The Half-Blood Prince
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: The summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts, Severus concots a plan to finally get to spend a night with the man of his dreams, little does he realise that one night of passion can lead to disasterous consequences especially when Sirius makes it clear he hates him. When Severus finds out he's pregnant, how will he cope with the prospect bringing up the Gryffindor's baby alone? Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

So here's another new story

SiriusXSeverus Marauder era

Warnings apply same as usual Mpreg

Reviews?

Hope you enjoy! - Avery

_How far would you go to be with the person you loved, even if it was just for one night?_

It was something Severus had spent most of his summer thinking about, well not just thinking really, more along the lines of planning. As per usual the Slytherin knew what he wanted was well out of reach as with most things in his life, he'd grown up in a poor family in a run-down industrial estate of Northern England, his father was a lazy Muggle drunk and his mother a pureblood witch who didn't deserve the life she had. Nothing had ever come easy to Severus, not even when he finally got away from it all and went to Hogwarts for the first time, things had been difficult at times then. Now six years on, things were still tough even more so at times but if Severus could do something to enhance his lifestyle even just a little bit then he would.

Severus knew what he was doing probably wasn't the best idea, that it was wrong in some ways but he deserved something good to happen to him, he deserved a life and some attention, all of his friends were getting it in one way or another and he was the one that was always left behind. Occasionally a girl or even a boy would approach him and ask about one or more of his friends and try and bribe him into setting them up on a date but each time it happened made Severus' heart sink that little bit more. Nobody was ever coming for him.

The morning after came faster than Severus could ever have imagined and he woke alone lying in the enormous four poster bed in the room of requirement. He sighed and rolled over onto his side gazing at the big empty space beside him the covers were scrunched and a little dented as though someone had been laying there most of the night. But what did he expect? He couldn't really have expected Sirius Black of all people to stay with him all night afterwards. Severus closed his eyes and sighed allowing the memories of the night before to come flooding back...

_An hour Severus had been waiting along the Defence corridor hiding behind one of the statue's watching for that door to open. Finally the creaking of a wooden classroom door sounded and Severus jumped to his feet peering around from behind the statue, his eyes narrowed as he watched none other than Sirius Black standing there stretching his arms above his head and looking thoroughly pleased with himself. The boy yawned loudly before strolling down the corridor in the direction of the toilets. A smirk crossed Severus' face, perfect. _

_He waited until Sirius pushed the door open before snatching up the pink and blue ribbon box from the floor and tip toed after him. He stood outside the door waiting a few moments before pushing the door open and gazing around, he heard one of the cubicle doors close just a little way down from the door and sighed with relief. Slowly and as quiet as a mouse he crept inside closing the door silently behind him, the last thing he needed was to be caught. Severus padded across the stone floor slipping around the row of cubicles until he spotted the only one with the door closed, he emitted a shaky nervous breath keeping his feet far away from the doors so Sirius would think he was alone. He didn't have much time so Severus crouched down and carefully pushed the box under the cubicle. _

"_What?" Sirius' voice echoed through the room as his eyes fell on the pretty box lying on the floor behind him. _

_Severus held his breath and listened to the sound of Sirius pulling up his zipper before he turned around and picked up the box. _

"_Who's there?" he called out. _

_No response. _

_Severus heard the toilet flush and quickly bolted out of the door just as the cubicle door opened and Sirius poked a curious and very confused face out. He shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the sinks to wash his hands. _

_Severus stood just outside the toilet hiding with his back pressed against the wall, he heard the taps running for a minute or so before the sound of rustling like packaging being opened broke through the air and he smirked. _

_Inside the toilet Sirius stood staring down at the now open box of pretty chocolates. There was a card which he picked up and read;_

'_To Sirius, some beautiful chocolates for a beautiful boy, love your secret admirer x'_

_Sirius blinked but shrugged his shoulders, it wouldn't be the first time some random adoring girl had sent him gifts. Picking up a couple of the chocolates he crammed them in his mouth and swallowed, they really did taste good. Picking up a few more he smiled to himself heading towards the door and that's when things seemed to slow down a little, Sirius frowned but shook his head continuing to pop the delicious chocolates into his mouth even as everything started to grow a little funny, he felt really happy and easy like he could and would do anything almost like he was a bit drunk or high. _

_He sauntered lazily out of the toilets and stopped popping the last few chocolates into his mouth he threw the rubbish in the bin and swallowed. _

_Severus took a long deep breath, Sirius looked a little unsteady on his feet and slightly out of it, they were working and Severus had to smile triumphantly over that. Taking a nervous deep breath he came out of the shadows strolling casually towards the boy. _

"_Hello, Sirius" he spoke softly. _

_The boy turned to stare but made no effort to withdraw his wand or comment, instead he stared strangely at Snape swaying a little on his feet. _

"_What are you doing here?" the Gryffindor asked slowly. _

_A small chuckle escaped Severus' throat he could see Sirius deteriorating more as the seconds ticked by, he was ready. _

"_You don't look very well, Black" Severus smiled softly. "Perhaps you should have a lie down"_

_Sirius said nothing he just raised one eyebrow his eyes roaming over Severus' frame. _

"_Hmm I don't think you'll make it back to your dormitory, I think you'd ought to lie down" said Severus. _

"_I don't need the hospital wing" Sirius said bluntly. _

"_I'm not talking about the hospital wing, why don't you come with me" Severus said calmly. _

"_I can't trust you" said Sirius. _

"_Don't be silly" Severus smiled. "I'm not going to do anything, look I'll show you where you can lie down without getting in trouble you look drunk" _

"_I feel drunk" said Sirius. "Or high" _

"_Well then, if the teachers catch you walking around in this state you might get expelled or at least into serious trouble" Severus smiled triumphantly. "Come on" he said stalkng slowly along the corridor, he suppressed a small squeak of delight when he heard Sirius' footsteps following him. They walked slowly and in silence for only a couple of minutes, the whole way to the spare piece of wall Severus had recently become familiar with he thought desperately 'we need somewhere to go for private time'. He stopped right at the spot with Sirius now by his side looking even worse as slowly the polished door appeared and Severus smirked to himself. _

"_I know where we are" Sirius said lazily. _

"_The room of requirement" said Severus. "Come on let's get you inside" he said ushering the Gryffindor inside. _

_Once they were in the cosy little room, Severus closed the door watching it disappear for a while until they needed it again so nobody could intrude before he turned to look at Sirius. The boy was gazing around the room, it was quite small and decorated in red and gold, wall torches burned merrily around the deep red walls, an enormous four poster bed with long red and gold drapes hung around it sitting against the back wall, the carpet was a soft, plush red and a large sheepskin rug. Severus flushed a little bit, it was actually quite romantic. _

_Before Severus could say anything else, Sirius ambled forward kicking off his shoes he flopped face down on the bed laying there a few moments before he sat up and ran the palms of his hands over the satin throw. _

"_Nice bed" _

_Severus smiled weakly and headed over to the bed, he stood on the opposite side staring at Sirius, the boy looked up at him and a strange essence ran through the air like a current of electricity between them. Sirius swallowed and continued to gaze at Severus. _

_The Slytherin knew the time would be limited and his potion effects would wear off if he didn't get down to business soon. Closing his eyes in a long slow blink he took a deep breath and slowly began to drop his clothes to the floor. Sirius sat back and stared as Severus' boxers slid down his legs and landed with a soft thump around his ankles. _

_Severus' eyes were closed with nerves and partly with embarrassment he'd never done anything close to this before unless you counted being seen in your underwear in the dormitory by his friends. Slowly he opened his eyes and met Sirius' intensive gaze, the Gryffindor's eyes roamed hungrily over his body. _

"_You're naked" he stated bluntly his eyes hovering around Severus' nether regions. _

"_Yeah, I am" Severus cringed inwardly, what if Sirius wasn't far enough gone and rejected him? He climbed up on the bed moving to sit beside Sirius his hand coming to rest on the taller boy's thigh, he gazed into his incredibly handsome face until Sirius lifted his eyes to meet Severus' own. _

_It all happened so fast a small gasp escaped Severus' throat, one moment he was sitting gazing into Sirius' lovely misty grey eyes, the next he was being pressed down into the bed covers with Sirius' lips pressed against the pulse point of his neck. It was all so shocking, intense and new, Severus moaned softly. _

_Time elapsed and Sirius was shedding his clothes pulling them aside when Severus swallowed nervously feeling hands running up his thighs. _

"_Hang on a second" Severus whispered reaching over the side of the bed to snatch up his trousers. _

"_Aren't we gonna do it?" Sirius blinked watching Severus pull out a vial of pink liquid. He popped the cork on it and pressed it to his lips. Sirius watched feeling thoroughly confused. Shakily Severus downed the potion swallowing it all he left the vial on the bedside table and lay there gazing up into Sirius' confused face. Only a minute passed and a cutting pain tore through his stomach, Severus gasped clutching at the bed covers but Sirius didn't even seem remotely bothered by it. The pain was strong, sore and made his skin crawl like something was splitting apart inside his body, or something was appearing inside of him. The extra opening, he knew it was making space inside of him. _

_A couple of minutes passed and the pain subsided and Severus lay breathing heavily staring up at the Gryffindor. _

"_What was that about?" _

"_Are you gay?" Severus breathed. _

"_Bi at most" Sirius slurred a little. "Are we gonna fuck or what?" _

_Severus swallowed and nodded slowly. "The potion made another opening behind my balls so we don't... so you can put it in there" _

"_Okay" said Sirius not sounding as though he cared in the slightest. _

_Severus gazed up into his face and smiled gently, Sirius shucked out of his boxers and climbed over Severus pressing the tip of his erection behind Severus' balls. Severus twitched, it felt strange. He looked up again into Sirius' eyes, their lips weren't far apart, they were in such an intimate position if only Severus could... _

_He leaned forward his eyes falling half lidded, as he got close enough to feel Sirius' breath against his lips suddenly the boy turned his face away sharply so Severus' lips pressed against his cheek. Severus' heart sank and he flopped back against the pillows feeling hurt and rejected even as Sirius turned to look at him and without a word pushed himself into Severus' entrance. _

_The Slytherin gasped, it didn't hurt it just felt strange, alien to him. Was this what it felt like for a girl? He lay still as Sirius sank in half way pausing for a few seconds before he began to thrust himself into the boy's body a soft moan escaping his lips. _

"_Does it feel good?" Sirius whispered closing his eyes over a little and biting his bottom lip with pleasure. _

"_Yeah" Severus breathed, it wasn't a lie. "Does this mean-" _

"_Nothing, it doesn't mean anything" Sirius slurred a little picking up his pace and thrusting more vigorously into Severus. "I'm drunk or whatever and you're an easy lay, I don't even like you"_

_Severus closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. "Okay" he whispered. He lay still moaning softly as Sirius picked up his pace one final time thrusting as deep as he could into Severus' new entrance as he came with a loud groan. Sagging for a moment he pulled out and flopped down beside the Slytherin closing his eyes and breathing heavily. _

"_That was good" Sirius finally whispered glancing over at Severus who lay quietly, a mixture of emotions washing over his face. _

"_Yeah" Severus breathed his eyes focused on the canopy over the bed. A few minutes passed and Sirius seemed to become still his breathing becoming slow and deep. Severus sighed rolling over to gaze at him, Sirius was so beautiful everything about him was perfection. A pang of hurt shot through Severus' stomach, Sirius would never love him the same way. He sighed slipping under the covers and snuggling closer to the Gryffindor without waking him up. _

_It didn't take long for Severus to drift into a comfortable sleep. _

And now Severus lay curled up in the room of requirement still in bed and feeling just as rejected and hurt as last night. He knew that would be the only time Sirius would ever be with him, even one night, one pathetic night of being used was better than nothing. Even after all the awful things Sirius had done in the past, Severus just couldn't find it in his heart to hurt him, he trailed after him, he had been humiliated, hurt, angered and even almost lured to his death last year because of that Gryffindor boy but even then he couldn't let it go, he'd been developing these feelings for a while, his obsession with the four of them centring around Sirius Black, for a while he couldn't stop staring at Regulus or hanging out with him in some creepy way but now he understood, over the summer he understood that after the fall of his friendship with Lily Evans he now had feelings for Sirius, he wanted him and in some sick disgusting way he didn't care if Sirius used him just as long as he could be close to him even for a short period of time.

After some time Severus finally decided to get up, he didn't want to be late to lessons even if he did feel ashamed to be showing his face. He slipped out from under the covers checking the time on his pocket watch he pulled on his uniform and headed into the bathroom for a quick wash before breakfast, there was still time to eat.

By the time Severus was ready and heading down to the great hall for breakfast, his mind was elsewhere.

It was the third day into the start of term of Severus' sixth year at Hogwarts and everybody was slowly beginning to settle back in, apart from the first years, they were still running around in a panic asking for directions and acting like wild animals most of the time.

This year would be much harder, the exams, the work load, just everything. They were a year older and a bunch of horny teenagers cooped up in a school of magic, gossip spread like wildfire around here.

He walked into the hall with his head down, the noise and chattering growing louder as he headed down the Slytherin table towards his friends and dropped into a seat amongst them.

"Where have you been?" Mulciber asked eyeing Severus up the moment he sat down.

"Fell asleep in the library last night" said Severus without meeting his eye.

"Are you seriously this worried about homework only three days in?" Mulciber frowned. "Bloody hell, Snape, I wonder how bad you'll be next year" he sighed rolling his pale blue eyes.

Severus shrugged not wanting to argue about it, in truth he was fairly worried about homework but after last night it was the furthest thing from his mind right now. "Yeah" he lied. "Better get on top of it quickly so I actually have some free time" he feigned a chuckle.

"Right, well you need a break" Avery pointed out quirking one eyebrow and brandishing his fork lazily at the boy.

"We'll see" said Severus.

They finished eating and headed off to first lesson down in the dungeons. They stopped leaning back against the cold stone walls chatting amongst each other, Severus wasn't really paying all that much attention to the conversation especially when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the four Marauders come sauntering down towards them. Severus' heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Sirius Black, as handsome as ever, his grey eyes glittering with delight as he laughed at something the Werewolf said. Severus shuddered slightly at the memory of last year when he glimpsed Remus Lupin fully transformed. It had been the most frightening day of his life, Dumbledore had sworn him to secrecy and the worst part of it was neither Sirius Black nor James Potter were punished even if James did save Severus' life, it had been Severus whom received the threat of being expelled and any O.W.L qualifications he had were to be removed which to Severus seemed extremely unfair.

He averted his eyes quickly as the four of them made their way past, a brief tense ring blew through the air as Sirius passed but Severus didn't even look at him he couldn't bring himself to.

Professor Slughorn arrived thankfully only a few minutes later, opening the door he headed inside calling the rest of the students in. Severus hurried inside amongst his friends with his head down, he was absolutely sure Sirius wouldn't mention last night especially to his friends, if he didn't like Severus and was only sleeping with him to get laid and Severus could understand that he could take it because in reality he knew that was going to happen he could never expect someone like Sirius to ever fall for him or want anything extra, that's why he basically drugged him to bring down his defences and convinced him to have sex, it wasn't bad when he really thought about it he hadn't done Sirius any hard he was fully aware of what he was doing he just was very happy and easy going it would prevent him saying no when Severus was laying out on a table in front of him horny and easy.

He sighed dropping into his seat and pulling his books out of his bag. Why did these things have to be so complicated when in his head they seemed to work out so simple.

"Today we are going to be concocting the draught of living death, but first I want you to copy what's on the board-" Slughorn said and with a wave on his wand a large amount of chalk writing appeared on the blackboard behind him. "And we can get started" he said brightly.

Severus dipped his quill in his ink and began scribbling against his parchment ignoring his friends laughing and chatting behind him. He always sat on his own in lessons, partly because nobody wanted to really sit with him, sometimes one of his friends would but also because he enjoyed having plenty of desk space to work on his own and every text book he had he would annotate things he found in his printed books for the better, he knew he would be able to get somewhere in life with his ability, maybe a healer or an inventor, maybe a potions master. Severus shook his head slightly and finished what he was writing. By now other people were getting up and pulling out their cauldrons and ingredients ready for brewing.

An hour into the lesson and Severus was very busy brewing his potion writing annotations in his book to crush not cut and smirked watching some of his friends have great difficulty, Evan Rosier almost cut his finger off trying to do it and he couldn't help but laugh.

A little while longer and Severus looked up when he heard a loud roar of laughter from across the classroom, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were doing who knows what, Sirius sat behind them laughing with Lupin whom was sitting shaking his head a small smirk forming on his lips. Severus sighed his eyes lingering on Sirius a few moments longer, was it actually real, did last night really happen or was it just some silly wet dream? Severus wasn't sure quite how long he'd been staring but the next thing that happened shocked him to the core.

Sirius turned around a smile on his face, his eyes fell on Severus seemingly just by chance and his face fell but their eyes locked in an intensive gaze.

Severus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and averted his eyes an ugly blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks, he suddenly felt so hot and uncomfortable, risking a glance out of the corner of his eye, Sirius was still staring at him, those pretty eyes narrowing as he continued to stare. Slowly after another minute or so, Sirius' attention was caught by something Potter was doing and Severus released an inward sigh of relief.

The rest of the lesson passed and nothing else happened, neither Severus nor Sirius dared risk another glance to one another and by the end when Professor Slughorn came around to check on their work, he was exceedingly pleased with just how well Severus had done.

"Twenty points to Slytherin" the older man said brightly. "Well done, Severus it's close to perfect!"

"Thanks Professor" Severus mumbled a little shyly earning some envious stares from a few people whom didn't do quite as well.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion and when Severus finally fell into bed that night he was exhausted. He'd never had such an uncomfortable school day before, not even after he found out about Lupin's Lycanthropy last year, or when he lost Lily's friendship, or when one of his friends in the year above announced he had joined the Dark Lord. Sirius had ignored him pretty much all day, if their eyes met Sirius' would be either empty or flash threateningly, he turned his back outside Transfiguration that afternoon and pretended he hadn't even seen him at lunch. Severus wished things could be better but he knew that would never be possible.

He settled down under his covers and with his last thoughts on Sirius and he having sex this time twenty four hours ago, he drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week passed in the same fashion, so fast it was almost a blur. He hadn't had any trouble from the Marauders yet apparently they had found a new target and that was winding up Avery until he hexed them and got into trouble, so far he'd gotten detentions from Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Grubblyplank for placing the four of them under attack.

By the time the next Tuesday arrived the school had finally settled in even the first years were getting used to everything.

Severus was trying to avoid any confrontation possible with Sirius, the more he thought about what happened the more embarrassed he felt.

"Thank Merlin any trace or evidence of it ever happening will be gone and I'm still a virgin" Severus breathed as he sat in the library that evening actually doing his homework. Sirius also seemed to be avoiding contact with him as much as possible and Severus knew the boy was completely ashamed of what they had done but it was too late to change it now. Severus swallowed, every night before bed he would hear those painful words of Sirius telling him it meant nothing and he was easy sex, but at least he was close to him, at least he could say he spent a night with Sirius Black and that's all he wanted now maybe he could move on and put everything behind him, it was normal to feel like this for a while maybe this would all end soon.

Two weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye, school work was mounting up and the first Hogsmeade trip was approaching in just a short couple of weeks. The entire school was settled in by now and already they had been told about the upcoming exams at the end of the school year in June.

It was Thursday morning when Severus woke up feeling unusually tired, furrowing his eyebrows he yawned and scrabbled around on his bedside table for his pocket watch, checking the time he frowned, it was almost eight he'd overslept! He sighed flopping back down against the pillows for a moment rubbing his tired eyes and stretching himself out. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so tired he went to bed at half ten last night feeling perfectly fine.

Severus sighed dragging himself out of bed his eyes half closed.

"Wow someone's up late" Evan commented slipping his feet into his patent school shoes.

"Yeah must be overdoing it" Severus yawned knotting his tie and slouching into the bathroom. He washed and brushed his teeth quickly before heading back into the dormitory, by now his friends had disappeared off for some breakfast so, picking up his bag he slung it over his shoulder with tremendous effort and slouched off down through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor.

Severus headed into the noisy great hall and dropped into his usual seat at the Slytherin table piling some food onto his plate he tucked in trying to listen to what his friends were talking about- the girls they wanted to date this year- but it wasn't working very well.

After eating he followed Avery, Mulciber and Evan off down the dungeons waving Regulus and Wilkes off at the marble staircases so they could head up to Defence. By the time they reached Slughorn's classroom Severus had woken up a little bit, he yawned and leaned back against the cool wall trying to wake himself up a bit more before lessons, it was after all his sixth year and he couldn't afford to sleep through classes and end up failing in the end, that one class he missed could be the most important one.

"So what's he name then? The little piece you're after" Mulciber asked eagerly.

"Her names Ammy mate" Avery grinned his brown eyes twinkling excitedly. "Same year as us in Ravenclaw, she's pureblood too" he added.

Mulciber and Evan exchanged impressed looks nodding slowly. "What does she look like, mate?" Evan asked curiously.

"Long brown hair, blue eyes, slim, huge tits" Avery smirked. "Wouldn't mind slipping my cock between them you know"

Evan clapped him on the back proudly and Mulciber laughed.

"If the tits are small don't go for them" Mulciber grinned.

"I don't mind small tits as long as they have a pretty face and they're pure" Evan shrugged casually. "What do you think, Snape?"

Severus opened his dark eyes raising his eyebrows confusedly. "Sorry, what?"

"Girls, what do you like?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, the good kind" Severus yawned closing his eyes over again. None of his friends knew he tended to take a swing for the blokes and he wasn't ready to tell them yet in case they treated him differently. They weren't too impressed when they found out he was only half but he insisted he shared their values and he convinced them he was worthy of their friendship, they'd been friends with him three years before they found out about his blood status and were surprisingly alright with it he didn't want to jeopardise anything by coming out, even if he did there would be no way he could tell them about Sirius Black of all people, the blood traitor, disowned, Gryffindor, no that just wouldn't do.

The others all stared at him in complete confusion.

"I meant like hair colour, eyes, weight, you know, type" Evan blinked, confused.

"Oh I like…." Severus had to think fast. "Long dark hair" he began, it wasn't a lie he could just describe Sirius but leave out the small fact that he was a male. "Light eyes, smooth pale skin, nice body and a great arse" he said quickly.

"Sounds fit" Mulciber nodded approvingly. "I love dark haired ones"

"I'm not bothered as long as they're decent looking" Evan yawned. "No gingers though"

Professor Slughorn arrived and let them all into the classroom, as Severus made his way inside he was thankful to sit down for a while.

As the lesson progressed Severus started to wake up a little more but slouched in his chair with his chin resting on the palm of his left hand as he wrote his essay yawning every so often.

By the time Herbology came around just before lunch he wasn't feeling much better until he walked outside surrounded by his friends, the cool air of late September washed over him and Severus inhaled deeply, it was incredibly refreshing and as they headed down to the greenhouses he was starting to feel much better.

They stood talking outside greenhouse two until Professor Sprout let them in and they filed in around the little sections of trays.

"We're just going to be refreshing our memories of fertilisers today, this year will be mostly recapping however I am pleased to inform you we will not be handling any dangerous or potentially lethal plants such as Mandrakes or anything venomous" the little woman said clearly glowering over towards where James and Sirius stood smirking to one another.

"I want you all to get to work, instructions are on the trays and I will be coming around to check on you and see how you're coming along with this, no assessment today" she said loudly.

There was a murmur of voices as the class stood chatting, the warm air in the greenhouse was setting Severus off sleepy again and he yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Avery asked prodding the soil hastily with his trowel.

"No idea, working too hard I guess" said Severus trying to blink himself awake but it wasn't working very well.

"An early night for you then" said Mulciber. "We're going to hang out in the common room tonight we were going to ask you if you wanted to be with us but you probably shouldn't"

"Thanks for the offer but yeah an early night for me, I hope it doesn't last all year school may kill me" Severus chuckled.

"Let's hope it doesn't kill us all" Evan smirked.

The four of them burst into fits of laughter and a split second later a voice called out-

"Snape!"

Severus whirled around to see James Potter standing there and before he had time to do anything the Gryffindor had slung an entire bucket of dragon dung all over him, it plastered Severus all up his back, side, hair and down his legs, the boy cringed a look of pure shock and disgust washed over his pale face.

"What the fuck?!"

"Er that's nasty!" Mulciber shied away from the stench emitting from Severus' robes.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Avery shouted over to three out of four laughing boys, Remus stood shaking his head and shooting sympathetic looks to Severus that only fuelled the Slytherin's anger further.

"Sick freaks" Severus shouted over and Professor Sprout came hurrying up to him, her bright eyes roamed quickly over his body before she spun to face the other boys.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Severus please go and change your clothes, you're excused" she said quickly wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Severus huffed angrily the blood beating to his face as he picked up his bag and hurried out of the classroom. He practically ran back to the dormitory, throwing his bag down he hurried into the bathroom practically ripping off his clothes and throwing them into the wash, he wiped and drew the bath sinking up to his chest in warm soapy water sighing with relief.

"Dick heads" Severus tutted as he wet and began soaping his smelly hair, he couldn't believe James Potter especially the way Sirius had laughed along with it. Maybe he was getting over sleeping with the Slytherin and would go back to teasing him and bullying him as normal.

Severus sighed before sinking under the water and rinsing his hair. He washed quickly and climbed out of the now filthy water and drained the bathing pool. Severus quickly dried off and slipped into a fresh, clean uniform before heading back into the dormitory and sitting down on his bed with a sigh.

Picking up his wand he dried and combed his hair before laying back against his pillows, twenty minutes left of Herbology so there would be absolutely no point in going back.

Before Severus had realised what was happening, he'd drifted off to sleep.

"Where the hell is he?" Avery asked gazing around the entrance hall in confusion.

"Not a clue, he should have come back to Herbology if his bath didn't take long" said Mulciber glancing into the great hall. "You think he's wagging it?"

"Probably, not like Snape though" said Evan as Regulus and Wilkes approached with a boy in the year below them called Barty.

"Why are you lot standing here?" the pretty pureblood Black blinked confusedly.

"We can't find Snape" Avery sighed. "He's disappeared out of lesson because your brothers pathetic little bum chum threw dragon dung all over him"

"That sort of rhymes" Wilkes laughed earning himself a filthy glare.

"Have you seen him?" Mulciber asked interrupting their silly little game.

"Nope we've only just come out of lesson, McGonagall is working us hard this year" Regulus sighed.

"She will you're doing your O.W.L's" said Avery. "Let's go and see if he's in the common room, you three coming?"

"Might as well" said Barty.

The group of Slytherin's headed back to the common room, the three younger ones dropped into the seats by the fire sighing impatiently with hunger as Avery, Mulciber and Rosier headed up to their dorm, as soon as they opened the door Evan sighed with dismay.

"He's in here alright, washed and having a kip"

"Why does this not surprise me?" said Mulciber as they strolled into the room. "Haven't really got the heart to wake him he looked shattered earlier, you think we should bring him up some food?"

"Yeah at least we can eat sooner and if he wakes up in the mean-time he can come down" Avery said quickly a loud rumble from his stomach made Evan laugh again.

Within two minutes they were down in the common room again.

"Not there?" Regulus looked up when they approached.

"He's fast asleep, looked shattered all day so we're gonna leave him and bring him back some food" said Mulciber.

"So we can here for nothing then" Wilkes sighed impatiently getting to his feet.

"We needed to know where he was, it's not like him to wander off" said Avery as the group of boys left the common room.

Half an hour later and they dropped off some food in the dormitory before heading outside to enjoy the last few weeks, or more likely, days, of the late summer sunshine. They spent their entire free period outside and by the time they headed back in to go to astronomy Severus still had not appeared.

Back in Slytherin….

It was approaching three fifteen when Severus woke feeling refreshed and dozy. He yawned stretching himself out blinking slowly up at the canopy over his bed and frowned.

"What the hell?" he breathed sitting up slowly feeling that after nap disorientated confusion. His dark eyes fell on his bedside table where a plate of food was sitting waiting for him. Severus picked up the piece of parchment sitting beside it and read:

_Snape you missed lunch so we brought you up some food, see you outside in free period or in Astronomy later. – The guys_

Severus shrugged and picked up the plate of food shoving it down quickly he drained a goblet of water and lay back down for a few moments. If it was free period they would all probably be outside. He yawned and picked up his pocket watch, at first he felt confused, then his eyes widened with realisation.

He was late to Astronomy.

"That means I bloody well slept through the afternoon" the Slytherin breathed hopping out of bed and snatching up his bag and wand. He literally ran from the dormitory and hurried through the common room shoving his wand into his pocket as he passed through the dungeon corridor and out into the entrance hall.

Ten minutes later he appeared in the Astronomy classroom and all heads turned to face him as though he'd just murdered someone in the corridor.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor" Severus panted slipping into a seat beside Mulciber.

"That's alright, Severus, please copy what's on the board" he gestured lazily to the chalk writing on the black board. Severus took out his things and began scribbling away rapidly trying to hold his focus on his teacher's voice at the same time.

"Have a nice nap?" Mulciber whispered into his ear.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Severus hissed shooting him an angry look.

"We thought you'd wake up yourself, that or you'd meet us in lesson we had no idea you were going to laze about in bed half the day!" Mulciber argued. Severus opened and closed his mouth several times to argue back but couldn't think of anything constructive so he sighed and rested his quill down on the table listening intently to his teacher rambling on about Mar's Lunar chart.

By the end of the day Severus was feeling a bit better even if he was still tired and by the time he collapsed into bed an hour earlier than usual that night, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next morning he woke still feeling very tired even though he'd slept for ten hours. He could hear his dorm mates bickering about something just outside of his bed curtains and groaned shoving a pillow over his head. Moments later and his drapes opened a crack and Avery stuck his head in.

"Hey Snape have you seen my Charms book?"

"No go away" Severus grumbled lazily.

Avery wrinkled his nose with annoyance. "Get up, Snape" he said. "You're going to be late"

"I won't just give me five minutes" the boy muttered.

Half an hour later and feeling very irritated by his friends fighting, Severus headed down to the great hall with them. After breakfast they went straight for Potions and thankfully Slughorn was already there with the door open waiting for everyone. Severus dropped into his usual seat and sat waiting for ten minutes with his friends as finally the rest of the class appeared, he looked up when he spotted the Marauders come in chatting and shoving each other into their seats playfully. A pang of annoyance hit Severus, how could Sirius just completely ignore him like that after what they'd done. Of course he didn't expect anything from the boy he just hated the way Sirius acted as though it never even happened, that nasty, casual twinkle in his lovely grey eyes that had always been there continued to burn as brightly as ever, not even a flicker of concern that Severus might tell, not even the slightest worry or care for his feelings it was as though Sirius was made from cold hard stone.

Still Severus guessed it was probably from being a member of the Black family, he'd probably been raised that way. At times he could see the same in Regulus but Regulus was a much happier, prouder boy that wasn't as inclined to start a fight and he never bullied people, the worst he would do is ignore them or snap at them but he wasn't one for fighting unlike his brother.

Severus sighed to himself, maybe things would improve in time.

A few days passed and by the time Sunday arrived Severus wasn't feeling any better, he felt tired almost all day every day for the past few days now, since around Wednesday in fact. He'd been eating and sleeping properly but nothing was making anything better. He'd even put off doing his homework for three days now trying to figure out what was going on and relieve some of the pressure but nothing was working.

He spent all day in the dormitory, his friends had gone outside to do Merlin knows what, probably find somewhere to have a secret duelling match or practice spells they probably shouldn't have even heard of. It sounded like fun but Severus just didn't feel up to it he was feeling tired and strange.

Not strange in a particularly bad way just strange in a way that made him fine one minute and a slight annoyance and Severus would snap at his friends or become very pissed off, not enraged just bad tempered for no reason or over something as small as one of his shoes lying under the bed and not where it was supposed to be by the foot next to the other one. When he went to bed the night before he almost cried because his friends kept talking to him as he was clambering in and he had no idea why. He was going to put it down to tiredness but remembered he had in fact been sleeping ten hours a night for several days now and had spent the weekend reading, napping and in the bath. He'd barely even been out of the dormitory other than for food and to sit in the common room for a while the evening before.

When Monday arrived he still wasn't any better, when Evan had tripped and woken him up at six going to the toilet, Severus and shouted at him and thrown a book at the boy then felt so guilty about it he had to fight back tears and practically sob an apology to the boy.

Evan had crept back to bed feeling alarmed and confused, it wasn't just him it was other people beginning to notice Severus' strange moods.

"You're not on drugs are you?" Regulus asked as they were heading to their last double lesson of the day.

"Of course not" said Severus furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't know what it is, maybe stress or something, could have caught up on me from the first week of term"

"Yeah but you've been all over the place today, you lost your temper in potions, stormed off at break, you were jumping for joy when you were the first to get the spell right in Charms and you spent most of lunch time moping in the toilets, what the hell is going on with you?" Mulciber asked confusedly.

"I have absolutely no idea" Severus said shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I've upset anyone I just, feel really strange"

"Maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey" said Regulus. "See if she can figure out what's wrong"

"Probably your hormones mate, I know a few guys that went a bit emotional when they were like fourteen" said Avery. "But you could go and see a nurse maybe you're allergic to something"

"Allergies don't make you emotional" Wilkes rolled his eyes impatiently. "See you guys later" he waved following Regulus down the fourth floor corridor as the rest of them headed up to Divination.

"I doubt it's anything serious and besides, what can a nurse do about feeling emotional? She'll probably laugh at me and say I'm wasting her time, which I think I would be to be honest" Severus yawned as they continued up the marble staircases.

"Whatever it is I hope I don't catch it" Evan wrinkled his nose suspiciously.

"You don't catch feeling tired and emotional" said Severus shooting him an angry look.

They finally arrived at Divination and Severus was glad to finally get into a comfortable seat for a while, the soft arm chairs and warmth of the fire were extremely inviting and probably not the best place to be when feeling so tired.

He settled into his seat and sighed, hopefully whatever was wrong with him wasn't too serious...

Tuesday passed in the blink of an eye and Severus was feeling as tired and moody as ever, he tried to suppress his mood swings in front of his friends, not so much because he didn't want them to worry but more because he didn't want them to mock him or ask questions he didn't know the answers to.

By the time Wednesday arrived, Severus was feeling worse instead of better. During History of Magic that morning he sat at the back of the classroom dozing off when a neatly folded paper bird fluttered down and landed on the table in front of him. Severus stared at it a few moments before glancing across the room to where Sirius and James were sitting glaring over at him and exchanging smirks.

Severus sighed and unfolded the bird reading:

_I'd watch that Greasy nose if I were you, Snivellus, whenever you fall asleep it's inches from your text book, don't want to smear all the writing now do we? Ugly, greasy git! _

_In Sirius' familiar handwriting. _

Severus wrinkled his nose with distaste a pang of hurt shot through him and he looked away from the scrunching up the paper and throwing it under the seat in front of him. Why did Sirius Black always have to be such a dick?

As he was coming out of the very same lesson he was called again by the two boys.

"Oi Snape"

He whirled around to face them. "What do you want?" he said coolly.

"Nothing we've just noticed you falling asleep in practically every class, is the poor wickle baby not getting enough sweep?" James pouted making Sirius and Peter laugh. Remus stood behind them glaring nervously at the back of his friends heads.

"Why don't you grow up a bit, Potter?" Severus snapped nastily.

"Ooh temper, temper" Peter teased.

"I'll bet he's looked in the mirror and can't sleep, afraid he'll get the nightmares again" Sirius laughed finally meeting Severus' eye. The Slytherin's dark eyes narrowed watching a strange expression appear for just the briefest second across Sirius' face before it disappeared until he was completely unreadable again. Severus knew Sirius would worry he might tell people about their encounter a month ago now but he also knew that if Sirius said Severus was lying then far more people would believe him than they ever would Severus so it would be pointless anyway and make him look like a queer stalker and that would just add to the shit people put against his name in the first place.

"Come back to me when you've gotten some decent insults, Black" Severus snarled before turning on his heels and marching away his hand loitering near his wand pocket but he didn't turn back, he couldn't look at Sirius' face, not now for fear he may actually burst into tears.

Severus went back to the common room for break and sat sipping a goblet of juice and listening to his friends talking loudly about what they've been getting up to in lessons and such.

When he thought about it he couldn't believe it, a whole month since the encounter with Sirius Black and nothing had been said. Still, Sirius must be getting over it if he was now able to confront Severus again.

It was completely unfair the way those four Gryffindor dunderheads could get away with everything, the way they could sneak around the castle causing all kinds of mayhem and mischief, be in detention every other week (or day)and even get away with almost having Severus changed or mauled by a fully grown werewolf and Severus would be the one punished for it. They could torment and bully him all they liked but as soon as it came down to it, Severus still couldn't say anything, he didn't want to lose his education and to be honest Lupin wasn't all that bad, he never actually did anything wrong to Severus and once or twice he tried to stand up for him but that didn't work out very well at all even being Prefect. Severus got the short end of the stick each and every time with them, it was like he didn't matter and they could all be put on their perfect little pedestals, especially James Potter and Sirius Black.

Severus shuddered with anger. The way the girls were all over them even though they knew they could be complete arseholes, the way Sirius would allow his long dark hair to sweep in front of his eyes making him look disturbingly like someone you would find in a Play Witch magazine, the way Potter would zoom around on his broom showing off and trying to gain everybody's approval, the way the four of them could get away with murder... LITERALLY.

"Severus... Severus!" Avery's voice broke Snape out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Divination, come on" the boy said getting to his feet.

Severus yawned and got up to follow them out of the common room once again.

"We've got potions" said Regulus.

"I've got History of Magic" Barty said wrinkling his small nose with disgust.

"We've just come from there" Mulciber chuckled.

Severus sighed as they made their way right up to the Divination classroom. Maybe things would improve in a few weeks...

The rest of the week passed and by Monday morning, Severus was feeling no better. He dragged himself sleepily out of bed and dressed vaguely joining into his friend's conversation. After a quick bathroom prep he made his way down to breakfast with his friends.

"I'm going to hang out with that girl tonight in the library" said Avery as they passed down into the dungeon corridor.

"Really? She said yes?" Mulciber asked quickly.

"Not like a date just to do homework with her" Avery explained. "See how it goes from there" he winked playfully.

Severus rolled his eyes and just as they were coming into the entrance hall he paused for a moment, the hot stench of fried sausages, bacon, toast with butter, kippers and eggs wafted through the air unusually strong.

"Bloody hell is there a feast going on today? Food smells strong" Severus said wrinkling his nose as they headed into the great hall. His friends all shot him strange looks.

"No it's the same as always, Snape" said Wilkes.

Severus frowned and shook his head, maybe he was just imagining it. They made their way along the Slytherin table just near the door and sat down chatting loudly over the buzz of hundreds of other voices.

Severus smiled to himself as he pieced together a bacon sandwich and tucked in.

"You know something guys?" Mulciber said in a low voice.

"What?"

"My dad joined you know who" he practically whispered leaning into the table so they could all hear him.

Regulus, Evan and Avery's eyes went wide their mouths falling open. There were a few people whom had already joined him living at Hogwarts but mostly in seventh year now, a couple of them had joined when they were sixteen and Severus knew it wouldn't be long before some of his closer group would start making that decision.

"No way, what happened?" Regulus breathed.

"They have this kind of ceremony and the Dark Lord burns the mark of the Death Eaters into your arm" Mulciber said.

Severus couldn't say he wasn't a little shocked but he continued eating. Taking a large bite of his sandwich he stopped suddenly feeling strange. He sat chewing slowly and swallowed resting the last bit of food back down on his plate and closing his eyes.

His stomach was churning angrily becoming worse by the second. Severus took a deep breath but it was too much, his eyes snapped open and he clapped his hands over his mouth leaping up from the table he bolted out of the great hall almost knocking a group of girls over as he sprinted for the toilets.

"What the hell?" it was Evan.

"Think he's gonna puke" said Avery.

Severus hurtled down the dungeon corridor and threw himself into the bathroom, he flung himself into a cubicle and vomited violently into the basin coughing and spluttering for a good few minutes until he was able to stop for some air. He took an enormous gulp of air, the stench of his vomit was too powerful and he heaved into the toilet once again.

"Oh fuck what's wrong with me now?" he breathed shaking slightly as he leaned against the cubicle walls wishing desperately to settle his stomach.

His stomach gave another powerful lurch and Severus found himself leaning back over the toilet bowl again as the boy's toilet door opened.

"Severus are you in here?" Mulciber called.

"Being sick" Severus shot back spitting the acrid taste of bile into the basin.

"Why, you were fine a few minutes ago?" Evan asked standing right outside the cubicle door.

"No idea I think it was maybe what I ate, ate too soon after getting up" Severus shrugged taking several deep breaths trying to hold back another round of vomit.

"You have been really tired and crazy recently" Avery nodded his agreement.

"I'm not crazy I just... don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sure I'll be fine you guys better go to lesson or you're going to be late" Severus waved them off.

"We've got Slughorn so we don't have far to go" said Evan quickly.

"It's alright, you'd better head off don't let me make all of you late" Severus argued, he really just wanted them gone before he was sick again.

"Sure you don't want someone to stay with you?" Mulciber asked.

There was a pause whilst Severus tried to force down the urge to vomit.

"Severus?"

"Just go" Severus rasped out feeling those horrible waves of nausea washing over him again.

The group of boys exchanged glances before they sighed and left. Severus heard the door bang shut and couldn't hold it in any longer, he coughed once and heaved violently emptying his stomach contents out once more. He dry heaved a couple more times then straightened up to lean against the wall for breath.

A few minutes passed and Severus straightened up wiping his mouth of onto a piece of toilet tissue, flushed the toilet and headed out into the sink. Rinsing off his hands he gazed at his pallid, sickly reflection in the mirror. He knew he looked bad before but now he was even worse. His black eyes were colder, duller than usual, his long ebony locks were lank and lifeless, his skin pallid to the point it was almost grey and he looked really tired. Snape splashed cold water on his face, pulled his back properly around himself and headed out of the toilet, he still had lessons to get to.

"We will be starting out three week course of work on the Elixir to induce Euphoria, this will be a graded topic I will be marking you a proper grade for which will count towards your-" Professor Slughorn was interrupted by the dungeon door creaking open, everybody turned to stare as Severus appeared smiling weakly at the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late Professor I was-"

"Yes, yes quite alright your friends have explained" the potions master said gesturing for Severus to take his seat. The boy smiled quickly again and hurried to sit down resting his head in his hands.

"As I was saying, this work on the Elixir to induce Euphoria will be graded and this particular potion and essay combination should take about three weeks to complete" Slughorn said.

"You alright now?" Evan whispered and Severus nodded slowly, he didn't want to talk or move too much in case he was sick again. He jotted down a few key points whilst Slughorn sat talking and risked a glance across the room to where James, Peter and Sirius sat laughing at him.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat listening to the lecture, he couldn't care less what they did today he felt so rough.

As the day progressed, Severus began to feel better. By lunch his sickness and nausea had worn off enough to eat something

"Feeling better, Severus?" Regulus asked watching him eat a small light salad.

"Yeah actually I do" Severus said quietly. "Still feel tired though but I've got it all up now"

"Nice thing to say while we're eating..." Avery wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Sorry" said Severus.

By the time the end of the day came he was feeling much better in himself although he was pretty drained. By the time his head his the pillow that evening he was fast asleep.

The next morning Severus woke to a horrible pang in his stomach. He sat up very slowly rubbing his eyes and groaned, the nauseous feeling from yesterday was back and Severus started shaking.

"Oh please no" he whispered massaging his temples with his fingers. His stomach gave a powerful lurch and he leapt from his bed, ran into the bathroom and threw himself at the toilet vomiting almost painfully once again.

Severus heaved and heaved until it became dry and painful, he straightened up slowly and wiped off his mouth and flushed the toilet. Slowly he shuffled over to the sink trying to ignore his morbid reflection as he washed his hands and face. Reaching for the mouth wash he opened the bottle the scent of peppermint wafted through the air and Severus gagged snapping the lid back on before it made him sick. Wrinkling his nose he clutched his stomach and hobbled back into the dormitory falling back into bed tossing his covers aside trying to cool down.

It wasn't long before he was fast asleep again.

About two and a half hours later Severus was woken by the usual morning noise in the dormitory, his friends were apparently making absolutely no effort to keep quiet. Severus got up his stomach churning once again and pulled on his robes sitting on the edge of his bed with his curtains open.

"We're going down for something to eat, you coming, Snape?" Evan called.

The mention of food made Severus cringe badly. "No I'll meet you in Defence Against the Dark Arts" he said quickly willing them to go away.

"You've not been sick again, have you?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah a couple of hours ago, go because I think I need to throw up again" said Severus waving them off.

"Alright, see you later then" said Mulciber.

And they finally left him alone, Severus however didn't get to sit there very long before that familiar awful pang in his tummy had him running for the bathroom again.

By the time he headed down there was only five minutes until lesson, he managed to arrive for Defence bang on time and sat down quickly amongst his friends.

"Better?"

"Yeah" Severus smiled weakly pulling out his things. He was just hoping this whole thing would wear off very soon...

A couple more days passed an each morning Severus woke to the same horrible sensation in his stomach, he would get up, throw up and crawl back to bed for a few more hours until the next round of vomiting decided to kick off and he was able to go back to lessons.

People were starting to notice his deteriorating health and appearance especially by the following Wednesday when he was sitting alone working in the library, Madame Pince had allowed him to keep a goblet of juice by his side as he worked on his homework trying to take his mind off of it. Occasionally someone would peep through the rows of books to stare at him and shrink back, then it would be followed by whispering and the odd giggle.

Severus sighed, he'd had enough of this, he really didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey he hated hospitals, he was just stressed is all, stressed about his work, his friends, his troubles, his life in general and now being ill was stressing him out more. Yes, that was the only possible explanation. Severus had never really been ill at all in his life he wasn't a sickly person and he wasn't one to complain, even when he had flu back in third year he still went to his lessons even though he was sure he would collapse and die at any moment, he didn't get any treatment and went ploughing through his classes on top of the game as usual. Nothing would diminish his education especially not some random stress sickness.

After about an hour Severus became sick of people gawking at him and speculating what was going on with him. He packed up his things and left the library with his head down skulking back along the corridor and down the staircases.

By the time he reached the common room his friends stopped mid conversation to turn and stare at him.

"Why do you look so pissed?" Mulciber asked as Severus sank down into a seat beside him.

"I was in the library and apparently I'm the hot topic of conversation around here" Severus said irritably.

"Yeah you didn't know?" Regulus chuckled.

"What?"

"Long story short, people are placing bets on what kind of infectious disease you have and some are betting on whether or not you'll have to leave Hogwarts" Avery explained with a chuckle.

Severus' mouth fell open. "It's not funny!" he protested.

Regulus, Wilkes, Barty and Mulciber started to laugh hysterically as an angry blush spread across Severus' face.

"Relax, Snape" Avery grinned.

"I don't have any infectious diseases" Severus huffed angrily.

"How would you know that, you haven't had it checked" Mulciber challenged.

"Yeah for all we know you could be infecting us right now" Evan smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I think you would be sick by now so I'm pretty sure it's just stress"

There was a silence where everybody exchanged looks.

"Typical Snape always worrying about his homework" Wilkes sighed.

Severus smiled weakly at him and nodded. In truth he wasn't really worried about his homework or school or anything much. "I'm going to bed" he said getting to his feet.

"Night" it was unanimous as Severus left the common room and headed up to bed.

That evening as he lay in bed he couldn't help but worry. Was there something seriously wrong with him?

All Severus could be sure of was that if this persisted he may have to get it checked out whether he liked it or not...


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Severus had gone to bed promising himself to see Madame Pomfrey and yet he still hadn't mustered the courage to do it. What if there was something seriously wrong with him? He didn't really want to hear those awful words that he may have some infectious disease or he would have to be sent to St Mungo's for further treatment. Severus wasn't an idiot, far from it, he knew it would be in his best interests to go to the hospital wing and with every day that passed he thought _maybe it will be gone by tomorrow _ And each and every day that passed, it seemed to be slowly growing worse.

It was Wednesday morning and Severus woke around seven thirty with that horrible churning in his stomach. He groaned sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he knew the vomiting was imminent so there was no point even lying there willing for it not to happen. He listened to the sounds of his friends getting out of bed and wandering around pulling on their clothes before that horrible pang struck.

Severus leapt from the bed throwing himself across the fairly short distance to the door, he barge into the bathroom and threw himself at the toilet heaving and coughing.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, Severus spat into the toilet and looked up as Avery poked his head through the door frowning with concern. "Hey, are you not feeling any better?"

Severus sniffed loudly and shook his head sinking slowly to his knees on the cold bathroom floor. "I feel like shit" he grumbled.

"For the last fucking time, go to the hospital wing" Avery sighed rolling his brown eyes at the boy.

"No" Severus said spitting into the toilet again.

"Severus why have you got such a problem with this?"

"I hate the hospital, it won't be anything serious it's sickness and tiredness because I've been throwing up you must know what it's like you're human too" Severus argued leaning over the toilet basin and vomiting harshly into it one last time before he tore off some tissue, wiped his face and got up flushing the toilet behind him as he headed over to the sink to wash up.

"Yeah but you've been kind of all over the place I'm just looking out for you like we all are, I think you need a break take a few days off and relax all weekend don't stress yourself out into this state look at you, no offense but you're a mess" Avery swallowed watching Severus try to put his minty toothbrush in his mouth but gagged almost violently on it and gave up before it really did make him sick.

"Please stop worrying I'll be fine soon, there's nothing wrong with me" Severus sniffed heading to the bathroom door and brushing past the taller boy. Avery sighed and rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom, they'd all been trying for the past week or so to convince him to go to the nurse but Severus wasn't having any of it.

Climbing back into bed, Severus sat propped up under the covers watching the other's make their morning routines, his stomach still felt queasy and he knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the Great Hall in this condition, his nose was like that of a Labrador retriever and any whiff of those cooked sausages and fried egg would send him running for the bathroom faster than one could say Hogwarts as he had found out twice so far this week alone.

After a little while, Severus began to feel better. He got up, pulled on his clothes and headed into the bathroom to very carefully brush his teeth trying not to gag on the taste of the peppermint toothpaste. As he rinsed his mouth out he glanced at his horrid reflection in the mirror, why was it so unfair? Why did people like Potter and Black get to go around looking handsome, masculine and yet somewhat pretty when he was left to look like some form of Gargoyle. If he were better looking maybe he would actually be able to attract someone, his goal would be Sirius, they could do it they could date in secret and see each other at night and on weekends, pass notes and be like the kind of secret lovers you read in romance novels. But alas, Severus knew that wouldn't happen. Maybe one day he would eventually be able to get over Sirius and find someone new but for now that was not going to happen any time soon.

Sighing he left the bathroom, picking up his school satchel he slung it over his shoulder and headed out of the dormitory closing the door behind him.

By the time he reached Herbology the others were already there waiting for him.

"Alright, Snape?" Evan greeted as he trudged along the cool pathways stopping beside them.

"A bit better to be honest, the fresh air is helping settle my stomach, I like Wednesday's best now" he chuckled. "I might start going outside in the mornings instead of staying in the dorm"

"If fresh air is fixing you up then it's probably some kind of allergic reaction, dust or something in the dormitory and stuff" Mulciber shrugged.

"Possibly" said Severus.

"Right then everybody, come on in we've got work to be getting on with today" said Professor Sprout calling surprisingly loudly over the chatter of students outside her greenhouse door. They filed inside and bustled around their trays throwing their bags on the floor under the tables and setting to work at the trays. Severus had never been more thankful to be in Herbology.

By the time lunch arrived Severus left History of Magic having managed to fall asleep through the entire lesson. Although he was irritated he hadn't managed to take a single note (and even he had to admit that lesson was a drag) he felt rather refreshed. He yawned as the group of Slytherin boys made their way down to the Great Hall and dropped into their seats.

"So Mulciber, how's your dad getting on?" Evan asked his bright green eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah you have to tell us, what kind of stuff does he have to do?" Regulus asked eagerly.

Mulciber chuckled and sat up straightening his robes proudly. "There's this sport the Death Eaters participate in" he said lowering his voice dramatically so nobody else overheard.

The other's leaned in excitedly around the table.

"What's it called?" Wilkes whispered his eyes wide with excitement and awe.

"Muggle hunting, they go to Muggle houses and freaking terrify them, they torture them sometimes, tie them up and even use invisibility potions and such so they can't see what is happening, they don't always hurt them but that feeling they must get of being above those scum must be incredible" Mulciber was rather disturbingly almost salivating at the mouth over the thought of it.

"They deserve it" Avery said nastily. "Can't STAND Muggles" he huffed.

"Have you ever met any?" Wilkes quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't need to, to know they're scum, especially those filthy Mudbloods they're even worse" said Avery.

"I agree" Regulus nodded. "You should see the way my mother talks about them and she's right you know, they do think they're everything, they think because they've lived in both worlds it makes them some almighty force to be reckoned with, they're immature show offs that go home to their families and brag about how amazing they are and what they can do, they're a bunch of idiots and every single one of them that I have ever met is scum" he spat.

There was a murmur of agreement. Even Severus joined in although his views were not as strong, they had gotten worse over the failing friendship between himself and Lily last year but he had to put that behind him, and after listening to this stuff for so long it was starting to take effect, his friends were right, she was no different to any other Mudblood scum, friend or not. Severus wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"I think I've made up my mind you know" said Mulciber.

"What?" it was Avery.

"I think I'm going to join you know who" Mulciber breathed glancing warily around the table. "I'm old enough, smart enough and I can handle it, going to ask my dad to take me with him this summer there's an initiation ceremony I told you about and I want to get in his good books so I can join too, it would be excellent to have some younger ones especially those who are closer to Dumbledore to be around the Dark Lord" the boy explained.

"Aren't you worried you might die?" Severus asked with a frown. "I know the idea is very appealing and Magical blood should stay within Magical blood and not mix with the wrong sort but I hear people die if they don't follow orders or get killed by Aurors"

Mulciber waved him off with a laugh. "Doesn't scare me"

"Me neither" said Evan. "I'm going to consider it and try to join maybe in a year or so, I'm sure the Dark Lord will be looking for as many as he can get" he half shrugged.

"True but he has to really trust you to get a brand on your arm" Mulciber pointed out. "Not every Death Eater knows who he's working with, the other followers I mean"

"Mm" said Avery. "And he only brands those in his inner circle, anyone can become a follower but to become a proper Death Eater you have to take the mark, you have to prove yourself loyal, trustworthy and strong enough to do what he asks of you when he asks of it"

"That's something that puts me off" said Regulus. "It's sort of like slavery"

"Yes kind of but think of the fame, the terror you would strike into the hearts of the Mudbloods and scum that invade our world, think of all the good you can do with it and think about what it can do for your prospects in life you'll amount to something decent not like those twats that prance around at the Ministry and do nothing but help the scum and try to cover up the accidents they make" Mulciber grinned clutching proudly at his chest. "All I know is I want to be like my dad and it sounds like an amazing opportunity"

The conversation changed to girls and when the first Hogsmeade trip would be, apparently the weekend after next. Severus sighed, he might actually go with his friends it would do him good to get out of the castle for a bit and relax as well as break that shitty school routine. After O. last year he was thankful for the occasional weekend in the village and the odd night his friends would get together and they would piss around.

They finished eating and went to lounge in the common room for a while before lessons resumed. Severus wasn't feeling quite himself, not that he was sick just that he felt kind of strange mood wise. He hated this, what on Earth could be causing this? Maybe his friends were right, maybe he should take a day or two off soon.

Sighing he settled on having a weekend (which included Friday night) without a single piece of homework being done, just rest and relaxation and maybe a few walks in the beautiful school grounds to clear his head, especially if they helped with his stomach problems.

The rest of the day passed quickly and by the time Severus fell into bed that evening he was in a deep slumber the minute his head hit the pillow.

It was Thursday evening and Severus was up in the library flipping through some random text books of choice. He wasn't doing homework just researching whatever he could find that sounded fun. He wished he could convince a teacher to let him get into the restricted section and check out some of the books on the Dark Arts but those would have to wait until their Defence lessons changed to the Dark Arts, he'd briefly thought of drugging one of the more simple minded teachers and convincing them to sign the slip for him but if he got caught he would be expelled and it wasn't worth it. Although all he'd have to do would be to slip a small amount of potion into their tea... No, it really wasn't worth the time and hassle especially with a good chance of it backfiring. That's what Severus had felt like when he drugged Sirius, he knew it was wrong but he also knew that Sirius was unlikely to report it especially seeing as he still didn't know it was Severus. Of course the boy had the memories of what happened and in particular what the two of them did, Severus couldn't help but feel that sinking guilt in the pit of his stomach. It was all for nothing, the relationship between them had gained the new sensation of awkward on top of everything else that was wrong.

He sighed with boredom flipping through a book vaguely watching a pile of books a student had left on the floor lift up and replace themselves back in the right order on the shelf. Severus checked his watch and groaned, he could go back to the dormitory now or he could stay for a little while longer. If he stayed he would be bored, if he left he would have to deal with his friends.

Making up his mind in a split second decision, Severus packed up his things and made his way through the rows of shelves and straight out of the library without even glancing at Madame Pince. Severus walked along the corridor and out onto the stairs feeling thoroughly bored and rather depressed but he had no idea why, he was fine at dinner, perfectly bright and chatty and now he felt empty and down in the dumps.

"What is happening to me?" he muttered making his way along the corridor.

"Hello Severus"

The boy whirled around jumping back a little with surprise, he wasn't expecting anyone to be out looking for him at this time of night. Severus' lips parted with surprise when he realised who it was.

"Black"

Sirius gave a soft chuckle from where he was leaning against the cold stone wall his arms folded and one leg crossed before the other, it was so casual it irritated Severus somewhat. "Haven't seen much of you recently, Snivellus" he began cocking his head to one side. "Where you been?"

Severus straightened up nervously "None of your business" he said quietly.

Sirius chuckled again. "Hear you've been ill, Snape, hope it's nothing serious"

Severus felt a flash of anger tear through him and the swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. When you loved someone and they hated your guts and wanted you to be sick, it was an awful feeling. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm feeling just fine" he said coolly.

Sirius' eyes narrowed and Severus got that horrible feeling that Sirius could read him like a book. He relaxed his face and allowed his eyes to fall blank trying to shut the boy out, the last thing he wanted is for Sirius to start taking the piss out of him as he knew Severus liked him.

"What do you want anyway, Black?"

"I was actually out on a little night stroll" Sirius said finally removing himself from the wall. "Spotted you wandering along here all alone, much different to when you're surrounded by your little friends aren't you?" he smirked nastily.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Answer me one question" said Sirius.

Severus blinked. "Okay"

"What did you get off on that night someone slipped something in those chocolates?"

Sirius' question actually caught Severus off guard, the boy tensed and swallowed nervously averting his eyes. "I don't know what you mean" he said calmly glancing up at that unreadable expression on the taller boys face.

Sirius' eyes narrowed again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" he spat. "You convinced me to have sex with you" he lowered his voice in case there was anyone around to overhear them.

Severus stared awkwardly at Sirius. "It wasn't proper sex"

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh taking a step closer to Severus. "I still fell into bed with you, what was your game, your angle? You wouldn't have done it for no reason are you perhaps trying to destroy my reputation, get rid of my friends, or is it that you just plain can't leave me alone?"

And ugly blush spread across Severus' face. He had no idea what to say to that argument. "I-I..."

"You, what? Snivellus" Sirius smirked.

"I don't have to listen to this..." Severus snapped, he turned on his heels to walk away but Sirius reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I asked you a question so you'll fucking stand there and answer it!"

Severus swallowed nervously. "I didn't do it to ruin you, Black" he said simply. "You can stop worrying about that problem"

Sirius' face was set in stone. "I get it now"

Severus blinked.

"You just wanted to sleep with me because you're a sick freak with a weird fascination with me, you fancy me!" his grey eyes widened and he let go of Severus' arm taking a couple of steps back.

Severus blushed and scowled aggressively at the Gryffindor.

That dawning realisation washed over Sirius and he stared in disgust and horror at the Slytherin. "You make me SICK!" he spat nastily. "Listen here, Snape, I don't want you, I'm not interested, you're ugly and you're vile everything about you makes me want to vomit and I will NEVER be with you so run along now and take your sick obsession elsewhere because we are never going to be together!"

Severus' heart plummeted, he felt sick with hurt and shame. He desperately tried fighting back the tears prickling in the backs of his eyes. There was no way he would give Black the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Oh and if you ever tell anyone we had freaky sex then I will personally break both of your legs and fucking cripple you permanently, do you understand me?" Sirius snarled grabbing hold of Severus roughly by the jaw.

The boy's eyes were wide with panic, he feebly reached up to grasp Sirius' hand and make him let go. Upon contact Sirius ripped his hand away looking at it as though it had just been burned. "Stay away from me" he said simply before turning on his heels and marching away down the corridor out of sight.

Severus stood shaking and breathing heavily with fright, a million thoughts were rushing through his head. He couldn't believe what Sirius had said to him.

The emotional pain came and Severus sank to his knees allowing the tears to fall down his face. How could someone be so heartless and cruel? Why was he still in love with Sirius even if he treated him this way, the simple answer was that you can't control love and even if Black didn't love him back he would have to try and eventually get over it and move on.

Some time had passed before Severus got up sniffing loudly and wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He straightened himself up and headed for the staircases. What he really needed right now was to get into bed and try to put this whole night behind him...

Friday morning arrived and Severus woke to that usual horrible sensation in his stomach. Last night had been hell on Earth and he couldn't even think about it without making himself want to vomit. When he'd come back he allowed his long black hair to fall in front of his face shielding it from his friends who were sitting chatting happily by the fire, he'd dismissed their offer to come and sit with them and hurried off to bed before somebody noticed.

He sighed sitting himself upright, last night he had taken new action against the vomiting and placed a bucket by his bedside. Right now he felt too shit, too upset and depressed to even care if he threw up all of his intestines and died, he just wanted to put that whole ugly incident out of his head and move on with his life. If that was possible.

Severus sighed and leaned over the side of the bed waiting, about a minute or so later and the heaving started, he vomited harshly into the basin only bringing up a small amount of last night's dinner and mostly the water he'd drank in the night. For once in his life he didn't even care how sick he was he just wanted to curl up under a rock and fall asleep forever.

He spat into the bucket and pulled back his curtains watching his friends go about their routines.

"Alright, Snape?" Evan asked eyeing Severus worriedly.

"I'm fine" Severus sniffed relaxing back into his warm bed covers. "Listen can you cover for me today, please? I don't feel up to going to lessons" he sniffled closing his dark eyes. It was half true, he felt quite shitty physically but emotionally he felt drained and he couldn't face up to Sirius after last night and this shit.

"Sure" Evan shot a frown of concern to Mulciber and Avery who stood staring at Severus.

"You going to go to the-"

"No!"

Severus was dozing off by the time the other's left the dormitory very quietly. Sleep would probably do him some good right now.

A few hours passed and Severus woke feeling rather refreshed, he yawned rolling onto his back blinking himself slowly awake. He hadn't woken once again this morning to be sick so that had to be a good sign.

He sat up and picked up his wand pointing it to the goblet on his bedside table. "Aguamenti" the goblet filled with fresh cool water. Severus smiled to himself and picked it up sipping slowly. He couldn't take his mind off of last night and the longer he sat there the worse he felt about it, glancing at his pocket watch it was almost lunch time, even though he was feeling okay he decided against going to lessons this afternoon for his own good.

He sighed and snuggled back down under his covers, maybe rest and relaxation would take the pain and sickness away.

The dormitory door clicked open half an hour later as the others crept inside, Severus was dozing as they approached and carefully rested a plate of food and a goblet of juice down on his bedside table.

"Hmm?" he groaned turning over to face them without opening his eyes.

"We brought you some food" said Avery. "You feeling any better?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "Yeah but I'm going to take the rest of the day off and just rest, I wasn't too sick this morning which helped I think rest is all I need to be honest"

The others nodded. "Okay well we can stay with you through lunch if you like?" Evan offered kindly.

"Company sounds good right now" Severus smiled finally opening his eyes.

Severus picked up his plate of lunch and watched as his friends went to lounge on their beds or inspect themselves in the mirror thoroughly.

"So are any of you lot trying out for the Quidditch team this year?" Evan asked surveying the bottom of his jawline for hairs.

"Nah don't feel like it" said Mulciber.

"I dunno might do, they have an opening for new Chaser that seems good" said Avery picking up a magazine filled with rather sexy images.

"If you're going to wank, you can go in the bathroom" Evan said wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"Pfft, say's the guy who does it late at night when he thinks everyone's in bed" Avery said rolling his eyes. Evan's face turned bright red.

"Oi! Why are you listening to that anyway, creep" he said hotly.

"You don't exactly make the effort to be quiet" Avery argued.

"I think you should try out" Severus said quickly trying to diffuse the growing argument.

"Really?" Avery's voice was a little surprised.

"Yeah you're a good flyer and besides Black we haven't exactly got much of a team to be honest, especially with that Potter as a Chaser for Gryffindor, we can't stand to lose to them"

"Since we got Regulus on the team we haven't" Mulciber pointed out.

"Yeah but our Chasers aren't exactly good are they?" Evan said wrinkling his nose. "Goyle is a fucking oaf dunno why he isn't a beater"

"Because the captain himself doesn't have much sense, although that girl is good, what's her name? The dark haired one" Severus said.

"Rose or something like that, she's an absolute bitch" Mulciber replied. "But she is a good player"

"She's kinda fit" said Evan. "Maybe if you made the team you could get into her knickers" he grinned.

"Mm all the more reason to join" Avery smirked. Severus just rolled his eyes, finished his food, gulped down his juice and lay back against the pillows he'd propped up against the headboard.

Half an hour passed and eventually Severus' friends got up and left wishing him well as they headed to their last lessons of the day. Severus sighed to himself as the door shut behind them, they were actually being so good to him. The sorting hat was right about making your real friends in Slytherin.

Now Severus was alone, sighing he reached onto his night stand and picked up a casual reading book, he had half a mind to do a little homework but then he remembered this weekend he planned to take it easy and see if he could cure whatever this was making him sick.

By the time the other's came back up after lessons with some dinner for Severus, the boy had fallen asleep reading again.

"Damn how can one person sleep so much?" Evan frowned resting a plate of food on his bedside table before gently shaking Severus awake. "Snape"

"Mm?"

"Brought you some dinner"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah mate, dinner" Avery chuckled. Severus yawned and sat up smiling to his friends.

"Thanks"

"Our pleasure" it was Mulciber watching as the boy picked up the plate and tucked into his shepherd's pie.

Disturbingly enough by the time Severus snuggled back down into bed that night, he was once again so fucking tired.

It was Saturday morning and Severus woke to that familiar horrible pang in his tummy. He sighed sitting up slowly and pulling open his curtains. He'd cleaned out his sick bucket and left it sitting there ready and waiting in case he was bad again this morning.

Most students would have a lie in on a Saturday and even Severus would sometimes take an hour extra in at most but today he felt lucky if he would be out by lunch. He groaned and leaned over the side of the bed vomiting as quietly as he could into the bucket until he dry heaved painfully before sitting up and wiping his mouth off on a tissue and tossing it in after the sick.

He flopped back against the pillows clutching his stomach and aching all over, he was tired and felt shaky.

For almost every waking moment of his day yesterday, Severus had been pondering on what had happened with Sirius, he couldn't believe one person could be so disgusting and cruel, if you didn't like someone you should let them down gently not call them names and suck the small amount of confidence they had out of them. Severus didn't like being seen as an overly emotional person he would always try to hide it, hide his feelings, that's what he had learned over the years, to block it out or at least block it out of his face and eyes, clear his mind so nobody could read him like a book or know when they were hurting him but when it came to Sirius all of those barriers and guards fell down, crumbled and disappeared. How was it fair? Simple, it was love and love was the most unfair thing in the world.

Severus leaned over the side of the bed to throw up again, today was not getting off to a good start.

After his friends had headed down for breakfast, Severus got up, cleaned out his bucket replacing it back by his bed, had a wash and pulled on some clean, warm clothes. He planned to go for a long walk in the grounds to clear his head and plus the fresh air really seemed to help. He'd also noticed a few small aches in his lower back and put it down to the fact he's spent too much time sitting in bed or sleeping. Combing his hair he slipped on some shoes just as his friends arrived back.

"Going somewhere?" Mulciber asked quirking a brown eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah just going for a walk" Severus smiled making his way over to the door. "Anyone fancy coming?"

"Nah we're good" said Avery. "We'll be here or down in the common room when you get back"

"Alright, see you" said Severus heading out of the dormitory. Ten minutes later he was passing through the entrance hall and out into the courtyard. Severus continued walking until he was out in the fresh grounds, the October sunshine was weak but still a little warm. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, Severus began walking towards the edge of the forest.

The fresh air was really helping to clear his mind as he walked along past Hagrid's hut.

"Alright there, Severus?" the half giant called.

Severus smiled and waved at him without stopping walking, he would go and see Hagrid sometimes like some of the other students did, he just didn't like the enormous tea cups and stench of his little cabin. He wasn't overly fond of Hagrid but the man had a good heart.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur and by Monday morning Severus found himself heaving into his sick bucket once again. Apparently resting this weekend hadn't done him any good.

After around an hour, Severus got up and dressed and followed his friends trembling slightly down to the entrance hall, he held his breath and hurried outside waving goodbyes to them before he had to take a breath and the scent of the hot food made him violently sick.

He made his way into the centre of the courtyard and sat down on one of the benches deeply inhaling the fresh, cool morning air. He couldn't help but hope that it either stayed milder for longer or his sickness wore off by the time November came next week.

Severus' eyes widened. It had been seven weeks now since the start of term and seven whole weeks since he had slept with Sirius. A shudder ran down his spine, it was approaching two months since he had been in bed with him, seven weeks since Sirius had rejected his kiss and told him he nothing but an easy lay. A hurt pang came crossing through his chest again as well as a little pang of nausea in his tummy.

He HAD to stop thinking about this, it was making him ill. Enough was enough he wasn't going to ponder on this any longer, he was going to live his life.

Getting to his feet, Severus stretched his arms above his head, he was feeling quite a bit better now. Heading back into the entrance hall he held his breath and hurried down the dungeon corridor to his potions classroom.

Everybody was still outside waiting by the time he arrived, his friends turned to greet him with smiles.

"Feeling any better?" Avery asked.

"Much" Severus smiled.

"I've told you to leave me alone, what is wrong with you?! Are you sick in the head?" A familiar female voice interrupted the beginning of their conversation. The Slytherin's turned to watch James Potter engaged in a heated argument with Lily Evans, well actually it looked more like he was trying to convince her of something.

"But Evans come on!" James grinned rubbing the back of his neck. Severus couldn't stop smirking at the pink blush scattering across his nose and cheeks. She was winning. "You know you want to go on a date with me"

"I don't EVER want to date you, I was starting to think that maybe you're alright but you can't give me a moments peace!" she argued. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

James glanced around warily at the people staring. "Settle down there's no need to get so upset I was just being friendly" he smiled over to a group of girls to the right who giggled and smiled back at him.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "YOU PIG!" she spat slapping him across the face and storming off to her friends.

"Oh Evans give over!" James whined.

"Shut up, Potter"

Professor Slughorn arrived and shooting them a confused look he let everybody into the classroom. Severus was quite thankful to be getting in and away from the fighting. As he turned to head inside he caught a glimpse of Sirius standing a couple of feet away, a nasty smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

Severus shuddered and hurried to his seat, he didn't want anything else to bring him down.

Two days went by in a flash and Severus still wasn't any better. His friends were starting to grow concerned about him.

"Severus will you just go to see the nurse?" Evan tried. "If it's something serious you can get it seen to and maybe treated, it's not a good idea to let it get worse"

"No I'm fine" said Severus.

"What if it's fatal?" Avery said quickly looking at Severus with concern washing over his face.

"I'm sure it isn't" Severus smiled. "Nobody died of stress vomiting"

"How could it possibly be stress?!" Mulciber argued. "You haven't done anything, you haven't even done any homework this week"

"So? Sometimes these things take a while to go away" Severus said simply.

"Promise us something" said Evan.

"What's that?"

"That if you aren't better by this time next week you'll go to the fucking hospital wing" Evan frowned worriedly.

Severus sighed and rested the book down on his nightstand and snuggling up under the covers. "Fine, I will if you just shut up about it until then"

"Deal" Mulciber grinned.

Severus settled himself down, deep down he knew there was a problem that it wasn't just stress, stress would have gone away by now but this was lasting for weeks and he was starting to worry. Severus was a very logical person but even he didn't want to face up to the might be, it was too frightening but he had a time frame set, he would pluck yup the courage and go next week if things hadn't improved drastically by then. Sighing he allowed sleep to overcome him, maybe he would be feeling better again in the morning...

By the time Friday morning came around Severus still wasn't any better, if things kept going at this rate he really would be going to the hospital wing next week.

"Hey guys the next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, you fancy going?" Avery asked brightly.

"Sure I'm up for it" said Mulciber.

"Me too" it was Evan. "I guess the others will come too, we can ask them at breakfast"

"What about you, Snape?" Avery asked watching Severus toss a dirty tissue into his sick bucket again this morning.

"Hogsmeade? Sure sounds like fun" he smiled gently. "I'll be there as long as I can go in the book shop"

"Oh what?" Evan groaned. "Not the book shop that place is so boring"

"Well I'll go off on my own for a bit and meet you back somewhere later on, how does that sound?" Severus tried turning his dark eyes on his friend.

"Great" said Evan.

Severus waited for them to go down to breakfast before he washed and readied himself heading straight for the grounds to just sit for a while.

After some time he got up and headed back inside with a clear, happy mind. He made his way through the bustling groups of chatting students straight up to the Divination classroom and moved to slump in his usual comfy armchair by the window.

Severus sat barely listening as the teacher went through the days lesson plan explaining what they have to do. They were palm reading today and Severus was paired with Avery who sat lounging in his chair hair asleep. At least Severus wasn't the only one.

"Everybody take your partners hand and use the text as a guide" the teacher called waving her arms extravagantly above her head.

Severus leaned forward and took Avery's hand whilst flipping through the text book. "Okay so I think you've got a long life line which is a great thing" he said frowning at the text in the book which, like the subject, was pretty vague.

"Okay" said Avery slowly.

"And I think that means you'll have some great difficulties and inner personal battles?" Severus said a little confused. "But the rest looks good your life will be okay I reckon, if this is anything to go by that is" he added with a chuckle.

Avery laughed softly and turned Severus' hand over. "Okay your life line isn't bad" he began. "You have a lot of confusion and struggles with your personal life" he glanced at Severus who swallowed but shrugged. For once this thing was actually giving a reasonably accurate reading.

"Hello boys" the teacher said sweeping over to them blinking quickly at Severus.

"Hi Professor" they mumbled.

"Should I perhaps take a look if you're struggling?" she asked leaning in closer to Avery making the boy very physically uncomfortable.

"Okay..." he said nervously as she rounded on Severus and carefully took his hand straightening it out and staring at his passively for a moment before-

The teacher gasped and clutched hold of Severus' hand desperately, the boys eyes widened with shock and he just stared open mouth at her as she began humming softly and tracing lines on his hand. "My boy, this year you will be going through something, the ultimate personal and physical challenge, you may not be ready for it but when the time comes you realise it is happening you will be hit with powerful emotions, be prepared, prepare yourself for anything because you will need to be at your best for this..." she said.

Severus stared at her a little warily and slightly suspiciously. "Okay" he said unsure of how to even respond to that.

"Take good care of yourself, your health and be warned, your friends and family are the ones who can help you best at this difficult time" she continued turning her eyes on Mulciber and Evan sitting chatting on the next table over. Quickly she released Severus' hand and rounded on them snatching Evan's hand from the table and examining it closely.

Severus turned to Avery and they both just stared at one another.

"Well that was awkward" Avery chuckled.

"You can say that again" Severus breathed. "I have no idea what she was going on about" he swallowed, could this be about the gay issue? His problematic relationship with his father? Sirius? What about the illness, perhaps that had something to do with this whole palm reading thing. Severus shook the thought from his head and continued to flip through his outlandish text book trying to take his mind off of this whole situation.

By the time lunch came around, Severus was thankful to be out of the classroom for a while. He headed into the great halls and dropped into a seat along the bench at the Slytherin table and began to pile some food on his plate.

"So who's up for Hogsmeade with us lot tomorrow?" Mulciber asked shovelling hot chips into his mouth.

"Sure" said Regulus. "I've been looking forward to it"

"I'll come" said Wilkes.

"Me three" said Barty.

Severus yawned and tucked into his mashed potato and gravy.

By the end of the day he was feeling exhausted, drawing a long bath after dinner, Severus sank into the warm bubbles sighing with relief, it felt good to finally relax and have a little while to himself whilst his friends were downstairs mucking around in the common room. He relaxed into the bath water sinking under to soak his hair as he pulled the shampoo through and rinsed it again before leaning back against the side and closing his eyes.

An hour later after thoroughly washing himself all over and dozing off a little, Severus got out, drained the bath and dried off slipping into a pair of fresh plaid pyjamas.

He climbed into bed and snuggled down pulling out his book for a little bed time reading.

By the time the other's had come back up, Severus had fallen asleep half sitting- half lying down with the book lying open on his lap.

"Should we move him?" Avery asked.

Mulciber went over to Severus and carefully picked up the book marking his page and placing it on his bedside table, He pulled Severus' covers further up his body and crept away from hi bed slipping into his own pyjamas and climbing into his own bed still glancing over at Severus worriedly.

Hours passed and Severus woke in the early hours of the morning around seven feeling nauseated and achy. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes realising he was still sitting up a bit, whether this position was helping the fact he didn't feel as awfully sick in the morning or whether it was because it was a little early, he wasn't quite sure.

Severus lay back gazing around the dormitory, he must have fallen asleep like that. He spared a glance onto the bedside table, someone moved his book but hadn't shut his curtains, mind you, the other's had all left their curtains open. He turned his attention on Evan buried completely beneath his duvet sound asleep, Avery was quite propped up on his side very well covered and Mulciber was asleep on his front.

A sudden pang in Severus' tummy made him roll over and heave quickly into the bucket trying to be extremely quiet so as not to wake up his friends. Sitting up slowly he wiped his mouth on a spare tissue throwing it in the sicky bucket and laying back shakily against his pillows, he felt awful again and time was running out quickly, he would end up going to the hospital wing in two or three days and there was nothing he could do about it, he'd made a promise and even though he didn't want to, he still planned to keep it as an honour to his friends and their concern for his health.

Minutes later and Severus was hanging off the edge of the bed again vomiting repeatedly until he dry heaved almost painfully. Sitting himself up slowly he lay back breathing deeply willing his stomach to stop and just settle down. He reached onto his bedside table and picked up his book, sometimes reading would help take his mind off of things.

Just under an hour later and the other boys managed to get themselves up and dressed. Severus knew they would be going to Hogsmeade straight from breakfast.

"Are you going to try and get something down you? Won't really be able to eat much besides crappy foods in the village all day" said Evan.

"I know I should but I don't think I can cope with the smell of the foods" Severus sniffed a little.

"Come down with us and see how you feel" said Mulciber. "Can't handle it then sit outside and wait" he added with a smile.

Severus sniffed and nodding throwing back his covers and getting out of bed, he cleaned out his sick bucket and headed into the bathroom.

"Wow you know something, Severus?" Evan commented as he reappeared a couple of minutes later.

"What?"

"If you were a girl I might think you're pregnant" he chuckled. "Mood swings, throwing up every morning..." he smirked watching Severus' eyes narrow with anger.

Mulciber threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Well spotted mate" he high fived Evan cleanly. "All that's missing is the missed period, hey Snape, not hiding anything from us are you?" he teased.

"No because if I were even remotely female you would be all over my by now like they're all over most females with a pulse"

"Only if they're pure!" Mulciber argued.

"Besides, he would have to have some form of weird vagina lady hole thingamajig" Avery smirked. "If he had one of them and got spunk in it then I can see how he might have gotten knocked up"

Severus went to laugh but suddenly his heart froze in his chest and his stomach plummeted. Shit.

He'd used that potion at the start of term, approaching eight weeks ago now and Sirius hadn't used a condom. He rushed back into the bathroom slamming the door behind him vagueling hearing Evan comment something about throwing up again. Yanking down his pyjama bottoms he snatched his personal hand mirror off his shelf and shoved it between his legs, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked.

There behind his testicles, the entrance that should have disappeared was still there...

Fifteen minutes later and a well wrapped up Severus made his way down to the great hall with his friends. He breathed slowly taking in the scent of the food in it made his stomach a little uneasy but he'd been so sick a little while before it had probably cleared his system out somewhat.

Severus went into the great hall with the others keeping quiet frightened that it may upset his stomach some. He dropped into his seat and sat sipping at some pumpkin juice, it was much better than drinking water which just lay in his stomach. A couple of missed passed of him listening to some of his friends conversations before he helped himself to a peach and sat nibbling at it warily, thankfully it didn't seem to be causing too much of a problem.

Averting his eyes from the hot cooked food, Severus focused his attention on his now fruit covered plate.

"You're looking a little peaky, Snape" said Regulus staring across the table at him.

"Just trying not to get too involved with the food, I've got a nose like a Labrador at the moment" Severus smiled weakly his stomach churning a little.

"Sickness still not passed?" Regulus quirked a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Nope" Severus sighed finishing his fruit quickly and his juice. "Listen I'm going to have to go and wait outside for you, I'll be on the benches in the courtyard waiting for you" he said jumping to his feet and clutching his stomach looking rather green in the face.

"Okay, see you in a bit" Avery frowned.

Severus hurried out of the great hall the second he got his reply, he didn't stop until he was outside and took several deep gulps of cool morning air. Now that was much more refreshing.

Severus made his way over to one of the lone benches and sat down, there was a couple, a boy and a girl both the girl from Gryffindor and the boy Ravenclaw sitting on the bench just down a little on the opposite side of the courtyard, their heads together talking and giggling. Severus sighed, why couldn't he find a relationship like that? Back in third year he'd smiled to a group of pretty girls from a mixture of the three other houses and they turned around, glared at him and said 'ew he's so ugly' this had crushed Severus more than he'd have liked. Then there was that time in fourth year when he's been sitting close to Lily and her bare leg had brushed against his thigh and he'd turned so red people were convinced he was infectious. Of course there was that time or two last year when some random Hufflepuff Muggle Born had walked past him and slapped him on the arse and said _'Nice arse but I'd have to do you from behind, can't handle that face' _ That had hurt Severus, he knew he wasn't exactly what one could call good looking or even average looking he was bloody hideous but did people really have to say it repeatedly to his face like that? It was as though these people thought he had no feelings, like the group of girls last year he had overheard talking about him, about his Dark Arts rumours, his long greasy hair, his big nose and his intense dark eyes. Sometimes Severus had considered changing his hair colour just to make himself look less harsh but he wasn't sure what colour to do it and he didn't know what colour to do it and he wasn't sure about how people would react.

Severus' train of thought was interrupted when his friends came out of the main doors laughing and talking.

"Alright, Snape?" Mulciber grinned. Severus just smiled and nodded getting slowly to his feet.

"Thrown up?" Wilkes asked.

"Nah I'm fine now" said Severus feeling very proud of himself for actually being able to keep his food down.

They walked down to the carriages at the school gates and clambered inside taking up two of them and sat waiting for them to leave.

Severus sat in the carriage with Regulus, Mulciber and Evan. He barely heard what they were talking about as his head filled with the thoughts of what happened earlier this morning. Perhaps it was all a mistake, perhaps he misread and the hole would go away after a few weeks or months depending on the person, it shouldn't have been permanent, not like this.

_Oh Severus what are you thinking? You couldn't possibly be pregnant you're a boy!_ He thought as the carriage trundled down the lane towards the little village. Could it be possible or was he worrying himself over nothing? Nothing he'd read stated anything about male pregnancy but then again he'd been reading older books in his mum's small personal library at home filled with magical books on potions, some old school books, books on the Dark Arts, books on the Ministry and even some fertility books he presumed she may have been reading up on when she fell pregnant with him.

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink, this was all in his head, it just had to be, it wasn't possible for a boy to be pregnant. Another thought shot through his mind, if he was pregnant the father would be Sirius Black of all fucking people, he would have been knocked up by Black and they would have a child together. He struggled to contain a manical laugh, he wasn't pregnant, he just couldn't be.

When they finally arrived everybody jumped out, Severus followed them. The group of boys headed through the entrance to the village talking loudly about girls they liked and even a few odd bits about Mulciber's dad. Severus just couldn't take any of it in now, not with shit like that going through his head.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" Mulciber said finally breaking through Severus' train of thought. "Severus?"

"Yeah I could do with a drink right now" he said quietly and followed them into the Three Broomsticks pub.

Taking their seats in a booth at the back, they all sat around even drawing up a couple of chairs when Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber came back with the drinks, Severus insisted on pumpkin juice having an iffy tummy he didn't want something heavy and sickly that might set it off again even if he was feeling much better now. Occupying his mind seemded to really help, fruit too.

As Severus sipped his drink he absorbed drips and drabs of the conversation, James Potter, O.W.L level exams, sixth year Transfiguration, what they were thinking about doing for N.E.W.T year. None of it particularly took his interest with that horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, the feeling of fear and dread. He had to find out what was going on and very soon.

An hour later and two more drinks inside of him, Severus left the pub with his friends in tow.

"Hey I feel like going to the book shop now, if none of you want to come with me I'll go alone and meet you back in the pub at two, okay?" Severus said quickly as soon as they were outside.

"Yeah alright" Avery nodded. "Guessing Honeydukes is kind of off limits at the moment, eh?" He chuckled.

"Yes, most definitely" Severus smiled. "See you all later"

"Bye" they chorused unevenly.

Severus found himself walking slowly along the cobbled path with his hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets, his scarf wound thickly around his neck.

"Why does shit always happen to me?" he breathed as he headed down into the next street.

Arriving at the book shop he nudged the door open with his feel, a small bell rang out and the young man on the cashier glanced up at him from where he was flipping through a Quidditch magazine rather lazily.

"Morning"

"Good morning" said Severus slipping between the shelves.

He walked up and down the rows of shelves flipping through them section by section. Fantastic beasts and where to find them, Care of magical creatures volume 1: feeding flobberworms, Hippogriff harmony, The magical Menagerie, History of the Ministry of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, the biography through the ages, Magical ailments illnesses and uncommon problems: men's edition. Severus paused staring at the golde title swirled on the binding of the thick book. He glanced nervously around before reaching up onto the shelf and pulling it down, it was among several other health care and remedy books, he vaguely glanced over them, some were for women's health, the rest were mostly common childhood illnesses, adult infections and how to treat books.

Turning it over in his hand, Severus flipped open the book, maybe this would give him some clue as to what was wrong with him, he was male and if his symptoms were listed they weren't anything to do with the silly ideas his friends had implanted in his mind.

Severus almost chuckled to himself as he flipped open the book to the contents page.

_Chapter 1: the problems with puberty and young men; Hormonal changes, testosterone and you, sexuality and the growing body. _

_Chapter 2: Common health problems with men: erectile dysfunction, male psychology, break outs of the skin, dragon pox for everyone, man flu and problematic male glands and lumps in your bumps. _

_Chapter 3: Building your new body: muscle tone, best exercises for men, diet and fitness in men, what you don't know about your body. _

_Chapter 4: Sexual complications: Infections, abnormal swellings, Muggle's who circumcise, getting a woman pregnant, enhancing your sex life, get it up and keep it there, what if it won't go down? And the male organs. _

_Chapter 5: Rare complications and mishaps sexual and otherwise: _

Severus paused staring at chapter five, would this be something? He read on...

_Overdosing on erectile medications, mixing your meds, testing your own potions, shrivelled male organs that won't return to normal, male pregnancy and backfired broom rides. _

Severus froze, his heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt sick. Clutching the book to his chest his wide black eyes scanned the shelves; _Potion making for the talented _That will do, _Level 6 Astronomy: a more in depth study of our solar system and dangerous animal bites and the people around you. _

Severus headed shakily over to the till and rested the books down on the counter swallowing nervously and trembling slightly. The man working there didn't seem to notice, he rested his magazine down and continued reading an article on the new Nimbus coming out for Christmas as he totalled up the money and placed the books into a thick handled paper bag.

Severus handed over the money quickly before hurrying out of the shop, he couldn't even look at his bag. Male pregnancy? Was it really possible?! Nervously he hurried back to the Three Broomsticks and slipped inside, ordering a butter beer he went and sat in a private table beneath the wooden staircases and placing the bag on the table blocking what he was doing from view, Severus yanked out his health book and darted to the section on male pregnancy.

Severus emitted a long shaky breath his eyes falling over the large words scrawled across the top of the page 'Male pregnancy'. He felt sick as he began to read;

_Male pregnancy has often been thought of as impossible and certainly it is rare however not impossible with the aid of certain magical potions the most common called the Trenceptous potion often used by gay men to create an extra entrance behind their genitalia, this potion is designed to increase fertility in women to near 100% and give men a whole new sexual experience, in certain rare cases a child can be conceived by two men the same was as of a man and a woman, this child will biologically be between them and born of two fathers. The most common symptoms of pregnancy are:_

_Nausea and vomiting in the morning in particular that can strike at any time of day._

_Excess tiredness even after long periods of sleep, fatigue, difficulty waking up._

_Frequent urination and sometimes a small amount of bladder weakness._

_Increased sense of smell, certain smells suddenly repulsive or stomach upsetting. _

_Unexplained weight gain. _

_The entrance that does not go away within days after intercourse._

Severus felt sick to his stomach, these symptoms were describing him completely. Closing the book he placed it back in his bag and sat sipping at his drink, everything was slowly falling into place, everything. Was he really pregnant? He had every symptom on that list apart from the weight gain but going by weeks it should be too early for that just yet.

He finished his drink feeling nervous and agitated, he had to know if this was right, if his suspicions were correct, was he really pregnant or was it just some silly coincidence? The book couldn't lie, it was written by a professional and other people had to have experienced this for it to be written about it in the first place.

Severus finished his drink and got up, leaving the pub he knew what he had to do.

As he made his way back along the cobbled path towards the school, his friends came out of the supply shop laughing and grinning, he hadn't even noticed when they laid eyes on him.

"Hey Severus!" Regulus grinned.

Severus barely registered hearing him and continued walking on past.

"Snape!" Avery shouted.

Severus stopped and whirled around looking a little worried and flustered. "Oh hi, sorry I'm not with it" he tried to shake his head clear.

"Okay, where are you planning on going?" Mulciber blinked confusedly.

"I'm not feeling very well I think I'm going back to the castle, do you mind?"

"No, course, go if you like" said Mulciber waving him off lazily. "We'll see you at dinner, take care"

Severus nodded. "Have a good time" before turning and hurrying off back to the carriages. He hopped inside and the carriage trundled away back up to the castle immediately alone.

By the time he reached the gates, Severus was feeling so nervous. He jumped out of the carriage with his bags and began making his way up the path through the grounds to the castle.

He reached the entrance hall and didn't stop as he hurried up the marble staricases brushing past students on his way, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and he didn't stop even as he found himself hurrying along the corridor to the most dreaded place in all of the castle... the hospital wing...

Severus stopped outside his heart beating a tattoo in his chest, he felt so nervous, so worried, what if Madame Pomfrey looked at him and laughed, would she take him seriously? He wouldn't have to give her too many intimate details and after all he was sixteen it wasn't like he was massively under age and shagging around with random blokes, sort of.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes in a long slow blink, taking the plunge he pushed open the door and stepped inside allowing it to shut gently behind him.

Severus padded nervously into the large, warm empty room the scent of cleaning supplies and freshly laundered bedding filled the air. The smell of the hospital.

"Oh good afternoon, how may I help you?" Madame Pomfrey's voice made Severus jump out of his skin.

"Hello..." he said his voice catching in his throat, he had to swallow to refresh it again. The nurse just smiled sweetly and led him over to one of the back beds gesturing for him to have a seat.

"How may I help you today..." she glanced at him with a frown for a moment.

"Severus" he said quickly.

"Severus, so what can I do for you?" she smiled.

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip before reaching into his bag and pulling out the health book turning it around in his hands. "Well, I haven't been feeling very well for a while now, I've been very nauseous throughout the day especially in the morning, I've been sick, I've been over tired all the time, mood swings and such" he began. "I know this is going to sound completely insane but I think I now know why" he searched her face worriedly.

Madame Pomfrey stared hard at Severus a moment befor she nodded slowly. "Alright, what might be the problem?"

Severus took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant" he said quickly.

Silence.

"Sorry?" the nurse blinked as he finally met her eye.

"I think I'm pregnant" Severus breathed.

"Severus-"

"I've looked in this book, I found it today and bought it, it say's being pregnant as a boy is possible if... if he uses a type of potion to create an extra opening, have intercourse and in rare cases one can conceive from it" he went on.

Madame Pomfrey sighed quietly, her face filled with concern and sympathy.

"Is it- is it possible?" Severus' voice was breaking slightly.

"Yes, it is possible" she replied.

Severus had to fight with the sudden powerful urge to vomit all over the bed.

"I assume you have taken part in the use of the Trenceptous potion and intercourse with another male using what it made for you?"

Severus nodded slowly.

"Very well, how long ago was this?" she asked pulling on a pair of latex gloves nervously.

"Coming up for eight weeks ago now" he said quietly.

"Very well, what I'm going to do is have you lie back and give you an ultra sound to have a little look inside of you" she said gently.

Severus shuffled up and leaned back against the fluffed snow white pillows. He watched the nurse draw the long flowing white medical curtain around the bed.

"I will be back in a moment with the scanner" she smiled before disappearing behind the curtain.

Severus couldn't believe this was happening, never in his life had he ever expected to be having an ultra sound to find out whether or not he's knocked up with Sirius Black's kid, it just wasn't in his head that he, a boy, would have to do deal with something like this.

Madame Pomfrey appeared back through the curtain pushing something on a trolley back through the curtain before he had time to ponder on the subject any more.

She smiled gently and snapped on a pair of latex gloves, pushing the trolley to his bedside she settled it. "If you could expose your tummy for me please we can get started"

Severus smiled and shakily opened his trousers and pulled his hoodie up to his chest.

Madame Pomfrey smiled opening a tube of clear gel she squeezed a dollop onto his hand and replaced the cap, moving over to Severus she smeared it all over his sensitive skin and stepped back. "Right, are you ready then?"

Severus nodded slowly, he just had to know. He watched as the nurse tapped her wand to the top of the machine thrice and lifted the scanner pressing it down on his tummy and shifting it around. Severus just stared at it in confusion.

"Look at the screen" she spoke softly.

Severus looked up frowning, the second his eyes fell on the monitor his heart leapt in his chest. On the monitor screen was the little flickering image of a tiny baby. "Merlin..."

"That's your baby" she smiled gently.

"That's inside ofme?" Severus whispered in disbelief.

"Yes it most certainly is, you're about seven and a half weeks along by the look of things, baby's heart is beating nicely, nice and strong" she tapped her wand to the machine and the whooshing sound of train tracks filled the air.

"Is that-"

"Your baby's heart beating, and it sounds very healthy" she smiled warmly.

Tears prickled in the back of Severus' eyes, he was over come with emotion. His baby's heart was beating and it was healthy. He watched as the nurse twisted the scanner around showing more angles of the baby and its feet, he honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'd say everything looks perfect in there, still very early but the baby is growing as it should be" she smiled. "Far too early to tell the sex, but I will give you a proper baby scan when you reach twelve weeks"

"Thank you" Severus breathed watching her remove the scanner and press something on the wizarding machine which whirred into life again. She handed him a tissue and he wiped himself off very gently and replaced his clothes sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Madame Pomfrey leaned over and picked up three square pieces of paper handing them over to Severus who gasped loudly upon seeing them.

Three little scan photo's of his baby.

"Now I'm going to give you your own personal book on pregnancy" she smiled. "One moment" and disappeared behind the curtain. Moments later she reappeared handing a thick paper back book to Severus who smiled and thanked her gently.

"I assume by your face you plan to keep it however I do have to ask if you would like to consider an alternative and terminating the pregnancy?" she asked.

"No, I haven't got the heart to do that" Severus said, that was partly the reason but the other part was that now he had a baby inside of him that desperately needed him to care for it and love it and in return would offer his or her unconditional love. Love, the first little thing on the face of the Earth that would love Severus no matter what.

"I understand" the nurse smiled warmly. "That book will explain about diet, exercise, precautions, a week by week pregnancy guide on what will be happening with you, the baby and your body"

"Thank you" Severus breathed, the amount of shock he felt right now was unreal. He had such an enormous mixture of emotions were washing over him right now.

"I'll set up your appointment for your next scan in a few weeks time, in the meantime if there are any problems, concerns, bleeding, unusual pains or anything you want to talk to me about please come immediately to me day or night and I will check it out for you because it might be something serious, then again it might be nothing" the nurse smiled.

"I will" said Severus. "Better to be safe than sorry"

"Exactly, now all your symptoms were perfectly normal for pregnancy and the baby is perfectly healthy and growing as normal" she smiled. "There is nothing to worry about but I will write you a slip to take to Professor Slughorn to get something to put a stop to your morning sickness"

"Okay thank you" Severus breathed watching her open a drawer and pull out a Hogwarts medical slip and begin to sign it quickly.

Severus slipped the scan photo's into his pocket and took the slip from the nurse. "Thank you very much but can you please keep this an absolute secret?" he pleaded.

"I pride myself in student confidentiality and couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to unless I thought you had a serious illness that required further treatment" she smiled. "But of course I don't think that"

"Thank you" Severus breathed again releasing an enormous sigh of relief.

"Now I also advise you to tell the other father about the baby" she said quietly.

Severus froze, oh shit, oh gods, he hadn't even thought about telling Sirius. "Yes, I will" he said quickly but right now he had no intention of telling Sirius anything, at least, not today.

"I'm going to head back to my dormitory now, thank you for everything you've done though I appreciate it" he smiled gently.

"My pleasure, take care"

"Goodbye" Severus said picking up his things and leaving the hospital wing.

He didn't stop walking until he reached the dormitory his new pregnancy book swinging in his paper bag with the others. Every emotion in the world hit him like a ton of bricks. He flung open the dormitory door, his friends were all back and looking at him with the deepest concern.

"We came back because we thought you were ill, are you-" Evan began.

"Severus?" Mulciber frowned as Severus walked into the room trembling all over. He looked around at his friends faces and that was more than enough.

Severus sank to his knees his face in his hands and broke down in floods of tears...


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys stood watching as Severus sank to his knees and burst into floods of tears shaking all over and sobbing loudly.

"Severus!" Mulciber gasped.

In an instant they were all at the boy's side kneeling down around him, Avery rested a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and Mulciber tried to coax him to stand but Severus just continued on sobbing.

"Severus what happened, are you okay?" Evan asked worriedly.

"Of course he isn't, look at the state of him" Mulciber snapped. "Talk to us, tell us what happened" he turned his attention back on the crying boy.

Severus couldn't stop crying, he couldn't bring himself to speak he just continued to cry.

The other's exchanged extremely worried, frightened looks.

"Come on, Severus, how about we get you something to drink? Maybe go and get into bed?" Avery tried.

Severus raised his face, tears streaming down his cheeks, he sniffed loudly and nodded getting shakily to his feet. He hated his friends seeing him like this, he hated the way he was acting but he just felt so upset, so confused, angry, ridiculous, lonely and hurt he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Normally he would keep up his cold, hard, typically male exterior.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Avery asked gently.

Severus sniffed and nodded. "Just want to clean myself up first" he said heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. The other's exchanged worried looks, something was seriously wrong with Severus.

"I knew my hunch was right, I just had a feeling something was wrong when he left Hogsmeade" Evan sighed sitting down on top of his trunk. "Something must have happened when he went off on his own"

"You don't think someone attacked him do you?" Avery frowned angrily. "Those pathetic little Gryffindor scum?"

Evan shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not"

"Whatever it is I feel quite sorry for him to be honest" said Mulciber.

Inside the bathroom Severus finished washing his face and hands and even brushed his teeth, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he just looked awful. Everything fell back on this pregnancy, he had a real life little baby growing inside of him that was desperately relying on him for food and oxygen, it needed him to do everything and was completely helpless, Severus knew that much and the thought of having a completely innocent little being inside of him made his heart melt and tears prickle in the back of his eyes.

He rinsed his mouth out and left the dormitory catching his friends worried eyes, they jumped to their feet when he came out and watched him move over, kick off his shoes and undress pulling on his pyjamas, they stared at him confusion as he sat cross legged on his bed. Severus just sat staring at them until slowly they did the same thing and headed over to his bed sitting down nervously around him.

"Severus, what's going on?" Evan asked finally, concern in his voice and on his handsome face.

Severus fidgeted nervously a moment still sniffing. "I went to the hospital wing"

They all exchanged worried looks.

"I take it, it was bad news?" Avery tried.

Severus face creased a little but he said nothing.

"Are you seriously ill?" Mulciber asked quickly.

"No" said Severus.

"Dying?" Evan asked.

"Nope"

"Did you actually find out what's wrong with you, what's making you so ill all the time?" Avery asked worriedly.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink, he reached over the side of the bed and pulled the little square pieces of paper from his pocket, he stared at them for a few moments chewing nervously on his bottom lip before handing them over to his friends.

An awkward silence passed before finally they looked up at him in complete confusion.

"Severus-"

"I'm pregnant" he said feeling those tears prickling in his eyes, he didn't want to break down in front of them again, he didn't want them to see him like that. He wasn't fully prepared for the shocked, confused expressions on his friends faces, he smiled weakly at them and averted his eyes.

"How the hell?" Evan breathed his green eyes dropping to the paper and back up to Severus again.

"What was said this morning about the... you know" Severus said. "At the beginning of term I used this potion called the Trenceptous potion, it is for women's fertility and for men who want to try something extra in sex, it basically creates an extra opening behind a man's balls and he can have intercourse there rather than anal... well you don't need the full story of what happened but I... had sex with someone there and it's rare but I conceived a baby" he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"Merlin..." Avery whispered staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"Who's the other dad?" Mulciber asked curiously.

Severus shook his head.

"You don't know?!"

"No, I know who he is of course I'm just not ready to tell you, he doesn't know anything about the baby and I've barely spoken to him since" Severus said quietly.

"Is he a friend?" Evan asked curiously.

"No" said Severus. "He's not in Slytherin either and if I'm perfectly honest, he hates my guts"

"But he slept with you" Mulciber blinked.

"But I kind of... slipped something into the chocolates I gave him, he didn't know they were from me otherwise he wouldn't have eaten them but he doesn't even like me, he hates me and he's made that very clear to me" Severus said quietly.

"Is that why you came back sometimes kinda depressed?" Avery asked.

"I didn't even know you were gay" Evan blinked.

"Yes and don't worry I'm not going to rape you or look at you sexually, you're my friends" said Severus.

"Can we just ask one question?" Mulciber tried.

"Okay" Severus was hesitant.

"Do we know the guy that knocked you up, is it in any of our classes?" Mulciber asked.

"Yes, he is" said Severus.

The three of them exchanged looks and nodded slowly.

"Okay, okay Severus" Evan smiled. "I can't believe you're having a baby, man" he grinned. "How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half weeks" Severus smiled gently. This felt good, his friends knew and were being kind and supportive of him despite everything. "It's still early days now but I have my next scan when I'm twelve weeks gone"

"Can we come?" Evan asked hopefully.

Severus flushed a little but nodded with a smile. "Alright"

They seemed to sit and stare at the pictures, glancing over each other's shoulders before handing them back to Severus with a smile.

"It's cute" Avery smiled.

"Thanks" said Severus.

"Why did you choose to keep?" Evan asked curiously.

"There are millions of people out there, half blood, pure and even Muggles who cannot ever have children even with treatments they just can't and even though I'm a sixteen year old boy this has happened to me and it's rare so I think this may be my only chance to have one, I never particularly wanted children but what if I'm older and I never get to have any with anybody, this is my big chance and it's my time" Severus said.

"That's admirable, Snape" Mulciber nodded his agreement.

"I also think and I know this might sound silly to you that this little baby is going to be someone that will love me unconditionally, the baby is living inside of me and is completely depending on me to keep him or her alive like food and oxygen, the baby won't even be able to breathe on its own it's completely helpless and needs me I couldn't give up or destroy something so innocent and harmless" Severus breathed gazing down at the scan photo's in his hands.

"There's a lot more to you than I ever thought, Severus" Evan smiled gently.

"Thanks?" Severus chuckled.

"It's a compliment don't worry" said Evan.

"So how does it feel then, being pregnant?" Mulciber grinned watching Severus smirk.

"Tiring, sickly and very shocked" Severus said. "I just can't believe this has happened, I really don't know how to feel, what to say or what to do and I know that probably makes me sound like a complete girl"

"We understand that, Snape" said Mulciber. "I don't think it would be normal if you felt excellent and ridiculously happy about it, especially at our age"

"I just need some time to get used to this and let it all sink in" Severus breathed pulling his knees up to his chest. "I know who the dad is and I suppose at some time I'm going to have to tell him but I know he won't want anything to do with either of us and that's okay, I can cope on my own"

"You aren't alone, you have us" Avery smiled.

"Yeah we're your friends mate" Evan grinned. "We'll support you"

"Slytherin bro's till the end" Mulciber chuckled.

Severus sighed happily and relaxed somewhat, today had been such a shock and everything had gone so badly wrong, he was pregnant and he had no idea what to do with himself now except eat, sleep and grow. His friends were being so kind and supportive he couldn't believe it, the sorting hat was right, they were excellent.

"So, you're gay then?" Mulciber said slowly.

"I guess" it was awkward.

"That's cool, I respect that" the boy nodded slowly. Severus cringed a little.

"I don't fancy loads of men, just one" Severus replied. "So don't worry about anything I don't view any of you as sexual objects or anything"

"What about the other guys?" Avery asked suddenly.

"What?" Severus blinked, confused.

"Everybody else like Regulus and that" Avery said slowly watching as a horrible dawning sensation crossed Severus' face but it wasn't for the reason Avery thought it was.

Severus felt a small amount of panic rise in his chest, Regulus was a relative of this baby, he was Sirius' little brother and he was its uncle. What would he think when he found out it was his brother's baby? Severus swallowed the lump that welled in his throat, this situation was getting increasingly complicated.

"I'll tell them soon, please don't tell anyone about the baby it's early days and I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet" Severus said seriously.

"We promise we won't" Mulciber smiled glancing to both of his friends whom nodded with a smile.

"Yeah your secret is safe with us" Evan grinned happily.

Severus smiled warmly. "Thank you" he breathed and relaxed back against his propped pillows.

"You gonna go sleep for a while?" Mulciber asked quietly. Severus closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"It's a lot to take in if I sleep on it for a while it just helps make me feel better" he breathed.

"Okay, we'll wake you up for dinner, we're gonna stay up here for the rest of the afternoon though" said Avery. "Night, or afternoon or whatever you want to call it" he added with a chuckle.

Severus smirked and nodded. "Afternoon night"

A few hours passed and Severus woke to a gentle shaking. Frowning he blinked himself slowly awake gazing into Avery's face hovering over him.

"Dinner in about ten minutes" the boy said simply and Severus yawned his mouth folding into the perfect little o.

"Alright" Severus smiled. "I'm up" he said sitting up slowly and stretching his arms above his head as Avery headed back to his own bed apparently still wearing in his pyjamas. Evan was sitting on his bed yawning, apparently he'd been napping too.

As Severus climbed out of bed and changed into some scruffy clothes to go down and eat, his thoughts turned back to what happened earlier on today. Had that really happened? It all felt like some long dream. He was pregnant, really pregnant with a baby that in just over seven months would be in his arms. It seemed like such a long way off but Severus knew that time that seemed so far now would be here in a flash, it would all progress very quickly and he wouldn't be able to slow anything down. Severus had some serious growing up to do and he was ready to face it.

Fifteen minutes later and they were off down to the great hall dropping into their seats at the Slytherin table.

Severus glanced around the room, everything felt so different and alien now, it was like everything had changed and he was viewing it in a different light. Tucking into his simple, plain dinner, Severus couldn't concentrate on his friends and desperately forced himself to keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor table, he couldn't handle seeing Sirius right now.

After dinner they were making their way back along the dungeon corridor, Severus stopped outside Slughorn's classroom door his hand slipping into his pocket fingering the slip of paper from the nurse in there.

"Snape?" it was Regulus looking slightly confused.

"I've just got to see Slughorn about something, see you back in the common room in a bit" he smiled gently catching Mulciber's eye, the boy seemed to pick up on what he meant and nodded.

"Alright, see ya" he said turning and herding his friends off to the common room.

Taking a deep breath, Severus knocked on the dungeon door squeezing his eyes closed with nerves. Perhaps his head of house wouldn't be in, perhaps he wouldn't have to tell him after all, but he did really want something to stop the morning sickness...

"Come in" the teacher's voice sounded through the wooden door.

Nervously Severus opened the door and slipped inside shutting it tightly behind him. Professor Slughorn looked up from where he was reading through some essay's on his desk, he smiled warmly when he saw Severus come in.

"Ah, good evening, Severus, how are you feeling I know you haven't been very well recently" the kindly man smiled gently.

Severus smiled back and averted his eyes awkwardly. "A little better" he said quietly.

"Well have a seat, what can I do for you?" the potions master grinned gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Severus made his way over and sat down fidgeting in his pocket nervously. "Professor there's something really important I need to talk to you about..." he began unable to look his teacher straight in the face.

Slughorn frowned resting the parchment down on the desk and locking his fingers leaning forward intently. "Very well, please go on"

Severus glanced up at him and took a deep breath. "This is really embarrassing and awkward but at the start of term I took this... potion which did something to me..."

"You're a clever boy, Severus but you weren't trying to concoct some elaborate potion, were you?" Slughorn quirked an eyebrow worriedly.

"Oh no, no of course not" Severus said quickly. "No, it was one I bought..."

"Severus, what has happened?" Slughorn's voice shook a little with concern.

Instead of replying, Severus reached into his pocket and handed over the slip of paper keeping his eyes steady on his teacher's face. Professor Slughorn scanned over it and frowned confusedly then looked back to Severus for an explanation. "I can make this very easily for you however I've never given this to a student before as it's really for... something that you shouldn't need to deal with..." he said awkwardly.

Severus swallowed audibly and looked away.

"Severus, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Severus looked straight into his teachers eyes, it was now or never. "I'm pregnant" he blurted out.

"Merlin's beard!"

"Yeah" said Severus. "I was pretty shocked when I found out too"

"Severus how on Earth did this happen? Does it have something to do with the potion-" Slughorn stopped a look of sudden realisation crossing his face. "Oh Severus, it wasn't the Trenceptous potion was it?"

Severus shifted awkwardly in his seat and nodded glancing up at his teacher's face. "Yes, it was"

Slughorn sighed and rested his head in his hands. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Shocked, scared, worried, confused, annoyed with myself for not researching that far into the potion, stupid, lonely and a little happy" said Severus picking nervously at his nails.

A moment passed when neither of them said anything so Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a scan photo handing it over to his teacher. Slughorn took it and a smile crossed his face.

"Aw how sweet, it's very tiny" he grinned. "How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half weeks" Severus smiled a little. "So still early days"

"Early days yes, but the baby must have a beating heart and is fully alive"

"Yeah" Severus said. "My next scan is when I turn twelve weeks, I'm kind of looking forward to it" he said gently as Slughorn smiled at the moving flickering image of the baby one more time before handing the picture back and getting to his feet summoning ingredients and equipment from the cupboards with his wand.

Severus watched him set to work brewing.

"You can stay here and talk it through with me if you feel it will help or you have the option to go back to your common room and come back later" the teacher said brightly.

"I think I'll stay here, I can't promise I won't fall asleep and not wake up until tomorrow morning if I go back" Severus chuckled softly. "I've been really tired at the moment"

"Hormones I expect"

Severus nodded relaxing somewhat into his chair.

"If it's not too much to ask, who is the- err- other father?" Slughorn asked awkwardly eyeing the young boy.

Severus flushed a little and sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me but you do know who he is, don't you?" the older man quirked an eyebrow worriedly. He watched as Severus' eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh yes I know who he is it's just... a difficult subject to talk about" he said quietly.

"Ah then I would assume you and he no longer get along?"

"We never did" said Severus. "He hates me and he regularly tells me how much I make him want to vomit" Severus had to swallow to fix his voice that was slowly breaking with every word. It hurt so much to talk about Sirius, he didn't really want to think about him like this anymore.

"Ah I see the problem then" Slughorn said quietly. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he did after all sleep with you" the man pointed out.

"Yes but whilst we were doing it he told me he doesn't like me and it meant nothing but an easy one" Severus admitted quietly.

"He doesn't sound like a very nice young man" Slughorn wrinkled his nose with disgust. How could Severus allow himself to be treated this way? Severus was a clever boy but love could make anyone do silly things, did he love the other father? From Severus' answers he could only assume so.

Severus said nothing he just sat staring at the simmering cauldron, he didn't really want to talk about this anymore.

An hour later and Slughorn poured the potion into a clear wine bottle, corked it and handed it over to Severus. "There you are my boy, a cup in the morning and one at night every day until the sickness wears off by itself, if you feel bad in the day half a cup should help you until your next lot, if you need any more please come and see me I'll be more than happy to help" the man smiled warmly.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" Severus smiled.

"My pleasure" the older man nodded.

"Could I ask you to keep this a secret? I don't want everybody finding out, I mean, my friends know but I'm not really ready for other people to know" Severus asked searching the potions masters face worriedly, the last thing he wanted was for him to let something slip and everybody find out by tomorrow.

"Your secret is safe with me" he smiled simply.

"Thank you very much" Severus smiled. He left the office in better spirits and made his way back into the common room.

When he arrived his friends were all sitting talking and laughing around the fireplace, they looked up and grinned when Severus arrived.

"Alright there, Snape?" Wilkes greeted brightly.

"Did you get something for your stomach?" Mulciber asked nodding to the bottle in his hands.

Severus glanced down at it and nodded. "Yeah" with a nervous smile.

"You gonna join us here?" it was Avery.

"Nah listen I'm going up to bed I've had a rough day I'm too tired, I will maybe tomorrow though" Severus said making his way towards the dormitory stairs.

"Well, okay, see you in the morning" it was Regulus. Severus glanced at him, when the time came it would be a far more awkward conversation than he imagined.

"Night guys" Severus said listening to their goodnight chorus as he headed off up the stairs. After a quick wash and change, Severus poured himself a cup of potion, eyed it nervously before he sat sipping at it, it tasted pretty good, sort of like fresh strawberries and mint. Severus vaguely wondered whether it would taste so good in the morning but he would have to wait and see. Finishing the drink he rested it down on the bedside table, pulled his curtains closed and snuggled down under the covers. He'd had more than enough shit today and emotionally he felt drained, he would just have to wait and see what tomorrow would bring...

The next morning Severus woke later than usual and the first thing he noticed was that his stomach was not churning, bubbling, hot or growling, it felt completely normal. Sitting up slowly, Severus quickly poured himself some potion and sipped at it. He couldn't believe he was actually pregnant, with a real little baby. He picked up one of the scan photos on his night stand and stared at it, that was really inside of him, a tiny, innocent little human that would love him unconditionally, Severus couldn't muster how happy that made him feel. It was already decided he would give as much and provide as much for the baby as he could, he wasn't ever going to be like his own abusive, drunken father that finally this summer, his mother had left. A pang of sadness hit Severus, he wished his life could have turned out differently but his mother had the house and as far as he knew his father was living somewhere in another town getting himself arrested by the Muggle police on a regular basis for being drunk and disorderly, starting bar fights and being a general nuisance.

Severus finished his drink and snuggled back down under his bed covers, he didn't want to think about that embarrassing excuse for a father or Sirius right now. It wasn't long before he was once again sound asleep.

A few hours passed and Severus was woken by someone talking through his curtains to him. "What?" he mumbled without even looking up.

"We're going down for breakfast soon, you gonna put your potion to the test and come with us?" Evan grinned.

Severus' eyes snapped open, his potion, he may even be able to eat normally again! "Yes definitely" he said quickly. "Give me a few minutes first" he yawned.

Evan disappeared and went back over to his own bed talking and laughing with Mulciber and Avery. Severus just sighed happily to himself, everything was working out for the better now. He wanted to get up, get dressed and hurry off down to the great hall right now but those damn morning erections were making getting out of bed in baggy bottoms in front of people very awkward even if they did understand.

Ten minutes later, Severus got up, washed and dressed in some lazy day clothing and headed off down to the great hall with his friends, he felt much better this morning, so much brighter and even as he looked at his reflection in the mirror he knew he didn't even look as sickly and awful anymore.

"I take it you're feeling better" Mulciber chuckled as they dropped into their seats in the great hall.

"Much better" Severus grinned eyeing the food excitedly for once in his life, he began piling fruit and toast onto his plate, he hadn't read any of his book yet but knew those things wouldn't be bad for the baby out of pure common sense.

"Quidditch try outs this afternoon, I assume you won't come, Snape?" Avery tried.

"I'll come if you want me to" Severus said quickly. "I don't mind"

"It would be nice to have some support" Avery said thoughtfully. "If you're not feeling up to it though..."

"I'll come, it's the least I can do" Severus smiled.

After breakfast Severus went back to the dormitory, pulling out his pregnancy book he began to read on week seven.

His baby would have doubled in size from last week, the tiny arms and legs were beginning to form nicely, the baby would have their pancreas and appendix along with blood vessels and small flaps over his or her eyes. He or she would also be measuring about half an inch in length maybe a little more.

Severus smiled to himself, all of this seemed to be so amazing. He skimmed through the symptoms knowing full well what he was having and the nurse had said they were all normal. He flipped back to the contents page checking it before turning to the section on dietary health.

"Doesn't sound bad" Severus muttered to himself. _Safe foods during pregnancy that will help your digestion and the growth of the baby are fruits especially banana, pomegranate, oranges and blueberry, fresh thoroughly cooked fish, chicken and a small amount of red meat which contains plenty of iron and energy, vegetables and salads, pasta, sunflower seeds, nuts but be warned to thoroughly check them and only eat a small amount at a time as a large quantity can cause digestion problems and other such issues with the baby, milk, water, fruit juice and fruit milkshake are all very good sources of vitamins and nutrients the baby needs to grow properly, avoid caffeinated drinks such as coffee, fizzy pop and large quantities of tea, tea can be consumed but one cup a day at most. Everything you eat should be ensured that it is very thoroughly cooked, clean and free of high levels of sugar. Fatty foods are okay as a snack or a treat but do not over consume as they do not have the vital things a growing baby needs to be healthy as well as not being able to fuel your energy supplies for an entire day. Foods to avoid are: Mayonaise, egg, sushi, rare or undercooked meats and fish, large amounts of nuts, coffee, large amounts of cheese or other such dairy supplies especially opened fresh or whipped cream. Dairy products are a continuing problem, eggs and mayonnaise in particular as they can contain salmonella or if left to get warm they can cause serious stomach upsets which are to be avoided in pregnancy. _

Severus smiled to himself, all he had to do was eat well cooked, nutritious foods and snack regularly when hungry, stay hydrated and he would be absolutely fine, he normally ate relatively well anyway so it wouldn't be too much of a shock to the system.

He couldn't believe how much healthier and brighter he felt today, maybe he would continue to get better throughout his pregnancy. He briefly flipped through the information pages on how pregnancy progresses, within the next few weeks he would be feeling brighter in himself and in his second trimester from thirteen weeks pregnant and on, he would be feeling exceptionally healthy and fit. Also a small amount of stretching, walking or other exercise was good in pregnancy as long as he didn't overdo it.

This pregnancy thing was proving not to be bad at all.

After lunch they headed down to the Quidditch stadium, Severus' friends boxing around him especially as they climbed the wooden stairs and sat in the stands chattering excitedly and watching.

"Hey look at all those girls!" Mulciber pointed to a large group of a mixture of girls from other houses stood cheering and talking excitedly like twittering fowl in another stand.

"Guess Avery will be feeling a bit arrogant then" Severus chuckled.

Moments later and the people trying out for the Slytherin team appeared on the pitch, the girls weren't here to support them, well a few of the Slytherin ones were, they were here to see the odd couple of hot guys playing.

Two hours later and they were strolling back into the castle with a very arrogant looking Avery carrying his new Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I told you I'd wipe the floor with them, didn't I?" he beamed proudly puffing his chest out. The group of girls were loitering a way behind him grinning and talking, every so often they would hear an odd giggle or one of them shout compliments at him and the other squeal with delight. Severus rolled his eyes, typical fan girls.

"I'm proud of you mate!" Mulciber grinned patting his friend heavily on the back.

"Yeah well done" it was Regulus.

The rest of the day passed and Severus spent it dozing off, reading his new books including his pregnancy book and relaxing. By the time he'd bathed and changed into his pyjamas, sipping his potion and slipping into bed that night, he was definitely feeling more positive about the coming weeks and months...

The next morning Severus woke at what would be considered normal time for a school day. He yawned and stretched himself out under the bed covers still in that warm dream-like state. He sighed sitting up slowly and rubbing his tired eyes before pouring himself some of his wonderful potion and sipping it quickly.

Half an hour and he was making his way down to the great hall with his friends. They sat down at the Slytherin table tucking into food, Severus being very cautious about what he ate, his dormitory friends kept shooting him knowing looks, he smiled at them but said nothing.

"Hey everyone?" Severus began. The other's all looked up at him fairly passively. "Can you lot meet me in the common room later on tonight? I've got something I need to tell you all, Mulciber, Avery and Rosier already know" he said.

"Uhh sure" Regulus blinked exchanging confused looks with his friends. "What's up, something wrong?"

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip thoughtfully a moment, he felt kind of nervous but he knew he needed to tell them for his own safety and so they didn't end up furious with him over it.

"It's about what's been wrong with me for the past few weeks..." he said slowly.

They all looked worried know, the three other's continued to stare knowingly at him. "Don't ask the other's because it isn't for them to tell you, just wait until tonight, okay?"

"Okay, but, is it something serious, are you going to be okay?" it was Barty.

Severus shook his head. "It's something serious but it isn't a health problem as such and yes I'm going to be fine" he smiled gently. "Just wait, okay?"

They nodded looking thoroughly worried and confused.

After breakfast they waved goodbye to the younger guys before heading off down the dungeon corridor and stopping outside their potions classroom. Severus smiled listening to his friends talking and laughing amongst each other, he felt so much healthier and happier now he knew what was wrong with him, he knew he'd have to face up to it and really make some serious decisions about his life soon but for now he just wanted to enjoy the fact he no longer felt like he was going to throw up all of his insides every morning and sometimes through the day as well.

A few minutes later something caught Severus' eye that made his stomach drop. Sirius Black and his friends were on their way down the corridor. He closed his eyes in a long slow blink and swallowed. He couldn't face Sirius, not now, he didn't want to have to tell him about the baby, was it fair to keep it from him even if he wasn't ready to tell him? How would Sirius react about the baby, would be he angry, sad, happy? Severus seriously doubted he would be happy and briefly worried the boy might attack him, scream in his face or even batter him. Did the Gryffindor have enough morals not to hurt a pregnant person? Severus doubted that...

He was thankful when Professor Slughorn arrived to let them into the classroom, he made his way through and dropped into his seat pulling out his note and text books. He knew his friends would be watching him in case he gave a hint to who the father was he wasn't silly and neither were they.

He risked a glance at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, looking at him occasionally wouldn't arouse suspicion especially if Sirius was being a dick or causing a small commotion as everybody would be looking, it was very unlikely they'd ever assume it was him anyway.

He sat taking notes throughout the lesson as everybody else was doing and answering questions in the text book. About halfway through and Professor Slughorn came over to his table after checking in on some of the other students.

"How are you feeling, Severus? Has the potion been helping you?" he asked in a low voice so nobody else overheard.

"Yes much better thank you" Severus smiled. "The potion is really working"

"That's good to hear, and you're feeling okay in yourself?"

Severus nodded quickly. "Much better, I feel healthy again, haven't felt or been sick once"

"Excellent news" the potions master beamed. "I'll leave you to get on with your work but if you need anything even just someone to talk to I am here for you" he smiled.

Severus smiled back warmly. "Thanks, Professor" He watched as the teacher walked away to check on his friends before glancing over at Sirius again, the Marauders par Lupin were all staring at him again their eyes narrowed with suspicion, they must know something was up. Severus chose to ignore them, he didn't even want to think about Sirius right now.

By the time lunch came around he'd managed to push all thoughts of Black out of his mind for now, he knew he would start thinking about him as soon as it was time for double Divination this afternoon as he would be there with him, although it was fairly easy to ignore the boy there as Severus would normally fall asleep, the only reason people took that class was because it wasn't too overly hard and they got a break throughout their week with it, especially if they had much harder subjects like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

"So guys what do you want to do this weekend?" Avery asked as the group of boys strolled outside for a walk in the grounds. It was late October and by Saturday November would arrive turning Autumn into Winter and they wouldn't be able to take such long walks anymore, it was pushing it a bit now in fact. Typical British weather...

"Not sure, we need to find something because just hanging about the castle gets boring" Evan yawned stretching his arms over his head. "I say we look for secret passages or something"

"Or steal brooms and go flying" Avery grinned.

"Do you really want to get kicked off of the house team?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"No but if we don't get caught I won't get kicked off, besides, I can go into the broom cupboard and take my broom out for practice" Avery flashed a quick wink. "You lot on the other hand..."

"Snape can't fly though" Evan pointed out.

Regulus, Barty and Wilkes all exchanged looks.

"Hmm well, we'll figure something out" Avery said thoughtfully. They headed off to Divination waving goodbye to the others, Severus made his way up the stairs with his friends crowding around him protectively, he guessed they just didn't want him to get hurt.

By the time he slumped into his chair in Divination, he was about ready to go to sleep.

Severus was woken by Avery shaking him at the end of the day. "Come on, Snape, you fell asleep I'm surprised the teacher didn't even notice"

"She never does" Severus yawned getting to his feet and packing his stuff up.

They left Divination and headed off to the great hall for their early dinner. By the time they dropped into their seats at the Slytherin table, Severus was beginning to feel nervous about telling his friends of the baby later on tonight.

"So when do you want to meet us, Snape?" Regulus asked calmly.

"Anytime but being later on when the common room has cleared out would be ideal" he said.

"Alright, people should be going to bed by eleven seeing as it's a school night" said Wilkes.

"Eleven it is then" Severus nodded. He still had time to think this through carefully, they were his friends and they deserved to know, he wasn't looking forward to meeting Regulus' eye over this even if the boy didn't know it was his niece or nephew and probably wouldn't be able to guess it was either. Severus knew and that made him more nervous than anything.

After they finished he went back to the dormitory and sat doing some homework on his bed scribbling his essay for Professor Flitwick on a piece of long, spare parchment trying to take his mind off of everything that happened, he just needed normality now, soon he would be two months gone, this week he was in fact and he was looking forward to it. About a month and he would have his proper baby scan, despite everything, he felt excited.

A few hours passed and Severus rubbed his tired eyes yawning loudly, conjuring some water he drank it thirstily and packed his things away, he'd actually worked so hard he managed to finish his essay. He sat back against the headboard deep in thought, now he was alone he really had time with his thoughts.

Everything had gone wrong in his life, he'd been stupid enough to use that potion and sleep with Sirius only hurting himself further, he'd gotten pregnant at sixteen with his important N.E.W.T exams next year, he'd have a newborn baby to look after along with everything else, it would be hard but not unmanageable. He sighed to himself, in a few days he would tell his mum about the baby, he needed to know where she was with this, what his grounding was and start making more decisions from there.

Ever since his parents broke up in the summer he'd grown much closer to his mother, he always loved her, she was a good person who got mixed up with the wrong man and now she was stronger and so much kinder to Severus, he might even say she loved him now, she wasn't really allowed to before. Their relationship still needed work to patch everything over and get to know one another and maybe the baby was a good excuse to start properly now.

Checking the time on his pocket watch, Severus got up and left the dormitory. It was time to meet everyone.

He headed slowly down the dormitory stairs clenching and unclenching his fists with pure nerves, what would they say? What would they do? What would they think?! Who is to say that they would react as well as his dorm mates, they could go around and tell everyone, could they be trusted? Severus knew he had to take that risk...

Everybody turned to stare as he pushed open the dormitory door and walked into the common room. As predicted, it was empty besides the group of boys sitting around the fire.

Severus walked inside and moved to stand several feet away from the fire with his back to it, everyone was looking at him confusedly and expectantly. A few moments passed before he cleared his throat and began to speak. "So I brought you all here because there's something important about me I feel you should know, all of you" he began with a sigh.

Nobody said anything.

"You've known for a while now I've been over tired, nauseous, vomiting, emotional and generally run down and on Saturday in I found out what's been going on with me..." Severus began.

"Is that why you left the village early?" Wilkes asked curiously.

"Sort of, I had a hunch after something was said in the dormitory that morning and I found a book which confirmed it was possible and I just knew from then, I had to be sure so I went to see Madame Pomfrey and..." he trailed off pulling a scan photo from his pocket and handing it over to the younger ones. They all stopped and stared at it their faces washed with confusion and horror.

"I'm pregnant" he said simply.

"Severus, how?" Regulus blinked.

Severus swallowed looking into the boy's eyes, his brother's eyes. Would his baby have those eyes or would they have Severus' own? Severus quickly explained about the potion and intercourse minus the father. "And before you ask, I'm not ready to reveal who the- err- other father is" he said quickly as Wilkes opened his mouth to speak. Slowly the boy closed it over again looking a bit discouraged.

"You're keeping the baby?" Regulus asked.

"Yes"

"How far gone are you?"

"Almost eight weeks" the boy said nervously.

The four younger boys nodded slowly as Regulus turned his eyes on Severus' dorm friends.

"Did you know?" Rabastan asked worriedly. "You did know about this because he asked you not to say anything"

"Yeah, we found out on Saturday" said Evan leaving out the fact Severus had broken down in tears before their very eyes, that wouldn't make this any easier right now.

Regulus nodded slowly and handed the scan photo back to his friend. "I suppose you're going to ask us to remain silent too?"

Severus nodded. "Please, I don't want everyone finding out about this, not any time soon, I'm trusting you as my close friends because I know we all know each other well and you have all at one point or another put your trust and faith in me in the past, for my own safety as well as the baby's I want you to know so you can be more careful and understanding with me"

The others nodded with understanding.

"We'll keep your secret" Barty smiled.

"Thanks, everyone" Severus said looking around.

"So this means we're going to have a little baby joining the group then, eh?" Wilkes chuckled lifting his legs up to sit crossed legged on the sofa.

"Yup" Severus nodded.

"Thought of any names yet?" Avery asked quickly. Severus threw his head back and laughed. "I've not long found out and I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, I won't know for a good while yet"

"Fair enough" Regulus shrugged.

"I'm going to go up to bed now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Severus nodded.

"Okay, laters" Evan waved.

"Night" Severus breathed as he headed back up into his dormitory. He washed, changed and slipped into bed quickly downing his potion and settling in under the covers. What a day it had been again, his friends knew about the baby and they were going to keep it a secret, he wasn't a mind reader so he couldn't tell what they were actually thinking but they seemed okay with it, even though Severus was a half-blood, they were still supporting him having a baby.

With the happy thoughts in mind, Severus drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Three days passed and Thursday arrived. Severus was now well into his eighth week of pregnancy. He sat in double Ancient Runes for his second double period of the day taking notes and trying to ignore the fact Sirius was sitting positively glaring at him. Peter and James hadn't managed to scrape enough at O.W.L level to get into Ancient Runes (not that they ever made any attempt at it anyway) so he was in there with Remus. Severus always liked this lesson for that reason, when Sirius was with Lupin he very rarely started anything and if he did, Remus could usually convince him to stop.

"Black isn't so brave without the rest of his little minions now is he?" Mulciber whispered leaning over noticing the boy staring at Snape.

"No, he's bored and he's itching to start on me or throw something" Severus replied turning his back on the Gryffindor, he didn't even want to look at him right now, looking at Sirius made him feel sick to his stomach with the secret he was hiding.

"He's a pathetic little dick hole" Avery said shooting a vicious glare past Severus to the boy.

Sirius tensed and straightened up flipping Avery off.

"If he keeps getting rude with me I'll fucking knock him out" Avery growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

Severus swallowed, that was the last thing he wanted right now. "Just ignore him and he'll go away, he's only looking for attention because his friends aren't there to mess around with him"

Avery flinched a little and continued staring at Sirius aggressively for a good few seconds before the boy calmed down and turned his attention on his text.

By the time lunch came around, Severus smuggled into the middle of his friends and left quickly before Sirius could get anywhere near him. After eating lunch he went up to the library on his own to get his Ancient Runes homework done whilst his mind was still warmed up from class.

He sat in the back of the library murmuring to himself as he wrote his essay, checking back at his text book every couple of seconds just to be sure he was right. Deciphering some of this stuff was a pain in the backside, especially seeing as it got so much harder every year.

Severus was so absorbed in his work he didn't notice when someone had slipped through the shelves and stopped in front of him, only when a pair of hands came down on the table by his essay did he finally jump and look up.

There standing over him was none other than Sirius Black.

Snape's eyes widened with panic, he rested his quill down and sat up straighter. "What-"

"Listen here, Snape, I know something is going on and I want answers" the boy hissed dangerously.

Severus swallowed nervously and glanced around, Sirius' friends didn't appear to be anywhere around them unless they were hiding, and there was no room for possible escape either. He was trapped with Black once again.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about" Severus said quietly.

"Oh I think you do, you've told your friends about us haven't you?" Sirius' misty grey eyes narrowed to slits.

"What? No of course I haven't!" Snape spat.

The look on Sirius' face made it very plain that he didn't believe the Slytherin one bit. "You're pathetic, you know that? I can't believe you'd do this and-"

"Ruin your reputation? I can promise you, Black, I haven't uttered a word to anyone, you don't know a fucking thing about what has happened and my friends don't know a fucking thing about you!" Severus growled angrily packing his things into his bag. "I don't know what your problem is but I've said before that I won't blab and I don't want to have this conversation anymore"

Sirius straightened up squaring off against Severus, his build and the fact he was several inches taller than Severus intimidated the smaller boy, he reached slowly for his pocket where his wand was located but Sirius noticed the gesture and laughed.

"Don't even try it, Snape because I haven't laid a finger on you, is my wand out? No, I came here to warn you to keep your fucking mouth closed or I am seriously going to hurt you" Sirius said dangerously.

Severus was trembling slightly with fear, the last thing he wanted was Sirius to hurt him now he was pregnant with a baby. The baby...

"If only you knew what you've done to me" he said quietly.

A look of confusion washed over Sirius' face and he quirked an eyebrow. "Rejected you, told you I don't want you? I think I knew about that from the start" he said coldly.

Severus shook his head. "No, not that, nothing even like that"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I can't tell you" Severus practically whispered backing up a few steps to put some space between them.

"And why not? Surely this must concern me if it's something that _I _have done to _you"_ Sirius replied slowly.

Severus said nothing he just shifted his bag on his shoulder and averted his eyes.

"Pathetic, you make me sick! You're a filthy little liar and you're just trying to scare me, well if you do tell anyone about us, even your filthy little Death Eater friends, I will fucking hunt you down and hex you so badly you'll be a permanent resident in St Mungo's, do you understand me? I've warned you before, Snivellus but you just won't listen"

"If this is about Avery then he was just pissed off because you kept staring at us" Severus said quickly. "I am not a liar" he added.

"I was staring at you because I've noticed a weird change, the way you get nervous when you look at me, you ignored the notes James and I sent this morning in potions without even reading them, you look at me strangely whenever your friends aren't looking, your friends are walking around you like they're your body guards and you've been ill, if this has something to do with me then you tell me right fucking now!" Sirius demanded.

"I-" Severus said thinking quickly.

"Well?! Spit it out, Snape" Sirius hissed.

Severus closed his mouth and said nothing. He closed his eyes and breathed a long, deep sigh.

Sirius stood there staring at him in worried confusion, what was going on?

"Can we please just draw a line in the sand and put everything behind us, you don't have to like me or even talk to me, you can hate me as much as you like and I won't breathe a word about us" Severus said quietly his eyes dropping to his shoes, he couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius about the baby right now, it just wasn't right.

Sirius stared hard at the smaller boy. "I really can't stand you, Snivellus and everything about you makes me sick and angry, you're vile and if I hadn't been drunk or drugged or whatever I would have never slept with you, you're the ugliest fucking thing to ever hatch and walk this Earth, you should have been put down at birth"

Severus felt so hurt, his emotions were getting the better of him and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Sirius seemed to do a double take and stood staring at the boy in horror, what was Snape playing at? Was he trying to make Sirius feel sorry for him, was this some kind of trick? "Stay away from me you fucking psycho!" he spat viciously.

"Wait-" Severus reached out to grab Sirius' arm but the boy swung it back and backhanded him across the face.

With shock-horror Severus backed up his hand flying to his cheek, he cried out his eyes wide.

"What the fuck is happening here!?" Mulciber' voice suddenly brought an enormous ray of hope to Severus.

Sirius whirled around and standing around the book cases was Severus' friends. Avery stood leaning against a book case with his arms folded, Mulciber stood straight and defiant, Regulus, Evan and Wilkes were lurking around them, Barty and Rabastan had appeared along with them.

"We had a feeling you might come after, Severus" Avery said venomously. "What is your problem, why can't you just leave him alone, are you sick in the head or something?"

Sirius swallowed and straightened up his fingers lingering around his wand handle poking out of his pocket.

The Slytherin's seemed to notice and laughed.

"I'm warning you-"

"What are you alone going to do to all of us?" Evan said dangerously. Sirius' eyes fell on him them to his brother and he let out a short laugh.

"Pathetic" he said.

"Sirius isn't alone, he has us" James Potter's voice said softly as he appeared from the shadows. James and Peter walked to stand at Sirius' sides, even with two more allies they were still out numbered.

"You're a menace" James said turning to Severus.

"Leave him alone, you might want to have words with little Black here, he's the one with the problems not Snape" snapped Mulciber.

James' eyes lingered on him for a moment, he'd just opened his mouth to speak when Remus came hurrying through the bookshelves.

"I'm a Prefect and I suggest everybody leave now as I have called Madame Pince" his voice was calm but firm. "Go on, leave!" he hissed to his friends.

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged looks before they rushed through the bookshelves disappearing out of sight. A minute or so later and Madame Pince appeared looking furious.

"What on Earth is happening in here?!" he snapped her eyes surveying the scene.

"Sirius Black hit Snape and they did a runner before you arrived" Evan said quickly.

"Right, all of you out right now!" she snapped.

The lot of them disappeared through the bookshelves and angrily left the library, outside Remus passed Severus and gave him a sympathetic look his eyes hovering on the blotch of red on his face where Sirius had hit him. Severus said nothing and headed off down the stair cases with his friends, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

They went back to the common room for a while and helped Severus calm down promising not to let anything like that happen again.

"Thanks a lot guys" said Severus breathing deeply and calmly as he sat by the fire.

"We saw my brother leave the great hall, his eyes were on you and we just knew he would find you and start something" said Regulus.

Severus nodded slowly. "He's got some serious mental problems"

"Here, here!" Mulciber chuckled.

Friday passed and Saturday afternoon arrived, Severus was still reeling from what happened on Thursday and chose to spend the day hidden in bed where he felt safe and secure, Sirius couldn't get him there. He also planned to avoid going places he knew Sirius would hang about and if he was out anywhere or going to lessons he would be with at least one friend at all times for his own safety as much as the baby's.

In some ways he wished he had have told Sirius about their child, he wished he had have blurted it out but he wasn't strong enough, he was still getting over the shock of it all himself, he couldn't believe how supportive and kind his friends were being, that's another reason he stayed in the dorm, to give them a break from watching over him all the time.

He'd told Professor Slughorn what happened in the library and apparently he had spoken to Professor McGonagall as he'd overheard Sirius quite loudly saying that he'd gotten detention for what happened on Thursday lunch time. In some ways this was good, others it frightened Severus because it would only anger Sirius about him further and that was far from what he wanted right now.

Severus' face was healing nicely and as he lay in bed that afternoon he couldn't stop thinking about this whole situation. He wasn't stressed over it but he felt very mixed up. He just couldn't be angry with Sirius, he was in love with the boy for Merlin's sake! No matter what he did he just instantly forgave him and it pissed him off so much, he knew Sirius would never love him but he still pined for him, he ached and longed to be with the boy.

Sitting up, Severus pulled out some parchment and his writing equipment. He was going to write home to his mother...

It took nearly two hours and about eight different pieces of parchment to finally finish his letter wording it correctly and explaining everything, his mother was a pureblood witch, she would sort of understand. He'd even written quotes from the book and put a scan photo in with the letter so his mother could see the baby too. In some ways he was excited, in others he was terrified.

As he made his way to the Owlery and handed over his letter to his mother's own personal owl, he'd hoped he'd done the right thing as he watched the little grey bundle of feathers soar into the distance over the Hogwarts grounds...

Severus sighed inwardly and made his way back into the castle. The cold chill of the November air was certainly unpleasant, Severus walked quickly back to the dormitory, into the bathroom and drew himself a lovely warm bubble bath.

He undressed and slipped into the warm water moaning with pleasure, it was so nice and relaxing he loved having time to himself to relax. He sat sipping a goblet of pumpkin juice as he relaxed stretching his legs out under the water.

"I'm never alone" he whispered gazing down at his tiny little tummy, Severus could have sworn he's gained the tiniest amount of weight, his nipples were changing drastically they were now larger, pinker and a little swollen. The slightest brush of fabric or tiniest change in temperature and they would be hard as anything.

Saturday flew by and Sunday arrived bringing the same sort of day for Severus, this time he spent most of the day fast asleep, his friends waking him up for meals and he only really got up to go to the toilet. His book had actually suggested he do this to keep himself relaxed and well refreshed for the week ahead.

He relaxed that evening pulling out his pregnancy book when his friends became curious. They moved to sit around him on his bed staring at him strangely.

"What's happening with the baby this week?" Evan asked quietly.

Severus smiled and sat up straighter, he cleared his throat and began to read:

"_During week eight of pregnancy, your normal hormonal changes will be affecting the way you live, morning sickness will continue, the frequent urination should be coming to a stop within the next couple of weeks, your emotions may be going haywire and your tiredness levels will not have picked back up". _

"Well that sounds about right" Avery chuckled making Severus grin.

"_Other changes to note are the fact that your skin will become more sensitive and when the tiny bump begins to form in the next month your skin may become itchy. Breasts, nipples and breast tissue will continue to grow and change and many women look at their best during their first few weeks of pregnancy despite feeling so unwell, tenderness is also normal" _Severus cringed.

"Not having those problems are you, Snape?" Mulciber waggled his eyebrows.

"Any mention of breasts and you lose control" Severus chuckled playfully. "Well they aren't growing but I'm a little sore around there and my nipples are huge and pink" he admitted a light blush scattering across his cheeks.

"Yeah I think I noticed that the other morning" Evan said thoughtfully.

"Carry on" said Avery.

"_The baby measures about an inch long now, the eyelids that were flaps last week are now forming properly, the tail has almost completely disappeared and is starting to prepare for growing hair follicles. Baby can move now but you won't be able to feel anything for a while yet" _Severus finished with a smile. "That's quite cute"

"It is indeed" Evan chuckled.

Two days went by and Tuesday evening arrived. Severus had done his best to avoid and ignore Sirius and his friends all day, even when they threw food at him at lunch, tried to send him abusive notes Monday afternoon and shouted abuse at him in the corridor. He practically had to hold Avery back from hexing the crap out of them because he didn't want any trouble.

Severus got into bed that evening with a sigh.

"You okay?" Mulciber asked sitting down on the end of Severus' bed.

"I'm fine" the boy smiled. "Just thinking about stuff, I just can't believe I'm pregnant" he breathed. "My life is changing so fast and I feel like I can't keep up with it, I'm practically nine weeks pregnant everything is going by way too fast"

"I understand" said Mulciber quietly. "Try to keep up with yourself, just take it a day at a time and get on with your school work, it only seems fast now because you're counting the weeks at a time, we're all counting stuff normally and believe it or not but time hasn't sped up any" he chuckled.

Severus laughed. "It just feels like it had, school for magic, anything could happen" he replied resting a hand lightly on his tummy.

"Yeah, have you told the father yet?"

"No"

"Do you plan to?"

"Not if I can help it" said Severus. "He really doesn't want to know me and he won't want to know the baby either"

"You love him don't you?" Mulciber said quietly.

Severus said nothing.

Mulciber nodded slowly. "Want my advice?"

"Okay..."

"I think you should tell him in your own time, but if he doesn't want both of you then it's his loss, you're the, umm, sort of mother of his child he has to have some respect for you"

"If you heard the things he says to me you wouldn't even think about saying that" Severus muttered sadly.

"We're all here for you if you need to talk or you want us to be there when you tell him" Mulciber smiled.

"Thanks, all of you, you're the best friends a guy could ask for" Severus smiled warmly tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh don't start getting all emotional on us, Snape" Evan teased playfully.

"I have an excuse" Severus sniffed trying to blink away the tears.

"At least you're happy!" Avery grinned.

"Yeah, at least I'm happy" Severus laughed.

He drank his potion as Mulciber gave him a one armed hug and settled down into bed. Even though nothing that happened was very ideal now, he knew things were going to get better, he had the best friends and hopefully his mum would report back with good news sometime soon.

The one thing that plagued Severus before he drifted off that night was how he was ever going to tell Sirius about this...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Severus woke later than usual, he sat up drinking his potion and feeling thoroughly refreshed and well, he knew if he hadn't taken his potion he would be feeling incredibly sick right now. It was hard for him to explain but he felt pregnant and he knew he would be sick if he hadn't taken his potion the night before.

He got up, washed and dressed heading down for another healthy breakfast with his friends, they were still keeping close watch over him and even if he just wanted to go to the toilet someone would stand there in the room with him and make sure he was safe especially with all the nasty looks the Gryffindor scum were sending him.

"Nine weeks" Severus said a they ate their breakfast that morning.

The other's looked up at him, pausing mid-bite.

"Really?" Regulus blinked. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Doesn't seem like nine weeks since we've been back now, does it?" Mulciber chuckled gleefully. "November now, Christmas next month" he added with a long-full sigh.

"Time goes way too fast" Severus breathed catching the boy's eye for a brief second.

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, the morning post arrived. Hundreds of personal and school owls flocked into the room dropping their carried letters and parcels to their owners. Severus looked up and his eyebrows disappeared into his dark hairline when his mother's owl came swooping down and landed softly on the table ruffling her grey puffy feathers. If he hadn't known better he would have assumed she was still a baby.

"Thank you" he said quietly taking the letter from her beak and giving her a small handful of cornflakes she lapped up hungrily.

"Who's it from, Snape?" Avery asked leaning over.

"My mum, I... told her about the... you know..." he said nervously turning the envelope over and tearing it open. He shook it and a piece of parchment fell out, unfolding it nervously he began to read:

_Dear Severus; _

_Severus I am incredibly surprised with you, I am not angry but I cannot believe this has happened to my only son at just sixteen years old. I do understand it wasn't your fault, you didn't know and even if you did the chances of it happened were very slim so I want to offer you my congratulations. I look forward to being a grandmother. By the time you get this I assume you will be nine weeks gone I assume so congratulations on another week. We will get things sorted I've got a new job by the way so there's more money coming in, hopefully soon I will be promoted and then we can do the house up a bit, wouldn't that be nice? _

_Please write back and tell me how you're feeling, don't forget I can advise you on things as I have had a baby myself, I know exactly what pregnancy is like and I understand completely that you aren't feeling yourself and if you need anything please write and ask I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe. When is your next scan? Send me another photo if you can the baby is absolutely beautiful, I still have a little picture of you when you were inside me. May I ask who the other dad is? You never stated in your last letter, are you together? I wish you'd told me you were gay so this wasn't quite such a shock, is he going to take care of the baby, have you even told him yet? _

_Write back soon and take care of yourself. _

_Lots of love – Mum xx_

The smile that had been building on Severus' face throughout the letter had spread into a bright happy grin.

"Well?" Mulciber asked.

"She's fine" Severus breathed, that was an enormous load off of his shoulder, he had his mother behind him on this, he wasn't alone, and she was a woman she could offer him some advice and help having been pregnant herself. "I never used to get on with her overly well, we didn't speak much but this summer she left my dad and we've been getting along really well" he admitted.

"Well that's good, your mum is pure isn't she?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Severus said his eyes narrowing slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?" he'd always felt slightly uncomfortable being around his friends sometimes, most of them were pure, no, nearly all of them were pure and he was convinced they saw him as lesser and his mother having him with a Muggle wasn't exactly approved in Slytherin or his friendly crowd.

"Nothing, just checking" Regulus smiled gently.

Severus got the impression sometimes that his mother's blood heritage boosted him up that his friends had a little more respect for him because of her and for that he was sort of glad.

After breakfast Severus went with his friends off to single Herbology. He always felt better in the greenhouses.

During lesson they sat around reading their text books and scribbling notes down as they tended some tentacular plants. Severus was grateful for a relaxing lesson as he couldn't stop thinking about his mums letter, so far everything was working out pretty well.

In History of Magic, Severus could barely keep his eyes open like the vast majority of the group, before he was pregnant he would try to stay away and take notes, he would make the effort but now he didn't actually care as long as he knew what the subject was about he would research it for himself after the lesson in his own time, he'd been doing that plus a couple of notes for a few years now and managed to get an Outstanding every year so far so why wouldn't it work this time around?

Out of the corner of his eye Severus could see Sirius, his cheek resting on his arms, his eyes fixated on Severus. His face was completely unreadable, blank, completely void of any emotion, his eyes dull and unblinking, for a moment there Severus would have thought he was sleeping with his eyes open or perhaps dead until he shifted his legs under the table and continued to stare his eyes narrowing slowly as though he were trying to figure Severus out.

Severus knew he technically had the upper hand here, he could set his friends on the boy, he had the secret in his hands not that anyone would believe him anyway if Sirius denied it and he didn't want Sirius to come after him.

He should hate Sirius, he should hate his guts and want to kill him like Sirius had done last year to Severus with their Lupin friend but he just couldn't bring himself to hate Sirius that much, he couldn't hate him he was utterly powerless and it made him sick to his stomach. Potter on the other hand he wanted to hunt down, he couldn't stand the mere thought of the boy, but not Sirius, Sirius was something extra, he was special.

Severus did the only thing he could think of, he smiled softly at Sirius, a real smile.

The Gryffindor's handsome face distorted and twisted in obscene horror, he turned away immediately and began talking with James. Severus turned the smile on himself, he had some form of power over Sirius, if Sirius was going to be so awful to him all he had to do was be nice back and it would make him drop it and leave Severus alone.

"What are you smiling about?" Evan asked leaning across the table to him.

"Nothing, thought of something funny is all" Severus yawned resting his head on his arms. "I'm surprised you're still awake"

"I'm bored to tears to be honest" Evan whispered. "Fancy a game of something?"

"What?" Severus blinked.

"Do you wanna play with each other?" Evan said again.

Mulciber and Avery seemed to wake up on this comment and started snickering quietly into their arms.

Evan flushed a little and ground his teeth at them in anger.

"I might be gay but I'm not going to just hop into bed with the first guy who asks" Severus winked.

"I didn't mean it like that you perverts!" Evan hissed angrily. "I'm not gay!"

"Stop fighting, whatever it is, I'll play" Severus said quickly.

The rest of History of Magic passed in a dull blur full of games of hangman, during break Severus stood and watched his friends bickering which ended in a quick few stinging hexes being cast and them heading off to Divination nursing sore wrists.

Sitting in the classroom, Severus dropped into his usual armchair relaxing sleeping, the fumes and heat from the fire were enough to send anyone off especially being tired from History just before their fifteen minute break.

"What lesson we got this afternoon?" Evan asked yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"We've got a free period" said Severus. "The Astronomy and today is a late day so we have Arithmancy as well afterwards" he added quickly.

"This day just drags on and on"

"At least it's a fairly lazy day" Severus pointed out.

"Yeah but we have to sit through a bunch of boring, slow lessons, then wait through a free period to go to two difficult lessons that are going to overwork our lazy brains and we'll be really pissed off and tired by the end of the day" Evan groaned.

"Try being in my condition" Severus hissed. "Then you can complain about being tired"

As they stared on their ball gazing, Mulciber and Avery sat close whispering over theirs making it look as though for once in their life they were actually doing some school work.

"Who do you think the father is then?" Avery murmured glancing briefly over his shoulder at Snape who seemed very engrossed in his text book and hadn't noticed.

"I haven't a clue, he hasn't looked at anyone I've been watching him in lessons" Mulciber breathed.

"He looks at the Gryffindor's a lot" Avery pointed out.

"He always has done" said Mulciber. "Because they pick on him and send him nasty notes"

"Ah, yeah, true" Avery said his eyebrows creasing together as though he were deep in thought. "We've been through every lesson now, most lessons a couple of times so we should really have noticed something by now"

"He doesn't hang around with anyone, pass notes, stare, talk to or even drop hints about anyone in our lessons maybe he was lying and just wanted us off his back" Mulciber sighed sitting back a little more in his chair.

"Why would he lie after he came out with everything?" Avery blinked. "That just wouldn't make sense"

"He's pregnant, that doesn't make sense either but it's happened" Mulciber replied. "I do feel sorry for him though, imagine getting knocked up and just sort of being left, he's not with the dad and the guy doesn't even want him, he must feel like shit"

"It depends why the dad doesn't want to be with him, maybe they could be friends" Avery pointed out.

"They're not, I know Snape, he would be lurking around places, acting suspiciously and sneaking off at every opportunity but he isn't and he clearly said the dad hates him" Mulciber replied. "Damn it, he's making me feel bad just talking about him"

"The best we can do is sit back and wait for him to tell us more, he will tell us sooner or later and we will find out, he can't keep the baby a secret forever" Avery said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah and that's what he's afraid of" said Mulciber. "Time is running out"

The rest of the day passed and Thursday arrived much slower than expected. After a nice breakfast, Severus went with his friends boxing around him to potions that morning. Professor Slughorn was already there and had the door open for them.

"Good morning boys and girls" he said brightly as they all filed into the classroom still talking quietly and pulling out their things at their desks.

"We've got a lot of research to be doing today and I want you in groups for this, Severus I need to speak with you before we start so please remain sitting, you'll be joining in with the work of your friends sitting behind you" Slughorn said nodding to Mulciber, Evan and Avery.

Half the class turned and stared at Severus in confusion, was Slughorn really asking him to sit out or something? He'd never done that before.

Severus could feel Sirius and James' eyes burning on him, all he needed was to have special treatment from the teachers, then they really would start ripping into him for being a goodie two shoes, teacher's pet.

Severus watched Slughorn putting people into groups, with a wave of his wand task sheets landed on the group desks. He gave instructions out before heading over to Severus with a smile on his face.

"Severus I just want you to be the note taker, don't handle any of the ingredients or do the actual brewing today as some of the ingredients are toxic and have barbs you could accidentally hurt yourself and that wouldn't be good for, you know" he mouthed the words 'the baby'.

The boy nodded quickly. "I understand"

"You can join your friends and take all the measurements, help them out and give pointers if they need it but don't brew, alright?"

"Yes, Professor" Severus nodded.

"Very good, call me over if you need anything, I believe Mister Pettigrew may get in a spot of bother with this particular potion" he said brightly before sweeping across the room to check what the plump boy was doing.

Severus turned around to his friends desk with a smile, he pulled out his inkwell, quill and notebook and began to take list of all the ingredients they need.

"I can't do brewing today" he said watching Avery light the fire under the cauldron.

"Is that for... health and safety reasons?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup" said Severus.

"Okay the, guess we can excuse that" Avery teased making Severus laugh softly. He sat and watched his friends reading through the text books and try to do things but nothing seemed to be working.

"Crush it don't cut it" said Severus. "Try putting two extra in because they're so small" he added two minutes later. "Why not try changing the temperature whilst adding ingredients, stir and change back?"

"Would you just like to order us around some more?" Mulciber asked gruffly.

"No I'm only being helpful, look around" Severus said waving a hand to gesture around the classroom, the girls at the front were sweating and trying to contain a rapidly swelling, foaming red potion, the boys to the right of Severus hadn't even managed to add the first set of ingredients and were too busy bickering over who was going to do what, the other mixed group at the front were sweating but near enough getting it right and the Marauders were messing around leaving Lupin on his own stressed and trying to control the potion, but it wasn't working out so well. Severus smirked and quirked an eyebrow at his friends.

Avery rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Severus" Evan flashed a grin.

"My pleasure" the boy winked back. He knew he was by far the best in the class at potions, Lily came in second to him mostly because she'd been learning from him since first year.

By the end of the lesson, Severus' group were the only group who had managed to successfully brew their potion, thankfully they had listened to Severus' tips rather than going purely by the book and received twenty house points between them all for their efforts. As Slughorn took a vial, Severus watched and waited for his friends to clear up before they packed up their things, washed their hands (Severus too in case there was stuff on the desk that he didn't want to risk getting into his system) and they left the classroom ready for their short break.

They went to stand outside their Ancient Runes classroom, James and Peter were apparently standing with Sirius and Remus waiting for them to go in because they had a free period now. Severus wasn't standing too far away from them with his friends when part of their conversation caught his attention.

"So they asked you to do it then?" James asked with a grin.

"Yup, two weeks ready for the December issue" Sirius grinned.

"I can't believe you're going to go through with it..." Remus said quietly.

"Why not, Moons?" Sirius laughed. "It's a laugh and I get money from it" he shrugged lazily. "Can't see any problems with it"

"Yeah if you got it, flaunt it" James chuckled.

"Will it make you famous?" Peter asked curiously.

"Only if they really like me" Sirius winked.

Severus stood frowning in confusion at their conversation, what on Earth was Black planning to do this time? His train of thought was interrupted by the teacher letting them into the classroom and he bustled in quickly so he didn't have to get too close to the Gryffindor's.

An hour into the lesson and Severus was struggling to concentrate, what Sirius was talking about had affected him in some way. He was planning to do something and Severus didn't know what, it wouldn't bother someone who wasn't in love but for Severus he just had to know what was happening, he wanted to know what Sirius was planning, what he wanted to do with his life. After all, he felt as though he should know, he sort of had a right to with Sirius being the father of his baby after all. Except there was one problem. Sirius didn't have a clue the baby existed.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Mulciber said quietly watching Severus draw patterns on the edge of his paper.

"Hmm? Oh nothing" Severus mumbled trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Something's up"

"I'm just feeling a bit scatty with my hormones" Severus replied flipping over to the right page in his text book.

"You know you can talk to me or one of the others if you need to, right?"

Severus nodded with a smile.

"Good"

By the end of the day Severus was feeling as tired and confused as ever. They headed to the great hall and sank into their seats at the Slytherin table, Severus had been very careful about what he ate so helping himself to a salad and some shepherds pie, he tucked in listening to Avery go on about how he was meeting a girl tomorrow night.

"What about the tits?" Mulciber grinned excitedly.

"Bigger than you can imagine" Avery winked playfully.

"Mm" Evan groaned.

"You realise that you lot really sound like a bunch of rapists or something?" Severus smirked.

Regulus and Mulciber started to laugh and Avery just rolled his eyes playfully. "Ha, ha, very funny" he tutted.

Severus smirked and pulled a bowl of fruit salad towards him, tonight wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

Severus skipped the common room that night and got into bed early, he was sound asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next morning arrived and after waking up at his now usual later time, Severus sipped his potion watching Evan and Avery fighting over a lost text book.

"I left it on my bedside table last night and now it's gone, explain yourself!" Evan snapped jabbing a finger at the little nightstand for emphasis.

"How the hell should I know? Are you sure you left it there? Because I didn't bloody well take it!" Avery argued back.

"Bloody hell what's going on in here?" Mulciber asked appearing in the bathroom doorway with a loud yawn. "Fighting again?" he sighed rather impatiently.

"He took my book!" Evan said pointing angrily to a flustered, harassed-looking Avery.

"I did not! Why the hell would I do something like that?!" the boy argued back.

"Because you like being an arse" Evan spat.

"Don't even get me started on what you are!" Avery snarled.

"You can borrow my book and I'll share with Mulciber" Severus said quickly trying to diffuse the fight. "Just put an end to this here and now"

"Fine" Evan said coolly. "But if my book turns up in his stuff I'm not going to be happy!"

"That's fine" Severus smiled watching Evan stalk off into the bathroom slamming the door grumpily behind him muttering something about annoying time wasting thieves. "Just ignore him" Severus said turning his attention on Avery. "Unless you really did take his book..."

"No I didn't" Avery sighed.

"Yeah, it was me" Mulciber chuckled.

Avery's mouth fell open and he took a playful swing for his best friend. "You let me go through all that when it was you all along?!"

Mulciber laughed and ducked out of the way again grabbing his wand from his bed. "What can I say? I like pissing Evan off"

Severus rolled his eyes and got out of bed getting dressed as Mulciber dumped the book back on Evan's bed. Figures something like that would happen.

As soon as Evan came out of the bathroom and spotted the book on his bed, his mouth fell open and both Avery and Mulciber bolted from the dormitory leaving Severus and a half dressed Evan standing behind.

A few minutes later and the two boys joined their friends in the great hall, Severus trying not to laugh at the enraged look on Evan's pink face.

"It's Friday!" Wilkes beamed dropping down on the other side of Regulus. "Can't wait until the weekend!"

"Neither can we, Avery's date is tonight, maybe we should follow them" Mulciber teased.

"Follow me and I'll hex your bollocks blue" the boy warned.

The group of Slytherin boys burst into fits of laughter catching the attention of some of the people around them, Severus vaguely saw the four boys in Gryffindor turn to stare at them with blank, if not slightly irritated expressions on their faces. This made Severus squirm slightly with pleasure, if Sirius thought he was happy, it would surely piss him off more.

After breakfast they found themselves sitting in double Divination, the perfect start to a Friday morning.

"Soon you will all be partaking in the first part of your exams, this will happen in December around the week before Christmas, part two of it will happen in January, this exam will count as thirty percent of your final grade so be sure to do well in it this year I will not be offering a re-sit for those of you who do not do as well in this subject as you should" the teacher said her large eyes scanning around the classroom. "There will be re-sit exams available, one per student and only for one chosen exam in May, we will be sitting the final in the first few weeks of May, the re-sit will be available in the last week" the teacher said mistily over the heads of students.

Severus didn't feel particularly worried, he always did well in his exams because he did an incredible amount of studying for them but this year would be much different to how he'd originally planned, he was pregnant and May would be very close to his due date, he would be giving birth around the exam time, would he even be able to sit them? He'd at least have to try.

"If anyone is feeling particularly worried or concerned for this exam they may speak to me after the lesson, by next week the other teachers will give you exam dates as will I, I'll be coming round to check on your work, we're continuing on from last lesson, begin" she said clapping her heavily decorated hands the chink of her rings echoing through the room.

"You'd have to be insane to worry about this exam" Avery commented earning a sharp, strange look from the teacher as she crossed the room to see the Gryffindor's first. "And she has ears like a bat apparently..."

"To be honest I'm not worried in the slightest about this subject" Evan yawned locking his fingers together and stretching his arms out across the small table in front of him. "What did you get last year?" he asked curiously.

"Outstanding, you?" said Snape.

"Same" Evan smiled gently. "Didn't study one bit, all from memory" he smirked tapping his temple with two fingers.

Severus laughed quietly and shrugged. "I don't take it that seriously but I think it's more technique and wording than what you remember, no right or wrong answers thing, I heard there were a people that got a T last year" his lips twitched into a nasty smirk.

Evan struggled to control the laughter, leaned back and said to Mulciber and Avery "Hey! Apparently some people got a T last year in this shit!"

"Mister Rosier!" the teacher's voice was deeper and she was suddenly looming over him. The boy instantly shut up staring into those enormous unblinking eyes.

If she wasn't so scary when she became angry, Severus would have been laughing right then and there.

The lesson progressed without another peep from Evan about the easy exams, although he did mutter curse words about the teacher under his breath whenever she passed...

By the time they headed for their short lesson of Herbology, Severus was feeling in a much better mood.

The four boys walked out into the grounds, Severus pulling his cloak and scarf tighter around him, the cool chill of the November air was a certain warning that within weeks the snow would start to fall, more time would pass and Severus would begin to grow properly in pregnancy. His mind flashed back to the rather embarrassing situation this morning he was thankful that his friends had not witnessed. He closed his eyes in a long slow blink, he'd pulled on his trousers only to find out he couldn't get the top button done up, after several failed attempts he'd left them open and yanked his jumper down over the top of them hoping the zipper would hold under his robes, the last thing he wanted was a repeat of last year – the exact reason he made sure to have a decent pair of trousers on over his underwear.

Last year had not been a good year for Severus.

They went into the greenhouse listening to a brief talk on how to properly care for tentacular plants as they were very valuable and some silly human being had neglected and upset one of them last time they were in here.

"This subject has turned into a bit of a joke" Avery muttered as they gently pruned the plants.

"Be careful Sprout doesn't overhear you, Evan made the mistake of mouthing off last lesson" Severus chuckled shooting the boy a smarmy look. Evan's face went red with anger and he flipped Severus the middle finger.

"Watch out pissing her off mate, she might give you a T this year on purpose" Mulciber winked. The three boys exploded with laughter.

Astronomy passed in a blur of boredom, mostly lectures about what to expect on their sixth year exams and handing out sheets with key points they should revise on for this year's lot. Severus was quite thankful they were handing these out so early, when you thought about it, the time they had to learn everything, revise and sit the exams was pretty short.

By lunch time Severus was tired, Friday was the last day of the school week and he was about ready to get into bed and sleep for all eternity. Being pregnant drained the hell out of his energy levels even when he was doing very little.

After he'd eaten rather a big lunch, earning some suspicious looks from a few of the surrounding students, he followed his friends back into the dungeon common room. It was getting too cold to loiter outside for any length of time and Severus didn't want to risk becoming too cold because of the baby.

"What are you looking so pissed about?" Mulciber asked as Regulus, Wilkes and Rabastan came strolling into the common room looking rather miffed.

"We've got careers advice soon, they're doing it early this year!" Regulus sighed slumping down into the seat beside Severus. Snape felt that familiar odd little rush pass over him, he was still carrying Regulus' niece or nephew inside of him, Regulus knew about the baby but he didn't know he was actually related to it by blood.

"What? Don't they normally wait until after Easter for that?" Evan frowned confusedly. "At least that's when ours was last year" he said glancing to the three older boys.

"Yeah it is, but they're doing it early this year!" Regulus huffed angrily.

"And you're so annoyed about this because...?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what I want to do! Except well, you know" Regulus said awkwardly. He didn't even need to say it but everyone else understood.

"Ah, I see your problem..."Avery said quietly. "I wouldn't worry about it though, they'll ask you again in sixth year, we've got ours booked for January I think" he said glancing to Severus for some clarification.

"Yeah, January" the boy said quickly. "I didn't know what to say to them last year either and I still don't this year, well this year is a bit different and I've now got myself a slightly bigger problem than last but they won't mind if you say you don't know..." Severus smiled reassuringly.

"They won't?" Regulus' eyebrows rose sceptically.

"No, they'll just look at your grades and give you a whole list of options and suggestions, if you don't like them, change your grades" Severus half shrugged.

"I have very good grades" Regulus sniffed rather haughtily.

"Well then, you won't have any problems" Severus smiled.

After lunch they headed off to their last lessons of the day, sitting in History of Magic was like sitting in a room where time passed at a ridiculously slow rate. Severus vaguely listened to Binn's lecture and scribbled about four notes, by the time they were off to single potions that afternoon he was grateful for something to liven up the end of the day.

"Severus could I see you for a few minutes after lesson please?" Slughorn said as he passed the young boys table.

"Yes, Professor" Severus had a feeling this was probably something to do with the baby again.

Throughout the lesson he sat scribbling notes and helping his friends write the essays from last lesson, there wasn't much time to do any brewing in the single lesson so they nearly always spent it as a theory.

By the time the end of the day came, Severus was relieved.

"I've got to hang back a few minutes" he said to his friends. "You can go and get an early dinner if you like"

"We'll wait" Mulciber said sparing a glance in the direction of the Marauders. "We don't want there to be any... problems... as such" he said briskly.

"Well, okay thanks" Severus smiled. He watched his friends pack up and go, he packed his own things away and went to the front of the classroom where Professor Slughorn was sitting behind his desk with his fingers interlocked watching as the last student left closing the door behind them with a suspicious glance at Severus.

Snape hopped up on one of the desks and sat staring at Slughorn expectantly.

"I just wanted to hold you back and see how you're getting on with everything, how you're feeling and such" the teacher said with a smile.

"I'm doing better" Severus smiled. "I was actually getting used to the idea of... having a baby" he said quietly. "Until..."

"Until what, Severus?" Slughorn blinked confusedly.

"Until this morning when I realised I've grown the tiniest bit, I can't get my trousers done up properly anymore" a tiny smile flickered across his face. "Now I just feel shocked again, I feel like this can't really be happening, that I can't really be pregnant but I knew sooner or later I would start growing"

"And eventually you will begin to show enough for someone to notice, I highly doubt they would assume a pregnancy with a teenage boy but you aren't going to be able to hide this forever, Severus" Slughorn said his eyebrows knitted together with friendly concern.

Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. It was much harder talking about these things than it was thinking them up in his head.

"I know but I'll deal with that when the time comes" he said quietly.

"Have you told anyone else about this, parents, friends, the father?" Slughorn asked tenderly.

Severus looked up and nodded quickly. "Yes, my mother and my friends" he said.

"But not the baby's father?"

"No" the boy said simply. "I'm not ready for that, we've been having some... problems at the moment in particular" Severus said through gritted teeth, he didn't want to start crying in front of his teacher, he was angry enough at himself being so emotional when he was normally a cold, hard shell of a man, now he was a blubbering mess.

"I see, are these problems upsetting you?" the teacher asked his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to understand Severus' situation.

"Sort of" Severus said awkwardly. "We don't get along, he doesn't know about the baby and he really, really hates me, the things he says to me are so awful it just makes me... he upsets me but I can handle it" Severus finished.

"If you'd like for me to have words with this student, not mentioning anything about the baby as that is your news and your business, but just to keep him from causing you any unnecessary stress then I will be happy to do so" Slughorn smiled gently. "I am your head of house and I have a duty of care, it wouldn't be right if I allowed him to treat you badly"

Severus nodded slowly. "Thank you, Professor, but I think I'd rather just leave it for now, I know I can't leave it too much longer before I tell him, I still have a tiny amount of hope that maybe he will be good about it and maybe he will want something to do with us but if he doesn't I'd rather just know and be able to deal with things from there"

"You're a very mature boy, Severus"

Severus twitched uncomfortably. "I have to be now, I've got to grow up really fast, I feel like time is slipping through my fingers like hot sand and I can't slow it down any, my friends say it's because I'm pregnant and such that I'm counting time down whilst trying to cling hold of it at the same time, I'm all over the place at the moment and I don't know how much I can take, my hormones are making me all over the place I just feel a wreck" Severus sniffled blinking back the hot tears he wasn't even sure why he was trying to spell.

"Severus I completely understand, I may not have children on my own but I can see how difficult this would be for someone of any age, I am here to support you and I will advise that you speak to someone about this, it doesn't have to be me it could be the nurse, a friend or a relative, but most of all I think the very best person for you to talk about this whole situation is the baby's father, he will be able to understand how you are feeling and coping, just so you aren't alone" Slughorn smiled gently.

Severus sniffled and nodded slowly with understanding. "I'll think about it"

"Good, is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

Severus shook his head.

"Very well, I will see you on Monday then" Slughorn nodded with a smile. "Remember you can come back anytime"

"Thanks, Professor I really appreciate the help" Severus smiled gently.

"Don't mention it" the potions master said.

Severus hopped off of the table adjusting his bag on his shoulder before he left the classroom. His friends were all lounging against the opposite wall and jumped to attention when he reappeared wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Is everything okay?" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm fine just hormones and that" Severus breathed willing the tears to go the fuck away.

"What did Slughorn want?" Avery asked as they made their way through the entrance hall.

"He was just asking how I'm feeling and gave me some advice, I got a little bit emotional for no apparent reason, well, actually it was partly because I feel like everything is getting on top of me a bit now" Severus mumbled.

"Well I think you're coping really well for a teenage boy" Avery smiled resting a hand on Severus' shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks" Severus smiled gently, he caught sight of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus standing watching him suspiciously as he passed into the great hall with his friends. They had to know something was going on now, Severus had overheard people making speculations about what was happening with the boy but he couldn't really care less about that right now, it was his problem and his secret, people just had to learn to keep their fucking noses out for once!

That was one of the few things Severus hated about Hogwarts.

After dinner they went to sit by the fire in the common room, Avery disappeared off upstairs and came back down half an hour later looking primped and ready to go.

"Ooh someone's excited" Mulciber grinned watching his friend head for the exit.

Avery rolled his eyes. "Shut it you, and if you dare fucking follow me I will hex you to Hogsmeade and back again" he shot his friend a glare.

"I'm just messing with ya mate, you can fill us in on the hairy details when you get back" Mulciber winked playfully.

"Hairy? I hope not" Avery wrinkled his nose, laughed and left the common room.

"Anyone up for a game of chess?" Evan asked rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"I'm game" said Severus.

"The rest of us can play exploding snap then" said Mulciber dropping to the floor by the fire and pulling out a deck.

Avery finally turned up nearing midnight looking flushed and giddy.

"Ooh did someone get some?" Regulus teased as he came swaggering back into the common room.

"Sorry mate I don't... kiss and tell" Avery winked flopping down onto one of the sofas. Mulciber was instantly on his feet leaning over Avery smelling him rather thoroughly. "What the hell are you doing?" the boy frowned.

"He smells of perfume!" Mulciber said excitedly. "Fairly nice stuff at that"

Avery rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Hot girls wear good perfume" Mulciber shrugged.

"Of course she's hot, I wouldn't have spent two hours making out with her if she wasn't" Avery winked.

The others seemed to get extremely excited and when Severus called check mate, he decided to head up to bed instead of listening to Avery throw out random facts about his evening.

He washed, changed and got into bed downing his potion before he snuggled under his covers. Why was it that everyone else could have a happy life but him?

Most of Saturday passed in a boring blur of homework and gossip, Avery recalled the events of last night time and time again, bragging further about his escapades of under the bra fondling. The girl had apparently ran her hands up the insides of his thigh which Avery deemed to be on a whole other level of their snogging scale.

By the time that evening came they were all starting to grow bored with Avery's stories, well that was at least until he met with her again on Tuesday assumingly to do the same thing over and over again.

That evening, Severus sat in bed reading his pregnancy book. He was thankful to be able to read over a new week guide.

Apparently this week the baby now measured almost one and a quarter inches, the tail had almost fully developed into the spinal cord and the fingers and toes were growing well. The baby weighs nearly four grams and the movement was improving even if it was still too early to feel anything.

Severus' heart gave a little flutter in his chest, his baby was growing so quickly and according to next week he took a peek at, the baby would graduate from embryo to foetus. Excitement shot through Severus' body, pregnancy was a lot more amazing than he could have ever imagined.

He'd sent a letter back to his mum today giving her some explanations of his pregnancy and about how he was feeling, it was nice to talk to someone close to him outside of school who understood what he was going through. Severus briefly wondered if his dad was good to her whilst pregnant, knowing his father he was probably a complete arsehole.

"You look happy tonight" Mulciber commented tossing some of his stuff in his trunk.

"Just reading this" said Severus quietly a smile still playing on his face.

"Ah your baby book" Mulciber smiled. "Anything good happening?"

"Mostly the same, the baby has grown a bit, next week is another big number week because they baby stops being an embryo and starts being a foetus" said Severus happily.

"Okay... what's the difference?" Mulciber chuckled.

"An embryo is the early stages, mostly just a little developing blob of cells and a baby with a tail, week ten it becomes a proper little baby and week ten is the kick-start for the real growing, it means the baby will just grow, grow, grow from then on" Severus explained.

"So you're going to get a bump?"

"Yes" said Severus. "I've already gained a little weight around my middle, I assume the bump is on its way then" he added with a smile absent-mindedly stroking his fingers over his navel affectionately.

"Can we still come to your scan?" Mulciber asked curiously.

Severus nodded quickly. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want you there, it will be nice to share the experience it's quite emotional"

"Do you get to like see the baby properly?" Evan asked curiously. "Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt at all and yes you get to see a bigger version of the scan photos and obviously the baby can move now so maybe we'll get to see him or her move" Severus replied.

"I briefly saw something when my mum was pregnant with my little brother, he's three now" Evan mused.

"It's really nice" Severus smiled.

Not long after that and he settled down into bed snuggling under the covers and yawning loudly. All he wanted to do now was sleep away the rest of the weekend and get next week off to a good start.

The next morning Severus slept right through breakfast flat out refusing to wake up, his friends had brought him some food up which he ate hungrily after his morning potion.

"You need to start going to bed earlier if you can't get up in the morning" Avery chuckled from where he was lounging across his bed reading a huge pile of magazines.

"Oh mate let me read some of those" Mulciber said shuffling over to his friends bed and rifling through them picking out a couple he wanted to read. He flopped down beside Avery and the two just lounged reading their magazines together.

The rest of the day was spent sitting in bed reading the books he had bought in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago and not really had much time to read them with everything going on and the research he'd done from his health book and pregnancy book. His friends had also taken a great fascination in the male health book and sat giggling at some of the pictures and read some rude bits out loudly in the common room, even reciting them at the dinner table causing great upset especially when an enormous gorilla of a seventh year came swaggering up to Mulciber.

"Snape what are you doing?" Regulus asked that Sunday evening sitting down next to Severus at the study tables.

"making notes and sorting pages ready for revision, we're having an early exam or two this year, the first one that we know of is in the last week before Christmas"

"They're doing an exam in the last week of term?!" Regulus gasped completely scandalised by this information.

"Yeah, sixth year stuff and all, it's basically a N.E.W.T preparation year" Severus explained. "Although I do remember we had an early exam for Transfiguration last year" he added thoughtfully.

Regulus' eyes widened. "Shit"

"Shit indeed" Severus commented.

"Have you thought about how you'll cope in exams with the baby?" Regulus asked opening Severus' advanced potion making text and raising an eyebrow at the large number of annotations the boy had made.

"I think I can manage, I flew through last year without a kid I plan to make a revision timetable early and keep going over things, I won't fail this year I know it" Severus said. "By the way if you pass your potions O.W.L you can have that text book"

"Err, thanks?" Regulus winced at the battered old book.

"Believe me, Black, if you aren't perfect in potions, take the book, Snape is ridiculously talented" Avery commented as he walked past the table. Regulus just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I don't do too badly you know!" he sniffed proudly.

"You seem really worried about your exams" Severus said quietly.

"Yeah I am, my parents expect a lot of me and if I don't prove to them I'm up to scratch they aren't exactly... happy with me" Regulus muttered turning his eyes back on the book so he didn't have to look Severus in the face.

Severus studied the younger boy a moment, for once his mind was off of the pregnancy. "If you want a little extra help I can give you some pointers, you can have my text books from last year or let me annotate yourself, I promise, you'll pass everything"

"You'd do that for me?" Regulus looked up hopefully.

"You're a good friend, Regulus and you're keeping my secret for me it's the least I can do to repay you" Severus smiled.

"You don't actually owe me anything, that's what friends do" said Regulus.

"I know but I feel I should do something for you guys in return" Severus said awkwardly. "It must sound stupid"

"No it sounds nice, thanks a lot I'd appreciate it if you had the time to change my books up a bit especially if it keeps my grades up" Regulus smiled warmly.

Severus smiled and continued working on his stuff, he wanted to tell Regulus about the baby, he wanted to tell someone closer to Sirius about it but he knew Regulus was a bit prejudice, he would not be overjoyed by the baby news but then again Severus knew Sirius had been disowned over the summer, it was one of the first things Regulus had told them on the train home and of course Sirius had clarified it by bragging about his running away from home at just sixteen. Severus sighed, life was so complicated.

Ten o'clock approached and Severus was tired and bored. Packing up his things he said goodnight and headed up to bed. Ten minutes later after washing and putting on a fresh nightshirt, he lay under the covers with his curtains drawn gazing up at the canopy above his bed.

"My life is an absolute fucking mess" Severus breathed laying staring blankly upwards. "Why do these things always have to happen to me?" he sighed rolling over and pulling the covers up over his shoulder. Although everything had been going relatively well so far, Severus was sure this wouldn't last, if people were speculating him now what would they do when they found out about the baby?

A sudden thought of worry flickered through Severus' mind. What if he had to leave school? His eyes widened, he didn't want to go, he wanted to be here for his education and so he could set a good example, dropping out of school with only his O.W.L exams behind him wouldn't help one bit, his kid would think of him as a drop out, lazy and weak, he wanted to show him or her he could cope, he was strong and that he would do anything to build a better life for his baby. Having the baby meant Severus would have to give up a lot, change his career plans, his dreams and even grow up early, he knew his life would change forever and it was already changing, he wouldn't go back to being exactly the same after he gave birth to how he was in the summer, next summer he would be going home with a baby in his arms to take care of. Would he have Sirius there to help him? To pay for the child, offer support, care for the child?

Severus sighed. There was no used worrying about this now because he was only nine weeks gone, he had a hell of a lot of time to think about this and get things sorted but at the same time, he had no time at all.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus fell asleep.

The next morning he was up bright and early after having a wonderfully restful weekend. Drinking his potion, Severus pulled on his clean uniform and went into the bathroom for a quick wash. By the time he came out, his friends were almost ready.

Ten minutes later and they were sitting in the great hall tucking into breakfast.

"Date night tomorrow" Avery winked playfully to his friends. "Getting to see that girl again, hopefully we'll go a little further"

"Mm lucky you" Wilkes grinned. "Nice girls are hard to find"

"Nice guys are too" Severus pointed out.

"You're a guy yourself you should know we have dirty minds" Mulciber chuckled.

"My baby's dad doesn't have a dirty mind, oh no" said Severus. "He prefers to tell me right to my face that my physical appearance makes me want to vomit, I'm ugly, he hates me, I was nothing but easy sex and he doesn't even like me and don't worry, that's not the half of it"

"Wow that's rough" said Avery. "He sounds like a complete arsehole"

"He'd have to be to dump a pregnant person like this" said Rabastan.

"He doesn't actually know about the baby yet" said Severus. "I'm not ready to tell him we can't be anywhere near each other without war breaking out, there's no way we could sit down and talk about this in a civilised manner, well, he couldn't at least"

"It's probably an idea you try and sort things out with him before you tell him, he doesn't sound like the sort of guy you want to be friends with" Mulciber said wrinkling his nose with disgust. "I mean, loads of guys wouldn't stay with someone they knocked up at sixteen but aren't there legal rights you have and can hold against him?"

"Yes, I know for a fact the father is obliged to pay for a child under the age of eighteen, my parents split up and a Muggle court order says he has to pay child allowance to my mother every month, a set pay and if he doesn't and repeatedly fails to do so he will go to prison" said Severus. "I know it works the same in the Wizarding world but I don't want things to go that far I'd rather he just gave me some money or even helped me look after the baby, babies are expensive and time consuming"

"If he refuses to pay for the baby and I guess he wouldn't be able to pay tons of money for it being sixteen, but he should at least give something for the baby's keep" Mulciber replied. "He's gonna be upset either way but he should stand up and be a man"

"He might" Severus said a slight air of hope in his voice. "People can surprise you with what they do, I honestly don't think telling him will go down well, I know he will be shocked and upset but whether or not he wants the baby is another story, if he doesn't want me I can accept that but not wanting my son or daughter will really hurt because the baby has done nothing wrong" he sighed.

"We get that, Snape" Wilkes said resting a hand supportively on the boy's shoulder.

After breakfast they headed off to lessons, Severus was feeling extremely thoughtful about what his friends had said. He didn't want to go into all of that legal stuff especially now, he just wanted to be sure he had some security if everything went badly wrong.

Most of the day passed in a relatively decent way, Severus felt tired by lunch, ate more than usual (his lunch load seemed to be slowly increasing by the day) and then after dinner he headed off for a walk around the castle with his friends using the excuse that a small amount of limber exercise in pregnancy was good for him, in reality, he mostly didn't want to be left alone right now.

Tuesday arrived and sped past, Severus received a letter back from his mother which really brought up his spirits.

_Severus; _

_It's nice to hear you're feeling better and that you wrote back so soon, I can't help but worry about you, you're still my baby even if you're having one of your own. I'm not sure who this Sirius boy is exactly but I've heard about his family and I have to ask why in the name of sweet Merlin would you get involved with someone like him? I understand you're young and urges are hard to control but he is a menace, when I worked for the Ministry some years ago his father was there too, a horrible prejudice man that thought the world revolved around him, thankfully I left, do you know if he's still working there? I don't have a very good opinion of his family as a whole if I'm honest but I'm not going to keep going on and upset you. If you want to talk about him at all then that's fine. _

_What do you plan to do for your exams, have you told your teachers other than Professor Slughorn yet? It might be a wise idea to do so. _

_Hope to hear more from you soon. Love- Mum xx_

It had actually been a nice start to the week in Severus' opinion, well, if you could count Tuesday as the start of the week...

That evening the group of boys sat waiting in the dormitory, Severus could barely keep his eyes open already.

"Wonder if he'll be back late" Mulciber yawned checking the time quickly on his pocket watch.

"Shouldn't be too long now, it's a school night, girl's don't always hang about late on school nights or so I have heard" Evan replied flopping down into bed.

"I think Will has very little concept of school night versus weekends" Severus yawned. "If he can keep her out longer to put his hands up her top then he will, that's just how he is"

"Very true actually" Mulciber nodded with a smirk.

Half an hour later and the dormitory door clicked open and Avery appeared looking even more giddy and excitable than he did on Friday evening.

"Ooh have another great night?" Mulciber winked playfully.

Avery just laughed. "Shut up" he swung his arm lazily in his friend's direction before heading into the bathroom.

They sat in silence and waited for him to come back out, when the door finally opened he looked none less happy or pink in the face. They watched him change and fall into bed his hands behind his head looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Soo, gonna tell us how it went?" Evan grinned excitedly.

"Better than last time, that's all I'm saying" Avery beamed. "Goodnight, boys" he waved yanking on his curtain pull and the drapes swung dramatically shut around his bed.

"You swing" Mulciber tutted wrinkling his nose. "Night everyone"

"Night" Severus called back pulling his own curtains closed. No doubt they would hear a full story or account of everything that happened in intense detail tomorrow morning over the breakfast table with everyone there to witness it. Severus sighed happily and turned over in bed, so far this week was turning out to be pretty decent.

The next morning Severus woke feeling as well as he usually did now his potion was working. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned stretching himself out under the covers like a cat, he felt refreshed, well and ready to start the day. One thing he was really looking forward to was finding out when they were booked in for their exams, the times were due out from today onwards and he couldn't help but feel that pang of nervous excitement he felt every year when the dates were released.

He rolled over pouring himself a cup of potion, sitting up he began to sip on it slowly pondering over the day's timetable, Wednesday was the long but fairly lazy day (not counting the two very last lessons) whoever made the timetable must have been silly to put such a simple but dragging day in and give them a free period right after lunch meaning they were in lessons until five that day with two difficult subjects back to back in the late afternoon, whoever thought that anyone would get any work done in those lessons was beyond him, even if he was one of the few who still tried to work hard despite his condition.

The first real thought of Severus' day was that he had finally reached his ten week mark. That pure thought alone brought a warm, loving smile to Severus' face.

Placing his cup on the side, Severus rubbed his tired eyes and stretched again emitting a long, loud yawn before he threw back his covers and climbed out of bed before he could even think about closing his eyes for five more seconds and ending up lying there for five more hours.

By the time the group of boys reached the great hall, Avery was practically bursting with excitement.

"Okay, why don't you just tell us now while we're all here" Mulciber sighed impatiently.

"Okay so I met her again last night and she let me see her boobs... without a top or bra on" Avery practically moaned.

Wilkes, Regulus, Evan and Rabastan leaned over the table to high five him grinning excitedly and nodding their approvals.

"Well done mate" Mulciber grinned. "You do anything else?"

"Made out for about three hours this time, she touched my nob a bit through my trousers but I reckon that's good progress" Avery nodded thoughtfully.

"True" Severus smiled.

"Mm maybe in a few weeks we'll do it" Avery grinned. "She said she's a virgin but that doesn't bother me" he said his warm brown eyes flashing eagerly.

"You sound like a rapist" Regulus chuckled earning a sharp kick under the table. "Ouch! No need to be a dick about it"

Avery rolled his eyes and laughed. That was the end to that matter.

By the time lunch came around, Severus was ready to give in, Professor Sprout had given them the date of the sixth of May for part one of their exam and the tenth for the second, the first would be practical the second fully written, she'd handed out revised work sheets for everyone listing the key factors the exams would be on and the pages of their text books they should pay extra special attention to, even in Divination they had been given the exam date of the seventeenth of December and the nineteenth of January for their first exams, the teacher promised to give them the dates after they had sat their first exam feeling giving them all the dates in one go would deflect their attention and worry them more. She wanted them on top form for their first lot of exams.

"What I don't get is that a subject so confusing yet easy with no right or wrong answers has the most exams" Mulciber said thoughtfully chewing on a roast potato that lunch time.

"It's to test us, like last year she had multiple choice and a practical in first" said Evan. "I preferred the essay one though because the multiple choice was a bit confusing"

"Yeah I thought that, it didn't make much sense" Severus frowned. "The Transfiguration one was ridiculously hard, both practical and written" he added.

"True" Mulciber nodded.

After lunch the four boys waved goodbye to their younger friends as they made their way back to the common room. Having nothing better to do with their free break they sat hatching plans to cause mayhem and piss of Filch.

By the time the last lesson arrived, Severus was feeling tired.

He sat at the dinner table stuffing down four slices of pizza, some garlic bread, a piece of steak, two jacket potatoes and a large slice of chocolate cake for dinner.

"Mate you're going to end up huge if you don't slow down" Evan said eyeing Severus warily as though he may throw up or burst.

Severus seemed very content with what he'd done and just yawned. "I don't feel all that full, I eat a lot because I burn a lot of energy and the you know what is kind of taking away some of my food so I'm not getting as much"

"Therefore you make up with it by eating your own weight in food every single day" Avery chuckled teasingly.

"Oh be quiet" Severus yawned again. "Listen, I'm going up to the library to finish off my essay for Flitwick, I'll be back in an hour" he said getting slowly to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Regulus frowned with concern.

"Nope" said Severus. "I'm fine, there's only a couple of inches left and I may as well get it done and dusted with tonight then I can have a break for the rest of the week"

"Fair enough, see you later then" said Mulciber.

"Bye" Severus replied turning and walking briskly from the great hall.

He passed through the entrance hall and headed up the marble stone stairs not stopping until he reached the library, with a nervous glance to Madame Pince he weaved his way through the book shelves until he found his usual seat and dropped down pulling out his text book and essay setting to work on it almost immediately.

Time passed and Severus had no idea how long he'd been sitting there. Writing the last couple of words on his over crowded essay, he rolled it up, packed his things back into his bag and rubbed his tired, itchy eyes.

"Time for bed" he yawned getting to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder clutching at the strap in that nervous, fidgety way he'd always done.

Severus left the library in silence shooting a tiny smile to the librarian who nodded to him slowly, she knew he wasn't really to blame for what had gone on the other day and had on repeated occasions thrown Potter and Black out so Severus knew with a bit of a smile and a laugh he would be straight back in there.

It was really dark in the corridors by now and only made Severus feel sleepier, the torch lights weren't burning particularly brightly – as sign not many students or teachers were out and about even if it wasn't curfew. He checked the time on his watch and yawned again.

"Not even very late" he mumbled as he set off down the corridor.

Severus was deep in thought as he made his way around the corner and headed along the deserted, warm corridor towards the other end where the staircases would be, he decided to take the more scenic route opting out of being bombarded by chewing gum from Peeves or perhaps a magical water balloon from a bunch of rowdy, annoying first years.

What happened next nearly gave Severus a heart attack.

"I knew I'd find you here" a chilling voice spoke from the shadows.

Severus froze mid step his hand shooting down into his pocket for his wand.

Shit.

He'd left it in the dormitory. With reflexes like a cat, Severus spun on his heels blinking into the darkness and there standing in the dim glow of the torches, was Sirius Black.

Severus' breath caught in his throat, oh no, this was all going wrong, Sirius was going to get revenge on him.

"What do you want?" Severus managed to say his voice shaking slightly with nerves, he hated displaying this kind of emotion before someone, he hated it, but he couldn't control his body right now.

A soft chuckle escaped Sirius' throat as he flashed those dazzling white teeth at the smaller boy. "I wasn't really expecting to see you out and about tonight, Snivellus, but I'm so glad I did" he said moving away from the wall and stepping properly into the light.

Severus said nothing, he briefly wondered if he could escape, he risked a glance down the end of the corridor but Sirius was faster. His eyes narrowed and he followed Severus' eye line.

"Don't even think about it, Snape" he hissed.

"Don't even think about, what?" Snape said coolly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, you plan to escape from me" he breathed. "You always assume the worst of me, why is that?" Sirius' voice was low and dangerous and Severus knew better than to test his patience now. Something bad was about to happen.

"I never assumed anything, now if you'll excuse me I'm in a bit of a hurry" Severus said turning to make his way down the corridor.

Sirius was faster, he lashed out and grabbed Severus by the arm holding it in a vice grip. Severus gasped his eyes widening with sheer panic.

"I'm not through with you yet, Snivellus" he growled his eyes flashing dangerously. "I am sick and tired of you, the way you act around me, the way you get your friends to start on me and I will never forgive you for what you did to me"

"What I did to you?" Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Believe me, Black, you have no idea" he said calmly.

"Again with the sad little riddles" Sirius sighed impatiently. "Come on, Snape, neither you nor I want to have to deal with this"

"Just let me go and I'll leave you alone" Severus said quietly.

Sirius stood shaking his head slowly, his eyes focused on something on the wall away from Severus. "No" he said simply. "No we're not done here until I make you pay for the shit you've caused, my friends are getting suspicious of me now, they think something weird is going on and I won't have you trying to ruin my reputation, they think you fancy me or something and that isn't a risk I'm willing to have as a rumour going around the school"

"Surely it would do more damage to me than to-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius snarled. "Now I'm going to make this as painful as possible, fuck magic, I want to feel your spine break under my bare hands"

With an enormous surge of effort, Severus flung himself to the side breaking the grip of Sirius' hand temporarily, he cried out when a pair of hands seized him by the upper arms before he could get anywhere and pressed him back into the wall, Sirius was on him and as much as Severus tried he couldn't break free. He cried out with sheer panic when he felt the tip of a wand pressing into his throat, that vice grip unbearably painful on his arm.

"Stay nice and still and this won't hurt as much as you might think" Sirius hissed his lips curling into a nasty smirk.

"No please stop!" Severus whimpered wrenching himself loose, he was surprisingly strong when he had to be.

Sirius lunged for him again but he just about moved away.

"You don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly!" Sirius shouted aiming a stinging hex at Severus' feet trying to knock him down.

"Remember that night we spent together and I used that potion!?" Severus gasped desperately as Sirius whirled around grasping him by the arm and swinging him back around.

"I'll never forget!" Sirius spat.

"That potion causes a rare side effect, that hole behind my balls you fucked me in, it- it-"

"Shut up!" Sirius said pressing Severus back into the wall their faces only inches apart, Sirius' teeth were bared in white hot rage. He wasn't going to let this thing go easily.

Severus was wild with panic. "Please listen to me!"

"Hold still and I'll snap your spine nice and cleanly, I'm giving you the option here for it to be slightly less painful, Snape, I suggest you take it" Sirius said coldly.

"YOU CAN'T HURT US, PLEASE STOP!" Severus begged tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Why the fuck not?" Sirius snarled his hands almost crushing Severus' shoulders, he could feel his bones creaking beneath the boys impossibly strong hold and whimpered. Sirius seemed to feel it too and smirked, any second now and it would break-

"I asked you a question, scream like a little baby, Snape!" Sirius hissed.

"Because I'm pregnant" Severus whispered the words escaping his throat before he could stop them. The words were barely audible but Sirius seemed to hear.

That horrified, almost haunted look on Sirius' face made Severus instantly regret his words.

What the fuck had he done...?

...


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to pass as Severus just stood wide eyed staring into Sirius' face, racing with emotion, those grey eyes wide.

Sirius had been taken completely off guard, Severus could see it in his eyes, hurt, confusion, worry, fear, anger and sheer panic. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and sniffed quietly as slowly the intense grip on his shoulders weakened and finally released hold. Sirius' fingers were trembling as his eyes fell to them staring at them as though they were a strange, foreign object he'd never seen before.

Sirius backed up a couple of steps without even meeting Severus' eye, he looked wild and frightened, like a provoked caged animal. Severus swallowed, he didn't want to be around for much longer in case the boy exploded and hurt him or something.

Severus used the opportunity to glance off down to deserted corridor, should he try and make a break for it now? Nobody was coming to help, nobody had heard them, he was alone with Sirius Black. This wasn't safe.

"You're pregnant?" Sirius whispered, his voice coming completely out of the blue,made Severus jump but the Slytherin nodded slowly finally meeting Sirius' eye.

"Is it- is it ... mine?" he breathed his eyes boring holes in Severus' pale skin, he didn't seem angry but unusually relaxed, this worried Severus more than if Sirius was being outwardly aggressive with him. He'd read about this behaviour before in a psychology book, this was the stage before pure rage happened.

"Of course it's yours" Severus Snape said quietly still holding Sirius' gaze, frightened that if he broke it he would have hell to pay. "I haven't been with anyone else but you" he breathed. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he reached into his pocket pulling out a scan photo handing it over to Sirius. The boy's eyes dropped to it staring in utter horror and confusion.

"That was taken three weeks ago when I found out" Severus said quietly. Sirius' eyes flickered to him a moment. "You can keep the picture if you want" he added.

Sirius swallowed and began trembling all over as he thrust the picture back into Severus' hands squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away as though being blinded by sunlight. A few moments passed and he didn't say anything .

"Get away from me" he whispered so low Severus had to strain to hear him.

"Huh?" the boy blinked stupidly.

"I said, get away from me" Sirius hissed his eyes becoming clouded and unfocused as though he was losing control of himself, his trembling became more vigorous and Severus suddenly felt in imminent danger.

"Don't you want to talk about-"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T!" Sirius snarled rounding on Severus again just as the boy was edging out from between them. "You stay away from me, Snape! I'm warning you, keep the fuck away from me I don't want anything to do with you, EITHER OF YOU!" Sirius snarled.

Severus backed up his hands rising slowly in a submissive gesture his eyes wide with concern.

"Get away from me now, Snape, I won't hesitate to break your legs" Sirius said trembling all over with what Severus could only assume as anger.

"You-"

"I don't want anything to do with the baby or you, you sick minded freak!"

Severus' eyes once again filled with tears.

"Go on, get out of here!" Sirius snarled swinging a dismissive hand lazily at the boy.

Tears began to trickle down Severus' cheeks, he looked Sirius in the eyes on more time before turning on his heels and hurrying away down the corridor. He didn't stop until he reached the common room, his friends were all sitting around the fireplace and looked up when he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Severus!" Avery grinned.

Severus started hurrying through the common room trying to hide his face from them, he didn't want to see any of them right now.

"Severus?" Regulus asked confusedly.

Severus paused momentarily in the dormitory doorway, shot them a hurt look and hurried off upstairs banging the door behind him.

"Oh shit, did you see his face?" Evan asked sitting bolt upright in his seat.

"Something's happened" said Mulciber getting to his feet. "Come on, let's go and see if he's okay"

"I guess we should stay here" said Wilkes. "We'll see you in the morning, let us know what happens" he said quietly as though trying to stop Severus overhearing even if there was no chance of that.

Evan and Avery got up too and nodded. "See you"

The three boys hurried through the dormitory doors, up the stairs and stopped outside their dormitory exchanging worried looks. "Should we go in?" Evan breathed pressing his ear against the wooden door, he paused a moment and nodded slowly. "He's crying"

Mulciber sighed sympathetically and reached for the door handle his fingers lingering there a few moments before he slowly pushed the door open.

Severus was behind his closed bed curtains sobbing quietly, the three boys exchanged worried looks again before shutting the door behind them and padding quietly over to Severus' bed. Mulciber took a deep breath and poked his head through the curtains. Severus was laying with his face buried in his pillow sobbing into it curled on his side. "Severus?" he said gently.

Severus tensed but said nothing and just continued to cry.

"Severus what happened?" Evan asked sticking his head through with Avery at his side.

"Go away!"

Mulciber sighed inwardly, he felt so bad for Severus. "Please just tell us what happened" he said quietly moving through the curtains to sit on the middle of Severus' bed. Evan and Mulciber joined him moments later staring worriedly at Severus.

Severus sniffled and slowly sat up to face them wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeves, his eyes were red and a little puffy, his skin was pale and he looked utterly heart broken.

A few minutes passed in silence and Severus shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"I told the father" he said quietly fresh hot tears trickling down his soft cheeks.

Mulciber, Avery and Evan's mouths fell open with shock, they stared in awe at Severus. Avery opened and closed his mouth several times trying to deliberate what to say that would actually be of some help.

"I'm guessing it went badly?" Evan blurted out earning two vicious glares from Mulciber and Avery.

"Not helping" Mulciber muttered.

Severus shot Evan a look but sniffed and shifted around again making himself comfortable. "You have no idea how badly it went" he breathed.

"What exactly happened?" Avery asked gently.

"I was coming out of the library and everywhere was deserted, I was heading along the corridor when all of a sudden, he's there, he was there and he was talking to me, it scared the shit out of me" Severus began. "Anyway, he threatened me and grabbed hold of me saying he was going to break my spine, he pushed me into the wall but I got away until he grabbed me again and did the same thing, he was so angry with me, so hateful and he started squeezing my shoulders so hard I felt them creak and bend he was going to break them that's when I just came out with it, I-I told him I'm pregnant..." Severus trailed off pinching the bridge of his nose trying to hold himself together.

The heavy silence that hung in the air made everybody uncomfortable. Severus looked up sadly into his friends faces, he was such an idiot sometimes.

"You told him about the baby?" Mulciber breathed.

Severus nodded slowly. "It didn't go down very well"

"I can see that" Mulciber breathed a hefty sigh. "So what exactly did he say?"

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "Long story short, he doesn't want anything to do with either of us, I showed him a scan picture and everything but he threw it back at me, he doesn't want to know"

"That's rough" said Avery. "Are you going to try again with him?"

Severus swallowed and shrugged. "I have no idea, maybe in the future sometime my head is all over the place right now I have no idea what to do about anything, all I know is that I'm pretty much alone now and he doesn't want his own kid"

"You're not alone you have us and your mum" Evan smiled reaching out and touching Severus' arm supportively.

"He's probably just in shock about the baby, anyone would be especially if you just blurted it out" Mulciber said gently.

"Are you saying his reaction is my fault?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"No I'm not, I'm just saying that he's only just found out, his head isn't straight especially seeing as he had absolutely no warning of it, remember what you felt like when you first found out" Mulciber said quickly. "He's probably feeling like that but even worse because he's gotten someone else pregnant, another boy, I can promise you he wasn't expecting that" the boy added with a chuckle.

Severus' lips twitched into a smile. "I guess I can't blame him for all of it" he said awkwardly.

"Yes you can" Evan said firmly. "It's his child and responsibility, if he doesn't come around then you can take legal action and if I were you I'd start looking into it now"

Severus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat, he didn't want things to go that far but he knew if he didn't do anything he would probably end up alone with a baby and very little money, Sirius was after all the dad and he had a right to see the child if Severus allowed it but he was also obliged to pay for the baby and help Severus support it. "Yeah I guess I'll get looking into things" he sighed. "For now I think I'd like to get ready and go to bed" he sniffled.

"Alright, if you need to talk we're here and from now on, be careful if you want to go anywhere on your own" Mulciber said seriously.

"I'll be okay" said Severus. "He didn't hurt me, he stopped when I said I'm pregnant so whether he has enough morals to keep his hands off of a pregnant person or not is another story but he hasn't hurt me"

"As of yet" Avery jumped in.

Severus glanced at his friend and sighed.

"We'll give you some privacy, just don't upset yourself over it too much, the guy sounds like a right arse, just be careful, okay? If he's going to upset you like this he really isn't worth your time and if he refuses to step up you're better off taking your baby and raising it on your own" Mulciber replied.

Severus just nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right, logically that would be the best thing to do but pregnancy makes me feel sort of... attached to this guy" he said awkwardly. "I hate being so emotional and being an absolute mess right now, I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight I'm emotionally drained"

"Okay, see you in the morning" Avery smiled warmly.

"I appreciate you all being so nice to me" Severus smiled back.

"We're happy to help, bro's till the end" Evan grinned thumping himself on the chest.

The three of them leaned forward and very gently hugged Severus as though he were made of some precious fine glass. They drew back and got off the bed, Severus hopped out after them and headed into the bathroom. Stopping in front of the mirror he gazed at his reflection, he looked, well, he looked as though he'd been crying for a good while but physically he looked much better than he did a few weeks ago.

He washed up, brushed his teeth and headed into the dormitory. Shedding his clothes he pulled on his nightshirt, drank his potion and climbed in under the still-warm covers.

Before Severus had a chance to think about what had happened, he was fast asleep...

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor tower:

Sirius growled the password to the fat lady his hands balled tightly into fists, she swung forward to allow him inside and Sirius stormed right through into the warm, cost common room.

His friends were all sitting round the fire and turned to greet him when they realised he was back.

"Alright there, Padfoot? You up for some plotting tonight?" James beamed his eyes twinkling from behind his glasses. But Sirius said nothing, James' face fell a little as he watched Sirius march on past and up the dormitory stairs muttering angrily under his breath about something. The door slammed behind him and the three boys by the fire looked completely taken aback.

"I wonder what's gotten into him" Remus blinked.

Up in the dormitory Sirius went straight for his bed kicking his trunk roughly as he past, he sank onto the edge of his bed his head in his hands tugging on his hair with frustration. Stupid fucking Snape, stupid fucking kid, stupid fucking him for sleeping with the little git. His life was ruined, over, done and dusted with now, he was having a baby with some greasy little Slytherin he hated the mere thought of, why did these things always have to happen to him?

Sirius groaned and flopped back against his pillows staring up at the canopy over his bed, he could hear his friends footsteps on the stairs outside the room and yanked his bed curtains closed. The last thing he wanted tonight was to explain everything to them...

The next morning Severus woke feeling stuffy nosed and empty, last night had gone horribly wrong and he was still reeling in the aftermath today. He sighed and rolled over rubbing his tired eyes, everything felt wrong today, he was absolutely dreading going to lessons where Sirius would be sitting there, judging him, knowing his secret.

Severus sighed and rolled over pouring himself a cup of potion, maybe he should skip lessons today, maybe he'd pull a sick day and stay in bed where he was nice and safe and he could decide what to do next.

But no, that would be cowardly, if he pretended to be sick to get out of seeing Sirius the boy would know exactly what was wrong, he could call Severus a coward, Severus wouldn't be able to hide from this forever.

With a long hefty sigh, Severus placed the now empty goblet back on the nightstand and got out of bed. He headed into the bathroom becoming fully aware his friends had stopped talking when they saw him get up, their eyes followed him even as the door shut behind him and he went over to the toilet. Today was not going to go down well.

It wasn't long before the four boys headed down to the great hall, dropping into their seats Severus began piling his plate with food determined to keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor table.

Five minutes later and they were joined by the others who eyed Severus carefully as they sat down.

"Hey, you feeling better this morning?" Regulus asked with a smile.

Severus smiled back gently and nodded. "Bit"

The younger boys glanced to Avery and Mulciber as though asking them to say something, Severus picked up on this instantly, he knew they weren't meaning anything bad by it.

"I told the baby's dad" he said quietly. "It didn't go well, he doesn't want anything to do with us" he added quickly.

There was a shocked silence in which everybody exchanged a mixture of looks.

"Wow we're sorry, Severus" said Wilkes quietly.

"Please don't feel sorry for me that's the last thing I need right now, it's fine, I want to just try and put it behind me" Severus said holding up a palm to silence his friends. "No more please"

Wilkes nodded slowly and turned his attention back on his light breakfast.

Once they'd finished eating, Severus went with his friends down the dungeon corridor, he stopped waiting outside the class with his back to the entrance hall end of the hallway, he didn't even want to see Sirius arrive. He knew the boy was very unlikely to mention this to anybody- no- he was not going to say anything, Severus could be sure of that, Sirius would never risk his friendships or his reputation over someone like Severus, not in a million years.

When Professor Slughorn finally arrived, Severus felt as though he'd been waiting outside for a lifetime. He almost groaned with relief and hurried into the classroom with his head down. He busied himself as the rest of the class filed in talking and laughing amongst themselves loudly, they were so lucky, their lives were so simple and easy they didn't have to worry about money, babies, relationships and their future anywhere near as much as Severus did, they all had the chance of it later on in life but Severus was dealing with it now. He was absolutely certain he was the only boy in the school to ever have fallen pregnant, maybe he'd have to check some of the old record books in the library, there may have been one or two girls though.

Severus sat staring determinedly forward as Professor Slughorn began the lecture waving his wand and various diagrams appeared on the board.

"Now I want you all to copy these down because they will be vital for your exams..." he said.

Severus pulled out a pencil and began sketching them annotating carefully with his quill whenever necessary.

Just over an hour passed and Severus was itching to look round, he couldn't feel those insistent eyes burning on him, he couldn't tell where Sirius was or what he was doing. Plucking up the courage, Severus risked a peak and-

Sirius wasn't there.

Severus blinked, confused. James Potter was sitting next to Remus with Peter behind them on his own, apparently they had changed places a bit today, Remus most often sat beside Sirius behind James and Peter, not the other way around. Severus glanced discreetly around the room trying to make it look as though he were bored and searching for something to stare at.

Sirius wasn't here at all.

Severus' heart sank, Sirius hadn't shown his face, was it coincidence or did it have something to do with last night? Maybe he was sick, maybe he was hurt, maybe he just didn't want to face Snape today. Whatever the reason, Severus was sure Sirius hadn't given his friends the real reason.

The baby.

Without Sirius, James didn't look round once during the lesson he just sat staring at the front looking bored and taking the odd few notes. Sirius' lack of presence made Severus miserable, at least if Sirius was in lessons he could read him a little and try to figure out how he was feeling not left sitting here in the dark.

Avery, Mulciber and Evan had noticed there was something strange about Severus. The boy sat staring blankly at the front without moving, as the lesson went on he'd even stopped taking notes and started dozing off a bit.

"You think we should try talking to him again?" Evan whispered drawing patterns on the corner of his paper.

"No, I think we should leave him alone" said Avery. "If he wants to talk let him come to us or give him some space first, he'll talk when he's ready"

"Yeah I guess he has been through a lot" Evan sighed. "I wish I knew how we could help him, maybe get back at some Gryffindor scum for him?" he suggested.

"Hmm sounds good" Mulciber grinned. "Although the revenge needs to be simple and sweet and so it can't come back on Severus"

"You mean…."

"We have to provoke them" Avery grinned.

After potions they headed off to Ancient Runes, Severus was quiet, even more so than usual and even when they sat in lesson as their Professor went on and on about their exams, Severus just couldn't keep his mind straight. He kept glancing towards where Remus was sitting alone as though hoping Sirius would materialise through thin air and appear in his seat his usual self. Had whatever happened to Sirius been Severus' fault?

Even at lunch Sirius hadn't turned up, James, Peter and Remus didn't seem to be acting oddly or even remotely concerned so Sirius must have been okay, if it was serious, they would have been out of lessons too.

The rest of the day passed and Severus' mood hadn't improved, he felt so miserable, confused, angry, hurt and lost, it was like there was a hole in his chest he just didn't know how to fill.

Friday arrived and Sirius still hadn't turned up for any lessons, Severus was beginning to worry now, what if there really was something wrong with him? Sirius quite rarely had any days off, he seemed to prefer coming to lessons and causing mischief, mayhem then charming his way out of it, he could even charm the male teachers as well.

Severus hadn't given up looking, oh no, he'd been keeping an eye out for Sirius every meal time but the boy hadn't turned up. He was careful not to let his friends see him watching them in case they put two and two together and realised this whole baby situation had something to do with Sirius Black.

That evening, Severus curled up in bed picking at a loose thread on his blanket. He wanted someone to talk to, he wanted to talk to his friends but he felt like he was overdoing it, he felt like he was alone, his mother couldn't help from such a distance and he didn't really have anyone else. He wanted someone he could talk to about the baby, he wanted someone out of it who wouldn't judge him, someone he could trust with his secret.

He briefly thought about telling Regulus, but what would that achieve? Not right now, it was too soon for Severus to face up to both brothers in one week. He highly doubted Sirius would talk to Regulus about this but he still wanted to be there first.

Severus sighed and rolled over allowing sleep to finally overcome him.

On Saturday morning Severus was up, dressed and heading down to the great hall with his friends. He sat down feeling slightly better today as he tucked into his fruit toast and tea.

"What do you guys feel like doing today?" Mulciber yawned lazily, apparently he would have much rather stayed in bed a bit longer.

"Fuck all to do" said Avery. "Well actually there is something you guys can do" he said snapping his fingers suddenly.

"Quidditch practice?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow. "You nearly forgot, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Avery snapped. "I've just been a little occupied recently" he winked playfully. "Meeting my girlfriend again tomorrow, hopefully things will go a bit further between us, next weekend we're going into Hogsmeade for a proper date"

"Wow, trying to get laid before you've taken the young lady on a first date, what a charmer you are" Evan smirked.

"Yeah anyway, you guys wanna come and watch practice?" Avery offered with a haughty shrug.

"Sure I'm up for that" Mulciber grinned.

"I'll come too" said Snape. "Be nice to have something to do for a change"

"Ooh Snape's back" Wilkes grinned clapping the boy very gently on the back.

Severus couldn't help but smile, his eyes wandered past his friends and the smile soon faded. There sitting at the Gryffindor laughing and chatting with his friends, was Sirius Black. Severus' heart skipped a beat, Sirius was back and seemingly very normal.

After breakfast, Severus hurried out of the great hall with his friends, they went back to the dormitory and wrapped up warm, he followed his friends out of the castle basking in the winter sunshine, although the sun was out and blazing, the heavy chill hung in the air.

They climbed the stands and stood waiting for the players to begin, sure enough, ten minutes later and they were in the air, warmed up and playing well.

"He's actually really good" Mulciber grinned watching Avery speed down the pitch. Regulus on the other hand came over to speak to them for a few seconds before zooming off to find the Snitch.

Several hours later as the rain began to fall from the now dark, cloudy sky. The Slytherin's headed back inside for lunch. At the table, Severus kept his head down and sat in front of Mulciber whom was quite a bit taller than he was shielding himself from Sirius' view, he didn't want to feel that awkward moment when their eyes would meet, he couldn't face up to how Sirius would react seeing him for the first time after what happened on Wednesday night.

After lunch, Severus went back to the common room and sat doing as he promised for Regulus, annotating his fifth year school books whilst the boy sat watching him curiously.

"Thought of any names yet?" Regulus' question took Severus completely off guard. He paused in writing and looked at the younger boy.

"Not really, it's hard to think of anything when I don't know what I'm having" Severus said slowly.

"You'll find out in a week and a half at your next scan though, won't you?" Regulus asked warily.

"No it's too soon, my book says eighteen weeks so I assume I'll have a scan about then and find out" Severus shrugged a little.

"You do want to find out, don't you?"

"I think so, it'll be nice to know whether it's a he or a she because I don't like calling my baby an it, makes me feel like it's a hermaphrodite or something" Severus chuckled scribbling something down in the back of Regulus' potion text book.

"Do you think the dad will want to name it?"

Severus paused again but continued writing, it took him some time to answer, purely because he was worried he may burst into tears or something again. "No, I don't think he will"

"You don't know that, he might come round, I don't believe someone could be this much of a dick all the time" Regulus frowned.

"You don't know your br-" Severus' eyes widened and he pretended to cough.

"I don't know my what?" Regulus blinked in confusion.

"You don't know you're right" Severus said quickly his eyes focused on choosing another one of the younger boy's text books.

"Severus I like to put faith in people, if they can prove themselves worthy then they can be my friends and such, I like to hope people are different from what they portray, I guess it sounds dumb but I trust other people who are close to me and I expect them to be able to trust me..." Regulus said gazing down at his lap quietly.

Severus stared at him a moment, he felt bad, Regulus must trust him and he was keeping this enormous secret from him. He averted his eyes and sighed inwardly, why did this have to be so hard?

"Look Regulus..."

The younger boy looked up at him.

"What if I told you that I knew a secret that had something to do with you..." Severus said slowly trying not to give anything away, he spared a glance at a now worried looking Regulus.

"Who has been talking about me?" he asked quickly.

"Nobody" Severus said shaking his head. "Hypothetically speaking, what if I knew something that had something to do with you and didn't tell you about it?" he tried again. He knew from listening to himself that did not make any sense, but Regulus looked very thoughtful for a moment.

"Depends on what it is, if it was something silly and I didn't know you knew anything then I wouldn't be too bothered, on the other hand I'd still like to know if there were rumours or secrets about me" the younger boy replied.

"Choose yes or no" said Severus simply.

"Yes" Regulus answered rather quickly.

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip deep in thought, his mind was racing. Should he tell the boy about the baby, about his brother, about everything? Would it be right? Regulus was a good friend and a kind person despite his family values, well, he was prejudice, he did have a temper on him and he was a pureblood whom was considering joining forced with the Dark Lord, but he was a courageous, nice person all in all and he did deserve to know.

"Okay" Severus breathed finally. "Regulus I've got something I really need to tell you" he spoke slowly finally looking the younger boy straight in the eye.

Regulus looked worried. "What's happened?" he frowned his entire posture suddenly becoming nervous as though expecting to be ambushed.

Severus glanced around the half empty common room and leaned closer whispering "Not here, come upstairs and I'll tell you in my dormitory"

Regulus nodded and helped Severus pack up the books shoving them into both of Regulus' bags. The younger boy followed his friend through the dormitory doors and up the stairs, they headed along until they reached Severus' dormitory, without knocking, Severus walked straight in nodding for Regulus to follow.

The younger boy walked in nervously as Severus shut the door, he felt as though he were about to hear some awful news or something. He watched as Severus went over to his bed, kicked off his shoes and sat down patting the duvet for Regulus to do the same.

Regulus flinched a little before moving across the room and mimicking Severus' gestures before hopping up onto the comfortable bed sitting right in front of Severus.

There was an awkward silence.

"Regulus I've been keeping a secret from you that I feel on some level you have a right to know the truth about" Severus began looking into the younger boy's pretty face.

"What-"

Severus held up his hand and took several deep, nervous breaths. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone at all, do you understand me?"

Regulus' eyes widened and he nodded full of curiosity.

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "It's time I told you the truth about my baby"

"It's not real?" Regulus interrupted with a frown.

"Of course it's real!" Severus said quickly. "I meant, it's time I told you who the baby's father is..."

A heavy silence hung almost painfully in the air like humid storm clouds growing with pressure by the second. Regulus sat staring open mouthed at him for quite some time before he decided to say anything. "What about the other's?"

Severus shook his head so his ebony locks jumped about his face. "No, please don't tell them, don't breathe a word of this to anyone or I can't trust you with this secret, it's huge, Regulus"

"You can trust me, I promise" Regulus breathed staring unblinkingly at Severus.

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink before looking into the smaller boys eyes "It's your brother"

The humid storm clouds came crashing down in powerful thunder and lightning, Regulus' face drained of all colour, his eyes were larger than dinner plates and his pretty little mouth fell open wider than ever before, that short gasp as his breath caught in his throat made Severus swallow with nerves. Out of all the reactions he could have gotten, he was not expecting this one.

"Sirius?" Regulus breathed.

Severus nodded shyly fidgeting nervously in his lap. "Yes"

"He's the father?!"

"Yes" said Severus simply. "I slept with your brother..."

Regulus swayed a little and for a moment Severus thought he was about to faint, he placed his hand down behind him and sat breathing deeply trying to soothe himself. Of all the things he could have been told, of all the secrets to hear, of all the baby's fathers, Sirius was the dad...

"That means-"

"This is your niece or nephew" Severus swallowed.

Regulus' face seemed to sink to a reasonably normal expression, not he didn't look quite so much like a startled bush baby. His head hung, his mouth was open and he just stared at the bed covers unable to say anything for quite some time. "So, so I'm your baby's uncle?"

Severus nodded slowly.

Regulus let out a shaky breath. "I never expected news like this..." he breathed.

"Are you angry?" Severus asked warily.

Regulus just shook his head. "No, in a way I'm happy, in another I'm furious with my brother"

Severus said nothing.

"So he's that arsehole you've been talking about, the one that used you, knocked you up and ditched you?" Regulus asked looking up into Severus' dark eyes with his own light ones.

"Yeah, he is, sorry if that offends you at all" Severus said, he wasn't sorry at all, he was furious with the way Sirius was behaving about the baby, furious that he wasn't going to help Severus any, look after the child or even have anything to do with them, at the same time he loved him more than anything in the world apart from his own baby, their baby.

"It doesn't offend me, I feel sick with anger" said Regulus. "Not with you, with my idiot brother" he hissed. "How can he treat someone like this, I knew he was a bit of a prat but he really has taken the biscuit this time"

"I guess he isn't ready to have a baby" said Severus, he was defending Sirius and he could sense Regulus knew that but he didn't care, he felt he had to protect the Gryffindor even just a little bit.

"Not ready? Severus look at you! You're having a baby, you're the one who is pregnant, you're the one going through this and coping on your own, I don't mean alone as in completely alone, I mean alone as a single parent at sixteen!" Regulus said, scandalised. "He's just left you like this, he knows and he's not even attempting to speak to you about it, he is so irresponsible! He's seventeen in just a few days, he's practically of age and he's not doing a fucking thing about it!"

"Regulus please calm down" Severus said quietly. "I'll be fine, it's hard but I'll be okay, he's made it very clear I disgust him and he hates me, it's probably for the best we're apart, if he can't be good to be whilst I'm pregnant, he's not going to be good to the baby when it arrives either"

Regulus sat shaking his head. "Why?"

"Huh?" Severus blinked confusedly.

"Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left bollock did you sleep with him?" Regulus sighed exasperatedly.

Severus shifted awkwardly but said nothing.

"You love him don't you?" Regulus said flatly.

Severus blushed a little. "No" his voice was small.

Regulus sighed putting his head in his hands. "You do, you love my brother even when he treats you worse than a piece of shit on the floor"

"Regulus don't do this..." Severus groaned. "I can't deal with anymore shit, I thought you should know, I don't need you telling me what I already know, okay?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Severus sighed massaging his temples slowly.

Regulus did something that shocked Severus, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the half-blood's waist holding him very gently like the others did the other night. Severus hugged the smaller boy back, tears prickling in the backs of his eyes, it was too much and he started to cry.

"Don't cry" Regulus said sadly. "Look, I know given the... circumstances and the... status of... thing" Regulus said awkwardly into Severus' ear. "I want to help you, if you need anything you let me know and I'll help you, even if this baby is... I'm going to be a good uncle and help you, alright?"

Severus sniffed and nodded hugging Regulus tighter, how could he be such a different person to his brother.

"I think Sirius is just very mixed up" said Regulus. "I know my brother, give him some time and maybe try again, you've got another, what? Six and a half months before the baby arrives, you can do this and even if you two will never be friends you can at least try to be civil for the baby's sake"

"That's the most I've been hoping for since I found out about the baby" Severus whispered. "I feel so alone and messed up, these hormones are fucking with my head and my body and I just don't know whether I'm coming or going right now"

"Things will get better, Severus" Regulus said calmly. He felt awful for the boy, he'd never felt this level of sympathy for anyone, his parents had always taught him not to be like this, not to treat anyone especially a lesser blood like this but Regulus was a kind person and he felt really bad for what his brother had done.

"Right now I feel stuck in a rut that I can't ever get out of" Severus sniffled quietly.

"Like Sirius, you also need time" Regulus breathed drawing back to look Severus in the eye. "Stop trying to get everything done, stop trying to get on top of everything and take control because it's making you really upset, just let things run their course and focus on feeling happy again, I've seen the way you mope around, the others have commented on how much you've changed, how miserable you are so just focus on yourself"

Severus nodded and wiped his eyes, he felt absolutely ridiculous breaking down like this every time someone spoke to him but he just couldn't help it. Regulus smiled warmly at him his eyes dropping to Severus' tummy.

"You're having a baby!" he grinned. "How is my little niece or nephew by the way?"

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "As far as I know, just chipper" he grinned. "Look" he said getting quickly to his feet and standing to the side lifting up his top, underneath was the tiniest of baby bumps protruding just a little way through his skin, he looked a little bloated.

Regulus laughed again. "Growing now, huh?"

Severus nodded eagerly dropping his top and sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah, baby is growing quickly now"

"How big is it?"

"Just over an inch and a half" Severus grinned.

"Aw so tiny" Regulus beamed.

They sat talking until dinner where Regulus stopped off in the toilets, Severus went and joined his friends for food after Regulus insisted he go and get something to eat for the baby.

"Where have you been all day?" Mulciber asked with a frown.

"I was hanging out with Regulus doing that book thing I promised him" Severus shrugged helping himself to some casserole. "Ended up hanging out all afternoon"

"Fair enough, we've been planning some new pranks" Mulciber grinned. "Not just the Gryffindor's that can do it" he added with a wink.

A few minutes later Regulus joined them looking rather happy he glanced at Severus and smiled, this afternoon had definitely brought them closer as friends.

After dinner they went back to the common room and spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and reminiscing of good times in the previous years including trying to humiliate said Gryffindor scum, Regulus and Severus shot sideways glances at one another at the mention of Sirius' name.

Sunday flew by so quickly Severus hadn't even noticed it had arrived, he sat mostly sleeping and doing the odd bit of homework. After dinner came a long warm bath which he relaxed in happy to get a chance to rest properly and just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Monday morning appeared out of nowhere and on the way down to the great hall there was a bit of a commotion.

Severus, Mulciber, Avery rolled their eyes when they realised what was going on.

"Happy birthday, Sirius!" two squealing fifth year Ravenclaw girls shouted as they walked past him. The boy turned round with an enormous grin plastered on his overly handsome face, a great enchanted sash slung around his torso with '17 today' emblazoned on the front in colour change ink.

"Thank you my lovely ladies!" Sirius saluted to them earning another excitable giggle.

So now it was Sirius' birthday.

Regulus disbanded from the group and walked up to his brother handing him a small present and a card, Severus was watching them through the corner of his eye, Regulus' eyes were cold and he was very tense around his brother eyeing him with utmost loathing.

Sirius suspiciously tore the paper off the present, it was a new lambs wool Gryffindor scarf as his old one was beginning to look a little tatty, only the finest quality. "Thanks little brother" he said eyeing Regulus as though he were an enraged bull.

Regulus nodded and forced a smile before he walked away, to anyone else it would have looked like a normal exchange but Severus knew what was wrong. He followed his friends into the great hall and sat down at the table with Regulus joining them shortly after.

"Was giving my brother his birthday present" he said quickly.

"Isn't he disowned?"

"Yeah but I still thought I should get him something" Regulus replied.

"Fair enough" Evan shrugged and the conversation about Sirius thankfully ended there. Severus glanced at Regulus who smiled and mouthed 'I hope you're not pissed' to him then 'I already bought the present'.

"It's fine" Severus muttered with a smile.

They headed off to the dungeons for potions, the door was open and they filed in sitting down in their usual seats.

The lesson progressed with them working in groups only this time Severus was allowed to partake in the brewing of another complex elixir of health. He gave his friends rapid instructions and ended up completely taking over the work giving them all a break from actually doing anything for once.

Every time his friend's backs were turned, Severus risked a glimpse at Sirius. The boy was standing working on his potion with his back to Severus, coincidence or purpose Severus wasn't sure but either way it made him feel shut out and rejected once again.

The end of the lesson came, Evan filled the vials with a small amount of their potion, labelled them and took them to the front as everybody else cleaned up. Severus sighed as he washed his hands and packed up his things still stealing glances at Sirius across the room.

As everyone got up he was partly obscured from view, Severus followed him out of the classroom with his friends by his sides, he watched Sirius as the handsome boy threw his head back and laughed. Severus sighed, why couldn't Sirius be that way around him?

When break was over the trekked up to Transfiguration, dropping into their desks they sat listening to Professor McGonagall lecture them as she walked up and down the desks making sure they were all carefully taking notes.

Severus rested his chin on his hands gazing across the room at Sirius the entire time they were there. He no longer felt stressed about the boy, he no longer felt anxious or overly worried, Regulus knew about the kid, a blood relative of the child knew about it and that felt really good. He felt more secure now and he was slowly beginning to accept the fact that Sirius wasn't going to be his, he could stare, pine and dream all he wanted but Sirius wasn't going to change his mind. Breathing a heavy sigh, Severus turned his attention on his work. If he could, he planned to try and take his mind off of Sirius Black and maybe in time find someone else to love and be with, someone that would treat him right and love him and his baby.

A tiny smile appeared on Severus' face and he rested his hand on his little growing bump under the table, he had a real focus and now he was growing it was bringing everything back into proportion, he would start making real plans now, his baby would need a lot of things and a lot of care, the sooner he was prepared, the better.

By lunch, Severus was feeling so much more optimistic about his future and school in general, he wasn't sure whether his hormones were changing or whether he was just on a high but after telling Regulus about the baby he was surely in a much better mood.

After a big lunch of pretty much everything on the table, Severus went to sit in the common room with his friends for a while.

"Who does that Black guy think he is?" Mulciber said hotly.

"I'm fuming with him" Avery said aggressively.

Severus froze, did they know?

"Just because it's his birthday doesn't mean he should act like he's king of the universe" Mulciber spat viciously. "I tell you, we should pull some serious prank on him and put him in his fucking place for once"

"I can't stand that guy" Evan said wrinkling his nose with disgust. "Sorry, Regulus" he shot a partially sympathetic look to the younger boy.

Regulus briefly caught Severus' eye, he just shrugged and laughed. "Don't worry about it, he's a prick, he might be my brother but that doesn't mean he's a nice person" he shrugged.

"Has he ever been nice?" Severus smirked quirking an eyebrow, Sirius had to be nice to some people otherwise he wouldn't have any friends at all but then again he was a typical Gryffindor bad boy that had everything, intelligence, looks, personality, character, humour and that perfectly rebellious attitude, everything about him made the girls (and some guys) swoon.

"He used to be when we were little" Regulus said. "We used to be the best of friends then he became a disgrace and when he met that awful Potter boy he just got worse by the day" he sighed.

"Do you miss him?" Wilkes asked curiously.

"Sometimes to be honest, it was nice having someone you could be close to all the time, he was a great friend to me then he just seemed to forget, although when I was in first year and people were being horrible to me he did start sticking up for me and stuff but then that Potter seemed to guide him away and from then on we got further and further apart, in the summers he bullied me and acting like a twat even more so than you know of and then this year he ran away to live with that idiot" Regulus explained.

"Bum boys" Mulciber said gruffly and they all laughed.

History of Magic was horrendously boring. Severus listened to Professor Binns drone on and one until he finally became so bored he pulled a nice little leather bound journal from his bag, turned to a fresh page and began writing.

"What are you writing there, Snape?" Evan asked curiously making the boy jump.

"Oh just notes" Severus replied but Evan didn't buy it.

A small scuffle and Evan managed to pull the book from Severus' grasp, he flipped it to the first page where Severus had written his name and 'Pregnancy Journal' in beautiful cursive letters. Evan looked to Severus sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

Severus felt the blood beat to his cheeks and tried to snatch the book out of Evan's hands but the boy was already flipping through the pages he's written and stuck things into, a smile spread across Evan's face much to Severus' surprise.

"This is actually really cool, where did you get the idea for it?"

"Oh I read it in that book, it says to keep a journal and look back on it after birth and then I'll be able to savour the memories and in years to come I won't regret not making one, it's also a place to write down my health, my feelings and how my body and baby are changing, it's... comforting... especially because I don't have the father to share these things with" Severus explained as Evan handed him back the journal. "Thanks"

"So like you can put whatever you want in it, is it really personal?" Evan asked rather curiously.

"Yes" said Severus. "So don't start trying to read through it without my permission"

"I wasn't planning to" the boy rolled his green eyes.

"I just like having somewhere personal to keep all my pregnancy stuff and maybe, I know this sounds pathetic but maybe if the baby's dad decides he wants some part of my or the child's life he might want to read through it someday" Severus said quietly.

Evan smiled weakly and nodded with understanding, he didn't want to say much about the baby's dad, Severus had been slowly improving over the past few days and he didn't want to upset him and spoil his progress.

He vaguely watched as Severus sat writing in his journal throughout the lesson, he wasn't reading it he was just watching the way his quill moved quickly against the pretty parchment paper.

By the end of the day everyone was thankful when they finally escaped from last lesson, Severus stretched his arms above his head and made his way along to the great hall for his dinner. Dropping into his seat he reached out and took two slices of pizza piling a dollop of mashed potato onto one of the slices, some carrots and meatballs in gravy. He tucked in groaning with pleasure at the food even when his friends started laughing at him.

"Sickness has gone so now you can't stop eating" it was Regulus.

Severus just smirked. "We're hungry" he said between bites.

"Better than throwing up?" Avery smirked playfully.

"Way better" Severus smiled taking another bite of his food.

After dinner they were passing through the entrance hall on their way to the common room when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Oi, Snivellus"

Snape turned around at the same time as his friends and striding towards them was James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Severus froze momentarily but didn't react, he knew they were going to start and he was prepared, he felt good and strong today like he could handle this.

"Yes?" Severus said coolly.

"How are you getting along, we haven't had a chat in a little while now have we? Still puking your guts up all over the place?" James smirked nastily.

"No thankfully that passed a couple of weeks ago, thank you for your concern" Severus smiled sarcastically.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Potter" Mulciber said grinding his right fist into his hand aggressively. James looked at it and a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth.

"Trying to intimidate me are you?" James chuckled. "I can promise you it's not going to work"

"What a pity, then fuck off and leave us alone you pathetic little twat" Avery snarled.

Sirius' eyes flickered to Severus, his expression was completely blank and the two boys just stared at each other without a word, everything seemed to zone out as they continued staring. The hairs on the back of Severus' neck stood on end, he didn't feel afraid, he felt hurt but he could control it, Sirius didn't want either of them and he knew that now, he could escape it, he could understand Sirius not wanting to be a part of it in some ways but he still felt like he needed the boy.

An odd flicker crossed Sirius' face and Severus did the only thing he could that he knew he'd get a reaction from. He smiled.

Sirius looked thoroughly taken aback by this and averted his eyes very quickly his lips parting and his perfect dark eyebrows creasing into a worried frown, it was as though Severus was making him uncomfortable or upset. This made Severus squirm slightly with pleasure, he had the upper hand tonight.

Severus sighed a little as Sirius looked back at him his eyes focused hard on his tummy, Severus was beginning to feel uncomfortable but he knew Sirius wasn't likely to blurt anything out or hurt him right now, if he did then people would know Sirius knew something everyone else didn't and he was likely to have something to do with it, no, he was sure Sirius would remain tight lipped about the whole pregnancy thing.

Turning his attention back on the row between Mulciber and Avery, he could still feel Sirius' eyes on his stomach but he pressed on to ignore him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Peter snapped noticing Severus staring between Mulciber and James who now had their wands out and pointed at each other's chests.

Severus blinked. "Piss off you little tag along" he said calmly.

Peter looked angry, his cheeks turned red and he straightened up trying to look more intimidating but it only made Severus and Regulus laugh.

"Oi Regulus, thought I warned you about hanging around with filth" Sirius said loudly his eyes focused on his brother.

Regulus swung round, Severus wasn't expecting the fit of rage to escape from the boy as quickly as it did.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CALL ANYONE A PIECE OF FILTH?!" he bellowed.

The other's all jumped and turned around to stare at them open mouthed. Even Sirius looked slightly surprised by this, James and Peter burst into fits of laughter and Remus stood behind them shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You need to calm down little bro" Sirius chuckled resting his hands on his hips.

Regulus stood with pursed lips shaking his head with disgust. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man"

Sirius didn't seem to understand what his brother was talking about at all, but Severus did, he shot a sideways look at Regulus like pretty much everyone in the room was doing, the boy was shaking with anger his eyes blazing with fury as he glared his brother down.

"Regulus mate, just leave it, he's not worth it" Wilkes said tugging on his friend's arm trying to guide him away but Regulus stood firm.

"No he makes me sick!" Regulus snarled taking a step forward, he was a good bit smaller than his brother which was probably the reason why Sirius didn't look even remotely concerned by this sort of behaviour, in fact, Sirius yawned and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Are we done here?"

Regulus looked as though he were about to hit Sirius but before anything else could happen Professor Slughorn came wandering out of the great hall, spotting the scene he hurried over.

"What's going on here then?" he asked quickly his eyes darting between the two groups of boys.

"Nothing, Professor" James muttered. "We were just leaving"

Severus smirked, Potter must already be in trouble, the only time he ever backed down was when he thought he would be banned from Quidditch or Hogsmeade.

"Very well, off you go then, everyone go on back to your common room" he said wavering his arms trying to usher people away.

Slowly but surely the Slytherin's turned even if it did take both Avery and Mulciber to practically drag Regulus back down the dungeons with them. When they reached the common room Regulus began pacing aggressively with his hands behind his back, the other's sat down around the fire and the group of third years sitting in the corner even stopped to glance at him every so often.

"Regulus mate sit down before you wear out the floor" Rabastan said patting the sofa beside him.

Regulus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a swear word and continued pacing.

Severus sighed and watched the boy carefully catching his eyes every so often, this was his fault, Regulus was so wound up because he knew what Sirius had done with the baby and it was getting to him, a brief shooting of worry crossed Severus, what if Regulus eventually snapped?

"Regulus can I talk to you for a minute?" Severus said getting to his feet and crossing a little way across the room.

"Alright" the boy said stalking after him. They stopped just out of earshot of the others before Severus began to speak.

"Is all this because of the baby?"

"Yes" Regulus replied searching his friends face. "It's really fucking bothering me that he's been like this and he's treated you so badly"

Severus rested his hands on Regulus shoulders in a brotherly manner. "Please don't say anything" he breathed. "I don't want the other's finding out about Sirius and the baby, you need to calm down, what Sirius did was wrong but it's not your problem to worry about" he swallowed nervously, the confrontation with Sirius had hurt and it was awkward, looking into those beautiful eyes in the entrance hall had made Severus' heart melt a little in his chest, Sirius really was beautiful but Severus knew in reality he couldn't have him.

"I know but I'm related to that baby and my brother has been so bad and immature about everything" Regulus sighed.

"Please just calm down, don't say anything, okay?"

"I promised you I'd keep it a secret and I will" Regulus breathed. "I just feel really frustrated, angry and sorry for you"

"Pity is the last thing I need..." Severus said sadly.

Regulus smiled weakly. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, just calm down, okay?"

Regulus nodded slowly closing his eyes in a long slow blink and breathing deeply.

They headed back over to the others who stared at them when they sat down on opposite sofa's.

"Calmed down yet?" Evan asked Regulus, the boy nodded with a smile.

"He just really pisses me off" Regulus shuddered.

Not long after that episode, Severus got ready and fell into bed. He was exhausted, it was only Monday but everything had been hectic, two days and he would reach his eleventh week of pregnancy, time was passing quickly and he knew before long he would have to announce it to the school but Severus planned to keep it a secret for as long as possible before that had to happen.

As he lay staring at the inside of his emerald drapes his thoughts turned to Sirius again. "If only I were beautiful too then he might like me" he breathed closing his eyes and breathing a hefty sigh of relief. Severus thought back to any time he'd seen Sirius leering at girls, what made him so interested in them, he did after all say he might swing for guys too, what was it that turned him on so much? Was it a certain hair colour, eyes, skin, height? Severus sighed with a frown, if only he knew what it was Sirius was attracted to he might be able to strive for that, even if he wasn't so good looking he was sure he had a fairly decent personality, he was quite sharp and most of all he was pregnant with Sirius' child.

A smirk crossed Severus' face, maybe he could use the information he planned to obtain. Severus wasn't in Slytherin for no reason, he had a cunning side too.

With that thought in mind, Severus drifted off into a lovely sleep...

Tuesday morning arrived and Severus was sitting in Defence when a hastily folded paper bird fluttered down onto the table. He stared at it warily a moment as though it may burst into flames, when it didn't happen, Severus spared a glance in the direction of the Marauders where Sirius was sitting watching him closely.

Picking up the bird, Severus unfolded it and read:

_Did you mean what you said last week about the thing?_

Severus stared at it a moment and sighed. He picked up his quill and scrawled back _yes I am_ before sending the bird back when his friends weren't looking.

For fifteen minutes Severus kept glancing at Sirius who was chewing on his bottom lip apparently deliberating with something before finally the bird landed elegantly on the table again. Picking it up, Severus opened it and read:

_If you have an abortion I will leave you alone forever_

Severus' stomach gave a violent turn and before he could stop himself he launched forward and vomited all over Lily Evan's whom was sitting in front of him.

A crash of her chair falling to the floor as she jumped to her feet shrieking with panic her fingers flying into her hair where the sick was dripping from it and the entire class had turned to look at them.

It would have been quite comical if Severus hadn't read what was in that note. Way to piss Lily off even more after last year though….

"Oh my goodness, Miss Evans quickly go and clean up you're excused" the teacher said whirling around from where he was writing on the blackboard. Lily didn't need to be told twice, shooting an angry look at Severus she bolted from the classroom.

"Severus I think you should go to the toilet" he said moving swiftly across the classroom to spell the floor and chair clean.

Severus shook his head and sat down slowly. "No I've got some potion for this" he said. "May I take some now?"

"Are you contagious?" the teacher quirked a suspicious eyebrow.

Severus shook his head quickly and pulled that and the clean cup from his bag.

"Very well, you may take some, if you're sure you won't be sick again you can either go and see the nurse or carry on with the lesson but I should think an apology to Miss Evans would be a good idea when she returns" he nodded.

"Yes, Professor" Severus muttered sitting himself back down properly and drinking his potion quickly feeling it instantly begin to settle his stomach back down.

Severus sniffled finishing his potion and placing it all back in his bag on the floor as the teacher returned to teaching the class. A few of the students were still smirking and snickering but Severus completely ignored them this time.

Thirty minutes later and Lily reappeared moving swiftly across the classroom looking down her nose at Severus before she sat down again running her fingers through her clean, dry hair and pulling it round over one shoulder.

Severus waited another ten minutes to be sure all attention was off him and people were relaxing back into the lecture, most half asleep before he picked up the note and wrote back:

_I'm never having an abortion, my body, my baby, my choice. _

And sent it back to the boy.

The reply was almost instant:

_Fine then, keep it, just don't expect anything from me, I don't want either of you and I won't let you ruin my life! _

Severus simply wrote back _fine _before sending the note back and completely ignoring Sirius for the rest of the lesson. He was shaking, he couldn't believe the boy had asked him to get rid of their baby! Sirius had sunk to new lows.

By lunch, Severus was fine and sat eating his lunch minding his own business.

"What was all that about in Defence this morning?" Evan asked licking the jelly and ice cream off of his spoon.

"When I threw up?" Severus replied.

Evan nodded quickly.

Severus was quiet a moment. "I got a note from the baby's dad" he said dropping his voice low so they all leaned in curiously, Regulus in particular was very intrigued. "He asked me to..."

"To what?" it was Mulciber.

"To get an abortion" Severus felt the tears prickling in the back of his eyes once again. Damn hormones.

Their mouths fell open with shock. Regulus slammed his fists down on the table the bowl of fresh cream splattered all over the place but nobody paid it any attention.

"He is a disgraceful human being!" Avery snarled.

"That sick little freak!" Mulciber hissed.

"What a dick" it was Rabastan.

Regulus was shaking and white with anger. "He deserves to suffer for this" he said through gritted teeth.

"I said no of course" Severus said quickly. "I said it's my baby, body and choice and I'm going to keep the baby" he smiled gently.

"And he respects that?" Mulciber asked warily.

"No" said Severus. "He doesn't want to know either of us, but that's fine I'd take my baby over him any day" he smiled warmly resting a hand on his tummy under the table. In truth he felt extremely hurt Sirius could do something like this to him but he was learning not to react, he was learning to be strong for his baby, the baby would want to be able to say he or she admired their father, that Severus was a good dad who put his child first above anyone and he wouldn't tolerate shit from people, he wanted to be known as a strong person and being strong with earn him a lot of respect and respect meant a good amount to Severus.

After lunch they made their way to the last lessons of the day, Severus was eager to set to work on something, he had to take his mind off of Sirius.

By the time he fell into bed that evening, Severus was too tired to worry about the day any longer, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

The next morning when Severus woke the first thought that rushed through his head was-

"Eleven weeks today" he whispered smiling to himself his eyes half lidded. He stretched himself out under the covers like a cat and sighed with happiness that smile still playing on his features.

As the days went by, Severus felt healthier, he was now feeling physically fitter and healthier than he had done in a while. Drinking his potion he checked the time before pulling his pregnancy book out for a quick read before he had to get ready for lessons.

Severus smiled reading through the pages, baby was just over two inches in length now and weighed little over a third of an ounce, a considerable amount bigger than last week.

_You may find that your hormones are still playing havoc with your emotions and stomach, nausea and vomiting should soon be easing off by itself if it hasn't already, frequent urination will also be easing off and you may have even noticed a baby bump beginning to develop under your clothes, trousers may become tighter and clothes may be a snug fit by now this is perfectly normal. _

_By now the baby should measure little over two inches and slightly above a third of a gram, throughout the week the baby will grow at a quick rate once again. Tooth buds and nail beds will be set in place ready for them to come through, finger nails should be in place by next week and the baby's vital organs are fully in place. The baby's ovaries or testis will also be developed and set although it is much too soon to see them on an ultrasound, it is possible to see from sixteen weeks but a scan becomes much clearer and easier to read from week eighteen so it is better to wait an extra two weeks if you can. The baby's sex was determined from the moment of conception. _

_The baby's ears will also be setting into their final position during this week even though they will be sealed and the baby couldn't hear properly from a few weeks yet! _

A tiny noise escaped Severus' throat as he closed the book, marking his page, and hugged it to his chest. His baby was growing well and so much was going on with his body. Even though he was going through so many changes, Severus knew it would all be worth it in the end, for now his baby was his own personal little secret which he loved so much.

With those thoughts in mind, Severus got up and dressed pulling on his clothes and brushing his teeth before heading down to the great hall. He had this strange feeling that today was going to be an excellent day...


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had passed and Severus hadn't heard so much as a word from Sirius, the boy was completely avoiding him by the looks of things. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it was better they stayed away from each other for a while after everything that had happened, there was too much bad feeling from Sirius for them to have a decent conversation about the baby right now. Severus knew he'd have to wait.

On Friday evening he was sitting in the common room working on his essay for Professor McGonagall deeply submerged in thought as he scratched his chin with the tip of his quill.

"You coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" Avery asked dropping down into a seat in front of Severus.

"Yeah sure" Severus smiled. "Don't you have a date"

"Yeah but I'm not meeting her until twelve" Avery flashed a white toothed grin.

"Fair enough" said Severus.

"Why don't you start seeing someone?" Avery asked tilting his head to one side rather like a small curious puppy. Severus stopped writing to stare at him blankly.

"I'm pregnant, I'm sixteen and I'm pretty unattractive, why do you think?" Severus blinked. "Besides, you know how I feel about the baby's dad" his voice lowered so none of the other students sitting dotted about the room could hear him.

"Yeah but I'm sure you can find someone, not everybody thinks that" Avery frowned resting his chin on the palm of his right hand thoughtfully and twiddling a pencil through his left fingers. "Want us to help you?"

Severus shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but no thanks I'm not ready to date now, I don't think that even if I could find someone to date that it would be fair on them with the baby and my feelings for the dad, besides I just don't have the time for it with school work and everything, I'd rather just be single"

"Fair enough then, if you're sure" Avery sighed.

An hour later and Severus went up to bed trying to put all thoughts of Sirius Black out of his head.

The next morning Severus was up and dressed and feeling absolutely fine, he followed his friends into the great hall and ate peacefully listening to their conversations about the day ahead.

After eating the wrapped up boys left the school and headed down towards the gates where the carriages were waiting, they had the option to walk but Severus couldn't be bothered.

"So Snape, we haven't gotten around to you yet" Mulciber grinned as they shut the carriage door behind him. Mulciber, Regulus, Severus, Avery and Evan sat squashed up in the carriage, they had apparently decided to give Severus a little extra room so he wasn't being squished so the baby didn't get hurt. "Ever had proper sex?"

Severus flushed a little but shook his head. "Nope, I wouldn't count that potion sex as really losing my virginity to be honest because it was supposed to disappear and I guess it will after I have the baby" he replied.

"You need to get your cherry popped then" Evan grinned.

"I can't even be bothered to think about getting laid now" it was only half true, Severus was starting to notice his libido picking back up again now the rough pregnancy weeks were passing, he wasn't desperate to get laid, he was in fact very wary of someone on top of him or visa versa in his condition, it would be nice to have sex and finally lose his virginity but there was only one person Severus would ever want to give himself to and that same person he wouldn't give it very easily to.

"You're the first guy in history to ever say that" Evan laughed.

"I'm still a bloke just my libido has been down for a few weeks" Severus yawned.

"No boners?" Avery smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes impatiently. "Well yeah but not really any urges, I've felt too sleepy and rough" he explained. "By the sounds of it you could do with a lower libido"

"Hmm I guess it would be interesting" Avery mused. "Might make life a little easier"

"Not if you're knocked up it doesn't" Mulciber chuckled glancing at Snape watching the boy frown grumpily.

They arrived in Hogsmeade not long after that, Severus was glad it put an end to that weird conversation. He got out of the carriage and followed his friends off to Honeydukes before it ended up ridiculously busy later on.

Almost half an hour later and they were all coming out of the shop, Severus was stuffing down a bar of chocolate hungrily despite just having breakfast.

They walked happily towards the Three Broomsticks talking and laughing, Severus was beginning to remember what it felt like to be normal and do normal things with his close to normal friends. They headed into the pub, Severus went to sit down with Evan and Mulciber as the other's got the drinks, Severus gazed around the room, his mind for once off of the baby, off of school and his life in general, he could be a normal teenage boy for just a few hours and that made him feel so much better in himself.

Severus' eyes fell upon the door when Sirius walked in accompanied by a witch with short purple hair wearing long flowing robes and carrying what appeared to be a quick quotes quill and a keyboard. They sat down briefly at a table near the door with their drinks and began talking heatedly for several minutes.

When the others arrived with their drinks they sat down around them talking about the pretty girls they'd seen up at the bar, Severus wasn't paying any attention, his curiosity was getting the better of him once again and he sat staring, his eyes narrowed, at Sirius Black and the unknown woman. She was taking notes and quickly pushed the clipboard, a long piece of parchment clipped to it, across to Sirius who read through whatever was written on it and signed at the bottom. A purchase? Contract?

About five minutes passed and a man came in, without going to the bar he went straight up to Sirius and the lady, shaking Sirius' hand the woman introduced them before they all got up and left the pub together.

Severus blinked, were they perhaps relatives? No, Sirius hated all of his family, he wouldn't be greeting them so formally either, who was this woman and why was she taking notes on what Sirius said and why on Earth would she need his signature on something?

The Slytherin sighed and rolled his eyes, no doubt this was an order of dangerous, outrageous or down right pathetic joke shop items or perhaps fireworks they required proof of age to purchase. It had after all been Sirius' birthday just a few days ago.

Shaking his head, Severus sighed, whatever it was no doubt he, like the rest of the school, would find out soon.

Two rounds of drinks later and the boys were starting to become bored. Avery glanced at the time on his pocket watch his face spreading into a partly malicious grin.

"Time for me to get going" he said standing up quickly. "Gotta meet the girlfriend" he said pulling on his cloak and pushing through their legs to escape the little booth table. "See you later, and don't even think about stalking me!" he laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Mulciber smirked to the other's the second his best friend's back was turned. He did however manage to wait until Avery was out of the pub before he leaned in to everyone else. "Anyone up for that stalking?"

There was a renowned mixture of excitable noises.

"Even I'm going to have to say yes" Severus grinned as they got up from the table pulling on their outdoor wear.

They hurried out of the pub glancing up and down until they spotted Avery standing a distance away at the front gates, a smaller figure stood next to him, he reached out and pulled her into his arms for a few seconds and then they drew apart taking hands and started walking back along the cobbled path.

The boys ducked down their eyes focused on them as they went back into Honeydukes.

"Come on, let's get closer" Mulciber said shooting out of the cover of the pub and hurrying along the path, the other's followed after him and they stood up the side of the little shop, it didn't take long for them to reappear eating sweets and laughing together, from what they could see the girl had long black hair, pale skin and was very pretty.

"Not bad from the looks of things, is she?" Mulciber said turning to the others who all nodded approvingly.

"You wanna go take a look at the shrieking shack? I hear it's haunted" the girl said.

"Sounds like fun" Avery smiled.

"Come on" Evan hissed stepping out from behind the building and following along a good distance behind Avery and his girlfriend, the other's shrugged and followed along trying to keep under the cover of the shops and leaving a gap between them just in case either of them should turn around.

At the shrieking shack they did very little apart from stand talking and looking out at it from behind the little wooden railings, the girl was reading from a leaflet she found even if they both had obviously seen it at least a couple of times before.

"This is boring" Regulus whispered after a good quarter of an hour watching them standing there talking.

"No wait, look!" Severus hissed pointing through the trees from where they were hiding as Avery moved forward and started kissing her.

"Ooh!" Mulciber grinned, a snicker echoed through the air and they laughed shushing each other to be silent but neither Avery nor his girlfriend seemed to notice.

When they drew apart, they talked for a couple of minutes before taking hands and heading back in the direction they came towards the village again. The group of boys stalked a little way behind and watched as they went into the Three Broomsticks. Mulciber turned and leaned against the side of one of the shops grinning excitedly.

"Aren't we going to follow them?" Evan asked quickly with a frown.

"No, we're giving them a few minutes then we're going to go and meet this girl" Mulciber smirked. The excitable murmur among the boys rang out.

They gave it ten minutes before they went into the pub, Severus' eyes fell on where Avery was sitting under the stairs in the private little booth Severus had been in that day he found out about the pregnancy, he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. "There they are" the pointed to them.

The group of boys strode over grinning madly, Avery looked up the happy expression on his face soon fading when his eyes fell on his friends. "Oh, what are you doing here?" he asked blankly.

"Just came by, saw you here and was wondering if you could introduce us to your little friend" Mulciber smirked his eyes falling on the girl. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but said nothing.

"Yeah, this is Evie" Avery said calmly. "Evie this is Mulciber, Severus, Regulus, Wilkes and Evan" he drawled. "My friends" he shot them a filthy look to accompany the last word. Mulciber' grin just spread further across his nice face.

"Pleased to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too" she smiled nervously.

"Anyway, we're going to have a drink, see you later my friend" Evan winked.

"Yeah, bye" said Avery blankly once again, the look in his eyes was screaming disapproval at being interrupted on his date by a crowd of silly boys.

The rest of the day continued in a very relaxed fashion, by the time they arrived back at the castle for dinner and were sitting at the table, Severus couldn't help notice that Sirius still wasn't home. He squinted searching the Gryffindor table for that familiar crop of beautiful black hair but he couldn't find it and yet James, Peter and Remus were sitting talking casually over their chicken pie.

"What'cha looking at?" Regulus leaned over and spoke lightly making Severus jump his fork clattering down onto his plate.

"Oh, nothing" Severus said snatching it back up and stabbing at a potato.

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "You were looking for my brother again, weren't you?" he breathed keeping his voice low enough so none of the other's overheard.

"No" Severus lied.

Regulus sighed loudly with frustration. "Severus please just let him go..."

"I have"

"No you haven't, please just... just try to put him behind you, he's not worth the air he breathes especially after what he said to you about the abortion" the younger boy's voice was still a low murmur and Severus had to strain to hear it. "You shouldn't give him the time of day"

Severus heaved a sorry sigh. "I can't help it, you don't understand what this feels like"

"Trust me, I have a pretty good idea" Regulus said very seriously. "He's my brother, I knew he was low but I didn't know how low, he knows you love him and he knows you're pregnant but he keeps treating you like scum because he can and he gets some sick pleasure out of it"

Severus swallowed and nodded sadly. "I just wish he would notice me" he whispered.

Unfortunately Regulus heard this and pursed his lips in complete and utter disapproval. "Severus you're a good person, you haven't done anything to make him hate you this much"

"Actually I have" said Severus. "Maybe it isn't worth hating me as much as he does but still..."

"What have you done?" Regulus asked flatly.

"I – I drugged him and seduced him" Severus muttered. "Potion in some chocolates I bunged under the toilet door, he ate them and I swindled him into bed with me when I used the potion"

Regulus' mouth hung open in complete and utter shock. "Why the hell would you do that?!" he gasped utterly scandalised by Severus' revelation, if he'd been caught Sirius would have surely beaten the living daylights out of him.

Severus gave Regulus one of those sarcastic looks he was practically famous for. "I think you can guess why..."

"Because you love him" Regulus sighed. "I should have guessed something like that might have happened" he added slowly. "Well I guess what's done is done, I wouldn't tell him about that though if I were you, you don't want that kind of shit looming over you"

Severus nodded slowly with understanding and turned his attention back on his food.

After dinner and dessert they left the great hall and went straight for the common room, as they were passing through the entrance hall the doors opened and a very haughty, boastful Sirius Black came swaggering in with his cloak slung over his shoulder, an enormous beaming smile plastered on his face.

"What does he look so happy about?" Mulciber tutted as they headed down the little steps into the dungeon corridor. Severus looked back over his shoulder to see Sirius disappear into the great hall. What on Earth could he be up to this time?

They walked along the cool dungeon corridor muttering the password and the wall slid back, making their way into the common room most of the boys sat down by the fire.

"I'm off to bed, I'm knackered" Severus yawned his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Alright, you feeling okay?" Wilkes frowned with concern.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Just tired, the _you know what_ takes it out of me" Severus said his eyes flashing in the glow of the fire. His friends nodded and waved their goodnights, sparing one last glance at Regulus, Severus disappeared off upstairs...

Sunday passed by in a haze, Severus couldn't be bothered to do anything, he'd lost interest in pretty much everything that day. Homework, friends, school, life. He just wanted to lay in bed and completely waste his day.

It wasn't until Monday morning, Severus finally started to feel better. Severus got up, dressed and had breakfast as normal with his friends. Maybe it was just Sunday's that were depressing him.

During potions, Severus kept glancing over at Sirius and occasionally the boy would glance back, his face completely void of emotion. Severus hated not being able to read him, maybe he would start having to study Legilimency and read his mind whether he liked it or not, then at least he would have some idea what Sirius was really thinking, what he was actually feeling. A thought had crossed his mind once or twice, maybe Sirius was crying out for attention and help, maybe he was really worried about the baby, not about Severus of course, Severus would never expect that but surely he would have some emotion towards his own child, to have nothing at all for something that was part of him, his blood, his everything, how could he not be at least a little interested in it?

Severus busied himself filling in the result table in his note book and annotating some odd bits in his text book, he hadn't done too much annotating this year, he just couldn't bring himself to do it what with everything going on.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Slughorn asked in passing. Severus looked up and nodded with a smile. "Good"

After break they went to charms, in the corridor they passed Regulus whom asked to hang out with Severus that evening in the library, Severus was more than happy to oblige and went to Charms with a smile on his face. Regulus was such a good friend, Severus knew the boy was looking out for him partly out of pity and partly because of the baby but that was okay, he was glad to have someone to share these things with. He didn't share all that much with his other friends as they weren't the sort of people to be overly baby friendly, they obviously wouldn't hurt Severus and accepted him but Severus didn't feel comfortable talking baby this and baby that with them, not like with Regulus, he didn't want to seen as emasculated by his Slytherin chums, the last thing he needed was his friends disappearing on him.

During lesson, Severus once again turned his attention on Sirius, it was easier in this lesson as he sat next to Evan whom seemed to doze off at every lecture and paid more attention to the crude notes he was sending to the others sitting in front, Sirius sat on the other end of the room several rows ahead of Severus so the boy had a clear view of him.

He watched as Sirius passed a note back onto James' table smirking to himself proudly, James' eyebrows rose into his hairline and he scribbled something back.

Much to Severus' horror they turned around and stared at him nasty smirks written across their faces, there was something about Sirius' though, something that wasn't all there. Half-hearted in fact.

Severus shot a glare back at them but didn't break the gaze, if he did they might see it as weakness. He watched as James leaned forward and whispered something to Sirius whom nodded.

"Potter, Black!" Professor Flitwick squeaked making both of them jump, they turned with those usual charming smiles plastered all over their faces, it made Severus queasy just watching. "Eyes to the front" he said watching the boys closely.

Severus suddenly got the nasty sensation they were planning something against him or at the very least, trying to frighten him.

Lunch time passed over and the afternoon lessons flew by in a boring blur of nothingness. After dinner Severus went up to the library with Regulus, they went right to the very back, piling books onto their table they sat working in silence for a little while.

"Why have you been helping me so much?" Severus asked quietly, it was a question that had been playing on his mind for some time now.

Regulus' scratching quill paused for just a brief moment before he continued on writing. "Because you're my friend and you're carrying a member of my family" he said quietly.

"But if your parents knew you were associating with me..."

"They don't need to know and they can't stop me from being near you because they know the school is full of half-bloods" Regulus said bluntly. "And before you ask, I haven't told them anything about the baby"

Severus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Severus I'm not an idiot, I can see you're alone, you need a really good friend right now, the guys they understand and accept you but there's something I need to tell you that they have been keeping a secret..." Regulus said sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Severus looked up. "What?"

"Soon they're going to be going around the school dressed and Death Eaters, hoods up, shadowed faces, no masks of course, they might start hexing people for no reason and trying to sort the, uhh, Mudblood problem, I know not all of them are pure, I know some of them are lying about their heritage but that doesn't matter right now"

"If they're only pretending it won't be any harm" Severus blinked, confused by this revelation.

Regulus groaned with displeasure. "Some of them are thinking of joining the other side this summer" he said in a low voice.

Severus swallowed and stared into his friends eyes. "And I'm guessing they expect me to join too?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, but I don't know if they will remain as close with you if you don't, I don't mean to sound bad but because of your blood they don't quite put you on their superior level, not that they don't love you as a brother, they do and they care about you and the baby, they just don't have a massive amount of respect for you as part of the Wizarding community" he explained.

Severus nodded slowly allowing it all to sink in. "I'm not joining him" he said suddenly. "I have priorities, I have something to live for, I can't be a servant with a newborn baby, I just can't... maybe in a few years, MAYBE but right now I don't want to join anybody"

"Dumbledore's man?"

Severus shrugged. "You know I have little respect for that crackpot old fool"

Regulus sighed. "Dumbledore is a great Wizard I cannot deny that but I get the impression he isn't all there sometimes, like he's not quite up to much, he's getting on now maybe he's just too old"

"Maybe" said Severus.

They studied for quite a while that night, Severus even drew up a proper revision time table.

"So what's going on with the baby then?" Regulus asked curiously after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Changes and stuff?"

Severus nodded with a smile. "I'm twelve weeks gone in two days" he breathed. "Three months, I can't believe how much time has passed, next week it will be December, then exams, then Christmas and New Year"

Regulus nodded with a soft 'mm' of agreement. "What are you going to do for the holidays?"

"Probably going to stay here, my mum wants to go on a little holiday, I think Christmas would be a good time for her to go, I can always see her in the summer or Easter" Severus shrugged. "We've been getting on better now my dad's gone"

By the time they arrived back in their dormitories it was getting late, Severus bathed quickly, dressed in his pyjamas and slipped into bed.

Tuesday afternoon in Herbology and Severus was busy working alone, they had separate plants to tend to today and he was trying to keep his focus away from the fact Sirius was standing right against his back working in silence. The horrible tense feeling in the air, Severus was sure other people who passed could feel, it was making him sweat with discomfort.

Every so often he glanced back over his shoulder and swallowed if Sirius stopped working or tilted his head to the side to glance back.

After some time of working in silence (James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all separated working in random spots of the room so as not to cause disruption again this week) Sirius growled with annoyance and put down the clippers on the desk. He checked to make sure nobody was watching before he turned around and rested his hands on Snape's desk.

The boy froze.

"I don't know what your problem is, why you're always looking at me but I've told you to BACK OFF" he snarled.

Severus swallowed and looked into his face, he didn't seem angry, he seemed very calm but his voice betrayed his expression. "I've already told you, I don't expect anything from you" he said coolly.

"I've already warned you to keep your mouth closed" Sirius hissed.

"Haven't I?" Severus challenged.

Sirius said nothing for a moment his eyes swirling with strange emotion. "I'm going to offer you a chance"

Severus looked up his mouth hanging open and his black eyes wide. "What?"

"Don't get excited, I'm not offering you a chance with me" Sirius smirked nastily. "I'm offering you another chance to get rid of it" he hissed his eyes dropping beneath the table to where Severus' little tummy had pushed out more throughout the week, he now looked very bloated like he'd had an overly large lunch, his tiny bump was showing through his school jumper a little, most people wouldn't notice but Sirius knew about the baby and knew it wasn't fat.

"I've told you, I'm not killing our baby" Severus said quietly turning his attention back on the wavering cactus which seemed to be emitting some odd purring noises as though it quite enjoyed what Severus was doing to it.

"No, not _our_ baby, _your _baby" Sirius muttered under his breath. "I don't want anything to do with this whole mess"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" the words had tumbled out of Severus' mouth before he could stop them. He pursed his lips with regret and could see Sirius' face out of the corner of his eye washing with anger.

"Watch your mouth, Snape" he breathed.

"I haven't done anything wrong" Severus said quietly. "Just... stop, okay?"

Now Sirius looked extremely confused. "Stop trying to speak in riddles, you're pathetic, annoying and none of your friends are around to witness it" he whispered glancing over to where the Slytherin's were dotted close to the front of the greenhouse busy wrestling with their plants.

"I think you'll find I've hardly done any speaking at all" said Severus.

A momentary silence passed between them, Severus sat gently stroking the belly of his cactus which continued to purr happily with content, Sirius watched him closely, his brows knitted together deep in thought.

"How far along are you?" his voice was gentler now.

Severus' heart skipped a beat, he had to fight the urge to look up into those beautiful misty eyes of pure silver, those long dark lashes casting the perfect shadow onto his pale, clear cheeks. "Almost twelve weeks" he said simply. "Tomorrow I will be"

"Twelve weeks..." Sirius repeated under his breath.

Severus risked a glance but Sirius turned around sharply and continued work on his own plant. The lesson went by and Severus kept sparing glances at the boy but he didn't so much as look back, not even once.

Sitting in the great hall that evening, Severus couldn't take his mind off of what happened in Herbology. Sirius was so utterly annoying, obnoxious, arrogant, impossible, frustrating, confusing and yet he was so utterly perfect. Severus felt a small amount of pride that Sirius was the child's dad, at least if nothing else, Sirius was extremely handsome and quite intelligent.

Laying in bed that night, Severus tried to completely void his mind of all thoughts. He finished his potion and rested his bed time reading book on the bedside table. He'd had enough confusion for one day...

The next morning Severus woke to his curtains being yanked back, the torches in the dormitory casting unwelcoming light over Severus' face. The boy groaned and yanked the covers up over his head, still in that semi-awake state.

"Severus!" Avery's voice rang through the air.

Severus groaned angrily and snuggled down further under his covers. "What?"

"Twelve weeks" the boy said simply.

As soon as the words had entered Severus' ears, the boy sat bolt upright his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as he slowly spread into a beaming smile. His eyes dropped to his little bump as he gently started to stroke it so affectionately. "Twelve weeks" he breathed. "My scan!" it came out almost like a squeal.

Avery burst out laughing still grinning, Evan and Mulciber had come over to join him grinning down at Severus excitedly.

"Can we still come?" Evan asked eagerly.

Severus looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "Definitely" He yawned stretching his arms above his head rubbing his tired eyes and reached onto the nightstand pouring himself some potion. His friends disbanded to getting ready themselves as Severus pulled out the letter he received last week from Madame Pomfrey.

_Severus Snape; _

_Your next appointment for your twelve week scan will take place next Wednesday morning at eight am in the school hospital wing, be sure to drink a glass of water before you arrive as you need a full bladder to get a good view of the baby. You are welcome to bring company, regards – P Pomfrey._

Fifteen minutes later and Severus was washed, ready and gulping down a large goblet of water. "Right, are we going then?" he said placing it back down on the side his eyes twinkling with excitement, he would be seeing his baby for the second time, his actual baby, the little person growing inside of him that would have changed so much in these past weeks.

"Yeah, ready" Mulciber smiled slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Excellent" Severus said excitedly, he had to force himself not to start squeaking like a silly school girl, he was so excited he'd been waiting weeks for this, he could only hope his baby was doing alright in there.

They left the dormitory and headed through the common room as casually as ever. Severus' mind was racing with thoughts, excitable ones and worried ones. What if something was wrong? What if his baby wasn't growing properly, what if it wasn't okay? What if – no, Severus couldn't even think like that.

He hurried off up the staircases with his friends in tow hurrying along behind him.

"Slow down, Snape" Mulciber said as they walked briskly along the hospital wing corridor.

Severus ignored him but came to an abrupt halt outside the hospital wing door flexing his hands nervously.

"Severus?" Evan blinked confusedly watching the boy shift from one foot to the other with agitation. "Are we going inside?"

"Give me a second" Severus said taking several deep, calming breaths.

"Are you okay?" Mulciber asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, just nervous, what if there's something wrong with the baby?" he swallowed turning to face his friends. "What if, something bad has happened?"

"Severus I'm sure-"

"You don't know anything for sure" Severus said turning back to the door. "I love my baby"

"We know, and I'm sure everything is going to be fine" Avery smiled supportively.

Severus nodded slowly closing his eyes in a long slow blink, he took one deep breath and opened the door to the hospital wing. Making his way inside his friends closed the door behind them and followed after him as he headed into the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was changing some of the beds, she smiled, a real smile and placed her wand in the pocket of her fresh robes. "Good morning, boys" she greeted her eyes roaming over the four Slytherin's. "I assume you've come to watch Severus' twelve week scan?" she said and they nodded nervously. "Very well, if you'd like to follow me" she beckoned for them to follow her behind the long, white, flowing medical curtain across the room. (The same one Severus had been behind last time).

They made their way across the room disappearing behind the curtain, the ultrasound was already laid out and Severus stared at it that prickling nervous sensation ran across his skin.

"If you'll just hop up on the bed for me, did you have some water?" the nurse asked as Mulciber, Avery and Evan stood awkwardly at the head of the bed.

"Yeah" said Severus jumping up on the bed and turning to lay back against the fluffed, white pillows.

"Now, how are you feeling? No pains, problems or any concerns?" she asked gently her eyes flicking down to his tummy and back to his face.

Severus knew he would have to get used to this gesture, in a few months if not sooner other students would be doing this to him, they would stare, whisper and contemplate all kinds of horrifying scenario's about the baby. "No, I've been feeling much better since Professor Slughorn gave me some potion for the sickness, I'm still quite tired and my emotions are completely ridiculous"

The nurse' lips twitched into a smirk. "That's perfectly normal, Severus, they should be starting to calm down soon"

"I think they are a little" said Severus. "I haven't been as up and down"

"Very good" said Madame Pomfrey. "If you'll just expose your tummy for me we can get started" she smiled snapping on a clean pair of latex gloves.

Severus glanced at his nervous looking friends before he pushed his cloak apart, pulling his jumper and shirt up he ran the tiny amount left of his zipper down and lay there staring down at himself.

Madame Pomfrey shuffled over opening the cap on a tube of clear gel she smeared a decent amount all over his tummy before replacing the cap and dropping it back into her apron pocket. Severus watched her move over and tap her wand three times against the ultrasound machine which kicked and whirred into life when she lifted the scanner and held it just above his skin.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Severus inhaled deeply and nodded. "Ready" he breathed.

And with that, the nurse pressed the scanner down gently onto Severus' bump shifting it around, the boy's face lit up into an enormous smile when he saw his moving, flickering baby appear on the monitor screen.

"Wow..."

"Amazing!"

"I wasn't expecting this"

Severus' smile grew listening to his friends comments. "How is the baby?" he asked quietly.

"Well the baby looks absolutely fine to me" the nurse smiled. "As you can see, he or she has movement now and can in fact suck his or her own thumb this week, also the finger nails are growing in too" she pointed out.

Severus' eyes lit up with pleasure, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was crying if he didn't at least try to hold it together.

"As you can see the arms and legs are fully formed and the heart beat at the moment is twice as fast as your own, around one hundred and sixty beats per minute" Madame Pomfrey continued glancing amongst the smiling boys. It was nice to see Severus had some support and she couldn't help but wonder if one of them was the father. "Give your tummy a gentle poke, Severus" she smiled warmly.

Severus stared at her in confusion but did as he was told and watched on the screen that when he gave himself a little prod, the baby started to squirm around. "Oh my goodness..." he breathed his eyes widening with surprise.

"If you give your tummy a prod the baby will wriggle around even though at the moment you won't be able to feel it, not for at least a month yet, usually the first movements happy around four and a half months, sometimes earlier, sometimes later" she explained. "It depends purely on the person"

"Does it hurt the baby?" Avery asked curiously.

"Not at all" Madame Pomfrey replied. "Baby can just feel the movement of the stomach"

"Wow" Severus whispered.

"Baby measures nearly three and a half inches in length and weighs little over a full ounce now" she smiled.

"Merlin that baby is growing fast" Severus' eyes widened. "Half an inch at the minimum every week it seems"

"Yes in the very early stages the baby will grow around that but now the baby will grow much faster, the head is almost half of that length but that's normal the baby will fill out in the coming weeks" the nurse smiled. She leaned over and tapped her wand to the top of the scanner and a whoosing sound filled the air. "Heart rate sounds perfectly healthy, you must be taking good care of yourself" she smiled.

"That's the baby's heart beating?!" Evan asked pointing to the ultrasound.

"It is indeed, Mister Rosier" she nodded. "As I said, it's nearly double Severus' own for the moment"

"Babies are more amazing than I realised" said Mulciber. "I didn't know there was all this other stuff on top of the normal stuff they did"

"I thought you just got pregnant, got big and the baby came out" said Severus. "But then again I'm still a bloke so I wouldn't have put any thought into it" he added with a final chuckle.

"Well I'm positive the little baby is growing normally and doing just fine" the nurse smiled twisting the scanner so they saw the tiny feet wavering around before she put it back to normal, removed the scanner and tapped her wand against the top of the ultrasound for it to print some more pictures.

She pulled off her gloves and handed Severus a tissue in which to clean himself up with and watched him replace his clothes.

"Severus I also want to mention, because I know you're a sixteen year old boy full of hormones, that if you should decide to have intercourse with someone then it is perfectly safe as long as you are careful of the baby bump" she smiled awkwardly.

Severus' face caught on fire but he didn't say anything. He could hear his friends snicker a little only adding to his shame. "Thanks" he mumbled awkwardly.

He wiped himself off and replaced his clothing, all too aware he would have to write to his mum and ask for some bigger trousers as the ones he had on were hanging wide open and he had to pull his cloak and jumper over them all the time so nobody saw, he was in danger of hanging loose in front of the entire school any second now.

The nurse picked up the scan photo's and handed them to Severus with a smile. "Now, would you mind if I took a blood sample and scanned it just to make sure you're fit and healthy too?" she asked quickly.

"Okay" said Severus gazing down at his baby tears welling up in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was really happening and even after everything he'd been through so far his baby was healthy and alive. He ignored it as she rolled up his sleeves, cleaned his arm with a small cloth dipped in green potion and strapped his arm, he focused his eyes wincing as the needle sank into his skin and she withdrew his blood. Moments later the strap was removed and she stuck a little magical fast healing plaster over the skin which would dissolve itself when the tiny cut had closed over and stopped bleeding fully.

"Right then, wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes" she smiled placing it in a tray and scurrying out from behind the medical curtain.

Severus sat perched on the edge of the bed staring at the moving little photos in his hands, he barely registered the others moving to sit down around him grinning eagerly at the little pictures.

"Can't believe you're really having this little baby, that it's like, inside of you" Evan grinned picking one of them up and examining it closely.

"I'm just glad everything is okay" Severus breathed.

"I wonder if you're having a boy or a girl..." Mulciber mused. "What do you want?"

Severus shrugged. "Either as long as he or she stays healthy" he smiled. "Right now I can't imagine it being anything it's so small, but it's got genitals whatever it is"

"Wonder what it will look like" said Avery slowly. "What's the other dad like?"

Severus stiffened and said nothing.

"Oh come on, Severus, we're not going to be able to tell who it is through a very basic description, there are hundreds of kids in the school" Avery sighed impatiently.

Severus hesitated a moment pondering on what he was going to say. "He's better looking than I am" he replied. That wouldn't be hard.

"Okay…." Mulciber said exchanging awkward looks with the other two.

"We'll soon find out when you have the baby, and see who it looks like provided it doesn't look loads like you that is" said Avery with a little shrug.

Madame Pomfrey appeared back through the curtain with a smile on her face. "Blood test results are all normal so you are taking good care of yourself, be sure to get enough vitamins, water and the foods listed in your book and you will be fine, a little exercise is good for you especially in the next couple of months when you start retaining water, that will be when you notice your fingers or ankles swelling" she explained.

"Okay, thank you" said Severus.

"I also suggest you perhaps find some proper trousers" the nurse said raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

Severus nodded and got to his feet, his friends following after him.

"Your next scan will in four weeks when you turn sixteen weeks pregnant, that's four months, any problems or concerns in the meantime please come and see me as you know you can do, day or night, good luck and I'll see you soon" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, I appreciate everything, Madame Pomfrey" Severus nodded.

"No trouble, Severus" she replied.

Tucking his scan photos into his pocket, Severus and his friends left the hospital wing. He was reeling with the thoughts of the baby, giddy with pleasure and his eyes were sparkling like diamonds with pure delight that everything was going well with himself and the baby. Finally, something he could be proud of, he was taking excellent care of himself and his child and dare he say it, he was actually quite good at being pregnant.

"Guys mind if I go down to the dormitory and find something else to put on? Pomfrey is right, I can't keep wearing these..." Severus said with a sigh glancing down warily at himself to check he wasn't exposed. There was a little draught.

"Okay, we'll come with you" Mulciber yawned as they set off down the stairs.

Back in the dormitory, Severus opened his trunk and started rummaging around until finally he found two pairs of trousers that would actually fit him. There was just one problem...

"Jogging bottoms or pyjamas?" he said looking to his friends for help.

They cringed a little.

"The pyjamas would look more like school trousers" Avery said pointing to them. He wasn't wrong actually.

Severus sighed and easily slid out of his school trousers throwing them into the bottom of his trunk and slipping on the pyjama bottoms, he sighed and went over to the mirror checking them carefully. They did look like pyjamas but at least they weren't enormously baggy. "I'll see how they go, I can always wear the others tomorrow" he sighed. The pyjamas were a navy colour but the jogging bottoms were an off faded black colour that looked very scruffy, if he was careful then maybe nobody would notice.

They left the dormitory a minute or so later, heading down to the great hall they dropped into their seats amongst their friends.

"Where have you guys been?" Regulus asked with a frown looking between the four additions to the table.

"Severus' scan" Avery said quietly.

"You should have come with us" Severus smiled.

"How about next time?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Sure" Severus shrugged a little.

After breakfast they went off to lessons. The cold late November air hung across the grounds with a light mist, they stood waiting outside the Herbology classroom.

"Oi Snape!"

The boy turned around along with his friends as James Potter came sauntering towards him with his friends in tow, Sirius was just staring dangerously at Severus.

"What is it now, Potter?" Severus said coolly.

"Nice trousers" the boy said smirking viciously. "What's up with them, aren't they pyjamas?" he teased.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Well spotted"

"What's the matter, getting fat?" James teased high fiving a smug looking Peter.

Severus caught Sirius' eye and held the look as he spoke. "Yeah, need to make space for my expanding waist line"

Sirius swallowed and looked away, anyone else would have guessed something basic out of this, his friends did not pick up on anything with Sirius, instead they chose to crowd around Severus puffing out their chests and pulling out their wands defensively.

James seemed to contemplate the situation a moment right as Professor Sprout arrived.

"Wands away boys" she said eyeing them warily. "Alright, everybody in" she said opening the greenhouse door with a smile. "We've got to finish off what we were doing last lesson and I'll give you a mark on it"

Like the rest of the group, Severus headed inside listening to the rustle as his friends pocketed their wands. He made his way back to the laid out trays back to the one he was working on yesterday with his name label, he immediately began to stroke the cactus which seemed to recognise him and started to purr once again. Severus swallowed, Sirius moved and stood silently behind him. Yay for another awkward lesson.

The rest of the lesson passed by, towards the end Severus could have sworn he hear Sirius mutter something along the lines of '_I hate you, Snape'_

The rest of the day passed and after dinner that evening Severus slumped down in the common room gazing at the crackling fire. He was tired but he felt happy yet somehow strained, he was in lessons with Sirius all day trying to ignore the odd looks and occasionally the filthy ones too.

"Snape you remember what Madame Pomfrey said to you this morning, don't you?" Avery said interrupting the boys thoughts.

"Mm? Yeah she said a lot though so you're going to have to be specific" he said pulling one of the scan photos from his pocket and glancing around before showing the boys whom did not go to the scan that morning.

"That you can have sex if you want" Avery blinked.

Severus flushed a little and sighed. "Go on"

"We were thinking, maybe as a gift to you to cheer you up, we could help find someone so you can get laid" Avery grinned excitedly.

Severus on the other hand looked less than enthusiastic, he could see Regulus' eyes boring holes in his skin, one thought racing through his head.

Sirius.

"You mean like a male hooker?" the boy quirked an eyebrow.

"No some nice guy in school" Mulciber tutted. "Your mind is filthy"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thanks but I don't really want to sleep with anyone but the baby's dad" he said then instantly regretted it, the looks on his friend's faces were of surprise and the utmost curiosity. "I mean, no, I don't want to be sleeping around with other people now I'm, pregnant, to me it just seems morally wrong..." Severus said quietly.

"I think that's admirable" Regulus piped in quickly. "Not wanting to sleep around while your pregnant for the baby's sake"

Avery and Mulciber sighed. "We were only trying to help" said Mulciber.

"I know and thanks but I don't really want to sleep around at the moment" Severus smiled gently. "You understand that, right?"

They nodded slowly.

"Thanks" said Severus. "Listen, I'm off up to bed I'll see everyone in the morning" he smiled. And with that he strolled off up the stairs and up to bed, his day had been incredibly good but also very mixed up.

Two days passed and Friday morning arrived in the blink of an eye, Severus could have sworn he's grown a little more as he gazed at his tummy in the reflection of the mirror that morning, if only by a fraction, there was a definite amount of growth around his waist and he now looked very bloated.

"I need to start getting used to this" Severus breathed flattening his shirt over it and straightening up his navy pyjama bottoms, they didn't look excellent but they weren't half bad really, his teachers had queried them but Severus went to Slughorn for a note excusing his appearance due to personal issues.

He moved away from the mirror and pulled on the rest of his clothes checking his reflection one more time before he made his way down to the great hall amongst the group of his friends.

"Guys" he said sitting at the table nibbling on his selection of fruit that morning.

The others looked up at him still half laughing from the content of their previous conversation.

"I think I'm going to tell the teachers..." he said quietly without even looking up.

In an instant everybody knew what he meant. The pregnancy, the baby.

"Severus are you sure about that?" Evan quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, what if they talk about it and someone hears it and blabs?" he asked nervously exchanging looks like Mulciber.

Severus shrugged. "Aren't they just as likely to overhear us talking?" he shot the boy a glance and turned his black eyes back on the food. "I am tired of not telling them par Slughorn, I'm tired of them looking at my pyjamas and I've had them on for two days and I just... I just feel because some of the stuff we're doing now is more advanced that they should know for safety, I don't _want _to tell them as much as I feel I have to"

"Do you enjoy being pregnant then?" Mulciber asked.

Severus nodded slowly. "Despite all of the bad stuff that has happened, is about to happen and potentially could happen, yes I do" he said simply. "I feel like I'm good at it"

"Well you seem to be" Regulus smiled warmly. "If you're ready to tell them then do so"

"I told myself a while ago that as soon as my I had my twelve week scan and provided it came back okay I would tell my teachers, I sent a letter off on Wednesday afternoon to my mum with a picture of the baby and stuff so she should reply within the next few days" said Severus.

"Well that's good, at least you're being mature about this" Avery nodded slowly.

They finished eating and left the great hall heading up to Divination. Severus dropped lazily into his seat gazing dreamily out of the window, at least Friday was never a particularly hard day to deal with. He sighed with boredom as the teacher swept into the room talking mistily to the class as she did at the start of every lesson.

The lesson passed and Severus went off to Herbology with his friends, thankfully they were not working in the same places as last lessons , he was working on trays with his friends again when Professor Sprout came over, before she could speak, Severus suddenly jumped up.

"Professor could I speak to you for a few moments?" he asked quickly his voice ringing with nerves.

His friends exchanged worried looks.

"Of course" she blinked, clearly surprised by this. "Is it private?"

"Yes" said Severus.

"Speak to me after class when everybody is gone" she smiled gently, checked their trays with a nod and wandered off. Severus released a shaky nervous breath and turned his eyes to where he could feel someone else' burning into his skin.

He looked up and saw Sirius staring at him viciously once again, that usual pang of discomfort wracked through him and he turned away sharply sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. If Sirius knew he was telling the teachers he would probably be incredibly pissed with Severus and might even try to hurt him, Severus just couldn't stand the thought of that.

The rest of the lesson passed and Severus hung back waving his friends off to their next lesson as the rest of the class filed out paying him absolutely no attention as per usual.

When the greenhouse door closed and Severus watched the last two students wandering past laughing loudly with one another, he approached the teacher picking nervously at his nails, a gesture he'd done since childhood.

"Professor" he said.

"Yes, Severus?" she smiled sweetly.

"I – I've got something I think you should know about" he began averting his eyes from her curious stare.

A silence passed and Severus was obviously growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Severus, what happened to you?" she encouraged him gently.

Severus bit his bottom lip a moment before taking a deep breath and looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant" he said simply.

For a moment there, Professor Sprout looked like she might laugh but when she realised just how serious the expression on Severus' face was, she stopped.

"I took a potion which created an opening behind my genitals, slept with another boy and got pregnant, it's rare but it happens" he explained quickly his cheeks glowing red.

The woman's mouth slipped open and she stared in shock at the Slytherin unable to speak.

"I wanted to make you aware of it, I wanted to let all the teachers know about the baby now, I had my twelve week scan two days ago and everything is fine" he had to swallow to keep his voice from breaking.

"How long have you known about this child for?" the woman asked curiously.

"Since I was seven weeks gone" he said. "I'm growing now, that's why I have my pyjamas on, I can't fit into anything else and I want to get it out in the open with the teachers but could you please keep this a secret?" his eyes were filled with pleading. "I don't want the rest of the students to find out"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it" said Professor Sprout. "If you'd like me to share the news with the other teachers at lunch time and in the staff room I will" she offered.

Severus nodded with a smile. "That would be fine, thank you"

"No trouble, no trouble, does Professor Slughorn know seeing as he's your head of house?" she giggled.

Severus nodded once.

"Good, now off you go to your next lesson before you end up late"

"Thanks again, Professor Sprout" said Severus as he turned on his heels and walked quickly from the greenhouse. He didn't look back as he hurried back into the castle and made his way to Astronomy his mind buzzing with thoughts.

Had he really done the right thing telling them?

By lunch time, the teachers were sparing him odd glances and smiling warmly every time they saw him at the table eating, even as he headed down into the dungeons to spend the rest of lunch in the common room with his friends they greeted him as he passed their eyes wandering to his tummy for a brief second.

By the time they reached the common room and he sank into one of the comfy sofa's by the fire he was already desperate for the day to end.

Double potions next, at least Professor Slughorn wouldn't treat him oddly, he'd just face to start facing the music on Monday.

"Guess who just asked me out" Regulus laughed as he flopped down onto the sofa opposite beside Mulciber.

"Who?" it was Severus.

"Marlene McKinnon" said Regulus with a smirk twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"Marlene McKinnon?!" Severus frowned sitting upright and staring at the boy in shock. "What the-"

"Isn't she a little Gryffindor?" Avery frowned.

"Yup, she's the one that used to pretty much stalk my brother" Regulus shrugged.

"What did you say?" it was Wilkes.

"No, obviously" the boy scoffed sinking back into the leather chairs. "I wouldn't date her in a million years"

"She's only half" said Rabastan wrinkling his nose with disgust. "What would make you want to say yes?"

Severus started feeling very uncomfortable, he hated the way his friends insulted half-blood people in front of him, if he had the choice he would become pure any day of the week but that wasn't possible, his mother had been pure and married a Muggle, why couldn't his dad have at least been a wizard, even a Muggle born would be better than a Muggle, he really was the true definition of half-blood. He knew they would always do this and he knew he had to remain silent about it, he couldn't risk losing them and he couldn't risk opening his mouth and standing up to them, the consequences would not be good, he would have no friends, no protection and nobody to speak to, he had to be silent and accept his place no matter how wrong he felt it was, at least he was better than a Mudblood, at least they valued him above those...

"That was part of the reason, the main reason why I said no was because I think she only asked me out because she's too scared to ask out my brother" said Regulus. "Lots of girls are because they think he's too good looking, too mature and too much of a rebel to want them, like he'd only take the best, ya know?"

The others nodded and mumbled their agreements.

"Your brother is an arrogant little fucker" Evan said his green eyes narrowing to slits.

"I fucking hate that bastard" growled Mulciber. "Everything he does just pisses me off"

"You and me both" Regulus sighed looking to Severus for a minute or so after he said it.

"Shit, I think I left my Potions text book in the great hall, took it out my bag in there, anyone wanna come with me to get it? Lessons starts in ten minutes..." Evan said checking the time on his watch and jumping to his feet his eyes darting around his friends.

"I will" said Severus, just trying to be nice given the situation.

"Yeah I'll come as well" Avery yawned, Mulciber got up too, wherever one went the other would follow no matter what. That is why Mulciber was so determined to stalk his friend the other week whilst on a date with Evie.

"We'd better get going to class" said Regulus yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "See you guys later" he said.

"Bye" Severus smiled gently as they headed off out of the common room.

The dungeon corridor was as cool as ever as the four boys strolled along it.

"I'm actually looking forward to potions this lesson" said Evan with a yawn. "For once in my life that is" he added with a wink.

"Why- oh yeah didn't Slughorn say something about a surprise?" Mulciber asked as they reached the end of the corridor, Severus cringed and looked down to see Sirius Black loitering near the steps with his friends talking and laughing, he managed to creep by behind Avery as they went into the entrance hall.

What happened in the next few seconds shocked Severus to the core. One minute he was grinning up into Avery's face, the next his foot slipped on a patch of water on the stone floor, the next thing he knew he was falling rapidly to the ground, a cry of shock escaped his lips, his friends whirled around just when-

A pair of arms grabbed hold of Severus, one under his back, the other underneath his left thing holding him just before he hit the ground.

Terrified he turned his head to the side, his face barely a couple of inches from the face of none other than-

Sirius Black.

Severus' eyes widened once again, his lips parted as though to say something but no words came out, for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a couple of seconds, the two boys gazed into each other's eyes, the same worried, shocked expressions on their faces.

Slowly Severus was pulled to his feet, trembling and nervous he straightened his clothes and looked back into Sirius' face.

The Gryffindor' expression changed dramatically, he stared wide eyed and terrified at Severus, the boy could detect just a hint of anger flickering through them, not anger at Severus but anger at himself.

Severus went to say something, he could feel his friends eyes burning holes through his skin like molten lava but he did not turn. He opened his mouth to speak but Sirius seemingly gathering his thought, whirled around and marched back into the dungeon corridor shoving past his friends who looked a mixture of stunned and infuriated. Within a second he had disappeared into the darkness leaving everyone standing there in awe.

Severus watched the Marauders exchange looks muttering to one another in heated conversation before James swung round and stormed off after Sirius. He would have gone to lesson by now.

The Slytherin just stood there, he was vaguely aware of footsteps disappearing and reappearing within about a minute of just blank staring in the opposite direction. He was brought to his senses when Evan finally spoke.

"We should get going" there was a strange air to his voice.

The others mumbled their agreement, Severus found himself being swept away doing the corridor, he felt shaken, he had almost fallen onto the hard floor hurting himself and possibly his baby, but Sirius stopped him.

Did this mean the boy really cared? Was it just instinct? Did it mean something would change between them? Or maybe it was just the morality of not wanting to see a pregnant person fall and injure themselves when something could be done about it, surely nobody could be that evil.

The classroom door was wide open when they arrived and when Severus walked inside he was greeted by Professor Slughorn standing at the front of the room a cauldron of bright pink but somehow clear potion which was emitting some kind of light pink mist and a few tiny pink shapes from what Severus could tell.

"Yes is that everyone?" he called loudly over the heads of the gathering students as Avery closed the door behind them. "Very good, put your things down in your normal seats and gather around" he called beckoning them over.

Severus dumped his bag sparing a look in Sirius' direction but the boys eyes were set firmly on the potion, unmoving, unblinking.

They joined the crowd as Slughorn shushed them all to silence.

"Now today we're going to be studying a very exciting subject to end the week, can anyone tell me what this potion might be?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he scanned the room.

Severus leaned in closer to have a look and his throat ran dry. He raised his hand into the air and Slughorn nodded to him with a grin.

"Love potions" the Slytherin said quietly.

There was an excitable giggle and chatter amongst everybody, the girls in particular.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin" Slughorn beamed. "Can anyone tell me what it does, what you can do to distinguish this love potion from any other if you did not know what it was?" he asked loudly.

Severus' hand went into the air.

"Yes, Severus"

"The colour and the faint mist, often if brewed correctly it will emit a few tiny love hearts but sometimes not, it is designed to make someone smell what they are most attracted to" he began staring at the potion. "This would usually be what the other person would find attractive in another, it's a complex potion to brew and can be very dangerous and cause powerful infatuation but not real feelings of love, the effects will wear off by themselves but this usually takes times and the person drinking it will be in a weak, vulnerable state, if they however continue to take the potion they will not stop having the feelings of infatuation" Severus explained.

"Well done my boy! Take another fifteen points for that answer as you have just answered my next questions too" the teacher said clapping his hands together eagerly.

The Slytherin boys and girls in the group turned and gave him thumbs up and comments of approval.

"Twenty points to us mate, well done" Avery grinned clapping him on the back.

Severus flushed a little, he wanted to enjoy what had just happened, he wanted to enjoy winning the points but that little nagging voice in his head wouldn't let go of what just happened in the corridor.

He barely listened to what Slughorn was saying for a good half hour, even when he traipsed back to his desk and began writing and answering the questions Slughorn had given them on their instruction sheets, he still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the lessons even though it was one he had been looking forward to for a while now, he'd been very curious about his sixth year potions, all the advanced elixirs and potions were thoroughly exciting to him and he'd spent his long, lonely summer revising them and reading up on them.

Throughout the lesson, Severus kept shooting glances in Sirius' direction and throughout the lesson, Sirius kept doing the same.

James and Peter had apparently fallen out with Sirius and were sitting together refusing to even look at him, Remus on the other hand looked very cautious about the whole situation and kept trying to talk to Sirius. Severus watched him place his hand on the boy's arm but Sirius shook it off mumbling something like he didn't want to talk about it.

Severus felt very confused, should he be happy, sad, angry? What should he feel right now, he felt in that little zone, that strange little weird area of confusion, like he was floating on an Asteroid or in some little zone area in another dimension, standing there alone in the haze and blurring strangeness and confusion, everything felt so weird he just couldn't put his finger on it.

When finally they were allowed out of lesson, Severus was the first one out. He ate in the great hall and hurried out by the time his friends arrived. He rushed up to the dormitory and hopped in the bath that evening spending almost two hours hidden amongst the warm water and soapy bubbles.

His friends kept knocking the door to check on him and each time he would say the same thing.

"I'm fine, in the bath"

By the time he finally got out, wrapped himself in a towel and went back to the dormitory to get ready for bed, his friends had come up to see him.

He downed his potion and tried to snuggle under the covers in some fresh, warm pyjamas but his friends were determined to talk to him.

"Severus are you okay?" Regulus asked, he'd apparently been let into the dormitory by the others after insisting he needed to talk to Severus alone.

"I'm just peachy, Regulus" said Severus laying curled up on his side, his pillows propped up high just the way he liked it, all four of them in fact.

"Severus, I heard about what my brother did earlier..."

"Oh?"

"It has to be a good sign, right?" Regulus tried with a feeble grin Severus just wasn't buying.

"I don't know, it could be bad, really bad knowing your brother" Severus said nervously. "Why would he save me?"

"Maybe he really does care" Regulus muttered turning his eyes away from his friend.

"Or maybe he just wants to fuck with my head, that's a more likely answer" said Severus.

"Good point" Regulus breathed gnawing on his bottom lip his brows knitted together deep in thought. "I don't know why he would do that, maybe he's got stuff going through his head right now about you and the baby and everything"

"What do the others know? Do they suspect him?" Severus asked worriedly looking the younger boy straight in the eye.

"No they don't, they just thought it was weird, well, if they did suspect him they said squat to me" Regulus replied. "Maybe you should have a chat with them yourself tomorrow..."

"Maybe I should" said Severus. "Yeah, tomorrow"

"Maybe you should tell them who the father of the baby really is" Regulus swallowed nervously.

Severus just stared at him. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that…."

"Be fair to them, Severus, but also be fair to yourself" the younger boy smiled. "I'm gonna leave you to get some sleep, I'll tell them you don't want to be woken up tonight that you're in shock you were manhandled by Sirius"

A smile twitched in the corner of Severus' mouth.

"That's the spirit, I knew you weren't feeling all bad about it" Regulus laughed.

Severus stuck out one arm and Regulus leaned in to give him a friendly hug.

"See you in the morning, Severus and try not to worry too much about him or keep yourself up tonight, these things have a way of working out in the end, you'll see"

"You're full of wisdom"

"I'm a Black that's kinda what we do" Regulus winked. "Anyway, night"

"Goodnight" Severus breathed as Regulus jumped off the bed and crossed the dormitory clapping off the wall torches and closing the door behind him with a creak and a click.

Severus drew the curtains closed around his bed with a sigh, his head was so mixed up, everything was pure confusion, nothing made sense and yet... that one lasting thought rocked Severus to sleep like a baby that night.

Sirius Black had saved him.

He had saved both of them...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Severus woke feeling thoroughly rested. He yawned and cuddled up to his pillow under the covers.

Last night he'd had a wonderful dream, a dream he was on a bed of roses, of silk, of pure fluff, so comfortable like clouds. It was all such a mystical haze, he lay down, floating through the air, pregnant, and landed softly on the bed, he remembered that part so easily, it was perfection. That's when fingers, soft, tender fingers caressed him so intimately, touches, kisses to his body, fading in and out of his dreamy state, it was so hot, so cosy, so pleasurable.

Sirius.

Severus yawned again stretching out and that's when he realised the puddle of cold, slowly drying liquid on his lower navel. Groaning he reached onto his bedside table picking up a tissue he wiped himself clean not wanting the even potential risk to the baby if for some reason his wand went wrong and hurt him or worse, injured the baby.

Severus yawned and rolled over pouring himself a cup of sparkling blue potion he sat up sipping it slowly, he never lay in bed too long in the morning without it just in case he ended up nauseous or throwing up.

As he sipped his drink his mind wandered back to yesterday, everything had been so strange, a little like his dream, hazy and confusing. He still couldn't wrap his head around Sirius, what happened or why he would do something like that, nothing was making any sense at the moment.

That's when it hit him.

Sirius was probably trying to fuck with his head, trying to implant ideas there, give him false hope about their relationship and the baby, making it seemed like he cared one minute then the next leaving him in ruins.

"Severus?" a voice outside his curtains called breaking his train of thought. Severus rested his goblet down on the bedside table as moments later a face appeared through them.

"Hey" it was Mulciber. "You're up, you coming down for breakfast with us?" he asked his voice unusually gentle.

Severus' suspicions were aroused. "Yeah just give me a minute to put some clothes on" the boy yawned stretching his arms up above his head and cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, we'll hang on for ya then" Mulciber said disappearing back out the curtain.

Severus sat just a few seconds longer before yanking on the curtain pull and watching the drapes swing open. He threw his covers back and got out of bed grabbing some lazy day clothes (joggers a t-shirt and a hoodie) and pulled them on quickly. He went into the bathroom and returned a short few minutes later looking bright and chipper.

"I'm ready" he said with a smile trying to avoid eye contact, he could feel his friends stares and knew something was up, he just didn't dare ask what.

"Great, come on then" said Evan very lightly.

Severus didn't look into their faces as they headed down through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor, as he was walking along listening to their conversation about what brand of Dragon hide gloves were better quality, he noticed how closely they were boxing around him as though they didn't want him to come into contact with anyone else, or be seen by anyone. Severus frowned but said nothing not wanting to provoke an argument, there would always be time for awkward questions later.

The great hall was packed and noisy when they arrived, dropping into their seats Severus smiled to the others as he sat down, after that conversation with Regulus last night he felt better about the father situation but he still had that horrible sinking feeling there was something just wrong about the whole thing.

Why was it he could never just live in peace, why did people always have to cause him hassle and in this condition none the less! He was pregnant, hormonal and emotional as fuck, he couldn't deal with secrets and pathetic mind games he wasn't even sure were being played.

Shaking his head he sank his teeth into his bacon and tried to take his mind off of things.

They finished eating and Severus skulked back towards the common room, his friends refusing to leave his sides even as they went to sit down.

Apparently there was another Hogsmeade trip running today, Wilkes, Rabastan, Barty and a large number of other students went that didn't go last time.

Severus sat with his feet tucked up underneath him gazing at the crackling fire unsure of what to do next.

"My dad says he's really enjoying working for Voldemort" said Mulciber. "He's learned so much dark magic, he wants to show me it when I go home for Christmas" he grinned excitedly.

"Wow, some of my family are Death Eaters" said Evan. "But they think I'm too young for this shit, well what do they know? I'll be seventeen in June!"

"Long way off though mate" Regulus chuckled. "I'm not sixteen till February"

"Seventeen in July" Avery raised a hand.

"April I turn seventeen" Mulciber grinned.

"I turn seventeen in January" said Severus.

"Not that far off then seeing as it's the end of November already" Mulciber chuckled.

"Yeah it's December on Monday" Evan pointed out. "I am so looking forward to Christmas" he grinned. "What's everyone doing?"

"Home" said Avery.

"Home" Mulciber.

"Me, home" Evan laughed.

"I'm staying" said Severus.

"Me too" Regulus said quickly, Severus looked at him the boy had an odd look in his eyes as though he'd just come up with the idea on the spot. Severus briefly wondered if this had something to do with Sirius again. Shaking the thoughts from his head he glanced at his pocket watch and sighed.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven, why?"

"Shit, fifteen minutes and that Gobstones tournament starts" Mulciber breathed getting up quickly. "We off then, boys?"

Everybody but Severus got up.

"Aren't you coming, Snape?" Avery asked.

"Nah I'm gonna stay here for a bit, feeling tired and such, need a break, you go, have fun" he smiled waving his hand lazily at them. He just wanted to be on his own for a while and not having people all over him or talking to him, he needed space to think and clear his head and so far they weren't giving him that.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Mulciber asked quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" the smaller Slytherin blinked.

"No reason" the boy muttered. "See you later, be careful" he shot him a warning look.

Severus smiled and nodded watching the group of males leave the common room the wall drawing to a close behind them. Severus breathed a long, hefty sigh of relief.

He sat there for a little while, growing irritated with the three second years up the back shouting and laughing and completely larking about like a bunch of dunderheads, Severus got up and stormed out hoping a walk might clear his head.

He passed through the entrance hall and made his way up the staircases massaging his temples. Professor McGonagall passed him on the stairs a small, strange noise escaping her throat.

"Oh Severus, I heard about your little predicament, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly, her usually sharp eyes softening as she looked into his face.

"Not so bad thank you, Professor" he answered politely. "Just dealing with changes and such" he laughed lightly trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation, he wasn't expecting to be confronted until at least Monday, maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea after all...

"How are you coping?" she asked quietly eyeing a pair of Ravenclaw girls who passed them giggling to one another.

"Okay I guess" he half shrugged. "It's really hard but I'm doing okay" he nodded taking a deep calming breath.

"I expect it is, I can't begin to imagine how difficult you must be finding this, on a brighter note though I want to offer you my congratulations, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked kindly.

"I don't know yet, it's too early" he smiled, some of the tension lifted.

"Aww, well when you do find out you shall have to let me know" she almost grinned much to his surprise, he had never seen her do that before. "I won't keep you, enjoy your weekend" she nodded.

"And you, Professor" he smiled.

They turned and walked in opposite directions, Severus hurried up to the second floor and darted into the corridor spotting Professor Flitwick coming down the opposite stairs. Way to avoid another awkward conversation he needn't have right now.

He was strolling casually along the corridor immersed in thought, turning the corner he headed into the boys toilets intending to wash his hands when voices stopped him in his tracks.

"Well where the hell has he gone to?!" the first one said. Severus instantly recognised who it was he knew those voices all too well...

"I haven't a clue he was in bed late this morning!" Remus Lupin argued back. "If he doesn't turn up tonight I'll look for him on a round"

"This isn't like, Padfoot, where could he have gone?" James groaned with frustration.

Severus crept over to the sinks washing his hands quickly, the boys were too engaged in their argument and apparently didn't notice, they completely ignored the first year who came out of one of the cubicles pushing right past Peter knocking his balance a little, yet they ignored him.

"Well there's no point in just standing here arguing about it!" Remus snapped.

Severus ducked down and hurried out of the toilet before anyone noticed he was there, he scurried along the corridor.

A door to his right clicked open and before he realised what was happening, an arm reached out and snatched at him yanking him inside and shutting the door behind him.

Severus gasped whirling around as the arm released hold of him. Dread suddenly washed over him, his heart skipped a beat and that horrible bubble of air clenched and caught tightly in his throat.

Sirius Black.

"Hello, Snape" he said coolly.

Severus swallowed nervously, his stature bent, his eyes wide with fear. He hated being so weak, showing such weakness to another human being, but although he loved Sirius, he was terrified of him as well. "S- stay away from me" he gasped backing up a few feet putting some space between them and holding up his palms submissively.

"I am not going to hurt you, for now anyway" Sirius said calmly, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Then what do you want from me?" Severus breathed.

"I don't want anything per say" said Sirius. "But I want to have words with you, serious words"

Severus swallowed.

"Have a seat, Snape" he said gesturing to the many chairs around the room.

Severus hopped onto one of the chairs pressing against his backside and stared nervously at the taller boy. Sirius pulled up a chair and sat down exactly where he was standing, keeping space.

Sitting down was far less threatening to Severus, they were on the same level and they were both relatively calm this way.

"Now, I think we need to have a little chat about certain things" Sirius spoke slowly.

"You mean about yesterday..." Severus finished eyeing the boy with the utmost suspicion. He couldn't trust that Sirius wasn't about to hex him blind or do something horrendous to him, he was blocking the exit, there was no escape from this and hardly anyone would be hanging around here at this time of day on a Saturday.

"Partly, and partly what your friends saw, I need to speak with you about that"

Severus nodded slowly unsure of what to say, the last thing he wanted to do was say something wrong and end up getting hurt.

"Now I have warned you before about telling people about me being... involved" he cringed horribly at the word. "With you, now I am sticking to my promise and I do not want anything to do with you or the baby, but you might just slip and tell those horrible little Death Eater chums of yours about me, I can't have that, Snape" he said his voice so calm it was almost disturbing.

"I haven't told them anything other than that I'm pregnant" Severus said quietly.

Sirius looked like he was trying not to vomit at the word, slightly over exaggerated and totally Sirius Black style.

"They don't know about you, they don't know anything about the dad, I haven't told them" Severus' thoughts wavered vaguely to Regulus.

"Good, and that is the way it should stay unless you want things to turn VERY nasty" Sirius smiled, the threat was there and Severus swallowed nervously and looked away. Why did Sirius hold so much power over him? How was it fair?

"I don't want that" he said.

"I thought not" Sirius smiled vaguely. "This is also lasting for when you become too big to keep this... pregnancy... a secret any longer, I mean it, not a word, make someone up, say you don't know who he is but don't you DARE tell them it's me" he said coldly.

"Can I ask you something?" the words were coming out before Severus had a chance to stop them.

"What?"

"How can you be so cold to your own little baby?" Severus asked his voice so soft and quiet it made Sirius jump, the amount of giddy pleasure Severus felt over this was unbelievable, he had the upper hand now.

"I've told you, that kid is nothing to do with me" Sirius spat.

"It's your son or daughter-" Severus cut himself off pulling one of the recent scan photos from his pocket, he walked over and gave it to Sirius who refused to even look at it shoving it back in Snape's hands. Severus sighed in defeat and skulked back to his chair moodily.

"I don't want to see it, to hear about it, I don't ever want to know it" he said his eyes flashing strangely. "I've told you, keep it to yourself, it's your kid not mine I don't want either of you"

Severus had nothing to say, he just stared at Sirius with tears welling in his dark eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of the boy, he didn't want to give Sirius the satisfaction but any minute now he would burst into floods of tears...

"How can you be so heartless?!" Severus gasped the tears welling dangerously in his black eyes. "Don't you have any feelings towards your own baby? I don't expect you to have anything towards me even though I'm carrying your child but the baby itself, surely you must feel something even if it's small!" his voice rose with every word, it wasn't anger it was shock, disgust, fear. How could someone sit there and say these things, not care about their own baby?. Maybe it was different for the person impregnating someone, maybe they just weren't meant to feel as much towards their children, maybe what Sirius was doing was normal.

No, that wouldn't be right, look at Regulus it's not even his child and he cares, Severus' friends care and his mother did too. Sirius had to be the one in the wrong about this!

"No" said Sirius, Severus searched his eyes desperately as the tears trickled silently down his own, his face was blank, emotionless but Severus' eyes were screaming, crying out to Sirius for help, support and something to say he did care. He was sure Sirius didn't mean that, he was sure Sirius felt something else, he had to, the look in his eyes...

"W-"

"I've told you a thousand times now, leave me alone, I don't want you, you make me sick, you're so ugly I couldn't even look at you whilst I was knocking you up if I did I might have thrown up or my cock might have shrivelled to the size of a peanut" Sirius hissed.

The tears began to stream down Severus' face dripping onto his clothes, he couldn't break the stare with Sirius, any minute now the boy would smile, or say he was joking, apologise, something, he had to!

Sirius got up from his seat, stretched carelessly and walked towards the door, he pressed down on the handle and paused looking back over his shoulder at the boy again.

Severus sat up hopefully.

"Oh, and if you think that crying will make me feel sorry for you then you have just made a complete arse of yourself" he said coldly. "Take my warning, Snivellus, keep quiet about this"

Severus swallowed and nodded, tears splattering his clothes. He watched as Sirius left the room and waited for a good fifteen minutes crying silently, the whole time hoping Sirius would come back. He felt awful, how could one fucking person have so much control over another? How was it fair that Severus had to be in love with someone that hated his very existence?

After some time, Severus wiped his cheeks on his sleeve, got up and left. He walked with his head down, curtains of black hair hanging around his face shielding the fact he'd been crying. He didn't stop walking until he arrived back in the dormitory and curled up into a ball on his bed. The tears came flooding back with full force.

Around lunch time, Severus' friends came looking for him. They opened the dormitory door and spotted him laying on the bed, fully dressed, sleeping.

Mulciber crossed the room and gently shook the boy awake. "Severus, we're back and ready to go get lunch now"

Severus' eyes fluttered open and he gazed up into Mulciber's face, with a sigh he relaxed with a flop back against his pillows.

It was obvious he'd been crying not long before hand.

"Severus are you alright?" the boy asked with a frown glancing back worriedly at his friends.

"Yeah, I'm coming now" he said sitting up and rubbing his tired, dry eyes. He got up pulling his shoes back on he crossed the room with his head down and squeezed through the door where his friends were waiting.

They all exchanged looks but took the hint, he didn't want to talk about it. They hurried after him boxing him in carefully and struck up conversation amongst themselves.

Throughout lunch, Severus could feel Regulus' eyes burning on him, he knew the boy wanted to ask questions, he just knew that Regulus knew something had happened with Sirius, he was afraid to even look at him in case something started.

They went back to the common room after lunch, settling into the sofa's, Severus drew his legs up under himself and he rested the side of his face on the palm of his hand propped up on the arm rest. He was still reeling from what went on this morning, he just couldn't believe that anyone could be so heartless, even his pure blood, prejudice friends were nowhere near as nasty or vicious as Sirius.

"Hey, what happened this morning then?" Regulus asked softly using the diffusion from Avery and Mulciber whom were now play fighting on the floor between the sofa's.

"What didn't happen?" Severus flashed him one of those looks.

Regulus winced a little but nodded slowly. "He didn't hit you did he?" he asked suddenly.

"No he didn't, I tried to talk to him, I tried to ask him how he's so cold and heartless but he just didn't care, he started insulting me saying he couldn't even look at me when we slept together because I'm that ugly, saying he doesn't care about me or the baby, just horrible things that made me cry" he sighed. "That's why I've been upset and looked like shit when I woke up, he pulled me into a classroom out of the blue and sat me down and sort of... talked but didn't"

Regulus nodded slowly, Severus watched him for a moment his face twisting a little deep in thought.

"You know something?"

"What?" said Severus.

"I think he's crying out to you" Regulus smiled.

Severus looked taken aback and very confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I really think he was crying out for your attention, like he wanted to talk to you about everything, especially the baby, but his idiotic Gryffindor pride got the better of him and he couldn't, he has no excuse for what he's doing but he is lashing out at you because you're the only person in this entire world he can speak to about this, I'm not standing up for him in what I'm about to say but I really think it might be worth a listen..." Regulus explained.

"Okay..." Severus said warily.

"He is completely alone, he can't tell his friends, he has no family left besides me and right now I am incredibly angry with him, he wouldn't tell me anyway, he can't tell his teachers and there's nobody else in this world who understands the situation here, except you" Regulus began holding Severus' gaze.

The boy swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "That makes sense, go on"

"It might just be me over thinking things and he may genuinely be a massive dick but he probably really wants to talk to you, he has nobody else and even if he doesn't like you, you still understand what he's going through and how he's feeling" Regulus said. "He's probably really struggling and feels alone and terrified, he can deny the kid, refuse to have anything to do with it and say disgusting things but I think that deep down in his heart he knows in a few months you're going to give birth to his baby and he can't deny the fact he's going to have a child with you and the baby won't be inside of you hidden away any longer, it will be here and wanting him to love it and care for it"

Severus swallowed and nodded. "That makes complete sense" he breathed. "Why can't he just talk to me, I feel the same way even if I have you, I just feel like I've got this connection with him" Severus said glancing towards where Evan had now joined the playful floor brawl. "I- I love him and he hates me and our baby"

"My brother is a disgusting human being" said Regulus. "I don't think there's much we can do about this but you're going to have to wait it out or give him some space and time and try to talk to him again, use it against him but don't threaten him, coax him into talking to you and it might actually work if he feels vulnerable enough and safe enough around you he will snap, trust me, I'm his brother I grew up with him" he added with a soft smile.

Severus smiled back and relaxed somewhat. "You know what's really annoying about you?"

"What?" Regulus looked confused.

"The fact that you're always right and you can make me feel better about this no matter how shit I feel" said Severus.

Regulus' face spread into a warm grin. "You're like my best friend now, you're a good mate to me and you've got my niece or nephew in you, course I'm gonna be nice and supportive"

Severus sighed happily, his day had definitely taken a turn for the better. "You haven't said anything to the other's have you?"

"Of course not, I haven't even mentioned it, neither have they so I guess it would be better to wait and see if they speak to you so as not to arouse suspicion" said Regulus.

"Thanks"

"SCORE!" Avery shouted jumping to his feet leaving the other two lying on the floor. "I win" he beamed puffing out his chest proudly.

The other two muttered their curses about him and got up disentangling themselves from one another and dusting themselves off moodily.

Severus smiled to himself, maybe Regulus was right.

The rest of the day passed and when Severus lay in bed reading his pregnancy book that night, his friends finally decided to make their move.

"Severus can we talk to you?" Evan asked from his own bed.

"Okay" the boy said awkwardly closing his book and resting it on the side.

"This is about what happened yesterday, we were wondering if you're okay after that, you know, falling and Black catching you" Avery said lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just shocked is all" said Severus.

"Why would he save you like that?" Mulciber asked with his eyes flashing curiosity.

Severus shrugged holding his demeanour nice and calm. "No idea"

They stared.

"Maybe he didn't realise it was me" Severus went on. "Maybe he thought it was someone else then when he realised it was me he shat himself" he added with a chuckle.

"Did it not scare the shit out of you?" Avery quirked an eyebrow.

Severus sighed. "Well yeah, that guy is a nut job and he really hates me, bit frightening the thought of him wanting to save me for no apparent reason" he shrugged a little.

"Good point" said Evan.

After that the conversation seemed to end, Severus knew they were suspicious and he knew they were testing him, there would probably be more to come and from now on Severus would have to be incredibly careful about looking at Sirius or having anything to do with him in class, they would be on the look out from now on.

The next day, Severus and Regulus went out into the grounds to talk for a while and just to get some exercise, there wasn't much else to do on a Sunday. It was after lunch when they finally went out, Severus had slept in until nearly lunch, ate a ridiculous amount of food and was now trying to walk it off a little.

Monday arrived and it was the first of the month. The whole school was alive with the excitement of some of the decorations beginning to go up. Severus was actually starting to look forward to Christmas now, it would be his first Christmas pregnant and although it was scarily impending, he felt excited to once again spend it in the merry castle. Also, there would be the well anticipated Divination exam on the seventeenth.

That morning in potions they were continuing on from Friday only they were doing a practical and actually brewing the potions.

Severus found it awkward, every time he added an ingredient or stirred the potion the soft, musky, masculine scent of Sirius' skin wafted into the air making him shudder and inhale it deeply into his lungs. Why did this have to torture him so? How could this possibly be fair?

"Excellent, Severus" Slughorn smiled passing him, he leaned over the table and said in a low voice "The other teachers have been asking me questions about the little baby, I hope everything is still okay"

"Yeah everything is going really well" Severus smiled. He quickly explained about last weeks' scan and passed the teacher a photo discreetly under the table which he held low to look at a smile appearing across his aging face.

"Aww, the baby has grown so much, I expect you're showing now" he nodded towards Severus' tummy passing the picture back to him which he buried in his pocket once again.

"Yeah I am, mum still hasn't sent me any trousers" Severus sighed. "They should be here in a day or two though" he added quickly.

The potions master nodded with a smile. "Alright, I will come and check back on you before the end of the lesson, keep up the good work"

Severus turned positioning himself so he could view Sirius casually through the corner of his eye without arousing suspicion. He was careful to check on his friends every so often but they were too busy sweating over their own attempts at the potion and were doing a surprising amount better than they normally did.

After the lesson they went to break, standing outside for a little while chatting in the courtyard, Severus could see Sirius out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to have made friends with the other's again and was playfully putting Peter in a headlock whilst the other two cheered the scuffling boys on.

By the time lunch arrived, Severus was starting to feel better and even as he sat in Divination making notes and searching his text book working on stuff for his exam like only a couple of other's in the group whilst everyone else sat talking amongst each other.

"What are you up to, Snape?" Evan asked leaning across the table to see what his friend was doing. "Don't tell me you're actually doing work on a Monday afternoon" he sighed rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Okay, I won't tell you" Severus smirked.

By the end of the day, Severus was exhausted but he felt so much more optimistic, Regulus' word replayed time and time again through his head. Maybe he was right and his brother was just crying out to be heard, maybe he did want to talk to Severus but he just couldn't let himself, maybe he really didn't hate Severus that much.

"Maybe he doesn't hate me" Severus said then burst into fits of laughter, preposterous! Not a chance in hell would Sirius feel anything towards him besides hatred and anger and Severus knew that part for a fact.

On Tuesday morning, Severus went down to breakfast as usual talking and laughing normally with his friends, he was determined to keep his eyes off of the Gryffindor table today, he didn't need to see Sirius and he didn't need to think about him for once in his life either. He was going to do what was best for his own interests and those of the baby and not have anything to do with him for a while and see if anything changed between them. Knowing Sirius, Severus highly doubted it but there was no point trying to push the boy into talking about his feelings and what he thought of the baby, Severus knew it wouldn't go down well and Sirius would end up hurting him like he did every time they spoke. It sucked to be in love.

The morning post arrived and Severus' mothers owl swooped down dropping a package into Severus' lap, she landed with a ruffle of her feathers and began stealing Mulciber's toast crust.

Severus grinned to himself as he tore off the brown paper and string. "New trousers" he breathed holding them up, they were elasticated at the waist, black and two sizes up from his normal ones so hopefully he would get a good bit of wear out of them.

"Finally out of the pyjamas?" Avery smirked watching Severus stuff down his breakfast and down a whole goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Yes, I'm just gonna get changed I'll meet you in lesson" he said jumping quickly to his feet.

"Alright, be careful though" Mulciber shot him a warning look.

"I'll be fine" said Severus before he rushed out of the great hall and down the dungeon corridor. He passed through the common room and up into the dormitory yanking off his pyjama bottoms he pulled the new tag out of his trousers and slipped them on groaning and revelling in the comfort of them.

"So much better" he breathed feeling the thick, warm material through his fingers. His mum definitely must have a new job because these were decent ones, no more ankle bashers or shin skimmers, a real pair of nice trousers that would last him a good while and hopefully through a good bit of his pregnancy too if he didn't grow too much.

He headed off to Defence against the Dark Arts arriving just on time, he slid into his seat and pulled out his books. Today was getting off to a great start.

Transfiguration went by in an awkward blur, Professor McGonagall kept repeatedly walking past and staring down at his tummy, the same as in Defence, the teacher kept shooting him sideways looks when people weren't looking.

It was during lunch hour just as Severus was coming out of the dungeon toilet that something happened. He opened the cubicle door, headed over to the sink and began scrubbing his hands clean.

The toilet door opened but he didn't look up, instead he turned his attention on his reflection in the mirror. He looked so much better than before, his skin had lost those grey tones, there were no dark circles under his eyes and even his hair was starting to look brighter.

"Thank hormones" he whispered, it wouldn't be long before he ended up with a healthy pregnancy glow and Severus being the sort of person to embrace anything that would make him less hideous, welcomed it with open arms.

He glance down at his hands drying them on a paper towel and tossing it in the bin, when he straightened up he glanced at his face in the mirror and what he saw behind him made him jump out of his skin. He whirled around a gasp escaping from his mouth.

There standing leaning against the side of one of the toilet cubicles was James Potter.

"Well, well, well Snivellus" he said coolly. "I think it's time we had a little chat"

Severus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. If James attacked him in here both he and the baby would be done for. His hand slipped into his cloak pocket gripping the handle of his wand, thankfully James hadn't seemed to notice.

"What was that incident all about last Friday?" the boy asked with a blink.

"What incident?" Severus said calmly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Snivelly, so fucking answer me properly, what did you do to Sirius?!" he snarled.

Severus frowned. "I didn't do anything to him" he said defiantly. "Why would I? We hate each other!"

James rolled his hazel eyes behind those rounded glasses. "Then why would he stop you from falling and when I asked him about it, he said he thinks you put a curse on him or something"

"If you're talking about the Imperius curse then of course not, I haven't used any magic on him since last year" he swallowed. "I think what happened was he mistook me for someone else"

"Probably a girl with such long, faggy hair like that" James said coolly. "Mind you, you must be a faggot to go around looking like that and stalking after guys that are way out of your league" he spat nastily.

Severus went hot all over and ground his teeth in frustration. "What does sexuality have to do with this conversation?"

"Nothing, not you stay away from him or you'll have me to answer for, I don't know what's wrong in your sick little mind, Snivellus but I will find out and when I do you will be in for some serious shit"

Severus said nothing, he watched James go and hung back a few minutes before he left himself hurrying off to his next lesson feeling nervous and frightened. Why couldn't these people just leave him alone?!

Severus arrived outside of potions and immediately turned his back on the Marauders, he did however catch sight of James explaining something thoroughly to the other three whom were listening intently and nodding slowly. He rolled his eyes, no doubt it would be about him.

"Where have you been?" Mulciber asked warily.

"Toilet" said Severus.

The next day, the first thing on Severus' mind when his eyes fluttered open that morning was-

"Thirteen weeks pregnant" he whispered a smile curling in the corners of his mouth. He reached under the covers to gently stroke his little bump, he couldn't believe that another week had gone by, another week closer to birth and another week closer to finding out what he was having. Even though it was only the third of December it felt so much later than that, it felt like he'd been back at school nearly a year and just missed Christmas and Easter.

He smiled to himself as he rolled onto his back and stretched out like a cat lounging in the sunshine.

Severus yawned and sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes, he was starting to decrease the amount of potion he was taking every day. He was starting to feel much better even without so much potion he didn't feel stick, he knew he probably still needed some he just had that hunch but he was so much healthier and happier now, he was actually feeling better now than he did before he was pregnant.

Finishing his potion he got up, washed and dressed and sat lounging on his bed watching his friends putting stuff in their bags and finished up getting ready.

"Not so tired anymore?" Evan asked.

"Nowhere near" Severus smiled. "I still get really tired but I don't wake up feeling like I haven't slept in a month anymore"

"Well that's good but have you spoken to the dad recently?"

How soon was recently? Severus swallowed nervously. "Not this week" he said simply. "I did a good few days ago now"

"How did it go between you two?" it was Avery.

"Not exactly good" Severus muttered getting up off his bag and slinging his satchel bag over his shoulder. "It never goes well with him, he doesn't want to know anything about the baby or me"

"Don't let him get you down, Severus" Evan smiled. "He sounds like such an immature twat"

They headed down for a nice breakfast before going off to Herbology.

In some ways Severus was tired of being alone, in other's he wasn't. Everywhere he went throughout Wednesday he could see couple laughing, talking, holding hands and even canoodling. How was it that everybody else could have someone special? How was it they could find a boyfriend or a girlfriend so easily and Severus was left alone. He didn't just want anyone, that wasn't his style, but he did want someone to love him, not just anyone, but Sirius Black. He wanted that nice relationship, the fun and the friendship as well as the intimacy of everything they did together.

It wasn't like he was the only unattractive person in the school there were some really fat, spotty, hairy and ugly people that could get someone, why was it just him?

But it wasn't just Severus anymore, even if he found someone, hypothetically even in a few years from now and they said they wouldn't be with someone who had a child, Severus wasn't just a single person anymore he came as a twosome, a package deal and he had to put his baby first, it would just be nice to have that lovely relationship with the dad as well but that was completely off the cards.

On Thursday, Severus wasn't feeling any more optimistic about his lonely future, even as he sat in the library that evening with Regulus he still couldn't get over everything that was happening and not happening in his life.

"Are you okay, Severus?" Regulus asked flipping open his Arithmancy text book and skimming through it to the correct page.

"Yeah just tired is all" it wasn't a lie, he was knackered and looking forward to the weekend.

"You seem very quiet" Regulus frowned with concern. "_He _hasn't done anything to you has he?" his eyes sparkled a little menacingly.

"No, haven't spoken to him since the weekend" said Severus. "James Potter threatened me in the toilet the other day but don't worry about it he just wants me to leave Sirius alone and that" he shrugged a little interrupting Regulus before he could argue back.

"Then what's bothering you, you can trust me" Regulus said softly.

Severus looked into his eyes and sighed. "I'm worried about my future, my career path, my kid, my life, my body and who the hell is going to want me especially if I'm got a baby in my arms?"

"Severus you're a great bloke, you're not some common piece of trash like a lot of other guys are" Regulus said supportively. "You'll find someone willing, who knows, things could be a lot different by then" he smiled a little.

Severus smiled back but sighed with dismay. "I have very little hope for even being in civil terms with your brother let alone anything else, I have a feeling I'm going to end up reporting him for not looking after the baby, not paying for it and not helping me out with stuff" said Severus. "I don't care what happens to me as long as my baby is safe with me and happy, that's all I want but it would be nice to have Sirius look after him or her, I know I keep saying it but I really don't want to end up stuck without a baby's father"

"I'm going to try and help, that's it, I'm going to help you get this sorted before you deliver if it's the last thing I do" Regulus said slamming his fist down on the table his eyes fixed in a determined stare.

Severus smiled to himself.

On Friday morning Severus was sitting in Divination, he'd smuggled his pregnancy book in and was sitting reading it under the table.

_Congratulations you have made it to your thirteenth week mark, the risk of miscarriage drops dramatically once again and you have now entered your first week of your second trimester. Your body will be once again preparing for more change, many women find they start showing around now if not sooner but do not worry if you aren't it depends on the position of the uterus meaning you will start showing later. _

_Your baby will also be practising swallowing by ingesting some of the amniotic fluid which is perfectly safe and normal, the baby's kidney's will also be functioning this week and any fluid will be passed as urine from the baby. _

_You'll be pleased to realise your early pregnancy symptoms may be starting to fade if they haven't already, your hips will be noticeably wider and the changes in your breast tissue will continue through the pregnancy. _

Severus sighed, breasts were not exactly something he wanted. He smiled to himself as he continued reading onto the next section.

_This week the baby will grow to around four inches in length and will boost to what now seems like a massive two ounces in weight! _

Severus stared at it his eyebrows rising into his hairline with surprise, baby was growing bloody quickly.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked after a while of staring at the boy. Severus' attention had been on his lap for a good thirty minutes now.

Severus looked up and smiled gently. "Reading about the...baby" he muttered. He'd actually wrapped his pregnancy book in brown paper to conceal what it was actually about to anyone who looked in his bag or saw him reading it provided they didn't see the pages it would all be fine.

"What's happening then?" the boy asked sliding his chair closer, the only people really within any earshot would be Severus' dorm mates.

"Baby will be four inches long, my early symptoms will be going away, baby will weigh two ounces by the end of the week" Severus filed off quickly. "Some stuff about my hormones increasing my sex drive and the start of my glow"

"Your glow?" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

"It's where my skin, hair and physical appearance enhance because my hormones make my hair stop shedding and my skin nice and such" Severus explained.

"We could all do with some of that minus the bump and the kid" Evan chuckled.

"Well I personally like being pregnant" Severus smiled. "Wouldn't be my first choice with what to do with my life at sixteen but it's happened and what's done is done" he said.

"Well it's good you feel that way, let's see if you've got nothing to complain about when you're huge and waddling along like an obese penguin" Evan teased.

Severus laughed and kicked him playfully under the table. "Don't even joke like that"

In Herbology after the break, Severus was busy working on his essay along with the rest of the group, for once they didn't have a practical. He could feel Professor Sprout's eyes watching him carefully whenever he sat up straight, yawned or shifted around in his seat keeping a close eye on him throughout the lesson.

In Astronomy they sat doing research in the library as a group all lesson which was relatively relaxing apart from the fact Madame Pince was watching most of them like a hawk as though she couldn't trust a single person in the room apart from Severus, she didn't even seem to trust their teacher which the boy found slightly hilarious.

By the end of the day, he was ready to start his weekend. There was another opportunity to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow and he was looking forward to it, he wanted to take a look in the baby shop and perhaps get a couple of new books to read.

At the end of potions he packed his things away when Slughorn called him back. "Severus could I please speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, of course" the boy said quietly as he slipped through the desks and made his way to the front of the room. They waited for everyone else to file out before the old man spoke.

"I've been speaking to some of your other teachers, they seem quite pleased with how well you're working and how you seem to be coping" the man smiled. "I just wanted to bring you back for another little chat to make sure everything is still going okay, there aren't any problems and see if there's anything you'd like to discuss while we're here"

"Well I am starting to wonder about what will happen with my exams..." Severus muttered turning his eyes away out of nerves.

"Well there is going to be a meeting about that with myself and Professor Dumbledore closer to the time, however at the moment we feel everything is well enough to allow you to continue as normal through the year but obviously being careful of health and safety issues with you being in your condition" the man began.

Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "I still want to try and sit them if I can, I don't know when I'm definitely going to give birth because nobody can predict an exact moment but it is going to be during the exams" said Severus.

"Yes and that is an exceptional situation, you obviously cannot control giving birth and you can't control how you're feeling afterwards because I don't expect you'll give birth one morning then go and sit your exams the same afternoon or even the next day because you won't be in any condition to do so" the older man replied.

"I know" Severus said quietly. He had been trying not to think about the later stages of pregnancy or the birth, he didn't want to upset himself so early on, no, no point in that at all. "I hope I'm not terribly put out by it" he added. "I just want to set a good example for the baby"

"You have a very admirable attitude, Severus" Slughorn smiled warmly.

"Thank you, sir" the boy said. "I want him or her to have a life I didn't have and have a good childhood, I want the baby to grow up proud of me and say I did my best for him or her"

Slughorn nodded with a smile. "I've also been meaning to ask if you've been in touch with the father and sorted things out?"

"I've spoken with him but things aren't any better, he's really standing firm about not wanting anything to do with us" Severus mumbled managing to keep his eyes focused on the man's face, the more he spoke the easier it got to tell people about Sirius.

"Are you still not going to tell me who he is?" Slughorn asked very lightly.

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip hesitating a moment. "I will if you promise not to tell anyone, not anybody, not the students or teachers or anybody at all even if they ask" his eyes widened with fear.

"You have my word of silence" the man smiled folding his hands on the table.

Severus was silent for a couple more moments before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said. "It's Sirius Black" He opened them quickly and looked into Slughorn's face. The man looked as though Severus had slapped him across the cheek, the overwhelming shock seemed to last forever.

Finally Slughorn closed his mouth and cleared his throat a little trying to recompose himself. "I certainly wasn't expecting that" he said awkwardly. "No, not at all, are you sure it's Sirius?" he asked frowning at Severus.

"Yes I am" the boy blinked a little taken aback by such a question.

Slughorn seemed to realise what he said had upset Severus and that's when he realised it came out completely wrong. "Oh Severus my boy I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's fine" said Severus with a tiny smile. "Only one other person knows who the baby's dad is..."

"I see, your mother?"

Severus shook his head. "No one of my friends"

Slughorn nodded once. "I understand how hard this must be for you, I know you and Sirius don't exactly see eye to eye but perhaps you can put your differences aside in time" he smiled hopefully. "For the sake of the baby of course"

Severus shrugged a little. "I want to and I've tried but he just won't have it, he says awful things to me to make me hate myself and to try and put me down all the time he even asked me to get an abortion in exchange for him leaving me alone for good" Severus' lower lip quivered a little as he fought to hold himself together, he was still soft, vulnerable and emotional, he couldn't take all this shit all the time.

"Now that really is awful, my suggestion for that is when you feel ready to speak to his head of house, Professor McGonagall about it, she might be able to have a word with him because that isn't acceptable behaviour and if he's bullying you at all, Severus, please tell me as we do have an anti-bullying policy in place and he won't be allowed to continue with it" Slughorn said seriously his face creased with sympathy for the poor boy.

Severus nodded slowly sniffing a little. "Thanks, Professor" he breathed. "I appreciate all of your help"

"Just take care of yourself, now go on run along and get some food in the pair of you" he smiled brightly. "Try not to worry, enjoy your weekend"

"And you" Severus smiled warmly before he turned and left the room, his friends were waiting out in the corridor and his face lit up when he saw them, maybe Slughorn was onto something there...

Saturday morning arrived and Severus was up, dressed and eating breakfast in plenty of time to get to the village. He planned to go alone today and perhaps meet up with the other's later on, they were going to the next round of the Gobstones tournament, something Severus didn't want to take part in even if he was good at it, he'd inherited that trait from his mother.

Once he'd finished and downed a large goblet of juice, he headed out into the grounds strolling casually in his comfy clothes on under his school Slytherin cloak and his scarf, he was starting to get used to wearing scruffier clothes, well, most of his clothes were old and a little tatty but at least they were relatively smart, now he enjoyed wandering around in his joggers mainly because he couldn't fit into anything else, but also because his skin was so much more sensitive and prone to itching now a lot of fabrics would drive him insane.

He stopped by the carriages at the gates and got inside as Professor McGonagall called out the usual rules, it was mainly the younger ones that took the carriages but Severus couldn't be bothered to walk, anyone could use them but Severus was pregnant and didn't want to walk that far in the cold.

He snapped the door shut and wasn't waiting long before the carriage set off trundling down the lane towards the village.

Severus' head was filled with a mixture of thoughts about life, the baby, the pregnancy, Sirius, his friends, his mum, exams and what Professor Slughorn had said. He'd been thinking about that a lot before he went to bed last night, maybe it would be a good idea to do something involving Professor McGonagall but if he told her then she would pull Sirius in about it and he would know Severus was scared and started telling people he was the dad, would that make Sirius come after him?

Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea, at least leave it a couple of weeks and see how things played out...

He arrived in the village not long after his final thought, jumping out of the carriage, he strolled through the entrance gates and started walking relatively slowly down the cobbled path.

There weren't all that many Hogwarts students in the village today, well, at least not at this time of day they were probably all still having breakfast or some even in bed, often it got busier after lunch time.

Severus headed into Honeydukes picking out some chocolate and sweets that would do him another week to treat himself at night, he paid and left the shop before it got busier. Heading through the village he sat on a little bench outside the Three Broomsticks munching on a bar of chocolate and watching Witches and Wizards going about their daily business.

He watched a couple go by, a pretty blonde girl holding hands with a brunette taller boy, they were from school, Severus recognised them but he didn't actually know them per say, one was from Hufflepuff the girl in Ravenclaw.

Severus finished eating and got up, he wandered through the village to the end of the street, turning down he walked for about five minutes winding around until finally he reached a little shop that looked like a fairy tale cottage. The roof hung low in a little awning over the shop, the window was glowing with a soft, warm light full of baby things, the Christmas decorations were up. Severus came to a stop at the door shifting nervously from one foot to the other, he glanced up and down the street being sure nobody he knew was walking by or could see him before he slipped inside.

The tinkle of a little bell above the door rang out and by the time Severus closed the door behind him embracing the warmth of the shop, a little woman had appeared from behind the till smiling sweetly at him.

"Good morning" she said brightly in a soft Scottish accent. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you" Severus smiled nervously his eyes wandering around the room, racks, shelves, boxes, cases, hangers and even trays of baby things were all around the room in sets of age groups, colours, sizes, winter, summer, spring and even cots, accessories, supplies and bath's, his mouth fell open a little, they even sold maternity clothes!

"So is there anything I can help you with?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I, umm..."

"Shopping for your mum, sister, girlfriend?" she tried her eyes sparkling a little bit in the warm light.

Severus opened and closed his mouth several times before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Actually I – Uh, I'm shopping for myself" he said.

The woman looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant" said Severus.

The woman looked stunned by the news, her eyes falling on Severus' tummy. He quickly explained about the potion watching the emotions racing through her eyes.

"Well congratulations young man, how far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks" he smiled gently.

"Oh how sweet, are you showing yet?" she smiled beckoning for him to follow her over to the newborn section.

"Yeah a bit" Severus laughed nervously. "I'm growing quickly now"

"I expect you are, babies grow very quickly inside of you, they speed up a lot in later pregnancy" she nodded. "Here's the section for new born babies, you won't know what you're having yet so I suggest buying things in neutral colours like white, beige, pastels even lilac, light mint green and grey" she said waving an arm at the enormous array of beautiful clothes.

Severus picked up a little grey t-shirt with a Snitch emblazoned on the front and smiled. "I can't believe the baby will be able to wear things like this when it's born" he breathed holding the top to his bump lovingly.

"You'd be surprised, I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything I shall be behind the counter" she nodded.

"Thank you" said Severus.

He watched her walk away as his eyes fell on the array of clothes, he picked up a mixed colour packet of five baby grows in white, pastel green, lilac, blue and a black one. He still held onto the Snitch top and picked up a cream fluffy dressing gown and a packet of socks and a single plain green dummy before heading over to the till with a smile on his face.

"Find everything you want?" she smiled carefully noting everything down and folding the things into a black bag.

"Yes, thanks" Severus smiled, he felt light and at ease around this woman, she was someone who had nothing to do with the baby stuff at school and obviously wouldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't believe her if she did anyway...

Severus paid and left the shop thanking the kind middle aged woman before he hurried back to the main street.

He went for a drink in the Three Broomsticks pondering over what to do next. Finishing his drink he got up and yawned.

"Book shop then home I think" he said picking up his bags and heading out of the pub. He strolled casually along the lane and into the bookshop, the man at the counter once again paid very little attention to him as he browsed through the shelves.

He hadn't been back in here since that day he found out about the baby, it was here in reality he realised he could be pregnant, that he was actually expecting a baby.

With a tiny sigh, Severus chose two books, one on Advanced magical defence techniques, the other a book on labour. He was on his way over to the counter when something caught his eye.

It was in the magazine rack, the Wizarding magazines that he frankly spent no time over and didn't count them as good reads as such but now he wasn't so sure.

Severus' mouth fell open and he did a double take staring at the cover of one of the magazine's in particular, he shot a glance in the direction of the cashier boy whom didn't seem even remotely interested in what Severus was doing.

Severus made his way over, casually trying to act as though he wasn't up to anything, he spared another glance at the man working there before he leaned closer and stared.

On the cover of PlayWizard gay magazine, posted nearly nude draped only in a small black satin cloth was Sirius Black.

Severus stared at it unable to believe his eyes. Was he seeing things.

He reached out and picked up the third one in having a thing about not touching the ones people could have sneezed on, he stared at it in his hands.

'_Introducing none other than seventeen year old, pureblood sensations, Sirius Black' _

Was emblazoned across the front of the cover. Curiously, Severus flipped open the December issue of the magazine and saw more photographs of Sirius posting sexually, alone and looking so outstandingly sexy. Severus' cheeks caught on fire, he couldn't believe Sirius was doing this, glancing at the cover of PlayWizard, he was on the front cover of that too with his own large section and pull out winking poster.

Severus had to catch himself before he moaned at the sight of him, there was no way he wasn't going to buy this. Severus shoved it under his books and scurried over to the counter blushing furiously as the man rang the items through placing them in the bag, he glanced at Severus whom was feigning aloofness when he placed the magazine in the bag. Severus paid and practically ran out of the shop he was so embarrassed.

His cheeks were still on fire as he hurried back towards the carriages, his mind was racing as the carriage headed back up to the castle and by the time he'd had lunch and went back to his dormitory for a quick bath, he couldn't wait to look at that magazine.

A flutter of excitement shot through Severus' body as he sank into the warm, soapy bath water. He sighed sitting down on the ledge and stretching his legs out in the soapy water running his hands over his body, it felt so good to have a day just to himself, no teachers, friends, students, lessons or Sirius. Well, technically he planned to do something over Sirius but it wasn't confront him...

Half an hour later, Severus got out, drained the bath and dried off pulling on some clean comfies, he dried his hair with his wand and slipped in under the bed covers his new magazine in his hand. Reaching up he yanked the curtain pull and the emerald drapes fell closed around his bed.

Severus sighed gazing up at the canopy over the bed for a few minutes before the lifted the magazine and stared at the cover.

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he turned the page, Sirius posing topless and just in a pair of tight, black boxer shorts tugging one corner down revealing to almost the base of his penis, one hand ruffled through his long dark hair, biting his rosy lower lip sexily. Severus moaned, a hand already trailing down his body...

The next picture was of Sirius posing with his back to the camera, a different pair of boxers on pulled down just enough to expose the top of his bottom, his skin was perfect, that strong, masculine v shape with the broad, lightly toned chest, so slender and beautiful, those rosy nipples, those perfectly rounded cheeks.

Severus moaned softly as he slowly started to stroke his rapidly growing erection.

He turned another page gazing down at the moving images of Sirius biting his lower lip and posing laying on his front smirking at the camera with a sheet draped over his legs exposing part of his perfect, pale bottom. He lifted one leg pointing his toes in the air, it was a slightly feminine pose but it was so sexy.

Severus began pumping his fist faster on his erection a small amount of pride shooting through his body, he'd been in bed with Sirius, he'd slept with that and now there would be hundreds if not thousands of men and woman buying these magazines and would fantasise over him.

He moaned again turning the page his eyes widening as he saw Sirius laying sprawled elegantly on a bed, just the corner of a wide sheet covering his genitals, one arm draped above his head, a very aroused, very sensual expression washed across his handsome face. Severus had never seen anyone so sexy in all of his life.

He groaned softly quickening his page one final time as he turned the page and saw Sirius laying on a bed of roses with the words 'Fuck me' written in chocolate sauce all over his chest.

And with that, Severus came hard gasping Sirius' nape and arching his back off of the bed pumping his fist rapidly until he slumped, spent and twitching.

Severus lay there for a little while panting and grinning to himself before he cleaned up and slipped the incredibly hot magazine inside his third pillow where nobody would find it.

Yawning he stretched out in his bed and snuggled down feeling sleepy and very relaxed.

Before he could register what was happening, Severus was fast asleep.

Severus woke some hours later with a loud yawn, getting up he checked the time. Dinner would be starting by now. Stretching his arms he rubbed his tired eyes and pulled on a pair of shoes, he left the dormitory and hurried down to the great hall, he hadn't seen anyone all day and they would probably be wondering where he'd been.

"Alright there, Snape?" Mulciber said brightly as he dropped into a seat at the Slytherin table. "Where have you been all day, we haven't seen you!"

"I went into Hogsmeade and got back early so I went upstairs and I guess I just fell asleep" the boy yawned. "Everyone else alright?" he asked piling his plate high with a variety of foods.

"Yeah, not had a bad day to be honest" said Avery.

Severus looked to Regulus who smiled at him, Severus smiled back.

"Everything been okay, no problems?" the younger boy asked carefully.

"No problems at all" said Severus.

"Good" the smaller boy breathed watching Severus stab several leaves of salad.

After dinner they went back to the common room, Severus lounged happily with his friends listening to them talk and even playing Mulciber at two rounds of chess before bed.

Sunday passed in a blur, but by lunch time the news about Sirius' photo shoot in the dirty magazines had spread. Everywhere he went, Severus saw girls (and some boys) looking at the Gryffindor's pictures.

"Hi Sirius!" two third year Indian Hufflepuff's called with a giggle as they passed.

"You're very photogenic, Sirius!" a fourth year Gryffindor squeaked.

"With a body like that you could get anyone in the country!" a seventh year Ravenclaw flirted.

Even a couple of Slytherin girls were taking an interest!

Severus walked past Sirius that evening on the way to the great hall and spared him a glance, he knew this really was the end and all hopes of getting the boy would be diminished. Sirius really could have anyone now they've seen him like that, but on the plus side, Severus held something else close, he had seen Sirius fully naked.

Monday arrived and after breakfast, Severus went to potions in a relatively depressed mood. His friends had noticed he had been sulking rather a lot since yesterday afternoon but chose not to harass him about it.

Severus was trying to pretend he didn't notice all of the girls leering sexually and longingly at Sirius throughout the lesson, it was painful to watch and upset him but Severus had to try and ignore it, he didn't want to upset himself over it, he also didn't want Sirius to catch him watching him in the same way as the girls were, that would only inflate that oversized ego more, he would win, he would know he'd gotten to Severus over something and no doubt he'd enjoy taunting him over it.

After break they headed to double Charms. The fact that Professor Flitwick seemed to struggle to take his little eyes off of Severus throughout the lesson and whilst they were practising the ones on the sheet, he kept going up to the boy and asking him how he was feeling.

Normally this would irritate Severus somewhat, normally, but today Severus was thankful for something to take his mind off of Sirius Black.

At lunch he sank into his seat, all he had heard all day was 'Sirius Black is sexy, Sirius Black is so hot, he's a real bad boy' he'd had enough he couldn't take this anymore, had the boy done this just to hurt him?!

Severus couldn't even look at him as he ate his lunch keeping his full attention on his plate. He could feel Regulus' sympathetic eyes burning on him and finally he decided to look up and face the boy.

"I know what you want to say, Regulus" Severus said quietly.

Regulus swallowed and averted his eyes for a few moments. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he lied.

"Severus you're not I can see this is eating away at you" Regulus sighed with frustration. "He's such a wanker, even if you aren't angry I'm fucking furious with him for you"

"Regulus don't get so upset" Severus said quietly, his eyes betrayed his voice though and Regulus could read everything hidden behind the normally closed doors. Normally, before he was pregnant that is.

They finished eating and headed out into the entrance hall early for lessons, the group of Slytherin boys stood chatting near the entrance to the dungeons.

Severus was fully aware of the fact Sirius was standing only a few feet away his eyes on the boy.

"Severus don't look at him he's trying to start on you, he'll take any excuse to say something" Regulus muttered glancing briefly at his brother.

"I know he is, but he's just so..."

"Please don't say sexy, if I hear one more word about how sexy my brother is today I think I'm going to vomit" Regulus groaned. He glanced at his brother rest a hand on his own stomach and pout nastily at Severus.

A smiled spread across Severus' face and he laughed he saw what Sirius had done but kept his eyes focused on Regulus.

Anger seemed to wash across Sirius' face as he caught Severus' eye again, Severus tried to look away but much to his horror Sirius had turned around to face a pretty blonde girl, he said something to her and Severus almost threw up watching as Sirius pulled the girl into his arms and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Severus' heart broke in two, tears welled in his eyes, Regulus' own widened and he stared up at Severus before turning back to his brother.

That was it. He'd really had enough of this now.

Rage tore through Regulus, he couldn't hold back, he couldn't stop himself, he wasn't going to stand there and watch his brother break Severus' heart so unfairly like that!

A split second later and a scream of rage tore through Regulus, he flung himself forward lashing out at his brother. The girl broke free with a shriek of panic and turned on her heels to run as Regulus' fist collided with the side of Sirius' face.

"YOU PIG!" he screamed as Sirius staggered back his eyes wide and a hand flying to his injured cheek.

Severus watched in horror as Sirius' eyes faded out and he grabbed a hold of his brother punching the living daylights out of him. Regulus was cursing, hissing and lashing out catching Sirius anywhere he could reach, the shins, the stomach, the crotch and even his face, cursing him, screaming abuse at him.

"You're a fucking disgrace, you make me sick!" Regulus shouted. "How can you do this to Severus and your own baby?!" he hissed so only Sirius could hear.

Everybody had turned to stare in shock at the normally quiet, calm boy suddenly attack his brother for what everybody else would see as no real reason.

"Get off me you fucking snake!" Sirius snapped shoving his brother so hard he fell to the ground and hit his head. Regulus curled up clutching the back of his head and shaking trying to maintain consciousness.

Sirius stared at him a moment before turning his attention on Severus staring so coldly at the boy it frightened him.

Professor McGonagall came running. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MUGGLE DUELLING?!" she snarled taking in the scene. "Someone take Regulus to the hospital wing for now, Sirius Black, MY OFFICE!"

Severus shuffled forward taking Regulus by the arm and lifting the barely conscious boy to his feet supporting his weight carefully and leading him towards the stairs.

Sirius was still staring there looking at both of them with pure hatred and loathing in his eyes.

As Severus walked by still holding Regulus up, he heard Sirius say something. Something that shocked him to his very core.

"You're finished" Sirius hissed.

...


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they reached the hospital wing some minutes later, Severus' mind was in a haze of emotions and thoughts. He felt angry, hurt, worried but most of all after Sirius' warning, he felt terrified.

Madame Pomfrey turned around when he dragged a now unconscious Regulus into the room and gasped.

"What in the name of-"

"He's been in a fight with his brother, hit his head on the floor pretty hard" Severus said quickly.

The nurse's eyes roamed over Regulus before she gestured for him to be lay on one of the beds, she helped Severus pull him up and she felt for his pulse.

"He's just unconscious, he'll come round soon and I'll give him any treatment needed, now, are you alright?" she asked her eyes dropping warily to Severus' tummy.

"No not at all" he said quickly. "I'm fine"

"Alright, you can take a seat too if you want to" she smiled nodding to the other bed sitting fairly closely to Regulus'. Severus smiled and sat down staring at Regulus' face watching the bruises appear on his cheeks, there was a small cut on his lips.

Why, why did he have to get himself hurt? Severus understood the logic behind it he knew how upset Regulus was about his brother and for Sirius to go and do the magazine then start kissing some girl in front of him it was cruel.

It wasn't more than twenty five minutes before Regulus groaned and started to come round. He looked pale and sleepy.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Severus called hopping down from the bed and moving to be at Regulus' bedside.

"Hey, Regulus, you alright?" he asked quickly.

Regulus blinked his eyes into focus and yawned. "What? I'm okay" he said slowly.

"Do you feel nauseous at all, is your vision blurred?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, I just feel sleepy" said Regulus attempting to sit up but the pain in his head made him lay back down on his side.

"Right well don't allow yourself to fall asleep for a while, try and sit up when you're ready and I'll have a look at you again in an hour, if you feel nauseous or anything please let me know as it will be a sign of concussion" said the nurse.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey" said Regulus.

"Severus keep an eye on him please" the nurse nodded to the pregnant boy.

"I will" he said watching as she turned and headed into the back room. He waited until he was sure she was gone before he turned back to Regulus. "Merlin, Regulus, I am so sorry this happened"

"Why are you sorry?" the boy frowned in confusion.

"Because I feel like this is my fault, if I hadn't have told you about Sirius or gotten upset today you wouldn't have attacked him and you wouldn't be lying in hospital hurt now" Severus sighed gazing sympathetically at the boy.

"Don't blame yourself, that guy is the biggest prick in the world, I can't believe I'm even related to someone like that, how can he be so cold about his own baby?" Regulus sighed rolling onto his back and attempting to sit. Severus moved forward and pulled up his pillows and helped him to lay back against them. "I just lost it, seeing him pouting and taking the piss then kissing that girl in front of you just to fucking hurt you" he said shaking his head. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Severus' face spread into a warm smile and he nodded. "You're a great friend to me and a brilliant uncle to the baby"

"I just don't like the way people treat you" said Regulus. "You've not done anything wrong and all those rumours about the Dark Arts, I know you like them but that doesn't make you an evil Wizard"

"You're nothing like the rest of your family" Severus smiled.

"I know" Regulus smiled. "I still believe in some of their stuff, I was still raised a Black but your family can't dictate who you are personality wise" he replied.

"Regulus can I tell you something?" Severus asked seriously.

"Course"

"When we were walking away and you were practically out, Sirius said something to me..." Severus swallowed the lump of fear that welled in his throat.

"What?" the boy blinked his eyes turning wide with surprise.

"He said 'you're finished'" Severus swallowed again.

Regulus stared at him.

"You think I should be worried?" Severus asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I do" said Regulus. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear but he's going to do something, what? I don't know but be very careful and don't go anywhere alone, although, I'm not sure he would lay a finger on you whilst pregnant..."

"I think he would but when I first told him about the baby he was holding me against a wall trying to break my back but he let go of me and hasn't laid a finger on me since, he didn't hurt me, he's threatened me but not gone through with anything so far" Severus replied.

"Does he scare you?"

Severus shrugged. "He does a bit, I don't want him to hex me or anything or his friends because of the baby that's why I haven't drawn my wand on him or done anything to him or his friends because I'm terrified they'll hurt my baby, I don't care what happens to me but I care what happens to my little one"

"You're right, the baby is the most important thing but that doesn't mean you aren't important either, do what is best for BOTH of you not just one of you" said Regulus.

"You're right, as usual" Severus sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait it out and see what he does but try and be careful in the meantime"

A few hours passed and Madame Pomfrey allowed Regulus to leave convinced he did not have a concussion. He went back down to the common room with Severus, their wands in their hands as they hurried back down to the dungeons. Thankfully they did not see Sirius or anyone else on their way.

When they arrived back in the common room, all of their friends were on their feet firing questions at the left, right and centre.

"Are you alright, Regulus?" Wilkes asked quickly.

"I'm fine" the boy laughed. "Everybody needs to calm down"

"Why the fuck did you attack your brother like that?!" Avery gasped.

"Because he's an annoying cunt that was taking the piss" Regulus growled.

"He was?" Evan frowned confusedly.

"Yeah, he was" said Severus with a nod.

"I don't blame you that guy is messed up" said Mulciber.

"It's all the inbreeding" Avery laughed watching the expression of anger flash across Regulus' handsome little face.

"HEY!" Regulus snapped. "I'm his full brother you now!" he frowned angrily.

"Yeah but I didn't mean you were messed up, just him, you're normal" Avery rolled his eyes.

"Alright then" Regulus smiled a little.

"Did I miss much this afternoon?" Severus asked worriedly. Everybody burst out laughing.

"After everything that's happened and you're worried about lessons?!" Evan roared with laughter. "You do make me laugh sometimes, Snape" he grinned.

Severus flushed a little but laughed anyway with a light shrug.

"You coming to dinner with us?" Evan asked quickly.

"Yeah sure, I'm getting hungry" Severus yawned resting a hand on his little bump. They all stared down at it.

"You're growing more and more every week" Wilkes commented. "Won't be long before you're waddling" he teased earning a filthy look from Severus.

"Oh be quiet" said Severus. "Let's just go, are you coming too?" he asked turning to Regulus.

"Yeah"

The group of Slytherin's made their way down to the great hall, dropping into their seats, people kept staring over at Regulus and muttering. This was to be expected as normally sweet, quiet and very calm Regulus suddenly turning round and savaging his brother like that wasn't exactly normal or predicted.

"For once people can stare at you and not me" Severus laughed as he picked up a slice of pepperoni pizza and tucked in with a groan. "I am so fucking hungry all the time" he grumbled stabbing some pasta with a fork and shovelling it in right after the pizza.

"You just don't stop do you?" Mulciber smirked watching Severus tuck into a small salad with fresh chips.

"Hey I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?"

Everybody laughed, Avery gently clapped Severus on the upper back between his shoulders grinning at his best friend. "He got you there, mate"

"I'm not fat" said Mulciber.

"No, and neither am I" Severus smirked. "I'm pregnant"

As dinner went on he spared at glance at the Gryffindor table, Sirius wasn't there he must have gone or was still with his head of house. With a sigh he got up and followed his friends out after finishing his cake.

By the time Severus got into bed that evening he was exhausted and worried, what would Sirius do to him? He didn't have much time to ponder on the thought before he was fast asleep.

Tuesday arrived and as Severus sat in Defence that morning he kept sparing glances at Sirius. He couldn't help but feel extremely concerned about what the Gryffindor was planning to do to him, nothing had happened so far, Sirius hadn't even looked in his direction once and by the end of the lesson, Sirius didn't look over even as they got up and left class, but one thing worried Severus.

There was a very nasty smirk on Sirius' face as he left the classroom in front of his friends.

Severus shuffled into his next class boxed in around his friends, he could feel Sirius' eyes on him outside Transfiguration but he refused to turn, instead he just shuffled in closer to the rest of his friends for protection, Sirius couldn't and wouldn't do anything with Avery and Mulciber around.

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall approached Severus pretending to check his work as she spoke to him very discreetly.

"Severus I've spoken with Sirius about what happened yesterday and he seems to think it stems back to you for some reason" she began.

"Oh?" he was going to play this cool and aloof, he didn't want to tell her the real side of what was going on.

"He seemed to think you'd been feeding his brother information and upset for some reason and had provoked Regulus to attack so you didn't get into trouble for it, I said to him that doesn't sound like Severus but he absolutely insisted" said the teacher.

Severus shook his head firmly. "That's not what happened at all"

"I see, I did have to ask seeing as I need to look at punishment, I've spoken with Professor Slughorn on the matter and he will be speaking to Regulus this afternoon sometime" Professor McGonagall nodded.

Severus nodded with understanding unsure of what else to say to her. It was probably for the best that he just kept quiet and tried to speak to Regulus before Slughorn got there. He watched the teacher move on to check what other people were doing before he breathed an enormous sigh of relief, things were just getting worse by the minute...

At lunch time, Severus spotted Regulus already sitting at the Slytherin table, he hurried over and sat down beside him. "I need to talk to you" he said quickly.

"Why, what's happened?!" The boy's eyes were wide with concern.

Severus glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in on them. "Slughorn is going to talk to you about that incident yesterday with Sirius this afternoon and I want you to tell him the truth, he knows about the baby I want you to ask him to keep it confidential and not let on that you've spoken to me or that I gave you any warning, just tell him how Sirius has been acting and it should get you off the hook, he already offered to speak to him for me because he thinks Sirius has been bullying me a lot" he explained.

Regulus looked taken aback before he nodded. "Alright, I'll do that if you're absolutely sure?"

"Please" said Severus.

"Okay then" Regulus smiled nervously, he just hoped Severus' plan worked.

That afternoon Regulus made his way down into the dungeons, knocking on Slughorn's office door he waited until the man called him in before taking a nervous deep breath and slipping inside shutting the heavy wooden door behind him.

"Regulus, I've been meaning to speak to you about what happened yesterday afternoon with your brother, Sirius" he began gesturing for the boy to have a seat in front of his desk. "I must say I'm rather surprised at you, I've never once had to speak to you about violence or duelling with any other students in the five years you've been here, you've always been a very peaceful student" the man frowned with concern. "So I can only assume that there is something very wrong"

Regulus averted his eyes and swallowed. "Yeah, you see, Professor, I know attacking my brother was wrong but I just lost it" he said.

"I see..."

"But sir, he's been doing awful things to Severus Snape and he just won't leave him alone, he's calling him awful names, saying horrendous things to him, playing with his head, messing him about, hurting him, threatening him and breaking his heart on purpose" Regulus said worriedly.

Slughorn nodded slowly with understanding and sighed. "I'm aware there is something going on between him and Severus, as to what it is I'm afraid I cannot divulge..."

"Sirius is the father of Severus' baby" Regulus said simply.

"Well, seeing as you know... yes he is and I've spoken with Severus about this I was concerned about how upset he was and just what he told me" he said. "Why was this causing so much upset to you?"

"Because I can't stand by in silence and watch my brother tear Severus to shreds emotionally he's vulnerable and I'm always around him he's my best mate and I see what it's doing to him Sirius being like this" Regulus said. "He doesn't deserve someone doing this to him and the things Sirius has said about the baby are disgusting, I find it hard to understand that anyone can be so cold and cruel"

"It is very pitiful what Sirius has been doing but please do not take matters like this into physical or magical violence, I will be letting you off this time but I hope it doesn't happen again, I don't want to have to punish you over this, if Sirius says anything or does anything to either you or Severus please come straight to me and report it, I will assume Severus doesn't want Professor McGonagall to find out about Sirius being the father so I will not mention that to her I will say it's all confidential, I'm not sure if she's spoken to Severus yet as I know she said she might because Sirius was trying to pin the blame on him"

"As usual he tries to weasel out of everything he's done wrong" Regulus said angrily.

"I'm aware Sirius Black does have a tendency to cause problems but I will speak to his head of house and if needed I will talk to Severus as well, thank you for explaining to me I can take sympathy on this situation and I do know it must be very hard to Sirius as well" the potions master said.

Regulus nodded slowly and sighed. "Thank you, Professor"

"I'll see you later, Regulus" the older man said.

Regulus left the office with a groan of despair, why did things have to be so awful?

Later on that evening, Severus was sitting in the common room reading through his Defence text revising some of what they went over earlier on today. The others were sitting around him reading and talking occasionally, mostly doing their homework.

"I'm going up to bed now" Severus said after some time. "See you guys tomorrow"

There was a resounding goodnight as Severus went off up the dormitory stairs, he washed, changed and slipped under the covers sipping a small amount of potion and then settled down to sleep. So far Sirius hadn't done anything, so far that was but Severus had this awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wouldn't last forever...

The next morning Severus woke feeling so warm and cosy he just didn't want to get up, the only thought that was keeping him awake was that today he turned fourteen weeks pregnant.

With a smile on his face he rolled over and yawned checking the time, he could sleep for another half hour.

The time shot by in the blink of an eye and Severus was woken by Evan poking his head through the emerald bed curtains.

"Snape you up yet?"

Severus groaned and buried himself under his duvet. "Sleepy"

"You're gonna be late if you don't get up right now" the boy said quickly.

Severus sighed and lay still for a few moments before throwing back his covers, sipping a tiny bit of potion and yanking open his curtains climbing out of bed. Evan watched him get dressed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Severus asked after some time, it was starting to get slightly annoying now.

"Well I went down to the great hall early because I couldn't sleep..." Evan began.

Severus had a horrible feeling, he stopped knotting his tie and stared at him. "What's happened?"

Evan was quiet a moment chewing nervously on his bottom lip, he glanced over at Avery and Mulciber whom Severus noted to have completely turned around pretending they hadn't seen Evan looking. Smooth.

"Evan? Tell me now" Severus said coolly.

"Someone has kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Severus almost snapped, he was so worried he was beginning to lose his temper with the boy.

"Someone has told people about the baby" Evan said simply.

Severus' blood ran cold, his heart skipped a beat and his face washed with pure horror. "No..."

"Yes" said Evan slowly.

Severus' legs were shaking so badly he had to sit down with his head in his hands. This was not happening, this really just couldn't be happening, someone had told? There was no doubt in Severus' mind as to who had done it.

Sirius.

"Severus are you alright?" Avery asked wandering over out of pure concern.

Severus sat breathing deeply for a few moments. "How the fuck can I even show my face after this?"

"You can just come down and don't speak to anyone but your friends" said Mulciber joining the trio.

Severus nodded slowly, he felt sick to his stomach over this. What would people think? What would people say? What would people do?!

"Severus?" Evan asked after some time had passed and Severus still had not answered the question.

Severus looked up slowly and got to his feet. "Yeah, sure" he muttered as he strolled into the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him.

They stood and waited for five minutes as he came out looking fresh faced and smelling strongly of mint. Pulling on his shoes and cloak, he lifted his bag and yanked his hood up over his head and stood staring at the others.

The three other boys glanced to one another before they lifted their hoods too standing staring at Severus with weak, sympathetic smiles on their faces. That's the last thing he wanted, sympathy.

Life was a real bitch.

They left the dormitory, Severus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest as he walked through the common room, he could feel eyes burning on his shielded form, thank fuck nobody could really see him. He'd learned from his friends that wearing his large hood up and keeping his cloak closed around his body would put people off approaching, it shut him off from other people whom were not doing the same thing and that was exactly what he needed right now, he didn't think he could cope with people approaching him.

Down in the great hall they dropped into their seats squashing around Severus blocking him from view as they ate quickly with their heads down. Severus didn't even dare look up, he couldn't meet anyone's eye but he could feel the curiosity, the tension and excitement in the air.

"Severus someone has-"

"I know what they've done!" Severus hissed glaring at Rabastan. "Don't tell anyone anything, any of you!"

Regulus stared at Severus with absolute pity, he knew it had to be Sirius that did this, none of the others would and Sirius had the most reason to do it, he had a motive after what Severus had told him the other day, Sirius said Severus was finished, this is probably what he meant...

After they finished eating they got up and shielded around Severus, even the younger boys wore their hoods up like a little clan. It wouldn't help with the Death Eater rumours but at least it would help keep people away from him. He could hear people whispering and feel their stares especially when he shifted his cloak more around his front not wanting anyone to see the little bump growing under his clothes.

Severus almost groaned with relief when he realised the greenhouse door was already open, he filed in with the rest of the students and went over to his tray to stand with his head down and his hood still up.

When everyone finally arrived he tried to keep his focus on his work as Professor Sprout waved her wand and writing appeared on the blackboard behind her.

"Right everyone, we'll be potting the speed grow tomato plants today, we'll see who successfully grows theirs by the end of the lesson" she said her eyes roaming around the classroom. "Get to work everyone" she said clapping her hands together loudly.

Severus was thankful to have something to do that would keep his focus off of going crazy, going right up to Sirius and punching him in his pretty face or snapping at anyone and everyone who dared to stare at him. This was so much worse than he'd originally thought it would be.

A little while into the lesson one of the Hufflepuff boy's working on a tray just a few feet away decided to try and get Severus' attention. He had never spoken to the boy before or had anything really to do with him, in fact he wasn't even sure what his name was so he immediately assumed it was suspicious.

"Oi, Snape!" he hissed.

Severus glanced at him but said nothing.

"Is it true that you're-"

Severus turned around sharply holding his back rudely on the boy ending the conversation before it even started.

"Miserable twat" he heard the Hufflepuff growl before he turned back to his work continuing to speculate with the other people at his table.

"Just ignore him, Snape" said Mulciber. "He's just being a prat"

The Hufflepuff boy shot Mulciber a dirty look but Mulciber just ignored him.

Severus spent the rest of the lesson in mild discomfort, he was happy when it was time to go to History of Magic and get away from the curious eyes for a little while but he was wrong.

People kept staring at him during that lesson, even as he was dozing off they seemed to continue whispering about him.

"Severus are you actually okay?" Evan asked gently nudging the boy awake.

"I'm fine just tired" he mumbled closing his eyes again.

"Just want you to know it wasn't us that told" Avery said quietly.

"No I know it wasn't" said Severus without thinking.

They stared.

"How could you know it wasn't us?" Mulciber blinked.

Think fast. "Because I know you wouldn't do that to me" Severus opened his eyes and smiled warmly at them.

By lunch the news was spreading fast like an infectious rash, wherever Severus went he was stared at, people whispered about him, walked around him like he was contagious and even a few people pointed and laughed at him.

"Oi Snape, is it true?" one seventh year Slytherin shouted as he walked past.

Severus said nothing just continued to hide behind his cloak walking with his head down in rhythm with his friends. They looked dark and mysterious, definitely filling out the image of the 'gang' people always accused them of, it wasn't true but Severus knew people wouldn't take a Slytherin's word for anything, sometimes even the teachers refused to listen to them.

They walked into the hall dropping into their seats, Severus began piling his plate fully aware of how many people kept turning to stare at him. It was horrendous, so uncomfortable and awkward. He was doing his best to avoid any situation that may involve conversation or possibly even an argument with someone.

"Hello" Regulus said brightly dropping down next to Severus still wearing his hood up just like the other boys were persisting with for his sake. "How's today going?"

"Not too bad but that's because I haven't given anyone the chance to speak to me" Severus sighed. "I just feel completely betrayed, alone, dirty, like everyone is taking the piss out of me and there's fuck all I can do about it..."

"Things will improve just let people get used to the idea of you being pregnant, it's not exactly a common thing" Regulus smiled quickly.

"I know but wherever I go people stare at me like I'm some sort of caged animal" said Severus. "They point, laugh, stare, whisper and just piss me off and it's not fair!"

"Keep doing what you're doing and that's ignoring them, they can't do anything to you if you don't give them a reaction" said Regulus.

"I know, I just hate all the whispering and staring it's like they don't realise or care that I have feelings too" Severus sighed.

"They will, just don't feed the rumours" Regulus smiled.

After lunch, Severus and Regulus were on their way back to the common room for a little while, Severus had a free period next and would probably use it taking a nap. The rest of their friends were still in the great hall as they walked out into the entrance hall, they got halfway across when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Oi, Snivellus!"

Severus froze but didn't turn around, his heart began racing. It was James Potter.

"Can't you hear him, Snape?" Sirius taunted.

Severus turned and watched the four boys advancing, Remus was saying something to Peter apparently trying to change his mind and tug him towards the stairs but the boy was too transfixed on what James and Sirius were about to do to Snape to listen or stop.

The malicious grins on the two Gryffindor's faces was enough to scare Severus, his hand slipped into the pocket of his robes, Regulus stood beside him his wand already in hand but it was not raised yet.

"Well, well, well, Snivellus, wouldn't it be funny running into you today?" James said in his ridiculous sing-song voice. "You wouldn't believe the little rumour I heard about you from a reliable source this morning" he winked.

Severus swallowed. "And what might that be?" he said coolly.

James threw his head back and barked a laugh. People were starting to congregate whispering and watching, they loved to see someone make a fool of Severus, seeing another student especially someone so unpopular being humiliated was an excellent past time for them.

"I never thought I would see the day, never thought I'd hear anything funnier in my life but Snape is knocked up for those of you who do not know already" he said loudly addressing the gathering students.

"And how would you know this?" Snape snapped.

"Intelligence has informed me about your little accident, and there was me thinking you couldn't get any funnier" James pouted nastily.

"Knocked up at only sixteen, such a disgrace" Sirius tutted shaking his head.

Regulus took a step forward grinding his teeth in frustration but Severus shot him a look warning him to keep back.

"Now tell me please, Potter" Snape said loudly. "How would anyone possibly know about this unless I had told them?" he smirked nastily.

James was quiet for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but Severus went on.

"If I were pregnant, and I'm not saying that I am, but if I were I would only tell the closest of my friends whom I know would never betray me" he said. "I would also tell the other father, now, what does that tell you about the situation?" his black eyes flashed dangerously.

"That you can never trust a Slytherin"

"You can never rely on a Gryffindor" said Severus his eyes flickering to Sirius for a moment.

Rage seemed to hit Sirius and before anyone could react, he ripped his wand out, sent a stinging hex right into his brother's thighs where the boy cried out and collapsed to the ground in pain.

Severus gasped as the boy grabbed him by the front of his robes and pushed him surprisingly gently back into the wall.

Regulus was lying on the floor, he rolled over and lifted his wand.

"Impedimenta!" James called and the boy froze his wand clattering to the floor in front of him as he slumped on the cold, hard flooring.

"Come on, Snivellus, let's not play games here" Sirius snarled. "If you're really not pregnant then why don't I just give you a little lesson like what we did last year, eh?" he smirked nastily. "You know, the underpants incident?"

Severus' face washed with horror, if they did that to him and he fell that would be the end of everything, his baby would be hurt or worse.

Sirius smirked pressing the tip of his wand lightly against Severus' throat.

Severus swallowed a small, terrified noise escaping from him. "No"

"No?" James laughed.

"Hex him, Padfoot" Peter called.

Sirius' smirk spread into a vicious grin. "I told you I'd get you back for this" he said under his breath. "I told everyone, revenge, now let's see you cope with this whole little charade"

Severus was terrified, he glanced at the gathering crowd to Regulus lying on the floor, over to James and Pettigrew whom were now advancing on him, Lupin in the background shaking his head with very tightly pursed lips.

"Leave him, if he's really pregnant you shouldn't do this to an innocent baby!" Remus called.

His friends seemed to pause a moment, an odd flicker spread across Sirius' face but he didn't let go of Severus.

"It's his choice if he gets hurt, nobody else's, it will just prove that if he refuses to admit pregnancy and gets his baby hurt then he never did care about it" James laughed.

"Admit it, tell us all that you're really pregnant or you won't mind me cursing you into oblivion, let's count down then... ten... nine... eight..."

Severus' mind kicked into overdrive, he had no idea what to do, he loved his baby and he didn't want it hurt, he was terrified and everybody was watching, he didn't want to have to admit it but he'd do anything for his baby.

"Three... two... one..."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Severus cried tears welling in his dark eyes. "I'm pregnant" he repeated in a soft whisper.

There was a loud murmur from the crowd, James was grinning eagerly, Sirius seemed to become nervous as he pocketed his wand and released his grip on Severus.

Severus was trembling a little, he hugged his arms to his chest and stood looking between the boys.

"Hah! I knew it!" James beamed. "The greasy little faggot got himself knocked up"

"We would never have hurt you, Snape" Sirius grinned nastily.

"I would never have hurt you, not because of me but because of my baby!" Severus snarled furiously. "I wouldn't let any sick freak hurt my child"

The boys just stood laughing, Sirius turned and walked back over to James and Peter still rather amused with himself. Severus took the opportunity to hurry to Regulus' side and drag the boy to his feet.

"Who's the dad then, Snape?" James grinned.

"None of your business" Severus growled dangerously.

"I'm surprised he could get anyone to sleep with him, look at the state of him he's hideous!" Peter spat. "Looks like's dipped his hair in a bucket of grease!"

Severus blushed oddly and released his told on Regulus who staggered a little but regained his balance.

"Thanks, Severus" he breathed.

James, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing.

"I can't believe anyone would actually sleep with him" James mused. "You used some kind of potion that made a fanny hole open behind your shrivelled nuts, right?" he smirked.

Severus blushed again. "Very crude way of putting it you horrible little boy but yes, I did take a potion and had intercourse there with a complete dunderhead and you know something else? He's what any sane human being would call a dead beat father" he said coldly his eyes focused on Sirius the whole time.

An odd expression crossed over Sirius' face and he looked away but said nothing.

Before anything else could be said, footsteps came hurrying towards them and they all turned to see Mulciber, Avery, Evan, Wilkes, Rabastan and Barty come hurrying towards them looking a mixture of furious and confused.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Avery snarled swaggering closer to the Gryffindor's.

There was another murmur, people knew better than to mess with Mulciber and Avery especially after what they did to Marlene the year before last...

"Well, we've just made Snape admit to having a kid at sixteen, only pregnant boy in the school, what a complete and utter embarrassment" James laughed.

"You've got no right forcing him to tell people that, it's his business so butt the fuck out" Mulciber snapped pointing a finger directly into James' face.

The boy stared into Mulciber's face a moment before he laughed again placing his hands on his hips arrogantly. "Ah shut up, nobody cares what you have to say"

"You wanna say that again?" Mulciber said advancing on James with the rest of the Slytherin's.

James even as arrogant and silly as he was, knew better than to try and take all of them on. Eight on three, it was not an even fight by any means and the Gryffindor's would definitely lose.

"Go on then, clear off" Evan said waving his hand lazily at them. "And keep your noses out of other people's business or one day you might lose them" he smirked nastily.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came strolling out of the great hall talking and laughing together, the boys looked up and seemingly knew different than to continue this here with them watching.

The two groups parted without another word, Severus' friends crowded round him and herded him down into the dungeons where they didn't stop until he was right up in the dormitory.

Severus went into the bathroom to wash up, he couldn't handle this.

Making his way back into the dormitory he ignored the fact that people were staring and quickly changed into some pyjamas and slid in under his bed covers curling up in a ball.

"Severus are you feeling okay?" Regulus asked sitting perched on the edge of the bed. Wilkes, Rabastan and Barty cleared the room leaving the others to sit on their own beds gazing worriedly over at Severus.

"I'm fine but I won't be going back to lessons later on this afternoon" he said quietly. "I just can't deal with this shit right now, just, cover for me guys, okay?" he managed.

"Sure mate, anything you want like food or books?" Evan offered with a tiny relaxed shrug. "We just want you to feel better, those twats are bang out of order withy what they did to you today, some people deserve to be locked in fucking Azkaban"

"No thanks and yeah, well, the father of the baby is much worse than what you saw there" Severus breathed a hefty sigh.

"He sounds like a complete an utter arsehole" Mulciber said.

"He really is what you said he is" Regulus sighed. "A deadbeat dad"

Severus nodded slowly. "Would be nice if he came around but I doubt that will ever happen, what is it with people? Arrogant, pathetic with over inflated egos and absolutely no sense of responsibility" he huffed bitterly.

"Just do what you can and what's best for the baby, he or she will understand when they're older" said Avery. "The kid is inside you and doesn't have a clue about any of this all it wants is to grow, come out and be loved by you, it doesn't know it has a dad all it knows is you being kind enough to share your life, body, food and air with it to keep it alive"

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve you, Severus" Regulus said very seriously. "You could do so much better and one day you will find someone better" he added with a smile.

Severus smiled back and just sighed. "You're going to be late for lessons" he said to Regulus.

"We were going to go up to the library and do our homework, I guess you aren't coming then?" Evan asked quickly but Severus just simply shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to be up here all afternoon, the teachers will understand the situation" he said. "Maybe tomorrow or at the weekend or something I will?"

"Sure mate" Mulciber smiled. "We're gonna get going and don't worry, we'll hex any little tosser that tries saying stuff about you" his smile turned into a disturbingly excitable grin.

Severus laughed and nodded slowly. "Thanks, have fun" he said watching them leave, Regulus on the other hand didn't budge.

"I'm going to stay up here with you this afternoon, I don't want to leave you on your own I know how upset you get..."

"You'll miss your lessons" Severus blinked.

"So? My best friend is having a crisis and he needs someone with him right now" Regulus grinned making Severus smile again. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks"

Severus listened to Regulus' footsteps as the boy disappeared into the bathroom but by the time Regulus came back about two minutes later, Severus had drifted off to sleep.

Regulus sighed to himself, Severus was such a nice person, he really didn't deserve to be treated this badly by anyone, what his brother had done today was sick and disgusting and Regulus knew it was revenge for what he'd done to Sirius the other day, if only he'd kept his mouth shut about the baby then he could stop feeling like this was all his fault, Severus' secret was out, his very personal secret that he didn't want anyone to know about and now the whole school was taking the piss and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. A flash of anger tore through Regulus, his brother was such an idiot, a complete disgrace to the name Wizard and a terrible excuse for a father, he really needed to be taught a lesson.

Regulus sighed and lay down on the end of Severus' bed gazing up at the canopy above it. If only there was something he could do to help Severus out...

Severus was only asleep around an hour before he woke feeling a little better, he sat up with a yawn and was immediately aware of the other person laying on the bottom of his bed sleeping soundly.

"Regulus?" he frowned.

The boys silver eyes opened and he blinked at Severus a couple of times before smiling. "Alright there, mate?"

Severus nodded. "Surprised you stayed to be honest, I'm not very good at keeping my eyes open"

"Yeah well, I'm not very good at leaving people who need me" the boy smiled. "So, did that little sleep help at all?"

"Kind of, still feel emotionally like shit" said Severus. "I just don't think I can face anyone today"

"I understand that" Regulus muttered. "Merlin, my brother is such an arse!" he groaned. "Did you hear about that disgusting photo shoot he did for those dirty magazines? It's been all over the school, I've caught a glimpse of a few of the magazines but haven't seen his picture, why the hell would he do something like that, does he have no respect for himself?"

Severus blushed nervously and laughed. "He's very arrogant but then again if you've got it you might as well flaunt it..."

"You bought the magazine didn't you?" Regulus said flatly.

"No..." Severus lied the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes holding out one hand he said "Let me see it"

"Why?"

"He's my brother, I want to see what kind of damage he's done to the family name" said Regulus.

Severus sighed slipping his hand into his third pillow he pulled out the neat magazine and handed it over to his friend. "There it is, he was printed in both witch and wizard versions"

Regulus quirked an eyebrow. "Guess I won't be buying the gay one then" he sighed.

Severus just stared at him his mouth falling open. "Gay?!"

Regulus stared back at Severus still holding the magazine without looking at it once. "Yeah, is that a problem for you?"

"No it isn't" said Severus. "I just didn't expect you to like men..."

"Yeah well, I guess Sirius isn't the only family member with dark secrets" the boy smiled weakly. "And before you ask, no I'm not seeing anyone, but I want to" he said shyly.

Severus' eyes sparkled excitedly. "Do you fancy anyone?"

"Well... there is this one guy" Regulus began. "But I could never, ever date him or tell him I think his friends alone would kill me if they found out I like him, I'm not even sure he's gay but he comes across a little that way inclined" he explained.

"Who is it?"

Regulus made the motion of zipping his mouth closed.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, he was actually starting to feel very excited about this. Regulus fancied someone, was it someone he knew? Were they good looking? Surely they would have to be pure...

"Do I know him? How old is he? What house is he in?" Severus asked very eagerly thankful for some conversation for once that didn't involve how tragic his life is, the baby or Sirius Black.

Regulus laughed with embarrassment and flushed a little. "He's not in Slytherin I will tell you that much, you do know him and he's older than me"

"Those are very vague replies" Severus frowned. "It's like you don't trust me"

"Of course I trust you I'm just slightly embarrassed to tell you who it is in case you really fall out with me over it" Regulus swallowed nervously.

"I promise I won't take the piss if you just tell me who he is, if I can ask five questions and then guess, if I get it right will you tell me?" Severus tried.

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded and shrugged casually. "Okay, seems fair"

"Right well here goes" Severus began. "Is he in any of my classes?"

"Yes" said Regulus.

"Okay..." Severus said thoughtfully, well that narrowed it down somewhat. "Is he very intelligent or mediocre?"

"I'd say he was quite intelligent or at least he seems that way" said Regulus. "Three more"

"Right, well..." Severus said, he would go for the option that would seem more like Regulus. "Is he in Ravenclaw?"

"Nope" Regulus smiled. "Two more questions only" he flashed his brilliant white teeth in a quick grin. No way would Severus be able to guess who this was.

Severus looked thoughtful, Regulus knew he would choose his last two questions very wisely. "Is he blonde, brunette or red head?"

"Blonde" Regulus flushed a light rosy pink. "One more to go"

"Half, Pure, or Muggle born?" Severus asked with a triumphant smirk.

Regulus hesitated a moment and Severus watched his blush spreading down his neck and under his clothes. "He's sort of... half..."

Severus' mouth fell open with surprise. "Well I never!"

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to fancy a half-blood" Regulus groaned resting his head in his hands.

"Don't worry I won't breathe a word of it" said Severus repeating Regulus' zipper gesture making the younger boy laugh. "So he's in my classes so he has to be sixteen or seventeen, he's half-blood, in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he's quite clever and he's a blonde" Severus mused thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

Regulus sat watching Severus nervously.

"I think I might know who it is, but can't you just tell me?"

"If I do you'll take the piss..." Regulus said quietly.

"Why would I, is he really ugly or disgusting or something?" Severus frowned in confusion.

"No he isn't"

"He's not a Hufflepuff is he?" Severus quirked an eyebrow warily.

"NO of course not!" Regulus' eyes went wide. "I'd never date a Hufflepuff"

"Aha so he's in Gryffindor!" Severus grinned snapping his fingers and looking thoughtful for a second or two before that dawning expression of realisation washed over his face. "Oh I know who it is now..."

Regulus chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"It's Remus Lupin, isn't it?" Severus smirked.

Regulus buried his face in his hands. "Shush!"

"So it is little Lupin?" Severus chuckled softly.

Regulus continued to blush behind his hands and shrugged again.

In reality Severus was a little worried, he knew Remus was a Werewolf after that god awful incident that happened last year with the Marauders (another fault of Sirius Black) but he couldn't tell Regulus about it, he'd been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore himself. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"No! I don't even know if he's gay!"

"Well, would you _like _to ask him out?" Severus smiled again.

"Yes I would" said Regulus.

"Then I think you should, the worst he can say is no but why would he? You're a pureblood, you're a Black, you're clever and you're handsome" Severus smiled supportively.

"Well..."

"I think you should try it, catch him on his own or better, lead him away from his friends and do it but don't act like one of those arsehole guys that just wanna sleep with you cause he doesn't come across as the type to put it about" said Severus thoughtfully.

Regulus nodded slowly as though actually putting quite a bit of thought into this. "Alright, I will" he smiled his eyes twinkling excitedly. His eyes dropped back to the magazine in his hands, his brother was posing very sexily on the front and he cringed a bit as he opened it. Regulus' eyes roamed over his brother's frame, all different positions, winking, biting his bottom lip, even running a hand over his arse or touching his nipples a little. Regulus winced looking at the picture of his brother in a thong laying on the bed peering over his shoulder almost nervously. "He has absolutely no self -respect, does he?" Regulus sighed flipping the magazine shut on the picture of his brother and the chocolate sauce.

Severus shrugged a little. "The thing that concerns me about it is that he's got a baby on the way and one day he or she will find out he's done this, and what if he continues to do things like that? I don't want people taking the piss out of my kid because their dad poses for dirty magazines"

"Maybe when things are on better ground with you two you should speak to him about this" Regulus suggested. "This is fine for a hot, teenage guy that wants to make some money and obviously has an ego problem but not for one who's a dad, he needs to buck his ideas up a bit"

"Well at the moment I can't even think about confronting him over this especially if I want to try and get us on good ground" said Severus absent mindedly stroking his baby bump. "I really don't think that he is ever going to warm up to me or the baby and I think I should probably just accept that now"

"I don't think you should be so hasty" Regulus smiled a little. "I think you should give him one chance only in the area of the baby, just for the child's sake and not for anything or anyone else's, just to hold the door open for him to come round, I saw his face when you called him a deadbeat dad, he looked upset to be honest"

Severus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I guess I'll have to then"

Several hours passed and Severus agreed to go down to dinner with the others. He yanked his cloak on over his pyjamas and pulled up his hood so nobody could see his face. He walked in rhythm with his friends crowding around him, Regulus right by his side to show his support, they headed into the great hall and sat down, people kept shooting sideways glances over at Severus but the boy refused to meet anyone's eye.

"Listen, I'm gonna try and get hold of Lupin after dinner so don't hang about, okay?" Regulus whispered.

"Okay, good luck" Severus smiled. "I hope things work out for you"

"Thanks, fingers crossed" Regulus laughed nervously.

They ate quickly and Regulus looked up when Remus got to his feet slinging his bag over his shoulder. He said something to his friends whom were still eating their main course before he laughed and headed out of the great hall.

Regulus shoved the last spoon of ice cream in his mouth, downed his drink and got up walking quickly after the boy.

Out in the entrance hall he spotted Remus walking towards the stairs, presumably going to the library. He hurried after him his heart beating a tattoo in his chest with nerves.

"Remus!" he called.

The boy paused and turned around to face Regulus as he came to a stop in front of him. A look of surprise washed over Remus' face when his blue eyes fell on Regulus. "Oh, hello Regulus" he spoke softly.

"Hi, Remus" Regulus said nervously. "So listen, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Remus stared at him and nodded quickly. "Yeah, alright"

He followed Regulus into a little alcove with a bench, sitting down Regulus shifted nervously fidgeting and wringing his hands out with nerves.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit... unsettled..." said Remus quietly.

Regulus nodded slowly. "There's something I want to talk to you about" he began. "If you don't want to or you think it's a bad idea then you can just say so but if you want to then it would be really nice"

Remus stared at the younger boy in absolute puzzlement. "Regulus what-"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, well, I like you" Regulus' cheeks turned bright red. "I mean I _like _you" he flushed even more hiding his face in his hands trying to cover the desperate shame he felt over this.

A tiny gasp escaped Remus' throat and he stared at the younger boy, Regulus slowly looked up into his face, he couldn't believe he'd done this, surely Remus wouldn't like him back.

"I wanted to really ask you if you'd like to maybe go on a date with me?" the Slytherin asked nervously. "I know this is out of the blue but I was too nervous to ask before and I really like you, I know I shouldn't but I do and I've been noticing you a lot, you can say no if you don't want to and-"

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you" Remus smiled warmly.

"Really?!" Regulus asked hopefully.

Remus nodded and chuckled. "You really are nervous"

Regulus flushed again and nodded slowly. "I thought you'd say no to be honest, it was a bit of a risk asking because I wasn't sure if you liked men, I thought you might though"

Remus just smiled graciously. "To be honest I've always found you attractive, yes I'm gay but I'd never expect you to like me though because I'm... only a half" he said awkwardly.

Regulus shrugged a little. "My best friend is a half-blood, my family might not approve and I know it's kind of a bit odd for a pureblood to do but I like you and you can't help who you like and I think you seem great so I'm glad you're willing to give me a chance" he smiled back.

"Well how about we get to know each other a little, I was going up to the library to do some homework and it would be cool if you wanted to come too" Remus offered casually.

Regulus nodded quickly. "Mind if I get some homework then?"

"Sure I'll wait here"

Regulus smiled and hurried off down to dungeon corridor, he arrived back only a minute or two later and Regulus was still sitting there. "Hi"

"Hello again" Remus smiled. "Ready to go?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Definitely"

They got up and headed up the stairs towards the library, Regulus couldn't believe his luck, why hadn't he done something like this sooner?

Hours passed and Severus was sitting in the common room reading alone after nearly everyone had gone to bed, only two second years were still down there when Regulus finally reappeared. He looked up and grinned at the younger boy. "You look happy, I guess it went well then?"

Regulus nodded eagerly and flopped down into the seat beside Severus. "He said yes and we hung out in the library talking and stuff, it was great! And we're gonna go on a date this Saturday" he beamed his grey eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Glad you plucked up the courage to ask him then?" Severus smirked.

"Definitely, so now you've helped me with my problems, I should help you with yours" he said eagerly.

Severus just chuckled and leaned back properly into the sofa. "I wish it were that simple"

"It could be"

"I wish" Severus sighed. "Maybe we can figure something out, I'm happy for you though that you've gotten yourself a boyfriend, did you get on well?"

"Actually we did we've got so much in common" Regulus grinned.

When Severus fell into bed that night he felt tired and although he was happy for Regulus he was quite depressed, why couldn't he find someone like that? He wanted Sirius, why couldn't the Gryffindor just man up, grow up and realise Severus would care more for him as a person than any of those sluts he would chase after that drooled over his dirty magazine pictures. Severus loved Sirius not just for his looks or his ability but for him as a person, why did people always fall for those whom wouldn't care for them as much as another did? Sure Severus wasn't the best looking, he wasn't popular, he was hard working and he was a bit rough but he was nice, he would help the boy and care for him, he was having his child for Merlin's sake! What more could he do to prove to Sirius he was the right one for him?

Severus sighed and curled up under his blankets, maybe things would look better tomorrow.

Thursday arrived and it was no better than the previous day. Severus skulked around amongst his friends not meeting anyone's eye.

At lunch time when he was walking up one of the staircases to the library for a bit, James Potter and co appeared around the corner. They burst out laughing when they saw him (apart from Remus of course)

"Backs to the wall boys!" James said so loudly people passing turned to stare.

Three out of four pressed themselves against the landing wall.

"Don't want to get bummed by that greasy freak" Peter teased.

"Could use the oil from his hair as lube" Sirius smirked.

Severus just rolled his eyes and kept walking, he was in no mood to deal with this kind of shit again today.

The rest of the day passed and Severus' mood had not improved, by the time he fell into bed that evening he felt drained. Hopefully soon the stares, whispers and laughter would calm down and people would just get over it, Severus was pregnant and he couldn't help it.

Friday morning came and Severus was really tired, he groaned dragging himself out of bed feeling groggy and miserable.

He washed, dressed and slowly packed his things into his bag well aware of his friends eyes on him with every move he made.

"Severus we're worried about you" Mulciber finally said breaking that tedious silence.

"Why?" the boy said snapping his satchel shut and looking over at them from his bed.

"Because of what went on the other day, you don't seem happy at all" Evan swallowed.

"Of course I'm not happy, someone told everybody about the baby and then I was forced to admit it because I thought the baby would get hurt and ended up tricked by a bunch of imbecilic Gryffindor scum, nobody will leave me alone, people take the piss, point, laugh, stare and those idiots keep shouting 'backs to the wall boys' and every male student around jumps away from me like I'm some sort of creepy rapist" Severus said coolly. "Would you be happy if it were your situation?"

"Of course not but if there's anything we can do to help..." Evan tried.

"If you can continue to keep silent about everything and just not feed the rumours that would be excellent" said Severus silkily.

The other three nodded and smiled at him.

"Hoods up, let's go eat" Mulciber grinned.

Severus smiled and pulled up his hood, he left the dormitory with his bag and his friends, at least they were being supportive and kind about this...

Sitting in the great hall, Severus was sinking his teeth into his fruit salad and tea when the post arrived, the usual hundreds of personal and school owls came swooping down into the room dropping parcels and letters into their owner's hands.

Severus looked up at the high, enchanted ceiling which was a strange, serenely blue this morning, the perfect effect of a chilly December morning. Only a moment later and his mother's owl flew into his vision and within seconds landed softly on the table holding a letter in its beak and a small parcel in its claws.

"Thanks" Severus smiled taking the envelope and carefully untying the string where the parcel was securely tied to the owl's legs just in case she dropped them. He watched the owl tearing apart a banana as he opened the letter and began to read:

_Severus: _

_Fourteen weeks pregnant already, how time really does fly! I've sent you a little package with some skin creams that you should start using whenever you feel you need them, they moisturise and stop you from getting horrible, ugly stretch marks I'm sure you don't want. Can you send me a picture of your little bump? Baby is getting bigger and soon you won't be able to cover it up. _

_I'm extremely sorry about what happened with the baby's dad and that he told everyone about your pregnancy, could you not report this to one of the teachers as an invasion of privacy or would they not be able to do anything about it? Maybe he will come round soon and hopefully apologise but for now try and stay strong and be careful with yourself. _

_-Lots of love, mum xx_

_P.S Write back soon._

Severus smiled to himself, opening the package he popped the lid on the box and smiled down at the pots of cream inside.

"Who sent you what?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Mum sent me skin cream that stops stretch marks" said Severus.

"Oh right, do you need them yet then?"

Severus shook his head. "No but I've always been skinny with a flat tummy and now I'm not so I'm going to have to use them very soon before the stretch marks start, they're the last thing I want"

"Don't blame ya, once you've had the kid I expect you'll want to be super skinny again" Mulciber chuckled. "All evidence you were ever pregnant, gone!"

"I'm not ashamed of being pregnant I'm just not overly proud of getting pregnant at sixteen, by the time I have the baby I'll be seventeen but still" Severus shrugged a little turning his attention back on his breakfast.

After they finished eating, Severus put the creams in the dormitory before they headed up to Divination, at least people didn't pester him in that subject.

Severus sank into his comfy armchair pulling his legs up underneath him he watched Avery sit down in front of him this time and pull out his books.

"You coming to the final round of Gobstones tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

Severus shook his head. "I'm so tired the only thing I can imagine doing tomorrow is sleeping" he yawned loudly. "Last week of term next week" he said his eyes twinkling with excitement. "I'm so fucking excited for next Friday then I can get a bloody rest, two weeks off sounds amazing"

"Are you sure you'll be okay in the dormitory on your own?" Avery asked warily.

Severus nodded slowly. "No reason why I wouldn't" he shrugged a little.

"We could stay behind if you want us to..."

Severus just shook his head stubbornly. "No, you go home and be with your families I'll be fine here, besides, Regulus will be here too" he shrugged a little.

"Yeah we're gonna speak to him about that" Avery muttered and Severus stared at him in confusion, what now?

About an hour into the lesson and Severus' attention was starting to wander, his eyes roamed across the classroom to where Sirius was sitting opposite Remus, his eyes were focused beyond the Werewolf's face as the boy had his head down reading, Sirius on the other hand was staring right across the classroom to Severus his eyes glittering with interest.

Severus sighed resting his chin on the palm of his hand against the arm of the chair staring casually back at the boy, was Sirius going to start again? But why would he, what would be the point in that, Sirius had already caused so much trouble this week, maybe he would just leave Severus alone. Or would it be that Regulus was right? Maybe Sirius did really want to talk to Severus, maybe he was crying out for help and attention, maybe despite everything he wanted to know more about the pregnancy and the baby, maybe Severus should give him the benefit of the doubt and show him some of the things and even let him see his baby bump.

A small thought crossed Severus' mind, the idea was so ingenious and brilliant he almost started giggling right then and there. It was childish really but it worked and he knew the perfect way to put Sirius in his place.

Severus smiled.

Sirius sat up straighter staring warily at the smaller Slytherin and much to Severus' shock, Sirius' lips curled into a smile.

Severus blinked and by the time his eyes were open again, Sirius' attention was back on his book as he talked to Remus about their work pointing at something in Remus' text across the table, Severus stared at him, did that really happen or was it a figment of his over active, pregnant imagination.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, if he didn't know anything else, he was convinced that Sirius was trying to mess with his head.

When the lesson was over, Severus was glad to get out on a break. He knew Sirius was fucking him about, all this forcing him to tell his secret, humiliating him, treating him like dirt then smiling at him. He wasn't after the baby at all, he was trying to ruin Severus for what Sirius apparently believed to be Severus ruining his life.

"Alright, preggers?" James Potter's voice rang out as the four Marauders passed but Severus' attention wasn't on James, he watched Remus passing by smiling sweetly at Regulus whom was smiling back, it was nice to see someone happy for once even if Lupin was a filthy half-breed, at least Regulus was happy that was the only good thing that came out of it, he couldn't help but wonder if Regulus would feel the same if and when he eventually found out about the boy's condition, there had been a lot of speculation in previous years but people had soon settled into the idea that Remus was just a sickly, ill boy that disappeared off to visit his ill mother once a month, Severus hadn't been sold by the story and curiosity had gotten the better of him. He'd soon learned after last year that curiosity definitely killed the cat and thought to leave such things alone in peace from now on, especially now he was expecting.

James looked very disgruntled about being ignored and continued to laugh loudly and shoot filthy looks at Severus across the courtyard, there were a few other people staring at Severus their eyes flickering to his tummy but he wasn't interested. He'd soon learned that ignoring them was definitely for the better.

The end of the day arrived and Severus felt tired, after an enormous dinner of chips, cottage pie, breaded chicken, potatoes, vegetables and strawberry tart for dessert, he trudged upstairs for a quick bath and fell into bed without another word to anyone.

The next morning, Severus woke late and went down for breakfast wearing his scruffy clothes, sitting down at the Slytherin table he tucked into his hot buttered toast and juice as Regulus appeared smelling strongly of after shave and wearing some very nice clothes.

"Well someone is a little dressed up today" he quirked an eyebrow sarcastically taking in the younger boy's appearance, he was wearing a neatly pressed deep purple shirt with a pure, thick, lambs wool v-neck jumper over the top, slouchy dark jeans and polished shoes.

Regulus flushed a little as the others caught his appearance.

"Ooh" Mulciber grinned.

Wilkes wolf whistled at him making the others laugh.

"Where are you off to looking dead fancy today then, Black?" Avery smirked playfully.

"I have a date actually" Regulus said proudly.

"Ooohh a date" Rabastan teased. "Who with?"

"Nobody you'd be interested in" Regulus winked. "It's a secret, I might tell you about it when I get back provided you don't stalk me or take the piss"

"Fine" Mulciber groaned rolling his eyes.

"Hey remember guys, first Quidditch match tomorrow morning at half ten, the day and time has been moved so make sure you're there to watch" Avery said quickly.

"I should know, I'm playing" Regulus said rolling his eyes. "People can come and watch me too"

"Yeah and maybe your little date will like to see you play" Evan teased.

Regulus shot him a filthy look as Severus glanced up and spotted Remus coming into the great hall with his friends, he was looking quite dressed up as well although his clothes were nowhere near as nice or expensive as Regulus', would that matter to the pure blood? Probably not.

"Looks like Lupin is made up as well" Severus said quietly across the table to his best friend.

Regulus turned and looked back over at Remus who was indeed wearing quite smart clothes, a nice lilac shirt with some baggy blue jeans and a plain black cloak over the top. Remus looked over and smiled warmly at him and Regulus smiled back.

"He looks really nice" Regulus commented turning his attention back on his food.

After they had breakfast, the boys got up from the table and headed out into the entrance hall, Severus went to sit on a bench and watched Regulus stand and wait for Remus. He wasn't waiting more than a few short minutes before the Gryffindor appeared hurrying out alone looking a little flushed, Severus wondered if he'd bothered to tell his friends.

"Hey" Remus grinned.

"Hi there" Regulus smiled.

"You look really nice" said Remus looking up and down Regulus' very handsome, haughty frame.

"So do you, nice colour" Regulus smiled nodding to the shirt. "Nice on you"

"Thanks" Remus blushed a little. "So are you ready to go then?"

Regulus nodded eagerly.

Severus watched the two boys leave the entrance hall out the main doors walking very closely together as they made their way down to the carriages.

Severus sighed and slouched off back to the dungeons, he could hear James and Sirius screaming abuse at his retreating back as tears welled in his eyes.

How was this fair? Why did Regulus get to have Lupin, not that Severus wanted him of course, but why did he get to have someone who was nice, decent and you could respect despite being a monster once a month, why couldn't Sirius be like that? Why couldn't Severus find someone incredible to fall for.

At dinner, Severus was sitting at the table eating and chatting with his friends, Mulciber had apparently won the Gobstones tournament and was looking extremely proud of himself winning some joke shop pranks and a whole bag of sweets and best blowing gum.

Severus congratulated him and kept glancing back at the door, Regulus still wasn't home.

After dinner they went back to the common room where they sat messing around, Severus had to keep his hood up to avoid the usual stares from the others whom were spending their Saturday night in the common room.

He listened to Avery boasting about how great of a flyer he was for over an hour before finally the boys started to retreat to the dormitory.

"You coming, Snape?" it was Mulciber.

"No I think I'll wait here for a bit longer, just got some thinking it do" the boy smiled stretching his arms up above his head and yawning, it wasn't a lie he had a hell of a lot on his mind.

"Alright, see you later" the boy grinned before following the others loudly up the dormitory stairs and completely out of sight, out of mind.

It was only about a quarter of an hour after that when Regulus finally appeared looking flushed and giddy with pleasure, his hair was a little ruffled and his lips red and swollen.

Severus sat up with a smirk on his face as Regulus sank down beside him.

A few moments passed and Severus watching Regulus grinning to himself and looking thoroughly pleased.

"Well?"

"We kissed" Regulus breathed dreamily his eyes looking rather hazy with delight.

"Is that all?" Severus smirked teasingly.

"Yes! Well actually we more or less made out for a couple of hours..." the boy said quietly.

"Ooh well done mate" Severus grinned giving Regulus a playful punch on the arm. "You gonna see each other again I take it?"

Regulus nodded very eagerly. "Definitely, he's coming to watch us play Gryffindor tomorrow and he said he's rooting for me"

"Well then, sounds like you've had a pretty damn good day" Severus chuckled, he was struggling to conceal the pure seething jealousy he felt towards Regulus right now but he knew he had to, it wouldn't be fair to spoil Regulus' happiness because he couldn't get the boy of his own dreams.

"We did" Regulus grinned then proceeded to go into enormous detail about just where they'd been, what they'd eaten, talked about and done all day. "He plays guitar and he can sing!" Regulus said quickly. "I asked him to play for me sometime and he was a little shy but he said he would"

"Sounds great" Severus smiled a little, the more he heard the more jealous he became. Not because he wanted either of them, he didn't, but because he wished he could have a relationship like that.

"I'm off up to bed I've got something to take care of if you know what I mean" Regulus winked getting to his feet and adjusting the waistband of his jeans.

Severus laughed and got up as well stretching his arms above his head for the second time. "I'm gonna go to sleep, baby and I are knackered"

"Aww, we'll hang out tomorrow right then, yeah?"

"Yes" Severus nodded following the younger boy up the dormitory stairs.

"Oh by the way, thanks for not telling the other's about Remus, I want to tell them in my own time and after I've spoken to him about it of course"

"You've kept my secret so I'm going to keep yours" Severus smiled warmly.

"Thanks, you're an amazing friend, Severus"

"You too, Black, you too" Severus nodded. And with that he disappeared into his own dormitory closing the door behind him. His friends were already asleep by the time he finally washed, changed, sipped a little potion and slipped into bed.

He was happy for Regulus, truly he was but the main thought playing through his head was that how could Regulus have such a different personality to Sirius? They were brothers born a year apart, they looked so much alike but Regulus was kind, funny and sweet and Sirius was... well Sirius was a complete and utter dick hole.

Severus sighed and rolled onto his back gazing up at the canopy over his bed, his emerald curtains were drawn and he could hear the soft little snores of his friends beyond them.

He knew what he had to do and he would have to do it soon.

He was going to talk to Sirius properly about the baby...


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Severus got up, dressed and went down for breakfast with the rest of his friends. It was the first real Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor this morning and the school was filled with the usual excitable buzz. Severus had wrapped himself up thickly in his clothes, the icy winter air and the first fresh flakes of new fallen snow had filtered down into the grounds overnight indicating it would be pretty bitter outside.

He dropped down into his seat at the Slytherin table wrapped up in his cloak with his hood up, scarf, a t-shirt, two hoodies, jeans and some combat boots he rarely wore due to the fact they weren't particularly his style, but he didn't want to risk the chill or possibly hurting his baby if he got too cold.

Avery and Regulus were both sitting looking rather pale faced and nervous as they picked lightly at their toast and jam.

"Better eat up, boys, or you won't be able to trounce those little Gryffindors" Mulciber smirked clapping Avery on the back.

For a moment Avery looked as though he were about to be sick, but managed to force it back down with a grimace. "Please just, don't"

Mulciber laughed pulling off his own scarf and waving it around over his head. "I have a good feeling about today!"

Severus chuckled to himself watching Regulus turn a horrible shade of green, nerves were really kicking in now.

Five minutes later and the two boys got up with the rest of the Slytherin team and made their way out of the great hall trying to hold their heads high and disguise the fact they had nervous tummy's. Severus smiled to himself and glanced over at the Gryffindor table where James Potter had gotten up nodding in acknowledgement of his friend's cries of good luck as he left the great hall with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Five minutes later and Severus finished his drink sitting listening to his friends talking about the upcoming game.

"I guess we should head down there then" Evan said checking the time lazily on his watch. They all got up chatting loudly like the rest of Slytherin, students were carrying banners and scarves, more people supporting Gryffindor than Slytherin but they didn't care.

They trekked down to the Quidditch pitch, climbed the wooden stands lazily and shuffled to stand gazing out over the enormous pitch. Severus grinned to himself, although it was cold it would be an excellent day, he could hear students not only from his own house stands but from the other's chanting, laughing and even singing waving their flags, scarves and banners.

There was a small roar of excitement when Madame Hooch stepped out onto the pitch soon followed by the two teams whom mounted their brooms eagerly.

The balls were released, the captains shook hands and kicked off almost violently from the grounds.

Severus watched Avery streaking down the pitch some ten minutes later side by side with James Potter.

"Go on mate, bash him off his broom!" Mulciber yelled. "Punch him in the face, break his teeth!" he was almost screaming earning some very wary stares from surrounding people.

"Someone is a little carried away with himself" Evan laughed to Severus whom grinned and nodded. He glanced over at where Regulus was thoroughly searching for the Snitch, posing a little on his broom and Severus knew he was doing it for Remus' sake, he was trying to show off to his boyfriend. A split second later and the boy must have seen the Snitch glinting down the other end of the pitch as he set off like a rocket after it hurtling faster and faster with the Gryffindor seeker right beside him neck and neck, their arms outstretched and-

The uproar from the Slytherin crowd as Regulus' hand closed around the Snitch and he thrust his hand up into the air the tiny gold ball glimmering and fluttering insanely fast trying to escape his hold.

Later on when Regulus, Avery and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived back in the common room looking tired but thoroughly pleased with themselves clapping Regulus on the back proudly, they were greeted by an enormous cheer and a mob of students surrounding them clapping and congratulating them.

When the crowd died down and the party kicked off and Regulus and Avery could slip away to see their friends, the other's sat grinning at them from the sofa's.

"I saw you showing off today" Severus smirked to Regulus.

Regulus instead of blushing just grinned proudly. "I hope he noticed me"

"It would be hard not to, especially seeing as you caught the Snitch so quickly" Severus laughed. "Well done by the way"

Regulus' cheeks were glowing with giddy pleasure. "Thanks a lot"

The party went on quite late but Severus, being pregnant, got up and went to bed after congratulating the team one last time. As he lay in bed that night he couldn't help but feel extremely jealous of Regulus, he was so happy and even though it was only early days his relationship was going really well, everything was working out well so quickly for him and that made Severus more jealous than anything was that Regulus was Sirius' brother, why couldn't Sirius be like that and give Severus what he wanted from another man?

With that thought in mind, Severus drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning Severus woke at the usual time and wasn't surprised to realise he was the first one up. He sipped a tiny bit of potion, washed, dressed and packed his bag and sat waiting and watching as his friends groaned and dragged themselves out of bed too tired to even bother fighting this morning.

"I'll bet you wish you'd gone to bed at a reasonable time last night" Severus chuckled watching Evan pull his trousers on the wrong way twice before he got them right. The boy frowned and groaned lazily trying to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt this time, apparently too tired to reply. Severus rolled his dark eyes and lounged on his bed waiting.

It was now the last week of term, the snow was laying in a beautiful, heavy white blanket on the school grounds covering everything in a thick layer of white, the snow still fell, the decorations were already up and glittering and the whole castle was glowing with the Merry pleasure of Christmas to come.

The school was buzzing with the excitement of the impending trip home or just the end of lessons for the year, Severus for one was looking forward to getting away from lessons and just having a well-deserved rest, after everything that had happened so far this school year, he could use some time off.

A little while later they were finally up and ready, making their way down to the great hall surrounding Severus as usual, they dropped into their seats and tucked lazily into their food.

"That party last night was epic" Mulciber grinned spreading jam on his toast.

"Yeah but it wasn't epic waking up this morning" Regulus yawned. "What time exactly did we go to bed?"

Avery shrugged. "But it should be made illegal to have to get up this early..."

"Or go to bed that late" Severus chuckled.

They finished eating and headed down into the dungeon corridor to stand and wait outside potions.

Meanwhile up in the Gryffindor tower...

"Sirius mate, you sure you're alright?" James called rapping on the bathroom door for the final time.

"Upset stomach go down and I'll meet you at lesson, doesn't start for another twenty odd minutes" Sirius called back.

"Alright, see you down there" James shrugged a little. His footsteps died away along with the other two voices as the dormitory door closed.

Sirius sat alone in the bathroom, he got up, cleaned up and flushed the toilet walking over to the sink and began to wash his hands very thoroughly. He felt like shit, for the past few nights, ever since last Wednesday really and on and off for a couple of weeks he's been getting an upset stomach usually during the night or the morning, he had trouble sleeping, felt nauseous and once or twice threw up, he was so frustrated about it as well which didn't help his recovery.

"I'm going to the nurse..." he grumbled leaving the bathroom and pulling on his cloak and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He left the dormitory closing the door tightly behind him, bent over a little and clutching at his unsettled stomach.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the hospital wing still bent double. He shuffled into the room and straightened up when Madame Pomfrey looked up from the book she was reading through.

"Good morning Mister Black, what can I do for you today?" she asked gently.

"I was wondering if you could give me something to settle my stomach? It's been upset recently..." he began.

"Well tell me about your symptoms so I can figure out what exactly is going on and maybe then I can give you something to treat it" she smiled gesturing for him to have a seat on one of the chairs in front of her. Sirius sat down with a sigh and smiled weakly at the nurse. "So tell me, what is going on?"

"Usually at night or the morning I've been getting an upset stomach, I'm having problems getting to sleep at night, I feel frustrated in general as well as about this, nauseous, I've thrown up a couple of times and I get a bit shaky as well" he explained. "Could it be anything serious?"

"No" said the nurse. "It quite simply sounds like you're under a great deal of stress, is there anything on your mind or anything bothering you?" she tried.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before that expression of dawning realisation washed over his face. "Oh yeah kind of, I guess the exams this year because they count a little towards N.E.W.T" he lied.

"I see, well, you wouldn't be the first to have such trouble" the nurse smiled gently. "The best thing I suggest you do is get some rest, the Christmas break is well on its way so spend that time relaxing, if this really is the trouble then you should confront the problem head on and see what you can do about it, maybe talk to someone or your teachers" she said.

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding. "Yeah that makes sense"

"Well there you go then" she smiled.

"Thanks I'm gonna have a rest and see if it clears up in a couple of days" Sirius nodded getting to his feet.

"I can give you a couple of antacid tablets if you want, suck on them like mint sweets and they should help settle your stomach when it's upset" she smiled unlocking one of the cupboard with a tap of her wand and pulling out a little bottle of them, she handed them over to Sirius and signed it down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Sirius smiled warmly. "I have to go I'm gonna be late to class"

"Very well, come back if it hasn't cleared up and stop stressing or you'll make it worse your body is sensitive and the gut has a lot of sensitive nerve endings and will react to the slightest upset physical or emotional that's why you're having a bad stomach" she smiled.

Sirius nodded, thanked her again and left the hospital wing. He sighed and looked down at the tablets in his hand before pocketing them and trudging off towards the stairs ready to go down to potions, he felt so rough, he was lying about being stressed about the exams, he had other much bigger problems on his mind...

Severus looked up when the door of the classroom opened and Sirius appeared apologising lazily to the teacher before going to sit down with his friends immediately engaging them in conversation. He sighed and continued writing in his book, he only wished Sirius would share some of his troubles with the boy.

Throughout the lesson, Sirius kept sparing glances over at Severus throughout the lesson, not aggressively and no dirty looks just as though he was watching him. Severus of course was fully aware of the problem, glancing over he held Sirius' gaze for a few moments before the boy broke it and looked away.

What on Earth was going on now? Severus couldn't help but feel worried, he wished Sirius would just stop with the games, the nastiness, the pathetic name calling, his friends, everything, he just wanted things to stop so he could get on with things and finally accept how his life would be from now on.

By the end of the lesson, Severus was determined to get out of there, he hurried out amongst his friends whom were practically having to shove people out of the way to get rid of their stares.

At break they hid under one of the walkway's around the stone courtyard in a little huddle, Regulus wasn't there and when Severus glanced off in the direction of the Marauders he realised Remus wasn't with his friends either, putting two and two together and they were off somewhere having a fantastic break time.

After break they headed up to Charms, unfortunately passing James Potter on the stairs.

"Backs to the wall guys, this queer might try and slip it in when nobody's looking!" he shouted leaping against the wall with Sirius and Peter. Remus on the other hand was glaring at him with pure loathing in his eyes and a tiny smirk appeared on Severus' face, Remus hadn't told his friends he was gay...

"Grow up" Mulciber snapped as they went past, a couple of first years joining the backs to the wall game and laughing at Severus as they passed.

"Watch out or he'll have you when you're all alone down in the snake pit" James called after them.

Several people roared with laughter and Severus turned a horrible shade of brick red with shame and anger.

"You know I wouldn't touch or look at any of you guys like that, right?" he said once they were out of ear shot of pretty much everyone.

"We know" Avery laughed.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you fancy every bloke on the face of the Earth, the same as straight people don't I guess" Evan smiled warmly.

"Exactly, thanks for understanding" Severus tried to suppress a grin.

The classroom was already open when they went in and Severus was thankful to get a seat. Throughout the lecture lesson he kept his head down and when it came to practical's he turned his back on most of the class only talking to and working with his friends, he could feel Sirius' eyes burning on him every so often but forced himself to ignore it.

"Guys can I ask your advice?" Avery asked waving his wand about lazily.

"Sure" Mulciber shrugged. "What's up?"

"You know my girlfriend, Evie?"

"Yes" said Evan.

"Well I think she wants to... you know... go a bit further..." Avery said quietly.

"Ooh you lucky guy!" Mulciber grinned clapping his friend roughly on the back, Evan shot him a thumbs up and Severus stood smirking at him.

"But you're asking us, because...?" Evan smirked.

"Because I'm not sure how to go about it?"

Their mouths fell open.

"You're a virgin?!" Mulciber gasped.

Avery's face turned a soft shade of pink and he shot his friend a filthy glare. "Shut up, yeah I guess I am, she is too though..."

"Well then, you're gonna have to get to humping" Mulciber chuckled. "Packaged or raw?"

"Excuse me?" Avery blinked.

"Are you gonna slap a condom on your meat or bone her bare?"

"Mister Mulciber!" Professor Flitwick almost shouted even though it came out closer to a high pitched squeak.

Mulciber cringed and looked down at the teacher.

"I don't want to know about what you boys do in your spare time but please keep your crude talk out of my classroom, there's a time and a place for it and that is not now"

"Sorry, Professor"

"Very well, I'll be coming back to check on you boys in a couple of minutes" the man said eyeing the four of them before wandering off to check two Hufflepuff's.

The lesson passed and Severus was glad when lunch time came, the whole school was buzzing with the excitement of the impending holiday's and the nerves for the sixth years and their first exam on Thursday. Severus ate quickly his eyes buried in his Divination text book the whole time and even as they left the great hall he was reading back over the work they'd done so far this year.

"Snape would you put that book away, you're cramping the last week of term mood" Evan said as they kicked back in the common room.

"I don't want to fail" said Severus. "Do you?" he asked quirking a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

"You do realise that this exam counts towards the final grade for this year?" Severus tried.

"It does?"

"Yeah mate, didn't you hear the Professor say about it?" Mulciber frowned.

"I think I might have been asleep..." Evan groaned.

"Yeah so you'd better get to work" Severus chuckled watching Evan scrabbling about in his bag looking for his book. "If I fail I'm blaming one of you lot" he said pointing the finger between his friends.

"Yeah, sure, blame us because you fell asleep" Avery laughed clapping his hands together loudly. Evan mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck you' before he settled into reading his book right through.

The rest of the day passed and by the time Severus got to fall into bed that evening, he was fast asleep the second his head hit the pillow...

Tuesday arrived and Severus was wandering along the fourth floor corridor alone when he heard giggling coming from behind the tapestry, curious rather than alarmed he peeked. And saw Remus Lupin and Regulus Black snuggled up in one another's arms pressing soft playful kisses to each other's lips.

They jumped when they looked up and saw Severus standing smirking at them.

"Oh shit..." Remus breathed automatically tensing up trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No Remus, it's okay" Regulus smiled cuddling back up to him reassuringly. "Severus knows, he's the one who encouraged me to ask you out" he explained quickly.

A momentary look of surprised washed over Remus' face and his mouth hung open. Seemingly realising he looked rather like a gawking goldfish, he blushed and closed his mouth over. "Oh, okay, I just didn't realise you'd told your friends about me yet..." he said nervously.

"I haven't, just Severus and he won't tell anyone" said Regulus.

"I see you're happy together" Severus nodded. "That's nice" his eyes were focused on Remus', they both knew what he was thinking. Remus was a werewolf and Regulus was left well in the dark.

"I, umm, I'm not embarrassed about being with Regulus at all if that's what you're thinking, you see, my friends don't know that I swing for the same team..." Remus muttered. "I want to tell them first myself and bring up Regulus too them"

"We're waiting a couple of weeks, maybe until after Christmas so we can see how things go and such first" Regulus smiled.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it, you might want to quieten down a little bit though" Severus smirked pulling the tapestry back over and disappearing. They listened, their faces going up in flames, until Severus' footsteps died away off down the corridor.

"You sure he isn't going to take the piss or blurt it out in front of my friends? After all, James and Sirius did kind of do something awful to him last week..." Remus said nervously.

"No he won't" Regulus smiled. "He's not like that, besides it was your friends who did that not you, you stayed out of it if I recall" he said thoughtfully.

Remus flushed a little and cuddled up closer to Regulus nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. "Indeed I did"

"Well then, let me give you a little reward for that" Regulus whispered tilting Remus' chin in to kiss him softly on the lips.

The rest of Tuesday passed in a blur, the dungeon toilets were out of order all afternoon thanks to a fifth year Gryffindor deciding to let off some of Filibuster's finest fireworks including a rather vibrantly coloured and explosive Catherine wheel which tore the doors of the cubicles off their hinges and sent a few toilet seats flying out into the corridor.

At dinner time on Tuesday, Severus was sitting at the table eating his way through his third helping of vegetable casserole when a bit of a commotion at the Gryffindor table caught his and his friend's attention.

"What the hell is your problem, you're acting so fucking weird lately!" James Potter's voice echoed across to them and the Slytherin boy's exchanged dark looks watching as the boy jumped to his feet to square off against Sirius whom was already on his feet beside him looking pale and furious.

"None of your business and if I wanted to talk I would have done so already!" Sirius snarled. "You're so paranoid"

"I'm not paranoid I'm worried about you!" James argued.

"You're not giving me the space I asked for, I told you, I don't feel well stop badgering me and give me some space!" Sirius shouted.

By now there were quite a few other people turning to stare at the arguing boys. Severus frowned in confusion, Sirius didn't look very well he was pale and a little drawn looking despite being so handsome, he couldn't help but worry that maybe something really was wrong with him.

"Well if you want space so much why don't you just fuck off on your own then!" James snarled.

"Fine then, maybe I will!" Sirius snapped turning on his heels and marching out of the great hall.

Severus watched as James just stood staring after his friend a minute, his face a mixture of hurt and anger before he finally sank back down into his seat and continued eating with Remus and Peter whom were looking warily to one another.

"What the hell was that all about?" Avery asked finally turning around a look of utmost disgust on his handsome face.

"No idea, that's what Gryffindor's are like though isn't it? Weird in the mind" Mulciber tutted stabbing at a potato with his fork.

Severus on the other hand continued to stare after Sirius, something was wrong he could just feel it.

After dinner the Slytherin's headed back to the common room to continue studying for their exams, Regulus was sitting beside Severus watching him suspiciously. After some time it finally got on Severus' nerves and he sighed impatiently.

"Yes?"

"I watched you earlier at dinner" the boy said simply.

"And?"

"Seriously, Severus, don't get involved" the boy frowned with concern. "Don't offer him your shoulder to cry on, don't go after him, trust me, I know what he's like when he's in a real mood like this, he's not going to take kindly to it and I know you're thinking about it I can see it in your eyes" Regulus said quietly so none of the others could hear.

"I just want to make sure he's okay..." Severus muttered.

"Is it worth the risk?"

"Probably not" Severus sighed.

"I'm only saying this because I care about you and I can't stand to see that bastard taking advantage of you or fucking with your head even more, I know you love him but please try and let him go..." Regulus said. "I'll help you find someone else I promise" he flashed a bright happy grin.

Severus sighed. "I don't want anyone else but him, why can't I just get him out of my head?" he groaned with frustration. "It's like, I've got this feeling that I'm never going to be able to let go of him, that I will always have some kind of emotional attachment to him because of the baby"

"What are you guys talking about?" Evan asked strolling over and dropping into the seat beside them at the table. "Problem's with the daddy?"

Severus nodded slowly and sighed again. "When do I ever not have problems with the father?"

Evan and Regulus exchanged worried looks but thought it best to leave it at that for now.

About two hours later and Severus clambered lazily into bed snuggling down, he didn't feel half bad at all tonight, sure he still felt emotional, tired and most of all, pregnant but he wasn't feeling ill like before, he could see the colour returning to his skin with a vengeance and even his hair seemed to be slowly taking on another sheen and luster. It wasn't long before Severus was fast asleep...

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle...

Sirius ran along the fifth floor corridor tears streaming down his face, he bolted behind the nearest tapestry and sank to his knees sobbing quietly. He just couldn't take this, he was right on the brink. Everything, everything in his life was different now, nothing would be normal again, if his friends ever found out, James would probably kick him out of his parent's house then he would be on the street, abandon him and no doubt Peter would do the same, sweet, kind Remus may even turn his back on him if the rest of the school did. It wasn't as though he could keep this all a secret forever, Severus wouldn't want that, he couldn't face everybody knowing what he'd done to the boy, everybody would hate him, they'd leave him alone and there would be Snape, standing with a smirk on his face and a baby in his arms throwing everything Sirius had ever done wrong to the boy back in his face.

Sirius knew Snape fancied him, obsessive, creepy, baby love, he knew Snape had seduced him and he knew that Snape knew Sirius had used him but that hardly felt like anything right now, not when Snape had gotten knocked up over it, he got the impression Snape didn't know it was possible but still, Sirius had tried to get the boy to abort it, he tried to ignore the problem but everything was just mounting up into one insane mess right now.

How far pregnant would Snape be by now? He wouldn't be due until at least the late spring if not early summer. In just a few months Sirius would have a child, a real, living, breathing baby and it would want him to care for it, if not straight away but once it got old enough to understand it would be asking for him.

Severus' words cut through him like a freshly sharpened sword. _Deadbeat father_.

More tears streamed down Sirius' face, his choked sobs became louder as they went on. This was almost unbearable now, he just couldn't cope...

The next morning, Severus woke feeling much better. He yawned stretching out like a cat under the covers. The first real thought that crossed his mind that morning was-

"Fifteen weeks" he breathed a warm smile and a light blush scattering across his face. He reached under the covers running his hands over his growing baby bump stroking it tenderly.

Severus had never expected to feel so close to another human being, this was his child, his and Sirius' baby and although Severus knew he was completely alone, sure he had his friends and his mother but that didn't fill the empty, gaping hole in his heart he knew he would always carry with him but another had been filled, he would have a tiny baby that would be completely depending on him to keep it alive, to care for it, to love it and treat it just the way Severus never was. With love and kindness.

From the moment Severus found out he was pregnant he had vowed to care for the baby and provide whatever he could for it, to make sure he could give the baby anything he could and show him or her how to be a good person unlike his father and when his mother was more neglectful (although he blamed that on his drunken, disgusting, Muggle father's actions towards her too) He wanted to give the baby the life he never got to have, he was going to set a good example by finishing his education and then he planned to try and get a little part time job somewhere, anywhere would do, he wasn't going to join Voldemort, he had bigger things to accomplish especially left alone he just wouldn't be able to become a servant of the Dark Lord or work a full time job.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Severus yawned and climbed out of bed sipping almost a dribble of potion before he went into the bathroom to start his morning ritual.

Down at breakfast when he arrived with his dorm mates, the younger boys looked up grinning madly at him.

"Happy fifteen weeks!" they beamed happily but keeping their voices low enough so none of the other students got wind of what was going on. Nobody but the Slytherin's and Madame Pomfrey and of course the teachers knew how far along Severus was and he planned to keep most of his pregnancy details private at least for now anyway.

After a quick breakfast they headed off down to Herbology where they would be feeding the giant Venus fly trap plants today.

Professor Sprout had asked for Severus to sit back and watch the other's do this rather mundane task. After a while his attention and his eyes began to wander to where Sirius was standing lingering beside his friends, the Slytherin had barely noticed him speak to them today but he'd taken in Sirius' appearance very easily.

The boy looked pale, still kind of drawn and faint dark circles under his eyes, he looked rough as anything and Sirius was never ill, Severus had never once seen him in this state even when he had that cold back in third year.

History of Magic came and passed and Severus was still worried about Sirius, he could barely focus on taking notes in lesson, even at break he kept watching over at the Marauders, Sirius did not seem like himself at all, he hardly laughed, his eyes were losing their usual spark.

After break came double Divination in which Severus forced himself to pay as much attention as possible, writing furiously to the point he even punctured his parchment a couple of times as he wrote furiously keeping up with every word the teacher said and everything that appeared on the board.

By lunch time Severus was glad for the coming free period even if he probably would spend it studying. Two and a half days left of term and the school was growing increasingly excited, the static in the air along with the soft ringing of carols gave it the air of a wonderful Christmas to come, Severus just hoped it really wouldn't be so bad...

After the boys finished eating, Severus and Regulus went back to the common room whilst the other guys disappeared off to what could only be described as an illegal duelling contest held outside in the grounds by the now frozen lake. Severus didn't want to risk anything even by watching and Regulus offered to stay with him a while so he wasn't alone. They dropped into seats by the fire in the common room toasting their hands and talking.

"So, you're going to stay here for Christmas?" Severus set off the conversation.

Regulus nodded once. "And also I've been meaning to speak to you about this but your friends have asked me to stay in your dorm with you seeing as you'll be alone and none of my dorm mates are staying either"

"What? Where will you sleep?"

"Avery's offered me his bed provided I use my own sheets and keep my hands to myself" Regulus chuckled.

"Well that sounds alright, it will be nice to have someone to spend Christmas day with to be honest" Severus chuckled. "I rather expected to be alone with the baby in my tummy this year" he said absent mindedly stroking his bump which seemed to have grown a good bit over the past week.

Regulus stared at the bump with a smile on his face. "Yeah well you've got me, although I have promised to meet up with Remus some days, he's staying behind too and I think my brother is as well..." he trailed off a little noticing the look on Severus' face.

"Okay that's fair" Severus mused gazing off into the crackling fire. "So you and Lupin are getting on well together then, huh?"

"Yeah we've been together nearly a week now, not that I'm counting" the younger boy blushed a little.

"Speaking of a week, my next scan is a week today when I'll be four months gone, do you still want to come with me and see the baby?" Severus smiled rather hopefully.

"Yeah definitely!" Regulus beamed. "I can't wait to see my little niece or nephew, will you find out what you're having?"

"No I reckon it's still too early" Severus sighed.

"Do you actually want to know?"

"Yes... and no" Severus mused. "I want to know so I don't have to call it, it but at the same time I want it to be a nice surprise when I finally give birth next year" he winced a little at the word birth, that was definitely something he was not looking forward to.

Regulus seemingly able to read Severus' mind, smiled warmly. "You'll be fine when it comes to having the baby, you'll do great"

"Thanks" Severus swallowed nervously, he just hoped things would be much different by then.

Regulus' lunch came to an end at the usual time, he waved goodbye to Severus before heading out of the common room along with nearly everyone else, although the other people who passed stared at Severus with bulging eyes as they passed, his cloak was open a little and they could see the growing bump beneath the fabric of his school jumper. When Severus realised what they were staring at, he scowled and pulled his cloak around himself doing it up so it obscured the bump from sight, he was not going to be the object of a zoo attraction any longer!

After some time of sitting pondering on very lazy thoughts, Severus got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out into the dungeon corridor.

He was wandering along a little way, absent mindedly he turned into the boys toilets, nudging the door open quietly with his foot he slipped inside.

It was silent as he headed over to the sink, just as he was about to turn on the tap a noise caught his attention.

"Shit..." a voice croaked from one of the toilet cubicles.

Severus frowned, he recognised that voice.

A cough and a splutter later and Severus crept quietly feeling extremely curious over to the cubicle, stopping outside the third one along his eyes went wide with surprise when he saw Sirius Black leaning over the toilet dry heaving into the basin.

Severus watching him for a only a few moments as he boy sniffled and let out a long hard sigh.

"Sirius?"

The boy straightened up and turned around his grey eyes wide as he stared into Severus' face. "Oh... it's you, what do you want, Snape?" he asked coolly.

Severus swallowed and took in Sirius' appearance, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You can relax, Snape I'm not contagious" Sirius grunted before turning back to the toilet leaning over it as though waiting to be sick again.

"Is there, anything I can do for you?" Severus asked awkwardly watching Sirius straighten up again, apparently not going to vomit any further he turned back to stare at Severus with eyes narrowed to slits, suspicious.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you're sick and-" Severus cut himself off abruptly and closed his mouth not wanting to finish that sentence or bring up that conversation right now.

"And?" Sirius quirked a fine dark eyebrow, Severus got the impression the boy didn't have the strength to even attempt proper sarcasm today.

Severus just shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me? Why don't you just fuck off down your little snake hole with those loser friends of yours and leave me to be sick in peace!" Sirius spat his eyes betraying his words.

Severus sighed and shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "So if you don't have a stomach bug or food poisoning you have...?"

"Stress" said Sirius simply.

Severus nodded slowly with understanding, he knew what it was like to be stressed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't have anything to say to you" said Sirius coldly. "This" he gestured to the toilet. "Is all your fault!"

Severus blinked a look of complete puzzlement washing over his face. "My fault?"

"Yes, your fault, both of your faults" Sirius' eyes flickered down to Severus' stomach and lingered there for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Severus swallowed again gently resting a hand on his bump watching Sirius' eyes go wide, the boy appeared to start trembling.

And that's when it hit him. Sirius was stressed about the baby...

"Oh Sirius-"

"Don't you 'oh Sirius' me" said Sirius. "Don't you pretend you care, you don't understand the hell I'm going through right now and you don't give a damn!" he spat viciously.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Sirius just went on further.

"You don't realise the damage you've done, I'm sick with stress, I can't sleep, I can hardly eat anything, I'm crapping my guts out some nights and I feel like shit! You've done this to me, you didn't give a single bit of thought into this whole baby thing you've only kept it to piss me off and hurt me as some kind of sick, twisted revenge for what I've done to you over the years!" Sirius' voice rose a little but Severus showed no inclination of being frightened or upset by him.

"Sirius I want you to know something-"

"Well I don't want to hear it!" the boy snapped shoving his hands over his ears. "You don't understand anything! I'm alone in this, I can't tell anybody about this, I can't talk to anyone, I have no family, I can't tell me friends or they will never speak to me again, I can't talk to the teachers they will judge me and they know you're pregnant, they will take your side, I'm not comfortable talking to my head of house or Madame Pomfrey and I just feel like I'm being eaten apart from the inside, I can't take this any more, I can't fucking deal with this and I can't fucking cope!" Sirius cried tears welling in his silver eyes.

And that was what broke Severus' heart. Taking a deep breath he stepped closer to the boy and did the thing he never expected he would be capable of. He took Sirius gently in his arms hugging him supportively.

Sirius gasped and let out a choked sound, slowly he began to relax and wrapped his arms back around Severus pulling him in closer burying his face in Severus' hair, he cried softly and silently. All the emotions that had been building up inside of him, the stress, anxiety, sheer terror and panic he could finally let it all out now, he didn't want to show this in front of Severus but things had come to a head now and he just couldn't take it.

"If there's only one person in the entire universe that understands exactly how you're feeling and what you're going through right now, it's me and I want to offer you someone to talk to, I'll be here day or night if you want someone to confide in, I promise not to tell anyone about it, I understand what you're going through completely and how much you want someone to care for you right now, I know you hate me and I know we aren't friends and if you don't want to we don't have to be but I'm still going to give you the opportunity of talking to me whenever you need me or whenever you feel ready" Severus breathed cuddling further into Sirius' warm chest deeply inhaling his warm, musky, very masculine scent.

"But Severus I'm the dad and you-"

"But I'm the one who's pregnant with this baby, I'm alone too, my friends may be supportive but it's not the same" Severus breathed.

"Are you going to keep the baby after you give birth?" Sirius asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, I am and I want you to know that if you really don't want anything to do with us by then, you don't have to, you can go off and live your life and we can pretend this thing never happened" Severus breathed, the words made his heart ache to say but he knew it was only fair, he couldn't bear to see the love of his life in this state.

"Severus I think I'd-"

The toilet door open and they sprang apart, a heavy sinking feeling in Severus' stomach as Sirius straightened up staring coldly over towards the door.

"Alright, Padfoot?" James called, Severus could feel the exact moment when the boy's hazel eyes fell on his back and he shuddered nervously his heart rate picking up very rapidly. "What is THAT doing here?" he spat viciously.

"I don't know" Sirius said shooting an odd glare down at Severus, his eyes were filled with their usual coldness and Severus swallowed, everything that had just happened between them was destroyed. Severus' eyes fell on his shoes he couldn't even bare to look at Sirius' harsh face any longer, the tears that were there moments ago had gone, replaced by his usual cold hard exterior.

A defensive shell.

"He's a fucking weirdo" Peter said and Severus didn't need to look at him to know he was wrinkling his nose with disgust as per usual.

"Come on mate, let's go, we've got something planned for free period" James said smiling to Sirius.

"Yeah, sounds cool" the boy smiled back. He walked past Severus without so much as touching him.

Severus swallowed and turned around watching as Sirius washed his hands and followed James and the other two out of the toilet, just as he was about to leave he turned back and flashed a small, desperate smile at Severus. Severus smiled back and watched as the door closed behind Sirius.

What the hell had just happened?

Severus stood there for some time mulling things over, he headed over to the sink, washed his hands and left the toilet, checking the time on his pocket watch he cursed under his breath and made his way to Astronomy theory, he was almost late.

As he dropped down into his seat apologising to the teacher for being five minutes late, his friends all turned to stare at his flushed cheeks and worried eyebrows suspiciously.

"Alright, what have you done?" Avery sighed searching Severus' face for some indication of what might have happened.

"Nothing, I've just come from free period, what have YOU been up to" he said nodding to the small gash on the side of Avery's face, any excuse to change the subject was better than no excuse.

Avery's face changed instantly to a smirking pride. "Well, guess which couple won the duelling competition?"

Mulciber and Evan rolled their eyes tutting, they also were sporting a small number of mischievous bruises and cuts.

"You?"

"Me and Evie!" Avery grinned.

"Ah so the girlfriend went along, how was it?" Severus smirked glad to take the subject of off himself for once, he couldn't bear to explain to his friends just what had happened in the toilet even if it had something to do with the baby's father and he wasn't about to mention the name Sirius Black to anyone but Regulus. Yes, Regulus deserved to know about this...

"Yeah she came along, teamed up with me and beat these two" he indicated a grumpy looking Mulciber and Rosier sitting beside him. "Her stinging hex really does pack a punch" he sniffed proudly.

"Another great reason why she's your girlfriend then I expect" Severus chuckled quietly.

"Definitely" the boy grinned.

By the time Arithmancy arrived, Severus was sitting on the edge of his seat watching Sirius and Remus appear in the classroom. Much to his surprise, Sirius was looking better than he did earlier, the colour was almost back in his cheeks, his hair was shiny and he looked much healthier, he even cracked a smile when Remus appeared to be telling a funny story or a joke of some kind.

Severus sighed, had what happened in the toilet this afternoon really happened or was it a figment of his insanely overactive imagination? Would Sirius really take him up on that offer or would it just be empty noise to the Gryffindor. Severus did understand what Sirius was going through, he wanted Sirius to open up to him as much as he wanted to be able to open up to Sirius and confide in him, he didn't even care if Sirius made a fool of him, he didn't care if the boy took the piss or even laughed in his face, he just wanted to let everything out, blow off some steam to the boy and speak to him in a much more intimate way than he could with his friends or even with Regulus, he needed his baby's father to be there for him just as much as Sirius apparently needed Severus in his life.

Throughout Arithmancy, Severus took notes whilst skimming through his Divination notes, the exam would be tomorrow and it would take place over Ancient Runes before lunch so at least he got a break from that difficult lesson, although that probably wasn't such a good thing...

When dinner finally arrived, Severus dropped into his seat at the table piling up fried chicken, a small salad, hot chips, steamed vegetables, some chicken pie and rice trying to get as much into his diet as possible as he sipped his water and shovelled the food hungrily into his mouth.

"Watch out before you end up fucking obese, Snape" someone down the other end of the table shouted up at him, a few people laughed but Severus rolled his eyes and took no notice.

"He's knocked up, what's your excuse, fatty?" Rabastan snarled nastily, the boy went red and sat down irritably shooting glares up the table and talking quickly obviously cursing the older boys to his friends.

During dinner, Severus kept sparing glances over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius was busy messing around with that weasel of a friend Peter whom he now had in a headlock holding the boy's face dangerously close to a large bowl of gravy, the end of the ladle looked as though it might poke one of his eyes out any minute now.

After dinner the called Regulus up to the dormitory with him leaving their friends to horse around in the common room and apparently procrastinate studying for their test tomorrow as Severus should really be doing but he had much bigger things on his mind right now than Divination.

"Regulus I have got to get this off my chest" Severus breathed kicking the door shut and moving to sink down on his bed patting the space in front of him for the younger boy to join him.

Regulus moved over and sat down cross legged without his shoes on staring anxiously at Severus. "What's happened? I knew something was wrong at dinner the way you've been acting, what happened?" he asked shakily.

Severus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I talked to Sirius this afternoon" he said looking straight into the younger boys eyes.

Regulus' lips parted with shock and his eyes widened. "You did what?!"

"I talked to your brother, I found him in the toilet, he's sick, Regulus" Severus' eyes were filled with concern and something close to pleading. "He's been making himself ill over this whole thing"

"What? Are you sure?"

Severus nodded slowly and swallowed to clear his throat before he could utter another word. "He's alone, you were right, he feels like utter shit, he feels like, well, the same way I do only I have you to talk to, he wants someone to talk to and he wants to be able to speak but I know he can't let himself, he refuses to" he began. "I'm worried about him, you haven't seen him like this before I never thought I would"

"Tell me from start to finish exactly what happened" Regulus said seriously.

Severus smiled weakly at the younger boy. "We even hugged..."

Regulus let out a groan and Severus could decipher exactly what that meant but he pressed on and told the younger boy everything. Throughout the entire story, Regulus 'mm'd' and nodded and sighed in all the right places and when Severus was done he sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't even know what to say..." the younger boy breathed. "I'm shocked at this, I thought it was possible he was upset but I didn't realise he was this bad"

Severus had left out just how bad he deemed Sirius to be, partly because he wanted to preserve Sirius' dignity and partly because he didn't want to upset Regulus, they were still brothers despite everything and Severus knew somewhere deep down that Regulus respected, looked up to and loved Sirius.

"I know he needs me..." Severus spoke slowly. "He needs me as much as I need him"

Regulus nodded with understanding and looked up into Severus' face. "So you offered him your shoulder to cry on?"

The older Slytherin nodded his long black hair jumping about his face. "Yes"

"Well I never thought I would see the day, my older brother, Sirius Black, knight of Gryffindor breaking down over something, so he does have some emotion bottled up inside of him somewhere"

Severus didn't say anything, he couldn't find the words to speak, he tried but nothing would come out it was as though someone had sucked his voice away and swept it away with the wind. He wasn't sure how to feel right now but one thing was for certain and that was he was emotionally drained and in need of rest.

"Listen, Regulus, I'm going to have to go to bed soon..."

"I understand" the boy said jumping to his feet surprisingly quickly. "Shouldn't you revise for your exam though?" he asked quirking a curious eyebrow.

Severus shrugged and shucked out of his clothes so he was lying in his boxers, he quickly pulled on a t-shirt before Regulus could see the size and colour of his nipples, that was definitely one conversation he did not want to have tonight. "Fuck it, I'll do it in the morning..."

Regulus nodded. "Night, Severus"

"Goodnight and thanks for listening" he smiled gently.

"Anytime" Regulus breathed.

Severus snuggled up under the covers and listened as Regulus left the dormitory the door closing with a soft click behind him leaving Severus to lay in the darkness and brood over what was happening, how could things possibly get any more complicated?

Thursday morning arrived and Severus was feeling rather apprehensive about his exam in just a few hours time. Tomorrow would be the last day of term and the whole school was alert and buzzing with excitement that the Christmas break was drawing forever closer.

He sat up slowly peeking under the covers, he was in no condition to be wandering around the dormitory in front of the other guys like this. With a sigh and a rather happy smile on his face, he pulled out his pregnancy week by week guide book and began to read:

_If you're feeling a bit off balance that's perfectly normal this week, as your baby bump grows more this week your central gravity changes. Take it easy on the stairs and try to have someone with you when out walking, be sure to keep flat shoes on and watch your step. _

_The baby's bones are changing from soft cartilage into real bone over this week or so and the umbilical cord will be growing thicker to support the baby as he or she grows. Baby will now be around five inches in length by the end of the week and weigh as much as a Turnip (that's five whole ounces!) The little one inside of you can also move their joints and the sweat glands are beginning to develop. _

_Be careful if you're caring for animals as the faeces of certain animals, namingly cats, have been known to cause a serious condition amongst pregnant women which can harm the baby if not worse, if possible get someone else to deal with this task until the baby is born or just be extremely cautious. _

_Your dreams may also have been affected by the pregnancy, many women report that they experience odd, graphic or very strange dreams during pregnancy such as trying to figure out what gender the baby is or very strange situations where they have given birth randomly, they could range from simple silliness to nightmares which are all normal. _

Severus smiled to himself and put the book down, his baby was growing very quickly now no wonder his bump was starting to grow more. With a gentle stroke to the bump and a sigh, he slipped out from under the covers sipping some water and dressed quickly.

Heading down to breakfast, Severus (and many other students in his Divination class) were sitting with their text books and notes out revising thoroughly as they ate. He glanced over at Evan whom appeared to be under an immense amount of stress about the exam, so much so that he hadn't touched a bite of his toast, only some juice. Severus chuckled, that's what you get for trying to cram at the last minute, although he really didn't want to see his friend fail.

After breakfast they went down to the dungeons and stood waiting for Professor Slughorn to open the door, Severus kept using his friend's studying as an opportunity to glance round at Sirius. The boy looked happy but less so than yesterday afternoon after their little talk, would he do as Severus offered and come to speak with Severus or would he just leave it at that and keep everything bottled up until he made himself sick again?

Sirius looked round before Severus had the chance to even hide the fact he'd been staring at him again, the expression on the boy's face was almost defeated yet somehow strangely unreadable. Severus sighed, he actually felt quite sorry for the boy. The Gryffindor turned his attention sharply away again much to Severus' dismay, it was as though he was crying out a little for that small amount of attention from Severus, not that he wanted the baby or anything to do with it and Severus was certain Sirius didn't want him either that was made extremely clear, he just wanted someone who understood to vent his problems and feelings with over the pregnancy, even if he didn't want anything to do with them it would have some effect on him and it wasn't as if they were adults leading lives outside of school, Severus knew what it felt like to be so alone and drained. Sirius wouldn't be able to escape this even after the baby was born and people would eventually find out he was the dad, that was how things worked, nothing stayed a secret forever...

When they were finally allowed into the classroom, Severus was thankful to get to sit down for a bit.

"Right everyone if we work well through his first lesson I will let those of you whom take sixth year Divination study for the exam I know you're having after break" the teacher smiled warmly.

"Thanks Professor" the class chimed.

They set to work brewing pretty much anything they wanted just for Slughorn's entertainment seeing as it was the last double lesson before the holiday's and Slughorn always let them off it a bit.

Throughout the second lesson for once in their lives, the class worked in complete silence reading through their text, their notes, writing small essays and checking up on everything they already knew. By the time they were allowed out for break, they were still reading and chatting nervously amongst their friends.

"I think Severus is the only one ready for the exam" Mulciber laughed watching the boy finally put his book away, they were standing loitering in the entrance hall, the falling snow and icy wind was too much to stand outside in especially for Severus being pregnant.

When break was over, the school was on the move, everyone was whimpering with nerves as they hurried up the stairs towards Divination for once in their lives actually caring whether or not they were late.

Even if it was only Divination, this counted towards the final grade and by next year they hoped to receive a full N.E.W.T level in it.

When they arrived the classroom had been set up in what the teacher would call exam conditions, the tables were shifted so there was one armchair or pouf to a small rounded table with an exam sheet already sitting on it.

"Take your seats class, everybody take out black ink and a standard school quill, any quick quotes or correcting equipment, any use of the text or other such items and anyone found to be using brain stimulants, Felix Felicis or other enhancement potions will be automatically disqualified and removed from the exams" the teacher said surprisingly sternly glowering around the classroom.

Without a word, everybody settled down taking out their equipment.

"Please fill in your name and date of birth in the required spaces" she said.

There was a scratching of quills before people rested them down again looking at them expectantly.

She swooped over to her desk and snatched up a small wooden clock watching his closely one arm raising mystically into the air, it was almost ominous.

"Begin" she breathed. The start and finish times were already written on the board, the exam would run until twelve thirty so they would have half an hour extra for lunch break today.

Severus sighed and opened his exam reading through the questions he started his essay, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

By the time the exam ended everybody was feeling tired and bored, the teacher waved her wand and the exams rose into the air and landed swiftly in a neat pile on her desk.

"Thank you everyone, I will be cancelling tomorrow's first double session seeing as you have done your exams today, have a wonderful and safe Christmas break, do not forget to train your inner minds eye" she breathed.

The class hurried out as quickly as possible, Severus with his hood up huddling with his friends going in for an early lunch, surprisingly the great hall was ready and set for them knowing some of the sixth years would be arriving early today. Severus sighed and sank down into his seat tucking into hot lentil soup and bread.

"I'm half-starved sitting in that exam" he groaned gratefully as he ate.

"Maybe you should start snacking at break" Mulciber frowned. "Not that you don't eat enough as it is..."

"You know I'm expecting, I'm always hungry or sleepy or-"Severus cut himself off his cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red.

"Or what?"

"Doesn't matter, pass me the chips" he said pointing to a large bowl of freshly cooked chips.

After lunch they headed back to the common room their minds further away from the exams than ever before.

The rest of the day passed and by dinner Severus couldn't get rid of this horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. It was like he knew something was going on or about to happen, he'd been getting this feeling all afternoon, he knew something was happening but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Are you okay?" Regulus asked worriedly watching Severus eating his dinner rather slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine" he muttered without looking up.

"Something is wrong with you tonight" Regulus said simply. "You're not yourself at all and don't blame hormones or the exam you were fine right after" he said watching Severus open his mouth to speak. The boy closed his mouth and sighed.

"I just have this bad feeling in my stomach..." Severus said slowly.

"Like it's upset?" the boy quirked an eyebrow.

"No like something's going to happen..." Severus replied shaking his head and closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

When they finished eating the boys went back to the common room but try as he might, Severus couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen...

A few hours passed and two lost games of chess later, the other's started retreating to bed, even Regulus didn't want to wait up sitting watching Severus sit worrying himself about nothing by the fire.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you but if you don't want to talk I'm going up to bed, you can always tell me stuff tomorrow" he smiled. "Severus, stop worrying" he said moving over and giving the boy a gentle, friendly hug. "Night"

"Goodnight, Regulus" Severus smiled watching the boy go before he turned his attention back on the fire.

Only a few minutes passed before he decided to get to his feet, it was as though this powerful magnetic pull was telling him to get up and leave the common room, that he was to go out somewhere, he had to walk, he wasn't to stay here any longer.

These powerful urges to walk frightened Severus but he got up and left the common room following this strange instinct anyway. Maybe this would be good to write down for Divination in case it came up this year which he suspected it probably would. Something strange was going on and Severus didn't know what...

Sirius sighed getting out of his bed in the Gryffindor tower when he was sure his friends were asleep. He walked to Peters and stared down at the overweight, mousy boy that lay snoring softly with his mouth open, Peter, Peter, Peter. Sirius sighed, they'd shared some good times together even if the boy was a bit of a tag along he was still a decent friend. He moved over to Remus' bed beside his own and poked his head through the red curtains watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the werewolf's chest, they'd been through so much together in the past few years, Remus was such a quiet, kind and sweet boy whom forgave Sirius even after what he'd done. He smiled weakly to Remus before turning on the final person.

James.

He stared through the curtains down at his best friend's sleeping form, so care free, so little worry in his life. He loved and respected James like a brother and would miss him greatly.

Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and left the dormitory in silence with one final look back as he closed the door behind him.

He pulled his scarf closer around himself as he passed through the common room and out onto the staircases. It was late and he shouldn't be out at this time of night, it was nearly one in the morning but he had to do this, it was now or never he just couldn't be this way anymore.

He made his way slowly up the winding staircases savouring the sight of the corridors, the everything, the smell of the castle. His memories wandered back to the happy moment he had finally left Grimmauld place and came here in his first year, the wonder, excitement and the powerful bonds of friendship he'd made. He'd lost his biological family, they were well and truly gone, dead to him and likewise in fact, he was alone now, he couldn't talk to anyone or tell them about what he was going through, he would never be able to face this, he would never be able to cope and he would never be able to live with himself.

Sirius didn't stop walking until he reached the highest tower. He moved over to the edge with the stone railings, they were low enough for Sirius to climb up on top of.

He sat there for some time inhaling the cold night air and gazing out at the beautiful clear night, the navy washed sky littered with beautiful glowing stars, the three quarter moon shining down on him illuminating the tops of the castle roofs below, the edge of the mysterious forest he'd grown fond on of Remus' transformations accompanying him out of the shack and sneaking the wolf around the forest all night.

Sirius sighed as he looked at it, he knew this was it, everything had gone to an end, he was ready to face this now. He closed his eyes and swallowed nervously.

Severus' feet were taking him faster and faster up the stairs, when he reached the final set his body knew exactly where to go but his mind hadn't a clue. He was almost blank yet racing with emotion, so powerful and confusing he didn't know what to do with himself, he hurried along the corridor, turning the corners he finally reached the archway leading to the tower...

Sirius was sitting there with his eyes still closed, he slowly opened them again and gazed sadly over the horizon, the water shimmering on the Black Lake, he saw a tentacle appear through the surface, the giant squid was lolling lazily around in the late night moonlight.

Slowly Sirius got up moving to stand up on the low railing his eyes fell on the enormous black drop below, it would all be over soon...

Severus came skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor, at first he wasn't sure what he was seeing then the horror of the scene before him hit and a choke cry escaped his throat.

"Sirius!"

The boy glanced back over his shoulder.

"Severus" he said simply.

Severus rushed forward his palms up in peace. "W-what are you doing?!" he gasped his dark eyes widening as he took in just what Sirius looked like he was about to do. No, no this couldn't be happening, no this wasn't going to happen, not Sirius.

"I am going to put an end to this whole thing, I can't deal with my life anymore, I'm alone, I have nobody to turn to, I have a child on the way that you're never going to let me see, I can never be a father to it, my friends will turn their backs on me sooner or later, they are already shunning me somewhat, the teachers, the school, my family are all gone I'm dead to them and everywhere I go things go wrong, everything has gone wrong in my life, I know what I've done to you and I see the pain in your eyes when you have to look at me every day, the knowing is killing you and it's killing me more" Sirius said his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"But you don't have to, I mean you shouldn't-"

"I shouldn't what?"

Severus couldn't even utter the words. "Why don't you come down from there and we can talk?" he said extending a hand to the boy his other slipping into his pocket where he knew his wand was stowed.

"So you can use me, laugh at me and expose me just like everyone else? Forget it" Sirius said coldly.

"Sirius _please _don't do this you have so much to live for!"

"So much yet so little at the same time" Sirius sighed sadly.

"You're not coping, I can help you, I promise to help you, just please come down and we can talk sensibly about this there's no need to be so hasty or do anything crazy" Severus swallowed to clear his throat, the tears were welling in his eyes now, he was trembling with fear. He couldn't lose Sirius, not now, not ever.

Sirius swallowed and stared at Sirius a moment with pleading, tear filled eyes. "I just can't live this way anymore, it's not just the baby it's everything" he almost whispered his voice being carried away by the wind.

Severus' tears were streaming down his face by now. "Please don't do this, PLEASE" he said taking a step closer to the boy his hand still outstretched.

"I'm sorry, Severus" Sirius breathed. "I hope you and the baby have a nice life, find someone who will love you and treat you right"

Severus tore his wand from his pocket, hovering on the balls of his heels ready to pounce, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't bear to lose Sirius.

And with that Sirius leaned forward and allowed himself to slip and fall off the edge...


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm sorry, Severus" Sirius breathed. "I hope you and the baby have a nice life, find someone who will love you and treat you right"_

_Severus tore his wand from his pocket, hovering on the balls of his heels ready to pounce, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't bear to lose Sirius._

_And with that Sirius leaned forward and allowed himself to slip and fall off the edge..._

A blood curdling scream escaped Severus' throat and it took him a minute to realise it was his own, he thrust himself forward to the railing his wand pointing down into the darkness, he heard a loud crash, the spell was advanced, he knew that but he had to try it.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" he cried, a jet of let erupted from the end of his wand hitting something below. There was a pause where he heard nothing. "Lumos maxima" he said, the light shot from his wand illuminating the dark towers below, his eyes searched and searched and finally he saw Sirius' limp figure land gently on the flat castle tower roof.

"Sirius..." he whispered the tears still streaming down his face. "SIRIUS!" he cried as he turned on his heels and bolted from the corridor screaming the place down.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME, HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HEEELLPPP!" he screamed and screamed and screamed.

There was an enormous sound of thundering footsteps, voices in the distances as Professor McGonagall and Flitwick came running towards in him their night clothes looking absolutely furious.

They stopped abruptly when they saw the look on Severus' face, the boy was pallid, almost green and soaked in tears whimpering and sobbing incoherently.

"Oh my goodness" Professor McGonagall breathed her eyes widening at the sheer sight of him. Filch came running brandishing his lantern at the sight of them.

"What's going on here then?" he growled.

"Professor, Sirius... Sirius Black... suicide, I tried to save him, I did, I used a spell and he's-" Severus' eyes widened. Sirius was still lying on that roof with little time left if it hadn't already been spent. He turned and ran towards the corridor again.

"Filch get the students back to their beds and alert the rest of the faculty, get Madame Pomfrey here immediately!" McGonagall called before she turned on her heels and set off at a run after the boy with Flitwick at her heels.

Severus skidded to a stop when he reached the railings."Lumos Maxima!" he called again lighting the area, it didn't take him a second to locate Sirius laying sprawled on the rooftop below.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick arrived, their eyes followed to where Severus was pointing and two shocked gasps echoed through the air along with Severus' sobbing.

"I tried to save him, I really did!" Severus cried. "But he jumped!"

"You did the right thing, Severus" Professor Flitwick reassured the boy as Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand.

"I don't know what Poppy would say about moving him but we have to get him back here" she said.

Severus barely heard her, he felt sick to his stomach watching as Sirius' body lifted from the rooftop and hovered making his limp way back over to them. When he landed safely on the cold stone floor, Severus forced back the almost over powering urge to vomit.

Sirius' face was covered in blood, a large wound on the side of his head was bleeding badly, bruises were appearing on his scratched face, his pyjamas were torn and Severus could see cuts and bruises forming beneath them. He was thoroughly unconscious.

A choked sob escaped Severus' throat just as Madame Pomfrey came hurrying around the corner, her eyes fell instantly on the young boy and her lips parted with shock.

"Oh sweet Merlin..." she breathed.

In an instant she was at his side and everything became a blur, Severus continued to sob and cry as the teachers talked quickly, he watched the Matron feel for Sirius' pulse, his own breath catching in his throat. It was over, it was all over and it was his fault.

"He's alive, his pulse is relatively weak and he needs to go to the hospital wing immediately" she said tearing her wand from her robes. She conjured a stretcher and carefully between herself and Professor McGonagall they lifted Sirius onto it, his limp hand dangling over the side.

"Can I come too?" Severus choked as they turned to leave.

"Yes you may" the nurse said her eyes flickering to Severus' tummy a moment as she turned and they carried Sirius off towards the hospital wing.

Severus followed without another word, Professor Flitwick went with them to the end of the corridor, upon spotting a few of his own Ravenclaw students escaping their common room whilst Filch was off with the other's, he hurried after them waving his arms trying to distract their attention.

Severus couldn't even look at them, his mind was buzzing with thoughts, a dangerous whirlwind lashing out objects here and there, he wanted to scream, to cry, to tear his own hair out. Sirius, Sirius Black had just tried to kill himself in front of him and it was all Severus' fault...

It seemed to take a lifetime before they arrived in the hospital wing, Severus watched them lift Sirius onto a bed and pull the white medical curtain around it, he barely noticed Madame Pomfrey had kept his little area set up and no doubt he would be in there later getting checked out, stress wasn't good for the baby...

Professor McGonagall pulled the second bed in and gestured for Severus to take a seat.

"Will he be alright, Poppy?" she asked her aging face filled with the deepest remorse for her student.

The nurse pursed her lips. "Well I'll have to see what damage has been done, he may come out just fine but there may be some lasting damage if he makes it through at all, he's had a serious fall, I dread to think what might have happened if Severus hadn't have been there" she spoke gently her eyes turning on the young boy as she waved her wand and within seconds a medium sized cauldron filled with a steaming liquid appeared.

Severus sobbed quietly into his hands watching the nurse snap on some latex gloves and dip a clean rag into the potion before she set to work cleaning Sirius' wounds up. The amount of blood he was covered in was shocking, Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, this wasn't happening, this just wasn't happening.

"Severus I think you'd ought to try and calm down it isn't good for the baby" Professor McGonagall said gently.

Severus tried to speak but no words other than a choked whimper escaped his lips, he couldn't stop staring at Sirius, this all had to be some horrific dream, he had not just witnessed that.

"Severus you did a wonderful thing tonight" Madame Pomfrey said covering the wound on the side of Sirius' head with some gauze.

"He's not going to... he's going to make it, isn't he?" Severus croaked.

"I can't say for sure but he's alive and he's breathing on his own, those are very good signs, he hasn't been unconscious all that long but he could possibly be out for quite some time, it was a bad blow he received tonight and he is extremely lucky you managed to perform that spell so successfully" the nurse smiled warmly. "If you hadn't he wouldn't be laying here right now I can assure you that"

Severus' bottom lip quivered, he wasn't sure he was able to cry any more, he was so shocked, confused, angry, hurt and filled with regret. If he hadn't have been so selfish and fallen in love with Sirius, none of this would have happened.

"You must be terribly upset right now" Professor McGonagall said quietly.

An owl fluttered into the room, it swooped down and dropped a note into Professor McGonagall's hands before turning round and flying out faster than it came in. She unfolded it and read quickly.

"Professor Slughorn is on his way to see you, Sirius' friends will be sent for as well as his little brother, Regulus" she said her lips set in a grim line.

Severus nodded unable to speak, he felt awful as he stared at Sirius his chest rising and falling slowly, his pretty rose lips parted as he breathed, the blood on his handsome face made Severus feel woozy. The nurse seemed to be able to read his mind and moved to his side pushing him back to lean against his propped pillows.

"Try and take a rest, don't stress yourself I will do everything in my power to make sure he makes a full recovery" the nurse smiled.

Severus tried to smile but just couldn't manage it, there was nothing to smile about right now. He lay with his head tilted to the side staring at Sirius, silent tears trickling down his solemn face.

After what seemed like a lifetime later, footsteps came hurrying through the curtain. Severus looked up as James, Remus and Peter arrived in their pyjamas and dressing gowns. The look of shock-horror on their faces when their eyes fell upon Sirius' limp, bloody figure almost made Severus sick.

"What the hell happened to him?!" James gasped rushing to Sirius' side his eyes roaming over the boys figure.

Professor McGonagall took him by the shoulders carefully guiding him back a couple of steps, the look of hurt and confusion washing the pure-bloods face made even Severus feel awful for him.

"He's not long tried to commit suicide..." Madame Pomfrey spoke gently.

James looked as though he was about to be sick, a choked sob escaped Remus and Peter looked down breathing deeply as though trying to force back the tears and shock.

"If Mister Snape wasn't there then he would most certainly be dead and-"

James whirled around tears trickling down his cheeks a look of pure rage washing over him as he stared into Severus' face.

"You!" he spat viciously.

"Now Mr Potter that is quite unnecessary, Severus _saved _Mr Black" the nurse said quickly as the other's turned to stare at Snape with complete surprise. James was just about to say something but the curtain moving and the arrival of Professor Slughorn and Regulus Black.

The look on Regulus' little face when he saw his brother lying there like that broke Severus' heart all over again.

"Sirius..." he breathed taking a couple of shaky steps towards his brother's bedside, his grey eyes roamed over his unconscious form as they filled dramatically with tears.

Remus moved forward and gently took hold of Regulus by the upper arms as the boy's legs gave way to sobs and shaking, he fell to his knees and Remus' arms were around him instantly resting his cheek on the top of the boy's head as he cried.

James and Peter exchanged looks of utter confusion. This was the first time they'd seen Remus do that to another boy, especially Regulus and they had no idea what had been going on between them.

"Shh Reggie it's going to be okay" Remus cooed softly, tears streaming down his own face.

They watched crying silently as Regulus continued to sob, the nurse' fingers moved down Sirius' sides and she nodded slowly.

"Four broken ribs" she said. "I can't wrap or treat them until he's fully conscious though, I'll need to inspect that head wound, he may have severe concussion if not permanent damage" she spoke to the teachers.

Regulus let out a choked sob. "Wha- who... who found him?" he breathed. The teachers gave him a very sympathetic look, Sirius was after all his big brother and he'd known Sirius for all of his life.

"I did" Severus managed his eyes fixated on Regulus.

Regulus got slowly to his feet wrapping his arms back around Remus as he stared at Severus. Snape knew exactly what he was thinking, the emotions were written in his eyes.

"How did it happen?" he whispered trembling almost violently all over.

By now everybody was looking at Severus very expectantly. Severus cleared this throat nervously, wiping his cheeks dry on the back of his sleeve and sniffing before he spoke.

"I was out on a walk" he began. "It was weird but I went to the tower and saw someone sitting on the railings, I moved closer and realised it was Sirius, we spoke, he said he couldn't cope with his life any more, he was alone and everybody would turn their back on him, people were starting to shun him and there were so many other things going on he couldn't handle it anymore" he sniffled, the events replaying violently in his mind. "I tried talking him out of it, I know we don't get along but I didn't want to see him dead, I tried to get him down, honestly I tried my best but he wouldn't have it and well, he allowed himself to fall" Severus choked.

"What else?" Regulus sniffled fresh hot tears leaking down his pretty cheeks.

"I ran to the railings, I couldn't see him but I heard him hit something on the way down so I used a spell and it slowed him down and rested him on the flat rooftop below the tower, he didn't get hurt anymore so I ran to get a teacher and now this..." the sobs were wracking through his body but he couldn't miss the look of hurt fury on James' face as the boy ground his teeth in anger.

"Why the hell are _you _crying?" he snarled dangerously advancing on Severus. "He hated you! You never got along, he couldn't stand the sight of you!"

"Mr Potter that is enough!" Professor McGonagall barked. "They may not have gotten along but Severus has just witnessed a fellow student attempt to end his own life, and in his condition?! No wonder he is upset!" she snapped.

James opened his mouth to argue but apparently thought better of in, instead he stood staring at Severus for a while.

"I don't know how long it is going to be before he wakes up but if you wish to go back to your dormitories and try to get some sleep I will send for you the minute he wakes" the nurse offered gently feeling for Sirius' pulse again.

"No I am not leaving him" Regulus said firmly.

"We're not going anywhere either" said the Marauders. Severus sat shaking his head weakly his eyes brimming with tears again. Professor Slughorn shot him a very sympathetic, worried look that didn't go unnoticed by the matron or the other teacher.

Several hours seemed to pass, the teachers had all left asking for alerts when there was change, they still had lessons to teach in the morning, Madame Pomfrey started to pass out pillows and offer them blankets. Regulus had finally been convinced to sink into the armchair beside the bed on Remus' lap cuddling him close, refusing to let go as he gazed miserably at his big brother lying there helpless and unconscious.

Severus managed to drift off after some time, a combination between the emotional strain and his pregnancy hormones couldn't keep him awake any longer.

A few hours later he was woken by the murmur of voices. Groaning he opened his eyes blinking himself awake slowly.

James was sitting dozing in his chair, Peter was already fast asleep and Remus was sitting still cuddled up sweetly to Remus talking to him quietly.

It was light outside, the cold winter sun was streaming through the windows laying a soft golden light on Sirius' still unconscious form. He was still fully out but Severus could see the rise and fall of his chest a little more so now, that had to be a good sign.

"Oh, you're awake" Regulus said softly finally noticing Severus' eyes were open.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Half seven" Remus yawned pressing a soft kiss to Regulus' silky temple. They both looked exhausted as though they might have been awake all night, Regulus looked awful, his skin was almost grey he was so pale, light dark circles under his eyes and his whole stature was slumped, Remus looked even sicklier than usual when the full moon was approaching, he yawned loudly closing his eyes for a few minutes trying to refresh himself.

Severus sat up a little more his eyes roaming over Sirius, he just couldn't believe this had happened, he couldn't believe Sirius was still lying there so helpless and when and if he woke up he would be in a serious amount of pain. "How long was I asleep?" he asked curiously.

"About five hours" said Remus without opening his eyes.

Severus nodded slowly and sighed.

"Shouldn't you try to get some more rest, you're pregnant after all" Regulus said worriedly.

"Please don't worry about me right now, I'm fine" Severus breathed sleepily, he would liked to have gone back to bed but he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep again even if he tried.

The curtain moved and a tired-looking Madame Pomfrey appeared carrying a packet of bandages in her apron pocket and a tray with three large jugs of juice and six goblets, the extra one in case Sirius woke up desperate for a drink.

"Here you are everyone" she said loudly enough to wake the two sleeping boys, they blinked up at her and immediately turned back to Sirius with hopeful looks on their faces which faded instantly.

She poured them drinks and passed them around leaving the tray on Severus' bedside, one jug there and the other on Sirius'.

Severus sat up downing the juice gratefully.

"Now then boys, Mr Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Black I'd like you to go down for breakfast and try to go to your lessons today-"

"No!" they shouted.

"Mr Black I understand you not being up to going so I will write you a note, I would still like you to go down for some breakfast with the others, I expect the rest of the school will be well aware of this and if you want to straighten out any rumours then that would probably be a good idea" she smiled gently. "I know this is a very difficult time for all of you but you must try to go about as normal it would be what Sirius wanted"

James nodded slowly with understanding. "The horrible part is that he would want that"

"We've got the first lesson off" Remus yawned.

"Very well, go down, have something to eat and give yourselves a break, come back afterwards, Regulus I will sign you out of lessons today" the nurse smiled gently. "You can't let this put a stop to your lives even if it is the last lesson before the end of term, Severus I need to give you an ultrasound to check everything is okay I will be treating you for shock as well so we'll get onto the scan in a couple of minutes"

They nodded slowly and got to their feet. Severus watched the still pyjama-clad boys disappear out from behind the curtain shooting a mixture of looks at Snape as they passed.

Severus climbed off of the bed and with one last look at Sirius he slipped out from behind the curtain and followed the nurse back to his own set up little area. Severus knew what to do, he hopped up on the bed and exposed his tummy laying back against the pillows watching her snap on some gloves and squeeze the gel all over his tummy.

"Any pains, leaking, bleeding or concerns?" she asked.

Severus peeked down the front of his underwear. "No"

"That is an excellent sign" she smiled tapping her wand three times to the top of the scanner and watching it whir to life. She reached over picking up the scanner she didn't hesitate to rest it against his tummy moving it around until the image of the moving, flickering and now much larger baby appeared on the screen.

Severus gasped his face lighting up instantly as soon as he saw it, this should have been an amazingly happy moment if it hadn't have been tainted by the stained, bloody figure only a few feet away laying helpless and in pain. The baby's father.

"Okay well everything looks fine in there, baby doesn't appear to be distressed any which is excellent considering how stressed and upset you were last night" she said. She tapped the machine again and the sound of the baby's beating heart filled the air. "Heart sounds excellent, the baby is about five inches in length as well" she smiled gently.

"I know I've been reading my book, I'm getting big really fast" he breathed.

"You have grown quite a bit recently, no doubt you'll have a nice big bump in the next month or two" she chuckled.

Severus wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but if Sirius didn't make it then this would be half his child, this would be a mini Sirius and Severus could only hoped that he or she looked like him.

Down in the great hall the three Marauders and Regulus slouched in looking like death warmed up. Regulus pecked Remus softly on the lips before trailing off to his own table where his confused, slightly angry looking friends were sitting waiting for him.

"What the hell has happened, we've heard all sorts, where have you been?!" Mulciber gasped worriedly.

"Where's Snape?!" Evan jumped in leaning across the table.

Regulus glanced around to where the murmuring people had stopped and turned to stare at him. He leaned in close to his friends, he could see the pity in their eyes but he was too tired and emotional to bother saying anything about it, he looked like he'd been up crying all night.

"I've been in the hospital all night with the Gryffindor's and Severus" Regulus began. "My brother..." his voice faded off slightly and he had to swallow to fight back more burning hot tears. "Tried to kill himself last night..."

He wasn't prepared for the expressions on his friends faces, he looked away sharply sinking his teeth into his bottom lip picking up a little bit of toast and nibbling on it.

"He what?" Mulciber breathed.

"You heard me right" Regulus said simply.

"Is he okay?" it was Wilkes gently putting an arm around his friend supportively.

Regulus thought he might try but managed to swallow his tears. "He's alive at the moment but he's unconscious and has been since about one am, Snape was out on a walk and he tried to stop him from doing it but it didn't work, but Snape actually saved him..." he said quietly.

"He _saved _ him?!" Evan gasped quirking an eyebrow in disbelief.

Regulus nodded slowly sniffling slightly. "I'm so worried about him, I won't be in lessons today but the Gryffindor's will, if anyone asks you what I've said don't tell them anything"

"We won't" said Mulciber quietly. "Even though your brother is an arse we hope he gets better"

Regulus smiled weakly. "He might not you know" his voice was deathly serious.

The others exchanged worried looks.

Regulus nibbled at a little more toast, he wasn't feeling up to eating anything and when he saw the Marauders get to their feet, the loving look on Remus' face was enough to actually make Regulus smile. "I'd better go they're waiting to go back upstairs, I'll let you know what happens later on" he said quietly to his friends.

"Yeah, we'll be thinking of you" Avery smiled sympathetically.

Regulus couldn't hold back any longer and the tears started leaking down his face, people were staring at him as he made his way over to join the three Gryffindor's at the entrance hall, he could feel people's eyes burning on them in confusion and shock as Remus Lupin the half-blood Gryffindor put his arms around Regulus Black the pure-blood Slytherin. Neither boys cared as they made their way back up to the hospital wing in an obvious hurry.

When they arrived they hurried behind the curtain to find Sirius still laying very much the same as before, Severus was laying against his propped pillows staring at a square piece of paper. Regulus went straight over to Severus knowing exactly what was on the paper, a weak smile on his face.

"Hey, how did the scan go?" he said hopping up on the edge of the bed to gaze at the moving, flickering scan photo of the baby.

"Well, no damage or harm done, baby is fine" Severus breathed unable to take his eyes away from the little photograph. Regulus looked at it and smiled warmly.

"Cute, hey Remus come and look at this" he said beckoning for the boy to come over. James and Peter did their best to fully ignore Severus as they sat back down staring at Sirius' still form.

Remus hesitated a moment earning a pair of vicious glares from James and Peter as he went over to the bed and peered over at the photo, a small smile appeared on his own face and he frankly looked quite surprised at the picture of the baby.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see that" he commented watching as the baby wriggled his or her legs around on the image and seemed to stretch out a little. "I hope it's alright after what happened"

"It is" said Severus with a tiny smile.

"Why is he even here anyway, he should just leave, Sirius hates him, I hate him, Peter hates him he's got nothing to do with this" James said coldly.

Regulus glanced to Severus' hurt face.

"I'm being treated for shock after all I was the one who found and saved him, if I hadn't have been there he would be dead" said Severus coldly.

James turned around sharply in his seat. "Nobody wants you here, Snape!"

"I do" said Regulus. "He's my brother and not yours, if you cared about Sirius you would be thankful that Severus did what he did especially if he needs treatment for it" he snapped nastily.

James shot the Slytherin a filthy look. "He wasn't your brother when you attacked him, ignored him and didn't give two shakes about him, now he's half dead in hospital he suddenly becomes your brother again"

Regulus broke down in floods of tears and both Remus and Severus glared at James.

"How can you be so heartless?!" Remus said angrily. "Look at the state of him, he obviously does care" he walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled Regulus into his arms. "He, unlike you, hadn't slept at all last night!"

"What is all this arguing?" Madame Pomfrey hissed angrily appearing through the curtain. She moved over instantly to feel Sirius' pulse and check his breathing.

"Nothing, Madame Pomfrey" said James turning away from the three boys at the bed.

"Well he hasn't changed, I'd say he's relatively stable at the moment which is a good thing" said the nurse. "I can't give him any potions or treatments unless he wakes up so the best we can do is wait and hope" she said gently.

They watched as the unwrapped his wounds, cleaned them and changed the bandages before disappearing behind the curtain again.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I need some air" Peter breathed getting to his feet and disappearing behind the curtain, the others understood, they needed it too, it was hard being here so confined with one another for such a horrific reason.

"I'm going for a piss" said James following him soon after.

Remus and Regulus were back in the armchair, poor Regulus looked as though he couldn't keep his eyes open, Severus felt sorry for him, it must be killing Regulus too, the poor boy could lose his big brother forever and he was only fifteen, confused and alone. Severus was so glad that Regulus had Remus whom obviously really cared for him and would take care of him through this difficult time.

Regulus was half leaning against Remus lolling around unsteadily, the poor boy could barely keep his eyes open. Another pang of pity hit Severus and he got off of the bed.

"Remus?"

"Mm?" the werewolf looked up forcing his own eyes open.

"You two take the bed for a bit and go to sleep, I'm not tired you need to rest" Severus smiled gently. "Put him to bed he doesn't look as though he can even stand up" he said staring at Regulus with the utmost sympathy.

Remus smiled warmly at Severus. "Thank you that's very kind but what about the baby, don't you need the bed?"

"No I'll take the chair, I'm being treated for shock, Pomfrey said she's keeping an eye on me for a day or so just so she can monitor me and the baby and make sure all that stress didn't cause any problems, I've slept today already, you two can take the bed for a while" Severus said waving them off.

Remus got up from the chair using all his meagre strength (from not sleeping much at all last night) to carefully carry Regulus onto the bed, he lay him down and climbed up beside him, Severus watched as almost instantly the boys were asleep.

Peter and James returned soon after looking a little surprised at them.

"Whatever" James grumbled sitting down at Sirius' side staring into his friends handsome, bloodied face. Severus could see the worry lines appearing between his furrowed brows and understood that James was lashing out more because he was hurting and extremely worried for his friend right now.

Time passed and everybody sat or lay in silence staring a Sirius, Remus and Regulus were still fast asleep when Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Right then boys, your next lesson starts in ten minutes, I believe that will be sufficient time for you to go down there and straighten out any – ah – rumours or issues that will have spread" she said staring around at them. "You need to get yourselves changed so hurry along" she said clapping her hands together once.

"What about-" James was cut off by the nurse speaking once again.

"I will inform you immediately if anything should change, do not worry Mr Potter, I believe Mr Lupin did not sleep last night so I shall allow him to stay a while longer whilst I treat Mr Snape" she said as the boy opened his mouth to question Severus' presence once again. "You may return at the end of the day and not before unless you are summoned"

James and Peter nodded gloomily and with one last look at Sirius, they left the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey and Severus exchanged looks before the boy turned his attention back on Sirius' unconscious form, it was awful seeing him like this.

A couple of hours passed and Severus spent most of the time drifting in and out of sleep, as midday approached he got up from his seat and stretched, he was beginning to get hungry, the breakfast Pomfrey had brought him right after his scan that morning before the others came back was rather nice and he was hoping that lunch wouldn't be too much longer.

He sighed and gazed down into Sirius' beautiful face, such a handsome boy, mixed up, confused, angry and hating the world. He tried to end his life when he had so much to live for and it was all Severus' fault, if he hadn't been so selfish and fallen in love and then stupidly slept with him none of this would have happened. Severus could never blame the baby for this and he was sure Sirius would perhaps understand that someday, it wasn't the baby's fault he or she was conceived it was the parents, mainly Severus' but also partly Sirius' for not using a condom.

His eyes wandered to the bedside table where a fresh rag and potion sat waiting, he carefully picked up the rag, dipped it in the potion (used for cleaning wounds and dirt from the skin) and began to very carefully wipe some of the blood from Sirius' face unveiling his beautiful skin beneath.

Severus felt tears prickling in the backs of his eyes as he wiped away more and more blood, Sirius' skin was drying quickly as the tears trickled down Severus' pale face. His child could be left with only one parent and not in the way he had originally anticipated, literally with only one parent to care for it.

Shaking Severus dropped the cloth in the cauldron and gazed down into Sirius' face when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

Maybe this would be his one and only chance, he knew if Sirius was conscious he would NEVER get this opportunity. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was risky and maybe it was reckless but he HAD to do it, he just couldn't let this pass or he would never be able to do it.

Nervously Severus glanced back at the two sleeping boys for several moments to check they weren't awake. Nope, both fully out, he glanced towards the curtain and around the little section being sure nobody could see him before his black eyes dropped back down to Sirius once again.

He sank down into the armchair and slowly, very slowly he began to lean in towards Sirius' face.

It took an eternity, time was passing so slowly but too fast at the same time, Severus' heart was pumping rapidly in his chest, he had no idea what he was doing but at the same time he did. His lips parted ever so slightly when he felt Sirius' warm breath against his lips. His breath caught in his throat but finally their lips touched. It was a tender, loving kiss that made Severus tremble all over, he was kissing Sirius Black and even though there would be no response and he probably couldn't count it as a first kiss, he'd finally done it, he finally got to kiss the boy of his dreams, the love of his life and father of his child. He'd gotten what he wanted even if it was in a tragic, awful way.

A small groan and a twitch beneath Severus' lips made his eyes snap wide open, he jumped back staring down into Sirius' face his heart pounding as he watched a frown appear on his face. His lips opened to speak but no words came out, he was shaking with shock as Sirius groaned again.

"Sirius?" he whispered as the boys eyes cracked open and he hissed loudly snapping them shut again and groaning, it looked as though he was trying to lift a hand to shield the light from his eyes but he wasn't able to.

"Madame Pomfrey..." Severus said. "MADAME POMFREY! He cried.

The other two boys startled awake sitting bolt upright and blinking around in complete confusion.

"Wha-"

The footsteps hurrying towards caught their attention and a split second later, Madame Pomfrey came running through the curtain a look of extreme concern washed across her face.

"He's awake!" Severus gasped his eyes still focused on the boy. "Sirius... Sirius?!" he gasped.

Regulus leapt off of the bed and was at his brothers side almost in tears once again, a second later and Remus joined him looking wide eyed but extremely happy.

The nurse swept to Sirius' side as the boy groaned and tried to move his head but whimpered at the attempt.

"Sirius are you alright?!" Severus breathed.

Upon this mention of his name the boy opened his eyes again his vision blurred a little before it came into reasonably okay focus and he stared into Severus' face in complete confusion. "The light... turn out the sun... it burns it's too bright..." he panted.

"What does he mean, the sun isn't bright" Remus frowned, the wall torches were off and the reasonable daylight was spilling in keeping the room well lit.

"Light sensitivity, pain when moving and I assume blurred vision, all signs of a severe concussion, especially seeing as he was unconscious for so many hours" the nurse said snapping on some latex gloves.

"Will he be okay?" Regulus breathed moving right to his brother's side gazing into his bruised, battered face.

"We can only hope so, head injuries are serious and he has broken bones I need to treat but right now I need to sort his head out" the nurse said quickly without looking at Regulus. "Could someone help turn him over very slowly?" she asked gesturing to Severus quickly.

The boy gently took the pillows and helped to roll Sirius over very slowly despite the boys hissing and groaning, a minute later and he was propped up against his pillows blinking lazily and trying to keep his head straight.

"Sirius can you hear me?" the nurse said leaning over the boy catching his gaze.

"Yes..."

"Okay and how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked holding up exactly three fingers.

Sirius squinted a little and closed one of his eyes. "Three" he said finally and the nurse nodded.

"How are you feeling, sick? Dizzy? Are you in much pain?" she asked quickly.

Sirius groaned loudly. "All of the above, my ribs are stabbing, agony" he hissed, he obviously didn't have the strength to do anything else but loll around in bed and groan in pain.

Severus watched as the nurse pulled out some long bandages, she didn't hesitate to open Sirius' pyjama top and slide them underneath his back. A Severus had to force back the urge to vomit at the sight of his ribs.

"Seeing as you are feeling sick and will most likely vomit soon I will not be able to give you any potions, you will need painkillers, blood replenishing potions and other such things, I can mend the bones with my wand as soon as I bandage them round" she said but Sirius didn't seem very capable of listening.

"Severus please keep his focus and do not allow him to fall asleep" she said quickly.

Severus nervously snapped his fingers in front of Sirius' face tilting the boys chin towards him and looking him straight in the way. "Did you hear that? You can't sleep" he said nervously, he didn't feel right doing this especially when the boys eyebrows creased into a frown.

"Sirius I'm so glad you're alright!" Regulus breathed he made to throw his arms around his brother but changed his mind. His brother cried out in pain when the nurse pushed his bones back into place and secured them with the bandages, he watched as she pulled out her wand.

"Now this is going to hurt but it is for your own good" she instructed straightening up and pointing her wand to one of Sirius' ribs.

Sirius hissed feeling it suddenly go very hot then ice cold, a tiny snap and it was locked back healed over, he cried in pain each time she repeated this until all four were healed over once again.

"Can I send for the others?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yes they will want to know he's awake although he's in no fit state for many visitors, just those two!" the nurse said sternly.

"Thanks" Remus said darting out from behind the curtain.

"Is that Remus?" Sirius frowned. "Why is he here?"

"He's here because he's worried about you like we all are" Regulus said shooting a wary look to Severus, the boy looked as though he was about to cry and Regulus was desperate to get him alone and speak to him properly about this, he couldn't do it in front of Remus or the Marauders for Severus' own sake more than anything else.

"I'm gonna... I think... I'm gonna..."

It took Regulus a moment to realise what his brother meant as the nurse continued to clean over his wounds, his eyes widened and he trust the little plastic basin in front of his brother as the boy leaned forward and vomited into it repeatedly groaning in pain as he did so.

Severus wrinkled his nose and tried not to look, he knew all too well what that feeling was like.

Sirius heaved and heaved even long after nothing else came up, eventually he slumped back into his pillows groaning in pain. "I feel rough" he breathed.

"I shouldn't expect you feel very well after what happened last night, if it wasn't for Severus-"

Sirius's eyes snapped wide open as he turned to face the Slytherin. At that exact moment James and Peter came hurrying back through the curtain looking tired with Remus in tow.

"Sirius!" James beamed excitedly. "You're alright, bro!"

"Hi Pads!" Peter grinned excitedly upon seeing his friend was alright.

"Now I'm going to have to give you some painkillers, I can give you something you inhale to relax you but I'm afraid because you can't keep anything down right now you may not be able to hold potion down so I'm going to have to resort to the Muggle way of injection"

"No!" Sirius moaned. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Mr Black if you do not allow me do to this then I will have to resort to inserting a suppository" she said sternly.

Sirius seemed to relax his eyes still closed and his face fixed in a frown. He seemd a little confused if not slightly delirious. "Huh? No I don't want anything I'm fine I want to go now..."

"You're not going anywhere until you are better you will certainly not be leaving today or tomorrow and you'll be lucky if you're out at all this weekend! The nurse argued. "Now please calm down and let me-" she reached for his arm but he yanked it away hissing in pain and clamping his other hand over it so she couldn't even attempt to stick a needle in him.

Madame Pomfrey sighed impatiently and reached into the covered tray on the bedside table she'd brought with her. She changed her gloves and lifted the lid fiddling around with something Sirius turned his head in an attempt to see.

"Whaa..." he slurred lazily blinking blearily at her, it was evident he really wasn't alright. He was extremely lucky to be alive after what happened last night. Severus could feel James' eyes burning on him but he paid no attention to it, right now all that mattered was Sirius.

"Mr Black if you simply refuse me to treat you properly I am going to have to put this up your bottom whether you like it or not" she blinked.

Sirius seemed extremely confused, his lips curled into a smirk and he started to laugh strangely. "Don't be joking to me like that, woman!" he grinned.

"Is he alright?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Yes he's concussed, confused and a little delirious, it's quite common for someone to be like this right after such an event, when he settles and it starts to wear off it won't be such a problem" she smiled lifting a sheet over Sirius' legs covering him over and moving the tray to the end of the bed.

"Does he actually know what's happening, will he remember all of this?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh yes, quite, I'm positive he will in fact" she smiled gently. Propping his rather wobbling legs up, Sirius was hissing in pain. "He may actually have a hairline fracture in one of these" she commented.

The boys watched as she pulled his pyjama bottoms down a way but Sirius didn't seem too bothered by it, he lay blinking at everyone in turn. They continued to watch as she coated what appeared to be an empty syringe in clear lubricant and it disappeared under the sheet.

"Sirius take a deep breath in for me" she said.

"Wha? – SHIT!" he cried as she pushed the syringe up his bottom, he hissed in pain as the movement pulled his open wounds, bruises and newly healed bones as well as the unfound injuries. The nurse pushed it up inside of him, pressed the end of the syringe and he ground his teeth a panic-stricken, distressed look crossed his face as he felt something come out of it inside of him. Seconds later and she pulled it out disposing of everything properly.

"There, now once that takes effect you should not be in anymore pain for a while" she smiled pulling off her gloves and spelling her hands clean. "Let me take a good look at those legs though"

James had to suppress a laugh at what had just happened to Sirius earning a vicious glare from Regulus who apparently did not find this quite so entertaining.

They stood watching him still as Madame Pomfrey inspected his thighs and cast a few charms on them, Sirius groaned and hissed in pain as she tried several different techniques until she was sure the damages were mended properly.

Sirius seemed to relax and for a while nobody said anything even as the boy sighed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. The nurse checked his vitals twice over to be sure they were accurate and seemed quite pleased with them.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Fine" said Sirius simply.

"Has your nausea gone now? Are you dizzy and does your head still hurt?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, no and yeah a bit" he groaned.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No" said Sirius turning his face away from her.

Everybody exchanged worried looks, the amount of emotions passing across his face, the way he was acting, the time elapse. He was starting to remember last thing, things were coming back and feelings were changing.

"How about-"

"I just want to be left in peace" he said through gritted teeth turning to glare at her, his silver eyes passed over James, Peter and Remus, they instantly dropped to where the boy was holding his brother's hand stroking his thumb over the back very affectionately and his eyes widened. The two boys tensed but said nothing they just continued to stare in sympathy at the boy as his eyes flickered to Severus.

And that's when everything changed.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Madame Pomfrey interrupted.

"Severus saved your life last night, if he hadn't have been there and performed a very advanced spell which thank Merlin it actually worked, you wouldn't be alive today" she said calmly.

"You think that's what I wanted?" Sirius snapped his head pulsating. "I didn't want to be saved" a sudden realisation crossed his face. "You tried to talk me out of it, you didn't want me to do it, you wanted to play the part of the big hero, I went through with it because I wanted to end it and you thinking you're such a big man saved me because you wanted some kind of sick credit"

"That's not why I-"

"Save your breath you revolting little snake" Sirius spat.

"Mr Black!" Madame Pomfrey said moving to his side to fluff his pillows and gently feel around the back of his head. "You should be thankful to Severus he-"

"He's such a good little boy, always going around saving people and acting perfectly innocent" Sirius said in a mocking tone blinking his eyes back into focus. "Well you know something? I didn't ask for you to help me, I didn't want anyone to help me, now clear off I don't even want to see you right now" he snarled.

Tears welled in Severus' eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sirius was shunning him and turning him away even after everything the Slytherin had done, surely Sirius would have changed his mind, surely he would have been at least a tiny bit thankful to Severus. The Slytherin was just glad he was alive, that was the most important part.

"I-"

"Go on, do as he tells you, CLEAR THE FUCK OFF!" James snarled.

With one last look at Sirius, Snape turned on his heels and hurried away before they could see the tears falling down his face.

Severus stopped walking out in the corridor, moving around a corner he stood taking several deep breaths trying to stop the tears from flowing. After everything he'd done to save Sirius the boy had sent him away. Severus could understand Sirius being somewhat angry that he didn't succeed in ending his life, he could understand how Sirius felt but he never understood just how extreme the lengths were that Sirius was feeling on the emotional scale. Emotions were a dangerous thing and when tampered with serious consequences occurred as they all now knew.

With a sigh, Severus wiped his eyes on his sleeves and headed down to the great hall for some lunch.

Word had spread like wildfire around the castle, as Severus arrived in the great hall hundreds of heads turned to stare at him probably for more than one reason, a few eyes flickered to his stomach and a murmur rang out. He yanked up his hood and slipped along the Slytherin table into a seat with his friends.

"Severus, Merlin's balls, what the fuck has been going on?!" Mulciber gasped shuffling closer so they could talk without being overheard.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes a moment. "I suppose you heard that Sirius Black tried to kill himself last night and that I found him and saved him"

"Well yeah, but we don't know the details" said Avery quickly.

Severus sighed massaging his temples before he picked up his fork and tucked into his lunch. "I was out for a walk last night along the corridor and saw someone sitting on the tower railings, I went to go and see what was happening and realised it was Sirius, we talked a little and I tried to get him down I really tried my bed but he sort of let himself slip, he fell and hit the roof below" Severus' voice cracked a bit. "I used magic and I slowed his fall so he didn't get hurt, I stopped on top of a flat roof below and I went into the corridor, he was unconscious so I went to get a teacher I couldn't stop screaming, it was a shock I know we don't get along or anything but it was so hard to watch and then Professor McGonagall and Flitwick came, she got him back to us he was covered in blood and out cold, they got Madame Pomfrey and she took both of us to the hospital wing, I was treated for shock she's been keeping an eye on me and he's come round now he's probably going to be okay but he kicked me out..." Severus sniffled.

The other boys exchanged worried looks.

"So he won't die?" Evan asked quietly shooting a filthy glare to a fourth year who seemed to be trying to listen in.

Severus shrugged a little eating his dinner slowly. "He might be, he's alive but he was seriously injured I'm surprised he came off as well as he did"

"Did he speak to you?" it was Mulciber.

Severus sighed miserably. "He was very dozy and delirious when he woke up I don't think he understood what was happening for a while then he seemed to go into a real mood after he'd had a chance to lie back and remember for a while, and of course when the painkillers kicked in..." Severus blushed a little remembering exactly how they were taken.

"We get it if you aren't up to talking about it much right now" Avery smiled gently.

"Thanks" Severus breathed.

"Where's Regulus?"

"He's still up there for the moment" said Severus.

They ate slowly and left heading back to the common room, Severus felt awful and his friends were really worried about him as he slouched upstairs mumbling about taking a bath.

He rinsed the pool out before filling it with warm water and bubbles. Peeling off his clothes he slipped beneath the warm soapy water and groaned, it was nice to finally relax even if he was extremely worried about Sirius.

Severus didn't go to lessons that afternoon, he stayed curled up in a seat in the common room even when he heard the uproar of excitement from students finally getting out of their last class of the year. The Christmas holidays had begun and although Severus should be happy he only had one thing to be cheerful about and that was that his baby was okay.

The news of Sirius' near death had spread insanely, he heard a group of second year girls walking past chatting about it saying they heard something awful and shot glares to Severus as they passed by. Severus frowned, he knew so much more about this than anyone else, a little more than Sirius himself when it came to the actual suicide and everybody should have known that. He didn't feel up to setting any records straight right now.

At dinner people stared, they whispered and stared at his bump. Severus pulled the purple hood of his comfy hoodie up, his bump was starting to show through it a little because it wasn't especially baggy now.

That Evening Severus sat in the common room, he was so worried about Sirius but he knew he couldn't go back there now without making everything seem suspicious, Sirius would definitely not be out tomorrow and the chances of him being in on Sunday were very high, he's sustained serious injuries and Severus knew that Potter and Pettigrew were booked to go home, he hoped that they would still be going, maybe he could talk to them then.

Hours passed and finally Regulus appeared in the common room looking pale and drawn. He trudged over to Severus and sat down beside him tears lingering in his eyes.

"Regulus?"

"He had a relapse, Severus" Regulus sniffled. "A few hours ago"

Severus' heart was beating a tattoo in his chest, he felt sick to his stomach as the panic rose in his chest. "Is he- is he alright?" Severus breathed.

"He's alive if that's what you mean" said Regulus.

"Then what happened?"

"He started being sick again, his heart rate slowed down when he stopped and he fell unconscious, Pomfrey had to give him oxygen, he has to sleep with it on tonight, when he woke up he was angry, I think at being in this state in front of his friends has really upset him, he kicked us all out and is refusing to see any of us, he was a bit confused again Madame Pomfrey thinks he's still a little concussed but his condition is stable again, she thinks he's going to need some help, she's going to try questioning him about it tomorrow when he feels a little better, she has to do an emotional assessment on him every day until he's well enough to be allowed out" Regulus began to sob quietly. Severus put his arm around him tears welling in his own eyes.

"Is he going to live through this?" Severus asked shakily gazing down at his bump.

"We think so, we hope so and we hope to Merlin he'll be better in a few days, I spoke to Potter and Pettigrew, they still have to go home, James' mum is ill and Peter's parents want to have some kind of talk with him about his school work" Regulus said. "I told Sirius that Remus and I will be staying for him and he didn't say anything, he didn't seem to want us there it was like he wanted someone else..."

A tiny ray of hope made Severus' heart leap in his chest. He'd give anything to speak to Sirius right now.

The boys sat in silence for a while before they went up to bed, that night Severus was thankful for his pregnancy, he was so tired and knew that if he didn't have so many hormones he wouldn't have slept a wink. Severus was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Severus woke late, his friends were already out of the dormitory and when he turned over there was a plate of breakfast sitting on the side for him with some pumpkin juice. Severus sighed rubbing his tired eyes he tucked in his mind replaying yesterday's events in full, he could hardly believe it had been over a day now since he'd seen Sirius try to kill himself. Didn't the boy understand? The baby needed his or her father and only Sirius could provide that.

After he finished eating, he got up, dressed and decided to talk a walk through the castle to clear his head. Maybe he should go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her he wanted to be sure the baby was okay and could she check him over just so he could catch a glimpse of Sirius. He wasn't sure he could cope with seeing the Gryffindor lying there on oxygen looking like a bloodied mass of bruises and cuts. The thought made Severus sick, he wanted to be there for the father of his child but he knew he wasn't even remotely welcome and would probably ask Madame Pomfrey to keep him out.

The day passed at an unbearably slow rate, people whispered, stared and even at one point someone shouted 'murderer' at him.

By dinner time word had gotten out and wherever Severus went girls would hiss viciously at him, two of them even spat at him in the corridor and frequently people would shout that he was a murderer and tried to push Sirius.

He was out in the entrance hall talking miserably with his friends trying to ignore the shouts, he couldn't take much more of this.

"I didn't push him I saved his life!" Severus shouted.

"James Potter himself told everybody you pushed Sirius" a girl screamed back. "If you weren't pregnant I'd kick your head in!"

"I'd castrate him with my wand" a boy called out.

Severus' heart broke in two, he turned and scurried off down the dungeon corridors ignoring his friends calling after him. He curled up in his bed crying quietly pulling the curtains and bedding around him in a little nest. People could be so cruel! He never pushed Sirius and no matter what the boy did he would never even try to hurt him like that, why did Potter have to be such a dick? Of course everyone would believe the perfect pureblood, Quidditch playing Gryffindor over slimy, pregnant Severus, darkness of Slytherin, why wouldn't they?

Only a couple of minutes later and the other boys arrived, Severus didn't stop crying even as they peeked through the curtains at him.

"Snape, we get it" said Mulciber simply.

"You get, what?" the boy choked back.

"Even if you two do dislike each other and he's a cunt it's still upsetting to see him try and kill himself like that especially when you're in this delicate condition" the boy replied.

"Yeah and you have been extremely emotional for weeks now, we're here to help, we understand you can't help all the tears and stuff" Evan smiled gently.

Severus lay shaking his head. "That's not just it, you don't understand very much"

The look of puzzlements on his friends faces made Severus angry. "You don't get me, you just don't get it, any of this, you know nothing!"

"Whoa calm down mate we were only trying to help" said Avery holding his hands up in a submissive gesture. "You don't need to bite our heads off over it"

Severus shook his head once again. "You don't understand it because..."

"Because, what?" said Evan.

"You have no idea what's going on, this is all so stressful" he sobbed trying to hide his tear stained face from his friends.

"Anyone would feel the same in your situation, even if you have nothing to do with each other..." Mulciber said calmly.

"But that's the thing, we do have something to do with each other!" Severus cried.

The other boys faces fell, their lips parted with surprise and the strongest level of confusion.

"Wha-"

"He's the father!" Severus cried finally turning round to face his friends. "Sirius Black, he's the dad..." he breathed.

Time seemed to stand still, nobody moved, nobody even seemed to breathe they just stared at Severus their facial expressions completely unreadable, it was as though they had been frozen in time or received an extremely hard blow to the back of the head, worse than Sirius'.

Finally someone spoke and broke that dreaded silence. It was like somebody had died right then and there in the dormitory.

"What?" Mulciber asked quietly.

Severus started to tremble, he wasn't sure if the boy was angry or hurt or what he was feeling so he pressed on trying to keep the conversation light. "Sirius is the dad, that's why I've been especially upset..." he said quietly.

"You mean you actually slept with him, that he's that arsehole, deadbeat father you've been raving about for weeks?!" Avery gasped. "Regulus' brother?!"

Severus nodded very slowly looking at each one of them in turn taking in their expressions, the hurt, confusion, a small amount of anger and even some relief.

Evan covered his mouth, opened the curtains and sat down reeling in the shock of everything. He was soon joined by the other two whom sat cross legged on the end of the bed staring at him unable to understand what he had just told them.

"Severus... why...?" Mulciber breathed looking into his friends face with pleading eyes. "Why would you sleep with him, was it revenge or something?"

Severus swallowed the lump welling in his throat and looked away. "It's not revenge, not revenge at all" he breathed.

"Why would you want him to bed you?" Avery asked quietly.

Severus sat shaking his head unable to even speak to them.

"You don't know?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"No it's because... I can't tell you why..." Severus breathed.

A look of sudden realisation washed over Evan's face and he sat staring open mouthed at Severus. "You love him don't you?" he breathed.

Severus looked up.

"You said something like that before, I can tell, the way you act whenever anyone mentions the dad or about you getting a new boyfriend, you love him..." he repeated slowly.

Severus sniffled but nodded slowly. "Please don't beat me up or hex me" he said pulling his covers over his head with fear and shame. He wasn't embarrassed to be in love with Sirius but he was ashamed to have to admit it to those whom hated Severus.

"Severus, why the hell would we do that?! We're not low like some people are, we'd never hurt you especially because you're pregnant" Mulciber said his face creasing with hurt.

Severus instantly regretted what he said peeking through the duvet. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"Severus we just don't understand why you would do this" Avery said through pursed lips. He sat shaking his head staring into Severus' black eyes with his own warm brown ones. "You love him, okay, but did you... you know... get pregnant on purpose...?" he asked lightly.

"No! And if I'd known I could or would get pregnant using that potion I wouldn't have done it, I would have probably given him my virginity" Severus argued his cheeks glowing just a little bit at the mention of anal sex.

"Severus-"

"I'm not ready to say any more about this, please respect that for today" he breathed.

"Okay we will, just, can you tell us something else?" it was Mulciber.

"What?"

"Seeing as we haven't had the chance to see him, every time we have he's had that tragic, destroyed look on his face, but if Regulus Black going out with that little Lupin character?" he asked calmly.

"Yes he is, I guess he wouldn't mind me telling you because they've obviously gone a bit public with their relationship in the past day or so" Severus sighed. "I wish them luck, they're good together" he added with a smile.

The others smiled gently, Severus knew they didn't approve of this, not just because Remus was a half-blood but also because he was a Gryffindor. He wasn't going to bring any of that up now, for Regulus' sake he didn't want to put any more stress or pressure on the boy than necessary, he'd had enough with what happened to his brother.

"So does Regulus know about..."

"Dating Lupin? I should think so" said Severus.

"No, about the baby" Evan said quietly.

"Yes he does, I told him a while ago" Severus sighed. "He's excited to be an uncle even if the baby is... lesser in his opinion" he sniffed coldly.

They nodded slowly with understanding and exchanged hurt looks.

"But you couldn't tell us?" Avery said quietly.

"No it's not that it's... well look at how you reacted, you might not be saying anything but I can see it in your eyes" Severus sighed. "You're thinking more than you're saying just for my sake, I know you don't approve"

"We just don't want to see him hurt you again" Evan said worriedly. "You're like a brother to us, we don't want some guy to come along and hurt you any more, we know he's hurt you and done it repeatedly you've told us that yourself, we can see how much he upsets you and we can't stand seeing you like this, in pain"

Severus sighed and snuggled down under his covers shucking out of his clothes and slinging them out from under the bedding.

"Well at least now we understand why this has hurt you so much" Mulciber swallowed audibly. "We wanna offer our support for you if you need a shoulder... or three to cry on"

Severus smiled gently at the sweet gesture, only the Slytherin guys knew what they were really like, to the outside world they were dangerous, outrageous and cold, not the sort of people to be messing with but Severus had lived with them for six years now, he knew them well and he knew how kind they could be when they wanted to. "Thank you" he breathed still sitting staring at them.

"Snape can I ask you something?" Avery asked curiously.

"Sure" the boy shrugged.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on with your nipples?" his eyelids fluttered a little as he stared down at them, apparently they were hard to look at.

Severus looked down and blushed furiously pulling the covers up over himself hiding them, they were much bigger than before, pink and a little swollen but worst of all the slightest amount of cool air and they were instantly hard and enormous. "Oh, uhh, pregnancy hormones" he blushed awkwardly.

"I definitely wouldn't fancy being up the duff" Mulciber chuckled harmlessly. "Listen, why don't you go to bed, put everything behind you for a few hours and we'll wake you up in the morning before we leave" he smiled resting a hand on Severus' calf over the covers.

Severus smiled gently. Of course, he'd forgotten, they'd be leaving the school tomorrow for two whole weeks over Christmas. "I've got your Christmas presents here if you want them..."

"We'll send yours so it arrives in time for you waking up Christmas morning because then you won't be tempted to open them" Avery winked.

Severus laughed. "I guess I'll do the same then"

"Oh by the way, Regulus is gonna be staying in here with you while we're away" Mulciber said snapping his fingers at the sudden thought.

"I know, he told me" Severus smiled gently snuggling down under his bed covers.

"Oh really? Well I guess we don't need to tell you any more about that then" Mulciber grinned. The three boys got up and headed out of the dormitory wishing Severus a good night even if it was still only quite early.

Severus sighed and curled up under the covers hugging his pillow to his front, how the hell did he end up in this mess? In some ways he was desperate to confide more in his friends, in others he was looking forward to them going home to give him some space.

It wasn't long before Severus was fast asleep...

The next morning as promised, Severus was woken by the three boys gently shaking him and calling him awake.

He groaned and sat up blinking at them sleepily. "Oh right, you're leaving today" he yawned. "Ten minutes and I'll be ready to go down for food with you" he smiled stretching his arms up above his head.

"Okay, we'll wait" Evan nodded yanking open the curtains and hurrying over to his own bed trying to cram the last of his things in his trunk.

Regulus came into the dormitory and Severus vaguely listened to the conversation he was having with Avery.

"You can sleep in my bed, I've put my stuff under a sheet under the bed for when I get back, I don't mind you sleeping here but keep your hands out of your boxers, if you need to do that go in the bloody toilet, okay?" he said seriously.

"Yes" Regulus laughed weakly. "What do you take me for, an animal?"

Avery rolled his eyes and watched the sickly boy turn and leave the dormitory.

Severus sighed pulling on some clean joggers and a long sleeved top, he didn't care for the fact his bump was on show. Rubbing his tired eyes he headed into the bathroom to complete his morning routine.

As promised, ten minutes later they were heading off down to the great hall, the entire school was buzzing, trunks were being levitated and dragged to the entrance, Filch was hurrying around shouting at everybody brandishing a mop trying to keep the floor clean from the snow people were tracking in on their shoes.

As they dropped into their seats, only a few heads turned to stare most of their eyes focused on Severus' baby bump. He piled his plate and started eating keeping his attention well away from them.

Regulus appeared looking pale and tired, he sat down managing to eat a piece of toast in silence.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Severus asked gently.

"Not so bad, he's getting a bit better now, he seems physically in better condition, his head doesn't hurt or anything but emotionally he's a mess, he doesn't say much and when he does it's very vague or aggressive, he even kicked his friends out last night" Regulus sighed.

"Are they still leaving?" Severus asked a tiny hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, except Remus" said Regulus. "They kind of have to, they can't leave their families when Potters' mum is sick and Pettigrew is probably in deep shit with his own"

"Fair enough" Severus said, a little skip of joy shot through his body. He may actually get to speak to Regulus.

They finished eating and headed out into the entrance hall, Severus stood gazing at one of the enormous, towering Christmas trees covered in beautiful twinkling lights, baubles, tinsel and candy canes, he stared at it hard unable to register that it was actually Christmas now, it didn't seem like that much time had passed, nor did it seem like a very joyful time of year right now. He's nearly lost Sirius and his baby nearly lost a dad, that was certainly nothing to be merry about.

"Right I guess we're off then" Mulciber sighed glancing back over his shoulder. "Our trunks are already down there by the looks of things, they were shipping stuff when we passed through earlier"

Evan nodded. "We'll see you guys after Christmas, try and have a great time, we'll write and Severus keep the bun in the oven" he winked.

Severus flushed but smiled. "Thanks, have a nice Christmas"

"Bye guys" Avery waved.

The two boys stood watching their friends leave before they sighed and went back to the dormitory. Severus sat on his own bed watching as Regulus came back through carrying his bed things, with a wave of his wand the bed was soon made up with his things, he flopped down on his stomach staring at Severus.

"I brought some tinsel" he said pointing to the mounds of silver and green sparkly tinsel on the floor. "Maybe we could do this place up in a bit when I get back from seeing my brother" he said sadly.

Severus swallowed and nodded. "Listen Regulus, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but haven't had a chance..."

"What's that?" the younger boy blinked.

"On Friday when you and Remus were sleeping and Sirius was lying there-" he had to swallow to stop his voice from cracking. "I kind of did something..."

Regulus' eyes widened and he sat up straight staring nervously at the pregnant boy. "What did you do?"

Severus hesitated a moment before he said. "I kissed your brother..."

...


	11. Chapter 11

"You did what?" Regulus breathed staring wide eyed at Severus.

"I kissed Sirius whilst he was unconscious" Severus admitted squirming nervously on his bed.

Regulus opened and closed his mouth several times but in the end chose to say absolutely nothing at all.

"Are you angry with me?" Severus asked quietly wincing just a tiny bit.

"No of course I'm not but... can I ask why?" Regulus blinked moving over to sit on Severus' bed with him.

"Because..." Severus blushed a little. "I thought it would be my only chance" he muttered.

"Your only chance?" Regulus repeated.

Severus nodded slowly. "I know it sounds extremely selfish, ridiculous and pathetic but I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to take the only opportunity I know I will ever have to kiss him, and I did it... I – I know it was bad seeing as he was in no condition for that but it was just a soft one on the lips and I-"

Regulus smiled him with a chuckle.

Severus looked extremely confused.

"You love him" said Regulus simply. "I understand where you came from and it was just a kiss you have nothing to feel guilty about, whether or not he wanted to and whether or not he was conscious, it was only a kiss, it didn't hurt either of you and I know how strongly you feel towards him anyone would take the chance and kiss someone of their dreams if it would be the only chance they got" he smiled warmly.

Severus blushed again and smiled back. "You don't think I'm a disgraceful person then?"

Regulus shook his head still smiling. "I think you're a very normal, kind person" he said.

"So how are things going with you and Remus?" Severus asked his lips curling into a grin. Now it was Regulus' time to blush which made Severus laugh.

"We're getting on really well he's so kind, good and supportive, it's actually strange being with someone like him" Regulus mused picking at a loose thread on the bed throw.

"What do you mean?"

"That he doesn't have a malicious bone in his body, he's just so nice, I know it sounds silly but he really is _nice" _the boy smiled. "He's really gentle, he will sit and just listen for hours whilst I talk, I feel like I've known him forever and everything is moving so fast yet just right, I know he feels the same way about me, every touch sends this amazing feeling through me and I know I sound like a complete girl saying this stuff but I don't care, that's be best part, I don't care what anyone thinks of us" he added with a casual smile.

"I am actually a little bit jealous to tell you the truth" Severus laughed nervously. "But I'm really pleased you've found someone you love no matter who it is"

"Thanks, Severus" Regulus smiled.

They sat talking for a little while longer before Regulus finally got to his feet and stretched as he checked the time. "I'd better get going to visit my brother now"

"Okay, good luck I hope everything goes well today" Severus smiled weakly. What he would give to be able to see Sirius for himself. "Let me know how he is and I'll probably see you at lunch time"

Regulus nodded once. "I'll come find you, have fun" he waved already halfway out the door.

Severus sighed and lay back against his fluffed pillows gazing up at the canopy over his head. Since when were boys supposed to have such dramatic lives?

Severus tried to busy himself with homework, he worked non-stop until lunch break in which he met Regulus and Remus on the way to the half empty great hall.

"We're going to sit together today for lunch, would you like to join us?" Remus offered very civilly considering everything that had gone on between them.

"Okay" Severus smiled. They went and sat down at the Slytherin table, Severus was sure Remus was doing that as a favour to them and nothing to himself, a few sideways glances from some of the younger Slytherin's and two seventh years who stayed later and they were eating their fried chicken and chips in peace.

"So how is he?" Severus asked quietly noticing just how uncomfortable both boys became. He watched them throw glances at each other before Regulus swallowed and cleared his throat to speak.

"Better" he said. "He hasn't said a word all morning it's been... difficult to say the least"

"It hurts to see him like this and I blame myself as well as James and Peter do" Remus sighed. "We should have known something was wrong, he was a bit sick for a while, he couldn't sleep but we assumed it was the exams or something or at least that was what he told us" he continued. "I feel awful for what happened to him, we should have seen it coming, we should have been there and done something, now he's lying in pain in a hospital bed with damage to his spine and everything"

"Damage to his spine?" Severus gasped.

"Yeah, nothing serious just a bit of damage meaning he has to rest for another day or two without moving before he is allowed to stand, he may not be able to walk very well for some time, he will recover though, Madame Pomfrey thinks it's only temporary" Regulus said quickly.

"Well that's a relief" Severus breathed. He couldn't help but continue to blame himself for all of this, Sirius had tried to kill himself because of Severus. "Why isn't he speaking?" he asked purely out of curiosity.

"We have no idea, there's so much he could say, so much to be said and yet he doesn't utter a single word, he barely even looks at us" said Remus. "We've tried cleaning his wounds and he just closes his eyes or stares into ours in sort of a creepy, dead way as though he doesn't want it to be us, the nurse has tried a lot of techniques but it's not that he isn't responding, physically he is doing much better but emotionally he refuses to respond and that's the worrying part of it"

Severus could understand that, Sirius must be feeling so much right now it was overwhelming, he would be ashamed, angry, hurt, embarrassed, scared, worried, sick with stress, anxious, sad and just like he wasn't ready to face anyone about this, Severus knew a small part of that because that's how he'd been feeling when he found out he was pregnant.

He knew he had to do what he had offered in the first place, what he had said and what he had spoken to Sirius about just days before he tried to end it all. He had to speak to Sirius alone and properly.

"Umm, I know this probably sounds extremely inappropriate and you can say no if you think it's a bad idea but I would like to see Sirius for a bit myself" said Severus looking directly at Regulus when he spoke, he knew the boy was intelligent enough to understand what he meant, he knew that Regulus would pick up on what he was trying to say with his eyes.

Regulus nodded slowly apparently he had understood exactly what Severus was trying to project unto him. "He has been sleeping around four just after his afternoon snack, I think it would be best you turned up then" he smiled gently.

Severus swallowed and nodded. "I'll come then"

Remus was looking rather worried and above all else, puzzled. Regulus looked at him and smiled gently resting his left hand on the back of the boy's right as it rested on the table. Remus smiled back gently and knew it was something strangely personal between them Severus obviously didn't want him to know and he could respect that.

After a rather pleasant lunch, Remus and Regulus went back to see Sirius whilst Severus went to the common room for a while to relax.

He was thankful that everybody would be on the train home still, thankful they were all gone and the school was close to empty for the Christmas break. He sat by the fire stroking his baby bump, he was aware of the small mixture of first, second and seventh years sitting staring over at him across the room, there was only around five others besides himself and Regulus staying behind for Christmas. Severus could tolerate the staring, the seventh years on the other hand seemed to have lost interest in Severus and were trying to teach something unusual that Severus couldn't quite see what it was to the younger ones.

He tried reading, he tried finishing his homework and he tried tidying up but nothing could take his mind off of the nerve wracking incident that would take place later on.

At around two, Severus couldn't wait any longer and set off for the hospital wing. His mind was buzzing with thoughts as he walked quickly along the corridor stopping outside the hospital wing. He slipped inside silently and padded over to the curtains scuffling his feet on the floor.

There was a murmur of voices and footsteps approached, Remus poked his head out of the curtain and smiled.

"Come in, he's not long asleep" he said quietly. Severus smiled back as the werewolf moved aside to let him pass. Severus slipped into the sectioned area, Regulus was standing by the bed staring down at his brother and Sirius was lying covered up to his bare chest his face tilted to his right facing them all as he slept peacefully.

Severus swallowed and stepped closer as Remus tugged the curtains back properly.

Sirius looked better, that horrible sickly pale tint to his skin was gone, he actually had a little colour about him, the bruises and cuts on his face were starting to heal a small amount, some were still just as prominent, Severus could see many more on his shoulders and chest but chose not to look at them. Sirius was getting better and that was all that counted.

"How is he doing?" he asked quietly, much to his surprise Regulus chuckled.

"You don't have to talk so quietly" Regulus smiled his voice was low but not a whisper. "He's doing alright this afternoon, he spoke to me this afternoon and asked me to fluff his pillow, he managed to sit up straight alone too"

"That's good" Severus breathed. He could feel Remus' eyes burning on his skin but chose to ignore him.

"He doesn't seem to care that James and Peter have gone either" Remus commented moving to stand closer and gaze down at his best friend. "But he isn't up for much chatting at the moment, at least, not to us anyway"

"After what he's been through I wouldn't expect him to be up for loads of conversation" he sighed.

"We were hoping he might open up to us soon and tell us why, we've tried but he just gets so upset..." Remus said worriedly sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Severus asked curiously.

"She leaves him alone for a good portion of the day seeing as we're here, she checks his vitals in the morning and at night and offers him help" said Regulus. "He's really pissed off because he has a catheter in"

Severus blinked. "A what, sorry?"

"We had no idea what it was anyway but it's this little tube thing stuck into the end of his willy and the pee comes out of it, Pomfrey did not want him getting up to go to the toilet until at least tomorrow" Remus explained.

A pang of sadness and sympathy hit Severus, he felt awful for the poor boy, after everything that happened the boy was still being put through torture and probably shame.

"Where does it go to, the pee?"

"There's this tiny bag on the other side, it's magical so it makes the pee look like water and it expands as it fills, the nurse changes it every couple of hours when she brings him his potions" Regulus explained. "He's been having a blood replenishing potion three times a day, painkillers, and some bone growth stuff that is mending the fractures, there's also some weird black stuff that's fixing up his back bone"

Severus nodded slowly taking it all in. It was so hard to believe, he just couldn't register that Sirius Black of all people was laying there helpless and asleep, he was sick, not physically but mentally, he needed all the help he could get.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Regulus smiled giving Remus' hand a squeeze as he passed by leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin alone together.

There was an awkward pause.

"Severus I know we aren't on very good terms but I just wanted to say thank you very much for saving Sirius, you have no idea how much this means to all of us" he said gently.

Severus looked up into the werewolf's face and smiled weakly. "There's good in all of us, Lupin, don't judge a character on what other people say"

"I never do, but I do have something to ask you" the boy said calmly.

Severus shot him a worried look. "Go on..."

Remus was quiet for quite some time before he decided to speak. "He's the father isn't he?"

Severus felt like he'd swallowed a block of ice. He closed his dark eyes in a long slow blink his eyes still focused on Sirius. "He wouldn't want me to tell you this but yes he is" he replied without looking at the boy.

Remus moved over and sank down into the armchair with his head in his hands. "I knew something must have happened between you two for you to save him, I know there isn't pure bad in you, Severus, but what I do know is that something big would have had to happen for you to even consider saving Sirius after everything he's done to you... after he tried to get you killed last year..." the boy said without looking up.

Severus stared at the boy, he knew the news must have been awful for him to hear, he knew Lupin would be finding this difficult to come to terms with and that was understandable. Severus wasn't silly he knew those Gryffindor boys were all incredibly close and saw one another as brothers, what happened to one would affect all of them.

"He got me pregnant, we only spent that one night together that we used the potion, we didn't even kiss then and he treated me like dirt, I was no saint yet neither was he, we have both done wrong and I can admit that" said Severus seriously. "I can't stop blaming myself for all of this though..." his voice started to crack.

Remus looked up and opened his mouth to speak just as Regulus appeared through the curtain. "What did I miss?" he said looking between the two of them. Something had happened.

Remus stretched out his arms towards the boy and Regulus smiled moving to cuddle up in his lap enjoying Remus' warm embrace. He was being so kind and supportive through his difficult time it was unreal.

"Does Regulus know?" Remus asked quietly. The younger boy frowned up confusedly into his boyfriends face.

"Yes, he's known for a while about Sirius and the baby" Severus smiled weakly.

Regulus nodded slowly taking several deep breaths. "I wanted to tell you, Remus, but I couldn't, I'd promised Severus and I couldn't break a promise to my best friend, he needed me and-"

Regulus was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips. "The fact you didn't break the promise or tell me about your friend earns you so much more respect than telling me the truth ever would have" Remus smiled warmly.

Regulus' cheeks were glowing rosy and beautifully. "Are you okay with it?"

"I can't say I'm not absolutely devastated" Remus chuckled out of nerves more than anything else. "But I guess what's done is done"

Some time passed, around two hours and Sirius slept on even as dinner time was approaching in an hour.

"I need to go for a walk, do you think it would be okay to take a break?" Regulus asked his brows knitting together with worry.

"It will be fine, I'll go with you, Severus, are you coming?" Remus offered but the boy shook his head.

"No I'll stay here with him" the Slytherin sighed.

"Alright, I guess that would be for the best" said Remus. "We won't be too long" he added with a smile.

"Okay, see you in a bit" said Severus watching the two boys get up from their cosy chair hand in hand and disappear behind the curtain and out of the hospital wing.

Severus got up from the bed he was sitting on and moved over to sit in the armchair his eyes focused on Sirius' beautiful face. This was all his fault, this had only happened because he kept pressing the matter of his pregnancy on the boy, because he hadn't informed him properly, because Sirius wasn't offered help soon enough. In reality Severus knew that he couldn't blame himself entirely for what happened to Sirius but in his head he was the cause of all things evil, he was the wrong doer, but nothing that happened would make him change his mind about his baby, their baby.

Severus' train of thought was broken as he watched Sirius' eyes fluttered open. He straightened in his chair his mouth falling open a little, his eyes wide as Sirius blinked himself awake and yawned softly turning his face to stare up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds.

His face slowly tilted to the side and shock took over it as he gazed into Severus' face.

"Hello" Severus said weakly smiling ever so carefully into Sirius' eyes.

"What are you doing here, where's Remus and my brother?" Sirius asked frowning worriedly as though he thought Severus might try to hurt him.

"They've gone for a walk they've been here all day they needed a break" said Severus.

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding and shifted uncomfortably under the covers. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course" Severus' voice was so soft and silky it seemed to surprise Sirius somewhat.

"Could you fluff my pillows and help me sit up a little more, I've slipped down?" Sirius asked quietly. He hated asking anybody for help especially a Slytherin but right now Severus was the only person around to help and seeing as the Slytherin saved him it was unlikely he would try to hurt him right now.

Severus got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Sirius' back helping him very slowly sit up, Sirius seemed stiff but Severus was only too happy to help. He spelled his hands clean and fluffed and over fluffed the pillows slipping them back behind Sirius and gently helping to pull the boy up a bit higher and lay him back against them. Sirius groaned and Severus wasn't sure whether he'd hurt him or whether it was comfortable.

"Thank you" the boy said quietly relaxing back against the bedding.

"My pleasure" Severus breathed. "How are you feeling?"

"Why does it matter?"

Severus sighed with dismay. "I want to see how you are, I hope you're feeling better than you did the other day"

"I didn't want anyone to see me this way but they wouldn't listen, Pomfrey kept letting people back in" said Sirius. "I'm glad James and Peter have gone, I didn't want to worry anyone, I wanted to put an end to everything" he said quietly. "I couldn't talk to anyone, I couldn't tell anyone about us or the baby, I couldn't confide in anyone, I am alone in this, my life isn't as glamorous as it seems, I cannot deal with this shit any longer..."

Severus pursed his lips it felt awful.

Remus and Regulus had returned from their walk, they were heading back towards the curtain when they heard voices, much to their surprise, Sirius and Severus were actually talking.

"Let's go and give them some privacy" Remus breathed and Regulus nodded.

"He's actually talking to someone without being aggressive or vague, it's good" said Regulus.

They headed back out of the hospital wing whispering their findings to a surprised nurse on the way out whom agreed to give them some space for a while.

Back behind the bed curtain...

"Why didn't you talk to me when I offered it to you?" Severus asked sadly. "I wanted to help you..."

"I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to do it, Snape" said Sirius. "And by the way, once I'm out of this place we aren't going to be friends you know"

Severus nodded sadly. "I didn't expect you to want to be friends with me..."

There was a pause.

"Why did you save me?" Sirius asked turning to look straight into those pitch black eyes.

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Because I care about you as a person, you're my baby's father for Merlin's sake! I couldn't bear to see you hurt and my child to be born without you, I know you don't want anything to do with either of us but I couldn't stand by and let you kill yourself, that's just not in my nature despite all the awful things you've done to me..."

Sirius was very surprised at just how emotional Severus' eyes were. He'd never seen the boy look so frightened and vulnerable, it was actually quite nice in some ways and made him feel more open to the boy. "You really care about me?" he asked softly.

Severus nodded slowly. "I get it if that isn't a welcome thing but I want you to know that I respect you and even if you choose not to have anything to do with the baby then I can also respect that, even if you can't cope, killing yourself is not the answer" he said quietly. "The offer is still there if you'd like to talk to me anytime, I promise you can trust me, whether or not that means much to you I at least hope you'll consider it"

Sirius seemed to ponder on this for a moment. "I'm not a very open person, Snape, I can't make myself open up to people, not even my friends"

"I hope you aren't angry but earlier on Lupin approached me, he seemed to have guessed that you were the dad and I said yes you were, please don't be pissed about it..." Severus said quickly.

Sirius just sighed sadly. "I thought Remus would be the first to figure it all out, he's very observant like that, as long as he keeps to himself and doesn't even think about mentioning it to me then I don't care if he knows"

"And what about your brother?"

"I know my brother has known for a while, you just couldn't stay quiet about it" Sirius said coolly.

"Sirius you have to understand that you are not alone in this, I am the one who is pregnant, my friends are being supportive but they will not be there to care for the baby, help me much or offer any kind of financial or real, true emotional support, they can't, they're not my boyfriends, they aren't the father and they aren't responsible, I know this whole situation lies squarely in the blame of myself and yes it does have some aspects to blame for you as well I won't deny that but if anything I am more alone than you are, you can go on with your life and not have anything to do with either of us, if the worst came to the worst you could pretend it never happened, have your memory modified and such so you would never know the truth" Severus sniffled tears welling up in his eyes. "If that's what it would take for you to feel better then so be it"

"Severus..." Sirius gasped frowning with shock as he stared at the Slytherin. "How can you say that?"

"Because I care about you" Severus sniffed trying to fight back the tears. "If it really means that much to you then you don't have to have anything to do with us" he feigned a smile.

"Severus that's-"

But he was cut off by Madame Pomfrey appearing back through the curtain carrying a tray of three goblets, two of which were lightly smoking.

"Alright, Sirius, I've got your potions we can't leave it any longer, once you've had these I will send for some food to be brought up for you and check you over again after you've eaten" she smiled gently her eyes flickering to Severus a moment.

"You should probably go now" Sirius said simply turning his face away from the Slytherin as though dismissing him. Severus swallowed and nodded slowly, he understood when people were being passively rude to him and he knew Sirius wouldn't speak to him nicely in front of anybody because he didn't deserve to be treated nicely.

Severus moved over to the edge of the curtain, with one look back at Sirius he smiled before heading out.

Remus and Regulus were sitting conversing and cuddling on a bed just outside, they stopped as soon as he appeared with smiles on their faces.

"How is he?" asked Remus quite enthusiastically.

"Not happy" Severus sighed.

"But he has actually spoken to you" Regulus beamed. "He's hardly spoken since Friday!"

Severus sniffed a little and shrugged unsure of what else to say or do. "I'd better go, he doesn't want me here, I'll see you later on, take care" he smiled weakly. Before the two boys could say anything else, Severus turned swiftly on his heels and swept out of the hospital wing leaving the other two to stare after him.

Severus didn't stop walking until he reached the dormitory. With a sigh he filled the bath, undressed and slipped under the warm soapy water gently massaging it all around his body. His thoughts couldn't be removed from what happened with Sirius, the boy had actually spoken to him, he had actually spent time talking with him when he hadn't been able to speak with Regulus or Remus. In some ways that made Severus feel special but he knew that Sirius was partly blaming Severus for it, if only he'd gotten to hear what Black had planned to say right before Madame Pomfrey came in.

Severus sighed and relaxed into the water stretching his legs out in turn rubbing the warm, bubble water all over his body again.

After half an hour, Severus got out, dressed and headed down to the great hall in his trampy old joggers and hoodie, he sat down at the Slytherin table piling his plate with some fish which he didn't really like but the book said it was good for the baby and salad, today he would have a healthy dinner whether or not he actually liked it seeing as he didn't have a good on yesterday.

A few minutes later and Remus and Regulus appeared moving over to sit beside him smiling gently at the boy.

"How is he doing?"

"He hasn't said much at all since you left, the took his potions, allowed Pomfrey to check his vitals and give him some food before he had his pain killers, he gets his catheter out in a few hours, she was going to leave it in until tomorrow but he says it's hurting him and he wants it out" Regulus explained. "She'll get him a bed pan provided he can sit up himself to use it in the night, one of us will have to stay with him though"

"I'll stay" Remus smiled. "Severus is pregnant he shouldn't really be left alone"

"That's really kind of you, Remus" Regulus beamed his silver eyes twinkling excitedly.

Remus just smiled his cheeks glowing a little and despite the bitterness and awkwardness between them, Severus had to admit that Remus was actually quite a nice person.

They finished eating and Severus wished them well before heading back to the common room on his own. He went straight up to the dormitory to sit reading through his pregnancy book, his baby had grown considerably this week, he could hardly believe how little time had passed these past couple of days since he'd turned fifteen weeks, it seemed like a lifetime, an eternity but it had only been four days. Severus sighed and closed the book feeling strangely irritable. What he really wanted to do was to go back to the hospital wing and try to talk to Sirius, it hurt to think he didn't get a proper response from him over his offer with the baby but there was no way he would destroy or give up his child, absolutely no chance in the world no matter what happened and that wasn't selfish at all, more along the lines of selfless.

Pulling on his pyjamas he got into bed sitting there staring into space pondering the happenings of the past few days, he couldn't get those awful, graphic images of Sirius falling from the railings, that deafening crack as he'd hit the roof, that awful sickening feeling when he used the spell and then saw Sirius' limp body being lifted by Professor McGonagall up onto the floor where they were standing. Everything had passed so slowly yet so fast all at the same time and Severus just couldn't make any sense of it, Sirius had tried to kill himself because he was alone and helpless, rather like Severus was now. He knew he could cope though, he knew Sirius needed someone to confide in and hoped beyond anything else that Sirius would turn to him when he was ready.

Regulus arrived back in the dormitory about nine o clock wanting to be back to actually spend some time with Severus. He could hardly believe the others had only left that morning and would now be in their homes enjoying life with their families without a care in the world whilst all this shit was still going on at Hogwarts.

"Hey, sorry I've sort of left you today, I'll try and spend some more time with you I just didn't want to leave my brother on his own when he's like this even though he seems to prefer it..."

Severus waved a hand carelessly. "It's fine, I get it"

"Have you just been sitting around all day?"

"Pretty much" Severus sighed. "Wanna do something tonight up here or are you too tired?"

"Nah I'm good, how about a game of gobstones?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"You're on, but you can set up" Severus chuckled climbing out of bed to move to the space on the floor.

By the time they got into bed it was nearly midnight and Severus was knackered. He lay in bed with his curtains open staring over at a sleeping Regulus, how could two brothers be so different, physically they were alike and a few small aspects of their personality was the same but they were just so different. Sirius was a far more complex person than Severus had ever banked on.

With a sigh he rolled over and allowed sleep to overcome him.

The next morning went by in a hurry and Severus was woken late by Regulus gently shaking him.

"Hey, I brought some food up for you, you missed breakfast" he said quickly as Severus blinked sleepily up into his face.

"Thanks" he smiled sitting up slowly and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Listen I know this isn't really very fair on you but I'm going to go and see Remus to make sure he's okay and check on my brother, I promise I will hang out with you this afternoon so don't think I'll be leaving you alone..." Regulus said nervously.

"Why don't I just get ready and come with you? I don't have to go in to see Sirius I could just wait in the hospital wing, I'm sure Pomfrey won't mind" he smiled gently.

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Sure, sounds good" he smiled.

Severus ate, washed and dressed quickly and headed off to the hospital wing with Regulus, he took a bag with a few books and some odd bits of homework he had yet to finish with him. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital wing, Severus slipped inside and Remus poked his head out of the curtain.

"Hello" he greeted brightly.

"How is he?" Regulus asked worriedly kissing Remus on the lips in a gentle greeting as Severus went to sit down on the bed just outside.

"He's been better, he was okay in the night, woke up once to pee, I did have to help him a bit but he's happier now" Remus smiled.

"He's talking?" Regulus asked hopefully.

"Not much but a little more than he was, Severus why don't you come on through?" Remus said acknowledging the Slytherin's presence.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea..."

"He's having a nap soon and won't mind you sitting on the bed in there so you aren't alone" the boy said again. "Come on"

Severus hesitated a moment before carefully slipping behind the curtain and hopping up on the other bed that Remus had slept in last night. He looked across at Sirius, the boy seemed a little brighter, the bruises and cuts were fading more as Madame Pomfrey was spreading something across his skin.

"What's that?" Regulus asked curiously.

"It will get rid of his bruising" she smiled. "Rub it on every hour for a couple of hours and they'll be gone by tonight, I didn't use it before because it would be too many treatments but now he's coming off the blood replenishing potion and the painkillers aren't as strong or often it will be fine"

"I am awake you know, I don't like it when people treat me as if I am not here" Sirius said coolly but his eyes remained closed.

"We're not, you just don't say very much is all" Remus said carefully.

Sirius gave a tiny shrug and turned his face away from them earning a sigh from Regulus.

They waited for almost two hours for Sirius to finally fall asleep, they had tried speaking to him but he just kept his eyes closed and face away refusing to even acknowledge their presence. Severus could see how much it was hurting the boys and it hurt him too but he wasn't going to react to it, he knew more than they did and was sure Sirius wouldn't want them to find out, so he would keep it a secret for now.

"Madame Pomfrey how is he looking health wise?" Regulus asked quietly so as not to wake his sleeping brother.

"He's improving well, his bones have all been mended, his fractures are near healed, he's eating, sleeping and going to the toilet on his own, no signs of concussion and thank Merlin no permanent damage to the brain or skull, he will be healed up properly within a couple of days but I would like to give him some physio-therapy in a couple of hours when he wakes up, perhaps after lunch" she smiled warmly.

"Well that's good" Regulus nodded slowly.

"But emotionally I am not so sure, I will also be assessing him today provided he speaks to me, I cannot release him until I'm sure he's stable enough and I want someone to be with him day and night, Remus you share a dormitory with him, don't you?"

"Yes"

"I will give you a charm that can be used to seal the door so he cannot get out again during the night, just until he feels better, when he is out I will put the fat lady on guard and refuse him exit just so we can't have a repeat incident" she explained.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Remus nodded firmly.

"I will say if he continues to improve at this rate and provided he is emotionally stable enough I will be allowing him out by Christmas" she smiled gently.

Grin's spread across Regulus and Remus' faces and Severus had to drop his head to conceal one of his own, that was some seriously good news.

A few hours passed and Madame Pomfrey sent for some lunch, the three boys ate quickly but Sirius still wasn't awake and his was left on the bedside table. Madame Pomfrey had popped back through again to check on him.

"Why is he sleeping so much?" Regulus asked her as she rested his potion tray down on the side.

"It's good for him and it's a good sign because it means he doesn't have insomnia or any other problems, he isn't having nightmares which means he isn't suffering mentally with this as some people do after they have been through something so traumatic" she explained. "He's sleeping so much because he's tired and because his body is healing and processing the potions and treatments, I am sure his spine will be in condition enough today for him to start walking and trying to get about on his own, hopefully he will be up and about soon" she said.

Regulus seemed to relax somewhat. "So he isn't having some lasting weird damage effect?"

"No he is not" she said simply.

"It's all normal?"

"It is indeed, Mr Black" she said again with a smile.

Regulus heaved a hefty sigh of relief and relaxed once again into Remus' warm arms. "All I want is for him to be okay, I wish I'd known how he was feeling or even what possessed him to do this, it's killing me seeing him in such a state even if we aren't close any more"

"He is doing just fine at the moment, I will see what the results are and how much he has improved by this afternoon" she said calmly before leaving the boys to it.

Another half hour passed and Remus in particular was starting to look tired.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"No" Remus yawned. "I was worrying about him and these hospital beds might be comfy but they aren't like your own and besides I did get up to help Sirius go to the toilet at one point when I did drift off" he said sleepily.

"Why don't you go back to your dormitory for a while and sleep?" Regulus said worriedly as he stroked his fingers through that lovely long blonde hair.

"I should really stay here for when he wakes up..." Remus said.

"Would you like to lie down?" Severus offered slipping off the bed. "I can go away or outside if you think it would be best"

"Oh it's alright" Remus smiled gently.

"Take the bed, Remus or go back to your dormitory" Regulus said worriedly. "You need a break"

"Moony just go back to the common room and sleep" Sirius' voice made all of them jump. Regulus frowned in confusion at the nickname but started grinning realising his brother was actually up and okay.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked gently.

"I wish everybody would stop asking me that, it's like I'm sick in the head or something" Sirius snapped.

The boys exchanged worried looks.

"I'm not sick I just want to get better and leave" he added at a grumble without looking at any of them.

"Madame Pomfrey left you some food and your potions, I'll help you sit" Regulus smiled hurrying to carefully pull his brother into a near sitting position, he placed the food on his lap and handed him a goblet of potion which Severus was somewhat surprised to see him drinking on his own, he grimaced at the taste and downed it quickly resting the empty goblet on the side.

"Two more" said Remus.

"I'll eat first" said Sirius tucking into his dinner, he seemed physically a little slower than usual, when he moved properly his back and shoulders seemed to be preventing normal movement.

Remus yawned loudly and Sirius turned to stare at him. "Go to your bed, Remus, you won't get any sleep tonight anyway" he said coolly.

The boy flinched visibly and it didn't take Severus long to put two and two together. The full moon. Regulus on the other hand stood looking very confused.

"Remus what does he mean by that, you're not staying here again tonight are you?" Regulus asked worriedly.

Remus looked as all the last shreds of remaining colour had been drained from his skin, he chewed his bottom lip nervously and glanced between Severus and Sirius.

"No I can't stay tonight" Remus said quietly. Regulus seemed to be picking up on something and looked between the other three confusedly, panic rising in his chest.

"Remus you're scaring me..."

"Not half as much as I would if I told you where I'm going" Remus breathed.

"Remus I think you should tell him the truth" Sirius said seriously.

Remus started shaking and nodded slowly. "It's only fair, Regulus I have something to tell you that I should have told you right from the beginning" he breathed. Regulus stared into his lovely blue eyes in confusion and fear, something was seriously wrong.

"Wha- Remus what did you do?" the younger boy asked nervously sitting back a little in his boyfriend's lap to look him straight in the eye.

Remus was silent a moment his mouth opening and closing as though trying to decipher what to say to his boyfriend. "Look I know this will probably change your mind about me and I understand if it does but I'll have to ask you to swear not to tell anybody" he said quietly. "This also probably isn't the right time or place to do it but you have to know, Regulus"

"Remus please whatever it is, just tell me" he whispered.

Severus looked away and Sirius closed his eyes.

"I – I have Lycanthropy" Remus said at almost a whisper.

That heavy dead pan silence that hung in the air was horrendous. Severus could literally feel the pressure emanating from Regulus as the boy sat in shock. He risked a glimpse and the Slytherin was sitting his face a sheet of pure snowy white, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

Regulus pulled back sharply staring at Remus with his hands up submissively. Remus was on his feet in an instant, his face creased with fear and worry, a flicker of hurt washed over his face as he approached the boy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Regulus breathed shaking his head slowly. "That's not true, don't lie to me, Remus"

"I'm not lying but I wish I were" the boy said quietly.

"You're a _werewolf?!_" Regulus gasped.

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I have been since I was four"

"You – NO I won't believe it! You're not a werewolf you're too nice!" Regulus argued grinding his teeth with anger, tears were welling in his eyes. Remus just had to be joking, it had to be a lie, it had to be, he couldn't be dating a werewolf, sweet, kind, Remus could not be a monster!

"I'm not a bad person, Regulus, I just have a..." Remus trailed off nervously.

"A furry little problem" Sirius concluded finally settling his eyes on them.

"But you have to be lying, Severus is here!" Regulus tried but Remus just shrugged a little.

"He found out last year after an incident shall we say" Remus swallowed.

"What happened?" the younger boy demanded. "I need to know" his eyes flashed to Severus whom looked away.

"That was my fault" said Sirius again. "Snape was suspicious of us and I told him how to get into the shrieking shack, that's where Remus transforms every month" he said quietly looking his little brother straight in the eye. "He went down there and I thought it was a joke I thought he wouldn't go and I did tell him not to go down there that same night to wait for another one but he went anyway and saw Remus, James pulled him out before Remus tore him to bits"

"_Tore him to bits?!"_Regulus cried backing away from Remus all the more vigorously now his eyes wide with panic.

"No, not tore him to bits" Remus said quickly. "He's fine, nobody got hurt and if he did I would probably have been put to death"

Regulus by now was shaking all over quite violently, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe it, this had to be some sort of cruel joke.

"Regulus come here" Remus said opening his arms, he tried to embrace the boy but Regulus leapt back and before anyone could do anything to stop him he bolted through the curtain and out of the hospital wing. Remus glanced back at Sirius before he turned and ran after the boy calling his name desperately in turn.

There was a horrible silence.

"I think you should leave too" Sirius said finally.

"You want to be on your own?" Severus tried but the boy gave a stiff shrug and tried to pick up his second potion. Severus jumped up, moved the plate onto the table and handed Sirius one of the potions. The boy did not say thank you.

The curtain moved and Madame Pomfrey appeared looking a little bit puzzled. "Where are Remus and Regulus?"

"They, uhh, had to leave" Severus said awkwardly. "They'll be back later perhaps"

The nurse nodded slowly. "Alright, now Sirius drink those up, I will inspect you quickly and get on with that physical therapy I said we would try today" she said quite brightly.

Sirius sighed loudly and down the potion holding the goblet out rudely for Severus to take. He took it and handed Sirius the last one which he downed groaning and grimacing with disgust.

"I think" said Madame Pomfrey sweeping to Sirius' side and checking his head wounds. "That you will be able to come completely off of the blood replenishing potion today" she smiled.

"Well that's something" Sirius said sarcastically.

Severus thought he was actually being unnecessarily rude to the nurse but still, that was just what Sirius Black did. He watched her take Sirius' vitals and check him over before she lifted back the covers on the same side Severus was standing and carefully slid an arm around the boy lifting him into a sitting position pushing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Now, when you're ready try to stand on your own feet, do not rush and do not force" she said simply.

Sirius stared down at the floor and very slowly began to lower himself to the floor. As soon as his feet hit the floor he started shaking and sinking lower. Severus reached out an arm and carefully helped to support the taller boy. Sirius was squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

"Are you in pain?" Madame Pomfrey asked quickly.

"No, just, difficult" he said with some awkward difficulty.

"It will be for today, the more you practice the easier it gets" she replied.

Very slowly and with Severus' support that surprisingly he did not argue about, Sirius pushed his legs lifting one enough and placing it down in front of him. "Why is it so hard?" he growled taking great effort to move the other one.

"Because your back has been injured, if the spine is damaged even a little it can greatly affect the way you move, the same with the head and neck, luckily you have no lasting damage and this paralysis is only temporary, thank Merlin you did not do any worse than what you have done" Madame Pomfrey sighed watching Sirius take another difficult step, he wouldn't be able to walk alone yet but he was definitely improving.

"It's really fucking hard" Sirius groaned.

Severus' cheeks went up in flames and Sirius shot him a near violent glare.

"You're disgusting!" he spat at the Slytherin.

Severus swallowed but chose not to make a comment about this, he sighed inwardly and continued to support Severus with one arm around his waist, the other holding his right arm, Sirius' arm draped across his shoulders leaning a little weight on him felt surprisingly good even if it was for a bad reason and Sirius obviously resented it, Severus was just glad of his touch.

"Severus try letting go of him" Pomfrey's voice broke his train of thought. Reluctantly he did as he was told and Sirius stood straining to hold his balance a moment, his fingers reached out to touch the back of a chair, he was incredibly stiff but slowly he moved a foot taking another step as the curtain moved and a tear stained Regulus reappeared with Remus behind him. Neither were touching, neither were even looking at each other.

Sirius looked up to see them just as he placed another foot on the ground, his legs gave and he crumpled to the floor. Severus was there helping him to his feet in a flash trying to ignore the cursing and swearing Sirius was doing at him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me" he spat viciously.

Severus did not let go.

"I'll do it" Remus said brushing past Regulus his voice cracking a little with hurt as he took Severus' place. Sirius seemed to stop complaining.

"Now go away, Snape, I don't want to see your ugly" he said coldly.

Severus swallowed and nodded, he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to Regulus shooting him a sympathetic look. "Is everything okay between you two?"

Regulus sniffled and nodded with a smile. "We're fine" he breathed.

It felt like an enormous weight had lifted off of Severus' shoulders, Remus and Regulus were okay. He stood peeking through the curtain as Regulus moved and took up position on Sirius' other side flashing a warm, gentle smile to Remus.

A smile curled in the corners of Severus' own mouth as he disappeared through the curtains and left the hospital wing. Sirius was doing better and Regulus had forgiven Remus, at least that was something to go on.

The rest of the day passed, Severus ate dinner alone and spent the rest of the day lounging in the common room with nothing else to do but to write to his mother, he sent off a letter explaining everything that happened without giving names before he headed up to bed.

He was fast asleep by the time Regulus got in that night and didn't know he'd even come home until the next morning.

Tuesday passed in a near blur, Remus was off on a break that afternoon after lunch and Regulus had agreed to stay with him giving Sirius a chance to be alone for a while as he oh so obviously wanted.

As a treat, Remus took them up to the room of requirement for a while. Severus had never been there before and apparently neither had Regulus.

"This is pretty amazing" Regulus breathed watching the polished, decorated door appear. They slipped inside quickly after checking the corridors were clear closing the door behind them. They watched it disappear before slipping off their shoes and taking in the cost little sitting room.

There was a double bed on the back wall, four poster with a small fire crackling on the left hand wall, two armchairs, a sofa and a sheepskin rug sat on the floor. The room was decorated in cream and red it looked incredibly cost.

Remus went over and dropped down on the sofa holding his arms out, with a smile on his face, Regulus went over to see him. Remus really didn't look very well today, he was pale, quiet and looked exhausted. Maybe it was something to do with the full moon last night, either way Regulus went over to him and fell into his arms cuddling him close. Severus had to admit he was a little surprised that Regulus would forgive Remus and remain with him as a couple after this but still, at least they were happy.

Severus moved and sat down in an armchair, he could see the boys starting to kiss through the corner of his eye but refused to turn and stare at them. In truth he was a little bit annoyed with Regulus, he'd promised to spend some time with him over the break and so far he'd done fuck all to live up to that. He understood Regulus was worried about his brother and he wanted to spend a little time with Remus but didn't he understand that it was a little awkward and hurtful to bring Severus to an intimate setting to sit and do nothing but watch him getting off with his boyfriend when Severus was all alone, in love with someone who would never want him and pregnant? Severus sighed irritably and settled down into the chair, he was beginning to think that maybe he should go home.

Over an hour dragged on by of this before finally the two boys surfaced for air their lips kiss swollen and their eyes wide with excitement.

Severus looked to them hopefully thinking maybe they were going to offer to do something with him now.

"We'd better get back to see Sirius, we've been an hour and a half he'll be lonely by now" Regulus said quickly.

"Don't count on it..." Severus muttered under his breath just to save the argument.

"It's probably better if you don't come with us though..." he said slowly. "Sirius seems to get a bit upset sometimes when you're around"

"Yeah he does" Severus sighed getting to his feet, without another word he pulled on his shoes and left the room of requirement sweeping off down the corridor before either of them could say anything to him.

Severus arrived back in the dormitory and cried.

Back in the hospital wing, Remus and Regulus arrived looking cheerful, they'd picked up a bar of chocolate Remus had gotten from the dormitory and gave it to Sirius, a weak smile appeared on his face and he thanked them lazily for it.

"I think I might go a bit earlier tonight if you don't mind, Sirius, I am exhausted after the past few days..." Remus said quietly.

"That's fine, you should go back to your dormitory I've told you a thousand times that I don't like people seeing me this way" Sirius said flatly.

"Right then, Sirius" said Madame Pomfrey suddenly appearing through the curtain. "I think it's time for you to have some more physio, then some painkillers and then perhaps a nap" she said brightly.

"Whoopie" Sirius said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later and they'd managed to get him to turn onto his front whilst the nurse massaged some strange kind of yellow potion into his skin, his muscles were starting to relax and he groaned with pleasure. When she was done she helped him dress and Regulus lifted his brother from the bed helping him to his feet. He seemed much better today, far less stiff as he started to walk slowly but with much more ease around the little sectioned area, even if he needed someone for support it was better than nothing.

"Is it much easier, Sirius?" the nurse asked writing something down on her clipboard again.

"Quite a bit, the massages and the cream really seem to help" he said his voice a little strained. "It's a bit hard to do though, it's like I'm telling my body to move but it isn't capable of doing it" he sighed sinking slowly into a chair for a minutes rest.

"It will do, I want to be sure you can walk on your own before I release you that way we can be certain if you fall you can get back up on your own and get about without needing much help" she replied.

Two hours passed and Sirius was tired, he was in bed just after his dinner and potions, he lay with his legs spread and didn't even flinch when she administrated his painkillers then discarded the used items.

Regulus waited until he was fast asleep before he said anything. "How is he, is he emotionally stable?" he whispered.

"That's my main concern, I can't find anything wrong with him other than shock and trauma, he is insisting there's nothing wrong with him or going on, apart from that he hasn't said anything" she sighed. "Whatever has caused him to do this he is closing off and shutting it out from people because he doesn't want anyone to know which is understandable but if he requires any help then I can't give it to him"

"Do you think it's anything serious?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I think it's perhaps just a catch up from an emotional upheaval, I know you said about him running away and being disowned during the summer, losing his entire family when he was sixteen, that could have had a much bigger impact on him than anything else especially coming back to school with nothing but the exams and stress" said the nurse thoughtfully. "I feel it may have just been suppressed emotions that grew out of control"

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly, it briefly crossed his mind that the stuff with Severus might have just added to the whole mess but surely Sirius wouldn't kill himself just through that.

Back in the dormitory...

Severus lay staring around the dormitory, he wished his friends hadn't have gone home, now he was bored and for once in his life a little lonely. He'd gotten used to people all over him all the time and now he was sitting here with nothing to do and nobody to speak to he was feeling a bit put out. Regulus hadn't held up his end of the bargain and even if Sirius was in hospital Severus would have expected him to at least make the effort to hang out.

Several hours passed and Regulus still wasn't back, he did however turn up at around ten thirty when Severus had just fallen asleep.

"Severus?" Regulus whispered across the dark dormitory.

Severus didn't bother to reply, if Regulus couldn't be bothered to spend time with him, didn't he understand how Severus was feeling? He might be healthy and alright but he had a baby growing inside of him, he had nothing to do, nobody to talk to and nowhere to go, it was almost Christmas and the baby's father was refusing to be nice to him or have anything to do with him. He knew it seemed a little selfish but he was a human being too and he had feelings and didn't want to end up spending Christmas more alone than if he'd actually been alone.

The next morning Severus was woken by the mattress beneath him bouncing up and down. He groaned pulling the covers up over his head.

"Severus don't do that" Regulus' voice wavered through his head. "You need to get up!"

"Why?" Severus grumbled, he was still quite irked with Regulus for the way he was behaving.

"Three guesses what today is" Regulus was grinning, Severus could feel it radiating through the covers.

It took him a minute to wake up enough to realise what the boy was talking about and when he did he yanked back the covers sitting bolt upright staring at the younger boy. "Sixteen weeks..." he breathed.

Regulus was practically beaming at him. "And you have your scan this morning!" he said eagerly. "You said I could come!"

Severus chuckled, all the irritation he'd felt last night towards the boy was beginning to fade. "Yes you can come" he smiled a little. "What time is it?"

"Eight" said Regulus.

"Half hour to get there then" Severus yawned stretching his arms up above his head.

"Has your bump grown any?" Regulus was now staring curiously down at Severus' tummy through the bed covers.

"Yes, always with the growing" Severus sighed happily his hands moving gently over his baby bump. He pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed turning to the side and lifting up his pyjama top.

Regulus gasped a little staring at the bump, he was starting to look beyond bloated now, he was gaining weight quickly and the baby bump was starting to form, in another couple of weeks he would have a good sized bump under there. "You're not big but you're not small either" he grinned. "It's like, a little bump still but it's not such a little bump anymore"

Severus laughed and reached for some comfy clothes to put on. Regulus hopped off of his bed and went to dress himself as Severus finished pulling his own on and went into the bathroom.

Twenty minute later and after gulping two goblets of water, they were heading off to the hospital wing for reasons other than seeing Sirius today.

They arrived, slipping into the room with grins on their faces. Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was busy organising a shelf of clean towels. "Good morning boys, Severus are you all ready for your scan?" she asked with a smile.

Severus smiled back and nodded excitedly.

"Very well, follow me" she said beckoning them through the curtain at the fair end of the room, Severus was thankful it wasn't too close to Sirius' so hopefully he wouldn't be able to hear anything that was going to happen, he wasn't sure it would be good for the Gryffindor after what happened almost six days ago now.

Severus slipped through the curtain and went over to the bed, he hopped up and lay back against the propped, fluffed pillows smiling gently at Regulus.

"So how have you been feeling, Severus? I know we ran a little scan last week but it wasn't a proper appointment" said the nurse snapping on a pair of clean latex gloves.

"I've been feeling better" said Severus exposing his swelling bump. "No morning sickness, I still feel tired sometimes but not so much the past day or two, I'm hungry a lot more often, my energy is going back up, everything is feeling so much better" he added with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey turned and grinned down at his bump. "You've grown" she nodded to it. "Yes as to be expected, you're in your second trimester now which is the most comfortable part of the pregnancy, not too big, not too small but with all the best perks of being pregnant, however once you go past the twenty week mark in a month's time you may notice your back aching on and off and also swelling ankles, I tell you this now so you have plenty of prior warning" she said squeezing a decent amount of clear gel on his tummy. "But luckily you have Mr Black here to help take care of you while you're carrying his child" she nodded to Regulus.

"Oh no he isn't the dad" Severus blurted out quickly.

"No definitely not" Regulus laughed. "I'm his best mate"

"Ah well then, you'll be there for moral support I suppose" she smiled reaching out and tapping her wand three times to the top of the machine which whirred into life. Regulus watched her lift the scanner and hold it just above the skin on Severus' tummy. "Are you ready?"

Severus took a deep breath closing his eyes in a long slow blink he nodded excitedly his eyes turning to gaze at the monitor screen as she pressed down on the scanner moving it around until the image of the baby came into focus.

A choked sound escaped Severus' throat, his baby had grown quite a bit in the past few weeks, it was definitely very human-looking now compared to what it was when he first saw it, much bigger too. He smirked hearing the surprised gasp coming from Regulus standing right by his side staring open mouthed at the monitor screen.

"Wow... I mean just... wow..." the younger boy breathed.

"That's the baby" Pomfrey smiled moving the scanner about a bit bringing the baby into better focus. "Everything looks good in there, all normal, healthy and perfect" she smiled. "Baby measures about five and a half inches and weighs just over six ounces now, I expect he or she will be approaching seven by the end of the week" said the nurse.

"Growing so fast..." Severus breathed.

"The baby's ears are facing forward and are completely formed now, he or she can actually hear what you're saying and can listen to your heartbeat and other organs working, noises on the outside is a bit of a stretch and hearing your voice clearly is a little bit too but he or she can definitely hear what's happening" Pomfrey smiled to Severus whom had tears glistening in his eyes.

"The sense of sight, smell, hearing and taste are all developing this week ready for when you give birth, in a few weeks the baby will be capable of hearing noises outside of the womb and anytime now you should be feeling your first little movements" she went on moving to show an image of the baby's wavering little feet.

"Oh that's so cute, look at how tiny they are!" Regulus beamed.

"Soon you should be starting to think about getting things ready for the birth, I know it's another five months away yet but it's already been four months and you have seen how fast the time really flies" Pomfrey smiled. "I don't know what you plan to do with your family, friends and schooling but you need to make decisions and start acquiring what you can so you have something ready, it will also help to keep stress levels low which is essential in pregnancy"

Severus nodded slowly an odd tear trickling down his face, for once he was crying with happiness, seeing his baby was an extremely emotional thing.

"I see your hormones are playing havoc with your emotions" she chuckled.

"Yeah" Severus laughed wiping his eyes on his sleeves and sniffling quietly.

"You'll be interested to know that the baby's bones are hardening this week" she added quickly. Tapping her wand to the top of the ultrasound a whooshing filled the air, Regulus was the only one who looked confused.

"What is that?" he blinked.

"That is the baby's heart beating" Madame Pomfrey smiled to him.

Regulus' mouth fell open once again. "Seriously?!" he breathed.

"Wait, Sirius can't hear this can he?" Severus asked warily.

"Oh no, I cast a charm around his section so he won't be able to hear a thing we say or do in here for now" the nurse smiled.

Severus relaxed visibly over this. "Well that's good" he sighed his eyes still focused on the screen.

"The heart sounds excellent, nice and strong and perfectly normal" she commented with a nod moving the scanner around a couple more times. "Wait a moment, look at what the baby is doing here" she smiled.

Severus stared at the screen and burst into floods of happy tears he had absolutely no chance of controlling. The baby had his or her little thumb in their mouth and was apparently sucking on it a little bit. "That's so amazing!"

"Your baby is really capable" Regulus grinned.

"We are very lucky to see this, chances are he or she would be in their twelve to fourteen hour sleep cycle of the day" Pomfrey said. "It is very cute though"

After a few more minutes she removed the scanner and tapped to print some more pictures, handing Severus a tissue she watched him mop up both his stomach and his face as she removed the gloves.

"Now, are there any questions or concerns you have at the moment?" she asked quickly looking at the young boy.

"No everything is going okay" he sniffled. "I just feel a bit up and down still, I'm hungry, sleepy but feeling really healthy and bright in myself"

"You are certainly looking much better, any day now and your pregnancy glow will really start to kick in" Pomfrey smiled. "Remember that gentle exercise is good, get plenty of sleep, watch your diet and I am going to give you some vitamins and supplements you'll need to take just to make sure you're getting enough of everything, the baby is doing really well so we want to keep it that way"

Severus nodded enthusiastically straightening out his replaced clothes and sitting upright on the bed. "Yes definitely"

"Really take the Christmas holidays to relax and catch up on rest and relaxation, be careful of the temperature of bath water that it isn't too hot and try to get a little exercise into your life, I will be booking your next appointment for a short scan in two weeks time but only if you want to know the sex of the baby, I could tell today but it wouldn't be as accurate and may give a false reading as the clitoris and the penis are of similar sizes but two weeks is enough to give a great, accurate reading" she smiled. "Just to be sure"

Severus' face spread into an ear to ear grin. "I'd love that"

"Good, two weeks today at eight in the morning?"

Severus nodded eagerly. "Definitely, I'll be here" he breathed.

"Very good, any questions or anything?" she asked.

Severus shook his head.

"Very well then, I will see you in two weeks" she smiled handing over three scan photo's, one of the feet, one of the baby normally and the last of the baby sucking his or her thumb.

The three of them headed out of the curtain, Severus jumped quickly stuffing the scan photo's into his pocket.

Sirius looked up from where he was walking slowly across the room using the beds around him for a little support. He was walking almost completely upright, still stiff and slow but nowhere near as bad as he was, he seemed to be having some trouble but he was managing it all on his own, Severus' heart gave a tiny leap.

"Oh Sirius you're up and out of bed on your own" Pomfrey said.

"Obviously" the body said coldly shooting Severus a vicious look. "What's he doing here again?!" he practically spat.

"Severus was here for a health check" said the nurse simply. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going to the toilet" Sirius said gruffly before turning around and continuing his mission to the hospital bathroom, it would have had more dramatic effect if he could physically walk faster and wasn't holding onto things as he passed them.

"When do you think he will be released?" Regulus asked quickly as Remus appeared through the door grinning happily.

"He should be out sometime very soon, hopefully before Christmas provided his physio goes well later on" the nurse smiled.

"I had better go before he gets out" Severus smiled.

"Oh quickly show Remus the scan pictures!" Regulus said grabbing the boy by the arm.

Severus smiled and pulled them from his pocket flashing them off to Remus who smiled.

"Aw sucking its thumb" he smiled at the moving, flickering picture. "I hope everything is well" he smiled simply.

Severus nodded. "Yes thanks, I'm gonna hurry up and get out before he comes back, he won't be happy to see me here" he smiled weakly and before anyone could say anything he swept from the room without another word.

Severus didn't stop walking until he reached the dormitory. He was absolutely delighted, over the moon in fact that his baby was healthy and normal and in just two short weeks he would find out what the sex was but if one thing right now was for certain was he was sure Sirius hated him and that he was most likely going to be spending Christmas alone.

With a sigh he flopped down on his bed gazing at his scan photos. If Sirius was out in a day or so maybe he would finally get a chance to talk with him properly.

A horrible sinking feeling made Severus feel sick, he knew he would also have to tell Regulus the truth about his brother Sirius' attempted suicide even if it could potentially destroy their friendship...


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday arrived and Severus woke to that beautiful tingling sensation, like magic coursing through his entire body. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled warmly to himself as his vision came into focus.

Christmas Eve.

His mouth folded into the perfect o as he yawned sleepily.

"Severus!" Regulus' voice rang through the air and without warning he pounced onto the end of the bed beaming excitedly. "Merry Christmas Eve!" he laughed lolling around on Severus' covers in his black nightshirt.

Severus sat up rubbing his tired eyes and smiling warmly at the boy, he never knew Regulus was this excitable about Christmas, well, even after last year's passing out incident where Regulus became so over excited he fainted Christmas morning in the common room but still. "Merry Christmas, Regulus" he grinned.

"How are you feeling today? I'm really sorry I've sort of left you alone but my brother and Remus- my brother needs me even if he doesn't display that outwardly" Regulus swallowed his eyes filled with the purest pleading. "I know I've been a bad friend to you"

Severus just waved him off as he sipped at some water. "It's fine, I get it, maybe you could actually spend some time with me today seeing as it's Christmas eve" Severus smiled a little.

Regulus nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you so how are you, how are you feeling, how is the baby doing?" he asked quickly.

"Good, good, everything is going alright I still feel up and down and of course I've been worried sick about your brother..." he trailed off a little. He knew sometime soon he would have to tell Regulus the real reason why Sirius threw himself off the roof, he would have to admit that it was all his fault and face the angry perish song Regulus would play the moment he realised it was all Severus' fault.

"I know you are, he's your baby's daddy and you love him, even if he can be a dick, just don't take any notice of him he's upset, he doesn't want to be in hospital and I don't blame him, he's weak and vulnerable and you saw for yourself he couldn't even walk..." Regulus smiled weakly his eyes dropping to the blankets.

Severus reached out and gave Regulus a gentle, friendly hug. "I know how worried you are about him, I understand that he's your brother and even though you two have been so much together and apart, you still have to love him" he smiled gracefully.

"I just don't understand any of this, if someone could just tell me, explain to me, get inside his head and tell me why he did this because obviously he can't trust me, none of us" Regulus groaned sadly.

Severus sat back and stared at the boy his heart rate quickening. Maybe he should just tell the boy and put him out of his misery, but then what if Sirius really didn't want him to know and he tried to kill himself again? Sirius would be furious if he ever found out Severus had told Regulus but the poor boy was in pieces.

A sudden idea shot through Severus' head, it was so brilliant it might just keep everybody at bay.

"Listen, Regulus..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about why he might have done this, it might just be a crazy idea in my head but it could be all that stress of running away, exams and such but it could also have been topped off about me and the baby, that would stress anyone out, he obviously wasn't happy and to ask for an abortion in return for leaving me alone it would be a pretty massive thing to him" Severus rambled unable to even look Regulus in the eye.

"Is that what you really think?" the boy asked calmly.

Severus nodded slowly glancing up into the younger boys face. Regulus closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Alright, makes sense, but Severus I hope you aren't laying all the blame on yourself because you should know that even if that really is the reason, the baby and all, then it is his fault not yours, he impregnated you-"

"But I drugged him" Severus blurted out.

Regulus sat staring open mouthed at his friend and Severus clapped a hand over his mouth instantly regretting what he had just said.

"You _drugged _him?!" Regulus said absolutely scandalised by this revelation, he stared at Severus watching the boy slowly move his hand and smile weakly at him, he couldn't believe Snape would do such a thing to anyone. "Severus, what did you do?"

"I spiked some chocolates with a potion I made, passed them under a toilet door, he ate them of course and then out in the corridor I convinced him to follow me, seduced him, took my own potion and he fucked me" Severus said quickly wanting to get it out of the way. I needed to tell you, I had to get it off my shoulders, I know it was wrong, Regulus, I'm not stupid but I was desperate and you know I love him, I'd do anything to sleep with him but if it's any consolation he was still himself the whole way through saying I was just easy sex and it didn't mean anything" Severus went on trying to fill that empty void of silence like a looming black hole. "I got what I deserved, I didn't know I could get pregnant using the potion, it wasn't rape I promise you that he knew full well what he was doing it was like being drunk and he had no conscience or remorse for what he did, all sense of, well, common sense had gone out the window on a broomstick, he had sex with me because I lay there easy for him because I knew if I didn't he would never touch me with a fifty foot pole" Severus finally stopped.

Regulus just sat staring at him a ridiculous amount of emotions flickering through his eyes.

"Regulus... please say something..." Severus sat picking at his nails nervously.

After some time Regulus emitted an enormous sigh and sat staring at Severus in disbelief. "I get where you're coming from, I get that you wanted to sleep with him and be with him so badly you'd do anything but he's my brother and he was vulnerable, I know you didn't know that" he swallowed.

"I just wanted to be with him and one night was better than nothing..." Severus said in a small voice.

Regulus nodded slowly and gave Severus a little hug. "I'm not pissed at you I'm happy you plucked up the courage to tell me, what you did was incredibly Slytherin of you so that I'm proud of even if what you did was wrong, I guess anyone in your situation would have done the same" he smiled.

It was as though an enormous weight had been lifted from Severus' shoulder and he huffed a huge sigh resting his head in his hands for a few seconds. "I have been waiting to tell someone about this for months now... four exactly" he chuckled a little.

"You feel better now?" Regulus' lips twitched into a smirk.

"Yeah" Severus laughed. "I feel much better, lighter and such"

Regulus let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not surprised. So, do you want to go down and get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, we're starving" Severus grinned running a hand over his bump.

They got up, dressed, washed and headed down to the great hall. Even though there weren't many students the great hall was decorated lavishly, tree's littered with silver, golden, red, blue and green baubles, draped with tinsel, fake snow and real fairy lights twinkling merrily. There was a soft ring of Christmas carols as the school ghosts drifted past every so often. Garlands and decorations of every description were draped all around the entrance hall and the great hall, when they sat down at the Slytherin table (soon joined by a bright looking Remus) they noticed the house tables had been set up with festive runners in their house colours.

Breakfast appeared on the table within seconds and they sat eating hungrily.

"I've just got back from the hospital wing, I nipped up quickly before this, Pomfrey says she's going to give Sirius an assessment, some food and see how he is getting on physically and if it's good then he can be released today for Christmas" Lupin's voice was light and bouncy much to Severus' surprise, he looked so much healthier and happier at the prospect of his unstable best friend being allowed out in time for Christmas.

"Now you won't be in your dormitory alone on Christmas morning" Regulus grinned excitedly.

"It's actually really creepy being alone in the dorm, there's hardly anyone left in Gryffindor, apart from Sirius I don't actually know anyone and whenever I try and sit in the common room they just question me about him..." Remus trailed off awkwardly. "He's my best mate I just want to see him happy and alive more than anything else"

Both Regulus and Severus smiled at that comment.

After breakfast Severus and Regulus nipped back to the common room for a few minutes as Remus went on ahead.

"Look Severus, I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you at all for what happened" said Regulus sitting down by the fire. "You're pregnant now, you're emotional and to be honest you're in a real mind state about this whole thing it must be really fucking with your hormones"

"It is, just being around Sirius makes my hormones crazy" Severus flushed a little bit. "That sounds really bad but I can't help it..."

Regulus burst out laughing. "It doesn't sound bad at all, sounds normal, everybody gets horny sometimes and you're one of the lucky ones you have a magazine to whack off over" he winked sending Severus' face up in flames.

"Oi, no talking about that magazine" he blushed even further the graphic images of a very sensual Sirius posed all over it sending little jolts of excitement through his system. "Speaking of horny, how far have you been with Lupin? I've seen you with your tongue down his throat a couple of times now" he smirked. Now it was definitely Regulus' turn to blush.

"I, umm, we've just done some kissing and fondling through clothes" he admitted shyly.

"Are you a virgin?" Severus blurted out before he could stop himself, it must have been something to do with his hormones but recently he'd been blurting things out pretty quickly.

"Yeah" Regulus flushed. "So is Remus, we were each other's first kisses and everything" the blush spread to the tips of his ears a smile lighting up his pretty features.

"That's cute" Severus chuckled. "I'm sort of surprised you'd never had a chance to be even a little intimate with someone before"

"Why?" Regulus chuckled.

"Because you're handsome and you look quite a lot like your brother I would have thought girls and some guys would be desperate to get on top of or underneath you" said Severus.

"Well apparently not and I don't want to give myself to just anyone" Regulus smiled. "I'm sure you can understand that"

"I do" Severus smiled.

"Do you want to get going, come up and see if Sirius is alright seeing as it is Christmas after all" Regulus offered lightly. Severus nodded and they got up, stretched and left the common room ignoring a few peculiar stares.

They passed along the dungeon corridor, through the entrance hall and up the stairs, they reached the final set, walking along and chatting lightly about their plans for the rest of the holiday's when something caught their attention.

"Oh Sirius you're out!" Regulus beamed watching Sirius hanging onto Remus' arm for dear life as he slowly, and apparently with difficulty, walked along the landing towards the rest of the flights of stairs. Sirius and Remus turned to look at them, Remus was positively beaming but when Sirius laid eyes on Severus he looked more depressed than anything else, not even angry this time.

"Hi Reg" he said simply.

Regulus and Severus hurried up to him smiling warmly, Severus turned his face away at the harsh stare he earned for the briefest of seconds it was as though he wanted to say something but couldn't in front of the other two.

"You're out! How are you- doing?" he quickly changed the wording so as not to upset Sirius with the usual 'how are you feeling' which he seemed to have grown to dislike very much in such a short space of time.

"Better I guess, I'm out aren't I?" he chuckled weakly. "I'm most concerned about my walking my back isn't quite right still and Remus is going to have to massage some of that funky cream into it before bed every night and when I wake up every morning until I can walk normally again but I'm just happy to be out for Christmas, I couldn't bear to spend it alone in that horrible, draining place..." he trailed off.

Everybody but Severus looked quite surprised, that was the most the boy had said since before he went into the hospital wing a week ago now.

"You seem happier" Remus smiled gently.

"Yeah but what I really want is to take a nice hot bath and get into my own bed in some clean pyjamas and just be left alone for a bit" said Sirius wobbling a little on his feet.

"We had probably better get you up before your legs give, I don't think I can carry you all the way to the Gryffindor tower" Remus said glancing up the few flights of stairs left rather worriedly.

"No I suppose not" said Sirius almost with a sigh. "Let's get going, I will see you at lunch, Regulus" Sirius said without even looking at Severus as he spoke, it was a clear message to the boy telling him to pretty much fuck off.

"Yeah alright, take care of yourself" Regulus smiled, he moved forward and much to Sirius' surprise he wrapped his arms carefully around his brother's waist. "See you two at lunch" he grinned moving across to pull Remus into a kiss, the boy almost dropped Sirius as he slipped his tongue hungrily into his boyfriends throat.

"Mm, see you later" Remus winked to him. They kissed once more before Sirius and Remus slowly made their way up the stairs. Severus and Regulus stood watching them for some time before they turned and headed back down to the dungeons.

"Well I'm happy he's out" Severus smiled firmly, it was another relief off his shoulders... sort of... but the problem was now that Sirius was loose, he was under Lupin's control and if Remus slipped up...

Severus shuddered at the thought, he couldn't have Sirius risk anything again, he just couldn't. Severus knew the best he could do was hope Sirius would keep himself to himself and perhaps keep going along with not wanting anything to do with him or his baby, maybe he would choose for a memory modification after all when he was better and he wouldn't have to worry about the child ever again, it would be as though none of it ever happened and he could live life without any problems.

Severus' bottom lip quivered and tears prickled in the backs of his eyes, he didn't want that to happen, honestly he didn't but if it was what it would take to make Sirius happy then Severus would do almost anything for him besides parting with his child, their child.

They reached the common room and sat down to play a few games of chess.

By lunch time, Severus was a little on edge, when he and Regulus arrived in the great hall, Remus was helping lower Sirius down into a seat talking quite normally.

"Come on" Regulus smiled, Severus hesitated but followed his friend over to the Gryffindor table, he went to sit down but Sirius shot him a glare.

"What is _he _doing here?!" he spat viciously.

"Severus is going to eat lunch with us" Regulus smiled.

"Oh no he bloody well isn't" said Sirius coldly.

Severus paused mid-sit looking between the three boys trying to avoid Sirius' strangely cold gaze.

"But Sirius you can't expect him to-" Regulus tried but Sirius sat shaking his head firmly.

"I can't stand the sight of him, it's Christmas I don't want him anywhere near me I've just come out of hospital for Merlin's sake!" Sirius snapped. Remus and Regulus shot strange looks at Severus. "Go on then, scram!" he snapped waving a lagging hand at Severus.

Severus turned to make his way over to the Slytherin table.

"Severus don't-"

"It's fine" the boy said coolly before turning and stalking off to sit at the Slytherin table alone. People were staring at him but he didn't care, he once again allowed his hair to fall around his face like a curtain closing him off from the world, he felt humiliated and angry but what could he expect? No way would Sirius eat lunch with someone like him.

Severus ate quickly and left the great hall before the others could say another word to him, he went straight back to the dormitory where he lay in bed flipping through one of his books completely unable to concentrate. He couldn't believe how the others went along with what Sirius said, well, he would have expected Lupin to do so, they were friends after all.

He lay in bed unable to concentrate as he gazed at the glittering tinsel wrapped around the bed posts, he felt so fucking angry, so hurt and betrayed. His friends had asked before they left not for him to be left alone and said for them to have a nice Christmas but noo that was far too much to ask for, it was only Snape after all, nobody wanted to be friends with him, he was like a leper.

All in all he couldn't blame Sirius, not just because he didn't want to but because he couldn't physically feel anger towards him for some reason. Severus rolled over and curled up under his blankets, maybe he would take a nap to try and cheer himself up.

It was approaching three when the dormitory door opened but Severus hadn't heard it, he was fast asleep.

The weight shifted on the bed and Regulus settled himself down beside Severus but on top of the covers. "Severus?"

Severus' eyes cracked open under the covers but he didn't budge.

"Severus I'm really sorry with what happened at lunch, I feel really bad I've been letting you down for days now" Regulus continued, the pleading in his voice swayed something in Severus but he refused to budge.

"You're really hacked off with me right now aren't you?"

Severus once again said nothing.

"I would have come to sit with you but he's my brother and I didn't want to make him feel lonely at Christmas-"

"You didn't want to make _him _feel lonely?! At least if he was alone people wouldn't stare and laugh at him, you left me sitting there eating alone because he's so vicious he can't even tolerate my presence for one fucking meal!" Severus snapped.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Regulus frowned.

"I am not being selfish, you've ditched me here for days, something could go wrong with me or the baby and I needed some help or perhaps I just ran out of things to do and was spending my free time staring into space, on my own and sleeping, what a fun Christmas break this is" he said sarcastically.

"You're being such an arse, what is wrong with you?" Regulus snapped.

"What is wrong with me is that I am sick of being put in second class to everybody else in the world, I just want someone for once to put me first but apparently' that's too much to ask for, don't you worry yourself, Regulus, I'll be okay, I can't possibly have any feelings it's only me after all it's not like it's anyone important like your precious brother!" he spat.

There was a silence.

"No wonder you spend every night alone with your hand and that disgusting magazine, nobody will ever want someone like you!" Regulus snarled before turning, jumping off the bed and storming out of the dormitory leaving Severus to sob into his pillow.

...

"Remus I feel awful for what I said to him, I said it in anger I didn't mean it" Regulus whimpered into his boyfriend's chest, he wasn't crying but he felt like he should be after what he did to Severus earlier on.

"Well maybe you need to find some way to make it up to him" Remus suggested cuddling his boyfriend closer. "He must be feeling terrible after everything that's happened and then that being said, not that I'm angry with you of course"

"I can only blame myself" Regulus sighed.

"Look it's Christmas eve, he's miserable, why not do something nice for him" Remus smiled gently.

"Like what?" the younger boy blinked up into his face.

"Apologising would be a start" Remus chuckled. "Give him something as a peace offering"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go down to the kitchens and see if the elves can make something like chocolate cake, he'd like that"

"Excellent" Remus smiled kissing Regulus lovingly on the lips. "I can't stay long babe, Sirius needs help taking a bath" he said wrinkling his nose a little. "He says he can do it by himself but he can't"

Regulus nodded once with understanding. "Yeah you should probably go and help him before he ends up hurting himself or worse..."

"You're right" Remus sighed pulling Regulus in for an even tighter cuddle. "I'll see you at dinner though, gorgeous" he grinned tilting Regulus' chin up a little to kiss him softly on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes more than they expected, when they finally pulled apart it was three soft, simple kisses before they parted and Regulus headed back to the dungeons, Remus back through the Gryffindor portrait into the tower once again.

An hour had passed and Severus was drifting off to sleep when the dormitory door opened with a soft click. He tensed under the covers and didn't move as he heard the door swing shut and footsteps approaching across the floor.

"Severus?"

"What?" he said coolly.

"I'm really, really sorry" Regulus said quietly. Severus rolled over to look at him and was surprised when a full sized chocolate cake was rested in his lap.

Severus stared up at the younger boy in confusion and slight annoyance.

"What I said was said in anger, you were right I have been extremely unfair to you and I promise I won't let that happen again" he smiled warmly.

Severus eyed with him suspicion. "Why are you apologising to me, I was a bit of a dick about it"

"No you weren't, you were angry and hurt, that's what I would expect you to be like" Regulus replied. "Look, I just want to make things right again I was a complete prat to you and I'm sorry, I don't want us to fall out or you to have a shitty Christmas because of me" he offered with a smile.

Severus paused for a few seconds before he smiled up into Regulus' face. "Alright, deal"

Regulus' handsome little face spread into an enormous grin. "Thanks, Severus" he beamed throwing his arms around Severus' shoulders. "Eat your cake, I had the elves make it especially"

Severus laughed, picking up one of the wrapped forks he smiled. "Wanna join me?"

Regulus shrugged a little. "Seeing as dinner will be later tonight because we're having Christmas food then I guess so" he grinned dropping down on the bed in front of Severus. The two boys tucked into the cake as happy as ever again.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you about not finding anyone you definitely will you're a great guy!" Regulus said enthusiastically. Severus could tell he was only trying to make him feel better.

"Great guy doesn't always cut it now, does it?" he chuckled harmlessly. Regulus on the other hand chose his words very carefully.

"Well you want someone who will appreciate you for who you are, someone who will look after you and the baby, someone who will love you and not be ashamed of you or treat you badly, just someone that wants to be with you" Regulus smiled.

In other words, not Sirius.

Severus smiled and nodded weakly thinking it best not to bring it up again for it might spoil their Christmas.

After two games of Gobstones, some chess and general messing about with their wands, the two boys headed down to the great hall for dinner. As soon as Severus walked in he spotted Remus sitting eating listening to Sirius as he talked.

"I'll see you later" Severus smiled moving to go and sit at the Slytherin table but Regulus caught his arm.

"No you'll sit with us whether he likes it or not" Regulus said firmly and before Severus could argue he dragged the boy over to the Gryffindor table and onto the bench.

"What is-"

"Severus is going to sit with us and have dinner seeing as it's Christmas" Regulus said firmly glaring right into his brother's eyes.

Sirius said nothing and didn't even pay Severus the remotest amount of attention as they tucked into their delicious Christmas dinner. Severus actually felt quite happy as he started eating his gravy soaked turkey dipped in cranberry sauce, the entire table around them was covered in turkey, beef, gammon, mashed potato, roast potato, roasted parsnips, pigs in blankets, vegetables of every description, stuffing, sauces of every kind and various choices of drinks (all non-alcoholic)

"Mm this is really nice" Regulus groaned shovelling the food into his mouth.

"School always does a great Christmas dinner, it'll be the same tomorrow if not more" Remus chuckled glancing at Severus whom definitely had the most on his plate and was stuffing it down without haste.

"Feeling a little hungry, Severus?" Regulus teased.

"Just a little" the boy flushed.

"Sirius are you any better today?" Regulus asked trying to strike up conversation with his bad tempered brother.

"A little I guess, my walking is still bad though" he shrugged sparing a glance in Severus' general direction. "I'll get there soon though" he added with a weak smile.

"I'm proud of you" Regulus said quietly.

"Why?" Sirius blinked.

"Because you've been through so much shit this year and yet you keep going and right now you're much happier than you were, whatever you've thought of or someone has said to you, you've cheered up"

Severus looked down, it was since he told Sirius that he could forget he had anything to do with the kid and choose to have his memory modified over it that he'd cheered up, but he wasn't going to tell Regulus that whilst having Christmas dinner.

"Yeah well, it's Christmas now, I tried to kill myself and failed miserably so I guess if people are just going to play the hero and save me then maybe I'm going to have to get on with my life and try to put this behind me" said Sirius.

The other three exchanged nervous looks.

"Yeah, well they're patrolling the corridors and have blocked off all the roof tops and potentially dangerous areas and falls by magic and you won't be able to break it no matter how hard you try, Professor Dumbledore has done it himself" Remus said quickly. "So no trying again"

"No trying again" Sirius laughed weakly.

Dinner picked up from then on and by the time they'd finished eating and dessert appeared, there was a little singing coming from the staff table.

"Sounds like Slughorn is having a good time" Regulus laughed looking over at his head of house.

"Yeah" Remus chuckled tucking into his Christmas pudding, ice cream and hot custard.

Severus had three helpings of dessert, the pudding, the strawberry tart and Christmas cake before finally he let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Eaten too much?" Regulus chuckled.

"Surprisingly no" Severus smirked. "Eaten a lot, yes, too much? No"

"Lucky you're pregnant or someone might think you were just fat and greedy" Regulus teased the boy.

Severus felt a little awkward mentioning the baby around Sirius especially seeing as the boys gaze was lingering on his face as though trying to get his attention but it didn't work, Severus wasn't going to let him spoil Christmas. "Yeah, perfect excuse to sit and eat whatever I want, whenever I want" he chuckled.

They sat chatting for a while, Regulus had moved around the table to practically sit in Remus' lap kissing him softly on the cheek and draping himself all over the very keen boy, Remus didn't seem even remotely upset by this gesture.

"I wouldn't mind unwrapping you on Christmas morning" Remus breathed nipping at Regulus' lower lip playfully.

Severus found it very awkward to sit and watch them, not that there was anything wrong with it but that he wished someone would treat him that way, someone would look after him and cuddle him and kiss him so playfully, the person he was after was the same person the whole way along... Sirius...

He couldn't deny that it was actually quite nice to see someone happy, even it Regulus was dating a werewolf, it was better than being alone and pining after someone you could never have. Severus spared a look at Sirius who seemed to be rather pleased with the boys.

"Now Regulus, you treat Remus nicely and don't push him to do anything that he doesn't want to do" Sirius said calmly.

"What do you take me for?!" Regulus gasped.

"A Slytherin, not well known for your perfect manners are you?" Sirius chuckled.

"Not all of us are scum!" Regulus argued. "You forget we were raised together and I have never once acted like a wild animal"

"You two stop it" Remus laughed pulling Regulus into his lap for a cuddle and kissing him playfully on the cheek.

They sat there for quite some time until Slughorn's singing soon became borderline unbearable . It was starting to get late when finally the boys followed the last couple of Hufflepuff's out of the great hall, they listened to people chirping Merry Christmas to their friends as they went off to their respected houses, the four boys stopped to allow Remus and Regulus a tongue session before bed, seeing as there was practically nobody about they were happy to stand and do it in the entrance hall.

After some minutes Sirius cleared his throat when they were starting to get a bit too attached, slowly they parted flushing and staring at him.

"Sorry..." said Regulus.

"Alright well I guess we should be heading off now it's late even if it is Christmas" Remus smiled.

"Yeah, have a great Christmas, Sirius, see you in the morning and you too, Remus" Regulus' eyes fell half lidded as he turned his attention back on his boyfriend playing with the front of his clothes.

"Merry Christmas" Severus smiled gently to Sirius.

"Merry Christmas" he gruffed turning away from Severus quite happily.

"Merry Christmas" Remus nodded to Severus.

"And you" the Slytherin smiled weakly. He watched Regulus hug his brother and turn to give Remus a last cuddle and a goodnight kiss before they set off in different directions, even as Regulus was disappearing down the dungeons he gazed back lovingly over his shoulder at Remus. When they were finally settled back in the dormitory, washed and were getting changed for bed, Severus sighed.

"You've got it bad my friend" he chuckled.

"Shush" Regulus chuckled shooting Severus one of those looks. "I'm just really happy with him, he makes me feel really good and just really happy, it's like my life has improved drastically" his lips curled into a warm smile.

"You're lucky and I'm happy for you" Severus smiled. "I might not be on the best of terms with Lupin but he's not evil he just has... well I'll leave it at that"

"Fair enough, I don't expect you and him to be bosom pals but perhaps one day you might warm up to each other a little more, he is after all extremely civil with you Severus" said Regulus as he slipped into bed.

"Maybe some day then" Severus sighed. "I wonder if you'll end up marrying him" he mused thoughtfully as he picked up his clothes from the floor.

Regulus chuckled and blushed furiously. "Who knows? We'll have to wait and see what the future holds..."

Severus threw his head back to laugh and gasped a hand suddenly flying to his stomach his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Severus?" Regulus sat bolt upright in bed a very serious expression washing over his face, he studied Severus closely a moment watching a choked gasp escape his lips, his shoulders heaving a little bit.

"Wow..." he breathed still gazing down at his tummy a warm, adoring smile spreading across his features like the fresh morning sunshine. Regulus had never seen Severus look anywhere close to this happy before.

Regulus was just getting out of bed when Severus turned his beaming face on him.

"I- I felt it, I felt a strong flutter" he breathed positively radiating with happiness. "It feels amazing, I felt my baby move inside of me" his eyes were focused back on his tummy again, a tiny gasp escaped his lips. "And again" he breathed.

"Oh Severus" Regulus grinned leaping from the bed and hurrying over to stare at the bump. "What's it like?" he asked eagerly.

"A little flutter, a muscle spasm I can't control it's sort of a flutter mixed with a little tiny kick it's... amazing... magical" he breathed tears welling quickly in his eyes.

"You really have trouble controlling your emotions right now, don't you?" Regulus laughed earning a playful bat on the arm from Severus.

"I can't help it, it's my baby he or she is wriggling around inside of me, I can feel it now it feels like all these weeks of turmoil are really paying off just for these movements!" he breathed. "Now I really feel pregnant"

Regulus threw his arms around Severus hugging him gently and positively beaming. "My little niece or nephew in there!" he practically squealed with excitement.

"You like children, don't you?" Severus laughed his eyes lighting up as he felt another movement in his tummy.

"Most children, no, my niece or nephew in there all cute and innocent? Yes" Regulus chuckled.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "I'm knackered I think I'll slip into bed now" he yawned moving over and climbing into bed, he watched as Regulus ran and dived back under his warm colours his eyes twinkling excitedly, almost as bright as the tinsel and fairy lights now draped around the dormitory.

"I can't wait until the morning!" he squeaked.

"Honestly Regulus, you're fifteen years old yet you act like a five year old when it comes to Christmas" Severus laughed rolling his eyes playfully.

"Oh shush you" Regulus said wrinkling his nose. "Night, if I climb into bed with you in the night it's only because I'm so excited I can sleep, that or I've peed the bed" he grinned.

"If you pee or wet yourself in that bed in any way, Avery will murder you, or Crucio you when he gets back" Severus smirked.

"Only if he finds out" Regulus winked.

They settled down to sleep and despite it being Christmas, Severus was once again thankful for his raging hormones and the fact he was feeling exhausted even after doing fairly little in the day, he smiled to himself feeling the baby wriggle around under covers he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Severus was up bright and early by the sound of Regulus diving onto his bed weighing down the mattress once again.

"Severus, Severus!" he chirruped. "Wake up it's Christmas morning and we have presents!" he was positively beaming with joy.

Severus yawned and sat up blinking himself awake. "Hmm? Presents?" he frowned.

"Yeah we've got tons of presents, come on you have to open them!" Regulus grinned thrusting the one side of the curtain Severus had drawn wide open spilling in more of the warm dormitory light as he leapt from the bed and back onto Avery's snatching up the first present and reading the tag excitedly. "Did you send the guys their presents?"

"Of course I did" Severus yawned again as he reached for the first lumpy parcel wrapped in cheap, Muggle festive paper, he knew instantly it was from his mother. Tearing off said Christmas tree paper he smiled to himself. It was a lovely knitted jumper of quite nice quality, v neck and plenty big enough to be worn for hopefully a good few more weeks yet. He glanced over at Regulus resting a large box of chocolate on the bedside table and tearing the paper off a package of Berty Botts every flavour beans.

Severus smiled to himself as he opened the second present from his mum, some black jeans with a maternity waist band in them, a new Slytherin scarf as his own was starting to get frayed and tatty, a bundle of other warm maternity clothes and two decent reading books on Dark Magic and potion making.

He glanced over to Regulus whom was positively beaming as he ripped off the paper of a small box and flipped it open, inside was a sterling silver locket he snapped open and was beaming at the two little pictures inside. "From Remus..." he breathed.

"How very thoughtful" Severus smiled gently before he ripped through his friends presents, Mulciber bought him a large box of premium brand chocolates, Avery a new pair of Dragon Hide gloves, Evan a charmed pair of Christmas socks that would toast his feet whenever the temperature fell below a certain degree, the younger boys bought him a gift card to Honey dukes between them and when it came to Regulus' present, Severus spared him a glance to know the boy had paused mid-way through tearing the paper off what looked like a new sneakoscope.

Severus tore open the colour change festive paper, the little gingerbread men changing from brown, to purple, to green, to blue and back again smiling and waving merrily up at him. Severus grinned as the paper fell off revealing a beautiful set of baby things, a lovely expensive shawl blanket with tassels, deep purple in colour with lilac lacy trimming (suitable for a boy or a girl) a beautiful finely crafted pillow, some wrapped bed sheets that would fit a baby's cot nicely, a duvet labelled for when the baby was old enough with little lavender ducks stitched into it and the sweetest little pair of grey pyjamas Severus had seen, lacy with tiny ribbons yet they would do either sex, very warm and cosy. Tears filled Severus' eyes as he held them up to his bump. "Uncle Regulus is really spoiling us this year isn't he?" he spoke softly to his bump earning an enormous beaming grin from the younger boy.

"Open the other one!" Regulus said excitedly.

Severus quickly tore off the paper and grinned, a large selection of Honeydukes sweets and a gift voucher for his favourite book shop in Hogsmeade. "Thank you so much you didn't need to get all this stuff..."

"I wanted to, let me get it, besides, my niece or nephew needs a Christmas present too" Regulus chuckled waving a hand lazily and turning to unwrap the rest of the Sneakoscope. He turned his attention on a parcel in candy cane wrappings, tore off the paper and smiled. "A new chess set from Sirius, says he's thankful for everything" Regulus beamed.

Severus chuckled. "Nice" he said as he started to clear the last of the paper and rubbish away into the waste paper basket by his bed. He was just about to move the covers when a small present caught his eye, picking it up he turned it over several times in his hands, it was wrapped in simple brown paper with his name scrawled across the front and a hastily written Merry Christmas. Severus blinked.

"What's that?" Regulus frowned nodding to the parcel.

"Last present apparently" said Severus tearing off the paper his face lit up, it was a small, fluffy brown teddy bear, brand new and suitable for a new born baby. "Oh someone bought a bear for the baby" he grinned.

"Who is it from?" Regulus asked curiously moving over to turn the packaging over in his hands and search for a name, initial or card. "There's nothing!" he said wrinkling his nose with distaste. "What kind of person sends a present without at least signing the card?"

Severus sighed gazing fondly at the nice bear, he turned it over in his hands a couple more times hoping there would be a clue but there was nothing. He sighed and pulled it close cuddling it to his chest and inhaling deeply. That's when his eyes snapped open wider than ever before. That familiar scent, the warm, musky, masculine scent that wafted through his nostrils...

Sirius.

Severus was trembling ever so slightly as he stared down at the bear in his hands, he couldn't believe it, Sirius Black had actually sent a present for his child for Christmas...

After shovelling down some sweets and having a laugh, Severus got up to dress feeling movement under his skin once again, the tears started to fall down his face straight down his handsome smile, he couldn't believe just how perfect this day was turning out to be.

They headed off to breakfast, Severus in such a good mood as he walked into the great hall with his bump on show. Remus and Sirius were already sitting there waiting for them, as they approached Sirius caught his eye, his own twinkling softly.

"Merry Christmas!" Regulus beamed as Remus threw his arms around him smothering him in kisses.

"You too babe!" Remus exclaimed happily. "I loved my present, you didn't need to buy something so expensive!"

"I wanted to, just to see the smile on your face" Regulus flushed a little as they settled down at the breakfast table.

Severus continued to look at Sirius catching glimpses of the boy staring at him as though wanting to speak but unable to with the other two boys sitting there.

They ate quickly and as a foursome went for a stroll in the snowy grounds, Sirius had to of course be supported by Remus and Regulus and they were walking at quite a slow pace, Severus was thankful for being wrapped up so well.

As they were walking along talking, Severus kept feeling the baby wriggle around every so often, an enormous grin spreading across his face each time reaching his eyes sending up alight with pure excitement and pleasure. The others kept looking at him suspiciously only Regulus knew what was happening and he seemed quite excited as though he wanted to tell them but was unsure because of Sirius.

The walk in the grounds lasted about half an hour and a tired Sirius was being heavily supported back into the castle where he collapsed on a bench for a rest before tackling the stairs.

"I think that had to do me some good" he panted slightly massaging his back with his own hands. "Still really stiff but getting there" he breathed as a small group of girls walked past their mouths hanging open as they stared at him. Remus waved them off quickly shooting them a filthy glare, he wasn't having anyone gawking at Sirius when he'd only just gotten out of hospital.

"James and that lot sent an owl back this morning, they know I'm out" he said simply as though able to read his own brother's mind.

They remained there for some minutes before Sirius yawned loudly. "I think I'll go back to the common room now, Moony can you help me?"

"Of course" Remus smiled helping Sirius to his feet, he leaned over and kissed Regulus softly on the lips. "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked quietly.

Sirius' eyes flickered with interest.

"Yeah, eight o clock, room of requirement?" Regulus clarified.

"Definitely" Remus nodded.

They kissed and the four boys parted once more, Regulus and Severus heading off down into the dungeons to enjoy their Christmas.

"So you're meeting Lupin again tonight?" Severus asked quietly as they reached the common room.

"Yeah if that's alright... I will be back, we said we'd go back by elevenish so you won't be on your own too long..." Regulus hesitated a little. "I can cancel if it means that-"

"No it's fine, enjoy your Christmas" Severus smiled pleasantly, he watched Regulus' face wash over with happiness before they sank down into the sofas.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion, lunch was reasonably pleasant with absolutely no word from Sirius about anything even if it did shoot one or two odd and sometimes spiteful glares at Severus over his pudding, in the afternoon they spent it messing around with spells in the common room making object race around the room and playing with Regulus' new chess set before they finally went down for dinner.

They were the first to arrive and sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the other two talking and listening to the Christmas music playing from some unknown source, perhaps a wireless radio of some description enchanted to blare the music, whatever it was it was hidden.

"Here they come" said Severus watching Sirius hobbling in with Remus hanging onto his arm, they dropped down in front of them, Sirius wrinkling his nose with absolute disgust at having to sit at the Slytherin table of all places on Christmas night.

"Merry Christmas" Remus toasted holding up a glass of juice.

"Merry Christmas" the others nodded chinking glasses together and drinking deeply from them before setting to work eating their extravagant dinners.

It took nearly an hour to finish their dinner but when they did they were all full and very happy, the singing had kicked off from the staff table and not wanting to be a part of it like poor Professor McGonagall as she did battle to keep the tubby man from spraying her with food and positively crushing her under his enormous weight, the four boys left the great hall.

"See you at eight" Regulus smiled as Remus pecked him softly on the lips.

"See you then" Remus winked playfully as they parted once more.

Time seemed to fly on by as the two boys sat in the dormitory, Regulus staring agitatedly at his watch checking it every two minutes as though wondering if time had sped by unbearably fast and it was time to go, by the time seven forty five appeared he was up and ready to go.

"Now you're sure you'll be okay?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big boy now Regulus" Severus sighed sarcastically and rolled his dark eyes.

"That may be so but you're still up the duff..." the boy replied testily. "Here, I've got something for you if you should need to contact me for any reason" he said diving into his bag and pulling out a set of two perfectly ordinary looking coins, he passed one to Severus and pocketed the other. "These will allow us to send messages to one another without having to be in the same room or use owls" he smiled.

Severus examined the coin closely and then flipped it. "Very nice piece of magic there, Black, I must say I'm slightly surprised, did you create these on your own?"

Regulus nodded puffing out his chest very haughtily. "Of course I did, Severus, don't underestimate me"

"Perhaps I won't have to from now on" Severus smiled warmly. "Have a nice time" he said.

"See you tonight" Regulus nodded before he turned and left the dormitory with a little extra spring in his step.

Severus sighed and leaned back against the headboard resting the coin safely on his bedside table with his reading book, goblet and wand, of course his potion was still sitting there glittering brightly in the firelight, a reminder of all those weeks where he'd needed it desperately to be able to function like a normal human being.

After some time pondering what he may choose to do with the rest of his Christmas break, he clapped off the wall torches, brushed his teeth, changed into his clean dark grey baggy t-shirt and his blue boxer shorts before he slipped under the warm covers and curled up on his side. He was fast asleep in no time at all...

It was approaching nine when a dark figure appeared down in the cool dungeons, not that anyone could see said dark figure as he moved as swiftly as possibly down the corridor and stopped outside the blank spacious wall staring at it suspiciously.

"I guess I'll need a password..." he whispered leaning back to rest against the wall, there was no way he could get in otherwise and there wasn't a chance he could get a hold of the password at this time of night on Christmas day, but the boy knew there were still a couple of Slytherin's hanging around in the entrance hall gyrating all over the place, he'd seen them when he shuffled past.

Some minutes passed and finally the two voices could be heard coming down the corridor, the boy straightened up poised and ready to move as they approached and stood laughing rather ridiculously (they had obviously gotten hold of some form of alcoholic drink) before one of them muttered the password and they headed down the narrow passage into the common room. The invisible figure lurched after them just in time as the wall snapped shut tightly behind him.

Breathing a hefty sigh of relief he crept through the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He padded silently along reading the plates tacked to the walls illuminated by burning wall torches. First years, second, third, four, fifth... sixth!

Sirius' face spread into a grin as he carefully pressed his concealed ear to the outside of the door, he couldn't hear a thing. Carefully he kept his hand under the cloak in case one of the drunken buffoons decided to come sauntering up at any moment, he popped open the handle and slipped inside the room closing the door behind him as silently as possible.

This had not been a particularly easy journey to make in his current condition, his spine was still healing and he was still partially paralysed but he knew he had to do it, he just had to get down to the dungeons and see Snape.

Slowly he padded across the dormitory, there was some dim lighting of one torch that hadn't fully gone out and a shine of some peculiar, soft silver light (probably caused by the magical auror in the room) illuminating the beds, several of which were empty but as Sirius gazed through the darkness he spotted one with drawn curtains, his eyes narrowed angrily as he crept across the dormitory.

All the anger he had felt in the past weeks, the torture, the shame, the emotional problems were mounting to this moment, he ground his teeth in anger...this was all Snape's fault and when he got his hands on that filthy piece of scum he would seriously make him pay for what he'd done, he would humiliate Snape, he would hurt him, he would make sure Snape regretted everything he had done to Sirius.

He stopped outside the emerald curtains and listened closely, the quiet sound of soft breathing filled his straining ears and he smirked nastily, very slowly he shifted one part of the curtain open and peered in.

There was Snape lying curled up on his side with his hands curled on the pillow in front of his face fast asleep, his soft rosy lips were parted the tiniest amount as his chest rose and fell with his rhythmic slow breathing, his face was free of any nasty smirks, his usual sneer or harsh lines from the frankly ridiculous expressions the cunning little Slytherin pulled, he looked so young, innocent... even a little sweet.

Sirius' sharp eyes roamed down slowly over Severus' figure, his grey tatty old t-shirt, the covers pulled up to about his waist, Sirius' eyes fell lower still and what he saw made both his gaze and his heart melt.

Severus had a baby bump.

Sirius' mouth opened and close several times very slowly, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A sudden urge to touch Severus came over him, the boy was giving up his life and his body to have his baby, a completely selfless act which all this time Sirius had thought to be selfish and another way of trying to get into Sirius' pants. He swallowed and in a dream-like state he reached out and gently stroked his fingers over Severus' right cheek. He stroked his fingers over that warm, supple skin just a couple more times until a soft, sleepy moan escaped Severus' lips and he shifted slightly under the covers.

Sirius slowly pulled off the cloak shoving it onto the floor before he continued to stroke Severus' little cheek. Slowly the boys dark eyes opened a little unfocused, he blinked up confusedly into Sirius' face until he realised just who was touching him and he sat up staring at Sirius in pure and utter horror, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

Sirius was paying little attention to Severus' facial expressions, his heart was beating a tattoo in his chest, his eyes wandered down slowly to Severus' bump which was now much more prominent as he was sitting up. Shakily the boy reached for the covers and pulled them up over himself staring at Sirius his eyes filled with fear.

"How did you get down here?" he breathed shrinking away from Sirius, all possible routes of escape were coming immediately to mind.

"Never you mind" Sirius said finally pulling his hand away from Snape.

"W- what do you want from me?" he breathed his eyes flickering for a moment to the bedside table where both his wand and the coin lay, he could easily grab them, hex Sirius and called for Regulus' help. Sirius' eyes however followed and he snatched up the wand from the table smirking as he twirled it through his fingers.

Severus swallowed audibly and backed away his eyes filled with terror, he was completely unarmed now and defenceless, if only he could-

"What's this that you keep staring at then?" Sirius said casually picking up the coin and checking it over. "Are you so poor you are terrified of someone stealing a single galleon from you?" he quirked a dark eyebrow nastily at Severus.

The Slytherin shook his head firmly. "Don't flatter yourself"

Sirius chuckled and pointed Snape's wand right at the owner, a tiny noise escaped Severus' throat of sheer panic.

Sirius laughed softly and returned both the wand and the coin to the bedside table. "I'm not here to hurt you, Severus, if I were I could have easily done it while you were sleeping" the images of the warm Slytherin fast asleep came filtering through Sirius' mind once again.

Severus swallowed audibly and pulled the covers further up his body looking very confused. "If you don't want to hurt me then why are you here?"

Sirius shifted awkwardly and finally had to rest a hand on Severus' bedside table for support, he was exhausted and struggling to stand after the trip down here, he felt as though his legs may give at any moment. He glanced at Severus' pocket watch on the bedside table, it was ten past nine.

Severus seemed to pick up on this and decided to speak again. "You can sit down if you want to..."

Sirius stared into those black eyes for a moment before he turned and slowly sank onto the edge of the bed moving around to face Severus for once in his life actually grateful to the Slytherin.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I came here to see you, Severus" Sirius said simply.

Severus stared.

"To tell you the truth I was very pissed when I came down here but when I saw you lying there all defenceless and asleep, I've never seen you like that before you looked all... cosy" Sirius managed still looking into Severus' eyes watching a blush scatter across his face.

Severus smiled nervously but said nothing.

"You have a baby bump" Sirius said quietly his eyes flickering to where Severus was being sure to keep it covered.

"Yes, I do"

"I- I wasn't expecting you to have one..." Sirius swallowed. "How far along are you now then?"

"Sixteen weeks, so four months" Severus breathed.

Sirius nodded slowly, the cogs turning in his brain, he remained silent for a minute or two before he said "Can I see it?"

Severus hesitated a moment and very slowly started to push down his covers, Sirius' eyes fell on the bump through his t-shirt which Severus made no move to lift.

"Can I see it properly?" Sirius asked gently without taking his eyes off of it.

Once again Severus hesitated before slowly he got up on his knees, turned to the side and lifted up his t-shirt blushing furiously as he exposed his bump to Sirius who stared at it open mouthed, any harshness in his face and those gorgeous silver moonlight eyes was gone, replaced by something extra, foreign and incredibly gentle. Severus remained like that for a couple of minutes before slowly turning to face Sirius giving him another view before he lowered his t-shirt and sank back under the warm covers blushing slightly.

"I just – I can't believe you- " Sirius couldn't even finish the sentence as he sat shaking his head staring open mouthed at the bump. "I never realised you had a baby bump"

"Pregnant people would usually get a bump after some time..." Severus spoke softly averting his eyes out of pure nerves.

"All this time I thought it was sick, I thought it was something awful and disgusting and so utterly you but now I've seen it I feel... strange" the Gryffindor breathed apparently mesmerised by what he had seen.

Severus smiled warmly up at him, could this really be the turning point even after what Sirius had been doing for days now? Was it possible that just seeing the bump for himself would change Sirius' mind?

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know yet, not until my next scan in a week and a half" Severus swallowed. He hesitated a moment not wanting to ruin this calmness, this strangeness between them but he had to ask, he wanted to ask, he'd been longing to ask ever since he had the first scan, he needed Sirius there for him, the worst he could say was no and make Severus feel crushed but he was used to that by now. "Maybe... maybe you'd like to... to come with me?" his voice was surprisingly small and fragile, it surprised even Severus who blushed a lovely rose colour at the mere sound of it.

Sirius' eyes widened and finally he met Severus' eyes, tearing them away from the bump. "I... I don't know..." he stammered nervously.

Severus' smile faded.

"What do they do at the scan?" he asked quickly.

"Madame Pomfrey asks me some questions about how I've been feeling, she goes over what's happening with the baby and my body at the moment and what will happen to it between then and the next scan, she checks the baby using a Wizarding ultrasound and then prints some pictures off-" Severus cut himself off a sudden wonderful idea washing over him, he reached under his pillows and pulled out one of the scan pictures, the spare one of the baby sucking his or her thumb and showed it to Sirius who took it gently in his hands and stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Severus this is... amazing" He breathed his eyes widening at the sheer sight of their little baby moving about in the picture.

A warm smile spread across Severus' face, Sirius was actually being sweet and emotional over their baby and that made Severus incredibly happy.

Sirius slowly tried to hand back the picture but Severus shook his head. "No, you keep one" he smiled warmly.

"Are you sure?" Sirius breathed.

Severus nodded insistently. "Keep it, I have other pictures from the three scans I've had" he smiled. A sudden thought crossed his mind and without thinking he blurted it out "I hope this doesn't upset you or make you feel even worse because the baby needs you, I need you..."

Sirius' eyes widened and he stood up as sharply as he could. Severus knew he'd done wrong and instantly regretted what he'd said.

"No it doesn't" Sirius said slowly glancing over at the pocket watch, it was nearly ten. "I had better go now I need plenty of time to get back to the dormitory and into bed before Remus gets back or he'll kill me..." he said suddenly in a rush, he leaned forward and picked up his cloak from the floor but didn't put it on. "I'll see you soon, Severus" he smiled gently before slowly getting to his feet and making his way across the dormitory.

There was so much Severus wanted to say but he just couldn't make anything come out, he watched as the dormitory door clicked closed and briefly wondered how on Earth Sirius could have managed to get into Slytherin undetected. A shudder ran through his body as he settled into bed once again deeply inhaling the throw which Sirius had been sitting on, it only made him ache for the Gryffindor even more.

By the time Regulus came back, Severus was still awake and glanced nervously over at him as he came back looking flushed and giddy with pleasure.

"Had a good night?"

Regulus turned his grin on Severus. "Only the best!"

"Did you get laid?" Severus smirked.

"No we've only been together two weeks!" Regulus gasped. "We did do some stuff though and I'm not going into details!"

"Knuckle shuffle?" Severus quirked an eyebrow smirking at the younger boy watching the blush spread further across his face.

"Maybe"

Severus threw his head back and laughed before turning to settle back down in bed again, he wasn't going to tell Regulus about Sirius' trip down here, that would probably get the boy into trouble and besides, Severus wanted to keep this private, intimate little memory to himself. Perhaps this really was the turning point and Sirius would begin to come around. With that in mind, Severus allowed sleep to take him under once again...

Saturday passed and even in bed that night, Severus lay awake for a little while listening intently for quite some time. But Sirius didn't come that night. He'd of course seen the boy at meal times where he was surprisingly nice and even smiled at Severus once or twice when the others weren't looking, it wasn't exactly the idea Severus had hoped for it but was an improvement and that's all he could ask for really.

Sunday passed and still no Sirius at night.

When Monday arrived, Severus and Regulus were lounging in the common room.

"I think my brother is definitely getting so much better, he walked from the great hall to the stairs slowly but on his own today, did you see?" Regulus was positively beaming.

"Yes I did" Severus smiled, he'd felt in a good mood ever since Friday night when Sirius had made his trip down there to see him in bed and wasn't going to allow anything to spoil it. Sirius also had definitely not mentioned it to Lupin whom was blissfully unaware of what went on.

By the time the evening arrived he settled into bed flipping through his pregnancy book taking a sneak peak at week seventeen which he would reach in just under two days now.

"I'm gonna have to have an early night tonight" Regulus yawned falling into bed. "Don't know about you but I'm fucking knackered"

"I don't blame you" Snape chuckled. "You've been busy all over Lupin all day" he commented thinking back to when he spotted the two boys very heavily making out on a bench in an alcove when he'd gone for a little stroll through the castle, it looked almost like they were trying to swallow each other's faces off.

He sighed and curled up under the bed covers dimming the wall torches with a flick of his wand this time before he listened to Regulus drawing the curtains around his bed and then did the same to his own.

About two hours passed in silence and Severus was in a deep, warm sleep. He didn't hear the dormitory door click open and then slide shut. There was a pause before the invisible figure padded across the dormitory at a slow pace using the bed posts he passed to help keep his balance as he wobbled over to Severus' bed once again. There was a pause before slowly he poked his head through the small gap in the curtains and gazed down at Severus sleeping form, he lay mostly on his back with his left hand resting curled on the pillow and his face tilted to his left hand side as he slept peacefully.

Sirius lowered the hood of the cloak and slowly pulled it off resting it back on the floor as he gazed at Severus' sleeping form, the lights had come on at a dull flicker, enough to see the boy clearly combined with that silvery glow casting shadows across the dormitory, he heard his brother shift in bed before finally settling back down again.

Sirius breathed a hefty sigh of relief, being caught down here by his brother or anyone but Severus was the last thing he wanted.

He watched Severus sleeping for some time before finally he allowed himself to sink down on the edge of the bed. The change in weight made Severus twitch in his sleep but not wake.

Sirius reached out and slowly began to stroke Severus' cheek again, it didn't take long for those dark eyes to open and gaze straight into his own.

Severus sat up slowly apparently a little nervous and still rather sleepy as he stared into Sirius' face.

"You came" he breathed.

"I did" Sirius smiled gently. "I wanted to come and say hello again"

"Hi" Severus smiled gently.

"Try and stay quiet I don't want to wake Regulus up" Sirius whispered nodding over in the direction of where his brother was still sound asleep blissfully unaware he was here.

"Did you get back okay the other night?" Severus asked sitting cross legged on the bed not even caring he'd been woken from sleep when he was a little tired.

"Yeah, just made it back and into bed before Remus came home" Sirius chuckled softly. "I've been looking at the picture by the way, put it under my pillow..."

Severus smiled warmly.

"Look Severus I think we have to really sit down and talk about this, I mean, _really _talk not just fight or get nowhere and side tracked, I've been looking at the scan photo of the baby and I've been doing some serious thinking about what I want from this"

Severus' breath caught in his throat. "You – you want something to do with us then?" his eyes went wide and so innocent looking it surprised Sirius. Perhaps it was another trait of being in Slytherin, the cunning side coming out but something in Sirius' heart of hearts told him that Severus was actually being genuine.

Slowly Sirius nodded. "Yeah... I do" he breathed.

A tiny squealing noise of excitement escaped Severus' throat before he had the chance to stop it.

"Shh" Sirius hissed quickly nodding over to where Regulus lay. "I know I want something to do with this and I wanted to apologise for blaming everything on you, I know I sound like a complete girl and I want you to know this is hard for me to say but when I came here the other night I planned on having a go at you again but then when I saw you sleeping and especially when I saw your baby bump it... touched me and now I can't stop thinking about it..." he breathed.

Severus understood how much courage and strength it took for someone like Sirius to admit to that and it made Severus' heart flutter in his chest. "Sirius..." he breathed.

"It's taking time for me to come around to this but seeing you in a different light really has helped to put things into perspective, I've been quite immature about this whole thing really and I've treated you so badly about being pregnant for no reason if there's anything I can do to repay you then just say so" he smiled a little.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before a sudden flash shot through his mind. "There is one thing you could do if it's not too much trouble..."

"Name it" said Sirius with a smile.

"Could you possibly... stop that rumour that's going around that I pushed you off the railings and tried to murder you, Potter started it and it's hurtful and everybody thinks I'm a monster, I know most people wouldn't hurt me but I'm worried someone could hurt me and that would mean our baby would get hurt too..." he said quietly looking Sirius directly in the eye, he saw another frozen barrier melt literally into nothing before him opening Sirius up further to the boy.

"Of course and I want you to know that I didn't start that or tell him to start that" Sirius said quickly. "Even I'm not that cold..."

"I never thought you were..." Severus said in a small voice.

There was a silence.

"Listen I had better get going now before he wakes up" he gestured a little stiffly to Regulus' bed. "Or before Remus does and realises I'm gone, I'll come back and see you soon and we can sort something out about when we really have a sit down and talk about this, I feel we keep having so many interruptions and things just haven't been in the right perspective to talk much so... I'll see you soon, Severus" Sirius smiled. He hesitated a moment where he was sitting before he shuffled forward and did something that shocked even Severus, he gently pulled the pregnant boy into his warm arms hugging him close.

Severus' breath caught in his throat a smile lit up his features as he buried his face in Sirius' neck hugging him back.

The hug lasted about two minutes before finally they parted, Sirius got up and with one last look at Severus he left the dormitory in silence.

Severus lay back against his pillows deeply inhaling the lingering scent of Sirius, he wasn't sure what any of this meant but he liked it and one lingering thought sent him into a beautiful, dreamy sleep that night. Sirius wanted him and had clarified it with those simple words of: "_Yeah... I do" _

...


	13. Chapter 13

Tuesday morning arrived and Severus woke with an enormous smile on his face, not just because he could feel his baby wriggling around inside of him but because of what happened last night with Sirius. They were getting along so well now, even though it had only been a couple of days Severus could really see and feel a growing change in the Gryffindor but he did have to wonder whether or not it would continue to happen when Potter and friend came back, would he still be as willing when the rest of the school came back on Sunday?

Severus sighed and stretched out in a cat-like way under his bed covers, right now he couldn't care less he just wanted to bask in the happiness and love he felt towards Sirius. That's right, he was still very much in love with Sirius and now that tiny shred of hope he'd been clinging onto for all these dragging months was still there and growing slightly larger with every good conversation with the boy. In reality he knew Sirius would never want him like that but at least if they became close friends that would be enough to somewhat satisfy Severus' urges, he could always dream there was definitely nothing wrong or abnormal with that it was only natural after all.

Severus yawned happily and opened his curtains to gaze across at Regulus whom was awake and sitting flipping through a magazine, he looked up when he saw the movement of the bed curtains and flashed Severus a grin.

"Good morning, Severus" he said brightly.

Severus sent him the biggest grin back. "Morning!" he said very enthusiastically.

Regulus shot him a puzzled and slightly suspicious look. "Well someone's happy today"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Severus shrugged a little, he felt so good right now he didn't care how stupid he looked, that was another thing about love, you didn't care how ridiculous you looked, what stupid things you said as long as the person you loved made you happy even if you weren't together, the world was a much brighter place. "Today is an excellent morning!"

Regulus chuckled softly. "Your hormones really are making you nuts"

Severus shrugged again. "So? Better to be happy than miserable" he grinned again to the now worried looking younger boy.

"That's very true, Severus, I was waiting for you to get up, you wanna go get some breakfast?" he asked glancing at the time on his expensive pocket watch.

Severus' heart gave a tiny leap, he would see Sirius again. "Definitely, we're getting hungry in here" he smiled gently stroking a hand over his bump.

Regulus laughed and got out of bed, they dressed and washed up quickly before they headed off down to the great hall, Severus could barely contain himself as they walked into the great hall and Sirius was sitting there looking pretty cheerful this morning too. They went over and dropped down at the Gryffindor table, Severus tucked into his food glancing at Sirius every so often, the boy from what he could tell was feeling the saw what and squirmed happily in his seat every so often. Severus had to force his usual calm demeanour in front of the others to stop them from getting suspicious.

After breakfast the four boys headed up to the library for a bit to sit and finish off any remaining homework, Severus decided to rewrite his Defence essay as he sat opposite Sirius, Regulus and Remus vanished every couple of minutes to 'find books' when in reality the boys knew they were heading off to make out behind the book shelves, especially when they'd managed to knock a couple of books off of one of said shelves and started blushing and giggling furiously as they scrambled to pick them back up and moved to find somewhere else to snog.

"I think they should just have a shag and see if that cools them off any" Sirius chuckled.

"I seriously doubt anything could cool them off by the looks of things" Severus smiled.

"Yeah that's true, as soon as they lay eyes on each other' they're instantly horny" Sirius laughed.

Severus blushed furiously and tried to conceal it behind his hair, he was horny the second he saw Sirius no matter how bad the boy had been to him. Maybe some of it was his hormones making him especially lusty towards Sirius for being the one who impregnated him.

Sometime after the two boys came back carrying one or two books each and dropped them down on the table still quite pink in the face.

"Why don't you two just run off to the room of requirement and get laid" Sirius smirked at them watching them blush even more and squirm awkwardly in their seats. "That way everybody else can sit in peace without watching you two sucking each other's faces off every five minutes" he added with a chuckle.

"We've only been together two weeks" said Remus.

"And we're virgins, a first time should be special" Regulus added quickly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're the ones whose bollocks are going to turn blue, swell up and explode if you don't let off some of that steam"

"Oh be quiet you with your filthy mind!" Regulus blushed shooting a dirt look at Sirius whom seemed to find it funnier than anything else and burst into fits of laughter much to everyone's surprise.

They stared, exchanging looks and apparently Sirius' laughter was contagious as one by one they all started to laugh along with him. Whatever had gotten into Sirius had drastically improved his mood this week.

"I know there might be very few people in here right now but you are not the only ones trying to work!" Madame Pince hissed through the book shelves. "Be quiet or please leave!"

"Sorry" Remus called back and instantly stopped with the laughter.

Sirius shrugged her off and watched defiantly as he turned and stalked off back to her desk muttering something about ingrates.

After another hour or so of mucking around, the four boys left the library heading down to the great hall for their lunch. Dropping into their seats, Sirius spared a quick glance at Severus before he tucked into his cottage pie.

"I can't believe it's the New Year on Friday" Remus commented chewing lazily on his hot homemade chips. "It doesn't seem like five minutes since we've been back at school but it's been months now and with everything that happened at the end of last year" he glanced to Sirius shooting him an angry look which both Severus and Regulus understood what it meant now. "It has been a tough year"

"I can definitely agree with that" Severus said quietly. Remus and Regulus shot sympathetic looks to the boy, Sirius on the other hand just sat staring at him knowingly, only he and Severus knew what truly happened between them and what had been going on for the past few days, well, there wasn't anything sinister happening but things weren't exactly normal. He knew there was still a hell of a long way to go between them but at least it was a start and hopefully if Sirius stuck to his end of the bargain and got rid of that horrendous rumour then maybe things would be better all round for them.

After lunch, Regulus and Severus went back to the dormitory. Sirius had to go back to the Gryffindor tower for some more cream to be massaged in and an afternoon nap and of course Remus didn't want to leave him on his own so they'd agreed to meet up again as a foursome for lunch.

"I'm pleased my brother is finally starting to get along with you or at least tolerate you, Severus" Regulus commented as they lounged around in the dormitory that afternoon.

"Yeah he seems warmer" said Severus. "But that could be just because he doesn't want to piss you off and make everybody else miserable" his heart was giving tiny leaps of joy at each mention of Sirius Black, he knew he had to calm down but would that stop him? Nope.

"Either way, it's nice to see him finally leaving you alone, I hope it hasn't been too tough seeing him around when you're carrying his baby" Regulus said sympathetically. "I know he said all those awful things to you but maybe being around you will stimulate him to take some action and get involved with his kid, then again he is my brother and knowing my brother he is a complete arsehole"

Severus said nothing just smiled to himself and gently stroked his fingers over his growing bump, he knew more and he was absolutely bursting to tell Regulus what went on between them those two nights but if he did he would be betraying Sirius' trust and possibly even putting their slow growing friendship at risk. "I wouldn't worry about it, he's not doing anything wrong right now so it has to be good" he said lightly.

"You're right, hey, do you fancy helping me with some of my Charms practice seeing as I've got my O. coming up in a few months?" Regulus asked snapping his fingers with the sudden thought.

"Of course but be careful to keep the wand away from me" Severus smiled.

They spent the whole afternoon going over and over the spells from Regulus' text, unsurprisingly he was quite quick to grasp them and Severus had even managed to teach him how to cast a non-verbal levitating charm and lock and unlock the door without words.

"You're actually very good at this" Severus smiled watching Regulus amuse himself with dimming and brightening the wall torches with a simple flick of his wand.

"Because I have a good teacher, wait until I can show Remus this stuff, I know he can probably already do it but he's gonna be so happy!" the younger boy practically beamed.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to your parents regarding Remus yet?" Severus asked quickly, it was one of those times the words just blurted themselves out before he had a chance to stop them, once again, he blamed hormones.

Regulus went quiet and turned his attention on fiddling his wand through his fingers obviously trying to avoid the subject. "Not really..."

"You must have at least thought about them through this, you're dating a half blood!" Severus breathed. "They can't possibly approve, what if they disown you?"

Regulus was quiet a moment and he shrugged. "They don't need to know yet and Remus makes me so happy I can't leave him, none of their pureblood relatives or random girls they suggest or even ones I find for myself will ever measure up to Remus" he sighed.

"They don't even know you're gay?!" Severus gasped wide eyed.

Regulus shook his head. "Nope"

"Regulus you have to tell them it's only fair on them and yourself, at least tell them you're gay soon they can't disown you for being homosexual then ease into it, you have to do it at some point before they find out from someone else then they almost certainly will disown you" Severus said worriedly.

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded slowly. "You're right, I do have to tell them and I guess I'd ought to do it soon and maybe in a week or two tell them about Remus when things become more serious"

"That's fair" Severus smiled. "If you need to talk about it anytime I'm here for you"

"Thanks, Severus" Regulus grinned. "You're definitely the best friend I've ever had"

A warm smile spread across Severus' face, he didn't know where he would be if he hadn't have had Regulus to help him through these past months, Regulus was the true friend he never really had, even Lily but she'd turned into an uptight little bitch now that glared at him in the corridor and like everyone else, stared down at his baby bump whispering and snickering with her friends as girls tended to do around him just the way she'd laughed at his grubby underwear last year.

A pang of anger shot through Severus' chest whenever he thought about that ginger bitch, he had bigger things to worry about now and better people to concentrate his time on, his baby for a start and a raven haired, disturbingly handsome Gryffindor boy who was a bit mixed up and lost at the moment but Severus was sure he could help with getting him back on track.

"So, have you thought about sleeping with Remus yet?"

"Why is everyone so determined to get me to bed Remus?" Regulus chuckled a light blush scattering across his pretty face.

"Because it's so obvious you want to sleep with him and the same for him he blatantly wants to get into bed with you as well" Severus smirked.

"You think he wants to sleep with me?" there was a hint of hope in Regulus' voice.

Severus nodded smiling warmly at the younger Slytherin. "He's gagging to let you bed him"

"We haven't been together all that long and we're both still virgins..." Regulus said quietly.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Severus suggested organising his books into a little pile. "Even if you haven't been together long there is one question I have to ask"

"What's that?" Regulus blinked, confused.

"Do you want to lose your virginity to Remus Lupin?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes" the reply was instant.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity?"

"I'm not sure, I think I want to talk to him about it first because I want our first time to be really romantic and special, I know a lot of people will just sleep with anyone and don't care about it but I was raised to know that sex should only be done with someone you really care about and can respect and you know they respect you enough to be inside of you or you inside of them and just love you more" Regulus blushed furiously and squirmed on the bed saying that.

"Then you should definitely talk to Lupin and find out what he thinks, I get the impression he's much the same but it's still worth a chat" Severus smiled.

"Yeah I'll talk to him soon" Regulus smiled warmly.

The rest of the afternoon passed, dinner flew by quite pleasantly and by the time the boys were up in the dormitory that evening and Severus went for a nice warm bath, he couldn't help but wonder if and when Sirius would come back. It had taken a couple of days the last time for him to return and logic would state that it would look suspicious if he kept disappearing out of the dormitory, especially if Remus woke up in the night and realised he was gone, he would panic.

Severus sighed and rested his head back on the upper ledge out of the water as he relaxed into his stretching out one leg at a time in front of him wiggling his toes, he smiled feeling that now very familiar movement under the skin that was turning into nice little kicks now. Tomorrow he would be seventeen weeks pregnant, his baby would be growing all the more and getting stronger as the days went past, time was really starting to fly and he knew that in no time at all the birth would be imminent and he would have a baby in his tired arms but would he have the father by his side too?

About forty five minutes of relaxation later, Severus got out the bath, drained it, dried himself and pulled on his pyjamas before heading into the dormitory to get into bed and talk with Regulus for a bit before bed, he was glad the boy was actually spending more time now Sirius was out and feeling better, well, at the moment he couldn't care much for that, he was still on a natural high after what Sirius had said to him, he wanted to have things to do with Severus and the baby, he wanted to be a part of the baby's life and that made Severus happier than he'd been in a very long time.

The next morning arrived and Severus woke later than usual, yawning he smiled to himself, the first thought in his head was one that would make anyone in his situation happy.

"Seventeen weeks pregnant" he breathed resting a hand on his tummy through the covers, as if by magic the baby wriggled and kicked at his hand hard enough for him to actually feel it through the skin and he gasped, it was like he was experiencing touching his baby for the first time, it was an incredible sensation, he could feel the tiny baby growing inside of him actually kicking him and for once the abuse wasn't nasty or aggressive, the baby had to love him and Severus would do anything in his power to make him or her happy.

"Severus are you coming with me to get some breakfast?" Regulus asked finally flinging back his bed curtains.

"Yeah I am" Severus yawned stretching out again gently running his fingers over his bump under his pyjama top. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm seventeen weeks pregnant now" Severus was positively grinning about it.

"REALLY!? It's been a week since your scan already?" Regulus gasped his eyes flickering down to Severus' bump under the covers.

"Yeah and after breakfast I'm coming back up to read some of my pregnancy book" Severus said briskly as he climbed out of bed, drank some water and started to pull on his clothes.

Ten minutes later and the two Slytherin's were heading down to the great hall, dropping into their seats they sat tucking into their food (Severus had fruit toast) when Remus came into the great hall slightly supporting a still slow Sirius over to the Slytherin table where they sat waiting.

After a reasonably pleasant breakfast, Severus went back to the dormitory whilst Regulus went off to hang out with Remus and Sirius back to his dormitory. Flopping down on his bed he pulled out his book, flipped to week seventeen and began to read:

_Welcome to week seventeen of your pregnancy, by now your baby measured six inches in length and weighs about eight and a half ounces and he or she will be bulking up in brown fat this week for when you deliver to keep him or her warm. _

_This week a milky white fluid completely coats your baby's skin protecting it from becoming wrinkled and pickled in the amniotic fluid, do not fear, the amniotic fluid will not harm your baby as he or she has been swallowing a small amount of it every so often when practising for eviction day. Underneath this layer of protection lies fuzz covering your baby's skin which will fall off before the baby actually arrives so he or she won't arrive looking like a powder puff. _

_Did you know that the urine your baby passes moves into that amniotic fluid? _

_Common symptoms for this week include: Heart burn, dizziness, tiredness, increased hunger, aches in the lower back and of course cravings. (Beware that cravings for un-edible items may suggest a vitamin deficiency so speak to your midwife if you fear it may be a problem as it can usually be resolved quickly)_

Severus smiled to himself and closed the book over to lay and gaze at the moving scan photo of his little baby. Boy or girl? Girl or boy? What would he be having, would in another few months would he say 'I have a daughter' or 'I have a son'? What would Sirius like? Severus made the mental note to ask him when he got the chance.

In truth, he couldn't wait to find out what he was having and it was only one week away he had barely any time to mentally prepare to hear the words either way. He didn't mind what he had as long as the child was healthy and normal he couldn't care less which sex it was he'd love it the same either way.

Another thought dawned on him that tomorrow would be New Years eve, he would be bringing in the new year, the year in which he would give birth and have his first and possibly only child, it was an enormous milestone in his life, next year would be extremely significant. Quickly he reached into his top drawer, pulling out his pregnancy book he began scribbling down what was going on today from the book and how he felt about these things, so far he'd made a great start to the book, plenty of pages were filled with pictures, writing even little doodles he'd done in class and next week he could finally mark in which gender he was having, another brilliant start to the new year and a new start back at term.

Severus hadn't realised how much time had passed since he'd started thinking about his baby until Regulus came skipping back into the dormitory looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "Hi Severus" he grinned. "You ready to get some lunch?"

"Yeah" Severus yawned replacing his pregnancy journal back into his top drawer and closing it before getting up, slipping on his shoes and following Regulus from the dorm.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and by the time dinner arrived, Severus was feeling tired. He'd spent most of the day working on clearing out his trunk and reorganising things, packing more things up to be shipped home as he found them and labelling them ready to go. He'd moved some of the baby things into the bottom drawer of his bedside table, there was still plenty of room in there for more things as he bought them and he folded the things Regulus up carefully into his trunk, he was truly grateful for what the boy had done those sorts of things were expensive and although he would need more than one set, it was a great start and a relief.

Severus sat at the dinner table eating his spaghetti bolognaise and listening to Regulus talk about his concerns for the upcoming O. .

"Hey, did you know there's a party in here tomorrow night?" Sirius said suddenly. "There aren't too many students here but I've heard some are coming back early, their parents are bringing them up, apparating them to the gates ready for the party"

"Where did you hear that?" Regulus blinked.

"Some kids in the common room were saying and we passed two Ravenclaw's on the stairs who were talking about it" the older boy shrugged.

"It's true" Remus nodded quickly.

"Well it sounds like fun, are you going?" Regulus smiled his eyes turning hopefully to Remus.

"Yeah, do you want to be my date for the evening?" the werewolf flushed a little but grinned anyway.

"Of course" Regulus smiled warmly.

"I wanna go too if any of you are interested" said Sirius.

"Severus what about you?" Regulus asked turning to his best friend. "Are you up for it?"

Severus looked to him and hesitated. "I don't know, parties are not really my thing..."

"But it's to welcome in the New Year, you must want to do that" Regulus tried.

Severus hesitated again but sighed and nodded anyway. "Sure, I'll come" he caved, Regulus beamed with delight.

"Great!"

Severus didn't dare spare Sirius a glance, he might think Severus was looking for a date if he did after what Regulus and Remus had just agreed to and even though he would like that he knew it wouldn't be possible, especially because he wanted their relationship to grow nicely and not do anything to potentially upset or annoy Sirius just in case the boy suddenly changed his mind.

"Are we meeting again tonight?" Remus asked turning to Regulus in the entrance hall after they'd finished their ice cream and jelly desserts.

"Yeah, nine in the room of requirement?" Regulus smiled.

"I'll be there" Remus chuckled leaning in and kissing Regulus tenderly on the lips.

Severus spared a quick glance to Sirius hoping the boy might give some sort of hint that he was coming back but there was nothing, he wasn't even looking at Severus he seemed intent on staring at his brother for some reason.

They parted ways with another kiss and two went to the dungeons, the other two went straight for the stairs.

In the dormitory, Severus sat lounging on his bed watching Regulus shuffle through his trunk to find something nicer to change into for tonight. "Did you talk to him?"

"We're going to talk about it tonight and just spend a few hours snuggling together and see what we think about it" Regulus smiled. "We wanted to sit down and talk about it properly instead of a quick rushed convo over dinner one evening"

"That's fair" Severus shrugged a little still watching Regulus.

"I'm going for a quick bath, I'll get ready then I'll be off, okay?"

"Yup"

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow at the older boy still lounging on his bed with his legs in the air.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying" Severus chuckled.

"Well alright, if you're sure, but if you need me remember to use the coin at any time and I will come straight back" Regulus said seriously nodding towards the coin still sitting on top of a new potions book on Severus' bedside table.

"Yes I will, mum" Severus sighed rolling his eyes making Regulus laugh.

Regulus was in the bathroom for about an hour before finally he emerged with damp hair and a towel around his waist, he came out, hurried to get dried and dressed before blow drying his hair with his wand and checking his face in the mirror.

"How do I look?" he asked turning to Severus.

"Very pretty, miss" Severus smirked. Now it was Regulus' turn to roll his eyes impatiently.

"Seriously, do you think he'll like me?"

"He already undresses you with his eyes the second he sees you so, yeah, I think he will" Severus smiled warmly.

"Thanks, I'd better get going, be careful and don't strain yourself and do stuff pregnant people shouldn't do" Regulus said pointing the accusing finger to Severus as he pulled on his shoes and hurried over to the door to get out.

"I won't, I'll be fine" Severus chuckled. "Have a great night"

"Thanks, I'll be back maybe about midnight, don't worry I won't get caught" Regulus winked before leaving the dormitory and a laughing Severus behind the closed wooden door.

Severus lay there for some time before he got up, drew himself a bath and sank into the water washing his hair quickly. He planned not to stay in the bath too long tonight just in case Sirius decided to come early.

Fifteen minutes later and he was out of the bath, in the dormitory and pulling on some nice clean black pyjamas with a thin white trimming all over. He settled down into bed for a while lying staring at his baby scan picture once again and with the thoughts of gender well into his mind, he fell into a soft slumber...

Some time later the dormitory door opened with a soft click, the light creak as it was pushed open a little light spilling in before it closed tightly behind what was apparently nothing and Severus was still fast asleep.

The sound of very soft footsteps echoed in the room as Sirius passed through the dormitory straight towards Severus' bed. As he had done the past few times, he dropped the cloak to the floor, poked his head through the emerald drapes and smiled gently at Severus' curled up sleeping form. He lay tucked up on his left again with his left hand lying back flat on the pillow only a couple of inches from his face, his knees were drawn up and his right buried flat on the mattress in front of him under the warm green covers. Sirius glanced up the wall to where a name plaque was posted with Severus' name written on it, well that was certainly different to Gryffindor, they didn't have those sorts of things. Sirius vaguely wondered whether it was an added luxury for the larger population of pureblood and wealthy students in Slytherin or if it was just something they did to stop the fighting over beds.

Slowly he sank down on the edge of the bed and spent a good quarter of an hour watching Severus sleep, it was quite mesmerising and he came to realise the little tiny twitches and small expressions that came and went over Severus' face occasionally as he slept. He was actually very child-like and Sirius could even (much to his own surprise) stretch to cute.

After some time he snapped out of it and gently began to massage the side of Severus' chest whilst he slept, the contact caused the boy to stir a little and groan very softly but he did not wake.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed continuing to massage the boy's side. Was he leaning into that touch a little bit?

The Slytherin groaned softly again and swallowed his eyelashes flickering, Sirius knew he was bringing him back to a conscious state and briefly wondered if he was proving difficult to wake right now because his brother had been pestering him around Christmas time with his over excitable puppy-like behaviour (a trait Sirius himself continued to possess)

"Severus" he said softly again and this time finally the boys obsidian eyes fluttered open and he looked up to gaze into Sirius' handsome face hovering over him, perfectly soft, all hints of anger and frustration and emotional stress gone, he looked young and positively beautiful.

Severus still was not fully awake and was, as always, having difficulty waking up. "Are you an angel?" he breathed forcing his eyes not to close over.

Sirius' bark of laughter however managed to snap him out of his lazy stupor and he boy sat up slowly blinking into Sirius' handsome, young face.

A hot blush scattered across Severus' nose and cheeks and he looked away feeling completely ashamed of himself, how could he say such a thing to someone he was supposed to be manning up to? Severus cringed inwardly and tried to shake the blush from his cheeks but it only seemed to pump more blood into them even when Sirius eventually stopped laughing.

"Oh Severus that was funny, what in the name of Merlin's saggy old balls were you dreaming about?" Sirius grinned.

Severus (although pleased to see Sirius with a real smile on his face) blushed once more and wrinkled his nose a little at the crude remark. "Charming, Black" he said simply. "I was actually dreaming about... chickens"

A smile twitched once again in the corner of Sirius' mouth. "Chickens?" his eyebrows rose in that mischievous way they always did when the Gryffindor was up to something cheeky.

Severus let out an awkward breath of air and cringed again.

"What were you doing with these chickens?" Sirius chuckled softly.

Severus laughed nervously. "Nothing rude if that's what you're thinking!"

Sirius smirked once again.

"No I was sorting through them, big fat white ones that kept getting everywhere and the feathers and the smell..." Severus cringed again. "They kept going everywhere and clucking and making so much mess and noise but I had to dig through an entire room filled with chickens because at the end, and I know this sounds ridiculous, was my baby's gender, I would find out what I'm having if I looked through all the chickens first" he blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands, he hated being such a wuss in front of Sirius, he hated making a complete fool of himself and felt simply horrendous when the boy burst into fits of laughter over this.

"You had to look through a bunch of stupid chickens to find out what the kid is?" an eyebrow quirked sarcastically. "Oh that's weird even for you, Severus" he beamed excitedly. "So did you ever find out?"

"Uh, no, I was right close to the end though when you woke me up" Severus winced without removing his hands.

Slowly Sirius reached out and took Severus' wrists lifting them away from his bent head and Severus looked up into those gorgeous silver eyes feeling himself positively melting at the sight of them, little lights were dancing in them and Severus hoped beyond anything else it was because he was making the Gryffindor happy.

They sat staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, strange emotions breezing through Sirius' eyes but Severus couldn't bring himself to say anything, Sirius simply took his breath away.

"You've changed, Severus" Sirius smiled.

"Huh?" the Slytherin blinked, confused.

"You're much different to how you were, physically" Sirius replied slowly his eyes searching Severus' face almost casually.

Severus blushed a little but he knew what Sirius was talking about. "You think?"

"Yeah your skin is brighter, better, not greasy and your hair is the same it's a little thicker and just looks healthier, I think you might have gained a little weight all over as well you look much healthier, sort of like you're glowing" Sirius said his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to explain what he thought still gazing at Severus.

"Thank you, it's called a pregnancy glow, it's my hormones" Severus muttered shyly.

"Yeah? It suits you" Sirius said calmly.

It was such a pleasant surprise for the boy to be so civil and kind, Severus knew how much effort Sirius was making, it was an excellent start and he wanted the boy to keep it up and keep going with everything, it was obviously doing him some good.

"Thanks" Severus smiled mildly not wanting to appear to enthusiastic.

"So... what's going on with the baby then?" Sirius asked nervously as he let go of Severus' wrists and returned his own to his lap.

"Well..." said Severus. "I'm seventeen weeks pregnant now" he smiled.

"Have you grown any more?" Sirius asked a little eagerly. "Can I see?" he tilted his head to one side much like a puppy dog.

Severus smiled and knelt up, lifting his pyjama top he turned to the side and showed the small amount of growth that had been happening with his tummy this week. "Baby is six inches long"

Sirius nodded seemingly rather impressed. "You have grown" he said quietly as Severus replaced his pyjama top and sat back down cross legged to face the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I think soon I'll have to start using the creams my mother sent me to stop the stretch marks..." Severus said and wished he hadn't, why did he have to talk about stretch marks when Sirius was sitting right there? Love made one say some incredibly stupid and embarrassing things.

Much to his surprise Sirius just laughed it off but then turned quite serious. "You told your parents?"

"Just my mum" said Severus. "She and my dad split up over the summer..."

"Sorry to hear that" Sirius said.

"It's fine" Severus waved him off not really wanting to talk about it.

They sat in silence for quite some time, neither one of them sure about what to say next.

"Listen, Severus, I'd better get going and be back and asleep before Remus gets in he's already realised I was out of bed the other night and I don't want him to start mothering me like he does..." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's okay I understand" Severus nodded with a weak smile, he was sort of hoping Sirius would choose to stick around.

Sirius hesitated a moment before he got up slowly and made to pick up his cloak but something stopped him, it was like he was having an inner battle with himself. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He turned back to Severus, lowered himself onto the bed and gently pulled Severus into his warm, strong arms. "Thank you" he said quietly. "For understanding me"

Severus snaked his arms back around Sirius' waist. That touch, that cuddle, that warm body, the scent of his skin. Severus was sure he had died and gone to heaven or at least was floating around in the dreamy clouds of utter bliss. "It's okay" he whispered tilting his face enough to inhale the scent of the boys hair, almost like rain, so boyish yet so natural. Severus just couldn't get enough.

When they drew apart slowly a pang of sadness hit his chest and he sighed almost miserably concealing it behind Sirius' back as the boy got up, picked up his cloak and turned back to smile at Severus. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said quietly his expression a little faded.

Severus nodded once. "Bye, Sirius" he breathed.

And that was that, Severus watched Sirius turn and leave the dormitory closing the door behind him. "How on Earth does he keep getting up here?" it was one of those questions Severus would spend years pondering unless it became vividly clear, how did Sirius and his friends get about the castle so easily and undetected, how could he possibly slip into the Slytherin common room undetected and probably without a password, was some moron letting him in?

Severus chuckled and settled back down under his covers once again inhaling the musky scent of Sirius Black, it was one of those questions he didn't really care for an answer as long as Sirius kept doing what he was doing, it was all good.

A sudden thought crossed Severus' mind, would Sirius at some point expect him to make a trip up to the Gryffindor tower? Severus swallowed nervously, there was very little chance he'd get up there without being caught, manage to steal the password from some helpless, gormless first year and then get into Sirius' dormitory undetected and speak with him without making up his friends. Another thought crossed Severus' mind, would he continue to return even next week when Severus' dormitory mates returned? He swallowed the hard lump that suddenly welled in his throat, he didn't even want to think about the answer to that question now.

Trying to keep his mind off of Sirius Black, Severus rolled over and fell asleep.

New Years eve arrived the next morning and even though there were very few students in the school, the air was buzzing with excitement when Severus opened his eyes that morning.

He sat up, yawned and sipped at some water watching Regulus finish dressing himself.

"Oh good you're up" Regulus smiled.

"Yeah, now you can tell me exactly what you got up to last night" Severus smirked watching the blush scatter across Regulus' face.

"Well... we talked about... _it_" the boy said awkwardly.

"And...?"

"We want to wait another couple of weeks until we're both sure and ready and then just let things run their course" Regulus flashed him one of those famous Black family smiles.

"Well isn't Lupin the perfect gentleman" Severus chuckled resting his goblet down on the bedside table and climbing out of bed to find his clothes.

"Actually, he really is" Regulus smiled warmly. "He's really sweet and kind and caring I know he'd never do anything to hurt me and I would never hurt him either"

They were ready not long after that, heading down to breakfast Severus' heart gave a flutter of excitement when they reached the great hall and his eyes fell on Sirius sitting talking to Remus.

They dropped down at the Gryffindor table, helping themselves to buttered crumpets they sat eating and chatting about the party that evening. Severus had decided to take a long nap in the afternoon and a shorter one just after dinner to be sure he could stay awake with the others, he kept glancing at Sirius throughout breakfast whom showed no hint of anything going on between them last night once again. He was actually a very good actor as well as a model for a dirty magazine.

After breakfast, Regulus headed back to the common room to hang out with Severus before lunch.

The rest of the day just seemed to fly past and even as lunch sped by, Severus was quite happy to clamber into bed. One thing he had noticed was that there were a few more people in the great hall and when they were on their way back down to the dungeons, there seemed to be a couple more filtering through the main entrance doors. As Sirius had predicted, people were returning for the party that evening.

Severus did in fact sleep for most of the afternoon, he woke around an hour before dinner feeling thoroughly refreshed so spent the time playing a game of chess with the younger boy.

"I'm guessing you haven't had a chance to speak properly with my brother then" he said slowly.

"Not properly no" said Severus keeping his eyes focused on the board, it wasn't a lie at all, he hadn't had a real conversation with Sirius about their plans for and with the baby, what was going on between them, what they would do when the baby arrived it was just Sirius asking a few general questions to keep himself updated, Severus knew in two weeks he would reach the halfway mark and seeing as how fast time had passed already, it would no doubt become a worrying imminent problem if they didn't get to talking soon. Severus knew he had months left until he was due to give birth but still, that time would soon disappear much like the way he had described before, sand slipping through his fingers at a disturbingly rapid pace.

At dinner the number of people in the great hall seemed much larger, there were now at least fifteen at the Hufflepuff table, twenty in Ravenclaw, twelve more in Gryffindor and another eight in Slytherin.

"What did I tell you?" Sirius chuckled to them as they sat down for dinner earning some very curious stares from other people at the rest of the tables and the few extra Gryffindor's at the other end sitting with people they obviously didn't know trying to get filled in on all the gossip that happened whilst they'd been away.

For once Severus was sort of glad they weren't focusing the main attention on him really, it was all about Sirius. The boy didn't seem too bothered by this and mostly ignored their stares, then again, he was used to people giving him their fullest attention for a variety of different reasons, some good, some not so good.

After dinner they headed back to their respected common rooms, Regulus giving three Ravenclaw girls the finger when they distinctly heard the words 'pushed him'. Severus wasn't going to start on anybody tonight, no he was just looking forward to bringing in the New Year and a new start for all of them.

As expected the evening shot on past and Severus managed to get in another hour or so of sleep before he took his bath and laid out some relatively neat clothes to go to the party in (consisting of his purple jogging bottoms and a new t-shirt with a his plain black cloak over the top) He knew he looked odd but he didn't have anything else he could fit into, his new maternity jeans would be a little big in the waist and the last thing he wanted to have was them to fall down or be pulled down and end up tripping over them or once again flashing off his underwear in a public setting. No, he wouldn't risk it and went with the safe option instead.

"Are you ready?" Regulus asked pushing his hair back and grinning at his haughty, handsome reflection in the mirror. He was slim enough to wear a lovely crisp white shirt tucked into some very smart, pleated trousers, polished shiny shoes and a sweeping black velvet cloak. Severus felt a pang of jealousy, damn Regulus for having money and most of all being skinny.

"Yeah I'm ready" the boy smiled before they headed out of the dormitory. Passing through the common room which was completely empty save for the two students (a boy and a girl) hurrying along laughing together, the girl in a long party frock and the boy in his smarts. The two boys slipped into the cool dungeon corridor, the sound of the music from the great hall reverberating down the stone corridor.

When they reached the great hall Severus' mouth fell open with surprise, the double doors were pushed back and open, the ceiling was a beautiful starry night sky, enchanted balloons, streamers and floating pieces of glittering confetti floated around the air above their heads, the lights were dimmed, the main coming from a silver glow near the high table where the staff would sit, an enormous floating partially transparent clock face with black hands was ticking down the time until the new year.

Students were everywhere, girls and boys, far more than there had been at lunch or dinner time, they crowded around squealing with excitement over the loud thumping of the music as they greeted their friends with hugs and some even with kisses.

"Butter beer boys?" Professor McGonagall offered holding two open bottles of drink to them.

"Thanks!" Regulus beamed taking one and sipping at it thirstily his eyes lighting up with excitement as he gazed around him wide eyed. It didn't take much to get Regulus over excited and ready to go.

Severus stared at the bottle hesitantly. "I don't know if I can..."

"Of course you can they give this stuff to children, it has barely anything in it, see, says on the back it's safe for pregnancy if consumed in moderation, one won't hurt" the woman smiled holding it out to Severus.

The boy relaxed and thanked his teacher taking the drink and sipping at it like Regulus a smile spreading across his face, he'd never been overly keen on the stuff but it was after all a special occasion.

"Regulus!" a familiar voice cried over the heads of the gathering students, seconds later Remus Lupin came tearing towards them pulling Regulus in for a playful kiss. "Glad you're here!" he beamed.

"Hi Remus!" Regulus grinned. "Umm, where's Sirius?" he asked peering over Remus' shoulder curiously.

"Oh, James and Peter got back earlier he's with them, they're all over him like hair on soap" the werewolf said loudly.

Severus grimaced, not just because of the comment but because Potter and friend had returned to cause more mayhem and destruction to Severus' otherwise relatively normal life.

"Ah well, least he's enjoying himself" Regulus laughed. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure, not much of a dancer though" Remus chuckled.

"Severus are you coming?" Regulus asked turning back to face his friend.

"Might as well" the boy said nervously. He followed along behind Remus and Regulus pushing through the crowd, they found a space towards the middle where odd lights were dancing against the heavy stone floor. Severus was well out of his comfort zone here but at least he was doing something and other people were including him. He could feel people's eyes burning on him with curiosity and anger as he stood there watching Remus and Regulus sliding up closer and closer together, it would be a matter of minutes before they would start making out as per usual and Severus wasn't too keen to be a part of that.

He glanced around, there were a few students he knew, some he didn't, and some were staring at him but he tried to pay them no attention. Craning his neck he spotted Sirius sitting at one of the tables on the far back corner talking with James and Peter who appeared to be grinning and patting him gently on the back. Severus' heart sank a little, so it was true, they were here and now Sirius' nightly adventures would probably cease, everything would go back to it was before, everything would come to an end.

With a sigh, Severus made his way into the darkness of one of the walls and stood lurking there pretty much out of sight of most people besides the couple whom seemed to be too engrossed in each other pressed up against the wall kissing than they would be of Severus standing there grimacing at them. What was it with people and wanting to suck each other's faces off in public?

Nearly an hour flew by and eleven was looming, more and more students were up dancing, laughing, spinning around and even singing along with the music whenever a familiar tune came alone.

Severus on the other hand was growing bored and impatient.

"Murderer!" a girl bellowed over the music as she and her boyfriend passed, several heads turned to stare open mouthed, not at her but at Severus.

They gave their tutting, filthy glares and turned sharply away from him hurrying off as though they might catch some awful infectious disease if they even breathed the same air as him. Another pang his Severus, what if Sirius didn't stop or couldn't stop that awful rumour? Surely people would listen to him, it was after all he who had tried to kill himself, everybody loved Sirius, absolutely everybody (except the enraged Slytherin's he sometimes pissed off and the odd younger student whom secretly admired him even as he hexed or tormented them) he was just one of those people where even if you hated him you loved to hate him.

Severus sighed and made his way over to the now vacated tables and chairs, sitting down closest to the back he continued to observe the rest of the students.

"Severus!" a familiar voice shouted, his head turned sharp and a smile lit up his otherwise miserable face.

"Evan!" he grinned. "You're back!"

"Well spotted" the pureblood smirked dropping into the seat beside him and clapping him on the back. "So how have you been, how was your Christmas?" he asked brightly his green eyes reflecting in the odd lighting of the dance floor feet away.

"Not so bad, a bit boring at times but quite eventful" Severus chuckled. "How about you?"

"It was alright, family stuff and that" he shrugged a little. "So, did Black ever get out of the hospital wing or is he still up there? I'll bet he's so pissed he's missing such a great party"

"No, no he's out, he is..." Severus said craning his neck to look for Sirius. "Over there" he said pointing towards the staff table.

Evan squinted and stretched until he finally spotted him. "Ahh, he doesn't look so good he's a bit stiff"

"Yeah his spine was damaged, could barely walk, still struggles around and stuff" Severus said loudly over the music. "He's okay though, it's a temporary thing, he'll heal up fully in time"

"Well that's decent" Evan said only because he knew Sirius was the dad. "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Ah, no, not really" Severus said awkwardly, he didn't feel like discussing this now. A change of subject would be nice. "Where are the others?"

"Still at home, they said they'll be back on Sunday and to give you their best" Evan laughed. "I came back because I was bored as fuck, Regulus told me about the party and well, you know I can't resist a good party" he grinned stupidly.

Severus rolled his eyes and laughed, last time there had been a party in the Slytherin common room, Evan had ended up being admitted to the hospital wing with very suspicious injuries following an illegal duelling match and a bar of soap.

After that night they had said no more about it.

The two boys sat talking for a while before Severus was practically dragged off to the dance floor with Evan where they danced until eleven forty five, Evan seemed to take a good interest in a pretty Slytherin girl dancing only a few feet away.

"You go have some fun, I need a break anyway" Severus said loudly patting his friend on the shoulder. Evan nodded his acknowledgement as Severus turned and stalked off across the room into the opposite shadows his eyes fixated on the clock.

"Severus!" Regulus called, he was dancing only a few feet away with his arms around Remus, Severus could tell just by looking at them that they'd spent all this time with their tongues down each other's throats, his kiss swollen lips were slightly obscene to look at right now.

Severus held a hand up to wave and moved closer, he glanced around and could see Sirius conversing with James and Peter supporting him a little bit towards the centre of the dance floor, a pang of rage hit him when he saw a group of giggling girls batting their eyelashes and giggling at him seductively, Sirius on the other hand did not seem to notice, that or he was refusing to pay them any attention.

Severus sighed miserably and turned around, maybe there would be better things to focus his attention on tonight rather than being alone for the bells.

The time seemed to fly by and before he knew it they were down to the final sixty seconds, when he turned around he spotted James and Peter standing in the centre looking around worriedly and talking. James shrugged his shoulders and Peter stood shaking his head, Sirius was gone.

The music skidded to an abrupt halt and Professor Slughorn's voice boomed over the crowd.

"Alright everyone the countdown will commence in less than ten seconds, are we all ready?"

There was an uproar of cheers from the students as they all turned to face the clock.

Severus stood gazing up at it worriedly.

"Ten!"

"Nine!" the students shouted.

Severus couldn't help but wonder what kind of calamities, strains, bad but also amazing times, new experiences and new chapters opening up in his life the new year had in store for him, it was a terrifying but simply wonderful prospect even for a sixteen year old boy.

"Five"

"Four!"

"Three"

Severus glanced to Remus and Regulus whom were poised whispering to one another wrapped so tightly and closely they almost looked like they were permanently charmed together, their lips were less than an inch apart, their eyes half lidded.

"Two..."

"One!"

...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the students roared raising their glasses and cheering. Remus and Regulus' lips fell together at the perfect moment and Severus gasped.

Something or someone had a gently hold of him by the shoulders, a soft pair of moist lips pressing to his cheek.

Within seconds they were gone, Severus whirled around his eyes wide as he stared around into the dim room terrified that if he blinked he would miss the perpetrator. Nobody was there, a confused frown passed over his face and his mouth hung open as he swung back, he could see James and Peter together in the crowd cheering, Evan across the room with his tongue down some girls throat and Remus and Regulus were practically climbing inside one another through their lips by now.

The music resumed with a loud boom and everybody began dancing and singing. Severus felt so lost, confused as though everything had slowed down and zoned in on him, he whirled around again blinking into the darkness but there was nobody there. Maybe he'd felt it, maybe it was a figment of his over active, pregnant and very lonely imagination.

But no, he was absolutely certain he felt those hands and those lips on his cheek in somewhat of a New Year's kiss.

Severus could take it no longer, he turned and hurried out of the great hall, straight into the dungeons and back to his dormitory without saying anything to anyone, he would congratulate them when they got back.

He washed, changed and slipped into bed curling himself up under his duvet, someone had kissed him tonight, not a real kiss or his first but someone had pressed their lips to his cheek and he had absolutely no fucking clue who it was...

By the time the dormitory door opened Severus was fast asleep under his blankets, Regulus came back first looking tired and more thoroughly kissed than he had ever done in his life, he washed, changed and practically fell into bed, asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

By the time the next morning arrived, Severus woke at his usual time with a yawn. He smiled still in his dream-like state as he felt the baby moving about in his tummy, a hand rested on it and he smiled warmly to himself rolling over as his eyes fluttered open, the events of last night were yet to penetrate his conscious mind, not that he really wanted them to.

Severus sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes still smiling that he could feel his baby doing his or her morning exercises in his tummy. He pushed open the curtains and gazed around the dormitory, Regulus was laying curled up on his side fast asleep and Evan, well Evan was face down on the floor.

With a sigh, Severus climbed out of bed and went to see him. He stopped looming over the boys body and knelt down gently shaking his shoulders.

"Evan... Evan wake up you've been sleeping on the floor" Severus said.

Evan groaned and waved an arm about feebly before dropping it to the ground and letting out a soft "Ouch" of pain.

"Come on, I can't lift you in my condition" Severus said.

Slowly but surely Evan got up and Severus managed to guide him back into his own bed. "What time did you get in?"

"Five?" the boy yawned curling up into a ball and wrapping his blankets around himself sleepily.

"What have you been doing all this time?!"

"Nothing, I was dancing until everyone went to bed, fucking knackered though, didn't even make it to bed"

"Have you been drinking?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not" the boy yawned again.

"Sex?"

"No"

"Right then, see you later I guess" Severus sighed pulling the boys bed curtains closed around him before he stalked off into the bathroom to deal with his own morning rituals.

Ten minutes later and he was out and getting himself dressed, very slowly Regulus started to stir and woke up still looking tired but thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Morning" Severus chuckled as the boy sat up and stretched with his eyes still closed.

"Morning" Regulus yawned. "What time is it?"

"Ten" said Severus.

Regulus nodded slowly and finally opened his eyes to stare at Severus as he combed his fingers through his long dark hair. "Last night was bloody amazing" he grinned sleepily.

"I thought you might be having a nice time" Severus chuckled. "You and Lupin couldn't keep your hands off one another"

"Yeah and you know something, you know why it was so amazing?" Regulus asked bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Why?"

"Remus told me he loves me" Regulus breathed the smile lighting up his eyes like the morning sun. "He actually told me he loves me, even if it is fast and soon and stuff, he says he's never felt like this before"

Severus' own face spread into a smile. "Did you say it back?"

"Of course!" Regulus blurted out then blushed. "I mean, I really care about him, he's amazing and he's done so much for me, helped me and everything, why wouldn't I love him? He makes me feel so good and happy and just everything!" Regulus was beaming more and more as he spoke of Lupin.

Severus smiled to himself, he knew what love felt like, he felt it for Sirius but unfortunately the boy did not seem to feel the same way for him.

That's when it happened, the memories of last time came filtering back, Severus alone and then some apparently invisible figure kissing him on the cheek. Those soft lips, the nice lips of an unknown person. Severus hoped it wasn't some horrible joke, he'd rather he'd imagined it than it be a nasty joke played by some cruel human being to tease Severus, then why did it feel so safe and yet somehow familiar?

Severus sighed and lay back down on his bed, he wouldn't bother thinking about it for today.

Severus and Regulus went down for breakfast, the great hall was much fuller with tired but happy students, lots of which turned to glare at Severus as he passed. He didn't even dare look to the Gryffindor table where he knew the Marauders were sitting, he could see Regulus grinning over at Remus through the corner of his eye and that was enough Gryffindor for today thank you very much.

After an uncomfortable breakfast, Severus and Regulus took some food back for Evan whom was still asleep and flat out refusing to get up any time soon before they went down to the common room to sit and allow Regulus to discuss everything that went on last night, Severus was just glad to get some of the attention away from what happened to him and was willing to listen to a half hour explanation on Remus' apparently oh so lovely lips and his soft, squeezable bum.

Lunch came and went and Evan was still in bed, more students were moving to sit in the common room.

"Your name is Severus, right?" a seventh year burly boy said approaching him with what Severus could only describe as arrogant swagger.

"Yes" he said calmly.

"The knocked up guy?"

Severus felt a vein throb in his temple. _Don't rise to it_ he thought as he nodded with a pleasant smile on his face. "Yes, I am pregnant"

"Yeah, I wanted to congratulate you on what you did to Black two weeks ago, mate if only you'd succeeded you'd be the pride of all Slytherin!" the boy exasperated.

"CLEAR THE FUCK OFF!" Regulus snarled, heads turned to stare at them as the younger and much smaller boy was on his feet, his wand out ready to fight.

The seventh year stopped, looked Regulus up and down and burst into fits of laughter as he sauntered off.

"He's got some serious fucking nerve!" Regulus snarled viciously. "I ought to Crucio him for that!"

"Regulus calm down" Severus said getting up and guiding Regulus towards the stairs. "What he said was bang out of order but just don't rise to it, that's what they want, the people who think I would actually do something like that to kill off your brother as well, you know I didn't do it, he knows and everybody else will when they start believing the truth" he smiled weakly.

Regulus seemed to ponder this as he was taken back into the older boy's dormitory and pushed to go and sit on Avery's bed to calm down.

Evan by now was awake and slowly pulling his clothes on, the breakfast gone and he looked rather happy. "What's happened?" he asked warily spotting the look of sick disgust and rage on Regulus' face.

"Some twat happened, accusing Severus of pushing my brother off that fucking roof and then fucking congratulating him for it!" the younger boy groaned flopping back against the pillows in frustration. "Why I ought to go down there and-"

"Don't rise to it!" Severus hissed. "The more you rise, the more kicks they get out of it, don't get yourself expelled for some illegal curse on the unworthy, he's just filth and you know it"

Evan sighed shaking his head as he disappeared off into the bathroom, likely for what should have been his morning wank.

The rest of the day passed and Severus was starting to dread dinner. The whole way there people kept turning to stare at him, he could hear Sirius' name everywhere he went and as he entered the great hall many people were indeed staring at the Gryffindor, some with sympathy, some envy and some with pure longing (mostly the ladies on that one)

Severus sniffed and sat down by the door at the Slytherin table with Regulus and Evan. Another good thing about having Rosier back was that quite a few people knew him as the school psychopath, there was less staring and no comments directly to Severus as they had a fairly peaceful dinner that evening, hopefully when the rest of the gang were back then maybe things would start looking up. Just maybe that was.

The rest of the day passed in a boring stupor.

Sirius did not come along that night.

Sunday arrived bringing about the day of return, it was now the third of January, three days into the new year and that horrible, depressing, strained feeling one gained right after Christmas was hanging heavily like a dark storm cloud over the Hogwarts castle.

Nobody seemed in a very good mood and were more than happy to take their bitterness out on Severus as he passed.

"Preggers!" James Potter's voice echoed from the staircases, Severus looked up but couldn't see him and sighed rolling his eyes.

"Sick freak" a Hufflepuff boy spat.

"Murderer" followed him everywhere he went so he decided to stick with Evan, with him around nobody made a comment, when someone looked as though they were about to, Evan would give them this look, an indescribably look one could only call _The Look_ which terrified anyone into silence, Evan wasn't really vicious or dangerous... well not to his friends and he wasn't really that unstable... unless provoked. Severus liked him, they were friends and he had never had a single problem with the guy. He was a fine guy.

The day filtered out in much the same way, by the time dinner arrived the carriages were pulling up and people were arriving back.

As the three boys sat at the Slytherin table that evening, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Lestrange and Crouch came swaggering back in looking extremely pleased to be back and see their friends.

"Alright guys!" Mulciber grinned thumping Evan on the back as he passed and dropped down beside Regulus. Avery on the other hand sat beside Severus shooting a second year boy who kept glaring at him a filthy look putting an end to that problem before it could start again.

"Severus how is everything, how's the baby?" Avery asked excitedly as they tucked into some food.

Severus swallowed and smiled back. "Everything's great, my scan came back excellent, even got a picture of the baby sucking his or her thumb" he grinned. "I've grown as well!"

"You'll have to show us when we get back" Mulciber smiled warmly. "So, you still haven't found out what you're having?"

Severus shook his head. "Not until Wednesday"

His friends suddenly looked excited. "Let's run bets, boy or girl get in touch with me tomorrow with your ideas and we can wager some cash on it" Avery beamed excitedly. Severus rolled his eyes, sometimes his friends could be real dunderheads.

After dinner they headed back to the dormitory, Severus watched sadly as Regulus cleared out his stuff, he gave the younger boy a little cuddle before he headed off to his own dormitory to be back with his younger male friends.

Severus decided to go for a bath whilst the others squabbled over meaningless things like heterosexual pornographic magazines they had acquired over the holidays.

As Severus sank into the lovely welcoming warm water his thought turned to tomorrow. It would be the first day back of term in a new year with a new start and the same old cunts who were trying to make his life a misery. The only three things that were really keeping Severus going was his baby being beautiful and healthy and after enduring just two days of the hellish new term he would find out what he was having, boy or girl, it was like a happy little reward, a ray of sunshine on an otherwise horrendously overcast, drizzly day. The second was Regulus Black being his best friend, they'd grown really close over the past few months and he had no idea where he'd be without the boy and finally was Sirius Black, the things Sirius had done over the holiday's the way he had gone about things, sure some of it went horribly wrong but when he had come to see Severus for no real reason and just been so kind and hugged him twice and spoken about the baby but especially when he said he wanted to be a part of their life.

Severus' heart gave a tiny flutter at the thought of it. He would remember and cherish that moment for the rest of his life.

Some time later, Severus got out of the bath, dried off and pulled on his favourite grey nightshirt, no way would Sirius risk coming down here tonight, he wasn't that insane.

With a sigh, Severus slipped back into the dormitory where Evan was now sitting nursing his arm and sulking, Mulciber was buried angrily beneath his blankets and muttering swear words under his breath and Avery was lounging in his pyjamas, hands behind his head across his bed looking extremely pleased with himself.

Severus chuckled quietly to himself, he wasn't even going to ask about this one.

An hour or so later and finally everyone went to bed, the lights dimmed into nothing and Severus lay behind his drapes snuggled up in bed. In truth he wasn't nervous about tomorrow, he had to be strong for his child's sake, he knew nobody would hurt him out of morals and the fact that if anyone even so much as touched Severus, Dumbledore would throw them out of the castle with a broken wand faster than you could say expulsion.

Severus rolled over and smiled amusedly to himself, maybe this term wouldn't be so bad after all. With that in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

It was just after eleven when a familiar dark figure tip toed through the open dormitory entrance and along the passage way leading to the sixth year dorms. Stopping outside he pressed his concealed ear silently to the door hearing the odd little snore and mostly silence a grin spread across his face. Slowly but surely he popped open the door keeping his hands well covered in case anybody came out from the surrounding dormitories. He slid inside the dorm using the wall as a propping tool closing the door behind him with a soft _click! _

The Slytherin dormitory was filled with the gentle breathing and occasional little snore from the fellow people. Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth trying to fight the random and intensely powerful urge to laugh, he couldn't do that here, if he did they would all wake up and know instantly there was an intruder, if they realised he was here then he would have been better off throwing himself off the roof than be caught in the Slytherin dungeons for no good reason that he could tell them of.

Regaining composure, Sirius crept over to that familiar bed with the drawn hangings, he paused a moment before poking his concealed head inside and gazing down at a peacefully sleeping Severus. A smile spread across Sirius' face, the dormitory lights flickered up a little giving enough light for him to see Severus very clearly but not wake the other people around him.

Slowly being sure nobody else was awake, he dropped the cloak and climbed through to sit in the same place on Severus' bed.

He sat for a good few minutes watching the curled up Slytherin sleeping, he was laying on his left hand side as per usual, his hands crumpled resting against the pillow, those little rosy lips parted as he breathed, his dark eyelashes casting strong shadows across his pale, clean face.

Sirius inhaled, Severus had used that apple shampoo again.

He reached out slowly and began to stroke Severus' cheek, it didn't take long for a reaction to happen. Severus groaned softly and leaned into the touch a little his face twitching as he dreamt.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed continuing the soft stroking.

Severus' face twitched and to Sirius' relief his eyes opened slowly. He blinked several times turning to face Sirius and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Whoa, Severus relax it's me" Sirius said holding his hands up calmly.

Severus was still wide eyed but relaxed visibly, his lips parted slightly, not with sleep with shock this time. "Wha-"

"I came to see you, is that alright?" Sirius whispered his expression void and his voice very calm.

Severus swallowed and nodded slowly freezing for a second when he heard a dorm mate shuffle in their sleep. "I can't believe you came... I thought-"

"You thought once your friends were back that I would stop coming?" Sirius quirked a fine dark eyebrow almost mockingly at Severus whom flushed and averted his dark eyes.

"Well, yes... of course"

A soft chuckle escaped Sirius' perfect cupids bow shaped lips. "You thought wrong" he whispered shuffling a little closer to Severus so as to keep his voice to a bare minimum. "I wanted to tell you that about that rumour going around, I haven't forgotten or broken my promise to you to stop it asap but I've been waiting for everyone to return, literally everyone so I could get it stopped tomorrow, no point trying to stop it with only a handful or so of students in is there?"

Severus suddenly felt silly, he'd expected Sirius to do it straight away if it was going to be done. "I suppose there isn't..." he said softly. "Thank you by the way"

"Don't worry about it" Sirius waved him off. "I haven't got long, I need to get back and get some sleep, we have lessons in the morning and if one of this lot wake up or James or someone gets up to pee and checks in on me and realises I'm not there, shit will hit the fan" he said warily and a little wide eyed.

Severus nodded quickly. "Yeah, you'd better go soon I don't want you getting in trouble with your friends for my sake"

Sirius shot him an odd lop sided look.

What did that mean?

"Hey listen" Sirius said slowly wetting his lips with his tongue and leaning in a little closer. "You know that tomorrow I can't be all buddy- buddy with you, right? People will realise pretty sharpish that I might be the dad or something is going on, I mean, nothing is going on really but we're getting closer, we're not stupid we both know that" Sirius said slowly. "I'm not going to start attacking you again or anything but I want to warn you that if anything does kick off with James, I can't full on beg for your mercy, okay?"

Severus nodded quite calmly, he knew that was going to happen anyway it just stung a little to hear the actual words from Sirius. "I know"

"Good" Sirius said.

They sat in silence and listened to the seconds and minutes pass on Severus' loudly ticking pocket watch, Severus spared a glance at the offending item and wrinkled his nose, it was just another reminder of how little time they would have together this evening.

"I'd better go" Sirius said finally but made no effort to move.

"Yeah, I guess you should" Severus breathed sadly.

There was a pause, Sirius moved to get up but stopped and turned back to Severus again shifting closer. "Listen Severus, there's something I've been meaning to do" he said quietly.

Severus blinked.

"I feel like I owe you a little something..." he breathed.

Before Severus could register what was happening, Sirius' right hand came up to gently cup his cheek tilting his face back a tiny bit as the boy moved in, he felt Sirius' warm, sweet breath on his lips for only a second before Sirius closed the distance between them bringing their lips together in a soft tender kiss sending Severus to heaven on Earth...

...


	14. Chapter 14

Time seemed to stand still, sparks were tingling all over Severus' body, his mind was racing, fireworks exploding behind closed eyes. He was kissing Sirius, Sirius Black was actually kissing him on the lips.

All too soon Sirius pulled back a little breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together for a moment, Severus gazed down at those rosebud lips before his eyes flickered up to meet Sirius' half lidded misty ones, he was absolute perfection in every way and Severus could feel himself melting at the slightest touch.

Very slowly Sirius slipped back smiling gently at Severus watching the blush scatter across the Slytherin's face, he looked as though he wanted to say something but couldn't manage anything, like Sirius had kissed his breath away.

"I'd better get going now and I know what you'll thing as soon as I leave and to answer the question you will ask yourself, no I won't be mad if you tell my brother provided he keeps it to himself" Sirius winked standing up slowly.

Severus tried to speak, his mouth moved but no words came out, he blushed even further watching a smile spread across Sirius' handsome face.

"I'll come back and see you on Tuesday, Severus" he breathed and with one last look at the boy he drew the bed curtains shut, slipped under his cloak and disappeared from the dormitory.

Severus sat listening as the door clicked shut before he inhaled deeply, closed his eyes in a long slow blink and slipped back under the covers feeling utterly dazed. Who knew one small kiss could have such a powerful effect?

He lay there for some time listening to his friends gentle breathing unable to register what had happened. Sirius had risked so much to come down tonight, what did that mean? He knew the boy was desperate for someone to be close to and speak to about the baby, they weren't really friends yet, they were sort of getting somewhere he couldn't explain it or describe it because he frankly had no fucking idea.

With a soft but very happy sigh, Severus rolled over and allowed sleep to overcome him.

The next morning Severus was woken by someone pulling open his bed curtains, he groaned and buried himself further under the blankets.

"Severus time to get up" Mulciber said gently shaking the boy awake.

Severus groaned again. "No..."

"We're all tired, Severus, probably you more so but still, come on you have to get up" Mulciber sighed.

Severus rolled over and lifted back his covers stretching his arms above his head. "I'll be ready in a minute or so" he yawned as Mulciber walked away to commence in a fight with Evan Rosier. He rubbed his tired eyes, sipped some water and got out of bed pulling on his fresh school uniform barely listening to his friends squabbling as his mind filtered back to the events of last night.

He couldn't believe it, had he really been dreaming? Sirius had kissed him so tenderly it almost frightened him, the kiss was inhumanely beautiful like a kiss from an angel, a kiss of life. Severus closed his eyes and emitted a shaky breath as he headed into the bathroom. Surely nobody could be that perfect.

"I love you, Sirius" Severus whispered to his reflection as he gazed at himself in the mirror. If Sirius was right about one thing it was about his appearance, Severus never thought of himself as attractive or valued his appearance very much but now he could really see it, see the change in him caused by his pregnancy glow. He looked good, he was feeling good and for the past few days he had been feeling increasingly sexy, Sirius kissing him last night seemed to have triggered yet more hormones surging through his system, he knew what he wanted but would he ever get it?

Ten minutes later and the boys were heading through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor, people stared at Severus as he passed but he kept his hood down and stood firm even as he went into the great hall to the whispered of "Killer" and "Death Eater" he had to ignore them, right now he was too happy to care what anybody else said or thought of him, he'd been so close to Sirius last night, his life had done a near U-turn.

They dropped into their seats, Severus picking up some croissants with strawberries and butter between the sliced middles and tucked in sipping his tea and vaguely listening to his friends talking completely ignoring the odd few people staring at him their eyes dropping to his bump showing more through his school jumper, he didn't care if they wanted to gawk at it, he was actually feeling proud of being pregnant now.

After breakfast they headed quickly down into the dungeons to loiter outside the classroom and wait for Professor Slughorn to let them in.

"So, let's see a scan picture" Mulciber grinned.

Severus chuckled softly and pulled one out of his pocket as the guys crowded around to see it. "The baby is sucking his or her thumb in this one" he grinned as they all gasped and let out little breathy words of excitement.

"Wow" said Avery. "It's grown so much" he said in complete surprise.

"Baby is growing quickly, Pomfrey says he or she is growing perfectly normally, no problems at all with it and I'm to keep doing what I'm doing" Severus grinned. "I can find out this week what I'm having if I want to know"

"Do you want to know?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Yeah, yeah I do" Severus beamed tucking the scan photo back into his pocket. He stood there for a few more minutes, he could see the Marauders arrive soon followed by a nose up turned Lily Evans with two of her friends at her sides like a little bitchy girl pack.

He sighed and stood there listening to Evan tell the others in graphic detail about the girl he'd been making out with on New Year's eve at that fucking party. He could also see the Marauders staring at him out of the corner of his eye along with most of the class with a mixture of expressions on their faces.

And that's when Severus felt it, that familiar beautiful little wriggle in his tummy, his face lit up like a gust of warm summer air washed over his, he closed his eyes in a long slow blink a hand flying to rest gently on his bump his lips curling into a warm, bright smile. By now people were really staring at him but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was feeling his baby move about inside of him.

"Severus is that the baby?" Evan asked curiously his eyes focused on Severus' bump.

"Yeah, moving around and kicking me a little bit again" he breathed his eyes dropping to his bump, he could see Sirius staring at him curiously through the corner of his eye. Of course, he hadn't told the boy about the movements yet.

"What's it like?" Avery asked.

"Muscle spasms I can't control and really odd little moving sensations" Severus smiled to his friend.

"What's the matter, Snivellus, constipated?" James Potter said loudly and most of the class laughed.

Severus closed his eyes and chose to ignore it gently stroking his bump.

"He's disgusting, did you hear what he did to Sirius Black?!" one of Lily's friends said loudly.

"What did he do exactly?" Sirius asked calmly and Severus' eyes snapped wide open and he turned to stare at the boy, was Sirius really going to fill in his part of the deal?

"He... he pushed you over the railings and tried to kill you, didn't he?" she asked with a worried frown.

"Uh, no, where did you hear that?" Sirius asked flatly a rather irritable expression on his face.

Quite a lot of people looked completely confused.

"But- but Potter said-" she tried. "He told us Snape tried to push you over and then claimed to be a life saver"

"He claimed to be a life saver because he did in fact save my life" Sirius said loudly. "What part of attempted suicide do you not understand?" he asked shaking his head grumpily.

The girl opened and closed her mouth several times apparently unable to think of anything else to say about it, her eyes flickered to James and Sirius shot him a filthy glare.

"It's only Snivellus, why do you care?" he asked coolly looking Sirius straight in the eye.

Severus could not believe the cheek of Potter, the spread such awful, hurtful things like that and then just say it was only Severus, it was like he was completely unimportant, like he'd said last year that he bullies Severus simply because he exists.

The cunt.

"You cunt!" Severus spat viciously, his hormones were sending his emotions all over the place again but he didn't care, he'd had enough of this shit.

James turned to stare quirking an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that you piece of filth?" he said coldly.

"He's a better person than you are" Avery piped up his hand hovering around the pocket his wand was concealed in.

James threw his head back and barked an enormous laugh. "Please mate, the day Snivellus becomes better than me at anything apart from being the greasiest, ugliest creature in the universe award, I will eat my own wizards hat"

Severus stood glaring the boy down he was so angry he could just hex James into oblivion, hundreds of vile and vicious hexes, jinx's and curses came whooshing through his mind, there were so many awful things he wanted to do to Potter after what he'd done to Severus but the Slytherin had to be the better, bigger person.

"James" Remus said so sternly he surprised everybody. "He saved your best friends life, would you have rather Sirius died that night? Because if Severus wasn't there he would be dead and buried by now" the werewolf said very coldly.

James rounded on him and before anyone knew what had happened he'd ripped his wand from his pocket and hit Remus squarely in the stomach with a stinging hex, the boy landed roughly on the ground a couple of feet away gasping in pain and clutching his stomach.

Lily, her friends, Sirius and even Peter moved to Remus' side gasping as asking him how he was feeling as the door flew open and Professor Slughorn came out.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on out here?" he demanded his eyes scanning the scene and falling on where Remus lay injured on the floor, James was moving swiftly towards him holding out a hand his face creased with pure regret.

"Remus I'm-"

"Don't touch him" Sirius spat. "I can't believe you'd hurt, Moony"

Severus stared in complete surprise and bafflement, he could not believe what he was seeing. People were actually turning on James Potter for once in his arrogant, pig headed life.

"Potter hexed him, Professor, right in the stomach he's hurt" Lily said seriously.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing right away, Lily why don't you take him seeing as you're prefect" he nodded to the girl.

"I will, come on Remus" she said tugging the boys arm and heaved him to his feet, the werewolf was gasping in pain and bent double, apparently the close range had split some of his skin and a little blood was showing through his shirt by now.

"I want to-"

"Mr Potter I will see you after lesson, you will not be going to the hospital wing, everybody else go in and sit down" the potions master said calmly. He stood in the corridor ushering them all inside, Severus couldn't help but feel bad for the werewolf, he was after all Regulus' boyfriend.

Regulus...

He was going to be so pissed off when he found out what James had done.

Throughout the lesson, Severus kept sparing looks over at James where he was arguing with both Peter and Sirius, surprise, surprise even Peter went against him on this one with a shaking head and pursed lips (something he must have picked up from Lupin too).

In some ways this gave a small amount of smug satisfaction to the Slytherin, James was being proven to be a lying arsehole, maybe this would shut him the fuck up for a while but Severus wasn't too sure.

As the day progressed and Severus had a chance to calm down after what happened and they were sitting in their second double lesson of the day (Charms) when he started to notice something happening.

Severus hated to admit it and felt thoroughly embarrassed over the whole prospect of it but even he couldn't deny he was growing friskier by the hour. He'd read in his book it was a perfectly normal part of pregnancy that increased around the fourth or fifth month and would last for the remainder of his pregnancy especially so whenever his hormones peaked. Severus sighed inwardly scribbling down on his scroll of parchment trying to get this essay finished before the end of lesson so he didn't have to do it for extra homework, he wasn't sure what to do about it, one thing plaguing his mind growing in intensity for several days now, he wanted to get laid.

No, not just laid by anyone he wanted it to be with Sirius, he was still a virgin and not fully sure he was ready mentally but his body was positively screaming for sex. Madame Pomfrey had told him it was safe and of course he had been whipping out the magazine with Sirius in it at every free opportunity over the holiday's (whenever Regulus went out) to pleasure himself but it wasn't the same, it was a raging erection that just won't quit and masturbating himself just wasn't enough to quell the fire of arousal growing in his belly.

"You okay, Snape? You seem kind of funny today" Mulciber whispered looking up from his own essay as the lecture continued.

"I'm fine" Severus smiled gently. "Just pregnancy stuff"

By the time lunch came around Severus was still feeling just as frisky. He looked up from where he was eating at the Slytherin table spotting Regulus coming in with Remus on his arm, he shot James and the other's a very dangerous glare as he steered Remus away and over to the Slytherin table.

By now word had spread of everything that went on in the dungeons this morning and people were now speculating on that drama too including the part where Sirius had insisted Severus hadn't not hurt him that he'd saved him and the rumour was now spreading around that Severus had put him under the Imperius curse to say that. At least some people no longer considered him a murderer.

Regulus and Remus dropped down in the space in front of Severus, quite a few Slytherin's turned to stare or glare at the Gryffindor boy including Severus' dorm mates.

"Remus is going to sit with us because I don't want him over there with that boy" Regulus said angrily picking at his food.

"Okay, that's cool" Mulciber said slowly.

"Gives you lot a chance to meet him properly as well" Regulus said lightly looking around at his friends, they all seemed a bit uncomfortable about Remus but were pleasant enough about him shooting him smiles.

"So you two really are dating now then?" Avery blurted out.

"Yeah, we are" Remus smiled nervously, Severus could see he was very wary about being around the Slytherin's, he could also see Sirius Black slapping James Potter across the back of the head and jabbing a finger at Remus' back but he chose not to say anything about it.

"Have you had sex yet?" Evan said quickly.

Both Remus and Regulus blushed.

"Umm, no we haven't" Regulus said calmly. "We're waiting for the right time" he added with a smile gently taking Remus' hand in his own resting them both on the table. His friends stared but just smiled pleasantly at him. It was obvious they did not fully agree with such a highly aristocratic pureblood like Regulus, a member of the outstanding, well respected Black family being with a half-blood, unknown background person like Remus but he was happier, much happier than they'd ever seen him before.

"So then, Remus" Mulciber said using the boys first name for the first time ever.

The boy looked up.

"What are you planning to do after next year?" the Slytherin asked curiously watching Remus picking at a jacket potato.

"Well" Remus said awkwardly. "I was thinking about working with my dad, he said he can give me an apprenticeship and train me for admin in his office at the Ministry" he swallowed nervously, it was the truth but he didn't want to get into jobs knowing the apprenticeship and maybe a year or two at the Ministry very part time would probably be the only close to stable job he would have in his life.

"Not bad" Avery nodded seemingly a little impressed. "Is that conditional?"

Remus shook his head. "I passed all of my O. last year and just having N.E. is a bit of a boost for me, it's a good idea for anyone to have them no matter what job they want, leaves more doors open" he smiled.

"That's very true" Wilkes said slowly.

"Saw the pair of you at the New Year party, you looked as though you were actually trying to have each other for dinner" Evan chuckled. "I've never seen anyone kiss quite like that"

Remus and Regulus blushed glancing to one another before they turned their attention back on their food. Severus quite liked having Remus at the table as him being there drew the attention away from Severus himself.

After eating, Regulus and Remus disappeared off to do goodness knows where behind the tapestry on the fourth floor. Severus and the others on the other hand went back down to the common room.

Severus sank into a comfy seat by the fire stroking his baby bump lovingly as he felt his baby move around inside of him again, he sighed and closed his eyes feeling that warm glow of happiness.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" the sudden change of topic from Evan Rosier made Severus open his eyes and stare at him.

"Yeah, I wanna get married someday" said Avery leaning back in his seat.

"Me too" Mulciber yawned. "Maybe in ten or so years though, I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life"

The other's murmured their agreement.

"What about you, Snape?" Avery asked curiously.

"Well, it's a little more difficult for me" Severus chuckled running his hands with extreme emphasis over his bump.

"It doesn't mean you'll never get married" Mulciber said quickly and there was another agreeable murmur from the others.

"Yeah maybe even Sirius will want to marry you by then" Evan chuckled.

Severus swallowed feeling slightly hurt but he smiled and let it go over his head anyway. "Who knows? I just want to concentrate on my baby, I think I want to concentrate on this week first and once I know what I'm having on Wednesday I wanna start planning everything, colour, names, my mum wants to do some things for the baby, I want to just plan everything I think it will give me a good grounding for the rest of my pregnancy"

"Still not bothered about what it is?" Rabastan said from where he was lounging on the rug.

"Nope" said Severus.

"I put my money on it being a girl" Evan chuckled.

"Why?" Severus blinked.

"I don't know, you just look like you might be having a girl" the boy shrugged lazily and yawned stretching his arms up above his head.

"_Might _being the operative word" Severus pointed out. "It might be a boy"

"A little boy, I wonder what house he will be in considering his dad is a Gryffindor" Mulciber said thoughtfully.

"He or she" Severus reminded. "Possibly, might be a completely different house but these things usually run in families, I guess it will have to do with the values and such, I'd like him or her to be a Slytherin though" he flashed a cunning grin.

"Well the kid does have a lot of Slytherin family, only the dad is a Gryffindor, right?"

"Right" Severus nodded.

After lunch they headed off to their last lessons.

The rest of the day passed in a boring fashion, people continued to stare at Severus wherever he went, Sirius spared him the odd glance and occasional tiny smile whenever they passed one another or saw each other in lessons, it was sort of a way of getting Severus to focus on something other than what other people thought of him or were saying about him outside of said lessons. The whole school were being ridiculous towards him still and it wasn't actually his fault.

By the time he fell into bed that night, the Marauders had just about made friends again thanks to Remus' forgiving nature and James' thorough apology.

Severus sighed gazing up at the canopy over his bed. All in all it hadn't been such a terrible day to be honest even though problems had occurred, Sirius had been telling people and had at least kept his promise and made the effort to get people off of Severus' back, he did owe it to the boy.

Severus knew that Sirius was making up for how he treated Severus after the boy saved his life, perhaps Sirius was regretting what he had done or tried to do and was looking for Severus' help now in his own way. He hadn't said he wanted to be friends or anything he just went there to have a few words with him and disappeared but at least he was making the effort to do something. Severus wondered just what Sirius felt for him, he was so much less aggressive with Severus now and as he had told the Slytherin before he'd been touched by the baby and by the way Severus was handling this and that brought an instant smile to the boy's face.

The thought of Sirius coming by tomorrow night to let him know about the sex of the baby made him happier than anything before apart from of course the kiss.

With a sigh Severus allowed himself to fall into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus walked with a spring in his step as he headed up to Defence. In less than twenty four hours he would find out what his baby was, he would know if it was a boy or a girl, he couldn't wait to see.

As he sank down into his chair he gazed over at Sirius. Would they have a son or a daughter together? What would he or she be called? Be like personality wise? Severus swallowed with anxiety, he hoped to Merlin it looked like Sirius and had his pretty, normal sized nose.

Severus spent some of the lesson writing through his pregnancy journal, his thoughts, his feelings and just what he wanted the baby to be like. Would he want him or her to have the beautiful silver eyes of Sirius? Or his own dark, mysterious and very unusual ones? The baby would obviously have black hair and pale skin but eyes, the skin tone, the physical beauty or not. Severus knew he would never be able to see his child ugly, his baby would be beautiful no matter what he just wished it came out as beautiful as Sirius.

By the end of the lesson, Severus' thoughts would not stop racing around in circles about the baby.

Another problem he was still facing was the fact he couldn't keep himself soft or stop thinking about soft caresses, tender kissing and Sirius Black's naked, glistening body close against his own, touching him, feeling him, loving him. Severus almost moaned at break just thinking about it, why did pregnancy have to make him act so un-Severus like?

After break, came potions theory, Severus was glad to be given some diagrams to draw out, text to copy and questions to answer just to try and get some of the highly sensual thoughts out of his mind. But it didn't work, he ended off drifting into a day dream every few minutes finding it hard to focus on anything, being a teenage boy he had urges, he was horny a lot and would get random erections but this was just ridiculous, he was full on throbbing most of the time, hot and very lusty, every time he got into bed he had a near over powering urge to hump his pillow until he blew all over the bed.

"Ah Severus, I haven't had much of a chance to speak to you over Christmas" Slughorn said pulling up a seat in front of the boy. "How is everything going, are you feeling alright?" he asked gently.

Severus smiled and nodded slowly. "Much better than I was thank you" he breathed.

"Good and how is everything with the baby?" he asked in a low voice but it didn't stop people from staring.

"Everything is going great, perfect in fact" said Severus. "I'm having a mid-month scan tomorrow morning and I get to find out what I'm having" he said casually.

"Oh excellent, are you hoping for anything in particular?" the older man asked lightly but Severus shook his head.

"I really don't mind I just can't wrap my head around the fact I'm having a baby at all let alone that it might be a boy or a girl"

Slughorn laughed with full amusement. "Oh you will soon enough my boy, especially when he or she pops out of you in a few months!" he said brightly.

Severus cringed a little he still didn't want to think about the horrific pains and straining of giving birth...

"And how are you after everything that went on with the father?" his dropped his voice so low so that even Severus had trouble hearing him.

"Everything is... improving" he said slowly.

Slughorn nodded slowly with his full understanding. "I know this must be a very hard subject for you to touch upon but perhaps in a few days or a week or so we can have another proper little chat about this matter and see what can be done to help you through this, it must have been terribly distressing"

Severus swallowed. "Yes"

"Very well, I'll let you get on with your work then" the man nodded before getting up and moving over to see what Severus' friends were doing on the table behind him.

Severus sighed and listened to Slughorn vaguely telling his friends off for doing fuck knows what under the table with their wands. He glanced over at Sirius but the boy had his attention focused fully on his work.

By the end of the day, Severus felt very tired. He sat at the dinner table with his friends, he was still revelling in that amazing first kiss feeling he was sure wouldn't go away for a while and clearly was not helping with the horny situation.

"Hey" Regulus said. "A sickle for your thoughts?" he said nudging Severus' leg with his foot under the table.

Severus sighed. "I need to talk to you" he said simply. "After dinner come up to my dorm when everyone else is mucking about"

"Alright, is it serious? Is the baby okay?" Regulus frowned with concern.

"Oh yeah everything is fine it's just I need to tell you about something that's happened..." Severus dropped his voice so none of his friends could hear what was being said, the last thing he wanted was to betray Sirius once again and for his friends to get all het up over the fact they'd been meeting up and had even gone as far as a kiss, well, a kiss wasn't far but after everything that had happened, all the threats and problems, Severus would class even a simple soft kiss as a massive deal.

Regulus continued to look worried throughout dinner, he kissed Remus goodnight in the entrance hall not even caring that people were looking at them with open mouths of shock before he turned and followed Severus off down the dungeon corridor and through into the common room.

"Where are you two going?" Wilkes asked suspiciously as they passed them at the homework tables and went for the dormitory.

"We're gonna talk about stuff" said Regulus.

"Alright, laters" Avery waved in his usual Manchester accent.

The two boys made their way quickly upstairs and into the dormitory shutting the door, Severus went to the bed, kicked off his shoes and sat down with Regulus right in front of him.

"So, what's going on with you then?" Regulus asked settling himself down comfortably to listen to whatever it was Severus would say to him this time.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Remus first though, okay?"

"Alright, of course you know you can trust me" Regulus said a little nervously searching Severus' face, obviously he was worried there was something seriously wrong.

"Well... the thing is this is quite difficult for me to say" Severus said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Severus just tell me I won't judge whatever it is that you've done" Regulus swallowed.

"It's not what I've done per say..."

"Severus..." Regulus said slowly.

Severus took a deep breath, closed his eyes in a long slow blink and swallowed. "Sirius kissed me" he breathed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Regulus cried his eyes and face lighting up with magical excitement, he was practically bouncing up and down on the bed like a child and Severus couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm definitely being serious"

"He kissed you?!" Regulus repeated slowly. "How, when, why, was it nice? Your first kiss!" Regulus was beaming.

Well Severus for one was not expecting such a good reaction from the boy, he was expecting something a little darker if not upset seeing as what they'd all been through. "Yeah he did on Sunday night, he came and found me and kissed me on the lips, it was amazing" he blushed furiously biting on his bottom lip at the memory of it. Why did he have to be such a pansy some times?

"I can't believe this..." Regulus breathed seemingly calming down a little although his eyes were still enormous and filled with sheer excitement. "Maybe he's coming round, maybe he wants you, maybe he really likes you-" the boy froze suddenly.

"He said he wants to have something to do with the baby" Severus smiled warmly.

"Severus I don't want to upset you" Regulus said his expression suddenly turning serious. "What if he's doing this as some sick twisted way to hurt you in the end?"

Severus was rather taken aback, the thought had of course crossed his mind once or twice but he suppressed it, he was living for the now and even though he knew idealistically he should be thinking about his and Sirius' future if they were to have one together, he didn't want to jinx anything good that could potentially happen now.

"I don't know" he said after some time in silence. "I'd rather not think of such horrible things, we aren't together and we aren't friends he kissed me because he owed me the kiss"

"Owed you a kiss?" Regulus quirked a puzzled eyebrow.

"Yeah, from when we... you know..." Severus winced a little.

"Got it on?"

"That's the one!" said Severus blushing a little once again.

Regulus nodded slowly as he comprehended everything Severus had told him and mulled it over in his mind. "I know my brother and he only usually does things for his own gain, he's quite a selfish person at times"

"Yeah I guessed that one" Severus mumbled.

"But this could be the start of something special, something really good you know? Maybe he is turning over a new leaf, we both know he's been really mixed up for a while now but I'm happy he kissed you, that was sweet" Regulus smiled.

"I've been over the moon about it" Severus chuckled softly. "Whether truly good or bad I don't know but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt and go with good for now, I just want to be happy and a kiss from Sirius is still a kiss from Sirius"

"I'm really happy for you either way, if he's coming around then I'm proud of him" Regulus concluded.

"Thanks, Regulus" Severus smiled gently.

"No problem" the boy breathed.

They sat talking for a little while before Regulus got up and left to do his homework, Severus on the other hand took the opportunity to have a bath.

Drawing a nice bubble bath, Severus undressed allowing his clothes to fall off of his body pooling around his feet brushing over his sensitive skin. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, he did indeed look so much better, Severus wouldn't say he was good looking now no of course not, but he knew he was much nicer looking all thanks to his glow.

"Thank pregnancy" Severus grinned.

His smile soon faded when his eyes roamed down his body gazing at his very swollen, very large and very pink nipples. Well at least he wasn't growing breasts. Severus sighed allowing his fingers to brush over them. He hissed softly at the pleasurable sensations of being touched there it only fuelled his constantly burning arousal more. He sighed and slipped into the warm bath water groaning with pleasure it was nice to kick back and relax after a hectic start to the new term.

Severus wasn't in the bath all that long before he decided to get out, dried, dry off his hair and pull on his clean, navy tartan with red lined pyjamas on. It was actually approaching half nine as he got into bed, he could hear his friends on their way up and in just a couple of short hours Sirius was due to arrive, if he decided to turn up that is.

"Alright?" Mulciber smiled raising his eyebrows when the three boys came strolling back into the dormitory.

Severus nodded and propped up his pillows against the headboard and settled half sitting half laying down.

Within half an hour the rest of the dormitory were saying their goodnights, they drew their bed curtains and the lights went down. Severus yanked the curtain pull and his drapes swung instantly shut around the bed, if Sirius was coming he had no idea how long it would take.

With a yawn he settled down to sleep...

Approaching midnight, the same dark figure slipped into the Slytherin dorms through the open door, he moved as quickly as he could at the moment along the dormitory corridor and stopped outside the sixth year dorms. He listened and then slipped inside padding completely invisible across the room over to Severus Snape's bed.

Slowly he dropped the cloak, pushed the curtains open a little to slip and sit down on the edge of Severus' bed, he moved so he was up fully on the bed and pulled the drapes closed, he could see quite easily Severus' sleeping form.

He smiled to himself, he and Severus were getting much closer now as friends, that's what they were on their way to, friends. He'd never expected to be able to show the boy any form of respect but now Severus was carrying his child and in the morning the sex would be revealed.

Slowly Sirius reached out and began to massage Severus' side. There were quite a few things he planned to ask him about tonight as he massaged more until the familiar twitch of Severus' face told him the boy was about to wake.

"Severus" Sirius breathed.

The boy groaned and Sirius breathed "Shh, it's me" he whispered.

Severus' eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times before moving to rest on his back still half sitting and half lying down. His lips folded into a little o as he yawned and a small smile curled in the corners of his mouth.

"Hello" he spoke softly.

"Hi, Severus" Sirius swallowed.

"You're here" Severus breathed.

"I am indeed" Sirius smiled a little. "I came to speak to you again" he said quietly listening to see if any of the others woke.

"They won't wake and if they do I know a spell" Severus said quickly.

"Oh well that's good then" Sirius seemed to sigh with relief he obviously didn't want to be caught skulking around the Slytherin dungeons at night.

There was a pause.

"So how are you feeling with all your hormones and such?" Sirius asked gesturing towards Severus' baby bump.

Severus smiled warmly. "Better in some ways, worse in others"

"Worse?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, I've been having one problem in particular, it's nothing bad or serious it's more along the lines of frustrating" he blushed furiously. Sirius on the other hand didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

"Well as long as it isn't bad for the baby..."

Severus shook his head. "It's not a health problem at all it's just my hormones going haywire" he said quietly.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Sirius chuckled softly his eyes twinkling a little in the lighting.

Severus continued to blush and pick at a loose thread on his bed cover.

"Listen, Severus, there's something in particular I want to ask you about" Sirius began wetting his lips a little as he spoke.

"Oh?"

"Monday morning I noticed something when we were waiting to go into potions, the look on your face when you were stroking your bump, I've never seen you look like that before ever..." Sirius said quietly.

Severus' face spread into a warm smile. "Yeah I know..." that little butterfly look crossed his face again that reminded Sirius of a warm summers day. "And I'm guessing you want to know why?"

Sirius nodded eagerly.

"Oh Christmas day I had my first movements from the baby, he or she started fluttering around inside of me" Severus said meeting Sirius' eye and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Sirius' lips parted as he stared with close to glistening eyes into Severus'. "It moves?" he breathed.

Severus nodded with another smile crossing his features. "It moves quite a bit, I can feel little kicks now as he or she grows"

Sirius sat stunned, he suspected it might be something like that unless Severus was just being very affectionate to the bump but hearing him actually say he could feel the baby moving around inside of him was big news.

"Didn't you expect me to be able to feel it when I grew?" Severus asked confusedly.

"No I knew you would but I didn't know when, I was trying not to think about the pregnancy at all for a while until it got on top of me and I couldn't cope but, I want to speak to you about this because you're the only one I can speak to, you really are the only one who can understand me and how I feel" he said slowly. "You are pregnant with a child I gave you and that terrifies me but the more I learn about what's happening to you and the baby the more I want to know and the more I want to get involved with it all"

"You have been missing out on my pregnancy so far..." Severus said quietly.

"Well I want to know more about it, I see you going about with your bump and it's so hard to explain but I see you doing it and coping and just being you I feel selfish for the way I've been acting towards this whole thing. I want to be here for you if you need me and I think I'd like to try and get closer with you, we can take it slowly and start off as friends but take it a day at a time and see where it leads to..." Sirius said calmly.

Severus' face lit up into a smile, he tried to control himself so as not to look insanely over keen and frighten the Gryffindor away, that ray of hope inside of him was swelling by the second, he could not believe what he was hearing although he was sure things wouldn't be a smooth or an easy ride. "I'd really like to become friends with you" he smiled.

Sirius held out his hand and took Severus' giving it a little squeeze. "Friends"

"Friends" Severus repeated blushing slightly at the contact.

"So, is it still okay if I come with you in the morning and find out what you're having?" Sirius asked slowly letting go of the Slytherin's hand.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Severus smiled. "The scan is at eight in the morning in the hospital wing"

"Cool, I'll be there" Sirius nodded.

They sat there for a few more minutes, Severus blushing slightly with giddy pleasure.

"I'll go in a second, you're gonna be knackered tomorrow if you don't sleep" Sirius said quickly.

"Okay" Severus nodded slowly.

"If before I go could I ask something of you?" Sirius asked.

"Anything" Severus blurted out.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Can I have a little feel of your bump? I promise I won't hurt you I just want to see what it feels like" he smiled a little.

Severus' heart practically melted, he nodded once and pulled up his pyjama top exposing his swelling bump which seemed to have grown a little since Sunday.

Sirius moved closer with his palm out he gently rested it against Severus' bump trembling slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Severus. He knew how curious the boy was, he knew Sirius wanted to learn about the baby and the pregnancy, he wanted to have someone he could turn to and talk to about this, what Sirius would say when Severus really started to get big and became due, Severus didn't know. What would happen between now and the birth, Severus could not predict.

"You want me to show you something?" Severus asked quietly watching the strange emotions flicker through Sirius' eyes.

"Okay" Sirius said.

"Keep your hand still" Severus breathed, he gently moved his own hand down beside Sirius' and carefully gave his tummy a prod.

Sirius gasped his eyes widening dramatically when he felt something move under the skin, a tiny little foot kicking at the palm of his hand, it was so sweet. "Is that - is that the baby kicking?!" he gasped.

Severus' smile broadened lighting up his eyes. "Yes it is"

"And you feel this all the time?" Sirius breathed still staring at Severus' stomach where he could feel the baby wriggle a little under his skin.

Severus smiled and nodded slowly. "Whenever the baby is awake I can feel it move about, day or night, quite a lot in the morning though"

"That is my child in there..." Sirius choked a little on a small amount of happy laughter, Severus knew exactly how he was feeling, somewhat like what Severus felt when he first felt the baby move, the realisation, powerful and dawning yet oh so beautiful all at the same time. The baby moving was just more proof that everything existed, that they really were going to have a baby together and they may not get along but they'd agreed to try as friends for a while and just do what's best for the baby but at the moment not them. Severus knew Sirius wasn't exactly his number one fan still there was still some bitterness there and some resentment after everything that had happened and the way in which Severus had originally gone about the pregnancy was not good in Sirius' books but he was warming up to this idea even if it had taken weeks.

After a quarter of an hour Sirius finally let go of Severus' baby bump watching the boy replace his top, take a sip of water and snuggle back under the covers.

"I'll see you in the morning" Sirius whispered gently resting a hand on Severus' leg, even if it was through the covers it still did not help with Severus' insane hormones.

He smiled and nodded pleasantly anyway. "See you in the morning"

"Goodnight" Sirius whispered listening a moment before he slipped through the curtains, picked up his cloak and closed the bed curtains.

"Goodnight" Severus whispered back. He listened as Sirius disappeared almost completely silently out of the dormitory and with a happy sigh he relaxed back into his pillows. Tonight wasn't going badly after all.

Friends.

Friends...

The next morning Severus woke early a smile still lingering on his face from the night before. He felt so well rested and refreshed as he stretched out under the covers his hands stroking over his bump drawing patterns where Sirius had rested his own hands the night before.

He yawned rubbing his tired eyes.

"Eighteen weeks" he smiled to himself his hands moving to rub his growing bump. He was four and a half months pregnant now. With another happy sigh, he picked up his wand. "Aguamenti" he said pointing it towards his deep goblet which filled instantly with cool drinking water.

He sat sipping it until it was all gone before climbing out of bed, throwing his covers back over and pulling on his school uniform for the day. He wanted to get to the hospital wing a couple of minutes early to make sure Sirius was there. With a spring in his step he walked into the bathroom to complete his morning ritual.

By the time he'd come out of the bathroom his friends were yawning and getting dressed, he shoved his things into his school bag, sipped some more water and slung it over his shoulder as he slipped his feet into his school shoes.

"Wish me luck guys!" Severus was practically beaming as he shook with pure excitement.

"Oh yeah you find out what it is this morning, don't you?" Evan said excitedly.

Severus nodded eagerly. "Yeah, eight o clock" he replied.

"Good luck mate, I know where I've put my money, got a good feeling!" he said giving Severus a thumbs up.

Severus shrugged and laughed.

"I reckon it's a boy" said Mulciber. "So do three of the other guys"

"Did Regulus bet?" Severus asked curiously.

"Nah, he refused to, said he wasn't into that sort of stuff and if he was wrong he didn't wanna lose money on it, he hates losing" Avery yawned.

"How very Slytherin of him" Evan commented slyly.

"Yes, well, I'll see you guys at breakfast I need to get going" Severus said making his way across the dormitory. He was stopped as the three of them hurtled over and very carefully pulled Severus into the gentlest group hug anyone could possibly make.

"Good luck!" they grinned finally letting go of Severus. The boy blushed, straightened his clothes and left the dormitory with a grin.

He walked quickly down through the common room, out into the dungeon corridor and almost rang through the entrance hall before he got started on the stairs.

Ten minutes later and he arrived outside the hospital wing shifting from one foot to the other.

A few minutes passed and Severus became worried, checking the time it was eight o clock already. Glancing off down the corridor he sighed and made his way into the hospital wing feeling absolutely crushed.

Sirius hadn't come.

"Good morning, Severus, all ready to find out what the baby is?" the nurse smiled brightly, apparently even she was excited too.

"Yeah" Severus grinned, he wasn't going to let one little Gryffindor spoil his happy day.

"Very well, follow me" she gave him a peculiar knowing smile as she led him across the room and into the little section off area that had been set up since he first found out he was pregnant.

As he slipped through the curtain, Severus did a double take.

There standing leaning against the wall a cheeky smirk on his face was Sirius Black.

Severus' mouth fell open with shock as he stared at him earning a soft chuckle from Madame Pomfrey.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" he chuckled as Severus moved over slowly and sat up on the edge of the bed. He tried to move his mouth to speak but no words came out, how could he ever have doubted Sirius? Twice now he'd proved himself to Severus much to the Slytherin's surprise.

"Sorry" he flushed a little moving to lay back against the propped pillows. He could feel Sirius' curious eyes burning on him as he exposed his bump and pushed his trousers down a little resting back against the headboard. He watched as Madame Pomfrey cleansed her hands thoroughly, snapped on some clean latex gloves and pulled a tube of that clear gel from her apron pocket.

Sirius watched curiously as she squeezed a dollop onto his tummy and spread it around with her fingers before pulling out her wand, tapping it three times to the peculiar Wizarding ultra sound on the other side of the bed. It whirred into life, Severus' eyes were fixated on the monitor as she picked the scanner up from the edge and hovered it over his tummy.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile looking from Sirius to Severus.

"Ready" Severus let out a shaky breath.

The nurse pressed it down carefully twisting it around. Sirius watched in confusion, he didn't understand how that thing could possibly make a picture until he heard Severus gasp and he looked up.

A strangled choke escaped Sirius' throat when he laid eyes on the image of his moving, flickering baby on the monitor screen blown up closer so they could see it well. "Whoa..."

"I take it you're the father then" Madame Pomfrey smiled gently at the shock radiating from Sirius' handsome face.

"Yes, I am" he spoke slowly unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. Whatever it was he was expecting it was most certainly not this.

Madame Pomfrey smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to the screen. "Okay everything looks nice in here, still growing well, you're eighteen weeks along now from conception aren't you?" she asked and Severus nodded quickly.

"Yes"

"Well you'll be interested to know this little baby measures about six and a half inches in length, weights ten and a half ounces now so that is a very good size, perfectly normal and healthy" said the nurse. "You're really taking good care of it"

Severus sniffled proudly, he glanced up at Sirius who had one hand over his mouth in shock, he was shaking slightly tears welling up in his eyes, he didn't even seem to see Severus staring up at him.

The Slytherin turned his eyes back on the screen staring open mouthed at the beautiful little baby on there.

"Another interesting fact is that your baby has actually developed their own sleeping patterns very similar to that of a new born" said the nurse. "This also includes their favourite sleep position whether their head is back, in the same place as always or their chin is on their chest" she continued on. "Have you felt your movements yet?" she asked glancing at Severus.

"Yeah, Christmas day" he beamed proudly gazing down at his bump for a couple of seconds.

"What a lovely surprise" Madame Pomfrey smiled.

A loud sniffle came from Sirius.

"I suppose you should be noticing about now that the baby has waking and sleep cycles, more activity at certain times of day than other for example and usually repetitive movements around certain times" said the nurse.

"Yes I've definitely noticed that" Severus breathed.

"It's perfectly normal to be feeling quite tired at the moment as well as other hormonal problems you may well know about" she shot him one of those looks.

Severus blushed and nodded with a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes"

"They are all normal, you are so tired because baby is putting most of the energy into getting bigger and growing and so is your body, everything is working hard to grow this child and it is normal to be half asleep" Madame Pomfrey replied thoughtfully. "Make sure you are getting at least eight hours a night and if you want a nap in the afternoon or sleep in on the weekends that's even better, sleep is important for you in pregnancy"

Severus nodded. "I've been sleeping better than ever before, there's no such thing as insomnia or lying awake for more than a couple of minutes at the most"

"Well personally I would take that as a plus" Pomfrey chuckled. She tapped her wand to the top of the machine and a familiar whirring or whooshing sort of like trains sound filled the air around them. "That's the baby's heart" she said for Sirius' benefit. "And it's once again very healthy" she added with a quick smile.

"Thank goodness" Severus breathed as she gave them a minute or two to listen to it before tapping it off.

"Well, everything looks excellent in there and-"

A loud cry, more of a sob actually burst from Sirius' throat, tears were streaming down his face. Before anyone had the chance to say anything he turned and bolted very stiffly from the room the door slammed shut behind him.

Severus' heart plummeted.

"It's a very emotional thing for someone to see for the first time, especially Sirius because of what he's been through already and just how much of a shock it would be seeing this" she explained.

Severus swallowed the dry hard lump in his throat and looked back to the screen trying to focus his attention on the baby.

"Would you like to know the sex, then?" Madame Pomfrey asked raising her eyebrows at him.

Severus swallowed shaking slightly he nodded. "Yes please..." he breathed.

Madame Pomfrey smiled as she shifted the scanner around, there was a moment's pause before she said "It's a girl"

A sob escaped Severus' throat, tears of happiness trickled down his face. He was having a little baby girl, a daughter. "Oh Merlin..." he breathed.

"I hope you aren't planning to name her Merlin" Madame Pomfrey joked a little.

Severus couldn't help but laugh as he stared at the moving image of his daughter on the screen, a girl, his mother would be over the moon, Sirius...

Severus didn't even want to think about him right now.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, removed the scanner and tapped to print some pictures with a smile on her face. She passed Severus a tissue glancing as he mopped himself up as she disposed of the gloves.

"Now your due date is May twenty seventh" she smiled. "I've also got some vitamins and supplements for you to help keep you and the baby healthy during your pregnancy, they should help with your tiredness levels too" she said moving over and unlocking the side cabinet, she unlocked a little box inside and pulled out two little rattling pots with thing and handed them over to Severus with a smile.

The boy took them and shoved them quickly into his bag as he replaced his clothing and hopped off of the bed.

Pomfrey picked up the scan photos and handed three over shakily to Severus whom stared at them in utter disbelief. "A girl..." he breathed.

"I am a hundred percent sure it's a girl" the nurse smiled warmly.

Severus wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve and sniffled again. "Thanks very much for everything"

"My pleasure, don't worry about Sirius I'm sure he'll come around and before you say anything I will not tell a soul about him being the father, student confidentiality" she smiled with a nod.

"Thank you" Severus smiled again. He hurried out from behind the curtain hiding his scan pictures in his pocket as he left the hospital wing.

He didn't stop walking an enormous beaming grin on his face until he reached the great hall, his friends all looked up excitedly pointing to him and grinning when he arrived.

Severus hurried over and dropped down into his seat still grinning at his friends.

"Well...?" Mulciber smirked playfully.

Severus chuckled pulling out a scan photo keeping his finger over the top the sign which read the baby's gender.

"Aw, cute, but you're kind of keeping a little something from us!" Avery chuckled raising his eyebrows.

Severus flushed, smirked and said. "As long as you keep it to yourselves, Sirius came with me today but he ran out right before Pomfrey told us the sex" he swallowed a flicker of pain crossing through his chest. He honestly couldn't believe Sirius had done that after everything he promised...

"We swear to keep it quiet" his friends said eyeing Severus warily about the subject of the dad turning up.

Severus paused a moment leaning over the table a little and everybody leaned in.

"It's a girl" he smiled.

The gasps, squeaks and sounds of excitement were catching the attention of other students and Severus' smile turned into a beaming grin.

"It's a girl?!" Regulus breathed. "I've got a niece?!"

Severus smiled and nodded revealing the little printing on the picture that specifically read 'female'.

"Oh my goodness, she's lovely" Regulus grinned.

"YES!" Evan beamed. "I knew it, I fucking knew it" he said thumping his own chest in excitement.

Instead of feeling confused or laughing, Severus laughed.

They ate quickly and headed off down to Herbology, there was an enormous smile on Severus' face.

They reached the greenhouses, his friends all slinging their arms around him earning weird stares but Severus didn't care, he was so happy. He was having a little girl and she was healthy and happy inside of him and that was all that mattered.

The greenhouse was open when they arrived, Severus headed over to the trays with his friends to do their theory work today. The class were chatting throughout most of the lesson but Professor Sprout didn't seem to mind.

Severus kept looking up to see James, Remus and Peter sitting alone. By the end of the lesson he was starting to worry.

Even ask lunch time arrived, James, Remus and Peter were sitting together minus Sirius. None of them seemed worried or upset in the least so he must have said something to them about where he was going.

Severus sat at the Slytherin table gazing across at the three of them, thankfully James and Peter had their backs to him so they wouldn't notice him stare. Remus had noticed him looking and spared him a glance every so often.

"So" Regulus said in the common room after they'd finished eating. "Why did Sirius run out of the baby scan?"

Severus knew this was coming, he could see Regulus had been itching to question him about it all day. "I think it was just too much for him, he was crying and sort of sobbing he obviously was feeling very stressed out about the whole thing, I should have known it would happen..." he explained.

Regulus sighed massaging his forehead with his fingers. "My brother is such a dick"

"Oh I wouldn't really blamed him for it" Severus immediately jumped on Sirius' defence. "He's fragile still and I guess it was just a shock"

"Yeah but he should be able to handle it by now" Regulus tried. "Severus please don't start defending him, he has to grow up some time"

"I know but one little run out, he wanted to know what the baby was I think it was too much for him though" Severus sighed sadly. "But let's change the subject a little, I'm having a baby girl" he said rather excitedly.

"She's my little niece" Regulus said excitedly. "I can't believe you're having a girl!"

"I know" Severus breathed stroking his baby bump.

"What are you going to name her?" Regulus asked excitedly.

"I have absolutely no idea I haven't really had a chance to think of names for her" Severus chuckled. "I might ask Sirius what he thinks"

"If he's not going to be there in your pregnancy he shouldn't have a right to name the baby" Regulus said seriously. "You're the one carrying the baby so you should be the one to name her"

"I guess you're right but I still want to know" Severus replied thoughtfully.

Regulus sighed. Severus could be so silly when it came to his brother.

The rest of the day passed and Severus kept looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. People still muttered about him, someone even said he'd cursed Sirius into saying he hadn't tried to kill him but it was no more than what he had expected them to do, he was after all only Severus Snape, people weren't going to believe or like him no matter what.

At dinner the guys were paying up, Evan seemed very pleased with his share of the money at guessing the gender right and once again hey all congratulated Severus on the baby's sex.

By the time he fell into bed that night he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

At breakfast on Thursday morning, Severus was just as nervous and agitated the day before when he was looking for Sirius. Once again James, Peter and Remus were sitting there together seemingly quite relaxed but it didn't settle Severus' worry any. Where the hell was Sirius? Was he sick, hurt, too scared to come out or had he left? He didn't need to worry about this shit, why did Sirius always make things so much harder than needed to be in more ways than one.

When they arrived in double potions, Remus kept staring sympathetically over at Severus. The Slytherin had an urge to send a note over and ask where Sirius was but he was supposed to be pissed with the boy, at least on the outside.

"He's worrying himself silly" Avery said in a low voice behind the boy watching him glance back over in the direction of the door and back to the Marauders as if hoping Sirius had somehow materialised into his seat when he wasn't looking.

"We should maybe try and cheer him up" Mulciber replied.

"Maybe we should give him the winnings so he can buy some baby stuff" Evan suggested. "Money cheers people up"

"Would he think it was charity?" Mulciber asked quietly.

"I won a little too, I thought it was a girl" Avery said. "I'm willing to give him my winnings.

"Between us we've got nine galleons" Evan said.

"Well I'll chip in a galleon or two and make it even" Mulciber shrugged.

"It's his birthday on Sunday maybe we should throw him a little party in the dormitory" Avery said quickly.

"He doesn't like parties though" Evan replied.

"Well it could be in the dormitory, just his friends" Avery shrugged a little.

"Yeah that might be a nice idea actually, something to get his mind off of Black" Mulciber smiled with a nod.

After a rather boring break, they headed off to Ancient Runes watching Remus sitting alone just doing his work.

Severus sighed and started writing in his pregnancy journal again, he felt too down to even bother listening to the lecture, he'd get notes from someone else later when he could be bothered or at least felt a bit better. It was supposed to be a happy time and although he was happy he was still upset about what Sirius had done and not even bothered to show his face. Severus wasn't stupid he knew it definitely had something to do with that baby scan and not wanting to face Severus, he knew Sirius was just being Sirius over this but he couldn't help but worry that maybe that was it between them, maybe nothing more would happen and the friendship would be cancelled.

That was it, done, dusted and over before anything had even started between them.

Although despite everything Severus' horny little problem had not calmed down any, if anything he was feeling friskier than before. Damn hormones.

By the end of the day he was just glad when he could finally collapse into bed and put everything behind him and welcome tomorrow as hopefully a better day.

The next morning Severus woke feeling rather happy, he stretched under the covers feeling his peaking morning hormones but he smiled anyway as he felt his baby move beneath the skin on his tummy.

"You're so cute" he breathed gazing under the covers at his tummy. "What do I call you?" he whispered. He perhaps would need to get a hold of a baby names book and try picking some things out. What sort of name should she have? What letter, what origin, Muggle or unusual for Wizarding? Severus wasn't even sure what surname she would have, perhaps she should have Black because it was nicer and would be easier to match things with, or maybe a combination of the two.

He yawned and sat up sipping some juice before getting out of bed and pulling on his uniform.

Fifteen minutes later and they were sitting at the breakfast table, Severus could not resist the urge to glance over at the Gryffindor table in search of Sirius. None of them were there this morning and it wasn't until they got up to leave to Marauders came in, Severus' heart gave a tiny leap but soon settled when he realised Sirius was still not with them.

"Stop worrying about that guy" Mulciber said quietly as they made their way out into the entrance hall and towards the staircases. "He isn't worth your time of day"

"But-" Severus tried to argue.

"Seriously, Severus, he does not deserve you" Avery said firmly.

Severus' heart sank, he wanted to tell them everything that had been going on, he wanted to scream to the heavens, he wanted to prove to them Sirius wasn't like that but he couldn't breathe a word to anyone but Regulus, he couldn't betray Sirius' trust even though his trust for the boy was dwindling away.

The headed up to Divination and dropped into their comfy armchairs with a sigh.

"Welcome everyone, quite welcome" the teacher said mystically. "Now, we have our next exam on the nineteenth, this one will be oral but you must still freshen up on technique before we start" she said clapping her hands together very slowly.

Severus groaned and rested his head on his arms against the table. He couldn't be fucked with this stuff today.

By the end of the day the entire school seemed to have an excitable yet somehow draining air. The end of the first week back of term and Severus was exhausted. It hadn't gone quite as badly as he had thought even if James Potter had been shouting things at him, the rumour was still going around somewhat due to the fact they were convinced Severus was a dark wizard, which he wasn't, but sometimes it was better to let people think of these things.

After dinner Severus had a quick bath, said goodnight to his friends and headed off into bed early. He didn't want to talk to any of them, he didn't want anyone to question him or shoot him those pitying looks.

For the entire day Sirius had not been in lessons, that was three days in a row now and all because of Severus. In truth he was terrified that Sirius might attempt to kill himself again and if he did that would definitely be all Severus' fault.

Thanks to hormones once again, Severus fell asleep almost instantly.

It was almost eleven when the dormitory door clicked open, pushing back it creaked a little and shut behind some apparent invisible force.

Footsteps padded very lightly across the dormitory coming to a stop outside of Severus' bed.

Sirius dropped his cloak to the floor stiffly and poked his head through the curtains, to his relief Severus was laying there snuggled up under the covers sleeping peacefully.

Sirius stiffly picked up his cloak wincing in pain as he slung it over the foot board of the bed and climbed through the curtains to sit on the bed, he crawled over Severus on all fours and yanked the curtains shut.

Severus groaned under him at the movement, his eyes fluttered open and he stared into Sirius' silver eyes his mouth falling open with realisation.

"Evening" Sirius smiled weakly.

Severus stared into Sirius' eyes, he could see the amount of desperation, hurt and strange emotion in the boys beautiful eyes. He was hurting, he was struggling and he was finding this extremely difficult.

"Good evening" the Slytherin whispered swallowing nervously.

Sirius shifted back slowly to sit stiffly in front of Severus as he sat up slowly blushing.

"Severus... I'm so, so sorry I ran out on you the other day" Sirius began clenching and unclenching his hands with difficulty.

Severus swallowed closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

"I just... I just couldn't cope, it was too much, I wasn't expecting that and I know it isn't an excuse for what I did, I just saw the baby and it was so emotional and terrifying I didn't know what to do I felt like all the air was being crushed out of my lungs and-"

"It's a girl, Sirius" said Severus.

The Gryffindor froze his eyes wide and turning to stare at Severus with those gorgeous lips parted slightly. A moment or two passed in silence. "It's a girl?" he whispered.

Severus nodded slowly staring seriously into Sirius' eyes before he reached under his pillow and pulled out one of the photo's the nurse had given him handing it over to Sirius.

The boy took it carefully staring at it his eyes wandering over what was written on the top.

"We're having a girl..." he gasped his eyes filling very quickly with tears an enormous smile spreading across his face before he looked up positively beaming at Severus.

Severus could not stop smiling.

"Wow..." Sirius breathed. "I just can't... wow..." his eyes flickered down to Severus' tummy as the boy carefully lifted his top exposing his bump. Sirius held the picture to Severus' bump comparing them. "I can't believe that's our daughter in there..." he breathed.

Severus chuckled softly sniffling a little as Sirius sat back and turned his attention back on Severus' face. "Now I really am extremely sorry I didn't stay"

"I understand, I thought you might struggle with it, it's a lot to take in and stuff" Severus mumbled.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times shaking his head with shock.

"You can keep the picture by the way, she's your baby too" Severus smiled gently still blushing a little.

Sirius grinned and pocketed the picture slowly. "Thank you"

Severus just sat smiling nervously at the boy. "Sirius where have you been for the past three days?"

Sirius swallowed. "Well I suppose you'll be happy to know that when I bolted from the room I wasn't capable of moving very fast, tripped on the bottom of one of the staircases, fell and did my back in again, I've been in bed for three days trying to heal it over, was kind of a setback"

Severus' lips parted. "Oh my god are you okay?!" he breathed.

"I'm fine" said Sirius holding up one hand to settle the boy. "I knew I had to come and see you though to make sure you're okay and in hopes you'd do as you did and tell me what we're having after all it's our baby"

"Our baby..." Severus repeated his eyes glittering with delight. Sirius called her theirs, theirs as in two people. Our baby...

"I'd better go in a minute, where are your friends by the way?" he asked with a frown. "They weren't downstairs and they're not up here"

"Oh sometimes they sneak out to do fuck knows what" Severus said quickly. "I'm surprised you came"

"I didn't want to leave you hanging" Sirius swallowed. "Why don't you lie down, go back to sleep and such" Sirius smiled gently pushing Severus back into the pillows, without warning his fingers brushed one of Severus' nipples. Nobody was prepared for the reaction.

Severus gasped arching his back a little at the pleasure of it as he sank back into his fluffed propped pillows.

Sirius' eyes widened and he stared at the boy.

"I am so sorry" Severus blushed furiously, he could not believe what he'd done.

"It's okay" Sirius said staring at the boy in confusion and a small hint of wariness in his eyes. "But can I ask what all that was abou-"

The dormitory door opened and voices filled the air. Both Severus and Sirius stared at each other with their eyes wide with panic.

"Shit" Sirius whispered.

Footsteps approached the bed and they tensed.

"Don't open that I'm sleeping naked!" Severus blurted out cringing badly. The person stopped paused to pull back the curtain but then dropped their hand.

"Okay, just to let you know, I swallowed some of that ice tea again, you know, the peach one? Yeah, my stomach is a little upset right now, don't worry nothing contagious just giving you a warning I'll probably be sitting outside the bathroom door all night" Evan's voice came a little strained.

Severus rolled his eyes a little. "Alright, nobody open these curtains though" he called loudly.

"Okay" Mulciber and Avery said together loud enough for them both to hear.

"Goodnight, sorry if we woke you" Evan said as the lights went down once again.

Severus and Sirius breathed a hefty sigh of relief hearing the bathroom door click shut behind Evan. Severus peeped through the curtains, Mulciber was getting into bed by the door with his curtains open.

"His curtains are open and Evan is going up be awake" he whispered nervously.

Sirius paused a moment before he nodded. "I guess I'll stay here tonight then" he whispered and before Severus could open his mouth to say anything, Sirius was pulling off his hoodie and shucking out of his jeans leaving them folded on the end of the bed as he crawled up and lay down on top of the covers beside Severus.

The boy blushed redder than ever before as he struggled to keep his eyes on Sirius' handsome face. His hormones were raging through his system along with other raging problems.

"So" Sirius whispered. "You were about to tell me something before they came in?"

It took Severus' mind a moment to catch up to what they were talking about and he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I umm... I've been having a couple of problems with my pregnancy hormones" he began biting his bottom lip nervously and finally looking at Sirius still blushing.

"Oh?" the boy quirked his eyebrow curiously.

"For starters my... nipples have changed a lot they're all huge and pink and swollen because of the baby"

A smirk twitched in the corner of Sirius' mouth.

Severus kept talking. "I've been full of hormones, everything has been making me... he trailed off nervously giving Sirius one of those looks.

"Horny?" the Gryffindor finished.

"Horny isn't the word more like on the brink of explosion" Severus swallowed snuggling further beneath his covers.

Sirius chuckled softly. "All guys get boners, haven't you-" he said making a crude hand gesture.

"Yeah but it doesn't work for very long if at all" the boy said. "Enough about that!"

Sirius tried not to laugh but couldn't help grinning. "Everybody gets horny sometimes"

"You have no idea" Severus breathed.

"So what about these nipples then?" Sirius questioned making Severus blush to the tips of his ears.

"What about them?"

"Can I see?" he asked.

"W- why would you want to?" Severus blinked.

"Curiosity" Sirius nodded. "Come on we're friends I'm not going to judge you" he grinned.

Severus hesitated a moment, his hormones were fucking with his mind. He pushed back his covers, lifted his nightshirt up enough to expose his nipples and watched the surprised expression cross Sirius' face.

"Well, those are certainly some... big nipples" he said staring at them suddenly having to fight the urge to touch them.

Severus pulled his nightshirt down straightening it out again and covered himself back up gazing at Sirius. "You look cold"

"I am a little" the boy laughed nervously.

"You can come under the covers if you like" Severus blushed.

Sirius smiled gently and nodded. "Sure, why not?" he said slipping beneath the warm covers and groaning a little. "Lovely and warm under here" he said laying against the pillows only a couple of inches away from Severus staring at him. "I guess we should get some sleep now"

Severus nodded and nodded peeking out from under the covers at him. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Severus" Sirius smiled warmly.

They lay for some time just gazing at one another until Severus could heard Sirius's deep, soft even breathing. He finally allowed sleep to overcome him.

Severus had never felt so lucky in all of his life...

...


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Severus was in a dream-like state, he wasn't sure if he was awake or sleep but right now he really didn't care. He moaned softly feeling a warm, soft body pressing against his back, soft breathing on the back of his neck. It was all too much for Severus in his condition and he twisted a little into the touch.

There was a soft groan in his ear, a pair of hips pressing against his bottom the unmistakable hardness of another man and Severus emitted a breathy moan hissing with delight turning his face to the right a little his eyes still closed as the warm someone started grinding smoothly against him a pair of lips pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck, a hand sliding sensually up Severus' thigh under his night shirt.

Severus moaned a little too loudly, his eyes opened dramatically and the person massaging his supple pale thigh stopped.

The two boys jumped apart a little with a gasp staring wide eyed at one another.

"Sirius I am so sorry" Severus began watching a hot blush scatter across the boy's beautiful face.

The Gryffindor swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was an accident, you said yourself you're having a few problems at the moment" he said relaxing somewhat.

"It really was an accident, I- I've been extremely... erotic at the moment, I wasn't fully awake and I just feeling touching was setting me off a lot" Severus stammered fiddling nervously with his hands.

"Well now I see that for myself" Sirius chuckled.

"I hope this hasn't ruined our friendship already" Severus cringed a little.

"No it's fine, I wasn't totally innocent" Sirius smiled laying back down against the pillow and curling up on his side. "I was half asleep too and just felt you rubbing against me and got a bit carried away"

Severus blushed furiously gazing at Sirius.

"Mind if I go back to sleep for a bit?" he yawned curling up under the warm bed covers.

"Sure" Severus breathed moving to settle himself down facing Sirius.

"Don't you have to get up and throw up and stuff?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow lazily.

"Only in early pregnancy" Severus began. "It wears off by the second trimester, I've been out of my trimester since thirteen weeks, I had a potion to help stop the sickness anyway" he smiled.

"I have no idea what a trimester is" Sirius chuckled. "But at least you aren't still sick, you looked awful a few weeks back"

"Thanks" Severus said awkwardly.

"I meant, sick looking" Sirius said slowly.

Severus chuckled and pulled the covers up further. "Okay" he breathed allowing his eyes to fall closed.

About two hours passed and Sirius woke with a yawn, sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes and gazed down into Severus' still sleeping face. He stretched and lay back down panic washing over him as he heard the other guys in the dormitory wandering about and talking to one another. Nervously, Sirius gently shook Severus awake.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes gazing still half asleep at the Gryffindor.

"I need to get going" Sirius breathed. "Help me?"

Severus smiled and nodded sitting up he rubbed his eyes before peeking out of the curtains. Mulciber was wandering about picking up his clothes and pulling them on, Avery was already dressed and lounging on his bed reading, Evan was in the bathroom doing Merlin know what. "Okay, I'll get out, cause a disturbance and you can run for it" he said quickly.

Sirius swallowed and nodded. "Let me get dressed first" he breathed sitting up and dressing awkwardly under the covers, he picked up the invisibility cloak but did not put it back on.

Severus and Sirius smiled to one another for a few minutes.

"I'll be back to see you soon" Sirius breathed.

"Come back tomorrow?" Severus asked hopefully and Sirius smiled.

"Alright, any particular reason you want me here tomorrow?" Sirius' eyebrows rose.

Severus flushed a little but shook his head. "You normally come every two days"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Alright then, tomorrow it is" he breathed.

Severus smiled at Sirius one last time before he got out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom door.

"Oh good you're up" Mulciber smiled turning to face Severus. Sirius sat with bated breath as he slipped on the invisibility cloak and peeked out, he couldn't get away just yet.

"Yeah I'm here" Severus yawned, if anything he sounded nervous. "Oh-" he gasped a hand flying to his tummy.

This seemed to set the other two on edge. Avery put down his book and sat up and Mulciber took a few steps towards Severus.

"Come here quickly!" the boy said beckoning for them to come over. He listened quietly at the door and could hear Evan brushing his teeth. Thankfully the boys made their way over to him with their backs to the room. Sirius was free to run for it.

"Look here, feel" Severus said taking their hands and resting them on his bump as the baby kicked at him from beneath the pale skin there. They gasped and grinned excitedly.

Now was his chance, Sirius got up from the bed and made his way stiffly but as quickly as possible across the room, he opened the door and slipped out not even bothering to close it as he hurried down through the Slytherin common room and into the corridor. Well that was certainly a narrow escape to say the least!

Up in the dormitory, Severus glanced up and spotted the dorm door was open, he inwardly heaved an enormous sigh of relief. Sirius had gotten out. With a smile on his face he turned his attention back to the two guys gently stroking his bump apparently very amused by the little baby wriggling and kicking too.

"I think she likes the attention" Severus chuckled as Avery tickled at his tummy and the baby seemed to become rather excited.

"Oh she's cute" Mulciber chuckled softly as the bathroom door clicked open and Evan came out grinning.

"Can I feel?"

"Yeah" Severus smiled taking the boys hand and resting it against his tummy where his face spread into a smile.

"She's a wriggly one" he laughed.

"Yeah, mornings are her favourite time of day" Severus chuckled.

"When is her least favourite time of day?" Avery asked straightening up to face the boy.

Severus looked very thoughtful for a few seconds. "History of Magic" he beamed and they all burst into fits of laughter.

Nearly half an hour passed and they were on their way, fully dressed and ready to the great hall. The room was noisy and buzzing as they arrived and dropped into their seats, Severus had only just realised how hungry he was, the events of this morning had taken his attention away from almost everything else.

"Alright?" Regulus grinned watching Severus tuck into his toast covered in fruits.

"Yeah thanks, you?" Severus asked brightly.

"I'm doing really well thanks, going to be spending the day with Remus, Quidditch has been moved to tomorrow instead due to one of the other Hufflepuff players being on the receiving end of some nasty hex like yesterday, she won't be out until this evening" Regulus yawned. "Hey, Quidditch on your birthday!" he beamed

Severus smiled. "I'll come and see you play, you too Avery!" he said nodding to his friend.

"Thanks mate" Avery flashed a grin holding up his goblet of juice to the boy.

"What are we getting up to today then, boys?" Wilkes asked rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Well not much" said Mulciber.

"Probably gonna go see my girlfriend" Avery shrugged. "See about having a little fun with her" he added with a cheeky wink.

"Yeah that'll be a change after hearing Snape get all romantic with himself this morning, woke me up" Evan said wrinkling his nose.

Severus' mouth fell open a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't look at me like that, Severus" Evan chuckled seemingly rather amused at his friends embarrassment.

"I wasn't-" Severus cut himself off, if he denied it they would question it and he didn't want anyone to suspect there was something else going on or Sirius was down there. It was a possibility especially as Regulus knew about Sirius and Severus kissing, he couldn't tell the other guys a thing so it was probably best he allowed them to think he was loudly masturbating rather than rubbing up against Sirius Black.

Sensing Severus' embarrassment Regulus tried to start up conversation again. "So you want to do something tomorrow for your birthday?"

Severus wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nah I just want to relax, I'm tired" he sighed.

"Well relax today, come see us play like you said you would and we'll celebrate even if Slytherin lose, which I don't think they will" Regulus added with a chuckle his eyes glittering strangely.

"Well okay then, we'll see" Severus smiled back.

After breakfast the boys headed off in their own separate directions, Severus went out into the grounds for a walk with Evan just the two of them.

"Do you really love Sirius Black?" Evan asked taking Severus by surprise.

"Yes" he said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this choice of conversation topic. "Why?"

Evan shrugged. "He's my cousins other cousin" he said slowly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well... I know what he's like" Evan said awkwardly. "He's just a bit... difficult and you're my mate I don't want to see you hurt by a pathetic Gryffindor"

"I'm not going to get hurt" Severus said quietly unable to look into those startling green eyes. "He's the baby's dad I'm sure I'll always have some sort of attachment to him and him with me as well because we've had a child together, we were sort of intimate once" Not including this morning or a few days ago, the part he purposely left out.

"I get that, Snape, but he's an arrogant, lying, rude, pathetic little bully, why do you keep giving him these chances all the bloody time?" Evan exasperated. Severus stopped walking abruptly and eyed Evan suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

Evan blinked, confused. "I haven't done anything" he sighed. "I'm worried is all, I see what he's done, he tried to kill himself he can't possibly be very stable..." his green eyes filled with real emotions, the only time he ever showed any was to his friends whom he regarded as his brothers, his family.

Severus stood with pursed lips shaking his head. "He did try to kill himself but for what he believed to be a good cause at the time" he said slowly. "I don't know if you should know about it though, I don't know if it would be right to tell anyone"

"Tell anyone, what?" Evan said. "What do you know that none of the rest of us do?"

Severus started walking again and didn't answer, he needed to mull this over in his head for a while first.

They walked a little way in silence before Evan could obviously hold back no longer.

"I can't take this anymore, you have got to stop seeing him!" Evan blurted out jumping in front of Severus.

Severus was completely taken aback, his dark eyes went wide as he stared at his friend. "What?!"

"Stop seeing him!" Evan exasperated his green eyes filled with pleading. "Just stop it" Severus opened his mouth to speak but Evan ran straight across him once again. "I know you're seeing him, don't lie to me and say you're not I've been nothing but a friend to you, Severus!"

"How did you-"

"I can see it in your eyes, I know things, Severus" Evan swallowed. "I'm not an idiot and I'm not oblivious, the others are suspicious of you too, they know you're up to something, they know you love him and they know you want him"

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't you tell anyone about this!" he hissed glancing around to make sure nobody was there to listen in on them. "This is my life and my problem, thank you for caring about me but I'm okay, really" he breathed.

"No you aren't, you're pregnant and I've watched you going through all these difficult... changes..." Evan forced. "You might be different to me but all of us care about you, we're brothers, remember?"

Severus swallowed and nodded, he knew what Evan was saying was the truth but he didn't feel like telling him what he truly felt. "I know we are and I'm grateful to all of you for everything you've done and how patient you've been with me but you have to understand that some things are personal, I'm pregnant it's not a game anymore it's not me chasing some random guy like a giddy school girl, he got me pregnant and we're having a child together, a real little girl and she is going to want both of us, I want to be friends with Sirius, I want to see what we can do together, we're already having a baby together, we need to at least be civil" he said slowly.

"I know that but you're setting yourself up to get hurt" Evan frowned. "Have you spoken to Regulus about this? Because I'm sure he will want to know..."

"Yes I've done that already" he said quietly.

"And?"

Severus couldn't tell Evan about the kiss. "He's been wary, he said mostly the same stuff you did but he's happy for me that we're finally starting to get along after the attempted suicide"

"He's damaged goods, you don't need that"

"He's not damaged he's just emotional, the baby has been really stressing him out, he was left in the dark and that was my fault, I left him there alone with nobody to talk to, I didn't think he wouldn't have his friends or his family, he had nobody to speak to about this and he still doesn't, nobody but me. I was a selfish cunt thinking it would force him to talk to me and to like me but it went against me in the end but now we're sort of getting better, we can talk without fighting or being uncomfortable, he _wants _my baby" Severus explained.

Evan nodded slowly and sighed. "Obviously I can't tell you what to do or to force you into anything, especially changing your mind but I want to let you know I'm here for you if you need anyone for anything" he smiled.

"Thank you" Severus breathed smiling up into his friends face.

"Hug?"

Severus nodded and allowed Evan to give him a friendly embrace. It was nice to have someone he could talk to besides Regulus but how much he could tell Evan was very limited, he could not and would not betray his loves trust and that was that.

Meanwhile back in the castle...

"So how's my brother been?" Regulus asked as he curled around Remus' semi-naked body in the bed in the room of requirement. They'd just finished a heavy make out session followed by a little masturbation and were now in the mood for after pleasure talks.

"He's been better, although one thing did strike me as odd..." Remus said frowning as he ran his fingers through Regulus' long silky black hair.

"Oh?"

"Yeah he must have gone out in the night and didn't come back until nearly breakfast time this morning, turned up right as we were about to leave the dormitory" Remus explained.

Regulus blinked, confused. "And he didn't tell you where he was going?"

"No, he slipped out during the night last night, we were all in bed early for once" Remus replied with a shrug. "Just up and off he went"

"Well that's strange" Regulus said thoughtfully. "He didn't say where he went or give any hint to what he'd been doing?" he asked confusedly.

"Nope" Remus sighed. "He's been acting a little bit strange this week as well, sort of, airy and dreamy like he's... happy"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Regulus asked quickly, he was slowly piecing things together in his head. Sirius had been going to meet up with Severus...

"Yeah but you see why I'm worried, right?" Remus said cuddling closer to Regulus gently stroking patterns on the Slytherin's pale, masculine chest.

"Yes definitely" Regulus smiled pecking him softly on the rose bud lips.

"James and Peter are worried too, worried he might do something silly or-" Remus stopped and swallowed clearing that hard lump that had risen in his throat.

"Try to kill himself again?" Regulus finished slowly. Remus nodded.

"We all see him as our brother, we all want him to be safe and happy and he doesn't want to tell us stuff anymore, we feel like we're losing him, James is beside himself" Remus said worriedly.

Regulus snuggled up further into his boyfriend's chest. "I know you've all been really worried about him but I think he's okay" he smiled gently, he couldn't betray Severus or Sirius in this but he hated not being able to tell Remus anything.

"Yeah and you know the funny part? It just seems he's been so much better with Snape recently..." Remus said slowly.

Regulus looked him straight in the eye. "You know, don't you?"

Remus nodded slowly a smile playing on his face. "I was testing you to see if you would crack and tell me"

Regulus flushed. "I wanted to but I can't betray my friends"

"I admire that more than wanting you to know what Sirius has been doing, I don't know what exactly he's been doing but I think he's been going around to hang about near Snape" said Remus.

"You already know he's the dad" Regulus said.

"I just cannot believe they slept together, I really can't" Remus said shaking his head tracing a thumb over one of Regulus' unprotected little nipples making him sigh with pleasure.

"Well, they used a potion, had weird sex and now he's knocked up" Regulus breathed. "But enough about them for now, there's something I'd much rather do than talking" he purred pulling Remus in for another passionate kiss...

Down in the entrance hall, Severus and Evan had just walked in and were making their way towards the dungeon corridor when a voice stopped them abruptly.

"Oi, Rosier!" Sirius' voice echoed across the room. The two boys stopped and turned to face him, Severus felt utterly confused. Before he realised what was happening, Sirius' wand was out and Evan was dangling upside down in the air.

"What-"

"Put me down, Black!" Evan snarled trying to grip for his own wand.

"Impedimenta" James Potter's voice followed straight after, Evan (still dangling in the air) froze up like a plank of hard wood.

"Put him down!" Severus snapped his own wand being yanked from his pocket faster than he could realise what he was actually doing, his heart was beating quickly and his eyes darting between the three smug Gryffindor's. He knew Sirius wouldn't hurt him because of the baby but what about the other two?

James threw his head back and laughed. "And what are you doing to do in your condition, Snape?" he smirked.

Severus wrinkled his nose with disgust and looked to Sirius for help but the boy's eyes were fixated dangerously on Evan.

"Let him down!" Severus snapped stepping in front of Evan. Sirius' eyes softened and with a flip of his wand he released Evan the boy fell to the hard floor with a loud groan of pain but still completely unable to move. By now there was a small crowd gathering watching with anticipation most of which were gazing fondly at Sirius and James.

"Take the jinx off him" Severus said sharply glaring into Sirius' eyes, he couldn't believe the boy was being like this after what they'd done this morning, but there was something wrong. He could see it, something strange, almost feral in the boy's eyes as he glared at Evan with seething rage. He'd never before tried to attack Evan Rosier, nobody would do that they simply wouldn't dare so why would he risk everything by doing it now.

Just then Mulciber, Wilkes and Rabastan came strolling out of the dungeon corridor, they stopped upon seeing what was happening and pulled out their wands.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Mulciber snarled dangerous as Avery came wandering down the staircases with his girlfriend. He too ripped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius and James.

"Just fixing a little problem" Sirius said aggressively his wand still pointed at Evan behind Severus' legs. The boy groaned grinding his teeth angrily on the floor trying to free himself from the spell.

"Take the jinx off or I'll make you wish you'd died" Avery said coldly.

Sirius shot him a glare but said nothing just continued to hold the jinx in place.

"Sirius" Severus said in such a tiny voice that actually managed to frighten the Gryffindor. The boy turned and the look in Severus' eyes broke his heart. Surely but very slowly he lifted the jinx and Evan got to his feet, without another word, Sirius made his way over to the stairs and started walking up pushing past Avery on the way.

"So that's it, you're just going to give up?!" James shouted after him but Sirius was already gone.

Severus helped Evan to his feet and practically wrestled him (with help from Mulciber and the other two) down the dungeon corridor spitting out vicious remarks and swear words at every opportunity.

By the time they got him into the common room he had still not calmed down.

"I'm gonna fucking smash his head in, I'm gonna hex his intestines out of his nostrils, I'm gonna-"

"Evan" Severus said simply shooting him one of those looks.

"Sorry Severus but that guy deserves it" the boy sighed angrily. "He needs to seriously get slapped around a bit but then again I still don't think that will make him any better" he gruffed rubbing his sore elbow irritably.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down stroking his bump affectionately. "Never mind it now, I don't need to listen to all this fighting and stress, if you aren't going to calm down I'm going upstairs" he breathed closing his eyes and relaxing into the sofa his hands still attached to his baby bump.

"Sorry, did we upset the baby?" Evan said.

"No she's okay, having a wriggle now I'm sitting down" Severus yawned.

"Why the fuck would he attack me though? I mean I didn't even do anything to him, not recently, not really ever so what would possess him to do that out of the blue?" Evan frowned in confusion.

Severus shrugged, some to think of it, it was exceptionally odd behaviour even for Sirius, he would normally ignore Evan or just not say anything to the Slytherin, he'd never once attacked him before. "No idea"

"Keeps it up and he just might get a pair of antlers round his groin" Mulciber sniffed flopping down into a seat.

Severus laughed and closed his eyes still massaging his baby bump.

A few hours passed and by lunch Severus was hungry, he sat at the Slytherin table watching as Remus and Regulus sat down on the end of the Gryffindor table together away from Remus' friends eating pizza and chips and talking closely.

"Those two were meant for each other" Avery said slowly as he stared over at them.

"I hate to say it, but you're right" Mulciber sighed. "I thought he could do better but maybe he is better off with Lupin"

"Remus is actually an okay person" Severus said slowly. "He's not nasty or aggressive in any way, doesn't really have a bad bone in his body"

"Are you friends with him?" Rabastan asked suspiciously.

"No but he's dating Regulus and I don't really have a problem with the guy he's not nasty to me or anything" Severus replied.

After they finished eating they went back to the common room. Severus spent the rest of the day doing homework and taking naps. By the time he settled into bed that night his mind was still being plagued by what happened to Evan that afternoon.

It wasn't long before Severus settled into a warm, comfortable sleep...

The next morning Severus woke feeling warm, sleepy but very refreshed. He smiled to himself feeling his little girl kicking his insides and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Happy birthday, Severus!" Mulciber beamed dropping down on the edge of the bed and resting a tray of breakfast across the boy's lap.

Severus sat up and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?" he chuckled as three other people came bounding over (Avery, Evan and Regulus).

"It's your birthday!" Evan grinned placing a lumpy parcel on Severus' bed.

"Happy birthday mate!" Avery grinned placing a chunky hard square present on the bed.

"Yeah, here's a present from me" Mulciber smiled putting a package with the others.

"And me" Regulus grinned dropping a couple of presents ties together with fancy string with the rest. "You're seventeen now, you're of age!"

"I know" Severus chuckled sipping at his morning tea. "Mm, thanks" he smiled resting it down on the side. They watched him polish off his breakfast and Avery took the tray away pushing the presents towards the boy.

Severus yawned, smiled and picked up Avery's present first, tearing off the wrappings he grinned, a book of baby names for boys and girls (apparently bought before Severus knew what he was having) and a book on magic around the home.

"The home one is so you can baby proof the house and learn to fix things up and do stuff you'll need when she gets here" Avery explained quickly.

Severus smiled sweetly. "Thanks it's very thoughtful of you" he said as he picked up Mulciber's present. Tearing off the paper he smiled, it was a little outfit for the baby to dress her up like a panda. "Now this is cute" Severus chuckled flashing it off to his other friends.

"She is going to look so sweet" Regulus beamed his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Thanks" Severus grinned picking up Evan's present. Severus ripped off the metallic green paper and smiled. Inside was a cosy blanket for Severus himself to use, hypoallergenic so the material wouldn't irritate Severus' sensitive itchy skin. "This is really nice, thanks Evan" Severus smiled.

"It's supposed to help you sleep and stuff, it's got some lavender properties. Smell it" Evan grinned. Severus did just that and laughed, it did in fact smell of lavender.

"Very thoughtful" the boy smiled. He pulled out the smallest package from Regulus, tearing off the paper it was a pack of new cosy socks, the second present was a new school satchel as Severus' old one was getting tatty, the third present was a pack of pink baby grows in three different sizes for when the baby started to grow when she was born and the last present was a new pair of expensive, fine quality purple pyjamas. "These are really nice, thank you, Regulus" Severus grinned. And the pyjamas would fit him for quite some time through his pregnancy and of course he could use them as his comfies after he had the baby.

"Don't mention it, look there's two things from your mum with a letter" he said picking the presents and envelope from the floor and putting them down in front of the boy.

Severus piled up his things smiling as he opened the letter:

_Dear Severus; _

_Happy birthday, seventeen years old I can't believe my son is finally of age. I know you won't be able to take an apparition test or practice for it until after you have the baby in case something goes seriously wrong but I want to tell you to hang on it'll be worth it in the end. It doesn't seem like five minutes ago since you were my little baby and I could hold you in my arms but in a few months it will be your turn to have the baby in your arms. _

_A little girl, when I received your letter I cried with joy. A granddaughter, I wonder what she will be like, I hope she has your beautiful eyes. What does the other dad look like and don't you tell me 'handsome' again because that doesn't help, are you two getting on much better still? I'd like to know more. _

_I wanted to say that I hope you have a lovely birthday, take care of yourself and your little girl I do worry about you quite a lot you know and I know we haven't always been on excellent terms but I want you to know that I do love you, say hello to your friends for me and I hope to hear from you soon. Enjoy your presents. _

_-Lots of love, mum xx_

Severus folded the letter up and smiled. "Mum says hi" he said opening the smaller package which turned out to be a new writing journal with a fancy quill and ink set. Severus turned his attention on the second present, ripping off the cheaper paper, Severus smiled warmly. It was a basket of baby things, books, a few small toys like stuffed owls, a rattle, some blocks, a few pairs of pink socks, a bottle, two pink blankets and some baby clothes little pink dresses, white tights, pink fluffy booties and little cardigans for her to wear.

"Those are really sweet" Regulus grinned gazing into the basket.

"Yeah must have cost a lot" Severus breathed fighting the urge to cry as Evan helped him put the presents in the basket down on the floor with the others. "Thanks a lot everyone I really appreciate the presents" he smiled settling back against his propped pillows.

"It's alright, so what do you want to do today?" Avery asked sitting cross legged on the end of Severus' bed still in his pyjamas.

Severus yawned and shrugged. "Relax, maybe have a nice bath later on and sleep"

"What?! It's your seventeenth birthday you _have _to do something" Mulciber whined.

"Maybe later on then" said Severus.

There was an awkward pause in which Severus looked at each of his friends in turn.

"Severus there's something else we want to offer you..." Avery said slowly.

"Yeah, these guys except myself because of Remus, want to offer you something we think you will really enjoy" Regulus said slowly.

Severus sat staring at his friends in complete and utter confusion. "Huh?" he blinked.

There was another nervous pause.

"We know how you've been feeling recently, you're obviously being driven nuts by your crazy amount of hormones and we just want to help" Mulciber smiled a little. "We've talked it over and we wanna offer you sex with Avery, Rosier or myself"

Severus stared his mouth falling open in confusion and complete horror. "_What?!"_ he gasped.

"You can choose any of us, we won't mind having sex with you on your birthday if it'll help with the hormones and such" Evan smiled.

"We just want to be helpful and if you'll like sex with us then great" Avery shrugged.

"So" said Mulciber. "Who do you choose?" he added with a little tiny smile. Regulus on the other hand stood beaming at them.

"Look, I think this is a really nice idea but I'm a virgin" said Severus slowly. How was he going to put this in a way that wouldn't upset anyone. "It's a sweet idea but I'm sorry but I just don't want to sleep around with guys while I'm pregnant I'm not like that, thank you for the offer though it was really kind of you" he added with a smile.  
"Besides you're my friends and I couldn't sleep with any of you, you're like my family" he swallowed nervously.

"Well I guess that's fair" Avery smiled. "It's entirely up to you whether or not you want to have sex with us"

"Thank you but there's only one person I'd sleep with" Severus smiled pleasantly.

The others exchanged worried looks.

The morning went by of Severus sitting reading, eating and lounging in bed with his friends surrounding him chatting and laughing. It was quite nice really.

At lunch they went down for something to eat, he practically had to hex his friends to stop them from singing at the table.

"Quidditch starts in half an hour" Regulus said slowly picking at his food. "Hufflepuff are in for it"

"No chance they're going to win" Avery grinned. "They've always got a shit team, is everybody still coming to watch us flatten them?"

"Yes!" the others all laughed including Severus.

When they finished eating, (Avery and Regulus trotted off down ten minutes before hand) the boys made their way out of the great hall, through the entrance hall and into the court yard on their way to the grounds.

Severus could feel a pair of eyes burning on the back of his head as they walked towards the Quidditch stadium, if he knew anything it was that Sirius was very pissed off with him. He swallowed, he could forget Sirius ever coming to visit him tonight after what he'd done to stop Sirius injuring poor Evan this morning. Nothing really explained why he would do such a thing.

They reached the stands and Severus' friends all hand their hands on him walking up the stairs, when they reached the top they crowded around him keeping him up the corner and just a little bit back from the edge, in some ways it was annoying but he knew it was only a way to show they really cared.

They weren't kept waiting long before the enormous roar of students in the stands alerted them to the fact the players were out of the field, the Slytherin team were getting boos from every direction (apart from the Slytherin crowds) but they held their heads high as the captains shook hands and they mounted the brooms. The balls were released, the whistle blew and the players kicked off shooting into the air, wet mud flying everywhere splattering the coach.

"Smith of Hufflepuff takes position of the Quaffle-" a voice boomed over the crowd from the commentators stand. "He's in the lead... he shoots- BLOCKED by the Slytherin keeper, maybe next time!" the girl shouted. "And Avery is in possession, the Slytherin beaters are crowding- LOOK OUT BONES! Oh that's going to hurt tomorrow" she called as one of the Slytherin beaters hit a bludger directly at the boy sending him spiralling into one of the goal posts. "Avery of Slytherin scores!" The roar from the Slytherin crowd was near deafening as Avery came swinging back punching the air excitedly only for a minute before he was speeding off down the pitch again.

The game progressed much this way, every time a Slytherin player took the Quaffle, usually it meant the Hufflepuff team was about to get hurt but they were up eighty to twenty.

"And what's this!? Regulus Black is making a dive for it, has he seen the snitch?!"

Regulus and the Hufflepuff seeker were pelting towards the ground, the Hufflepuff seemingly very confused but determined. Severus watched as close to the ground, Regulus pulled up sharply and bolted across the pitch whilst the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't quite as lucky and slammed right into the ground laying there injured.

Boos sounded over the crowd but Regulus just smirked and sped off across the pitch towards a tiny glimmer of gold. By now the Hufflepuff seeker was up, back on his broom and speeding after Regulus.

They got neck and neck, one of the Hufflepuff beaters flew near as Regulus' arm was outstretched and-

WHAM

A well-aimed bludger hit Regulus right as his hand closed over the snitch, an uproar of happy cheers came from the Slytherin stands but a split second later and Regulus was spiralling out of control, hit one of the stands and laying limp across his broom he fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"SLYTHERIN CAUGHT THE SNITCH, SLYTHERIN WIN!" shouted the commentator as Regulus hit the ground and didn't move.

"Oh shit I think he's really hurt" Severus gasped staring down at the boy as Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, the Slytherin team and Remus came running across the pitch towards him. He watched as Remus fell to his knees gaping at Regulus in absolutely horror.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing immediately" Madame Pomfrey said.

Remus watched a trickle of blood run down the side of the boy's face as slowly he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Regulus?" Remus gasped as the boy tried to sit up slowly wincing in pain.

"Remus?"

"Can you stand?"

"Yes" Regulus breathed getting slowly to his feet, the snitch fluttered out and escaped from underneath him where he'd been lying on it the whole time. He hissed clutching at his limp, awkward-looking arm.

"Right then, hospital wing now young man" the nurse said firmly.

Severus and the others watched Regulus being led away by Remus and the nurse, the Slytherin team trotting along behind them.

"We should go and see if he's okay" Mulciber said quickly. The boys hurried from the stands helping Severus even though he didn't really need it. They made their way briskly back up to the castle and to the hospital wing bursting through.

Apparently Madame Pomfrey had kicked the whole team out par Avery whom was standing watching Remus stroking Regulus' hair the nurse bustling around him wiping creams and putting bandages on him. They approached watching her whip out her wand and heal Regulus' wand with a groan of discomfort from the boy, first it turned hot then really cold.

"I want you here for an hour or two to make sure you don't have a concussion" she said before turning and marching off to fill out the admissions paper work.

"Hi Regulus" Mulciber smiled as they approached.

"You okay?" Evan grinned.

"I've been better" Regulus sighed resting his head on Remus' shoulder allowing him to stroke his hair still.

"We won though" Avery grinned excitedly, he was splattered with much even on his face but he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, woo" Regulus chuckled.

The two hours indeed passed and with no symptoms of concussion, Regulus was released on the orders he didn't sleep until tonight just in case. He went off somewhere with Remus for a make out session rather than being swamped in the Slytherin common room (Which is exactly what happened to Avery as soon as they walked in there)

"As happy as I am that we won, I think I'm going for a nap" Severus smiled.

"Alright, Severus, see you at dinner" Avery grinned.

Severus turned and hurried up to the dormitory not wanting to be a part of this madness. He pulled off his clothes, washed up and slipped into bed cuddling himself up happily. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep...

A few hours passed and Severus was woken by the sound of voices and shuffling in the dormitory.

He groaned and stretched out under the covers.

"Shh he's up!" Evan hissed. "Put it away!"

Severus yawned sitting himself up and rubbing his tired eyes. "Hmm?"

"Just in time for dinner" Avery smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be off celebrating?" Severus smirked quirking an eyebrow.

"Nah, had to get away and let the rest of the team deal with it, sometimes it's too much when you aren't really in the mood for that shit" Avery mused. "You ready to get some dinner?"

"Course" Severus smiled, he stood up from the bed still only in his underwear and the others all grinned. "What?" he blinked.

"You're getting bigger!" Mulciber smirked.

"Yeah look at your bump now" Evan grinned.

Severus' eyes dropped to his tummy and he smiled, even he had to admit to how fast he was actually growing now. "I don't really mind, the only thing I don't like is all the staring" he sighed. "I love my baby though, I feel really close to her even though I don't really know her yet"

"Just a few more months and you'll meet her" Avery smiled watching Severus pull on some choice clothes.

"Yeah, next week I'll be about halfway through my pregnancy" Severus smiled warmly. "I can't believe it's all going by so fast" he breathed pulling on a hoodie.

Minutes later and they were on their way to the great hall. Dropping down in their seats, Severus began tucking into cottage pie hungrily earning a few weird stares.

"Oi Snape, better watch how much you eat or your clothes won't fit you!" James Potter shouted across at him. Severus didn't even bother to look up.

"Ignore him" Regulus smiled suddenly appearing at the table with a smile on his face. "He isn't worth it"

"Ooh been off tonguing Lupin?" Wilkes teased earning a sharp nudge in the ribs from a laughing Regulus.

"Shut up"

"You two just can't keep your hands off of each other can you?" Avery chuckled.

"Remus is hot" Regulus shrugged blushing just a little as he started eating some fried chicken.

"He apparently feels the same about you" Severus smiled.

When he finished eating he got up with the others to go back to the common room.

"Whoa wait a second" Regulus said quickly jumping to his feet.

Severus frowned. "What?" the other's didn't stop to wait they started walking briskly from the great hall without looking back. "Look they're leaving let's go"

"No, do you wanna go for a walk?" Regulus asked quickly.

"I'd rather have a bath and get into bed with a book" Severus replied. "What's gotten into you, why are you acting all weird?"

"I'm not" Regulus said. "Let's have a walk, walk off some of that food you did eat quite a lot" he added with a smile.

"Fine" Severus sighed, not wanting to bother standing here arguing with Regulus Black. He followed the boy out of the great hall before they headed out into the grounds for a bit.

"So how are you, Severus?" Regulus asked as they walked through the courtyard into the snowy grounds.

"Not so bad thanks" Severus smiled. "You?"

"I'm fine, even after what happened this afternoon, we won again, now all we have to do is trounce Ravenclaw" he chuckled. "I think we've got a real chance of winning this year and with all the house points we've been gaining, Slytherin could definitely win the house cup" he added with a grin.

"True" Severus chuckled.

"So Sirius didn't go back to his dormitory on Friday night, Remus told me" Regulus said so lightly it was almost airy.

Severus swallowed but didn't look at the boy. "Oh?"

"Yeah they were worried, he turned up right before breakfast this morning" Regulus continued. "Isn't that strange?"

"Strange alright" Severus smiled a little. "He must be doing something"

"Yeah and I think it's you" Regulus said.

Severus stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

Regulus turned with a smirk plastered all over his face. "Were you two in the room of requirement on Friday evening?"

"NO!" Severus gasped his cheeks turning red.

Regulus didn't believe him. "You were, weren't you?" he chuckled his smirk spreading into an excitable grin. "You two were having it off weren't you?"

"No we weren't I mean- we did meet up and he knows I'm having a girl but we didn't do anything" Severus swallowed. "Seriously, we didn't do anything other than talk and he hugged me, that's it"

Regulus eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Severus breathed. "I'm not a wild animal and besides we're just friends there's nothing going on between us" he said with a little shrug.

"But you'd like it if there were" Regulus said slowly. The two boys walked in silence for a little while before Regulus checked the time on his pocket watch. "That should be enough time..."

Severus looked up and frowning opening his mouth to speak.

"Let's go back to the common room now" he smiled turning around and guiding Severus with him. They didn't stop walking until they reached the Slytherin common room, they went inside but didn't stop, Regulus continued to walk leading Severus up the dormitory stairs, they walked along the corridor until they reached Severus' dormitory stopping outside. Regulus turned to Severus and grinned brightly.

"What are we doing here?" Severus blinked, confused.

"I thought it would be a more private place for us to talk" Regulus continued to grin his eyes glittering strangely.

Severus stared at him but smiled. "Okay, sounds cool" he shrugged a little. He turned to open the door, it was dark in the dormitory. The two of them walked in, Regulus shutting the door behind him, Severus raised his hands, clapped, the wall torches flared up.

"SURPRISE!"

Severus stumbled back with a gasp clutching at his chest as Avery, Mulciber and Evan popped up from where they were hiding behind their beds. Streamers, balloons and confetti burst all around the room, there was an enormous banner taped to the back wall reading 'happy baby shower'. Severus' mouth fell open with shock.

"Happy baby shower!" Evan cried gesturing to the large pile of presents wrapped in pale pink, yellow and children's wrapping paper.

Severus' eyes were wide staring in shock. "Oh Merlin..." he breathed as his friends hurried over to hug him gently and clap him on the back. Regulus was positively beaming.

"Is this what you were doing, stalling so they could set all this up?" Severus laughed turning to Regulus and pulling him in for a one armed bro hug.

"Yup" the younger boy grinned.

"Come on Severus, presents" Avery grinned pulling the boy over to his bed.

Severus' smile widened as he sat down. "Who got me all of these?"

"Some of them are from us, some are from your mother and just people" Mulciber shrugged a little. "Get opening then"

Severus smiled and picked up a small square present, checking the tag it was from Evan. He tore off the paper and smiled as his friends cracked out the nicked fire whiskey and passing it around to everybody but of course not Severus.

He smiled holding a small box called 'box of early memories' he popped it open and inside were some compartments, underneath two drawers but there was already a photo of Severus which must have been taken at some point this week without him knowing of his pregnant bump.

"This is lovely" he breathed. "Thanks"

"It's for when the baby loses her first tooth, a bit of hair, photo memories from the first year of her life and such you can just put little bits in as things happen so you remember them one day" Evan smiled. "Open the others" he breathed sipping at his alcohol.

The next two presents from Evan were a pack of three pink dummies, a rubber duck with a box on its head and a new journal to write his pregnancy stuff in.

Mulciber bought him a large box of baby powder, potions for baby illnesses and fever, baby shampoo and bubble bath. There was also a selection in another box of treats and sweets for Severus to eat now.

Avery's gifts consisted of a gift voucher to the baby shop and some building block toys.

Wilkes and Barty had chipped in together to buy Severus some maternity jeans that would fit him now along with a black fitted maternity hoodie that wouldn't drown him everywhere but the bump.

Rabastan had bought him a book on baby health.

Regulus' gift was a little more extravagant, Severus opened it and gasped loudly. It was a packaged children's broom which would levitate a couple of feet off the floor depending on the settings and whiz around the room at different speeds depending on size and age settings. "Regulus this is amazing!" he beamed.

"I knew you'd like it" Regulus chuckled.

"From her uncle the Quidditch player" Severus added with a smile. "Thanks again to everyone these presents are great" he grinned shoving the paper on the floor and pulling his mums gift towards him. Inside was a baby's pink frilly pillow set.

"Don't mention it, seeing as we know you don't like parties you can't say no to a baby shower" Mulciber grinned holding up his glass to the boy. "To Severus and his daughter"

"To Severus and his daughter" everyone else repeated with a grin.

There was some music and more streamers completely trashing the dormitory, Severus hugged his friends, talked and laughed. He'd never expected to have such a good time at something so similar to a party. His friends made a fuss of the bump, talked baby talk and even tried to offer him sex again.

"We know you're majorly horny" Evan chuckled.

"You can't help it though" said Mulciber.

"You've got hormones" Avery added with a grin.

"You don't have to say in front of everyone who you want to sleep with you can approach one tonight in bed" Regulus pointed out. "And he won't tell anyone it happened either, everybody can have the curtains closed and they won't be any wiser as to who gets laid"

"Thanks but no thanks guys" Severus chuckled. "I don't want to sleep with guys with my baby inside of me, it's just... dirty" he blushed a little. "No matter what my body is telling me, my heart says fuck no"

"Fuck no" Evan snickered.

"Dirty" Avery said slapping him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! You messed up my hair you twat!" the pureblood hissed.

After a couple of hours, Severus went for a quick bath before pulling on his new cosy socks and pyjamas and slipping into bed with a yawn. "Thanks for everything guys, I really appreciate what you've done for me"

"We only wanted to see you cheered up a little" Evan smiled. "You get really down some days and even if you're having a baby with some dick you deserve to have a nice time of it before your life changes"

"The thought of what is going to happen to my life is terrifying" Severus breathed settling down under the covers.

"We're here for you" Regulus smiled before he left the room. "Goodnight" and he was gone.

"I think I'm gonna sleep" Severus yawned pulling his bed curtains closed. "Night"

"Night everyone" chorused through the room.

It didn't take Severus very long before he was fast asleep...

Sometime around eleven, Sirius poked his head through Severus' bed curtains as he allowed the cloak to slip to the floor, he kicked it under a little just so it was hidden in case anyone woke up. He moved through and climbed onto the bed shutting the curtains behind him leaning over Severus' sleeping form. He felt weird tonight.

"Severus" he breathed leaning down closer to the boy. "Severus"

The boy's dark eyes fluttered open immediately meeting Sirius' open. He gasped and shrank back into his bedding pulling the covers up higher shaking slightly.

"Severus?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

Severus seemed to relax a little but still stared warily into Sirius' eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't hurt me" Severus whispered.

"Severus I am not going to hurt you" Sirius said his face turning to shock and confusion. "Why in the name of Merlin would you think that?"

"Because of Evan" Severus whispered. "I mean, what you did to him yesterday morning"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly with understanding. Severus had of course stood up to him a little in place of his friend to protect his friend. "Yes, well, I want to talk to you about that"

Severus swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat as Sirius moved to climb in under the covers beside him.

"Why did you attack him?" Severus breathed looking into Sirius' outstandingly handsome face.

"I only attacked him because I saw him with you yesterday, outside..." Sirius began.

Severus frowned and stared into Sirius' face in complete confusion. "What?" he blinked.

"I saw you two walking together in the grounds, I saw him hug you and it made me so angry, Severus how could you?" Sirius didn't sound angry he sounded upset. "How could you do this?"

"Huh?" the Slytherin blinked completely puzzled by what he had just heard. What on Earth was Sirius raving about now? He hadn't done anything as far as he was concerned, they were just friends.

"Don't try and play innocent with me, I saw you two talking and hugging together, it looked really close to me" Sirius said coolly.

Severus breathed an enormous sigh of relief. "Is that what you think? Evan and I are close friends, that is all, just close friends"

"Then what did I see today?"

"You saw Evan hug me, he was being so kind to me he's my friend but wait, even if it were something, and I'm not saying it is because it isn't, but if it were then why would you care?" Severus asked quietly.

"Because... I don't want you having sex with someone whilst you have my baby inside of you" Sirius said his eyes full of pleading, for once Severus could see the raw emotion in his eyes apart from when he found out about the baby's gender, he really could see this was important to the Gryffindor.

"I would never do that" Severus muttered shyly. "I've been offered sex twice but I said no because I don't want to sleep with other guys whilst I'm having a baby especially, I don't want to have sex with them they aren't _the _person" he swallowed nervously.

"Who is _the _person then?" Sirius whispered.

Severus pursed his lips and blushed. "I can't tell you because if I do you'll hate me"

"Severus having sexual feelings is normal and natural, you know that, we're friends why can't you just tell me who you want to sleep with..." Sirius breathed.

Severus swallowed nervously, he was quiet for a few moments. "It's you" he whispered his eyes focused on the bed covers unable to even look at Sirius, he couldn't believe what he was saying.

For a while Sirius didn't say anything, he wasn't sure he could say anything.

"Me?" he breathed.

Severus nodded slowly closing his eyes. "I know you don't feel for me how I feel about you and that's fine, I don't ever expect anything from you but civility, maybe friendship and to care for our baby I've learned that in life it's better not to expect too much from people because they'll always let you down in the end" he breathed tears shimmering on his eyelashes.

"Severus-"

Severus shook his head and sniffled. "My dad never treated me or my mother right, well, he did until my mum had me then everything went wrong and now he's left her and she's alone and he doesn't even want to know me, my friends are there for me but they don't understand fully how I feel, they aren't the father and they aren't me, my teachers are very little help, I don't have any other family or friends and people treat me like I'm a piece of worthless filth every single day and almost every single time someone says they will do something for me, be there for me or even just spend time with me they don't and they let me down" he sobbed a little bit. "Every time I go somewhere, or make friends with someone or even when I was born things turned sour and I'm terrified my baby is going to end up feeling the same way"

Sirius gently pulled Severus into his arms tears welling in his own eyes, it was difficult seeing someone break down like this especially when it had something to do with his daughter. "Shh..." he said gently rocking Severus back and forth.

"I know I'm just being hormonal and emotional right now but I don't have anybody that truly understands me and wants to be close to me and take care of me" he cried quietly allowing Sirius to gently cuddle and rock him.

"Severus why don't you let me speak for a bit?" Sirius breathed.

Severus gave a tiny choked sob, sniffed and nodded against his warm chest.

"Severus you aren't alone, you've taught me a lot in these past few weeks since I- since you saved me" he swallowed. "You've taught me that I am not alone that you understand exactly how I'm feeling, you saved my life and now some time has passed and I've had a chance to think about everything and... I'm so grateful to you for saving my life and proving to me this baby hasn't ruined my life, I want us to be able to work together, I want us to be close, you're the first person that has proved to me that you care and you've persisted with me even when I've done awful things to you, said vile things and tormented you and your friends. Severus, you're a role model to me and I care about you too"

Severus looked up into his soft misty grey eyes, his own dark ones filled with tears. Severus was speaking the truth, he really did care for Severus and the baby, he just needed someone to show him love, insight and teach him none of this has ruined his life. He needed Severus almost as much as Severus needed him.

Time passed, Severus wasn't sure how much but it wasn't too long before slowly they began to lean in, Sirius' arms moved to slip around his back and without even thinking Severus melted into him his arms snaking around Sirius' neck as their lips brushed together in the softest but most passionate of kisses. A gasp caught in his throat as tears streamed down his cheeks, everything was skidding to a violent halt whilst hurtling faster than a moving train all at the same time. He couldn't stop but he couldn't go and he didn't know what was happening, Severus felt dizzy, nauseous and completely overwhelmed as Sirius pressed their lips together again and again parting his lips slightly.

Severus had no idea what he was doing but he didn't care, this felt so right. Nothing had ever felt so right before in his life apart from this, this magic. This was pure magic, not Hogwarts, not wands, not spells or curses, THIS, he and Sirius together were making pure beautiful magic together.

A tiny moan escaped Severus' lips as Sirius' tongue traced his lower lip asking for entrance, without even thinking he obliged parting his lips just a tiny bit and Sirius was in.

Their tongues moved in rhythmic motions, Severus' head was racing, exploding yet at the same thing he couldn't even think. He had so many thoughts and feelings in his head right now he didn't know what to do with them, he just couldn't do anything but melt into Sirius' body kissing the Gryffindor so passionately. This was the first time he'd ever kissed like this, he'd never been past peck kisses, just tender first kisses now they were doing this is was an enormous step.

Sirius emitted a soft breathy moan as he lowered Severus slowly against the pillows pressing his hot, moist pink tongue deeper into the Slytherin's mouth, rolling on top of him being careful of the bump as he lay between Severus' legs.

Severus just couldn't comprehend this, even when Sirius broke the kiss for all of two agonisingly slow seconds whilst he got comfortable before delving back down and kissing Severus more passionately than before.

Time passed as the two boys continued to kiss, Severus moaned those powerful hormonal and emotional, urges telling him to make love, making him long for the contact of Sirius' bare skin.

It was as though Sirius could just tell what he was thinking, like their minds were working as one as well as their bodies when Sirius' fingers moved to slowly pop open the buttons on the front of Severus' pyjama top. Severus moaned softly blushing a little bit as Sirius pushed the soft fabric from his shoulders exposing his swollen pink nipples.

They broke the kiss as slowly Sirius kissed his way down Severus' neck moving over his collar bone and down his slim chest, his tongue came out to tease and torture an unprotected nipple. Severus was gasping and moaning trying to be as quiet as possible. He reached onto his bedside table.

"Muffliato" he breathed, hopefully it would keep his friends from waking up and realising something was going on if they did wake for any reason. Now they wouldn't have to be so quiet.

Sirius moaned as Severus wiped off his hand on a wet wipe on the bedside table and ran his fingers through the Gryffindor's beautiful raven locks, so unlike his own. The boy kissed his way along Severus' chest bringing up his left thumb to tease at Severus' right nipple as he moved to devour the other one earning soft hisses and moans from the Slytherin. Slowly he started kissing his way down the Slytherin's body over his growing baby bump as he reached the waistband of Severus' pyjama bottoms. He spared a glance at the thoroughly aroused boy before pulling them down and off dropping them on the end of the bed, whilst he was at it he discarded his own t-shirt leaning back to kiss Severus on the lips.

Severus moaned softly earning a moan from Sirius in turn as he boys fingers danced around the hem of his boxer shorts until finally he hooked them inside and gently slid the underwear down and off.

The Slytherin was trembling slightly from need and nerves, he'd never done this before, whatever was going to happen.

"So sexy" Sirius whispered his fingers delving lower, he pulled out his wand and spelled his hands clean before dropping it to the bottom of the bed. Without warning he curled his fingers around the base of Severus' throbbing erection earning a loud gasp and then a moan of need.

Severus' lips moved in perfect time with Sirius' he was getting used to this now, he still could hardly thing straight, Sirius was just taking his breath away.

"Are you sure you're not a dementor?" Sirius gasped as he began to stroke his hand slowly up and down the length of Severus' member.

Severus frowned in confusion. "What?" he breathed.

"Because you take my breath away" he moaned.

Severus thought he may cum right then and there, feeling brave he leaned up and brought Sirius' upper lip between his teeth sucking and nibbling on it lightly, apparently it was good because Sirius moaned loudly his hand quickening on the boys erection. In returned Severus' hands slid over that firm, lightly muscled and thoroughly masculine chest, tight, flat tummy, angular hips. He didn't hesitate to push Sirius' pyjama bottoms off and moaned when he realised the boy wasn't wearing any underwear beneath them.

With lightly shaking hands he fondled Sirius' balls his fingers teasing the head of his erection lightly plucking at his foreskin the way he did with his own. It worked and Sirius groaned breaking the kiss his lips falling lightly on Severus' chest over his bump towards his crotch.

Severus gasped his dark eyes widening when he realised what was about to happen, Sirius' head delved down as he took Severus' member in one hand pressing his lips softly to the tip sliding the foreskin back a little. Severus gasped arching his back a little off the bed he was trembling now, Sirius' drew his tongue from base to tip in long slow swipes earning another moan from Severus.

Sirius groaned gently taking the head into his mouth.

Severus thought he could see stars as Sirius sucked lazily and slowly on the head of his penis. "Gods" he panted his fingers burying in Sirius' beautiful hair.

Sirius moaned the vibrations sending a shockwave of pleasure through Severus' body.

"Sirius... if you don't stop I'm gonna-"

Sirius drew back to nuzzle at Severus' balls. "How about you do me for a while?" he whispered huskily.

Severus groaned looking into those hazy, beautiful eyes. He swallowed and nodded once, if Sirius could do it then so could he.

Sirius sat back on his bottom spreading his legs, Severus sat up and crawled naked towards him, he swallowed looking up into Sirius' flushed, beautiful face before he dipped his head down. Severus moaned laying eyes properly on Sirius' member for the first time.

He was fucking hung like a horse.

With a moan, Severus leaned down taking the head of the large member in his mouth he began suckling lightly on it being careful of his teeth. He had no real idea how to do this but he wanted to try, curling his fingers around the base he began stroking it quickly earning plenty of gasps and groans of pleasure even a whimper or two from Sirius as his fingers stroked through Severus' long black hair.

After some time, Sirius gently tugged Severus' hair and the boy pulled back sitting up on his knees gazing at Sirius with perfectly pouted, swollen pink lips.

Sirius smiled and moaned gently pushing Severus back into a lying down position capturing his mouth in his own.

"Do you want to have sex?" Sirius breathed gazing into Severus' eyes without breaking the kiss.

Severus' heart was pounding in his chest.

"I- I'm a virgin" Severus breathed.

"That's okay" Sirius whispered lovingly caressing Severus' thigh as he kissed him so passionately yet so tender. "So am I"

Severus' eyes widened. He had never heard anything so beautiful in all of his life...

...


	16. Chapter 16

_"Do you want to have sex?" Sirius breathed gazing into Severus' eyes without breaking the kiss._

_Severus' heart was pounding in his chest._

_"I- I'm a virgin" Severus breathed._

_"That's okay" Sirius whispered lovingly caressing Severus' thigh as he kissed him so passionately yet so tender. "So am I"_

_Severus' eyes widened. He had never heard anything so beautiful in all of his life... _

"You- you're a virgin?!" Severus whispered pausing to gaze into those truthful eyes.

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. "If you don't count what we did those months ago as sex then yes, I am a virgin" he breathed.

Severus' eyes were wide as Sirius' hands moved across his chest to play with a nipple or two. "You've never had proper sex with anyone?!"

"Nope" said Sirius.

"Have you done other stuff?" Severus breathed his hands smoothing over Sirius' sides, suddenly he felt really nervous about this.

"Just kissing and upper body fondling" Sirius swallowed. "Well except now of course..." a tiny light blush scattered across his cheeks as his eyes fell on Severus' hard member.

Severus blushed furiously and sank his teeth into his bottom lip for a moment, slowly he pulled Sirius' face down to kiss him some more. Was he really ready to have sex? Sirius started kissing his way down Severus' neck nipping and suckling on the soft, smooth skin there. He moaned softly his fingers stroking Sirius' beautiful hair. He was still a virgin, it was his seventeenth birthday, was he ready to give Sirius his virginity?

After some time Sirius lifted his head and gazed into Severus' eyes. "So what do you say?"

Severus swallowed, closed his eyes and tilted Sirius' face down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Yes" he breathed.

Sirius moaned softly his hand sliding up Severus' thigh gently pushing them further apart, Severus couldn't miss the fact Sirius was trembling slightly as he broke the kiss and propped the Slytherin's legs up. "I have to prepare you a little I think" he swallowed. "Do you have any lube?"

Severus swallowed and opened his bedside drawer pulling out the bottle he, like quite a lot of guys, had been using to coat his erection whilst masturbating. He handed it over to Sirius and closed his eyes hearing the soft pop of the cap.

Sirius squeezed a decent amount into the palm of his hand before recapping it and resting it on the bedside table.

Severus lay perfectly still as Sirius climbed back on top of him gazing into his eyes. A loud gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Severus' throat as he felt Sirius' fingers brush over his anus, the sensations were surprisingly good, he'd never been touched or even touched himself around there before.

"How does it feel?" Sirius breathed studying Severus' face with a curiously aroused look on his face.

Severus swallowed and made himself relax. "It feels good" he breathed as Sirius gently massaged his fingers around the tight little pucker. Severus moaned softly again spreading his legs further. What would this feel like? A shaky breath escaped his lips, he couldn't deny that he was nervous but this felt right.

A small sound escaped Severus' throat as without warning he felt Sirius' middle finger slip into his hole, there was a tiny burn which was put to an end quickly when the boy relaxed. He gazed into Sirius' eyes feeling a small amount of shame. Nobody had ever put anything near or in his arse before and now Sirius had his finger up there. He blushed and moaned softly when Sirius began slowly thrusting his finger back and forward setting a smooth rhythm.

Sirius leaned over Severus capturing his lips in his own moaning softly. Severus tensed a little feeling a second finger working its way into Severus' hole.

"If at any point you aren't comfortable then please just tell me" Sirius breathed, he was still shaking a little.

Severus swallowed and nodded feeling Sirius' fingers stretching him open, scissoring him before slowly they pulled out and the boy reached for the lubricant again. Severus listened coating himself in the lube before climbing back over Severus once again.

"Hang on, do you want to use a condom?" Sirius asked quickly knowing it was the respectful thing to do, Severus may not want his sperm in his bottom.

Severus swallowed and shrugged a little. "Is there a difference?"

Sirius let out a short laugh. "I don't know do I?" he smiled. "Just if you don't want semen in your arse because I might leak some in there even if I don't cum inside you"

Much to Sirius' surprise, Severus moaned loudly. "Leave the condom off" he breathed huskily his eyes swirling with arousal.

Sirius moaned softly and positioned himself at Severus' entrance.

"You're shaking" Severus said nervously.

"Because I'm nervous" Sirius laughed once smiling down into Severus' eyes. "I am still a virgin you know unless you count that sex with you in that weird hole" he blushed.

Severus smiled up into that overly handsome face. He knew Sirius was being honest, he knew the boy wasn't trying to pull one over, he'd never seen the boy, or anyone for that matter, look so raw and emotionally exposed. A smile appeared on Severus' face and he tilted Sirius' face down to kiss him. He gasped a little feeling something warm, wet and blunt pressing against his anus.

"Fuck" Severus breathed as Sirius started to kiss him so tenderly and passionately. With a soft moan from Sirius he gently began to push himself into Severus', the Slytherin gasped tensing up his black eyes wide as his fingers curled on the back of Sirius' shoulders where his arms were still draped around the boy's neck.

"Bloody fuck" Sirius breathed his silver eyes dramatically wide as the head of his member popped into Severus' body. "So tight..."

Severus swallowed, he lay trembling his eyes wide, the urgent burn around his entrance was strong, not unbearable just uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Sirius whispered his cheeks lightly flushed with pleasure as he sank in a little further.

Severus nodded slowly letting out a long shaky breath. "Burns a little"

"Relax" Sirius breathed pressing his lips gently to Severus' cheek. "Severus... relax..." he whispered gently brushing his lips against Severus'.

The boy swallowed and slowly he allowed his lightly trembling body to relax, his arms loosened, his legs softened and the rest of his body soon followed. "Gods" he breathed against Sirius' supple, rosy lips.

Sirius held still a moment before slowly thrusting into Severus' tight entrance, his legs were shaking a little, he continued to thrust slowly and gently gazing into Severus' dark eyes.

"Sirius..." Severus breathed spreading his legs a little further, the urgent burn was diminishing slowly, the tingling sensations increasing per thrust as Sirius continued his slow pace into the Slytherin's impossibly tight entrance. "How does it feel?"

"It feels fucking amazing" Sirius panted picking up his pace a little sliding three quarters of the way inside the boy. "You're so bloody tight I don't think I can last too long" he moaned softly continuing his thrusts into the Slytherin. "You?"

"It feels better" Severus swallowed moaning softly as Sirius' member stroked against his insides in such a way it sent more tingles of pleasure through his system. Right then he didn't care if he was a virgin, he didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted more contact, more intimacy. "More..." he breathed.

Sirius moaned and picked up his pace thrusting harder into Severus, the boy lifted his legs up, knees bent, off the bed and Sirius gasped feeling himself naturally slide the whole way inside without so much as a thrust. He paused there shaking a moment before he pulled back and thrust.

The soft cry that escaped Severus' throat was more than worth the wait. Sirius' eyes widened as he gazed down into Severus' pleasure filled, flushed face.

"More..." the boy panted. "Fuck me" Severus whimpered.

Sirius swallowed, he felt dizzy with pleasure. He was never expecting sex to be this good. He paused for a second to try and cool off a little before he thrust again earning a soft moan from Severus, the boy trembled a little beneath him and clutched at his back pulling him closer.

"Feels really good..."

"Severus" Sirius moaned thrusting again setting a steady rhythm.

"Prostate" Severus panted as Sirius hit that little sweet spot inside him again. "Gods... give me more, harder- ngh" he moaned.

Sirius had never seen this side of Severus before, he suspected a combination of hormones and the adoration Sirius knew Severus held for him, heck, the boy held a torch to the Gryffindor that was fucking obvious. With a deep breath, Sirius pulled back and thrust hard into Severus' body. Before the boy could do anything he started to thrust harder and faster into his tight anus angling it so he brushed the boys prostate every time. Sirius wasn't going to lie he was nervous, they fumbled a bit of he had no fucking clue what he was really doing but this felt good even if he did feel close to the brink of explosion.

As if Severus could read his mind, the boy' hand slipped between their rocking bodies to stroke and play with his own penis moaning with every movement setting his fist in time with Sirius' increasingly rough thrusting.

Severus was gasping, moaning and writhing beneath Sirius. It still burned but not as bad and just around the very entrance, the stretch of penetration felt good, especially seeing as he was doing it with someone he loved so much. He moaned feeling that familiar pooling, pressurising sensation building in his body. "Sirius..."

"Severus I'm close" Sirius panted his beautiful silvery moonlit eyes hazy and swirling with pleasure and lust as he quickened his pace one final time thrusting into Severus with mounting urgency, the sensations against the boys prostate making him whimper and writhe even more furiously fisting his erection.

"Inside" Severus panted the words escaping his lips without a thought to accompany them. "Cum inside"

Sirius moaned loudly. One... two... three thrusts later and Sirius buried himself balls deep inside of Severus' anus and came blowing his load into the boys bottom. "Severus!" he gasped loudly.

Severus cried out and arched his back off of the bed, he saw stars erupting before his eyes and exploding in violent supernova's. "Sirius!" he whimpered as he came in thick white ribbons exploding between them feeling himself becoming almost unbearably full with a hot wetness foreign to him.

Their orgasms seemed to last forever but very slowly they started to come down.

Severus lay in his haze of swirling pleasure as Sirius slowly pulled his softening member from his body, he winced at the pain but Severus didn't care. Sirius flopped down beside him spelling his hands clean of the sweat and lubricant he was covered in.

The two boys lay there panting for some time before Severus finally turned over and snuggled into Sirius' chest. He'd just had sex, he had actually just lost his virginity.

The two boys glanced at the pocket watch on the bedside table. Two minutes left of his birthday.

"Severus before I end up passing out... here" Sirius swallowed pulling something out from the pocket of his pyjama bottoms on the end of the bed. It was a small parcel wrapped in emerald and silver paper – like the pattern of the Slytherin house tie. He handed it over to Severus whom smiled.

"You didn't need to get me anything" he breathed.

"I wanted to" Sirius smiled flopping back down lazily finally starting to come down from his orgasmic high. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Severus"

Severus smiled warmly and pulled off the paper, inside was a small black box, he popped the lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful locket, hand crafted from sterling silver he suspected, the front had a large blue sapphire set into the patterned metal.

"Open the locket" Sirius smiled.

Severus carefully pulled it from his pocket and popped the locket open, inside were two pictures, one on the tightly hinged door, the other in the back section. One of Sirius standing grinning at the camera, the other of the moving, flickering baby scan, the one where the baby was sucking her thumb. Tears welled in Severus' eyes as he closed the locket and put it on his bedside table, even if it was a feminine choice he didn't care, many men had lockets and this was one thing he could hold close to his heart every day.

"Sirius..."

"I thought it was something you could hold close to you forever because, well, just so you don't forget about me" Sirius said quietly cuddling closer to Severus.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"I want to keep this quiet for a while, I'm not ashamed or anything I just... have to do things slowly, you know?"

Severus nodded quickly. Was Sirius really saying what he thought he was saying?

"I want you to know that I've had a lot of time to think about this and I do care about you Severus, and the baby" he smiled resting his hand on Severus' baby bump, he smiled feeling a little kick beneath the skin.

Severus smiled warmly, leaned in and kissed Sirius softly on the lips. "You want to be with me?" he asked in a tiny, nervous voice.

Sirius smiled back and nodded. "Yeah... I want to try at a relationship, I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't think highly of you, you're brave and strong, Severus, much stronger than I am and I admire you for everything you've been through and you still choose to keep the baby and get on with life"

Severus' face spread into a warm smile, he snuggled up to Sirius and curled into his chest, he could feel Sirius' semen starting to leak out of him a little and smiled relishing the feeling as the two boys drifted off into a very comfortable, warm sleep.

He'd lost his virginity.

The next morning Severus woke from his warm, dream filled sleep. It was one of those nights with vivid, yet exciting, happy dreams, nothing bad at all and he'd slept peacefully all night. He yawned and stretched under the covers, the warmth of another person lying beside him made him finally open his eyes.

"Good morning" Sirius smiled gazing into Severus' face.

"Morning" Severus smiled, he couldn't believe it, Sirius had stayed all night by sheer will, not because he had to like last time. "You stayed... all night..." he spoke in a soft accusing voice as he gently poked Sirius in the chest.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Sirius' throat. "Did you want me to leave?"

"No" Severus said quietly.

A silence hung between them filled with the nervous air that lingered whenever someone needed to say something, when both of them needed to say something.

"We made love" Severus breathed so quietly he wasn't even sure he had said it.

"I know" Sirius whispered. "I liked it"

"So did I" Severus smiled gently. "Does this mean..." he trailed off with the words.

"What I said about the relationship?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow and Severus nodded shyly as he gazed up into those beautiful clear eyes.

"I meant every word, I may be a lot of bad things but an honest man I am" Sirius swallowed.

"I don't think you're bad, not at all, you were mixed up for a while there, frightened and confused and you didn't know how to cope but bad? No" Severus swallowed. Things felt so different between them now, they could talk more openly, freely in fact

"And I don't think you're that greasy little Slytherin that near everybody hates" Sirius smiled.

Severus sighed sadly, that may have been a nice comment but it still hurt him deep down.

"Severus, let me care for you" Sirius spoke slowly. "I've kept promises before"

"I know"

"You're so... you all the time, it doesn't matter what happens to you, well it does in reality but you just stand there and take it head on and keep yourself to yourself, you don't give up, you're so ambitious and so Slytherin but at the same time you're soft on the inside, you aren't how you come across you're misunderstood" Sirius smiled warmly gently stroking Severus' hair from his face.

Severus smiled warmly and snuggled into Sirius' chest, this just felt so right.

They lay there for some time just enjoying one another's company before they finally heard the noises of Severus' dorm mates getting out of bed and wandering up and down talking, someone went into the bathroom, they knew because the door banged shut behind him.

Severus could care less, he was wrapped in Sirius' warm arms his eyes fell closed slowly as he drifted back off into a warm sleep...

"Why isn't Severus up yet?" Mulciber asked with a frown as he glanced over at the closed bed curtains.

"He's knocked up and stuff, gets tired easy" Avery shrugged pulling on his school shirt.

"I'll go see, maybe he needs someone to wake him up" Evan smiled pulling on his trousers and heading over to the bed. He didn't hesitate to pull back the curtain enough to see Severus and what he saw made him do a double take.

"W-what the HELL?!" he gasped staring down at something he never expected to see.

Sirius Black and Severus Snape curled up sleeping together at least half naked beneath the bed covers.

The other two looked up and frowned.

"What?" Mulciber asked flatly.

Evan's mouth hung open, he shook his head and beckoned the other two open.

Exchanging worried looks, Mulciber and Avery made their way over, looked through the curtain and their own mouths soon fell like Evan's did.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Avery nearly shouted.

The two boy's eyes fluttered open, they turned and gazed over at the other boys the realisation of what they had been caught like slowly dawned on them and their faces washed with horror.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" Mulciber gasped his eyes flickering from Sirius to Severus and back again.

The two boys looked helplessly to one another.

"I had probably better go now..." Sirius said slowly sitting up a little and reaching for his pyjama top, he pulled it on quickly still staring at the other Slytherin's a small amount of worry in his eyes.

The other three shot Severus very stern looks before closing the curtain and allowing them to pull on a reasonable amount of clothing.

"I'm sorry" Severus whispered.

"It's fine" Sirius smiled holding up a hand. "I promise to come and see you later on" he breathed leaning in and capturing Severus' lips in a soft, loving kiss. "See you later" he said before slipping through the curtains dressed in his last night's pyjamas – Severus knew he would run to dress and such before school started- he snatched something from under the bed. Severus could hear his footsteps disappear across the dormitory, nobody said anything and then the door shut.

Taking a deep nervous breath, Severus pulled on some clean underwear and a school shirt, he could feel Sirius' dry semen on the backs of his legs and sank his teeth into his bottom lip, he was tender around his bottom still but he didn't care because last night was absolutely perfect. Fucking perfect.

He went to pull open the curtain when it was yanked back by Evan his judging eyes boring into Severus'.

Severus didn't say anything as he hopped out of bed, pulled on his school uniform even as he hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

After ten minutes he emerged, clean and ready for the day. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat as he opened the door trying to avoid eye contact.

"Is everybody ready to go down for food now then?" Mulciber said very calmly.

"Yeah" Severus said quietly along with the others.

For a few moments nobody moved, they all seemed frozen. The tension in the air, the unfinished business, the dark questions and the judgemental, concerned looks his friends sent him made him feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally much to his relief, people started to move and they all left the dormitory in silence.

Nobody spoke, their faces pale and grim (apart from Severus whom was trying to suppress a smile and a skip in his step as he walked) as they passed through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor. Even when they finally dropped into their seats at the Slytherin table, nobody said anything.

Regulus sat staring worriedly amongst his friends, the younger boys seemed to have sensed something was wrong. "Soo..." he said quietly.

They all glanced at him, the younger ones looked to Severus' dorm mates whom were nodding towards Severus.

Severus could feel the eyes burning on him with confusion as he picked at his peach gazing at the juice in his goblet, he closed his eyes in a long slow blink and sighed.

"Severus?"

"I lost my virginity last night..." he said slowly looking up straight into Regulus' eyes, so like his brother's.

Regulus' lips parted and his large eyes widened with surprise. The other boys looked up and stared at him before quickly exchanging a mixture of looks amongst each other.

"You had sex?" Regulus breathed staring into Severus' dark eyes. The older boy smiled gently and nodded slowly.

"Yeah and he was still there this morning" Evan commented dryly.

"Who?" Regulus breathed excitedly searching Severus' face.

"Sirius Black" Severus said quietly before any of the others could jump in and say it ruining his moment.

Regulus' eyes widened even more, innocent and child-like. Severus could see there were so many questions he was desperate to ask but Severus wasn't going to answer them just now, not in front of everyone. Severus glanced at him and he seemed to take the hint but didn't lose that curiosity, his eyes were shining with happy excitement.

He glanced up several minutes later to see Sirius strolling in looking bright and fresh in his clean school uniform, he moved over to sit with his friends and tucked into his food shooting a glance and a small smile at Severus whom returned it gratefully. The boys finished eating and left the great hall, Regulus was hesitant about leaving (obviously wanting to ask the so many questions racing through his mind) but he headed off up the stairs with the others whilst Severus went down into the dungeons with the other guys nice and early for lessons.

Down there they pulled him aside from the small group of girls standing a good few feet away so they didn't overhear.

"Severus what were you thinking?!" Evan gasped. "How could you have sex with him?!"

Severus opened his mouth to argue but Evan just went on.

"I told you I'm worried about you being with him, he's not good for you"

"He's gonna hurt you, Severus" Avery said worriedly looking Severus straight in the eye.

"You're supposed to be my friends and you won't just let me feel any happiness what so ever about it!" Severus snapped aggressively.

"Severus-"

"No!" Severus snapped holding his hands up to silence them. "I lose my virginity last night, I had a great time and I'm happy I did it and you people just try and put me down and make me sad about it, well no, I'm not going to let you do that!"

"We don't want to upset you, we're happy you got laid on your birthday and we're happy that you got who you wanted but... we just don't want to see him use or hurt you" Avery said quietly looking at Severus with those worried eyes.

"He's not using me because we're together" Severus blurted out then froze. He swallowed his eyes wide.

That awful silence hung in the air only saved by Professor Slughorn letting the class in.

"Come on in everyone, we'll get started when everybody arrives" he said unlocking the door and allowing the class in. Severus hurried in without hesitation and sat down before his friends had the chance to start again.

He sat there taking his things out and amusing himself with organising them on the desk until finally the door opened and Sirius came in, he glanced to Severus on his way to his seat and smiled. Severus smiled back and felt his friends tensing behind him as though they were just itching to start a fight.

"Severus" Mulciber said and the boy turned around.

"If you're going to have a go at me and tell me how evil he is then don't, I'm happy at the moment and that's all that counts" Severus said silkily.

"No actually I was going to ask if it's to be kept a secret or are other people allowed to know, do we have to be careful not to hint or say anything I mean?" he tried.

"Secret for now until we see how things go and we can get used to everything, it's a big change for us" Severus smiled a little.

"We understand that but we can't help but worry about you, you're pregnant and you love him and he's... a little untrustworthy... at least for the moment he is" Avery swallowed.

"Give him a chance" said Severus simply, and with that he turned his attention back on the front of the room ready for the start of the lesson lecture.

As the potions lesson progressed, Severus couldn't resist the urge to glance across the room at Sirius. The boy was sitting with a dazed, dream-like expression on his overly handsome face. He looked as though he were day dreaming about something. Severus blushed, probably the sex last night...

It had felt good, really good, much better than he'd expected in fact. Okay so it had hurt a bit at first just a burn around the entrance but it was amazing, sex felt really good especially seeing as it was with Sirius and it just felt so right. Severus still felt a little frisky today but nowhere near as badly as he was, he knew within a day or so he would be back to the same once that after first time feeling had fully worn off but still, it was nice to feel at peace for a little while even if he was still a little tender around his bottom.

Sirius gazed across the classroom locking eyes with Severus, he smiled warmly, nobody could see them only Severus' friends whom were staring solidly at him as though they wanted to stab him or Crucio him but Sirius didn't care. He felt so much better in himself, braver, lighter and happier like an enormous load had been lifted from his shoulders. He was dating Severus now and he felt excited for all the new times, the good times and the fun times they would get to experience together.

The only real worry he had was what would he do if and when his friends found out, surely it wouldn't be possible to keep Severus and the relationship a secret forever. Heck, he'd already been getting those 'I know what you did' looks from Remus about the baby and his sneaking off but Moony wouldn't do anything and Sirius could be sure of that, it was just James and Peter, someone would eventually realise something was going on and catch him in the act. He liked Severus a lot but he was terrified of losing his friends at the same time, he needed them but he also needed Severus.

A shiver ran up Sirius' spine, he didn't even want to think about that right now he just wanted to enjoy revelling in the memories of last night's amazing sex.

"Mr Black, are you with us?" Slughorn asked dragging Sirius back from his realm of delicious thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, yeah" he said tearing his eyes away from Severus for a moment.

"Very well" the older man said and returned to the lecture.

"Sirius" James hissed turning back to speak to him. "What the hell is wrong with you today, first you sneak out all night long AGAIN and now you're all weird and out of it, what the hell did you do last night?!" he spat.

Remus shot Sirius one of those looks, obviously he couldn't tell exactly what Sirius was up to but it wouldn't be long before the intuitive Werewolf realised what was going on and put two and two together, Sirius knew Remus must have realised he was sneaking off to see Severus, it was the only logical solution for the disappearances.

"I couldn't sleep, went for a walk and nearly got caught by Filch and some Prefects so I went off to the room of requirement, couldn't make it back so I just slept there all night" Sirius flashed one of his famous, money making dazzling grins.

"Alright, it just seems you're acting strange all of a sudden..." James said slowly.

"No" Sirius said quickly blinking slowly at his friend.

"I didn't want to say this but are you... okay?" James asked lowering his voice using that horrible tone only a person would use when addressing something unspeakable or carefully embarrassing.

"Yes" Sirius blinked feeling slightly annoyed about this choice conversation. None of the other's had spoken much about his attempted suicide when he turned a cold shoulder to it the day James and Peter returned, he had of course spoken about it to Remus...

"_Sirius I know you aren't comfortable talking right now and I want you to know I'm here for you as a trusting, concerned friend whenever you need to talk, you've stayed with me through thick and thin and so I shall always return that immense favour" Remus smiled gently. _

"_It's not I don't want to talk about it, it's just that I'm not comfortable talking about it in front of people, they don't understand the situation" Sirius said awkwardly. _

"_I do" it was so simple. _

_Sirius hesitated a moment before he smiled. "You know that I'm the dad" _

"_Yes" Remus breathed. "I won't interrogate you about what happened and I won't judge you but Sirius, how could you try to kill yourself to avoid being a father?" he asked his brows creasing together with something close to hurt. _

"_Because I didn't know how to deal with it, okay?" Sirius said closing his eyes. "I couldn't deal with that everybody would say and think when they found out and eventually you and I both know they will and people will turn against me, James and Peter in particular will run a mile when they know what I did" he swallowed._

"_I won't go anywhere, neither will Severus and as long as you are good to Severus then neither will your brother, what he's done and how he broke down when he saw you lying there in that hospital just proves how much he loves you and cares about you, he may not have seemed that way before but I can guarantee he loves and respects you" Remus smiled supportively. _

_Sirius sighed and flopped down on his bed opening his eyes to stare up at the red and gold draped canopy. "I know this sounds weak but I love him too and I'm glad he's dating you, you're good for him, Remus, for a while I've been worried that when he turns sixteen he will join forces with the Death Eaters and I think you might just be the person to stop him" he said slowly. _

_A beaming smile lit up Remus' face. "You think?" _

"_I know" Sirius nodded slowly. _

"_And I think you might be the one to bring Severus out of his shell and really help him, having a baby can't be all that bad, right now he's sixteen and he's pregnant and needs some support, you and he are going through very similar things right now and he's pregnant he's got the baby inside of him so for him this is so much more terrifying and real" Remus explained. "Just look at this through his point of view" _

"_I don't hate Severus" Sirius said slowly. "He saved my life, I regret what I did now, now I know someone cares about me..." his voice was borderline dramatic, almost tearful. _

"_That's a start, Sirius" _

"_I care about him, you know? And don't you DARE tell anyone I said that, including Regulus" _

"_I won't" Remus promised. "You know you can trust me!" _

"_Well I care about what Severus does and I care about how he is health wise with the baby inside of him" _

"_That's normal and don't shut down and deny these feelings, you want him to be safe and you want your child to be happy and healthy" Remus smiled. _

"_I know he wouldn't hurt the baby on purpose from what I've heard from him he cares about it a lot, just the way he is and how he tries so hard I do have to wonder why he even bothers" _

"_Because he cares" Remus smiled. _

Sirius turned his attention away from James, away from his friends and sighed. He would keep his mind on Severus and the baby for a day.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, the little girl needed a name. He hadn't asked if Severus had have thought of any yet but he wanted to, he himself planned to try and think up some names, pretty names, beautiful and delicate names for their beautiful daughter. Sirius knew she would be beautiful, he could just tell and he was grateful to Severus for carrying her and keeping her and not going through with an abortion like he had suggested.

A horrible sickening pang hit Sirius right in the gut. Imagine if Severus had have chosen to get rid of their child, to abort in place of civility from Sirius. The Gryffindor felt as though he might have been sick at the mere thought of it, Severus had been strong enough and caring enough to refuse such a thing and now he was almost nineteen weeks pregnant, two days away from that mark in fact as Sirius had been carefully counting, almost half way through his pregnancy now and he was growing by the day. Sirius could see people staring at Severus' bump as they passed, he was concealing it mostly beneath his cloak but sometimes you could clearly see the growing bulge beneath his jumper, soon the jumper wouldn't fit and soon the bump would become too big to hide, too big to keep a secret and too big to pretend he wasn't aware people were looking at him. Sirius knew of course that Severus was fully aware of what people said, thought and the way they stared at him and he knew Severus was using the pregnancy to full advantage when keeping nasty people at bay from hurting, hitting or hexing him. He really felt quite strongly for the Slytherin, he admired Severus, he liked Severus and he cared for him very much, he knew he was on his way to love as slowly, day by day, he tipped further and further over the edge until he was just hanging by his finger-tips. Slowly those fingers would release one by one, day by day until he fell hard for the boy.

At break, Sirius couldn't help but glance at Severus every so often whenever James or Peter started to scuffle or gaze around at other things. Regulus had come up to them to join them being a few minutes late out of his own lesson, he was all over Remus like hair on soap and that was okay. Remus deserved to find one and frankly Sirius wasn't sure Remus ever would date somebody unless he fell hard enough for them.

They headed to Charms, Sirius watched Severus as the boy lowered himself into his chair and pulled out his things, he couldn't help but worry what people would think of them if they knew he'd slept with the boy. Severus didn't have this problem, almost everybody wanted to be with Sirius Black and he knew that all too well, Severus had gotten through that barrier with his own innocent charm and he had Sirius' virginity now. Sirius smiled to himself, he was happy this way for the moment.

By the time lunch came around, Sirius followed after James as they left the classroom. Severus was right in front of them.

Severus and his friends hurried down to the great hall, Regulus was soon to join them staring at Severus very eagerly throughout the whole meal. Severus knew he was just dying to ask questions and in truth, Severus wanted to talk to Regulus about this.

After they'd finished eating, Severus went down to the common room with Regulus on his side. They went to the fireplace and sat down side by side.

"I know you want me to talk about what happened last night" Severus said slowly.

Regulus smiled gently, Severus could see the excitement bubbling up in the boy.

"Ask away" Severus smiled back.

"What did it feel like? Did it hurt? Why did you have sex? Where? How?-"

"Whoa slow down" Severus laughed nervously. "Okay, it felt really good" he flushed a little, he wasn't used to talking about such things with another person but he felt he could trust Regulus and he felt better about talking about it with someone, to sort of share the experience really. "It hurt a bit at first" he went on. "But it was more of a weird burn right around the entrance, it felt really good when he brushed my prostate though, you have no idea how nice that feels"

Regulus chuckled nervously and fidgeted in his lap. "Why did you do it, where did you do it?" he asked curiously.

"My bed, upstairs" Severus cringed a little with nerves. "Before you ask I have absolutely no idea how he got in but he's been coming to visit me for a while now, it was my birthday and we were talking then we started kissing then we did it, he was still here this morning" he swallowed trying to suppress a smile but Regulus could clearly see the happiness twinkling in his eyes.

"Was it how you were expecting?" Regulus asked dreamily, clearly he was thinking about what his first time would be like with Remus.

"Kind of, it felt right, I don't think I'd have had it any other way to be honest, my virginity has gone to the right person and... we're together now"

Regulus gasped and sat bolt upright, nice and straight. "You're a couple, like, dating?!"

Severus smiled and nodded quickly. "Yeah" he breathed, the thought gave him butterflies.

"What does it actually feel like having something up your arse?" Regulus asked quickly his face shining with curiosity.

Severus blushed a deep crimson. "It feels really intense, not necessarily painful it just feels really powerful sort of gives you a little head rush" he explained. "Makes you feel full even if he's only in a little bit"

"Did you take it all the way?" Regulus asked in a low voice.

Severus' crimson blush was spreading all over him, down his neck to his chest was becoming blotchy and weird. "Yes..." he cringed a little with embarrassment, it wasn't exactly an easy subject to talk about something so extremely intimate as having another person's penis up your arse, it was just such a secret and private place, almost dirty and forbidden and that's what made Severus love it even more.

"Did you use lube?"

"Yes"

"Did you use a condom?"

"No"

Regulus' eyebrows rose warily. "Why?!"

"Before you say anything he was a virgin, he'd only done that potion sex with me before so he could be classed as a virgin" Severus said quickly. "I'm the only person he's been with"

Regulus stared. "Well I'm a bit fucking surprised" he said his eyebrows rising into his hairline and soon disappearing through it.

Severus blushed and smiled. "He was being honest, Regulus, I could see it in his eyes"

"Well, did you like the sex?" Regulus flashed a grin much like his brother's.

"Fucking loved it" Severus grinned.

"Does it hurt now?"

"Bit tender" Severus shrugged a little. "But I feel fine it's just the penetration that stretches you a lot"

"I'd expect you to feel a bit tender after that, was he gentle or rough?"

"Gentle then when he got close to cumming he got a little rough, he had a bit of a slow time and a rest because he said it was really intense and pleasurable for him" Severus flushed again.

"Did he cum inside?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Yes" Severus said shyly.

"What did it feel like?" Regulus' eyes were once again sparkling with curiosity.

Severus flushed again and smiled. "Good, it's hard to describe but I could feel it inside of me and just a word of warning that if you don't choose to use a condom it will leak out a bit afterward..."

"Nice, but I can live with that" Regulus smiled gently.

"By the way don't go telling anyone about Sirius and I being together, please keep it a secret, even from Remus, Sirius doesn't want his friends to know yet" Severus smiled gently.

"Course I will" Regulus smiled.

After lunch Severus headed off to his next lessons feeling much happier and more relaxed, he'd gotten to share his thoughts and love with Regulus over Sirius. He couldn't wait until the next time he and Sirius would be alone together he just wanted to spend some time with the boy.

"He's so ugly" a girl commented as he went to stand by the Divination classroom, for once it wasn't open. Severus stood leaning against the wall awkwardly, he was used to people calling him ugly he knew he was he wasn't a stupid person.

"I know how could he even get pregnant?" Another girl whispered, much to Severus' horror he realised it was Lily! He swallowed and looked away.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Evans" James beamed. "I figured that the only reason why someone would sleep with something like that was if they were either drunk or extremely desperate, nobody will ever love him and if they claim they're only using him for easy sex"

Severus felt like he was going to cry. Even though at the moment he felt sexy or sexual because of his hormones, he still knew he was ugly and even if he did look better he would never be nice looking, he would never be a handsome guy and quite frankly he had no idea why Sirius would want him, was what James Potter said true? Did Sirius only want to bed him because he was easy? Come to think of it he had jumped into bed very quickly with Sirius twice now, it wasn't planned or particularly romantic they'd just done it and now Severus was starting to worry. He didn't want to look up and see Sirius standing there, he didn't want to be able to read those eyes.

"People like that shouldn't be allowed to have children" the dark haired girl spat viciously.

"What do you think Sirius?" James asked turning to face his best friend.

"About?"

"That ugly, greasy git having a kid, don't you think they should have sterilised him when they had the chance?" James said nastily.

"Oh, uhh, yeah they should have done" Sirius replied.

And with that, Severus turned on his heels and marched away. Silent tears were streaming down his face even as he pushed past his friends on the stairs, he couldn't deal with this right now.

"Severus?" Evan called.

"Where are you going, lesson's about to start?" Avery called but Severus kept going and didn't stop until he reached the dormitory where he lay down on his bed and sobbed his heart out.

Severus lay for some time, he couldn't believe what Sirius had said. Did he truly mean it or was it covering up for the fact they were now together. Were they still together or did this mark the end of the shortest relationship in history?

There was a soft knock at the door almost an hour later which brought Severus back from the lazy realm he was almost dreaming in. He looked up and sniffed. "Come in?" he called rather confused by this gesture.

The door opened slowly and Severus gasped.

Sirius.

"W-wha-"

Without a word, Sirius hurried to the bed and pulled Severus into his arms kissing him softly on the lips before Severus could even take another breath.

They kissed and they kissed until Severus fell back against the pillows gazing lovingly up into Sirius' face.

"I am so sorry about what I had to say back there" Sirius said slowly. "I didn't mean what I said and the look on your face when you walked away hurt me, I had to get away and come check you're alright" he said worriedly.

"I'm okay" Severus sniffled.

"Severus if you aren't I'd rather you told me"

"I'm fine" Severus said seriously. "Just, I have to know something and I need you to be honest with me..." he said his fingers fidgeting a little on his boyfriend's chest.

"Course" Sirius said simply.

"Do you honestly find me physically attractive?" Severus looked up into Sirius' handsome face a pang running through his chest. What was Sirius doing with someone like him to begin with?

"Yes" Sirius smiled. "If I didn't think you were sexy then how could I sleep with you?" he added with a chuckle.

"Sexy is usually to do with the body, not the face" Severus mumbled.

"Severus your face is fine, I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't find you attractive, you're not ugly and if this is about what James said then don't listen to him he is trying to hurt you and today he succeeded so he'll do it more" said Sirius.

Severus smiled a little and snuggled into Sirius' chest. "I still can't believe you came to see me, where do your friends and the teacher think you are?"

"I said I haven't been feeling well and thought I was gonna throw up" Sirius shrugged a little.

Severus pulled back a little.

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm not actually going to throw up I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"That's... surprisingly sweet of you" Severus smiled gently.

"Remember that anything wrong or bad I say or do to you when James and the other's is around is temporary and I don't mean any of it, I may not even look directly at you when I say it so you won't have to think I'm even talking to you" Sirius smiled. "I know it's a big ask for you to tolerate but for now I think you can well enough handle it" he added with a grin.

Severus smiled. "Yeah" in truth, he would do just about anything to keep Sirius his boyfriend.

They lay there for quite some time just enjoying each other's company.

"You don't really think I'm easy do you?" Severus asked worriedly, the question had been plaguing his mind for a while now and he needed to know the truth.

"No, why?"

Severus shrugged a little. "I didn't want you to think of me as someone who would fall into bed easily and that's why you like me"

"I don't think you fall into bed easily at all, if you did you would have been trying to seduce me long before now and you wouldn't have waited for me to have sex with someone. Didn't you say you'd been offered sex?"

Severus blushed and nodded. "Yeah I have"

"There you go, you turned it down because..."

"Because I wanted to give myself to you properly" Severus said shyly. He still wasn't used to being like this with someone and talking so intimately with Sirius it felt strange, foreign and he absolutely fucking loved it.

By the end of lessons, Severus knew that Sirius would be in trouble if his friends came down and saw him.

"I should probably go but there's just one problem..." Sirius said cringing awkwardly.

Severus blinked. "What?"

"I kind of can't be seen strolling out of the Slytherin dungeons, there are too many people about"

"My friends will be back any minute" Severus swallowed.

"Well, I can take it" Sirius shrugged. "They didn't do anything to me before did they?"

"Well no but they were kind of... upset" Severus said delicately. He didn't want to tell Sirius the real reasons why they were upset as he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, would it hurt his feelings? Severus wasn't sure but he did know he didn't want to risk his relationship over something like that. It was, after all, very petty.

"By the way, how was the sex?" Sirius asked quickly changing the subject as he lounged beside Severus on the propped pillows so they were practically sitting upright.

"Amazing, you?"

"I second that" Sirius grinned. "You know, I never thought I would ever be in a relationship with another guy I always figured I would be with a girl and now... look at us"

"What happens if a pretty girl comes along and offers you more than I can?" Severus asked quietly.

"You like to focus on the negative side of everything, don't you, Severus?" Sirius smirked.

Severus shrugged. "It's a possibility though, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say so, no" Sirius smiled. "A girl can offer me an easy way out, a girl can offer me the typical relationship, a girl can offer me sex three weeks a month and she can offer me children" he said.

Severus felt his heart sink.

"But you can offer me a much wilder life you can offer me a different way of life, some may even call it unusual. You can offer me sex four weeks a month, not that it matters but physically it's possible, you can apparently also offer me children and you have done" Sirius went on gently resting a hand on Severus' baby bump. "You've given me a daughter and seeing as I no longer have a mother she's the only woman in my life, I have a boyfriend and a baby daughter and she is the only girl I'll ever need and I promise to take care of her and help you raise her properly"

"You don't want her to have any of your family values?" Severus asked quickly.

"Of course not" Sirius said quickly. "Have you ever met my family?"

"Of course not, I'm only a half" Severus said slowly.

Sirius shot him a look. "Well I won't go into detail now but they aren't very nice people" he sighed.

"Your brother is still with them" Severus pointed out.

"Severus, I won't go into what those monsters have done right now because that's for another time and another place but I can promise you that if you knew half of what went on in that house you would seriously hate those people" Sirius spoke in a very serious tone.

"Sirius... did they... hurt you?" Severus asked slowly.

Sirius waved him off quickly. "It doesn't matter, let's change the subject it isn't the right time to be talking about things like that, I actually wanted to have a conversation with you about the baby seeing as we've hardly spoken about her"

"Okay then" Severus said. He couldn't help but worry that perhaps something else was going on in Sirius' life with his family, perhaps there was more to it than a teenage runaway who was deemed completely out of control. He also wanted to find out whether his family had said or done anything about the dirty pictures in the magazine. The magazine... "Can I ask you something first?"

"If this is about my family-"

"No it isn't" Severus said quickly. "I was wondering if you were going to do any more of those magazine pictures"

"Would you mind if I did?" Sirius asked turning over to look Severus in the eye.

Severus shrugged casually. "I wouldn't like the thought of other people looking at you that way and I would be concerned seeing as you have a child on the way but when it comes down to it I wouldn't actually mind about them as long as they didn't involve other people or full nudity"

A smirk spread across Sirius' face. "Worried that other people will get to see all the places you can explore?"

Severus' face caught on fire. "To put it one way, yes"

Sirius started to laugh. "I guess that's only natural"

"So have you had anybody come up to you about them?" Severus asked curiously as he drew patterns on Sirius' chest.

"As a matter of face I have" said Sirius. "But I brushed them off"

"What did they want?"

"Just asking me out" Sirius stretched. "Complimenting my physique, flirting, asking to feel my arms and chest, saying I have a nice arse and a few even wanted to sleep with me"

Severus stared.

"But obviously I shot them down, in all honesty I don't want to be with someone who just wants to sleep with me because I'm good looking or someone who is only interested in me because I pose for a magazine I'd rather have someone who genuinely cares about me than someone who wants me like the next designer handbag. That's not what I want from life, I might be seventeen but I still have morals and some intelligence, sure sex feels good I found that out last night but there are other things I want than just a quick fuck every now and again I'd rather have someone I can be close to, spend time with and at the same time as having a relationship I want to be able to fall in love and still have the grounds of friendship there too" Sirius went on.

Severus snuggled right up to him resting his cheek on the boy's chest listening to his beating heart. "That's exactly what I want too"

"And I'm sure I've found it" Sirius breathed stroking his fingers through Severus' hair.

"Me too" Severus smiled warmly the butterflies dancing in his tummy.

"So back to the baby" Sirius said finally. "There's something really personal I have to ask you, Severus, and I don't want you to get upset or angry or feel hurt by it, okay?"

Severus blinked, what could possibly be so bad? His heart rate quickened with nerves, he had no idea what Sirius could possibly be wanting to ask him. "Okay... go for it"

Sirius remained silent for a few moments. "You aren't planning to... that is... you're not going to join the... Death Eaters, are you?" he asked gently.

Severus swallowed and looked up into Sirius' eyes. "No I'm not"

"Were you going to?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I was considering it but when I found out I'm pregnant I just... my baby is so much more important and before I had nothing to lose or live for, now I have every reason to remain on the good side I don't want my baby to get hurt I love her too much"

Sirius cuddled Severus closer and brushed their lips together so softly. "I'm proud of you for not joining, I couldn't be with someone who stood for all such wrong and evil things"

"Well I don't stand for them" said Severus with a smile on his face. "I want to be with you and I want to take care of my baby as well as possible and give her the life I never had"

"The life you never had?" Sirius blinked, confused.

"My mum and dad separated over the summer, they no longer love each other and now my dad is a drunken, alcoholic, menace to society he's always getting arrested by the Muggle police and he's just in a downward spiral" Severus admitted. "He hasn't spoken to me once and my mum hasn't even told him about the baby he would freak out, he doesn't understand this sort of stuff"

"What about your mum, what's she like?" Sirius asked curiously.

"My mum and I are getting along so much better now he's out of the picture, she says she's getting the house back into shape and she's looking forward to the baby arriving" Severus smiled gently. "She used to ignore me a little and not look after me properly when I was little and now we're building a decent relationship"

"That's good, at least you have a mother" Sirius smiled.

"You technically still have one" Severus pointed out.

"Biologically, yes, but as I said before my family problems are for another time and another day" said Sirius.

"If you ever want to talk about it know that my arms are always open for you, I won't tell a soul" Severus breathed burying his face in Sirius' neck deeply inhaling that beautiful scent.

"I know" Sirius whispered. "I know"

After a little while the dormitory door finally clicked open and one by one, the three boys filed in their eyes falling on Sirius and Severus cuddling on the bed.

"We expected you to be here" Mulciber said coolly. "The way you ran out like that"

Sirius swallowed and held their gaze. "I came to make sure Severus is okay"

"He was only upset because of you" said Avery. "We would have come to check if the teacher had have let us"

"I'm fine, don't start arguing it was nice of Sirius to come and explain himself" Severus interjected. He couldn't deal with an argument right now.

"You've got problems, Black" Evan spat nastily.

"Don't we all?" Sirius sighed lazily nuzzling the top of Severus' silky black head.

A vein throbbed in Evan's temple but he met Severus' gaze and pursed his lips, he wasn't about to upset his friend over this guy. Although he didn't approve of the relationship and Sirius was yet to prove himself a decent and trusting boyfriend, he was happy to see Severus happy for once in his life.

"We have a problem. Sirius can't get out until later on"

"So you want us to bring some dinner up then?" Avery asked flopping down on his bed and picking up a magazine full of sexy pictures of women.

"Well I wasn't asking for that but if you could then please bring us up something just until Sirius can get away when everyone is in bed later on" Severus smiled.

"Fine we'll get something when we go down in a bit, do you just want to share a giant plate of stuff?"

"Okay" Severus shrugged. He snuggled up to Sirius once again and smiled, he could feel his friends staring at him with their disapproving eyes but they didn't say anything and Severus could ignore them with relative ease.

The other's went to the great hall and arrived back half an hour later with an enormous platter of mixed food, mashed potato, gravy, roast potato, cottage pie, pizza, fish, roast chicken, vegetables of every description and puff pastry steak pie. The two boys tucked in Severus was blushing a little as he wasn't used to eating in front of Sirius yet.

Once they finished eating they washed up in the bathroom and curled up under the covers pulling the curtains closed so they could have a kiss and cuddle privately without the others interrupting.

"You have the nicest lips I've ever kissed" Sirius smiled gently.

Severus chuckled softly and allowed Sirius to kiss him again. "You've got the only lips I've ever kissed but they are very nice"

"I was your first kiss?"

Severus blushed a deep crimson and nodded slowly. "Yeah and can I tell you a secret?"

"What's that?" Sirius whispered playfully his silver eyes sparkling excitedly.

"When you were unconscious in the hospital wing... I kissed you on the lips..."

Sirius' eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. "Wow"

"You aren't pissed are you?" Severus frowned worriedly.

"No I'm not" Sirius smiled simply. "I'm a little sad that you saw me in that state"

"I'm sad you threw yourself off a roof" Severus swallowed. They hadn't really spoken about Sirius' suicide at all. "And then when you were horrible to me because you were in pain and struggling, it really hurt me"

"I'm really sorry about that" Sirius breathed stroking Severus' cheek lovingly.

"Don't be sorry, you're all better now, aren't you?" Severus smiled hopefully.

"Yes, Severus, I'm fine" Sirius grinned pulling him in for another kiss.

Hours passed and Severus began to drift off. Sirius smiled gently brushing their lips together before he slipped out from behind the curtains and leaving the Slytherin to sleep peacefully. "Be safe" he whispered before he padded across the dormitory and slipped out. Now it was time to face his friends...

The next morning when Severus woke he rolled over and sighed opening his eyes slowly. Sirius had gone at some point during the night after he'd fallen asleep, back to his friends. With a sigh of happiness, Severus sat up rubbing his tired eyes as he opened the bed curtains blinking sleepily around the dormitory. Evan and Avery were just getting out of bed, Mulciber on the other hand was still snuggled up under the covers.

"He's gone then" Avery commented pulling on his school shirt.

"Yeah he went back to the Gryffindor tower sometime in the night" Severus yawned slipping out from his lovely warm covers and started to pull on his uniform occasionally sipping some water.

"It was strange seeing you all cuddly with someone, Snape" Evan said quietly.

"I'm happy with him, you don't need to look at us the way you did" Severus said.

"We're only worried about you, we know you like him but we also know he's a bit... unstable" Avery said awkwardly.

"He's not going to try to kill himself again" Severus almost snapped. "He's fine, he's stable and he's normal, I know that for a fact"

"Don't get upset" Evan tried.

"I'm not getting upset" Severus said quickly. "I just don't want people bad mouthing him when he hasn't done anything wrong"

The others sighed and gave up, Severus obviously wasn't going to listen to reason.

They dressed and headed down to the great hall for some breakfast. Severus was chewing on his fruit salad when the post arrived. He was surprised to see his own mother's owl flutter down and land on the table a letter clasped in its beak.

He took it, offered the owl some food and tore it open reading it eagerly:

_Dear Severus; _

_I am so pleased to hear you're doing well, I hope you really did enjoy your birthday and the baby shower your friends threw for you was incredibly sweet it's nice to know just how supportive of you they really are. _

_I've been decorating the house, I've done up the kitchen with the money I'm getting from work, I've put in some new cupboards, counters and painted the walls and in a couple of weeks I'm having a new floor fitted in there and some new carpet in the living room. I have honestly never felt better in my life, I know he was your father but I feel so much better now we're apart and the house is looking better. _

_I'll be sending you some more baby things soon, I can't believe you're having a little girl a granddaughter will be so lovely! Have you thought of any names yet? You've had almost a week. _

_Make sure you take care of yourself I understand how hard it is to be pregnant but stay strong and if this boy has become your boyfriend then I would like to meet him at some point, perhaps the Easter holidays? He sounds lovely but make sure you protect yourself, Severus. Eat well, sleep well and take it easy you're in a delicate condition now and you need your rest. _

_Lots of love – Mum xx_

Severus smiled to himself as he folded the letter up and put it back in its envelope.

"Another from your mum?"

"Yup" Severus smiled, he could feel a couple of coins, maybe a few galleons jingling in the bottom of the envelope and smiled. He was really pleased for her.

"A little birdie told me that Sirius was in your dormitory again yesterday afternoon" Regulus said with a smirk on his face.

Severus chuckled and nodded. "He was"

"Did you two do anything?" Regulus winked cheekily.

Severus laughed again. "No we just talked and cuddled, nothing dirty"

Regulus chuckled softly. "Fair enough"

"So have you and Remus...?"

"Not yet" Regulus smiled. "We're taking it slow still and when we're both ready we'll make love"

"Excited?"

"Yeah" Regulus smiled gently. "I am"

They headed off to Defence parting ways with the younger ones as they headed up the stairs. Severus was becoming aware of how quickly he was starting to grow, he was applying his cocoa butter and his Wizarding creams to keep the stretch marks from happening. He could feel he had gained weight and he's gained a tiny amount all over causing him to fill out more but his bump was definitely baby bump by now. In little over a week he would be five months pregnant and he couldn't fucking wait for the scan, would Sirius want to come too? Severus would have to ask.

Tuesday passed in a pretty boring blur, that evening Sirius did not come to see Severus as expected. He had of course been spending quite a bit of time away from his friends and night and to cancel out suspicions he would need to at least spend a few nights with them.

The next morning when Severus woke he smiled to himself still in that hazy dream-like state.

"Nineteen weeks" he breathed rolling onto his back and flexing his body like a cat under the covers. His hands flew to his growing bump feeling the little girl moving around beneath the skin, her kicks were growing stronger by the day as she grew inside of him and Severus felt so happy.

He stretched out again grinning to himself, he hadn't felt so healthy in all of his life. The hormones in his system must have been doing him some serious good.

He got up, dressed, had some water, completed his bathroom ritual and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

The boys dropped into their seats laughing and talking as normal, apparently all issues with Sirius being there yesterday had faded and gone away and everything was back to normal. Severus smiled to himself having his fruit toast and listening to Mulciber talking about Avery's girlfriend and what she thought of the last Quidditch match.

"And then she put it in her mouth-"

Severus cringed a little, he did not need to hear that over his breakfast so early in the morning.

The post flew in and Severus glanced up watching a very smart barn owl landing proudly on the table in front of Sirius with a piece of parchment tied to its leg in a deep velvet red ribbon. Severus watched as Sirius frowned and untied the letter. The owl didn't wait around (obviously not a personal owl) as he frowned and opened the letter.

Severus watched as a crease appeared between those beautifully shaped dark eyebrows and Sirius' lips parted the frown soon turning to despair as shock seemed to wash over his face. Sirius blanched very quickly and Severus thought the boy looked as though he might be sick. He watched as James, Remus and Peter said muttered things to him that he couldn't understand. Sirius said something back his head in his hands, trembling all over. Sirius shook his head and before Severus could register what had happened the boy snatched up his letter, got up and bolted from the great hall.

The last look on Sirius' face was as though he was about to burst into tears and that broke Severus' heart.

Something serious if not traumatic had just happened to his boyfriend and Severus knew he had to find out what...

...


	17. Chapter 17

Severus stared nervously out of the great hall as Sirius' black cloak whipped out of sight. His eyes roamed over to the Gryffindor table where he could see the other three looking extremely frightened. He felt as though his ears were filling with water, he was vaguely aware of his own friends trying to get his attention as Regulus tore open his own letter.

He watched as James, Remus and Peter talked in fast, hushed voices. Severus used to be able to lip read but he couldn't get a word today. But only two of them got up and practically ran out after Sirius, their footsteps clattering loudly on the stone floor behind them. Remus on the other hand hesitated and came over to stand awkwardly beside Regulus, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

A horrible gasp escaped Regulus' mouth his hand flying to his mouth with shock. Severus' eyes turned slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Regulus?" he choked out. Severus wanted nothing more than to run out after Sirius and find out exactly what was wrong but if he did that would look suspicious and his friends would definitely not welcome it, it took a hell of a lot of strength to keep Severus sitting in his seat right at that moment and not to leave the Slytherin table.

Regulus shook his head slowly his eyes filling with tears.

Remus slowly sank down into the empty space beside Regulus and wrapped his arms carefully around the boy pulling him against his chest. By now people were really staring at them but even Severus' friends knew better than to make comments when clearly something was wrong.

Tears started to fall down Regulus' handsome face and Severus felt sick. Something was really wrong with both of the brothers.

Regulus turned and whispered something into Remus' ear, the boy nodded slowly and carefully guided Regulus to his feet.

"I think he's in a little shock, gonna take him somewhere more private to calm down" Remus said quietly addressing the Slytherin's.

They all nodded slowly looking a mixture of worried and confused as Remus picked up Regulus' bag and lead him from the great hall and completely out of sight.

Severus sat reeling, panic rising in his chest. It wasn't just Sirius so it couldn't be anything to do with Severus or the baby and that relieved him somewhat, however it did not stop him from worrying that something serious was happening.

He ate slowly as the chatter picked back up again in the great hall, people would obviously be speculating about what they had just witnessed but Severus didn't care, he just hoped that Sirius would be okay again.

Severus finished eating and slipped out of the great hall. He moved into an alcove watching as James and Peter came back shrugging their shoulders and talking quickly before they turned and hurried out into the grounds. They were obviously looking for Sirius.

The Slytherin hovered in the alcove for a moment, his level of concern was starting to grow and what disturbed him more was that he had a tiny inkling as to where Sirius would be. He hurried out of his hidey hole and turned down the dungeons.

Severus passed through the common room and went up the dormitory stairs, he paused outside his dormitory and taking a deep breath he slipped inside.

It was unusually dark but Severus could make out the bulge beneath his duvet the soft sound of quiet sobbing filled the air and Severus made his way over to the bed, he dropped his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes before he slid in beside the warm, crying bundle. As soon as Severus was settled, said bundle turned around and Sirius curled up into his body.

It broke Severus' heart...

Severus lay running his fingers through Sirius' hair trying to soothe him with a gentle 'shh', it seemed to be helping even though the boy was obviously in great distress and trembling all over.

After some time, Sirius started to settle a little until he was sniffling, hiccoughing and trembling quietly.

"Sirius what happened?" Severus asked gently.

Sirius swallowed and pressed his lips to Severus' neck before he looked up his cheeks stained with tears but Severus still thought he looked beautiful.

Some time passed before Sirius finally spoke. "My uncle died..."

Severus' lips parted with shock and he held on tighter to Sirius. "I'm so sorry to hear that" he breathed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Sirius just shook his head and smiled very weakly. "Thanks for the offer but can you just hug me?"

"Of course" Severus smiled warmly pulling Sirius closer and entangling their legs under the cover. "Were you close to him?"

"Kind of, he always stood on my side when things went wrong he was like a person from the side lines you know?"

Severus nodded, he wished he'd have had someone like that in his life, he knew things must have been pretty bad for Sirius. "How did he die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Suicide, it was suicide. He'd always had a few problems with depression and some other things, he'd always flat out refused to get help or treatment for it and let things get completely out of control. I knew he hated the way we all lived, he was close to my brother but they were growing apart and he was trying to keep up his reputation for his own sake but he didn't feel the way the other family members did, he didn't want to be disowned and entirely alone as he wasn't married and had no children so in the end he killed himself" Sirius explained.

"Oh Merlin..." Severus breathed his eyes widening. That could have been Sirius just a few months previously.

"He was one of those people that suffered in silence and didn't tell anyone" Sirius sniffled. "But there's also one other thing..."

"What's that?" Severus breathed.

"He left me all of his gold" Sirius sniffed.

Severus stared. "Really? What about your other family like Regulus?"

"He didn't leave them anything, mum will disown him of course" Sirius said slowly.

"How can she disown him if he's dead?" Severus blinked wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"She'll do what she did with me" Sirius said. "Blast me off the family tree" he mimed shooting thin air with a wand. "My mother doesn't care if people are dead or alive she only cares about the quality of the members rather than their health or anything else, I think lack of choice is why she married her cousin..."

"So your mum and dad are blood related?" Severus asked quickly.

"Yeah, well, second cousins to be precise but they are blood related, even second cousins is still a blood relation and somewhat close, too close for my liking" Sirius winced. "Is that a problem for you... that I'm... you know..."

"No it isn't a problem for me" Severus smiled. "It's not your fault, you can't help it"

"At least the baby isn't an inbred" Sirius smiled shifting the covers to gaze down at Severus' bump. "You're nineteen weeks pregnant now, aren't you?"

"Yeah which reminds me, are you coming to the five month scan next week?"

A grin spread across Sirius' damp face. "I'd love to"

They lay in silence just gazing at one another for some time.

"Severus I need to tell you that you're actually really special to me" Sirius smiled gently. "I know we've only been together a few days but you're the only person who has stood by my and will continue to stand by me when things go wrong and that's exactly why I came to you today"

"I'll always care about you" Severus flushed a little, he still wasn't used to being like this with someone.

Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for being so patient with me, nobody has ever been like that before"

"That's because they aren't worth it" Severus said quietly. "I mean, I know they're your friends and you care for them and most of the school admire and worship you but still, they don't deserve you or to dictate your life based on the blackmail of being left alone in the dark if you don't follow their rules"

"Are you saying I should ditch my friends?"

"No" said Severus. "What I'm saying is that I'd rather have a tiny handful of amazing, true friends than a whole army of fake friends and people that only pretend to care for me" he added with a smile.

Sirius stared at him and nodded slowly. "That's pretty deep, Severus"

The Slytherin blushed. "I know Avery, Mulciber and Rosier don't see much to outside people but they are protective over everybody in our little group, we look out for each other, we can all trust each other and I know they wouldn't look down on me or make me do something I didn't want that would make me unhappy, look at how they react to you" he smiled again.

"I'm surprised I haven't been attacked as of yet" Sirius chuckled.

"And your brother" Severus went on. "You might not think much of him but he's an amazing friend, you can trust him with anything and he's open, you can talk to him about stuff even personal stuff, he's not judgemental or anything he's not how you'd expect him to be you should give him a chance especially now, he'll be upset too"

"Regulus and I used to be really close, we used to love each other a few years back but now he's not even supposed to acknowledge that I'm alive, I know mum told him to do that. He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor we're just... different is all"

"I'm a Slytherin and you're Gryffindor, do you feel we're too different?" Severus asked quietly.

"No actually I feel we have a hell of a lot in common" Sirius smiled gently. "But personality wise we're very different, Regulus and I that is"

"You're more like him than you know" Severus smiled warmly. "He's a very cutesy, sweet, bubbly character, sort of in a childish way but he isn't childish if that makes sense?"

Sirius nodded.

"But he's also an excellent friend, listener and he's caring, he has a lot of personality he just isn't as outward when it comes to showing it as you, he's a quieter person" Severus explained. "But you both have the same foundations of personality it's just he's a little more different, he doesn't care what people say or think where as you do and Regulus isn't anywhere near as confident or outgoing, he's a quiet person where you are the opposite most of the time which is good it distinguishes you apart but you're both still the same anyway"

"So you think I should be trying to make a decent relationship with Regulus again?"

Severus nodded happily. "Precisely, you'll both feel better if you do that" he added with a grin.

"I guess"

"He probably needs his brother more than ever right now" Severus said softly.

Sirius sniffed and nodded slowly with understanding.

They lay there in silence for a little while before Sirius spoke once again. "I've made you late to lesson, I'm sorry I'll go back to the tower..." he said getting up to leave.

"No stay here, I'll be with you" Severus smiled. He didn't like missing classes but this was for his future, Sirius was his and he needed Severus right now he needed to take care of him and if he had to miss a couple of stupid lessons to do it then so be it.

"Okay well I'm not up to going to lessons today" Sirius sniffed again. "But if you change your mind and want to go just say" he smiled gently.

Severus shook his head. "Thanks but it's fine" he breathed. "I'm here for you"

"Then just hold me" Sirius whispered.

They lay curled up enjoying each other's company, Sirius crying on and off until lunch time. In some ways Severus found this good because Sirius was opening up to him showing him his loving, vulnerable side. Severus needed to see this (not that he wanted anything bad to happen to Sirius for it to happen) to reassure himself Sirius was capable of caring for a baby and that he did have some emotions in him he wasn't just acting or faking to hurt people around him.

At lunch, much to their surprise, Evan brought up a large platter of foods.

"I knew you'd be here, you're always here" he said placing the tray on the bed in front of them and the jug of juice on the bedside table. "Figured you won't be coming back to lessons today with whatever is going on"

"No we won't be" Severus smiled.

"Lupin hasn't been in lessons so Regulus can't be either" said Evan. "I stayed out and the others said I was with you because you were dealing with some pregnancy sickness and stuff so it didn't seem suspicious, thanks for the day off by the way!" he flashed a grin and a thumbs up. "Been bunking off with a bunch of girls all morning"

Severus chuckled kindly. "Nice to see you're having fun"

"The others say hi by the way" he said looking to Severus solely. "I suspect they're coming up after lessons to check on you, I'm gonna hang about in the common room for a while and catch up on the homework I haven't bothered to do, if you need anything then call me and whatever is wrong I hope you feel better, Black" Evan said nodding to Sirius whom smiled weakly back at him in return.

"Thanks"

Evan nodded one more, glancing between the two of them he left the dormitory warily and closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone they tucked into the fried chicken, chips, salad, potatoes and pies smiling to one another.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" Severus asked gently.

Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea it was my cousin, Andromeda, who contacted me, she's also disowned and the only family member I can actually sort of count on but she has her own life and family now, I have to go to a hearing though, there was a letter from the Ministry too which said about it in a couple of weeks, the money will be transferred to my Gringotts account on the same day" he sniffled a tear rolling down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

"It's okay to be upset you know, I know you don't like showing emotions but it's normal" Severus smiled.

"I'm not used to it, in my family we don't do stuff like that" Sirius said quietly.

"When my parents were together if I cried or something in front of my dad he would beat me" Severus admitted.

"Beat you?" Sirius asked surprised. He'd never expected Severus' father to be one for beating up his own child, he never really knew what sort of life Severus had outside of school but slowly he was beginning to put the pieces together and realise maybe when they bullied him it was affecting him more than what they thought. Before all of this happened, Sirius had viewed Severus as a nothing without any feelings that only served his purpose to make other people look good when they bullied him or physically when they stood beside him but now he really did realise what it must have been like for Severus to be bullied like that.

Severus nodded slowly and shifted awkwardly where he was sitting on the bed. "Yeah for example before he left in the summer he kicked me so hard with his steel toe cap boots he broke one of my ribs" the boy swallowed nervously, he never was proud to tell anyone about this shit.

"Severus..." Sirius smiled sympathetically. "I know too well how painful that is, it must have been awful for you"

"It was" Severus muttered. "But enough about me and my problems, let's focus on you"

"No let's focus on you today" Sirius smiled. "I don't want to think about what has happened today to be honest, Severus" he added with a sigh. "So tell me some other stuff about yourself"

Severus smiled gently, he could understand that and he only wanted to please his lover. "Well most people think I'm a goodie two shoes but I'm not really" he blushed a little.

"Oh?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"I sneak out at night sometimes too, well not anymore because I'm pregnant and if Filch catches me I'd be scrubbing floors in this condition, but I would sneak out and break into the restricted section of the library and read stuff there, I'd occasionally go to the kitchens and steal food, go for walks and occasionally sneak out into the grounds with my friends" Severus admitted shyly.

"Well" said Sirius. "You certainly have other sides to you than just what the others think" he chuckled as they finished their drinks and cleared away the big dirty plate.

Severus just laughed unsure of what else to say or do.

"So what did you sneak off with your friends to do?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Umm..."

"Is it embarrassing?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows surprisingly playfully.

"No" Severus cringed a little.

"Then tell me, I won't judge" Sirius smirked.

Severus hesitated a moment. "We used to go and get stoned together in this little secret place out in the grounds" he flushed.

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his dark hairline. "Wow, I'd never expected you to do that" he chuckled softly as they curled up together side by side. "Severus Snape the stoner" he grinned.

Severus smiled nervously and blushed once again.

"What was it you were taking?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Smoked weed" Severus said.

"Mm I love pot" Sirius grinned. "But you can't really go and smoke it now you're pregnant but perhaps one day we could in the future"

"Perhaps" Severus smiled gently snuggling up closer to Sirius.

"Well I really am starting to find out more about you, Severus, and can I just say that you're incredibly interesting" Sirius grinned kissing the boy tenderly on the lips. Each little kiss no matter how small would send shockwaves throughout Severus' body, this was so right and oh so perfect.

"Can I tell you something?" Severus asked quietly.

"Of course" said Sirius.

"I want our baby to have everything in the world that I didn't have as a child, I want her to be loved, to be told every day she is loved, even a hundred times" Severus began. "I want her to have stories read to her, I want her to learn things quickly, I want us to teach her as much as possible, I want her to learn to read and write as young as possible, I want her to go out and see things, take dance lessons, learn an instrument maybe and just do things as many things as possible. I want her to go to Hogwarts, make friends and build a life for herself and study good subjects and get good grades and grow up and do what she wants and maybe one day have a family of her own" he breathed stroking his bump gently. "I want her to get everything in the world, I want her to get so many experiences and to have qualifications and everything, I know it's a big ask but we can do it, we can give her the world, can't we?" he asked looking worriedly into Sirius' eyes.

The boy smiled warmly gently touching the side of Severus' cheek. "Yes, we can" he whispered leaning in for a kiss. "I have a job, I have inheritance and I can make plenty from the photographs which reminds me, I'm supposed to be in February's issue" he said snapping his fingers at the sudden thought. "Is that okay?"

"Will you be completely nude? I don't mind you posing but I don't like the thought of you being stark naked or posing with another model"

"No" Sirius chuckled softly. "I wouldn't do that either, but apparently I made a hell of a lot more sales for the magazine company people were going nuts after me so they want me back for many more shoots, apparently a few other companies are going to be in touch too"

Severus smiled warmly. "I'm pleased for you, I think I should maybe try and get a job over the summer but I don't want to be away from the baby"

"Then don't get one, you need to be with her as much as possible when she's little, there's plenty of time for jobs, we can afford it" Sirius said quickly.

"I hope you're right" Severus breathed cuddling up even closer to Sirius.

The rest of the day passed and the two boys remained together. After dinner that evening Sirius waited until he was sure most of the Slytherin's were asleep, including Severus. He lay watching the boy snoozing peacefully his little lips parted slightly, his eyes closed those long dark lashes casting deep, dramatic shadow over his pale yet lightly rosy cheeks (a side effect of his pregnancy). Sirius had never noticed before just how lovely Severus could look when he wanted, he'd noticed the boy was taking better care of himself, his hair was no longer greasy, his skin was nice, his clothes were always neat and clean and he just seemed so much healthier over all, it was nice to see him like this.

He leaned down softly and brushed their lips together smiling to himself before he slipped out from behind the emerald drapes. He had to get back to Gryffindor and face his worried friends. Briefly he wondered if Regulus was back in Slytherin or spending the night with Remus probably in the room of requirement or some private alcove somewhere else in the castle.

With a sigh he crept from the dormitory and out of the Slytherin common room. Thank goodness they did not have a portrait to give him abuse, spread the gossip about him being there in snake territory or to witness his odd behaviour, they just had a sliding blank wall with a small passage into the admittedly pleasant common room.

It was much harder and more nerve wracking, Sirius having to escape up to the tower right on the seventh floor without being caught by a patrolling Prefect or even worse, Filch. But he made it up there in good time safely, secretly thanking the fact he was much more flexible and much better than before, he still felt stiff every now and again but he was better than before by far and much of that was thanks to Severus. Sirius secretly suspected the trips down to Slytherin had actually done him some good rather than hindering his chances or prospects on or at recovery, but he was getting there slowly and gradually day by day and it wouldn't be long before he was back on his feet and a perfectly normal teenage boy once again.

When he reached the dormitory, the split second the door opened his friends were all over him like flies to shit.

"Where have you been all day?!" James jumped.

"You've been missing!" it was Peter.

"Are you okay? We've been worried..." Remus frowned hanging back a little.

So Regulus must have been back down in Slytherin then after all.

"Yeah I just needed some space" Sirius said flashing Remus the briefest of looks as he made his way into the bathroom. By the time he got out, the other guys were still lingering and staring at him even as he went over to his own bed. "Can you stop staring at me, please?" he said stiffly.

"We're sorry about what happened with your uncle" Peter said quickly.

"Yeah well, I don't want to talk about it" Sirius said gruffly pulling on his pyjamas and climbing into bed.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" it was James. "Don't bottle it up and get sick it isn't worth it"

"I'm not bottling anything up, I just want to go to bed now" said Sirius very simply.

"Sirius we're concerned" Remus said pursing his lips his brows knitted together with his concern in that usual mothering way he did when he was getting upset about something or another.

"Don't be"

"Look mate, you've been disappearing a lot recently, where have you been going?" James almost demanded.

"Out"

"That doesn't help, you've been sneaking off to see someone, who is it?" James tried.

"Nobody of your interest" said Sirius.

"Aha! So there is someone" Peter grinned.

"You even admit it" said James with a smirk on his face. "So, who is she?" he asked his hazel eyes glittering with curiosity.

Sirius hesitated a moment before climbing into bed. "No one you know" he said looking directly at Remus. The boy stared back with a knowing look in his eyes. Even though Sirius felt a little bad for doing it, he shot Remus a warning glare, the last thing he wanted right now was for his friends to find out he was seeing Severus. He knew that he would have to tell them soon that he's gay but not that he was with Severus he couldn't deal with all this shit especially with what happened to his dear uncle Alphard, he needed to rest and not have any more shit to face today.

"Why can't you trust us, we're your friends?" James groaned sinking into his own bed.

"I do trust you I just don't want to stay up all night and gossip when I'm upset and tired" said Sirius

"Is she hot?" James tried.

"Yes" Sirius flashed him a smile. "Very hot, now will you let me go to sleep?"

James heaved a hefty sigh. "Fine, whatever, but tomorrow we talk, okay?"

"Whatever" Sirius mumbled and with one last glance at Remus he pulled the bed curtains shut and buried himself under the blankets. He would have much preferred to stay with Severus tonight but he needed to be with his friends, to grace them with his presence at least once in a while and to take the suspicions off. Soon he would tell them that he's queer, that he likes me and his girlfriend is actually a boyfriend. He did need to tell Severus pretty quickly though that he was referring to him as his girlfriend.

The next morning Severus woke feeling rather lonely, he was getting used to Sirius being around and lot and hoped it wouldn't be too long before he returned and they could hang out. Severus actually didn't feel guilty about ditching lessons yesterday after all, he spent the day with his hurt boyfriend and knowing he brought a smile to Sirius' face was worth more than his N.E.W.T levels anyway.

With a sigh, Severus got up and sipping his juice before pulling on his clothes and getting ready to go down to breakfast. He finished his bathroom routine and some minutes later went down to the great hall with his friends.

When they walked in, Severus spotted Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table, he looked tired and upset but when he caught sight of Severus he smiled quickly so his friends didn't see. Severus smiled back and headed off to the Slytherin table, dropping into a seat he began piling some fresh fruit onto his plate.

Regulus came in a few minutes later looking pale, he dropped to sit down and turned back and wave at Remus who grinned and waved back before he picked up a hot croissant and started to nibble at it.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked gently, his friends shot Regulus a sympathetic look.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Yeah, bit upset but I guess that's normal"

"You'll be okay soon, are you going to the funeral?"

Regulus shook his head. "Mum sent me an owl and I'm not to go anywhere near the funeral or even hear about where it is because he's been disowned"

"For leaving Sirius everything?" Severus clarified.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Yeah he left all his money and possessions to Sirius because he was always his favourite and we think he felt sorry for what mum treated Sirius like" Regulus looked away when he said that.

"What she treated him like?" Severus blinked suddenly feeling rather worried for his boyfriend.

Regulus nodded slowly. "The way she treated him wasn't... acceptable but what had been happening is for him to tell you, not me" he smiled gently.

"Nice to see you respect that guy a little" Evan said coolly.

"He's still my brother no matter what my parents say" said Regulus.

"Aren't you pissed that your uncle hasn't given you a single fucking thing?!" Mulciber blurted out earning himself a very harsh look from Severus.

"A little bit because I thought he liked me too but Sirius deserves and needs it more than I do, I still have my parents and I'm the heir to the family now" Regulus smiled gently.

"Admirable" Severus said before any other potentially upsetting comments were made.

The post owls flew in and Severus was surprised when a small grey owl landed on the table in front of him. "Thank you" he said taking the letter from its beak, it wasn't even in an envelope. He opened the flap and read:

_Severus;_

_Just a heads up that my friends think I have a girlfriend, you being said girlfriend, I will tell them I'm gay soon but just in case you hear them mention you as a woman around you then you won't feel upset. I really care about you and I will tell them about you in my own time. I hope you aren't pissed. I will come and see you tonight, I promise. _

_-Sirius XXXXX_

Severus stared at the letter a moment before he looked up to the Gryffindor table and caught Sirius' eye. He smiled and gave him a small thumbs up watching a grin spread across Sirius' face. He wasn't angry that Sirius had allowed them to think he had a girlfriend, it was a start and Severus could respect it. Baby steps were key with Sirius, Severus knew that despite everything, the boy couldn't cope with any drastic changes or madness after what he had been through and it made him wonder just what Mrs Black had really done to him to make him so jumpy and nervous at times.

After they finished eating they headed off to lessons, Severus relatively happily.

Throughout lessons, Severus and Sirius kept stealing glances at one another much to the dislike of Severus' friends. Snape knew they were just worried about him, that Sirius would use him or dump him and hurt him. Severus had a little more faith in Sirius than that but he couldn't help being slightly reserved that something might go wrong if Sirius decided it would, he knew the boy could be unpredictable and do random U-turns whenever he fancied but Severus wanted to believe in him and give him the benefit of the doubt.

By lunch, Severus was sitting at the Slytherin table continuing to glance at Sirius ignoring his friend's pursed lips and flashing eyes.

After they finished eating Severus decided to head off to the library to catch up on the rest of the stuff he missed in lessons yesterday. He was walking alone along the deserted corridor when-

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm, he cried out in shock as he was dragged backwards into an open classroom and before he could do anything else he was being pressed gently against a stone wall and being kissed tenderly.

Severus moaned softly against those familiar beautiful lips, he opened his eyes slowly and smiled against Sirius' soft lips.

"I've been waiting all day for this" Sirius whispered snaking his arms gently around Severus' growing waist.

"Are you still going to see me tonight?" Severus whispered clutching the front of his boyfriend's robes as he continued to kiss the boy.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" Sirius breathed slowly drawing back to rest their foreheads together. "Are you pissed at me for what I said this morning?"

"No of course not" Severus smiled. "I won't lie I'd prefer it if you'd corrected them and said boyfriend instead of girl" he swallowed. "But it's progress, right?"

"Right" Sirius smiled. "I'll... I'll tell them by the weekend" he spoke slowly.

"I'm proud of you" Severus said slowly.

"And I'm more proud of you" Sirius breathed resting his hand gently on Severus' bump. "You're getting bigger now"

"Next week I'll be five months pregnant" Severus flushed a little. "I'm getting much bigger now"

"I like watching you grow" Sirius smiled. "We made her"

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "There's something I have to tell you about it though..."

"What?" Sirius was suddenly worried. "She is mine isn't she?"

"OF COURSE she is!" Severus said truthfully. "I meant... about the potion sex..."

"Oh?" Sirius blinked. "What is it?"

Severus hesitated a moment. "I've let this go on too long and you should know what I did to you..."

Sirius looked extremely confused. "Huh?"

Severus was silent for a little while before he pulled Sirius closer and looked him in the eyes. "On that night... I-I was the one who gave you the chocolates, they were spiked and I drugged you and I'm sorry" he rambled instantly looking away trying to avoid Sirius' eyes.

A moment passed in silence.

"I know" Sirius breathed.

Severus' eyes darted up to Sirius' handsome face, his lips parted and his brows set in a line of confusion. "Huh?"

"I know what you did, it was obvious, Severus" said Sirius.

"You aren't pissed with me are you?" Severus asked worriedly. "I'm sorry for doing it but you'd never have even looked at me let alone been with me if I hadn't, I know I was stupid, selfish and wrong but you have to understand why I did what I did" he rambled off quickly.

Sirius leaned down and silenced Severus with a kiss on the lips. "I'm not mad at you at all"

"Seriously?" Severus' eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Put it this way, I knew what you did and didn't care, I slept with you, knocked you up and now we're together, you're my boyfriend and I are about you so much, we're having a baby and I don't care if you drugged me, you were obviously trying your best to be with me when you thought you had no chance" Sirius smiled warmly. "But you did"

"I had a chance with you?" Severus practically squeaked with surprise.

Sirius chuckled softly. "If you had have approached me when I was alone and asked to do that with the potion I might have said yes"

"You're joking aren't you?" Severus stared at him in surprise.

"No, although we didn't get along well back then I still would have considered it, I was horny and at the time I was a virgin my first time having sex was with you and I wouldn't count the potion sex as real sex to be honest" Sirius explained. "So don't worry, I'm not angry with you at all, Severus" he breathed brushing their lips together.

Severus moaned softly pulling Sirius closer, it might have worked for around a day but for a couple of days now he had been getting extremely aroused once again, every time he laid eyes on Sirius he wanted to pull him down the dungeons and into bed or let him take him anywhere the Gryffindor fancied, the fact they might get caught turned him on so much more.

"You're so hot" Sirius whispered running a hand up Severus' slender thigh.

"I won't be in a couple of months" Severus breathed. "I'll be huge"

"I don't care how big you get, it just means you've been looking after my kid properly" Sirius said against his lips. "Looking after my baby is really what I want you to do, make sure she's healthy, happy and she arrives safely"

"I'll do my best" Severus breathed. Sirius began to kiss his way down the boy's jaw moving on to kiss his neck gently brushing Severus' long hair out of the way, his lips sank onto the pulse point of Severus' neck giving it a small suck earning a soft moan from the boy.

Severus' leg slid up Sirius' thigh bending and resting against his hip as the boys hands disappeared beneath his shirt feeling over his sensitive skin there.

"We're going to end up caught..." Sirius whispered. "One of these days"

"It only turns me on more" Severus moaned again his fingers running through Sirius' beautiful silky black hair. He only wished his hair could fall so elegantly into his eyes and frame his face the way Sirius' did, why did life and genetics have to be so unfair?

"Severus you're much naughtier than I would have ever anticipated" Sirius almost chuckled with surprise, he was being honest, he thought Severus would sit about and read or sulk or perhaps sleep when he wasn't in lessons or being bullied, not that he would have a mischievous side at all.

"Just because I'm a Slytherin it doesn't make me boring or evil" Severus whispered. "And just because you never really gave me a chance or thought about it before doesn't mean I don't have turn-ons and kinks"

"I never thought about it that way but you are actually extremely sexy" Sirius replied. "You should see your sex-face"

Severus blushed furiously and broke the kiss out of pure nerves. "Is it bad?"

"No it's really hot" Sirius grinned. "You turn all pink across your cheeks and nose and your expression is like intense pleasure but at the same time you're a little shy to be doing that stuff, mm it makes me want to cream" he groaned.

Severus batted him very lightly on the chest averting his eyes trying to hide the fact his cheeks were on fire once again. "I am a bit shy I only lost my virginity a few days ago and to you I was nervous about how I did and what it would feel like"

"Well you did great and what did it feel like?" Sirius tilted his head to one side curiously.

"Amazing" Severus looked up his eyes widening. "Before you ask, you did really well, thank you for being so patient with me and listening and being gentle" he added with a smile.

"I'm not a rapist" Sirius chuckled. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, I was a virgin too I understood what it felt like and some of it was a little fumbling but I really enjoyed it" he smiled warmly.

"So did I, so maybe we can do it again soon?" Severus asked hopefully.

"I would love that" Sirius beamed his eyes sparkling with delight. "But we should get going soon or we'll be late for lessons"

Severus sighed and nodded cuddling into Sirius' chest a little more. "Just a few minutes longer..."

"Okay, Sev"

Severus looked up into Sirius' face and smiled warmly.

"What?"

"You called me Sev"

"Is that a problem?" Sirius chuckled.

"No I liked it" Severus grinned leaning up for another soft kiss on the lips.

They stood there for kissing slowly for a little while before it really was time to leave.

"I'll come and see you tonight no matter what" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Okay" Severus breathed as the Gryffindor leaned down and brushed their lips together once again. "I'll be waiting for you"

Sirius smiled and kissed the Slytherin one last time with a smile plastered all over his face. "See you later, Sev"

The Slytherin blushed before he turned and left the classroom first so they wouldn't be seen together and nobody could be suspicious or accuse Sirius of hurting the boy. He made his way down to the last lessons of the day his cheeks flushed and a silly grin on his face. Severus for once didn't even care if people saw the grin or stared at him, he was happy and that was all that counted.

By the time the lessons ended, Severus was feeling excellent. Even his friends were staring at him confusedly about the amount he was smiling as they went to sit down at the dinner table.

"Hey listen guys, I've spoken to my dad and he can get me initiated this summer" Mulciber said in a low voice with an enormous malicious grin on his face.

Severus almost dropped his fork his dark eyes darting to stare at his friend, the other's all seemed intrigued, even Regulus was looking slightly curious.

"Really?!" Evan beamed.

"How?" Avery asked quickly, nearly demanded actually.

"Well there's going to be a couple of meetings, I have to prove myself and with my dad's recommendations I will be in with the crowd and he will brand me with the mark" Mulciber breathed running his fingers discreetly up and down his left inner forearm where the mark would eventually sit.

"Are you really sure you want to join?" Regulus asked warily.

"Yeah, course I've got a lot of time to think about it but still..." Mulciber said slowly. "What about you guys?"

"I want to" Evan jumped in immediately.

"I'm gonna maybe have a think about it" Avery said without looking up from his plate as he shoved food around with his fork.

"I am definitely in" said Barty grinning nastily.

"Me too" said Wilkes.

"What about you, Snape?" Mulciber asked turning all eyes on him.

"Oh, no I don't think so" the boy said simply as he sipped his juice.

"Because of the baby?" it was Avery this time.

"Yeah, I need to build a safe, stable environment for her and I don't think it would be a smart option for me because to be honest, I have a lot more to lose than you and my daughter needs her dad" he said gently resting a hand on his growing bump.

"We understand that" Mulciber said slowly with a smile on his face. "I guess I'd think that way too if I were knocked up but that's never gonna happen" he added with a shrug and a laugh.

The other's smiled and nodded their agreements.

Severus heaved a hefty sigh of relief.

"So what about you, Regulus?" Mulciber asked looking to the younger boy.

"Oh" Regulus said slowly turning his eyes on his plate with nerves. He didn't want to join the Death Eaters but he had pressures from people, but then again he had Remus and things were going well he could see a nice future for them and he knew that as soon as his parents found out he was seeing a half blood then he would be disowned so he wouldn't have to join them anyway. "I don't think so..." he said quietly.

"Why?" Evan asked quickly.

"Because... it's just not what I want with my life..."

"Is this something to do with your half blood, Gryffindor boyfriend?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"Well yeah but not just Remus, I mean, I really think I have a future with him and there's no way he would go out with a Death Eater" said Regulus. "It's not just that though it's because I don't have the stomach to torture random people even if the Mudbloods do deserve it, I just don't want to end up in prison or anything but if you want to join then good for you" he added with a quick, nervous smile.

"Well fair enough then" said Avery a little coolly.

Severus could tell their friends weren't overly keen on Regulus dating a lesser status seeing as he was a pureblood, aristocratic and very eligible but they weren't going to be horrible to him or Remus because they cared for their friend and liked to see him happy, it didn't mean they approved though. Severus had to briefly wonder if they thought much about him being with a pureblood when he was only half, would that look bad for Sirius?

They finished eating and were heading out into the corridor for a bit when a voice called them back.

"Alright there preggers?" it was James Potter.

Severus turned around with an impatient sigh but said nothing. He could feel his friends gathering closer around him to protect him.

"How are you doing then, fatty?" he teased stopping a short few feet away.

"He's not fat he's pregnant you just contradicted yourself once again there, Potter" Mulciber said nastily.

"Nobody asked your opinion" James spat sparing the boy a glare. "So Snivellus, the day everybody found out that you got your nasty self knocked up was one of the best days of my life"

"Well you must have a pretty pathetic life then" Severus interjected.

A vein throbbed in James' temple. "So then, when are you going to lay this egg out your arse?" he spat viciously.

"Once again, you're pathetic" Severus said bluntly and all of his Slytherin friends laughed. He could see Remus smiling to Regulus so he nudged the boy gentle and Regulus moved forward to embrace the Werewolf.

"I can't believe you're touching a Death Eater, Remus" James said coldly.

Sirius pursed his lips, Remus glared and Regulus laughed. The three reactions James was obviously not expecting, things were not going the right way for the Gryffindor.

"Ah, resorting to insulting your own friends and their family members now are you? You must be pretty desperate" Severus chuckled lightly.

"I'm not a Death Eater and I don't want to be" Regulus said through gritted teeth. "I don't know how anyone can stand you!"

"Coming from the leftovers I'll take that as a compliment" James completely dismissed the younger, much smaller Slytherin.

They all knew leftovers was an insult quite a few people used against Regulus because they deemed him the smaller, uglier and darker version of his brother. That Sirius got all the good looks, the Gryffindor status, the bad boy image and Regulus got the scraps that were left over.

A hurt expression crossed Regulus' face.

"Why are you suddenly picking on Regulus? He's not done a thing wrong to you and he's not the leftovers he's his own person and I like him just the way he is!" Remus snarled which surprised everyone as it was extremely rare that Remus would have a go at anyone let alone his friend.

James looked taken aback and scoffed loudly his hands on his hips puffing his chest out with proud arrogance. Peter seemed to be backing him up.

"You would settle for anything you can get though, wouldn't you?" James said nastily. "Because nobody else would have you but this unstable little inbred"

"Oi watch what you're saying mate" Sirius snapped. "He's my little brother and he's been decent to me so I'm not going to just let you insult him"

"Since when did you give two shakes about him?" James blinked.

"You've never even been nice to him" Peter jumped in.

Sirius was glaring at James. "He stood by me whilst I was in hospital, he's nice to me and he's good for Remus, he's still my brother"

"And I'm not?" James demanded.

"Not when you're acting like this you bloody well aren't" Sirius said coldly. He glanced to Severus for a brief moment. "Let's just go"

"You should listen to him" said Severus with a smirk plastered all over his face. "That way you may go to bed still with some friends" he almost laughed.

"Ooh look at the greasy little snake getting rude now, what's the matter, do you fancy him?" James laughed.

Peter was grinning maliciously beside him. Sirius looked worried, Remus went pale and Regulus was chewing his bottom lip glancing between Sirius and Severus nervously.

Severus' cheeks turned pink and James smirked triumphantly.

"HA the filthy little git thinks he has a chance with Sirius, it actually thinks it has a chance" he laughed. "Well let me tell you something, Snivellus, even if you weren't knocked up by some random drunk losers kid you still wouldn't stand a fucking chance with him you piece of shit" he spat viciously.

Severus swallowed and held his ground, he could literally feel the pressure swelling inside his friends with the anger they felt.

"You were an accident and your kid is an accident, no wonder the dad doesn't want anything to do with you and now you fancy guys who are way out of your nasty little league?" James scoffed. "You'll be alone for the rest of your life, Snape" he spat nastily.

"Maybe you're being a bit too harsh on him, mate" Sirius said resting his hand on James' shoulder a slightly aggressive look in his eyes.

"What are you suddenly all friendly with him now then?"

"No but his kid hasn't done anything wrong and you're probably stressing him out" Sirius said awkwardly.

Everybody stared but not for the reason James thought they were.

"Since when did you care about the brat?" James snarled.

Sirius looked as though he wanted to punch James in the face right then and there.

"I'll bet you're enjoying the fact he fancies you, probably very flattering" James laughed glancing over to where he could see Lily standing watching them along with a few others in a small gathering crowd anticipating what would happen next between the house boys.

Sirius hesitated a moment. "I'm not enjoying anything actually so don't assume anything"

"Prove it" Peter near demanded.

Sirius stared at him a moment and hesitated before he turned back to Severus. He took a few steps towards him the boy was turned side on a little bit and stopped in front of him.

Severus' heart was pounding as Sirius hesitated a moment before leaning in slowly. Was he really going to kiss him in front of all of these people. He could practically hear his friend's sharp intakes of breaths as he could feel Sirius' warm breath on his own lips. Severus' eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted slightly ready to accept the kiss when-

Sirius spat in his face.

James, Peter and the small gathering crowd roared with laughter. Severus' eyes flew open and he grimaced quickly wiping the spit from his face looking up into Sirius' eyes, he had never felt so hurt or humiliated in all of his life.

Without another word, Severus turned on his heels to run, he glanced back over his shoulder just in time to see literally each and every one of his friends launch at and physically start to savage Sirius like a pack of ravenous wolves and an injured baby bunny rabbit.

Severus didn't stop running until he reached the dormitory. Slamming the door he burst into tears as he hurried into the bathroom to clean up.

Severus couldn't believe that someone could treat him in such a way, that they could actually spit directly on his face in front of all of those people. Everybody had laughed (apart from his friends and Remus of course) they thought his humiliation and pain was hilarious.

He slammed the bathroom door and ran to the sink using his flannel to scrub his face with warm water unable to even look at himself in the mirror. He was sure he wasn't being overdramatic about this, Sirius had basically defiled him, humiliated him and hurt him and he couldn't believe Sirius didn't just walk away.

Severus finished washing and went back into the dormitory, he stripped into his cosy white nightshirt and slipped beneath the covers pulling his bed curtains closed around the bed and snuggled down silent tears falling down his face.

In some ways he felt a little bad and even guilty for allowing his friends to attack Sirius that way without putting a stop to it but it would be revenge. Sirius had told him he cared about him, he was eventually going to tell his friends about them soon. Severus' friends and Remus knew about the relationship and they were being decent about it, how was it so different? Peter might tail along with Sirius if other people went along with it too because he was nothing but a pathetic tag along.

Severus lay there gazing at the insides of the curtain.

After some time, Severus drifted off into a sleep.

A couple of hours later and his friends returned but Severus didn't wake.

"I think I've fractured a knuckle" Evan said flexing his hand and hissing at the nasty stabbing pain in it.

"You did do some damage there though" Avery pointed out nursing his left wrist. "I think I've sprained my wrist to be honest"

"He bloody well deserved it though after what he did to Severus, did you see the look on his face when Black did it?" said Mulciber with an angry tut, wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"I know, I felt well bad for him" said Avery pulling on his pyjamas.

"Do you think they're gonna break up?" Evan asked quickly with a frown plastered all over his face.

Mulciber and Avery exchanged looks.

"Would you put up with someone treating you that way?" Avery said quirking an eyebrow sarcastically. "I certainly wouldn't!"

"Neither would I" it was Mulciber.

"But he does really seem to love, Black" said Evan with a light sigh on his lips. "They haven't been together more than a few days and he lost his virginity to the guy" he added.

"Yeah but even so, would you let someone like that spit in your face in front of all of those people and make you think that they really cared?" Avery said again.

"Obviously not, I'd smash their face in" Evan tutted angrily.

"Severus is different though" Mulciber said sparing a glance at Snape's closed emerald bed curtains.

They finished dressing and climbed into bed calling their goodnights and nursing their own small aches, pains and wounds for the night.

It wasn't long before they were all fast asleep.

A couple of hours later and Sirius crept down into the Slytherin dungeons, he passed through the common room not even caring that he wasn't wearing James' cloak, he couldn't keep stealing it without looking suspicious anyway.

He slipped up into the boys dormitories and crept to Severus' room. He paused outside listening until he could be sure that the others were fast asleep before he popped open the door and slipped inside closing it tightly behind him.

Sirius paused and waited listening to the sounds of soft breathing and the occasional tiny snore, they were actually pretty quiet to be honest.

He padded slowly across the dormitory over to Severus' bed. He spelled his hands clean silently, kicked off his shoes and poked his head through the curtains.

Severus was laying with his back to Sirius sleeping peacefully, Sirius watched his chest rise and fall through his side softly and rhythmically as the boy slept and smiled gently. He felt awful about what happened early, about what he did to Severus. Snape didn't deserve that but if one thing was for sure, Sirius knew he really did deserve the beating the Slytherin's gave him. He was pissed at himself for doing what he did and he could only hope that Severus would forgive him...

Slowly Sirius climbed through the curtains pulling them shut as he lifted back the covers and slipped in bedside Severus' warm body. He threw the covers over himself and curved around to spoon Severus snuggling up to him softly.

Severus groaned softly and moved a little bit he turned his face a little and his eyes fluttered open.

"It's me, babe" Sirius whispered.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he sat upright staring worriedly at Sirius in a way that broke the Gryffindor's heart.

"Severus-"

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked nervously glancing towards the edge of the curtain as though he was going to call for help from his friends.

"Severus" Sirius pleaded gently taking the boys hands in his own. "I'm not going to spit on you or hurt you again" he spoke softly.

"You humiliated me" Severus swallowed a hurt expression crossing his face. "You spat right in my face and completely humiliated me in front of all of those people, they laughed at me" he turned and looked directly in Sirius' eyes. Severus' dark eyes widened when he took in the damage done to Sirius' face.

Sirius' cheeks were all bruised, his bottom lip was split and bruised, his nose was covered in black and purple bruising, was a little red and looked slightly swollen. He also had a few cuts and scratches on his face and neck.

Severus' heart broke in two. "Sirius... your face..." he breathed reaching up nervously to touch it. His stomach had dropped and he felt absolutely fucking awful.

"It's fine I deserved it" Sirius said his eyes flickering self-consciously to one side. In Severus' opinion he looked really upset and hurt but he was putting up with it for Severus' sake.

"I feel guilty for leaving you like that" Severus swallowed.

"Don't just don't worry" Sirius said his eyes dropping to the blanket.

"Sirius, are you okay? How badly hurt are you?"

"Bruises, cuts, aches and my nose was broken by Remus fixed it for me and Regulus helped him clean up the blood" Sirius shrugged a little and winced. "I'm fine, as I said it, I deserved what I got for doing what I did to you"

Severus swallowed and looked into Sirius' eyes. "You hurt me" he said in an accusing voice.

Sirius pulled Severus into his arms nuzzling the side of his face kissing his cheeks tenderly. "I'm so, so sorry"

"I want to talk to you seriously about what happened though..." Severus said slowly.

Sirius' heart started hammering in his chest. "I knew it" he sighed sadly.

"Huh?" Severus asked pulling back to look Sirius in the eye searching his face with confusion.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Sirius' eyes were welling with tears.

"No of course I'm not, Sirius, but I do want to talk about what happened, you really hurt me, you disgraced me and you humiliated me and I just can't take people doing shit to me anymore, I understand what my friends did to you was their way of punishing you but I have to do this for myself and our baby and I need to know you're actually serious about me" Severus swallowed holding gently onto Sirius' hands.

"You have every right to be really pissed" Sirius said quietly gently stroking the back of Severus' hands with his thumbs. "And of course I'm serious about you and baby"

"Well, I know it's early and it sounds bad and we're taking things as they come but in just over four months we're going to have a baby here and I need to know I can count on you and you aren't going to treat me this way again" Severus swallowed nervously.

"Severus what are you trying to say? Just come out with it..." Sirius almost pleaded.

"Well I need you to make a promise to me and you can think about it for a few minutes before you answer" said Severus slowly.

"What's that?" Sirius blinked. "Severus whatever it is I'll do it, I'll... I'll make a public apology to you tomorrow if that's any consolation, I just want you to forgive me and we can go back to being all cuddly and happy again" he smiled gently.

Severus paused a moment. "I want you to tell your friends about me by Sunday" he swallowed nervously looking into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius' misty silver eyes widened as he stared into Severus' pitch black ones. "And hypothetically of course, what happens if I don't?"

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "If you don't then I guess we'll have to just be friends..."

...


	18. Chapter 18

_Severus paused a moment. "I want you to tell your friends about me by Sunday" he swallowed nervously looking into Sirius' eyes._

_Sirius' misty silver eyes widened as he stared into Severus' pitch black ones. "And hypothetically of course, what happens if I don't?"_

_Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "If you don't then I guess we'll have to just be friends..." _

Sirius sat staring into Severus' eyes. At that precise moment he could read the boy like an open book, hurt, pain, sadness, desperation, loneliness and yet somehow hopeful and longing, he could see the love in the boys eyes and he knew he was extremely serious. He had an important decision to make and go through with and he had three days to do it in, Thursday was nearly over and Friday was fast approaching and he would need to come out as gay and about Severus if he should want to stay with the boy and his baby. Sirius breathed a hefty sigh, sank his teeth into his bottom lip for a moment and nodded slowly still looking into Severus' eyes a smile on his face.

"I'll talk to them but for now can we please just cuddle and maybe have a talk about some baby stuff?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Severus' lips curled into a beautiful smile and he nodded quickly. He turned around and sat up against the headboard in a sitting-lying position. He reached onto his bedside table and picked up his pregnancy book smiling at Sirius.

"Oh so we can read this and it'll tell us what's going on now?" Sirius asked shuffling closer under the covers to cuddle up to Severus.

"Yes" Severus smiled.

"I'm not keeping you awake am I?"

"I've been asleep for four hours already... I'll be fine tomorrow" Severus chuckled. "Besides, we can always nap in Divination" he added with a wink. "Apart from in the oral exam but we'll be loitering around waiting for our turn most of the time" he added with a shrug.

"That is very true, Severus" Sirius chuckled watching Severus show him the nineteenth week page.

Severus smiled and began to read aloud but quietly:

"_You're over the first real hurdle, only nineteen weeks left and that means you're about halfway through. Since many pregnancy books and professionals count from the first day of the last menstrual period you would be at the same stage as they would be at twenty one weeks, however this book and the Wizarding world do not count that way so you are in fact nineteen weeks pregnant from conception"._

"_One thing in particular you may notice is yet another spike in hormones meaning you and your body are craving sex. Sexual intercourse is a perfectly safe and normal thing to do in pregnancy, remember your hygiene and use the opportunities to try different positions especially now seeing as your bump will be growing enough for you not to be able to rely on the missionary position from soon and onwards"._

Severus glanced to Sirius and they both blushed but chuckled softly before Severus read on:

"_By now the baby will look like a mini version of what he or she will be like when it's born. You will also be able to feel the kicks much stronger now as the baby now measures seven inches in length and weighs almost eleven ounces, by the week he or she will reach the eleven ounce mark."_

"_Now your baby's bone marrow is making the blood cells rather than the liver and the spleen, the heart beat is much stronger now and his or her intestines are developed enough to be able to continue to swallow the amniotic fluid as they have been doing for some weeks now and absorb some of the sugars from it" _said Severus.

"That's pretty impressive" Sirius smiled raising his eyebrows. "What else is there?"

"Well it has some stuff about how I should be feeling and what's normal" said Severus. _"The usual small aches, tiredness, peaking hormones, sometimes constipation and emotional problems will continue to occur, anything worrying such as bleeding, severe pains and such and you should see a health care professional as it could be a sign of something serious. You should also have your pregnancy glow by now which may last until the end of your pregnancy, some even find for a short period of time after they continue to hold it whilst the hormone levels are still high and changing. It is normal to feel very 'sexy' whilst pregnant so make the most of your new beautiful body" _ he added quoting his reading carefully from the book.

"Yeah, Sev, make the most of your body" Sirius purred into his ear.

Severus blushed and closed the book snuggling down under the covers. Sirius copied and lay gazing at him.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?" he asked quickly.

"I'd like that very much" Severus smiled warmly snuggling up closer to Sirius.

Sirius paused for some time just staring at Severus rather nervously. "You realise what I'd be giving up if I stay with you, don't you?" he said slowly.

Severus nodded and swallowed feeling his heart sinking in his chest. Sirius was seriously considering this, he was considering choosing his friends over Severus and his baby, he was really having to think about this. Severus knew, he could just tell what decision Sirius would come to, if Sirius was having to think about it then he obviously saw contest between them and he still wanted his old life, he wasn't ready to have a child with Severus.

Severus sighed inwardly, and from that moment on he knew who Sirius would choose. He snuggled up closer savouring the feel of Sirius' warm chest, he didn't want them to break up and have to just be friends especially after having such a very short time together but Severus was a logical and reasonably intelligent person and he knew that he had to put his and his baby's best interests first. His pregnancy had been rather stressful so far and he didn't want it to continue this way. If Sirius planned to keep humiliating and hurting him then Severus didn't want to stand for it and he wanted to prove he was not a weak person. He still felt bad about Sirius getting hurt but at least he acknowledged he'd done wrong, just a few weeks or as long as months ago, Sirius would have said he was completely right about what he did and wouldn't give a damn about Severus but now he was proving himself to be a kind, considerate and thoroughly decent person. Severus would however lose respect for him if he did choose that scum bag Potter and Pettigrew over him.

Sirius' hand slipped down further beneath the covers to nervously feel his baby bump as though it were some precious artefact or priceless treasure that he wasn't sure he had permission to touch. Severus just smiled as he felt the baby kicking at his boyfriend's hand and it hurt to think that maybe they wouldn't have a nice little family after all.

If Sirius hadn't have been there or was going back to the Gryffindor tower then Severus would have cried but he didn't want to show Sirius there was a problem with anything or that he feared rejection because he knew it would upset him further and put a hell of a lot more pressure on him, if anything Severus was not going to be selfish about this even though he knew he had the a right to be.

Sirius slowly tilted Severus' face up but Severus shrank back nervously eyeing Sirius as though he were a cobra about to strike.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed a hurt look crossing his face.

"Sorry" Severus mumbled shifting back to where he was.

"You have a right to be worried after what I did to you" Sirius swallowed. "Can I kiss you?"

Severus paused a moment but then nodded slowly a smile lingering on his face as Sirius leaned down and kissed him so softly on the lips.

When they finally drew apart, Severus felt a little better and it wasn't long before they fell fast asleep.

The next morning Severus was woken by a soft pair of lips on the back of his neck kissing all of the right places sending wonderful little tingles down his spine. Sirius' arms were around his middle his hands sliding up and down his side, Severus moaned softly feeling a prominent bulge pressing into his bottom.

"Good morning sexy" Sirius grinned into the boy's neck.

"Mm you're after something aren't you?" Severus chuckled with a grin spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't mind having a fumble before lessons" Sirius flashed a grin.

"Mm well let me have a quick drink I'm desperate" Severus chuckled sitting up to gulp his juice before he lay back down beside Sirius. "What would you say if I offered you a quick blow job?"

Sirius' face lit up. "I'd say, yes please!"

Severus chuckled and kissed his boyfriend before he slipped beneath the covers and began to tug the front of the boy's pyjama bottoms down licking his lips hungrily. In truth he was rather nervous this would be the first proper blow job he'd ever done but he was looking forward to it. This was definitely one thing James Potter couldn't give Sirius Black.

"You're so big" Severus breathed sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he gazed at it.

Sirius laughed nervously. "Well you've had it balls deep in your arse..."

"I know" Severus flashed him a smile. "And it felt really fucking good" his eyes fell half lidded before finally he dipped down and gently took Sirius' member between his lips suckling on the tip of it nervously.

Sirius moaned feeling Severus' tongue swirling around the tip as he gently pulled back the foreskin to twirl his tongue around the entire head of his member. A soft hiss escaped his lips when Severus pressed a tender kiss to the sensitive area before finally his lips parted further and he took the entire head of Sirius' member into his mouth.

The Gryffindor had to suppress a loud moan trying to keep himself under control, he did not want one of the other Slytherin boys in Severus' dormitory to wake up, walk in on them and go mad at Sirius or perhaps even have a go at Severus for staying with him tomorrow, right now he just wanted to enjoy him. Sirius moaned softly his fingers lacing carefully through Severus' long ebony locks as he sucked more of the boy's erection into his mouth lapping up the clear leaking fluid hungrily with a deep throaty moan.

"Gods" Sirius breathed as Severus' fingers curled around the base of his erection and he began to stroke it in time with his mouth's motions setting a nice steady rhythm that Sirius knew if Severus kept this up, he wouldn't be able to last long...

"Does it feel good?" Severus whispered pulling back enough to speak as he continued to swirl his tongue around that leaking slit.

"Very good, gods, Severus if you keep this up I'm gonna cum..." he groaned.

"That's the whole point" Severus chuckled softly taking Sirius' member back into his mouth swallowing down some more. Severus moaned softly the vibrations sending a wonderful shockwave of pleasure through Sirius' member earning a loud gasp, Sirius arched his back a little where he was sitting.

"I'm close..." he panted as Severus picked up his pace sucking harder and faster against his throbbing erection.

Severus moaned that vibration sending another powerful shockwave down his boyfriend's member.

"Sev..." Sirius said trying to gently tug Severus away by his hair but the boy refused to let go.

One, two, three more sucks later and a loud vibrating moan from Severus' throat and Sirius gasped.

"Severus!" as he came hard and fast his hot semen pouring down Severus' throat as the boy swallowed quickly to keep up a small squeaking sound of surprise escaping his otherwise very thoroughly occupied lips. His back arching and his fingers laced through the boys hair. He moaned as Severus continued to suck him even after he had stopped cumming.

Severus pulled back slowly running his tongue around the head of Sirius' member cleaning the rest of his sperm away before he sat up, back on his knees, gazing innocently into Sirius' eyes with a blush scattered across his nose and cheeks.

"Severus that was... amazing" Sirius grinned sliding down the bed to flop onto his back with exhaustion.

The Slytherin blushed even further and grinned back. "Glad you enjoyed it" he chuckled softly and lay down beside Sirius gazing into his eyes.

"Would you like me to return that delicious little favour?" Sirius smirked waggling his eyebrows in that playful way that had Severus blushing to the tips of his ears, even worse!

"I'd like that very much" Severus breathed watching Sirius' smirk broaden further as he gently rolled Severus onto his back sliding down his body. Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip and gasped when he finally felt Sirius' lips on his cock.

In less than a minute, Sirius had Severus moaning, writhing and gasping on the bed clutching at the covers with balled fists as he arched his back as best he could in his pregnant condition.

"That feels so fucking good" Severus panted, that familiar pressure building inside of him, he could feel his balls starting to rise towards his body a minute or two later and knew he was about to cum. "Sirius... Sirius I'm close..." he moaned softly gazing down at the dark haired Gryffindor. He couldn't believe that Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black was actually sucking him off, giving him his first proper blow job.

Sirius just moaned and those little vibrations were more than enough, Severus could hold on no longer as he came with a soft cry of Sirius' lovely name shooting his load down the boy's throat.

Sirius moaned and swallowed as Severus tried to hold back the cries of pleasure as his orgasm washed over him in beautiful waves, his eyes were wide open as he gazed down at Sirius, happily swallowing his sperm before finally it all seemed to fizzle out and Sirius rolled over to flop down beside him and snuggle up.

Severus grinned and rolled over still relishing the lasting effects of his orgasm as Sirius kissed him on the lips.

"Mm we taste like willy" Sirius grinned.

The simple but oh so silly and rude statement had Severus in fits of giggles as he tried to control them so as not to wake up his sleeping Slytherin friends. They would be pissed.

"Sirius that's so..."

"Sexy?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow making Severus laugh all over again.

"Yeah but it was just so... oh I can't explain it" Severus chuckled softly. "Good though" he nodded.

"Mm I can agree with that" Sirius smiled pulling Severus closer into a proper kiss and cuddle. "We should probably go to sleep soon"

"Yeah we should, orgasms make me sleepy" Severus yawned and Sirius chuckled again.

"Alright we can go to sleep now, yes?" Sirius smiled gently as he stroked the stray hairs from Severus' pink face.

"Sounds good to me" Severus breathed kissing Sirius softly on the lips and then snuggled into his warm body as the boy yanked up his bottoms and pulled the covers up over them.

"You're very sexy, you know that?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows a little again in the dark.

Severus shrugged. "I never really thought I was, still don't. You on the other hand are a completely different story" he added with a soft smile.

"Thank you but I find you very sexy" Sirius replied softly. "Very hot too"

"Thanks" Severus breathed.

"Sweet dreams, babe" Sirius whispered.

"Sweet dreams" Severus breathed back allowing his eyes to fall shut. He didn't even want to think about what could happen in the next few days between them. By Sunday this could all come to an end and he had very little doubt that Sirius would stay with him when he had so much else to choose over him and their baby. It wasn't long before sleep overcame the pregnant boy.

The next morning Severus woke feeling well rested, he furrowed his eyebrows and groaned feeling something prodding him in the crotch and he smiled to himself.

Sirius.

"Good morning, Sev" Sirius grinned running his hand up the boys side and kissing him on the forehead.

"Mm good morning to you too, Sirius" Severus breathed closing his eyes again just allowing himself to revel in his sleepy domain. "Sleep well?"

"Yes actually, haven't slept this well since the last time I stayed here" Sirius laughed.

"Well maybe being around me is helping you in more ways than one" Severus spoke softly, he was being honest but also implying that it was a good thing they were still together. Sirius was a clever boy and Severus knew anything and everything he said and did from last night would have an effect on Sirius' decision and if there was anything at all that he could do to sway Sirius more his way then he would. He would do almost anything to stay in the relationship with Sirius because he loved him that much even though he hadn't said those three little words yet. A horrible thought crossed Severus' mind, maybe they never would...

"Being around you has helped me a lot, Severus" said Sirius slowly. "And I want to thank you for that"

Severus smiled up at him, well that wasn't exactly the answer he had in mind...

When they heard the other boys in the dormitory starting to stir and get out of bed they knew it was time to get moving.

"I've got some clothes with me" said Sirius pointing towards the floor outside the curtain before he stretched like a lounging kitten. "Shall we get dressed? We have exam in an hour"

Severus smiled and nodded feeling Sirius' lips resting gently against his forehead before they slid back the covers, taking a deep breath Severus yanked on the curtain pull and the drapes swung open around the bed.

As predicted, his friends turned expecting to see just Severus, they stopped and they stared angrily at Sirius.

"What's he doing here?" Evan spat.

"Don't tell me you've forgiven him for what he did to you yesterday!" it was Avery.

Severus glanced to Sirius and nodded slowly. "Yeah I have, why does it matter to you?" he asked calmly knowing full well just how upset they would be over something like this.

The Slytherin's were shooting daggers at Sirius making him obviously physically uncomfortable.

"How can you forgive him for spitting in your face in front of all those people? That's disgusting only animals spit!" Mulciber snapped.

Severus pursed his lips. "We can all forgive mistakes..."

"That wasn't a mistake, he did that on purpose to show off to his pathetic little friends" Avery growled his warm brown eyes burning on Sirius' face.

Severus just shook his head and sighed with dismay.

"I've apologised and I won't ever do it to him again, he didn't deserve it and I was wrong" Sirius spoke honestly placing his hand in the middle of his chest. "I'm happy he forgives me" he added with a small smile.

The Slytherin's didn't seem certain about this.

"We warned you he would be a cunt to you..." Avery said quietly.

"And he's just proved us right..." Evan grumbled. "We got our revenge on him though, he knows what he'll get if he does ANYTHING to you again" he sighed without even bothering to look at Sirius this time.

"I'm still sitting here you know, Rosier" said Sirius coolly.

"I don't care" the Slytherin shot back.

"Why can't all of you just try to get along?" Severus tried. "It's really stressful for me seeing this shit all the time"

Everyone shot Severus a sympathetic look, their eyes slowly dropping to his baby bump. They knew it wasn't fair on him or the baby to get him all stressed out into a state but they did not agree with Sirius at all even if he did make Severus happy, they didn't want to see their friend hurt and left dumped and alone with a new born baby by that Gryffindor cunt. They'd rather see him alone than with Sirius even if it did sound quite nasty, at least Severus couldn't get hurt then and maybe he really would find somebody else...

Sirius got out of bed slowly and began pulling on his clothes shooting wary looks to the Slytherin's as they were dressing.

Severus reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out some underwear tugging them on.

"Oh no, have you been bumming while we were asleep in the same room again?" Evan almost groaned.

"No" Severus blushed.

"Mind if I use your bathroom quick?" Sirius asked buttoning his shirt, Severus could see the cuts and bruises but he smiled anyway.

"Sure, go ahead" he nodded towards the door. Sirius breathed a quick thank you before he headed into the bathroom leaving Severus alone with his friends' disapproving stares.

As soon as the door closed, Severus' friends swarmed around him.

"Severus why the hell would you forgive him?!"Avery hissed desperately searching his friends' face.

"Because I love him" Severus said quietly.

"But you'd let him treat you like dirt?" Mulciber quirked one eyebrow. "Slytherin house is for honourable students, he is far from honourable"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "You're only saying that because you don't know him, he's kind really he just portrays a different person in public" he added with a tiny smile. "I did give him an ultimatum though..."

The other's all now looked very interested.

"I told him that he has to tell his friends that he's gay and he's with me by Sunday or we'll have to break up because I just can't take this shit with Potter anymore" Severus said slowly unable to even look at their expressions. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off of them.

"You actually gave him an ultimatum?!" Avery gasped his lips parting with shock, when Severus finally managed to look at the boy his eyebrows had disappeared well deep into his hairline.

"Yeah, he's got a choice to make now so let's see what he does with it" Severus said briskly as he finished dressing.

Sirius came back out of the bathroom, smiled nervously to Severus before Severus walked towards the bathroom. "I'd better get going now" said Sirius. "I'll see you later on, okay?"

Severus nodded with a smile on his face. "See you later then" he breathed as Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before he turned and left the dormitory. Severus sighed and headed into the bathroom to finish off getting ready.

By the time they were sitting in the great hall having breakfast, Severus couldn't help but steal glances at Sirius sitting with his friends about where he' was conversing quickly with them, obviously about where he'd been last night and why he hadn't come back once again.

"So, I hear about what you're doing to Sirius" Regulus said with a smirk on his face. "I'd also like to say that it's admirable and I'm a little surprised at you"

"So is everyone else" Severus chuckled nervously watching Sirius closely through the corner of his eye.

"I don't mean or want to upset you with this but are you prepared for what might happen if he chooses his friends?" Regulus dropped his voice low, his pretty grey eyes filled with the deepest sympathy. A hurt pang shot through Severus' chest, he knew Regulus was only saying this because he cared, he wouldn't do it otherwise.

"I'm prepared" Severus swallowed. "I honestly don't think he will choose me and I know you think the same and that's okay you're entitled to your opinion too"

"He might say yes to you" Regulus said weakly.

Severus shook his head. "I doubt it but I have to say that to him because I need to take my baby into consideration here, she's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be treated this way, I just love her so much and if Sirius is going to do things like spit in my face or pretend he has nothing to do with us then she isn't going to have a good opinion of her dad when she's old enough to understand all of this, besides, if he refused to tell them and we were still together she would see him and his friends do these awful things to me and that I was allowing it to happen, what sort of a message does that send her? I don't want her to witness stuff like that"

"Putting her first is the most important thing you can do for her and she will love and appreciate you more for that" Regulus smiled gently. "Just try not to sacrifice your own happiness too much though"

"Her happiness is more important" Severus said quickly. "I'll always put her first"

"She's your daughter it wouldn't be normal if you didn't" Regulus smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes...

"So how are things with you and Remus?" Severus asked feeling genuinely curious. He felt like he hadn't spoken properly with Regulus in ages, a real conversation none the less!

"Amazing" Regulus grinned instantly. "He's so kind and sweet, I always thought of him has really quiet and faded before I got to know him, he's so nice and funny and he's very appreciative of everything he gets and he's just so normal and his life is normal besides the one small problem he has, he doesn't have to worry much about his friends or what they think of him, he has no pressure of the Dark Arts and even though he doesn't have many friends people genuinely seem to like him" Regulus smiled. "He's someone you can look up to even if he doesn't see it in himself, he's very modest you know"

"Have you bed him yet?" Severus asked with a funny smirk on his face.

"No not yet we're just seeing how it all plays out, we have no pressure to sleep together so we're just gonna have sex when it happens" Regulus smiled with a little shrug.

"It's nice to see you're both that way inclined" Severus smiled. "Lots of guys aren't"

"I know, I feel lucky to have one that doesn't want to shag and dump me" Regulus blushed with a giddy happiness.

After breakfast they parted ways and the older boys headed up to Divination mildly anticipating the oral exams. When they arrived the classroom was open and the teacher was sitting there shushing people into silence.

"I'll be doing the exams in alphabetical order and once you've done you will be remaining in the classroom for the rest of the lesson starting on next week's work" the teacher blinked. "So we've got Mr Abbott first and then Mr Avery" she said quietly running a long decorated finger down the parchment register on her desk. She stuck her finger out across to the back middle section of the room slowly beckoning a small boy with mouse brown hair to the front of the classroom. He slowly got up from his chair fully aware of all eyes on him as he made his way to the front of the room and sat down. The teacher waved her arms to allow the class to talk quietly whilst they worked.

Severus' friends shuffled closer and began discussing what Mulciber's father had written to him about this morning.

"If you weren't knocked up would you join the Dark Lord?" Mulciber asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe" Severus yawned. "It's difficult to take myself out of my current situation even if it is only imagining being somewhere else or getting to make other life choices, good or bad that is" he added with a sigh.

Avery was called second and they watched until he came back looking pretty mediocre and casual about the exam.

"Was it very hard?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"Not particularly she just kept asking weird questions that didn't make sense, I made most of what I said up though and she seemed very pleased with it, maybe I just got lucky" he shrugged as he sat down in a comfy armchair.

Severus watched as after one more person, Sirius got up and swaggered over to the front desk his usual happy grin plastered all over his face. Severus loved watching Sirius go about his normal life, he enjoyed checking him out when he was bored in lessons or anytime really he now just felt a bit sad if not a tiny bit regretful for what he had said to Sirius last night, did he really want them to break up? Of course not, did he feel like he could cope alone? Of course not but was he going to back down and potentially build a life based on lies and hurt for his child? Absolutely not! Snape knew it was time to be strong and deal with it like a man even if he didn't feel so much like one right now...

When Sirius finally got up, Severus couldn't help but notice the empty, sad look in his eyes like something was wrong. Could it be the exams or the fact he was being plagued by the reality of Severus' ultimatum.

Severus emitted a long drawn out breath and closed his eyes trying to focus on something else, anything would do, even the way Avery was talking about getting a blow job from his girlfriend and shoving his face in a place she happened to own that Severus wished he hadn't heard about.

"So Snape, ever sucked off a boy?" Avery asked casually.

Severus' mouth fell open aghast as he stared at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"Guys like blow jobs but do they like giving them?" Avery chuckled.

"I wouldn't" Evan jumped in.

"Me neither" said Mulciber.

"They're fun" Severus mumbled quietly.

"Give or receive?" Evan asked quickly pointing the accusing finger at him only making Severus blush harder.

"We've done both" said Severus.

"Well I never did expect that" Mulciber said sitting back in his chair and allowing his pale blue eyes to roam over Severus. "Sirius Black giving a blow job" he almost tutted shaking his head with a smirk playing on his face.

Severus suddenly felt defensive. "So?"

"He just seems like the kind guy to top and get blow jobs and do nothing else except maybe have a wank" Evan said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Nice to see you're analysing my boyfriend's sexual abilities and preferences" said Severus.

"He may not be your boyfriend for much longer though..." Evan said quietly.

Severus stopped, stared and then turned away sharply from his friends.

"Snape don't be like that-"

"End of conversation" Severus said clenching his jaw angrily. He knew his friends hated Sirius and thought even less of the Gryffindor for what he was doing to Severus and his sweet little family but they should have at least been kind enough to preserve his feeling especially in this condition and because there was a very real possibility, no, pretty much a fact that Sirius would choose his friends over Severus.

By the end of the lesson Severus was still in a mood with his friends even though they had tried countless times to apologise or make him feel better, he still wanted to be in a mood with them.

As the day progressed, Severus was only starting to feel worried. In two days he would know who Sirius chose, in two days their relationship would end and he would be extremely hurt.

It was that afternoon when they were standing outside potions early waiting for the rest of the class to arrive and Professor Slughorn to come from his office to start their last lesson of the week when things started to kick off.

Severus was standing with his back partially to the wall as he listened to Evan talking about the essay for Professor McGonagall when he glimpsed Sirius and his friends heading down into the dungeon corridor towards him, as usual James Potter did not look even remotely happy about something or other.

Severus sighed inwardly and tried to look away from them as they approached.

"I really have a good feeling I'm going to get great grades at N.E.W.T you know? Seeing as we're doing half this year and the final next year even if I screw up then retakes are always an option and I can pull the grades up next year" Evan grinned.

"Yeah and I thought O. were hard" Mulciber cringed.

Severus tensed a little as the four boys became almost level with him.

And that's when something very strange happened. Severus glanced at Sirius and caught his eye as the Gryffindor brushed past then all of a sudden, Sirius had clutched the boy's arms and pressed him back into the wall pushing him against it burying his face in his neck inhaling deeply.

Severus' eyes widened dramatically and his breath caught in his throat.

James, Remus and Peter stopped and stared with a mixture of looks on their faces.

Severus was too stunned to react and before he even got the chance to process what was happening in his mind, Sirius pulled back sharply a wild, almost feral look in his eyes. He backed away slowly as though unable to trust himself around Severus practically terrifying the Slytherin in the process.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Peter blurted out first breaking the awkward, incredibly tense silence between them.

"The little shit fancies you!" James snapped shooting daggers at Severus. "Sirius, what the hell?"

Sirius stood looking very confused and shaking his head. "I dunno what happened just then..." his voice was surprisingly soft and quiet.

James, Peter and Remus looked worried.

"He's using magic on you!" James accused pointing the finger directly to Severus. "Because he knows he can't have you, I knew he would try something I just knew it!" his voice rose a little by the end of the sentence.

"Now hang on a minute here" Remus interjected but James shot him a vicious glare instantly silencing the boy.

"You're not standing up for that greasy git are you, Remus?" he said coolly.

"No but he hasn't done anything" Remus said flatly. "He doesn't even have his wand out" he pointed to Severus' hands which clearly he did not have his wand in either of them it was buried deep in his pocket.

"I'm freaked out" Sirius breathed backing away staring at Severus a strange expression in his eyes.

"Come on let's get away from him before he decides to do something else creepy" James said taking Sirius by the shoulders and leading him away.

"Good riddance!" Mulciber called nastily.

"Severus didn't even do anything wrong" Evan spat after them but only Remus looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly at the Slytherin boy. Severus found himself smiling back, he would take anyone who was on his side right now...

"He deserves a smack in the face, that one" Avery said wrinkling his nose with disgust as he glared at Sirius' back from where he could see them a way deeper down the corridor conversing quickly with one another. James was shaking his head vigorously with his arms folded across his broad chest.

Severus sighed inwardly, this definitely wasn't the good news he was desperately hoping for...

Potions passed and Severus was starting to feel miserable, even for the rest of the day and through dinner he felt very let down and unhappy. As he lay in bed that night watching the minutes tick by he knew Sirius wasn't going to show. Maybe the relationship was over already...

And with that awful thought in mind, Severus drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Severus was woken by a small bouncing on the bottom of his bed. He groaned rubbing his tired eyes before he sat up to find Regulus sitting eagerly on the bottom of his bed.

"Regulus?" he blinked confusedly not quite awake yet.

"Duh" the Slytherin chuckled rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday and I thought you might like to hang out together" Regulus grinned.

"Aren't you seeing your boyfriend today?" Severus yawned.

"Not until later on" the boy replied tilting his head to one side. "So you feel like hanging out or are you seeing my brother today?"

Severus went quiet a moment. "No let's hang out" he smiled weakly. "I don't think I'm even with Sirius anymore anyway..." he said sadly.

"Why not?" Regulus frowned with concern.

"He acted funny yesterday and didn't come to see me last night, he's got until tomorrow to tell his friends he's gay and tell them about me and if by the end of tomorrow he hasn't done it or he has and he chooses them over me then we're breaking up" Severus had to force back the tears threatening to overflow and spill down his pale, tainted cheeks.

"But Severus this is a pretty big decision it must be hard on him perhaps he's just confused"

"Please don't stand up for him, I'm having a baby with him and I love him and he's going to choose them over me and our baby" Severus said quietly.

"Oh I would never stand up for him not after the way he treats you and other people but I do understand he's probably very stressed about this whole thing it will be a big change in his life either way" Regulus said his brows knitting together.

"Please don't make me feel even worse about the ultimatum..." Severus groaned burying his face in his hands.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad at all, in fact I'm happy you're doing this and you found the courage to lay down the law to him" Regulus said simply. "I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'm well prepared for that, thanks" Severus mumbled sadly.

Regulus pursed his lips but chose not to say anything thinking he'd better not upset Severus any further when he was already stressed out enough as it is...

Thirty minutes later and they went down to breakfast, Regulus blew a kiss to Remus who caught it and blew one back waggling his fingers at the Slytherin blushing furiously. Severus kept trying to catch Sirius' eye but it was as though he didn't even want to look at him.

After eating they went for a walk in the cold snowy grounds stopping along the bridge to stand and gaze out across the white blanketed scenery.

"Why is it always me, Regulus?" Severus asked staring blankly ahead of him.

Regulus turned to look at the older boy. "It isn't always you..."

"But it's never other people, look at Avery and his girlfriend, look at Mulciber and his confidence, look at you and Remus! Nobody else has a problem like this at least they don't show it if they do..." he sighed.

"You're in a different situation to everyone else and you're with someone who is entirely different to Avery's girlfriend and Remus" Regulus said slowly. "Sirius is a complicated, confused person and you're good for him, you keep him stable and he's so much happier now anyone can see that and if they don't they must be blind or completely retarded"

Severus smiled a little at the compliment.

"If Sirius can't see for himself what a catch you are then you could find someone so much better and someone who would be glad to be with you and would cherish you"

"But I lost my virginity to him" Severus said slowly. "He lost his to me..."

Regulus said nothing just stood staring awkwardly into space.

"You think I jumped into bed with him too quickly, don't you?" Severus asked finally turning to meet Regulus' worried silver eyes.

"I don't necessarily think it was too fast but I think you maybe didn't put much thought into it" the boy admitted. "Not that it was a bad idea if it made you happy but maybe you should have told him to make the choice before you did it, that way you wouldn't feel so shitty now"

"So you think he's dumping me then?" Severus' heart clenched and he had to swallow hard to fight back the urge to cry right then and there.

Once again Regulus said nothing.

Severus hung his head.

"I'll always be here for you and I've talked to Remus he's here for you too if you'd like his support, he's a very kind person" Regulus smiled warmly. "If you want someone when you feel ready then maybe we can help you with that, but who knows, maybe Sirius will see sense and choose you just don't put all of your eggs in one basket"

Severus nodded slowly. "You Black's make a fair bit of sense" he chuckled slowly.

"Except from Sirius" Regulus pointed out with a grin.

"Well yeah, except from him" Severus laughed. He was starting to feel a little better now, leave it to Regulus to patch things over and fix him up when he felt like pure and utter dog crap.

After their walk they went back inside where Severus explained what was going on with his pregnancy this week.

"Do you want to feel my bump?" he offered stroking his fingers over his swelling tummy.

"Sure, how is she getting along in there anyway?" Regulus asked curiously as he rested his hand on Severus' bump smiling at the way his niece kicked at his hands from inside.

"She's doing fine, she's getting bigger by the day, look at the size of me now I'll be enormous before I know it" Severus chuckled gazing down at his bump.

People who passed them were staring at it but Severus couldn't care less right now he was having a tough enough weekend as it was without being bothered by their crap.

...

It was just before dinner and the four Gryffindor boys were up in the dormitory, Remus was forcing them to clean up the filthy mess they called a bedroom and was sick and tired of tripping over things during the night on the way to the toilet, none of them were happy about it and kept complaining but at least it was getting done.

Sirius on the other hand was too nervous to even care that he was frantically tidying around his bed, organising and reorganising his bedside table.

"Why are you forcing us to do this, Moony?" James tutted and sighed angrily.

"I wouldn't have to force you if you kept the floor clear enough so I didn't fall and break my neck every time I get up to pee..." Remus said.

"Simple, stop getting up to pee" James smirked snapping his fingers.

Remus rolled his eyes with annoyance and shook his head packing a few things secretly into his spare school bag.

"Off somewhere later then?" James chuckled quirking a suspicious eyebrow at Remus.

The werewolf flushed a little and shrugged. "I'm going to meet Regulus tonight we're sleeping together"

"SEX?!" James blurted out.

Remus blushed furiously. "Get your mind out of the sewage pipe" he gruffed.

"That's where your cock will be though" James winked and Peter burst out laughing.

"You're a disgrace!" Remus shot back. "Stop being so horrible about such nice things..."

"Or will he be putting his cock up your arse?" James laughed waggling his eyebrows.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Sirius got up and turned to face them all looking extremely worried and nervous.

"Listen guys there's something I need to talk to you about..." Sirius said slowly.

Everybody fell silent and stared, Remus was looking very anxious indeed, he already knew what this was about...

"What's wrong?" James asked worriedly.

Sirius pursed his lips his eyes wandering between his friends as he sat down cross legged on his bed. "This isn't something silly or pathetic you know..."

"You can tell us anything" said Peter slowly. "We're your friends"

"Yeah we'll always love you" James smiled gently.

Now Remus was looking very nervous when Sirius caught his eye. "Yeah we will" he smiled reassuringly.

Sirius was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes in a long slow blink and emitted that deep breath shakily. "Okay well umm, this is something I've been keeping from you for a while now and I think it's time I told you the truth about it"

"Okay... what is it?" James asked slowly and as though he was touching upon a very delicate subject.

"Well..." Sirius began awkwardly twisting his face a little. "You know I told you that I have a girlfriend..."

"Oh Sirius you haven't knocked her up have you?" James groaned sinking down onto his own bed.

"No, no I haven't knocked her up" Sirius wasn't even sure what to say about that so he blushed and cringed inwardly trying desperately not to look at Remus too much. The boy knew for fuck's sake. "But here's the thing... that she is kind of a he..."

There was a silence.

"You mean... you're gay?!" James breathed staring across the fairly small room at Sirius' face.

The boy swallowed and nodded slowly.

Peter's mouth fell open and James stared wide eyed as though he'd just been punched in the face by his best friend. Remus noticed the awkwardness and understood how this was making Sirius feel so he cleared his throat quietly and spoke up.

"Congratulations" he smiled gently. "Do you feel better now you're out?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah sort of" Sirius flushed a little tiny bit pink around his cheeks.

"So who is he?" James asked quickly. Sirius looked up and stared at him.

"Oh you won't know him" he said without really thinking about it, he'd just told his friends that he was gay, he wasn't quite ready to blurt out about Severus and the baby just yet.

"Is he what a gay guy would consider fit?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"Yeah, he is" Sirius smiled.

"Well then, what house is he in, what year, what does he look like?" James pressed on very quickly.

Sirius knew exactly what his friend was doing, he was trying to piece bits together and figure out exactly who Sirius' boyfriend was. Sirius wasn't going to fall into that sneaky trap. "Well he's seventeen..." he said vaguely. That could easily mean he's in sixth or seventh year. "He's white, he has dark hair, he's slim and has a nice arse"

"Well that doesn't tell us much about him" Peter said bluntly rolling his watery blue eyes.

"Which house is he in?" James pressed on. "Is he a Gryffindor?"

"No" said Sirius simply.

"Is he a Hufflepuff?"

"No and it doesn't matter what house he's in" Sirius said sharply.

"He's not a Slytherin is he?" James frowned.

"No" Sirius said slowly.

"Ravenclaw" Peter nodded. Sirius' eyes flickered to a worried Remus, he shot him a warning look telling him not to say a peep to either of them about Severus or the baby just yet.

"I think you've heard plenty enough about my love life for tonight" Sirius said simply. "How about we go get some food, I'm starving!" he chuckled.

James seemed to lighten up a little bit and thought it best to just let go for now, he could always badger Sirius about his boyfriend later on.

They got up and headed down for dinner, Remus shooting Sirius wary looks as though he was just itching to say something that Sirius definitely did not want to hear.

"So Padfoot my friend, have you had sex with him yet?" James asked briskly as the four of them made their way down the staircases out of earshot of anyone else potentially passing by.

"Why?" Sirius blinked.

"Just curious" the Gryffindor shrugged a little.

"Yes I have" said Sirius slowly.

Three heads turned sharp to stare at him.

"As in proper anal sex?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yes..." Sirius replied.

"Please tell me you were on top, that he was the one taking..." James almost groaned.

"Yes I was" Sirius chuckled. "He was the bottom"

"Well that's a relief" James breathed. "Couldn't imagine you wanting something up your arse"

Sirius just laughed at this comment.

They sat down at the dinner table, Severus glanced over to Slytherin where he could see that familiar crop of black hair sitting with a second familiar crop of his brother. He smiled to himself and started eating. He felt rather relieved now his friends knew he was gay.

By the time they finished eating and headed back to the common room for Remus to collect his things, Sirius was about ready for an early night. As soon as they walked into the dormitory, Sirius felt three pairs of arms wrapping around him as someone kicked the door shut (he was the first one in).

"What-"

"Thanks for coming out, we respect you" James smiled gently. "Just the same way we respect Remus"

Sirius' heart gave a small leap of joy in his chest soon followed by a pang of sadness. It was amazing they cared about him so much and were happy for him to be gay without any problems or discomfort among the brothers but Sirius felt awful for not telling them the truth about Severus but on the other hand he couldn't face them with the news about that just yet. He had a very important decision to make by tomorrow night.

When they finally let go, Peter went into the bathroom, James flopped down on his bed with a magazine as Sirius went over to his own to sit perched on the edge reeling in what had just happened as Remus went to pick up his bag for the night.

"I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, have a nice weekend" Remus waved as he practically skipped from the dormitory with the obvious excitement of meeting his own boyfriend for the night.

"Night, have fun with Reg" Sirius called waving a hand to him.

Remus blushed and said another quick goodbye before he shut the door and hurried away down through the common room and out onto the staircases.

When Remus was gone Sirius flopped down on his bed laying an arm across his face. Why couldn't his relationship be as simple as Remus and Regulus'?

...

Down in Slytherin Severus curled up in bed early gazing at his last pregnancy scan photo. In a few days he would have another, also before those few days he would find out if he and Sirius were still in a relationship. Had Sirius told his friends he was gay? Had he told them about Severus yet? Was he even planning to tell them about him and the baby?

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. At least the waiting would all be over soon and he would be put out of his misery, he would finally find out if he could count on Sirius or not. The wait seemed endless and unnecessarily agonising...

"Try not to stress too much about tomorrow, whatever happens, happens" Evan smiled gently sitting on the edge of Severus' bed.

"If he dumps you it's his loss not yours and he's going to be facing a big loss at that" Avery said gently.

"Yeah and besides, if you like we'll strap him down, I'll take out my wand and castrate him then make him eat his tiny, shrivelled testicles" Mulciber flashed him a near sadistic grin.

Severus' lips twitched into a smirk. "I don't think anyone needs to go quite that far"

...

"Early as ever I see" Remus smirked as he strolled along the corridor spotting Regulus standing by the wall to the room of requirement.

Regulus flashed him a grin and laughed softly. "I've been looking forward to this all day, finally some time alone together" he breathed embracing Remus as the boy stopped closely in front of him.

"Mm well how about we go inside then?" Remus flushed a tiny bit.

"Sounds like fun" Regulus shot him a playful grin taking him by the hand. They stood and waited and sure enough the polished, decorated door melted into view when they thought for it hard enough. The two boys stood grinning, they carefully glanced up and down either end of the corridor checking the coast was clear before slipping inside watching the door melt away from the outside. They kicked off their shoes, cleaned up their hands and took in the sight of the room.

The room of requirement had become a large, cosy bedroom with an enormous four poster bed on the back wall with black hanging drapes and fuchsia bedding including very over fluffed pillows. On the floor lay a white sheepskin rug and to the right was a door they knew led to the bathroom, to the left hand wall a small fire was crackling with a little two-seater love seat sitting in front of it.

Remus smiled and walked slowly over to the bed dropping his bag as he gazed down at it running his fingers over the bedding, that's when he noticed there were rose petals sprinkled across it. The werewolf swallowed nervously and stared at them as Regulus made his way over to Remus gently placing his arms on the boys' sides. He frowned at Remus' expression as his own eyes wandered following his gaze until they also settled on the rose petals.

Regulus became nervous.

Slowly Remus turned back to him and smiled, Regulus smiled back and leaned in to gently brush his lips against Remus'. The kiss very quickly grew more passionate, tongues were trapped in a battle for dominance of Regulus' mouth.

"Remus..." Regulus breathed pulling back a little so their lips were just touching, pink and kiss swollen. "I'm ready" he whispered.

Remus' lips spread into a gentle, loving smile. "So am I" he breathed gently stroking Regulus' cheek.

"Do you want to do it tonight?" Regulus whispered nervously hoping to fuck that Remus wouldn't reject him.

"Make love?" Remus breathed.

"Yeah"

There was a tiny pause. "Yeah, I do" Remus whispered pulling Regulus in to deepen the kiss their tongues moving together rhythmically. Regulus moaned softly and gently guided Remus back onto the bed.

The two boys fell against the covers with a soft thump moaning tenderly into one another's mouths. Time elapsed and their clothing was removed slowly piece by piece tossed aside carelessly until they were both laying amongst the rose petals stark naked.

Regulus broke the kiss to gaze down panting slightly for breath into Remus' beautiful eyes. "Seeing as you are a Werewolf, is it... is it okay to do it without a condom or will it transfer to me when I penetrate you?" he asked shyly blushing like crazy, he felt bad for asking but he had to know and he felt like he had to right to, it was only fair after all.

"I've read up on it just to be sure but it's safe to do it without a condom, neither of us have any diseases and we can't get pregnant from anal sex" Remus chuckled softly. "You won't become a Werewolf even if I came inside of you, it doesn't work sexually"

Regulus smiled and nodded feeling his cheeks glowing a little. "Sorry for asking I feel bad"

"Don't" Remus smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

Regulus moaned softly into Remus' lips, his hands slipped down to part Remus' thighs as he allowed himself to slip between them. Remus reached onto the night stand and picked up the bottle of lubricant he had brought with him and lay it down beside them.

"I need to prepare you" Regulus breathed shakily. He was so turned on by Remus, his erection was near painfully hard as he gazed down at that slender, taught body. He was nervous he couldn't deny it and he could feel Remus was perhaps even a small amount more nervous than he was being as he would bottom for the first time ever having sex.

Remus swallowed and nodded and relaxed back into the propped, fluffed pillows so he was half sitting half lying down. He gazed into Regulus' eyes as the boy opened the lubricant and coated his fingers in it. The Werewolf watched as Regulus adjusted himself a little and gently brushed his fingers over Remus' balls, Remus parted his legs a little further emitting a soft shaky moan as he felt those fingers run along his perineum and gasped when they brushed over his sensitive little anus. He'd never been touched there before and was surprised at how good it felt.

Regulus glanced nervously to Remus, his fingers circling his entrance as though asking for permission to enter him. Remus swallowed and nodded slowly closing his eyes in a long slow blink, he inhaled deeply when he felt Regulus' middle finger breech his tight ring of muscle pushing into his body, there was a tiny burn but it faded quickly.

Sometime later a second finger joined the first and then a small amount of a third as they thrust slowly and gently inside of him until finally he withdrew them and moved back on top of Remus trembling slightly with nerves.

"Are you okay?" Regulus whispered.

"Yeah, you?" Remus laughed nervously.

"Fine, we're both a bit nervous I guess" the Slytherin smiled.

"Just a little" Remus whispered and moaned softly feeling Regulus rest his now thickly coated erection gently against his entrance, it felt big and he felt nervous but excited to finally give himself to Regulus. "I love you"

Regulus froze for a second moving to look Remus directly in the eye a smile spreading across his face. "I love you too" he whispered as he slowly pushed himself into Remus' awaiting body. The Werewolf tensed arching his back a little, he grasped gently at Regulus' shoulders the burn around his entrance taking most of his attention.

"Relax" Regulus whispered. "If it hurts or you don't like it tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Remus nodded letting out a long shaky breath. "Give me a second and be gentle pleased" he smiled.

Soon their bodies were rocking together, the burn around Remus' entrance was fading quite quickly as Regulus thrust himself over halfway inside trying to keep a steady pace but also trying to hold on a little longer, the intense pleasure was making it hard not to reach orgasm so soon but he was determined to hold out for Remus' sake.

Remus cried out softly when Regulus buried himself balls deep inside the boy. "Gods I think that was my prostate" he panted lifting his legs a little as Regulus continued to thrust looking worried he might have hurt the boy.

"Was it good?" he panted his eyes swirling with pleasure.

"Amazing" Remus swallowed and gasped clutching at Regulus' body when he felt the Slytherin hit that sensitive little bundle of nerves once again.

Soon Remus was whimpering, moaning and crying out with pleasure, Regulus was gasping, moaning and nearly sobbing as he thrust harder and faster into Remus' oh so tight little anus.

"Remus... I'm-"

Remus cried out "Regulus!" gasping his boyfriend's name his entire body contracting and arching from the bed as an explosive orgasm hit and he came hard in thick white ribbons between them.

It was all far too much, the intensive constriction around Regulus' member, the sobbing and the outstandingly beautiful expression on Remus' face sent Regulus spiralling over the edge in an instant.

"REMUS!" he cried as he seated himself balls deep in the boy and came pulsating deeply into Remus' body filling him to the brim to the point his semen was leaking out of him before he had withdrawn.

Remus moaned softly his toes curling as he felt Regulus' orgasm hit filling him with a deep heat. Moments later and Regulus slumped over him panting.

A few seconds passed and Regulus shifted up to smile into Remus' handsome face as he slowly withdrew his softening member with a tiny pop. Brushing their lips together he rolled off, spelled away the excess lubricant from his hands making them sparkly and clean again before he snuggled up into Remus' body. The Werewolf rolled onto his side cuddling into Regulus an enormous sleepy grin plastered across his face.

"How was it?" Regulus asked kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"Amazing, you?"

"Perfect" Regulus whispered. "Did you really mean what you said? You love me?" his face was positively beaming.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, Reg, you're the most important person in my life" Remus said honestly. "I don't have all that much but now I have you I feel like I've got the world" he smiled warmly.

"Remus..." Regulus breathed. "I love you" he smiled waiting to hear those three perfect little words.

"I love you" Remus whispered.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep curled in each other's arms...

Severus didn't sleep too well that night. He had been foolish to expect Sirius to come again, he knew the boy wasn't going to see him and was going to leave him in the dark about this whole fucking situation.

Severus woke once again around dawn, it was almost six in the morning on a bloody Sunday as well! Severus yawned and stretched out under the covers, he was sure he would be able to get back to sleep in time but he just couldn't sleep for long knowing today was the day, in less than twenty four hours he would know where he stood, would he have Sirius or would he be alone once more? Severus shuddered at the thought of it.

"At least you can sleep" he whispered to his bump under the covers very gently stroking it. It made Severus sad to think that Sirius may actually choose to give up not only his relationship with Severus and potential happiness from that but also his innocent baby girl. She'd done nothing wrong, she hadn't asked to be conceived it was her parents fault for doing it in the first place, protection or no protection (in their cases none at all apart from the mere thought that Severus was a boy and he wouldn't be able to conceive through a potions created hole)

Severus was woken once again just after nine by Evan poking his head through the curtains.

"Hey are you getting up soon?" the brown haired boy asked staring worriedly at Severus.

The boy yawned. "Yeah, I don't think I can sleep much longer anyway" he sighed and lifted back the warm covers.

...

"Sirius wake the fuck up before I shove Peter's dirty underwear down your throat!" James demanded violently shaking his friend awake.

"Fuck off!" Sirius groaned.

"You're so bloody lazy on weekends!" James sighed rolling his eyes.

"You're not long up yourself so shut it mate" Sirius grumbled.

James sighed shaking his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand pointing it at Sirius. "Wake up" he said simply.

Sirius stared at the tip of the wand for a moment, he knew better than to play this game. With a sigh he got up and started pulling on some casual clothes grumbling curse words about James under his breath before he headed into the bathroom to finish his morning ritual.

He had no problems sleeping last night...

Down in the great hall Severus dropped into his seat and yawned picking some fruit up to have for breakfast. He sipped his warm tea, checked the paper and ate glancing up at the Gryffindor table every so often.

Finally, and he meant finally, Sirius and the other's came back in flopping down into their seats laughing and joking. Severus continued to stare but Sirius didn't look up once until after some minutes, Remus and Regulus came strolling into the great hall their arms around one another looking giddy and flushed with happiness.

Severus watched them both sit down on the very end of the Slytherin table making eyes at each other and holding hands as they ate. Could it be? Could they have really done what Severus thought they did? He watched as Regulus leaned over and kissed Remus on the lips not caring that people were glancing at them, at least it took some of the attention off of Severus for once in his life.

By the time they finished eating and headed out into the entrance hall, Severus insisted he and his friends wait there a while to see if Sirius did anything today.

"You're too wrapped up with that freak" Wilkes said irritably. "He's not honourable enough for you even if he is pure"

"He's a liar, a cheat and a traitor" said Barty. "I've met his father, he's nothing like that man, well personality or values wise anyway" he sniffed.

"Why is he so dishonourable? Apart from his behaviour sometimes of course..." said Severus, curious to find out just why they were having such a problem with him today, he knew they weren't happy about the way Sirius was treating Severus.

"He knocked you up and isn't being all that responsible" Evan pointed out.

"It wasn't really his fault, I was the one who came onto him and let him do it unprotected..." Severus jutted in.

"His sperm though..." Avery pointed out.

Severus sighed, he watched as Sirius came out of the great hall. Their eyes met but Severus saw nothing but blank emotion. He tried to send messages with his eyes, near pleading with Sirius to come over or to say something or even just give a hint but the boy stared for a few moments and looked away sharply.

Severus' heart sank a little, he was losing hope drastically.

"Come on let's get away from here" Mulciber said giving Severus a very gentle push towards the dungeons. He wasn't going to stand here and watch his friend get hurt by some idiotic guy.

In the common room Severus couldn't stand it. He tried to do homework and help his fiend's with theirs. He tried to join in with the fun and games, the spells, the laughter and general mucking around but try as he might his heart just wasn't into it today.

Lunch passed and Sirius seemed to be hurrying his friends (par Remus whom was still hanging about with Regulus tightly engrossed with his tongue in the younger boy's throat somewhere) out of the great hall and well away from Severus but the boy briefly heard part of their conversation.

"So you're just hanging about with us today, not going to see someone special?"

"No" said Sirius flatly.

Severus felt his heart break in two...

As the afternoon passed Severus was becoming more and more upset, his friends were getting extremely worried about his deteriorating attitude and kept trying to offer him comfort. But Severus didn't want their sympathetic looks or their pity, somewhere deep down the rage was building and he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

After dinner Severus, Mulciber, Evan, Avery, Regulus and Remus were standing a way along the library corridor. There were a few other people hanging about but they weren't interested in what the Slytherin's (and Remus) were doing today. Just too busy with their own crap to care quite frankly.

"You two seem very happy today" Severus smirked watching their faces shoot up in flames.

They glanced to one another.

"Yeah we have reason to be" Remus smiled sweetly into Regulus' eyes.

"Oh?" Severus smirked quirking a dark eyebrow.

"We had sex for the first time last night" Regulus breathed draping his arms around Remus' neck.

"Wow how was it?" Severus asked excitedly, he had a feeling that might have been what happened.

"Amazing and just perfect" Remus chuckled softly his eyes still holding Regulus' gaze.

"I second that" Regulus breathed.

Severus chuckled softly and exchanged nods and smiles with the other Slytherin's who seemed pleased that at least someone was happy. Severus couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt, Sirius was dumping him and he would no longer have what they had, did he ever have it to begin with? Severus was starting to doubt that.

Regulus soon picked up that something was wrong, he frowned to Severus noticing the boy staring sadly at his old shoes. "You should confront him you know, you have a right to"

Severus looked up. "He'll only get angry and go berserk" he sighed.

"He told us he's gay last night..." Remus said slowly. "Just before dinner, he came out and said he has a boyfriend but he lied about you and James and Peter think he's someone in Ravenclaw"

Severus looked into Remus' eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He sighed even deeper now. "Really, he lied about me?"

Remus pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "I've spoken to them today and questioned Sirius and James, Sirius shrugged me off, well actually both of us" he said glancing to Regulus whom nodded his agreement. "James just said he got the impression Sirius wasn't...all that interested in his boyfriend"

"We wanted you to know, we really think you should say something to him about it, he really has to be exposed he shouldn't be allowed to treat you this way" Regulus jumped in before Severus had the chance to speak.

Severus paused staring into space with his mouth open for a bit. If Sirius said that and he was sure the Gryffindor did, then he really did deserve to know. "So you think Sirius is going to dump me anyway?"

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks and nodded slowly their eyes filled with sympathy and sadness for the boy.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see any more of those horrid looks. "Okay" he breathed.

"What a dick, please can we batter him or hex him or kill him or something?" Avery almost whined.

"No" said Severus opening his eyes finally a completely different expression written across his face, his eyes were burning with hurt and anger. "I'm going to deal with him..." he said looking up.

"Here he comes now with James and Peter" Remus said quietly nodding down the corridor.

Everybody turned to look at them laughing and swaggering along like they owned the place without a care in the world. Just the way they were, so careless, the way Sirius was treating Severus sent him over the edge. Tears welled in his eyes and before anyone could stop him or at least attempt to, he jumped forward straight into Sirius' path.

"WELL?!" he shouted right in Sirius' face.

People turned to stare. Remus and Regulus looked worried, the Slytherin's hands were loitering near their wands.

Sirius stumbled back a little bit with surprise, James' eyes went wide with shock and anger and Peter glared at the boy.

"What?" Sirius asked coldly.

Severus stared at him in horror his mouth falling open.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Sirius!" Severus said angrily, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Don't pretend you don't know, you made a promise to me and you broke it!" he shouted.

Sirius looked up glancing around the fairly large space at the people turning to stare at them silently. He swallowed and straightened up. "Why the hell are you so pissed off with me?"

The hurt expression on Severus' face made Sirius feel sick.

"Why are you doing this?!" the Slytherin choked out tears brimming in his eyes.

"Mate whatever the hell you're on you need to get it sorted, unstable much?" James taunted resting a hand warily on Sirius' shoulder like he was ready to yank his friend out of the way.

Peter drew his wand.

Severus on the other hand just became more upset. "Stop letting him control you and dictate your life!" he shouted pointing aggressively at James. "Why the fuck did you lie to me?! Don't I deserve a proper answer?!" he shrieked with tears now streaming down his face.

"He's lost it" Sirius said calmly staring down into this pain stricken beautiful dark eyes.

Severus' face contorted with horror. He reached out and seized and hold of the front of Sirius' black hoodie shaking him as hard as he could which wasn't all that hard because Severus couldn't stop shaking as wasn't as strong as Sirius to begin with.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he cried. "HOW CAN YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY?!" he was sobbing his heart out trembling so violently he had to let go on Sirius.

"WHOA!" James said as he and Peter yanked Sirius back before he had a chance to say anything. Peter's wand was pointing at Severus but it didn't even seem to faze the boy. "You need to back off, Snape before you get yourself hurt, you're a mental case and a stalker!" James snarled nastily heaving Sirius off down the corridor.

"Get a life!" Peter shouted.

"He's not interested, Snape, whatever sick little stalker ideas you have in your head get it sorted out, you need new medication!" James bellowed finally dragging Sirius down the end of the corridor and up the stairs out of sight.

Severus broke down, he sank to his knees covering his face with his hands as he sobbed into them. He knew it would be bad but he wasn't quite expecting this. The way Sirius was treating him was completely unfair. He didn't even care that people were staring right now or what they thought. His friends swarmed around him resting their hands on his shoulders and trying to hug him and offer him comfort, even Remus was talking quietly to him trying to calm him down, he was grateful but too hurt to listen. He felt as though his heart had been slashed apart with his own Sectumsempra spell and then trampled into the ground by Sirius himself...

Sirius could hardly register what was happening until he found himself in the common room numb. James was shouting, screaming and raving about how disgusting Severus was and how dangerous he was.

The look in those eyes...

The hurt...

What Sirius had done to his lover and his child...

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sirius screeched clutching at his head with both hands.

James froze and stared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, shut up, give over!" Sirius snarled glaring at James shaking all over with an almost feral animal rage.

"Oi!"

"Stupefy!" Sirius snarled jabbing his wand sharply at Peter, the spell hit him and he fell to the ground utterly stupefied and silenced immediately before Sirius rounded on James his chest heaving.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" James snapped.

"Se...ve…rus..." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"He makes me sick!" James spat, much to his surprise, Sirius raised his wand to him.

"Don't talk about him like that! Leave him alone, you don't understand! You don't understand anything!" he shrieked tears welling in his own sparkling grey eyes. He felt completely wild and unstable at the moment, everything had just been building to this over the past hours and he couldn't cope.

James' eyes widened and he stared at Sirius his body seemingly turning blank, his arms falling limply to his sides as though he were shutting down. "What?" he whispered staring completely dumfounded at Sirius. "How can you say that?! He's raving lunatic!"

"No he isn't!" Sirius argued. "He's... he's..."

"He's _what?!"_ James snarled.

"He's my boyfriend" Sirius blurted out.

The deathly ominous silence fell between them, people were poking their faces out over the balcony's trying not to be seen as they watched what was happening with bated breath. Trust Sirius Black to make a very good, entertaining drama scene.

"You had better be joking here mate..." James' voice was laced with venom.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not" he said frostily his wand still pointed at James.

A silence passed and slowly Sirius lowered the wand without breaking the gaze from James.

"I can't believe you would waste time on that greasy, knocked up little-" James froze an expression of the deepest horror hitting him like a killer whale. "Oh Merlin..."

Sirius ground his teeth a little with anticipation and a small noise escaped Peter's throat from where he was still laying on the floor stuck.

"Please tell me that nasty little abomination isn't yours..." James said coldly his eyes flashing with pure white rage.

"That beautiful, innocent little baby is mine" Sirius said slowly. "And I have to go now"

Before James could even react, Sirius bolted in a flash like lightning. His mind was racing as he pelted down the staircases. He could see a huddle of students in the entrance hall surrounding someone and knew instantly it was the Slytherin's surrounding Severus.

His mind was a racing blur, he couldn't think, he felt numb all over, sick to his stomach. Vaguely he registered a loud thundering from the staircases well above.

Within seconds he reached the bottom tears now streaming down his face. "SEVERUS!" he screamed.

The boy whirled around, all the Slytherin's pulled out their wands, Remus and Regulus clutched tightly at Severus' arms. The expression on his face was too much for Sirius to bear.

Those thunderous, crashing footsteps came to a halt several feet behind Sirius.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" James roared so loudly they were surprised he didn't break any windows.

Sirius whipped back to stare desperately in a wild panic at James and Peter before looking to Severus who was crying silently and staring at Sirius with the saddest expression one could muster that broke Sirius' heart over and over again, a million times a minute if not more...

"If you're going to be like this, treating your friends this way, sleeping with that vile Slytherin scum then you're going to have to make a very big choice and make it right now!" James snarled spit dribbling down his chin, his eyes were rolling in a dangerous, feral way that intimidated even Sirius. Peter looked stormy with rage too.

A crowd was well gathering, Sirius barely registered them, his heart was pounding in his ears, he felt as though he was going to have a panic attack, it was all so much.

"Choose" James said venomously. "It's us, your friends, brother's to the end, the entire of Gryffindor house, your honour, your friends, the people who will treat you as family forever and always love you, EVERYBODY... or that vile little Slytherin that has nobody to care about him, love him and isn't worth the air it wastes.

Severus stepped forward shooting a glance to his friends begging them not to do anything.

Sirius froze caught between the two sides. There may have been a lot of people there but he knew it was a choice. Gryffindor, his old life, happiness from that, his fans, his friends, his built up little brotherly family with his best friends and worshippers, respect and everything else to match... or his sweet, kind, beautiful little Severus who hadn't done a thing wrong and was carrying his daughter..."

"Ten seconds...tick tock, tick tock" James breathed.

Sirius felt that crushing pressure. He looked up towards Severus and then slowly over to James and Peter. It would be the most immensely difficult decision of his life but Sirius knew the right choice to make.

Severus stood watching as Sirius stared over at his friends, at Gryffindor and at his life for some time the pieces of his heart sinking further into his chest. This was it, Sirius would humiliate and destroy him even further, make him out to be a disgusting, unstable psychopath one more time and completely ruin him, to leave him behind and dump him on his arse and alone for them...

He watched slowly as the seconds ticked by.

Finally Sirius spoke. "I've already made my decision, I made it long before now..." he said slowly and much to Severus' surprise, he turned with a smile on his face and walked towards him.

Severus was frozen as Sirius finally stopped in front of him smiling warmly down into his eyes tears trickling down his own cheeks silently.

"I love you, Severus" Sirius breathed leaning in for a kiss.

Severus almost choked but got the words out in a whisper "I love you too" he smiled feeling Sirius' lips press down against his own sending him rocketing into heaven on Earth...

...


	19. Chapter 19

Severus couldn't believe what was happening, Sirius Black had chosen him. Was this all a dream or was Sirius really kissing him in front of all of these staring, judging pairs of prying eyes?

When Sirius finally drew back gazing into Severus' eyes a smile lingering on his face even if there were still tears trickling down his pale, beautiful cheeks, Severus could feel himself melting. All the stress, the panic, the hurt and the anger from just minutes before had been alleviated and he felt relaxed, he felt just how he knew he should feel and how he deserved to feel...

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL FRIENDSHIP?!" James roared across the entrance hall.

"No" said Sirius simply. "This is what I call love" he didn't take his eyes off of Severus when he said it.

"How in the name of Merlin can you go from hating that little douche to suddenly falling in love with him?!" Peter snarled viciously.

"It hasn't been suddenly, I've been seeing him behind your backs for weeks" Sirius laughed.

"Why are you leaving us, your house, everything behind, your whole life, future and family for that awful little ball of slime? He will destroy you!" James snapped his chest heaving with anger.

Severus curled into Sirius body out of nerves, he knew Sirius wouldn't let anybody hurt him right now and the feral, dangerous look on James' face made him not want to test the boy's patience any further, he just wanted to get his Sirius away from this mess all together for a little while.

"Severus _is _my family" Sirius said calmly resting a hand on the boys bump. "Just look at the way you're acting James, nobody else has lashed out this badly over it"

James glared.

"Why don't we go back to the dormitory for a little while..." Severus breathed up to Sirius. The boy turned to look at him again and nodded with a smile.

"I think that's a very good idea actually" he sniffled. "Goodbye, James" he said loudly before taking Severus' hand and leaving down into the dungeon corridor with him. The Slytherin's were very quick to crowd around them.

"I'll take care of things here" said Remus.

"I'll stay with you" Regulus offered with a smile.

"Thanks" the Gryffindor blushed lovingly to his boyfriend.

Severus was trembling slightly with the aftermath of the whole emotional upheaval once again. By the time they reached the dormitory, cleaned up their hands and faces in the bathroom and stripped off enough to sit on Severus' bed stroking the backs of his hands quietly.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Avery said slowly. "We'll all be down in the common room if you need us" his warm brown eyes flickered between the two of them for a moment before he left the dormitory with the other two in tow shutting the wooden door quietly behind them finally giving the couple some peace and quiet, some nice alone time to talk things through and figure out what would happen next.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

"I'm fine" Severus smiled warmly. "You?"

"Doing just swell" Sirius chuckled gently pulling the boy in for a cuddle. "That was quite the fiasco wasn't it?" his eyebrows rose almost comically making Severus laugh a little for the first time that evening.

"It was, I'm sorry for going completely insane on you by the library... that was wrong of me" Severus muttered, he did actually feel quite bad about the way he behaved back there and practically forced this on Sirius but in some ways he was happy he did because he finally got an answer and got the answer he wanted...

"I'm actually quite pleased you did, Severus, if you hadn't I would have waited it out and waited it out because I was too afraid to say anything else" Sirius said slowly. "I knew I wanted to be with you and I was actually planning on telling James a little while after that happened, provided it didn't happen of course. But you made me do it and for that I should thank you" he smiled warmly. "The way I've been treating you isn't right and wasn't fair at all so for that I must apologise"

"It's all better now" Severus breathed moving forward to hug his Sirius. "I just can't believe you're mine" he smiled warmly closing his eyes when he felt Sirius' arms return that loving, warm gesture.

"Well you better believe it" Sirius chuckled. "I chose you for a reason, simply because I love you and care about you, also because you're carrying my baby, because you're a strong person and of course because you're really good for me. You saved my life and you've been so patient with me and good to me, you don't try and force me into things, you don't encourage me to do bad things. You give me time, effort and space when I need it and you help me rather than stressing me out or putting me down and that's what I need in my life after all the shit I've been through and you don't deserve to be put through hell for what I've done either" he spoke honestly lighting a warm smile on his lover's face.

"I really do love you and care about you and if I didn't I wouldn't have done those things, you see, I was born into a world where my parents didn't love me or each other very much and I don't want that for our baby" Severus began.

"Well we do love each other and the baby so that won't happen to her, Severus" said Sirius.

"That's very true and I can't help but think that just a little bit of effort goes a long way" Severus pulled back a little and smiled as he climbed in under the covers gesturing for Sirius to do the same.

"I don't have any pyjamas..."

"You can sleep in your underwear, naked or borrow some of my stuff, although it might be a little short on you..." Severus chuckled. "I really don't think it would be wise for you to go back to Gryffindor tonight, not with that maniac up there he might try to hurt you"

"You're right, it's best I stay away from James if I can help it, a true friend won't ditch you because you fall in love with someone and have a baby with them, I've been thinking about this a lot and I guess maybe he just isn't as good of a friend as he thought he was..."

"I'm not going to stop you from being friends with him but I don't want him to come between us and try to break us up or anything, that's what I'm worried about" Severus said chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Sirius smiled and reached up to gently release that abused lip before he kissed the boy softly right in its place. "That is not going to happen, Severus, he's said some horrendous things about you, he's been so conceited and pathetic and no matter what he has done it hasn't changed my mind about you and he never will, know why?" he flashed one of those outstanding grins.

Severus smiled but shook his head.

"He doesn't know you like I know you"

Severus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Sirius breathed. Those words sent a small shockwave of delight through Severus' system.

Severus moaned softly and slid down to lay down on the propped pillows lounging comfortably and perfectly relaxed, he pulled Sirius down for a kiss sliding his hands up the Gryffindor's sides.

Sirius groaned climbing calmly on top of Severus watching out for his baby bump.

"I want to give you something James Potter and any of those other people never could" Severus breathed sliding his thigh up Sirius' hip. Sirius' eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"By any chance does this involve having sex?" Sirius breathed brushing their lips together tenderly.

Severus laughed nervously. "Actually, yes it does" he breathed as Sirius ran a hand up his outer thigh and moaned when skin brushed over skin. "I'm not wearing any underwear" he whispered gazing into Sirius' eyes in such a playful way it made Sirius overly eager to do him.

Sirius moaned loudly and smiled as he kissed Severus fully on his sweet lips.

"If you don't want to then that's okay too..." Severus said nervously.

"I really want to" Sirius breathed. "Provided you do of course, don't do something you don't want to do just to please me, okay?"

Severus nodded with a smile. "But I want to have sex with you" he breathed. "Sex feels incredible" he whispered against those amazing lips.

Sirius smiled and started kissing his way down Severus' neck playing with the pulse point earning gasps of pleasure from the boy. Within seconds they were stripped and Sirius' tongue was twirling around Severus' unprotected nipple. Severus moaned helplessly burying his hands in his boyfriend's perfect hair as his perfect tongue teased him perfectly in all the right places. Sirius slowly kissed across Severus' chest and caught the other swollen, pink mound between his teeth.

Severus thought he might explode, his thigh slid right back up Sirius' hip resting there and he arched his back off of the bed a little as best he could.

When Sirius was finally done torturing that nipple, he sat up to look into Severus' dark eyes panting slightly with arousal. He started kissing his way down Severus' torso bumping over his tummy, he didn't hesitate to take the boy into his mouth suckling on him tenderly earning a loud groan of pleasure from Severus.

"That feels so good" the boy panted as Sirius' palm rolled his balls around carefully.

Sirius moaned reaching onto the bedside table and lifting the bottle of lubricant up popping the cap and coating his fingers without stopping what he was doing. Severus gasped loudly with delight when he felt Sirius' fingers massaging his tender little hole. He moaned loudly as Sirius' middle finger pushed inside of him sliding halfway in, there was very little burn as Severus was so relaxed and Sirius only held it still for about a moment before he started to gently work it inside of him stretching him open.

"Fuck" Sirius panted watching Severus writhing under his touch moaning desperately. The noise that escaped Severus' throat when he slipped a second finger inside made Sirius shudder with delightful anticipation. He slowly began to scissor the boy open whilst swirling his hot tongue around the boy's aching, leaking slit, stretching him and preparing him for what was imminently about to come.

"Sirius please..." Severus whimpered spreading his legs further begging for more.

Sirius chuckled softly the vibrations sending a small shockwave of pleasure through Severus' body. He drew back smiling before reaching for the lubricant again but Severus grabbed it, squeezed a large dollop into the palm of his hand and coated his boyfriends' erection thickly in the substance. Sirius moaned watching Severus biting his bottom lip, he looked so innocent and sexy especially when he let go and lay back against the propped pillows with his legs apart gazing lustfully and a little nervously at Sirius. It was only their second time after all...

"Are you ready?" the Gryffindor whispered as he climbed over Severus being very careful of his growing bump which seemed a decent amount bigger than it was last week.

"Yes" Severus whispered relaxing himself fully and moaned when he felt Sirius' cock pressing into his tight little star.

"Remember that if it hurts or you want me to stop tell me and I will" Sirius breathed kissing him softly on the lips.

Severus nodded with a smile on his face. "Okay"

Sirius started to push himself inside, Severus tensed a little and gasped when he felt that enormous cock pushing into his anus. Sirius stopped with just the head inside allowing Severus to get used to it. "How does it feel?"

"Intense but I love it" Severus whispered leaning up to kiss Sirius tenderly.

Sirius smiled against his lips when he felt the boy relax much more around him, he gave it a couple more seconds before he pushed himself almost halfway inside and started at a steady, slow pace savouring every moment as he lay on top of Severus (carefully avoiding the bump) and gazed into his eyes making love to him properly.

"I love you" Severus breathed gazing into his lover's eyes.

"I love you too, Severus" Sirius smiled.

Severus could feel his heart fluttering madly in his chest, he would never get tired of hearing that especially when they were making love so nicely and tenderly.

Sirius pushed inside deeper thrusting himself a little more vigorously into his lover's eager, awaiting body.

The air was filled with their gasps and moans of pleasure, the slight burn was disappearing and Severus was savouring every second of this even as Sirius thrust himself all the way inside only pausing for a second before he began to really thrust, long, hard and deep into his lover's body.

"I love your body so much" Sirius panted picking up the pace and moaning with delight.

Severus cried out with pleasure arching his back his hands balling into fists as he grasped at the bed covers tugging at them. "Feels so fucking good..." he panted.

"I feel like I'm going to explode" Sirius let out a soft breathy laugh followed by a loud groan. "You're so tight, how does it even fit?"

"I don't know but it's the perfect fit" Severus whispered still gazing up into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius quickened his pace one final time thrusting deep into Severus hitting his prostate every time.

"I'm so close" Severus panted.

"Together" Sirius moaned. "Cum together"

"And inside" Severus said quickly.

Sirius thrust himself harder and faster than ever before into Severus ramming into his sensitive bundle of nerves (prostate) with every thrust, he felt his balls rising to his body, he could see the expressions as the first waves of orgasm crashed over Severus and that helpless little whimper as he writhed on the bed with his toes curling beneath Sirius, and it was far too much and Sirius came hard.

"SEVERUS! Oh fuck yes!" he cried as he thrust himself right up to the balls and came hard filling Severus right to the brim with his hot cum.

Severus couldn't take it and he shrieked Sirius' name as he came in thick white spurts all over the pair of them arching up off of the bed enough to grab a hold of Sirius and pull himself right up to a near sitting position whimpering and arching into Sirius' touch and his whole entire body.

It took them a while but finally Severus released his clawing grip and lay back against his pillows blinking up slowly into Sirius' gorgeous eyes his rosy, kiss swollen lips parted.

"That was amazing" Sirius grinned as he slowly pulled his softening member from his body with a tiny pop before he leaned down, kissed Severus and rolled over beside him grabbing his wand and cleaning up their hands and replaced the wand to pull Severus into his warm, strong arms.

"I really love sex" Severus breathed. "And I really love you" he said snuggling further into his boyfriend's body.

"So do I" Sirius chuckled.

They lay there for some time gently caressing one another, snuggling and kissing slowly. Everything that had happened today, all the strain, the hurt, the anger and the bad feelings had mounted and exploded and now after sex they were relishing in their orgasms the stress all drained away for the moment.

"Baby is kicking" Severus smiled taking Sirius' hand and resting it on his naked bump under the warm covers.

A beaming smile spread across Sirius' face as he felt the baby kicking back at his hand from beneath the skin, the kicks weren't amazingly strong yet but they were in fact getting stronger as time went on and the baby grew. He could only imagine what it would be like to hold her in his arms.

"I hope she has your nose..." Severus sighed.

"It doesn't matter whose nose she has" Sirius chuckled. "She'll be beautiful no matter what"

Severus' face spread into a smile. "I want her to be like you"

"Why so much like me?" Sirius blinked, confused.

"Because I'm fucking ugly and don't say I'm not because I am" Severus said quickly when Sirius opened his mouth to argue again.

"Severus I genuinely don't find you ugly..."

"You used to call me ugly every single day" said Severus.

Sirius sighed a guilty expression crossing his overly handsome face. "I really regret doing that and you aren't ugly so don't make yourself believe that" he spoke honestly.

"Then why does everybody call me so hideous?" Severus asked sadly, he knew he had improved since his glow started kicking in though but he still wasn't a super model like Sirius.

"Because they have nothing better to insult you over" Sirius smiled gently. "You're so sexy..."

Severus smiled warmly and cuddled into Sirius' chest again. "By the way, can I ask why you grabbed me like that the other day and started smelling me randomly in the corridor?" he blushed a little.

"I don't know what came over me but when I walked by you and saw you glowing and it was like I could smell your hormones or something and I just lost control and wanted you right then and there" Sirius was now flushing lightly across his cheeks.

Severus' lips curled upwards into a smile. "That's sweet actually"

They lay there a little while longer before there was a knocking at the dormitory door. Both boys exchanged confused looks.

"Come in?" Severus called.

They heard someone open and close the door and their footsteps following through as they walked across the dormitory and stopped by the bed curtains. Seconds later and Regulus leaned through them smiling his eyes wandering over his brother laying there topless and lounging under the covers, Severus was also naked but covers just past his nipples as he snuggled further into Sirius' chest.

Regulus laughed. "Have a nice shag?"

"Yeah actually we did" Sirius smirked haughtily back. "What's up?"

Severus was surprised at how pleasant he was being towards his brother, the relationship between them must have been growing over recent weeks and months now.

"Just came to make sure you were both okay after what happened..." he said his eyes flickering to Severus for a moment there.

"Everything is fine" Sirius smiled glancing down at Severus who flashed them both a grin in turn.

"Better than fine"

"Good, I left it a while because I was with Remus and the other's said you might be at it like bunnies so yeah... anyway Remus and some of the other Prefects managed to calm people down and send them away, a couple of teachers showed up and sent people to their dormitories for now, James Potter went nuts though and he's gone to speak with Professor McGonagall" Regulus explained.

Severus tensed a little upon the mention of that awful boy. "Oh?"

"Yeah he started screaming at Remus calling him a traitor and swearing blind that he wasn't ever going to speak to you again that you were a cursed fool or something like that, don't listen to him though he looked mad and he's made an arse of himself" the younger boy shrugged a little.

"He could never have been a true friend to me if he wants me to give up my boyfriend and my daughter for his friendship" said Sirius.

"I'm actually really happy that you chose Severus because it just proves how much more mature you are from like Christmas time" Regulus smiled. "Doubted you back there I thought you were going to break Severus' heart but you proved yourself and you became a man"

"Thanks, Reg" Sirius smiled. "A part of being an adult is making my own decisions and choosing what will be best in both long and short term rather than living a childish life style and losing out on Severus and my baby, I want to be here to see stuff happen with the pregnancy and if I didn't choose him then maybe some other guy would get that and he would have Severus' love, affection and my baby when she was born it just wasn't worth giving this up for the sake of James, I knew he would ditch me and he'd be pissed and I was terrified of his reaction for obviously reason but I'm happy with the decision I made" he turned his smile back on Severus.

"And now you've just finishing having a celebratory shag" Regulus chuckled.

"Which reminds me" said Severus turning his attention mostly on Sirius. "Regulus lost his virginity last night" he smirked his dark eyes twinkling excitedly.

Sirius' eyebrows disappeared in his hairline and his mouth fell open when he turned his attention on his brother the boy was now blushing madly. "Really?"

Regulus nodded.

"Oooh, so do tell us, how nice was it having something rammed up your arsehole?" Sirius chuckled.

Regulus shot him one of those embarrassed, annoyed looks. "I wouldn't know but I hear it's very pleasurable..."

"Remus bottomed?!" it was Sirius.

"Yup"

Severus and Sirius exchanged curiously looks. Severus wasn't really expecting Remus to be on bottom he thought it would be Regulus.

"Why do you look so surprised?" the younger boy blinked.

"We thought Remus was a firm top" Sirius laughed again. "But that's cool" he nodded slowly. "So how was it?"

"Amazing!" Regulus beamed. "He wants to try topping soon which I think is a great idea"

Sirius shrugged a little. "Sounds fun"

There was a short period of silence.

"So you think we'll be okay tomorrow when we have to face everyone?" Severus asked slowly knowing full well the answer probably wasn't going to be a very nice one.

"I think you should be okay just stick together and don't wind him up, I can't predict the future but I think people are actually fairly impressed with Sirius, well some of them are" Regulus replied slowly.

"At least it's a start" Sirius sighed watching Regulus drop a large bag of stuff on the floor by the bed. "Remus brought this for you, it's your stuff"

"Oh wow, thanks" Sirius grinned, he was frankly a little worried about how he would get any of his belongings after what happened.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get going now just wanted to check in on you two and see how everything is going, glad it's all okay and I'll see you tomorrow" the younger boy smiled. "Bye"

"Bye" Severus smiled.

"Bye, Regulus" Sirius held up a hand to wave as his brother disappeared back through the curtain, they could hear his footsteps across the dormitory and the opening and closing of the wooden door as he disappeared back through it leaving them alone and in peace once again.

Severus set up and snatched his wand "Aguamenti" he said casting himself some water and gulped at it thirstily. He heard Sirius chuckled and when he rested the goblet down his boyfriend pulled him into a warm, welcoming cuddle.

"Are you ready for what could happen when people see us together tomorrow?" the taller and slightly older boy asked quirking an eyebrow with curiosity.

Severus shrugged a little suddenly becoming nervous. "I'll have to be" he said shakily. "You?"

"I feel nervous but okay" Sirius breathed. "We'll just have to take everything as it comes and try not to get upset if something happens that we don't like because most of it will be out of our control"

"Yeah well hopefully people will be accepting of us, the baby and the relationship and if they're being supporting like Regulus said then maybe we won't have too much to worry about anymore" Severus said. "Although I don't want any of it to stress you out again…."

"I'm not going to try to kill myself again, Sev" Sirius said quietly. "I'm fine now" he added with a smile.

"I know but just seeing you so upset and hurt and stressed hurts me and I don't want to watch you go through that shit again so just... be careful, okay?"

Sirius smiled and nodded.

After that they finally settled down to sleep and that night it didn't take Severus long at all as he was wrapped in his boyfriend's loving, tender arms. He couldn't believe it, Sirius Black was his forever, he had been chosen and James Potter had lost. His daughter would have her dad and everything was working out perfectly. With those thoughts in mind Severus drifted into a warm, comfortable sleep.

The next morning, Sirius woke with a smile on his face. He yawned and stretched a little under the covers before snuggling against the ball of warmth laying tucked up into his front sleeping peacefully. He had never slept better or even as well as he had done last night, all the stress was gone and everything that had been mounting up completely out of control over the past months was coming to an end and he felt so alive again. Sirius smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Severus' silky black hair cuddling him closer. "You're so beautiful" he whispered lovingly gazing down into Severus' face.

He was absolutely certain he had made the right choice, he knew how much he loved and cared about Severus, the boy was the one true person that did really care for him and love him in return unconditionally no matter how awful he had been to him. Severus wouldn't try to dictate or control his life, Severus would allow him to still talk to those ex friends if he wanted to and he would allow him to continue to pose in the magazine under reasonable circumstances and he just felt so secure with Severus like he could really be himself around the Slytherin and just let go and relax and Severus would love him and he wouldn't judge him.

Severus groaned a little his eyes fluttering open, he yawned softly before rubbing his eyes and blinking up sleepily into Sirius' face.

"Morning beautiful" Sirius smiled.

"Morning" Severus beamed snuggling back into Sirius' chest. He had never slept so well in his life and he was sure Sirius felt the same way.

"We need to be up and ready soon" Sirius yawned.

"Mm" right now Severus couldn't care less about school, this all still felt like a dream, a wonderful happy dream. "Too comfy and happy here thanks"

"Me too but we should get up and face the music at some point" Sirius laughed nervously.

The curtain swung open and Avery appeared looking surprisingly cheerful. "Alright?" he asked glancing between them. "Just came to wake you cause it's starting to get late"

"Thanks" Severus smiled gently.

"Hey listen I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you" he smiled gently looking to Sirius properly for the first time. "Make sure you treat him right he deserves much better than how you were treating him before" he nodded.

Sirius smiled back. "I wouldn't treat him badly ever again" he said honestly.

"Yeah because if you do you'll have hell to pay" Avery warned tilting his chin down slowly.

Sirius just chuckled and kissed Severus on the forehead again. "Don't worry, he's perfectly fine with me"

"As he should be" Avery nodded before pulling back their curtains.

"Have a nice bum?" Evan teased watching both of their faces turn red.

"Shut up, spanky" Severus called back watching Evan's beaming grin fade soon to be replaced by an irritable look and a light rosy blush across his handsome face.

Mulciber and Avery burst into fits of laughter.

"Why do you call him spanky?" Sirius asked quietly as they got out of bed and began pulling on their clothes.

Severus chuckled. "It's a funny story actually, Evan likes to... masturbate especially at inappropriate times and he's been caught pleasuring himself on enough occasions to earn him the nickname"

"Ah I see, well whatever tickles your pickle I guess" Sirius chuckled. "We are all sharing common dorms it's not like we've got private rooms to hide in"

"That's very true" Severus grinned. "So have you ever been caught?" he asked resting his now empty goblet on the bedside table and started pulling on his clothes.

"A couple of times at home by my brother and like twice with my dad and twice at school when Remus walked in on me once and James another time, they didn't really see much though I have fast reflexes" Sirius chuckled. "You?"

"Once here and once at home" said Severus. "It was Avery that walked in on me but he didn't make a thing of it, this was last spring and the time at home was over a year ago"

"Ah well that's not so bad" Sirius chuckled softly pulling him in for a little kiss before they finished up getting ready.

They took turns in the bathroom and it was a good fifteen minutes before they were ready and about to leave the dormitory.

"I'm nervous" Severus breathed in a long shaky breath.

"Me too but we'll be okay cause we'll go through it together" Sirius smiled warmly taking Severus by the hand. Severus rested a hand on his bump feeling the baby wriggle happily in there before he took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"I'm ready" he smiled up into Sirius' face. Sirius leaned down and brushed their lips together so tenderly Severus moaned.

"Let's go" Sirius breathed.

They left the dormitory amongst their friends almost creating a barricade around them like they had done before with Severus, they made their way through the common room ignoring the stares mostly directed at Sirius who played his usual calm and collected expression.

They passed out into the dungeon corridor, Severus could feel Sirius' hand sweating a little with anticipation. The others around them were good at behaving casually, but it wasn't as if they really had very much to be anxious about apart from the fact they actually seemed to be on Sirius' side about this.

People turned to stare as expected, Severus didn't want to see them so (like Sirius) he kept his eyes focused forward or exchanged glances and smiles with his boyfriend trying to force block everything out the whispers and the eyes lingering on them when they entered the great hall. They dropped into their usual seats with Sirius beside Severus and started to eat, the two boys were keeping their heads down out of nerves and the fact they didn't want to risk possible arguments or humiliation today but so far nobody seemed to be planning to do anything.

Regulus arrived looking very chipper as he dropped into his seat. "Morning!"

"Morning" everyone greeted shooting wary looks towards the door, they knew it would only be a matter of small time before James Potter arrived.

"Is it okay if I tell my mum we're together properly now?" Severus asked lightly as he tucked into more fruit toast and tea.

"Yeah of course" Sirius smiled warmly. "Maybe I'll get to meet her at some point"

"You will I'm sure of it, we have so much left to talk about we didn't even scratch the surface last night" said Severus.

"I'm guessing you want to know what we'll do come summer and we have to leave here?" Sirius said slowly.

"Well, yeah" Severus shrugged a little. "You aren't going back home... so maybe you'd like to... you know" a tiny smile appeared in the corners of his mouth.

"Come stay with you?" Sirius finished.

"Well yeah I know it's a long way off but better to organise things so we don't have to worry about them, the stress isn't good for the baby"

"True and yeah I'd like that" Sirius smiled. "Maybe at some point we could get a little place of our own, I have a job and I've got plenty of money when my uncle's will comes through in a couple of weeks..."

"That would be nice" Severus smiled.

They stopped talking and the hall seemed to dim slightly when finally James Potter emerged looking pale and bitter as though he had had a rough night's sleep. His eyes were glazed with anger as he dropped into his seat at the Gryffindor table with an upset looking Peter by his side. Remus flashed Regulus a smile but chose for the greater good to sit with Sirius this morning and Regulus understood that, he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of one of James' crazy blow outs.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with that guy" Sirius said quietly sinking lower in his seat hoping to be blocked out by Mulciber sitting in front of him.

"We all make bad choices" said Regulus.

"Yeah and some are much worse choices than others" Mulciber pointed out. "Like being friends with someone like that"

There were several very good but slightly touchy questions Sirius wanted to ask Severus' friends but he thought better of it right now, at least give it some time to cool off and allow them to get used to him if not befriend him a little. The last thing he wanted was for all hell to break loose in Slytherin, not just for Severus' sake but for his own.

"Yeah but we learn from them, don't we?" Sirius smiled quickly.

After breakfast they headed down into the dungeon corridor, Regulus and the other younger boys headed off towards the staircases whilst they went to potions.

Sirius was sweating with anticipation, he did not even want to think about what James would do to him if they were ever alone together, he would hex him or batter him to death. Severus seemed to be able to sense his nerves (probably because he was feeling similarly himself) so he cuddled up to Sirius, he didn't care if people could see them or that his bump was starting to show more being as he was approaching five months pregnant now, all he cared about was that Sirius was okay.

"I can feel baby kicking me a tiny bit" Sirius chuckled quietly.

Severus looked up into his face and smiled graciously. "She's lovely" he breathed.

Sirius just opened his mouth to agree when a cold voice came out of nowhere at them.

"So, you dared to show your face again..." it was James Potter.

Both boys turned to glance nervously around Severus' friends at him.

"We aren't going to put our lives on hold for someone like you" Sirius snapped.

"No but you'll gladly destroy your own for the sake of that little monstrosity" James said coldly his hazel eyes flickering to Severus for a moment before they dropped to his bump and a nasty smirk spread across his face. "Then again, when he gives birth to that ugly brat you'll soon change your mind... with a father as ugly as him the poor kid will probably be desperate to get away from you"

"Say that again and I'll break your legs" Sirius launched himself forward squaring off aggressively against James.

James threw his head back and laughed.

"James I need to remind you I'm a Prefect..." Remus warned, Peter shot him a quizzical look and tutted impatiently rolling his blue eyes.

"Nobody asked about you" James spat over his shoulder at him and Remus went quiet.

"See, you can't even be nice to Remus and he's done nothing wrong" Sirius said shaking his head fully aware of the amount of people watching. "Severus hasn't done anything wrong and you hate him, you hated him since the moment you saw him-"

"So did you"

"No, I love him there's a massive difference" Sirius snarled. "He's been a better person to me, he's been genuine and he hasn't once tried to control my life or convince me to say or do terrible things to anything or anyone unlike you, you've gotten me into so much trouble over the years it's unreal, look at the state of my record and the majority of that is because of you!"

"Oooh suddenly all goodie two shoes are we? I knew hanging about with Slytherin's would make you soft" James smirked his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Snape and your pathetic little brother being the worst of them all..."

Remus looked as though he were about to launch himself at James. "You leave Regulus alone!"

James just laughed him off and shrugged.

"You're jealous of Severus that's what this is about" Sirius said calmly.

"Jealous? Of _him?!_" James asked in genuine disbelief. "I'm not gay and I don't want to be an ugly idiot thanks..."

"No you're jealous of how close I am to him and how he isn't showing himself up like you are"

"You're the only person showing yourself up, running off with him into the sunset, knocking him up, doing all these pathetic things and turning your back on everything you cared about for that?!" James said nastily shaking his head. "I can't believe you, I thought we were friends and you're just turning out to be a massive prick"

"I could easily say the same thing about you" Sirius laughed. "Remus is a really good friend to me and he doesn't do anything like what you're doing, he doesn't want to control me or encourage me to do bad things and he certainly doesn't hate me for falling in love with someone, if you grew up a little bit you might get someone to fall in love with you!" he spat venomously.

James' face turned to fury and he straightened up. "Girls love me and you know that, I treat women properly and respectfully and I don't go off running around with knocked up little queers and embarrassing myself all day long" he laughed. "I could quite easily get a girlfriend, hey girls!" he called waving to a small group of them including Lily Evans. "You'd date me, right?"

The four girls surrounding her blushed, giggled and nodded their agreements.

"Sure!" the blonde chirped.

"Definitely" the dark haired one fluttered her eyelashes smiling. The only one to roll her eyes and glare with absolute disgust was Lily herself.

"You see? I can't be that much of a dick, I'm trying to protect what's left of your destroyed honour and your friendships with decent people, what are you, a Death Eater now?"

Sirius shook his head with a sigh. "You understand nothing..."

"Snape's going to be one if he isn't already, aren't you, Snivellus?" James taunted.

"Stop using that name-" Sirius warned dangerously.

"I'm not a Death Eater and I don't want to be one, get over yourself" Severus said coolly. "You think the whole stratosphere revolves around you and your pathetic life, well news flash, it doesn't"

"Watch your tone, greasy" Peter smirked.

"Peter why are you even going along with this?" Sirius asked shaking his head. "You're only letting him take control of you"

"Nobody has control of him he does what he wants" said James sharply.

"Yet you answer for him..." Sirius spat.

"I'm clearly wasting my time and energy on this" James sighed impatiently rolling his eyes. "You're pathetic"

"Clearly you are wasting your time because I am not going to change my mind about Severus, grow up, grow some balls and get a life because I have mine sorted and you can't stand that you're just so conceited!" Sirius said.

James' eyes bore into Severus' face.

"And if you even think about hurting him I will kill you, do you understand me?" Sirius' voice turned ominous and dangerously threatening.

James stared. "You may think less of me but I still have more morals than to attack a pregnant person even if it is Snivellus" he said honestly.

Sirius glared at him. "Good, that must be the only positive thing about you and your shitty personality and spoiled, pointless life"

They glared at one another chests heaving with anger and wands drawn for some time before Professor Slughorn arrived to let them all in.

"I won't have any of this nonsensical fighting in my classroom" he warned them mainly looking to James. He had obviously heard what had happened yesterday if he hadn't actively been involved after they left trying to get rid of everyone and calm them all down.

They filed in, Sirius hurried Severus in and over to his seat. Sirius dropped down beside Severus smiling at the boy. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"I'd like that" Severus smiled. "Nobody has really ever sat beside me before..."

"Well things change"

"Yeah... they do" Severus smiled warmly.

Professor Slughorn started the lecture as the students started taking notes. Severus kept glancing at Sirius sitting right beside him for the first time. They had gone public with everything and even though a couple of jealous girls kept shooting Severus very envious looks but he didn't care, he had Sirius and he loved him and was loved in return.

"How's your arse feeling?" Sirius chuckled when the lecture started to become boring.

"Fine" Severus smiled. "Feels like I've been fucked recently" he blushed a little.

Sirius grinned to him a little. "That's because you have been" he said with a playful wink.

By the time the lesson was over, Severus was feeling more relaxed and apparently Sirius was too. They headed out together hand in hand ignoring the stares mainly from the jealous girls passing along whispering about them suddenly looking prettier than usual, their hair styled better, it was as though they were trying to compete with Severus now they knew Sirius would actually date someone whereas before he was a bad boy type that pretty much ignored them before and now he was into Snape of all people? It was obvious what they were trying to do, Severus wasn't stupid he could read them like the slutty little books they were.

The second double passed and during the break Sirius pulled Severus into an alcove and started to kiss him softly and slowly on the lips.

"I've been waiting for hours to do this" he whispered huskily.

Severus groaned into his boyfriends' lips, this felt so right. "So have I" he whispered.

"We only have a few minutes but fuck this is hot" Sirius panted pulling Severus even closer to deepen the kiss.

Minutes passed and the two boys seemed to forget they were supposed to be heading back to their lessons.

"Oi before you end up sucking up each other's breakfast, I think it's time we went off to next lesson" Avery smirked poking his head in to where they were hiding. Both boys flushed furiously and slowly parted still gazing into one another's faces.

"Okay we're on our way" Sirius breathed taking Severus' hand again.

The rest of the day passed of whispered comments, stares, glares and Severus and Sirius couldn't keep their hands off of each other at every opportunity. They slipped away at lunch and at the end of the day to kiss, even between lessons during the change over minutes period they would sneak off to kiss and canoodle somewhere for a short period of time. Severus felt like he was in heaven it was absolutely amazing and by the time the end of the day came things were looking up.

James Potter on the other hand was spitting his venom to anyone who would listen, girls (and some boys) were nodding and trying to comfort him and saying they understood his pain and that Sirius was an arse about what he did even though in reality it was clear he wasn't. Most of the Gryffindor house were making it clear that they did not want him back and definitely didn't approve of his new found relationship, they would glare in disgust. But it wasn't just them, people from other houses were too and many Slytherin's were furious about it but the majority didn't say anything to his face. Sirius had lost drastically in his ranking and that was blatantly obvious.

That evening after dinner they went up to the dormitory instead of hanging around in the common room, it was too soon for things like that they wanted to let the dust settle before they introduced new past times into their schedule especially with how unwelcoming some of the Slytherin's were.

"I want to have a bath" Severus yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Go ahead" Sirius smiled gently as he took some of his things from his bag folding them on top of Severus' trunk to stop them from getting all screwed up and creased. He hated being sloppy.

"Maybe you'd like to come in with me?" Severus offered his cheeks glowing just a tiny little bit.

Sirius looked up and instantly grinned. "Sounds like fun, let's go" he said snatching up their towels and following Severus eagerly into the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and watched Severus wipe the bathing pool round with his wand and then plug it and set the taps to run with warm water and bubbles, some of which floated in the air around them lifting their sweet scent around.

When the bath was drawn, Severus stopped the taps and turned to face Sirius feeling a tiny fraction nervous. Even though they had seen each other naked before it wasn't quite the same full on stripping in the bathroom and sliding into the bath together.

Sirius rose to his feet smiling and stepping closer to Severus, he decided to make the first move having no consciousness about his own body he understood that Severus wasn't anywhere near as confident or happy about his even though he was not ugly.

Severus watched as his boyfriend pulled off his t-shirt exposing his pale, lightly toned and oh so perfect torso. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip allowing his eyes to drink every aspect of the beautiful boy in.

Sirius smiled warmly and stepped closer gently removing Severus' exposing his bump to the bathroom, his eyes wandered across Severus' chest those swollen, pink nipples much different to how his own looked thanks to the pregnancy, he had obviously gained a small amount of weight all over but the bump was growing quickly and Sirius could see it was a proper baby bump by now. Slowly he pushed off his own trousers and underwear hooking off his socks with his feet. He stood smiling very proudly at Severus watching the boys' eyes wandering over his frame those black eyes sparkling with delight.

Sirius didn't hesitate to reach out and slowly strip away the rest of Severus' clothing watching his boxers fall away revealing him and that cute blush that spread across his face it was more than worth it. "Shall we get in?" he breathed nodding towards the rather inviting bath.

Severus smiled and nodded, he allowed himself to be led over to the bath, Sirius hopped in first and then held out his arms to actually help Severus in.

"I don't want you to slip with that bump of yours" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Severus breathed, he couldn't believe just how kind Sirius was being it was like yesterday had fully unlocked the final place to his heart and his full personality and kindness could shine through, that he was ready to prove he was amazing and prove himself good enough for Severus even though he really didn't need to, Severus was loving the attention and Sirius' surprisingly good behaviour today.

Severus groaned relaxing onto the little ledge in the pool allowing the warm water (that wasn't too hot) to relax him. "Today wasn't that bad apart from Potter"

"Well I sort of expected him to be worse, I guess Remus and McGonagall must have been speaking to him and warned him not to do any shit to us" Sirius yawned wrapping an arm around Severus' shoulders.

"A big thanks to them then" said Severus. "So how are you feeling about everything?"

"I feel so relieved and happy now like everything is nearly complete, the only thing we need now is to sort out our arrangements for the summer and our lives, see how things go and let the baby arrive when she's good and ready in just over four months" Sirius beamed excitedly. "But more important, how are you feeling?" he asked resting a hand on his boyfriend's bump.

Severus chuckled and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "I feel fine, my emotions aren't acting wildly out of control like before probably because I'm really happy now and physically I feel great apart from my back aches every so often"

"Is that something serious?"

"No" said Severus. "It's all to do with the size of my bump and my spine curving as the baby grows" he yawned. "It'll get worse in later pregnancy and it's fine because it's not constant, usually only randomly or when I'm tired"

"Still feeling sleepy from the hormones?"

Severus nodded gazing up into Sirius' handsome face. "By the way when are you going to do your next photo shoot?" he asked curiously.

"I was going to talk to you about that, I've got it booked for Saturday they're going to be renting a room in the Three Broomsticks and do the shoot up there you can come too if you like they always say but nobody ever went with me before because that would look creepy if my friends or family were watching me do sexy near naked poses..." he chuckled. "Wanna come watch?"

Severus nodded quickly eager to spend some time away from the castle with Sirius and to see exactly what went on at one of those fancy photo shoot things. "Sounds like fun"

"Cool, afterwards we can have a proper date in Hogsmeade if you like?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"You're making me all excited" Severus grinned. "I'd love that"

"Great" Sirius smirked playfully. "And maybe when we get back..." he purred pressing his lips softly to Severus' cheek sending shudders of pleasure down the Slytherin's spine.

"Mm I really look forward to it" Severus breathed.

After the bath they got dressed and headed into the dormitory to have something to drink and slip into bed peacefully.

Severus yawned and curled up into Sirius' chest kissing the small amount of exposed skin there through the fabric of his button down pyjama top. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius whispered nuzzling the top of Severus' head. "I really am sorry for what I did to you before"

"Don't worry about it, it's what happens now that counts" Severus smiled.

That night Sirius went to sleep again with a wonderful smile on his gorgeous face.

By the time Tuesday morning arrived the school was still reeling from Sunday.

"He's so ugly why would Sirius sexy Black go out with him?" a tall model-like blonde girl with long hair styled into near classical waves looking a bit too mature for her age group, she was about fifteen or sixteen now said to her friend as Severus passed with Sirius holding onto his hand and listening to what Evan was saying about their History of Magic homework.

Severus shot them a glare, it just wasn't fair. He couldn't help the way he looked and he wished people would stop picking on him for it. It wasn't right.

"What does he see in him?" said a dark haired Ravenclaw girl.

"He's so fit he could have anyone he wanted" a Hufflepuff boy muttered to his friend as they passed.

In some ways all of this hurt Severus he felt protective and defensive but he knew he had to expect something like this, Sirius was outstandingly gorgeous, funny, intelligent and was absolutely bursting with personality not to mention his pureblood status, bad boy image and his now diminishing popularity, he was the best and biggest catch in the school and nobody seemed to understand why he would go out with Severus.

"You are looking great today, Severus" Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around Severus' growing waistline as they stood outside potions that afternoon.

A loud horrible gagging sound broke through their conversation as James Potter called out "Get a fucking room you nasty queers!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Thank you" Severus breathed ignoring those nasty comments. "You're always handsome"

Sirius shrugged a little. "It's nice to be told sometimes too" he said with a light chuckle ignoring the fact James was still making loud, rude comments.

"Oi shut it and leave them alone they're not hurting anyone" Mulciber said nastily.

"Your voice pisses me off, Potter" Avery growled.

"Coming from a Northern twat with a nasty rough accent I'll take that as a compliment" James scoffed.

"Say that again and I'll put you in hospital" Avery shouted yanking his wand from his pocket.

James threw his head back and laughed.

"He's so childish" Lily commented from where she was standing a few feet behind Severus and Sirius. "And he wonders why I won't date him" he said again wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"He has a point about Snape though..." the blonde girl pointed out.

Lily sighed loudly. "So what if they're together, Potter is just using it as an excuse to act like an arrogant, pathetic bastard again and try and win my attention"

"As always" the dark haired girl said coolly. "Always about you, Lily"

"It isn't always about me at all! He has been stalking me for years and it's extremely annoying, when will he realise it's time to grow up? Black has a point with what he said to him yesterday morning, more so than Potter has about Snape"

Severus and Sirius exchanged looks. At least someone was sort of on their side even if none of them actually liked Lily anymore. Sirius leaned down and kissed Severus softly on the cheek nuzzling the side of his face lovingly smiling against his warm pale skin and silky black locks. Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and cuddled in closer enjoying the attention.

"You can't say that's not cute" he heard one of the girls say and it made him smile even more. Perhaps people weren't so bad after all.

When Professor Slughorn let them in they immediately set to brewing practising for the exams in a few months. Sirius and Severus were acting as loved up and giddy as they had yesterday touching each other's hand, smirking and winking across the cauldron. Sirius kept blowing into the steam making patterns with it earning an eyelash flutter from Severus with his approval.

"Boy's may I speak to you after the lesson please?" Slughorn asked as he peered into their cauldron and smiled his usual approval of Severus' work.

"Of course, Professor" said Snape simply shooting a worried look to Sirius. Had they done something wrong?

By the time the end of the lesson arrived they sat back in their desks, the other's said they would wait outside for them to walk them to their final lesson of the day just to be in the safe side because of Potter and his strange random Gryffindor friends.

When the door finally closed behind the last staring male student, Professor Slughorn beckoned them forward to his desk.

"Now boys I can't help but noticing some very big changes that have happened over the weekend..." he began his eyes dropping briefly to their interlocked hands.

Neither of them knew what to say they just looked innocently to one another.

"I am slightly surprised things have turned out this way and I can understand you must both be feeling shocked and such about what went on, I was there afterwards with your brother and Mr Lupin to clear some issues up" the Professor said slowly. "I just want to make sure you're both alright?"

"We're fine, Professor" Sirius smiled glancing to a happy looking Severus once again. "I mean, I just can't go back to my dormitory after what happened so I've been staying in Severus' with him and his friends"

"I see, I thought this might come about and I have spoken to both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, your head of house Sirius my boy, and they have agreed it is alright for you to stay with Severus to help with his pregnancy and for your own safety provided his friends will accept you to stay"

"My friends are fine with Sirius being there" Severus smiled gently. "They're happy as long as I'm happy and Sirius is nice to me, which he has been, very good to me"

"Good" Slughorn smiled looking to Sirius. "How are you coping with everything that went on especially after Christmas…." He spoke gently.

Sirius sighed quietly but smiled. "Just fine, I figured that Severus is better for me, I care for him, he cares about me, we love each other and he's pregnant with my daughter he can give me a proper life"

"A very mature way of looking at it, well you are both seventeen now aren't you?"

They nodded.

"You're old enough to take responsibility and make your own decisions" the man nodded slowly. "As long as you are both okay then I have no more reason to keep you other than to ask how far along you are now, Severus?"

"Tomorrow I'll be twenty weeks which is five months pregnant" the boy grinned.

"How time flies" the potions master nodded with a small smile. "I'll see you next lesson, take care of yourselves and remember that if you need anything or if anything at all goes wrong you can come straight to my office for a chat or to report it, Professor McGonagall may want a word with the both of you sometime soon"

"Thanks, Professor" they said.

They left the dungeon feeling quite happy, their friends didn't ask questions it was fairly obvious what the chat would be about but they explained anyway on their way down to Herbology...

That evening when they sat down to dinner Severus felt tired. He yawned tucking into his cottage pie. Something he'd noticed was his friends were no longer mentioning anything about the Dark Arts or Death Eater's around Sirius, whether it was because he wouldn't approve or they didn't trust him yet Severus wasn't sure he thought it might be a mixture of both but he was happy at least they were being civil.

By the time they collapsed into bed after an hour of homework both boys were asleep almost instantly after their 'I love you' rounds.

The next morning when Severus woke the first thought on his mind made him smile instantly. He yawned and blinked up into Sirius' handsome, sleeping face. He brushed their lips together and groaned softly into Sirius' ridiculously soft ones.

Sirius' silvery eyes fluttered open and the moaned softly smiling against his boyfriends' lips. "Morning gorgeous"

"Good morning" Severus grinned. "Guess what today is?"

Sirius paused a moment before a smile lit up his entire face like the morning sunshine in summer time. "Twenty weeks" he breathed.

Severus nodded eagerly biting his bottom lip and cuddling up into Sirius' arms. "Five months pregnant, it doesn't really seem that long ago since we spent that one night together does it?" he breathed shaking his head slightly with disbelief.

"It doesn't" Sirius chuckled. "But I'm glad it happened"

"Me too" Severus whispered.

"Do we have time to maybe check out your pregnancy book before school and find out what's going on this week?" Sirius asked his voice tingling with hopefulness.

"Of course" Severus smiled rolling over and reaching for it from his night stand. He turned to the twenty week page and began to read aloud:

"_Now you have reached the twenty week margin of your pregnancy you are little over halfway there. Baby now measures eleven inches in length and weighs about one full pound. If you haven't found out already and want to you may use your next ultra sound to see if it is a boy or a girl (provided he or she cooperates)."_

"_The baby's hands are growing bigger and stronger this week and by now the finger nerve endings have developed the sense of touch. Don't be surprised if you have a scan and find him or her touching their face, other body areas or grabbing the umbilical cord as this is normal and just the baby's way of exploring the brand new sense. The brain is also underdoing a massive amount of development which will continue over the next five years and the brain will develop again when he or she reaches their teen years. Also the taste buds are developing and strong flavours may be sensed by the baby at this point."_

"_Despite what hair colour you may have or your partner and what genetics the baby will inherit, all babies at this stage will have pure snowy white hair and a good crop of it, this is because the pigment has yet to form"_

"_By now it probably feels like you've been pregnant forever, well it's only going to keep going until you are nine months pregnant. Most due dates are not accurate and you may find you come earlier or later than expected, this is normal and it is fairly uncommon for women to give birth on their exact due date, it is normally days or even up to two weeks out but don't worry, when you reach fourteen days out with no signs of labour then you will be induced by your health care practitioner."_

"_Now might be the time to start packing a hospital bag or if you are to be deemed safe for home birth then setting up and planning where you will deliver your baby, the bag of items to be taken to the hospital might need to be packed even though you do have a while to go yet. Also any furniture or necessities should be thought about and you should start collecting things very soon" _Severus read.

"_Normal symptoms around this time are aches in the lower back, occasional swelling of the ankles (which if it hasn't arrived already then it will in a few weeks) tiredness, loss of balance as the bump continues to grow and cravings" _

Severus smiled up into Sirius' face watching the amazed, excitable expression cross over him.

"Your body is so bloody amazing" Sirius breathed resting a curious hand on Severus' tummy which was poking out from under the covers. "How you can grow a baby and have all this stuff going on with you and in there is unbelievable"

Severus gave a small breathy laugh. "It's harder than it looks" he shrugged a little.

"No doubt" Sirius chuckled. "So we'd better get up and going if we want to make that scan on time"

"Yes and I can't fucking wait to see her again!" Severus practically beamed as they sat up and he cast himself a deep goblet full of water to gulp so he could actually be scanned.

They washed, dressed and Severus drank another goblet after his morning long pee before they left the dormitory waving goodbye to their friends. They passed through the nearly completely empty common room hand in hand and hurried out into the dungeon corridor walking along and through the entrance hall up the staircases.

Ten minutes later and they arrived outside of the hospital wing.

"Nervous?" Sirius breathed shakily as he looked to Severus.

"A little, I hope everything's okay"

"I'm sure it will be, come on, let's go in" Sirius nodded.

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, took a deep breath and headed into the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey looked up and smiled to them. "Good morning boys, ready for your five month scan?" she asked her eyes flickering to Severus whom nodded. "Very good, follow me" she said.

They stalked after her behind their little area still set up behind the flowing white medical curtain. Severus hopped up on the bed, exposed his tummy and made himself comfortable laying back against the pillows. By now he knew all too well what to do.

Sirius took position beside him sitting in an armchair and held onto his hand stroking the back of it softly and lovingly watching the nurse smear the clear gel over his tummy and tap her wand exactly three times to the top of the machine.

"A lot seems to have happened for you in the past two weeks" she commented as she took her position and lifted the scanner from the side of the Wizarding ultra sound.

"A hell of a lot" Sirius smirked watching her press it down onto Severus' bump, his eyes turned on the monitor and his lips parted with a gasp when the image of the moving, flickering and still kicking baby appeared on the screen. "Oh she's so beautiful" he whimpered the second he laid eyes on her.

"She is indeed" the nurse smiled.

Severus gave Sirius' hand a gentle squeeze as he lay back grinning at the monitor screen. That really was his daughter.

"I'll just check..." she said twisting the scanner and pausing for a moment. "Yes, definitely female" she added with a smile.

Severus and Sirius grinned to one another letting out relaxed breaths of relief.

"Have you been reading your pregnancy book about this week?" the nurse asked quickly.

"Yes, eleven inches and one pound" Severus beamed.

"Correct" Pomfrey nodded. "That eleven inches is from crown to rump so the top of her head to her bottom, not counting the length of her legs"

"Blood hell she's huge!" Sirius said as Severus let out a long breath.

"Just how big will she get?" Severus joked. "If she gets too much bigger I won't be able to push her out of me" he glanced down his body nervously.

"Oh you'll do just fine" Pomfrey smiled.

"It's going to be murder isn't it?" Severus' voice was small and shaky.

"Painful?" the nurse frowned to him a little bit as she tapped her want to the machine again and the sound of her heart filled the air around them.

Sirius was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Severus nodded his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Well yes it probably is going to hurt to some degree but it won't be too horrendous, you will survive it and there are plenty of things I can do for you and give you to help you relax and help relieve the pain but we shouldn't panic about those now" she said reassuringly. "But I do want to explain that within the next month or so you may start feeling what are called Braxton Hicks contractions, they are nothing to worry about they're normal but they are practise contractions for when the baby arrives, your body is practising to birth her" the nurse smiled.

"Okay..." Severus said slowly mulling this idea over in his mind. "Do they hurt?"

"No they don't but if they do become very painful, closer together or get worse then you should come and see me but other than that they are normal" the woman said casually. "Well everything looks fine in here, good strong heart, she's growing normally and she's the right size I can't find anything wrong with her at all" she flashed them an equal smile in turn.

"That's such a relief..." Sirius sniffled.

Severus frowned and glanced to him. Sirius was wiping tears of happiness from his eyes. It was too much for Severus and within seconds he was in tears too.

"It's very emotional seeing your baby isn't it?" Madame Pomfrey said quietly.

"She's just so small..." Sirius whimpered a little furiously wiping away his tears trying to bring himself back under control as per usual.

They sat gazing at the screen for some minutes longer before the nurse removed the scanner, Sirius started to clean Severus up and replace his clothes and the nurse set the pictures to print.

"Now if there are any problems or concerns please come and see me right away, everything looks normal so far and the baby is healthy, your next scan will be in four weeks when you reach six months" Madame Pomfrey said disposing of her gloves and resting the scanner back on the side of the machine. "Do you have any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Very well" she smiled picking up the two photographs each and handing them over watching the boys grin and ogle them happily for a few moments. "Try to get plenty of food, rest and keep doing what you're doing and don't over exert yourself and try to avoid lots of stress as it isn't good for her"

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Severus sniffed pocketing his pictures and hopping up off of the bed.

"Don't mention it" she nodded watching them get up and leave with their arms draped around one another.

When they got outside Sirius flung his arms around Severus burying his face in his neck. "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, Sirius" Severus breathed.

"Thank you for carrying my baby- our baby" the taller boy smiled warmly.

Severus' face lit up and he kissed Sirius on the lips. "Don't mention it" he winked playfully.

"How about we get some food in the pair of you then?" Sirius smiled quirking an eyebrow once again.

"Sounds good to me" Severus chuckled as they turned and headed down the corridor.

The great hall was packed by the time they arrived and the two boys hurried in dropping into their seats and discreetly as possible, it was after all only day three of them going public together.

"Hey, how was the scan?" Mulciber asked genuinely curious about how the baby was doing.

Severus pulled one of his photos from his cloak pocket and handed it over positively beaming. "She's absolutely fine"

"And definitely a little girl!" Sirius jumped in.

"She's adorable, I can't believe that's my niece in there" Regulus almost squealed with excitement.

"Never had you down for someone who likes kids" Sirius smirked.

"Not the ones that are screaming, slobbering, snotty, tantrum brats but cute little ones like her" Regulus mused a strange expression crossing his face.

"Well maybe someday you and Remus could try for your own" Severus smiled delicately. "It's not impossible" he added resting a hand on his bump.

Regulus stared. "That would be a long way off" he laughed waving his hand lazily at them. "There's other stuff I want to do before kids"

"Fair enough" said Sirius.

When they finished eating and Severus finally got his picture back, they headed down to the greenhouses for Herbology ignoring the usual stares and pretty much ignoring the other Slytherin's conversations, they were both revelling in what had happened up in the hospital wing. They didn't even need to speak they were so happy and could just literally understand how they felt. It was amazing, having a baby.

Regulus on the other hand headed off to his free period very nervously. His palms were sweaty and his dark eyebrows knitted together with anxiety. There was something very important he wanted to ask of Remus, not to do immediately but to consider and he was terrified of what his boyfriend's reaction would be but he needed to know and he wanted to do this he was sure of that.

He headed to the library and sat picking over his revision notes trying to work but his mind was elsewhere today. This year was important as it was his own year but today there was bigger things on his mind.

By the end of the day after he had said goodbye to Sirius and Severus whom were canoodling and pretending to do homework in the Slytherin common room, he was a nervous wreck. He had to get out of there and away from stuff before he threw up or they noticed something was wrong.

He shifted his bag nervously on his shoulder (packed and ready to spend the night in the room of requirement with Remus once again) He walked quickly along the corridors until he reached the right spot and waited.

He wasn't kept more than two or three minutes at the very most before a happy and fresh faced Remus came bounding over to kiss him on the lips.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Remus" Regulus blushed a little.

They turned around and waited for the door, a minute later and they were inside with the door melted away again, kicking off their shoes and cleaning their hands.

Remus ran and jumped onto the bed changing into his pyjamas in a flash he watched Regulus do the same before he pulled him into a kiss. "I missed you today"

"I missed you too" Regulus smiled gently, he felt so nervous he was almost shaking and felt horrible sick.

"Are you okay?" the Werewolf frowned. "You seem kinda off..."

"It's nothing I'm fine" the Slytherin smiled but Remus shot him a disbelieving look.

"What's wrong?"

Regulus hesitated. "Nothing is wrong per say but... there is something I want to talk to you about..."

Remus was starting to get worried, this did not sound good. "What is it?"

Regulus hesitated again.

"You know you can talk to me about ANYTHING"

"Anything?" Regulus swallowed trembling slightly with nerves.

"_Anything _"Remus breathed shuffling closer.

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink and drew in a deep breath taking Remus' hands in his own. "Well... I've been thinking..."

"You're not...breaking up with me are you?" Remus asked worriedly his eyes filled with fear.

"NO, no I'm not going to do that ever!" Regulus said his eyes wide. "This is something a bit more touchy and intimate..."

Remus now looked completely confused. "Reg what-"

"I'm asking because I love you and I want to be with you and I really think we have something special together, it's time to take this up a notch..." the Slytherin said slowly gazing down at their hands.

"Is this about you wanting to tell your parents?" Remus asked still feeling very confused about his boyfriends' strange behaviour.

"Yes and no" Regulus swallowed. "I want to tell them soon but I'm also prepared for some other stuff that might happen, one of those things I want to happen..." he said slowly gazing up into Remus' beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't understand..." the Gryffindor said.

"Promise me you won't go bananas on me or hate me or anything" Regulus said simply.

"Regulus what have you done?"

"Nothing just promise me that when I ask this of you, you won't go nuts" Regulus' voice was shaking a little bit.

Remus' heart was pounding like a jack hammer in his chest. "I promise..."

"Good" Regulus whispered.

There was a deadly silence...

"I know this is an ultimate and MASSIVE ask of you and I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure and I know you want to be with me and you love me and I love you too and we've got something serious going and I feel so strongly about you and my parents and...and..."

"Regulus calm down you look like you're about to be sick" Remus swallowed holding the boy gently by the arms and looking him straight in the eye. Nice and direct just the way they both liked it along with honesty.

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip and took another short breath before he went on. "I feel sick..."

"It's okay ask in your own time" Remus said slowly. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too" Regulus whispered.

Another deadly silence fell.

"I guess what I've been trying to ask of you is something I know will upset you but please don't say no at first I know it's the only way you and I can truly spend a lifetime together and have so much fun without people judging us or me being an outcast..." Regulus spoke slowly.

Remus' eyes widened. "Oh Merlin..." he breathed.

"I've thought about this very carefully and I want you to before you immediately say no..." Regulus' voice suddenly went very quiet.

"Regulus are you asking me what I think you're about to ask?" Remus nearly whispered his eyes wider than dinner plates.

Regulus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink.

"Regulus"

"I'm asking you to change me..."

...


	20. Chapter 20

_"Regulus are you asking me what I think you're about to ask?" Remus nearly whispered his eyes wider than dinner plates._

_Regulus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink._

_"Regulus"_

_"I'm asking you to change me..." _

Remus thought he was going to be sick his whole world was turning around and around like on a spin cycle. He closed his eyes and said nothing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing it was as though his ears were now filling with water.

"Remus?" Regulus breathed gently squeezing his hands the worry written across that lovely little face. "Remus you're scaring me..."

A few minutes passed and Remus slowly opened his eyes to look into Regulus' tear filled silver ones. "Why?" he whispered. "Why would you _want _to become a Werewolf?"

Regulus swallowed he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Remus and kiss him and let everything be okay again but he got the vibes that Remus wasn't up for cuddling right just at this very moment. "Because I love you and I want to be with you, I know we haven't been together long and we're young but we're the perfect fit and the one small problem of me being fully human is going to hold us back so if you changed me then we could really be together without a care in the world..." he said quietly.

"Regulus, have you actually thought this through? Do you understand what it's like to change and to become a Werewolf?"

The younger boy swallowed and nodded. "I'd like some more information first and to hear some more stories, you don't have to say no just now please think about it and think about us, I'm prepared to do whatever it takes... are you?"

Remus swallowed and looked into Regulus' eyes his own now filling with tears matching his boyfriends'. "I'm prepared"

"Then will you do it? Will you change me?" Regulus whispered hopefully.

Remus had never imagined this was coming especially not today, he never thought Regulus would ever want to become like him, he'd never dreamt he would even change someone by accident let alone do it on purpose but he really did want to be with Regulus and he wouldn't have to do it so soon... "Yes... I will" he breathed.

Regulus' lips curled into a smile that lit up his tear filled eyes. He crawled forwards into Remus lap and buried his face in his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too, so much Regulus you have no idea" Remus breathed honestly.

They remained that way for some time before Regulus pulled back to wipe his eyes and gaze into Remus' handsome face. "When will you change me?" he whispered.

Remus looked nervous and thoughtful for a moment. "I want to give you some time to reconsider, I want you to wait until you turn sixteen and once you're sixteen you can make your own choice about it more thoroughly"

"You said you transform in the Shrieking Shack" Regulus stated quietly.

"I do but in order to change you with your choice of where I bite and without the risk of killing or disfiguring you I would need to be chained and the only place we could do that safely would be at my house" Remus sniffled wiping away his own tears.

"You said you wanted me to come and stay with you over the Easter holiday's" Regulus swallowed.

"And I still do" said Remus.

"So we could do it then?" Regulus asked hopefully.

Remus hesitated but nodded. "If you haven't changed your mind in the meantime and Regulus I want you to be absolutely certain that this is what you want, to become a Werewolf, I know it's a romantic gesture but it isn't a one off you will transform every single month for a full night cycle for the rest of your life without fail, it will be painful and horrible and you will have absolutely no control over your mind you won't even remember what happens, although sometimes I have odd little flashbacks and strange memories creeping in but that's the most until the day they come up with something that allows a Werewolf to retain his or her human mind when they transform"

"Does it hurt when you transform?" Regulus asked quietly. "I know you said it does but how much?"

"It's horribly painful like every bone in your body is cracking and breaking and changing shape and your skin is being stretched and pulled and you go searing hot and you can feel your mind slipping away from you it's a tornado of shit being thrown at you for a couple of minutes at the most until you change and you only start to feel again when you change back to a human again and you're laying cold and naked on the floor" Remus swallowed.

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. "I'm sure I want to do it, I know I do and I look forward to it but I still want to learn some more stuff about being a Werewolf first..."

"We have time" Remus smiled. "I really do love you"

"And I love you too" Regulus smiled warmly.

"You know you will have to leave your parents, you can't tell ANYONE about this apart from your brother and my parents and maybe Dumbledore, he will have to know so you can come to the shack with me and Madame Pomfrey will too because she might have to patch you up, when we transform I don't know how we'll react to one another but Werewolves don't usually fight and we'd be confined together so hopefully it would be okay" Remus spoke slowly.

"What does it feel like after you're bitten, how long does it take for you to start changing and how long does it take for it to stop?" Regulus asked calmly.

"It will be extremely painful like a vicious dog bite but deeper it will sting as it infects and within minutes you will start to feel things happening, you'll feel horrible, ill, miserable, strange, you'll be sore and you'll probably sleep a lot for maybe a couple of days at the most. You'll be able to eat, sleep, go to the toilet and read and such but you'll feel really ill sort of like flu but without the funny tummy and your body will ache all over but you won't change until the full moon hits you" Remus explained. "I was only a small boy when I was bitten and it was terrifying but I don't know how you'll feel emotionally whilst you change if done by choice I doubt you'll be happy and frisky though..."

"I'll be fine" Regulus smiled reassuringly. "You'll be with me when you transform back to yourself and you can see me, right?"

"Of course" Remus smiled. "But Regulus have you thought about the way people will treat you? Not now and probably not until you leave school but if you had to go to St Mungos you would be signed on a Ministry register as a Werewolf, but after you change you'll probably be accepted by Dumbledore and you would keep it a secret until the day you leave school and once people realise what you are they won't treat you very nicely at all they will shun you and your Slytherin friends might not want anything to do with you as well as your family if they still want you when they find out about me and just people in general will treat you how they treat me..."

"People that don't treat either of us with kindness because of one small problem are idiots and don't deserve to be our friends or family" Regulus breathed leaning in and kissing Remus softly on the lips.

"Regulus I don't want to ruin your life or take it away from you by infecting you things won't be the same you won't be as free to do what you want..." Remus said worriedly.

"Tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like if you changed me, tell me you haven't at least day dreamed about us being able to be together fully and be in a strong relationship where we could do ANYTHING and not have to worry about contamination or marriage..." Regulus said seriously.

Remus swallowed and said nothing.

"I knew you'd thought about it" Regulus smiled.

"Well yes I had but I never thought for a minute you would ever want this" Remus said slowly. "I want you to make sure you want this before it happens don't do it if you aren't ready and don't rush into it because once it's done there is no cure and I doubt there will be for a very long time, maybe not even in our lifetime..."

Regulus just smiled and pecked Remus on the lips again sitting himself further into the boy's lap. "There are two ways to go about this, cure you or infect me" said Regulus. "Curing you is not possible so infecting me is the solution. I know this is upsetting for you but didn't you say Werewolves aren't dangerous to animals and I know they only respond to the call of their own kind so we would be fine together, I know you used to hurt yourself I know Werewolves are dangerous but we will be okay because we'll be together and when the day comes a potion is created to help a Werewolf retain human mind we can understand it better and maybe one day there will be a cure which we can both have"

"Why are you so bloody good at putting your point across?" Remus groaned kissing Regulus softly on the cheek. "It's like you're amazing at convincing me to bite you and make you a monster like me"

"You aren't a monster, Remus" Regulus smiled. "I want you to change me, you didn't have the choice but I do so please take it into account and please think of what it will do for us"

Remus sighed and allowed a small smile to curl in the corners of his lips. "I said I will do it but I still think you should really think properly about this before it happens and make sure you definitely want to become a Werewolf"

"I will" Regulus breathed.

"So how about we do something else to take our minds off of it?" Remus sighed flopping back against the pillows and pulling Regulus with him.

"Sounds like good fun to me" the younger boy chuckled.

After a good two hours mucking around with playful kisses and tender caressing, Remus and Regulus settled down to sleep together.

"I love you so much" Remus whispered.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled warmly. "Thank you for agreeing to change me"

Remus swallowed and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "I agreed because I love you and you make fair points about it and if it's what you truly want then I'll give it to you"

They settled down to sleep surprisingly well that night...

The next morning Severus woke to Sirius kissing the back of his neck and groaning softly into his back, something long, thick and hard was prodding into his bottom and he moaned leaning back into it.

"Good morning sexy" Sirius breathed pulling Severus closer to snuggle him properly.

"Morning" Severus beamed. "Mm, feeling frisky this morning?" he giggled as Sirius' hand ran up his thigh.

"I'm always frisky when you're around" Sirius chuckled. "I think your hormones are making me completely nuts!"

Severus blushed. "I wouldn't mind playing with your nuts" he flashed a wink over his shoulder.

"Keep saying stuff like that and I might not be able to control myself" Sirius smirked.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining" Severus laughed as Sirius' lips latched onto his neck giving him what would no doubt turn out to be a very vibrant love bite. He moaned allowing Sirius to do that as one hand slipped up his top and started to tease at an unprotected nipple.

Severus moaned. "Maybe tonight we could have a little fun again" he breathed.

"Mm, you wanna get fucked?" Sirius purred.

Severus nodded eagerly earning a soft chuckle of delight from Sirius.

"I look forward to it" Sirius flashed a grin his index finger and thumb being used to pluck at Severus' nipples arousing him further. "We should probably get up very soon" he pouted almost sadly.

"I know but I wish we could just stay in bed forever and play" Severus blushed.

"Mm you're extremely sexy you know that... I'm really sorry for calling you ugly in the past" Sirius said his voice filled with remorse.

"It's fine" Severus smiled.

"No I mean it, I'm extremely sorry and regret what I did to you last year in particular what with Remus-"

"Don't..." Severus mumbled turning over to cuddle into Sirius' chest.

"That was horrendous and disgusting and then when James exposed you..."

Severus wanted to cry over that with sheer embarrassment. He didn't even want to think about that and he knew other people still hadn't forgotten. "I forgave you for it and I don't want you to feel bad..."

"I still want to make it up to you so come on, name it" Sirius smiled. "What can I do that will make it up to you?"

Severus looked up into his boyfriends' worried face and blushed furiously.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "So there is something I can do that will cheer you up" he smirked playfully watching a flicker of shyness cross Severus' face. "Come on, all you have to do is ask, Sev" he chuckled teasingly.

Severus hesitated a moment out of sheer nerves before he said "A blowjob later on would make it better if you really feel like you have to do something..."

"That's a very simple and fun thing to do" Sirius smiled. "But if it's what you want then sure, I'll do that for you tonight"

Severus flashed him a grin and cuddled in closer entangling their legs under the covers.

Half an hour later they were up, dressed and heading down to breakfast concealed amongst the others (although Sirius' height didn't really help to shadow him out) they slipped into the great hall still earning some weird stares as usual. People hadn't really gotten over what happened Sunday and it was of course a very hot topic of conversation all over the school, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were seething with rage and couldn't even look at Sirius and Severus without sneering and exchanging nasty comments that Remus refused to be a part of.

They dropped into their seats in the great hall trying to be as discreet as possible as they ate.

"Make sure you're eating properly" Sirius pointed out watching Severus sipping at his juice. The boy just smiled and tucked into his fruit toast.

"I am, I'm eating very healthily and I've never felt better" he chuckled softly.

"By the way what are you two getting up to tomorrow?" Avery asked lazily.

"Severus is coming with me to watch me do another photo shoot" Sirius said casually.

"For the dirty magazine again?" Evan said rather flatly.

"Yeah" Sirius yawned. "That's the one, well actually there's a couple..."

"Don't wanna know..." Avery cringed horribly. "So where are you going for it?"

"Hogsmeade" said Severus. "I'm looking forward to it actually" he smiled up at Sirius. "It'll be nice to see what happens at these things" he chuckled.

Sirius just carried on grinning excitedly.

"Don't you have any concerns about your boyfriend posing for these sorts of pictures...?" Avery asked keeping his eyes focused on Sirius the whole time. They were getting used to him, much more so than before but not entirely just yet.

"No, why would I?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"Other people masturbating over him, looking at him in the nude and obviously leering after him?" Mulciber filed off.

Severus just shook his head.

"And I'm not nude!"

"I heard something about a thong..." Evan muttered as Regulus came over and dropped into his seat.

"Uhh what?" he asked confusedly.

"Your brother wears a thong" Avery said simply.

Sirius looked irritated but shrugged it off. "I wore it for the photo shoot, I was never nude in the pictures they were tastefully suggestive" he said puffing his chest out a little defensively.

"I think they were very nice" Severus smiled warmly. "And I'm comfortable with him doing it provided he doesn't go full nude, pose with other people or cheat on me or run off with someone else."

"And I would never do any of those things" Sirius smiled back. "I promise"

Severus' face lit up with pure golden joy. "You see? He's a good boyfriend" he said mainly glaring at Evan whom seemed to have the greatest dislike of all his friends over Sirius.

"I think if it makes you happy and earns some money then it's okay" Regulus shrugged a little his eyes glittering strangely.

Severus and Sirius stared at him suspiciously. It wasn't what Regulus was saying that seemed odd it was the way he was acting his whole demeanour seemed different somehow like he was up to something or planning something that they didn't know about...

They finished eating and headed off to Divination hand in hand ignoring the usual stares.

When they arrived they settled into their seats with a yawn.

Throughout the pretty boring lesson, Sirius kept shooting cute faces at Severus making him flush and grin back. It was actually quite sweet.

The table was pretty small and circular, Severus smirked when he felt Sirius' hand sliding up his thigh underneath said table. He fluttered his eyelashes a little gazing at Sirius.

"Get a room" Rosier commented across to them quietly.

"We would if we didn't have lessons" Sirius said back with a smirk playing on his face.

Severus blushed and gazed eagerly at Sirius.

By the time lunch came around things were slowly starting to improve between them and the other students. People were starting to look a little bit less aggressive even if they were shooting Severus some very jealous looks every time he passed.

"I can't believe he's actually still with him you'd think they'd have done enough to piss people off with this whole thing by now" a Hufflepuff girl commented.

"Sirius Black is hot I'd do him and I'm sure I look better than Severus" a seventh year boy commented.

Severus sighed and sat down to lunch with his friends and his boyfriend. He loved Sirius and he didn't care what other people thought he just didn't want them all over the boy he couldn't cope with that idea he didn't want to risk losing Sirius to ANYONE no matter what house they were in, blood status or what they looked like.

"What's up?" Sirius asked with a frown as the Slytherin's starting mucking around practically wresting at the table.

Severus just sighed again. "Just people and stuff"

"Tell me" Sirius pressed worriedly.

Severus hesitated a moment. "People just keep saying they're better looking than me, they don't know why you're with me and such, like I told you before" he shot a glance to Sirius. "And I'm worried you'll get tired of me or be lured in by someone and leave me for them..."

"Severus I am not like that just because people find me attractive and desirable doesn't mean I don't find you attractive and a much more interesting person than them. People like that obviously just want to sleep with me and use me as a show pony for their own social status and personal gains, they don't want me for me like you do and I know you've loved me for a long time and I know you care about me as a person. Even if we weren't having sex you would still want to be with me because that's how you are and I respect you for being you there are so many interesting things about you, you're not the same as everyone else you're different and that's what draws me in" Sirius said honestly a smile curling in the corners of his mouth more so with every word he spoke.

Severus could feel his heart melting in his chest. "I do love you for you and even though these people are like this I don't want to compete with them I can trust you but I can't trust them to keep their hands away"

"I swear I won't let anyone touch me or come onto me or anything" Sirius smiled warmly. "I love you and I care about you and I respect you and would NEVER cheat on you or dump you for someone else"

Severus didn't care who was looking or that they were in such a public place with people eating, he leaned in and kissed Sirius softly on the lips.

People turned to stare but they both ignored it and when Severus drew back Sirius was grinning. Slowly he tilted his face down again to kiss the boy on the lips.

When they finally drew apart, Sirius pulled Severus in for a gentle hug before they continued eating their lunch.

"You probably feel a bit more upset about it because you're pregnant and your hormones and driving you mad" Sirius concluded. "You have been a bit wild recently" he flashed Severus a cheeky wink making the boy blush furiously.

"I can't help that…."

"It's extremely sexy especially in the morning when you're all warm, cuddly and sleepy and you just get so turned on" Sirius continued to grin his eyes twinkling excitedly at the mere thought of it and the memory of Severus that very morning.

"Because my hormones are screaming for sex, sex, sex" Severus blushed awkwardly.

When at last the last lesson of the day arrived (single potions) and they sat down into their seats they felt tired and more than happy to welcome in a fresh, new weekend.

"I will be so glad when this week is done" Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Me too" Severus breathed gently resting his hands on his growing bump noting just how much he had grown. He had a proper rounded baby bump now that was showing through his clothes. People were glancing over at him for touching his tummy and staring at it but Severus wasn't too bothered. There were worse things in life than people staring at his baby bump and he couldn't really expect them not to.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius frowned worriedly his eyes also wandering down to Severus' bump but the boy really didn't mind Sirius looking it was just other people he didn't like so much...

"Yeah she's wriggling and I'm starting to feel huge" Severus sighed with a smile playing on his face.

Sirius chuckled. "I've noticed you're growing quite well at the moment" he smirked. "It's good though, I think it actually quite suits you to be honest" he mused thoughtfully.

Severus blushed but smiled back. "Thank you"

The lesson began and it was another lecture where they just had to sit and take notes. Severus felt tired all thanks to his school work and the extra strain on his body because of the hormones and the pregnancy he could barely keep his eyes open and Sirius had to keep nudging him to keep him awake.

By the time the end of the day really had arrived Severus was ready for a nap. They went to dinner, ate quickly and slipped up to the dormitory to wash up, get changed and sleep.

"Mind if I take a nap?" Severus yawned literally crawling into bed.

"No go ahead" Sirius smiled. "I'll stay with you I promise" he breathed slipping in under the covers beside Severus in just a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Severus sighed happily feeling Sirius' warm, toned and strong arms slipping around him "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius whispered.

When Severus woke it was very dark in the dormitory. He opened his eyes feeling disorientated and confused like he'd slept for a good while and had no recollection of time or even which day it was.

"Mm?" he mumbled feeling confused and sleepy.

"You've been asleep for hours" Sirius' silky voice purred into his ear making the boy smile.

"What time is it?"

"Half eleven" Sirius chuckled. "I think we should probably go back to sleep"

"I can agree with that" Severus sighed rolling over to curl into Sirius' warm chest. "I'm sorry I sort of spoiled our evening..."

"You didn't, I slept nearly as long as you did" Sirius yawned. "Back to bed with you, babe, I love you"

"I love you too" Severus breathed. It wasn't long before he was once again fast asleep in Sirius' arms with a smile on his face.

The next morning Sirius woke, he rubbed his tired eyes and yawned smiling at the fact that Severus was still curled up fast asleep in his chest. He smiled down at the boy before checking the time, they had a little while before they should get up and ready this fine Saturday morning so they could be in Hogsmeade on time.

A sudden idea sparked in Sirius' mind and he smirked. Slipping beneath the covers he lifted the front of Severus' nightshirt and groaned quietly at the fact the boy had a morning erection. He glanced up at Severus making sure the boy was properly asleep before slowly taking the erection into his mouth suckling on the tip lazily as he nudged back Severus' foreskin with his soft lips.

Sirius moaned quietly the vibrations sending tingling waves down Severus' member, the boy stirred frowning in confusion but did not wake. Sirius continued to stimulate him with his mouth taking great delight in the fact that there was a soft mewling noise coming from Severus' throat and his toes curled a little under the covers, he probably thought he was having a wet dream.

Sirius moaned again and with one rough suck, Severus jerked awake panting slightly and gazing wide eyed under the covers at his boyfriend. His cheeks caught on fire when he realised just what Sirius had been doing.

"Sirius..."

"Do you want me to stop?" the Gryffindor smirked drawing back enough to waggle his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Severus' lips curved into a warm smile. "Please keep going" he flushed a little more.

Sirius smiled and leaned forward taking Severus' erection back into his mouth. Within a minute the boy was panting, writhing and trying to hold back moans as Sirius took more and more of him into his mouth suckling on him lazily yet somehow roughly his tongue swirling around the tip as a small amount of pre-cum leaked out.

Sirius moaned sending those wonderful vibrations down his boyfriend's member as he took it close to the back of his throat and really started to pick up speed.

Severus was whimpering in no time his toes curling. "Sirius I'm really close..." he said gazing down at his lover with lust-filled eyes.

Sirius moaned and sucked Severus harder until-

"Sirius!" Severus gasped loudly as he came shooting his load into his boyfriend's mouth. His eyes flew on Sirius watching the boy swallow every drop and slowly lick him clean. Severus had never seen anything hotter so far in his life as he moaned watching Sirius doing that so easily and willingly until he was left twitching and over-sensitive.

Finally Sirius smiled and pulled himself up laying face level with a flushed, thoroughly relaxed and relieved-looking Severus.

"Was that a nice way to be woken up?" Sirius smiled playfully.

"Very" Severus breathed still looking thoroughly pleased about it. "Wow..."

"You slept half the night last night so you didn't get your blow job then I thought it would be nice to start the weekend off properly"

"And in a couple of hours I get to see you in some seriously sexy underwear..." Severus blushed a little.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully and pulled Severus in for a passionate kiss...

An hour later after some fumbling, giggling and other things the rest of their dormitory did not want to know about or be there to witness, the boys were ready for the day and heading down to the great hall.

"So you two have finally finished whatever it was you were doing up there?" Evan quirked an eyebrow as they sat down at the table piling their plates with food.

"Yeah we've had a good morning" Sirius chuckled still gazing lustfully at Severus.

"Don't need to know any more than that" Avery said holding his hand up to try and block them out as he looked away quickly.

The two boys laughed and ate quickly downing their drinks.

It wasn't long before they were strolling through the entrance hall and out into the grounds hand in hand. They passed people staring and even a few other couples who gazed at them curiously as they made their way down and Sirius opened a carriage door and helped Severus inside before he jumped in after him.

"We should be leaving any minute now" said Sirius putting an arm around Severus' shoulders. "You feeling okay today?"

"More than okay, I feel healthier than ever before thanks to my pregnancy and after this morning's antics I am thoroughly satisfied" he beamed.

"Mm well I think you're really going to like seeing me at the photo shoot especially seeing as you bought a magazine last time" Sirius winked playfully making Severus blush.

"I saw it and thought you were extremely hot..."

"You'd also used it as a wank bank" Sirius smirked again watching his boyfriend whine in embarrassment as his face went up in flames. "I'm not complaining I'd actually like to have seen you do it"

Severus playfully batted his chest and sniggered about it as the carriage pulled away and began to trundle up the lane towards the little village.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and when the carriage pulled to a stop outside the gates, Sirius jumped out first and held out his arms for Severus. The boy blushed, smiled and allowed himself to be lifted down and onto his feet gently and gracefully. He could see people staring, most of them being girls in a rather jealous way that Severus had a charming boyfriend.

They set off into the village the snow still crunching under their feet.

"We're going to the Three Broomsticks, right?"

"Correct" Sirius nodded as they set off further down the little lane towards the little pub. "Room is booked and they will be meeting us in there and we'll do the shoot there too" he smiled. "Here we are there" he said stopping by the door to the pub. He pushed it open and allowed Severus into the warmth first hurrying him along.

Severus gazed around, there didn't seem to be any photographers or anything there. He was just about to say something when Sirius led him over to the bar.

"Madame Rosmerta?" Sirius asked.

"Well hello there, Sirius, what can I do for you today?" she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Sirius smiled pleasantly and draped an arm around Severus' shoulders. "There's a room booked under the Play Witch and Wizard magazines for a photo shoot with me today" he said.

"Oh yes indeed there is, you can go on up I believe the people are already in there, room eighteen" she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" Sirius nodded before he led Severus right to the back and up the private little staircase.

Severus felt nervous as they walked along the corridor and towards the room. Stopping outside Sirius knocked loudly on the door. There was a scuffling before it opened and they were greeted with a woman in long royal blue robes and a quill tucked behind her ear.

"Good morning to you, Sirius" she smiled brightly. "Just in time for the shoot and who is this?" she asked nodding to Severus her eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Angela I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Severus" Sirius smiled gazing fondly down at the smaller boy whom seemed quite nervous. The woman held out her hand smiling showing her very white teeth as she shook Severus' hand.

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you, too" Severus said quietly.

"He's pregnant" Sirius blurted out.

The woman looked taken aback as she stared at the boy.

Sirius quickly explained what happened and nodded down to Severus' baby bump showing through his clothes. The woman stared at it and smiled.

"Well congratulations, do you know what you're having?" she asked looking between the two.

"It's a girl" Severus smiled.

"How adorable!" the woman grinned.

There was a slight pause.

"Right then, come on in we're almost all set up we just need you stripped off and posing for the camera" she said rubbing her hands together eagerly.

They went inside and Severus gazed around at the surprisingly large room. There were two men in there, one seemed to be directing the other was apparently the photographer. The bed was made up with red satin sheets sprinkled with rose petals and a little screen was propped up in the corner for Sirius to change behind.

"Right then, if you'd like to take a seat" the woman said pulling up an armchair and patting it for Severus to sit on. "You obviously need your rest in your condition" she smiled to him as he sank into it nervously and watched Sirius spell his hands clean before going behind the screen.

Sirius reappeared a moment or so later stripped down to his underwear. Severus' jaw nearly hit the floor when he realised that Sirius was actually wearing a rather sexy black thong. He moved over to the bed and lounged on it casually against the head board his legs falling open and he scattered a few red rose petals over his pale, taught tummy.

Severus thought he was about to have an orgasm right then and there, he could just about see through Sirius' legs to where the material of the thong disappeared between his cheeks. Sirius' face softened and he pouted slightly wetting his lips gazing lustfully down the camera lens as the man started to shoot.

"Wonderful!" the women said brightly. "The last issue you were in sold more copies than any magazine in history!" she said excitedly as though hoping it would happen again.

Severus felt pride towards Sirius, he had a lot going for him and he was made for this sort of work. Sirius was incredibly sexy and Severus knew he wasn't doing it for the sexual attention he was doing it because it was something he could do and earn good money at. He wasn't sure Sirius would keep doing this once the baby was born but for now it was a good way to rake in some cash and put some of it towards their child.

Sirius rolled over onto his tummy and gazed pouting a little over his shoulder.

Severus' eyes dropped to where the fabric was pressing between his cheeks making them look fuller and rounder than ever. He watched the boy turn over to sit back again with his legs apart biting at the tip of his right index finger. Severus could see right through his legs.

"Is this a little bit too much?" Sirius asked his eyes turning on Severus.

The boy swallowed and nodded a little bit, he didn't want a bunch of random strangers seeing THAT much of Sirius when he hadn't himself.

"Okay" Sirius smiled pleasantly and pushed his bum cheeks together closing his legs a bit to hide that.

Severus just smiled and watched as Sirius took a couple more suggestive shots before he moved to the centre of the bed on his knees and starting stretching himself out lazily like a cat as the man continued to take pictures of him.

Sirius moved around the side of the bed and the photographer moved a little to the right too to get a better angle of him. Sirius leaned down resting his hands on the bed he bent over, and gazed lustily down the camera lens once again.

"Severus could you do us a favour?" the woman asked snapping her fingers with a sudden idea.

"Okay..." the boy said slowly unsure of just what his favour would be.

"Could you stand behind him, roll up one sleeve and use a finger to pull on his thong?" she asked turning her large eyes on him.

Severus blushed and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry you don't have to be in the shot, just your hand"

"Okay that's fine then" Severus nodded as he got up. He stood just a little way behind Sirius, rolled up his right hand sleeve and (trying not to orgasm in the process) He slipped his finger through the soft black fabric and pulled it gently stretching it out from part of Sirius' bum cheeks. Sirius gazed back over his shoulder and Severus really had never seen anybody so hot, the look in Sirius' silver eyes was that of pure desire, his cheeks were lightly flushed and his lips parted and slightly pouted. The man took several good pictures of it before Severus released the thong and watched Sirius disappear off behind the screen as he went and sat back down.

Sirius came back out only a moment or so later with his satin red boxer shorts on, he clambered onto the bed posing in some far more masculine shots (apart from the third one in which he lay on his back gazing upside down through the camera lens his slender legs in the air) when he moved to lounge back against the headboard drawing a heart from strawberry sauce on his chest he sat waiting for the pictures to be taken.

"Hold on a second!" the woman said snapping her fingers with a sudden idea. She moved over to the bed grabbing a handful of the petals she tossed them in the air and they fluttered down over Sirius.

The photographer quickly took a couple of shots.

"Perfect for Valentines day, don't you think?" she chuckled.

A little while after that and a few more sexy shots later and they were done. Sirius went behind the screen, pulled his clothes back on and went over to kiss Severus softly on the lips.

The woman waved her wand and the room was cleaned up once again.

"Now how about a short interview for the magazine to give it some more personality on you and make people want to see more?" she suggested.

"That's cool" said Sirius shrugging a little, he sat down beside Severus in the spare chair as the woman pulled up the small hall table and a chair of her own to sit in.

"So Sirius, I understand you're from the prestigious, aristocratic Black family, right?" she asked watching the quick quotes quill doing its job.

"Yes I am, although I've been disowned now" Sirius laughed.

"Oh dear, why did that happen?" the woman frowned with genuine concern.

"It happened a few months ago, I ran away because I couldn't tolerate the way my family treated people or the sort of things they were hoping for me to accomplish" Sirius replied.

"What sort of things?"

"The sort of things I don't really want published in a magazine" Sirius winked cheekily.

"That's very understandable for a seventeen year old, do you plan to learn to apparate anytime soon?" she asked again.

"Yeah sign-up sheets go up next week and there will be the exam in March" said Sirius.

"So not only are you a brave and devilishly handsome young Gryffindor, you're also concerned for your education"

"Well, yes I am" said Sirius calmly.

"And I understand you have a boyfriend now, is this correct" she said smiling to Severus. The boy knew not to say anything because the quill would write it down he just smiled to her knowing she was doing this for a magazine not because she was stupid.

"Yes I do actually" Sirius chuckled softly.

"Do tell us what he's like" the woman said very eagerly.

"Well he's seventeen, a Slytherin and he's absolutely lovely" Sirius smiled gazing at Severus.

"And just for the men out there who will be reading this magazine, is your back door virginity still intact?"

Severus blushed madly.

"Why yes, Angela, yes it is... For the moment anyway..." he smirked to Severus making the boy even redder.

The interview progressed on to talk about food and travel for a little while before they wrapped things up, said their goodbye's and the two boys went back downstairs for some Butter beer to celebrate.

"I think that went really well" Sirius smiled as Severus eyed the drink warily. "Go on, Sev, it's safe" he chuckled.

Severus gave it one more wary glance before he sipped it and smiled. "Tastes good, I think it went well too" he nodded his agreement.

"So what do you think about my sort of work now then?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I think it's actually quite tasteful it isn't too overly sexual but at the same time it's very sensual and seductive, the people are nice and you looked amazing and I can't believe I met Angela the editor and journalist for the magazine she's famous" Severus laughed.

Sirius shrugged a little and grinned. "Mm so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Severus shrugged a little. "I don't mind" he felt too shy to say that he wanted to go back to the castle and tear off Sirius' clothes and have his wicked, filthy way with the boy.

"How about we go get some sweets, go to the baby shop and then go back to the castle?" Sirius suggested.

Severus grinned and downed the rest of his drink noticing Sirius had already finished his own. "Let's go!"

They took hands ignoring the glances and left the pub quite happily, today was turning out to be pretty well.

They went to Honeydukes and bought a mountain of sweets, Severus had to insist on paying for at least some of his own because Sirius was determined to get them for him. They then headed with their arms draped around one another down the lane and around the corner walking slowly towards the baby shop. Severus felt on a high with pure happiness, everything was starting to go so well for them.

They made their way down to the baby shop which looked like a lovely little cottage, although the Christmas decorations were gone it was still very delicate-looking and pretty with baby things decorating the insides of the window and snow/icicles blanketing around it and dangling from the overhanging roof.

They went inside a small bell tingled when they entered and the shop keeper smiled sweetly to them as they made their way over to the section for new born babies.

"Sev look at all these adorable things for little girls" Sirius was beaming with excitement holding up a tiny pair of pink booties and a little dress.

Severus smiled warmly. "So cute" he chuckled picking up some pink star pyjamas and showing them to Sirius.

"Get whatever you want it's all on me" Sirius flashed him a grin.

"Sirius-"

"Don't argue with me, Sev, get whatever you like because I'm buying" Sirius said firmly as he leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek.

Severus picked up a cute little pink t-shirt and Sirius selected a mountain of clothes and toys before they went over to the tills and rested them down on the counter.

"Buying big?" the woman chuckled. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Sirius beamed resting a hand on Severus' bump. The woman stared at it for a few seconds but smiled sweetly anyway.

She put everything through and bagged it all up for them, Sirius handed over the cash and they left the shop rather happily.

"So, shall we head back to the castle then?" Sirius smiled wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Severus nodded eagerly and they set off back towards the carriages chatting about the end of year exams coming up in just a few months.

"I hope I don't end up giving birth in the middle of them and failing everything..." Severus said worriedly.

"Hopefully you'll be fine" Sirius smiled. "I'm sure the teachers are going to be understanding about it it's not like you're faking anything you have a real excuse and you can't stop yourself from giving birth" he chuckled as they hopped into one of the carriages, snapped the door shut and headed back up to the castle.

"I'm terrified of giving birth" said Severus. "It's going to hurt like hell"

"You'll do just fine I'll be there with you" Sirius smiled warmly.

They got out of the carriage when it finally pulled to a stop and made their way back up into the castle. They didn't stop until they reached the dormitory and Severus started acting odd.

They washed up and changed into some more casual clothes but just as Sirius was pulling the satin boxers off to reveal the thong underneath, Severus did something that surprised the hell out of him.

Severus reached out and seized Sirius by the waist pulling him closer to him his hands smoothing over his plump backside. Severus moaned burying his face in the boys' neck kissing his pulse point sending shivers down the Gryffindor's spine.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed closing his eyes and allowing his boyfriend to gently squeeze his bottom.

Severus felt a little nervous about what his was doing as Sirius could push him away any moment, but he wanted it, he wanted it so much. Slowly his fingers slipped beneath the crevice and gently pulled on the thong again. Much to his surprise Sirius moaned loudly.

"You like that?"

"S-ev... when you do that it- ngh..." Sirius groaned as they sank down onto the bed sideways with Severus' fingers still tied around the thong.

"What does it do when I pull on that?" Severus whispered.

"So good..." Sirius moaned. "It really turns me on..."

"Mm how about if I..." Severus trailed off pulling the thong up a little so it brushed into the crevice. Sirius moaned again and pulled Severus in for a very hungry kiss.

"Gods you're so fit" Sirius groaned as Severus nervously slid his knee between the boys' legs, he brushed it upwards feeling the hardening bulge between Sirius' legs and moaned loudly.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Severus asked out of pure curiosity.

"I have a couple" Sirius breathed. "You?"

"One or two" Severus blushed.

"I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours" Sirius chuckled pulling back to gaze hungrily into Severus' dark eyes. Severus suddenly felt very nervous.

"Can you tell me one of yours first?" Severus asked innocently.

Sirius just smiled and blushed a little himself. "Okay well I have this fantasy right... and it involved you and I" he began slowly.

Severus felt extremely curious. "What happens?"

"Well" Sirius began. "I love to imagine being all innocent doing something like getting undressed or tidying things up and you grab me and kiss me and touch me all over" he blushed a little bit when Severus moaned. "You push me onto the bed and you tease me and start playing with... my bum..." Sirius said huskily.

Severus moaned loudly gazing into his swirling silver eyes. "And then what?"

Sirius licked his lips to wet them "You'd push inside of me and take me..."

Severus moaned and leaned in to kiss Sirius again their tongues moving together so tenderly. "Is that what you want me to do?" Severus whispered.

"Only after you tell me your fantasy" Sirius whispered nibbling at Severus' bottom lip.

Severus blushed again a little bit. "Well actually one of my fantasies is to see you bottom..." he mumbled shyly.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he snuggled in closer. "Then why don't you make that a reality?" he whispered nuzzling the side of Severus' face.

Severus moaned so loudly Sirius laughed and had to pull the bed curtains closed around them to be sure they weren't going to be walked in on or disturbed.

Before he realised what was happening, Severus' lust and hormones were taking over, the sheer love he felt for Sirius was surging through his body as he rolled the boy onto his back and climbed over him being careful of his bump as he continued to kiss him so passionately.

Sirius felt a little nervous as it was his first time bottoming and that was to be expected. He moaned feeling Sirius' lips wandering along his jawline and down his neck onto his firm chest, he was a little surprised when he felt the boys' tongue swirling around a nipple but he sighed with happiness and groaned softly at the tingling sensations emitting from each of them in turn before Severus set off lower down his body.

"Turn over" Severus whispered hopping off of him. Sirius blinked but did as he was told and rolled onto his tummy. He heard the rustling as Severus pulled off his t-shirt and was already in his boxer shorts.

Sirius groaned feeling those hands gently stroking his cheeks, he turned his face a little and caught Severus' eye. The boy seemed a bit nervous himself and wary of touching Sirius too much just in case he didn't want it or didn't like it. "Keep going, touch me more" he whispered encouraging the Slytherin further.

Severus bit his bottom lip holding Sirius' gaze as two fingers slid down the line of his thong and between his cheeks. Sirius emitted a soft breathy moan as those fingers probed further down brushing over his anus through the fabric. He gasped and blushed a little gazing over his shoulder at Severus as the boy repeated the same movement for another soft moan of reaction.

"You like it?" Severus asked quietly.

"Feels nice" Sirius smiled as Severus slowly trailed his fingers up and down his boyfriend's bottom.

Severus smiled and swallowed as he gazed at his boyfriend's perfect backside. "Turn back over" he breathed and watched as Sirius did just that settling himself down one hand draped above his head. He swallowed again out of nerves before reaching down and glancing to Sirius as though asking for permission (Sirius of course nodded) he pulled the thong off slowly and tossed it aside. Severus moaned gazing at Sirius' beautiful, hard member and his soft, plump testicles. He slowly parted Sirius' thighs, slipping his own underwear off he reached onto the nightstand and picked up a bottle of lubricant.

Sirius watched with wide, curious eyes as Severus coated his fingers, nudging Sirius' feet flat up on the bed he leaned down to get a better look as he slowly brushed his fingers over his boyfriend's little anus.

Sirius gasped and the moaned, it was a strange sensation although very pleasant indeed. "Sensitive" he whispered.

"It's full of nerve endings" Severus smiled his cheeks glowing with delight as he circled that little pucker with his finger, he glanced to Sirius one more time before he slowly slipped it inside the boy earning a loud gasp followed quickly by an even louder moan as Sirius clenched the bed sheets.

It didn't hurt at all it just felt strange having something inside of him.

Severus paused for a few moments before pushing his middle finger in a little further and slowly setting a rhythm of finger thrusting. Sirius groaned a little spreading his legs further apart giving Severus a better view of what his finger was doing inside the boy. Slowly he inserted a second thrusting them both inside of Sirius and scissoring him open for some minutes before he pulled them out and reached for the lubricant coating his own throbbing erection thickly in it.

"Are you ready?" Severus whispered, he felt excited yet nervous to be doing this and he could only hope he did it right.

"Yes I'm ready" Sirius smiled his cheeks turning rosy as Severus climbed on top of him. He gasped a little when he felt something warm, wet and blunt resting against his anus but he draped his arms around Severus' neck gazing up into his face. "I love you"

"I love you too" Severus whispered, he leaned down to kiss Sirius as he started to push inside.

Sirius' eyes snapped wide open and he gasped at the intensive intrusion, Severus was being gently but it burned somewhat around the very entrance and Severus felt even bigger inside than he was on the outside.

"Does it hurt?" Severus asked worriedly.

"It burns a little" Sirius let out a long shaky breath. "Be gentle with me..."

"I will" Severus breathed. "If you want to stop just say so"

Sirius swallowed and pulled Severus down for a kiss.

The Slytherin gave Sirius a little while to adjust before he pushed half way inside and set a slow rhythm thrusting in and out of him gently, Sirius tensed a bit at first but soon settled down as he began to get used to it. Severus felt like he was going to explode, Sirius was so tight and clamping around him, each time he moved sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. "So tight..."

A couple of minutes passed and Severus started to pick up his pace thrusting faster into his boyfriend. He was surprised when Sirius moaned softly and spread his legs bending his knees and lifting them off of the bed. Severus slid the whole way in on the next stroke partly by accident clenching his eyes shut at the intense pleasure he felt.

Sirius cried out softly feeling Severus' member brushing against something incredibly sensitive buried deep inside of him.

Severus' eyes flew open searching Sirius' face, the boy gazed up into his eyes that intensive look he gave him screamed pleasure.

"Severus you look like an angel" Sirius whispered gazing into his lover's pooling dark eyes, his flushed cheeks, his rosy, swollen lips.

Severus' face lit up and he began to thrust into Sirius more vigorously holding his aroused gaze constant moans escaping his throat, he angled his hips carefully to brush against Sirius' prostate every single time he moved.

Within seconds Sirius was writhing, moaning and arching off of the bed pushing back to meet Severus' now vigorous thrusts. The air filled with their loud gasps and moans as they rocked together rapidly approaching climax.

"Can I cum inside?" Severus panted out leaning down to brush his lips on Sirius'.

"Yes" Sirius moaned loudly.

Severus quickened his pace one more time thrusting urgently into Sirius' very willing body as the boy cried out repeatedly. He opened his eyes again looking down into Sirius' face and the aroused, sheer love filled look in his eyes was all too much and Severus came with a shriek of "SIRIUS!"

Sirius felt his boyfriend slam balls deep inside of him as he came hard filling Sirius to the brim with his hot semen. Sirius arched off of the bed and cried out Severus' name as he ejaculated between them.

Their orgasms seemed to last forever until finally Severus slumped and Sirius had to catch him in his arms. The boy opened his eyes slowly to meet Sirius' beautiful, loving gaze as he slowly withdrew himself and rolled over beside Sirius relishing the last waves of his orgasm.

"Sev that was incredible" Sirius slurred a little as he reached for his wands and spelled their tummies and hands clean of the lube and cum.

Severus rolled onto his side grinning. "I had no idea it felt so good to be on top"

"I had no idea it was so good to bottom" Sirius chuckled pulling the boy into his arms and kissing his soft hair. "I guess when the magazine is printed people will be reading it thinking my arse is virginal"

Severus laughed. "Your arse is definitely not virginal now..."

They looked to one another for a few seconds and burst into fits of laughter, Sirius pulled Severus in for another playful kiss. Today was definitely turning out to be amazing...

By the time dinner came around the two boys finally dressed, still unable to keep their hands off of one another, as they headed down to the great hall their arms draped around each other. When they dropped into their seats, faces glowing and looking thoroughly pleased with themselves everyone else was suspicious.

"What do you look so happy about?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"We'd had a great day, spent all afternoon in bed" Sirius said casually.

"Too much information thanks" Avery winced a little making them both laugh.

"So how was the photo shoot this morning?" Evan asked casually watching them exchange grins.

"It was great! Not sleazy at all actually, they did a little interview and Sirius did some serious posing, very nice" Severus nodded his approval glancing to his overly handsome boyfriend.

"Did you get naked?"

"Thong" said Sirius as though it were a perfectly normal dinner topic.

"Isn't that really uncomfortable?" it was Wilkes.

"Nope, also did some in boxers" Sirius replied. "And you know something?" he added with a chuckle. "Thongs make Severus wild"

Severus' face shot up in flames the blush was spreading horribly and deepening all over his face, to the tips of his ears and down his bloody neck!o get a better angle of him. Siriu and blushed, he Sirius chuckled and leaned down to peck him softly on the cheek.

The others were just about to say something when Regulus came over looking rather distant with Remus by his side. Nobody said anything when they sat down and started eating shuffling closer to one another shooting those usual lovey, dovey looks.

"What's going on with you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Regulus tensed a little and glanced to Remus. "Nothing"

"Is something going on between you?" Severus asked searching Remus' face before he tried Regulus'. There was something in their eyes, like they were up to something and didn't want anyone to know about it but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Nope" Remus said shaking his head.

"You're not breaking up are you?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"NO!" they almost shouted unanimously. A few people shot them funny looks but they looked away quickly blushing a tiny bit with embarrassment.

"Well then, why don't you tell us what you're up to later on then?" Sirius said his eyes flashing.

The two boys looked to one another but didn't say anything, just carried on eating their dinner.

After dinner they went back to the common room and actually sat on the sofa lounging together, Severus fell between Sirius' legs lying across him resting his bump sideways on Sirius' tummy. He sighed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink allowing Sirius to gently stroke his fingers through his hair.

People were looking at them but they really didn't care anymore, they were having a great time together and knew they shouldn't have to back down for anyone.

"Hey, Black" Avery said coolly.

Sirius glanced to him but made no effort to sit up. "Yeah?"

"Next week us lot are going out for a bit past curfew to do some... things we shouldn't be doing... you up for it?" Avery said glancing between his friends.

Severus opened his eyes to stare at them suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Severus, we aren't going to hurt him" Evan sighed rolling his eyes.

"Good"

"We're actually going to be doing what we used to do with you" Mulciber said lounging on the other sofa casually. Severus stared and glanced to Sirius, he knew exactly what that was.

"Only if he wants to do it" Severus said quickly.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Next Friday night we're going to sneak out into the grounds and smoke a bit of pot, are you game?" Avery said lowering his voice and glancing around so none of the other few students hanging about could hear him.

Sirius shrugged and flashed a grin. "Definitely, but what about Severus?"

"He can either come and just not sit too close or anything or he can stay here and hang out with Regulus or something" Mulciber yawned.

"I think it would be safer for me to stay here, as long as you'll be nice to him though..." Severus said a crease appearing between his eyebrows with concern.

"We promise you, Severus, we are not going to hurt him or anything" Avery sighed rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Call it male bonding if you like" Evan grinned.

A few hours passed and Sirius looked down to Severus and smiled, the boy was dozing off with his mouth open. He smiled again and looked to the other's. "I'm gonna get him up to bed" he yawned.

"Alright, goodnight" the other's waved still sitting around talking to one another.

Sirius got up slowly his arms under Severus' knees and his back supporting him bridal style, Severus' cheek was pressed against Sirius' chest and even when they moved the boy did not wake...

Sunday passed in a blur of homework and other various studying tactics and by the time Monday arrived they had both noticed the increasing work load.

"I wonder if they do the same amount of work at Muggle school..." Sirius sighed as he continued working on his essay for Professor Flitwick during that lesson before lunch.

"I have no idea, my dad wanted to send me to Muggle school a few years ago but when he realised this one was a boarding school and he would be shot of me he was more than happy to send me here" Severus chuckled.

"Your dad wanted you to go to a Muggle school?" Sirius frowned feeling actually quite curious.

"Yeah he's a Muggle himself" Severus said awkwardly.

Sirius was very intrigued. "I think you might have mentioned that at some point before"

"Yeah but try not to say anything around the other's, you know what they're like about blood..." Severus said shooting the other boys a wary glance but they didn't seem to have heard anything, like everyone else, they were busy working on their enormous essays.

"Don't worry I won't, even if I don't agree with what they say or do I respect you enough not to say anything in front of them" Sirius smiled.

They returned to working quietly for a little while until finally Sirius broke the silence again, he wasn't one to be able to keep quiet... ever...

"So when do I get to meet your mother?"

"We might be able to visit over Easter provided I'm in enough condition to travel" Severus chuckled. "She really wants to meet you"

"I want to meet her too" Sirius smiled. "I suppose she doesn't have a massively good view of me after what happened before..."

Severus shifted awkwardly in his seat. "She's not mad at you or anything she was at the time though but now I've explained everything she's fine with it, my mum is good like that, understanding..."

"If only my mother were like that" Sirius sighed almost laughing over the memory of what happened with his own mother.

The rest of the day passed and by the time they collapsed into bed that evening they were asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.

When Tuesday evening arrived, Regulus went off to meet Remus once again. Once they were safely in the room of requirement they fell onto the bed cuddling up together and gazing at the canopy above it.

"Remus" Regulus said slowly.

"Mm?"

"Can we set a date for my transformation?" Regulus swallowed.

Remus was quiet for a few moments. "Okay, over Easter, yeah?"

Regulus nodded. "Are we still going to your house like planned?" he asked turning on his side to curl up against Remus. The Werewolf rolled over to greet him with a cuddle and stroke his long black hair gently.

"Yes we are, have you said anything to your parents yet?"

Regulus shook his head. "Nope and I was kind of hoping to wait a little while before I needed to mention it, I know we agreed to tell them about you and we will I just want to give it a couple more weeks because it's going to be a really big thing..."

"I know they aren't going to accept me" Remus swallowed. "And I love you so much that if you should choose to remain this way in your old life, you can..."

"Remus please don't say it" Regulus whined closing his silver eyes.

"If you should want to leave me you can but I would honestly rather stay with you forever" Remus breathed pressing his lips to Regulus' forehead.

Regulus opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm never going to leave you that's why I want to be like you, to become what you are besides your human self"

"And I hope it's the right decision, I love you enough to stand by you no matter what you should choose and if you really want to be a Werewolf and in a couple of months when Easter arrives and we're at my house and you still want that and are absolutely sure then I will change you" Remus said seriously.

Regulus smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Easter I know will be the twenty seventh of March to the eleventh of April" Remus swallowed. "We go home on Saturday the twenty seventh..."

"And when is the full moon?" Regulus breathed.

"The thirty first..." Remus said quietly.

Regulus smiled. "We have a date, March the thirty first" he breathed.

"March the thirty first" Remus whispered leaning in for a kiss a smile lingering on his lips. He knew it was bad and he knew Regulus should remain fully human but if they boy truly wanted this then he should change him, Regulus was almost sixteen and plenty old enough to make his own decisions. Remus knew this was the way they could really be together forever and Regulus wouldn't be shunned for being in love with a monster because he would have transformed into one to. They could live their lives together, be together all the time and even marry in the Wizarding world...

The next morning, Sirius was up first he rubbed his eyes and smiled down at Severus' sleeping form. It was Wednesday of another week and the start of Severus' twenty first week of pregnancy.

Sirius lay there watching as Severus slowly began to stir after some minutes. "Good morning" he grinned watching Severus' dark eyes flutter open, a smile washed across the smaller boys' sleepy face.

"Good morning" he yawned his mouth folding into a cute little o.

"Twenty one weeks today!" Sirius almost squealed with excitement.

"I know" Severus chuckled. "How time flies"

"Let's check your book, we have time" the Gryffindor smiled leaning over and grabbing the book. This time he flipped to the right page and began reading it aloud to Severus:

"_Now you are on your twenty first week of pregnancy your baby now measures eleven and a half inches and weighs one pound and a full quarter" _he began.

"_By now all of the unpleasant symptoms of pregnancy should have passed or be well on their way out and you will not only be looking great, but feeling great too. You should be able to eat and drink plenty without feeling nauseous or have an upset stomach"_ Sirius continued. _"Don't be surprised to notice your chest especially the nipples are swelling and changing a little more this week, this is in preparation for the birth a few months into the future and is completely normal. You are also carrying around quite a few extra pounds in weight and hopefully the people around you will be making allowances or even giving up their seats for you" _

Severus laughed. "That's likely"

Sirius just smiled and carried on reading _"Your baby will be starting to look more like a newborn as the skin becomes much less see-through and the body is near enough in proper proportion. A fact about your baby's lungs are although they are a way off being ready for air, he or she will be sucking the amniotic fluid around the baby into his or her lungs to practice breathing" _

"Amazing" said Severus cuddling up closer.

"_It is also very normal to start having swelling of the ankles within the next few weeks and the normal aches and pains in the lower back as your spine curves and the weight of the baby increases on your body will probably still return, take a warm but not hot bath and if you can have someone to give you a proper massage that will certainly help but if the pain becomes severe or you notice something is wrong consult a medical professional immediately otherwise take care for the next week" _Sirius finished smiling down at Severus.

"The book is right, I do feel really healthy" he chuckled gazing up into his boyfriend's face.

"You look it" Sirius agreed. "Now more than ever"

Half an hour later they were up, dressed and heading down to the great hall. Just as they were passing through the entrance hall talking civilly with Severus' friends, a voice called to them.

"Oi, Black, Snape!" it was James Potter.

They hesitated but turned to see exactly what it was that awful boy wanted this time.

"What?" Sirius asked coldly.

James' hazel eyes flashed dangerously. "I warned you about this, I warned you not to fuck with me and I told you I would ruin you, well I'm just getting started mate..."

Severus and Sirius exchanged confused looks. "What?" Sirius blinked.

"You'll just see, you and Snape and Regulus will see" James said his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Anybody who DARES agree with you or stand up for you will be on my list and they will get the backlash they deserve"

"You're unstable" Severus said simply.

James threw his head back and laughed. "We'll soon see about that, it shouldn't take more than... hmm…. A few hours perhaps?"

Sirius and the Slytherin's were looking extremely confused.

"Clear off before I hex you one, Potter" Mulciber said waving his hand aggressively at the boy.

James just stared at him his eyes glittering maliciously, even Peter looking abnormally vicious today and he was nothing but a tag-along. "This is going to be so amusing, you have no idea just what you're in for or what I've done to you" he laughed before turning and marching into the great hall with Peter jogging along grinning madly by his side.

Sirius and Severus stared after him before shaking their heads and heading into the great hall.

Remus and Regulus were already there sitting together at the Slytherin table by the door eating their breakfast and talking happily. James hadn't appeared to have gone near them or said anything to them they seemed fine. Perhaps he was joking?

For the whole of first lesson they hadn't heard a peep out of James or Peter, the boys didn't even look up they mostly sat smirking to one another.

"He's really pissing me off" Sirius growled glaring over at the boy.

"Don't let him that's what he wants, he probably hasn't actually done anything..." Severus said glancing over at James.

"I think he's done something, but why would he attack Regulus?"

"Because Regulus is on your side" Evan said slowly.

"Yes he is but he's my brother, James should kinda expect that" Sirius said quirking an eyebrow. "I don't know, something feels wrong to me..."

"Well he said it would be a few hours, maybe you'll find out soon enough" Evan sighed.

After break they headed to Divination just Sirius and Severus. By the time they were sitting in the classroom looking thoroughly bored Mulciber and Evan came wandering in.

"Where's Avery?" Severus frowned as the lesson started.

"No idea" Evan shrugged. "He just said he had to go and check something out and took off somewhere"

Sirius and Severus sighed and rolled their eyes. This wasn't abnormal behaviour for Avery at all as he seemed to have a very keen interest in odd things.

As the lesson progressed and they were sitting doing some simple ball gazing, Severus was practically falling asleep.

"You see anything yet?"

"Nope" Sirius yawned. "You?"

Severus shook his head, sat up and stretched his arms above his head gazing sleepily around the classroom. That's when he noticed something very strange. "Where's Lupin?" he frowned.

Sirius sat up and turned to follow Severs' eye line. Sure enough Remus was missing. Sirius turned back to Severus, opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the classroom door banged open and Avery came haring in.

"SIRIUS, SEVERUS YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY!" he shouted whilst gasping desperately for breath. His lungs were on fire as he clutched a table trying to get air.

Sirius and Severus jumped to their feet, Severus supporting his bump with one hand looking frightened and confused.

"What is it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Avery took several enormous gulps of air, long enough for the boys to realise everyone was staring at them including the confused-looking teacher. He shook his head slowly before turning his wild, frightened warm brown eyes on them. "Remus and Regulus..." he panted.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked panic rising in his chest.

"Tell us!" it was Severus.

"Sirius... your mother... she's HERE and she has them and they want to see you and Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall... and Dumbledore's office and FUCK IT you have to come with me!" he bellowed reaching forward and seizing hold of Sirius.

Sirius turned and took Severus by the hand and pulled him towards the door.

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest, he caught Sirius' terrified eyes and he knew at once something was seriously wrong if Mrs Black came to the castle...

As Sirius pulled Severus gently but swiftly from the classroom, Severus caught sight of James Potter grinning like a Cheshire cat...

Triumph...

….


	21. Chapter 21

Sirius was utterly horrified. His mother had come to the castle for fuck knows what reason and trouble was going to start he knew that for a fact. His mother had come to the castle only once before about Sirius' terrible behaviour but that was years ago and the boy managed to charm himself out of it but somehow he wasn't so sure that would be the case now...

Severus hurried along beside him as fast as he could.

"Slow down a bit, Severus is pregnant!" Sirius hissed completely ignoring the three curious girls staring after them at the word 'pregnant'.

"Alright, jeez" Avery sighed impatiently slowing to a fast walk.

They made their way quite quickly through the castle with Sirius supporting a good bit of Severus' weight to be sure he didn't hurt or strain himself. When they finally reached the corridor where Dumbledore's office was and stopped just outside of the statue leading to it.

"Oh you're here" Professor McGonagall said worriedly as she appeared walking down the little staircase. "Come with me, both of you" she said beckoning for them to follow her back up the stairs. They did as they were told and clasped hands going up the staircases as Avery stood at the bottom nervously wringing his hands.

The three of them stopped at the top of the stairs, Sirius and Severus glanced very warily to one another as McGonagall knocked loudly on the door. They could vaguely hear voices inside, it sounded like Professor Dumbledore was ordering calm but the voices stopped when they heard the knocking.

"Come in" Dumbledore called.

Professor McGonagall didn't hesitate to open the door and lean through first herself. "Professor Dumbledore sir, I have Sirius and Severus to see you"

"Thank you, Minerva, please bring them in" the man smiled kindly.

She pushed back the door enough and walked inside herself first allowing the two boys to follow as she closed it behind them all.

For the first time Severus got a full look at Mrs Walburga Black. She was a woman of reasonable stature, pale skin, fairly old probably around fifty and had the look of someone who was once very pretty although she still carried the haughty good looks of the Black family. The most imminent thing Severus noticed was that this woman was FURIOUS.

"And _what _is _this?!"_ she spat viciously pointing a long finger at Severus her eyes roaming over him.

"Now Mrs Black-"

"Do not try to silence me, Dumbledore, I won't have it!" she said turning to him sharply. Her eyes swivelled back to them a look of pure disgust on her face, slowly her eyes dropped to Severus' tummy and the whole room heard her sharp intake of breath. "So it's truth then, is it?!"

"What's true?" Sirius said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you DARE play stupid with me, boy" she spat. "Is this thing pregnant?"

"Don't talk about Severus that way!" Sirius' voice rose in anger. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Be quiet you horrible child, when I received a letter from a very nice young Pureblood man I was horrified and had to see for myself if what he was saying was true. Regulus with a half blood and you, YOU impregnating one?!" her eyes narrowed as she advanced on them. Sirius did the noble thing and pushed Severus behind him keeping him out of her reach.

"Yeah, and what?" the boy said defiantly. "I'm seventeen I'm more than old enough to make my own decisions, just because you wanted to marry your cousin doesn't mean to say I want that"

Mrs Black seized a hold of Sirius by the front of his robes. "You have already been disowned for dishonouring the family name, you are an absolute ungrateful disgrace, I wouldn't care if you were with a half-blood because you are not my child anymore however you have disgraced the Black family name by producing a lesser child, the blood lines have appeared on the Black family portrait, how has this happened?!" she bellowed.

"I have no idea" Sirius frowned lazily. "Maybe because no matter how much you hate the idea, she's still your granddaughter"

"SHE?!"

"Yup, it's a girl" Sirius flashed her a nasty grin.

Mrs Black let go of Sirius and glared at him.

"I always knew how much you wanted a little girl and now I have one, your biological son, you have a granddaughter now and I am sure as hell I am not going to let you anywhere near here when she's born"

"I don't want to be anywhere near that _filth_" the woman spat viciously her eyes wandering to Severus glowering at him. Severus swallowed but knew better than to say anything and provoke this woman.

Anger rose rapidly in Sirius' chest. "She isn't filth and neither is Severus, or Remus!" he said his eyes flickering to the Werewolf standing at Regulus' side just a few feet away.

Mrs Black's eyes wandered to Remus for a moment but she seemed to decide that Sirius' issue was of priority right now. "You learn to speak to me with respect, you are such a horrible child I can't believe I could have given birth to such an ingrate!"

"And you call me horrible..." Sirius rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Mrs Black looked as though she were about to hit him.

"Let's all try to resolve this matter like adults, shall we?" Dumbledore said rising slowly to his feet. "I think the issue here is that some student has told you things about these boy's personal lives"

"I have a right to know, I am this child's mother!" she said pointing to Regulus. "Poor Regulus, he's been corrupted by a monstrous half-blood and he's sexually confused" she said moving over to cup his face gently in her hands.

"I'm not corrupted or sexually confused!" Regulus said quickly. "I'm gay, mother, I like boys, well actually only Remus and I don't just like him I love him"

Mrs Black's grey eyes wandered over to the blonde boy whom was looking extremely nervous. Before anyone realised what was happening, she had slapped him across the face. "You did this to my son, you made him a piece of ungrateful filth! Shame on you and shame on your parents for having you!" she snarled viciously pointing a long finger in his face. "I've seen it all now, you see a nice, handsome pureblood boy and you feel the need to psychologically damage him the same way you are, you're nothing but SCUM"

"Now that is enough! You cannot speak to a student in this disgusting manner!" Professor McGonagall interjected. "If you lay a hand on him again I shall be forced to contact the authorities as that is assault on a minor!"

Mrs Black gave the woman a look of disgust, a foul sneer curling in the corner of her mouth. She turned her attention on Regulus again. "I suppose you have been sleeping with this awful boy?"

Regulus blushed a little. "Mother I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think! You're a child you're nearly sixteen years old, you can't possibly think for yourself yet!" the woman spat.

"Mrs Black I think that Regulus is entitled to his own-"

"Don't you speak to me you inferior little boy" she snarled raising a hand to Remus again but caught Professor McGonagall's eye and didn't bring it down on him. There was a swelling red mark across Remus' face from where she hit him last time.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Regulus said, he was trembling with nerves but at least he was standing up for himself and for Remus and for that Sirius had to give Regulus some serious credit, he didn't think he had it in him to ever defy or be rude to their mother.

"Or else what?" the woman laughed. "I knew I should have sent you both to Durmstrang that way at least if any of this mess had have happened you would at least be with more noble people"

"I'm happy here" Regulus said firmly.

"It will be too late to move you now even if I wanted to, I do not understand why you would even think about touching such a filthy piece of scum, I thought we raised you right!"

Just then there was another knock at the door and Professor McGonagall opened it. A tall, rather handsome man in his forties barged past without a word and she slammed the door glowering at him through her sharp eyes.

"How rude!"

"I came as quickly as I could, dear" he said addressing Mrs Black with surprisingly kind eyes.

Severus froze and stared at this man, it must be Sirius' father, Orion Black.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she said straightening up. "That letter we received from the Potter boy was true, that child-" She said pointing to Sirius. "Has gotten some horrible little half-blood pregnant and this one-" She said jabbing a finger in her younger sons face. "Is not only sleeping with but in a relationship with a filthy half-blood Gryffindor!" he voice rose in anger. "I expected this much from the first one but Regulus?! I thought we raised him right"

Mr Black's face contorted with anger, he turned on Sirius glowering at him before he swivelled round to glare at Regulus unsure as to which to go for first. In the end he chose Regulus. He marched right over to the younger boy and seized him by his long hair. "HOW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT YOUR MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" he bellowed in Regulus' face.

Regulus looked as though he were about to wet himself with the sheer fright. "Dad-"

"Don't you 'dad' me you ungrateful little swine!" the man spat. "We have done nothing but raise you properly, feed you, clothe you and look after you and this is how you repay us?!"

Tears were welling up in Regulus' eyes, he grabbed his dad's wrist and tried to pull free. "Let go-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO YOU!" he shouted in Regulus' face again. "You have destroyed our family's reputation, you have embarrassed yourself and shamed your mother, we should have put you down when we had the chance!"

"That is not fair!" Remus suddenly broke through the fit of rage coming from Mr Black. Everybody turned to stare at him in utter surprise. "Regulus hasn't done anything wrong he hasn't disgraced or disrespected anyone! You must know he's sweet and doesn't have a violent or aggressive bone in his body or do you suppress his personality the same way you do his feelings?"

Mr Black released Regulus' hair, the boy gave a whimper and turned terrified eyes on Remus. Mr Black rounded on the Werewolf shaking in a fit of anger. He looked Remus up and down twice in a rather enthusiastic manner. "Name!" he barked.

"Remus Lupin"

"Lupin... LUPIN?!" the man bellowed. "Your father works for the Ministry doesn't he?!"

Remus swallowed. "Yes"

"Disrespectful, lazy, pathetic excuse for a man" Mr Black spat venomously. He glared Remus up and down again. "And you're the spawn of a half-blood's terrible mistakes, they make things to stop nasty little creatures like you being conceived"

Remus looked as though he were about to cry, he just stared Mr Black in the eyes.

Mrs Black's lips curled into a sneer as she pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket. Sirius could see even from the short distance that it was in James' handwriting. "Listen to this _fascinating _part, dear" she said coldly. The man turned pleasantly to face his cherished wife. "The nice young man who wrote this to us included the information about this Lupin character and you'll never guess what it says..." she smirked her voice lowering dangerously, those cruel grey eyes glinting with pure delight.

Sirius swallowed and exchanged glances with Severus whom he was still protecting.

Regulus looked nervously to Remus and then to his mother, Remus on the other hand looked on the verge of collapse.

"Apparently this awful little boy... is a Werewolf..." Mrs Black breathed.

The room went deathly silent, for a moment nobody moved and Sirius was sure he could hear Remus' heart hammering violently in his chest.

Remus' went so white and shaky he looked on the verge of vomiting or collapsing or perhaps even both. "N-no..."

"Bitten by a Werewolf as a small child" Mrs Black said so casually it frightened them even more. When Mrs Black was so enraged she acted calm Sirius knew they were seriously in for it, he'd been on the receiving end of what she used to do in the privacy of their house. "It appears this boy is a dangerous, unstable, predator"

Mr Black whirled around to face Remus staring deeply into his eyes.

"DISGUSTING ABOMINATION!" he bellowed. "YOU SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH!"

"I will have quite enough of this!" Dumbledore said rising from his chair.

"Dumbledore!" it was Mrs Black. "How could you possibly allow such a creature in a school full of children?!"

Dumbledore simply held up his hand calmly. "Do you honestly think I would allow a Werewolf to remain in my school?" he said calmly. "For six years?"

Mrs Black's eyes flashed dangerously and Mr Black straightened up as though ready for a fight.

"Now I can assure you that this boy is not any form of dark creature, no dark creatures have ever set foot in this school the closest we have had are a few Veela and those are hardly considered dangerous" Dumbledore continued. "The boy whom sent you this letter is notoriously unstable and I have received many complaints from students and my Professor's and other members of staff about this child, I suggest you do not take any notice of his behaviour, he may be right about the pregnancy and the relationships but he is only trying to make matters worse"

"So this boy really is not a Werewolf?" Mr Black said jabbing a finger into Remus' face.

"No he is not" Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling.

Sirius and Remus smiled to one another. Dumbledore was protecting Remus, Regulus saw the exchange and understood exactly what was happening, as did Severus.

Both of the Black parents looked thoroughly disappointed, they turned on Remus and Mr Black backhanded him across the face in anger before turning on Regulus again. "You're a horrible child and I wish I'd pulled out before we made such an accident!" he said coldly before whirling on Sirius looking him up and down almost violently. "And you!"

"Filthy, scum of the Earth, abomination!" Mrs Black bellowed.

"If you think you're bothering me then try again" Sirius laughed haughtily.

"You are no longer our child so you shouldn't continue to prove to be a problem!" Mr Black said nastily. "Impregnating this ugly little boy is more than enough punishment for your misdeeds" he almost laughed.

Mrs Black rounded on Regulus, leaned in and spat in his face before she turned and marched from the room with her husband trotting along behind her. When the door closed, nobody said anything.

Regulus wiped his face roughly on his sleeve grimacing, Remus snaked his arms around the boy's waist still trembling and looking utterly devastated.

Severus swallowed and moved around Sirius to rest his forehead on the boy's shoulder, Sirius just pulled him into his arms to soothe him.

"At least it is over" McGonagall said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded once and sank back into his chair with his agreement. "I will be having a serious talk with Mr James Potter, are all of you alright?" he asked his eyes wandering around the room at them.

Remus swallowed and nodded pressing his lips to Regulus' hair, Regulus gave a sniffle but smiled weakly.

"Fine" Sirius almost smiled.

"Doing okay" Severus mumbled without looking up.

"I don't expect any of you to go back to lessons after this today but if any of you need someone to talk to your heads of houses, Madame Pomfrey and myself are willing to listen and offer any help or advice we can, especially you, Severus" he nodded seriously towards the Slytherin.

Severus looked up and smiled a little. "Thank you" he whispered.

They were given a few more minutes to calm down before they were dismissed. The four of them left the headmasters office in silence as they walked to and then entered the room of requirement.

They kicked off their shoes and all went to sit on the bed together. Regulus was in Remus' lap in an instant allowing the boy to cradle him. It was a while before anyone could even speak.

"I can't believe he would do something like that..." Remus said slowly.

"I can" said Severus. "He's vile and a disgusting person"

"I'm going to kill him..." Sirius said pulling Severus into his arms and nuzzling his hair softly. "I can't believe what he did you to, Remus"

Remus swallowed and shook his head so slowly. "He outed me, I thought he was my friend and he outed me to your parents! He told them my biggest, darkest secret and what happens if they hadn't have believed Dumbledore, what happens if he goes on to tell the rest of the school?!"

"He won't" Regulus smiled. "Dumbledore will talk to him and make sure that doesn't happen, he couldn't risk it"

"We need to get our revenge on him" said Sirius angrily. "We have to do something we can't just sit back and let this happen even if Dumbledore does speak to him, he still thinks he's won!"

"What can we do?" Remus sighed shaking his head. "If we attack him we'll be in trouble"

"If we curse him then it can be traced..." Regulus said biting his bottom lip.

"I'm just going to fucking batter him" Sirius said simply.

"No, I have a better idea" Severus said quickly. "We will give him a taste of his own medicine, we can do this if we all work together, especially you, Remus, you will be the most valuable of all"

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "What do I have to do?"

"This is a big ask but you have to pretend like nothing is wrong, you have to go about being his friend just for a few more days until we can get him" Severus explained a light crease appearing between his eyebrows. "Can you do that?"

Remus hesitated a moment but nodded firmly. "I can"

Regulus smiled up at him and draped his arms around his neck proudly. "My hero" he grinned pecking the boy on the cheek.

Remus just laughed and snuggled Regulus softly. Sirius couldn't help but laugh and even Severus smiled at how cute they were together.

"So what next, Severus?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Remus you need to lure him away, lure him into the grounds at night, we kidnap him, traumatise him and dump him somewhere" Severus said. "But we can't let him know it was us"

The other's all exchanged looks, it was a difficult and very brilliant task but it wasn't impossible.

"How will we dump him?"

"Sirius you're going to have to practice learning to apparate as soon as possible" Severus said snapping his fingers. "Neither of the other two are of seventeen yet they carry the trace and in my condition it wouldn't be wise to learn yet so you are our only hope, take him somewhere and dump him but make sure he doesn't realise it's you, we can enlist help from my friends too" a nasty smirk spread across Severus' face.

"Slytherin to the bone" Sirius smiled gently.

"I like that idea" said Regulus.

"Me too" Remus smiled. "I'm not one for this sort of thing or for violence but in this case he really deserves a punishment, he tried to get rid of us and break Regulus and I up, well he isn't going to win!"

"Of course he isn't, provided we do this well we can make sure he never bothers us again" said Severus.

"How can we be sure he won't bother us anymore?" Sirius frowned. "This is James fucking Potter we're talking about, he bullies people for no reason"

"We won't physically do him any harm" Severus said slowly. "We will mess with his head, make him think things, make him terrified and when it comes to it and he's dumped he will think twice about messing with us again"

"What if it doesn't work and he tries to get revenge?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"It will work, I can't say for sure if it will work forever but we have to keep the threat going, there are four of us and with the help of our friends that greatly outnumbers Potter in physicality and intelligence we are holding all of the cards here" Severus went on looking to everyone in turn. "Besides if you think about it, he has done what he believed to be his worst or so we hope that is his worst, he outed Remus, tried to break you up, tried to get Regulus practically murdered and disowned to hurt Sirius, he tried to hurt Sirius by telling his parents about me and the baby and it hasn't worked, we have Dumbledore on our side and we need that protection so we have to appear like we aren't doing anything wrong, if he thinks he's gotten to us he might stop that's why Sirius and I behave like we're pissed and he's hurt us, Remus acts like he's still their forgiving friend and Regulus just ignores him"

They nodded their understanding.

"So when do we start this fantastic plan?" Sirius asked curiously.

"We start from today, Remus starts acting and give it a couple of days so he can get over it and realise that nothing is coming back at him, we can say loudly we have been warned away from him and we won't do anything we have to convince him that we aren't up to anything and then we strike on Sunday" Severus said seriously.

"Sunday" Sirius said putting his hand into the middle of their little gathering.

"Sunday" Regulus repeated as he stuck his hand in and Remus followed.

"Sunday" Severus smiled resting his on top. He was sure he could finally defeat James Potter hopefully once and for all.

They threw their hands into the air grinning excitedly, waves of happiness, excitement and power radiating from them. Now they had a plan they could get on with and stick to everything should hopefully work out for the best.

Severus chuckled when they finally settled down resting his hands on his bump.

"Baby kicking?" Sirius smiled.

"Yes" Severus breathed.

"How far along are you now?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Twenty one weeks" Severus said proudly. "And I've never felt better"

"Although it does limit what you can do a bit" Sirius pointed out pecking his hair.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter because sometimes lazing around and letting other people do things for you is a good thing" Severus chuckled.

"Mm someone just likes being spoiled" Sirius smirked nuzzling Severus' hair again.

"Doesn't everyone?" the boy grinned. "Although, all of these hormones are making me a bit scatty and forgetful sometimes"

"Nothing major though" said Sirius looking to the other two. "It's actually kinda cute"

Regulus was staring at Severus very carefully with watchful eyes.

"I think my ankles might be starting to swell up" Severus sighed stretching one foot forward and gazing at it, sure enough his ankles were rather puffy-looking.

"I'll rub them for you later" Sirius offered with a smile.

"Thanks" Severus breathed.

They all stayed in the Room of Requirement for a couple more hours mulling over everything that had happened today. Mrs Black, Mrs Black, James Potter and the plan... By lunch time they decided to head down to eat, Remus was going to eat with the Slytherin's and act just the way he normally did so it didn't look like he was muscling in on James.

After that they headed back up to the Room of Requirement and spent the rest of the day just chatting and having a casual laugh.

Remus however had to go back to his dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, he felt horribly nervous and enraged about what James did but he had to stick to the plan, he had to do as Severus advised and act like nothing was wrong. When he opened the door, James and Peter looked up, James had the sheer nerve to smile at him which only pissed Remus off even more.

"Alright there, Moony?"

"Just fine thanks" said Remus strolling over to his bed and changing into his pyjamas. "You?"

"I'm doing excellent, we missed you in lessons today" James said his eyes flashing with excitement and Remus knew he was trying to make the Werewolf spill about how he felt over what James had done but Remus was intelligent and he was calm enough not to rise to this.

"You should be jealous that I got a day off" Remus flashed a grin before he strolled off into the dormitory bathroom trying his best not to smash the door against the wall completely tearing it off its hinges in the process.

Thursday came and they were ready for action, the plan was set in motion. Remus ate breakfast with James and Peter acting as casually as possible.

Regulus glanced over to him and grinned, Remus of course grinned back happily. "He is so pissed off"

"How can you tell?" Severus frowned. "He never looks angry"

"I know him and behind that warm and cuddly exterior he's enraged beyond belief" Regulus chuckled turning back to his friends.

"Well one thing is for sure, he's excellent at hiding it" said Severus.

"That's good, that's what we need for the plan" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"So you never did tell us exactly what went on yesterday when your parents came up to the school" Mulciber said his eyes narrowing suspiciously. The three of them exchanged looks and Sirius began to speak.

"James had tried getting back at us and he used Remus and Regulus to start off the attack, he told my parents about their relationship that Remus is a half-blood and they went berserk, he also made up a bunch of other vile stuff about Remus-"

"He told them Remus was a dangerous, blood thirsty Werewolf" Regulus interjected. "Which he isn't"

"Oh my god..." Evan breathed his eyes wide. "That's terrible!"

"What else did he do?" Avery asked curiously as they all leaned in to hear more of the fresh gossip.

"We're not sure exactly what he wrote in the letter about Regulus and Remus but just Remus being half was more than enough to piss them off and they put in about Severus and I and the baby and even though I'm disowned it didn't stop them from going nuts over it" Sirius went on.

"So does that mean you're disowned?" Evan said turning curiously to Regulus.

The boy shrugged a little poking at the food on his plate. "I have absolutely no idea..."

After breakfast they went off to lessons, the plan hanging heavily on their minds.

Throughout the day they could see Remus trying very hard to tolerate James and to hang about with him, even Regulus dared to approach and cuddle and kiss Remus in front of him, the look on James' face was as though someone had thrown a hefty sack of bricks at him. He hadn't won and broken them up and he hadn't managed to break up Sirius and Severus either.

"I'm proud of how well Remus is doing" said Sirius as they sat down in the common room that evening. "James genuinely seems to think that he's on his side"

"Because James Potter is an imbecile, he's not stupid school-wise but he's an idiot when it comes to common sense, he lacks it desperately and he can't read people very well it's his biggest fault" Severus smiled. "He puts too much onto his popularity and can't understand it when people don't like him"

"That's because he's so arrogant insults just bounce right off" Sirius laughed snuggling Severus closer. "Mm come here you I could just eat you up"

Severus laughed as Sirius started smothering him in kisses. "I love your kisses"

"And I love yours" Sirius sighed happily. "You're so warm and cosy and cuddly!"

Severus sighed happily and leaned into Sirius' touch more.

"Mm, my squishy Severus" Sirius chuckled.

"Shall we go up and get comfy in bed?" Severus smiled happily.

"Sounds like a plan" Sirius grinned.

Within ten minutes they were washed, changed and snuggled up under the bed covers.

"By the way Severus, you know we kinda haven't thought of a name for the baby yet?" Sirius said slowly.

Severus looked up curiously.

"And I know you're the one who's carrying her and you deserve to be the one to name her but I've kinda thought of a name for her, you don't have to use it but I like it and it's just an idea..." Sirius said quickly.

Severus just smiled pleasantly. "What is it?"

"Rose" Sirius breathed.

"Rose?" Severus looked a little surprised.

"As I said you don't have to like it or use it, I just thought it was a nice name" Sirius said slowly.

Severus looked very thoughtful for a moment a smile beaming across his face. "Rose! Let's call her Rose!"

Sirius started grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Really?! You want to call her Rose?!"

Severus nodded eagerly a tiny squeal of excitement escaping his throat. "I love it, it's THE name!"

Sirius pulled Severus in for a massive cuddle, he hadn't expected Severus to like the name so much he was utterly thrilled! "Beautiful baby Rose..." he breathed.

Severus sighed with pure happiness and cuddled up closer to Sirius. "I love you, Sirius" he whispered.

"I love you too, Severus" Sirius smiled before lifting up the bed covers and grinning to Severus' bump. "And I love you, Rose"

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "I love her too..."

The next morning they were down at breakfast, Remus decided to join them looking a little strained.

"Is everything okay?" Regulus asked worriedly rubbing his boyfriend's back.

"I can't keep doing what I'm doing with James it's killing me" he groaned resting his head in his hands. "He's being such a dick, he still thinks we're friends and such but he's trying to provoke me into a reaction or say something about what happened the other day"

"Don't give up, Remus you're doing really well" Severus assured him.

"Yeah and I know James too well to know that if he sees you starting to break he will keep pushing you further until you completely snap in two" Sirius said through pursed, worried lips. "Don't let him get that kind of leverage over you, Remus"

"Two days left, you can do it!" Regulus beamed. "Just the rest of today and tomorrow, you can spend tomorrow night with me so at least you get away from him for a little while" said Regulus.

Remus looked up, smiled gently, and pressed his lips to Regulus'. "If this plan works then I am definitely going to feel great about sticking this out..."

"As you should" Severus smiled civilly. Even he had to admit he was starting to find some respect for and even like Remus Lupin despite everything that had gone on in the past with him and the rest of the Marauders, Severus could find the forgiveness for the boy especially seeing just how far he would go for Regulus' love.

"This plan HAS to work" Sirius said firmly banging his fist down on the table. "It just has to!"

"You still need our help?" Mulciber smirked his eyes twinkling maliciously, they knew he would take any excuse to destroy anybody from Gryffindor and what Potter had done was more than excuse enough to destroy him.

"Yes we will thanks" said Severus. "I'll be giving you your instructions tomorrow night, if we all follow the plan then we can do this, Sirius has been practising and I think he's near enough ready" he added with a smirk.

Sirius grinned proudly beside him.

"I'll help him" Mulciber offered. "I'm seventeen"

"Great" Severus breathed.

After they finished eating they headed off to lessons positively buzzing with the sheer excitement of it all.

Throughout Divination, Sirius and Severus sat whispering about what they were going to do.

"And how far do you think Mulciber and I will need to apparate?" he whispered glancing around to make sure nobody overheard them. The last thing they wanted for was anyone to suspect they were plotting something or worse, going to do something in revenge to Potter, they just couldn't be caught out with any of this shit.

"I think just a few miles near the coast perhaps in a Muggle town" said Severus pulling out a magazine cutting. "Look this little village isn't too far for you both to take him but it's far enough for him not to be able to wander back to the castle very easily"

Sirius nodded his understanding and pocketed the picture and description of the village. "We lure him to the edge of the forest, part of it is completely under shadow by the lake if we can use a Confundus charm on him and lure him away down there we can take him out of the school grounds and apparate from there" he said in a low voice.

"Good thinking, all we have to do is make sure Remus can lure him away on his own without Pettigrew" Severus frowned chewing on his bottom lip deep in thought as his hands stroked over his bump.

"We use a girl, Peter will be all over her like a shot" said Sirius.

"I like that" Severs nodded.

"We don't need to use the Imperius curse on her or anything just get a love potion in something for him to eat, can you brew one?" Sirius asked searching Severus' eyes.

"Steal me the ingredients before you go out with the other's tonight and I can get to work on it tomorrow morning" Severus smirked. Such a Slytherin, Sirius felt so proud of him.

Severus sat and scribbled down the list of ingredients. "Here, this is what we need to obtain, we can break into Slughorn's supply cupboard he only uses a simple spell, enough to keep the little ones and Peeves from breaking in, if you break in and take the stuff then I can brew the potion"

"And what about Regulus?" Sirius asked quickly.

"He's too young to apparate and so is Remus, Remus will be luring James away and I know for a fact Regulus can cast a pretty nasty Confundus charm plus Dumbledore will be the least likely to suspect him he's never done anything like a duel or even put a hex on people enough to report it before" said Severus. "He could use someone else' wand we could take it, if Remus could take James' wand and get it to Regulus BEFORE anything happens then that would be a massive help"

"That way if anyone should try to check our wands there won't be any trace of us using magic against him" Sirius smirked.

"True and if James comes back and accuses us he has no proof, especially if the other guys are helpful and very careful too although they don't care so much about being caught..." Severus said slowly. "I still don't want them in trouble"

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding and reached across the table taking Severus' hand. The teacher was so absorbed in whatever the fuck it was she was doing she wouldn't notice them doing anything. They were supposed to be ball reading today but Severus and Sirius were too busy working on their plan.

By lunch time the plan was set and ready, Severus was plotting out the enlisted jobs for the other students.

"I am sick and tired of listening to him blabbing about you two" Remus groaned as he dropped down at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"He's been chatting shit about us?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Why does this not surprise me?"

"He's going on about it, raving about how he's going to think up another plan and this time I'd better go along with it and agree with him" Remus said worriedly. "Of course I'm not going to but still..."

"You've told him you will, right?" Severus frowned.

"Well, yeah, I'm not silly I thought it was a good way to convince him we're still friends and such" Remus shrugged a little helping himself to some southern fried chicken.

"It is" Regulus smiled gently. "I'm looking forward to this plan I can't wait to get revenge on that pathetic piece of shit"

By the end of the day the boys were tired, Severus and Sirius went back to the dormitory for a nap after dinner whilst Remus and Regulus spent some alone time together.

At around half eight, Evan and the other's came back to wake Sirius up.

"Oi, Black" he hissed shaking the Gryffindor awake. Sirius groaned and blinked up sleepily at him.

"What?"

"Time to get going, Regulus is here to sit with Severus too" Evan said again as the younger boy appeared smiling brightly. Sirius yawned and sat up, he gently shook Severus.

"Mm?"

"We're off now, Sev, Regulus has come to see you" he smiled. Severus opened his eyes slowly, yawned and sat up running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I'm up" he yawned.

"You can sleep if you want to, I can read a book or something" Regulus frowned but Severus firmly shook his head.

"Nope I'm never rude to company" he smiled.

Sirius got up, pulled on some proper outdoor clothing and leaned over the bed kissing Severus softly on the lips a few times. "I'll be back later to see you, stay out of trouble, I love you"

"I could say the same thing to you, I love you too" Severus chuckled as Sirius kissed him again. Sirius went to pull back but Severus pulled him in for one last stable kiss before releasing the boy and watching him leave. When the door closed behind them, Severus climbed out from under the covers, smoothed them over and offered Regulus a seat on his bed.

"How long were you asleep for?" Regulus smiled as he sat down slowly wearing his pyjamas and fluffy bed socks.

"About three hours?" Severus yawned a little. "Now I'm pregnant I can sleep all the time"

"Must be sort of nice"

"In some ways yes, other's no" Severus chuckled. "You know where they're off to, right?"

Regulus nodded slowly.

"Good" said Severus. "By the way, how are you getting along with the exam work this year?"

"I'm actually doing better than I expected to be honest, Remus has helped me out a little and thanks to your annotations in my text books I'm doing so much better in potions and stuff" Regulus flashed him a bright toothy grin. "Oh and also I've been learning to annotate my own books with helpful things and I've been testing things down and guess what? The teachers love it when I write my own thoughts and experiments on my work, they're giving me extra marks for it and sometimes even for creativity even if the work isn't excellent!"

Severus grinned excitedly happy to hear that Regulus was doing so well. "That's great, but what about your parents?"

Regulus' face fell a little and he cleared his throat nervously his eyes wandering away from Severus' face as though he didn't want to talk to the boy. "Oh, umm..."

"Have they sent you a letter yet?"

Regulus shook his head slowly. "Maybe they will though there's still plenty of time for that..." his voice was a little shaky, Severus wasn't convinced Regulus even believed what he was saying because Severus certainly didn't.

"Are you going to write to them?" Severus asked again.

"No" Regulus said quietly. "I want to let it cool down and wait for them to contact me, I doubt I can ever go back to Grimmauld place again so you know, it's probably for the best that I don't contact them" he shrugged a little.

"It must be really difficult for you..." Severus said in a sympathetic tone.

Regulus just laughed and smiled to Severus. "I have Remus, I will stay with his parents over Easter and during the summer like we had planned anyway and maybe they won't mind taking care of me until I'm seventeen next year, it's not like I'll be there all the time and I'm Remus' boyfriend, Remus says they won't mind so maybe it will be the real start of my new life" he smiled. He wasn't going to mention anything to Severus about the date for him to become a Werewolf, that would be stupid. No, Remus and Regulus had agreed not to mention or say anything about it to them until it was done and the transformation was fully complete.

Severus nodded with a smile, a complete understanding. "If it's what you want then I say go for it, since I fell pregnant I've learned to make bigger changes and to make better choices and I hope you learn the same way from Remus"

Regulus smiled and flushed a little. "You're a really great friend, Severus"

"So are you, Regulus" Severus smiled back.

Meanwhile out in the school grounds...

"It's not that fucking cold out here, come on, everyone huddle round" Evan said as they hid inside one of the near empty greenhouses that was mostly used for storing pots, compost and such. The greenhouses were kept heated overnight so they would be nice and toasty in there and the smell of the weed would have gone by the time anyone bothered to come back in for any reason over the weekend.

The six of them huddled closer watching Evan and Avery stand there rolling with Sirius' help.

"You've done this before?" Avery quirked an eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"Course I have" Sirius said rather haughtily. "It's not just Slytherin's that like having some harmless fun with a bit of pot"

They all laughed. When they finished rolling, they lit the roll ups with the tips of their wands. Sirius took a long drag on his and exhaled slowly before he did it again and passed it over to Evan whom did the same.

"That's some nice shit" Evan breathed watching the smoke spiralling upwards. "Fuck"

They all stood in silence smoking for a few moments passing the weed around.

"Bet it's pretty shit not having Snape here" Mulciber commented glancing to Sirius as the boy took another draw.

"Not boring, I love Severus though but he's pregnant and shouldn't inhale this crap" said Sirius looking into Mulciber's face.

"Well at least you care enough to say that"

"Of course I care about him, I love him to bits he's a babe" said Sirius.

"Pleased you're having a baby with him then?" Barty asked slowly.

"Course I am" said Sirius again with a dazed, happy smile on his face as they sank down on the blankets strewn across the floor. "I've got my daughter on the way and if I never slept with him I wouldn't have her"

"You're planning to stand by him after he gives birth, aren't you?" Avery said slowly staring into Sirius' eyes.

"I'd never leave him" said Sirius. "I have this feeling that one day I'm going to marry him before we're much older"

"Are your hunches usually correct?" Evan quirked an eyebrow rolling a second blunt.

Severus nodded with a grin. "Always"

Back in the dormitory….

"So what's my part in the plan then?" Regulus asked as he lounged on the end of Severus' bed by the footboard, Severus was lounging on the headboard with a lazy yawn as he stroked his bump.

"I need you to use a Confundus charm on Potter, when Remus lures him out, do it but with someone else' wand and if you can make sure Remus gives you Potter's wand provided he can get a hold of it, once you've done that make sure you alert Wilkes and Barty who will be our look outs and will be shadowing us throughout the whole thing" said Severus.

"You're not going outside with them, are you?" Regulus asked worriedly. "You shouldn't be running around on potentially dangerous missions..." his eyes wandered to Severus' bump.

"Don't worry I'll be staying put, Sirius has pretty much insisted I don't leave the dormitory for my own safety I just need to make sure I call the shots. I've made these coins-" he said opening his bedside table drawer and pulling out a small cardboard box. He lifted the lid off and showed Regulus what looked to be normal sickle coins. Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"Why do we need these?"

"They're not real money, they're fake but they look real so if anyone should search us and they find them they won't realise anything is wrong as they look like ordinary coins and not incriminating evidence" said Severus. "Now, I['ll give one to each of you and I'll keep one here and when it burns to a medium temperature it means there are Prefects patrolling the corridors you will pass as you pass them. When it is cold it means you are safe, when it becomes really hot that means you're about to be caught or there is a teacher, Prefect or otherwise hazard approaching rapidly and it means to get out of there asap"

Regulus nodded with understanding. "I'll explain this to the other's and I will give you your coins Sunday evening around dinner time to make sure you don't lose them or anything, Sirius and Mulciber have been practising their apparition and it's coming along very well, they're near enough ready, Mulciber has apparated a little way before and so has Sirius but the distance they will be going is further than they've done so hopefully things will go according to plan" Severus went on.

"Are we going to tie Potter up or anything?"

Severus laughed. "No, if we tie him up it kind of gives away the potential fact he might have done it all by himself, by the time the Confundus charm wears off he's not going to be near the castle and he will remember leaving the castle but nothing else, he can accuse and point fingers all he wants but his memory will be too distorted for them to blame us provided everything goes according to plan"

"You're an evil genius" Regulus laughed clapping his hands together excitedly.

Severus just flashed a grin, he would take that one as a compliment...

Back out in the greenhouses...

"So you're telling me that it was YOU who would that Niffler in McGonagall's office?" Avery chuckled staring at Sirius casually from where he lounged.

The six of them were higher than fucking kites and enjoying sharing stories of mayhem and mischief they had caused or been involved in since starting back in first year 1971.

Sirius laughed. "Yuppers!"

"Fuck it, that was a great idea why didn't we think of something like that?" Mulciber chuckled lazily.

"Because we like to plot more evil doings" Evan flashed him a malicious grin. "Hmm, so are you at all interested in the Dark Arts?" he asked curiously allowing his eyes to wander back to Sirius. Even Evan had to admit it was rather fun getting to know the boy, he was better than they had originally assumed he was.

"Nope, not at all" said Sirius taking a draw again and exhaling slowly. "The kind of wizards my family are would put even you lot off"

"I've heard excellent things about your cousin, Bellatrix" Mulciber nodded.

"She's my cousin too" Evan pointed out.

"Bellatrix" Sirius sighed looking rather thoughtful. "Mad, dangerous, sadistic and completely unstable... Bellatrix..."

"She was done here by the time we arrived, my dad says she's an excellent Death-" Mulciber cut himself short and stared at Sirius worriedly. The boy frowned and glanced to him again.

"She's an excellent, what?" he asked slowly. "Death Eater?!"

Mulciber shrugged a little trying to regain some composure.

"Wait a minute, is your father a Death Eater?!" Sirius said straightening himself up a little. He watched Mulciber tense somewhat before he shrugged again.

"What of it?" he said stiffly although he still looked very dazed.

"Nothing" said Sirius his expression of mixed emotion. "Are you one too?"

Mulciber shook his head. "Nope"

Sirius nodded slowly and glanced around at the others. "Are any of you lot Death Eaters?" he asked watching them mumble and shake their heads. Sirius sighed, well at least they weren't Death Eater's themselves. "Let's hope you stay that way" he said casually.

"Why do you hate the Dark Arts so much?" Wilkes asked curiously flicking the end of the joint into the tin they had left to store the after crap in so nobody found it and started hunting for a culprit, the last thing they needed was to be caught smoking drugs in the school greenhouses at night.

"Because I know how much damage they can do to people, dark curses are near impossible to control and not only have wizards and witches killed themselves by losing control of them, they've harmed innocent people, torn families apart and made our world the corrupt society we live in today" Sirius explained.

The other's looked rather surprised if not a little confused.

"A surprisingly intelligent answer" Mulciber commented with a yawn. "I don't know, I guess it's a matter of opinion" he shrugged a little.

"I guess it is" said Sirius slowly. "All I know is it fucks people up left right and centre"

By the time they had returned to the castle almost two hours later still giggling and enjoying themselves and still high as kites, Severus had curled up on his side under the covers and was fast asleep and Regulus was still lounging at the bottom of the bed reading through one of the books he brought with him. The door clicked open and he looked up to see the boys grinning as they came back in, Regulus could smell the weed off of them before they even got too close.

"Alright, Reg?" Sirius flashed him a beaming grin his eyes wandering to Severus as he made his way into the bathroom. He reappeared a few minutes later and leaned down to gently kiss Severus' forehead.

Regulus yawned, stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed now you lot are back, goodnight" he said.

"Night" they chorused after him watching him shut the door behind himself.

Sirius stripped down into his boxers and clambered into bed behind Severus wrapping his arms around the warm, sleeping and thoroughly cuddly boy. "Mm, night babe" he whispered.

Severus groaned his eyebrows furrowing as he opened his eyes. "Sirius?"

"Yes babe"

"You're back?"

"Yes babe"

Severus just chuckled and rolled over lazily to face him with a tiny yawn. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah it was great we got to know each other quite well to be honest" Sirius slurred a little.

"Definitely!" Evan called over from where he was practically passed out still revelling in being high on his own bed.

Severus just chuckled and yawned sleepily once again. "How was the weed?"

Sirius was beaming with excitement now. "Oh don't even get me started on that, Sev"

Severus just laughed. "Fun times, mind if we go to sleep now?"

"Sure babe" Sirius smiled leaning in and kissing Severus softly on the lips. "Love you"

"You taste all minty" Severus smiled. "I love you too"

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning arrived and they were woken by the other guys messing about play fighting in the dormitory. Severus groaned and buried his face further into Sirius' chest. "I don't want to wake up so soon" he whined.

Sirius yawned and quickly checked the time on his pocket watch. "We probably should to make sure you get some proper food in you"

Severus yawned and groaned again blinking up into his boyfriend's handsome face.

"You look so bloody cute in the morning" Sirius chuckled gently stroking Severus' cheek as the boy continued to gaze up at him barely awake.

Severus let out a soft sigh but made no attempt to get out of his bed yet.

By the time they eventually went down for breakfast, Severus was feeling much brighter. They ate quickly and went back to the common room to sit and catch up on some of the work they hadn't done and needed to go over again.

Severus decided to give Sirius a brief on what he had told Regulus last night so he was definitely in on the plan and was sure about what he had to do with the other's.

"I'm going to do some practising apparating with objects later on with Mulciber" said Sirius quickly. "I think it's a good idea to make sure we can definitely do it"

"How far have you tried apparating?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"From just outside the gates to about a hundred feet outside Hogsmeade" Sirius said quickly. "It's definitely an improvement I just hope Dumbledore doesn't know what we're up to..."

"You have no trace on you" said Severus. "Neither does Mulciber but James does and they will be able to maybe pin point it to him apparating alone and it fucking him up or something, Regulus has agreed to his part of the bargain and he's filling Remus in a little today, they're going to work out how to get James' wand as well..."

Sirius winced a little. "That's pretty tough he nearly always has his wand on him I think he even sleeps with it sometimes"

"Paranoia" Severus chuckled. "It's what he gets for pissing so many people off and bullying them"

"Yeah but how is Remus going to make him drop it?" Sirius asked chewing on his lip nervously. "Remus is my mate I'm worried he's going to get caught or hurt"

"Oh I think you may be underestimating him a little, I used to do that, he's a pretty powerful Wizard and he knows how to do things when he sets his mind to the task, I think he wants back at James just as much as we do I can see it in his eyes how much he adores Regulus" Severus said slowly.

"He really does love my brother I've never seen him so happy in his life" Sirius smiled. "I love you, Severus and I want you to know I don't mean it in some silly, casual way I mean I really do love you" he said very seriously taking Severus' hands in his own. "I love our baby too and whatever it takes to make you happy I will do it and you should always remember that"

Severus could feel his heart fluttering in his chest a beaming smile spreading across his lightly blushing face. "I love you too" he breathed pulling Sirius in for a cuddle.

Although people still hadn't seemed to fully adjust to the idea of what happened between them, things were definitely starting to improve amongst the students partly all thanks to Severus' pregnancy glow which seemed to be improving by the day and he was actually starting to feel quite pleasant looking.

After lunch they washed up and climbed back into bed agreeing to use the rest of the day as a rest time for them both to catch up on sleep and generally rest plenty before the baby was born.

"We need some time every weekend for this shit..." Severus yawned cuddling up into Sirius' body.

"That's very true and I guess before you end up really heavily pregnant we should start making up some kind of sleep schedule" Sirius chuckled softly kissing the tip of Severus' nose.

Severus just smiled and sighed happily. "Rose is kicking me"

Sirius' face lit up at the mention of the baby's name. "Aw" he slipped a hand under the covers to feel Severus' tummy and sure enough there was that familiar little kicking which seemed to be growing much stronger now as she grew in physical size.

"Your bump is so lovely and round and perfect" Sirius breathed peeking down at it through the covers as Severus lay in just his boxer shorts. The boy blushed.

"I'm getting fat"

"Nope, not fat, pregnant" said Sirius with a smile.

Severus blushed again a light rosy glow lingering on his cheeks. "You're so sweet to me"

"That's because" Sirius said kissing Severus on the forehead. "You deserve it and you're very sweet to me"

Severus smiled and allowed it to linger for a good while. "Please don't get yourself hurt tomorrow, maybe we should rethink the plan..."

"No we shouldn't, that was an amazing idea, Severus, you're extremely intelligent and I think provided everybody does as instructed we will all do just fine" Sirius smiled reassuringly as he stroked his fingers through those long ebony locks. "The Slytherin's will be more than ready to bring down Potter and I think they're very enthusiastic for any job you enlist them, Regulus is a talented little hex artist and Remus is just plain talented" he went on. "Mulciber and I will get that bag of shit off school grounds and he will be none the wiser and you will be the best, most important person of all... you'll be the mastermind behind the whole thing" he flashed a cheeky grin.

Severus blushed and smiled warmly once again. "Hopefully everything will run smoothly"

The rest of the day passed and the two boys spent it snuggled up in bed together, when Sunday late afternoon arrived in the blink of an eye, Severus was well under preparation.

"Now, I've explained about the coins and I will give you your roles" he said addressing the whole dormitory full of boys. "Regulus you know you'll meet Remus on the Gryffindor corridor and take the wand, hopefully Potter's, but if not whatever wand he gives you he's stolen, if he can get Pettigrew's that will be just as good" Severus explained. "Use a powerful Confundus charm on him and then follow them to make sure Remus is safe, we can't have any accidents"

Regulus nodded. "Aye, aye"

"Excellent, Wilkes and Evan you'll be shadowing them on red alert for any Prefects or teachers or of course, Filch. You're gonna need to do a patrol ten minutes before we go and report back so we know where the dangers are, obviously I won't be able to see all of you and obviously you are not going to be able to keep full tabs on what every single one of you is doing just make sure you are in the right place at the right time and things should go according to plan." He said. "Mulciber you'll be with Sirius meeting out in the grounds, you'll take over from Remus by the edge of the forest and lead Potter out of the boundaries where you will grab and apparate him to the village about ten miles away"

Sirius and Mulciber high fived one another and nodded to Severus.

"Done" said Sirius.

"You can count on us" Mulciber grinned maliciously his eyes glinting with a devilish plan. He simply loved this kind of stuff.

"Good now Avery you will also be on lookout duties but you'll be towards the grounds, when Potter is coming I want you to cast a Lumos spell for exactly four seconds this should be long enough to let the other two know they're on their way and to be ready when they get there" Severus went on. "Once they're out in the grounds, Regulus I want you to bring Remus up here where it's safe and I can know you're back fine and that phase of the plan has worked, Wilkes and Evan I want you to keep shadowing them to the courtyard, stay with Avery and don't be seen, When the other two come back, Wilkes and Evan high-tail it out of there first and make the coins turn freezing cold to let the other three know if the coast is clear, from there get back here and we'll all meet up"

"Sounds like a plan" Evan grinned.

"I fucking love it!" Avery said excitedly punching the air.

"Good now make sure none of you use any damaging hexes especially no Confundus, no Dark Magic and no randomly casting suspiciously spells or casting them too many times, the odd Lumos is fine but anything else and if someone checks our wands then we could all be caught, do you understand?" Severus went on glancing around at the curious faces. "Barty you'll be joining with Wilkes and Evan shadowing people, don't be seen, don't make a sound and most importantly do not start fighting or hissing at one another, if you don't need to speak them don't say a word unless it's essential and if one of you is in danger then one of the other's should fall back to be with him and the other one report back here immediately, no fighting, no talking and no problems. If something should go seriously wrong then everybody burn the coins and abandon the plan and come straight here, we cannot afford to be caught doing this"

"Just out of curiosity what will happen to us if we do get caught?" Wilkes asked tilting his head to one side.

Severus looked amongst them once again his fingers running over his bump, a couple of them were staring at it through his clothes but he didn't mind. "It depends on who gets caught and who has the worst record, kidnapping another student and sending him off on his own in a Muggle village underage and unprotected could give you possible expulsion but more likely Hogsmeade bans, privileges taken away, record, poor references for when you go for a job and Dumbledore will have no sympathy for us or believe us if anything should happen in retaliation" he swallowed nervously.

Everybody exchanged wary looks.

"Are we ready then boys?" Sirius beamed pulling Severus gleefully into his arms.

"Ready!" they chorused almost excitedly.

At dinner they met Remus and Regulus sat with him running through the plan watching the boy nodding.

"And when it's time for you to go, we will burn your coin as a signal, only yours will burn" said Severus in a low voice passing the Sickle to Remus under the table.

The boy swallowed and nodded nervously. "I understand"

"Don't worry, Remus, you'll do just fine" Regulus reassured him. Remus smiled and pecked the boy happily on the cheek, it still didn't stop him from feeling nervous.

"Also once you have the wand, turn the coin freezing cold, it will alert Regulus and he will take the wand from you, Potter or Pettigrew it doesn't matter as long as it isn't your own. I've brewed the love potion and spiked the chocolates you took up to Peter earlier, he should find them when you go back upstairs and eat them, he'll wander off and you use whatever plan it is you have to lure James out enough for Regulus to get at him"

Remus nodded firmly. "I'll do it!"

After dinner, Remus met up with James and Peter and they went casually up to the dormitory.

Severus and the other's went back to the Slytherin house and went up to the dormitory. They sat there until around eight when Wilkes, Evan and Barty went out on the first patrol.

"Merlin I feel a bit nervous but my adrenaline is going crazy" Sirius grinned.

Severus just chuckled. "I don't blame you" he said sweetly.

Ten minutes later and the boys were back.

"No sign of any shit, corridors are pretty empty because it's Sunday, no teachers out and I don't think the Prefects are about yet, if they are we haven't seen them" Barty said with a grin.

"Excellent" Severus smiled.

They waited for a few more minutes until Regulus jumped slightly. "My coin..."

"Cold?"

Regulus nodded making his way across the dormitory shoving his own wand deep into his pocket. They were all dressed in black wearing plain black cloaks so as not to give away who they were or which house they were in.

"Go, Regulus and for fucks sake be careful bro!" Sirius called after him.

"I will" Regulus said before he shut the door.

By the time Regulus reached the seventh floor corridor he spotted Remus lingering around the corner in a short passage way, he hurried under the cover and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"Here's Peter's wand he's already disappeared to find some girl he thinks gave him the chocolates so he won't be a problem for us tonight, James won't take his but I know for a fact he's been hexing first years today so his wand already has a trace of shit on it" Remus said quickly shoving the wand into his boyfriend's hands. "Hang back here for a minute or two and when you see us come out take a clear shot at James and don't forget that, be safe" Remus said quickly gently pecking his boyfriend's lips again.

"Be safe, I love you" Regulus smiled.

"I love you too" Remus breathed before he turned and hurried back into the Gryffindor common room. Regulus let out a long shaky breath and set his coin off alerting them to the exchange of wands.

"I can't find Peter anywhere" Remus sighed as he strolled casually back into the common room.

"He'll be fine" James said lazily as he flipped through his Quidditch magazine carelessly. Remus stared at him, the boy was acting so calm and peaceful he had absolutely no idea he was about to be abducted and dumped ten miles away from the school castle...

"I'm worried, we should go make sure he's okay at least" Remus said frowning with feigned concern.

James quirked an eyebrow and sighed throwing the magazine aside. "Fine, whatever, we'll go look"

"Well you're in an agreeable mood tonight..."

"Probably because I know if I don't agree then you're going to be your usual compassionate mother hen self and drive me up the wall" James chuckled pocketing his wand. "Let's go" he sighed.

Remus was almost jumping for joy, his plan worked….

Down in Slytherin...

"Go and shadow them, get up there quickly and make sure you aren't seen" Severus instructed. The boys nodded and bolted quickly. Sirius leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"We'd better get going too it's only a matter of time before they're outside" he said quickly.

Severus nodded with understanding. "Take care" he said quickly.

"We'll be fine mate" Mulciber grinned clapping Sirius on the back in a rather friendly way as they left the dormitory leaving Severus all on his lonesome. Severus sighed and sat holding his coin in the palm of his hand waiting for the next wave of information to come through...

Remus and James strolled casually out onto the corridor, James laughing about something to do with Lily and what he had planned for her for Valentines day in a couple of weeks. Regulus heard their voices and peered around the corridor, James kept shuffling around but he aimed Peter's wand all the rage burning up inside of him as he really took aim "Confundus" he whispered.

The next thing he knew James was staggering around dazed and completely confused. Remus on the other hand glanced back over his shoulder grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on, Prongs, this way" he said leading the very fucked up looking boy down the staircases as quickly as possible.

Regulus grinned and waited until they were a good distance away before he slinked down the staircases after them.

In the shadows the three boys crept around poking their heads around corners and glancing up and down making sure nobody was around, they stalked and watched Remus practically dragging James down the stairs probably frightened the curse might wear off at some point, hopefully it wouldn't be too soon as Regulus was pretty awesome at it but still, they couldn't risk anything.

When they reached the entrance hall, Remus didn't glance around, his heightened senses alerted him to the fact the three Slytherin's were skulking around protecting him. When he slipped out into the courtyard the cool night air brushed over his skin and James started mumbling incoherently as Remus dragged him into the grounds.

"I'm worried we aren't ready to apparate that far with another person..." Sirius said nervously his eyebrows knitting together with concern.

"We've been practising I'm sure we'll do just fine" Mulciber said quickly. "We can't think like that or something will go wrong"

"I know but still, apparating without a license and in sync..."

"No time for that, look!" Mulciber said pointing up in the direction of the castle and sure enough there was Avery's wand glowing.

"Shit everything is going to plan, Severus really is a genius" Sirius breathed his heart hammering nervously in his chest.

"Good, now we have to wait for Remus to drag him down here and we take off as quickly as we can, I know Regulus' charms are tough but I don't know how long they last for..." Mulciber breathed.

Back in the dorm Severus was sitting staring at the coin in his hand a crease appearing between his brows. He felt nervous and so frightened for Sirius he couldn't bear the thought of something going wrong.

Down in the grounds, they watched as Remus approached through the moonlight and dragged James (still dazed and mumbling although now unstable to stand on his own two feet properly) over to them.

"Here, take him and fucking go" Remus said wild-eyed and terrified.

The other two had no time to argue or even speak. They snatched James' arms and took off as quickly as they could towards the boundaries trying their very best to heave him along as quickly as possible. Sirius spared a glance back over his shoulder and Remus was gone, sprinting back up towards the castle.

By the time Remus reached them, the three shadowing boys turned and bolted with a nod back into the castle and back to Slytherin. Remus and Regulus stayed with a worried-looking Avery.

"I keep thinking I hear someone coming" he breathed. "Whenever someone else turns up I nearly shit myself"

"Charming" Regulus said wrinkling his nose with disgust.

When the three boys arrived back in Slytherin, Severus breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Barty reached into his pocket and froze the coin and they waited with baited breath.

"That's us, we have to go" Remus said quickly as the three of them looked down to their hands. They pushed open the door and crept as quickly as possible back down the dungeon corridor and safely into Slytherin….

Mulciber and Sirius had reached the school boundaries, nervously they dragged James through it and looked nervously to one another.

"On my mark, the count of three" Mulciber breathed. "One..."

Sirius swallowed nervously and clutched James' arm tighter closing his eyes slowly.

"Two... THREE!"

There was a pop as the three boys disappeared.

Sirius cringed as he felt the pressure dragging him this way and that, the horrible sensations overwhelming him as he fought a hold of James. He hated apparating sometimes.

When they landed on their feet roughly in the shadows of the small village, the lights spilling out from the brightness of a pub filled with laughing, chattering people. He staggered a little but grinned and turned to Mulciber.

"We made it" he breathed.

Mulciber swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, now let's dump him somewhere and get out of here"

Sirius nodded quickly and they dragged James over so he was laying face down talking to himself just outside the pub.

"Let's leave him here and someone will find him and think he's drunk" Sirius chuckled as they flung him down and pushed him over enough so he could breathe properly.

Mulciber laughed and high-fived Sirius. "You're not so bad after all"

Sirius just smiled.

The sound of the pub door opening made their heads turn sharp, they gasped and turned haring back in the direction they came from. They grabbed arms and disappeared with a small crack...

Severus was sitting with his eyes closed holding the coin in the palm of his sweaty hand shaking nervously.

"I'm sure they're okay, they must be..." Regulus said reassuringly.

"Yeah the coins would be on fire if not" Remus added quickly.

"I'm so worried about-"

The door opened and Severus looked up with his eyes massively wide. As soon as they fell on Sirius he leapt from the bed, charged over to him and flung his arms around him grinning madly. "Did you do it?!"

"Of course we did" Mulciber grinned thumping his puffed-out chest proudly.

"Yeah we made a great team" Sirius grinned. "James is lying outside a pub, the Muggles will find him and think he's drunk, he's wearing Muggle clothes so they'll assume he's one of them and until the charm wears off he'll look like a raving nut case"

"He already is a head case" Evan said with a smirk.

Everybody burst out laughing and Severus leaned in and brought his and Sirius' lips together in a passionate kiss. Could they really have defeated James Potter?

By the time they all went to bed (Remus slept in Regulus' dormitory that night partly for his own safety if by some miracle James had returned and blamed him for it, or Peter for that matter, Severus felt utterly thrilled. "You did such an amazing job, I love you so much" he breathed pulling Sirius in for a cuddle.

The boy chuckled. "I didn't have much faith in myself but actually I am starting to like Mulciber" he grinned. "And Sev?"

"Mm?"

"I love you so much too" he breathed leaning in for a kiss.

That night they both slept peacefully for the first time in a while...

By breakfast the next morning, they went down to eat looking very chipper (although trying to cover just how happy they felt) Glancing up at the Gryffindor table they noticed James was gone….

Remus smirked and got up.

"Where are you going?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

"I'm going to question him about last night and where James is" the boy chuckled. He moved over and stood by Peter's side, the boy had his back to them so they couldn't see his reactions.

"Hey, Peter" Remus said casually. "Where were you last night?"

"I was fucked up I think someone slipped me a love potion!" he sighed massaging his temples. "I feel all fuzzy now, not like I'm drunk just like I was out of it, I think I might have sexually harassed someone but I'm not sure..."

Remus bit back a laugh. "Oh dear, I was up and gone before you were awake this morning, James didn't come back either, did he have some of what you had?"

Peter shook his head. "Nah, last time I remember seeing him was when he came out of the bathroom then went to read his magazine, he sort of grunted at me whilst I was eating..."

"Weird, ah well, maybe he just went out for a walk" Remus sighed. "Anyway I'm going back to Reg now, see you in lessons" he waved before wandering off. When he arrived at the Slytherin table he was grinning excitedly.

"He doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Then our plan worked" Sirius said very excitedly.

The morning lessons passed in a blur and just before lunch time there was a knock at the classroom door.

"Come in" said Professor Flitwick with an almost squeak. The door creaked open and Professor McGonagall came striding in an anxious look on her face.

"Good morning, Filius" she said calmly. "I wanted to know if James Potter has turned up in lessons today?" she frowned.

Professor Flitwick shook his little head. "No, his seat is empty" he said nodding over to where Remus and Peter were sitting calmly and looking a little bored.

Yeah, Remus was a great actor.

Severus and Sirius exchanged smirks.

"Boys you haven't happened to see your friend, have you?" she asked quickly.

They shook their heads.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she pressed.

Remus and Peter looked to one another. "He was in the dormitory last night" said Peter.

"Yeah, I went to bed early and Peter went off for a bit" Remus said slowly.

"He was reading a magazine, Remus closed his bed curtains, I went out and we haven't seen him since, why Professor?" Peter asked worriedly.

Professor McGonagall hesitated a moment. "Because we feel that he has gone missing..." she said. "Any student who has seen James Potter after dinnertime yesterday evening will be asked to come to my office and report, an underage student has gone missing from lessons and we cannot locate him within the school, you will not be in trouble and if you have any information at all it would be greatly appreciated" she addressed the whole class before turning on her heels and walking out.

The class immediately broke out into excitable chatter and Professor Flitwick stood staring after McGonagall.

Sirius and Severus exchanged beaming smiled.

"We've fucking done it" Sirius breathed kissing Severus softly on the cheek.

"Now it's our victory" Severus breathed.

They could only hope that when James Potter was found, he wouldn't remember a thing and they got off without a hitch...


	22. Chapter 22

For the rest of the day Severus and Sirius both felt rather excited (although they were doing their best to suppress it outwardly) and by lunch time the whole school was alight with the talk and hot gossip of James Potter's disappearance. Nobody had seen him or heard from him and even Remus was doing his dutiful job of pretending to be a concerned, upset friend, he'd even been going around asking people if they knew anything about it and sighing with defeat when they shook their heads but a little way through the lunch break he and Regulus had met up with Sirius and Severus in the room of requirement only for them to burst into fits of laughter over the whole story.

"You know I have this feeling we're all going to get away with this, right?" Remus smirked as they lounged on the bed together.

"I hope we do" Regulus laughed.

"I'll make damn sure we do, we can easily turn this back on James and make him look like a raving lunatic" Sirius smirked. "And it's all thanks to Severus!" he beamed running his fingers through his lovers' long, dark hair.

Severus just laughed and cuddled in closer blushing with happiness. They had finally gotten something over on James blood Potter and even though they weren't out of the woods just yet it was a definite improvement.

They spent the rest of the lunch break kissing slowly themselves and witnessing Remus and Regulus rolling around making out having seemed to forget there were other people there too.

By the end of the day James still hadn't turned up and when they returned to the dormitory after dinner, had a wash and climbed into bed everything seemed to much brighter.

"So he still hasn't turned up tonight then?" Mulciber grinned as he walked briskly over to his own bed and flopped down lazily.

"Nope" Severus chuckled. "I sort of hope he doesn't ever come back after all the shit he's put me through over the years and what he did with Sirius and I just recently"

It was now early February and the day the new issue of Sirius' dirty magazine would be put through the Wizard print, they had been sent a letter telling them they would be given a free copy upon release and Severus was very much looking forward to it.

They climbed into bed and snuggled down together.

"I do hope that he isn't dead though" Severus mused. "I kind of don't want that on my conscience even if it is only Potter..."

Sirius laughed. "You're a bit compassionate aren't you?"

Severus just blushed and lay there fiddling with the buttons on the front of Sirius' navy and red plaid pyjama top. "Maybe it's my hormones"

"You're feeling all motherly" Sirius teased watching Severus wrinkle his nose, blush the bat him very lightly on the chest.

"Oi! I'm no woman"

"Mm and don't I know it" Sirius winked watching the blush spreading even further over Severus' face. "I do like it that you're pregnant though... and now we're together you're all cute and cuddly and sweet, nothing like how I would have ever imagined you to be to be honest..." he mused a little.

Severus just grinned. "Looks can be deceiving"

"That is incredibly true" Sirius smiled back.

"Now that I've gotten to know you I see that you're actually really cuddly, sweet and extremely kind and so loyal you're nothing like how you used to be towards me" Severus blushed again.

"That's because you've gotten to know me and I feel a lot different about you now and have done for a good while even if I haven't shown it, not just because of the baby but because of you and your personality you're a special, unique person and you're my boyfriend so I'm always going to treat you well and very nicely" Sirius smiled warmly "I really do love you, Severus"

"And I love you too" Severus breathed pulling the boy in for a passionate, tender kiss.

When they finally drew apart they settled down under their warm covers ready for sleep.

"I really like it when you wear two piece pyjamas" Severus smiled his fingers wandering around the soft fabric of Sirius' nightwear.

Sirius just smiled. "Why's that?"

"Because it's different and you normally wear a t-shirt and some boxers, just your underwear or a nightshirt and a couple of times you've been naked after we had sex" Severus blushed. "You're all cosy and soft and stuff like this"

Sirius chuckled again. "Isn't that sweet?" he smiled warmly. "You're always all soft and cosy, your skin is ridiculously soft" he breathed as he caressed Severus' cheek.

Severus' eyelashes fluttered a little "Thank you" he whispered.

They settled down to sleep very soon after wrapped in each other's arms.

Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement...

"Gods Remus, harder!" Regulus gasped throwing his head back as Remus thrust into him from behind. "Ngh!"

"Regulus..." Remus panted. "Look at me"

Regulus turned to gaze lustfully over his shoulder and Remus moaned very loudly at the sight of him as he continued to thrust balls deep into the boy.

"You're so sexy, Regulus" Remus groaned as Regulus' eyebrows knitted together and he emitted a desperate little whine of delight when the werewolf hit his prostate once again.

"So are you" the younger boy panted. "Feels so nice... I'm really close... Remus I'm gonna fucking explode..."

Remus moaned so loudly and paused for a split second before he began to literally pound into Regulus' very eager and willing arsehole.

Regulus nearly screamed and slumped forward face down on the bed as he exploded all over himself crying out Remus' name desperately in the process. The gesture drove Remus wild and his orgasm hit him like a ten ton Hippogriff.

"Regulus! Oh fuck" he shrieked as he thrust balls deep inside of the younger boy and came so hard Regulus squealed when he felt the fountain of hot cum erupt inside of him. Remus slumped down on his back panting heavily unable to even open his eyes for several long minutes.

It took some time but they finally came back around, the final waves of their orgasm had crashed when Remus drew himself upwards pulling out of his boyfriend very gently and rolling over to lay beside him, as soon as he was out, Regulus' body dropped fully down onto his tummy on the soft bedding but not before Remus could spell them clean.

"That was so hot" Regulus breathed gazing into Remus' lovely blue eyes.

"I know, although I do prefer being able to see your face" Remus smiled warmly, he looked almost dazed and incredibly happy as he cuddled up closer spelling their hands clean and placing his wand on one of the bedside tables.

"Me too" Regulus flashed a playful grin back.

Remus smiled and snuggled in closer to lie on his own tummy and gaze into Regulus' pretty silver eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

Regulus' heart fluttered in his chest. "I know" he breathed. "And I love you too"

Remus smiled sweetly and leaned in for a tender kiss. "Mm I also really love sex"

"Me too" Regulus beamed as they slipped under the covers and snuggled back up together again. They lay there for a little while just kissing slowly and enjoying their company.

"Hmm, you think that Potter will ever be found?" Regulus smirked quirking an eyebrow.

Remus just laughed. "I have no doubts that he will turn up somewhere eventually and it probably won't be too far away especially if the school are trying to get information on where he is and if anyone's seen him but we did our job well and it's not likely he will be found too soon or anyone could realise it was us, even him"

Regulus just smiled happily and leaned in for a kiss.

They lay in silence for a little while.

"So, have you thought about our future at all?" Remus spoke slowly.

Regulus chuckled. "I thought we'd discussed changing me in March"

"We have and we agreed to it" Remus smiled. "But I was talking more long term than that, beyond changing you as in our future, future"

Regulus looked a little surprised yet thoughtful. "About living together and such?"

Remus nodded. "I have never felt this way about anyone and I want us to have a proper life together, we'll make it, Regulus, I know it"

"So do I" Regulus breathed. "I can just feel it, and Severus and Sirius I know they will too"

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement. "However they are not the one I want to marry and perhaps if it's safe, one day have a baby with..." he went on.

Regulus' jaw nearly hit the floor. "You want to marry me and have a baby with me?!" he gasped loudly.

Remus looked a little worried if not surprised by Regulus' reaction, he blushed and continued to smile although a little more nervously than before. "Yeah I do, it's just something to think about I just wanted to mention and that"

Regulus smiled warmly and pulled Remus into a kiss that spoke a thousand words...

The next morning, Sirius and Severus were up and down at breakfast. The school was still buzzing about James and the first thing they noticed was that his seat was still empty and Peter came in alone.

Remus and Regulus did turn up however, just a good few minutes later draped all over each other as usual.

Severus and Sirius smirked to one another and laughed, it was obvious what THEY had been up to last night...

They came over and sat down practically radiating their happiness up and down the Slytherin table.

"Well somebody got laid last night" Mulciber commented watching them both flush with excitement as they glanced near innocently to one another. The other Slytherin's just smirked.

It wasn't long before the post owls swooped in dropping letters, notes and parcels into their owners or customers laps. Sirius' eyes twinkled excitedly as a large brown owl swooped down dropping an A4 brown paper packet into his lap. The Gryffindor grinned and tore it open flashing the front cover off to everyone else.

"Look who's on the front page again" he teased.

They stared at it and wrinkled their noses.

"Please don't show us your bits..." Avery said.

Sirius just laughed and started flipping through said magazine with a very curious Severus peering over his shoulder at the very sensual images he had witnessed being shot. "I'm not going to show you my bits, I don't do nude, I just do near nude" he winked cheekily at them.

Mulciber and Avery rolled their eyes, Evan sighed and a few of the others (including Remus and Regulus) started to laugh lightly about it. They were all getting used to Sirius being around and some of them were even starting to like him.

"Look this is the closest to nude I've ever done" Sirius said turning the magazine around and flashing it off to everyone, it was the photo where Severus' hand appeared to be pulling on his thong.

"Merlin's saggy nuts!" Evan gasped covering his eyes so quickly his fork clattered to his plate.

"Merlin might have saggy ones but I certainly don't" Sirius sniffed almost proudly.

"It's true, I've seen them" Severus smirked his eyes glittering with mad delight as Sirius turned the magazine back around so he could see it again.

"Well we don't need to know anything about your balls, your choice underwear or any other part of your body that could potentially blind us" Evan said wrinkling his nose.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another and instantly burst into fits of laughter, people were actually turning to stare at them. The joke was contagious and the other's joined in watching Evan frown and blush.

"Mate, and you say they're dirty?" Regulus smirked waggling his eyebrows.

"Get out of it!" Evan said waving a hand at Regulus and wrinkling his nose with embarrassed, annoyed distaste.

After breakfast they headed off to lessons very happily. By lunch there was still no sign of James having come back to the castle or any inkling of his whereabouts.

"If any student knows anything about the possible whereabouts of Mr James Potter of Gryffindor house, could they please report to either myself or their head of house as soon as possible please" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed out through the school during break and lunch time.

Filch had actually taken the time to put up some posters with James' picture on asking for witnesses to his disappearance and offering a gift voucher as a reward for anyone whom is correct in finding him.

"We should so drop hints he might be in the village or tell someone he said he was going there..." Avery said as they all stared at one of the posters. "I mean, think of all that chocolate..."

"We can't" Severus hissed glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in on them. "We could get caught and it would only take for Potter to point the finger at us even just to try and get us in shit for us to be pinned with the blame"

"Sev's right" Sirius said quickly as he gave his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'd rather not risk it to be honest with you guys"

The other boys exchanged looks, sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right..." they mumbled their agreement.

Once again by the end of the day, there was still no James Potter. Their afternoon had mooched by slowly and with pretty much nothing exciting happening and even after dinner when they flopped into bed and warm, cosy and freshly bathed they were still very relaxed about today.

"I am feeling so good right now" Severus sighed happily as he ran his hands over his bump which seemed to have grown a good bit in the past week.

"You're looking pretty damn good too" Sirius grinned. "You're all glowing and snuggly and shit"

"And shit?" Severus smirked quirking an eyebrow.

"You know I mean it in a good way" Sirius smiled warmly. "So how's Rose?" he asked in genuine curiosity as he gently started stroking Severus' bump. The boy slowly lifted his top exposing it to Sirius so he could look at the smooth, supple skin.

Severus smiled warmly. "I do indeed and she's fine she's moving a little now but I think she's probably asleep, she was kicking a good bit around dinner time"

"Mm well she's a very happy baby, we know that" Sirius smiled warmly. "So, do you have a birthing plan yet?"

"Birthing plan?!"

"Yeah are you having a water birth, a standard birth or anything like that?" Sirius asked curiously.

Severus looked extremely worried. "Aren't you planning to be there?"

"Of course I am" Sirius grinned. "I already said that and you know I wouldn't leave you to give birth to our daughter on your own but seeing as it's you who'll be doing all the hard working with the pushing and contractions and other crazy stuff I don't know much about yet, surely you have a plan?"

"Well" Severus said slowly. "I was kinda hoping to do it in a casual way, seeing as the hospital wing isn't too much like a hospital it will be quite comfortable and in Pomfrey can give me drugs to stop the pain then I think I might like to take them, it depends on how bad the pain is though..."

"Severus don't worry about the pain it's only temporary and if there are pain killers she can give you then you can have those, you've got nothing to worry about" Sirius flashed him a reassuring smile.

Severus just cuddled up closer, he felt a little better about it although he seriously doubted he would ever be completely better about it.

"I love you" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too" Severus smiled as they finally settled down to sleep...

The next morning arrived sooner than they could have expected and when Severus woke the first thing he noticed was Sirius' beaming face gazing lovingly at him.

"It's Wednesday" he breathed.

Severus chuckled and rubbed his tired eyes cuddling in closer. "It is indeed" and then a sudden thought hit him. "Know what else today is?"

Sirius' eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Twenty two weeks" he breathed.

Severus grinned and rolled over snatching up his pregnancy book, he flipped to the correct page and began to read aloud:

"_This week you may start to notice a little extra weight has been gained, this is nothing to worry about and it's completely normal" _he began.

"_Baby now measures twelve inches and weighs a pound and a third, he or she is working hard to gain weight, prepare their lungs and other body organs for life outside of your body and soon you may notice (if you haven't already) a normal amount of strain on your ribs or even a foot up there" _Severus smirked glancing to Sirius whom just laughed about it.

"Cute"

"_The baby's ears are now fully functional so loud noises and sudden movements can make the baby wriggle or even jump, he or she can also hear your voice and louder voices form outside. The baby is getting used to listening to your heart, lungs and other organs working" _

"So that's why she gets so wriggly sometimes for no reason, when it's loud I mean" Severus said snapping his fingers with the sudden realisation of it all.

"Huh, well that's interesting" Sirius smiled casually. "Read some more!"

Severus smiled sweetly and carried on. _"Something else to note is that from now you may notice a little extra hair growth, quite often it happens on the body and sometimes even the face however some report it only affects their head of hair as the hormones slow down the natural shed cycle leaving you with much thicker, more lustrous hair" _he said running his fingers through his admittedly thicker hair. _"Another thing you may notice is the increase of your sex drive, this may last until the end of the pregnancy and occasionally beyond, however towards the end you may not be feeling up to it but all forms of sex are perfectly safe during pregnancy provided you remember your hygiene and take care of your bump" _

"Mm" Sirius growled with excitement. "So that means we can keep fucking whenever and wherever we want for three and a half more months?" he waggled his playful yet immaculate dark eyebrows.

Severus smirked, closed the book and rolled back into his boyfriend's arms pressing his lips slowly to the pulse point of his neck. "Here's the deal"

"Ooh there's a deal is there?" Sirius grinned.

"Mmhm" Severus chuckled gazing up into Sirius' face biting his bottom lip. "And this is it, we have to have as much sex as possible in any position we can think of and manage and anywhere we should just so happen to fancy"

Sirius was positively beaming with happiness. "Let's have as much sex as we can because once the baby is born you won't be feeling up to it for a while and we probably won't have as much time"

Severus smirked playfully. "This afternoon during free period, you can, get it while it's hot"

Sirius moaned softly with anticipation of pleasure. "You really know how to tickly my fancy don't you?"

"Yeah well I'll let you tickle all of my fancies" Severus winked.

Sirius shuddered. Severus could be ridiculously hot when he wanted to be.

"If you two are having sex you could at least give us some warning" Mulciber called through the curtains.

"We're not doing anything you can even check" Severus laughed back.

Mulciber wrinkled his nose even though they couldn't see him. "I'd rather not risk it to be honest, anyway come on we're going down for breakfast in ten minutes"

"Okay" said Sirius.

With a few more playful chuckles and kisses, they finally got up, dressed and washed up before they headed down for their breakfast.

In the great hall the buzz was still lingering in the air, as time went it on was becoming a bit faded by some and more hyped by others. Some of the students were quickly losing interest in James and others could talk about nothing but his potential whereabouts or what might have happened to him for him to suddenly disappear like that.

As soon as they sat down a group of giggling girls at the Gryffindor table in front of them turned to smile and flutter their eyelashes at him suggestively. Severus tensed a little but didn't outwardly react to them even when Sirius looked up.

"I think they have your magazine" Severus said nodding towards it, he could see one of the pictures of Sirius showing between the girls.

"Thanks for buying!" Sirius waved casually before turning his attention on Severus. "Now you stop looking all worried and stuff because you know I'm more than a little bit queer" he chuckled winking to Severus.

"I know you are" Severus breathed gazing at Sirius in a way the girls never could. "I just don't like them thinking they can ogle you like you're an animal in a cage"

Sirius smiled. "I knew they would do this when I signed my contract" he laughed lightly. "But as long as they like the way I look they will buy the magazine and I will get more money to support both you and Rose"

Severus' heart fluttered with love in his chest. "I feel like I should try and get a job too..."

"No you won't, you can take it easy for now and when the baby comes along I want you to look after her and enjoy your life, I will still have a job, I don't know so much about the modelling when she's here because I don't want her to ever do something like this or think it's what she should do with her life"

Severus smiled softly. "It's nice to know how much you really care" he breathed.

They ate breakfast very happily and headed off to Herbology in much better spirits.

"Can we walk a tiny bit slower please?" Severus asked as they made their way outside.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm just getting bigger and the weight gets tiring and I get out of breath at time" Severus breathed as they slowed down a little.

"I forget you're five and a half months pregnant sometimes" Sirius chuckled. "You look really nice by the way, you're glowing and stuff it's making you look so healthy" he added with a smile watching the happiness spread across his boyfriends' face.

"Five and a half months pregnant?!" Evan gasped a little as he turned back to see them. "Blood hell, Severus, I didn't realise you were that far along"

Severus blushed a tiny bit awkwardly. "Well yeah, I am" he smiled almost nervously. "Three and a half months left to go"

"You are getting a little big now" Avery commented nodding to Severus' bump that was showing very clearly through the front of his clothes.

"I know" he sighed resting his free hand on his tummy.

"Soon you'll be waddling" Mulciber teased making them all laugh, even Severus.

When they arrived in Herbology, Severus was thankful for a seat. He sat down slowly and watched the other's preparing for the task when Professor Sprout approached.

"If you aren't feeling up to much then you can sit and just take notes" she smiled kindly. "I understand you might not quite be feeling yourself" her eyes dropped to his growing bump.

Severus just smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, Professor" he watched her smile and walk away before resting a hand on his tummy and sighing. "Sirius she's kicking me so much now" he breathed. Sirius looked up from what he was pulling and grinned watching his boyfriend stroking his baby bump affectionately.

"You're lucky it's getting you out of lessons, I wish I had an excuse" Sirius chuckled his eyes still lingering warmly on Severus.

Severus looked up and smiled again. "I'll bet you don't wish you were in this condition though" he sighed lifting one leg up to flash Sirius his slowly swelling ankle.

"Hmm I don't want to be pregnant but the excuse would be great and besides, you already have my baby" he smiled warmly glancing over to see if the teacher was looking before he kissed Severus softly on the cheek.

"Aw that's so cute!" a Hufflepuff girl giggled to her friend as they sat gazing at him paying absolutely no attention to the large, clawed insect now wandering up the outside of her sleeve.

"See, people are starting to think we're cute" Sirius smiled gentle nuzzling the side of Severus' face.

Severus blushed and grinned again. "I guess that has to be a good thing! But Sprout..."

"Sprout?" Sirius blinked, confused.

Severus nodded over Sirius' shoulder and the boy turned around and hurried back to work before the woman turned and spotted them canoodling in her greenhouse and told them off for it. He smiled cheekily back over his shoulder at Severus and flashed him a wink before he carried on working at his table listening to the Slytherin's conversation. Could he call them friends yet? Sirius wasn't fully convinced but they were definitely on their way to friendship now.

The lesson passed in the same manner and by the time they were cleaned up and sitting in History of Magic things went from fine to completely and utterly boring.

"I think I might have to take a nap" Severus yawned pushing his bag away from him and a few books spilled out.

Sirius smiled and ran his fingers through the boys' hair. "You can if you like, Binns won't notice"

Severus yawned and rested his head on his folded arms. "I might just close my eyes for a few minutes..."

"I'll put your stuff back in your bag then babe" Sirius said quietly as he went to shift the spilled books into Severus' bag. His eyes widened when he picked the last one up, it definitely wasn't a text book and it was a little lumpy, out of pure curiosity, Sirius peeked at the inside cover and gasped slightly. It looked like a pregnancy journal.

He glanced to Severus before closing the book back over and placing it in his bag, as much as he would like to read it he just couldn't bring himself to invade Severus' privacy like that, it was wrong. So he sighed and chose to ask Severus about it later on and perhaps he would let him read it or tell him about what was in it rather than going through his personal things.

By the time break arrived, Severus was awake but still rather dozy. They went downstairs to sit on a bench in an alcove just the two of them so they didn't have to sit out in the cold of the courtyard with most of the other students. Severus knew the teachers would excuse him from being out there anyway in his condition.

"Hey Sev, there's something I wanna ask you about" Sirius said casually.

Severus looked confused. "Sure"

"When your stuff fell out of your bag earlier some journal fell out, I didn't read it I just opened it to see what it was and... have you been keeping a journal about your pregnancy?" Sirius asked his eyes twinkling with pure curiosity.

Severus blushed and looked down at his feet a moment before he took the book from his own bag and handed it over. "Yeah I have, ever since I found out about the baby actually, I've been writing how I feel, what's going on with me and the baby, stuff that's been happening and what I've been thinking about..."

Sirius took the book but continued to stare at Severus' face without opening it.

"You can read it if you want to but I will warn you that I have written some stuff in there that might be upsetting or whatever to you..." the Slytherin said a little nervously.

"Bad stuff?"

Severus shook his head adamantly. "No just stuff about how I was feeling towards you and what you'd said or done to me and what I felt like through the whole situation, there's really recent stuff in there too you might like to read so go ahead" he smiled gently.

Sirius smiled back and opened the journal and began to read the first written page slowly.

He hadn't really gotten very far seeing as it was soon time to head off to lessons again. He tucked the book back into Severus' bag and said "I'll keep reading later on when I have more time but so far it sounds pretty emotional" he said his eyebrows creasing together with concern.

Severus smiled. "Okay and yeah it is..."

They sat in Divination with Sirius gazing thoughtfully at Severus.

"What's wrong?" Severus blinked after some time.

"I've just been thinking about the things you wrote in that journal, about how distraught you felt and how frightened you were when you found out about the baby..." he said quietly so nobody else could hear their private little chat.

Severus swallowed and reached over the table to hold Sirius' hand. "Don't worry about it I'm fine now"

"Yeah but back then you said you broke down in front of your friends, you were frightened and you felt sick with fear about the baby and you didn't know how to cope..."

"That was then, this is now" Severus smiled warmly again. "You know I'm doing great now, right?"

"I do know that" Sirius chuckled. "But I never realised just how upset you were about this whole situation back then"

Severus swallowed and said nothing, what was there to say? Sirius would read the journal and realise just how Severus really had felt about the baby and about him, he had poured his heart out in there about how hurt he felt, how lonely and how much he adored Sirius and believed he would never want either of them, there was stuff from when Sirius was in hospital and from when they first kissed up to now. Severus wanted Sirius to read it, that way he felt like he was opening up more to his boyfriend and they would finally share something more, something extra together.

"I love you, Severus and no matter how this made you felt or how I made you feel in the past and what I did to you, I love you and I regret what I did to you horribly now..." Sirius swallowed his eyes pouring with honesty as he gave Severus' hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm letting you read that journal because I love you and I trust you completely and I want you to know that you can always love and trust me too" Severus smiled.

"I do love and trust you" Sirius breathed.

"Just know that no matter what state you felt in at the time when I told you and you couldn't cope with it, I was going through stuff too" Severus finished with another warm smile.

By the time lunch came around they were both feeling warm and sentimental. They sat in the great hall eating happily together gazing into one another's faces.

"You know we have that free period next..." Sirius smirked playfully.

Severus chuckled. "Mm and I'll bet you're wondering whether or not I'm up for following through with what I suggested this morning, aren't you?"

Sirius waggled those beautiful eyebrows playfully. "I might be"

"Well I can tell you that I am most definitely up for a bit of fun and dirty play" Severus breathed.

They finished eating briefly noticing that Remus and Regulus were sitting canoodling beside a grave looking Peter as they ate lunch.

They left the hall with their arms around one another all snuggled up with the eager anticipation of sex. Just when they reached the dungeon corridor an enormous screeching sound caught their attention and they stopped walking to stare over at the main entrance doors.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" a voice shrieked just as the doors were pushed open.

Sirius and Severus exchanged worried looks and gasped when they spotted James Potter appearing through the doors a wild, almost feral expression on his face. He looked a mess, his hair was even scruffier than usual, his glasses were askew, his teeth were bared and his clothes were filthy and torn.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Grubblyplank were having to hang onto him to stop him from either falling over to breaking loose and going insane, his feet were dragging sloppily along the ground as though he were almost refusing to walk.

"Come this way Mr Potter" McGonagall said heaving him slowly towards the stairs.

By now people were gathering to stare and whisper about him.

"Bloody hell..." Sirius breathed as he gazed down at Severus. "He's back, they found him!"

James' eyes were rolling as he turned to stare off at them looking completely unstable and confused. "YOU!" he screamed pointing to Severus. "I'm sure this has something to do with you, I know it!"

Severus shrank into Sirius out of nerves.

"I'm not insane, I'm not stupid, I'm not mad I know what's going on now, that fat little creature did something to me!" he bellowed.

Remus, Regulus, Peter and the Slytherin's had come running from the great hall (as had many other curious and very confused students)

"Mr Potter, did you actually see him do anything?" McGonagall asked clearly.

"No but I know he-"

"Did he put his hands on you at all, or even come near you that evening?" she tried again.

"No but I don't remember-"

"And how do you imagine in his condition that he could snatch you from your dormitory, which is not Slytherin, and then hex you and cart you off somehow, Merlin knows how, a good ten miles away and leave you there for three days?" she said again.

James stopped a moment his eyes boring dangerously into Severus'. It was clear that nobody was going to believe him and in actual fact he wasn't even telling the truth, Severus' didn't abduct him or take him there, it was only his idea he didn't actually do anything wrong but James wasn't about to come to that assumption now.

"He did it I know he did!" James shouted again. "He's the only person that would, he's a mental case, he's a Death Eater and he did something to me to make me go there!"

Professor McGonagall looked up at Severus before she sighed and muttered something to Professor Grubblyplank who nodded. They began heaving him over to the stairs again ignoring his screams of protest and anger.

"WHY WILL NOBODY BELIEVE ME?!"

Sirius looked over to Remus and tried to suppress a tiny smirk of triumph.

They had won.

"I'LL MAKE SURE I FINISH YOU, SNAPE! YOU'RE DONE WITH AND YOU'RE AN EVIL CUNT YOU ABDUCTED ME, YOU APPARATED ME AWAY, YOU'RE NOT REALLY PREGNANT YOU'RE FAKING FOR ATTENTION AND TO KEEP SIRIUS BY YOUR SIDE!" James screamed back down the stairs. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD GET ANYONE TO EVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE HIDEOUS AND DESERVE TO DIE!"

There was a loud gasp that rang out as James' screams died away up the stairs. Sirius' eyes fell on Severus and he carefully lead him away back down the dungeon corridor trying to get him as far away from this as possible.

"Come on, Sev" he breathed.

Once they arrived back in the dormitory, Severus dumped his bag on the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. "That stupid fucking idiot!" he said angrily. "I can't believe him and I can't believe they found him!"

"I can't believe what he said to you!" Sirius said quickly. "I can't believe how the teachers didn't say anything about that, telling you that you deserve to die... he's SICK" he went on furiously.

They spelled their hands clean as Severus said picking at some cake he had wrapped in his pocket and offered it to Sirius. Sirius took a little bit and began pacing the dormitory in frustration.

"He's confused, he had no idea what the fuck he was on about so where does he get off blaming you anyway?" Sirius went on.

"Because he has nobody else to accuse and point the finger to so he accuses me, I mean, I guess it is my fault that happened to him but he can't possibly think that people will stand by his side over this after what he did to us, can he?" Severus said back.

"He made us out to be fools and animals, he embarrassed us and tried to get other people to shun us and in some ways it worked, in other's it didn't" said Sirius quickly as he stuffed the last of his cake in his mouth. "I would love to kick his head in after what he said about you today"

"So would I but we can't rise to it, fuck it I'm so angry!" Severus growled jumping to his feet.

"And when he's all poor sickly James starting to feel better he is going to push and complain and spread lies about you in particular until somebody listens to him and he gets people to hate us again" Sirius exasperated as he stepped closer to Severus his chest heaving with anger.

"He's tiring and makes me sick!" Severus snarled balling his hands into fists and shifting closer to Sirius, anger burning in his dark eyes.

They stood staring at one another for a moment before Severus literally threw himself at Sirius crushing their lips together, the emotion and the passion seemed to override the anger they felt towards James as Sirius grabbed Severus and dragged him onto the bed. Instantly they were down and Sirius was all over him.

The sex was amazing, it was perfect, hot, deep and rough yet filled with so much passion it shocked them to their very cores.

Teeth, angles, curves and soft touches was setting off the burning desire within as their bodies rocked together in such a loving way.

They brought one another to a screaming orgasm soon after, Sirius slumped for a while before slowly pulling out and rolling over to lay beside Severus kissing his neck softly and panting for air.

"That sex was incredible" Severus breathed gazing up at the canopy above the bed, his eyes wide and one hand draped above his head in his hair.

"Indeed it was" Sirius panted slightly. "Wow, Severus..."

"Did you like what I did to you?" Severus purred turning onto his side to cuddle up with Sirius under the covers.

"Like it?! Didn't you hear me scream!?" Sirius laughed.

Severus smirked playfully. "I did indeed, and it was one of the hottest things I've ever seen you do" he breathed lifting his finger and revolving it in a small circle. Sirius sank his teeth into his bottom lip and groaned with pleasure staring at it lustfully. "So I'm guessing you like having your prostate massaged?" Severus smirked playfully.

Sirius nodded eagerly and cuddled in closer. "You NEED to get those fingers up there a bit more often, I don't know how I lived before without something tickling my fancy spot up there" he chuckled.

"Mm well next time we have sex, and I'm hoping that's very soon, I'll put it up your arse and see how much you enjoy that again" Severus smiled.

"Please, I'm not joking now you really HAVE to do that" Sirius said almost urgently.

Severus smiled and pulled Sirius in for a passionate kiss. "Most definitely, I promise"

When they finally drew apart they sighed and snuggled back up together.

"We've got to go to lesson soon..." Severus said slowly.

"Fuck lessons" Sirius said. "We'll just say that James screwed you up and you were too upset to go"

Severus laughed. "He couldn't screw me up if he tried"

Sirius just smirked. "He couldn't screw you up literally because nobody but me knows your sweet spots..." he breathed his fingers walking up Severus' thigh making the boy shudder with delight.

"Mm you've got a lovely big cock" Severus breathed.

"Mm I happen to think yours is much nicer" Sirius smirked.

"That's good" Severus breathed. "I love flirting with you"

Sirius chuckled. "Kiss me" he breathed.

And so Severus did.

They spent a good part of the afternoon in bed until Severus insisted they should get up and go to last lesson. With a sigh, Sirius did so.

By the time dinner came around James Potter still wasn't out of the hospital wing and when the boy's finally arrived and dropped into their seats, people were staring at them and whispering.

"Where have you two been?" Remus asked with a frown as he and Regulus were already sitting at the table.

"We were in bed for most of the afternoon" Sirius yawned.

"Nice" said Regulus. "So how are you feeling after what happened earlier?" he asked quickly.

Severus shrugged a little. "Pissed off but okay, as long as he stays away from me then I really don't mind"

Regulus and Remus exchanged looks.

"Have you heard anything?" it was Sirius.

"Not really, people have been gossiping about you though, wondering if you really did do anything and such" Remus shrugged a little. "However they have also been wondering if you really are pregnant or faking it to keep Sirius' attention" his eyes flickered to Sirius a moment.

"Well you know I'm pregnant, I know I am and why the hell would I even try to fake something like that?" Severus frowned his voice rising enough for other people to hear. "If they really think I'm not then I will lift up my top and they can feel my baby kicking if they want to" he glanced around. People had fallen silent to stare at him as though he were challenging them.

"I think you're pregnant" Avery's girlfriend commented. "You look it to me and you seem it"

"Thank you" said Severus slowly.

"We all know you are because we kinda live with you" Evan chuckled.

"I've felt the baby kick" Regulus jumped in and Remus nodded his agreement.

"Well I was sort of there when we made the baby in the first place as I was kind of the one on top of him at the time and I live with him so ya know" Sirius shrugged a little with a playful, silly grin on his face.

People were staring at them for a while but slowly the conversation began to pick up again and they looked away.

Severus breathed a hefty sigh of relief. "Well it will just be plenty of proof when I push the baby out of me and I'm holding her for everyone to see" he chuckled.

Sirius leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus' temple. "Right you are, Severus!"

"By the way, I heard James will be released tomorrow" Remus said slowly. "So prepare yourselves for it" his blue eyes flickered between Sirius and Severus.

They both swallowed and glanced to one another.

"We'll be just fine" Sirius breathed with a smile on his face.

They finished eating and headed back to the common room. Remus and Regulus had chosen to sneak off somewhere and snuggle up together and do Merlin knows what as per usual.

"Aren't you guys nervous at all about what Potter will do when he gets out?" Mulciber asked as he casually lounged across the rug between the two sofas.

"No because Severus is innocent and we're going to stick with that idea" said Sirius slowly. "Well, he actually is to be honest"

"Yeah but Potter isn't going to see it that way" said Evan. "He's going to want revenge"

"What's the worst he can do? Embarrass himself and scream himself hoarse?" Sirius chuckled.

"I dunno" Severus sighed. "He's a bit unbalanced at the moment as it is"

They sat talking for a while longer before they finally retreated to their dormitory, washed and put on their pyjamas slipping in under the nice, warm covers.

"Night" Sirius and Severus called as they shut the curtain to a chorus of goodnights from the others.

"I really do love you, Severus" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Sirius" the smaller boy breathed.

"I'll carry on reading your journal tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Sirius' eyebrows rose almost hopefully.

Severus nodded eagerly. "Sounds good to me" he breathed settling in to his boyfriends chest. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms ready to face whatever may happen tomorrow as a result of their previous actions...

The next morning Severus woke feeling slightly nervous, he washed and dressed with Sirius knowing the boy could sense something was wrong.

"I understand how you're feeling you know" Sirius smiled gently. "Don't worry about him, he'll have a scream and a shout and tire himself out and everything will be fine again" he said very reassuringly.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I know, I just hate it when that happens"

"You're not the only one" Sirius chuckled.

They waited for the others before heading down to breakfast concealed in their little huddle as usual. They kept their heads down walking hand in hand as they made their way into the great hall and sat down.

Sirius glanced up as he tucked into his breakfast but neither James nor Peter were at the Gryffindor table when he did so.

Remus and Regulus on the other hand came strolling in a short while later looking happy and calm as usual. "He's not here yet then?"

They shook their heads.

"And it would be better if he never showed his face again" Avery said simply. "Fuck it, if he starts then I'll batter him" he wrinkled his nose with disgust.

They ate quickly and headed off to their first lesson which was double potions.

The boys left the great hall and walked swiftly across the entrance hall, when they were almost to the dungeon corridor a horrible voice stopped them in their tracks.

"So, you're actually here and not hiding in your little snake hole then" James Potter's voice boomed over the heads of students. People were turning to stare, Severus' heart quickened and Sirius swallowed, not out of fear but because he hated this kind of confrontation. They turned to face him, the Slytherin's moving around behind them ready for action as James came strolling very casually down the stairs as though trying to make some sort of dramatic entrance.

People clear for him to pass with Peter jogging along behind him as usual. Sirius rolled his eyes with just how pathetic this really was.

"What do you want, James?" he asked coolly when the boy stopped a few feet away.

"I want an apology, I want you both down on your knees kissing my fucking feet after I step in dog shit for what you did to me" James said very loudly.

People had fallen silent just to listen to the fighting again.

"I'm sorry, what we did to you?" Sirius asked with a frown. "And what might that be precisely?" he asked coolly.

James straightened up and stiffened as he eyed the taller boy up and down like he was sizing him up for a Muggle fighting match or something. "I haven't done anything to you, you've brought all the shit that happened to you on yourself"

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. "Really? I haven't brought anything bad on myself"

"You mean you don't call ditching your whole life for that piece of scum nothing bad?" James raised his eyebrows.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. "Again with having a go at Severus, is there nothing else you can comment on?" he chuckled softly. "Because I happen to love Severus and I'm enjoying my life with him, you on the other hand are sad, pathetic and alone and you always will be because you have no idea how to actually treat people"

James stiffened his hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "Shut your mouth and don't you EVER lie to me, I know it was you, Snivellus, it's always you, you're out to get me I KNOW IT!" his voice rose in anger.

Severus said nothing.

"HE'S UP TO SOMETHING I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES, HE'S A LYING LITTLE CHEAT THAT ABDUCTS PEOPLE AND TRIES TO GET THEM KILLED!" James went on. "YOU'RE A MENTAL CASE AND YOU'RE DANGEROUS AND YOU'RE A REAL FUCKING LIAR THAT HAS SIRIUS WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER!"

Severus frowned. "Have you heard yourself at all lately?"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" James barked.

"Don't speak to him in that tone of voice" Sirius said coolly. "He's a much better person than you are"

"Shut it you cunt" James snarled dangerously.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Severus said wrinkling his nose and shaking his head with disgust. "You just can't stop yourself from ranting and raving like an absolute imbecile, you act like you've got something seriously wrong with you upstairs you need to calm down and get some help"

"FUCK OFF SNAPE I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" James spat.

"Then you have once again embarrassed yourself because you're just conceited and you know NOTHING" Sirius laughed again.

James' temper rose to dangerous levels. "At least I'm not being hoodwinked by some pathetic little Slytherin!"

Sirius shook his head with a sigh and glanced to Severus. "Have you any idea what he's raving about this time?"

Severus shook his head with a smile. "Of course not, I doubt we're even speaking the same language to be honest"

"YOU'RE A LIAR SNAPE, YOU ARE FAKING THIS PREGNANCY TO KEEP SIRIUS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING KNOW HE WOULD NEVER WANT YOU OTHERWISE!" James bellowed.

"I am pregnant actually" Severus said simply. "Five and a half months, I'd ask you to feel my bump but I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me"

"Who the fuck are you calling filthy?!" James snapped. "You need to take a good look in the mirror and wash that fucking nasty arse hair once in a while, you're incredibly pathetic and you only don't want me touching your bump because it isn't real, it's either fat or you've taken something to bloat yourself out like this, of course there's no baby in there!" he shouted.

Sirius barked a laugh once again. "Oh really, James?"

"Yes really"

"Prove it" Sirius smirked looking down into James' eyes, that flicker of defiant challenge was all it took to send James Potter spiralling over the edge.

"Fine then..." he said his voice so soft and musical it frightened Sirius. "Fine then, I will" he breathed turning his attention on Severus.

Nobody was expecting his next move and before anyone could even anticipate what was about to happen, James swung his arm back and the side of his fist collided with Severus' bump.

The Slytherin cried out in pain and shock as he stumbled back clutching his bump his eyes wide with terror.

Sirius turned as though in slow motion his arms flying up to shoulder height with panic, his jaw dropped. The Slytherin's all jumped and an enormous gasp of shock-horror rang out through the air.

Everything was still for a moment.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed, unsure of what else to do he touched Severus' shoulder and turned his attention back on James. "You" he said slowly.

And it was as though the thunder clouds were suddenly looming overhead, everything seemed to turn dark and ice cold like the Dementors were coming. When Sirius Black was angry, the whole universe felt it.

"You're dead..." his voice was laced with pure venom and as cold as ice.

James opened his mouth to say something when a dreadful sound caught both of their attention.

Severus cried out in shock and pain as he felt an intense knotting and clenching balling in his stomach. He grasped onto Sirius' robes tears welling in his eyes.

"Severus…." The anger was still there but Sirius' voice had fallen soft and his eyes instantly softened as he turned back to Severus, the boy cried out again clutching desperately at the front of his robes.

"Help...me..." Severus whimpered as the hot tears overflowed and spilled down his cheeks.

Sirius was numb for a second before he nodded and grasped Severus around the waist gently pulling him towards the stairs. "OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY HE'S IN LABOUR!" he screamed at a small group of cowering first years as Sirius forced his way through the crowd.

People were staring open mouthed mostly at Severus' bump as he clutched it desperately sobbing in pain and crying out when he felt another contraction.

Remus and Regulus went running after them helping to push people out of the way. "Excuse me I'm a Prefect!" it was Remus.

Sirius looked back over his shoulder. "Make sure there's a scrap left for me when I get back" he said loudly to the Slytherin's.

James frowned at him and looked back to Severus' friends, the looks of pale, malicious and very dangerous fury washed over their faces instantly and James knew right then and there what he was in for.

In a flash it was like a pack of wild savage dogs fighting over the last scrap of meat as they launched for him and began kicking, punching, spitting and literally clawing at anywhere they could reach. People were screaming in terror, students were crying and nobody knew what to do.

Sirius' mind was hazy as he muttered sweet nothings to the sobbing Slytherin trying to get him up to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, but it was harder than it looked. Severus was soaked in sweat, crying his eyes out, crying out in pain and struggling to walk.

Remus took a hold of the other side and Regulus put his hands on Severus' back as they heaved him up the stairs and along the corridor.

When they burst into the hospital wing Sirius felt completely out of it like he had drifted and faded from his own body and was now hovering above them as he watched the scene.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he cried desperately tears now welling in his own eyes as the woman looked up sharply and gasped her hands flying to her mouth when she saw Severus.

"What in the name of Merlin has happened?" she asked rushing to their side and looking Severus over very quickly.

"James Potter was trying to prove he isn't pregnant, he punch him in the stomach and I think he's in labour" Sirius choked out.

The nurse' face turned to stone and she nodded quickly helping to lead Severus behind the medical curtain.

There was a Seventh year both sitting up in one of the beds across the room staring at them as they passed into Severus' own private little section.

"Right I need him up on the bed immediately, strip him to his shirt and underwear, I need to check for dilation and try to determine the best course of action" Pomfrey said quickly as she cleansed her hands.

Sirius nodded and between himself and Remus they heaved a sobbing Severus onto the bed watching him clutch his tummy, he seemed completely out of it like he was in his own little world.

"Severus shh everything will be okay" Sirius breathed as he quickly pulled off Severus' cloak and in under a minute the three of them had him in his school shirt and boxer shorts.

Madame Pomfrey snapped on a pair of sterile gloves and moved swiftly to his side, Remus and Regulus held each other their faces creased with fear and concern as they watched her yank off his boxers and prop his legs up.

"Now, Severus I'm going to check for dilation so take a nice deep breath in for me and you'll feel my fingers entering the hole where the baby will come out" she said calmly.

Severus sniffled deeply and nodded. "Okay" he said and took a deep breath in. Severus jumped and yelped feeling her fingers sliding up inside of him and moving around deep in there. He gasped loudly clutching at his stomach and arching a little off of the bed feeling another intensively painful contraction hit him again.

The nurse withdrew her fingers.

"Well?" Sirius asked quickly.

"His water hasn't broken so I'm going to give him something immediately which will stop the labour, there's nothing I can do until the contractions stop" she said quickly snapping off the gloves and unlocking the bottom cupboard with her wand.

Severus was crying his eyes out and reaching out for Sirius, the Gryffindor leaned down over him bringing their faces close.

"Shh, calm down she's going to help you, everything will be okay" he breathed although he wasn't even sure himself that everything really would be okay.

"It's all my fault..." Severus whimpered. "I can't feel her moving or kicking me at all..." he sobbed.

Madame Pomfrey pulled out a little tray of things a worried frown appearing between her eyebrows as she popped something and began to draw it carefully into a syringe.

"Now Severus this is going to sting a little..." she said slowly squeezing it and tapping for air. "If you could roll onto your opposite side I'm going to put this into your lower back, essentially your spine and it will stop the contractions and everything that's going on in general" she explained. "It's similar to a Muggle drug however it does not carry bad side effects"

"Will it hurt my baby?" Severus sniffled as Sirius helped turn him over and he gazed back over his shoulder as the woman bunched up his shirt, cleaned the area and moved the needle closer to him.

"No it won't hurt the baby, take a nice deep breath in because this will sting a little" she said slowly.

Sirius leaned over him again clutching at his hand.

Severus felt the needle sink into his skin and he screamed with shock and pain as it pressed in deep, he could feel something coming out of it inside and it felt horrendous. Within seconds the syringe was drained and the needle came out.

The nurse quickly put a tiny plaster over it and disposed of the materials properly. She reached for the bottom sheet and pulled it up over Severus' genitals covering him well. "Could you expose your tummy for me and I'll have a little feel around in there?" she asked calmly as Severus gasped clutching at his stomach with the next powerful contraction.

Sirius shot a very worried looked to Remus and Regulus before he opened the front of Severus' shirt exposing his tummy, he carefully lifted his boyfriends trembling hands away for the nurse to gently feel inside of him.

"She hasn't turned in either direction yet which is a good sign" she said slowly. "That means that right just now she cannot come out"

"That's a relief" Sirius breathed his eyes still brimming with tears. Severus looked up into his face noticing just how pale and drawn he looked right now, he was almost grey and looked sick with worry. Severus felt awful.

Severus cried out as another contraction hit.

"There's not much else I can do apart from fill in your admission papers right now and make some notes, call me back when the contractions stop or if he starts losing blood or his waters break, other than that and if everything starts to calm down call me when they stop" she nodded.

"Thank you" Sirius choked out watching as she left before he turned his attention back to Severus.

"This is all my fault..." Severus whimpered.

"No it isn't, never say that again" Sirius sniffed pulling up the armchair and sitting beside Severus burying his face in his neck as the boy turned over to face him.

"If I hadn't come up with that stupid plan or wound him up he would never have hit me..."

"James was very unstable" Remus said calmly as he and Regulus approached the bed. "Even if you hadn't have said anything he would have still caused shit"

"Remus is right, he was looking for any excuse to hit you" Regulus nodded slowly. "He's sick in the head"

"Your friends will have torn him to shreds right now..." Sirius sniffled trying to fight back the tears. This was all his fault and he knew it, if he hadn't have risen to James' taunts, if he hadn't have challenged him James may not have hit Severus. "I blame myself for this..."

"No" Severus sobbed and gasped when another contraction washed over him although admittedly it wasn't as powerful as the last ones. The stuff must have been working.

"He was looking for any excuse to hurt me and to get to you" Severus whimpered.

"I am so, so sorry Severus..." Sirius sobbed into his neck. "I never wanted this to happen, I am so sorry for what I've done this is all my fault..."

Severus pulled him into a soft kiss with tears still streaming down both of their cheeks. When they drew apart Sirius was trying to wipe away his tears.

Severus cried out again feeling that familiar pang of a contraction tearing through his centre, he clutched at his stomach and cried all the more.

Regulus and Remus sat on the edge of the bed, Sirius was still whispering in Severus' ear with hot tears streaming down his own face.

Slowly after a few more minutes the contractions started to become weaker and further apart.

Twenty minutes after the injection and Severus was still crying quietly although his contractions were disappearing.

"I can't feel her at all, I just can't feel her, why isn't she moving? Something is wrong I know it is..." he whimpered his eyes wide and terrified.

"Shh everything will be okay" Sirius breathed but even he didn't believe that. "Whatever happens we'll get through it together" he swallowed giving Severus' hand a firm squeeze.

Severus nodded slowly but didn't stop crying. He gasped softly and closed his eyes feeling a weak contraction wash over him again.

Within ten minutes the contractions had finally stopped and Severus was left sobbing.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey" Regulus said helpfully jumping to his feet and disappearing behind the curtain.

Severus let out a small sob as he clutched at Sirius again, frightened of what might happen to him and their baby. He could lose her, there was a good chance of that and he was terrified of that, after everything they had been through and all the nice hopes and dreams they had and the life they were building together could be destroyed and left in the burning ruins within seconds.

They weren't kept waiting long before Madame Pomfrey arrived once again looking nervous.

"Okay then, Severus" she began as she closed the curtain over once again. "Have the contractions fully stopped now?"

"Yes" he choked out.

"Are you feeling any pains, nausea, dizziness?"

"No"

"Any bleeding or leaking of fluids around that region?" she asked again.

"No" Severus breathed shaking his head slightly.

"Right well what I'm going to do now is ask you to turn over and I will give you an ultrasound, this will give us a better idea of what's going on in there and if there's going to be any lasting damage..."

"Lasting damage?!" Sirius jumped.

"There may be some damage to the baby, how much? I can't say until I have a look" she said slowly as she began snapping on some clean latex gloves.

Sirius swallowed and closed his eyes a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Severus" he whispered again before delving lower to Severus' exposed bump. "And I'm sorry to you too, Rose, please forgive me..." he said quietly resting his cheek lightly on Severus' tummy.

There was a pause before-

_Kick._

Severus gasped, Sirius jumped a beaming smile spreading across his face. Regulus and Remus leapt into the air with shock looking ready for action and Madame Pomfrey even jumped.

"She kicked me!" Sirius beamed. "She kicked my face right after I spoke to her!" his eyes were gleaming with happiness. "She's alive, she's okay in there!" he beamed throwing his arms around Severus. "Oh Sev..."

Severus began to laugh happily cuddling Sirius back. Regulus and Remus sighed with relief and Madame Pomfrey smiled moving over to squeeze some gel onto his tummy and spread it around with her fingers.

"Is that good news, Madame Pomfrey?" Regulus asked quickly his eyes roaming over Severus' tummy as she pulled the machine closer, tapped it three times with her wand to whir it to life and snatched up the scanner.

"It is very good news, it shows she's alive and responding to her outer surroundings as well as in but I still need to make sure everything is okay" she smiled before placing the scanner down on his bump without hesitation and moving it around until the picture came into focus on the screen.

Severus' jaw dropped, Severus was beaming, Regulus squeaked with excitement and Remus gasped with surprise as he'd never seen something like this before.

"Rose..." Sirius breathed.

A warm smile spread across Madame Pomfrey's face. "Here she is and I'm guessing you've chosen a name for her then?" she looked to Sirius.

The boy nodded without taking his eyes from the screen. "We picked Rose"

"Such a pretty name" She smiled before turning the scanner to look at the baby. "Well you'll be pleased to know that everything looks fine in here, no damage to the baby what so ever so you're extremely lucky"

Severus groaned with relief, Severus gave a small cheer and the other two exchanged their grins and sighs.

"So she's going to be okay then?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes she is, no damage to her, she isn't hurt, she's very well cushioned in there however some people aren't as lucky as you and suffer problems or damage to their baby, bleeding and forced labour" the nurse said slowly. "This is not the case with you though"

"What about the contractions?" Severus asked again.

"A reaction, your body reacted in the only way it knew how, the shock and the blow to the stomach triggered them, you hadn't dilated and the baby wasn't turned so effectively she couldn't come out, you resisted pushing which really helped your case a lot and now the baby is doing just fine" Pomfrey smiled to him.

"But why didn't she move when Severus was hit?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"She quite possibly did but you just didn't notice with the shock to your system the same way sometimes you don't notice a cut when it happens, you just didn't notice her kicking because you were otherwise occupied and when you came up here she might not have been kicking which proved not to be a problem" the nurse explained. "I can't see any reason why there should be a problem but I'm going to have to keep you in for a day or two to make sure that you are okay and nothing else happens, there are a few small risks of bleeding or your waters breaking but that hopefully won't happen. You also need to rest and stay off of your feet and away from all possible stress so you and baby Rose can recover and-"

"Severus!" Mulciber gasped for air as the others came charging through the curtain.

"Excuse me!" Pomfrey said without removing the scanner.

The three boys stopped and stared at the baby on the screen.

"Wow..." was all Evan could say.

"Is she okay?!" Avery asked quickly looking nervously to Severus.

"She's doing fine" Severus smiled back. "No damage and she's fine in there"

"Yes I think she was probably quite distressed when you were hit but she's starting to forget about it now and settle back down" the nurse went on as they all watched the baby stretching out her legs on the screen.

"I can feel that" Severus chuckled gazing down lovingly at his bump.

"Does it hurt?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Not at all, it just feels funny because I can't control it" said Severus.

They all stayed there for a while gazing at the baby on the screen before Madame Pomfrey removed it and handed a tissue to Severus to clean up with. Sirius was instantly in the role of good boyfriend and wiped his lover clean.

"Oh and seeing as you'll be staying if you look in the cabinet down the bottom over there" she said pointing to a small cabinet behind Sirius. "There's a pair of pyjamas of yours, Sirius, in there that you might let Severus use whilst he's here for his own comfort"

"Of course he can" Sirius said jumping up and grabbing the nightwear from the cabinet and kicking it shut again. He moved over to Severus' side and before the boy could say anything he slid under the sheet and tugged the bottoms on covering his boyfriend up.

"How's that?" he asked helping Severus slip out of his school shirt and pull on the other one. The top wasn't tight but did sit to the skin around his baby bump.

"They're a little long but good thanks" Severus smiled as Sirius leaned down for a peck kiss on the lips.

"I will finish off these forms, send for something for you to eat and drink and allow you all some visit time" the nurse said with a smile before she disappeared back through the draping which medical curtain.

Severus breathed and enormous sigh of relief as Sirius propped up his pillows and helped get him comfy under the actual covers rather than just a sheet.

"I'm glad everything's okay now" Regulus smiled sweetly as the two of them stared at him.

"And we've seen more than enough proof that you're pregnant" Remus chuckled nodding to his baby bump. Severus smiled and ran his hands over it lovingly.

"Anyone who didn't believe my pregnancy is a fool"

"We're glad you're feeling better but we have so much to tell you!" Avery was rocking on his heels with excitement.

"What happened after we left?" Sirius asked curiously shedding some of his clothes and climbing in beside Severus for a cuddle.

"Well" Evan breathed exasperated. "You saw us all attack Potter, right?"

"Yes, thank you for doing that, did you leave a tiny scrap for me to pulverise when Severus is better?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Well you might have some trouble getting to him..." Avery said with a smirk on his face.

Sirius and Severus glanced to one another confusedly. "Why?" Severus pressed.

"Because he's been shipped off to the mental health ward at St Mungos hospital!" Avery beamed with pure delight. "He's already gone now and he'll be there for a while to recuperate"

"Are you serious?!" Remus gasped excitedly.

"Yes we are" said Mulciber with a smile for the Werewolf. "He's gone!"

"While you were gone the teachers came, McGonagall and Slughorn, Sprout and Grubblyplank, even Dumbledore came!" Avery said quickly. "They got us off him, we told them what happened, there was some shouting and screaming and other people even agreed with us and guess what?!"

"What?" it was Regulus.

"Pettigrew did too!" Mulciber flashed them a grin.

"Are you serious?!" Sirius beamed. "Peter actually went against James?!"

"Yup" Evan grinned. "He told them what really happened, oh Potter was furious, well at least we think he was, he's pretty fucked up right now to be honest…." He chuckled.

"Yeah and we weren't even finished" Mulciber sighed sadly.

"Anyway they talked and McGonagall went off to contact the hospital, shit happened and he was carted off there I'll bet he's already on a ward right now!" Evan said excitedly.

Severus let out an enormous sigh of relief. "Thank you guys so much"

"Our pleasure" Avery grinned.

"Yeah we know how much you need us right now" Evan smiled nodding to Severus' bump.

"They're also questioning people about what happened, they think James has been very unhinged for a while and he needed to get away, they are sure he did that to himself the other day, you know, the disappearance thing" Mulciber said almost lazily. "Anyway, he's mentally unstable and what not so basically no more Potter for at least two weeks"

"Two weeks without James?!" Sirius grinned flopping back against the pillows with his boyfriend. "Life is so fucking good right now..."

"We're really happy for both of you" Regulus smiled warmly as Remus draped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, glad everything is okay with the baby"

"Thanks for your help" Severus smiled graciously to them.

Sirius closed his eyes for a few moments listening to the Slytherin's pulling up chairs and chatting excitedly and even comparing knuckle damage and bruises they received from battering the living crap out of James Potter. He cuddled in to Severus and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Severus breathed his eyes twinkling with pure happiness.

If one thing was for sure, Sirius might seem calm but inside he had a boiling amount of rage for James and as soon as he laid eyes on him again all hell would break loose. James had really done it this time, he had taken the whole fucking biscuit and hurt Severus and nearly murdered his daughter. No way would James be getting off lightly with this, just no way...

...


	23. Chapter 23

Only a few hours later and Severus was sleeping peacefully in the hospital wing. The other boy's hadn't left his side and the teachers had not yet come by to speak with him thinking it best to give him some time to recuperate before questioning him.

"You think he's going to be okay after this?" Regulus asked quietly watching his brother stroking the Slytherin's hair.

"I think he'll be just fine, maybe a little frightened, but fine" Sirius smiled gently.

"Sirius don't do anything that will get you expelled, fired from your job or make people say only Severus should have the baby..." Remus said with a worried frown.

Sirius sighed. "I would love to absolutely murder him, destroy him, tear him to pieces over this but I don't want to upset Severus, I want to protect him and keep him safe, I won't get myself into trouble but I will make sure that James never touches Severus again" he said slowly.

"We can come up with our own ways of revenge" Avery grinned maliciously cracking his knuckles in a lazy stretch. "He won't dare mess with us"

"That's true" Sirius chuckled. "I am more concerned for Severus and the baby's safety more than anything else because they're my family and I can't lose them" he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat as he watched Severus sleeping, those soft rosy lips parted slightly and his dark lashes casting deep black shadows across his pale, glowing face. "I love you" he whispered to the sleeping boy as a hand moved over the boy's tummy to gently stroke him under the covers where he was hit.

"I can't believe he would stoop so low as to hit a pregnant person, in the stomach no doubt" Remus said pursing his lips and shaking his head. "No wonder he was shipped off to the mental hospital"

"Hitting a pregnant person anyway is bad enough to begin with but not the stomach, that's just sick and wrong and he deserves what he got, maybe he will learn something finally" Regulus replied.

"Two weeks isn't long enough in my opinion" said Evan relaxing into his chair and folding his arms across his chest as he studied Severus.

"It's not even like Severus did anything wrong to provoke him into doing that" Sirius sighed with dismay.

"Even if he did provoke him he should know better than to punch someone who is expecting in the stomach" Avery said back. "Provoked or unprovoked it doesn't excuse it, you don't touch pregnant people, women or animals"

"He obviously never got over me choosing Severus" said Sirius. "He's just proven that he's never been a true friend to me"

"You should never hit anyone let alone all of the people you listed, Avery" said Regulus as he cuddled up closer to his loving boyfriend.

There was a murmur of definite agreement there on that one...

When lunch time came around, the other's all went down to the great hall for some food and a few minutes after they were gone, Madame Pomfrey appeared with some lunch for them both seemingly a little surprised the other's had left.

"Should I wake him?" Sirius asked quietly nodding to Severus.

"Yes he needs some food in him to keep up his strength after an upset like that" she said watching as Sirius gently shook the boy awake.

"Babe, time for some lunch" he breathed.

"Mm? Okay" Severus yawned lazily and sat up with a stretch. Sirius instantly had hold of him worried something awful might happen if he didn't cling onto his boyfriend.

Madame Pomfrey poured them both their drinks and rested their plates down on their laps. "Call me if you need anything, just put the plates on the side when you're done" she nodded.

"Thank you" they both said before she turned and disappeared back through the draping white medical curtain.

They tucked in and ate quickly, Severus seemed ravenous by the time he stuffed his food down and gulped down three glasses of the iced pumpkin juice.

When Sirius was done eating, he smiled and moved their plates away, had a quick drink himself and settled Severus back in under the warm covers. "Now I want to make sure you don't lift a finger until we're sure you're completely better and no arguments about that, no ifs or buts" he smiled sweetly.

Severus smiled and cuddled up closer to his boyfriend. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me today"

"Don't mention it because you know I love you and I love baby too" Sirius grinned one of those beautiful pearly grins. "I want you to be safe and I want baby to be safe"

"We'll always be safe with you around" Severus smiled warmly.

"You weren't particularly safe today though..." Sirius said quietly.

"You had no idea what he was going to do or what that mentalist is capable of, you couldn't have prevented that, nobody saw it coming" Severus said quickly.

"I know but I will still blame myself" Sirius laughed weakly.

"Don't, it isn't your fault" Severus breathed brushing their lips together tenderly.

"But I said-"

"It doesn't matter what you said, James is an unstable, dangerous piece of work that needs to be locked up for his own good as well as everyone else's" Severus went on silencing Sirius with a swift, gentle kiss. "If he wasn't doing this to us he would just be bullying someone else and you yourself know that"

Sirius hesitated a moment before he nodded. "I guess that's true" he sighed.

"Let's just have a nice cuddle and try to stay as relaxed as possible for Rose's sake" Severus smiled gently.

"I'd do anything for you and Rose" Sirius breathed.

"I'd do anything for you and her too" Severus smiled warmly.

They sat cuddling for a little while, Sirius propped the pillows up much higher and gently lay Severus back when he started to doze off. When the other's came back Sirius had to shush them to be quiet or they had to leave.

"Is he feeling any better now?" Avery asked quietly.

"I think so, he's just tired" Sirius smiled.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Evan quirked an eyebrow worriedly.

"Yeah he gets tired a lot because he's pregnant, all the hormones and the extra weight and stuff make him dozy so it doesn't have anything to do with what happened earlier, nearly every time he sits down he falls asleep" Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius I love sex..." Severus mumbled shifting slightly in his sleep to rest the back of his left hand on the pillow by his face.

Everyone had to suppress a tiny laugh at that.

The other's had to go again for some dinner and once the two had eaten they sat chatting with their friends for a little while before Madame Pomfrey returned.

"Right then everyone, it's time for these two to go to bed now and it's nearly your curfew so you shall have to get going very shortly" the nurse said quickly as she busied around tidying up the little area. "Sirius, are you staying over?"

"Yes" the boy said very quickly.

"Very well, I'll push another bed in for you in a second" she said straightening the covers on the bottom of the bed.

"We had better get going but we'll come and see you after lessons tomorrow" Mulciber yawned as he stood up. "Take care, Snape" he said. In turn the Slytherin's including Regulus leaned over to give Severus a little huge muttering their goodbye's and feel betters. Remus moved over nervously and gave him a little hug.

"Hope you feel better soon" he said.

"Thanks" Severus nodded with a small smile, Remus was actually proving himself to be quite a decent person now to be honest and Severus would be able to class him a friend.

When they were gone Madame Pomfrey pushed another bed it, clasped it against the side of Severus' and watched Sirius roll over flopping into it comfortably with a yawn.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, you've got plenty of juice and you know where to find me if either of you need anything, I will see you in the morning" she nodded with a smile.

"Goodnight" they said together snuggling up as she disappeared behind the curtain leaving the two of them alone. They listened to her footsteps die away and then the wall torches dimming down to a soft, warm glow.

"Do you know what you did earlier when you were asleep?" Sirius said with a smirk.

Severus blushed a little and frowned with confusion. "No?"

Sirius grinned "You said 'Sirius I love sex'" the boy chuckled watching his boyfriend's face go up in flames.

"Oh Merlin, I said that when everyone was here, didn't I?" he groaned covering his face with embarrassment.

Sirius just had to laugh. "Yeah, you kinda did" he sighed. "It was really cute though and nobody made fun of you, it was a bit funny to be honest..."

Severus blushed further and looked up into Sirius' face then sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it now is there?"

"Nope"

"Oh well" Severus sighed again. "At least it's true, I do really love sex" he winked playfully.

Sirius chuckled and cuddled in closer. "We can have sex again when you're completely better but for now you should go back to sleep, you've got a bit of a bruise on your tummy you need to heal up and the sooner you're better the sooner Pomfrey will let you go"

Severus smiled warmly and pecked Sirius on the lips. "Okay, love you"

"Love you too, babe" Sirius breathed. He settled down and watched Severus drift off to sleep, it didn't take long maybe only a short couple of minutes before the boy was fast asleep as usual. Sirius sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Severus' lips, he loved the boy so much and he felt completely awful about what happened, Severus was completely innocent but Sirius knew James was going to pay for what he had done. With a sigh he settled down and allowed a warm sleep to overcome him.

The next morning they woke late and had a nice fruit and toast breakfast with plenty of juice and tea before Severus sat up with a sigh stroking his bump.

"I feel like I should be up doing something today"

"You always feel like that" Sirius smiled. "But you're supposed to be taking it easy and having a rest so you're going to have to just deal with it" he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Severus laughed. "Hmm..."

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you happy?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well...my ankles are a little swollen I think..." Severus said slowly gazing off down the bed at his covered feet.

Sirius didn't need to be told what Severus meant to know what he was indirectly asking him to do. He shuffled down, lifted the bottom of Severus' covers up and took his feet (wearing black socks) into his lap massaging them gently earning a soft groan from the boy.

A few hours passed and true to word the other guys did come for a visit breaking some chocolates and some flowers for the boy.

Severus smiled and thanked them as they sat down for a little while after dinner.

"People everywhere are talking about you" said Mulciber.

"Yeah some were even asking us if they could come see you but they were people you normally don't talk to or don't really know so we said it would be better if you didn't" it was Evan Rosier.

"Yeah but this time nobody is placing bets on anything" Regulus pointed out. "Which is a very good thing"

Severus was just about to open his mouth to speak when Madame Pomfrey stuck her head through the white curtain.

"Severus I have someone here who wants to see you, shall I let him in?" she asked gently with a small crease appearing between her eyebrows.

Severus assumed it was probably his head of house so he nodded and she disappeared. Moments later however his jaw dropped when none other than Peter Pettigrew appeared through the curtain looking terrified and holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi" he said slowly moving over to Severus' side. "I got these for you" he handed the frilly pale yellow and white Daffodils over to the boy.

"Oh, thank you" Severus said taking them and looking a little surprised to say the least.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here" he said slowly.

"You're damn right we're wondering that" Sirius said coolly as he took the flowers and put them in an empty vase casting for some cool water to appear in it.

Peter glanced to the cold stares of the Slytherin's and Remus' blank expression before he decided to speak as he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "I-I felt bad for what happened to you and what James did, I mean, I believed you were pregnant and I think he took what he did way too far"

Severus' face softened a little, even though he fucking hated Peter, the boy was actually being sensible and kind for once in his life. Pettigrew was never as intelligent or talented as the other's and he was always a tag along but he was showing something more than that now and that was maybe the reason why Sirius used to be friends with him. "Thanks" he said slowly unsure of what else to say.

"So" Peter said slowly after a moments' pause. "Was it you that abducted and dumped James?"

"No" said Severus simply.

Peter nodded slowly with understanding. "I didn't think you personally did anything to him, how could you anyway when you're like that" he said gesturing to Severus' tummy.

Severus felt a little awkward so he nodded and chose to say nothing.

"So where is James now then?" Sirius asked out of pure curiosity and because he knew it would probably be his only chance ever to ask this of Peter.

"He's at St Mungos" Peter swallowed. "I suppose you heard about it" his watery blue eyes flickered nervously to the glaring, firm Slytherin's sitting around him and he felt like a vole in a snake pit.

"Yeah we heard" Severus said slowly.

"He'll be there for at least two weeks, McGonagall said I can maybe visit him at the weekend if he's feeling up to it" Peter went on. "But he was insane when they dragged him away..."

"I wonder what his mum and dad will say" Sirius sighed.

Peter just shrugged. "Anyway I'd better leave now, hope you feel better soon" he smiled weakly.

"Thank you for the flowers" said Severus rather civilly.

Peter just nodded and turned and scurried off out of the hospital wing without another word and before anyone else could question him, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well that was a surprise" Sirius sighed looking to Severus who just chuckled.

"It's a start I guess, although I don't forgive him for the shit he's put me through..."

"I'm not surprised" Sirius smiled.

Half an hour later and Professor Slughorn arrived to see how Severus was getting on.

"Severus my boy, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly his eyes flickering to Severus' bump.

"Better" the boy smiled simply. "Baby is absolutely fine but I've got to rest for a few more days" his hands stroked over the bump.

"I wouldn't expect you to be up and about yet, that was a nasty attack you had there" the man said quickly. "We will be sorting out the problem with James Potter and hopefully in a couple of weeks when he returns things will be much better"

Severus nodded slowly.

"Isn't he going to be expelled or anything for that?" Sirius asked quickly and very hopefully with a frown setting on his face.

"Well given the circumstances normally we would expel a student on those grounds however seeing as Mr Potter was obviously very unhinged about everything, Dumbledore feels it isn't right to remove him from the school for good that it may not be entirely his fault, not that it's either of your faults of course" Slughorn went on.

Severus tensed.

The Slytherin's all looked to one another as though they were about to start something, Remus frowned and Regulus' mouth fell open.

"So he's not even going to be punished?!" Sirius gasped his voice rising a little in anger.

"Yes he will be punished on his return, however he won't be coming back until they are convinced he is better and he will be told to keep well away from you and on a monitored basis from teachers and Prefects" the potions master jumped.

"But that's not a punishment, that's for his own protection!" Sirius protested. "What's to stop him from snapping or flipping out and attacking Severus like that again? He might not be so lucky next time..." Sirius swallowed, his eyes filled with deep worry.

Slughorn held up a hand slowly. "We will have to see when the boy gets back and Dumbledore can speak with him, I will put in a word about something serious being done about him because I also feel it isn't right to let him go completely unpunished after what he did to Severus, but Dumbledore's power exceeds my own and Professor McGonagall also has a little more authority than I do"

"Because she favours Gryffindor, just the same way Dumbledore does" Avery said irritably.

Slughorn looked to him a moment and opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it. "I'm glad the baby is alright and you're getting on okay, any problems and if either of you need somebody to speak to then my door is still always open for you both" he said his eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Thanks, Professor" Severus smiled a little.

"My pleasure, now I have to be off because I've got papers to mark and such" the older man nodded.

"Okay" Sirius swallowed.

"I'll see you very soon" he said before he left them alone.

"I can't believe this" Mulciber said shaking his head. "It's like Dumbledore hates you"

"He probably does, just because I'm a Slytherin" Severus said wrinkling his nose. "He's not overly amazing with Slughorn either"

"Or anybody who isn't in Gryffindor, he doesn't even listen to the Hufflepuff students" Regulus sighed.

A couple of short hours passed and the boys said their goodbyes leaving Sirius and Severus alone for another night.

"I feel so bad this has happened to you" Regulus sighed as he gave Severus a friendly little cuddle.

"Don't, it's nobody's fault but Potters" Severus said quietly. "Just enjoy your Friday evening" he smiled his eyes flickering to Remus whom blushed and gave Severus a little hug goodbye.

"Oh we will" Regulus winked before they left.

When Sirius and Severus were finally alone they got ready and snuggled up under the covers. "I can't wait to leave the hospital wing" Severus sighed.

"I completely agree" Sirius chuckled softly. "Once we're out we can take a nice long, soapy, warm bath and I can massage you all over and feed you chocolate when we lounge in bed together"

Severus groaned softly with delight. "And then maybe some sex?" he asked biting his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Sirius beamed. "Definitely sex"

It wasn't long before they were fast asleep draped in each other's arms.

By the time Saturday afternoon arrived, Severus and Sirius were finally on release.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't go back to your dormitory now" Madame Pomfrey smiled as she felt Severus' bump over gently. "You're in a fit state now and baby is doing perfectly, everything is excellent so you may leave on the condition you remain in bed until at least Tuesday and do not go running up and down the stairs or doing anything silly, dormitory only" she said seriously.

Severus nodded firmly with understanding.

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight for a second!" Sirius flashed her a charming grin.

The nurse chuckled. "Very well, any problems come back and see me, other than that I'll see you at your next scan" she smiled.

"Thank you" Severus smiled before they left the hospital wing with Sirius' arms practically supporting his entire weight and carrying his things.

They walked slowly down the corridor, Severus felt slightly embarrassed to be out wandering about the castle in a pair of pyjamas that were a little too long for him and that clung around his swelling baby bump making him look slightly enormous.

"You're okay to be walking, right?" Sirius asked worriedly. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No I'm fine stop being all silly and worried" Severus laughed as they headed out onto the stairs.

The people loitering about chatting and stopped turning to stare at Severus, most of them with their mouths hanging open as he passed.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" Sirius called to them trying to keep them from upsetting his pregnant lover.

They walked slowly down each set of stairs before they reached the bottom, more people were hanging about and turned to watch him whispering excitedly.

"I hope you're feeling better, Severus!" a Slytherin girl called to him.

"Thank you" he smiled nervously, half of these people he didn't even know or rarely even spoke to. It was as though nobody cared until he was hurt or put in a serious situation, then everybody seemed to care about him all of a sudden. But he guessed that was just normal human nature.

When they passed through the common room and up into the dormitory the other guys were waiting eagerly.

"Hi, Severus!" Evan beamed as they walked through the door and Sirius kicked it shut again behind them right in the face of a curiously staring fourth year boy.

"Hey guys" the boy smiled as Sirius lead him over to the bed. "Could you get me some clean pyjamas out please?" he asked quietly.

Sirius dropped the things at the end of the bed and smiled sweetly. "Of course" he watched as Severus kicked off his school shoes (the only shoes he had in the hospital wing with him) before he dug around in the boy's trunk and found a pair of black baggy pyjamas that seemed to be from his pregnant selection. "These okay?"

Severus nodded.

"Want me to help you get changed?" he asked waggling his eyebrows playfully earning a laugh from Severus.

"Sure" he sighed. He figured he may as well make the most of this kind of royal treatment.

Sirius cleaned up his hands, moved over to Severus and opened the front of the pyjama top, he pushed it over the boy's shoulders. "Want some of your tummy cream on?" he asked and Severus nodded gratefully.

Sirius unscrewed the lid on one of the pots, scooped up a dollop of the cream in his hands and began to massage it into Severus' exposed bump. He could feel the other's staring at them curiously and spared them a small smile as though it were okay to ask them questions.

Evan jumped at the chance. "You're getting so big now! How long until you're due?!"

"Three and a half months" Severus yawned. "Not too long"

"Why is your back so curved?" Mulciber asked.

"Because the weight of the baby and the changing of my shape puts more pressure on my spine" Severus said enjoying the sensations of Sirius massaging the cream into his skin. "Which by the way, I had a needle shoved in recently"

Sirius finished massaging and leaned around to look at Severus' back. "Yeah it's left a little mark there"

"Ouch" Avery hissed frowning to them. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes but not nearly as bad as those awful contractions" Severus winced a little. "Now I really am worried about giving birth"

Sirius smiled and helped Severus into his pyjamas settling the boy in under the covers and casting for some water for him. That's when Severus noticed something.

"Hey did you guys change the bed and fluff the pillows up?" he asked with a frown.

"Yup" Avery grinned. "We were waiting for you to notice"

Sirius chuckled. "That was really kind of you" he smiled stripping down into his underwear and climbing in beside the boy.

"Ah don't mention it" Evan waved them off. "We just wanted to make things comfortable for when you guys got back, those hospital beds are alright but nothing beats your own"

"Very true" Sirius grinned.

The rest of the day passed and Sunday arrived in much the same way. Remus had come down into Slytherin with Regulus to visit Severus (and then of course use Regulus' bed for a bit of fun of their own).

"Sirius" Severus said that evening as the boy came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed beside him again.

"Yeah?"

"I think something weird is going on with me" Severus said quietly.

Sirius just looked confused. "What do you mean?" he blinked.

Severus hesitated a moment before he spoke again. "Promise you won't laugh or make fun of me"

"Oh Severus you know I'd never do that" Sirius frowned. "What's wrong?"

Severus paused a moment before snuggling in closer to whisper to Sirius so the others could hear. "There's some stuff leaking from my nipples..."

Sirius froze for a second as he registered what Severus said, he chuckled softly and glanced down watching the boy's face go up in flames with complete and utter embarrassment. "Don't look so ashamed, Sev, it's natural" Sirius smiled. "Can I take a look?"

Severus flushed even further "I guess so..."

Sirius smiled and pulled the drapes shut around the bed, he watched as Severus opened the front buttons on his pyjamas and exposed his chest. Sirius gently took a nipple between his index finger and thumb and gave it a little squeeze gently plucking at it earning a tiny moan from Severus before he held his fingers up and sure enough there was a small amount of liquid on them. "Huh, well that's new"

"Oh Merlin this is awful..." Severus groaned covering his face with embarrassment as Sirius buttoned his top up again for him.

"No it isn't, I think it's pretty normal" he smiled speaking in a soft voice. "Your body is just preparing itself, hormones and stuff, for when the baby arrives and pregnant people produce breast milk..." he said reassuringly.

Severus uncovered his face and looked worriedly up into Sirius' eyes, the boy was smiling genuinely so maybe he really wasn't all that bothered about the little problem. "You don't think I'm disgusting, do you?"

"No of course not" Sirius laughed. "Severus you can be so silly sometimes" he said leaning down and brushing their lips together in a supple kiss. "I'm not so immature as to laugh over breast milk" a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth.

The two boys stared to one another for a moment before they both burst out laughing and by the time they calmed down they were both panting for breath.

"Oh dear" Severus chuckled pulling Sirius in for a proper cuddle. "We're actually retarded, aren't we?"

"Yeah pretty much" Sirius grinned and leaned in to kiss Severus again.

That night both of them slept completely and utterly peacefully.

The next morning when Severus woke he was surprised to find the dormitory was empty apart from the supple pair of fingers stroking through his long dark hair. He moaned softly and blinked up trying to get his vision into focus as he gazed sleepily into Sirius' face.

"Good morning, beautiful" the boy grinned.

Severus smiled and stretched out like a cat under the covers. "Morning, what time is it?"

"Just gone ten" Sirius said glancing over at the pocket watch on the opposite nightstand.

Severus' eyes widened. "We should be in lessons" he said almost moving to sit up but Sirius had him pushed back down before he could even attempt such a thing.

"Not today, Pomfrey said not until at least Tuesday, you need to rest because of the baby we don't want to risk any problems"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and seemed to decide that Sirius was right and he should take it easy for the sake of Rose. "Yeah, maybe you're right" he sighed.

"The other's brought us up some breakfast" Sirius said thumbing over his shoulder onto his own table where a large platter of fruit and toast sat waiting for them with a large jug of juice and two goblets.

"How long have you been waiting to eat?"

"Oh not long, maybe about an hour and a half" Sirius yawned lazily. "I've been watching you sleep this whole time, it's so cute and interesting" his eyes sparkled slightly.

Severus groaned remembering what he did just a few days ago.

"Don't worry you didn't talk in your sleep again" Sirius flashed a grin. "No you sighed and made some tiny noises but that was about it"

Severus relaxed somewhat at the mention of this. "Oh well that isn't so bad..."

"Yeah so now can we eat?" Sirius asked brightly and Severus smiled.

"We most certainly can"

The rest of the day passed and consisted of nothing but a warm bath, several very thorough massages and applications of skin cream and of course plenty of napping mostly on Severus' part.

When Tuesday finally made an appearance and Severus got out of bed to pull on his clothes, he started to notice he had grown a little since last Thursday. "Sirius, come feel my tummy" he said quickly.

The boy hopped out of bed and hurried to his side resting a hand where Severus was pointing, his face lit up instantly into a smile. "Aww she's a little acrobat!"

"She is indeed" Severus grinned.

"Oh, by the way, are your nipples still leaking milk?" Sirius asked snapping his fingers with the sudden thought.

Severus blushed and nodded shyly. "Pretty much but I checked my book and it says it's a normal and unavoidable part of pregnancy, it's something called Colostrum it's like an early form of milk" he sighed almost sadly.

"You're worried about what your body will be like post baby, aren't you?" Sirius said quietly.

Severus nodded. "I don't want to seem vain but yeah I am. I know I didn't have much to work with before and of course I love my baby more than I love myself and what I look like it's just, I want my old figure back when I have the baby, I don't want to end up with moobs or anything..."

"Moobs?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Man boobs" Severus muttered.

Sirius burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh Sev, you're hysterical!" he beamed making the boy blush madly again and bury his face in the crook of Sirius' neck.

Ten minutes later and they were getting ready and heading down for breakfast with the other's. Severus felt happy to be out and so much more relaxed now he knew that Potter wouldn't be there to give him grief again today.

They dropped into their seats at the Slytherin table and began piling their plates with food.

Meanwhile up in Remus' dormitory...

"I'm glad we've got a little food store up here" Regulus grinned as they picked at the fruit Remus had stashed under his bed fresh from last night (bananas etc that wouldn't go rotten in a few hours)

"Me too" Remus grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Regulus asked with a slight frown.

"Go ahead"

"What will I be like after you change me?" he asked quietly even though Peter had already gone down for his breakfast.

Remus hesitated a moment. "Well you'll still be you, you'll know everything that went on so it's not like you won't remember much of it but you won't feel very good and the bite will be sore..."

Regulus swallowed his food and nodded slowly. "Will I be aggressive or crazy or dangerous or anything even in human form?"

Remus frowned and shook his head. "There's no reason why you would be, although you'll be feeling quite quiet for a day or two afterwards, if you can get comfortable you'll probably sleep well, I remember changing and it wasn't nice at all but my mum and dad looked after me and I was fine, don't worry it won't kill you to change or anything"

Regulus breathed a sigh of relief.

"That reminds me, I'm going to send a letter to my parents soon and let them know of our plans, they need some time to prepare and wrap their heads around it" Remus said slowly.

"Okay that's fine" Regulus smiled gently.

"And that doesn't mean it's final, if you change your mind or you want to wait longer then you should because it will change your life forever" the Werewolf said quickly but Regulus just shook his head.

"I'm sure of what I want"

Remus smiled and pulled Regulus in for a warm, loving kiss...

Down in the great hall the morning post swooped in via owl messengers, letters, packages and papers were dropped into their owner's laps.

Sirius looked up as a very smart black own dropped an official-looking envelope into his lap and he frowned.

"Who's that from?" Severus asked with a nod at it.

Sirius shrugged a little and tore it open as Severus went back to eating, his eyes scanned over it quickly and he sighed. "It's about the hearing, they want me to go to the Ministry on Thursday about my uncle's will" he said slowly.

Severus gently wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "I'm here for you, anything you need to make you feel better I'll do" he breathed.

Sirius swallowed. "Come with me" he said quickly.

Severus blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

Sirius nodded wrapping an arm around Severus' lower back. "I can bring someone with me, it says in the letter, I want you to come with me for support" he smiled gently.

"Of course" the smaller boy smiled, there was no chance he would refuse anything of Sirius especially when he was feeling vulnerable about his uncle. "But what about Regulus?"

"My uncle didn't leave him anything" Sirius sighed. "He must be pretty upset but he has no reason to actually go to a hearing about it..."

"I suppose so..."

"I'll have to tell him about it though" said Sirius slowly as he tucked the letter deep into his cloak pocket. "He has a right to know and stuff"

They finished eating, vaguely wondering where Remus and Regulus actually were before they headed down to lessons for the day.

By the morning break, they had found Remus and Regulus hidden in an alcove too busy making out to even acknowledge the world around them.

"I'll tell him later he's a bit preoccupied at the moment" Sirius sighed. "We should say something to Professor Slughorn though because we need to get to the Ministry"

Severus nodded. "He'll be in his office now..."

By the time they actually reached the office and Sirius knocked the door, Professor Slughorn answered it personally rather than calling them in.

"Oh, good morning boys, is everything alright?" he asked with a worried frown set on his face.

"Yes Professor but we were wondering if we could ask your permission to do something as we will probably need an escort to do it?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Very well, come in" the potions master said stepping aside and allowing them entrance.

"You see, Professor, my uncle died a few weeks ago and he left everything to me, all his gold and such and the Ministry have asked that I go to a hearing on Thursday morning about it" Sirius explained quickly. "They also said I can bring someone with me and I want Severus to come for support and such"

"Very well" the man nodded slowly. "As long as you can keep up with lesson work, I suppose I should be the one to accompany you both?" he asked his eyes flashing between them.

They looked to one another and Severus nodded. "Okay"

"Very well, what time is the hearing?"

"Half eleven" said Sirius.

"Okay, I will get that arranged and I shall meet you about nine thirty in the entrance hall, just inside the doors to the courtyard, do not forget" he nodded.

"Thanks, Professor" they smiled.

"Is that everything?" the man asked as he swept back over to his desk to finish marking some mock exam papers for the fifth years.

"Yeah pretty much" Sirius yawned.

"Very well, I'll see you both in lesson" he nodded.

By the end of the day both boys were sitting in the library just after dinner feeling tired but very relaxed.

"It's so much better without James here" Sirius grinned. "We don't need to watch our backs or anything!" he was positively beaming by now as he finished the last line on his Transfiguration essay.

Severus chuckled softly. "I can definitely agree with that" he said slowly. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Twenty three weeks tomorrow!" Severus squeaked with excitement as he shoved his now completed Charms homework into his school bag.

"Gods we're getting so close to the six month mark" Sirius breathed as they got up from their chairs and left the library hand in hand. "Baby is going to be here sooner than we realise and we don't actually have that much prepared..."

"I am terrified of giving birth..." Severus said worriedly. "Especially after what happened the other day…."

"Severus you'll have me to look after you and the nurse can give you some stuff for the pain and the baby will be out in no time, everything will work out for the best, I promise" Sirius flashed him a grin as they made their way down into the entrance hall.

When they got back to the dormitory, they washed, changed and slipped behind the curtains of their bed. Sirius grabbed Severus and pulled him to sit on his lap as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"If I start crushing you please shove me off" Severus blushed.

Sirius just laughed. "You aren't heavy, Severus" he smiled gently. "Besides I'd never just shove you off that would be horrible"

"By the way there's something I want to talk to you about" Severus said quickly as though suddenly remembering something important.

"What's that?"

"I think there's something weird going on with Remus and Regulus they're acting all suspicious and like they're planning something again"

"You said that before" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"Well, yeah, but I really think they're up to something the way they look at each other and the way they act about stuff is extremely suspicious to me" Severus went on slowly as he drew patterns on Sirius' immaculately flat tummy. "I don't know but I get the feeling we should be worried about them..."

"You think they're going to break up!?"

"No, no definitely not, but I think they're planning on something" Severus said his eyes widening slightly.

Sirius paused a second looking extremely thoughtful. "Oh dear..."

"What?"

"I bet they're planning to run away and elope" Sirius swallowed.

"Get married?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't put it past them" said Sirius.

"But so soon?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"They might not be planning to do it yet, but they could be plotting to do it in a couple of weeks or months, Remus will need to pass his apparition test to be able to run away anywhere without someone else's help and I doubt the teachers will take them off in the middle of the school year to make their vows..."

"Plus they'd need a little money for that" Severus sighed.

"Regulus has the money to get married, I know he does for a fact" Sirius said chewing on his bottom lip. "I think we should confront them about it and at least if they're going to do it they should do it carefully and at least allow us to come"

"That's very true" Severus smiled warmly. "I think we should talk to them about it, not talk them out of it but just try and get them to see we're on their side about it"

"I like that idea" Sirius smiled gently. Severus rolled off and snuggled up beside him under the covers. "Wanna sleep now then, babe?" he asked quirking a fine eyebrow.

"Yes please" the pregnant boy yawned. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius breathed pulling Severus into his arms and kissing him softly on the lips.

Severus sighed happily and pulled the spare pillow closer tucking it under the covers and under his bump.

"Not comfy?"

"I'm growing quite a lot, my bump needs some more support and a pillow really helps" Severus breathed sleepily his mouth folding into a tiny perfect little o as he yawned.

The next morning Severus was woken by an array of tender, moist and very lovely kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He smiled and groaned softly arching into his boyfriend's touch. "Mm good morning, Sirius" he breathed.

"Good morning to you too, Severus" the taller boy grinned. "You haven't forgotten what today is, have you?"

Severus chuckled and rolled over to face his boyfriend. "Twenty three weeks, just one more week before I reach the six month mark!" he squeaked excitedly making Sirius laugh.

"Such a girl"

"Oh shush, you" Severus smiled wrinkling his nose with a smile still playing on his face.

"You wanna read some of that book?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"I would love to" Severus grinned rolling over and grabbing it before he turned back to Sirius, settled down and flipped it open to the correct page, cleared his throat and started to read aloud:

"_Now you've reached it, week number twenty three so you're almost at that six month mile stone. Plenty of new changes will be happening with your baby and your body this week as well as some of the usual pregnancy troubles" _he said slowly.

"_With around thirteen weeks to go until you give birth, baby now measures thirteen and a half inches and weighs little over a pound and a half. Baby's hands are now fully developed and will spend plenty of time feeling around inside of you and on another note, the nerve endings in the brain have developed far enough for the baby to have their sense of touch and feel" _ Severus read flashing Sirius a smile.

"That's amazing" the Gryffindor breathed. "Carry on, I want to hear some more about her"

"_The arms and legs are in a similar size and shape to how they will be at the birth and the baby's nose has cleared for him or her to start practising breathing through it, which don't worry, is completely harmless" _

"That's a relief" Sirius commented.

"_The baby's skin will also have a pinkish tint or glow to it now as the tiny blood vessels called capillaries are forming under the skin" _Severus went on. "Now onto me" he added with a chuckle watching Sirius grin and snuggle closer before he continued once again. _"It is not uncommon for swelling in the feet to appear and the ankles from now on will probably spend most of their time a little bit puffy especially when you begin to retain more water towards the end of your pregnancy. Leg cramps can happen too however they can be much more painful and kept at bay with proper diet and a warm soak in the bath or even a massage if your partner is feeling up to it" _

"Oh, I'm feeling up to it alright" Sirius grinned.

"Thank you" Severus breathed. "My legs aren't cramping now though just my ankles are a little swollen" he sighed.

"We can do it anyway" Sirius winked. "So how are you feeling in yourself? You seem slightly less crazily emotional at the moment"

"I feel a little bit better in myself now but those hormones can still set me off, I'm more at the stage where I want non-stop sex" he flushed.

"That is another thing that can also be arranged" Sirius purred kissing Severus' neck.

"Mm the amount of sex I want I fear I may break you trying to get it"

"Even better" Sirius chuckled.

Half an hour later and they got up, dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"I think I might have to get some new shirts soon" Severus sighed.

"Bump getting too big?"

Severus nodded as they dropped down at the Slytherin table to eat. "We have your Ministry hearing tomorrow" he said.

"I know, I'm not really looking forward to it all that much to be honest" Sirius sighed. "Not exactly a pleasant trip out of the castle"

"True"

"Twenty three weeks, guys" Severus called again to his friends after some time. They all grinned to him eagerly.

"How much longer to go?" asked Mulciber excitedly with his pale eyes twinkling.

"About thirteen weeks" Severus sighed resting a hand on his growing bump. "Not all that long when you think about it"

"Scarily close" Evan commented as Regulus and Remus dropped down at the table with them. Peter was off sitting talking with Lily and her friends whom seemed to be extremely sympathetic with whatever it was he was saying to them. Severus was sure it couldn't have been good.

"Morning bum chums" Sirius grinned to them earning a glare from his little brother.

"Please don't say that, I don't want to associate anal sex with my brother" Regulus chuckled piling some food on his plate.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of incest" Sirius teased with a wink.

Remus laughed and Regulus blushed awkwardly. "That's just what our mother must have said to get into the situation she's now in" he smirked.

"Joking about our excuse for a mother, I like it" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, well, she isn't really being much of a mother to me at the moment" said Regulus. "And probably never will be again" his eyes became a little hazy as he poked his food around his plate with a fork.

"What's happened now?" Evan asked leaning in curiously along with the other boys as Remus put his arm around the younger boy supportively.

"She sent me this letter..." Regulus began talking very quietly unable to even look at the other's. "She told me she never wants to see me or hear from me again no matter what the circumstances..."

"You don't need her" Sirius said immediately before anyone else could add in their sympathies. "She was always a terrible mother to both of us, not quite so much to you but she never really cared"

Regulus just sighed and smiled weakly to Sirius. "I wouldn't give Remus up for the world"

"Regulus is already welcome to come and live with me and my parents so he's got somewhere to go" Remus smiled warmly brushing his lips against the boy's fluffy temple.

"That's really sweet and you know I'll always be here for you too, right?" Sirius offered.

"And me" Severus smiled.

"And us" the other's jumped in.

"Thanks everyone" Regulus smiled and seemed to perk up quite a bit.

After breakfast they headed off to Herbology in a much better mood.

By the end of the day, Severus was feeling tired. Wednesday was always the long day and the middle of the week so he was already starting to look forward to the weekend. They'd spent their free period working hard on their homework and catching up on any work they missed whilst they were off a few days ago and after dinner they went straight in for a warm, relaxing bath.

"Avery's off with Evie today" Severus yawned resting his face on Sirius' shoulder as they lounged stark naked in the bath.

"The girlfriend?"

Severus nodded.

"Ah, I see, maybe the other's should try and find someone" Sirius yawned. "They should all have what we have, you know?"

"I couldn't agree more" Severus grinned. "I hope you're feeling alright about tomorrow morning by the way..." he said with a small frown.

"I feel okay" Sirius smiled stroking his fingers through his boyfriend's damp hair. "I'm pretty much an adult now and adults have to deal with their responsibilities like this" he sighed. "I've got plenty of things to be responsible for, mostly the baby and you but also my job and school and stuff but I know what I'm going to do with my inheritance and I'm going to make sure everything I do from now on really counts towards something, you know?"

Severus nodded with a smile. "Are you coming to meet my mum over Easter?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes I will, wouldn't miss it for the world"

"I've already met yours..."

"Yeah..." Sirius said quietly. "Umm, Severus?"

"Mm?"

"If you want to we could get out of the bath and maybe... maybe I'll finally open up to you about what happened at Grimmauld place with my parents..."

Severus' heart started thumping heavily in his chest. This was it, Sirius was finally going to tell him what he'd been through in the years of his life, he was going to tell Severus what he hadn't been comfortable doing before. It wasn't just that Severus would finally know, it was that Sirius loved him and trusted him enough to tell him these things and that meant more to him than anything else. It was absolute between them. "Okay" he said quietly.

They got out, dried and Sirius helped Severus into some clean pyjamas in near silence they just exchanged a few soft smiles. They made their way back into the empty dormitory (Mulciber and Evan were downstairs in the common room mucking around with the younger ones) and got into bed snuggling down but leaving the curtains open.

They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"I think it's time that you knew the truth about my family..." Sirius began slowly.

Severus didn't say anything he was too worried that if he interrupted the boy then things would go wrong and he wouldn't open up.

"Severus" he breathed gently stroking the smaller boy's cheek. "I've always hated my family, hated the lot of them from my unstable, psychotic, enraged mother to my deranged cousin, Bellatrix" he swallowed. "Yeah, as you know my family are all pure, we have this family tree in one of the rooms of the house it goes back to medieval times and it includes every pureblood member, all half-bloods, squibs and such were never put on there and the people who produced them were either disowned or disowned their children to get on there. For example, I'm no longer on there for being a blood traitor, not following my family's rules and for running away in the summer and if Regulus has been blasted off he will be gone for something similar only my parents really favoured him, they could push all their views on him and he would listen, nod and act like the perfect little heir only he wasn't the heir until I left..."

"To the house and the family fortune?" Severus asked calmly.

Sirius nodded. "He would always have made a better heir than I" Sirius sighed. "I didn't actually want any of it but I'm sure he did but then he fell in love with Remus and I guess love counts for more than money or possessions with most people, not my family of course but it counts with me and with my brother too apparently"

"I understand" Severus breathed, he knew exactly what Sirius was talking about there, he felt the same way only he didn't really have any possessions or money to give up in the first place.

"Anyway, onto what used to go on" Sirius swallowed nervously. "My family have always been big on blood supremacy, they believe that someone should get rid of all the Muggle-born's and have pure people in charge, the half-bloods they deem as okay but nowhere near the same level, a Muggle-born is as bad as being a full Muggle to most pure families"

Severus felt slightly uncomfortable but he nodded anyway.

"That's why my cousin Bellatrix joined Voldemort, my Aunt and Uncle they follow the same ideas as my parents do, they believe in all that crap and they pushed it on their kids, well, Andromeda fought back and ended up disowned and married to a Muggle-born with a half-blood daughter now, Bellatrix is a Death Eater and Narcissa is marrying one" he said at a half sigh. "My parents have never been and probably never will be Death Eaters themselves but they were trying to push the ideas on Regulus and I and of course you know me, I wouldn't listen. They'd been putting more pressure on me ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor because everybody else was in Slytherin, always have been, always will be but they didn't like that. The took every opportunity they could to try and talk some 'sense' into me and convince me to join when I turned sixteen, they would use stories, articles and even give me newspaper clippings of what Voldemort and his followers were up to as if they were trying to get me interested in it, they were doing similar things with Regulus and the idiot was taping them to his wall like a crazed fan boy and the way he was being sucked into it and allowing them to manipulate him was what fuelled my hatred of them" said Sirius.

"But he isn't like that anymore, he's not joining anyone and he's sixteen in a few days" Severus breathed.

"Yeah on Saturday" Sirius swallowed. "But now I've gotten to know him, now he's changed and he's with Remus and obviously madly in love with him, Remus has sort of, brought him back to the real world and now he can grow up and live happily and hopefully marry Remus and have a great life with him but it doesn't take back all the awful things that happened to the both of us when we were at home..."

"What awful things?" Severus asked slowly his eyes widening. He felt nervous and he wasn't sure what to expect from this.

"My mum... okay when we were bad, usually me, one time I went down into the kitchen and broke into the wine cellar, I took a whole load of their expensive stuff and went up to my room and drank it, I was drunk and having a laugh and when my mum and dad realised what I'd done, my mum used dark magic to cut my back open"

Severus' eyes widened.

"Don't worry there's no scar anymore, this was when I was about thirteen I think" he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, another time my dad and I were fighting because I refused to listen to what he had to say about all that pureblood mania shite and I called him a bastard, he hit me, I hit him back and mum came in and she..." he hesitated a moment. "She used the Cruciatus curse on me, she tortured me…." Sirius' voice suddenly became soft, his eyes were open and Severus could see right into them like looking through a window, he was extremely vulnerable right now.

Severus' lips parted and he pulled Sirius into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Sirius nodded and sniffed a little trying to hold his composure. "Yeah, it was horrendous, the pain was awful and she made Regulus watch, she told him if he were to ever misbehave he would get the same and we weren't to tell a soul"

Severus nodded slowly trying to take it all in. "Did she ever do it to Regulus?"

"Oh yeah, one time when he shouted at her because he didn't want to go a dinner party at a relatives house, she did it then, she did it to him when he accidentally broke some of her expensive china wear and when he spilled juice on the sofa"

"Wait, she tortured him... _tortured_ him because he broke a plate and spilled juice on a sofa?!" Severus asked in utter disbelief.

Sirius nodded with a sigh, his eyes weren't hiding anything and he most certainly wasn't lying.

"How old was he?!"

"The plate incident he was about eleven, the dinner party he was thirteen and the incident with the juice was just this summer..."

"Oh my god, your mother tortured you both over things like that?!" Severus gasped, he could never imagine his mother doing such a thing.

"Yeah, she tortured me because I put pictures of my friends on my walls, she tortured me for back talk, she burned me with a poker when I snuck out of the house one evening because I was bored and went for a walk, she tortured me for quite a few things actually, the first time she did it I was eight"

"She tortured an eight year old?!" Severus was absolutely aghast.

"Yeah, don't look too surprised" Sirius frowned slightly.

Severus wasn't even sure what to do so he kissed Sirius softly and cuddled him tighter. "She'll never hurt you again, I promise" he breathed.

Sirius pulled Severus in closer snuggling him tenderly. "Thank you" he whispered. "It wasn't just her it was my dad too, he would punish us, beat us, he would even go searching for pureblood girls and ask for their pictures and show them to us asking if we'd like to pick one to marry but obviously neither of us did which pissed them off further"

"Do you have to get married in the house of Black?"

"No and you aren't required to have children but it's ideal and there's pressure to do things like that but they want any marriage to be pure and all children to be pure witches or wizards but I think that's stupid, it doesn't matter what anyone is as long as they're a good person"

Severus felt overwhelming pride for his lover as he pressed moist lips against Sirius'.

"Anyway, they used to make us go to dinner parties every summer, they would try and get us to meet our cousins, first and otherwise and see if we were interested in them, they would have all of these friends and relatives hug us and kiss us and tell us how to behave and make our mother and father proud, they would leave us outside in the rain and the cold, they would dress us up in ridiculous outfits and for the most part Regulus enjoyed it but I think in recent times he was starting to get miserable" Sirius went on with a sigh. "My parents would give us lessons on how to behave appropriately, how to treat 'lesser' people and what sort of things we need to achieve in life, they would talk for hours about great relatives, Phineas Nigellus was another one they would never shut up about, they wanted me to be like them and to be like Regulus, the good boy, the perfect pure blood... well he's not so perfect now of course" he added with a chuckle.

"I think you're perfect" Severus smiled warmly. "Because you're you, you're your own person and you've been through so much shit and abuse and suffering in your life yet you're still here and you're fighting it and moving on, you're getting your life on track and how you want it and I'm proud of you"

Sirius' cheeks were glowing a soft shade of rose pink. "And who do I have to thank for that?"

Severus looked a little confused.

"I have you of course" Sirius breathed pulling the boy into a kiss. "My parents would never let me out, they would hardly let me talk to my friends, they weren't so bothered about James but the things they said about Remus were awful, they didn't know about his condition of course but my dad hates his dad and so on"

"Oh like what they said to him when they came in?"

Sirius nodded. "Pretty much" he sighed. "Things about Remus' family being filth and so on"

"Remus actually seems like quite a decent person and he looks quite well cared for when he comes back after the summer and such so I can't imagine his parents are bad or neglectful people" Severus said with a frown.

"Oh they aren't, I've met them they're extremely nice, quite young too" Sirius said lightly. "He's lucky to have them to be honest and I know he's very close with his mum in particular, they don't really have any uncomfortable things in their house, there's no awkwardness or fighting, I've seen him cuddling his mum on the sofa and stuff"

Severus was slightly surprised by this.

"Don't get me wrong we were never completely neglected, we were always fed and clothed in very expensive attire, we always had everything we wanted even if they weren't childish things, we were given lots of opportunity and we had plenty of money and never had to do anything for ourselves but it came at an awful price" Sirius' voice darkened as the sentence went on.

"Abuse" Severus finished.

"Yes, abuse" Sirius sighed.

They lay there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"I think that'll do for now, I don't really need to go into loads of detail about what I said or anything but maybe I will some other time I think for now we should just relax and stuff" he smiled warmly.

Severus knew Sirius was finding it hard to talk about his past and he understood that, he had demons too that were horrible to let out but he would. "Would you like me to tell you some other things from my past to make you feel maybe a little better?"

Sirius looked a little curious. "Well, okay"

"I told you all about my dad being an alcoholic, how he was always drunk, he would let us go hungry, he would beat us, scream at my mother and he even broke my ribs and I was left in pain for hours this summer" Severus swallowed, the memory itself was painful enough.

Sirius shot him an extremely sympathetic look. "Yeah you did, a while ago"

Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course" Sirius breathed. "You know you can tell me anything..."

"Well..." Severus said slowly. "Promise me you won't let it colour your view of me"

"I promise" Sirius blinked looking slightly worried as well as confused now.

Severus hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in a long slow blink. "I used to steal some of my dad's alcohol money and use it to buy drugs"

Sirius stared.

"I never shot anything, I never, EVER did any injections, the girl I bought it from only dealt weed and magic mushrooms, they were all I ever did and they were the Wizarding kind not the Muggle ones so they didn't do me any harm" Severus went on feeling thoroughly embarrassed and awkward. "I knew it was wrong to steal the money but at the time I wasn't coping at all, I couldn't deal with school, my home life, the shit my dad was going through, the hell my mum was living in, the pile of dog crap we called a house, you have no idea how rough and disgusting my life was" he said slowly.

"It doesn't matter where you came from as long as you're a good person, always remember that" Sirius said cuddling him closer. "So did this girl take drugs too?"

"Nah" said Severus. "She was doing it to make some money so she could get a house of her own and move away from there"

"I see, and when did you do these drugs?"

"Oh when I was about fourteen for a year so it was a while ago now but I still think about what I was like back then and how stupid I was..."

"You weren't stupid, just a little mixed up and besides, weed is fun" Sirius chuckled. "Anyway, weed is bad, very bad, no drugs, okay?"

Severus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay"

They snuggled down together the air in the room seemed so much lighter now they'd spoke openly about these things.

"I really do love you, Severus" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too, I'm glad we can be so open and honest with each other, not everybody has that"

"I know" Sirius smiled. "And I'm glad of it too but for now we should go to sleep because we have stuff to do tomorrow and you're pregnant and I can see you're struggling to keep your eyes open" he chuckled pressing his lips to Severus' cheek earning a tiny, sleepy smile.

"Night" Severus breathed.

"Goodnight, babe"

...

The next morning Sirius and Severus woke as usual, got up, dressed and headed down to breakfast. Severus noticed how much quieter Sirius seemed and knew it was because of the upcoming hearing today.

"Where are you two off to again?" Avery asked watching Sirius nudge his food around his plate with his silver fork.

"The Ministry for a hearing" said Severus.

"Oh about your uncle?"

Regulus tensed and Sirius nodded. "Yeah, he's left me everything so I'm gonna go and get it all signed off and claim it"

"Fair enough" said Evan. "Good luck"

"Thanks, I might need it" Sirius chuckled. As usual he was trying to make light of the situation by joking.

Once they'd finished eating they saw their friends off to lesson before heading over to the doors in the entrance hall to wait for Professor Slughorn.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest" Sirius said letting out a shaky breath. "I don't know what to expect"

Severus just smiled and draped his arms around his shoulders. "You'll be just fine, you have me, remember?"

Sirius chuckled. "How could I possibly forget about my little Sev?" he grinned.

"Good morning boys, are you ready to head off to the Ministry now then?" the potions master asked brightly as he approached wearing a very smart pair of emerald robes.

Sirius and Severus were in their school uniform.

"Yes" Sirius nodded shakily.

"Very well, shall we be off?" he asked nodding to the doors, they boys smiled and followed after him hand in hand.

Outside it was chilly and the snow was slowly starting to melt, there was a possibility of its return but they hoped not as Sirius helped Severus along through the grounds so he didn't slip on any potentially hazardous ice.

When they reached the gates they headed out and straight into a carriage, Sirius practically lifted Severus in making him blush madly.

When Slughorn snapped the door shut they waited for about a minute before the carriage set off trundling towards the Hogsmeade village.

"We'll be apparating from just beyond the Hogsmeade grounds into London, we'll take the visitors entrance into the Ministry, sign in, have our wands checked and then we can go and find the hearing room in plenty of time" the man smiled gently.

Sirius nodded with understanding.

"You are allowed to talk, boys, I'm not going to make you sit in silence" he chuckled playing with the end of his walrus moustache.

Sirius looked awkward for a moment before he turned to Severus. "Are you feeling alright? You're not cold are you?"

"No I'm just fine" the Slytherin smiled resting a hand on his bump thankful to sit down for a few minutes. "Baby keeps stretching out inside me"

"Cute" Sirius smiled tickling Severus' bump under the watchful eyes of Professor Slughorn.

They arrived in Hogsmeade not long after, they got out and followed Slughorn through the little snowy late right through the village.

"I always enjoy seeing this place when the snow is about" the man said brightly. "The other teachers aren't too keen sometimes though" he sighed.

Sirius and Severus exchanged lop sided smirks. The other teachers weren't so keen to go with Slughorn, not because of the weather, but because of how annoying he could be and how he had a tendency to sing whenever the opportunity arose, plus his fascination with well-bred and high up people could get on anyone's nerves.

When they reached the boundaries, Slughorn turned to them and held out his arm. "I want you both to take it on the count of three and Severus don't you worry it is quite safe to apparate during pregnancy so no harm will be done to the baby" he said holding up one very instructive finger.

The boys looked nervously to one another gripping hands before they nodded and muttered their agreements.

"One... two…. Three...!" the man said and the boys grasped his arm.

A horrible powerful jolt happened as they were suddenly whipped from the ground, the movement, the sensations, the pressure the feeling of being sucked through a tight tube as they spun through space until seconds later they stumbled on their feet.

Sirius instantly caught Severus before the boy could topple over any.

"We're in London" Slughorn said straightening up his robes.

They were down a small, dark backstreet, there was nobody about but they could hear the general business and mayhem of Muggle London going on around them.

"The entrance should be just around this corner, we don't want to be seen so hurry along and be careful" he said beckoning them to follow him. It wasn't snowing in London but the dull grey clouds hung in a thick blanket over them like city smog. It was horribly cold as they walked quickly after the man, Severus with a hand on his bump supporting it and trying to conceal it a little beneath his cloak. Muggles wouldn't know about the possibility of Wizarding male pregnancy and would assume he was just fat.

They stopped when they reached what looked like an ordinary Muggle phone booth.

"Here we are then, everyone inside" the man said pulling the door open and gesturing for them to go in.

Sirius didn't hesitate as he pulled Severus after him. "I've used one of these before" he explained as Slughorn came in after them and shut the door. Severus nodded and cuddled up closer to Sirius for warmth.

"Right then, let's get on with this" the potions master said rubbing his hands together before he lifted the phone receiver and started fiddling about with the numbers. Severus could hear a voice crackling down the receiver at them but he wasn't paying much attention until the base of the booth started to move and they began their descend underground. He clung onto Sirius nervously as though they would suddenly start to plummet to their deaths or something awful like that.

Severus clenched his eyes shut, he could feel Sirius laughing and when they finally came to a stop he opened his dark eyes and gazed around. The door of the bottom of the phone shoot opened by itself and they stepped out following many other people as they made their way lazily into the enormous foyer of the Ministry of Magic.

Severus gazed around him as they walked along the stone floor, witches and wizards were hurrying along carrying various artefacts, boxes, smoking crates and enormous towering stacks of parchment that seemed to be wobbling dangerously. People were appearing through the many fireplaces pressed into the walls, dusting off their robes and pulling out the morning papers as if this was some perfectly normal occurrence, which to them, it was.

They continued walking listening to people chattering as they headed into the main area where there was an enormous statue-like fountain.

_All proceeds go to St Mungos hospital_

Severus glimpsed as they passed and headed off down a corridor to the right. They stopped when they reached a small welcome desk with a magical silver barrier. A young man sat there looking thoroughly bored with his job.

"Welcome to the visitors area of the Ministry of Magic, my name is Damon and I will do my best to assist you today in whatever it is you should need" he said in monotone.

"Yes, well, we're here to attend a will hearing for Mr Sirius Black at eleven thirty" Slughorn said eyeing the man up and down.

The young man stared at him for a moment. "You're Professor Slughorn aren't you?"

"Yes I am and I believe you left just two years ago" the potions master said with a smile. "I remember you from the club"

The young man chuckled. "Yes we had some good times there, especially the Christmas parties" he nodded.

"How's your mother, is she still working at the Apothecary?"

"Yes she is, she's setting up businesses all over the country now, you'll have to stop by and see her sometime, she would like to see you" the boy replied.

Slughorn nodded once. It was obvious this boy was somewhat highly connected. Severus actually recognised the boy as being in Ravenclaw.

"So, I'll be needing all of your names and wands today so I can put them through, you'll be up on the fourth floor down the corridor to your left" Damon said seemingly a little brighter than he was before.

"Very well, Horace Slughorn" he said handing over his wand watching Damon make a note and rest the wand on some sort of scale for a moment before he lifted it off and scribbled something else down handing it back over as he turned to Severus.

"Name?"

"Severus Snape" he said handing over his own black wand and watching the boy measure it, write down its length and core before handing it back and doing the same to Sirius and his very prettily decorated brown wand.

"That's fine then, you may pass and have a nice day" he nodded and with a flick of his wrist the silver thin barrier disappeared allowing them to pass.

"Thank you" Slughorn called waving over his shoulder as they made their way down the corridor and around the corner towards the lift.

Neither Sirius nor Severus said anything when they entered the slightly crowded lift. A man with what looked like a double ended cockerel was standing peering down his nose at Severus' stomach his eyes glittering curiously. Sirius frowned and pulled Severus in closer trying to cover up the bump as they went up the floors slowly. On each floor a new wave of people got in and went on until finally they reached number four and the three of them stepped out quickly, thankful to be away from that weird man and his cock.

"This is the right floor" said Slughorn pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. "We have half an hour so we may as well just stay here for a little bit and find a seat" he sighed.

"Okay, Professor" it was Sirius sounding slightly nervous.

They strolled casually along the long, wide corridor vaguely listening in on people's conversations, when they turned the corridor they found a small waiting area with a reception desk leading and a door leading down into the hearing rooms.

They dropped into their seats, there were other people standing around talking there.

Sirius frowned and looked up but just as he did a young man appeared through the door they would be going into later on. He stopped and stared "Sirius?"

Sirius and Severus both looked up.

"Mr Lupin!" Sirius grinned getting to his feet to shake the man's hand.

"Good to see you again, how are things?" he asked with a slightly concerned frown.

"Oh not so bad really, my uncle died and that's why I'm here today, for a will reading" he said with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that" Mr Lupin said with a genuinely concerned frown on his face.

"It doesn't matter. Oh and this is my boyfriend, Severus" he smiled gesturing to the boy with his hand and a smile.

"Nice to meet you" Mr Lupin smiled as Severus got up to shake his hand. "I think Remus might have mentioned you've got a baby on the way" he said his eyes flickering to Severus' bump.

"Yeah, twenty three weeks now" Sirius grinned resting a hand proudly on Severus' bump. "It's a girl"

"How sweet I hope everything goes well for you both" he smiled again looking to Severus. "You're Regulus' brother aren't you?"

"Yup"

"Ahh" said Mr Lupin his eyes roaming over Sirius a little as though trying to depict what Regulus was like. "How's he getting on with Remus these past few days?"

"They're getting along perfectly, they always do, Remus is really loved up you should see him he's completely mad on Regulus they're rarely ever apart"

"That's cute" Mr Lupin smiled. "So if you don't mind me asking, what's Regulus like?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment and so did Severus. "He's very cutesy he said slowly. He's really nice, he's kind, generous and thoughtful and he's nice looking" Sirius explained. "Also he really cares about Remus, they can't keep their hands off of each other"

Remus Lupin smiled and looked slightly nervous "I would expect them to be doing such things to be honest..."

"Yeah but it's okay because they really do love each other and they waited a while before their first time, I've never seen either of them so happy and they're always kissing" Sirius smiled warmly. "You'll like Regulus when you get to meet him, he's very sweet, small and cute too"

"I look forward to it and he knows I do, he sends letters sometimes with Remus'" Mr Lupin nodded with a curious smile.

"I thought I recognised that voice" a very cold one spoke suddenly making them all turn, Sirius tensed.

"Oh, hello Orion" Mr Lupin said pleasantly. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"Don't you waste your time speaking to me again" the man spat before glaring at the two boys his eyes hovering over Severus' bump. "What are you two horrible little boy's doing here?! This is my place of work you know!"

"Will hearing, for uncle Alphard" Sirius said arrogantly.

"Watch your tone, boy" the man said harshly glaring Sirius down.

Severus couldn't help but stare at him in pure anger, this man had done awful things to Sirius from the age of just eight years old, possibly other things before that which weren't so bad and he could stand here and face his son off like this.

"And what are you staring at? Filth half-blood"

"Don't talk to him like that he's more of a man than you are" Sirius snapped.

Mr Black laughed. "Shut up you awful little boy and hurry on up so you can get out of here, I don't want anyone I work with or know recognising you"

"What about your friend?" Sirius smirked glancing back at the worried-looking man behind them.

Mr Black didn't seem bothered as his eyes moved to John Lupin. "Spreading more dishonour around I see, I don't know how you can live with yourself, Lupin" the man said very bitterly.

"Yes, well, not everybody takes kindness as dishonour" Lupin smirked slightly. "I'd better be going back to work now but I can stay here if you need me to, boys" he said looking to them warily.

"It's quite alright, I'm here" said Professor Slughorn getting to his feet.

Lupin nodded and smiled to each of the boys. "I'll see you some other time and take care of the baby" he glanced kindly to Severus.

"We will, it was great seeing you again!" Sirius called.

"Bye" Severus smiled.

They watched the man leaving before turning their attention back on Mr Black.

"You've broken your mother's heart, you vile boy" he said to Sirius.

"Last time I checked she didn't have one" the boy grinned.

Mr Black glared. "I don't have time to waste on horrible, ungrateful little mistakes, we should have made sure you were taken care of when your mother was still pregnant with you" he said nastily before turning and walking away.

"Isn't that your son, Sirius?" Mr Black's colleague said looking back worriedly over his shoulder at them.

"I have no son"

Sirius sighed and Severus wrapped his arms supportively around his waist but before they could say anything a voice called them through the room.

"Mr Black we're ready for you now" it was a blonde woman.

"Okay" he breathed nervously before taking Severus' had and going into the room with them.

They followed her over to the seating area as a man shut the door behind them, she gestured for them to sit down and pulled out some official forms.

"I will need both of your signatures as witnesses on this and I will need Mr Black to sign another one to say he will accept the items once the hearing is over" the woman said kindly.

They nodded and signed in turn.

By the time the hearing was over, Sirius looked close to tears.

"How did everything go then?" Slughorn asked getting to his feet when they appeared through the door, Sirius looking pale and tired.

"Not as bad as I thought, it was a little hard though"

Slughorn nodded with understanding. "Are you ready to go back to the castle now then?"

Sirius nodded as Severus gently massaged his lower back.

By the time they arrived back at the castle Sirius had perked up a little bit.

"I'm just glad that's all done and dusted with, no more shit from now on, we have nothing left to deal with so we can just be happy forever" he smiled pulling Severus into his arms in the entrance hall.

"I know" Severus sighed happily. "Sirius, I love you so much" he smiled warmly.

"And I love you too, Severus" the boy smiled leaning in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart they were interrupted by an owl swooping in and landing beside Severus with an envelope in its mouth. The boy frowned, took the letter and thanked the owl, his mother's owl before he turned it over in his hands.

"Who's it from?"

"My mum" Severus frowned as he tore open the letter and began to read.

Sirius watched in anticipation as a mixture of emotions crossed Severus' face. "Is everything okay?" he asked finally watching Severus pocketing the envelope.

"Yes everything's fine" Severus smiled weakly. "Shall we get off to lessons then?"

"Okay…." Sirius said worriedly as he allowed Severus to pull him away. Nothing could spoil today, NOTHING.

...


	24. Chapter 24

All through lesson Severus seemed quiet and as he sat down at the lunch table he was partly picking at his food.

"What's the matter, Snape? You're normally stuffing it down" Mulciber commented watching as the boy sighed almost sadly.

"Nothing just tired we went to the Ministry this morning" Severus said mildly but his face showed little interest. Mulciber and the other's looked worriedly to Sirius as though he might know something but the confused look on Sirius' face told them otherwise.

When they were done eating the two boys headed back to the common room to sit cuddled up in front of the fire together. Sirius sat stroking Severus' hair, he would be concerned that maybe it was him that had done something wrong if Severus wasn't desperately clinging hold of him whenever he could, even other people were looking to him because he was so clingy.

"You're so gorgeous" Sirius breathed.

Severus sighed with happiness and clambered right into Sirius' lap snuggling up against him kissing his cheek. "So are you" he whispered back.

Regulus appeared in the common room a few minutes later yawning with his potions book under his arm. He moved over and dropped into the sofa in front of them opening it to read. He glanced up at them his eyes lingering on Severus for a moment. "Severus?"

"Mm..."

"You okay?"

Severus shrugged a little. "Fine, how are you?" he asked very lightly.

Sirius and Regulus shot worried looks to one another. "I'm just fine thanks, Remus is off doing some Prefect duties so I thought I'd come and look for the two of you" he said with a sigh watching Severus nod his acknowledgement.

"That reminds me" Sirius said snapping his fingers with the sudden thought. "We need to talk to you about Remus"

Regulus frowned. "Okay..." he said slowly closing over the potions book.

Severus looked up to stare at Regulus seeming to take more interest in this today than anything else. "We think we know why you two have been acting so suspicious recently..."

Regulus' heart skipped a beat and his face drained of all colour. They watched him fidget nervously for a moment and gaze down at his lap. "Oh?"

"Yes" said Severus slowly.

"What might that be then?" the younger boy asked too quietly.

Severus' eyes glittered. "You realise you've just given it away that there is something you two are up to, right?"

"Damn it" Regulus muttered under his breath.

Sirius laughed. "Look, Reg, is you and Remus are absolutely sure it's what you want to do and you feel ready to make that kind of commitment then we're behind you a hundred percent" he smiled.

Regulus eyed him warily. "What?"

"If you and Remus are thinking about running off to get married then we'll be there for you, we want to come and see you get married" Sirius smiled warmly.

Regulus' eyes flickered to Severus who mirrored his brother's expression. "What? We aren't running off to get married..." he flushed a little. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you've both been pretty secretive about something recently, you've both been all over each other even more and you've been sneaking off so much we haven't seen all that much of you" Severus blinked. "What does that look like to you?"

"That maybe we're at it like bunnies?" Regulus stared his mouth folded into a tiny o shape.

"Are you?!" Sirius nearly demanded watching his brother blush even further.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then why didn't you just say so, we've been worried about you!" Sirius exasperated as he and Severus relaxed back into the sofa with a huff.

"I didn't really think either of you would want to know about our sex life..." Regulus said awkwardly.

"Well it's slightly more relaxing to hear you've been off having sex like a pair of bunnies than sneaking off to get married as soon as you turn sixteen without your big brother or best friend" Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry, we could still do that" Regulus teased.

"Very funny, Regulus" Severus smiled gently.

Throughout the afternoon Severus was rather quiet, he didn't seem angry or anything and he perked up slightly around dinner, he seemed okay just very flat like his emotions had been drained from him, or he was draining them himself.

That evening when they got into bed, Sirius felt extremely happy. "I am so glad things can finally turn into what we can call a normal life" he sighed. "No more aggravation, not more upset, no more bad things happening to us, just you and me and the baby" he smiled kissing the top of Severus' head.

Severus smiled and snuggled up a little closer. "That would be very nice" he breathed.

"Guys can I talk to you about something" Avery said as he stripped down and started pulling on his pyjamas in front of everyone.

"If you're planning to show us something of yours then please don't" Mulciber winced.

"No I'm not showing you anything!" the boy said quickly. "I just wanna ask your opinion on something..."

Everybody looked curious, even Severus.

Avery finished pulling on his pyjamas and started fidgeting as he sat down nervously on the edge of his bed. "I was with my girlfriend the other evening and we were making out, we had underwear on and stuff and we were just kissing and I was touching her boobs and she was feeling my arse and then..."

"Then, what?" Sirius blinked.

"She sort of slipped me her finger" Avery flushed slightly and looked around the room for their reactions. Everybody just looked confused.

"What?" Evan blinked.

"She slipped a finger up my arse..." Avery said shamefully. Everybody now looked surprised, even excited as they all exchanged looks. "And nobody better start taking the piss or making any rude comments about it!" he added nervously looking to Evan in particular.

"I wasn't going to say anything..." the boy mumbled trying to suppress a smirk but it wasn't working very well. Avery glared.

"So you want to know what we think about it?" Mulciber asked frowning with confusion. "Or you want us to tell you what it means?"

"Both?" said Avery hopefully.

"I reckon she's turned on by the thought of you with another guy" Severus jumped in before anyone else could say anything.

"You don't think like that with me do you?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Of course not" Severus said honestly, Sirius could read it in his eyes. "But think about it, gay guys find it hot when their boyfriend has something up his arsehole and girls love gay guys"

"I think it's normal actually for a girl to finger a guy even if he's straight" Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Has a girl ever done it to you?" Avery asked hopefully.

"No" Sirius laughed. "I've only ever kissed girls, Severus was my first time doing anything sexual"

Severus nodded eagerly.

"So should I be worried about this?" Avery asked with a wary look in his brown eyes.

"I think it's pretty weird" said Mulciber slowly. "I haven't heard of a girl doing that and to me it sounds creepy, I wouldn't want anything up mine!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Evan asked quickly.

"It felt weird at first then she started pushing in a bit further and it felt good" Avery flushed.

"So you liked it then" Evan smirked.

"I guess so..."

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Sirius smiled reassuringly. "Look, why don't you just talk to her about it and see what she comes back with, maybe she just thought it would pleasure you and it meant nothing but a little fun and games..."

"Yeah maybe you're right..." Avery said slowly as he got up and made for the bathroom. They all watched him go in silence. He paused in the doorway a moment and looked back at them with a frown. "Oh yeah and I think I might be bisexual" he said before slipping inside and shutting the door on them.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"Well…." Mulciber said slowly. "I wasn't expecting that"

"I don't think any of us were" Severus replied.

"My best friend is a bisexual..." Mulciber said slowly as he sank onto his bed looking deep in thought. "Avery, is bi"

"He thinks he _might _be bisexual" Evan pointed out wagging a finger at him and smirking.

"Oh come on you don't seriously have a problem with that, do you?" Sirius frowned. "You never say anything to us about being full on gay"

"Yeah but this has come as a shock to us right now, he has a girlfriend and everything!" Mulciber groaned. "I don't have any issue with people being gay or bi or whatever they should be but I wish he'd talked to me about it first"

"He can't help it" said Severus quietly.

Avery was in the bathroom a couple of minutes before he came out and didn't look anyone in the eye.

Severus and Sirius watched as Mulciber got up and made his way over to Avery's bed, he pulled the boy into his arms and embraced him like a brother. It took Avery a moment to return the gesture. When they pulled back Mulciber just smiled sheepishly to him. "I'm here for you, mate"

"Thanks" Avery grinned.

"This would be a perfect time to test that theory" said Sirius slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Avery asked confusedly.

"Kiss him" Sirius said nodding to Mulciber. "Not in a sexual way just give him a standard kiss on the lips and see what you think about it"

Mulciber glared.

"But he's my friend..."

"That's better because you two are friends you don't have any sexual chemistry or temptation, it's one kiss it doesn't make you a full blown homo or anything else and we're the only ones who will know about it" Sirius went on.

"I agree" said Evan. "I think you should do it, one harmless kiss isn't gonna make things weird between you"

Mulciber looked back to Avery and searched his face a moment before he sighed and gave a tiny shrug. "Alright, what do you say?"

"I say... okay" Avery smiled nervously.

They hesitated there a moment before slowly they began to lean in, Mulciber's face was washed with nerves and a little of discomfort it was as though he still wasn't entirely sure about this. Avery on the other hand looked pink and nervous until slowly their lips touched and they held the kiss for a few moments before drawing back slowly and looking away from one another.

"So?" Severus asked. "How did you find it?"

"Not bad" Mulciber shrugged.

"I liked it" said Avery slowly.

"Well then my guess is you're probably bisexual" Sirius chuckled. "Congratulations and welcome to being half a homo" he flashed a teasing grin watching Avery blush and climb into bed quickly.

"Well okay, I'm gonna sleep now so night everyone and thanks a bunch" Avery said pulling his bed curtains closed.

"Night" they all called to him as Evan flopped down on his bed with a magazine and Mulciber moved over to his own bed to fold his clothes.

"I need to pee" Severus said kissing Sirius on the cheek before he hopped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom.

Sirius sighed and lounged back in bed gazing up at the canopy above him, he really was feeling more optimistic about everything now even after what his terrible excuse for a father had said about him, nothing mattered but his happiness, Severus' happiness and the health of their baby which thankfully Severus was still carrying.

After some time Sirius frowned wondering what on Earth Severus was doing in that bathroom for so long. He was just about to get up and see him when the door finally clicked open and Severus appeared.

Sirius turned his head to smile but his face soon fell when he caught the expression on Severus' face. "Sev?" he asked sitting up worriedly.

Severus sniffled a little and forced a smile. His eyes were red and slightly puffy, his skin pale with red blotches like he'd been crying. He clambered back in beside Sirius and cuddled up to him instantly burying his face in that warm, strong chest.

"Severus, what's wrong, is it the baby?" the Gryffindor asked his voice catching in his throat with sheer panic.

Severus shook his head and buried himself down further under the covers. "It's nothing I'm doing okay..."

"You're obviously not" Sirius frowned with concern.

Severus said nothing.

Sirius sighed inwardly and settled down with Severus, the boy obviously didn't want to talk and he didn't want to push him too far. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No you've been perfect, you're being perfect" Severus breathed burying his face further into Sirius' chest.

"I love you, Severus"

"I love you too, Sirius, so much" the boy whispered back.

Sirius settled down to go to sleep, maybe Severus was just tired or his hormones were making him moody. It didn't actually take Sirius long to fall asleep that night.

Sirius was woken about an hour later (they'd gone to bed early and it was now only half nine) by Evan sticking his head through the curtains.

"Sirius" he said quietly.

"Mm? What?" the boy groaned not at all impressed about being woken up when he hadn't long been asleep.

"Severus is in the bathroom crying" Evan said quietly as though worried the boy might be able to hear him through the door.

Sirius frowned and sat up worriedly. "Are you sure?" he asked his silver eyes wandering to the door. Evan nodded. Sirius swallowed and got out of bed worriedly, making his way over to the door he went to knock but thought better of it, it would give Severus a chance to mop up his tears and pretend like nothing was wrong when Sirius could see that something was obviously VERY wrong indeed.

Without a word, Sirius pushed the door open stumbling into the bathroom.

Severus was standing by the sink and jumped when Sirius came in a tissue up by his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Severus..." Sirius breathed as he kicked the door closed.

The boy turned his face back to the mirror, buried it in his tissue and started sobbing loudly. The sight made Sirius' heart break in two. Without a word, Sirius swept over to Severus and pulled the boy into a supportive embrace. "Hey, shh, what's wrong?"

Severus shook his head against his lover's chest clutching hold of him desperately.

"I love you" Sirius whispered kissing the top of Severus' head.

"I love you too" the boy sobbed.

Sirius was terrified, actually terrified. He hadn't a clue what was going on with Severus and the boy just couldn't hide it anymore, whatever had been bothering him all day he would need to share now for both of their sakes.

After a little while Severus seemed to calm down and his sobs had turned into tiny hiccoughs as they faded. Finally Severus stopped and just stood there allowing Sirius to hold him for some time before he finally spoke.

"So my mum died today..."

Sirius felt the bottom plummet out of his stomach. He wasn't sure he'd heard Severus right at first until it finally hit him. "What?" he breathed looking down into Severus' face as the boy gazed at him with a frightened child-like expression on his face.

Severus sniffled and nodded slowly. "The letter I got this morning was actually from my dad, he's a Muggle and never writes but obviously he had to, he's been taken into a rehabilitation centre as well for his alcohol problem..." tears were welling up in his eyes again. "Yeah, she apparently was working in the Apothecary and there was an accident and it killed her" tears were now streaming down his face again.

"Oh Merlin, Severus..." Sirius breathed pulling the boy back into his arms.

"And my dad... he said he doesn't need to have anything to do with me now my mum's gone" the boy sobbed again clinging onto Sirius very tightly.

"Oh Severus, why didn't you tell me about all of this earlier on?"

"Because I didn't want to spoil your day, right after you said nothing bad could happen again then I find out about this, I didn't want to ruin it for you so I planned to keep it a secret and never tell you or perhaps tell you in a few months" the boy continued to cry.

"Stop being so selfless" Sirius breathed rocking Severus gently. "Let's get into bed and we can talk in there, it's a little cold in here for you"

Severus sniffed, nodded and grabbed some more tissue before he allowed Sirius to guide him out of the bathroom and into bed. The other guys were looking at them curiously but Sirius shot them a look warning them not to start making a fuss and Avery was still hiding behind his bed curtains asleep or otherwise occupied.

Sirius wasn't surprised when Severus crawled right into his lap tangling himself around him and sobbing into his neck.

"Severus, are you alright?" Evan asked poking his head back through the curtains with a worried Mulciber by his side.

"No, can you go and get Regulus please?" he sobbed being careful to hide his face from them he knew he must look awful right now.

"Okay" Mulciber said slowly as he turned and scurried from the room obviously wanting to get back and find out what happened.

Mulciber was back in a minute with Regulus at his side frowning in confusion and concern.

"Hey, Severus" he said moving through the curtains to hop onto the bed with the two boys. "What's wrong?"

Sirius glanced to Mulciber and Evan whom apparently were not going to move no matter what.

Severus paused for a second trying to regain some composure. "My mum died today" he said slowly.

A soft gasp rang out and Sirius started rubbing Severus' back soothingly, he could feel the hot tears trickling down his neck but he didn't mind because Severus was all that mattered right now.

"Oh my god Severus, are you okay?" Regulus asked moving behind him to hug the boy.

Severus gave an awkward shrug, they all knew he hated showing feelings and coming across vulnerable but they were all friends there.

"What's going on?" Avery asked looking bright eyed as he came through the curtain, his face fell when he saw Severus. "Oh..."

"His mum passed away today" Mulciber said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Avery said sympathetically.

"It's okay" Severus hiccoughed into Sirius' shoulder.

"How did she die?" Evan asked gently, Sirius shot him a near violent glare.

"She was killed in an accident at her workplace, an Apothecary" Severus replied. "Right after we'd been doing so well and getting along much better together as well..."

"Hey come on, don't upset yourself" Sirius breathed nuzzling the side of his face and kissing his cheek bones.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Mulciber offered kindly.

"Just... just give me some time alone with Sirius" he breathed.

"Okay" the three dorm mates nodded before they disappeared back through the curtain.

"Severus if you need anything just ask, Remus and I will be here for you" he smiled gently pulling back to rest a hand on the boy's back.

"Thank you" Severus swallowed. He felt the weight shift on the bed and knew Regulus and Sirius were exchanging glances before the younger boy left them in peace. Sirius drew the curtains properly closed around the bed and continued to cuddle Severus until he calmed down.

It took over an hour but Severus settled and lay himself down and pulled the covers around himself, his eyes were dazed and quite empty as he just lay there staring into space.

Sirius felt awful, it was horrible to see Severus like this and right after everything should be getting better, right after things were finally starting to clear and life was becoming much better for the both of them it was a cruel twist of fate that was obviously beyond either of their control. He knew he had to be there for Severus, he understood what it was like to have a loved one die even if he could quite happily live without his own mother he knew Severus still loved his own and their relationship was improving. Plus with being pregnant and having those powerful hormones would only upset Severus further. He smiled and snuggled down with his boyfriend gently stroking his cheek. "I know it hurt now, Sev, but each day it will get a little tiny bit better, your mother loved you and she cared and with the progress you said you were both making it was cruel to have her snatched away like that but you can do this, Severus, you have me and you have Rose and we both adore you and need you to be okay" he smiled softly.

Severus sniffed and a tiny smile curled in the corners of his mouth. Sirius always knew exactly how to make him feel so much better even if he really had very little to be smiling about now.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, please don't bottle things up or keep them from me because you're worried about how I'll react, worry about yourself because you know I love you and I wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone" Sirius went on as he continued to stroke the boy's face.

"I know" Severus breathed tilting his face to kiss those fingers. "And I love you too I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world, I waited a long time to get you" he whispered. "So just give me a cuddle now, okay?"

"Okay" Sirius smiled warmly his heart fluttering in his chest. This was love and Severus was the one person he knew he could rely on, that he could trust entirely that wouldn't back down on him or abandon him, abuse him or lie to him. Severus cared enough to keep his mother's death a secret from him and was obviously planning to keep it hidden for a good while to come just out of pure love for Sirius, the sort of love Sirius had never experienced before and he LOVED it. He leaned in and kissed Severus softly on the lips watching the boy close his eyes and smile gently. Sirius lay there watching and waiting for a while before Severus seemed to drift off, he wrapped the covers around him more and sighed happily watching the Slytherin sleeping. Severus really didn't deserve the awful things that happened to him, he really didn't deserve them at all.

When Sirius woke the next morning, Severus was still sleeping peacefully. _Thank goodness_ he thought as he yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, he hadn't slept all that well to be honest because he was so worried about Severus. He sighed softly and reached a hand under the cover giving the boy's bump a gentle massage, apparently Severus had slipped a pillow under there during the night again. He smiled warmly when he felt the baby nudging against Severus' skin but the boy didn't wake.

"You're just so sweet" Sirius breathed so as not to wake Severus. "You don't deserve the bad things that have happened to you especially while you're pregnant" he smiled gently. "I'll always look after you, I promise"

It was a good fifteen minutes before Severus stirred and stretched out under the covers before his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning" Sirius said brightly.

"Morning" Severus breathed closing his eyes over momentarily again. Although he slept well and felt physically fine, emotionally he felt hurt, effortless and drained. "So sleepy..."

"Do you want to stay in bed today? I can go and collect your work from the teachers and explain to them what's happened" Sirius offered but Severus shook his head.

"I want everything to be normal" he swallowed. "No more time off for silly reasons..."

Sirius hesitated in what he was about to say and decided to change the wording slightly so as not to upset the boy. "Severus, are you sure you're ready to face lessons today? After what happened yesterday nobody can expect you to..."

"I'm fine" the boy smiled gently and snuggled up into Sirius' chest. "I want to go and get my work done and do something to take my mind off of everything" he sighed quietly.

Sirius nodded once, it was better not to try and argue Severus into staying in bed when he didn't want to. Night time would always be the hardest for such things and it probably wasn't a good idea to prolong it.

After a little while of cuddles they got up, dressed and Severus went into the bathroom when Sirius was done. Sirius sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed staring off into space.

"Is he okay?" Avery asked quietly as he glanced to the door making sure that Severus couldn't hear them.

"He's coping" Sirius smiled but it didn't quite touch his eyes. "He's finding it hard to come to terms with you know?"

Avery nodded once as the other two came over to listen in.

"Where will you guys live now?" Evan asked curiously.

Sirius sighed. "I'll sort something nice out for him, but don't tell him that" he winked.

"We won't" Mulciber chuckled.

The bathroom door opened and Severus appeared with a tiny smile. Sirius walked straight over and embraced him lovingly, it wasn't strange or unusual for Sirius to do this in the mornings anyway but today he felt like he needed to cuddle Severus extra.

They all headed down for breakfast in reasonably high spirits.

After sitting at the breakfast table a while, Regulus and Remus finally appeared with their arms around each other kissing softly. They dropped into their seats and offered Severus some sympathetic smiles.

"Hey" Regulus said quietly.

"Hello, been having fun I take it?" Severus quirked an eyebrow towards Remus.

Regulus blushed. "Yes it was fun but we were just sleeping"

"By the way, Remus, we saw your dad yesterday" Sirius smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, when we went to the will reading he was there and stopped for a chat, he was asking about how you and Regulus were so we told him just how cutesy Regulus is" he smirked to his younger brother.

"I'm not cute!" Regulus blushed making Remus laugh.

"Yes you are" he smirked pecking the boy in the cheek earning a grumpy pout.

They carried on eating, Severus practically forcing himself to do so. He didn't feel hungry but he knew he had to eat because of the baby. When they were done, he took hands with Sirius and they headed out of the great hall towards Divination a little early, just the two of them.

"I feel so sorry for him" Remus said quietly as they continued to eat.

"He's been through enough shit in his life without losing his mum too" said Regulus.

"Severus is surprisingly strong, even in his condition, he isn't a weak person by nature" said Avery. "He hates being seen as weak and he doesn't like it when people make assumptions about him either"

"I know" said Regulus. "Although I did think his bad luck was about to change"

"At least he has Sirius" Remus smiled gently. "He needs to have someone at this difficult time..."

"I think he'll cope" said Rabastan. "He usually copes quite well, although since he's been pregnant he's been a bit of a mess at times"

"He can't help it" Regulus said slowly. "Wouldn't being a pregnant bloke with a million hormones racing round your system a second fuck you up?"

"I'd be surprised if it didn't" Wilkes chuckled.

The two boys wandered into the Divination classroom, the teacher was at her desk and two girls were already sitting by the front when they headed over to their usual armchairs by the window and settled down.

"I love you, Severus" Sirius smiled as he gazed at the sunlight spilling through onto Severus' face making him look so gentle.

"I love you too" the boy smiled.

The teacher was up, on her feet and hurrying over to them shaking that familiar stick vigorously around Severus' head and muttering something incoherently.

The first lessons flew by in sheer boredom, Severus actually dropped off to sleep for a little while and Sirius made absolutely no attempt to wake him. Now that James was gone for perhaps another week at best, the school was calmer, other people were calmer around them even if there was still the odd speculation about whether or not Severus really did abduct him (although most didn't believe he would be capable in his condition of doing much besides eating).

A few of the girls and some boys too had even approached them to ask about how the baby was doing and to see if Severus perhaps needed anything which was extremely surprising and kind and it seemed to brighten Severus up slightly.

"See, I told you people didn't hate you" Sirius smiled warmly at lunch time when they were going for a short walk in the grounds to clear their heads.

"At least not quite as much as I thought they did" Severus added with a chuckle.

Lily Evans on the other hand was being as rude and ignorant as ever. When they walked past her she mumbled something, turned her nose up and when Sirius looked back at her she glared viciously at him.

"Slag"

"Traitor"

"Bitch"

"Faggot"

"I can't believe I used to be friends with that waste of space" Severus commented as they stood outside the dungeons just a little way away from her waiting for potions to start at the end of the day.

"Never mind her, she's just a sad old bitch" Sirius said loud enough for her to hear. "She'll never have what we have and she's jealous of that because nobody but James would want her"

"And he's just a porn star faggot with low self-esteem and no self-respect" Lily said to her dark haired friend.

"He's still insanely hot though" the girl said back.

Sirius and Severus smirked to one another and Severus draped his arms around Sirius' neck. "He's also all mine" he chuckled softly.

Sirius leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips whilst resting his hands on Severus' sides to feel his swelling bump. "Mm nice bump" he smiled softly. "Oh and by the way, Lily, if I had no self-respect I would have been doing the same as you, sleeping around with a bunch of guys and still claiming to be a virgin" he shot her a look.

Lily looked furious. "You've slept with far more than anyone else at this school so don't you dare speak to me like that, Black!"

"I lost my virginity to Severus, the same as he did to me so that's hardly sleeping around" Sirius smirked being sure to say it loudly enough for everyone to hear them.

There was a murmur of excitement. This would definitely become the new hot gossip around the school.

"Evans, are we looking at the same person here?" Severus said turning his attention back on Sirius. "Why would he have low self-esteem? Just look at him, how could he have that problem?"

Lily's eyes were filled with rage, her cheeks were tainted red in an ugly way as she glared at them, Severus suspected in horrible amounts of jealousy. Lily would always play off being the sweet, innocent little girl who loved everything and everyone with sunshine and rainbows shining right out of her arse crack but Severus knew her better than to fall for that shit and so did Sirius.

"You're both just pigs!" she spat nastily before turning away from them sharply, defeated.

Slughorn arrived and allowed them all into lesson, they went inside and took their seats pulling out their things.

As the lesson got under way, Severus seemed to be deflating again.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" Slughorn asked upon passing.

Severus rested his forehead on his arms and didn't say anything, it was obviously he was trying to hide how upset he was from the teacher.

Sirius shot him a worried look before he beckoned Slughorn down lower, the man leaned down and Sirius started to explain quietly "Severus' mum passed away in an accident yesterday..."

Slughorn pulled back in shock and stared into the Gryffindor's face searching it worriedly, he saw nothing but hurt and honesty before his eyes flickered to Severus. "Oh my dear boy are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Severus gave a tiny shrug but didn't look up.

Slughorn rested his hand between the boy's shoulder blades. "If you need to talk my office door is still open for you anytime and if you need to take a break then by all means get up and go now, I understand this must be horribly difficult for you to come to terms with"

"Thanks, Professor" Severus mumbled. "But I just want to stay in lessons, I don't want to miss anymore"

"If you're absolutely sure you can cope then by all means you can stay" the potions master replied worriedly.

"I just want to keep my mind off of it, I want things to be normal and I don't want to sit about and mope and be upset" Severus replied slowly, his voice trembling with strain.

"Very well, I'll let you both get on then" the man nodded glancing to Sirius, his face creasing with concern as he walked away trying not to draw attention to the two boys.

After a good ten minutes, Severus sat back up and carried on with his work very quickly obviously trying to absorb himself in it so he didn't get upset again.

Obviously other students had noticed how clingy Severus was being again today with Sirius, every opportunity he was cuddling him and literally clinging a hold on him and refusing to let go. Just in the way Severus was being, the way his friends kept shooting him sympathetic looks and the way Sirius was whispering to him all the time made them know something was wrong, it was more than a little bit obvious but they weren't going to give anything away that easily.

By the end of the day they were both happy to get out of the classroom, they decided to go straight to dinner then have a nice evening in together for Severus' sake.

Remus and Regulus came over and sat down together after meeting at the end of lessons, they shot more sympathetic looks to Severus as they did so.

"Please don't feel sorry for me" the Slytherin said quietly. "That's the last thing I need"

"Severus we can stop with the looks but we can't stop feeling bad for you" Regulus said slowly. "You're my best mate, I hate seeing you so upset..."

"I just need to come to terms with it..." Severus said slowly. "I loved my mum and now she's gone and I won't ever see her again and I don't have anywhere to live..." he said his voice was obviously on the brink of tears.

"Shh" Sirius breathed pulling him in for a hug. "Calm down, let's not talk about it if it's upsetting you so much"

Severus sniffed and nodded slowly. "Okay" he breathed.

After a quiet dinner they went back to the dormitory, their friends were in the common room for a while chatting and having some fun, probably playing Gobstones too but they weren't interested, they just wanted to sit and cuddle in peace.

After a relaxing bath, Sirius helped Severus into some clean pyjamas and then helped him into bed with a tall goblet of juice. Severus settled down quickly with a sad sigh.

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me, just you go to sleep for a while and clear your head, okay?" Sirius said softly as he brushed some of the hairs from Severus' face. The boy nodded slowly and gave him a smile.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, Severus, forever" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Forever" Severus breathed.

Sirius' heart gave a flutter and he watched Severus drift off quite quickly, he might have a lot on his mind to deal with right now but he was still pregnant and being both physically and emotionally drained was more than enough for him to handle.

Sirius sat there for some time just gazing off into space thinking about what to do for Severus. He knew what he would like to give him for Valentines day in just three days but he wasn't sure if it would be here on time, it still had two days to arrive but that was cutting it very fine indeed.

A little bit of time later and the dormitory door clicked open, Sirius looked up and watched a strained-looking Avery appeared nudging the door closed behind him.

"Hey" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sirius was still rather wary of Avery as he could be unpredictable at times even if he was starting to become friends with him for Severus' sake. He wasn't entirely convinced about the boy but he would be civil and nice for Severus.

When Avery reappeared he wandered over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Everything okay?"

Avery let out an enormous sigh. "Yeah, just got a lot of stuff on my plate right now..."

"Tell me about it" Sirius chuckled. "What's going on?" he felt he should ask just to be nice.

"Ah, girlfriend troubles" the boy said slowly looking up but still not looking at Sirius.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Avery was silent a moment. "Can you tell me something?"

"Okay?"

"How do you feel when you're with Severus?" Avery asked moving over to sit on the end of the bed looking worriedly into Sirius' face. Now Sirius could really see the strain in his eyes like something big was going on with him and that girlfriend of his.

"I feel like magic whenever I look at him, I love him so much I feel unbelievably happy, indescribably happy in fact, he understands me, he's so patient and kind and he's just lovely and he's fun and interesting to talk to and be around, I'm never bored, I never feel lonely or angry or tired of being near him because he makes me feel complete, you know?" Sirius said his eyes twinkling with delight.

What Sirius didn't notice was the smile creeping across Severus' face.

"Oh... right..." Avery said slowly.

"What about you and your girlfriend?" Sirius went on.

"I really like her and all, she's funny, cute, has lovely tits and she's great but there's something lacking with her and..."

"And?" Sirius blinked.

"She asked me for a threesome..." Avery said slowly looking into Sirius' face.

"Oh" Sirius said slightly surprised. "Isn't that what straight men like?" he frowned in confusion at the look on the boy's face.

Avery shrugged. "She sort of asked for it to be with another guy" he swallowed. "What do you think that means?"

"Well you're bi, maybe she knows that?"

Avery shook his head. "I don't know, I think she might have guessed it or something because I didn't tell her I thought it might scare her off"

"Well if you both enjoy guy company and you both want it then why not?" Sirius frowned again, half straight men could be so difficult sometimes.

"Because we haven't had proper sex yet" Avery blurted out.

There was a silence.

"Break up with her" Severus' voice came floating through the air surprising both of them.

"Why?"

"Little harsh, Sev" Sirius chuckled.

Severus opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. "If she wants to have a threesome, a sexual threesome with another guy when you haven't even had proper sex yet then that says to me that she isn't overly interested if she's willing to put it about without giving it to you first"

Sirius looked very surprised as he stared at Severus.

"No actually that makes sense" Avery said slowly. "Besides, I've got other small issues on my mind right now I need to think about"

"Same sort of thing?" Severus asked.

"Pretty much" said Avery slowly. He smiled to them before getting up and walking back over to his own bed and started to get changed with his back to them.

"I'm proud of you, Severus" Sirius whispered.

"Even if I do say harsh things?" the boy said cheekily.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, even if you do say harsh things which turned out to be the truth and not so harsh" the Gryffindor breathed.

Severus smiled and snuggled up closer to Sirius again. "Mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if we woke you" Sirius said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"That's alright" Severus whispered. "Just cuddle me" he said. Sirius slipped under the covers beside his boyfriend cuddling him properly and once again watched as he fell fast asleep.

...

"Next month" Remus said as he snuggled up in bed with Regulus down in the Slytherin dungeons that very same evening.

"You change me" Regulus breathed. "And before you ask, I haven't changed my mind about it any at all"

Remus swallowed. "If you're sure about it then I won't refuse you a transformation"

"I'm sure about it and I'm serious"

"I thought that was your brother" Remus winked playfully making the younger boy laugh.

"Mm true, guess what tomorrow is?" Regulus was practically beaming.

"Oh, I don't know" Remus said casually, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his features. "Could it be your birthday perhaps?"

Regulus laughed and flopped back against the pillows pulling Remus down with him. "It could just be, sixteen years old tomorrow!" he squeaked excitedly.

"You're like a cute little kid" Remus laughed.

"Again with the cute thing?" Regulus quirked a pretty dark eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Yes, until you stop being so bloody adorable" Remus smiled warmly kissing his lover on the lips.

"Mm well if I keep getting kisses like that I'll never stop being cute" Regulus breathed.

"Anything you want to do to celebrate tomorrow then?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows.

Regulus' eyes were twinkling with excitement. "Oh I can think of a few things" he shot a wink Remus' way.

"Humping?" Remus smirked.

"More than just humping" Regulus laughed. "I love sex so much, but I love you more"

"I love you too, Reg" Remus breathed slipping under the covers with his boyfriend. "I'll tell you something though, I feel absolutely terrible for Severus"

"I know so do I, I can't believe this has happened to him, he doesn't deserve this kind of shit" Regulus sighed.

"At least he has Sirius though" Remus pointed out. "He'll come around when he's ready to face it all but I don't think we should tell them about your transformation yet, in fact, I think we should definitely wait until after it's done"

"So they have a chance to cool off and they can't react to any bad news?" Regulus confirmed.

"Yup" said Remus. "I know Sirius won't react well so we can't tell him anything until afterwards"

"Because he might lock me in a cage" said Regulus.

Remus smiled and leaned over gazing at Regulus' pocket watch which had just struck midnight. Regulus' sixteenth birthday. "Happy birthday, baby" he whispered leaning down for a kiss.

Regulus moaned softly. "Happy birthday to me" he laughed softly.

"Seeing as it's your birthday I want to tell you something really important, okay?"

Regulus looked to Remus searching his now very serious but happy face, a tiny rosy blush was glowing on the apples of his cheeks. "Okay..." he said almost worriedly.

"After I change you, provided everything goes well and you're okay... I kind of want to... make things really official..." Remus said slowly his tongue darting out to moisten his soft pink lips nervously. Regulus continued to stare at him curiously. "Regulus what I'm saying is..." Remus said reaching into the pocket of his nightshirt and pulling out a little black box.

Regulus' hand flew to his mouth in shock as he watched Remus open it and two plain and very beautiful golden rings sat inside.

"I want to marry you, Regulus" Remus swallowed.

Regulus stared in absolute shock, they had talked about this before, they had said one day if and when Regulus was changed they would marry. "Remus..."

"If you don't think it's a good idea or you don't want to be engaged to me then you don't have to but seeing as you'll be just like me at the end of next month then we can marry safely and people won't shun you for marrying a Werewolf when you will already be one" Remus swallowed nervously searching Regulus' lovely silver eyes.

"Remus... yes..." Regulus nodded quickly tears welling up so quickly in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. "I- I'll marry you" he was positively beaming. The enormous, outstandingly happy smile that spread across Remus' face was more than worth it, he took one of the rings out of the box and pushed it onto Regulus' left ring finger then held the box to him and allowed Regulus to do the same in return to him.

The box was placed on the nightstand and the two boys leaned in to kiss passionately.

"We're getting married" Regulus moaned against Remus' lips. "We'll get married!" he squeaked with excitement.

"I know, you're sixteen now so you're legally old enough to get married in the Wizarding world and next month I'll turn seventeen so we're fine, we can get married after you become a Werewolf and we can be together, my parents will allow it, I have savings and we can pay for our wedding with them" Remus said so excitedly he thought he might burst.

"Oh gods, Remus" Regulus panted. "This is the best birthday I have ever had"

"I'm glad you think so" Remus smiled warmly. "I know it's soon and we've only been together a few months but this feels so right, I know these things, people marry sooner and we can marry in a few months or a few years, whenever you want"

"I want to marry you soon but I want us to really have a lovely wedding, I don't care how little or much it costs as long as I have you then it'll be perfect" Regulus beamed.

Remus smiled as Regulus pulled him in for another passionate kiss, he had never felt so good in all of his life...

….

The next morning Severus woke about his usual time on weekends, he yawned and stretched out under the covers smiling into Sirius' still sleeping face. It was too early and he was too sleepy to realise fully how much his mother's death would hit him yet and to be honest he didn't even want to think about that right now.

He watched Sirius sleeping for some time before the boy finally woke. "Morning, baby" Sirius said sleepily.

"Morning" Severus smiled warmly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, you?"

Severus nodded and yawned again. "Can we get up and do stuff today?"

Sirius blinked and nodded with a smile sitting himself up slowly. He knew exactly why Severus wanted to be up and about and it was because he was frightened of breaking down in tears over his mum if he was left alone with his thoughts for any length of time and even if Sirius wouldn't have minded going back to sleep for an hour or two he was going to stay away for his boyfriend's sake.

They got up, dressed and picked up the presents they had bought for Regulus.

"He stayed in his own dormitory last night, didn't he?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he has Remus round I think" the boy replied.

"Good, let's go and give him his presents and wish him a happy birthday" Sirius smiled.

They left the dormitory and made their way to Regulus', Severus knocked the door and Wilkes answered with a sleepy yawn.

"Oh, right, he's in bed still with Remus but you can come in" the boy smiled lazily.

"Thanks" said Sirius as they passed and strolled through, the younger boys stared at Sirius and when Severus pulled back the bed curtain they found the two boys laying awake and gazing at one another with an intense amount of love in their eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Sirius grinned dumping the presents from both of them on top of his brother.

The boy laughed and sat up with Remus soon by his side. "Thank you both" he grinned. "But first Remus and I have something we want to tell you..."

"You're not pregnant are you?!" Sirius' eye widened dramatically.

Severus actually burst into fits of laughter over this.

"No, no I'm not pregnant" Regulus blushed, although he wouldn't mind being pregnant from Remus. "But..." he said turning to his boyfriend and biting his bottom lip, they gazed at one another for a few moments before they held up their left hands clearly displaying the engagement rings. "We're getting married!"

Sirius' jaw almost hit the floor and Severus' face popped with surprise.

"Are you serious?!" Severus beamed.

"Of course we are, Remus proposed last night just after midnight" Regulus said excitedly.

"And Regulus said yes of course" Remus chuckled softly gazing at Regulus with very loving eyes.

"Congratulations" Severus smiled pleasantly looking excitedly to his best friend. "Wow..."

"Yes, congratulations" Sirius smiled shaking Remus' hand as Regulus pulled Severus in for a hug and then Sirius grabbed him into a vice grip hug.

"Have you any idea when you want to get married?" Severus asked quickly.

"Not yet" said Regulus.

"But we'll marry when the time is right" said Remus with a simple smile.

"Great now open your presents" Sirius said eagerly to his brother.

Regulus chuckled and tore off the paper on the first one, there were two books inside, both for casual fun reading. The second present was an enormous box of chocolates from Honeydukes and the third gift was a nice new dark purple hoodie with a fluffy hood on it. "Thank you both so much!" Regulus grinned excitedly pulling them both down for a friendly hug.

"Anytime, Reg, just enjoy your birthday" Sirius smiled.

"Mm" Remus moaned softly leaning in to press kisses along Regulus' neck. "I still have presents to give you, one wrapped, several unwrapped..." he breathed a hand sliding up Regulus' thigh making the boy shudder as he gently pushed him down against the pillows.

"Well I think we will be leaving you to it, see you later on, okay?" Severus smiled.

"Yeah, bye guys" Sirius flashed a grin before pulling the curtain closed and they scurried out of the dormitory. "Here's a tip, get out of here in the next two minutes or you'll hear them at it" he said quietly to Rabastan as they passed.

Even at breakfast Regulus and Remus hadn't shown up so Severus and Sirius went for another walk in the grounds.

"My mum's funeral is next Thursday..." Severus said slowly.

"Are you going?" Sirius was quick off the mark.

"I'm not sure" Severus said with a sigh. "I want to but at the same time I don't think I can face it..."

"I'll come with you if you want me to" Sirius said supportively stopping to rest his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Severus looked up into his eyes with tears already welling up quickly in his own.

He leaned in for a cuddled sniffing quietly. "I'm really hurting right now, Sirius..."

"I know you are and I'm here for you babe" Sirius breathed nuzzling Severus' hair softly.

"Always?" Severus sniffled.

"Always" said Sirius.

At lunch Regulus and Remus finally reappeared looking very flushed, giddy but extremely pleased with themselves. Whilst they were eating they flashed their rings off to anybody who would look at them.

"Very nice" Mulciber nodded his approval.

"Good choice, Remus" said Evan.

"Congrats!" it was Avery.

Regulus' dorm mates had of course already seen the rings and so had Sirius and Severus.

"I'm happy they have some good news, that's actually helped me to hear they're getting married" Severus said as they lounged in the common room that afternoon. "I needed something like that to pick me up"

"It's good they've helped more than themselves then" said Sirius. "Although I still think they're up to something"

"They're always up to something" Severus smiled gently. "It's Valentines day in two days"

"I know, are you still up for that dance or shall we give it a miss?"

"I'm definitely up for it" Severus nodded. "I need to do things, I need to get on with stuff and I need to fucking have a life, I'm almost six months pregnant I have to enjoy my pregnancy and of course my freedom and ability to do these things whilst I still can because soon I'll be far too big to do anything else but sit around all day"

"That's a very fair statement but remember you'll always have me" Sirius smiled gently.

"Thank you so much"

"Don't thank me because I do it out of love and kindness" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus smiled back and pulled him in for a tender kiss, he couldn't believe just how lucky he really was to have Sirius.

The rest of the day passed and they saw very little of Remus and Regulus whom couldn't keep their hands off of one another for even a second, they could barely eat they were so into each other even at the dinner table.

Sunday arrived and Severus felt a little better as they spent most of the day sitting reading through texts and working on their homework and being double sure they had fully caught up on all lesson work.

"When do your apparition lessons start?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Next week" said Sirius with a wink, he already knew fully well how to apparate. "I guess I'll have to play the dumb arse who doesn't know how to do it yet" he sighed lazily.

"I guess you will otherwise it will give Potter another excuse to accuse you of mad abduction when he gets back" Severus chuckled.

Sirius barked a laugh. "He'd accuse me of mad abduction if I were chained and locked in Azkaban"

"True" Severus smirked. "Mind if I come along and watch?"

"Sure, go for it" Sirius nodded. "And maybe next weekend we can go and watch the Quidditch match?"

"Sounds like fun" Severus nodded.

"Hey guys" Regulus grinned as he dropped down into a seat in front of them, they were working at the homework tables in the warm Slytherin common room today.

"Hey, why aren't you with Remus?"

"Oh he's coming down here later, he's spending some time with Peter so the guy isn't on his own so much but apparently he's been making some new friends" Regulus replied lazily.

"How was your birthday then?" Sirius chuckled.

"You have no idea how good my arse feels right now" Regulus said his eyes going out of focus and hazy with delight as he spoke. "I never knew it could take such a pounding"

"That's a little too much information there, bro" Sirius winced slightly but continued to smile.

"Sorry, well, Remus is just the same" Regulus flushed. "So anyway, let's change subject, how's the baby?"

"She's just fine" Severus smiled stroking his hands over his bump. "She's kicking right now, have a feel?"

Regulus nodded and moved around the table to rest his hand where Severus was pointing, his face spread into an enormous ear to ear grin when he felt the baby kicking back at his hand. "Aw she's so strong and cute"

"Yeah I do have to wonder what she'll be like when I'm nine months pregnant" Severus grinned.

Sirius smiled, seeing Severus talking about the baby and doing other normal things was helping him so much, he knew the boy was still in a tremendous amount of pain about his mum, especially seeing as he had woken up sobbing twice in the night. Sirius had no idea how Severus would cope at her funeral or if he would even decide to go but he was going to be there for his boyfriend no matter what and anything he could do to cheer him up, he would do it.

"So she's definitely Rose then?"

Severus nodded. "Sirius chose the name" he gazed lovingly towards his man who smiled.

"It's nice" Regulus smiled sitting down beside Severus. "So are you feeling better now with the baby and stuff?"

"I feel really well physically, I've got my usual back aches sometimes and my ankles are swelling up every day on and off but I feel good even if I am getting heavier now, I'll be six months gone in a few days"

"Not long left then" Regulus nodded. "I remember when you first told me about the baby"

"I remember when he first told ME about the baby" Sirius added with a laugh. "I practically wet myself with shock"

"I know, the look on your face was scary" Severus flushed a little and squeeze his boyfriend's hand.

"You didn't even know you were conceiving did you?" Regulus went on.

"Nope, the potion we used I had read about but there was no mention of a male pregnancy and obviously I didn't think it was possible so we used it, had sex and I got pregnant, apparently using it you conceive much faster than a woman so literally within an hour or two you'll become pregnant so if you use it before bed then the next morning if you do conceive you'll wake up pregnant" Severus explained. "I felt awful when I started getting symptoms, at one point I thought I was dying"

"But you weren't" Sirius smiled. "And I feel awful about the way I treated you when you were so ill"

Severus pecked him on the lips. "That doesn't matter now because everything is fine" he breathed.

"So what was this potion called that you used?" Regulus asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, the Trenceptous potion" Severus yawned.

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding and looking thoughtful for a moment. "Fair enough, so what were your contractions like?" he asked again out of curiosity.

"They were horribly painful and stressful but to be honest I cared more for my baby than I did for myself" Severus replied still stroking his hands over his bump carefully. "But contractions aren't really a major worry just at the moment, I've got plenty of other pregnancy symptoms to deal with"

"Like?"

Sirius and Severus exchanged looks. "He's started leaking some breast milk..." Sirius said quietly. "But don't go blabbing that around to loads of people because we don't really need them to know about something like that"

Regulus nodded quickly. "I won't, so what do you feel like towards your baby bump?"

"I feel unconditional love and attachment, I might not be able to fully see what she looks like right now but she's growing inside of me and living and learning how to do things ready for when she's born like she can practise breathing through her nose now, she can eat the fluid around her and stuff which is amazing, she can hear too and has a sense of touch" Severus went on gazing fondly at his tummy.

"What about you, Sirius?"

"I love his bump too, so much, when I look at it I just think 'wow, I helped to make that' and it's a real life baby that's half of me inside of him and I get to watch him grow and change with her. I love having a daughter, I wouldn't mind what she was as long as she's healthy but having a little girl seems so sweet and stuff and we get to buy all the cute, pink frilly things for her, it's so exciting not knowing what she looks like, although she'll obviously have white skin and black hair" Sirius chuckled softly.

"She'll be really pretty" Regulus smiled sweetly.

By the end of the day and after a warm bath, Severus collapsed into bed allowing Sirius to give him a nice foot massage through his fluffy socks.

"That feels so nice" he sighed with happiness.

"Glad you like it" Sirius grinned massaging his fingers deeper into the tissue earning a groan of delight from Severus. The other's looked over at them suspiciously but when they realised it was an innocent groan they relaxed somewhat.

There was something unusual in the air that Sirius picked up on however, there was a strange sort of tension coming from the other boys. Not in a bad way or an aggressive way but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sirius glanced around at them, Evan was doing homework, Mulciber was reading a magazine and Avery was just laying on his back gazing up at the canopy over his bed looking as though he were about to fall asleep. Nothing seemed particularly odd but something was obviously bothering at least one of them if not all three.

When he eventually crawled into bed beside Severus he pulled the bed curtains closed.

"Did you feel that tension in the air?" Severus whispered beating him to it.

"Yeah I was just about to mention that actually" Sirius whispered back. "What do you think it is?"

Severus shrugged. "No idea, maybe they've all been having one of those petty rows again"

"Maybe" Sirius breathed. "Or maybe it's something more complicated than that" he sighed.

"We'll know soon enough" Severus smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks for being here for me in the last few days"

"Thanks for being here for me for so long and I hope you'll be there for me forever" Sirius breathed kissing Severus again.

"I always will if you are for me and for Rose too"

"Forever" Sirius breathed.

"Always" said Snape.

The next morning Severus was woken about fifteen minutes later than usual by an array of hot, moist kissed being pressed playfully to the back of his neck. He grinned and turned over to meet Sirius.

"Happy Valentines day" he breathed.

"Happy Valentines to you too, babe!" Sirius grinned. "Mm you're still wearing your locket I see" he breathed gently fiddling with it hanging around Severus' neck.

Severus smiled warmly. "You know I never take it off apart from when I bathe"

Sirius smiled softly again and reached under the pillow pulling out a card and a small present, he handed them over to Severus who blinked in surprise.

Severus smirked and reached down the side of the bed pulling something out for Sirius.

"Open mine first" Sirius grinned.

Severus blushed and opened the card, on the front were two doves passing roses to one another as they flew around the page. Severus smiled warmly when he opened it and read:

_Severus, _

_I'll love you forever and I want to make sure this Valentines is so special seeing as it's our first and definitely not the last. I know we've been through so much together and I know just how strong we are, we were made to be together, Sev. I love you more than words can describe and you heard the other night what my feelings are for you, you complete me and you understand me which is something nobody else has ever done before._

_All my love – Sirius xx_

Severus could feel his heart melting in his chest as he looked up into Sirius' face with tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Aww, Sev, don't cry"

"Damn hormones" the boy flushed leaning in and kissing Sirius tenderly on the lips before he opened his present. Inside was a rose, not just any rose but a beautiful, deep red rose that glimmered in the light.

"It will never wilt or die, symbolising my love for you" Sirius said seriously and quietly.

Severus gazed at it and smiled warmly leaning in for another kiss. "I LOVE it, thank you" he breathed resting it carefully on the nightstand and staring at it with a smile for a moment or two before turning back to face Sirius again. "Now open mine" he grinned.

Sirius chuckled and opened the card, on the front was a bear that blew kisses which floated out of the paper at him, he laughed and turned it to read:

_Sirius; _

_I love you so much and even though I'm no good at writing stuff like this I want you to understand just how much I care about you. I've cared about you for so long, I've pined after you and I've gone to drastic and desperate measures to even get close to you but now I have you I know I'm the luckiest man alive. I love you so much, Sirius. _

_Love from Sev xxx_

Sirius' heart was swelling with delight when he rested the thoughtful gesture on the nightstand and smiled. He pulled off the paper on the box and gasped.

"My present is a little less serious but I hope you enjoy it all the same..." Severus blushed madly.

Sirius gazed down at what was in his hands. "A purple vibrating butt plug?" he found himself blushing too.

"Well you said you liked my fingers and my cock up there so I thought you'd maybe like this especially when I get too big to fuck you..." Severus was blushing so red he thought he might burst into flames at any moment then.

Sirius chuckled and smiled. "I LOVE it, Sev" he grinned pulling the boy in for a playful kiss.

Half an hour later and they were up, dressed and down in the great hall eating their breakfast gazing to one another lovingly. Seeing as it was Valentines day there were some decorations up and the school was buzzing with excitement especially about the upcoming dance this evening.

Avery was sitting just a few feet away with his girlfriend but there was something awkward between them.

Remus and Regulus were sitting together, Regulus in Remus' lap as they sat at the Slytherin table feeding one another and kissing softly.

When first lesson came, they were actually glad to get away from all of the silly giggling and the fact a few girls tried to hand out cards to Sirius (although some successfully managed to shove them into his pockets or bag as he passed).

"Stupid, annoying, girls" Sirius said wrinkling his nose as he pulled the envelopes out of everywhere they were stuffed and put them angrily on the table.

"They're obviously in love with you" Severus smirked knowing too well they didn't stand a chance with his Sirius.

Sirius just chuckled. "I'm flattered but I'm gay"

"I see someone has plenty of admirer's " Slughorn nodded to the pile of envelopes adorned with hearts, perfume and such in front of Sirius as the boy shook out his books looking for more possible hiding places for the awful things.

"Yeah but I only have eyes for one boy, not five hundred girls" Sirius chuckled glancing to Severus warmly.

Potions passed and by lunch time, there were still cards and even small presents appearing. Sirius wasn't going to eat any of them in fact he wasn't going to give the sweets or chocolates to friends knowing that most of them would probably be laced with love potion or even a lust potion, he didn't want anybody else to have to deal with that shite or make a fool of themselves on Valentines day so they were thrown in the fire in the common room (even some Slytherin girls had given him things).

They had spotted Remus and Regulus throughout the day, Remus jumping over to him and holding out roses or sweets or offering him tender kisses whenever they passed one another in the corridors.

"Oh that's adorable!" a Hufflepuff girl cooed when she saw Regulus blushing over yet another red rose Remus had bounded over and given him with a blush and smile on his own handsome face.

"Lessons are so much nicer now that Potter is gone" Severus sighed as they walked to last lesson that day.

"I know, I'm relieved he's not here although on Thursday his two weeks will be up and if he's ready to come out he'll be back by the end of the week" Sirius swallowed nervously.

"Let's not talk about horrible things like that, I've got enough horrible shit to deal with at the moment and I don't need him on my mind too" Severus said quickly.

"Severus!" a familiar female voice called as they stopped outside the classroom. Severus turned with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes?"

"I've just heard, I'm very sorry to hear what happened to your mum..." Lily said sympathetically although none too quietly.

People turned to stare curiously and excitedly at them with their beady little judgemental eyes.

"Oh, thank you" he said trying to move away from her before she could say anything else or worse, give it away.

"If there's anything I can do to help..."

"No thank you" Severus said quickly trying to pass her over again by pulling Sirius in for a hug. He felt close to tears talking about his mum but today was Valentines day, it was about him and Sirius and he knew what Lily was doing, he knew she was being sarcastic and he knew she was doing it as a sick, twisted sort of revenge. She might have other people fooled but she wasn't going to convince him!

"When's your mums funeral then?" she asked her voice raising.

People fell silent, Severus froze and Sirius' face turned to stone.

"Leave, NOW!" Sirius demanded nastily.

"I was only trying to be nice!" Lily protested putting her hands on her hips.

"Lily I think you should leave them alone" Remus' voice came from behind them as he approached with Peter. "Severus is obviously upset and you're being really unfair on him..."

"Since when did you become the pride of Slytherin?" she said her green eyes narrowing sharply at him.

Remus said nothing.

"Get away from us or I will seriously hurt you, bitch" Sirius snarled literally shaking with anger. He couldn't believe how vile this girl could be.

By the end of the day, Lily was nursing a stinging hex to the arm and Severus was crying in Sirius' arms after dinner in the common room.

"Shh, babe, don't let her get to you" Sirius breathed.

"She was doing it to hurt me, she's such a bitch!"

"I know she was but you can't let her win, she was doing it out of spite and revenge, she's obviously becoming friends with James or something" Sirius said rocking Severus a little to calm him down.

After a couple of minutes Severus did in fact start to cool off and they went up to their dormitory to get ready for the ball.

They bathed together but dressed as normal, Severus felt slightly embarrassed when he reached into his trunk for his old dress robes and found that they didn't fit him at all.

"What am I going to wear?" he sighed sadly glancing to a dressier shirt he knew fit him, his elasticated school trousers and a plain black cloak.

"Wear anything you want" Sirius smiled as he turned away from the mirror.

Severus' jaw nearly hit the floor when he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Sirius looked amazing, like a super model. His hair fell so gracefully into his eyes, even more so than usual and hung delicately around his face, long and casual yet so lovely and dark. His skin was stunning, his eyes were sparkling brightly and so shiny. His graceful, tall and slender figure was adorned in beautiful and obviously very expensive black and royal blue dress robes complimenting his cool, pale skin tone. He wore patent shoes and a long cloak over them which hung to perfection. "Sirius you look... incredible..." he almost choked as he continued to stare in awe and adoration of his boyfriend.

Sirius moved over to him, cupping Severus' cheeks in his hands, he brought their lips together in a kiss that made Severus literally go weak at the knees and Sirius had to hold him up.

"Are you real?" Severus breathed gazing up into his boyfriend's face.

"Of course I'm real" the boy chuckled softly as Severus became steady on his feet again. He stared at Sirius before quickly dressing himself in clothes he'd rather he looked better in or he could at least fit into something nicer but that wasn't going to happen.

"You look so hot" Sirius grinned pulling him in for a playful kiss.

"Not as hot as you by far" Severus breathed, he wanted to touch Sirius' hair but he stopped himself from combing his fingers through it so he didn't mess it up.

When Sirius released him, Severus gazed at his reflection in the mirror whilst he combed his own hair and straightened his clothes around his baby bump. His pregnancy glow really was the only thing he had going for him at the moment and with a sigh, he took hands with Sirius and they left the dormitory together.

They made their way down into the common room, Evan and Avery were standing waiting for Mulciber to hurry up with his shoes by the fire, they looked up and smiled when the boy's passed.

Out in the dungeon corridor the air was cool but the thumping of the music caught their attention as they strolled up into the entrance hall.

There were girls everywhere, their hair stacked, pinned, primped and styled to perfection, their makeup caked on, their beautiful long dresses twirling as they waved to their friends or dates and the single ones glanced around hopefully at the boys.

When Sirius and Severus passed the girls were turning to stare at him completely smitten with his appearance, some boys too but most of them were glaring at him in absolute jealousy.

When they arrived in the great hall Professor Slughorn was handing out drinks, he gave them a Butter beer each and smiled. "Enjoy your evening, boys"

"We will" Sirius grinned as he pulled Severus in and straight onto the dance floor that most people were generally avoiding and started swaying with him ignoring the fact people were shooting them various glances.

They finished their drinks and went to sit down, the great hall had been heavily decorated with banners, streamers, hanging heart curtains, confetti hearts falling elegantly from the charmed, starry pink and mauve sky. Sirius sighed and put his arm around Severus.

"Look there's Remus and Regulus" Severus pointed them out, the two boys standing on the dance floor with their tongues down one another's throats.

"Oh yeah" Sirius chuckled gazing over at his little brother and his friend. "At least they're happy, I wonder what their wedding will be like"

"Me too" Severus sighed. He felt better temporarily tonight, he was going to enjoy the dance and take advantage over the fact today wasn't about him and it wasn't about his mum or James Potter or anything else that would upset him. It was all about him and Sirius.

When the music changed and a slow dance started, Sirius jumped to his feet and held out his hand. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Severus blushed and smiled thanking the dim romantic and coloured lighting for that as he rested his hand in Sirius' and got to his feet noting how much heavier his baby bump was getting.

He allowed Sirius to sweep him onto the romantic dance floor, Remus and Regulus were swaying in time with the slow music, their arms around each other as they kissed slowly and softly without tongues this time. It was obvious to anyone looking that they really loved one another.

Sirius smiled as he draped his arms around Severus' waist and the boy returned them around his neck. "I really love you, Severus" he breathed as more couples starting joining them still shooting envious and longing looks to them both even if they already had a nice date.

Severus glimpsed Avery and his girlfriend standing awkwardly across the dance floor looking rather like they didn't want to be there, well at least Avery did, his girlfriend seemed draped all over him.

"I love you too, Sirius" he smiled warmly gazing up into those eyes so light they were reflecting the colours.

Sirius chuckled. "I know how upset you've been for a few days, I know you've got so much to worry about, we both have and all of this stress you don't need well I want to prove to you right now that I can take care of you both and I can plan ahead" he said slowly.

A tiny frown appeared between Severus' eyebrows. What was Sirius talking about now?

Sirius reached down into his pocket and held something up, it was a key but it looked like the larger Wizarding kind. Severus frowned at it in confusion.

"I've bought us a house, Severus" Sirius' smile spread from ear to ear.

Severus' lips parted with surprise and slowly turned into a smile of happiness. "Really? A house?!"

Sirius nodded now grinning madly as he placed the key in Severus' hand. "It's _ours_, Sev, we have a home to go to and raise the baby in, I have pictures back in the dormitory that we can go and look at if you-"

He was cut off by Severus throwing his arms around his neck even tighter and kissing him on the lips.

"Wow" Sirius breathed when Severus pulled back grinning, that was a powerful kiss.

"Sirius it's amazing no matter what" Severus breathed his eyes brimming with happy tears.

Sirius smiled watching the expressions on Severus' face, he knew just how happy he'd made the boy and that meant so much to him. He could only hope the joy would last and balance out the tragedy, the pain and the stress and of course, the impending return of James Potter...

Both boys leaned in for another passionate kiss not caring who was staring at them. Today had been the best Valentines day ever...

...


	25. Chapter 25

When Severus and Sirius drew apart they stood swaying slightly to the music but they were too absorbed in each other to even care. Severus couldn't believe what Sirius had done for him, he'd gotten them a house, he'd gotten a home for himself, Severus and their daughter to live and he'd paid for it all himself. This was real and it was happening and Severus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Sirius in his life. He needed this, he needed the promise and the stability to know where his life was going and right now, things were improving drastically.

"How about we go back to the dormitory for some private time?" Sirius smiled as he gently pressed his warm lips to Severus' face right beside his mouth.

Severus smiled softly and nodded, he couldn't even think of what to say. Sirius took him by the hand and they left the dance, Severus still clutching the key to their home tightly in his hand.

Neither of them said anything until they arrived back in the dorm. Severus shrugged out of his party clothes and kicked off his shoes to pull on some pyjamas, he rested the key down on the bedside table and they both went for a quick wash before climbing into bed together.

Sirius smiled and reached into his pillow pulling out a plastic wallet filled with papers and what looked to be pictures at the back.

"If you sign this too, this house will be yours as well as mine"

"But you paid for it..." Severus frowned.

Sirius just smiled. "I bought it for us to live in with our baby, it's OUR home not just mine so you can sign it whenever you're ready but for now, wanna see some pictures?" he asked with glimmering happy eyes.

Severus nodded eagerly and watched his boyfriend pull them from the wallet and hand them over. He gasped, the first picture was the outside of the house, it was quite pretty, very simple and rural it didn't look to be in a town or city it looked so nice and easy, much different to what either of them had been living in before.

"Before you ask it's un-plottable so we're completely safe" Sirius smiled warmly. "I snuck off and put the charms on it myself so even the sales company I bought it from won't be able to find it again"

Severus looked very impressed. "Wow..."

"Look at the other's, I think you'll really like this house" Sirius grinned.

Severus turned the paper over and smiled happily looking at the inside image of the fairly large hallway with a lovely powder blue carpet flooring and cream walls, there were various hooks and things to hang keys on. There were stairs leading up onto another floor of the house too.

"Comes with furniture I bought" Sirius grinned excitedly.

Severus was now extremely impressed as he looked at the second picture which was the room to the right, the living room. It was quite large like quite a few people could live in this house comfortably, the room had plenty of space and was painted a soft pink colour with a floral satin pattern imprinted into it and different tones of darker pinks and whites, vintage, with lovely furnishings. Comfortable material sofas, armchairs by the large fireplace, beautiful draping curtains, it was a very elegant room, fancy but it was the sort of place you could live in and touch things.

The back room the door could be seen from the hallway and it lead to a very large kitchen with a dining table up the right far end and appliances and work tops on the other nearest the door. A glass door leading outside showed a pretty flowery garden which the baby could play in when she was old enough or they could enjoy when the weather was usually a bit better in summer.

Severus turned his attention and flipped through the other photos, one very large bedroom with an enormous comfy bed in deep red satin with a bright bedroom window sat with a baby cot beside it and lovely dresser drawers and wardrobes, it had a hanging candle chandelier above it and it was stunning.

"That's our bedroom" Sirius pointed out. "Also there's three bathrooms in the whole place, one downstairs and two up"

Severus laughed and nodded looking at a picture of a smaller pastel pink room, it was a nursery with piles boxes and colour charts around.

"I bought some stuff for the baby's room and I thought you might like to help me decorate and design it when we visit over Easter" Sirius waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Severus' jaw dropped with excitement.

"Really?"

"Mhmm" Sirius nodded watching the waves of joy spread over his boyfriend's face.

Severus beamed as he looked through the other photo's, another smaller pale blue room beside the other one, then a bathroom then at the end of the corridor another larger soft ivory bedroom with beige trimmings and a spare double bed, on the other side coming back towards the stairs, two smaller white rooms and a bathroom right beside said stairs.

"There's also an attic for us to store things" Sirius smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely perfect" Severus breathed tears of joy springing into his dark eyes. "We have everything, we have a roof over our heads, a lovely home and a place to raise the baby, we have furnishings and water and everything!" he beamed excitedly. "And a pretty garden!"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus' middle cuddling him closer. "We have somewhere to live and we can make it our own, we can change the decorating and when we move our own stuff in there we'll really make it personal, I want to give you everything you could ever hope for" he said seriously.

"You already have" Severus breathed turning to kiss Sirius softly on the lips.

They spelled their hands clean, put their things away and snuggled down together gazing into each other's eyes. This was the absolutely perfect Valentines day Severus could only dream of in the past and now he had it and it all just felt so right, nothing could spoil this moment or this day, absolutely nothing!

Severus leaned in and slowly pulled Sirius into a tender, passionate kiss. The boy moaned softly against his lips as Severus rolled on top of him being careful of his bump as he kissed his lover so passionately. Severus sat up slowly sitting back on Sirius' hips gazing at him.

"Before you ask, you aren't too heavy" Sirius chuckled watching a light blush glowing on the round apples of Severus' cheeks.

The dormitory door opened and Avery came strolling in his face looking pale and strained. "Don't mind me guys, I'm going to bed, you can have sex if you want it doesn't bother me" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom. They waited until he was tucked up bed before they also pulled their own curtains closed and Severus cast a _Muffliato_ spell as Sirius propped himself up and pulled Severus in for a passionate kiss again.

"Do you want to make love?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes" Severus breathed.

Sirius moaned softly. It was an array of tongues, teeth and groaning as their clothes were stripped and Sirius prepared his lover for what he was about to take.

"Let me sit on top" Severus breathed climbing over Sirius' hips again and holding his boyfriend's member to his tight entrance. Sirius moaned softly as he lay propped up gazing lustfully into Severus' eyes. He loved the boy so much, everything just felt so right.

Severus moaned as he sank down onto his boyfriend's large member, he kept going until he was fully hilted and sat panting slightly allowing himself to get used to the burn before finally he started moving.

And it was amazing.

Sirius was moaning right from the off his hands resting on Severus' hips holding him steady as the boy rode him so deeply and lovingly.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans of delight and when they came it was pure simultaneous ecstasy as they cried each other's names in pleasure.

When Severus climbed off and snuggled up in bed beside Sirius he felt so relaxed, so happy and just so perfect.

It didn't take long that night for either of them to settle into a lovely dream-filled sleep...

Tuesday morning came around and they woke feeling happier than ever. Severus' first thoughts were not of the horrible news he'd experienced last week, they were not of all the trials and issues of school, the stress of the work of the horror of when James Potter will return, they were on how amazing last night was, how beautiful his boyfriend was and how his daughter was wriggling around happily inside of him happy and well.

"Morning gorgeous" Sirius yawned sleepily.

"Good morning" Severus smiled happily, he just felt so relaxed right now he didn't even care what today might bring.

"That was some sex last night" Sirius grinned. "I liked you sitting on my cock, I could see you properly and it felt so good, you were so sexy" he breathed pulling Severus in to playfully smother his neck in wet kisses.

Severus laughed and cuddled Sirius back. "I loved it too, it was so deep!"

"Mm I felt so close to you"

"I know" Severus breathed.

After a good few minutes of cuddling they sighed and decided it was probably time to get up now as they still had lessons today.

"Morning everyone" Evan grinned as he pulled on his school shirt and started buttoning it up.

"Good morning" said Sirius.

"What's gotten you so happy today?" Severus asked with a smirk twitching in the corners of his mouth.

"Made out with a hot girl last night" Evan flashed a grin.

Mulciber laughed and Avery said nothing.

"Ooh is she your girlfriend now then?" Sirius flashed him a dazzling grin.

Evan chuckled softly. "Nah she isn't, maybe she will be though at some point, she seemed quite keen"

"Good luck to you" said Avery flatly.

Everybody looked at him confusedly, last night they knew he was obviously uncomfortable with his girlfriend, something else was going on.

"I think he's just having a hard time dealing with his sexuality at the moment" Severus commented as he and Sirius stood brushing their teeth together. "I mean, he's always thought of himself as a boob man and now he's found out this he's not adjusted yet, and we all know so I guess he feels insecure"

"I wonder if he'll ever tell his girlfriend" Sirius mused.

"I wonder if he'll actually agree to that threesome" Severus chuckled.

They finished up and went down to breakfast with the others, Remus and Regulus turned up a little bit late to breakfast looking happier than ever.

"You don't need to tell us because it's pretty damn obvious what you guys were up to last night" Sirius smirked watching them both blush rather madly but grin to one another anyway. They'd obviously been having more sex again.

"Well did everyone else have a good Valentines day?" Regulus asked glancing around the table.

"Definitely" Evan grinned.

Mulciber shrugged and Avery looked away but the younger ones were all nodding and grinning excitedly.

"We had a lovely evening together" Sirius said warmly.

"Yeah and guess what?" Severus smiled his eyes sparkling with pure delight. "Sirius got us a house!"

Everybody looked to Sirius excitedly.

"Yup" he grinned flashing his dazzling white teeth. "It's a nice house, five bedrooms, un-plottable in the country, close to a small Muggle village" Sirius went on. "We've got pictures if you want to see them, I gave Sev the key last night"

"Wow that's amazing!" Regulus beamed excitedly.

"Must have cost a bundle!" said Remus.

"Nothing is too good for my boyfriend or my daughter" Sirius grinned pecking his lover on the cheek. "We're going there in Easter, you guys will have to all come and see it when you can!"

There was a murmur of excitable agreement.

"I'm so happy for you guys, it's nice seeing happy couples about" Regulus grinned.

Avery stared at him.

Severus and Sirius exchanged glances, after what they saw last night and what Avery had told them so far they knew something else was going on, there was something going on between him and Evie and there was something else but they couldn't quite put their fingers on it.

After eating they went off to first lesson, Defence, when they actually arrived, Severus was thankful to sit down and get on with some work. He was still relishing in the afterglow of last night and that incredible sex and the sheer happiness and love he felt to and about Sirius. Severus knew in reality that the happiness would go down a little and he would start to get upset about his mum again, especially on Thursday but there was little he could do.

By break he and Sirius went to talk to Professor Slughorn about it.

"I see, you're planning to attend the funeral then?" the aging man asked delicately.

Severus swallowed and nodded, frightened that if he spoke it would come out in a horrible crack.

"Well I will be able to help you with that, I can drop you both off- provided Sirius is going for support- and come and collect you when it's done?" the potions master offered.

Severus nodded smiling weakly. "Thank you" his voice was low so it didn't break. He felt Sirius put his arm around him supportively.

"I know it must be absolutely awful for you and you must really be having a hard time of it at the moment especially being pregnant and all but if you need some help or advice I'm here and so are your other Professors, you've obviously got a caring partner and he's willing to help you out. I will assume you don't want people's pity or condolences but I'm going to tell you that I'm terribly sorry for what happened last week..." the man said a surge of pity crossing over his face.

Severus averted his eyes when Slughorn was done willing himself not to cry in front of him.

Sirius felt so awful for Severus. "Professor I was wondering if you could have a word with Lily Evans?"

Slughorn said up straighter and looked confused. "Lily Evans?"

Sirius nodded sparing a glance to Severus whom had now closed his eyes. "She's been... starting things and being horrible to Severus, she's also pretty much told everybody about his mother as well and it isn't fair"

"That doesn't sound like Lily, surely not" the man said.

Sirius almost glared at him. "She's not sweet and innocent, you know..."

Slughorn looked slightly taken aback and thoughtful for a moment. "If this is really the case I will most definitely be having words with the young lady because that's absolutely disgusting behaviour"

"Sir, I know you like her but I really want you to say something that will make her leave Severus and I alone, I don't actually care how often she insults me, she can do whatever she wants on that front but I don't want her being horrible to him" Sirius went on.

Slughorn realised how serious Sirius was being and nodded firmly. "I will speak to her later on today when I can get a hold of her"

"Thank you" Sirius smiled gently.

"Now you'd better run along to your next lesson before you're late" the man said glancing towards the clock.

"Okay, thanks again, Professor" Sirius nodded.

"Thanks" Severus breathed as they left the office hand in hand...

Once they were out in the corridor, Severus threw himself at Sirius. Sirius stumbled back into the wall his arms draping around Severus' waist as he laughed "Severus!" against the boy's soft lips.

Severus' lips were lovely, so beautiful and warm and Sirius temporarily got lost in them until a surge of people came from either end of the corridor and they had to pull apart. "I guess we should get going to Ancient Runes"

"I guess we should" Severus smiled gently.

The morning lessons passed and Sirius was still worried about Severus, the boy seemed to be growing quiet again but he knew in reality Severus was still grieving and he would be for time to come and all he could do to help the poor suffering Slytherin was to offer him his love, care and support and a good sturdy shoulder to cry on until he felt better again.

By the end of the day, Severus was in a very quiet, mediocre mood and was once again cuddling up to Sirius more than ever literally clinging onto him and not letting him out of his sight or anywhere away from him even for a split second.

"Where's Avery?" Evan commented with a frown.

"He said something about meeting Evie" Mulciber said with a half sigh.

"I hope they manage to sort everything out..." Severus commented almost worriedly.

...

"_Him?!_" the girl spat the word her eyes welling up in anger. "You chose, _him?!_"

Avery straightened up and looked straight into his girlfriend's face. "Evie, you said I could choose whoever I wanted so I picked-"

"I didn't think you would come out with something like this!" she said sharply.

"But-"

Evie let out a tremendous sigh and buried her face in her hands. There was a silence between them for a few moments before she spoke again. "Suppose I did say yes, then what?"

"Then I guess I'll ask him to join us" Avery swallowed nervously. He looked into the pretty girl's face he could see a small amount of curiosity in her eyes. Evie was a very intelligent, strong and willing girl but she could also be easy to read at times which left her open if not slightly vulnerable to Avery.

"I suppose he is quite good looking" she sighed.

"When should I ask him then?" Avery said quietly.

"Ask him on Friday and we can meet Saturday for the fun if he agrees" Evie replied finally looking up into her boyfriend's warm brown eyes.

Avery swallowed and nodded his silent agreement.

...

Wednesday morning arrived and Severus woke to his boyfriend pressing up against his back smoothing his neck in warm, wet kisses with something long, thick and very hard pressing into his lower back. Severus moaned softly smiling he didn't even need to open his eyes to know what Sirius' first words would be today.

"Six months pregnant" the Gryffindor breathed his right hand moving to stroke over Severus' swelling baby bump.

Severus chuckled softly and stretched out under the covers allowing his lover to continue massaging his tummy. "We've got the next scan in a little while" he said quietly.

"I know, are you excited?"

Severus nodded and turned over to face his boyfriend with a sleepy smile. "You?"

"Very" Sirius breathed pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I love you" Severus smiled warmly.

"I love you too, baby" Sirius breathed.

They got up, dressed and were leaving the dormitory whilst the others were still getting ready.

"Where are you off to?" Evan asked curiously.

"Six month scan" Sirius was beaming with excitement, enough to light up an entire dark dungeon room with beaming summer sunshine.

"Best of luck, hope everything goes well" Mulciber smiled.

They left the dormitory and headed down a little slower than usual.

"Only three more months to go" Severus breathed resting his hand on his now much larger tummy. "Baby will be here so soon"

"I'm really excited, I wonder what the birth will be like, I wonder when you'll go into labour and how and if you'll be due, early or late" Sirius said excitedly as they made their way into the cool dungeon corridor.

"I'm excited about it too although after those contractions beforehand I'm worried about just how painful it's going to be" Severus sighed giving his bump a gently pat. "I hope I don't tear or anything"

"No matter how much it hurts I'll be here for you and I'll do everything I can to make sure the baby comes out of you properly" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus relaxed a little he knew he could count on Sirius to make everything better.

When they finally reached the hospital wing they went inside sweating a slightly with anticipation. Madame Pomfrey looked up and greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, boys" she said brightly. "How are you feeling now?" she asked looking to Severus.

"Much better than before although I've got plenty of symptoms" the boy chuckled softly.

"As expected" the nurse said. "Follow me and we'll get started then"

They followed her through Severus' little set up area behind the white medical curtain. Severus hopped up on the bed and Sirius was at his side instantly being helpful by propping and fluffing the pillows and helping to expose his bump ready as they watched the nurse snapping on some clean latex gloves ready to begin.

"So how are you feeling in yourself? Have the emotions improved any?"

"Yeah in general but I still get insanely over reactive about things and... my mum died last week so it was kind of a setback for me" Severus said quietly.

"Oh my goodness I'm terribly sorry" the nurse gasped shooting Severus one of those dreaded looks of pity as she squeezed the gel onto his tummy and started spreading it around with her fingers.

"It's fine, I don't like people's pity it just makes me feel worse" the boy said gritting his teeth a little to be sure his voice wouldn't go or he wouldn't start crying again.

The nurse glanced to Sirius and nodded with understanding. "What have your symptoms been like?"

"The usual, swollen ankles, mild back pains especially when I've been walking around or standing a lot, my bump is getting loads bigger, I feel really healthy in myself but I've also been having a slight chest problem..." Severus blushed a little with embarrassment. "I-I've been having some milk leaking from them, my book says it's normal but it's really embarrassing..."

"I see, well it's nothing to worry about it's a perfectly normal and natural part of pregnancy that will continue even after you've had birth for a little while it's where your body is producing a little too much and it's basically overflowing Colostrum" the nurse explained happily. "You have the option to keep mopping up, just leave it and cover it or you can wear a wrap of gauze with some pads inside to help soak it up but bear in mind they will need changed fairly often so as not to get sore or infected"

Severus nodded. "I don't know..."

"Take some gauze and pads with you today, I'll get you some, and then see how you feel about it" she said tapping her wand three times to the ultra sound and lifting the scanner off as it whirred into life.

The two boys clasped hands and looked to one another smiling excessively.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking between them as they turned their attention briefly on her and then to the monitor screen.

"Yes" said Severus and she pressed the scanner down moving it around until they saw the image of the moving, flickering baby.

"Wow she's grown" Severus was positively beaming with delight, nothing could put a larger smile on his face than seeing his baby girl again.

"Baby has grown she measured fourteen inches in length and weights one pound and two thirds" the nurse smiled warmly. "She looks very healthy and happy in there"

"That's a relief" Severus breathed.

"The air sacks in her lungs are developing this week and at the end of the week it might be possible for her to take a proper breath rather than sucking and practising gentle ones" the nurse went on to explain. "Even though it's dark inside of you and the baby's eyes are still sealed shut, she will have a fully developed retina in a few days and will be able to see you when she pops out"

"She's getting some serious stuff going on in there" Sirius chuckled glancing fondly to Severus' bump. He never knew there would be so much shit to deal with during pregnancy.

"You can also detect brainwaves for visual and auditory senses this week which are basically the eye sight and the hearing" the nurse carried on talking twisting the scanner to show her tiny wiggling feet. "Baby will be able to hear and recognise your voice quite well by now"

"She can, she can recognise Sirius' too" Severus beamed up at his boyfriend. "She gets excited when he's around"

"That's cute" the nurse nodded. "Well she's completed two thirds of her stay inside of you, another three months and you'll be due around week thirty seven by the looks of things, I'm going to give you another estimate of about... May the eleventh but she may actually come sooner it is so hard to put an estimate especially seeing as you're male I can only give the average menstrual time onto you" she sighed. "But we can safely say about early to mid-May" she nodded.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another very excitedly.

"I suppose you've begun to realise your skin becoming itchy as well?"

Severus nodded. "It has been for a while"

"Yes well I heavily advise you do not scratch it as it is more likely to cause stretch marks, cuts that could get infected and flaky horrible skin" she said slowly. "I know you have creams and such you can put on it to soothe it"

Severus nodded. "I have, they really help" he grinned.

"I can see that, not a red line in sight" the woman chuckled.

They sat for a little while longer gazing at the moving, flickering baby on the screen before the nurse lifted the scanner, tapped to print and helped Severus to clean up. Sirius was up instantly pulling the boy's clothes back in order grinning like a Cheshire cat with delight.

"Any problems and you know to come back and see me" she smiled snapping off her gloves. "Your next scan will be in a month's time for number seven, by then you are likely to notice more changes including a dull ache or pain in your side that can become quite sore which is normal and it's just the baby moving inside of you, your book will help to explain this but if it becomes worse, comes on suddenly or you're worried come and have I'll take a look" Pomfrey offered.

"Thank you" said Severus as Sirius helped him down from the bed and they gathered their school things up ready to go to lessons after breakfast.

"I also recommend you try to lie more on your left hand side if that's possible and if you're feeling discomfort a supporter or pillow will help you nicely" the nurse nodded again.

They thanked the nurse again before taking their three pictures each, Severus was practically in tears as they left the hospital wing both with joy and sadness. He wouldn't be able to send his mum anymore pictures of Rose...

"Come here, baby" Sirius breathed pulling the Slytherin in for a cuddle. "You're so brave"

Severus sniffled and closed his dark eyes holding onto Sirius tightly never wanting to let go of him through fear of losing the raven-haired angel that swooped down from heaven to save him from a life of pain and suffering.

"Once tomorrow is done and dusted you'll start to feel better, once you've got the horrible bit out of the way you can begin your recovery properly" Sirius breathed.

He knew how upset Severus would really be tomorrow when things finally hit him, he knew the boy wouldn't cope, he knew Severus would break down when the realisation sunk in that's why he was doing well at the moment because he had other things on his mind and he hadn't quite adjusted to the fact his mother was really gone, she could be an owl away from them for all he knew but that wasn't the case.

When Severus had finally calmed down they headed off to breakfast, Sirius talking frantically about how excited he was about the baby. It made Severus feel instantly so much better.

"So, how was it?" Regulus grinned when they dropped down at the Slytherin table for some food.

Sirius shoved his hand into his cloak pocket pulling out the scan pictures. "Look at her! Isn't she beautiful?"

Regulus and Remus were smiling at the picture whilst the others were all ogling over the other ones of her in different positions.

"She's very small" Mulciber chuckled nicely.

"She's cute" Evan agreed.

"You're both getting pretty big, Severus!" Regulus grinned his eyes sparkling with excitement as they handed back the photos.

"I'm so happy" Severus smiled softly he could feel his cheeks glowing with the happiness he felt over this. Up and down all over the place as per usual.

"I'm proud!" Sirius grinned.

"You two have been through a hell of a lot together this year" Avery commented. "It's like endless shit you've had to deal with, good stuff too though and things you need to adjust to"

They smiled to one another.

"Well to start off" Sirius began.

"We've addressed a lot of issues" Severus smirked.

"Homosexuality, sex, teen pregnancy, the coming of age..." Sirius began.

"Homophobia, abuse both verbal and physical" Severus went on.

"Losing friends and making new ones, growing up sooner than needed"

"Death, moving out of home and gaining a new family" Severus continued.

"Discrimination from students being jealous twats and pathetic bitches" Sirius glared over at Lily sitting laughing with her friends at the Gryffindor table. "Dating, sexuality issues, teen angst"

"Hormones, babies, woman problems, breast milk..." Severus sighed. "Changes in friends, friends changes in sexuality and finally the fact my best friend is getting married to the boy of his dreams!" he grinned to Regulus.

"Merlin! I don't know how you two manage to stay so sane" Rabastan laughed.

"Oh we're far from sane" Sirius smirked.

"You Black's are all nutters" Evan winked playfully.

"Oi!" Regulus pouted.

After breakfast they headed off to Herbology in much better spirits...

"Severus, are you sitting out this lesson?" Professor Sprout asked watching the boy sitting running his hands over his growing bump keeping his eyes on his boyfriend and his friends.

"I think I'll have to, Professor..."

"It's no trouble, if you need to go outside for some cooler air you can" said Professor Sprout. "I know it can get quite hot and stuffy in here at times..."

"It's actually about right just now" Severus smiled gently.

After History of Magic and the break, Severus was actually thankful to get to Divination again and be able to sit down and doze off for a while. Another lasting pregnancy problem was that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Pregnancy is so hot" Sirius grinned gazing lovingly at Severus as the boy was drifting off a little in his chair with his feet tucked under himself. They were supposed to be reading tea leaves today but of course half of the class were sitting around talking or sleeping and the teacher was busy talking with some very excited, curious girls whom obviously had a powerful interest in the subject.

"You think?" Severus chuckled sleepily.

"On you only it is" Sirius grinned again.

"What's so hot about it?" Severus asked with twinkling eyes. He adored it when Sirius complimented him like that, he was the sort of person that needed to be told what people thought he needed to hear it to believe it or see it for himself.

"Just your smell, your skin, your hormones, your shape, your nipples, the way you're so willing to sacrifice your life, body and everything to have my baby and you still look so gorgeous and watching you go through stuff happily to have my baby is amazing and just seeing you in this condition turns me on so bad" Sirius purred his eyes roaming hungrily over Severus' figure. "You scream sex, Severus"

Severus was smiling so warmly it lit up and exaggerated his unusually dark eyes making him look even more beautiful than before.

"If it weren't completely socially unacceptable I would strip and fuck you right here, right now" Sirius purred.

Severus sat smirking to his boyfriend. "You realise my hormones are going haywire and you saying things like that just makes it even hotter that people will go crazy if we start having sex..."

Sirius was so excitable he was tempted to try it with Severus but he knew better and it probably wasn't worth the risk to be honest. He settled for moving his chair closer and spending the entire double lesson flirting madly with the boy.

After lunch came a free period in which the two boy's spent in bed together, Severus making the most of the fact he could still just about climb on Sirius' back to make love to him. Sirius seemed to love it, he sounded like he was being tortured in a good way the amount he was screaming.

By the end of the day both boys were bathed and settling down in bed quite happily.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Sirius asked stroking his fingers through Severus' hair as the boy lay with a pillow under his tummy snuggled up into him.

"Yes"

"I know you're upset, I'll be right by your side and we can pay our respects" Sirius breathed softly into his hair.

Severus nodded slowly. "Mind if we don't talk about it and just go to sleep? I'm tired and I don't want to be up all night crying..."

"Of course" Sirius smiled gently tilting Severus' chin up to kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Severus smiled.

Severus did toss and turn a little during the night and had to sit up a couple of times claiming he felt a little bit sick because he was nervous. Each and every time Sirius got up to him and cuddled him.

"I'm sorry to keep waking you" Severus said sadly as he felt his boyfriend's arms around him pulling him into that warm chest again.

"It's fine, I completely understand, you've got a good reason to" Sirius breathed.

"You should go back to sleep that way you won't be tired tomorrow..."

"I'm not letting you sit here nervous, sick and frightened on your own I know how upset you get so I'll stay up with you until you're ready to sleep again" Sirius spoke gently.

Severus nodded.

They sat there for a good twenty minutes before Severus sank back down under the covers and Sirius followed after him wrapping him up, kissing him and making sure he had a pillow under his bump.

The next morning Sirius did allow Severus to sleep a little longer seeing as they wouldn't be in lessons. When Severus woke around eight thirty their friends were off to breakfast wishing him look and offering tender smiles as they went.

Severus felt awful from the second his eyes opened that morning. His mum was gone, it was her funeral today and the final chance to say goodbye to her.

Regulus had come to visit and offered Severus so much support and even brought them both up some breakfast and tea which was very kind of him.

They were soon up, dressed and heading down to meet Professor Slughorn. They didn't wear school uniform but dressed in dark clothing, Severus felt so nervous and agitated when they arrived and saw the man wearing his usual teaching attire looking rather grim in the face.

"Morning" he said as the boys stopped beside him.

Severus couldn't even speak.

Slughorn exchanged a worried look with Sirius. "Shall we get going then?"

Sirius just nodded and guided Severus out of the entrance doors following the potions master into the grounds.

Nobody said a word the carriage ride to Hogsmeade, nobody met any eyes as they walked through the village in utter silence.

Severus felt torn apart but at the same time strangely numb and airy. He knew this meant that it was finally starting to sink in, that he was finally realising that his mother's death had actually happened and he was going to see her final resting place now. It was breaking his heart slowly but surely that morning.

Even when they apparated he stumbled a little and Sirius caught him when they landed to stop him from falling but he didn't say anything he just looked up into his boyfriend's face and gave the tiniest of smiles to assure him he really was alive.

The arrived near Cokeworth, it was a small village on the outskirts near where Severus used to live but just far enough for the area to have a drastic improvement. It was actually nice here and clean without broken street lamps or rubbish strewn about the place, it felt more homely.

"I love you" Sirius breathed as they made their way to a small building with a cemetery surrounding it. It couldn't really be called a church as it wasn't a religious ceremony.

When they reached it Severus gazed up at the small stone building, the sky was dark and damp overhead, the graves were casting horrible deathly shadows around the place and the eerie silence made it nearly unbearable. His knees went weak and Sirius held him up guiding him slowly into the building.

They were greeted by a man of average height dressed in black, he smiled sympathetically to them as they passed his eyes drifting to Severus' obviously bulging stomach but he made no comment.

Professor Slughorn was no longer with them, he'd stopped at the gates with a promise to Sirius to get them when it was all over. Severus hadn't even heard the exchange, he felt as though his ears were full of water, he felt awful, he couldn't even describe the ache in his heart.

When they moved into the small room filled with rows of wooden benches (like that of a church) he looked up and the horror struck for two separate reasons. The first being the funeral was starting in under five minutes and the room was empty, the second that his mother's coffin sat closed at the front of the room raised on a platform on the upper small stage behind a podium.

Severus began to tremble and Sirius lead him into the room towards the front. They took their seats and waited, after some time the man came strolling up the aisle between the seats with his head bowed. He walked up onto the stage and stood behind the podium ready to speak.

"Now I know there isn't a large turn-out today but this is a celebration of the life off a Mrs Eileen Snape. A princess among the Prince family-"

He was interrupted by the door banging open and a ragged, dirty man came sauntering in. Sirius stared at him a moment completely confused as to why a tramp would come into a funeral.

The man stopped when he spotted Severus staring at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Dad?"

Mr Snape looked his son up and down positively glaring at him his eyes hovering over the bump a moment or two longer. "I should have known you would show up to this old hag's funeral"

"Sir!" the sermon said abruptly. "This is a respectful place to worship the dead!"

Tobias Snape swaggered around and looked this man up and down too. "Another one of those weird lot" he sighed before sitting down across the aisle from Severus and Sirius.

"As I was saying... Eileen was a princess among the Pureblood family, a wonderful woman whom married her first love and gave birth to a son, Severus" he said smiling gently to the boy.

Sirius couldn't stop staring at Severus' father. This was the horrid old drunk who used to beat on him? Tobias Snape was of around average height with brown hair and brown eyes, Sirius could see where Severus had inherited his nose from but the other facial features were of no resemblance. The man looked slightly hollowed, a little too thin yet sagging, much older than he actually was and Sirius would have guessed he was in his late thirties at the most! They weren't sitting too far away from one another but Sirius could smell the stale drink coming from the man, his reddened eyes and dirty, stained clothes were that of someone who had been sleeping rough at times and completely dependent on alcohol, he was shaking all over slightly and Sirius recognised that as being another alcoholic symptom but above all else the man looked genuinely upset about his wife.

The funeral went on for another half hour before a young woman and two men came walking in with their heads bowed wearing little white lacy gloves.

Severus' eyes were puffy and swollen as tears leaked silently down his face, he watched as they lifted the coffin with their wands and carried it outside.

"If you'd like to follow me we will commence the burial..." the man said gently to the boys.

Sirius got Severus on his feet as the boy rested a hand on his bump feeling the baby wriggling inside of him. They began to walk slowly behind the coffin, Severus trembling and fighting back the urge to sob into the ground. His father however was unsteadily strolling along behind them.

Outside the weather was chilly and Severus pulled his cloak tighter around him as he watched them lowering the coffin into a deep, open grave.

"And so we commit her body to the ground commemorating what had been an eventful thirty six years of her life..."

Severus was shaking, tears were streaming and he was sobbing quietly allowing Sirius to hold him upright. He watched the coffin coming to a halt at the bottom of the grave as the three people stood with their wands raised slightly and glowing at the tips.

"We know her soul will live on in another place..."

Sirius was fighting the urge to cry for himself, the look in Severus' eyes was utterly heart breaking, the boy obviously needed his mother, everybody did but in his vulnerable condition it only made him long for a female whom had given birth before in which to share his pregnancy with.

It was a real shame she could be torn away from her son so cruelly and so early in her life.

When the funeral was finally over, Severus could even watch as they put their wands away and used the Muggle method digging the dirt on top of the coffin. He felt a slight urge to jump in the grave with her but he knew he couldn't and shouldn't.

Instead he turned and broke down onto his knees sobbing his head out his face in his hands, his knees were getting dirty but he didn't care. People passing in the street were staring through at them sympathetically.

"Come on, Severus..." Sirius breathed gently guiding the boy back to his feet, it was hard to even look at Severus right now in this condition. "Shh..." he breathed softly pulling the boy into his arms allowing him to cry hard.

"Hmph, so my son is a faggot then" Tobias said coldly as he approached them. "It doesn't surprise me one bit, he was always a disappointment..." his voice was hoarse and rough.

Sirius glared at him.

"And who is this pretty boy? Another queer obviously..."

"This is your wife's funeral!" Sirius hissed completely aghast at this man's behaviour. "Show some respect!"

Anger flickered across the ragged man's face. "Watch who you're talking to like that, boy, just because you can do all sorts of fuddly-duddly hocus pocus and all that bullshit it doesn't mean I'm afraid of you"

"I never said you should be" Sirius spoke calmly.

Severus pulled back and turned to face his dad. The look on his face was enough to melt the Arctic.

"What?" the man spat.

"Dad..." he breathed holding his arms outstretched to his father standing a few feet out of his reach.

Tobias Snape looked at his son in pure and utter disgust. "Don't you EVER touch me you piece of shit"

"But dad-"

"No buts" Tobias said staggering half-drunk towards the road.

Severus and Sirius followed under the watchful eyes of the service employees.

"I've had it with this world, I've had it with that woman I wasted my life being married to, a _Witch_ in every sense of the word" he said harshly. "We were fine until you came along, you ruined everything, you were always a revolting child, everything about you disgusts me and it has done for years, I wish she would have done something to get rid of you when she had the chance"

"That is completely uncalled for!" Sirius' voice rose in anger.

Tobias sneered nastily at him. "I loved my wife and now she's gone I have nothing to live for"

Severus was sobbing watching his dad walking towards the edge of the road teetering to where cars were whizzing past them. "Dad, please..."

Tobias sneered at the boy again. "I'll be glad to get away from you"

"Sir, be careful the road is quite busy!" the sermon man called to him but Tobias just gave him his middle finger.

"You were nothing but a horrible accident of one stupid night that should never have happened" Tobias went on glancing up and down the road.

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Mr Snape it might be better if you came away from the road!" Sirius called trying a different approach. "Why don't we all go somewhere and talk like-"

"Be quiet, faggot!" he spat.

Muggle's passing by gasped at the way the drunken man was behaving.

"You should go back to the rehabilitation centre" Severus choked out. "You need to get some help and calm down and you're upset and-"

"Say goodbye to your old dad, Severus" Tobias grinned nastily, his voice was so light and suddenly whimsical it frightened them.

"Sir-" Sirius was cut off watching a bus come flying around the corner.

Before anyone could stop him and Sirius had lunged forward to grab him, Tobias had stepped out into the road.

Severus watched and listened to the screeching of rubber tyres on the road, Sirius crying out at his father as the double decker bus crashed into him with full force. The screams of Muggles who witnessed the event were near deafening, the service employees came running over to them gasping in shock. Severus watched as his fathers mangled body was crushed under the impossible weight of the vehicle, the horrible crunching like firecrackers going off as his backbone shattered.

And then everything stopped.

Severus couldn't even move.

Everything around him had frozen.

People were screaming for an ambulance, Professor Slughorn came strolling around from behind the building and gasped at what he saw. Sirius turned to Severus a wild look of panic on his face as Severus came hurrying forwards staring down at the large amount of blood that had spurted from under the bus.

The driver had jumped out and was yelling in horror at everyone, there was blood, so much blood...

Severus stood frozen in Sirius' arms, he listened as sirens came blaring down the street, cars moved out of the way, people came running to see what had happened, an ambulance arrived with the people calling orders.

"I want to go home..." Severus choked suddenly turning away from the scene covering his face with his hands.

"That's his son!" a man shouted pointing to Severus.

Sirius took him gently around the waist feeling the baby kicking happily inside of him blissfully unaware of what her daddy had just witnessed, he lead Severus back into the cemetery.

Severus vaguely heard Sirius conversing with the funeral employees before Professor Slughorn lead them away behind the church.

"Severus?" Sirius called snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face.

Severus looked up, paler than ever. He didn't know what to say, do or even think!

"T-take me home..." he breathed.

Sirius turned to Slughorn. "Could you please take us _home_?" he asked giving the man a very strange look.

Slughorn swallowed, tears lingering in his own eyes as he watched Sirius grasp a hold of Severus. He nodded slowly and held out his arm for them both to take.

Three seconds later and a small pop followed as they were whisked away into thin air.

...

.When they landed on their feet, Severus once again stumbling with his out of balance pregnancy weight, he hadn't registered where they were or what was happening.

He felt numb all over. Did what he just saw really happen? Had his father thrown himself in front of a bus?!

Severus didn't say anything, his head was down as Sirius lead him along a little pathway out of what he could only think of as a wood. The scent of pine trees and fresh air was burning his sore nostrils as they walked a good few minutes along a path and through a wooden gate.

He heard Sirius mumbling some incantations and before he knew it he was being lead through a small front garden space.

"Severus?" it was Sirius again.

Severus looked up sadly into his boyfriend's face.

"Welcome home" a smile warmed Sirius' face as tears glistened in those beautiful silver eyes.

Severus turned in confusion and stared. There was the house Sirius had shown him from the pictures just a few days ago, their house, their home...

"Sirius..."

"It really is quite something special" Slughorn commented lightly as Sirius lead Severus up to the front door.

"You can come in too, Professor" the Gryffindor spoke as calmly as possible. His fingers were trembling as he fiddled with the magical lock. Nobody could see or hear them and nobody was around for a good distance anyway.

Severus stood blinking wiping his tears on his sleeve as Sirius pushed open the front door. It swung back and Severus stepped into the hallway of their house.

It was beautiful, much nicer than the pictures. So warm and inviting yet so bright and open. He kicked off his shoes by the door and turned around gazing around him.

Sirius was amazing, he'd done this to counteract Severus' strain. He'd done it to make the boy feel better...

Professor Slughorn walked in behind them and closed the door kicking off his shoes with the boys.

Sirius smiled and taking Severus by the hand he lead him into the warm living room. He pointed his wand to the fireplace which instantly roared into life with bright flames. The old fashioned, homely room was extremely inviting to Severus right now.

"Severus" Sirius breathed as he helped the boy out of his cloak and hung it over the back of a chair shaking off his own too. He spelled all of their hands clean and watched Severus walking slowly around the large room gazing at everything, the table, the armchairs, the sofa, the fire, the long draping curtains, the wallpaper, the everything. It was so soft and cosy it was making the Slytherin a little drowsy.

"This is beautiful decorating" Slughorn commented breaking the silence.

"Thank you, Professor" Sirius said gently.

He followed Severus through into the kitchen smiling as he watched Severus' face brighten up again. He peered out of the back door at the garden and sighed.

"Tea?" Sirius offered opening a cupboard and lifting down a box of teabags.

Severus sniffled and nodded.

"Professor?"

"Yes please"

When the tea was made, Sirius took Severus back into the living room handing him his mug watching the boy sitting on the sofa still gazing around him his face turning to curious wonder.

"We'll have to go and check out upstairs in a bit" Sirius smiled warmly. He knew if he was calm, kind and happy then Severus would brighten up too. He'd noticed how his mood seemed to greatly affect Severus' too, when he was extremely happy, Severus would begin beaming and glowing with pure joy and visa-versa. Sirius was very in tune with Severus' emotions and after what the boy had just witnessed it must be horrendous for him, he needed something to take away the reality of it. Sirius had organised for Slughorn to bring them here anyway but he knew after everything that had just happened then Severus would need more than just a little cheering up.

They finished their drinks, Sirius magicked the mugs away and took Severus by the hand.

"I'll wait down here I think" Slughorn said browsing over the books with curiosity.

Sirius smiled as he guided Severus up the cosy staircase and onto the upper floor he had seen through the pictures. "Our bedroom, Sev" Sirius grinned leading him into the master bedroom.

Severus walked inside and gazed around him, it was so comfy-looking and cosy he could just fall asleep right now. When he was done looking he allowed Sirius to let him tour the other rooms he hadn't expected to see until the end of March.

When the tour was over, Severus wandered back into the master bedroom, stripped down into his boxers and climbed into their bed stuffing one of the many fluffed, plump pillows underneath to support his bump he made himself a cosy little nest to lie in.

Sirius smiled at him gently stroking his cheek and pressing his lips to the Slytherin's forehead. "Let me go and talk to Slughorn for a minute and I will be straight back, I promise"

Severus nodded slowly and watched as Sirius went away. He closed his eyes and sighed. How was any of this fair?

He'd reached out to his dad only for it to be thrown back in his face, he never really liked his dad but it still hurt to see him die, to watch somebody die like that was horrific but still not quite as a hard blow as his mother's death if he was perfectly honest...

It added more to the punch.

Severus sighed again stroking his fingers over his growing baby bump as his eyes wandered around the lovely, neat room again. This was the place they would be raising their daughter in and it was absolutely stunning.

When Sirius came back he was smiling gently, he went over to the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of pyjamas in deep green holding them to Severus. "I've stocked some clothes here, Slughorn has said we can stay here until Sunday but we need to come back to the castle on Monday, he'll bring us some work over the weekend too" he explained slowly.

Severus nodded and sat up taking the pyjamas. "Thank you" he breathed as Sirius helped him to pull them on comfortable. He snuggled back down in his little nest and watched Sirius pull on some jogging bottoms, and a t-shirt before he climbed in beside Severus.

"How are you feeling?" the Gryffindor asked tenderly.

"Drained" Severus breathed. "I just need to rest, think and think it all over"

"I know you do" Sirius whispered. "I'm here for you though, I promise" he breathed. "Are you sleepy?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm always sleepy" Severus managed a warm smile.

"Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when it's time to get something to eat, I love you so much, Severus"

"I love you too" Severus breathed feeling his heart swell with love in his chest. He snuggled up closer to Sirius kissing him softly on the lips and relishing his lovely body heat keeping him nice and warm and toasty. "Just hold me" he breathed.

Sirius watched as slowly Severus began to drop off to sleep. He felt completely awful for the boy, he felt sick to his stomach at what he had seen today and that only made him feel worse for the boy. Severus had not only faced his mother's funeral but watched his father die painfully right before his eyes.

It shocked him at how much of a strong person Severus really was, the boy was so stable and sensible, any lesser man would be on his knees wanting to die but not Severus. Severus was stronger than that and he was coping very well. Sirius felt a lot of pride towards him, proud to be his boyfriend as in the past he'd never realised just how much Severus could take and yet he still wasn't broken.

After a couple of hours, Sirius came wandering up the stairs carrying a tray. He walked into the bathroom and rested it down on the bedside table gently shaking Severus awake. The boy groaned and sat up slowly.

"Hey" Sirius breathed resting the tray on his lap. Severus seemed very quiet and deflated again.

"Hey" the Slytherin said quietly.

"Here's some soup, I know you probably aren't feeling up to eating much right now"

Severus smiled warmly. "Thank you, make sure you have something though..."

"I already did whilst I was giving you a little longer to sleep" Sirius said gently. "Eat up before it gets cold"

Severus smiled and took the spoon, Sirius watched him eating and even dip some bread in it before he downed his drink and moved the tray onto the table again laying back against the propped pillows. "Is it normal to feel so numb?"

Sirius lay back beside him and sighed. "I think maybe it is because you've had so much of an awful shock"

"I dunno, I feel like the whole fiasco with my parents is over now, that whole part of my life is gone and now maybe I can move forward with everything" Severus went on as he cuddled up to Sirius. "I don't know where I'd be without you I just wouldn't be able to cope..."

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm proud of you, Severus" he breathed. "You'll always have me as your boyfriend"

"Good because I wouldn't want it any other way" Severus smiled nuzzling his lover's neck.

That evening back up at the castle...

"I've called you all here for a reason" Professor Slughorn began as he leaned over the front of his desk. Before him he had Mulciber, Avery, Evan, Wilkes, Rabastan, Barty, Remus and Regulus sitting all together looking nervous and worried.

"Are we in trouble, Professor?" Avery asked confusedly.

"No, none of you are in trouble" their head of house began. "But I do want to talk to you about something very serious that happened today..."

Everybody exchanged confused looks.

"Does this have something to do with the funeral?" Remus asked with a slight frown creasing between his light eyebrows.

"Actually yes it does" Slughorn went on. "Today as you all know was Severus' mothers funeral and Sirius went with him" he began. "Now something happened at that funeral and it is the reason why neither of them are back yet"

"Are they okay?!" Regulus gasped.

"They're both physically just fine" Slughorn nodded slowly. "This is very difficult for me to tell you about but at the funeral Severus' father showed up, he caused a bit of a problem apparently and at the end of the funeral he threw himself in front of an oncoming Muggle bus and died being crushed to death right in front of Severus"

There was a horrible gasp.

"He died?!" Mulciber breathed. "He's lost his mum and his dad?!"

Slughorn nodded gravely. "I'm telling you all of this because Severus and Sirius will be spending until Sunday evening in the little home that Sirius purchased for them, I've dropped them off and they're perfectly safe and it gives Severus a break, he seemed to calm down a lot when we took him there"

"I want to see them" Regulus said suddenly. "Could you take me there in Saturday?! Remus too?!" he said jumping to his feet.

Slughorn looked worried for a moment. "Regulus please have a seat and try to remain calm, if Professor McGonagall agrees with me then I will take both of you there, but only the two of you as I think it would help them greatly. It was an awful thing they witnessed and they need some time to heal so it would also be nice if you didn't mention this to anyone else, I'm telling all of you because I want you to be aware that they will be rather fragile when they get back on Sunday"

Everybody sat staring at the older man in absolute shock and horror.

"Severus doesn't deserve all of this shit" said Evan.

"There must be something going on behind it somewhere!" Avery jumped in.

"I'll bet I know who has something to do with this!" Mulciber nodded.

"Boys please settle down and stop jumping to conclusions" Slughorn said holding a hand to settle them all. "Now I think you should all go back to your dormitories and think of something nice to do for Severus when he and Sirius return, they've both had an awful experience and a nasty shock"

"Yes Professor" they murmured as they got up, the scraping of chairs filled the dungeon office as they all left.

"I can't believe this, I just can't..." Regulus said shaking his head slowly in the corridor.

"I know that must have been just awful for them" Remus sighed wrapping his arms around his lover. "We'll visit them on Saturday and see how things are though"

...

When Friday afternoon appeared, Severus was still lying in bed staring into space fiddling with the edge of the duvet covers. He'd been there like that since he woke up and didn't seem to want to do much else.

"Severus why don't you come down for lunch today?" Sirius asked poking his head through the door.

Severus smiled and got up slowly stretching out, he ran his fingers through his hair and followed after Sirius down the stairs.

"Are you any better today?"

"A little" Severus breathed as he sat down at the table to eat with his boyfriend. "I just feel strange like this hasn't really happened"

"You'll be okay soon enough" Sirius smiled gently.

They ate quietly for a little while, Sirius knew Severus wasn't feeling in an overly talkative mood, he was still mulling over yesterday and Sirius was suspicious the boy was even replaying the events in his head just to try and understand them and get through them.

Sirius didn't want to say anything to Severus about it but he honestly thought Severus' father was one of the vilest people he could ever meet, he thought his own parents were bad, well they would probably even like this man and that was saying something as Sirius knew he was a Muggle. He was shocked to the core to see what Severus' father was really like, how he could be so disrespectful to his wife's memory, how he could treat his pregnant son that way, the way he spoke to other people even Sirius himself and the way he threw himself in front of a bus to end it all and leave Severus with nothing. Sure, he wouldn't have been a great help or a great father for Severus right now but at least he would have a relative behind, Sirius knew the only relative by anything apart from Sirius that Severus had was their daughter.

After eating, Severus helped to clean up before he went to go and sit in the living room on the sofa just gazing around him.

Sirius smiled and went over, Severus instantly curled up into him and sighed closing his eyes. This really was home.

That evening up at the castle...

"I still feel terrible for Severus" Mulciber commented as he stood folding his clothes on the end of the bed.

"I know, I mean, how much more shit can one person take?" Evan sighed wrinkling his nose.

"He will be okay though" said Avery slowly.

"I don't doubt he's gonna be just fine" Mulciber replied.

"I'm gonna go down and see the other guys" Evan yawned strolling towards the door. "See you two later..."

"Bye" said Mulciber watching the door close behind him.

Mulciber stood in silence continuing to fold his clothes as Avery loitered by the end of his bed gazing down at the emerald duvet cover. For a while nobody said anything and a peculiar tension hung in the air between them.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Avery said finally.

Mulciber froze and dropped the last t-shirt onto the pile before he turned around sharply to face his best friend. "Actually _I _need to talk to _you_ about something as well" he swallowed.

They stared to one another awkwardly for a moment.

Hesitantly, Mulciber crossed over the room so he was standing only two or three feet away from his friend. For a moment neither of them said anything at all but then Mulciber gained some courage.

"About that kiss..."

Avery looked up searching his best friend's face with worried, nervous brown eyes.

"I-I..." Mulciber stammered fidgeting with his fingers and averting his eyes to the side and then to the floor.

Avery swallowed taking in his friend's entire posture, he'd never seen Mulciber this way before in the years he'd known him. This was so strange and different yet somehow he liked it.

Mulciber heaved an awkward sigh out of pure nerves, he turned and looked into Avery's face with a look of helpless desperation on his own, he obviously wasn't used to being like this in front of anyone. "I-I can't stop thinking about that kiss..."

Avery's tiny intake of breath caught Mulciber's attention, the boy's big eyes widened further as he stared in complete shock at him. "Neither can I" he finally managed.

They stood staring at each other allowing some time to pass.

"I-I don't know what's happening to me... I don't know why I feel this way..." Mulciber said slowly shaking his head. "It's like, I feel... I feel... _attracted_ to the same sex..." he swallowed clearing his throat, Mulciber was trembling slightly with nerves. "I feel... attracted to you..."

Avery's sharp intake of breath instantly caught the boy's attention.

"But it's okay if you don't feel the same way, you've got a girlfriend and you're my best friend so it's fine..." he said quickly before Avery had a chance to react any further.

Avery stepped forward wetting his lips with his tongue, he caught his best friend's arm searching his face nervously. "I-I've felt the same way, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it..."

Mulciber looked up into Avery's face and they stared at one another in silence.

Slowly, very slowly they began to lean in still looking into one another's eyes. As their faces drew within an inch of one another, their eyes fell half-lidded.

They paused, Avery could feel Mulciber's breath on his lips, his heart was beating a tattoo in his chest as slowly they leaned in further.

When their lips touched it sent a wave of shock through both of them. A tiny sound escaped Mulciber's throat and Avery let out a soft breathy sound when he realised it was a tiny moan.

When they drew apart they stood staring at one another their cheeks glowing slightly. This was all so new and foreign.

Avery was surprised when Mulciber leaned in again and brushed their lips together. The kiss started to grow as their lips moved together in kiss after kiss. When their tongues touched for the first time it was like fire was burning inside them, a curious fire.

Finally after some minutes they drew apart blushing.

"Wow..." Mulciber smiled nervously.

"Wow indeed" Avery chuckled.

"This is very new to me"

"And me" Avery said quietly.

"I liked it" Mulciber swallowed looking into his friend's face.

"So did I"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to break up with Evie by the way..."

Mulciber looked very surprised. "Really?!"

Avery nodded slowly. "I just can't be with her anymore, I can't... I like her but I don't love her, she's pretty but I'm not attracted to her, I don't really desire her, I want something more, I want to... explore my sexuality... I want to be with a guy..."

Mulciber nodded slowly with understanding. "I know how you feel" he breathed.

"Besides, she asked me for that threesome and I chose you" Avery said slowly. "I was going to ask you tonight about it like she told me to, I wanted you to join us in bed..."

Mulciber looked surprised for a moment, Avery could see things in his eyes that only he had seen in the past. They were best friends and knew each other inside out. "In that case... maybe if you don't think it's weird then maybe..."

"Are you asking me out?"

Mulciber swallowed nervously. "We've known each other for years, we know each other so well, we're best mates and I'd never wanna ruin that bro, but I want to try having a relationship with you..."

Avery was stunned but he smiled and nodded slowly. "I'd like that"

"Just promise me that if anything goes wrong we'll always be friends"

"I promise" Avery smiled warmly.

They stood grinning to one another for a moment.

"We can be official as soon as I break up with Evie, I wouldn't want to hurt her and two time her like that, I'm supposed to be meeting her in ten minutes so I'll get it over with and have a serious think because if you feel the same when I get back then... then we could actually have this a real go..." Avery said quietly.

Mulciber nodded with understanding and allowed Avery to pull him in for a hug.

"What made you change your mind about guys?"

Mulciber hesitated a moment. "That kiss turned me on more than anything I've ever felt with a girl" he blushed.

When they drew apart Avery smiled warmly again. "I felt a connection between us and I want to feel it more every time we kiss..."

Mulciber smiled softly and gave Avery's hand a squeeze.

"I'd better get going" Avery said suddenly looking at the time. "I'll be back soon"

Mulciber nodded simply. "See you later on" he breathed.

"See you" Avery smiled gently before he turned and left the dormitory.

...

"Oh my god there you are!" Evie breathed exasperated from where she was sitting on a bench on the fourth floor corridor. "I was wondering where you'd got to" she said getting up to greet him with a hug.

Avery felt bad for her, he felt bad for what he was doing but he was sure of it. It was like living a lie, he couldn't go on dating a girl when he was feeling stronger sexual attraction towards a boy. He was still only sixteen and he wanted to explore things, he didn't want to be tied down to a girl when he felt strongly for Mulciber, he wanted to give things a go, this all felt so right.

"Is everything okay?" she asked pulling back with a frown on her face.

"You'd better sit down..." he said slowly gesturing to the bench. They both sat and remained there not touching for some minutes.

"Did you ask Mulciber about the three way?" she asked finally.

"Kind of... listen, Evie..." he began with a long drawn out breath. "I think you're an amazing girl, you're kind, smart, funny and you're great to be around but... I just... I just don't feel that this relationship is working out for me..."

Evie looked stunned. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Yes... I'm sorry..." he breathed.

Evie sat shaking her head. "What's brought this on, I know you've been acting funny for a couple of weeks now..."

Avery hesitated.

"Spit it out I deserve to know!" she said in anger.

"I feel... okay... I'm bisexual" he said slowly. "And I'm going to be really honest with you here and hope you don't hate me for it, but I'm falling for another boy..."

Evie sat shaking her head and did something that surprised him. "You pig!" she said slapping him right across the face. "You're dumping me for another guy?!" she shouted. "I can't believe you!"

"Evie listen-"

"Who is it?" she demanded glaring down at him through tear-filled eyes.

Avery said nothing.

Evie nodded slowly coming to the realisation of it all. "It's him isn't it? Mulciber!"

Avery sighed. "Yes"

"I can't fucking believe this!" she said jumping to her feet angrily.

"Evie listen I still want to be friends with you"

"FRIENDS?!" she gasped. "You want to be _friends _after all of this!?"

"I know we should give it some time but we had a good run"

"You're disgusting, you two deserve each other, you're both fucking disgusting!" she said. "I hope you burn in hell!"

"Evie wait-" Avery said calling after her as she stormed off down the corridor. "We can be friends, just because we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore doesn't mean we can't still be friends..."

Her only response was a flash of her middle finger before she was gone.

Avery sighed and turned making his way back down the corridor.

By the time he reached the common room he felt relieved, he knew he'd done the right thing, he was planning to do it tonight anyway, he needed to clear this up, he needed to resolve the issues.

When he opened the dormitory door, Mulciber got up from his bed and stood searching Avery's eyes.

"I did it, I broke up with her" he breathed.

Mulciber pulled him into a gentle, supportive hug.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy" Avery chuckled as they drew back still holding each other.

"So does this mean..."

"That we're officially a couple?" Avery asked softly.

"Yeah"

"I'd like that" Avery smiled gently.

They burst out laughing out of nerves and hugged each other tightly again.

"This is all so new for me but it doesn't even seem weird" Mulciber commented.

"It feels right to me" Avery breathed.

"But we should try and keep this a secret for at least a few days, let the dust settle especially with Evie and tell people when we're ready" Mulciber said slowly.

"Couldn't agree more" Avery grinned and leaned in for a soft kiss.

...

On Saturday morning, Regulus and Remus were waiting with high agitation levels outside Slughorn's office.

"I hope he's okay, what if he's not, he's my best friend, Remus, I don't know what to do for him" Regulus said nervously as he cuddled his boyfriend. He and Severus were quite close friends and he was extremely worried about him for going through all this shit especially when pregnant. "That's my niece inside of him..."

"I know but he's going to be just fine I can tell" Remus cooed softly stroking his boyfriend's hair. "You'll see"

"Are you ready to go then, boys?" Slughorn asked quickly.

"YES!" they said almost sharply.

...

"So what are you reading about?" Sirius grinned peering over Severus' shoulder as the boy sat on the sofa. Severus turned around and smirked to him.

"Just something I found in the bookcase, did you really buy all of these books?"

"Of course" Sirius laughed slipping down beside him. "I'm just glad you're enjoying them"

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep too well last night" Severus sighed marking the page and closing said book to rest his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I know you didn't, babe" Sirius breathed gently stroking his boyfriend's cheek. Severus had woken up quite a few times in the night crying, sitting bolt upright or sweating heavily with his nightmares. He's confessed it was his mind replaying the events of his mother's funeral graphically, it was scarier to see whilst sleeping than awake.

"How's the baby?"

"She's fine" Severus smiled gently stroking his fingers over his growing bump. "She's getting bigger now I can tell my bump is bigger than it was on Wednesday"

Sirius chuckled and stroked his fingers over it. "You're both too cute"

There was a knock at the door.

Severus looked up, confused. "I thought you said this house was un-plottable"

"It is" Sirius smiled. "We have some visitors today, came all the way from school to see you" he said getting to his feet and moving over to answer the door.

Severus heard voices and people shuffling in, cloaks being removed, shoes being kicked off.

"He's through here in the living room" Sirius said moving through the doorway smiling at a very confused-looking Severus. Seconds later, Regulus, Remus and Slughorn arrived all shooting him wary but gentle smiles.

Severus got to his feet as Regulus ran over and pulled him into a tight, friendly hug. "Hey, Severus!" he said very gently.

"Hi, Reg"

"I'll get drinks" Sirius smiled to everyone before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh god, Severus, how the fuck are you?" Regulus asked pulling back to look into his friend's eyes, his hands resting on the boy's shoulders as Remus approached looking very sympathetic but obviously trying not to.

"I'm doing fine" Severus sighed softly. "It's hard but I'm coping"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Regulus asked looking at Remus and smiling. "We want to be here for you"

"You could try not to be so sympathetic with me it makes me really uncomfortable and it makes me want to cry" Severus laughed anxiously.

"Anything" Remus flashed a light grin.

"So this is the house Sirius bought for you all then?" Regulus asked turning around to gaze at the rooms as his brother came back carrying a tray of goblets of juice. Everybody took one and thanked him happily.

"Yup, it's beautiful" Severus breathed pulling Sirius into his arms for a cuddle as Regulus snuggled up to Remus.

"Wanna tour?"

"Yes!" Regulus beamed.

By the end of the day, Severus couldn't lie he was feeling so much better after seeing his three visitors. They'd looked at the house, talked, laughed, played games, ate and had a generally good time together even Professor Slughorn said he enjoyed it.

"We'll see you tomorrow night then" Remus smiled as he reached to Sirius for a hug. "Take care of him he's really upset" he breathed into his friend's ear.

"Have fun tonight!" Regulus winked giving them both a hug as Remus exchanged a small hug with Severus.

"I'll be back about eight tomorrow to pick you both up, see you then"

"Have a safe journey back!" Sirius smiled watching them disappear before he closed the door and turned to Severus.

"I love you so much, Sirius"

"I love you too, babe" Sirius breathed.

Severus leaned in for a kiss and smiled warmly. "Do you wanna go upstairs and make out?"

Sirius' smile turned into a dazzling grin of excitement. "I thought you'd never ask!" he beamed taking Severus by the hand and leading him upstairs.

They spent the rest of Sunday snuggled up in bed together and just enjoying the last days in their home until the end of next month.

"I'm gonna miss it here" Severus sighed when they were getting ready to leave that evening.

"We'll be back so soon and maybe we could even get Remus and Regulus to stay with us for a day or two" Sirius grinned.

"Provided they haven't got other plans over Easter like, oh, getting married" Severus laughed.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Sirius sighed happily.

They said goodbye to the house, changed the bedding and locked up hiding the house behind even more protective charms. When Slughorn apparated them back they spent the entire trip to the castle holding one another tightly.

When they finally walked into the Slytherin dormitory, Severus was greeted by all of his friends smiling warmly to him.

"We have pizza!" Avery beamed as he practically skipped over to Sirius and Severus' bed pointing to the large platters of various types of pizza and chips.

Regulus and Remus appeared in the room behind them shutting the door.

"And Butter beer!" Regulus grinned holding up a crate of bottles.

"You didn't need to do all of this" Severus blushed picking up a slice of pepperoni pizza whilst Sirius went straight for the meat feast.

"We wanted to" Evan smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you smile" Remus chuckled watching Regulus eating some Hawaiian-style pizza and took a slice for himself.

They all sat about eating, drinking and laughing together for most of the evening.

Avery and Mulciber were practically glowing with excitement (partly because Evie hadn't left her dormitory or caused any trouble since apart from one of her friends passing them silently shooting the vilest of evil looks).

"We kind of have something to tell you though..." Mulciber said slowly.

All attention went on him.

"What is it?" Severus asked worriedly.

The five boys exchanged worried looked.

"James Potter came back this afternoon..." said Evan slowly.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius almost dropped the slice of pizza he was holding. "He's back?" he breathed.

Mulciber swallowed what he was chewing and nodded slowly a look of apprehension in his eyes. "Yeah he was escorted to the Gryffindor tower, apparently people have been at either end of the scale with him, showering him with admiration, pity and adoration or they've been completely ignoring him and hating his pathetic guts"

Severus and Sirius exchanged glances. They were obviously worried that James may start something. Severus could see the hatred and anger burning in Sirius' eyes and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Sirius from confronting him about it, he would do it himself if he wasn't pregnant but he had to protect his baby from that dangerous menace to society.

"I fucking hate that boy" Sirius said coldly. "I fucking hate him for everything he's done for hurting Severus and Rose"

"We were going to do something to him but Professor McGonagall threatened exclusion for a week and a big notch against our records and not giving us a reference if we should ever get a job" Evan said slowly. "I'm not sure battering him is worth that"

Sirius hesitated a moment.

"We wouldn't expect you to do anything anyway because it's not your baby so she isn't your problem..." Severus said quietly.

"You're our friend, you're like a brother to us so it is our problem too" Avery said worriedly. "She's your kid and she hasn't done anything wrong in this, it's all him as usual and it always has been"

"I can actually second that, James started this whole problem with Severus and he never finished it no matter how Severus avoided him and I know I did bad things in the past but I apologised and stopped and got to know Severus" Sirius explained slowly. "Now I love him, he's pregnant and James is just trying to ruin that"

"What makes me angry" Remus said suddenly. "Is the way the school is once again protecting him, keeping him well out of harm's way when they know he's the problem and not you"

"It's because there's more of us" said Severus. "It's him and Pettigrew and possibly Lily Evans who start shit, everybody else just make comments or watch"

"Correct" said Mulciber. "Dumbledore is prejudice and we all know that"

"He hates Slytherin" said Avery.

"He hates me" said Severus.

"How could anyone hate you?" Sirius asked and with a small yelp from his boyfriend, he had the Slytherin sitting in his lap. "Eat some more"

"So what are we going to do about Potter" Evan asked slowly.

Sirius looked up from where he was devouring the back of Severus' neck and just across their little sort of circle to Remus. "I guess this puts you in an awkward position now..."

"No, why would it?" Remus blinked.

Everybody stared at him.

"I'm not going back there, not after what he did to Severus and the way he treated me and Regulus, he tried to ruin my boyfriend's life and expose-"

"Expose, what?" Avery blinked.

"Nothing, I'm talking nonsense" Remus said quickly shaking his head. "But he's been an enormous dick to me as well, he's hurt my boyfriend, he's attacked a pregnant person and everything it's sick and wrong and I can't go back to him"

"Well proud of you, Remus" Sirius flashed him a grin.

"Yeah you're alright" Avery nodded to him.

"My fiance the brave Gryffindor" Regulus breathed draping himself all over a very willing Remus.

"My fiance the sexy Slytherin" Remus breathed.

"Okay before anybody starts bumming anybody here, what are our plans for Potter?" Evan said quickly holding up his hands.

"We have to face him and show him we aren't afraid no matter how angry he makes us, he wants us to fear him and he knows he's well protected now" Severus said slowly. "Right now he will be thinking that we'll be intimidated and back down to him, well, he's got that very wrong"

"So just be normal?" Mulciber frowned.

"I will speak to him alone" said Sirius firmly. "I'll make sure he never lays a hand on Severus again, or does anything to any of us that will hurt or annoy us in any way"

"It will be you he's most afraid of" said Remus slowly.

"I know and I will use that to my advantage" Sirius smirked.

After a little while they all got up and went to bed, Remus and Regulus went back to Regulus' dormitory and true to his word, he hadn't gone near the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm so worried about tomorrow" Severus breathed curling up against Sirius shoving a pillow comfortably under his bump.

"Don't be, we'll all keep you safe" Sirius smiled warmly. "We all care about you and the baby, that's evident"

Severus smiled back and pecked Sirius on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too, babe" Sirius breathed.

Severus slept surprisingly well that night and when he woke the next morning with Sirius curled around his back and something familiarly hard pressing into his bottom he groaned softly with pleasure.

"Someone's happy" Sirius grinned.

"Someone's horny" Severus chuckled softly.

"I'm always horny" Sirius smirked kissing the back of Severus' neck.

"Mm but I think I come in first place when it comes to being insanely aroused" Severus laughed. "I'm horny all day every day"

"Ooh you don't need to remind me because I'll have you anytime, anywhere" Sirius breathed. "Bed, floor, table, wall, chair, you name it! I'd fuck you there"

"What about the bath?" Severus whispered.

"You want to do it in the bath sometime?"

"YES" Severus grinned. "I wanna try everything, I wanna have sex in public, outside, in the common room, I want to have sex everywhere" he breathed.

Sirius laughed out of surprise and excitement he'd never expected Severus to be like this, to want to try sex anywhere he could imagine but Sirius wasn't about to complain. "Anytime you want, babe" he breathed.

"Mm but we should probably get up soon or we're going to be so fucking late" Severus yawned lazily.

"I know" Sirius sighed.

They did in fact manage to get up, dressed and head down to the great hall with everyone else. They dropped into their seats and piled their plates high with food.

"You're eating much better today" Sirius commented watching Severus shovel anything at random on his plate into his mouth.

"Mm so hungry" he breathed.

Regulus was watching him eating curiously.

"By the way guys I have something to tell you" Avery said slowly and the all looked to him. "I broke up with Evie on Friday" he said quietly glancing across the room to where she was sitting looking angry and being comforted by her friends.

"Really?!" Sirius gasped. "I thought you two were relatively okay on the happiness front"

Avery shrugged and glanced nervously to Mulciber sitting directly in front of him with his back to Evie and the other girls, whom was trying to look as calm as possible. "We used to be but... I'm sort of bisexual and I lost a lot of desire for her and the relationship had fallen empty and flat there was just nothing there anymore with her and I wanna... you know..." a tiny blush scattered across the apples of his cheeks as he glanced back to his boyfriend whom none of them knew was actually his boyfriend as of yet.

Mulciber and Avery had been sneaking around together all weekend, they disappeared on Saturday after a Quidditch match to hide in a private alcove and kiss. They'd been hanging around normally together in the common room and such and shooting each other playful winks or smirks whenever nobody else was looking.

"You want to have a little fun with a bloke" Evan finished slowly. "Wow, I hope this gay thing isn't contagious" he eyed them all warily.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Sirius. "You can't catch homosexuality or even bisexuality" he chuckled.

"We're all straight" said Rabastan as he, Wilkes and Barty all looked to them.

The hall around them seemed to fall very quiet, Sirius and Severus looked up and to their horror. James Potter came strolling in with a grim-face Peter trotting along behind him. Obviously Peter didn't have anyone else really to turn to and couldn't just leave James' side. It was like Voldemort, a lifetime's service or death.

Sirius jumped slightly when he felt Severus' hand coming to rest on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes turned to his boyfriend as Severus smiled gently.

"Don't react to him that's what he wants" Severus breathed.

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. As much as he wanted to go over there and tear out that miserable cunts throat, he wasn't going to go against Severus' wishes as he had far too much respect for the boy.

After they finished eating, all of them in silence, they got up and headed down to potions. Remus watched Regulus going up the stairs with his friends very carefully to be sure James wasn't going to go after him and attack him or anything frightening like that.

When they arrived outside of the dungeon they stood waiting for Slughorn to let them in. The Slytherin's and Remus crowded around Severus in a circular barrier protecting him as they spotted Potter coming strolling casually and haughtily down the corridor with a small army of pathetic tarts and Peter by his side. His loyal subjects of course.

"You" Sirius said sharply when James stopped a few feet away smirking to his friends.

The Gryffindor turned smirking nastily to Sirius. "Problem?"

"Yeah I've got a problem with you" Sirius said sharply.

Everybody was staring at them with anticipation now.

"I want a word and you will fucking listen to me" Sirius said coldly.

James stared at him a moment. "I suppose I could spare just a few seconds of my time to you" he sighed rolling his eyes impatiently.

"In private"

"Going to attack me again or get one of your little cronies to do it for you?" James spat.

Sirius just sneered. "Bring someone with you if you like" he said jabbing a thumb to the boy's toilets where he knew they would at least have some privacy from the watchful eyes. Sirius wanted to make a serious impact on James.

Potter looked his friends up and down and decided to bring a taller brunette boy (the only other Gryffindor male in the group) with him.

Sirius made to follow them into the loos.

"I'll come too" said Evan pushing through behind Sirius so he could help in case they decided to gang up on him. In reality both of them knew that James had only chosen someone just in case Sirius did anything and just so he could play off as innocent and wary of Sirius to get his little band of retards to stalk after him all the more.

Once inside and the door had swung slowly over so it was fully closed behind them, they turned to face each other squaring off. A horrible moment of silence rang through the air as they glared each other down determining the best course of action to go forward.

Sirius' chest was heaving with anger. "It's taking every single ounce of restraint in my body to stop me from murdering you right now" he said harshly. "After everything you've done and the way you could have killed my baby you deserve it"

James just stared at him with a rather bored expression on his face.

"How can you possibly live with yourself after all you've done?" Sirius said his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're a piece of filth and you should never have been let out of that loony bin"

"I'm done with you, Black" James said coldly. "I'm not interested anymore, besides, I've gotten my revenge on you and on Snape now, whilst I was away in fact, your little brother and Remus mean nothing to me, I'm done with them too"

"You disgust me"

"I don't care" James laughed and turned for the door. "Now this conversation it blatantly over with, take care, or not..."

"Wait a minute" said Sirius slowly.

James stopped as he was just about to open the door.

"When you said you'd gotten your revenge on Severus whilst you were away, what exactly did you mean?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

A nasty grin spread across James' face. "Let's just say I took away one of the only things I could that matters most to him" he said slowly.

Sirius felt confused but a horrible shiver ran down his spine.

"You think this whole situation is fun now but wait until that kid comes out of him, you'll have nothing but sleepless nights, no sex and no freedom. I know you, Sirius, you won't stick around through that" James laughed.

"You don't know me at all then" Sirius snapped. "I'd never hurt Severus or abandon my baby and if you EVER touch either of them again or do ANYTHING to them at all I will hunt you down and destroy you, you will suffer for what you've done"

"Don't worry, I'm through with you now" James said and Sirius could read the fear in his eyes. He knew the boy was being honest.

"Good, now tell me what it was you did when you were away" Sirius went on.

"Oh let's just say it was a little _incineration_" James winked before he turned and left the toilets.

Sirius and Evan were standing there reeling.

"Incineration?" Evan asked confusedly. "That's burning, severe burning or perhaps a fire explosion of some sort"

Sirius frowned massaging his temples slowly. What on Earth could this mean.

And then it hit him and he began to tremble violently all over.

"Sirius?" Evan frowned confusedly.

Sirius lurched forward and vomited into a sink, he was shaking violently the shock of it all was just too much. He knew what James had done, it had hit him he just didn't know how he could have possibly done it.

Evan moved to his side instantly as the door opened and the others came hurrying in with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Sirius..." Severus breathed rushing to his boyfriend's side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment and straightened up. "Severus" he whispered. He felt completely awful for the boy right now. "I need to talk to you about something"

"You can talk to me about anything" the boy said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I think we could use a little privacy though" he said glancing up at the other's whom didn't seem to want to make a move.

"No, whatever it is you can say it in front of everyone" Severus said searching his boyfriend's face worriedly.

Sirius was hesitant, he looked to Evan, a slow, dawning realisation was washing over the boy's face and he knew Evan had come to the same conclusion as he had. "James told us something, something he'd done whilst he was away..."

Severus looked very confused. "What?"

"He didn't give any specific details but we think we know what it was" Sirius said slowly looking into those beautiful dark eyes. He paused another moment. "We think it was his fault your mother died..."

Severus's face fell instantly. "W-what?" he looked helplessly to Evan as though the boy could do something to make it all better now.

Evan nodded slowly. "We're not sure how but we're sure he's the one to blame, I can just feel it"

Everybody was in shock, the tension in the room was horrendous.

Severus opened and closed his mouth a few times before he swallowed and nodded slowly. "I understand"

"Severus we should go to Dumbledore and report this" Sirius said quickly. "He might be able to help us!"

"No" said Severus quietly as he shook his head, his long dark hair jumping about his face.

Sirius looked horrified. "Why not?"

Severus looked up into his boyfriend's eyes and pulled Sirius into his arms. "Because I can't take anymore shit right now... I just can't... Sirius..."

Sirius felt his heart break in two all over again. Severus deserved to know this and even though it would be wise to report this to Dumbledore, Sirius knew it wasn't fair to put more on Severus than he could take. "He did say he would leave you alone for good now"

"Because he had revenge" Severus whispered. "You know what this means right? The whole fiasco with Potter is over, you and I can move on with our lives together and in love and have our baby and not have to worry about him"

Sirius nodded and kissed Severus' neck softly. "I know" he breathed. "I get the feeling we'll still have the usual comments and maybe some shit going down but I think the worst from him is over" he breathed and that was the honest truth.

They all remained in the toilet until Slughorn came to fetch them looking very confused and worried.

When they actually sat down in lessons, they didn't even spare James a glance...

By break Severus was feeling better. He sat chatting with Remus and Regulus on a bench in the entrance hall the whole time.

Sirius had relaxed greatly, Severus was getting on with things normally. He could see it in his eyes, his eyes were clearing, the pain was slowly starting to go away and he was very quickly accepting these things so they didn't hurt him more in the long run. He felt so proud of the Slytherin, so proud to be with someone so hardy and magnificent, he had to wonder if people thought the same of him.

After the break they went to Charms, Sirius knew that Remus had probably filled Regulus in on what had happened and warned the boy not to say anything to Severus or to start on James, Remus was good like that.

As they sat writing their essays Severus was smiling and putting his quill down to stroke his bump. "She's kicking me!" he chuckled softly. "Ouch- that was a sore one" he winced a little.

Sirius smiled and rested a hand on his boyfriend's growing tummy. "She really is doing some serious acrobatics in there"

"She'll make a good beater!" Severus beamed. He felt happy, he felt so much better now. He was still in emotional pain, he was still grieving, he was still in shock but now he knew the truth, now he had laid his mother to rest and his father was out of his obvious misery, he knew he could relax and get on with his life. In some parts of his body he felt completely at peace like an enormous war had just ended and he could finally move on. He and Sirius had so much together.

Severus smiled watching his boyfriend feeling his tummy, just a few months ago he would never have expected to have anything near this with Sirius, he would never have known or even suspected they might end up together and so close like this but he was so unbelievably happy he had the boy in his life it made the apples of his cheeks glow with pure delight.

By lunch time things were slowly reverting to normal, the school was beginning to calm when they realised no enormous, explosive fight was about to happen and as they boys met up with Regulus and the younger ones in the entrance hall, they walked into the great hall rather happily.

Just as they sat down, Avery looked up and spotted Evie coming in still looking a bit miffed. When she laid eyes on him, she instantly kicked off.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" she snapped nastily. Her friends were immediately at her side glaring Avery down.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head slowly.

"You think this is funny or something? Rubbing it in my face..." she spat.

By now the whole Slytherin group were staring at her confusedly (including Remus).

"I'm not doing anything!" Avery protested. "I thought we were going to stay friends"

"Friends?!" she spat. "Don't make me laugh, how the fuck could I ever stay friends with you?!" her voice was rising in anger.

People were turning by now and falling silent to stare.

"You're nothing but a selfish son-of-a-bitch!" she shouted. "I should have known something was wrong, why didn't I see it sooner?!" she went on. Her friends rested their hands supportively on her shoulder and murmured things to her to try and calm her down.

"I can't help the way I feel!" Avery argued loudly. "I was honest with you and told you why I didn't want to be with you anymore, would you rather I stayed and things went bad?"

Evie by now looked red from anger and was slowly turning purple with pure rage, her large chest was heaving angrily. "Do people know WHY you dumped me?!" she spat her voice rising to almost a shout.

Avery glanced around nervously and Evie didn't fail to spot this nervous gesture and a nasty smirk spread across her face.

Avery's friends and people around them continued to look curious and confused.

Evie turned around her face now completely purple. "This waste of space" she said pointing directly at Avery. "Dumped me for his best friend!" she bellowed.

Everybody seemed to freeze for just a second.

Avery could see in horror as people gasped, turned to peer over at them. Sirius and Severus looked to him in shock with their mouths hanging open, Wilkes put his hand over his mouth, Barty and Rabastan were frowning confusedly, Regulus looked stricken and Remus looked extremely surprised. Mulciber on the other hand was sitting holding Avery's gaze looking as pale and frozen as he was.

Everybody knew who Avery's best friend was, they didn't need to speculate or ask, it was evident….

A murmur of excitement rang out.

Evie's face twitched into a smirk. "I really liked you and you dumped me to be with another guy, well you can have him!" she said nastily to Mulciber before she turned on her heels and marched over to the Ravenclaw table with her friends in tow.

For a while nobody said anything and the noise slowly began to grow in the room again, people were chatting normally but many were shooting surprised glances over at the Slytherin table.

Avery and Mulciber sat staring nervously at each other.

"You two are dating?!" Regulus asked suddenly making them both flinch.

"Yes" Avery said quietly.

"Since when?!" it was Regulus again. Avery and Mulciber glanced around at their friends whom all seemed to want to say something but they didn't.

"Since Friday..." Mulciber said quietly.

"Wait a minute- didn't you dump Evie then?" Evan said shaking his head in confusion.

"Yes" Avery said again.

"You broke up with her for Mulciber then?" Evan blinked.

"Partly, I mainly broke up with her because I didn't desire her as I said, I didn't feel that attracted to her and the relationship had lost its spark. I'd also realised I was bi and after kissing him I started feeling different about him, we talked and now we've started a…. a thing"

Everybody looked more than a little bit shocked about this.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" it was Wilkes.

"Because we didn't want to immediately make an enormous show of something that's so new to us, we wanted to see how things went for a little while and then tell people slowly when we were ready" Mulciber said quietly.

"But I guess we can't do that now" Avery added with a tiny sigh.

"How are things going between you?" Evan blurted out before anyone else could ask that one simple question.

The two boys looked to one another and smiled.

"Great thanks" said Mulciber.

Everybody decided to leave them alone about it and not upset and pester them when they were obviously so newly together and learning about these strange new things.

After lunch when they left the great hall people were still staring at them and whispering.

By the end of the day people still hadn't stopped peering at them hoping to catch a glimpse of them doing something together but nothing out of the ordinary happened apart from that they stood closer together and kept smiling romantically to one another.

"Now we know what it feels like to be you" Avery chuckled as he stripped down to his underwear and pulled on a navy nightshirt before he climbed into his bed.

Mulciber was already in his pyjamas, glancing at his friends as they turned to laugh at what Avery said he wandered over to him, leaned down at his side and kissed him softly on the lips. "Night"

"Night" Avery smiled warmly feeling a tiny blush prickle across his cheeks when they both smiled.

"People will stop staring in time" Severus smiled gently. He was happy seeing his friends like this, happy to know they were getting along well and were starting to feel comfortable enough around them to kiss even if it was only a goodnight kiss, it was a start.

"I hope so" Mulciber chuckled. "All the attention is a little bit creepy"

"It's like they're waiting to see things happen so they can get even more excited about it" Avery smirked watching his boyfriend get into his own bed.

Sirius laughed. "Welcome to our domain"

Severus snuggled in closer smiling warmly to his boyfriend. "Time for a cuddle" he breathed.

"Night guys" Sirius called.

"Yeah, goodnight" it was Severus.

There was a resounding goodnight before their bed curtains swung shut and they snuggled down to sleep properly together.

Sirius watched Severus sleeping that night and knew he had to find out more about this whole issue with James. He swore he would figure out what James' role in his mother's death was, he needed to know, he needed to scrape the bottom of that filthy barrel of utter confusion and come to a certain conclusion about this. He wasn't going to do anything for a while though for Severus' sake. The desperation in Severus' sad eyes screamed to Sirius that the poor boy couldn't handle one more upheaval like that, he needed time to rest and regenerate himself until he was emotionally well enough again. He needed his recovery and Sirius would make sure that happened.

Closing his eyes, Sirius allowed sleep to overcome him.

Tuesday morning arrived and people were still gawking at Mulciber and Avery as they sat eating breakfast side by side.

Remus and Regulus on the other hand were sitting more privately together on the end of the table towards the door. Nobody else was sitting near them as they sat cuddled up together talking privately.

The boys were still suspicious they were up to something big.

"So next month and you change" Remus breathed watching Regulus eating red grapes.

"I know and I'm really excited" the boy whispered.

"You know, once you're changed we can set a date for the wedding" Remus smiled watching Regulus freeze and turn to him with a beaming smile.

"Really?!" he squeaked excitedly. "We can plan our wedding?!"

Remus nodded eagerly and pulled the boy into his arms. "Once we're married everything will be okay"

Regulus sighed with happiness. "I don't care about prejudice people or people who will judge us and hate us for what we will be and once we're married it just proves anyone can fall in love and go to any extremes for it"

"I know and my mum and dad are so excited to meet you, they know we're engaged and everything and they can't wait to see you!" Remus grinned. "Oh you're going to love them too, they can't stop asking questions and talking about you either, Sirius and Severus have said some wonderful things to my dad about you now my mum is all crazy about it"

Regulus chuckled and blushed. "I'm nervous but from their letters I can tell they're good people"

"They'd have to be good people to keep a son whom has a condition as dangerous and unstable as mine" Remus sighed happily nuzzling Regulus' face.

"Why would they get rid of you?" Regulus frowned in confusion.

"They could have dumped me somewhere to die or fend for myself, they could have given me up for adoption, they could have given me away to someone or they could have accused me of doing the unthinkable and had me put to death" Remus said slowly.

"But they'd never do that" Regulus breathed.

"I know, they love me too much" Remus smiled warmly cuddling his boyfriend tighter.

"And I love you too" Regulus breathed.

"I'm so pleased" said Remus. "And I love you too"

After breakfast Sirius and Severus were following the other's out of the great hall (with the younger guys as a barrier behind them). People were watching as Mulciber and Avery walked through the entrance hall and slowly Mulciber slipped his fingers into Avery's hand. The boys watched as they looked to one another and smiled shyly before they continued heading off to their first lesson.

By lunch time the school had started to calm down just a little over Avery and Mulciber's new relationship, they'd seemed to also be making speculation about just what James Potter said in that toilet and how awful it must have been to confront Sirius again after everything. Still, the girls and some guys were still very taken with Sirius and would giggle or make comments when they passed, this didn't bother Severus in the slightest because he knew Sirius was his and only his and he trusted him with every fibre of his being as Sirius did the same for him.

"This weekend can we please just stay in the castle?" Severus asked quietly at lunch time as they sat in the common room as a twosome today. Avery and Mulciber had gone up to the dormitory with Evan to avoid more stares for a little while.

"Of course" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Sorry if that makes it boring for you..."

"Not boring at all, babe" Sirius chuckled softly. "As long as I can spend it with you then I'm beyond happy" he added with a sweet smile.

Severus grinned and sighed with happiness. "I just need a normal, relaxing weekend to sit down, put my feet up and enjoy being pregnant"

"Well I'm certainly enjoying you being pregnant" Sirius beamed his eyes twinkling excitedly. "It's so hot"

Severus blushed and smiled again. "I do like being like this..." he rested a hand on his bump.

"I wonder if one day we'll have another" Sirius mused.

Severus smiled again. "Perhaps we will" he breathed.

After lunch they were heading back into the entrance hall when they stopped dead seeing what was happening before them.

"YOU'RE A TRAITOR, A NO GOOD, ROTTEN TRAITOR!" James Potter bellowed jabbing a finger in Peter's face.

"Me?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Peter protested angrily.

"You went to see Snivellus in the hospital wing, you took him flowers, people have said you were telling them how bad you felt for him and don't you dare lie to me, Pettigrew!" James went on.

"Oh dear..." said Severus.

"You didn't come to see me when I was locked up for something they did to me! You left me there alone and struggling, you were nice to him and took his side over mine! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are but... but..." Peter said slowly. He glanced behind James seeing Sirius, Severus and a few of the other Slytherin guys standing there watching them with surprise and anticipation. Peter swallowed and continued. "What you did to Snape was wrong! You could have killed the baby!"

"Boohoo" James pouted nastily.

A shocked gasp and frantic whispers rang out and James looked up instantly regretting what he just said.

"I can't believe you don't care!" a Hufflepuff shouted.

"Murderer!" A Ravenclaw boy shouted.

"He had some nerve calling Snape a murderer when he tried to kill an unborn baby!" A Gryffindor second year girl shouted.

There was a roar of agreement.

Severus had never felt so surprised and almost flattered in all of his life by these people, he thought they all hated him and would believe Potter forever but now maybe things were changing for the good of everyone.

"I didn't mean it like that!" James snapped nervously. "Snape is a trouble maker and he always has been a problem, he's a _Slytherin_!" he spat the word as though it were bile rising into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter what someone is it matters what they become!" a girl shouted at him. "You're a Gryffindor but you're a monster!"

"Well said Arianna!" a boy standing by the stairs on the opposite side to her shouted.

James now looked trapped.

"I wouldn't hurt him again it was an accident!"

"No it wasn't" said Sirius loudly over the heads of everyone. "You swung your fist at him intending to punch him in the stomach well I'll make DAMN SURE you never touch him again"

"I already said I wouldn't" said James sharply but he did leave out the part where he'd been threatened with a few months in Azkaban if he did assault Severus again. "What do you take me for?"

"An uncivilised animal" Mulciber snarled his eyes flashing dangerously as he was still holding onto Avery's hand.

James sneered at them. "Another bunch of faggots, it appears the disease is spreading"

"Say that again and I don't give a fuck I will seriously come over there and break your spine!" Avery spat dangerously.

"Sort that horrible Northern accent out mate" James laughed waving him off.

Mulciber had to actually restrain his boyfriend from going over there and killing the Gryffindor purely because he didn't want to see his boyfriend locked up, expelled or anything for it. "He's not worth it" he breathed. "Don't let him enrage you that's what he wants"

James sneered again as Avery relaxed and leaned back into Mulciber's body sighing softly as the boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's going on here then?" Professor McGonagall asked quickly her eyes roaming sharply over the entire scene of James and Peter, the gathering, angry crowd, Mulciber and Avery and Severus looking very worried with one hand on his baby bump again.

Much to Severus and Sirius' surprise, there was an enormous break out of people shouting about how evil James was and how he'd laughed over the thought Severus' baby was hurt, how he was a liar, he tried to murder a baby and how he was mistreating everybody and using them since he came back because he knew he was in the wrong and tried to manipulate them over it but was failing miserably and got himself caught out.

By the time the end of the day arrived, Severus and Sirius were thankful to get washed, dressed in their night clothes. Severus curled up under the bed covers with a heavy sigh of relief.

"I still can't believe the way everybody stood up for my today" he breathed.

"I know, it goes to show that your persistence pays off" Sirius smiled crawling in beside him. "Everybody now knows you're kind and you aren't a danger, they know what James is like"

"Yeah, a real arsehole" Mulciber called over from where he was sitting on Avery's bed with him as they shared a magazine.

Everybody in the room laughed.

"I can't believe that Peter kid actually stood up to him as well" Evan said feeling a little surprised. "I always thought he was much weaker than that"

"I guess even Peter can pull through when he really believes something is wrong" Sirius sighed.

"Mm can we sleep?" Severus yawned loudly relaxing back into his covers.

"Yes" Sirius chuckled kissing Severus tenderly on the lips and brushing his hair from his face as he settled down with him. They didn't even bother closing the curtains that night as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning when Sirius woke, Severus was practically rubbing himself up against him.

"Twenty five weeks!" the Slytherin beamed when Sirius' eyes fluttered open.

A smile curled in the corners of Sirius' mouth, he still wasn't very awake yet but he already felt a leap of joy in his stomach. "Really? Time is going by so quickly the baby will be here in no time!" he grinned sleepily.

Severus blushed and pulled the pregnancy book out looking eagerly to his boyfriend. "Wanna have a read before school?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the sleep in the world" Sirius beamed.

Severus flashed a quick smile before he flipped his book open to the right page and began to read aloud:

"_Now you've reached your twenty fifth week you'll be pleased to know this means you only have twelve or at the most thirteen weeks left until delivery (going by conception)" _he began. _"Baby now measures fourteen and a half inches in length and weighs just over two full pounds and he or she will be growing all the more in time for the birth" _

Sirius was now much more awake and rolled onto his side to grin at Severus. "Go on, read some more, babe!"

Severus blushed a little but continued. _"The baby's lungs and immune system are well on the preparation scale this week as he or she is preparing for their entrance into the world. If (heaven forbid) your baby were to be born today then he or she would have a near ninety percent survival chance as he or she can breathe air with their lungs properly now (with some medical assistance of course)" _

"Wow" Sirius breathed.

"I know" Severus swallowed. "Do you want to read some now?"

Sirius nodded and took the book, cleared his throat and began to read aloud to Severus:

"_Baby's brain tissue, neurons and other bodily functions are also developing and maturing at a shocking pace, the brain waves are now working the same as a newborn baby's would and if your baby is male his testes will have fully descended by now" _

Both Sirius and Severus laughed.

"She's a girl" Severus beamed.

"_Be aware to keep an eye out for premature labour and if you suspect anything drink several glasses of water and lie on your left hand side so you can feet your uterus which should feel solid like your forehead, also you will be having contractions, if you even suspect you might have started labour go immediately to the hospital or healthcare professional" _Sirius went on. _"On a brighter note, you should be feeling healthy by now, your hair should be much more lustrous and thick, your glow will be in and physically you will feel in good condition. Normal pregnancy symptoms include tiredness, frequent urination, swelling of the ankles and as you progress your fingers too, leaking Colostrum, small aches in the lower back as the baby grows, weight gain and cravings" _

Severus smiled and decided to finish off the last sentence. _"It's important you do some smart baby shopping now and collect up everything you have to be sure you have enough and the right things, remember, practicality and comfort over style is the better option for babies" _

When they were done reading they closed the book and snuggled back down together.

"Oh I can't wait until she's here" Severus breathed a hefty sigh. "It's not far away now at all"

"I know I can't wait to hold her and cuddle her and just meet our daughter" Sirius grinned.

"We've got quite a lot of stuff though, we do need more essentials like bedding, more clothes and other general things but for pretty little outfits and basic stuff we have quite a lot" Severus smiled gently.

"Yeah we'll get something soon" Sirius said his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What?" Severus smirked.

"I've done something"

"What have you done?" Severus asked very curiously.

"You can say no if you think it's a bad idea..." Sirius went on.

"Sirius, just tell me" Severus laughed.

"Well... I've gotten us a small photo-shoot for a Wizarding pregnancy magazine, you'd be surprised at the things my modelling can open up for everyone and now we can pose together for a double page spread on pregnancy, the company think it's an excellent idea!" Sirius was positively beaming with excitement.

Severus looked a little nervous but he smiled anyway. "I think it's a wonderful idea, spread the awareness and such, but do they actually know what I look like?"

"Yes I sent them a picture of your face, explained the situation and they want it published to help warn other teenagers of male pregnancy and so they can gain more medical information on it, it's all Ministry approved and someone from the Ministry will be attending too for an interview for the spread"

Severus nodded slowly with understanding still smiling gently. "When is this all taking place?"

"Not this weekend but the one after" said Sirius. "Same sort of thing as mine really only neither of us need to be stripped, submissive or posing like whores" he laughed.

Severus couldn't help but laugh on that one. "Okay, I'll do it" he nodded.

"Really?!"

"Yeah" Severus nodded with a grin. "I guess if it's going to help people then it's a brilliant idea, you know?"

Sirius nodded excitedly. "I know" he breathed.

It wasn't long after that when they finally decided to get up, dressed and go down for some breakfast together.

When Divination came after the break everything seemed to be going much better, there had been no problems from James and people had even been walking past and smiling at Severus.

"_You look really well, Severus!" one girl commented. _

"_How's the baby doing?" _

"_It's a girl, right?"_

"_We know what Potter is like now, sorry for being so nasty to you!" _

Severus couldn't believe his ears when he heard people say these things, they were such nice comments compared to what he usually got even if said people were still leering after his boyfriend, he didn't care, he knew Sirius was his all his and none of them could take him away from Severus.

"By the way, next Tuesday is the full moon" Sirius said in a low voice as Remus sat talking on a table with Evan a few feet away. "I've kind of got something to show you by the way..."

"What is it and what does it have to do with the full moon?" Severus asked quickly looking very confused.

"I'll be accompanying Remus on his transformation like I used to" Sirius breathed.

"What?!" Severus asked in a blind panic.

"Don't worry, I've done it before, you see... I'm an Animagus, Severus..." Sirius breathed.

Severus stared at him. "I knew it" he chuckled.

Sirius now felt very surprised.

"You had to be, you were always sneaking around, you used to sneak out at night, I saw you last year before... you know" Severus smiled gently. "I didn't know you were actually... animals though..."

"Well, I can show you maybe in the bathroom or something later on when we're in privacy because I don't want people to know about this..."

Severus nodded once with understanding. "Wow, that's amazing, what animal are you?"

"A dog" Sirius smiled.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "A large, I presume a black dog?"

Sirius nodded.

"Hmm, dogs are loyal, kind, friendly but fierce, they are man's best friend with a heart of pure gold..." Severus said slowly. "That fits you very well actually"

Sirius blushed and nodded. "Thank you"

"I'm all curious now, when did you become a dog?"

"Hmm last year, late August time" Sirius said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "We'd been trying ever since we found out about Animagi briefly towards the end of our first year, we knew about Remus' condition and we wanted to help him in any way we could so we researched it for months, we learned all we could and we got really got at Defence and Transfiguration then we started learning how to become them, it took us a good few years, we started to really learn about them in third year and it took us about two years maybe to get there?" he said slowly. "We did have some problems, mishaps and we found it hard to find the time to become animals without Remus knowing or suspecting us of anything because we wanted it to be a surprise for him, he's like my brother"

"He's also marrying your real brother" Severus chuckled. He reached across the table and took Sirius' hand in his own. "I really admire what you did for him that is so bloody kind of you" he smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Sirius whispered.

"You'll make an amazing dad" Severus breathed watching tears of joy well in Sirius' eyes but he tried to blink them away as quickly as possible.

"Everybody will think that I'm the pregnant one in a minute" he laughed wiping his eyes on his sleeve and squeezing Severus's hand gently. "I love you so much, Severus, you're actually my world"

Severus was glowing with happiness and he thought that he might even burst into tears any second now. "I love you too, you're my everything, quite literally as well" he laughed quietly.

The two boys spent the rest of the lesson gazing at one another lovingly, just in that way that made even people around them smile with romantic happiness for the couple.

By lunch they still hadn't come out of the relaxed, comfortable mood they were both in as they ate lunch gazing at one another and smiling and exchanging soft touches of hand every so often.

Avery and Mulciber also seemed to be getting along well and slightly more comfortable with their outward relationship. They were sitting gazing at one another at lunchtime chatting quietly and just sitting much closer like they were fading into their own little personal world. People were still curious but that didn't matter because they knew the only way to fight curiosity was to ignore it and let people see there was no harm or gossip going about.

"Is this what you guys go through every day?" Mulciber breathed as he flopped down on his bed every night.

"Yes but imagine one of you being a Gryffindor" said Severus.

"And one of you being pregnant" Sirius smirked.

"One of you doing sexy photo shoots" Severus said again.

"And one of you just being sexy" Sirius grinned making Severus blush madly.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're both sexy" Avery laughed. "But the rest of the stuff…. Yeah... you can keep those problems"

"Yeah" Mulciber smirked gazing at his boyfriend. "I think we can hold off on the dirty pictures, Gryffindor house and babies for a while"

"Yeah but maybe one day you will have a baby and stuff" Severus smiled almost excitedly. "It would be nice to have some friends that have a baby too, especially the same way as us" he grinned to Sirius whom pecked him on the cheek.

"A good way off yet" Avery chuckled.

When the two boys settled down under the covers Severus felt so much happier and more relaxed.

"I can't believe how things are sort of finally starting to work out for us" Severus smiled happily as he gently rubbed his foot against the underside of Sirius' underneath the covers making the boy giggle slightly.

"That tickles!" he grinned. "I know and all those people being kind to us?! I can't believe it we've finally sort of beaten James"

"No, we have fully beaten him" Severus smiled warmly. "He's done for now and he knows it" he sighed happily. "He's losing his friends, his admirers and followers, the teachers have him down as a nut case and best of all, people are taking our side over his!"

Sirius smiled warmly and cuddled up further into Severus' warm body. "Pretty much everyone around us seems to be so much happier now too" he said. "Look at Remus and Regulus, Mulciber and Avery, Peter and the whole of the Gryffindor house and such"

"I know" Severus breathed. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Severus"

"Always?"

"Always" Sirius breathed kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Thursday morning arrived and Severus was feeling just chipper.

"Someone looks unbelievably sexy this morning" Sirius grinned watching his boyfriend stretch as he pulled on his school uniform.

Severus smiled warmly. "I feel it actually, I feel great!"

"You deserve to feel great and this time next week we'll be doing a photo shoot together, won't that be exciting? You're going to look amazing, this whole pregnancy thing really suits you" Sirius grinned.

"You're making me all red" Severus mumbled shyly.

"Even better" Sirius chuckled pulling him in for a small kiss. "Mm by the way, come into the bathroom with me now" he breathed his fingers entwining with Severus'.

The Slytherin now looked very curious if not a little suspicious.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Oh don't be a perv, Severus" he smirked.

Severus playfully batted his arm and blushed furiously. "Oh shush you"

"Seriously, come with me, I've got something to show you" he breathed leading Severus off into the bathroom. As they passed they caught sight of Mulciber and Avery smirking to one another shooting each other suggestive glances as they got changed, Evan on the other hand didn't seem to have noticed them he was too preoccupied with his lovely brown hair.

When they got inside, Sirius closed the door and locked it carefully before turning to Severus.

"Remember I told you that I can turn into a dog?"

Severus' face lit up instantly. "You're gonna show me right now?"

Sirius nodded and quickly pulled off his clothes placing them on the spare stool as he stood nearly naked in front of his boyfriend. "Could you turn around for a second, please?"

"Sure" Severus smiled pleasantly before he turned around and closed his eyes.

There was movement and scuffling behind him and a moment later he heard the distinctive sound of dog claws clicking on the floor and a soft muzzle brushing against his hand. His dark eyes opened and he looked down and grinned at the enormous, rather tall, black dog standing by his side gazing at him through lovely big eyes.

"Aw you look really cute!" Severus beamed as Sirius trotted around in front of him and began wagging his tail and panting excitedly. Severus dropped to his knees and began cuddling and rubbing Sirius' soft, dark fur. "I can't believe it, my boyfriend and father of my baby is a dog" he laughed.

Sirius gave his fingers a playful nip and emitted a soft bark quite similar to the way Sirius often laughed just quiet enough so that the others couldn't hear him.

"Do you know any tricks?" Severus teased.

Sirius took a few steps back giving some room before he hopped up on his hind legs and began to walk around a little, he sat when Severus commanded too.

"Lie down" Severus grinned and Sirius did so. "Roll over?"

Sirius obeyed.

"Chase your tail!" the Slytherin laughed and watched as his boyfriend ran in circles after his own tail. Weird much?

Sirius finally changed back into a human, dressed and pulled Severus in for a sloppy wet kiss.

"Oh all doggy" Severus teased again cuddling his boyfriend tighter, still smiling from the great time they'd just had.

"So you think I'd make a good pet?"

Severus chuckled. "Definitely"

"What about a guard dog for our house?" Sirius' eyes were sparkling.

"I thought the house was un-plottable, charmed and completely safe?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"It is, but imagine having your boyfriend to protect you and scare away pretend intruders" Sirius grinned. "But don't worry, we're amazingly safe in that house"

Severus laughed. "Perfect" he breathed gently stroking the side of Sirius' face.

By the time they headed down for breakfast they were once again in excellent spirits. James Potter glanced at them shooting violent glares as he came down the stairs completely alone that morning but they didn't even look to him once. They had fucking won.

"Oh my god I just can't believe how nasty they are, look what they've done to you!" Lily Evan's voice rang through the air making practically everybody groan with displeasure.

Severus glanced off to the side where he could see her sitting on a bench outside Charms talking loudly to the ever-arrogant James Potter.

"I know they're ruining my life on purpose, they tell so many lies and do so many awful things to me, they always say other people don't understand, well they don't understand other people!" James sighed loudly.

"I believe what you've said" Lily smiled gently. "Everything"

"Good, that means a lot to me, you know?"

"I know" the girl smiled again. "I used to be friends with that knocked up little idiot and he was so prejudice, rude and arrogant despite all of his issues and his appearance, he was nice in some ways and I don't hate, hate him but he's ridiculous and over the top and a complete arsehole nowadays" she went on.

Severus frowned angrily and Sirius pulled him into a better cuddle.

"She's only jealous" the boy chuckled softly watching as Mulciber and Avery stood holding hands in front of one another and smiling shyly.

"She's a bitch" Severus went on.

"She never used to be this way, he's a bad influence on her" Remus sighed. "Shame how other people can ruin some"

"I second that" said Severus with a smile.

"Sirius, can I ask you something? Well both of you actually, or even everyone..." Remus said glancing around at the group of Slytherin's.

"Sure"

"How would you feel if I married Regulus this summer?"

Severus' jaw dropped.

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline.

Evan gasped.

Mulciber and Avery laughed softly.

Remus blushed with nerves. "We want to get married after... after…. This school year" he said slowly choosing his words very carefully. They still weren't planning to tell anyone about Regulus until after he was fully changed and safe.

"I think it's a great idea if you're sure you're ready" Sirius grinned eagerly.

"I like it, I've been looking forward to something great happening apart from the birth of our baby of course!" Severus chuckled.

"We agree if we can come" Mulciber grinned nodding to Avery.

"Of course, all of his friends and such are invited but it's going to be a fairly small wedding, nothing too over the top" Remus blushed something further.

"I think it's great for you, congrats!" Evan nodded his approval.

"But what I'm really asking for is your permission?" Remus said nervously looking to Sirius and fidgeting his hands slightly.

"My permission?" Sirius blinked.

"You know how some people ask for permission to marry their son or usually their daughter? Dated back to when women were property but I don't take Regulus as property I'm asking your permission to marry him as your approval, not to like buy him off you or anything" Remus chuckled nervously. "Seeing as he doesn't have his mother I can ask..."

"Permission granted" Sirius nodded. "You can marry him whenever you're ready, I knew you two would work out you were like made for each other"

"Thanks, you and Severus are too" Remus nodded.

"Are you guys ever gonna get engaged?" Evan jumped in suddenly looking to Sirius and Severus.

"Well... yeah but we're waiting for the right moment" Sirius said slowly.

Severus stared his eyes twinkling with excitement and curiosity.

"It needs to be perfect for us and romantic but I can definitely see us getting married one day" Sirius nodded with an eager smile. "What do you think, Sev?"

"I can see it too" the boy breathed.

By the end of the day Severus was literally glowing with radiance from his pregnancy and his general happy state. Sirius had said one day they would marry, it wasn't a proposal or anything but it was more than enough to satisfy Severus. Just a few months ago he never would have guessed he would have even close to something like this, he was assuming he would raise the baby completely and utterly alone with no help what so ever but now he had a boyfriend whom at some point would propose and want to marry him, that made Severus' stomach do tiny somersaults and his heart do matching leaps of joy!

"Can I get a massage?" Severus asked when he sat down on the bed that night his hands smoothing over his growing bump. "I'm getting heavier now..."

"Babe you don't need to make excuses of course you can have a massage" Sirius chuckled. "Oil?"

Severus' eyes glittered with excitement. "Oil!" he beamed.

When Sirius' hands set to work on his back and sides it was like magic. Pure, sweet magic. The aches and pains were being lifted and his body felt so much better for it.

"You're so sexy" Sirius breathed. "I love that you're pregnant"

Severus chuckled softly. "What about when I've given birth?"

"Just as sexy" Sirius smiled warmly. "You have no idea how stunning you really are, inside and out"

Severus was blushing. "Well you already know how amazing you look inside and out" he grinned.

"It's nice to be told by someone you really care about" Sirius smiled. "I'll bet Rose is going to be so beautiful when she's born, more beautiful than pure Veela women!"

"She will because she's yours" Severus breathed.

"And yours, I can't stop wondering about her and the pregnancy and things, like what will happen in the coming months?"

"Who knows" Severus sighed happily and groaned when Sirius' hands moved to his sore shoulders. "I keep having weird pregnancy dreams though"

"Again?" Sirius chuckled. "I remember you talking about that when I was visiting you after the hospital"

Severus nodded a smile still lingering on his face. Those days were also amazing and incredible. "I keep dreaming that I'm going to fall asleep in lessons and that you're going to wake me up in a panic because suddenly the baby will by lying on the table and I will have given birth randomly without knowing it and everyone is in a panic but me" he laughed.

Sirius smirked. "Anything else?"

"That I'm going to go into labour and give birth to six babies" Severus blushed furiously.

"Is this by chance a recent dream you had?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Ever since I told you I turn into a dog?" Sirius chuckled and Severus nodded slowly again covering his face with embarrassment.

Sirius barked a laugh, literally. "Oh Merlin's saggy nuts, Severus!" he grinned. "That's funny and don't worry I'm sure you won't be having a litter of pups!"

"Hopefully not!" Severus grinned.

Meanwhile in Regulus' dormitory...

"Yes, yes, yes that's the spot!" Regulus whimpered as Remus pounded into him still holding the boy up against the wall. "Oh gods don't ever stop!" he moaned loudly his hands raking through Remus' gorgeous golden locks.

Remus moaned so loudly he was sure he rattled the castle walls. "Reg... Reg you're amazing!" he panted as he continued to pound into his boyfriend.

Regulus groaned his legs wrapping tighter around Remus' legs, they had just recently discovered how good wall sex could be...

...

"Are we still on for a date this Saturday?" Mulciber asked as he sat down cross legged on his boyfriend's bed through the emerald drapes shielding them from the rest of the dormitory without it looking too suspicious this early on in the relationship.

"Wouldn't miss it" Avery grinned. "We can have drinks and just hang out casually and stuff" he nodded.

"Sounds like fun, by the way have you spoken to Evie?"

"Nah"

"Are you going to?"

"No that girl is crazy I'm glad I broke up with her, I get that she's upset but wow I didn't think she was like that!" Avery breathed shaking his head slowly with disbelief.

"I know, right?" Mulciber chuckled. "I'm glad I gave up girls"

"Me too" Avery breathed shuffling closer to his boyfriend and grinning at him.

"Want something?" Mulciber smirked his eyebrows rising slowly.

Avery chuckled softly. "A kiss?"

"You got it" Mulciber breathed leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, a tiny moan escaped Avery's mouth as he pulled the boy in further to deepen the kiss. All week they had been practising this, their kisses growing more urgent and excitable but yet still at that nervous tentative stage as they weren't fully used to this whole thing yet.

"So why did you think I'd spoken to Evie?" Avery asked when they finally drew apart.

Mulciber shrugged and yawned sleepily. "She's left you alone now"

"Ah I think she thinks she's ruined everything for me and humiliated me so that was kind of her revenge" Avery waved him off.

"And has she?" Mulciber asked searching his boyfriend's face.

Avery grinned but shook his head. "Nope, did she embarrass you or anything?"

"No but she pissed me off blabbing like that, big mouth bitch" Mulciber sighed slightly.

Avery burst out laughing and pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss. They were getting along with this relationship thing so well now, why hadn't they tried anything of this sort sooner?

The next morning Friday had arrived and the school was buzzing with that incredible Friday feeling like anything was possible and the sunshine was about to break on an extremely cloudy day. Power, really.

"I'll be glad to have the weekend off to sleep and get massaged and even have sex" Severus sighed as they sat in Divination that morning. "This whole week and a bit has been too difficult I just can't wrap my head around it"

"When did the Ministry say the funeral was?" Sirius asked his eyebrows furrowing with concern for his boyfriend.

"Next Thursday" Severus sighed. "Two weeks after my mother's..."

"Do you want to go?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "I just... can't..." he managed with a tight swallow. "Please don't be mad at me or think anything bad of me because of it but I just can't face that sort of thing right now after what's happened recently, it's too much and I can't deal with it"

"I completely understand" Sirius smiled gently giving his boyfriend's thigh a tender squeeze. "You know you have me if you ever need to talk about anything, right?"

Severus nodded quickly and flashed him a gentle smile. "I'm just finding it hard to believe they're both really gone..."

"These things happen, Sev, and they cannot be controlled and you didn't deserve this at all but it has happened and all you can do now is face it and be as strong as you can for yourself and for Rose and I will be beside you, not behind you, beside you, one hundred percent" Sirius breathed.

A warm smile twitched in the corner of Severus' mouth. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sirius breathed leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Are they doing another Ministry reading?"

Severus shrugged. "I think they'll probably send someone out and do a transfer, my dad didn't really own much it was all my mother's, he just had some stowed away money for alcohol and such and a few family photos he didn't really care for" he sighed.

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding. "They probably understand you just can't face any of this right now"

"They understood that correctly then" Severus smiled weakly. "I'm happy at the moment, I feel better, things are improving even if Potter did say... you know…. Something awful I refuse to believe because I can't cope with that right now... but I feel better in myself and more positive about life and having our baby in peace" he smiled softly this time. "Maybe I can face it one day when I'm stronger than now but the wounds are too fresh"

"I understand that" Sirius smiled supportively. "Whenever you're ready" in truth he wanted to go out and batter James, hound him and do some research into this but he was going to give it some time first to let Severus settle and get the boy's permission to investigate, he wasn't about to EVER go behind Severus' back with anything because he simply just loved him too much and had too much respect for him to do something horrible like that especially when Severus' emotions were feeling so raw right now...

At break they sat inside chatting and mostly kissing where it was warm and thoroughly anticipating the fact that March was only days away and that meant a month until the Easter holidays and their first proper break, a real, good break together to get away from everything without missing more school or having one of them in the hospital, they could go to their own house and live together in peace and enjoy the final weeks of Severus' pregnancy...

The rest of the morning's lessons passed without a hitch and by lunch time things were still running smoothly.

By the time dinner came around everybody was in high spirits despite being tired but they were eagerly anticipating the now start of their weekends.

Mulciber and Avery also seemed to have grown comfortable enough to hold hands across the table whilst they ate which Severus and Sirius both found absolutely adorable, the same way they found it sweet when Regulus or Remus would sit in each other's laps and kiss and be all cuddle and nuzzle one another whilst eating even if it did piss some people off for no apparent reason.

Sirius and Severus were sitting with the older Slytherin's talking and eating their cottage pie when suddenly a racket caught their attention...

"TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR!" James Potter's voice echoed as he followed in very closely behind Remus and Regulus.

Regulus looked wary but Remus on the other hand looked thoroughly bored and irritated. They continued to ignore the boy as they headed towards the Slytherin table.

"Don't you DARE pretend like you can't hear me, Remus!" James said angrily.

"I don't want a fight" Remus said coolly. "I'm not that immature"

James scoffed and turned to a blank-looking Peter whom was actually starting to stop getting involved in the fights James had. For now anyway...

"You're an absolute piece of filth!" Regulus called to the boy.

James' eyes swivelled to Regulus. "Shut up you short-arse, at least I'm not you!"

Regulus scowled angrily.

"Leave him out of this, what is your problem we haven't even done anything!?" Remus snapped.

"My deal is that you're weak and spineless and you're also a traitor and I haven't gotten to catch up with you about that" James said nastily.

People were now staring at them curiously.

"Remus isn't weak or spineless!" Regulus protested. "He stood up to you, didn't he?"

James once again scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Go and sort your medication out, James" Sirius shouted over earning a very nasty look.

"You're just a piece of shit the same as he is" James said thumbing back to Remus before his eyes turned to Severus. "And that!" he pointed to Severus.

"Oh my god, actually go and sort your life out, yeah?" Mulciber tutted angrily.

"Faggot"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a FAGGOT!" James snarled.

Mulciber went to get up and punch his lights out but Avery grabbed a hold of him and started whispering quietly to him to calm down before he ended up in shit, Potter wasn't worth that of course….

"Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they're a faggot" Evan piped in. "Learn the difference, mate"

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" James snorted. "Pathetic"

"Are you done yet or is there more?" Remus said quirking an eyebrow.

James glared.

"Seriously, go away" Regulus tutted rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Go and get your medication sorted out" Sirius chuckled again.

"Oh so basically you can now say whatever you like, whenever you like and I can't say anything without suddenly looking like the bad guy"

"Just leave them alone you sad old prick!" a Ravenclaw boy from the seventh year shouted over. "You're draining to listen to and that's why nobody likes you"

James whirled around to face the boy literally shaking with physical rage. "Fuck off and stay out of it!"

"When you can actually come out with something intelligent, please don't bother, just stay away" Remus said flatly.

James looked on the verge of explosion. "You're a pathetic little traitor, Gryffindor will NEVER have you back, you're a coward and you're pathetic you horrible little half-breed"

Now people looked excited and very curious, you could literally see the ears pricking and people standing to attention over this piece of juicy hot gossip.

Remus now looked worried.

Regulus swallowed.

James instantly picked up on these things a nasty grin spreading across his face. "Ah, now I've got you, you're all intimidated now, aren't you, MOONY?"

Remus swallowed nervously watching people whispering quietly with speculation. "Just leave us alone, okay? You already said you would..."

"Au contraire" James laughed. "I said I was done with Sirius and Snivellus" he breathed. "I never said I was done punishing you, now welcome to the final battle my idiot little half-breed, you need to learn a lesson about whom to trust and where you belong..."

Remus' heart was pounding so hard in his ears he thought he might faint with terror at any second. Regulus was tensed and sweating nervously beside him and the other guys were all anxious if not a little confused.

"You see everybody" James said loudly. "Our lovely little Prefect here, Remus Lupin, he's a WEREWOLF!" he bellowed.

Remus' heart plummeted as that awful ring of shock fired through the air.

He was done for now...

...


	27. Chapter 27

_Remus' heart was pounding so hard in his ears he thought he might faint with terror at any second. Regulus was tensed and sweating nervously beside him and the other guys were all anxious if not a little confused._

_"You see everybody" James said loudly. "Our lovely little Prefect here, Remus Lupin, he's a WEREWOLF!" he bellowed._

_Remus' heart plummeted as that awful ring of shock fired through the air._

_He was done for now... _

"No he isn't!" Regulus bellowed jumping to his feet, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was so thick you couldn't cut it with a severing charm! Remus' eyes darted to his boyfriend with some disbelief, he knew Regulus was just trying to protect him.

A murmur rang out.

James' hazel eyes narrowed. "Don't be ridiculous, of course he is or is he keeping this secret from you as well as everybody else?" he laughed resting his hands arrogantly onto his hips.

Regulus glared. "Remus would never keep ANYTHING from me, we're getting married! I think I know him better than you do" he argued.

James threw his head back and laughed. People were still staring curiously at them. "I've known him for what, six years now? I think I have a much better idea than you do, little boy" he smirked nastily.

Regulus grew hot.

"You don't know me at all" Remus said rising to stand beside Regulus. "Do you honestly think that a Werewolf would really be allowed as a student here?" he said glancing nervously around the room trying to keep cool. "Do you really think anybody would put people in that kind of danger?!"

James hesitated, he knew Remus was really going to fight this. "Don't lie to the people, Moony"

"He isn't lying" Sirius said. "You've known him six years and so have I" the boy said very loudly. "Don't be pathetic, Prongs, nobody wants to hear your rubbish, we all know you're a dirty little liar, everybody knows that now, right?" he laughed turning to address the rest of the school.

A loud murmur of agreement rang out and students began nodding their heads.

"Well I believe him" Lily Evans said very loudly from where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"You would because you're a nasty, pathetic little bitch as well!" Sirius snapped. "You follow his lead and only go along with it because you're jealous of Severus and I and that's more than blatantly obvious, it's funny what lengths a spiteful little slut will go to for attention, isn't it?" he added with a chuckle and watched as Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

James by now was literally shaking with rage and looked close to the brink of explosion. "How DARE you do this!" he screamed banging his fists down on the spare patch of wooden table. "How DARE you try and make a fool of me, Remus!"

"I'm not making a fool of you, you're making a fool of yourself again!" Remus shot back.

"Just leave him alone!" it was Regulus. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"He's a traitor, a liar and a monster, he shouldn't be here!" James snapped.

Remus had never felt so betrayed and hurt in all of his life, even though he and James weren't friends anymore he did sort of expect him to keep Remus' condition a secret and at least be civil with him seeing as Remus hadn't actually done anything outwardly to him.

"You're a Werewolf!" James shouted pointing the accusing finger at Remus again. He looked mad with rage, his chest was swelling and his eyes were almost rolling.

"That is ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall bellowed with pure anger as she came strolling over to them an air of powerful dominance about her. "Mr Potter you will come with me this instant, Mr Lupin and Regulus Black you will have to come up to Professor Dumbledore's office when you are finished eating" she said shooting them a glance as she took James by the arm.

"But Professor-"

"No buts, Potter" she said having to actually drag him from the Great Hall kicking and screaming all the way. When he was gone Remus and Regulus slowly lowered themselves down into their seats.

"You don't think anyone believes him, do you?" Remus whispered to his boyfriend.

"No" Regulus smiled gently. "He's a raving lunatic and I'm banking on the fact that he will be expelled for this" he added with a light chuckle. "What do you reckon, Remus?"

"I bloody well hope so, he deserves it!"

"Just goes to show what people can really turn out like, eh?" Sirius chuckled. "You think you know somebody and out of pure spite and anger they do something like this, well, this is beyond being what a normal human does"

"I second that" Severus nodded. "He's a disgrace"

The boys ate quickly, Sirius and Severus went down to the common room promising to wait for Remus and Regulus to get back as the boys headed off towards Dumbledore's office to get this problem sorted out.

"I'm so nervous" Remus breathed as they headed to the office.

"He's getting kicked out, he has to, no way can Dumbledore allow this, surely not!" Regulus swallowed but his voice was betraying his words by shaking with uncertainty. Everybody in their circle knew how prejudice Dumbledore was to Slytherin's, Severus being a prime example and he ALWAYS favoured James Potter for reasons completely unknown and unreasonable.

When they finally arrived, McGonagall was waiting outside for them. She lead them into the office and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, welcome" Dumbledore said mildly.

Neither of them said anything they just stood holding hands and smiling weakly.

"I understand there has been an on-going problem between you three and several others?"

They all nodded, James was still red and shaking with anger.

"I've spoken with Mr James Potter and he assures me he did nothing wrong" Dumbledore went on.

Regulus immediately jumped in. "He exposed Remus' secret, he told everybody about him!"

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the boy. "I'm quite aware of this and I have decided upon a fitting punishment"

"Expulsion?!" Regulus said just a fraction too eagerly and quickly.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and shook his aging head. "No, I have sworn him to secrecy, he knows what will happen if he tells anyone again"

"You can't be serious, headmaster!" Professor McGonagall protested. "This is completely inappropriate behaviour and with Mr Potter's track record-"

"Minerva I'm quite aware of what has been going on and we sometimes have to make allowances for people" he shot a very gentle smile in James' general direction, the boy seemed to squirm with delight.

"That's not fair!" Regulus protested. "Remus did nothing wrong, nobody believes what James is saying because they know he's a dirty little liar!"

"If you do not cease with this behaviour, Mr Black, I am going to have to find a punishment for you also" said Dumbledore slowly.

Regulus' jaw dropped with complete disbelief, he wasn't hearing this, this was just completely bang out of order.

"Professor Dumbledore, I really think that this boy should be punished!" McGonagall tried again. "I have had endless reports of him bullying these boys and quite a few other students, he is constantly hassling them, accusing them of things and this is not going to end unless something is done about it"

"What do you propose we do then, Minerva?" the headmaster asked kindly leaning forward across his desk a little.

"I propose that we expel him, as head of Gryffindor house I think-"

"You are the head of house and deputy head teacher, you are not the headmaster and therefore my power within the school exceeds yours" Dumbledore said mildly. "I do not think expelling this boy would do him any good what so ever"

Professor McGonagall looked flabbergasted. "I'm speechless, I really am"

Dumbledore blinked.

"Why is it that he always gets away with everything?" Remus said suddenly his face growing red with frustration. "Why does he get to do all these things, to try and ruin lives and for Merlin's sake he punched a pregnant person in the stomach! When will this ever end?!" he cried with stress. "He's trying to ruin me he's trying to-"

"Mr Lupin you need to try and calm down I have given you plenty of chances-"

"You aren't being fair to me!" Remus whined sadly. "I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me and all the chances you have given me but I don't feel safe with him around, he's trying to make people hate me, he's trying to get me in trouble and he's ruining all of our lives, why won't you just punish or remove him?!"

"Remus, if you refuse to settle down and this problem does not improve or people start to suspect you of this accused problem then I will have no choice but to ask you to leave the school" said Dumbledore.

Remus just froze unable to comprehend what Dumbledore was saying, he glanced to James whom was smirking and a flash of anger tore through him but he did manage to control himself.

"Hang on a minute, Professor, Remus is a lovely student, a very kind, caring and compassionate boy, I have never once had any issue or complaints about him" McGonagall chimed in.

"I have to do what I think is best for the safety of the students and for the rest of the school" Dumbledore replied calmly. "What I have said goes and I will not change my mind"

This was the second worst betrayal of Remus' life.

"Mr Potter won't say another thing to anyone and will apologise for what he has done and said today, he won't do it again and you can all be on your way, one more issue and I will be forced to remove you though" Dumbledore went on glancing heavily at Remus on the last part.

"Yes Professor" they muttered.

"Sorry, Remus" James said flatly.

Remus just jerked his head awkwardly at him in acknowledgement of the mocking, pathetic excuse for an apology.

"You are dismissed" Dumbledore said watching as the boys turned and left the office.

Remus and Regulus set off down the corridor unable to utter a word until they finally arrived back in the Slytherin common room.

"So, how did it go?" Severus asked worriedly when they appeared. Everybody was sitting around the fire and on the soft, fuzzy rug on the floor looking to them nervously and expectantly. They were the only ones left in the common room by now, everybody else had disappeared somewhere or another.

Remus just couldn't take it and sank down to his knees in tears.

"Remus?" Sirius asked worriedly as he, Severus and the others got up to crowd around him. Everybody had grown more attached to Remus, partly because of Regulus and mostly because of his lovely personality.

"It was awful, Sirius, really awful..." Regulus said slowly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend again tears glistening in his own eyes as he fought to keep it together just for Remus' sake.

"What happened?" Evan asked quickly as he searched Remus' face.

"Dumbledore took James' side…. AGAIN" Regulus sighed sadly. "I can't believe it, as soon as we arrived we just knew this would happen"

"It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong and he... he..."

"He, what? Remus" Severus said slowly.

"He said that if anything went wrong and stuff than he would be kicking ME out instead of James" Remus sobbed.

A deathly iced silence rang through the room where everybody exchanged dangerous looks.

"You're having a laugh..." Sirius said slowly. "No, that couldn't have happened!"

"Yes, it could" Regulus swallowed, tears now trickling down his cheeks. "Well if one thing is for certain if they kick Remus out then I will be going with him" he said firmly. "This is completely ridiculous and unfair!"

"Dumbledore is seriously taking his side again?" Mulciber frowned looking worriedly to Regulus. "Wow I guess if he even chose Potter over a Prefect then none of us stand a chance…."

"No we don't and that's the most worrying part" Sirius swallowed. "Not even the baby took priority over James"

This was not good.

"He won't get away with making up such lies about you, he'll go nowhere in life saying things like that!" Evan said patting Remus on the shoulder reassuringly. "People like him end up working in those Muggle fast food restaurants"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"But you don't understand..." Remus hiccoughed. "He's not lying..."

Regulus' eyes were wider than dinner plates.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth helplessly several times before turning to Severus.

"What do you mean he's not lying?" Avery frowned. "He has to be!"

Remus sniffed loudly and shook his head. "He really isn't lying because... because I really AM a Werewolf…." He breathed.

The room fell deathly silent and for several minutes nobody moved. Sirius and Severus were staring at each other nervously, they had obviously already known about Remus' condition and weren't going to say anything. Regulus closed his eyes and cuddled Remus further but the others just sat frozen to the spot in horror.

"You can't be serious…." Mulciber said slowly.

Remus sniffled and nodded slowly looking up into their faces. "I feel so bad for lying to people but I know if I tell them they'll shun me and treat me like dirt, I've been here for six years now and I've never hurt anybody or even been in any kind of trouble so I'm not all bad and nobody ever gives me a chance!"

"I have" Regulus said softly. "And I always will"

Remus' lips curled into a smile.

"You're an amazing friend, Moony" Sirius chuckled. "You're not dangerous as a human at all"

"Nobody would think you were a Werewolf judging by your personality or the way you look" Severus jumped in trying to defend him.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't expect you to like me after this but please you have to keep this a secret if people knew the truth..." Remus began to tremble again.

"We'll keep your secret" Avery said slowly giving his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze. "We promise"

Evan looked hesitant. "Yeah, for a Werewolf you aren't half bad" he smiled gently.

"No matter what he is he's better than James Potter" Wilkes said. There was a roar of excitable agreement and Remus almost burst out laughing when they immediately flew into an enraged rant about how awful James really is.

"He calls us faggots every time he walks past, at least we aren't alone forever!" Avery said angrily.

"Faggot and homosexual are different, since when did you ever see us prancing around talking like a crack whore wearing fairy wings and a tu-tu?" Mulciber frowned angrily.

"He's a dick he always underestimates me, I remember when I fucking bolted him in a greenhouse in third year, when they found him and that Pettigrew they were eating grass" Evan laughed and high-fived Sirius.

"He punched me in the stomach, I could have miscarried my baby"

"He made me lose my family, he exposed my boyfriend and he treats me like a piece of shit" it was Regulus.

"He's a lying, manipulative bastard that almost killed my baby daughter, hurt my boyfriend, bullies my little brother and is trying to get my friend kicked out of school, that boy needs some stronger medication for a start!" Sirius said angrily.

This whole ordeal went on for almost an hour before they finally calmed down and went upstairs.

"Are you sure you won't tell?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Your secret is safe with us, don't underestimate Slytherin friendship" Wilkes chuckled.

"Agreed" said Rabastan.

Remus smiled warmly to them. "Thanks you have no idea how much it means to me" he was positively beaming and looked as though he were about to throw his arms around the next person to come anywhere close to him.

"Yeah, yeah don't go all soppy on us" Evan laughed playfully.

"I also wanna say that Professor McGonagall should be put up as headmistress, she'd be perfect for the job"

"She might be a Gryffindor but she does tend to have the right idea and more authority" Mulciber said slowly.

"She tried to have James expelled you know" Regulus hopped in. "She suggested it, she agreed with us on it and she even argued with Dumbledore but he said as the head of the school he has more authority because she's the deputy and head of house, to be honest it would be so much better if she could get the other teachers to agree or something"

"They wouldn't want to lose their jobs over one student" Remus sighed sadly.

"Tell you what, if they do kick you out for the sake of him we'll strike and leave too" Evan said.

"Agreed" Mulciber and Avery nodded.

"I'm in" said Severus.

"So am I" Sirius grinned.

"You know I'll do anything for you" Regulus breathed pecking Remus on the cheek and throwing his arms around him.

"You have our support too" the younger boys said.

They went into their separate dorms and Severus and Sirius got ready and settled into bed together and warm and clean.

"I think that was a real turn around this evening" Severus said slowly. "Although I have lost so much respect for Dumbledore it's unreal, I actually used to think he was an amazing wizard and a good man"

"In some ways he is but he's very prejudice to Slytherin and to anyone who isn't his golden boy, I think because James is wealthy, he's an only child, he's spoiled, he's in with Quidditch, his name is all over the school, he's sort of popular and handsome that in Dumbledore's eyes he's perfect and a kind of role model student" Sirius sighed. "But he isn't, he's a nasty little bully with nothing better to do than to try and ruin people's lives and if anyone deserves to have their friends and education stripped from them it's definitely him and not Remus"

"I know, I feel really bad for Lupin" Severus sighed absent mindedly stroking his baby bump. "I'd hate for that to happen to me..."

"Isn't that basically what Dumbledore threatened you with last year?" Sirius said slowly and Severus nodded.

"Yup, pretty much"

"Dick" Sirius tutted. He sighed and pulled Severus in for a proper cuddle "I really do love you, Severus, you know that right?"

Severus nodded happily. "I know" he breathed. "And you know that I love you too?"

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I know" he smiled softly.

And with that they allowed sleep to finally overcome them.

The next morning Severus and Sirius woke later after having a nice lie in. They went down to the great hall for breakfast as just the two of them and met Mulciber and Avery on the way out.

"Where are you two off to, somewhere nice?" Sirius yawned as they stopped for a chat.

"We're going on a date" Avery smiled gently. "We've been looking forward to it all week actually" he said looking brightly to his boyfriend whom nodded eagerly.

"Ahh, Hogsmeade?" it was Severus now.

They nodded.

"Well, have a great time, guys" Severus chuckled softly.

"Thanks, enjoy your day" Mulciber said before they turned and left. Sirius and Severus on the other hand headed straight into the great hall and dropped down into their seats at the Slytherin table piling their plates with food.

"Still eating healthily then I see" Sirius nodded to the buttered crumpet and fruit toast Severus was consuming with his usual juice. The Slytherin flushed slightly but smiled.

"Have to, baby needs it" he sighed happily brushing his fingers over his growing bump.

"I think you've grown again" Sirius frowned.

"Since yesterday?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes" Sirius chuckled resting a hand lovingly on his boyfriend's bump. "A week today and we do that photo shoot for that magazine, and we do the interviews, excited?"

Severus flushed a little more as he carried on eating. "Yes but I'm also kind of nervous to do it in case people are horrible or the pictures printed look terrible or I end up embarrassing myself"

"Hey, I do shoots every month and I'm fine" Sirius smiled reassuringly stroking that bump again. "You'll like it and you'll like great and you'll be helping people too and they will know about male pregnancy so maybe they can start like doing talks on it or printing more information for other people to be aware of because obviously you're not the first boy to go through this but I'll bet you're the first male to get pregnant at sixteen"

Severus smiled and nodded quietly. "True, I guess it will be okay if you're there…."

"Trust me, it will be fine, it's tasteful and besides you can come to my shoot right after" Sirius breathed gently nuzzling the side of Sirius' face.

"You're doing a photo shoot too?" Regulus asked as he and Remus dropped down in the empty seats in front of them that morning.

"Yeah I got us a spread for a shoot about male pregnancy, we take some pictures and do an interview a week today and then we go straight from there and Sev can watch me do my naughty shoot" Sirius shrugged calmly. "No biggie"

Remus chuckled. "You're in high demand, you realise that?"

Sirius blinked. "What?"

"You've been mentioned a few times in some of the magazines we read, the gay ones that is" Regulus smirked to his boyfriend.

"I am? Wait, you read dirty magazines?"

"No they're not porn pictures or anything they're about sex, sexual positions, real life stories, ways to satisfy your partner and stuff" Regulus tutted waving him off. "They have articles mentioning how attractive you are, that you were voted the UK's sexiest male in their poll of readers, they did post a few small shots of you from the previous magazines, they post your interviews and just that companies are looking for your contact details to get in touch about shoots and stuff"

"You're practically famous" Remus chuckled.

Sirius looked rather surprised to say the least. "Really?!"

"I'm not surprised at all, he's hot and he knows it" Severus smiled warmly to his boyfriend watching him actually blush a light rosy pink at the compliment.

"Thank you, Severus" he breathed leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade...

"So where do you feel like going first?" Avery asked as they walked along the little cobbled path hand in hand trying to ignore the people that were staring at them curiously and even suspiciously.

"Wanna get a drink and just sit and chat for a bit?"

"Sure" Avery yawned as they headed into the not too busy pub. "I'll get these, go and get us a seat, okay?"

Mulciber went to pull money out of his pocket but Avery held up his hand.

"Let me get them" he chuckled.

Mulciber flushed slightly and smiled. "See you in a second then" he nodded before turning and heading over to an empty, private little table underneath the wooden stairs.

Avery ordered two Butter beers and took them over to the little private table. Dropping down into the seat he slit one across the small square, slightly romantic table to his boyfriend and smiled. "Enjoy"

"Thank you" Mulciber smiled back taking a sip. "Our first date, wow, if you'd have asked me a few months ago I would never have expected us to go on a date but I actually really like it" he blushed slightly reaching across the table to hold his boyfriend's hand.

"I know, this is all so new and exciting and... I really like you" Avery smiled warmly his eyes twinkling softly.

Mulciber smiled back his eyelashes fluttering slightly subconsciously. "I really like you too" he breathed.

They stared to one another for a moment before they both leaned across the table to kiss.

"That's hot" they heard one Hufflepuff fifth year girl say when they slowly drew apart smirking and blushing with nerves from the fact they weren't used to doing this in front of people before, even if the pub wasn't overly crowded there were still people around to witness them. Not that they were ashamed of it at all, of course.

"So what do you want in the future?" Avery asked casually as they leaned in closer to talk more privately.

"Well one day I'd like to get married, you?"

"Me too" Avery smiled gently. "Who knows, maybe we will end up marrying each other" he added with a soft chuckle.

"There's a good chance we might" Mulciber grinned. "Do you want kids?"

"Yeah, one day but not until at least after I've finished school" Avery chuckled. "Don't particularly want to end up like Severus and his boyfriend having a baby, well, getting pregnant when he was sixteen, he's seventeen now" he smiled. "You?"

"I'd like one or two" Mulciber smiled gently. "Once again, it's a possibility for us too"

"I know" Avery smiled back warmly. "Quite amazing what us Wizards can do, eh?"

Mulciber laughed. "Couldn't agree more" he grinned playfully.

"There is something I want to ask you about though..." Avery said looking down at his drink.

Mulciber's smile faded and he frowned to his boyfriend with concern. "Oh?"

"I don't want you to get mad or anything..."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that" Mulciber said squeezing Avery's hand gently. Avery seemed to hesitate a moment looking very thoughtful before he looked up and sighed softly.

"Are you really getting initiated in with the Death Eaters this summer?" Avery asked quickly looking up into his boyfriend's soft pale eyes.

Mulciber remained quiet for a moment. "My dad said I could if I wanted to, the Dark Lord is recruiting some younger people, my dad hasn't said anything about me considering to join but I'm not fully sure if I'm going to yet or not..."

"Don't join" Avery swallowed.

Mulciber looked up at him.

"Don't be like that, don't be like them" he said his warm brown eyes filled with pleading. "I don't want to see you die…."

Avery's kind, loving words and the pleading in his pretty, large eyes actually touched something inside Mulciber, a warm fuzzy feeling came over him and he quickly downed his drink and moved around the table to pull Avery into his arms. "I don't know you felt this way about it…. About me being part of that whole scene…. I thought you were considering it yourself…."

"I was, months ago, before I started to learn otherwise" Avery swallowed. "When I was with Evie I didn't care so much, I wanted to brag and show off and become a perfect pureblood Death Eater, but now my life has changed and over the past few weeks and even a couple of months I've been really thinking hard about this because I know there isn't any real rush and I feel... I feel like I have more to live for than this" he breathed. "Don't laugh either" he smirked to his boyfriend.

Mulciber smiled warmly but didn't have any hint of laughter in his face or his eyes what so ever. "I'm not going to laugh at you"

"Good and I know this sounds funny but I see Severus and Sirius the way they are together and they don't want any of this and just LOOK at them, they're so happy, they've got a life, a baby on the way, their own house, they will probably pass their exams with at least minimal grades despite everything and they have friends" Avery continued. "Look at Regulus and Remus, look at the way Regulus stays by his side and loves him and cares for him despite what he is and everything, he gave up his life and his family to be with that boy and look at how well they're doing, they also have pretty much everything together, they have a life and I want us to be like that and I don't want us to end up recruited by you know who and then die at a young age, the majority of Death Eaters DO die from accident, duelling, killed by Aurors or killed by you know who himself..." he said with his dark eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"I know they do but it's the way forward for purity" Mulciber swallowed.

"Yeah and that's another thing I've been thinking about, maybe we shouldn't hurt half-blood's and less..." Avery said slowly.

"Some of our friends are half" Mulciber breathed. He sat looking very thoughtful for a moment his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" Avery asked worriedly.

"No I'm happy you can come forward and tell me these things and that you care enough to want to keep me safe" Mulciber breathed.

"I'd never want to see you hurt" Avery said quietly the beginnings of a smile curling in the corners of his mouth. "I just think…. I just think that maybe there's another way to go about these things, a more logical and sensible approach that would unleash hell on the world, not that hell isn't fun, it's just... not worth losing your life over"

"I actually quite agree with that" Mulciber said slowly.

"You know I wouldn't expect you to do anything, to change your mind or say anything immediately and I still want to be with you if that's what you choose but I'd just like to say that I won't be joining them" Avery breathed.

"Okay" Mulciber whispered softly.

The two of them sat smiling to one another for a little while before Mulciber pulled his boyfriend in for a proper kiss not actually caring who was there to see them.

Back up at the castle...

Severus groaned as Sirius' well-oiled fingers massaged deeply into the tissue on his back. "You give the best massages" he breathed.

"Thank you" Sirius grinned. He was glad to see Severus picking himself up a bit after these hellish few weeks and if there was anything he could do to improve those little moods then he would and apparently massages made Severus incredibly happy, usually sleepy but sometimes very horny where he could made definite compliments on Sirius' wonderful magic hands.

They had spent pretty much all day lounging in the common room, doing their homework, reading ahead a little into their notes for next week and watching Remus and Regulus canoodling and having very close fun pretty much all over the castle.

By dinner time everybody had finally returned from wherever they'd been hanging out all day and Mulciber and Avery looked thoroughly pleased with themselves.

Sunday arrived and Severus was more than eager to make use of the fact they had a free dormitory for the day whilst the other's went off to muck about in a duelling contest in the great hall (supervised by the teachers of course).

Sirius smirked feeling Severus' lips pressing onto the pulse point of his slender neck just in that tender yet almost passionate way he did when he was looking for something a little more naughty to play with. "Mm, want something, Sev?"

Severus chuckled and nipped lightly at his boyfriend's skin before pressing his lips down to it and sucking until a deep red love bite appeared on the skin and the boy sat back a little to admire his work.

"Fit" Sirius grinned as Severus made himself comfortable on the boy's hips again just in a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, he didn't even care that his bump was on great display even now when he was starting to get big.

Severus blushed a little and wiggled his hips. "So how do you fancy doing something a bit more sexy this afternoon?"

Sirius quirked an immaculate dark eyebrow playfully. "Oh? What do you have in mind, babe?"

"What don't I have in mind?" the Slytherin winked.

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Now that's the kind of talk that gets you into trouble" he chuckled softly. "Mm, so there really are no limits?"

"No limits" Severus breathed leaning down to capture Sirius' lips in his own. Sirius could feel the arousal radiating off of Severus and reverberating around the room in powerful waves.

Sirius moaned loudly. "Well there's plenty of things I want to do to you" he breathed.

"Like what? You have to tell me" Severus purred nibbling at his boyfriend's bottom lip.

"Kiss you, touch you all over, kiss your parted thighs, suck you and fuck you long and deep then fast and rough" Sirius growled.

Severus moaned a visible shiver running down his spine of arousal. "Fuck"

"Yes, Sev, I do plan to fuck your arse" Sirius breathed.

By now Severus was more than eager to get started, he began pulling off his own clothes and yanking Sirius out of his before the boy had a chance to actually do anything else.

"Someone is very eager" Sirius laughed as Severus get to work pressing kisses down his slender and oh so sexy torso. He couldn't actually believe just how aroused Severus was being right now, the Slytherin was so warm, soft and sexy, Sirius wanted nothing more than to make love to him and cuddle him and bring him intense amounts of pleasure to make him scream and go cross-eyed.

Severus apparently wanted the same for Sirius. The boy moaned as he took his lover's member into his mouth suckling on it teasingly and licking that sensitive slit earning a hiss of pleasure from Sirius.

"You like that? You like it when I suck your cock?" Severus purred.

Sirius shivered and grinned to the boy. "I love it" he whispered spreading his legs further as Severus began kissing the insides of his sensitive thighs. "You're so hot"

"So are you" Severus breathed.

Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back against the pillows allowing Severus to do whatever it was he planned to do down there. Before he realised what was happening, Severus had slipped a finger up there. "Oh fuck!" Sirius moaned spreading his legs wider as that one little finger fluttered around his tight little star.

"I know how much you love that" Severus breathed

"I really fucking love that" Sirius breathed then yelped softly with pleasure when he felt Severus' lips wrap smoothly around his erection. Within seconds Severus had the boy moaning and whimpering with pleasure before slowly he pulled back, cleaned up his hands and then reached for the new bottle of lube. "Let me suck you first" Sirius said wetting his lips hungrily. Severus smirked and did not even argue as Sirius pushed him down effectively switching their places and before the Slytherin knew it, Sirius' mouth was sliding down the boy's erection further than ever before.

Severus gasped, a choked sound escaping his throat as he felt the head of his throbbing member pressing into the back of his lover's throat. "Sirius…."

Sirius moaned as he suckled slowly on Severus' member for a moment before he gently and very carefully took Severus into his throat. Severus gasped again, he thought he could see stars especially when he felt those hands massaging his supple, sensitive thighs! It took almost all of the boy's restraint to stop him from bucking and the fact it would probably make Sirius choke and gag if it didn't hurt him full stop and Severus definitely did not want to do that.

After several minutes of slow but incredible oral sex, Sirius pulled back smiling warmly into those pitch black eyes.

"Please have me" Severus whispered slowly sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and lifting his legs up. Sirius watched in delighted awe as the boy spread his cheeks apart revealing himself so intimately to Sirius. The Gryffindor thought he was about to explode at any second.

"I'll more than have you, babe" he growled playfully snatching the lube and coating his fingers and his cock thickly in the substance. "Keep yourself spread" he breathed gently slapping Severus' bottom.

The boy moaned his consent and nodded, Sirius slowly pushed two fingers into the boy's entrance feeling that oh so tight little opening stretch around him. Severus moaned again as Sirius began to thrust said fingers back and forth building a soft rhythm.

"Just fuck me, make me feel it" Severus gasped clutching at the bed covers. "Fuck me on my side and from behind, make it dirty"

Sirius gave a short breathy laugh of pleasure and surprise. Severus never did sex the same way twice in a row that was for sure!

Without another hint of hesitation, Sirius lay down comfortable behind Severus, his free hand moved up to gently rub and pluck his overly sensitive nipples and the boy groaned feeling his lover move over him and press his erection against his anus.

"Give it to me at whatever pace you like" Severus breathed gazing back over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip in that way he knew drove Sirius crazy with excitement. The boy hesitated no longer as he pushed himself inside his lover and didn't stop until he was completely hilted up to his balls in Severus' arse.

Sirius emitted a soft, breathy laugh and began to kiss the side of Severus' neck affectionately. "You ready to get fucked better, harder and faster than ever before?"

Severus' eyes seemed to light up so they were almost brown. "I'm fucking ready for it" he breathed.

And with that Sirius began to thrust. Within minutes, Severus was gasping, moaning and wriggling under Sirius' skilled hands and aching cock. Sirius was moaning, thrusting and grinding into his lover's backside.

As Sirius could feel his orgasm approaching, Severus suddenly did something that surprised him.

"Switch positions" he panted quickly gazing wide-eyed over his shoulder at Sirius. The boy paused and pulled out, Severus didn't hesitate to lay flat on his back and drag Sirius back on top of him moaning very loudly as his lover sank back into him.

The little pause and adjustment after he entered his boyfriend was plenty enough to stop his impending orgasm so he could keep going.

"Oh fuck, oh gods, oh Sev!" Sirius whimpered as he thrust deeply into his lover's eagerly awaiting anus. Severus was gently dragging his nails down Sirius' back and groaning with each thrust, his legs up in the air and bent giving him better access.

But once again as soon as Sirius and Severus seemed to be getting close, Severus demanded they switched to doggy.

Sirius fucking loved doggy style. Severus was whimpering and trembling with pleasure as his boyfriend's long, very thick cock pounded against his prostate sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

"Tell me how much you like it" Severus groaned.

"I fucking love it!" Sirius shouted. "I could fuck your arse all day, babe!"

"If I wasn't pregnant I'd turn around and let you fuck my throat straight after my arse" Severus whimpered desperately.

"FUCK"

Sirius felt like he was about to explode at those extremely hot words and Severus seemed to sense this because suddenly he pulled forward as Sirius went to pull back so he could thrust again and his member slipped from the Slytherin's body. Sirius hovered there panting for a moment gazing down at Severus who got in his knees grinning madly to Sirius his cheeks flushed and eyes swirling with misty arousal.

"Lie on your back and let me sit on your cock and we'll cum together" Severus growled.

Sirius licked his lips hungrily, kissed Severus quickly on the lips and flopped down on his back, he was barely settled before the naked Severus climbed over him getting his leg over his hips the boy sank straight down on his member gasping with pleasure.

"We've been at this for nearly an hour" Sirius panted his hands resting on Severus' hips as the boy ground down in circular motions against him, the pleasure from it was unreal.

"Are you complaining?" Severus grinned as he picked up his pace once again.

"Hell no" Sirius laughed and moaned very loudly watching Severus playing with his own nipples whilst fucking himself on Sirius' cock.

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans, it didn't take much longer before Sirius began to writhe, gasp and whimper Severus' name with delight as his orgasm was fast approaching.

"I'm gonna cum..." Severus panted plucking harder at his nipples as he picked up his pace one more time and on a particularly hard slam down on Sirius' member he-

"SIRIUS! Oh fuck, Sirius!" he cried desperately arching his back and crying out again as he came in thick white ribbons splattering it all over himself and mainly on Sirius' tummy and chest.

Sirius could hold on no longer, the split second he felt Severus cumming, that explosion, the shaking and his walls constricting to an impossible tightness around Sirius' member and the boy screamed Severus' name at the top of his lungs as he came spraying a hot fountain of cum inside of him.

Severus yelped partly with surprise and partly with the intensity of Sirius' orgasm the way it filled him to the very brim with his semen. Severus panted slowly and milked Sirius for every drop before he rolled off and slumped down on his side careful of his baby bump panting and exhausted.

Sirius lay trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm, his toes still curled for several minutes until he could finally clean up his hands and roll over to face Severus smiling warmly into his pretty face again. "Now that was some amazing sex, what prompted this all of a sudden today?"

"Mm seeing you in here being all sexy" Severus winked playfully. "I just can't help myself" he pouted sexily making Sirius grin and his eyes twinkling with delight again.

"I was just sitting" Sirius grinned.

"Like a sex god" Severus flushed and snuggled in closer enjoying the highs of his orgasm.

By the time Monday came around Severus and Sirius were still absolutely glowing with pleasure, Severus' pregnancy glow was only growing stronger and now he looked absolutely radiant and so healthy right now. Sirius was tempted to just crawl all over him at every opportunity even in lessons.

"What the hell has gotten into you two today?" Regulus chuckled that evening at dinner his eyes darting between the two of them whom seemed to be gazing longingly at one another as though waiting to be alone so they could tear off each other's clothes.

They glanced to one another and grinned before turning back to Regulus.

"We had some really amazing sex yesterday and still haven't gotten over the afterglow yet" Sirius grinned. "We had sex for like over an hour and switched positions every time we got close"

Regulus laughed. "Sounds like fun"

"Maybe we should try it" Remus said looking to Regulus. "We've discovered how amazing wall sex is, sex in pretty much every position to be honest"

Regulus grinned.

Evan wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Can we please not talk about anal sex over dinner?"

"Okay, so what about you two" Sirius went on nodding to Mulciber and Avery. "Hidden the hotdog?"

"Key in the lock?" Severus smirked.

"Snake in the hole?" it was Remus.

"Cock up your arse?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow at them watching them both turn very red. Now the whole circle seemed interested in this one, their two previously very straight friends were now in a gay relationship together, who would be the first to bottom? Had they do anything sexual yet? When did they have things planned? Had they fallen asleep together yet? The older boys knew the last answer was still a no for the time being.

"No we haven't done anything like that..." Mulciber flushed his eyes dropping briefly to the table out of nerves.

"We've only been together for about ten days" Avery muttered. "This is new to us don't forget"

"Not wanting to rush things?" Regulus smiled supportively.

They shook their heads.

"We like each other but we don't need to rush straight into bed especially because we've been like brothers for years now" said Mulciber.

"In our own time we will" Avery smiled gently.

"Well just a heads up for when you do start" Severus smirked and they looked curious but slightly worried at this. "You won't be able to stop"

Mulciber and Avery relaxed and started to laugh along with the rest of them.

By the time they had settled into bed that night, Sirius and Severus were feeling tired.

"Things are finally starting to get better for us, aren't they?" Severus asked hopefully when they had just settled down comfortably in bed.

Sirius looked to his boyfriend and smiled. "Yes, I can safely say I think they are"

Severus' lips curled and he pulled Sirius in gently by the back of the neck for a supple kiss.

When they drew apart Sirius said "By the way Regulus will come and spend the night with you tomorrow, bit of a sleepover thing"

Severus laughed. "We aren't teenage girls!"

"No but I thought it might be fun for both of you to get to hang out some more just the two of you again like I know you used to" Sirius breathed. "Besides you're pregnant, you're nearly six and a half months gone and you need someone with you to be sure you are okay..." his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine and that's very thoughtful of you, it'll be cool to hang out with him, make sure you try to have fun with Remus I know it must be difficult for him" Severus said worriedly.

"It is and he goes through a hell of a lot of pain with it, it's really stressful for him so I'm gonna be a good brother and make sure he's alright" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah especially after what Potter did to him, that was just sick, wrong and completely unfair" Severus said shaking his head with a sigh. "Exposing someone like that, it's ridiculous and the way the teachers just let it happen, the way Dumbledore just lets him get away with it!"

"There's no point getting too worked up about it now, babe" Sirius smiled gently. "We are slowly getting our own back on James and he feels trapped because he knows we're winning, don't let him get to you, Remus did the sensible thing and came clean to his friends about it"

"I know but what if Potter does something to-"

"He's not going to touch you or the baby I will be sure of that" Sirius said firmly.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled in closer.

By the next morning Severus was starting to feel much more optimistic. As he sat on his bed fully dressed and waiting for Sirius he stroked his bump smiling to himself feeling Rose wriggling around and kicking in there. He'd never actually felt healthier and happier than now because he was with the boy of his dreams and because he was pregnant, his book was right this really was the easiest point of a pregnancy!

When Sirius emerged he looked happy and stopped in the doorway to grin at him. "Baby kicking?"

"Yeah, wanna feel?"

Sirius nodded and moved over to rest his hand on Severus' forever-growing bump. "She's so sweet, you look amazing by the way"

"Thank you" Severus felt his cheeks glow slightly at the compliment. "Just a couple more weeks until the Easter holiday's by the way" he flashed a playful grin. "I'm so excited!"

"I know we can finally go home and spend just over two weeks resting for once" Sirius sighed happily.

"Yeah and by then I'll be seven months gone and bloody exhausted" Severus chuckled playfully gazing up at Sirius with an amused expression dancing in his dark eyes.

"Excited though?"

"Very" Severus breathed.

They headed down to the great hall with the other Slytherin guys, dropping into their seats they began piling food and drink onto their plates.

"Why do I get the impression that Potter is starting to recruit a small band of annoying little followers?" Evan said quirking an eyebrow over at him sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Because he's an idiot" said Sirius simply.

"And he has that ginger Evans girl trolloping all over him" Avery said wrinkling his small nose with disgust. "She's a bitch, I hate her"

"She's stuck up as fuck!" Mulciber practically spat glaring over at her.

"She thinks she's amazing" Severus said angrily. "She's nothing but an attention-seeking bitch, I can't stand the sight of her, she was fine before she came here and started hanging around with the 'cool' crowd!"

"That's what loads of people are like when they get in with those Gryffindor's" Rabastan said coolly.

"You were like that once" Evan chuckled nodding to Sirius whom flushed awkwardly and looked down at his plate.

"That's before I knew better" he smiled gently to Severus. "I fell in love with a better person"

"Not all Slytherin's are evil" Severus smiled warmly. "Most of us aren't and not all Gryffindor's are arrogant, pathetic, attention-seeking wankers" he said kissing Sirius on the cheek. "As I found out when you came to your senses"

Sirius was beaming.

The day passed in a flash, Severus could literally see Remus begin to deteriorate as the day went on and when he went for an early dinner and then nipped into the Slytherin dungeons quickly, it was time for the sleepover.

"You two will be okay, won't you?" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"Of course" Severus smiled. "Nice to spend some time with my best friend again" he laughed to Regulus Black.

"Yup and don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll get him straight to the hospital wing" Regulus nodded firmly. "You can trust me!" he smiled.

Remus grinned and moved forward pulling Regulus softly into his arms and kissing him lovingly on the lips. They both knew what the other one was thinking. This would be the last full transformation with Regulus as a human, the next one he would change and although it was exciting it was terrifying all the same. Tomorrow would be March and that would mark the month in which he would become a Werewolf…. Forever….

"Where are you two off to?" Avery asked looking suspiciously to Remus and Sirius before his face dropped and he seemed to realise. "Oh, right..."

Remus cringed nervously and pecked Regulus on the cheek softly again. "I'll see you in the morning, beautiful" he breathed gently caressing the side of Regulus' face as Sirius pulled Severus into a loving, strong but gentle cuddle.

"I love you, Remus" Regulus was beaming with happiness.

"I love you too" the Werewolf smiled.

"And I really love you, Severus, honestly" Sirius smiled warmly his eyes glowing with warmth as he gazed at Severus.

"I love you too, Always" Severus whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"And forever" Sirius whispered.

"Take care" Severus nodded when they drew apart and he smiled watching Sirius and Remus leave the room. With a sigh he sat down on his bed and gestured for the pyjama-clad Regulus to do the same.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" he smiled gently.

Regulus shrugged. "I'm worried about Remus to be honest..."

"He'll be fine, he always is and besides he has Sirius to look after him" Severus smiled reassuringly.

"What if he eats him?" Regulus asked simply horrified by it.

"He won't" Severus chuckled. "They're only dangerous to humans"

Regulus swallowed and nodded. "Hey, can I feel your bump? You're starting to get pretty big now..." he said staring at his friends baby bump protruding blatantly through the front of his navy pyjamas.

Severus laughed and nodded and sat back a little lifting his top up exposing his swollen tummy and allowing Regulus to rest his hand on his skin feeling the baby kicking away at him from inside.

"Wow she's getting big"

"I know, tomorrow I'll be six and a half months gone" Severus grinned. "Time is flying, two and a half more months until I'm due and the thought of that is terrifying seeing how fast everything has gone so far..." he said nervously.

"Do you ever think you'll have another?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Maybe one day but Reg, let me get through this pregnancy first" Severus laughed. "Ever think of having one of your own?"

Regulus hesitated a moment. "I'd really like to but... Remus' condition" That would soon be his condition too, but Regulus would of course leave that part out of this conversation for now.

"You know the gene for the Werewolf is a mutation, it's actually recessive" Severus said.

Regulus looked up. "What?"

"Why don't you do some research? I don't know much but I've heard of two Werewolf couples having normal human children, you're a human so that makes it even less of a risk" he smiled gently.

"Really?!"

Severus nodded. "I'm not sure of much else, look into it yourself, talk to Remus about it and maybe one day you two can do what Sirius and I did and have one of your own"

Regulus' eyes were sparkling. "I wouldn't mind being pregnant by Remus..."

Severus chuckled.

Meanwhile down in the shrieking shack...

Sirius sat underneath the trap door waiting for Remus. He felt tense and nervous as he stripped down into his underwear and left them on one of the clean little steps leading up into the shack. He'd transformed quite a few times now to help the boy, countless in fact but that didn't make it any less nerve wracking the fact he was going to be alone and trapped in a shack with a fully grown, aggressive Werewolf even if it was his friend.

Sirius was startled when he heard Remus crying and gasping in agony, the creaking and horrendous noises that nauseated Sirius every time he heard them of the boy's transformation. He covered his ears and closed his eyes waiting until finally it stopped and he couldn't hear another sound.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius allowed the magic to flow through him and his body morphed into the form of a large, fluffy black dog he was growing quite accustomed to. He picked up his clothes in his teeth, clambered awkwardly up the steps and nudged the trap door open with his nose. Each time he did this he had a vivid and terrifying image of Remus being right over the door and sniffing down at him, then he would tear the boy-dog apart or escape and eat everybody in the school. Sirius knew in reality it wouldn't be possible and Remus couldn't escape the shack or the tunnel without an immense amount of help mostly from humans however the boy was still strong and dangerous nevertheless.

He crept up into the shack carefully nudging the door closed again and snicking the latch over with his nose. He paused a moment as he rested his clothes down on top of it so he could easily get changed when Remus was human again. He paused again and listened to the soft sounds of Moony whimpering in pain and distress in the bedroom/piano room and sighed inwardly to himself.

Sirius didn't hesitate any longer as he made his way slowly into the room, he crept inside the door and could see Remus cowering from himself standing balanced on his hind legs which were a little longer than his front seeing as a Werewolf wasn't a true wolf it was still partially a human form.

Moony looked up when he saw Sirius and just stared. Sirius did the only thing he knew to do in this situation he stepped in closer as calmly as possible and jumped down into a play bow wagging his tail at the wolf. Moony continued to stare for a few moments then gazed down at his leg as though contemplating to chew that or play rough housing with Padfoot. In the end he jumped down into the same position, Sirius let out a playful growl and the Werewolf bounded towards the smaller dog to start a play fight.

A few hours passed and they sat chatting, laughing and playing chess together like they used to not all that long ago actually. The other guys were sitting around the dormitory reading, doing homework and dozing off lazily, it was a pretty relaxing evening actually.

"It's Remus' birthday next week" Regulus went on.

"Ooh, doing anything nice for him?" Severus waggled his eyebrows in a way he had learned to do from Sirius.

Regulus winked playfully. "I've got him some presents, material and... otherwise..." he smirked.

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "Sounds like he's really in for a birthday surprise then"

"He has no idea what's coming" Regulus chuckled.

"Oh I'll bet he doesn't" Severus winked cheekily.

"You wanna sleep?" Regulus yawned as Severus called checkmate for the final time.

"Sure, I'm knackered" Severus smiled gently packing away the pieces and spelling their hands clean. Regulus watched as he climbed into bed and patted the space beside him.

"I can sleep on the floor if you like..." Regulus said nervously, he wasn't sure Sirius would be too happy about this.

"It's fine, you're my friend and you're engaged it's not like we're going to rape each other or anything" Severus chuckled. "There's room and by the way, Sirius said it's fine for us to share seeing as we're practically family anyway" he winked.

Regulus relaxed drastically and laughed climbing in beside Severus and giving them some space between them. "Tonight has been fun, it's always great hanging out with you, Severus"

"You too, Reg" Severus grinned. "Night"

"Night, Sev" Regulus said lightly before they both turned over so their backs were to one another and drifted off into a comfortable sleep...

In the early hours of the morning, around seven, Sirius was woken by the sounds of the Werewolf snarling, sobbing and thrashing around on the spot. He blinked over at him watching the figure begin to shrink and thrash and gasp crying out in that pained puppy noise as slowly the figure became human again.

Sirius turned his eyes away sharply before he saw Remus naked. He waited listening to Remus whimpering and sobbing before the boy slowly padded across the room very stiffly, reached down his closed and pulled them on hissing in pain.

Sirius changed back.

"Morning, Moony!" he said brightly shooting a very sympathetic look to his now fully clothed friend.

"Morning, Padfoot" Remus grumbled. "God, what happened last night?"

"We fought, you chased me, I chased you, you tried to eat that chair outside the room and then we fell asleep for most of the evening" Sirius yawned loudly stretching his arms above his head and glancing to Remus noticing his eyes were a shade of a bright golden amber, they usually stayed this colour until after the new moon.

Remus nodded slowly with comprehension. "Not too bad then, no scratches or damages" he said stiffly looking himself over wincing at the pain it caused.

"True, I'm gonna get dressed, can you walk?"

"I could do with a little support" Remus said weakly and Sirius nodded moving over and allowing Remus to drape an arm around his shoulders and heave him through into the hallway by the trap door down the stairs. They hobbled down and Sirius quickly pulled his clothes on thanking Merlin he could at least keep his underwear on when transforming without it tearing and that it was kept fairly heated in the shack so it wasn't too cold for them. An idea of Dumbledore's, probably one of his brighter ones to be honest...

Once Sirius was dressed he helped a whimpering Remus down into the tunnel, bolted up the trap door and helped Remus right outside the Whomping willow where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them again.

"Once again I am not sure how you do it but at least he isn't injured" she said with her hands on her hips surveying the two boys. "Remus are you alright, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Remus hissed a little as he stumbled on the ground but Sirius caught him and kept him upright. "No I think I'll just go back to bed thank you" he breathed his eyebrow furrowing with discomfort.

"Very well then, nothing needing treatment?"

He shook his head.

The nurse followed after them waiting until they were a safe enough distance from the tree before she used a long stick to prod the knot and the tree moved swiftly back into life.

By the time they were up in the castle, Remus was exhausted and ready for bed. They said goodbye to the nurse as Sirius helped to heave his friend down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room where Remus had now obviously had to move in for his own safety from James Potter as well as the good of everyone else, especially Sirius, Severus and Regulus and the baby...

Sirius stood and waited silently for Remus to wash up, go to the toilet and change before helping him into Regulus' bed in his dormitory. "I'll go and get your boyfriend for you" Sirius smiled gently and Remus nodded making himself comfy and closing his eyes.

Sirius disappeared off into Severus' dormitory with a yawn, he crept across the floor to where the boys were lying sleeping with the curtains open and their backs to one another. "Reg" Sirius whispered gently shaking the boy. "Remus is back"

Regulus opened his eyes sleepily gazing to Sirius before he closed them again, yawned and sat up slowly without opening them. He sat rubbing his eyebrows the way Sirius knew he had always done since he was a child whenever he was sleepy.

"Come on, Reg" he breathed taking his brother by the arm and leading him up.

"Hmm?" Severus groaned rolling over and gazing sleepily at Sirius. His face spread into a warm smile. "Morning" he breathed.

"Morning" Sirius smiled. He felt so tired despite the fact he did actually sleep for a few hours last night. "Just gonna take him to Remus then I'm all yours babe, go back to sleep" Sirius breathed. The others would be waking up in a few minutes.

Sirius actually had to pick his little brother up bridal style and carry him back into his own dormitory. Remus was still awake when they got back and smiled warmly upon seeing his lover being so cute and cuddly.

"Is he okay?" he breathed.

"Sleepy" Sirius smiled placing Regulus in under the covers. The boy instantly snuggled up to Remus kissing his cheek affectionately and stroking his hair. "Night" he nodded to Remus quietly.

"Thanks again" Remus breathed watching his friend leave them in peace.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time this happens, one month from now I'll be changing" he whispered.

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes, you will" he breathed.

Sirius washed up quickly and was so grateful when he collapsed into bed beside Severus whom cuddled up to him apparently more awake than Regulus was even though he was the pregnant one.

"Are you feeling okay?" Severus whispered lightly brushing his lips against Sirius'.

"I'm fine" Sirius smiled warmly snuggling up into Severus' warm, caring body.

"And Remus?"

"Fine too, he's snuggled up with Regulus now" Sirius smiled again.

"Good, we should probably get up soon..."

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's skip today" Sirius said sleepily.

By the time Severus had opened his eyes to say something, Sirius was already fast asleep...

A few hours passed, the others covered for the boys saying Severus was having some sort of pregnancy problematic symptom again and felt too unwell to go into lessons and Sirius was busy taking care of him (when it was leaning slightly more to the other way around actually).

Regulus had been down to the kitchens and not only stolen food for Remus and himself but for Severus and Sirius too.

"Thanks" Severus smiled as he tucked in watching the younger boy hurry back to his own dormitory to check on Remus.

"Hey, Sev?"

"Yes?" Severus smirked.

"Happy twenty six weeks" Sirius breathed kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You wanna read some book then?" Severus smirked downing his goblet of pumpkin juice as usual.

"Definitely" Sirius chuckled. They finished eating and Sirius waved the plates away with his wand (a spell he had learned on purpose for the days they had spent like this and would no doubt spend in the future) before Severus pulled out the pregnancy book, cleared his throat and began to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week twenty six, or to put it another way, six and a half months pregnant" _he began. _"Baby now measures a full fifteen inches long, little over actually and weighs three whole pounds" _

"Aww" Sirius grinned exchanging bright, happy looks with Severus.

"_Baby's eyes are now partially open and he or she can blink, this also means he or she has started the REM sleep (rapid eye movement) which is the deeper part of sleep during your dream phase, when it happens it means you are having good quality sleep" _Severus breathed.

"Talented and adorable" Sirius chuckled. "Can I read the rest?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" Severus beamed handing the book over to his boyfriend.

Sirius cleared his throat and began to read where Severus had left off; _"Baby will have colour hue in the eyes at the moment too which if grey or blue may not be the colour he or she ends up with due to the fact they often change, however babies whom are born with hazel, brown or unusual coloured eyes tend to go very dark quite quickly after birth but being born with blue eyes doesn't mean they will always remain that colour due to the presence of melanin, the pigment for eye colour. Often the colour doesn't settle until nine months after the baby is born however it can happen sooner and after a few weeks you should begin to notice change in them if not straight away" _

"I'm hoping for grey" Severus chuckled and Sirius smiled graciously.

"_And for you it is normal to be feeling anxious, impatient, tired but restless along with the normal symptoms which may increase as of now these include; swelling of the ankles, fingers, wrists and sometimes face or jaw, mood swings, frequent urination, cravings and increased sex drive-"_

Sirius was suddenly cut off by Severus groaning with discomfort.

"What's wrong?!" he asked jumping into life.

"Just a pain in my side" Severus breathed.

"Just a pain?!" Sirius gasped. "We need to get you to the hospital wing, NOW" he said in a panic throwing back the covers.

"I think it's normal" said Severus. "I think it's just-"

"No time" Sirius said yanking on some jogging bottoms and random clothes throwing some onto the bed for Severus.

The boy got up, dressed and tried to argue as Sirius swept him from the dormitory and straight through the common room a million thoughts running through his mind.

"We have to get you checked out as quickly as possible, we need to make sure you're alright and that the baby is fine" Sirius swallowed nervously as he hurried Severus up the stairs supporting most of the boy's weight so they could walk quicker.

Once they actually arrived at the hospital wing, the door was open and the went straight through.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius gasped staring wide-eyed at the woman.

"Is everything okay?" she frowned with concern her eyes lingering to where Severus was clutching at his side.

"I've got a pain in my side and my stomach keeps moving and twitching and it feels funny" Severus said nervously.

The nurse nodded simply and took them behind the curtain and away from the prying view of two seventh years boys leering curiously at them.

Once they were inside she drew the curtain and Severus hopped up on his bed and sat staring nervously at her with Sirius straight at his side clutching worriedly at his hand looking horrified.

"Tell me about the pain, is it stabbing or an dull ache?" she asked quickly.

"A dull ache, sometimes it gets sharper but it's mostly an ache in my side like a cramp or a stitch" Severus explained rubbing exactly where it hurt fully aware of her eyes lingering on him.

"I see and how long has it been going on?" she asked again.

"A few days at the most" said Severus.

"A few days?!" Sirius gasped surprised Severus hadn't mentioned anything before.

"I didn't want to worry you..." the Slytherin pouted slightly. "I don't think it's serious"

"But-"

"I don't think it's serious, either" the nurse smiled gently. "What you're experiencing is the baby turning and this pain will continue until she has fully turned upside down inside of you in preparation for the birth, you're twenty six weeks today aren't you?"

Severus nodded quickly.

"Yes you're due to be turning anywhere from about twenty three weeks on, if you want to lie back I can have a feel of your tummy, the shape may change slightly as she grows as well as when she turns you might notice you seem to be bulging slightly more at the sides than usual and this is only temporary" she said gesturing for Severus to move.

He lay back and allowed the nurse to lift his top and gently feel around his stomach with her fingers.

"Yes I can feel it, you're just turning it's normal" she smiled reassuringly. "The twitching, cramping and other discomfort is also your Braxton hicks contractions which I know you both already know about" she explained looking to Sirius.

"Yeah the practise contractions" the Gryffindor smiled. "So his body is ready for the real birth"

"Indeed" the nurse smiled. "There's little you can do about either of these problems however if the pain gets worse, your waters break, any form of fluid be it water or blood is leaking from you then you must come and see me straight away as well as any growing pains that do not go away or become crippling, anything you are concerned about come and see me straight away day or night you are both always welcome here"

"Thank you" Severus breathed and smiled when his boyfriend helped him to sit up and sort his clothing out again.

"You did the right thing bringing him here, Sirius, you acted upon instinct" she nodded to him and Sirius flashed her an award winning beaming grin.

Severus laughed.

"Is there anything else you're concerned about?" she asked looking between them and they shook their heads. "Very well, I'll see you in two weeks if not before"

"Thanks again" Severus smiled before they left the hospital wing.

"I feel so stupid" Sirius blushed as they made their way back down into the dungeons.

"Don't" Severus smiled. "You obviously really care and you heard Pomfrey, it was good you acted on instinct, keep doing it"

Sirius blushed even further. "Perhaps I will make a good dad after all..."

"Of COURSE you will" Severus beamed. "I'm sorry for telling you not to bother"

"You were right though" Sirius laughed. "My clever little Sevvie" he grinned pulling the boy in for a cheeky kiss making him squeak with surprise and start laughing against his lover's lips.

By the time they reached the dungeon again, they fell back into bed for another nap, they were planning to go to last lesson at least today...

That evening when they were sitting at the dinner table the other's looked slightly surprised to see them. The day had passed with only a few suspicious glares from Potter and pals but they could easily ignore that. Apparently James was now trying to provoke Avery and Mulciber just for kicks and someone new to bully and harass but unfortunately for him those two could actually be extremely aggressive and dangerous when they wanted so it could end nastily and Severus didn't doubt that it would.

"Used today as an excuse to get some extra rest then, eh?" Mulciber chuckled.

"Or bum time" Avery winked.

Severus blushed and started shovelling food into his mouth. "Sort of, Sirius was exhausted after last night so he kind of stayed in bed and I'm pregnant so I can sleep whenever and for however long I like"

"Fair enough" Evan nodded.

Remus and Regulus appeared, Remus looked pale and tired but he seemed quite chipper despite it being the first night after the full moon (always the worst and most difficult).

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Severus asked sympathetically and Remus nodded.

"Regulus has looked after me so well today I've never been so pampered in my life" he chuckled softly nibbling at some food. "He's so lovely to me" he smiled leaning over and pecking the blushing boy on the cheek whom looked almost giddy with delight.

"Hey Lupin" it was Avery. "I never noticed before how your eyes change colour after you've... had that incident at the full moon"

Remus blushed nervously and cringed. "Yeah they go a funny golden-amber colour like when I'm a you know what"

"Very pretty" Regulus flashed a grin lightening the situation a lot.

"Unusual" Sirius chuckled.

"So how have you two been?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Twenty six weeks today" Severus smiled resting a hand on his big bump. "She's grown so much, fifteen inches in length!"

"Fifteen?!" Evan gasped staring down at the bump. A few people heard and turned to stare. "Bloody hell, Severus, you're gonna end up enormous"

Severus flushed awkwardly. "I know" he said with a small jerk of his head. "Can't help it though"

"It's quite amazing this whole pregnancy thing, isn't it?" Mulciber chuckled. "So much more goes on than you actually realise..."

"Yeah, not until you get knocked up you haven't a fucking clue" Severus laughed massaging his bump fondly.

"Baby can blink down and has eye colour and can dream and she weighs three whole pound and she's turning in preparation for the birth!" Sirius said very enthusiastically. "Two and a half months left to go!"

Rabastan let out a long drawn out breath. "Close"

"Very" Severus laughed nervously.

They finished eating and headed off to their own dormitories. Remus and Regulus lay snuggled up and making out in their bed whilst Sirius and Severus were cuddling and gazing lovingly to one another.

"I love you so much, Severus, I really do, Rose too" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too, Sirius, more than anything in the world" the boy grinned lovingly.

"Good" Sirius smiled warmly. "Name something really romantic, something you can think of that you find romantic and have dreamed about..."

Severus blinked but looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Sitting on the beach or perhaps in a really beautiful setting past sunset when all the stars are out and the sky is a beautiful mixture of warm colours but the night is setting in, the sand is warm, the air is warm and summery and there's like maybe some nice food, or perhaps that's my pregnancy talking" (Sirius laughed) "Or just a really romantic walk along the beach in the surf after sunset or around that time and just enjoying each other's company, it's so romantic" the boy blushed. "Why do you want to know?"

Sirius' eyes were twinkling. "I find it interesting to learn these things about you"

"Girly, huh?"

"No, romance isn't girly" the boy chuckled whimsically and pulled Severus in for a tender kiss. "I really do love you, babe"

"I love you too" Severus breathed snuggling in closer.

It wasn't long before they allowed sleep to overcome them, Sirius with plenty of thoughts running through his mind...

The next morning they woke as usual feeling slightly disappointed that they had to go back to lessons today. Although it was Thursday and it was the second day of March so they were well on their way to the weekend now and Remus' birthday next week, over a week away.

They washed, dressed and headed down to the great hall chatting with the others.

Sirius was slightly surprised to see Mulciber and Avery actually quite cuddled up together canoodling at the table. It was obvious they were growing in confidence in that manner and it was very nice to see.

The owls flew it overhead with the post dropping letters and parcels.

Severus sighed. "You know what today is, right?"

Sirius' face fell slightly. "Your dads funeral?"

Severus nodded sadly and sighed again his shoulder heaving with extra effort.

"Come here, babe, it's okay to be upset" the boy swallowed kissing the top of Severus' head reassuringly.

"I'm a little bit sad but I can deal with it" Severus breathed. "I just feel like it's been two weeks since my mums funeral and now he's gone and he's going to be buried and... life has changed so much"

A pang of sadness about this hit Sirius, he felt awful for Severus and of course he hadn't forgotten what James had told him...

"I love you, Severus, so fucking much" he breathed kissing him again.

"I love you too" Severus whispered.

An owl fluttered down onto the table and dropped a letter in front of Remus before helping itself to some toast crusts. It was obviously Remus' family pet owl.

The boy tore open the envelope his now back to blue eyes widening as they skimmed over what he had just read.

"Is something wrong?" Regulus asked with a worried frown on his face.

Remus shook his head a smile appearing on his face although he did look very surprised. "It's from my mum" he breathed.

Everybody was now staring.

"Your parents have sent my mum and dad adoption papers and they've signed them, my parents have adopted you!" Remus was positively beaming.

"Does this mean we can still get married?" Regulus asked a warm glow appearing on his smiling face.

"Yes of course it does" Remus laughed. "You're not my blood brother"

Regulus squealed with excitement and threw his arms around Remus. "Gods everything is working out so perfectly right now"

Whilst everybody was busy congratulating them, Evan glanced over to the Gryffindor table where he spotted James Potter sitting glaring over at them. A candle was sitting burning in front of him and Evan watched as James picked up a little figure made out of parchment paper, it appeared to be a woman. Evan stared as James smirked nastily to Severus before he dropped it on the flame and the person instantly caught fire.

Severus' mother...

Evan couldn't control the white hot rage that tore through him, he leapt right over the other side of the table, tore over to the Gryffindor's and launched himself at James.

He was going to kill James Potter...

...


	28. Chapter 28

It was pandemonium. Pure pandemonium.

Girl's screamed, boy's cried out, people leapt out of their seats, people jumped to their feet wide-eyed and in a panic as they watched Evan Rosier grab hold of James Potter and start physically beating lumps out of him.

Lily fell backwards off of the bench and screamed, a few people laughed but most stood watching in awe as Evan battered the crap out of James.

Seconds passed which felt like an eternity and teachers came running trying to wrestle the boy's apart.

"MURDERER!" Evan screamed. "Evil, pathetic, conniving, MURDERER!"

"Fuck you I'm not a murderer!" Potter spat, blood spraying out of his mouth and down his chin onto his clothes where his lip was bleeding. "He's insane!"

Professor McGonagall seized a hold of James by the arms holding him restrained, Slughorn, Sprout and Grubblyplank held desperately onto the thrashing, swearing, Slytherin spitting his venom out continuously.

"You're a liar, you're pathetic, you're a cheat and you've got people wrapped around your little finger!" he bellowed. "You're a menace to society and you're dangerous you need to get locked up again and sort yourself out!"

"I'm not crazy!"

"That is ENOUGH boys!" McGonagall snapped over their shouting. "Mr Rosier calm down and come with me to my office, both of you" she said glowering dangerously at James.

"I get the feeling that Evan may actually win this one" Severus said quickly to Sirius whom grinned maniacally with excitement.

"He might just do that"

"We can only hope" Regulus said with a serious frown on his handsome face.

With an enormous amount of effort the teachers managed to drag Evan away screaming the place down, swearing and hurling abuse at James whom was doing equally as well shouting back claiming Evan was a dangerous moron.

Sirius and the others watched him go before sinking back down into their seats whilst Flitwick and the others calmed everybody else down.

"We should eat and then go and see if Evan is okay" Mulciber said quickly. "I hope he won't get into trouble over this"

"He can't!" Regulus protested. "McGonagall knows what Potter is like, she _knows!"_

"Plus he does have that shit on his record from when he had to be sent to St. Mungos" Avery pointed out shovelling food down his throat with his fork. "They can't let him do things like that, as long as they believe Rosier..."

"They will" said Sirius firmly. "Have faith in McGonagall..."

When the teachers finally managed to haul James and Evan into McGonagall's office, they were still trying desperately to hang onto a very distressed Evan whom now had tears streaming down his handsome face.

"Mr Rosier please calm down" Professor McGonagall said gently as she pushed James into a seat and didn't even need anyone to restrain him. She wasn't silly of course, she knew he was trying to play innocent and she knew he had been provoking the Slytherin's and did not agree with the fact that Dumbledore hadn't punished the boy at all other than a metaphorical slap on the wrists and sent him on his way.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN NOT AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE, HE'S A MURDERER, HE-"

McGonagall held up one hand calmly trying to settle the boy. "Tell me what happened"

Evan took a deep breath and began talking quickly and frantically "He killed Severus' mum, he admitted to it! It's his fault she died, he told us all about it! He told us, Sirius and I! he thinks it's funny he made sure she was 'incinerated' that's what he said!" he ranted. "He's lied, cheated, abused verbally and physically, he won't leave any of us alone, he takes the piss out of all my mates and he takes the piss out of me and I can't stand to see them like this I can't stand him I WANT TO KILL HIM!" the boy finished with a shriek and began thrashing so violently Professor McGonagall jumped to her feet pointing her wand to him.

"Mr Rosier if you do not settle-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" McGonagall called sharply. The door opened and Madame Pomfrey came in carrying a small bag of things looking panic-stricken and frantic.

"What's happening?" she asked quickly her eyes surveying the scene with utmost concern.

"Let me at him!" Evan cried desperately straining at his bonds. He was a very strong boy, they'd give him that.

"Mr Rosier I have warned you to settle down..." McGonagall said sternly as she nodded quickly to the nurse whom spelled her hands clean and took a few things from her bag.

"Professor he's lying I haven't done anything wrong, honestly I haven't" James said his eyes widening innocently.

Evan glared at him and with one almighty force he broke free of his bonds and leapt onto the boy, James only got out of the way in time as Evan went face first over the chair crying out in pain. Before he could do anything else however, the teachers had hold of him and the nurse was forcing something down into his throat pinching his nose.

Evan gasped in reflex, panic washing over him but within seconds he started to fall limp in their arms, everything seemed to be slowing down.

"Now then" McGonagall said moving to sit behind her desk again. "Everybody is calm" she looked to Evan again whom had his head hanging limply and bowed. "I understand perfectly well what went on with James Potter here, I know there has been trouble and I cannot for the life of me understand why he hasn't been punished sooner. I did see what went on today and I have received more complaints about his behaviour so I have decided to suspend him from all Hogsmeade visits until the end of the year or further notice and it will be going on his personal record, his personal reference for job interviews will be tainted and I have contacted the hospital which have agreed to take him on a therapy and rehabilitation course for the entire summer" she went on folding her hands across her desk.

James leapt forward to protest but she glared him down.

"This behaviour cannot be tolerated, I do not know what this whole thing about Severus' mother is about but if you have been saying things to him about that then it's terrible, his mother passed away only a few weeks ago and it is unfair to torment him especially in his condition, you have caused too many problems now and I will be making sure that if you do so much as look at any of them the wrong way, ANY of those boys then you WILL be expelled from this school and sent straight to the hospital, do you understand me?" she said very sharply her eyes flashing dangerous.

"Professor-"

"I am not finished!" she barked. "You are not to leave your common room other than for lessons or to have your meals, you are never to hang about in any corridor and you will be on report as well where teachers will sign to say you have been in lessons and write about your behaviour or any complaints made about you during the lesson" she went on. "You are not to get other students to harass them, cause physical harm or damage to any of them or their property, you are not to bully, hassle or abuse them in any way what so ever and I will come down on you over this, Dumbledore might be happy to pass it over but I am not going to tolerate such disgusting behaviour from a mere boy!" she snapped pulling a sheet of parchment from her desk. "Sign it" she snapped pointing to the bottom.

Evan seemed to be lolling even further over himself his mouth hanging open and saliva slowly dripping out past his rosy lips.

James hesitated a moment before he lifted her quill, dipped it in the ink and signed it glaring at his head of house viciously but she didn't seem to care.

"Very good, now-"

"Professor!" Sirius said bursting through the door with the other's in town.

"Boys" she said with a sigh.

"Evan isn't-" Sirius said but he was cut off by the sight of the boy.

"Is he okay?!" Severus gasped frowning at his friend whom was dangling forward very oddly.

"He's on sedation" said Poppy Pomfrey the nurse. "I will be taking him to the hospital wing tonight for an up to seventy two hour sectioning, under section four" she said calmly.

"But why?" Avery frowned. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"He is behaving dangerously and if I allow him to go he may harm someone else or do serious damage to himself out of rage. He lost control tonight and that is a very dangerous thing. I have to detain him for up to seventy two hours compulsory and give him an assessment if he's okay after the time is passed or I'm satisfied with his behaviour then he will be allowed out sooner" she smiled gently. "However I would also like to issue a section four on Mr Potter as well so I can assess him too" she said glancing over at the now horrified Gryffindor.

"But that's not fair!" he argued.

"You will do as we see fit, you are not well" McGonagall said sternly. "Now Poppy could you please take them now before the sedation wears off? I'd rather not distress Mr Rosier any further this evening..." she said slowly.

"Can we come too?" Regulus asked worriedly as the teachers heaved Evan towards the door.

"Yes you may just to see him settled and keep him calm but you will have to leave tonight and you may come back tomorrow" Madame Pomfrey smiled gently.

They nodded and followed her out but just before they left a voice called to them.

"Boys"

They turned and Professor McGonagall was smiling at them her eyes twinkling behind her glasses, her sharp black hair pulled tightly into a bun as she smirked to them with a look as though to say _I got him for you._

"Thanks, Professor" Severus beamed.

"My pleasure"

They followed the nurse out after that the whole way to the hospital wing. Once inside they rested Evan down on a bed whilst she disappeared into the backroom with James.

They stood staring at Evan whom was gazing at them dozily and blinking very slowly.

"You alright, mate?" Mulciber asked worriedly brushing Evan's soft brown hair from his eyes.

"Nghh…." The boy grumbled with some amount of difficulty.

Severus sighed staring at the boy in absolute pity. He felt awful for Evan having to go through this, just another victim in James Potter's little nasty games. It was horrible but at least Professor McGonagall had almost finally put an end to this for them. They weren't sure exactly what had been said but they would on doubt find out from Evan when he was in any condition to talk to people.

Madame Pomfrey came back a few minutes later with a sympathetic soft smile. "Could someone give me a hand to get him into a private room?" she asked looking around at the boys.

"I will" said Sirius moving forward to heave Evan off the bed supporting the boy with Remus' help as they all trotted along after the nurse.

In the back room it was more like a corridor. One end (to the right) took them to the nurse' own personal living quarters, the other lead them to three or four little rooms with wall torches burning outside of them. The doors were heavy, thick wood, obviously charmed not to burn with slats that could be slid along so you could look at the person inside. They followed her along to the third one in which she opened with two keys and a small sparkle of red light from the tip of her wand. The heavy door swung back and she nodded for them to take him inside.

The room was quite small with wall torches all around the room, upon closer inspection Severus noticed how they seemed to have a protective bubble around them, an odd casing which obviously prevented anyone from trying to hurt or kill themselves with the fire.

"That's right, lay him down on the bed" she said watching Remus and Sirius heave Evan onto the single, but comfortable-looking bed. "Undress him enough so he's comfortable" she said slowly turning her face away to give them some privacy.

The boys all watched sympathetically as Remus and Sirius stripped Evan down into the t-shirt he had on under his school clothes and his boxers before they spelled his hands clean and tucked him into bed.

He lay there looking very dazed and sleepy but he did seem to understand what was going on around him.

"Is he aware of everything that's going on?" Regulus asked worriedly when the nurse finally turned back to them.

"Yes of course he is but he's very sedated so he's relaxed, stress free and sleepy right now" she said quietly. "His behaviour tonight was extremely unstable and dangerous, he completely lost control and when someone loses control like that and black out they are incredibly dangerous to themselves as well as other people especially James Potter" she explained. "He may not seem it but he will be suffering emotionally from tonight"

"How do you know?" Avery asked worriedly. "You might have made a mistake!"

"I am a professional, I know what I see" she said simply. "I'll give you some time alone with him until he comes round and then in a couple of hours you will have to go back to your Slytherin common room. Call me if you need anything or if anything goes wrong" she nodded before leaving the room and bolting the door down with them all inside.

Severus took the opportunity to really look around the room. It was fairly small as he noted before, with a comfy little bed pressed against the back wall. A small bedside table with rounded corners that Severus suspected would be reasonably soft. There was a comfy armchair a few feet away from the bed and a soft rug on the floor. The room was quite warm and cosy in general with a nice carpet and some plain cream wallpaper with a red trimming border around the top and bottom near the skirting board and ceiling. It did remind Severus however of something you would see in a mental hospital. There was a door on the left hand wall opposite leading to what was most likely a small and very simple bathroom.

Evan shuffled a little on the bed although he didn't seem to have much energy or physical strength to do very much which was probably for the best right now even if the others did hate to see him like this. Regulus gestured for Severus to sit in the armchair and so he did.

"Mate we're so sorry this happened to you" Mulciber said slowly shaking his head.

"Can't believe this" Avery sighed sadly.

"At least Potter is finally getting what's coming to him" Regulus said with high optimism. "Even if this did happen to you but I'm sure you think it's worth it"

Evan really didn't look himself but he nodded slowly at Regulus' obviously honest statement.

They stayed until almost ten when Evan was still very sedated and drifting off to sleep peacefully on his front.

"Right then boys, time to go now" the nurse whispered opening the door enough for them to see inside.

"We'll be back tomorrow lunch time, Ev, we promise" Avery grinned to him watching the boy almost completely fall asleep on them.

"Yeah, see you soon hope you feel better" Remus nodded.

They said their goodbyes and watched the nurse bolt the room back down again before she lead them out and through the hospital wing into the corridor so they could go back to their dorms.

With a sigh, they went straight for Slytherin.

Nobody said anything as they washed up and changed or when Regulus and Remus smiled their goodbyes and went for their own dorm. It was awful, simply awful.

When Sirius and Severus settled down into bed that night they kissed playfully for a little while.

"I can't believe this" Severus sighed. "I don't know what made Evan snap like that"

"We'll soon find out though, babe" Sirius breathed nuzzling Severus' forehead softly. "But for now go to sleep and don't worry he's safe and he's fine"

Severus swallowed and nodded. He hated seeing such a good friend in peril like this. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Severus"

It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep in each other's arms...

The next morning when everybody went down to breakfast, that Friday feeling was in the air but none of the Slytherin boys were happy about it.

"Pettigrew doesn't seem interested in going to see Potter this morning" Mulciber said nodding over to where the boy was laughing with a group of pretty, seemingly quite nice fifth year girls.

"None of them are Lily's friends or anything, look he's not with her" Sirius grinned pointing it out.

"You think this means he's finally ditching that sick guy?" Avery chuckled.

"Hopefully" said Severus. "Maybe we should be nice to him" he said.

Everybody stared.

"Think about it, if we have him on our side it's one less person away from Potter, take away his friends and you take away his power, you've seen that for yourselves. He screamed to everybody about Remus hoping someone would catch on but nobody believes him because they know he's a liar, he's desperate and he's seeking too much attention. People hate blatant attention seekers" Severus smirked.

"Ooh my clever little Slytherin" Sirius grinned kissing the boy on the cheek and smiling when he cuddled up closer.

"I actually agree with that" said Wilkes. "It seems the most logical solution to our problems"

"Yeah, true" it was Rabastan.

There was another murmur of agreement.

They headed off to Divination that morning in down but slightly perkier spirits than before breakfast.

"I feel like I'm getting absolutely enormous" Severus breathed with an enormous hefty sigh as he sank into a comfy armchair in the Divination classroom.

"You are getting pretty big now" Sirius grinned as Remus sat down with Mulciber and Avery slightly nervously. "Is your side still hurting?"

"Pretty much" Severus sighed a little again and gently massaged it through his cloak. "I wonder how long it takes for her to fully turn so I can be comfy again..."

"Hopefully not too long, babe" Sirius smiled gently squeezing Severus' thigh. "Massages later on tonight when we have a bath"

A light seemed to flick on in Severus' head. "We have our photo shoot tomorrow morning..." he said almost nervously.

Sirius chuckled. "I know, excited?"

"Sort of" Severus laughed. "A little nervous, what if the photos look terrible?"

"They're professional and you're going to look so fucking hot" Sirius grinned making the boy blush again.

"If you're sure..."

"Oh I'm more than sure" Sirius grinned. "Plus we'll get paid for it and it's not dirty so you'll have something that is classed as work, babe"

Severus now felt rather more optimistic.

By lunch time people were still talking about Evan having been sectioned. People had approached the boys but none of them, not even Remus had uttered a single word about it to them which only seemed to piss them off more.

They ate their meal quickly before collecting up some food and taking it to the hospital wing.

"Please let us see him" Mulciber pouted slightly to the nurse.

"Yeah he's our friend, it might make him feel better" Avery grinned hopefully.

Madame Pomfrey on the other hand looked very worried. "I'm not too sure how up he is to visitors..."

"But he was fine last night!" Severus protested and Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Yeah but he was heavily sedated, today he has been..." she trailed off.

"What?" Remus blinked. "Is he alright?"

Pomfrey hesitated again. "He's been rather explosive, screaming, shouting, hammering on the door and then curled up under the covers and wouldn't even look at me when I went in there I was worried he might attack me this morning" she said slowly.

"He wouldn't attack you or his friends like that he's only being aggressive because he wants out, I'm sure of it" Avery said quickly.

The nurse hesitated. "Alright but keep Severus behind you at first until you're sure he's calm" she said before leading them into the back room. They watched her push the slat along and peer in at the boy for almost a minute before she opened the door and allowed them inside bolting it down behind them.

They stood staring at Evan whom didn't even look up at them. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried into them lazily.

"I suppose you agree with her, that I'm dangerous, don't you?" he said slowly.

"No we don't think like that, mate" Avery said gently as Mulciber rested the plate of food down on the table with a jug of juice.

"Then why won't she let me leave?" the boy said stiffly but still didn't look up.

"She just doesn't know you well enough to realise you're kind, caring and safe" Regulus smiled gently. "You wouldn't hurt us and we know that"

"I'd never lay a finger on my friend" said Evan. "Or a wand for that matter, speaking of which, she took mine away!"

They all exchanged looks.

"We brought you some food by the way" Regulus said suddenly changing the topic before the boy could get any more upset.

"Thanks" Evan said slowly looking up into their faces and smiling for the first time. He actually looked as though he had been crying a little bit.

They sat down around him, Severus on the end of the bed stroking his bump.

"So when are they going to let you out?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well most likely Sunday night, she's giving me a Mental Health Assessment later on today but because I was so upset this morning it doesn't look like I'll get out until at least tomorrow" he sighed.

"Damn we hope you don't miss Quidditch on Sunday" Avery frowned.

"You just want me to be there to watch you show off" Evan laughed.

"He wants everybody to be there to watch him show off" Mulciber laughed squeezing his boyfriend's thigh gently making them all laugh too.

They sat with Evan until after lunch when they went to lessons with the promise to return after dinner with some nice snacks for him. Evan seemed to have perked up a little throughout their visit but his green eyes were still fairly empty like he wasn't all there right now.

"I'm just glad Potter isn't here" said Regulus. "At least if Evan has been kept in then so has he, it's only fair"

"Yeah, I don't know what that guys issue is" Mulciber chuckled shaking his head slowly. "He's got a real issue with everything about Snape"

"And his mother" Wilkes blurted out before he could stop himself.

Severus' fork screeched across the plate, he froze for a few seconds then just smiled weakly which didn't quite touch his eyes.

"Come to think of it, he does have a real issue with parents, Sirius and Regulus', Severus'... Remus' and probably even his own..." Avery said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he was adopted" Rabastan laughed.

Avery and the other's all apart from Mulciber burst out laughing.

"No wonder he's fucked up" Wilkes beamed. "Being adopted is almost as embarrassing as being a Mudblood"

Remus just smiled pleasantly. "I'm sure he's not, he looks like his dad, just like his dad but he's about as tall as his mum, they had him when they were really old even by Wizarding standards so he's a spoiled little brat"

"Hmph, can see that easily enough" Avery chuckled. "He obviously can't cope with having a life where people don't adore him at every split second"

They finished eating and headed off up the staircases to visit Evan for the evening.

"I appreciate you guys coming to see me, you know?" he smiled gently looking up into his friend's faces.

"It's weird not having you in lessons" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah feels like we're missing someone" Avery chuckled.

"That's because you are" Regulus winked and they all started to laugh.

"So what did the assessment come back as?" Mulciber asked quietly.

"Nurse said what she thinks happened is that it was too much and there was plenty of build-up which ended up getting completely out of control" Evan said slowly. "She said she thinks I might have stress or some funny mental disorder" he wrinkled his nose slightly. "A chemical imbalance of my brain and something to do with my family's breeding history and this can be fairly common in pureblood families"

"Inbreeding" Sirius smirked.

Evan shot him a glare.

"We're just the same" said Regulus. "Sirius has a really vicious temper just like the woman that used to be our mother" he blinked.

Evan stared. "Our cousin is the worst for it" he chuckled.

"My family seem pretty much okay, if your parents aren't first cousins or brother and sister or like niece and uncle you'll be fine" Mulciber smiled weakly.

"My mum was pure" said Severus. "She was okay though her family were fine from what she told me but I'm half so to me it doesn't matter"

"And our baby is half" Sirius grinned. "Nothing wrong with that at all"

"I suppose it depends how bad the inbreeding is" Evan sighed. "My grandparents were first cousins" he went on. "But my parents aren't related"

"Second cousins" said Sirius with a light laugh.

"Unrelated" said Avery.

"Yeah, unrelated" Mulciber nodded mildly.

By the time the curfew came around, they each hugged Evan goodbye promising to visit the next day at least twice before they headed back to the common room.

"I feel really bad for him, it's Friday night and he's missing out on loads" Sirius sighed. "Well not loads but relaxing and that Friday night feeling..."

"Yeah I get what you mean" Severus sighed. "It isn't really fair what happened to him but there's obviously nothing we can do, I mean, what CAN we do about something like that? If when Potter gets out any of us try anything then we will end up sectioned too"

"It's probably for the best that we just help Evan recover and get mentally better soon" Avery smiled gently.

"We're going to have a nice long bath so if you guys need to pee go now" Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head watching Severus strip into his t-shirt and underwear ready to go for a bath.

"Nah I'm good" it was Avery.

"Just fine thanks" said Mulciber.

The two boys headed into the bathroom closing the door behind them with soft, playful giggles.

Avery watched Mulciber shift the piles of clean washing onto his bed and much to his surprise he started folding them by hand. Usually Mulciber only did things the Muggle way when he had something on his mind. Avery smiled a little and got up going over to his boyfriend's bed, he began to help him fold the neat, expensive clothes into tidy piles.

They worked in silence for a few moments before finally somebody decided to speak.

"So, I was adopted..." Mulciber said slowly.

Avery paused mid-movement before he continued folding again. "Oh?"

"Yeah, when I was a baby" Mulciber said quietly.

Avery smiled to him gently and moved around the bed to stand close beside him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"You won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not!" Avery gasped his eyebrows furrowing with worry. "Is this about what happened at dinner?"

Mulciber shrugged a little. "I trust you so yeah, I will talk to you about it..."

Avery smiled and rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder supportively.

"My biological parents had me really young, my mum had my literally two days after she left here, they weren't married, they had no jobs but they did have money and family and a place to stay, they just weren't ready to raise a baby..." he said slowly.

Avery swallowed and gazed at him sympathetically.

"So they put me up for adoption, my mum and dad say they put me in a really nice place, that cared about the children and four days later my parents adopted me because my dad can't give my mum children so…. Yeah, that's pretty much it and they spoiled me rotten" Mulciber smiled gently towards the end of the sentence. "I have no idea who my real parents are and they've made no contact to my mum and dad, they haven't tried to find out how I am or where I am, it was a closed adoption you see and as far as I know they've probably forgotten about me..." an extremely hurt look crossed his face and Avery pulled the boy carefully into his arms.

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

Mulciber nodded and Avery was sure he was trying to fight back tears.

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Shoot"

"Are you…. You know...?" Avery said slowly.

"Pureblood?" Mulciber swallowed.

"Yeah, that" Avery whispered.

"Yes, I am, it's all on my papers" Mulciber said slowly.

"You're not a show dog" Avery chuckled softly making the boy laugh.

"I know but my adoption papers, my parents kept them and they've kept pretty much everything I've ever had or done" he chuckled. "Funny really..."

"Yeah I guess so" Avery breathed. "So you have no idea who they are?"

"Not a clue, no names, no nothing" Mulciber sighed pulling back a little to stare into his boyfriend's face. They were both pretty much the same height, within an inch at the least.

"Do you want to find out?"

Mulciber shrugged. "I'm not bothered, my mum and dad are my mum and dad it doesn't matter if they're my blood or not, they've looked after me since I was a couple of days old so to me they're my real family"

Avery smiled to him warmly.

"Please don't tell the other's because you saw what happened and you heard what was said..." Mulciber's eyes were filled with something Avery had never seen from the boy before. Pleading.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody" Avery breathed and leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips.

"You want to finish this and get into bed for a cuddle?" Mulciber offered nodding towards his bed.

"Sure" Avery grinned.

They finished folding the clothes, cleaned up a little and slipped down into the warm, comfy bed.

"You know something? I really enjoy being like this with you" Mulciber smiled warmly as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

"So do I" Avery breathed with a warm smile on his face. "So do I"

By the time Sirius and Severus came out of the bathroom looking giddy and suspiciously like they had done something very oral in there, they were surprised to find both Mulciber and Avery curled up asleep in Mulciber's bed.

"I'm happy for them" Severus smiled.

"Me too" Sirius breathed.

Now it was their turn to snuggle up in bed for the night...

The next morning Severus was woken by Sirius smothering warm, wet kisses all over the sensitive spots on the back of his neck. Severus smiled and groaned softly feeling Sirius rubbing himself against the boy's back.

"Good morning, sexy" Sirius breathed.

"Good morning to you too!" Severus chuckled. "Someone is happy today"

"Mm, who wouldn't be waking up next to you?" Sirius flashed a white grin.

Severus just laughed and turned over to face Sirius smiling warmly at him. "We have our shoot today"

"I know we do so we'd probably better get up and get some breakfast so we can visit Evan before we leave" Sirius grinned again making Severus chuckled and lean in and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Alright, love you"

"I love you too, babe" Sirius breathed.

They got up, washed and dressed. Severus carefully choosing the neatest pregnancy clothes he could find.

"Babe I don't think it matters too much what you're wearing" said Sirius. "It's gotta be a natural shoot" Sirius smiled reassuringly. "They want to take pictures of you looking natural, nice and pregnant, it's not about being a supermodel"

"I just don't want to show myself up" Severus blushed a little combing his hair carefully in the mirror.

"You'd never do that" Sirius breathed pecking him on the cheek as Mulciber and Avery lay cuddling and kissing in bed.

"We're off to get some food, visit Evan then we've got a shoot to do" said Sirius.

"Alright, we'll visit him after we've had food later on so he's had a good few people going to see him today, Lupin and your brother will probably end up coming with us as well" said Mulciber waving an arm lazily at them as he was obviously a lot more interested in what his boyfriend was doing.

Severus just laughed. "Have fun!"

"You too" said Avery.

Sirius and Severus smirked to one another and rolled their eyes. These two were really starting to act like a proper couple now and it was nice to see them so happy. They headed down to the great hall happily and smiled with surprise when they saw Remus and Regulus sitting there already eating with the younger boys canoodling with one another happily as per usual.

"Wow, you're up early" Severus chuckled as they dropped into their seats and piled their plates with food.

"Ah it's not so early" said Wilkes.

"We're always _up _early" Regulus breathed gazing into Remus' pretty blue eyes with a smirk on his face watching the boy blush with excitement.

"Pervert" Sirius chuckled.

They ate quickly and headed off up the stairs.

"You're starting to lean back kinda when you walk, babe" Sirius smiled as he draped an arm around Severus' lower back helping him up the stairs a little more now.

"Yeah I think my spine is curving like it says in my book, it's all to do with the weight on my back" he chuckled. "As baby grows I have to be able to support her weight even if it does make me look strangely out of shape"

"I think you look hot" Sirius grinned making the boy blush shyly.

They reached the hospital wing trying to ignore the looks the nurse was shooting to them as they slipped into Evan's private room.

The boy had obviously been up, eaten and dressed and was now laying on his bed with his back to them. "Go away" he said coolly.

"It's us" said Severus.

Evan turned over to be sure and greeted them with a little smile. "Hi guys"

"Hey" Sirius smiled gently. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit, she keeps trying to drug me though" Evan sighed. "She keeps making me take these pills and won't let me out"

"That's kinda what being sectioned is" Sirius laughed weakly.

"Yeah but I'm only here for up to seventy two hours, I've been in here twenty four tonight so I can't really be kept all that long..."

"You'll be out within the next day, she CAN'T keep you in longer without good reason and you're obviously not dangerous" Severus smiled reassuringly.

"This is all Potters fault" Evan said quickly.

"What did he do exactly?" Sirius asked curiously as he sat down in the armchair which had been pulled much closer to the bed and pulled Severus down onto his lap for an affectionate little cuddle whilst they listened to Evan.

"I didn't want to say anything in case it upset Severus" Evan spoke slowly glancing to the dark haired boy.

"It doesn't matter, please tell me" the boy said a serious look washing over his face.

Evan quickly explained what he'd seen in the Great Hall and just how angry it made him.

Sirius gasped and Severus closed his eyes willing the small amount of emotional pain within him to go away.

"Did you tell Madame Pomfrey this?!" it was Sirius, sharp and alert as always.

"Yes but I don't think she believed me..." Evan said quietly.

Sirius' jaw clenched and Severus snuggled into him closer.

"Please don't get upset or start anything I'm just starting to feel better..." Severus said slowly.

Sirius frowned with concern his eyebrows furrowing deeply as he gazed into his boyfriend's pretty face. He so desperately wanted to do something about James, to finally bring him to his ultimate justice but he knew he couldn't betray Severus' wishes, he was as loyal as they come and he just couldn't let his Gryffindor pride shatter, he would protect Severus however the boy wished for Severus' own good and not necessarily his own.

They sat chatting casually with Evan for about forty five minutes before it really was time to leave. They hugged him and wished him luck with the promise of the other's visiting later before they left the room and made their way down through the castle and out into the grounds. Sirius helped a nervous Severus up into the carriage. It wasn't more than a minute before it began to trundle down the little lane to the Hogsmeade village.

For the whole journey Severus sat wringing his hands out of nerves and when they finally arrived he was trembling slightly even when Sirius wrapped his arms around him and they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.

They went inside and were sent straight up the stairs to room number twelve. Sirius winced slightly at that number before chuckling and knocking the door.

There was a small noise from inside and the hum of human laughter before it opened and a young woman appeared, probably in her late twenties at the most smiling at them.

"Sirius Black!" she greeted with a beaming smile shaking the boy's hand thoroughly. "How are you?"

"Just wonderful, this is my boyfriend, Severus" he grinned wrapping his arm tighter around Severus' lower back.

The woman smiled in greeting as she shook his hand her eyes dropping to his baby bump. "Ooh, how far along are you now then?"

"Six and a half months" Severus flushed slightly.

"Not long to go now then!" she grinned. "Come on in and you can get ready for the shoot" she said brightly turning around with a spring in her step as she headed into the large bedroom. Sirius and Severus followed shutting the door behind them.

They shook hands with almost everyone before Sirius discreetly spelled them clean knowing they could pass germs onto Severus and the baby.

"Right then if you'd like to make yourselves comfortable on the bed and just be natural, make sure the bump is nicely on show" the woman smiled gently.

Severus swallowed. He'd been in a room similar to this before watching Sirius at his shoot but this time he would be the one with his boyfriend in front of the camera for an entirely different scenario. This wasn't porn, this was a serious shoot so maybe people would go easy on him for his looks. He discreetly hoped that James Potter would never find this to mock them for it...

The bed was made up as a casual bedroom with warm sunlight spilling in on them as they kicked off their shoes and outer cloaks moving to lounge together on the bed. Sirius propped up on his back against the headboard so he was half-sitting-half-lying down and Severus curled up propped beside him with their faces close.

Severus tried to control the light blush on his face and felt tense as he saw the camera flash go off.

"Very nice, that's great!" the woman clapped her hands eagerly.

Severus laughed nervously as Sirius grinned to him. "You're a bit of a natural"

"I'm used to it" Sirius smiled. "You're doing just fine" he breathed.

They moved around so they were both gazing down at Severus' bump, Severus himself was pretty much following Sirius' lead to start with as they cuddled and stroked the bump. Flash. They looked to the camera and smiled. _Flash_. Sirius leaned down as Severus massaged his bump gazing at it as they were side on to the camera kneeling on the bed and Sirius grinned to it as he lifted Severus' top making the boy blush furiously. _Flash_. Sirius kissed the bump. _Flash_.

Severus was actually starting to grow comfortable with this now.

"Boys would you mind removing your tops for me please? Keep your bottoms on but I think some photos of the bump and such would be very nice" the woman smiled kindly. "If you aren't comfortable with it then I understand that though..."

Sirius didn't hesitate to pull off his own top, after all he was used to it. He sat watching Severus sit nervously for a moment and hesitate before he fidgeted and pulled his top off throwing it to the end of the bed out of nerves.

"Wonderful" she said clapping her hands together once again.

Severus blushed and smiled as Sirius pulled him proudly into a loving cuddle, a hand resting on the side of his bump and his lips to Severus' cheek. Severus just knew this was an adorable picture. He laughed as the flash went off twice capturing them both nicely before Sirius took his hand and lead him off of the bed by the window. The warm sunshine was spilling through onto them as the wrapped his arms around Severus his face by the smaller boy's cheek. Severus' eyes fell half lidded and he turned his face a little so he could see Sirius' nose and mouth as the boy smiled gently down at him. They held the pose smiling to one another as the flash went off twice again and the camera woman backed up enough to take a full shot of Sirius and Sirius' interlinked hands on his bump. The images, Severus knew, looked quite intimate.

Sirius carefully lead him back onto his bed. Severus was now starting to feel less conscious, even when he surprised his boyfriend by pulling him down on top of him gazing up at him lovingly.

"This is how I got pregnant" Severus said without taking his eyes off of his lover. The camera moved around to the side and- _flash, flash. _

Sirius' eyes were shining with pride and joy as Severus wrapped his arms delicately around the boy's neck and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. _Flash, Flash!_

Severus chuckled as he rolled them over so he was propped on his back in the middle of the bed and Sirius was leaning down from his knees kissing the baby bump lovingly. _Flash. _

Severus laughed as the baby wriggled and kicked at her dads face through Severus' skin and those lips as the camera went off with another flash again.

"I could see the baby moving through the skin on your side there!" the woman said brightly.

Sirius and Severus both laughed.

After a few more basic shots they were allowed to put their clothes back on and sit down on the bed with the woman for a nice interview.

"I've gotten the basics, your names, your school and how far along you are, Sirius you're a Gryffindor I know that but what about you, Severus?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm a Slytherin" the boy said simply.

"Aw now this little love story is becoming so cute" she smiled. Severus watched her writing it down quickly. "How long have you two known each other and have you always gotten along so well?" her brown eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

Severus and Sirius exchanged those glances and laughed.

"We've known each other since first year so six years now and at first we hated each other but within the past couple of months everything changed" Sirius smiled to his boyfriend lovingly as he took his hand gently in his own. "I love Severus now, I never gave him the chance for even friendship before, he's an incredibly brave, intelligent, funny and kind person and his friends are great fun too even though everybody else seems to have a bad opinion of them, they're extremely protective especially with everything that has been going on over the past months with school and the pregnancy because at first I wasn't sure I could cope, I thought this was some evil plot or something because I was a fool but I got my head straight thanks to Severus and now we're in love and we're so excited for when the baby arrives" he grinned excitedly.

"Adorable" the woman beamed excitedly. "So tell me about how the baby was conceived, that's what the readers are desperate to know"

"Well" said Severus. "I don't think I should give the name of the potion publically because other teenagers might read it and try it or something like that but it created an opening behind my testicles and it's basically for infertile heterosexual couples of for gay couples wanting to try something new, I wasn't sure I was ready to lose my virginity at the time so I thought it was the best option, you see, Sirius and I weren't getting along and long story short we slept together using that entrance, I had no clue at the time that I could possibly get pregnant from it or I wouldn't have used it and I conceived, I found out a few weeks later when my symptoms started" he explained.

"I see" she nodded thoughtfully. "Are your symptoms that of a female pregnancy, different and can you please give details?" she asked jotting all of that down.

"The symptoms are the same as a woman's pregnancy with the early ones being tiredness, morning sickness, mood swings which make you extremely emotional, I was crying one minute then laughing the next for no apparent reason, frequent urination, aches in my lower back, I'd feel rough for half the day, better and then the next morning it would be awful all over again, the sickness was making me ache and tired and I could hardly eat anything and then I found out I was pregnant because one of my friends joked about having 'lady parts' and so I suddenly thought of that potion, checked because the hole was supposed to disappear after a few days and it didn't, it was still there so I panicked and bought a book from Hogsmeade on it which explained it was possible for a male pregnancy, after that I ditched my friends in the village, went back to the castle and the nurse Madame Pomfrey ran a scan and we found out that I'm pregnant" he smiled.

Sirius looked extremely curious and excited now, he hadn't really heard the full story about Severus realising about the baby and about being pregnant.

"That must have been extremely tough on you" the woman frowned sympathetically. "How did you feel when you first found out?"

"Shocked, scared, in utter disbelief, confused, happy, sad, terrified and anxious so I felt pretty much every emotion in the world but anger and disappointment. I was never angry or disappointed about falling pregnant to be honest" the Slytherin said shaking his head slightly. "I was always sort of happy"

"Did you ever think of termination?"

"No" Severus said instantly shaking his head firmly. "I could never have done that to my baby, right from the start I loved her"

"Her? Oh so it's a girl?" the woman grinned with excitement.

"Yes, our little daughter" Sirius said proudly resting his hand on Severus' bump.

"How sweet, what will you name her?"

"Rose" they said together with beaming smiles.

"A beautiful name" the woman said softly. "So, what did you do once you found out you were pregnant?" she asked again.

"I was in shock I went straight back to my dormitory with my scan pictures and just broke down in tears to my friends, I told them I was pregnant but I didn't tell them about the dad and they were so supportive" Severus smiled gently. "I told the rest of my friends I think it was a day or two after and my best friend who just so happens to be Sirius' little brother by one year" he chuckled.

"Didn't you tell Sirius?"

"Not straight away" Severus sighed. "I should have done but I was scared and I was sixteen, male and pregnant whilst still at school in Slytherin too so I hadn't a clue what to do with myself, after a few weeks I told Sirius about the baby after we had an argument and things didn't go down well, it was after that I told Regulus who the dad was and then I waited a while before I broke down to my friends again and confessed Sirius was the dad" he went on.

"I think I'd be the same in that situation, it's hard, what did your parents think of this?" she asked glancing more to Sirius.

"Well, I was disowned by my parents last summer so they wanted nothing more to do with me, I had to run away to escape them and I'd never let them near my daughter but when they did find out they were not happy, I'm a pureblood as people know and my family are very prejudice" Sirius said with a weak smile.

Severus squeezed his hand supportively. "My mum was overjoyed, she was so happy for ages she sent me things like clothes, money, baby stuff, she even got a new job but then everything went wrong when she died three weeks ago..." his bottom lip quivered.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" the woman said reaching out and gently touching his arm. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to"

"No" Severus sniffed. "I'll do it"

"I told you he was brave" Sirius grinned proudly.

"I felt terrible, I'm still upset but I had my friends and especially Sirius for support and they looked after me and made sure everything was okay" he smiled gently. "She left everything to me in her will and on the day of her funeral my dad killed myself in front of me, it must have been in the Muggle papers because he threw himself in front of a bus..."

"Oh Merlin things have not been easy for you have they?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "I mean, of course I'm upset, my dad's only been buried a few days and my mum just over a week but I'm getting stronger now for my baby's sake, I love her so much and I'd do anything for her and Sirius" he smiled. "People might accuse me of being young and immature at seventeen but I'm of age and we were legal when we had sex to begin with, I'm not silly and I'm learning"

"We've also bought a house together" Sirius jumped in with a smile. "And one day we plan to get married"

"Things are working out well for you now then" she nodded jotting that down. "And Sirius you're working aren't you?"

Sirius nodded. "I do it to save money for when my baby arrives so I can support her, I don't care what people think of it, I enjoy my work and it pays well and all I want is for my boyfriend and my daughter to be proud of me"

"It's good you have a job not many people your age do" she nodded her approval. "Now, Sirius, how did you feel when Severus told you he was pregnant?"

"I was in shock, I couldn't take it in, I couldn't believe it, I thought he was lying but when I realised he wasn't I was alone and terrified. I was a stupid kid and I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to lose my life or my friends so I shunned Severus and I was awful to him at the time and I'm going to be honest here and say I tried to commit suicide because I couldn't cope with school, what my friends would say or do when they found out, losing my reputation, my old life, my popularity, money troubles and everything, I was weak and Severus offered me help plenty of times and I didn't take it and I regret what I did now. I survived and ended up injuring my spine and Severus was there with my through my recovery as well as one of my friends and my little brother, they were all amazing and Severus had actually saved my life, he used an advanced spell and saved me from my death and that's partly when I realised that he really is the one for me, nobody ever cared about me that way before and I fell in love with him and now we're having a baby, I'm on track and have been for a few months now, we're great together and baby is well on the way"

"I did see an article in the paper about your attempted suicide, something about your fathers comments on it" the woman said.

"Didn't see it" said Sirius simply. "I have no father"

"It must have been terrible to feel so low and no doubt many other people in your position have done or will try the same thing but the good thing is you're over it now and I can see you're healthy and normal and obviously ecstatic about this baby" she smiled warmly.

"We were worried about people finding out about that in case they tried to take the baby away"

"I work for that department, I file reports on these issues, sign documents and do many pregnancy interviews and such and I can tell you with the power being in my hands, nobody is going to take your baby away you're obviously incredibly fit parents, much more so than people twice your age" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Severus squealed and threw his arms around Sirius.

"Just a few more questions" she chuckled softly to them. "Do you plan to have any more children in the future?"

They looked to one another.

"Well, yeah but can we get through the first pregnancy?" Sirius laughed playfully.

The woman threw her head back and laughed along with them. "Are you expected to carry to full term or is it different from a woman? What about menstruation?"

"I won't ever menstruate" said Severus. "But I will carry to full term if not become overdue" he added with a soft chuckle. "Just the same as a woman, my body is changing all over all the time, my nipples, my weight, my bump, my back, my hips, my moods"

"I see and is sex ever an issue for you?"

They looked to one another and grinned.

"Nope!" it was Severus.

"We still have sex, it's perfectly safe in pregnancy and plus pregnancy hormones make Severus very-"

Severus nudged his boyfriend in the ribs blushing furiously with embarrassment.

"Have an effect on your libido?" she chuckled and they nodded still blushing and grinning to one another.

"I think that pretty much wraps it all up for this interview then, this should all be printed, produced and will arrive to you in the week on the day of issue" she smiled standing up slowly.

They got up, straightened up and wrapped their arms around one another.

"Thanks very much for everything" Sirius smiled.

"It was a great day" Severus grinned.

"My pleasure, I'll be in contact soon and I hope everything continues to go well for you!" she beamed.

They waved goodbye and went back down the stairs, had a quick drink before they were called to room number eighteen to do Sirius' second shoot of the day.

Severus instantly recognised the people and as soon as he sank into a comfy armchair, his boyfriend appeared from behind the barrier he got changed behind with the door closed, he was straight in a pair of pink boxers propped up against the headboard with his legs spread wide and up in the air. Severus almost groaned looking at him, he could definitely get used to this….

He watched as after a few sultry photographs, the woman waved her wand and it seemed to create an illusion over the back wall of the room which now looked to be some sort of barnyard. Sirius opened the bag he had brought with him and pulled out his leather jacket and some boots, put them on and posed wearing just them and his underwear against what was charmed to look like a doorway but in actual fact was the side of the small wardrobe.

Several more pictures were taken, Sirius took off the jacket, put on a shirt which he sprayed with water first and yanked on some low-cut jeans and stood posing a thoroughly sexually aroused look on his face.

The charm wore off and Sirius slipped behind the partition and came back wearing a pink thong with matching bunny ears and his hands tied together with fluffy hand cuffs.

Severus wriggled in his seat gazing lovingly at the boy. He held back a moan watching Sirius twist himself into awkward sexual positions, pouting and gazing lustily down the camera.

"Severus could you do us another favour, please?" the lady asked turning her attention on him suddenly.

"Okay" he said sitting up straighter nervously.

"All you have to do is go behind Sirius when he's sprawled in front of the camera and spank him to get a nice red handprint" she smiled gently.

Severus looked to Sirius. "I don't want to hurt him..."

"It's fine, Sev" Sirius grinned. "Readers LOVE this sort of thing"

Severus hesitated again. "Well if you're sure..."

"Positive" Sirius chuckled.

Severus moved over as Sirius lay on his front, his left leg drawn up higher revealing some of his bum crack as he gazed over his shoulder innocently and almost afraid of Severus but the Slytherin knew it was just acting. Nervously he brought his hand down on his boyfriend's backside in more of a kitten slap.

Everybody laughed including Sirius himself.

"Come on, give me a nice hard spanking" the Gryffindor flashed a grin before his face returned to the pout.

Severus took a deep breath and brought his hand down much harder on Sirius' bottom, a squeak of surprise escaped the boy's throat and the camera went off several times catching it. (The camera had moved so Severus wasn't in the frame).

Severus brought his hand down again watching the expressions on Sirius' face turn to complete arousal and submission.

The camera didn't fail to catch any of the shots and when Severus went to sit down and massage his bump feeling the baby wriggling around he watched them shoot pictures of the now red hand print on Sirius' backside. He watched the boy squeezing his own arse and turn to face the camera whist keeping the full blown view of right between his legs more private knowing how Severus felt about it.

When finally the shoot was done and Sirius dressed and packed up his things, they shook hands with the people there, laughed and chatted briefly before the two boys went downstairs for another drink.

"A days work all done by noon" Sirius chuckled.

"By lunch you mean, it's one" Severus laughed.

Sirius checked his pocket watch. "Oh yeah, so it is" he grinned pulling Severus in for a cuddle. "I'm really proud of how well you did this morning though with everything that went on. I loved how you took some control and came up with your own poses and positions and you started laughing and having fun and everything I didn't think you'd be that way at all, not anything like that in front of the camera" he said very proudly.

Severus grew hot and started blushing madly. "I had a good time, it was much better and more fun than I ever expected it to be"

"That's great, see, I told you everything would be fine" Sirius grinned.

Severus laughed. "You're always right" he breathed draping his arms around the boys neck.

Sirius smiled and leaned in or a sweet kiss.

They spent most of the afternoon going around Hogsmeade eating sweets and generally having a laugh before they finally returned to the castle mid-afternoon to visit Evan again until dinner.

"Hey guys, how was the shoot?" Regulus grinned when they slipped into Evan's private little room.

"Very good, the pregnancy one went so well you should have seen, Sev! He was having a great time" Sirius laughed as they sat down.

"Great" Remus chuckled.

"I had one of my naughty shoots as well which is always fun" Sirius said slowly. "Severus helped with that one, gave me a right spanking, the readers will love it!" he teased watching his boyfriend's face go up in horror flames.

"At least you guys get to go out and have fun, I'm stuck in here" Evan pouted grumpily. "Pomfrey keeps giving me drugs that make me all calm and sleepy but sometimes I find them in my food and flush them down the crapper so I don't have to have them because I know I don't need them"

People laughed along with Evan thinking it was the right thing to do.

By the end of the day everybody felt drained after and once they were all settled in bed, Sirius and Severus were out the second their heads hit the pillow.

"Nathaniel?" Avery whispered through the dark as he slipped into bed with his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

Avery snuggled up to his boyfriends back spooning him gently, Mulciber pulled his arms around him tighter. "You know something?"

"What's that?"

"You could have brothers and sisters" Avery whispered softly.

Mulciber tensed and second before he nodded. "I know, I do sometimes wonder if there are any and who my blood parents really are, I'd never leave my mum and dad for them I love them too much but I want to know who they are, if they're still together, married, other children, where they are, if they're even still alive..." he sighed softly.

"Well if you want them maybe I could help you find them" Avery chuckled. "Who knows, maybe you could even have a brother or sister here at Hogwarts!"

Both boys looked to one another and burst out laughing.

The next morning and everybody was up bright and early, that excitable tension hung heavily in the air in the anticipation of a new Quidditch match this late morning.

Avery was nervous, he pulled on the basics of his Quidditch uniform and began pacing around outside the bathroom.

"Oh come on you'll do great" said Severus rolling his dark eyes impatiently.

"Yeah? What if we lose?"

"We won't" Sirius yawned.

"Who exactly are you going to be rooting for?" Mulciber asked curiously quirking an eyebrow at the boy.

"Of course I'd love for my own house to win, I mean, I'm still a Gryffindor but I guess technically I'm rooting for Slytherin" Sirius sighed in admittance.

The three boys whooped and cheered with delight, Severus flung his arms around his neck kissing him softly on the lips.

When they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast they were greeted by loud cheers and boos. People already had their banners, flags and Merlin knows what else out to celebrate with.

"Slytherin!" a seventh year boy roared with delight spotting Avery and a couple of the other team members come sauntering in nervously but looking quite happy and excitable.

They all dropped into their seats and began eating when Regulus and Remus arrived, a loud booing from the Gryffindor table erupted when they spotted the small boy. Regulus just wrinkled his nose with disgust and carried on into his seat.

"Hey, if Slytherin win today then you get to fuck me in that new position you came up with" Remus purred into Regulus' ear watching the giddy, silly smile plaster all over his face.

Sirius and Severus glanced to one another and rolled their eyes.

"Oh Merlin look who's here!" Mulciber said suddenly catching everyone's attention. They all looked up and sure enough wandering into the hall was Evan Rosier looking dozy but very thoroughly pleased to be out.

"Hey guys" he grinned dropping into his seat.

"Hey mate, you're out!" Regulus greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, tired and doped but I'm out" Evan laughed lazily nibbling at a banana. "Good luck today by the way"

"You're not coming?" Avery frowned with concern.

"Duh, of course I am but I can still wish you luck, can't I?" the boy winked playfully.

Everybody laughed.

After a light breakfast for some and in Severus' case a full blown feast, they headed out into the grounds going to the Quidditch stadium. Sirius and the other's helped Severus and protected him as they climbed up the wooden stands to get some front row, excellent seats. Severus sat up against one of the pillars to protect him from the wind.

It was a reasonably mild day, the sun was glinting behind the light clouds but there was still that light chill of cool in the spring air.

Severus cuddled up closer to Sirius for extra warmth.

"Hey sexy" the boy breathed into his ear. "Maybe tonight we'll have to have a little play"

"Maybe we will" Severus grinned up to him. "Gods, I love you more than anything" he breathed.

"I love you too, Sev" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Thanks for being here for me through all of this crap"

"Don't thank me, I love you, I want to be there for you and do all of this stuff" Sirius chuckled softly gently running his fingers through the boy's hair.

They weren't kept waiting much longer however before the players stepped out onto the pitch. The crowds roared with delight watching the coach talk clearly to them for a moment or two. The captains shook hands and brooms were mounted, the balls were released and the whistle blew. Everybody took off amongst another enormous roar from the crowd.

"James is out" Sirius said angrily his eyes following the boy as she streaked across the pitch on his broom neck and neck with one of the Slytherin chasers.

Severus gritted his teeth but said nothing, he didn't want to set anyone off today and end up in a massive fight or having another problem with the guys.

"And Slytherin in possession, Avery is streaking up the pitch and- SCORE! Slytherin fifty to thirty!" the commentator shouted over the crowd.

The crowd roared with delight and when the next two goals went to Slytherin, Gryffindor were booing and thumbing them down whenever they passed.

"Goal to Gryffindor!"

The game progressed much this way, James and Avery went neck and neck at one point furiously until Avery did the best thing he could and grabbed the Quaffle and scored.

Mulciber was screaming with delight, waving his arms and clapping to his boyfriend.

Remus' was whooping and grinning but his eyes were nearly always on his own boyfriend, Regulus.

Even some Gryffindor's looked quite pleased he had beaten Potter after everything that had happened.

"What's this? Has the Snitch been spotted?" the commentator called loudly.

Everybody turned to stare. Regulus Black and the Gryffindor seeker tearing across the pitch by the Ravenclaw stands.

James Potter spun round on his broom and yelled something to the beater. The girl seemed to hesitate but Potter shot over to her and screamed something.

"What's Potter doing!?" Severus shouted and all of his friends looked as Potter and the female beater were hovering high above the stands, everybody's attention was on the two seekers.

A look of rage crossed James' face soon followed by a nasty glare. The girl went to fly away but the snatched the bat from her hands just in time as a bludger was shooting past. He belted the ball with all of his strength sending it rocketing downwards.

Regulus' arm was outstretched, he was literally about to catch it, he could feel the wings almost touching his fingers when suddenly-

WHAM!

The crowd gasped and roared with shock watching as a bludger hit Regulus square in the ribs sending the boy spiralling rapidly into the stands.

Remus cried out in terror.

Regulus hit the pillar roughly and went floating down still dangling off his broom until he hit the ground, skidded a little way his body bouncing and falling over himself until he landed on his back gasping in agony his back arching off of the muddy grass.

Remus screamed and went tearing down the stairs battering people out of the way with all his strength (which was a surprising amount to be honest) he tore down the stands and through onto the pitch racing as fast as his legs could carry him.

The game had stopped.

Nobody had won as they knew of.

What happened to the Snitch?

Remus was struggling to keep his balance as he ran through the slippery grounds, he skidded and tripped falling to his knees at Regulus' side throwing his arms around the boy and sobbing his heart out.

Within a minute the nurse appeared with a stretcher.

The coach and rushing onto the pitch blowing her whistle and calling for everybody to come down.

James Potter could be seen only just as he was quite well hidden, laughing in the air.

"Come on let's get down there and see him" Sirius said firmly as the Slytherin boys hurried as quickly as they could down the stairs. They all helped Severus across the muddy ground as the nurse tried to get a screaming, sobbing Regulus onto a stretcher.

When Severus got to his side he saw the blood seeping through the boys clothes, he was growing very pale but still crying in agony.

"Regulus you must allow me to take you to the hospital wing IMMEDIATELY" the nurse demanded.

The boy sobbed, Remus was crying but trying to coax him.

Mulciber threw his arms around Avery very tightly whispering his thanks that the boy is okay.

In the end they got Regulus onto a stretcher by magic but the boy was losing blood and falling unconscious.

Sirius and Severus looked utterly heartbroken as they made their way quickly after the stretcher. The look on Remus' face was utterly heart-breaking.

How would Remus cope if he lost Regulus….?

...


	29. Chapter 29

When they finally reached the castle and made their way to the hospital wing, everybody looked grave.

The school was in an absolute uproar, people unsure of who won, was it a tie or a forfeit? Slytherin had more points than Gryffindor but what if the seeker had actually caught the snitch, did it count as a win still even though Regulus had been seriously injured.

"Reg... oh Reg..." Remus whimpered as he helped the nurse to slide him onto a bed and Avery drew the curtain around them.

Severus was surprised that Madame Pomfrey hadn't told them all to get out, have a wash or at least take off their shoes as they'd tracked filth in with them but she was too preoccupied with Regulus for the time being. He swallowed watching Sirius helping Remus to strip the Quidditch robes from his little brother until he lay in his white boxer shorts.

Mulciber and Avery jumped back in horror, Remus heaved and Severus shut his eyes quickly when their eyes met Regulus' ribs protruding awkwardly from his skin, blood spilling down all over his torso.

"He's losing too much blood" the nurse said quickly spelling her hands clean and snapping on some clean latex gloves.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Remus asked frantically watching her rip fresh sterile bandages from the locked drawer of the bedside table.

"We can only hope so, everybody but Remus please wait outside this isn't something you should see" she said quickly glancing more to Severus than anybody else.

Reluctantly the boys left shooting horrified, sickly and sympathetic looks to Remus and the unconscious Regulus as the moved to stand huddled together outside of the curtain.

Severus' mind was whirling, the events flashing violently before his eyes as he gazed up sadly into Sirius' handsome face. Sirius' face was pale and strained with worry for his little brother. Severus glanced to Mulciber and Avery who were cuddling and looking sad. Evan stood with his head bowed biting on his bottom lip, his brunette eyebrows furrowed with worry about his friend.

"Did anyone else see what happened?" Severus asked at almost a whisper trying to block out Remus' sobs and the frantic shuffling of bandages and material behind the curtain.

Mulciber and Avery shook their heads. "What are you talking about?" it was Mulciber.

"Potter" Sirius managed. "I saw him do it"

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the boy.

"You're joking me, after everything that happened the other day?!" Evan gasped a heavy frown setting on his aristocratic face. "That's not even funny!"

"I wish I were joking" Sirius sighed shaking his head. He quickly explained what he had seen with James obviously trying to coax the female beater into doing it so it wasn't him who had done it himself. Come to think of it, what happened to her after the match?

There was a flurry of angry chatter from the boys hissing and spitting venomous words about that awful little Gryffindor boy.

"I hate him!" Sirius snarled his fists clenched in anger.

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy murmuring sweet words to calm him down, it would do nobody any good to go nuts and attack Potter now.

A horrendous snapping noise from inside the curtain followed by Remus' choked sobs made everybody visibly wince in horror. They felt awful for Regulus, none of this was his fault, he was completely innocent.

Severus' chest was heaving with anger. Regulus was his best friend, the person who had truly been there for him through those tough times, that cute, happy, smiling little face that made everybody happy, he could do anything and people would just pat him on the head and agree with it when he shot them those enormous puppy-dog eyes and he most certainly didn't deserve to be put nearly to death if that wasn't coming up from this. He turned on his heels and made his way to the door.

"Severus where are you going?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Stay here with Regulus, I'll be about half an hour" the boy said simply before he left the room.

Sirius wanted so desperately to follow but he knew he couldn't, he knew he had to listen to what Severus wanted but he was terrified of what the boy was going to do now. In reality he knew that Severus wouldn't attack Potter in his pregnant condition but would be make an exception just this once?

"Boys, you can come back in now" Madame Pomfrey said quickly poking her head back through the curtain.

Sirius took a deep breath, puffed out his chest in that manly way he always did and walked swiftly behind the curtain. He had to be strong for his friends and his brother.

"How is he?" Sirius choked as he stood on the opposite side of his brother's bed to Remus.

"He's alive" the nurse smiled gently. "I've fixed his broken bones and popped them back under his skin, I've managed to seal the wounds over enough for them to heal and I've bandaged him up and checked his vitals" she explained.

Sirius nodded slowly taking his little brother's limp hand. "Should he be on some sort of support?"

"He's breathing on his own and his vitals came back normal so he's just unconscious sometimes people pass out from the pain but we'll soon see about how he is if and when he wakes up" she replied.

"IF?!" Remus cried tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips "He's had quite a nasty accident here, Remus, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more injuries that we haven't discovered yet and won't for a little while. Whilst he's unconscious and still it's best for him to just lay propped up the way he is it'll help promote blood flow in his body and give him a chance to rest without any discomfort"

"Will he be in pain?" Evan asked quietly.

"He will be aching and sore but the actual breaks are mended now, how much pain I can't say but I don't think he will be screaming or crying with it" she said slowly her eyes focused on the Slytherin boy. "I'll fill in his papers, call me if he wakes up but I suggest that maybe you should say goodbye to him while there's still…." She left the sentence hanging and with one last look at Regulus she left the boys alone.

Sirius was trembling, Evan was staring blankly at him the way Sirius knew he did when he was deep in thought, Mulciber and Avery were holding one another and shaking their heads bitterly obviously thinking about James Potter and Remus was leaning with his face by Regulus', still crying, whispering sweet things into his face promising him Remus' eternal love.

"Moony?" Sirius said softly after a good period of time.

Remus sniffed and looked up. "Yeah?"

"James did this" Sirius said sympathetically still clutching Regulus' fingers.

"What? No!" Remus gasped a look of horror washing his now very drawn-looking face.

"Yes" Sirius swallowed. "He tried to make some girl do it, one of the Gryffindor beaters but she wouldn't so he took her bat and did it himself, they were pretty difficult to spot and most people were staring at the pitch so they wouldn't notice him do it, it's his fault, he did this to Regulus on purpose..."

Rage filled Remus' face, his eyes started flashing dangerously. "No... after everything that's happened, McGonagall's warnings to him and he STILL does shit?!"

"He must be pretty confident" Evan said slowly. "And what can we do about it? I'll tell you what, nothing!"

"Oh but we can" Severus' voice rang through the air. He had been gone nearer forty five minutes not but Sirius was so happy to have him back. Severus smiled to his boyfriend and went over to him embracing him lovingly, he honestly had no idea where he'd be if he didn't have Sirius to take care of him and love him...

"Where did you go?" Remus frowned with confusion sniffling slightly trying to calm down but right now that seemed an impossibility.

"I went to Dumbledore, I got Professor McGonagall to come with me" he said slowly.

"What happened?!" Avery asked quickly.

"I... I got her to view my memories, she looked into everything that's been happening, everything I've heard and everything I saw today too and she's insisting Dumbledore expel him and I told him that if he doesn't expel James then I will take it to the media..." Severus said slowly. "Which I think we should do anyway because this is disgusting behaviour for a school!"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"But tell us, what's happening?!" Remus asked panic-stricken. "What did they say?"

"Well... Professor McGonagall really put her foot down and took charge even though she knows she's risking her job" Severus said a tiny smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.

"And...?" Sirius said suddenly feeling quite hopeful.

A warm and very triumphant smile spread across Severus' face. "He's going to be expelled until the end of the year, she will make sure of that so it's really exclusion and they will have to talk about him coming back for seventh year provided he finishes it mental health course at the hospital over the summer" he grinned.

Mulciber gasped, Avery clapped, Sirius squealed, Evan was beaming and Remus threw himself at Severus in a strong but very gentle hug.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" the boy was positively beaming.

"That is provided everything goes well, he may not be fully excluded it might be a part time attendance thing because no child is supposed to be left without an education if they want one" Severus laughed as he wrapped his arms back around Remus' waist.

When Remus pulled back he looked back to Regulus and hurried back to his side gently nuzzling his face and kissing his cheek so tenderly as he ran his fingers through his long, silky black hair.

"You and Regulus are actually perfect for each other" Mulciber smiled.

"I know we are" Remus breathed gazing lovingly into Regulus' pretty little face. He looked so pale and sickly right now it made Remus want to cry again. "Please wake up, Reg, don't die on me, wake up and smile and kiss me and be okay... do it for me, wake up and be strong, fight it, baby, I love you" he breathed. "We'll get married in July just like we promised, after everything, we'll get married and be happy forever..." he breathed kissing the boys cheek.

"Forever?" Regulus said weakly his voice coming out rather tired and hoarse.

Remus' eyes widened and everybody leaned in closer to stare at the younger boy.

Regulus swallowed, his eyes were still closed but his breathing had changed and he was obviously conscious again now.

"Regulus?" Remus' voice rose with excitement. "You're awake!" he practically squealed with delight.

Regulus' lips twitching into a tiny smile and he attempted to move but groaned with the pain of it.

"Are you sore?" Remus asked sympathetically brushing the hairs from his boyfriend's pretty silver eyes.

Regulus made a soft "Mhmm" sound and still didn't open his eyes.

"Nurse!" Avery yelled sticking his head through the curtain.

They waited and seconds later she came running through looking frantic and worried, her apron was even slightly askew.

"Is everything alright?!" she asked her eyes falling to Regulus on the bed.

"He's awake!" Remus was beaming his face instantly lit up, the strain seemed to evaporate and the colour was flooding back into him with the joy he felt over his boyfriend.

"Regulus?" the nurse said slowly approaching him with caution.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly gently feeling for his pulse again and nodding when she determined that is was pretty much normal.

"Tired, sore and a little bit confused" the Slytherin mumbled a tiny creasing frown appearing on his face.

"Poor baby" Remus cooed kissing him softly on his lightly bruised lips.

Regulus smiled softly for a few moments to Remus his eyes fluttering open and he blinked his vision into full focus once again. "What happened to me?"

They all exchanged looks.

"Potter happened" Mulciber said slowly.

A look of pale horror struck Regulus' wince that made each and every one of them wince. Regulus could melt anybody's heart with his innocent little face he was just so small and cute.

"He hit a bludger at you after some girl on the Gryffindor team refused" Evan said slowly.

Regulus groaned and closed his eyes again.

"But don't worry, Severus has made sure he gets expelled" Sirius beamed. "He reported it"

"I showed them my memories, I pleaded our case and I got McGonagall involved again" the Slytherin flushed slightly at all the attention.

"We've won?" Regulus whispered his eyes widening with disbelief.

"We have" Remus breathed gently cuddling Regulus whom grinned and weakly lifted his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"I love you, Remus" Regulus said rather brightly.

"I love you too" Remus grinned.

"And thank you, Severus" Regulus turned his face towards the boy when they drew apart from their little cuddle. "It means a lot to me that you went to all that trouble"

Severus smiled back gently. "You're my best friend and he could have killed you, he's not worth it, he deserves to me gone he's really done it this time, it's the final straw!"

There was another murmur of agreement.

After some time, Madame Pomfrey gave Regulus some painkillers and told him he would be released this evening provided everything went well. Everybody stayed for the rest of the day only leaving for food and toilet breaks before finally that evening, Regulus was released.

Remus actually carried the boy down into the Slytherin dungeons and put him to bed where everybody fussed over him making sure he was okay. Even on the way down the stairs people were calling to them asking how he was and trying to make sure he was alright.

"We hope you're okay!"

"Feel better soon"

"Glad to see you're not dead!"

Remus had to cringe slightly, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Regulus. He washed, changed and climbed in beside the smaller boy before people could even leave.

"You got everything you need?" it was Evan. "We can get you stuff if you like"

"We feel so bad for you, mate" said Rabastan.

"Get well soon" Severus smiled gently.

"Thank you everyone" Regulus breathed with a small smile on his face.

"You wanna sleep, don't you?" Sirius chuckled.

"If you guys don't mind, I've had a rough day" Regulus chuckled weakly.

"Ah sure, mate" Evan grinned.

"Yeah, anything you need" Severus nodded with a bright, warm smile. He watched as Sirius leaned down and kissed his brother softly before he drew back watching Regulus blush awkwardly.

"Night" Sirius nodded before he took Severus by the hand and they went back to their own dormitory.

"Mm my turn for a kiss" Severus grinned pulling Sirius in for a near ferociously passionate kiss as soon as they fell behind their bed curtains all washed, changed and ready for sleep.

Sirius chuckled. "Jealous of me kissing my brother?"

Severus blushed madly and deepened the kiss. "You're only allowed to kiss me" he pouted slightly.

"That's so cute" Sirius laughed rolling them over so he could smother his pregnant lover in sweet kisses. "Mm but he's my brother and you know I'd never cheat on you, I swear it on our baby's life"

Severus grinned against his boyfriend's lips. "You know I'd definitely never cheat on you" he breathed.

"After all the trouble you went to so you could get me?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully knowing it was exactly how to get Severus blushing. The boy drew back and started giggling. "I know you wouldn't" he flashed a dazzling white grin. "I love you so much, gorgeous and I am so fucking proud of you today, you amaze me literally every single day" he spoke honestly his eyes becoming hazy and oh so beautiful.

Severus flushed again and moved to lay on his side snuggling into Sirius. "You know how much I love you and you know how great a friend Regulus is to me, and now Remus is becoming a good friend too and I couldn't stand to see Regulus seriously injured or dead, what if one of his ribs had burst through something inside of him? There was a good chance that could have happened but he was extremely lucky, whether it was intended as it or not it was still attempted murder"

"I know and now there's a good chance that he will be kicked out, if they've seen your memories then that's vital evidence, the memories can't be tampered with and they would be able to tell instantly if they were" Sirius said quickly. "They just HAVE to remove him, if McGonagall gets her way he's gonna be gone"

"I think I've convinced her to, she's furious and risking her job for us and for Regulus' life, they are teachers they have a duty of care to the students no matter what and they can't fall back on it for that bloody boy again" said Severus.

Sirius pulled Severus into his arms tighter. "I never knew how amazing and strong you really are, Severus"

Severus snuggled in closer kissing Sirius' face softly. "I love you, I'm not really a bad person once you get to know me"

"I know you're gorgeous and sweet, funny, kind, intelligent, caring, brave and very strong" Sirius smiled. "Stronger than I am"

"You're perfectly strong, especially now" Severus breathed leaning in for another kiss.

By the time they had finished that they settled down to sleep and drifted off almost immediately. After a weekend like that, who wouldn't be exhausted?

The next morning they met up with the other's in the common room, Regulus had actually decided to go down to breakfast despite being stiff and a little sore (which the nurse told him was normal) he just wanted to stretch his legs for a bit and show his face so people didn't think he was dead or start awful rumours about him.

"How you feeling?" Mulciber asked looking to the younger boy as he sat on the sofa in the common room in mild discomfort.

"Sore, tired but I feel much better than I did yesterday, thanks" Regulus smiled as Remus helped him to his feet offering to carry the boy but Regulus actually refused. He wanted to walk.

They reached the Great Hall and sat down, people were staring mostly at Regulus but also at Severus' growing bump as usual.

"Ready to burst, Snape?" one seventh year boy laughed down the table and a resounding snicker soon followed. Severus just ignored him, he had better things to worry about than how fat he looked today.

"You look amazing and not fat at all" Sirius grinned. "Just pregnant"

Severus blushed and pecked the boy on the lips. "Thank you"

Remus looked up and groaned with dismay when his eyes fell on the one thing that could make this morning so much worse. James Potter.

"What the hell is he still doing here?!" Sirius gasped.

All of the Slytherin boy's in their little group turned and glared.

"Oh god!" Rabastan hissed angrily.

"I thought he was getting kicked out" Regulus said looking helplessly to Severus.

"So did I..." Severus breathed, he felt almost crushed by this. That was it, they were defeated, Potter had won forever and he wouldn't stop until they were all dead.

Mulciber and Avery finished eating first and went outside to sit on a bench in the entrance hall and wait for them.

Once they had all finished eating they made their way out into the entrance hall early for lessons. Regulus draped his arms around Remus' neck and began to kiss him slowly and Mulciber and Avery stared.

"Do you want to...?" Mulciber glanced to Avery nervously.

Avery smiled and allowed Mulciber to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. People who came out of the hall stared at them, a few girls giggled and commented on how they thought it was nice.

"That's hot"

"Sexy"

"Boys kissing each other are so cute"

They walked past Remus and Regulus and made pretty much the same comments about them being hot when they kissed and adorable together.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" James Potter's nasty, smarmy voice filled the air.

Regulus and Remus stopped to nuzzle each other's faces and watch the boy through the corner of their eyes. Mulciber and Avery however did not stop making out, they seemed to be growing more and more absorbed in one another even though Potter was primarily staring at them.

"Faggots" he smirked nastily as his little band of loyal followers came after him.

Avery flipped him off.

Potter ground his teeth with frustration. "It appears homosexuality is spreading all over the place now, isn't it? More and more closeted faggots are coming out and displaying their sick love for one another where everybody has to view it, gross!"

"Why don't you just fuck off? You've done enough damage now leave us alone!" Sirius shouted.

"And then there's you, a nasty, evil, traitor who betrayed his house, his friends and his family, what a disappointment you turned out to be, Black" he said turning on Sirius. "And of course we can't forget that little knocked up twat you're going with now" his eyes flickered to Severus whom draped his arms around Sirius' neck as though to hold him back.

"Leave Severus out of this, you're a raving lunatic you need serious mental help!" Sirius snarled.

"Don't rise" Sirius whispered.

"And as for the Werewolf and its little boyfriend" the boy sighed turning to Remus.

Regulus had to desperately grab a hold of Remus with all the small amount of strength that he had to stop the boy from tearing James apart.

"Hmph" James sneered. "Cute"

"Why don't you just stop getting involved in other people's lives?!" Evan snarled. "You've done enough damage!"

"Medication not working for you, Rosier?" James chuckled.

"Touché" Evan nodded. "However I'm not on medication, I don't have anything wrong with me unlike you..."

James visibly flinched his eyes wandering around to them again. "You are the worst traitor of them all" he said to Remus

"Didn't Professor McGonagall warn you that if you did anything else to any of us you would be removed from the school?" Regulus said suddenly. He let go of Remus and stepped forward to fully square off James. Despite looking so pale, despite looking very tired and weak he was determined to be strong for his lover's sake.

James looked slightly surprised, his eyes wandered up and down Regulus' tiny frame and he burst into fits of laughter. "Seriously, what are YOU going to be able to do to ME?" he roared with delight.

An enraged flicker crossed Regulus' face. "I might be small but that doesn't mean I'm stupid or weak!"

"Bite me" James laughed. "You're pathetic, I had you down yesterday as being nailed in a wooden box but oh you did manage to surprise me there" he waggled a finger teasingly at Regulus. "Still pathetic and weak though, just like your spineless brother and your pathetic, ugly boyfriend"

Nobody could have predicted Regulus' next move, despite his suffering and injuries he leapt forward, grabbed James by the hair and brought his knee to the boy's face. A loud crack rebounded around the enormous room, everybody around them heard and gasped turning to stare. Blood spurted everywhere and James cried out in pain and shock before he grabbed Regulus around the waist and slammed him back into the wall.

Regulus screamed in pain and Remus jumped in grabbing James by the back of his robes his used the immense amount of strength built in his core from his transformations, more than human strength and threw James so the boy cried out again as he flew through the air and skidded across the floor a good ten or so feet away.

"Do not EVER lay your hands on my boyfriend again!" Remus snarled.

Mulciber and Avery froze wide-eyed at the boy, Severus shrank into Sirius whom seemed to back down a little, even Evan Rosier looked wary. Regulus however slumped to the ground clutching his sore but healed sides.

Remus' face grew darker, his eyes were changing from their lazy blue to a vivid golden amber and his lip was curled back in a snarl. "I should have come to find you yesterday and KILLED you for what you did to him, you almost lost Regulus his life!"

"He... deserves it..." James choked getting to his feet and backing away from Remus as the boy withdrew his wand.

"I'd love to hex you into oblivion right now but I think I'd rather watch you squirm in agony under my very own hands, James" Remus spat venomously.

Everybody was in shock.

James cowered slightly but continued to glare at Remus determined not to back down to him.

"What's the matter, no wand out? Someone is a bit brave..." Remus said tilting his head to one side with a mocking, dangerous gaze. A flicker of fear crossed James' face making Remus smirk further. "Or perhaps you just don't have it, perhaps it was taken off of you, eh?"

"Stay away from me, you're crazy, ALL OF YOU ARE CRAZY!" James screamed still backing away from the advancing Remus. "Your boyfriend is a piece of leftover scum, he's nothing but his brother's leftovers and you're even worse, filthy beast"

Remus' palm collided with James' chest and the boy flew backwards onto the ground. "I could break your neck so easily" he smirked dangerously. "But I won't because you're not worth Azkaban, you're not even worth the air Regulus breathes, you don't deserve to be classed as the same species as him, as ANY of those Slytherin's or Sirius so don't you DARE try and make yourself out to be otherwise" he leaned down to glare into James' face.

James opened his mouth to speak but a voice caught everybody's attention. The voice they had all been waiting for.

"JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall said, her voice the bolt of lightning tearing through the nights sky, the burst of deadly flame from Fiendfyre curse. She was one hell of a woman.

Everybody fell into deadly silence.

"Thought you would leave these boys with one last parting gift did you? I think not, Argus do you have his things?"

"Yes, mum" the man said hurrying along at her side with James' trunk and possessions.

Severus' mouth dropped, Sirius squealed slightly with excitement. Mulciber and Avery were charged with energy and Evan was practically shaking all over.

The look on James' face was priceless.

"Right" she said as she swept down the stairs, students parted like the red sea to let her pass with Filch behind her heaving James' things along. "Now you'll be going home for a few weeks before you start your intensive treatment programme at the hospital, expulsion until the end of the year and I think if you have completely recovered by the end of the summer there is a chance you will be emitted back into Hogwarts for your N.E.W.T level" she said sharply.

James looked horrified as he got to his feet glaring viciously into Remus' vivid eyes, the boy was heaving and shaking with the rage he felt over what James had done to Regulus.

"Professor!" James gasped out in protest as Remus grabbed him and gave him a hard shove towards the doors but not hard enough for him to fall again. He shot a wary look to Remus before a frightened, pleading look to his head of house.

"No more excuses and no more chances, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts until further notice!" she barked marching towards him and seizing him by the shoulder.

"Evil!" He bellowed to the Slytherin's as she began dragging him to the exit. "All of you are twisted, sick and evil!" he spat his eyes wide and dangerous. "TRAITOR!" he bellowed jabbing the accusing finger at Sirius as he struggled with the teacher. "FAGGOT!" he shouted to Mulciber. "LUNATIC ABOLUTE MENTAL CASE!" he screamed spitting at evil (literally). "MONSTER!" at Avery. "LEFTOVERS!" he screamed to Regulus and by now he was almost at the door. "DIRTY BEAST!" at Remus and finally. "I HOPE YOU DIE GIVING BIRTH!" at Severus. He shot them all one last deadly look before he was finally dragged out of the doors.

"Go on, leave, you don't deserve to be at this school you're the only monster here!" Remus screamed after him.

"Fuck you, Remus!" James spat venomously before the doors closed behind them.

There was a moments' pause before EVERYBODY erupted into screams of delight.

"Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus!" people chanted throwing their fists in the air. The older students had their wands out and fireworks were blasting in the air above them, red and gold sparks from the younger Gryffindor's.

Mulciber and Avery were beaming and clapping their hands at the Werewolf. Evan stood haughtily with his arms folded over his chest and Sirius was smiling along with Severus.

Remus was still furious, emotional and in a state but his eyes fell on Regulus as the younger boy got slowly to his feet. Remus didn't hesitate to run to him and pull him into the biggest cuddle of his life burying his face in the younger boy's neck.

"My hero" Regulus whispered softly.

"I love you so much, Regulus Black" Remus sounded like he was choking on tears.

"I love you too, Remus Lupin" Regulus breathed.

When Remus finally pulled back he scooped Regulus up into his arms and carried him down towards the dungeons. All of the boys hurried after them grinning and whooping and cheering with delight. They had finally won. James Potter was history even if it was only until next year...

They all slumped down in the common room chattering excitedly.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked pulling Severus right into his lap for a proper cuddle himself.

"I'm fine" Severus smiled gently. "Just... you know I'm worried about giving birth and you know..." he said chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Severus knew there was nothing abnormal about feeling anxious of giving birth especially seeing as he was a boy himself but he wanted to be sure he wasn't going to die, he knew that was extremely rare and Potter saying things to him like that when he was so sensitive about everything just made it worse.

"Babe you are going to be fine I promise you that!" Sirius beamed. "You are beautiful and you are healthy and you will give birth to our baby girl and hold her in your arms and nothing else will matter but her" he breathed leaning in and kissing Severus on the cheek as he gently caressed his face.

Severus felt his heart swelling with love and joy. "Sirius..."

"You're gorgeous" Sirius breathed nuzzling the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Your eyes are gorgeous like that, gorgeous before but so unusual and funky like this" Regulus breathed pressing his lips to the hot pulse point of Remus' neck.

"Mm" the boy groaned softly running his fingers through his lover's beautiful raven hair.

"And the way you beat the crap out of Potter like that and saved me!" Regulus beamed his eyes lighting up as he bit his bottom lip shooting Remus one of those hungry and very horny looks.

"Yeah, Remus we had no idea how strong you were" Evan laughed. "I'm impressed"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Moony" said Sirius.

Remus flashed them a grin before turning his attention back on Regulus.

"So, you wanna go upstairs and have a little fun?" Regulus purred his eyes falling half lidded.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"More than up to it" Regulus grinned. And with that, Remus lifted the boy up bridal style again and carried him off up the stairs.

"Ooh someone's going to have some fun" Avery chuckled.

"Speaking of having some fun..." Mulciber said huskily as he gazed into his boyfriend's warm brown eyes, a hand slowly slipped up Avery's supple thigh and their eyes caught hungrily. "What do you say that we... go and have a little fun of our own?"

Avery searched his boyfriend's face before his own spread into an eager smile. "I'd love that" he breathed.

Severus and Sirius chuckled watching them leave and then Evan hurried over to a group of giggling girls that were beckoning to him.

"Looks like everybody is off doing one thing or another that's pretty naughty" Sirius laughed.

"Mm well maybe later it will be our turn" Severus purred caressing the side of Sirius' face. "Fuck I feel like an enormous weight has been lifted, Potter is gone, he is FINALLY gone!" the boy squeaked with excitement.

"I know" Sirius grinned. "Gods now we're free, we don't have to worry about anything, no more stress of shite like this and you can deliver baby and everything will be perfect, I hope" he chuckled softly.

"After all of these months and years we are finally getting to be together and we are finally getting to relax and enjoy life, now that evil bully is gone we can get on with things" Severus breathed.

"People guess what?!" a girl shouted as she came running into the common room. Her name was Misty. "McGonagall says they're removing Dumbledore!" she beamed. "We get like two days off lessons until everything is sorted and she replaces him!"

There was a cheer of excitement. Even though McGonagall was a Gryffindor, she was way better than Dumbledore in every sense of the word because she was more intelligent and much fairer and down to Earth.

"So, seeing as those two are pleasuring each other in the dormitory... how about you and I have a little fun in the bathroom?" Severus winked playfully.

"I'm definitely up for some celebration!" Sirius beamed.

Severus leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Come on then" he breathed taking Sirius by the hand and hurrying towards the dormitory doors with him.

"Don't mind us, guys!" Sirius called as they charged through the dormitory and into the bathroom. Mulciber and Avery however were behind closed curtains doing fuck knows what.

"We're gonna have sex in the bathroom" Severus laughed loudly before the door banged shut on their playful, lovebird giggling.

Mulciber and Avery however didn't seem to bother about them at all as Mulciber's hand slipped down the front of Avery's underwear and his cock sprang free. They were both blushing with excitement and the feeling of all this was so new to them.

Avery gasped softly when he felt his boyfriend's finger curl around his erection and begin to stroke him the same way Avery was doing his own. "Feels really good" Avery whispered. Mulciber chuckled softly against his lips.

"I know" he whispered back before his tongue slipped into his boyfriend's mouth.

The celebrations went on all day and into the evening. By the time Sirius and Severus had flopped down into bed that evening they were glowing with ecstatic joy.

"I cannot believe this has happened" Severus grinned to his lover.

"A dream come true" Sirius breathed.

They both lay awake gazing into each other's eyes that evening. Everything felt so right and so perfect it was just incredible. They could hardly speak they were so happy.

Sirius gently placed his hand on Severus' large baby bump under the covers and a loving smile spread across his ridiculously handsome features when he felt the baby wriggling and kicking under the skin.

"She's so perfect" Sirius said in a tiny, gentle voice.

"I know" Severus smiled warmly cuddling in closer and gazing down at his tummy as Sirius began to stroke it.

"I cannot wait until she arrives, Sev" Sirius was beaming once again. "I'm so excited"

"Me too" Severus sighed happily. "Me too..."

Tuesday passed in a happy, relaxing blur in which Sirius and Severus spent the day relaxing in a nice warm bath where Severus got every kind of massage he could possibly imagine in his wildest dreams (that even included Sirius managing at a funny angle to sit on his cock in the bath) they walked in the grounds, ate as much as they pleased and finished off all of their homework.

On Tuesday evening Professor McGonagall stood up in front of the Great Hall to announce the news.

"As you may all have been aware, professor Dumbledore has been removed from the school premises due to the fact he has been incapable as a headmaster and has not treated the students fairly or with any tact, he broke the code of conduct which is we do not allow bullying to happen in this school and that almost cost a student his life, as from today I have taken over as your new headmistress of Hogwarts" she said loudly as she stood from what used to be Dumbledore's chair.

There was a loud excitable cheer.

"Yes thanks you everyone" she smiled graciously waving for them to settle down. "I will be resuming my duty as head of Gryffindor house so any students of mine will still be in the same classes and still come to me for things. I will however be hiring another teacher to help with the work load but this may take a few weeks, until after the Easter holidays at least" she went on. "All school rules apply and I want to stress that any bullying or other such problems are to be reported to myself, a professor or your head of house so they can be dealt with, do you have any questions?" she asked gazing around at them.

A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Will Professor Dumbledore ever return?" she asked curiously.

"I can't say for certain but it doesn't look that way" the woman replied. "There are big changes happening at Hogwarts as you now know and I wish everybody a pleasant rest of the year" she said before sitting down.

Much to everyone's surprise an enormous feast appeared at the table and everybody gasped with delight tucking in.

"This is so perfect!" Severus grinned excitedly. "So utterly perfect!" he said shovelling food of every description into his mouth.

His friends were staring with smirks on their faces.

"What? I'm pregnant I have an excuse" he blushed nervously.

"Mm tomorrow you'll be three quarters of the way through six months pregnant, a week tomorrow and we hit seven months!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Just over two months left to go, nervous?" Avery asked.

"Very" Severus chuckled. "But really excited at the same time"

"I can agree with that" Sirius smiled warmly resting a hand on Severus' bump. "He's changing every day with the baby inside of him, new stuff all the time"

"Yeah, and the same old ache in my side where she's turning" Severus sighed placing a hand on his side as though he had a stitch for extra emphasis.

"Still hurting, huh?" Sirius frowned.

"Yeah"

"The baby is turning?" Regulus asked confusedly.

"Yeah she turns around so she's basically upside down ready for the birth about now, it hurts Severus a little in his sides but it'll stop when she's the right way round, it's normal and it's great she's doing it on her own" Sirius explained with a happy smile.

"Oh, I see" Regulus nodded with understanding.

"Hey your eyes are blue again" Severus chuckled looking at Remus' face.

"Yeah they changed back yesterday mostly after I made love to Regulus three times" Remus said a rosy blush scattering across his cheeks and nose.

"Three?!" Evan's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Trust me, we can do more" Regulus smirked with a wink and everybody burst out laughing.

"So what about you two, did you get laid for the first time?" Sirius asked looking to Mulciber and Avery just trying to include them in the conversation.

"Masturbation" said Mulciber very calmly but they were both blushing.

"Awesome" Regulus grinned. "Have fun?"

They both looked to one another and laughed again. That was a definite yes...

On Wednesday morning Severus woke happier than ever. He stretched out under the warm covers and sighed with happiness. "Twenty seven weeks" he breathed turning over to curl into Sirius' warm, naked chest. He sighed happily and gazed up into his lover's beautiful face watching the Gryffindor sleeping peacefully.

He was so proud of Sirius and pleased that they were together, after everything they had been through in the past couple of months things were finally starting to improve and they were getting the life they always dreamed of.

The air around the castle had been so much more relaxed, nobody and Severus really meant that nobody had started anything. People had actually been asking how he was feeling again and smiling at his bump, especially the girls and asking about how their daughter was doing which was extremely kind of them all things considered. Severus had however spotted Lily who had done nothing but glare and turn her back on them, he guessed that she was probably extremely pissed off after the whole James Potter thing and would need some time before she became like the others…. If that would ever happen.

Sirius' stirring brought Severus back to the real world and he grinned watching the boy's eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Severus smiled brushing their lips together lightly.

Sirius' lips curled into a tender smile. "Good morning to you too, beautiful" he breathed. "Today is-"

"Twenty seven weeks" Severus breathed again snuggling in closer as Sirius stretched out like a lazy cat under the covers. "You wanna read some of my book?"

"Of course" Sirius chuckled.

Severus reached over, snatched up the book, flipped to the correct page and began to read aloud again:

"_Congrats you're at week twenty seven and your baby now measures fifteen inches in length and weighs just over three pounds!" _he began.

"_You may well have now noticed just how swollen you are especially around your hands and feet, your ankles are probably enormous, your fingers are getting chubby but don't worry it won't last forever. Aside from this you'll notice your trousers don't fit, your shirts don't fit and maybe even your underwear is feeling the stretch and you're only going to get bigger from here on out" _

"Well that sounds nice..." Sirius said a little sarcastically making Severus laugh before he continued to read.

"_Good news! Your baby's brain can control the body temperature and the breathing and her sucking abilities are near perfect and he or she can now cough too" _Severus read on. _"Also if you are planning to breast feed you may want to look into a nursing bra now along with information on it" _

Sirius smiled making Severus blush madly.

"_Baby's skin is much less wrinkled now and now he or she is gaining plenty of weight so they look like a real newborn baby now too" _he continued. _"You may also like to keep a kick chart of the amount of kicks your baby does in a day or an hour for example to show him or her when they're a teenager and will probably feel horribly embarrassed about it__ and one last thing to note is that if you want to feel much better with all the weight gain and swelling this week, taking a nice warm bath with plenty of bubbles is the perfect way to relax as your body will feel plenty lighter in the water, swimming can also help too" _

"_And other things to look out for are the swelling, frequent urination, cramps where the baby turns, cramps in your lower back and thighs, constipation, heart burn, cravings, weight gain, emotions and of course the leaking of breast milk" _ Sirius finished with a smile.

"Yeah not too pleased about the whole milk thing, yesterday afternoon it came right through my top" Severus winced slightly. "It seems to be getting a little worse"

"Wanna try some gauze and pads?" Sirius offered.

Severus hesitated a moment. "Yeah I think it's about time to do that now before I get any bigger and before it gets any worse" he chuckled softly. "And hey, maybe if I'm not leaking breast milk people won't laugh at me so much"

"Who's leaking breast milk?" Evan's voice called over to them as he yawned and sat up in bed.

"Oh, you're up" said Sirius.

"No, duh" the boy rolled his green eyes and laughed playfully.

"Hey, Evan, twenty seven weeks today" Severus grinned.

"Oh yeah, congratulations" the boy smiled as he slipped out of bed and began to pull his clothes on. "Doing anything special for it?"

"No, just taking it easy" Severus sighed happily his hands massaging over his growing baby bump. "I feel so much better now you actually have no idea" his eyes were twinkling with happiness.

Sirius smiled warmly and began to gently caress the side of Severus' face. He was incredibly happy with Severus and for Severus the only thing that still nagged in the back of his mind was Severus' mother but he had already agreed to put that to one side for now and let Severus have his moment in the sun to feel better, he deserved it.

"Easter holiday's soon, another big relaxation for you then we're into exam time" Evan sighed.

"I know, how time flies, huh? Baby is due during exams" Sirius breathed.

Wednesday passed in a happy blur, no problems, the classes were lighter and easier and Severus and Sirius had never been more loved up publically. They were all over each other and every opportunity and would stand kissing in the corridors and on benches waiting for lessons, at lunch they sat feeding each other (the same way Remus and Regulus were) and they were just generally having an amazing time of it.

On Thursday Regulus seemed to be growing quite excited.

"Guess whose birthday it is tomorrow" he beamed excitedly.

"Well not yours because yours was last month" Evan chuckled.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Remus'!" he said with utter delight.

"Ooh I see, doing anything special?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at them.

"Well we have lessons and then we're just going to have a romantic evening in" Remus said his blue eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"Someone's gonna get lucky again" Severus chuckled.

"As many times as he wants" Regulus breathed draping himself all over Remus whom obviously didn't mind one bit.

"Does it hurt?" Avery asked curiously. Everybody turned to look at him but he seemed genuinely curious.

"At first it does a bit, more of a burn really" said Remus.

"You get used to it and if you do proper preparation it's much better especially the more times you do it" Regulus smiled.

"Plus the more turned on you are the better it feels" Sirius chuckled. "And hitting that prostate might make you scream so just be warned you can get a lot from anal sex"

Avery and Mulciber looked to one another with glittering eyes.

"Oh I see, you two are thinking about doing it, aren't you?" Severus asked a grin slowly spreading across his glowing face.

They both flushed pink. "Sort of, not right now but we're curious for when it does happen" said Mulciber. "We wanna know what it'll feel like, you get me?"

The four boys nodded quickly.

"Yeah it was the same for us too" said Regulus reassuringly. "It's a pretty big step but an amazing one at that"

"I guess if it felt bad then you lot wouldn't be off doing it all the time then" Avery chuckled.

"Mm I love making love to Remus' anus" Regulus sighed dreamily. Remus blushed a little but smiled and snuggled up closer at the lunch table.

Evan spat out his drink and everybody burst out laughing at it.

By the end of the day they were all feeling kind of tired but thoroughly pleased with themselves. They all sat around the fire in the common room relaxing. Regulus was laying between Remus' legs his cheek against the boy's chest listening to his heart beating. Evan was sitting by their feet flipping through a magazine, Mulciber and Avery were cuddled up on the opposite sofa and Sirius and Severus were curled up beside Mulciber and Avery only facing away from them a little.

"Guys I've got a confession" said Regulus slowly.

"What's that?" Severus frowned.

"I think I'm going to give up Quidditch"

Everybody froze and a horrible atmosphere snapped into place faster than anyone could say the word Quidditch.

"You're not serious, are you?" Avery frowned slightly.

"No, that would be me" Sirius chuckled and Avery rolled his eyes smirking at the boy.

"You know what I mean, Regulus" he sighed.

"I just... don't think I can get back on a broom again" the younger boy said awkwardly. Remus seemed to sense his discomfort and began to gently stroke his face. "I'd like to play but I keep having horrible flashbacks and I've been dreaming about it and I just don't think I can fly ever again"

"You can you just need to try" Severus smiled gently. "It was a big, terrifying thing that happened to you so they can't expect you to get over it just like that" he said snapping his fingers sharply.

"You have to play, mate, you're our Seeker!" Mulciber protested.

"Yeah you're brilliant at it, great flyer" it was Avery.

"Remus, what do you think?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I think that if he doesn't want to do it anymore he shouldn't because I really don't want to see him hurt even if Potter is gone, that was a real wake-up call but on the other hand I don't want him to be terrified of riding a broom because of it, I don't want him to be sad" Remus said as he smiled down into Regulus' pretty little face.

"I think you should wait a couple of weeks and try again, they won't rematch for ages after what happened and everybody can help you get back on your broom" Severus smiled warmly. He didn't want to see Regulus upset or not being able to play out of his fears but Remus did make a good point out of the getting hurt thing. But Potter was gone now and that really made a drastic improvement.

"Yeah we'll help you fly again" Avery grinned.

"Couple of weeks when you're back on your feet and we'll take you flying, just a little fly so you can get used to it again" Mulciber nodded.

"Thanks, guys" Regulus smiled gently and stretched himself out lazily like a cat his mouth folding into an o as he yawned softly.

It wasn't long after that when all of the boys went to bed that evening.

"Come here, gorgeous" Sirius breathed.

Severus chuckled and snuggled in further to his boyfriend's chest. "I love you, Sirius"

"And I love you too, Severus" the boy breathed. "Have those pads and the gauze been helping you any with the leaking?"

Severus nodded with a small smile. "Definitely, now I'm not terrified of dribbling breast milk all over myself and it coming through my clothes"

"You tried the pads on before but didn't like them" Sirius chuckled.

"I know but now I sort of need them so I don't feel like I have much of a choice" said Severus with a tiny sigh. "Kind of a grim aspect of being pregnant"

"I find you hot, so what if you're leaking milk it's natural" Sirius shrugged with a small smile. "As I've said before, pregnancy is hot"

Severus laughed as Sirius pulled him in to smother him in cheeky kisses. "You know something?" he said when Sirius finally let go of him.

"What's that?"

"I've have never been this happy before" Severus smiled warmly his eyes filled with the purest honesty.

"Well, Sev, you've gotten everything you want and I can tell you that I've never been this happy either" Sirius breathed.

Severus felt the warmth spreading all over his body from his heart. Sirius was just so amazing and perfect in his eyes the world with a much sunnier place now Potter was removed and the problem was gone. "All these years I thought people really hated me for me, that I was the problem and nobody else was bad but now Potter is gone and now people have settled down and I'm pregnant and I have you then everything has changed, my life has changed completely even if some bad things did come after it like the deaths of my parents but that wouldn't be helped"

"Things can only get better and I said before that things couldn't get worse they could only get better and they have" Sirius smiled. "Look at everything I went through and I know for an absolute FACT I would never have made it through without you by my side to help me and take care of me"

Severus' heart was fluttering. "I really want to marry you, Sirius..." Severus breathed.

"You will" Sirius smiled. "I want to propose to you properly though when the time is right and everything is perfect, I want it all to be beautiful and give you every piece of romance you deserve right down to all the very fine last and tiny details, you need everything because you deserve it"

Severus was grinning and he pulled Sirius into a passionate kiss. "I can't wait"

"Well you'll be surprised when it happens because I won't be telling you a thing until I actually ask for your hand" Sirius breathed.

That night they both snuggled down to sleep even happier than they ever had been before. Severus had never realised how nice life could be when you grew up, settled down and everything worked out and people get just what they deserved.

Sirius felt incredible, he had Severus, he had Rose and his friends were all happy. Potter was gone and the school was going well, his classes were coming along fine and he would hopefully pass, their predicted grades came out tomorrow which would be an enormous help and he could only cross his fingers that they would be good and he would get them if not better once the actual real exams came around in a few months' time.

And with that Sirius drifted off into a warm and very comfortable sleep...

The next morning Remus was woken by a thousand warm, wet kisses being pressed all over his neck. He grinned and chuckled softly feeling Regulus rubbing up against him a grin spreading across the younger boy's face.

"Good morning, happy seventeenth birthday!" Regulus grinned.

"Thank you very much" Remus chuckled.

Regulus pulled back and moments later after some shuffling he placed several lumpy parcels on Remus' lap.

The boy yawned, rubbed his tired eyes and sat up staring at them. "Reg, you know you didn't need to get me presents..."

"You know you want them" Regulus winked playfully. "What are you waiting for, open them!" he said excitedly.

Remus flashed him a smile, laughed lightly and tore off the paper to the first present. Inside was a very nice and very expensive pair of designer, dark, baggy jeans. "Wow..."

"I thought you'd like those, they'd make your amazing arse look even better!" Regulus grinned.

"I love them but they look so expensive..." Remus breathed holding them up. They really were very nice.

Regulus just laughed and waved him off. "Open the others!" he said excitedly.

Remus tore off the second parcel's paper to reveal another designer item but this one was a t-shirt, a lilac one. "Reg... these clothes are so expensive how can I possibly accept them?"

"You're my boyfriend and it's your birthday and I'm telling you that you can accept them because I would be upset if you didn't" the younger boy pouted making Remus laugh and lean in for a kiss.

"They're beautiful" he breathed tearing open the paper on a small box which inside had a pair of expensive designer sunglasses and the next which was an expensive leather jacket. "Oh Regulus, how much did you spend?" Remus flushed staring at the gifts. Nothing he had ever owned cost anywhere near as much as these. Not even all of the outfits in his entire house and his school things would have cost as much as even the t-shirt.

"You deserve them" Regulus smiled warmly. "Now open the last one" he breathed nodding to the strangely wrapped gift.

Remus tore open the paper and nearly choked on his words and he blushed madly. "You bought me a dildo?" he gasped holding up the toy in its packaging.

"I thought you would really enjoy having some fun with that, besides, I get to watch you pleasuring yourself with it too and I reckon we'll both get really turned on over that" Regulus beamed. "And plus I was hoping that maybe sometime you might be open to trying... two..." he winked playfully nodding to his own crotch.

Remus' eyes widened and he swallowed. "Hell yes!"

Regulus let out a giggle. "Happy birthday, gorgeous"

"Happy birthday indeed!" Remus grinned. "Thank you so much for the presents I love them" he breathed leaning in and pulling Regulus into a playful kiss.

After some amount of kissing they were interrupted by Sirius and Severus pulling back the curtain. Severus looked positively enormous this morning as he beamed down at them.

"Ahem" Sirius said clearing his throat.

They looked up blushing ever so slightly.

"Happy birthday, Moony!" Sirius grinned resting a gift down on his friend's lap. "That's from both of us" he nodded to Severus.

"Wow thank you" Remus smiled tearing off the paper. The first thing in the present was a gift card to the pet shop in Diagon Alley.

"We were thinking maybe you could get a new owl with it" Sirius smiled. "Gift card applies to pets or pick something else out, an owl of your very own instead of your mums"

"This is brilliant, thanks!" Remus smiled gently as he placed the card in the top drawer of the bedside table. He lifted up the next present which was two books, one on life as a Werewolf and one on magical creatures they knew Remus had an interest in the subject. "Thanks guys" he smiled around to the three of them.

"Oh Merlin, is that a dildo?!" Severus gasped pointing to it sitting on the bed.

Remus and Regulus blushed as they burst out laughing.

"Might be" Regulus grinned.

"Don't wanna know, don't need to know" Sirius laughed holding his hands up.

After that the others dropped in their presents of sweets, chocolates and cards before finally the whole gang of them were heading down to the Great Hall singing happy birthday to the Werewolf.

"Seventeen, wow, what does it feel like to be of age?" Avery grinned as they sat down at the breakfast table that same morning.

"Great!" Remus laughed. "I feel like an adult now!"

"You are" Sirius winked.

"Yeah and you have your apparition test in a couple of weeks, won't that be exciting?" Regulus asked eagerly.

"Yes, very, I hope I pass" the boy chuckled.

"I'm sure you will, feeling pretty confident about my own" Mulciber grinned. "My birthday was months and months ago"

"I feel confident about mine too" Sirius nodded.

"I can't take mine until I've had the baby" Severus sighed resting a hand on his bump. "I don't mind though, I'd rather have her safe than potentially cause a massive hazardous problem" he said with a smile.

"Good thinking" Evan nodded to him. "Not my birthday for a good few months yet"

"Same here" said Avery.

"I've got just under a year to wait" Regulus sighed and the other younger boys murmured their birthday's too.

The post arrived and much to Severus' surprise a well-packaged envelope arrived with large swirly writing on the front. Sirius tore it open and grinned.

"Look what just arrived" he graced dangling the magazine up for Severus to see.

Severus gasped. "Oh Merlin, our shoot is in that!"

"And our interview" Sirius added flipping to the correct page.

"Let's see" Evan said excitedly as they gazed down at the correct page.

A double page spread filled with their photographs and interview was posted and Severus felt excitement running through his veins as he gazed at the pictures.

"Oh wow, Severus, you look really nice" Evan smiled gently.

"That's a brilliant picture of you two there" Mulciber said pointing to the shot of them both with their faces close, their eyes half lidded, topless standing by the window. That shot that Severus simply loved to do with Sirius' face so close to his own from around the back, the light was spilling on them so softly making it look incredibly romantic and their skin seemed to be glowing. Severus' picture hadn't turned out so badly after all.

"Oh that one is kind of sexual" Regulus laughed pointing to the one of them laying on the bed with Severus on his back, Sirius on top of him and their lips close. It once again looked very romantic.

"And this is how I got pregnant" Avery read from over Sirius' shoulder. The boy shot him a look. "What? That's what it says!" he chuckled.

"That was the position I got pregnant in" Severus chuckled.

"I'll never forget that" Sirius sighed.

"I like the one at the top where you kiss his bump" Remus grinned. "That one is really sweet"

Severus grinned gazing at the image of him on his back propped up gazing at Sirius kissing his bump. All of the photo's did look so nice and romantic and intimate Severus was sure people would like them, even he liked his own appearance in them it gave him an enormous confidence boost.

"Let's read it then" Regulus grinned.

"_The first reported, interviewed male pregnancy has happened in none other than Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A couple of young male students; the famous Sirius Black of Gryffindor house and his lover Severus Snape from Slytherin accidentally conceived a child at the beginning of September due to an unfortunate amount of small print neither of them could find. Not much information has been given on the potion they used so it was very difficult for them to find out about the rare but possible chance of male pregnancy. __Both boys whom are now seventeen years of age, share their experience with the potion and the pregnancy throughout an exclusive interview with us" _he began.

"_We asked both boys a series of questions in which they answered thoroughly: How far along are you? _

_Severus: Twenty six weeks so six and a half months pregnant now._

_Interviewer: How long have you two (Severus and Sirius) known each other and have you gotten along so well? _

_Sirius: Since first year so six years now. We hated each other at first but within the past couple of months everything changed and we fell in love and we're so excited for when the baby arrives. _

_Interviewer: That's adorable so are your symptoms that of a female pregnancy or do they differ?_

_Severus: They're the same as a woman's pregnancy with early ones being tiredness, morning sickness, mood swings which make you extremely emotional and I was crying one minute and laughing the next for no reason, frequent urination, aches in my lower back, I'd feel rough for half the day and better again until the next morning where it would happen all over again" _

By the time the boys had read through the whole interview, Sirius and Severus were blushing and the other's looked quite impressed.

"I liked how you were honest about everything and told it how it is and not tried to beat around anything" Regulus said. "And the way she wrote the whole suicide thing was good because she didn't put it in a bad light"

"No she was a very nice interviewer" Sirius smiled. "You have to be careful because some of the fabricate things or write a load of shit or make you out to be a bad person or a really good person, whichever sells more money but this one was good I think because she was the first to report on such a story for the public"

"Most likely, now do you think people will take it more seriously?" Remus asked.

"Hopefully" Severus sighed resting a hand subconsciously on his baby bump. "She even put the line in where I said I didn't want to give the potions name out in a public magazine so other teenagers didn't try it, I think that's great!"

"It is, it proves you're really nice, sensible and caring" Sirius grinned.

Severus smiled and leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss from his boyfriend before they finished eating letting the other's look at their spread in the magazine.

Regulus saw Remus off wishing him a happy birthday before they all went to Divination together and sat down. The teacher of course decided to shake her smelly stick around Severus' head as usual but he didn't mind at all about the attention. He was starting to feel more confident in himself, in his life and in everything he did.

At break, Regulus was all over Remus again (although the boy really didn't seem to mind) and was even singing happy birthday to him.

"I can't sing but Remus sure can!" he beamed to the other guys.

Remus was blushing. "Well..."

"He's brilliant, you should hear him but he's quite shy" Regulus pouted.

"You're not a bad singer at all" Remus grinned pulling Regulus back into his arms. "You really do have a set of lungs on your sometimes which is an amazing trait"

"Ahh, touché!" Regulus chuckled softly.

Even at lunch they were all over each other, other people did call happy birthday to Remus though and he seemed to becoming quite popular, more and more people were being friendly with him and civil and they would even do their Remus chant when he passed. Apparently more people hated James Potter than they could have thought.

Lily on the other hand was glaring at them and spitting her own poison to her bitchy little friends that nobody actually gave a crap about. She still hadn't gotten over the removal of James Potter but Sirius and Severus weren't going to let someone like her ruin everything for them.

"I think you're so beautiful" Sirius grinned pulling Severus into his arms as they stood outside their last lesson for the day.

Severus smiled warmly and kissed Sirius on the lips.

"So now Potter is gone you think you can do that in front of everyone and we won't say anything about it?" Lily said nastily.

"Without your friends you have nothing, little girl" Mulciber said aggressively.

"They aren't bothering any of us" one of Lily's friends said. "They're not doing anything wrong"

Lily looked as though she were about to either hit or hex her friend but Slughorn came alone.

The guys knew Lily wouldn't do anything apart from make nasty comments, laugh or glare at them because that's all she would ever do. She wasn't a fighter and had no hexes to throw especially against Slytherin and that's one of the reasons why James was always wary of them and kept his wand away, just in case they used something newly invented, dangerous or really dark. Potter hated the Dark Arts.

"Ah, Severus" Slughorn grinned as the boy came filing into the classroom. "How are you feeling now all of your stress has been lifted?" he asked cheerily as the boy sat down with Sirius by his side.

"So much better now, Professor and I think baby has sensed I'm happier too" Severus grinned. "I was happier before because of her and Sirius but now I feel stress free and my symptoms are improving too"

"It's wonderful to hear, that Professor McGonagall will make a fine headmistress I am sure of it!" he said positively.

"You mean Professor McBad-arse" Sirius chuckled and the older man laughed.

"Oh such funny youngsters, I'll have to tell her you said that I'm sure she will be amused, I'd take it as a compliment!" the man smiled before he headed lightly back to the front of the classroom chuckling and muttering about Sirius' comment the whole way there.

By the end of the day they were feeling so much brighter. That Friday feeling was in the air and Severus had never felt more alive.

After dinner and hanging about with Lupin in the common room having a small party for him, they headed off upstairs when Remus had started coming on to Regulus enough to get the younger boy upstairs and into bed with him, which admittedly did not take very much.

"I think Remus had a good birthday" Sirius sighed when they fell down propped up on their bed that evening.

"Me too, today has been all round damn good" Severus grinned. "Things will hopefully continue this way"

"Yeah, although I still get the impression he and Remus are up to something" Sirius frowned slightly.

"You mean like anal right now?" Severus quirked his eyebrow making Sirius laugh and pull him into a kiss.

Over in Avery's bed...

"Hey so I contacted my mum and dad about... you know..." Mulciber whispered spooning himself around Avery's back.

"What did they say?" the boy whispered back as they hid behind their bed curtains.

"They said they looked at the papers and they're going to contact the adoption place and send me some more info in a couple of days..." Mulciber swallowed.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what I might find out?" Mulciber asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Well, yeah, kind of" Mulciber spoke slowly. "But at the same time I want to know, to clear everything up, I have so many questions for them and I just get this feeling that... that..."

"That, what?" Avery asked looking worriedly over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"That there's a lot more to this than I already know…." Mulciber swallowed.

Avery nodded slowly with understanding. "I'm here for you and I'll be here to help you, always" he whispered leaning round to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips.

...

Remus and Remus made love twice before they finally settled down to sleep that night.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Regulus asked as Remus slipped back through the curtains after a pee and a wash up.

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Remus grinned. "My parents are paying for our wedding with it as part of my present!" he beamed excitedly.

"I know and I can't wait" Regulus breathed. "Wow, I'm so happy" Regulus grinned excitedly as Remus settled down on top of the newly changed and very fresh, crisp bed covers.

"Me too, gorgeous" Remus grinned kissing Regulus softly on the lips.

"So there's something I actually want to talk to you about though..." Regulus spoke slowly. His heart was hammering nervously in his chest, he felt a little sweaty and nauseous talking about this but he knew it needed to be said and he knew he wanted to do this, he was just so sure.

"What's that?" Remus asked suddenly looking a little worried.

"Oh, Remus don't look worried or upset it's nothing bad" Regulus chuckled reassuringly. "I just don't know how you're going to react is all…."

"Regulus, you know you can trust me and talk to me about anything" the Werewolf spoke softly gazing into those beautiful silver eyes.

Regulus stared for a moment or two. "So here's the thing, I was kind of hoping that maybe once we're married you might like to..."

"To, what, Reg?" Remus asked curiously.

Regulus took a deep breath and looked straight into Remus' eyes. "Have a baby with me..."

...


	30. Chapter 30

_"Regulus, you know you can trust me and talk to me about anything" the Werewolf spoke softly gazing into those beautiful silver eyes._

_Regulus stared for a moment or two. "So here's the thing, I was kind of hoping that maybe once we're married you might like to..."_

_"To, what, Reg?" Remus asked curiously._

_Regulus took a deep breath and looked straight into Remus' eyes. "Have a baby with me..."_

_..._

Remus was stunned, completely in shock as he stared at his boyfriend his lips parting slightly.

"Now I know exactly what you're thinking..." Regulus said slowly. "But please don't instantly say no because I have been doing research on this and the gene for being a Werewolf is recessive..."

A tiny furrow creased between Remus' eyebrows. "Regulus..."

"I know it might seem soon but I'm ready for this, after we get married in July or August or September or we can wait even longer if you want but even if both of us are Werewolves we can still have a normal, human child, I've been reading on it, I have evidence and books just people don't like them because they shun Werewolves..." Regulus went on a hopeful expression crossing his face.

"You actually want to have a baby with me?" Remus breathed searching Regulus' face for some hint that this may be a joke.

"Of course I do" Regulus said seriously. "Please don't think I'm joking or anything because I'm not" he swallowed nervously. "I know it's an enormous step but we can handle it, we're old enough and we can get jobs and we have money saved up and we have a place to live and we're old enough to do it..."

Remus stared into Regulus' beautiful little face for a few moments before a smile spread across his face. "Yes... I want to have a baby with you..." he breathed.

The look of absolute joy that washed over Regulus' face was absolutely amazing. The younger boy flung his arms around Remus cuddling him tighter.

"Provided you can show me the evidence that the genes are recessive even with two Werewolf parents, I need to know the child won't have this problem" Remus breathed.

"I've got them here, do you want to see now?" Regulus pulled back grinning eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" Remus laughed, excitement growing in his chest. He had never thought he would ever be able to have children without them being infected with this awful problem but now his hopes were up, he could be married, they would have the money for it, he was fairly well educated, they did have a home to live in and people who cared for them so why not? It was only fair that they could have one if other people could!

Regulus reached under the bed and pulled the books he's obviously purchased out and handed them over.

_A love story for Werewolves_

_A litter of human cubs_

_What people refuse to understand about the Werewolf, sex, relationships and family_

Were the three titles Regulus had bought for them to read through together.

"I've been reading them, I've been picking bits out, look I put notes in the pages you will find particularly useful" Regulus said nervously watching Remus' face wash with excitement, love and even adoration for Regulus.

"Oh Merlin, so you've read these?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No I'm not mad" Remus breathed. "So we can actually have a baby together?!" he gasped with surprise.

"Yes, we can" Regulus smiled warmly. "But I don't think we should mention it to Sirius or Severus or anybody just yet, maybe to your parents sometime or when we get married but not right now"

"I agree" Remus breathed. "Better to wait until it's done then they can't try and talk us out of it which I doubt would work anyway"

"It would just get annoying" said Regulus. "So I know you'll still want to read through them and that's okay and I'm super excited for this, I've been thinking about it for a while now to be honest…." He blushed madly.

"Aww, Reg" Remus smiled pulling the younger boy into his arms. "If you're sure and ready then we can try for a baby this summer" he breathed.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, I wouldn't say it if I didn't" Remus chuckled softly.

"Is this better than when I asked you if you could change me?" Regulus smirked making Remus laugh playfully.

"It's certainly easier now I know it's possible and we can do it, there's a lot we'll have to sort out, the potion and stuff, when we're going to do it, our wedding, get you changed into a Werewolf" Remus breathed. "I am ridiculously happy though, I can't believe you didn't mention it sooner"

"I didn't know if we could without... you know..." Regulus winced a little. "Having actual cubs..."

"We won't, I still wanna read through these books though because that seems like an interesting subject I want to know more about my body and about what we're capable of"

"There's stuff about menstruating, the moon, times of the month, ovulation and pregnancy which I think could really help us conceive if we use that potion at the right time, have loads of sex, listen to my body and take a strong dose of it then I could really get pregnant" Regulus breathed resting a hand on his perfectly flat tummy. "Unless of course you want to get pregnant..."

"You came up with the idea, you want to be the one who is pregnant" Remus chuckled pecking the boy on the cheek. "So yeah, you can be the one to carry the baby"

Regulus threw his arms around Remus again rolling on top of him and smothering him with kisses.

Their playfulness lasted a good half hour before they actually put the books in the bedside table and settled down to sleep.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby this year" Regulus breathed.

"You want to try in the summer on our honeymoon?" Remus' eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Honeymoon?" Regulus gasped softly his eyes widening with surprise.

"Yeah we're going to have one" Remus chuckled. "Didn't you think we would?"

"No I assumed we'd marry and stuff" Regulus breathed. "Where is it?" he asked curiously.

"If I told you it would spoil the surprise" Remus chuckled kissing the boy softly on the tip of his small nose. "Wow I can't believe that we're actually going to have a baby..." he breathed.

"I know I'm so excited but we have lots of preparation to do first, I need to be changed first" Regulus grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay human to have the baby?" Remus frowned worriedly.

"No, I think I'd still like to become a Werewolf" Regulus breathed. "As agreed and as I wanted" he smiled warmly. "We can manage, once the baby is born the nurse or maybe even Sirius and Severus could watch him or her for one night whilst we transform and then in the morning we could have the baby back as normal"

"That does sound like a plan" Remus smiled. "I'm almost positive my parents will agree to it"

"Good then we'll have a baby" Regulus grinned pulling Remus in for another passionate kiss...

The next morning everybody got to sleep in late and everybody woke happy.

"Mm, five more minutes" Severus yawned sleepily resting his cheek on Sirius' chest. "So warm and comfy..."

"Is that a banana in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?" Avery grinned feeling something long and hard prodding into his lower back.

"Mm what would you like it to be?" Mulciber grinned excitedly.

"Nice hard cock" Avery chuckled turning over to grind his own into Mulciber's stomach.

"Fuck" Mulciber gasped a mad grin spreading across his face.

"Seems you're not the only one with a banana down their undies" Avery smirked pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Evan just lay sleeping peacefully buried under his nest of blankets refusing to get up even over an hour later when everybody else was getting up and going down for some breakfast.

"Someone looks happy" Sirius grinned when Remus and Regulus dropped into the empty seats in front of them that morning at breakfast.

"Well why shouldn't we be?" Regulus chuckled glancing lovingly to Remus.

"Yeah, Regulus gave me the best birthday present ever" Remus breathed gazing into those pretty silver eyes. They both knew he was talking about the offer of having a baby together in a few months but to most people they would assume it was something about sex or blow jobs.

"Ooh someone got it last night" Sirius winked. "Who bottomed?"

"Both of us, we took turns" said Regulus without looking away from Remus' face.

"You two are actually so cute together" Severus chuckled.

"Thanks" Remus smiled brightly.

A little while after lessons the Great Hall was set up again for the apparition lessons. Severus watched for two hours as Sirius flew through it doing brilliantly, even the teachers were nodding at his progress.

"A really bright student!"

"Very good, Sirius"

"Talented for his age, isn't he?"

They all praised. Severus felt both proud and happy to watch Sirius doing this especially when the boy successfully apparated across the room to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Sweet" Severus breathed sinking his front teeth into his bottom lip when Sirius drew back grinning cheekily at him.

"Sexy" Sirius grinned before he apparated back to the other students with a small pop.

After the apparition lesson, Mulciber and Avery headed out into the grounds for a walk in the sunshine.

"So my parents sent me copies of my adoption papers too..." he said slowly. Avery looked up very curiously.

"Yeah there isn't much on there about my real parents they apparently didn't want to leave too much of a trace, it does say they don't mind if my parents tell me about the adoption or not that they just wanted me to be safe and happy and take themselves away from it all" Mulciber said sadly.

"So what do you want to do about it now?" Avery asked as they strolled along by the edge of the forest.

"Contact the hospital I think, see if they can get some records or even just a name or even just something nice that they told the hospital that I have something to go on or just a little comfort" Mulciber said slowly.

Avery felt so sorry for the boy, he stopped and pulled him into his arms rubbing his back soothingly. "I know this is so hard on you but you have to be strong and if you really can't cope them perhaps try again when you're ready in a few years" he breathed feeling Mulciber snake his arms around his waist gently. "I feel for you, I really do"

"Thanks I appreciate everything you're doing for me it's amazing" Mulciber said shakily. "I think I'm gonna carry on and try to at least find something out I'd like to know who they were at least if not what become of them and if they're alive perhaps even meet them..."

Avery gave him a little squeeze. "I'll be beside you all the way no matter what the outcome"

"I love you" Mulciber said suddenly.

Avery jumped slightly his eyes widening. He felt Mulciber tense and cringe against him.

"Sorry if that was completely inappropriate..." the boy said slowly.

"No it's okay" Avery breathed. "I love you too..."

Mulciber cuddled in much closer closing his eyes and burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. Too many emotions were going through his system right now, this was all much more complicated than he could ever have thought...

Meanwhile in the Slytherin fifth year dormitory...

"These books are fascinating" Remus commented. "Listen to this; _Whilst the mutation which causes a human to become a Werewolf after the infection has spread and caused various unstable changes within the body, the reproductive cells are rarely affected. Werewolves whilst in human form may mate and have human children whom are not contaminated with Lycanthropy however if they were to mate in wolf form there is a chance the children could carry the gene" _

"This one is all about some extremely expensive testing which is testing the cells for the virus before the child is conceived, pretty advanced specialist stuff that I doubt we could do anyway" Regulus sighed. "But it does look incredibly positive" he added with a grin.

"I know, gods, just think that this year you'll be pregnant or maybe I will be pregnant and we'll have a real baby"

"And in just over two weeks I will become a Werewolf, we can be together forever, Remus" Regulus breathed.

"This is all happening so fast but I fucking adore it" Remus smiled pulling his boyfriend in for a tender cuddle.

"Me too" Regulus beamed. "Wow I actually have family!"

"Yes you do" Remus smiled. "You've got me and you have your brother and my parents and soon we'll have a little baby too by next year"

Regulus cuddled even closer, he actually couldn't believe his luck.

Sunday passed in a blur, everybody was so relaxed and spending their time lounging in the common room and Severus spent a lot of time napping on and off trying to make sure he was well rested for the week again. Lessons were slowly starting to become more intense with a heavier workload and the revision lessons would be starting sometime after Easter.

"Oh my god you'll never guess what Remus did last night" Regulus beamed when they sat down at the lunch table that afternoon.

People paused mid-movement.

"If it's anything to do with your cock, your arse or anything of his that we don't need to know about then please don't share it" Mulciber said slowly.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous!" he laughed. "No, Remus is insanely flexible"

"So in other words you have been getting up to something filthy..." Evan said slowly.

"No let me finish!" Regulus blushed. "He can do the splits and everything you should see him!"

"Really?" Severus frowned looking to the Werewolf.

Remus went a little shy like he always did when the attention was focused on him especially the attention of so many Slytherin students. "Yeah I can" he smiled nervously.

"You can show us later on" Avery chuckled. "Teach us how to be all flexible and shit later"

"Prove how flexible you are" Evan smirked.

"Alright, I will" Remus grinned playfully.

After lunch they had the afternoon off where they would have to each wait their turn to go to see their head of house (although most Gryffindor's had been signed onto another teacher due to McGonagall's own new workload. Sirius and Remus also had Professor Slughorn.

"Severus the teachers seem more than pleased with your school work all things considered" the man said gesturing to Severus' obvious baby bump. "They say your behaviour in lessons is excellent and quite positive that you contribute nicely and work hard" he smiled reading through the reports from the other teachers.

Severus smiled and nodded happily resting his hands on his bump.

"I've estimated you at an O in Potions and for your other subjects they are; O in Charms, O in Defence against the Dark Arts, E in Herbology, E in transfiguration and Astronomy, O in Ancient Runes, E in History of Magic and E in Divination" the teacher went on. "These are exceptional grades, Severus especially considering you've had to miss a few lessons, you've been dealing with all of these dramatic problems and you're having a baby. Are you revising often?"

"Yes, Professor, pretty much every day" Severus smiled gently.

"Very good, I realise that during the exams you are likely to have the baby and will be nursing her so it makes things difficult and if things are too difficult we can go by whatever grades you do achieve in the exams you are able to go to and use your estimated grades whatever they should be by then to give you some sort of mark in each subject" he went on.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that I've been worrying about what happens when I give birth and everything" Severus said a much brighter, more optimistic expression spreading across his face.

"Not a problem, Severus, we only want to make sure your wellbeing comes first, I doubt you'll be up to very much for a while after giving birth and that's understandable and we won't expect you to hop out of bed ten minutes after having a baby and sit for a two hour exam" Slughorn smiled gently. "We would like to know when you're approaching your due date and when you reach it and if you should pass it so we can keep a closer eye on things"

"I won't forget" said Severus. "I'll be seven months pregnant on Wednesday"

"Seven months?!"

"Yes" Severus flushed slightly feeling the man's eyes lingering on his large bump. People were really starting to stare at him now and it was a little nerve wracking.

"All of your reports are fine, no marks down or complaints, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

"Good, I just want to ask how you've been since the removal of James Potter, there's a teachers meeting tonight and Professor McGonagall wants me to ask you about it" Slughorn smiled again.

"So much better" Severus actually grinned this time. "No more stress of him, nobody has caused any problems, no more trouble, no more anything, people have started getting along with Sirius and I better and Regulus and Remus are fine, Mulciber and Avery... Evan…. Just everybody is so much happier and people in general are fine with us now that boy was a menace and a danger to people around him as well as himself"

Slughorn nodded with understanding. "It's good to see things are working out for you I know he was a big issue and quite a serious trouble maker so now that's sorted hopefully things will be looking up, I know stress in pregnancy isn't good"

Severus massaged his bump a little.

"Now if that's all, could you please send Sirius in for me?" the man asked slipping Severus' reports into a marked file and using his wand to send it onto the growing stack on the side.

"Thanks, Professor" Severus nodded and left the room. When he reached the common room the others were all sitting around the fire, Sirius and Regulus were together with Regulus between his brother and his boyfriend. "Hey" he smiled moving over to Sirius to lean down and kiss him, his hands nestled in the bend of his lower back. "Slughorn wants to see you now"

"Okay, babe" Sirius smiled getting to his feet and helping Severus down into his space. "Stay off your feet until I get back or those ankles will be so swollen" he watched the Slytherin nod before he kissed him again and left the common room.

"How are you feeling? You're getting pretty big now" Regulus smiled gently. In all honest he was both curious for his friend and curious to learn more about pregnancy from watching Severus go through it so he knew what to expect when it was his turn.

"I feel fine but my ankles get so swollen and my back is hurting a little it's going all curved and I'm starting to feel quite heavy and of course the baby is still turning" he sighed.

"It'll get better soon, you haven't got all that long to go" Regulus smiled supportively.

"Just over two months" Severus chuckled. "In two days I'm seven months pregnant

"Only feels like yesterday when you told us about the baby" Avery chuckled. "It's been months now"

"I know, scary how fast time goes, isn't it?" Severus chuckled.

When Sirius returned he was beaming with delight. "I got O's in almost EVERYTHING" he grinned.

Severus flushed slightly, he was proud of Sirius. He opened his arms as Sirius thumbed to Avery to go next as he went over to Severus for a tender kiss. "I'm proud of you" the Slytherin grinned.

"What did you get?"

Severus explained his estimated grades blushing slightly because they weren't as good as Sirius'.

"Well done" Sirius grinned throwing his arms around the boy and kissing him all over. "They're brilliant, Sev!"

Severus blushed again and pulled Sirius onto the sofa squashing everybody up some more to cuddle him properly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius chuckled softly.

After a couple of hours their little group was done and everybody seemed very pleased with what they got, nobody really got poor marks at all.

That evening after dinner, the boys were up in the dormitory when Remus and Regulus came for a visit.

"Hey, guys" Sirius grinned pulling his little brother into a playful hug. "Gonna show us what you can do, Remus?"

"I'll bet he's not flexible at all!" Evan laughed. "Most guys aren't it's more of a girly thing"

"Yeah the more muscle you have the less flexible you are and he demonstrated how strong he is against Potter last week" Mulciber winked.

Remus rolled his eyes and before he said anything he shifted his crotch up and went down into splits smirking around at them all. "See?"

"Splits? Big deal" Avery teased playfully waving him off. "Show us something extra"

"Box splits then" said Remus getting up slowly, turning his feet out and sliding down through his inner thighs until he reached the ground. The other boys were actually very surprised at this, Remus' legs were at a perfect one-eighty degree angle, his back straight and bottom tucked under with his small toes pointed.

"Well that's a bit more extreme" Evan chuckled.

"Watch this!" Regulus grinned turning his attention on Remus. The boy smirked before he slid his body forward until his forehead was resting on the floor, his arms out in front with a flat back and his legs in the same position.

"Looks painful" Sirius winced.

"Not at all, really" Remus laughed his voice slightly muffled. He held the position for a few moments before he got up, kicked his leg above his head and then stretched it out behind him, grabbed hold of it and pulled it above his head in that position too. He grinned releasing it before leaning down and throwing his jumper onto the floor, he rested his arms and elbows flat, put his chin in front of them and did almost a hand stand but on his arms until his legs went over his head and his feet rested on the floor in front of his face.

"Blood hell, mate!" Mulciber's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Evan gasped.

Regulus stood grinning proudly. "Just imagine the sex we can have when he's not balancing on his neck"

When Remus had untangled himself and they were heading back into their own dormitory after another array of compliments leaving them practically glowing, Sirius and Severus went into the bathroom for a nice warm bath.

….

"I can't believe it's only a week and a half until the Easter holidays" Severus sighed as he pulled on his nightshirt which was quickly growing smaller on him later on that evening.

"I know, we'll be able to go to our home and rest for a while and put all of this mental shit behind us" Sirius grinned. "Plus you need as much rest as you can get, the bigger you grow the more energy you use and when the baby comes she will need loads of attention and you'll probably miss out on sleep then too and so will I" he added with a soft chuckle.

Severus laughed as they climbed into bed and he snuggled up to Sirius. "I can't believe how quickly time is flying by and I know I keep saying it but still…."

"You're getting more nervous about giving birth, aren't you?" Sirius asked quietly as he caressed the side of his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah but it's normal" said Severus. "Now baby is turning and preparing for the birth it's getting scarier and-" he stopped cupping his tummy.

Sirius looked worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Severus nodded quickly. "Braxton Hicks contraction"

Sirius swallowed and nodded cuddling the boy in closer. "We're really prepared, Severus, we've got Easter to get the baby's room ready to go and we've got plenty of time for everything we just need to buy the last bits, make sure we're settled into the house and wait for her to arrive" he smiled supportively. "You've always got me" he breathed.

Severus' heart gave a small flutter in his chest. "Thanks"

Tuesday morning arrived and Remus and Regulus were standing in the bathroom together. "Reg, I want you to know some stuff about how your body will be provided you still want to change..."

Regulus looked up from where he was brushing his teeth. "Oh?"

"You're going to have more physical strength for a start, what you saw last week demonstrated that, you saw for yourself what happens and you gain strength in your muscles and more speed when running without being transformed so you'll be stronger and faster than the vast majority of even strong humans if not all of them" Remus explained keeping his voice low even though the other guys had already gone down to breakfast, Remus wanted them to hang back so they could talk without the possibility of being interrupted or overheard.

"That doesn't sound so bad" Regulus said slowly.

"It isn't but you will feel that and all of your senses increase beyond what's normal for a human being when you are frightened or enraged" Remus went on.

"Will my eyes change colour like yours do, too?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah but they might not be exactly the same colour" Remus smiled gently. "They could be more orange or more gold or redder or even bright green or something it's entirely down to how you transform I don't doubt you'll be a black one"

"What colour are you, blonde?" Regulus asked curiously.

Remus chuckled. "My mum says I'm a golden colour but I'll leave it more as a surprise for you"

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"It's extremely painful to turn into a Werewolf and the next day you will be sore and uncomfortable, more so that evening when you feel agitated as well as it will be the new moon" Remus explained. "It's normal but it isn't nice"

"When you bite me will it leave a scar?" Regulus asked slowly.

"Yeah it will, they are cursed wounds they never fully heal" Remus said sadly. "But they will fade to not be too noticeable" his voice perked up a little as he watched Regulus nodding slowly with understanding. "We'll try and get the first bite somewhere that people won't see like your ankle or somewhere it's entirely up to you, I'll be chained down so I can't hurt you too badly"

"Look, Remus, I don't care how badly you hurt me or how scary it is I just want to be with you that's all I want, I just want you…." Regulus said seriously looking into Remus' face.

A smile broke out across Remus' face and he pulled Regulus into his arms. "Nobody has ever said that to me before, I mean properly..."

"Well now you have me" Regulus breathed "And in the summer you'll marry me"

"I love you so much" Remus whispered softly.

"I love you too" said Regulus.

They reached the Great Hall and the other's looked up at them curiously when they arrived.

"Having a morning quickie?" Avery smirked.

"No we were just hanging out" Regulus smiled gently as they dropped into their seats.

During Defence later on that morning, Mulciber and Avery were sitting quietly together whilst everybody was supposed to be researching, answering the questions on the board and working on a short essay.

"Listen, I kind of want to enlist your help on this whole mum and dad thing" Mulciber said quietly. "I know I'm talking about it a lot but it's really on my mind and I can't stop thinking about it, it's huge, you know?"

Avery nodded quickly with understanding. "I know and I completely understand you must be feeling all over the place and confused about it so yes I will help you find your real parents"

"Thanks, I sent my letter to the hospital of course but it's gonna take at least two or three weeks to get anything back, like I said before" Mulciber breathed nervously. "It depends what information they can find on them, just anything will be good"

"Even just a name would be good, one of their names, if we can track one we can find the other they might still be together but then again they might not" Avery replied.

"I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters, I really do" Mulciber mused.

"Soon we'll find out" Avery smiled taking his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it supportively.

By the end of the day everybody was feeling rather tense. The workload had increased and homework was starting to pile again ready for their exams in a couple of months. When people said O.W.L levels were hard, they had never even been close to N.E.W.T.

"Guys, do you fancy going out for a bit of fun tonight?" Evan grinned as they gathered around the homework tables in the common room after dinner.

"Well I can't" said Severus. "But Sirius can go if he wants to" he flashed a kind smile to his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Sev, I think I might just do that" the Gryffindor chuckled. "Anyone else?" he asked looking around the table.

"In" said Mulciber.

"Definitely" Avery laughed.

"I want to" Regulus said suddenly which surprised all of them and they stared. He blushed and averted his eyes nervously. "If that's okay of course..."

"Yeah but why the hell would you want to come with us, you know what we're doing, right?" Sirius quirked a confused eyebrow at his little brother. Of all people he would most definitely not have pegged Regulus as the stoner type.

"Well, duh, I'm not an idiot" Regulus said rolling his eyes. "You're off to smoke some crap and get high, sounds like fun and I've never done it before"

Even Remus looked surprised.

"What's brought this on all of a sudden?" Evan stared.

Regulus felt even more awkward. "I just want to try it"

"You can come if you like" Avery smiled gently although still looking slightly confused as to why Regulus would do this all of a sudden.

"Yeah go for it" Evan shrugged a little still looking suspiciously at the younger boy.

Regulus was grinning with excitement.

"So all of you are going?" Remus asked glancing around the table.

"Yeah" said Evan.

"I'm gonna stay here partly because I'm too tired and partly again because I think someone should be with Severus because he's pregnant" Remus smiled gently glancing to the boy.

"Thanks" Sirius grinned.

Regulus shot Remus one of those looks, Remus would be a great dad to their baby when the time came for Regulus to finally have it.

"Thanks very much" Severus smiled gently. He wouldn't mind spending a little time with Remus at all actually, the boy seemed nice and Severus had a brand new level of respect for him after what he did to James last week and the way he put him deep in his place out of his pure love for Regulus and care for his friends. Maybe Werewolves weren't so bad after all...

A few hours passed and the boys retired to their dormitories. Around nine, Regulus and Remus showed up looking happy but a little nervous, both of them.

"Okay and you two will be okay, right?" Sirius asked worriedly as he pulled on his cloak and scarf.

"Yeah" Severus grinned. "We'll be just fine"

"And if you're worried, need anything, something goes wrong or if you just want a cuddle squeeze your coin and I will come straight here, got it?" Sirius smiled warmly pulling Severus in for a cuddle.

"Yes" Severus grinned.

"Good, see you later" Sirius breathed leaning down and capturing Severus' lips in a tender kiss before they drew apart as did Remus and Regulus and left the dormitory.

Remus and Severus stood together awkwardly, neither of them saying anything or even looking at each other for a minute or two before Severus sat down by his pillows and nodded for Remus to sit on the bed too.

"I see you and Regulus are getting along so well now" Severus smiled gently. He watched as Remus' face instantly lit up at the mention of the younger boy.

"Oh, yes, he's my world!" Remus was beaming with joy. "He means everything to me"

"I feel the same way about Sirius and our baby" Severus smiled warmly massaging his hands over his growing baby bump. "They're my family, literally the only family I have left and they're both amazing" he breathed.

"If you could change the whole getting pregnant thing, would you?" Remus asked curiously.

"Definitely not" Severus laughed. "Despite everything I'm so happy to be having a baby, she's changed me for the better and I know she's made me a better person all round really and she has given me a proper life now, I wouldn't change that or give her up for the world and someday if you decide to have children you'll understand that" he smiled gently.

"I'd love to have one of my own one day" Remus nodded. "May I feel?"

"Sure" Severus nodded and took the boys hand resting it on his growing baby bump allowing him to feel her stronger kicks and wriggling under the skin.

"She really does kick you, doesn't she?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes hard enough to hurt a tiny bit" Severus replied. "I love it though, she's so small and growing so fast inside of me"

"Are you ever going to have anymore?" Remus asked curiously as Severus slid his pyjama top up exposing the bump to the Werewolf. Remus was actually quite surprised at how big and rounded Severus was looking but then again he was almost seven months pregnant.

"Everybody asks me this, I wanna get through this first pregnancy and see but yeah I would definitely have more one day" Severus smiled gently.

Remus removed his hand when the baby started to settle again and Severus replaced his top.

Meanwhile down in the same deserted greenhouse...

"Is it rolled yet?" Avery asked peering at what Evan was doing.

"Yup" the boy grinned holding up the joint. "I'll go first seeing as I rolled it" he said taking out his wand and lighting it with the tip pocketing it again. They watched him draw on it and exhale the smoke slowly as a grin spread across his face. "Nice!" he said taking another one before handing it over to Sirius beside him who stood drawing on it a few times.

Regulus on the other hand was staring at Sirius with admiration and curiosity in his large, silver eyes. "Can I try?" he asked nervously.

Sirius looked to him a moment, he knew he shouldn't let his younger brother do this but if he was going to do it anyway, Sirius was just happy he could give him some supervision. He exhaled another stream of smoke and handed the spliff over to Regulus. "Just draw on it, Reg" he said watching his brother stare at it a moment.

Regulus brought it to his lips and did just that. The strange sensation that washed over him, the relaxation in his muscles and slight rush to his head felt good. A grin spread across his face as he drew again on it.

"I'm guessing you like that" Sirius chuckled as Regulus took his third long drag and passed it along to Avery.

"I feel really good right now" the younger boy said lazily.

"You're high" Sirius chuckled. "I wonder what Remus would think"

"Remus is amazing" Regulus grinned as Avery finished with the joint and passed it to his own boyfriend.

They passed it around again in silence.

"Pretty quiet around here now" said Mulciber moving closer to hug his boyfriend. "Potter is gone and there's nobody to hex anymore"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Evan half frowned.

"That Lily Evans girl" Sirius said lounging against a desk. "That girl is a real nightmare, do you wanna know what she said to me today?"

"Sure" Avery blinked slowly.

"She said she's going to get Potter back if it's the last thing she does" Sirius said. "At any expense, I didn't want to say anything to Severus because I didn't want to upset him but I have no idea what that girl is planning to do, she seems pretty passive-dangerous" he went on.

"Passive-dangerous?" Regulus laughed.

"It's not funny, Reg" Sirius smirked to his brother. "No, she's dangerous but not outwardly like James, I don't think she would do anything to hurt us, she's not witty enough and I don't think she'd ever risk her reputation or schoolwork so that leaves making our lives difficult by other means"

"Oh no..." Evan sighed grumpily. "That bitch is just a bitch" he waved Sirius off.

"That bitch is gonna end up cursed" Avery laughed.

"Yeah so watch out for her, she's a menace too" Sirius nodded.

They all sank down onto the floor together chatting and laughing and smoking some more. Regulus apparently was having a very good time laughing and cuddling his brother, he was high as fuck and Sirius could see that.

"I think we'd ought to get you back soon" Sirius chuckled looking at his little brother in the middle of a giggling fit.

By the time they did actually get back, Regulus was in a mess. They opened their own dormitory door, Remus and Severus looked up from the game of chess they were playing together.

"Remus!" Regulus squeaked with delight as he staggered into the room a little.

Remus' just dropped when he realised the state his boyfriend was in. He got up and hurried to hold the younger boy up, Regulus snuggled in closer still giggling softly. "Did you get him in this state on purpose?!"

"No he got himself in that state" Evan grinned lazily.

"Look at him" Remus frowned gazing down at his boyfriend whom was staring at him lovingly, although he did look very cute, the mess he was in he would probably be up half the night!

"He'll be just fine, won't you, Regulus?" Sirius smiled as he crossed the room his face completely relaxed but happy as he leaned down to kiss Severus on the lips. "Gotta pee" he said before heading into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have to get him into bed" Remus sighed wrapping his arms around Regulus. "The state of him…. I do hope everybody had fun though and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night!" the called very brightly as Remus left the room with his younger and very stoned boyfriend.

When Sirius came out he was all clean and happy, he stripped into his boxers and climbed into bed beside Severus as the boy packed away the chess set.

"I'm guessing you had fun" Severus chuckled as Sirius curled around his front like a cat.

"Mm very fun, I feel really good..."

Severus laughed. "Well as long as you're okay and your brother recovers then it's fine by me"

"He'll be fine" Sirius grinned. "Remus will get over it too, you should see what he's like high"

Severus just laughed. "I think I'm gonna sleep" he smiled gently.

"Okay, Sev, I love you"

"I love you too" Severus breathed.

It wasn't long before sleep overcame him, Sirius on the other hand took quite a while to fall asleep, until he started coming down and got a headache actually.

It took a little longer for Regulus and Remus was woken by him groaning in the night.

"Reg?" he blinked sleepily into the younger boy's face.

"My head hurts" he groaned curling himself up into a ball.

"Shh, that's normal, it's a come-down, you're fine" Remus breathed cuddling the younger boy closer.

"I feel sick too…."

"Do you need to go into the bathroom?" Remus frowned with concern but Regulus just shrugged. "Come on, I'll take you" he smiled gently.

"How do you know I'm gonna be sick?" Regulus wrinkled his little nose with confusion.

"Trust me, it happened to me a good few months ago now" Remus chuckled pulling on his dressing gown and offering Regulus his own pink one. The boy pulled it on and allowed Remus to take him into the bathroom where he sat for half an hour until he started dry heaving.

Although Regulus hadn't thrown up he still felt pretty rough when he got back into bed that night and settled down to sleep.

Remus didn't mind that his lover was keeping him awake, he was actually quite pleased he could look after Regulus in a similar way to how the boy did when he had his transformations. "Poor baby" Remus pouted gently stroking the side of Regulus' pale face.

"I don't feel well" Regulus said miserably.

"I know you don't, try and get some sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning" Remus smiled gently.

"What time is it?"

Remus glanced to his watch. "Half two"

"I'm sorry to keep you up like this" Regulus said his voice growing even sadder.

"It's fine, Regulus" Remus smiled warmly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

By morning Regulus was feeling a little better but he looked quite shitty to be honest.

"Are you well enough to go to lessons?" Remus spoke softly as he tried to get the younger boy out of bed.

"I don't know my head hurts a little and I feel really yuck"

"It's because you aren't used to doing that and you smoked way more than you should have done for a first time" Remus chuckled softly. "You will be okay though, baby"

"I hope so" Regulus yawned. "Can I sleep for a little while longer?"

"Sure" Remus smiled gently.

When Severus opened his eyes that morning the first thought that crossed his mind made him sit bolt upright and squeal girlishly with excitement.

Sirius jumped awake looking panic-stricken. "What's happening?"

"Seven months pregnant" Severus breathed pulling him in for a tender kiss on the lips. Sirius moaned a grin spreading across his face.

"Well this is certainly a lovely way to be woken up this morning, Severus" he chuckled as they drew apart, his hand moved to rest lovingly on Severus' growing baby bump. "You're getting so big now, only two more months to go and she will be here in our arms!"

"I know" Severus breathed gazing lovingly into Sirius' face. "Do you want to read some of our book before breakfast? And I guess we should really check on your brother too..."

"Definitely" Sirius beamed watching Severus smile and turn over to snatch up the book and carry on reading at the seven month mark this week.

"_Welcome to week twenty eight or as you might be referring to it as the start of your seventh month of pregnancy" _Severus began. _"Baby now measured fifteen and a half inches in length and weight just over three full pounds"_

"_Baby's brain cells are also growing very rapidly this week developing the wrinkles in the brain" _Sirius jumped in with a little grin making Severus laugh.

"_The bone marrow is solely in charge of red blood cells and the finger and toe nails are finally finished off by now" _Severus went on. _"Remember those downy hairs covering the baby's skin from a few weeks back? They're starting to shed now so baby will be looking like a proper newborn because the baby has been gaining enough body fat to maintain proper temperature on his or her own" _

"Sweet" Sirius grinned. _"When baby is awake he or she can open their eyes and check out what's going on inside your dark uterus, baby will also become sensitive to light the same as before against the tummy, this is a good thing however baby hasn't gained a ton of weight or length this week due to the complex development in the brain" _

"_You should also note that sometimes early pregnancy symptoms can make a return and as the baby pushes down on the bladder again you may find more trips to the bathroom are necessary and even some morning sickness, common symptoms now are; tiredness, back pain, aches in the lower back and legs, swelling pretty much everywhere in the body, tender breasts and swollen nipples, leaking breast milk, nausea, constipation and itchy skin as it stretches to accommodate the growing baby bump you now have" _Severus read.

"Well there's plenty going on this week" Sirius smiled as Severus closed the book and put it back on his bedside table snuggling back down beside his boyfriend.

"I know, plenty going on every week" Severus smiled.

Remus and Regulus were still up in the dormitory, Remus was awake and watching Regulus sleeping. He still didn't look too well….

Sirius on the other hand felt absolutely fine and he went in to visit Regulus along with Severus and the other guys.

"How's he doing?" Severus asked frowning with concern.

"He doesn't feel too well still" Remus sighed as he ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair as he continued to sleep.

"He looks really pale" Mulciber commented. "Can't take him to the nurse though"

"No but he's gonna be just fine, this happened to me once" Remus blushed a little.

"Seriously?" Evan's eyebrows hot into his hairline. "You smoked weed?!"

"Yeah I used to do it with Sirius and that a good few months ago" Remus flushed further.

"He gets all weird and crazy when he's high, really crazy I mean" Sirius laughed. "Weed doesn't normally cause any hallucinations but Remus got them anyway"

"Aww" Regulus breathed blinking his eyes open slowly. "I'll bet he's so hot when he's high" he grinned slowly.

"Are you feeling well enough to go to lessons?"

Regulus shrugged a little and sat up rubbing his tired eyes and combing his fingers through his long dark hair.

"I think maybe we'll have to get some coffee in you" Remus chuckled softly.

"I don't like coffee very much..." Regulus pouted a little.

"Well we'll find something" Remus smiled. "See how you feel after breakfast, is your stomach any better now?"

Regulus nodded slowly.

The older boys went down and waited for Regulus to get washed and ready before he finally appeared looking a little brighter.

"You've got a real keeper there, Reg" Sirius said nodding to Remus. "He's looked after you well"

"Even though I kept him up half the night" Regulus laughed quietly cuddling closer to a smiling Remus.

"I don't mind looking after him" the Werewolf smiled. "He's more than worth it"

After breakfast, Regulus had perked up a little bit and was heading off to lessons.

When the older boys were standing outside of Severus looked up and spotted something he wished he hadn't. "Oh no" he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sirius frowned confusedly his eyes darting to where Severus was looking to and he groaned himself with dismay.

Lily Evans was standing staring at them and chatting to her friend, Sirius could vaguely hear what she was saying.

"It's free to join our club and our basic aim is to spread awareness of these awful Slytherin's and their scummy friends and to eventually get James Potter back in the school by proving his complete innocence and mental stability" Lily said her voice getting a little louder with each word.

"I don't believe it!" Severus gasped.

"That lot over there?" a dark haired girl nodded to the boys whom were now all staring at them.

"Yes" Lily said shooting them an angry look. "I can't believe them"

"Ew did you see that photo shoot the other day in that magazine?" the blonde beside her gasped.

"No, what shoot? Another porno?" Lily wrinkled her nose with distaste.

The girl rummaged in her bag and pulled it out and showed Lily the spread, her green eyes scanned over it and she burst out laughing. "That's foul, look at this" she said loudly presenting it to the girl and everybody standing behind her in the corridor. "What sort of parents do something like that?"

"You better watch your mouth!" Sirius snapped.

"Or what, are you really going to hit a woman?" Lily said resting her hands on her hips as Peter took the magazine and started reading it carefully.

"You aint no woman" Evan laughed loudly. "You've got no class, no charm, no manners, you're just a filthy Mudblood"

There was a gasp from everybody who wasn't in Slytherin apart from Sirius and Remus, they were sort of used to this kind of behaviour.

"Shouting and swearing at people, using foul, offensive language like that, you're the one with no manners here, not me!" Lily protested.

Evan looked as though he were about to smack her right in her horrible smarmy little face.

"Just leave her she has no idea what she's talking about" Severus said loudly. "She's the one starting on us so let's be the bigger people and completely ignore her and her childish games"

Sirius smiled.

Lily on the other hand looked fuming. "You are the one who is pregnant, going around causing shit, drama, drama, drama and pathetic excuses! You lured Sirius away and got yourself knocked up when you were sixteen and now you seem to think that you run the world, well newsflash, you don't own anything!" she spat viciously.

Sirius just barked a laugh and waved her off. "Go on, run along to your pathetic little hate group, fact is, I'm famous and I have people who like me and I've got a family and a job, you're just jealous and your little boyfriend isn't here because he not only accused my boyfriend of trying to kill me, he punched a pregnant person in the stomach, verbally abused pretty much every one of us, tried to kill my brother and let's not even get into what he admitted to a few weeks back"

Severus visibly flinched.

"Sorry, Sev" Sirius whispered kissing him on the temple.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lily snapped her face going abundantly red.

"Not yet" Mulciber laughed.

"Although, you two nasty dunderheads are perfect for each other, don't let anything stop you being together" Severus sneered.

"Fuck it" Mulciber said wrinkling his nose. "She's not worth the trouble she wants to create"

Sirius, Severus, Remus, Avery and Evan all agreed thoroughly.

During the afternoon break, Sirius was sitting carefully massaging Severus' side for him. "Does it feel any better?"

"It helps" Severus smiled warmly. "I hope she finishes this turning business soon, I'm getting really tired of it"

"At least it's normal and natural" Sirius nodded. "It could be a lot worse if she didn't turn and was breeched"

"Very true, I'd rather suffer a little now than deal with something just awful like that" Severus said chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

For the rest of the day, Severus' side was still sore but Sirius' massage had in fact helped tremendously. By the time they were getting ready for bed that evening, he was feeling more like himself. Regulus seemed much brighter too and had recovered from getting too high too quickly on his first time much to Remus' joy.

"I think Mulciber and Avery are up to something" Severus whispered when they slipped in behind their closed bed curtains that evening.

"You mean like sex?" Sirius frowned confusedly propping himself up on his elbow to gaze into Severus' face.

The boy wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, something more than that" he breathed. "I keep seeing them huddled together whispering and Avery cuddling Mulciber when he looks sad after they talk and they seem like they're up to something they don't really want anyone else to know" he added with a frown.

"Well I wouldn't say they were breaking up because they seem happy" Sirius replied confusedly.

"I didn't think so either" Severus frowned. "I just hope that whatever is wrong they come to us and confide in us if it's something serious"

"I think they will just give them some time" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Are you guys talking about Mulciber and Avery?" Evan whispered his face appearing suddenly through the bed curtains.

"Yeah, why?" Severus blinked.

"Well, I heard them saying something about the hospital sending them something a couple of days ago but they shut up when they realised I was there and started looking at each other funny, they were hugging and stuff but it all seemed a little bit weird and suspicious to be honest" Evan frowned scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think that maybe one of them is sick?" Sirius asked with genuine concern washed across his face.

"Perhaps, but you never know, maybe we should ask them"

"You know what they're like though…." Severus said slowly.

"Yeah but what harm can it do? The worst they can do is refuse to tell us and then go in a mood about it" Evan shrugged.

"Good idea, maybe we'll try talking to them tomorrow" Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Tomorrow" Severus agreed.

"I think my parents are worried" Mulciber whispered as he cuddled up to Avery behind closed bed curtains.

"Why?" Avery frowned confusedly.

"I think they think I'm going to run off with my birth parents provided I can find then and they're alive..." Mulciber said slowly. "I think that they think I don't see them as my parents"

"But you do" Avery spoke softly.

"I know but they don't see it that way" Mulciber sighed. "What should I do?"

"Just tell them what you know and that they'll always be your mum and dad you just have some questions and you'd like to know who your birth parents are and to find out if you have any brothers or sisters" Avery smiled warmly.

Mulciber's face softened and he cuddled even closer. "I hope you're right" he breathed.

By Thursday morning people were starting to feel ready for the weekend, Severus still had the pain in his side and Regulus was completely back to normal again.

"I tell you, I can't wait for the Easter holidays now" Regulus sighed at the breakfast table. "I just wanna get away for a bit we've been here all bloody year"

"And you can finally meet my mum and dad" Remus grinned excitedly. Of course, he left the part about Regulus' impending transformation out.

"I know I am so excited" Regulus chuckled.

"Hey, Regulus" it was Wilkes. "You know that Lily Evans girl?"

"Yeah?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"She's been passing out copies of your photo, drawing stupid shit all over them and getting people to generally take the piss out of you" the boy replied nodding over at the Gryffindor table where Lily was what she would call, very sweetly handing out nasty photographs. If anything was for sure, she knew how to get her own way and make other people look simply horrendous and keep herself looking perfect and innocent all the time.

"She makes me sick" Remus said wrinkling his nose with disgust. "I used to be friends with her and she never used to be like this until she got a little older and then started hanging around with James, I think she's just becoming one of those nasty, plastic girls that get all up their own arse when guys start liking them" he sighed.

"Sounds about right" Severus chuckled. "I used to be friends with her when we were children but now she's just become an absolute mare"

"That's what happens when you're born of trash and hang around with trash even more" Evan laughed raising his goblet to the girl before drinking deeply from it.

"You look amazing today" Sirius smiled gently brushing his lips over Severus' glowing cheek. "Your skin is amazing!"

"Thank you" the Slytherin flushed slightly only adding to his beauty. "Definitely a hormonal thing"

"Mm, pregnancy is so hot on you" Sirius grinned his lips still hovering by Severus' cheek.

"You always say that" Severus breathed.

"Just you wait, Reg, my mum and dad are going to love you!" Remus grinned as they sat close and cuddly again.

Mulciber and Avery exchanged looks. Avery understood that it might be hard for Mulciber to hear people talking about their mum and dad when he didn't have his real ones. It wasn't like he didn't have parents, he obviously did but it wasn't quite the same as living with and being brought up by your biological family.

"So what's going on with you two then?" Evan said fairly loudly so Sirius and Severus looked up almost excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked slowly.

"You've been up to something for at least a week now" Evan smiled simply. "Gonna tell us what it is?"

Mulciber and Avery looked to each other very warily. "Why?" Mulciber asked slowly. "How do you know we're up to anything?"

"You've been acting weird, all close and whispering and shit for a while now, what's going on?" Sirius said calmly.

Mulciber and Avery looked very worried but neither of them were going to give anything away.

"Nothing" Mulciber said as he turned his attention back on his toast.

"You don't have to hide anything from any of us, we're your friends" Severus said gently.

"Yeah, we want to know" Wilkes smiled.

Mulciber closed his eyes in a long slow blink, banged his fists angrily on the table and jumped to his feet. "Damn it! If I tell you then you're only going to take the piss out of me!" he snarled before turning on his heels and storming out of the great hall forcefully shoving a third year boy out of the way.

Avery was on his feet and hurrying after him seconds later.

"Well that was completely strange and awkward..." Regulus said slowly.

"Something weird is going on with them and they don't want to talk to us about it" Evan said slowly staring after where his friends had just left.

"No shit" Remus frowned.

They finished eating and headed off to lessons in a better mood.

"Oh look, first we've got a revision period" Sirius said when they arrived outside their classroom door. "Must be for exams, you wanna go library?"

"Yeah" Severus smiled weakly a hand resting in his lower back, the other on his side.

Sirius frowned. "Are you actually okay?" he asked worry rising in his chest.

"Yeah, should be" Severus breathed as Sirius draped his arm around the boy's lower back helping him back along the corridor and towards the staircases.

"If you want to go and see the nurse then we can do that" Sirius said slowly but Severus very firmly shook his head.

"Baby is just turning and I'm a little worried about what Lily is up to" Severus replied as they strolled slowly along the corridor. As people passed they stared at Severus' very rapidly growing bump but obviously there was very little the boy could do about that. Severus just sighed and carried on walking.

"I'm not having that, I think we should go straight to McGonagall and report it" Sirius said quickly his eyes flashing with anger.

"No, don't, I think we should just let it play out, she'll get tired when she realises nobody cares" Severus smiled quickly.

They reached the library which was unsurprisingly fairly empty despite the fact most of the students in their year SHOULD be there working right now, but of course they chose to take the time as a fun, break period and muck around. They made their way into the back right hand corner, Madame Pince shot Severus' bump a look as they passed but they just smiled nervously and headed through, dropping into their seats Severus heaved a groan his hands massaging over his bump.

"Who knew pregnancy could make me so uncomfortable" Severus sighed watching Sirius pulling their things out of both of their bags (as he insisted upon carrying them earlier on).

"Right, massage, warm bath, plenty of food and an early night for you today" Sirius said quickly.

Severus glanced to him. "Please don't start worrying about me…."

"How can I not? I love you, you're expecting our baby and you need me" Sirius said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Is there anything you need right now? I'm sure Madame Pince wouldn't mind you having a drink of water..."

Severus shook his head. "I'm fine" he smiled gently.

They got on with their work but Sirius couldn't stop worrying about his lover, if something was wrong he knew that Severus might try to hide it to stop him worrying. His heart was of course in the right place but that didn't help Sirius at all when it came to figuring out just what was wrong with the Slytherin he cared for so much.

By lunch time, Mulciber still had not turned up in their double lesson after the break.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's had sex with his brother!" Lily's voice rang loudly through the air. "The whole family are twisted and into incest from what I hear!"

Sirius made to launch at her but Regulus, Remus and Severus grabbed him back. "Don't rise to her, Sirius" Severus cooed softly.

"I'm honestly shocked he didn't choose Regulus over Severus to knock up, his mum and dad are ten years apart AND second cousins and we all know that's as good as first!" she laughed.

"That's sick!" the dark haired boy whom was leering at her in the sort of manner one would when he fancied a girl. "He's messed in the head"

The small group surrounding her turned to shoot funny looks at the boys in pure and utter disgust.

"They probably don't know any better" the blonde girl named Mary commented. "Some families are like that, you know"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Look, if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all!" Severus called over to her. "Only your little 'in' crowd are listening to you and following what you say"

Some of the people standing behind Severus whom were still on their side laughed at the Gryffindor girl.

"I wasn't even talking to or about you, Snape!" she said coolly resting her hands arrogantly on her hips.

"You're plastic, end of" Sirius smirked nastily.

"And you're a pornstar and that is NOTHING to be proud of, Black" she hissed viciously.

"Ooh, meow" Sirius winked making a cat claw hand at her. The Slytherin's all burst out laughing as the lot of them and Remus headed off down the dungeons into the common room and away from such a disgusting human being.

They eventually found Mulciber and Avery in their dormitory. Mulciber was laying face down on the bed with Avery sitting beside him on the edge gently caressing his fingers through the boy's dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, how are you?" Severus asked gently as they half-crowded around the bed being careful to give the boy some room.

"Fine" Mulciber said flatly.

Avery shot them all a sympathetic look. Even the younger boys were with them today.

"So why won't you tell us what's going on?" Evan asked slowly. "We're your friends, we sort of deserve to know after all the crap we've been through" he said looking around to the others who seemed to mostly nod their own agreement to this.

Mulciber didn't say anything.

"We're sorry if we did something to upset you but you don't have to tell us now, we can wait for it whenever you're ready" Severus smiled gently.

Mulciber twitched, froze for a few moments and then sat up slowly to face them. He looked as though he'd been crying.

Severus (being full of intense pregnancy hormones) wanted to burst into tears too because Mulciber was actually a really good friend to him.

"If I tell you guys what's been wrong then you have to promise not to laugh at me or take the piss or anything, okay?" Mulciber said slowly staring down at the covers on the end of the bed unable to meet anyone's eye. Avery reached over and took his hand supportively.

"We wouldn't do that" Regulus frowned.

"We all like you" said Sirius.

"You can trust us, why would we do something like that?" Severus asked with genuine concern.

"You're our brother" Evan flashed a cheeky grin to hide the fact he actually felt bad for the boy whatever was going on with him and Avery, or going wrong….

Mulciber hesitated another moment, looked to his boyfriend whom smiled supportively and took a deep breath. "I was adopted, okay?"

The whole room seemed to temporarily freeze and Mulciber gave a shiver of discomfort. Avery moved to pull him in for a little gentle cuddle.

"You were adopted?" Evan said finally in a very small, quiet voice that seemed just a little too loud for the room at that present time.

Mulciber nodded slowly. "When I was a few days old"

"REALLY?!" Wilkes gasped and Mulciber shot him a dangerous, angry look.

"Yes, problem?!" he snapped aggressively.

"No" Sirius said slowly.

"Why would you think we'd take the piss?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"Because the last time someone brought up the word adoption, about Potter, everybody laughed, they all thought it was bloody hilarious and said some damn nasty shit about it, that's why I never told any of you!" Mulciber replied hotly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about…." Remus said slowly. "Nobody is judging you"

Mulciber glanced around at all of their faces feeling awkward and a little embarrassed. Even his cheeks were glowing slightly with the shame he felt over it even though he knew technically there was nothing wrong with it. "And before ANYONE asks" he said looking mainly at Wilkes and Evan. "I am a pureblood, by birth and by adoption" he said curtly.

Severus pursed his lips.

Evan grinned and Wilkes nodded his approval.

"So... so who are your real parents?" Regulus asked curiously.

Avery shot him a glare.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out, we contacted my mum and dad and then the hospital and-"

"So that's why I heard you talking about the hospital!" Evan said a grin spreading across his face as he snapped his fingers with delight. "Great!"

Avery looked as though he were about to hit him.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine" Mulciber sighed. "We'll get a little more information in a couple of weeks, I don't know just how much but hopefully enough so that I can find something about my real parents" he said slowly. "I don't want to live with them or anything but I'd like to know who they are"

"Well I think that's nice" Severus smiled trying to bring some light into the cloudy room. "Good luck"

"Thanks, Severus" Mulciber smiled weakly.

Everybody stood around shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Can you give me some space unless you actually need to be in here, please?" Mulciber said without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Okay" they nodded. They each shot a different look or smile to Mulciber and Avery as they left the dormitory.

Even in the afternoon the boy didn't come to lessons and the guys were now actually starting to feel really bad about what they had done.

At dinner though Mulciber did in fact decide to turn up smiling weakly at everyone.

"So we'll be going to our house over Easter, you lot should come visit" Sirius grinned around to everyone obviously trying to keep the conversation pleasant and draw the attention away from Mulciber for once this evening.

"Yeah, sounds fun" Avery nodded.

"I'll come" Mulciber said slowly without looking away from Avery's face.

"We'll all visit at some point" Evan chuckled.

"Yeah, sure" Remus said shooting a wary look to Regulus. Regulus would likely be okay for visiting physically but how he would feel emotionally after what was about to happen over the holiday's would be an entirely different matter. It was little over eleven days now and he would change, it really was his last stretch as a full human.

When they were ready they went up, Sirius drew a nice warm bath, stripped himself and his lover and helped him carefully into the relaxing, bubbly water.

"Feels good" Severus sighed happily relaxing back against his boyfriend and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Feeling better now then?" Sirius chuckled softly.

"A little, it definitely helps" Severus breathed. "Fuck"

"You wanna fuck?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Always" said Snape as he turned and climbed into Sirius' lap bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Back in the dormitory….

"You think they're having sex in there?" Avery quirked an eyebrow as he and Mulciber sat looking through a magazine together.

"Most probably" the boy chuckled. His mood had obviously picked up a little from earlier.

"So, I was thinking..." Avery spoke slowly.

"Oh?" Mulciber looked up.

"Maybe we should... talk about…. Sex…." Avery said in a light, nervous voice as he looked into his boyfriend' face.

There was a very obvious mixture of things going on in Mulciber's head. He stared into Avery's lovely brown eyes a moment before he smiled. "I think we should"

Avery smiled warmly and let out a tiny, light, nervous laugh.

"Are you ready to have sex?" Mulciber asked softly.

Avery smiled at him a moment. "Yeah…. You?"

"Yes" Mulciber breathed.

"I-I've never had proper sex before so…. So it's gonna be my first time" he flushed madly.

Mulciber was blushing like crazy but obviously trying to hide it. "Neither have I" he said slowly.

"REALLY?!" Avery gasped his jaw dropping with surprise.

"Don't look too stunned" Mulciber chuckled.

"I just…." Avery began. "I thought you had done from the way you talked about sex before, you seemed to confident"

"So did you" Mulciber pointed out and Avery started blushing even more.

"I only wanted to seem cool" Avery admitted.

"Well do did I" Mulciber laughed. "I mean, I've done kissing and cuddling and touching and the furthest I've ever gone is with you and masturbating each other a couple of times" he admitted almost shyly.

"Me too, and I had a finger up my arse" Avery blushed a little more. "It felt good"

"So maybe sometime soon we should have sex then?" Mulciber said very lightly and a little hopefully too.

"Yeah, maybe we should" Avery smiled warmly.

Back in the bathroom...

Severus gasped loudly burying his fingers in Sirius' hair as he arched his back his orgasm washing over him so powerfully, he sank his teeth into his bottom lip trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sirius' orgasm was just as intense as he threw his head back and groaned his hands desperately clutching Severus' supple, pale arse under the water.

When they finally came down from their highs and Severus lifted himself off of Sirius' member they fell against one another cuddling softly.

"That was amazing" Sirius breathed.

"Isn't it always?" Severus smirked wiggling his shoulders in that cheeky way that set Sirius off again.

The next morning Severus was feeling happier, more relaxed and well-rested however the pain in his side was no better. He sat in Divination vaguely listening to what the teacher had to say about their shitty exams in a couple of months whilst Sirius gently massaged his lower back for him.

"Pregnancy is amazing but it also has some pretty big draw backs and it can be pretty uncomfortable too" Severus sighed.

"I've been reading some more of your journal by the way" Sirius said slowly.

"Oh?"

"I had no idea just how ill you felt" Sirius said sympathetically. "I should have been there and I should have helped you but I was being a stupid kid!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, what's done is done" Severus smiled warmly gazing at Sirius in that loving manner he always did.

"I really do love you, Severus"

"And I love you too so stop worrying" the boy chuckled softly. "I was ill and it was just my normal symptoms of my early stages of pregnancy, pretty much everyone goes through those"

"I know but still, the way you wrote you sounded miserable and like you were pining for me and for some help, love and support" Sirius said sadly.

"I had my friends but yes, you deducted that right" Severus breathed. "I love you, Sirius and nothing will change that, past, present or future"

"Same for you, Severus" Sirius smiled leaning over and kissing him on the lips when the teacher wasn't looking.

By potions at the end of the day (and some seriously boring talks on exams later) Severus still wasn't feeling better.

"Severus, my boy, are you alright?" Slughorn asked worriedly as he passed their table.

"Yeah just the baby is still turning and it's sore" he sighed. "She can't help it though she has to for the birth"

"I'm sure little, Rose was it?" he asked with a frown and they nodded happily. "Will be just fine, she doesn't mean you any harm at all and I'm sure she loves you both very much" Slughorn smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I know" Severus smiled weakly. "It just hurts is all"

"I'm sure you'll be okay soon but if the nurse can offer you something I will be more than glad enough to brew it for you just let me know" he nodded.

"Thank you" Severus breathed.

By dinner he still wasn't much better and after that they were sitting in the common room, Sirius lounging with Severus lying snuggled up between his legs with his eyes closed dozing softly.

"Come here, sexy" Remus purred pulling Regulus down onto his lap and before the younger boy could do anything, Remus was kissing the life out of him.

"Someone looks like they might get laid tonight" Evan rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"We're only kissing" Remus laughed.

"Yeah, well, your only kissing usually turns into something much more than that" Sirius smirked.

"Sirius?" Severus said in a soft, sleepy voice.

"Yes, babe?"

Severus sat up slowly blinking himself awake and yawning. Sirius watched in confusion as he sat up more a hand massaging on his side. "I think I'm leaking..."

"You're wearing your pads though" Sirius blinked, stupidly.

Severus' eyes widened. "Downstairs" he said quietly.

Sirius stared.

"Yeah but the next match isn't for a while" Avery went on.

"Slytherin did win anyway" Evan nodded. "I'm glad, I'd hate to lose to Potter even after what happened to Regulus"

"I wonder who they will fill his place in with" Mulciber chuckled.

"Dunno but I hope they're shit" Evan laughed high-fiving his mate.

"AHH!" Severus gasped a hand flying to his side suddenly, his eyes clenching shut as he breathed heavily. "Oh god, oh fuck, oh Merlin, oh SHIT!"

"Severus?!" Sirius was sitting bolt upright looking panic-stricken and completely unsure of what to do.

"Help… me..." the boy gasped taking several deep breaths.

"Oh fuck, we need to get him to the hospital wing IMMEDIATELY!" Sirius panicked helping Severus to his feet.

Remus and Remus sprang apart looking terrified for the other boy.

"Severus, what's wrong? What happened?" Regulus asked taking the boy by his opposite arm to Sirius as Remus went behind them and the other guys crowded around looking at hope to help the poor boy.

"I don't know, pains, stuff is coming out of me, I might be having the baby" Severus panted sweat coating his forehead and soaking into his hair already.

Sirius felt his heart plummet in his chest.

Was Severus really in labour?

The guys slowly helped Severus out of the common room, cooing their kind words and offering him as much support as he needed. Severus was panicking, what if the baby was born too soon, what if something was wrong with her? What if, what if, what if?

By the time they reached the hospital wing he was no better and when Madame Pomfrey turned around, her face instantly dropped.

They could well be in trouble now...

….


	31. Chapter 31

_By the time they reached the hospital wing he was no better and when Madame Pomfrey turned around, her face instantly dropped._

_They could well be in trouble now..._

Severus was in tears as the nurse got him into his private little room after tending quickly to two girls and a boy. They sat watching after them as Avery yanked the curtains closed.

"What happened?" she asked her eyes darting quickly to Sirius as she began to open the front of the boy's trousers without any warning to Severus.

"I don't know he was fine one minute then the next he was in pain and he said he's leaking water!" Sirius said feeling the fear gripping at his heart like ice. Was the baby about to be born this early? Would be she okay?!

"Okay the nurse said pulling a sheet over Severus before she pulled off his underwear and propped his legs up flat on the bed.

Severus lay back gazing at the ceiling trying not to look down at where the nurse was busy under his sheet.

"Take a nice deep breath in for me please, Severus" she said.

Severus gasped and yelped as he felt two freshly gloved fingers sliding into his secret entrance. They moved around inside of him as tears trickled down his cheeks. Suddenly the nurse pulled her fingers out and he heard the shuffling of her looking at his underwear before she moved back up the bed and changed her gloves swiftly.

"I'm just going to feel your tummy" she said pushing his top up before he could say anything.

Sirius was gritting his teeth and trembling as he watched her running her hands and fingers over the bump feeling it carefully in certain places.

"No bleeding, are you in pain, do you feel contractions?"

"Not at the moment" Severus breathed. "I feel sore, very sore on one side in particular" he said slowly.

"Okay, I can feel the baby and she has fully turned now so it's a waiting game as to whether or not you do go into labour, she turned and she could have 'popped' which caused pressure on you which caused the leakage, the sharp pain could have been from the final movement of her turn, you haven't really dilated any so you should be alright otherwise" the nurse explained. "Baby has a good survival chance being born at seven months, most babies do" she smiled gently.

Severus was still breathing heavily and sweating with nerves.

"So you don't know what's wrong?!" Sirius gasped his eyes widening.

"I can't be fully sure but I really think that she may well have just turned" the nurse said calmly. "Let's not get so upset about these things because they are beyond our control"

"There must be something you can give him to force stop labour" Avery frowned. "Didn't you do it before?"

"I don't want to keep giving him things like this for health and safety reasons, he's healthy and the baby is healthy" the nurse said again. "I want to give him a little while and see if it improves, if it does it is extremely unlikely he will go into labour tonight and can go back to his dormitory, if it doesn't then I will have to keep him in and if his labour does start properly then he will have to give birth in the next few hours" she went on.

Severus looked stunned, Sirius closed his eyes breathing deeply, Regulus and Remus exchanged worried looks and Avery and Mulciber held each other closely with Evan at their side.

"Try not to worry yourself too much" she said turning back to Severus. "Chances are that nothing will go wrong but you do have to stay positive"

Severus nodded slowly closing his eyes and sighing. He felt shaky, strange and very sore but he was going to persist.

"Sirius could I have a word with you in private, please?" she asked quietly looking to the Gryffindor.

Sirius opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay" he whispered and followed her out of the curtain.

Once they were a distance enough away so the other guys couldn't hear them. The nurse began to speak. "I think Severus may be more anxious about the birth than he is letting on, he is stressing himself and psyching himself out about the birth which is natural but he is suppressing it because perhaps he doesn't want anyone to know how he feels and he doesn't want you to find out he's upset for whatever reason"

Sirius looked frankly quite stunned. "Really?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded with a small sigh. "I think our best bet is to try and keep him calm, talk this through with him, offer him as much support as possible but if he really doesn't improve and starts to have panic attacks I may actually be forced to induce him"

Sirius' eyes were wider than dinner plates. "No..."

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. "But I have to think of what's best for both Severus and the baby and it wouldn't be fair to put him under so much pressure if it's too much and he needs to give birth now, then that is what I will provide for him it's in my contract and my duty of care to all students, if he would be better giving birth to the baby tonight or tomorrow or even next week before you go home then it would be preferred to leave him and let him get in a state"

"Is this…. Normal?" Sirius swallowed worriedly.

"Very, it's more common than we realise partly because so many people don't want to admit to it, more common in males especially the fathers but obviously neither you nor Severus are getting cold feet but he doesn't understand that and I think that's why he is bottling everything up, he's frightened if he starts getting too shaky then you will freak out and leave him and I don't know how well he would cope with that if he coped at all"

"I'd never leave him, he knows that" Sirius said tears welling in his eyes. "It's so hard for me to hear this..."

"I know but it's best you do know so you can understand what's going on, this is neither of your faults most of it is due to hormones but some of it is just anxiety and insecurity of what has happened in the past"

Sirius swallowed. "And if the baby is born tonight, what will happen?"

"Well" the nurse sighed. "I can provide her with plenty of care, we have great Wizarding technology to begin with which does make an immense amount of difference so I'm sure she will be okay, her body is developing well and normally according to Severus and all of her scans, I can't find anything physically wrong with either of them"

"Has he dilated yet?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Not yet" she replied. "His body will want to naturally keep the baby inside for as long as possible because that's just nature and the human body is an amazing thing, it knows what to do and the hormones control pretty much everything for this pregnancy"

"What should I do?!" Sirius sniffled putting his face in his hands.

"The best thing you can do is be with Severus, let him know you love him and I will allow you to explain that he's obviously upset and he's not currently in full labour but he could be in the early stages and he needs to calm down and he needs to talk about everything" she said. "The best medicine for this problem is proper conversation and I think he's frightened of losing you, losing the baby, his friends and what people will think of him if he admits to being scared and I can promise you that everything he's going through right now is completely and utterly normal"

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding. He swallowed again and looked her straight in the eye, tears still lingering in his own. "Thanks"

"Go on, go and have a chat with him and see what he has to say" she said gently.

Sirius nodded, sniffed hard and went back into the curtained off section. He smiled to Severus and didn't even glance at the other guys when he passed and climbed up on the bed with Severus. "Hey" his voice was so small and soft Severus had to smile.

"Hi" he breathed.

"Guys could you give us a little privacy please?" Sirius asked kindly looking to the other's with pleading in his tear-filled eyes.

They all nodded slowly before disappearing behind the curtain.

Severus looked confused and turned to Sirius when the curtain swung shut. "What did Madame Pomfrey want?"

Sirius pursed his lips a little before he smiled softly. "Severus…."

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest.

"Why have you been keeping things so bottled up?" Sirius asked finally meeting the boy's dark eyes.

Severus seemed to relax.

"I don't want you to say everything is fine and you aren't nervous or stressed or anything because you are, Madame Pomfrey thinks so too and she seems to think you're a lot worse than you've ever let on and it isn't good for you or the baby" Sirius explained.

Severus' eyes widened dramatically. "Is my baby okay?!" he gasped a flicker of panic crossing his face.

"She's fine, babe" Sirius smiled gently reaching out to caress the side of Severus' face. The boy didn't look too well, he looked sore, tired and stressed. "But you NEED to talk to me, okay? Otherwise you really will end up in labour tonight" he said but carefully missed off the fact that he might have to actually be induced by the nurse!

Severus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"I'm sorry" Severus said quietly his eyes dropping to the bed covers as he fidgeted with them.

"Don't be, you have a right to be anxious, the nurse said it's normal and just because you've been bottling everything up it has made it so much worse than it needs to be" Sirius breathed. "I know how you feel, Severus, everybody is anxious about having a baby even if it was planned, it's only natural and I want you to talk to me, you won't lose me and I'm stable I won't try to kill myself again and you KNOW that" he smiled.

"I just can't cope with the thought of losing either of you…." Severus said quietly.

"You won't, Sev" Sirius smiled warmly. "Just talk to me, tell me how you're feeling, there's no need to be so stressed I'm here for you, you need the support you're seventeen and having a baby as a boy that's stressful for anyone and after everything that's happened this year…."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I'm just terrified of things going wrong with the baby, not for our cause but for her health, if I should miscarry her, stillbirth, illness or something even worse after she's born, I can't cope with losing you or her, she's our baby, Sirius and I need her to be as healthy as possible…."

"She will be, all of her scans are fine, you've never had any problems, everything is normal and going well, she's always kicking you and stuff so she's active and she responds when you poke your bump and stuff"

"I'm scared as to what sort of a parent I'll make, whether I'll be good enough for her and what she's gonna grow up to be like, whether she will like or resent me" Severus said chewing on his bottom lip.

"She won't like you"

Severus' heart plummeted.

"She will love you" Sirius smiled warmly. "Just the way I do, you're her mummy, she's going to love you it's unconditional and we'll both be taking care of her and stuff"

Severus smiled gently.

"And as for the birth, well you're going to do amazingly because you are an amazing person and you can more than handle something like that, you surprise and amaze me every day with the things you do and I don't want you to feel afraid to talk to me about things because I'm always here for you, Sev" Sirius smiled. "Really, just be honest and tell me how you feel it's all I can ask for, it's all anyone can ask for and when the baby arrives you'll just click with her and things will be so much better and easier than you thought, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy to look after a newborn baby but we can definitely give it our all and I know that will be just fine"

"I can't do this without you" Severus said cuddling closer.

"We're in it together, Severus, forever"

"Forever" Severus whispered.

A few minutes went by and he was still wincing and hissing in pain every so often, he was sweating, he looked tired and still quite stressed but he seemed a little bit calmer than he was before.

"I think the Easter holidays will do you well" Sirius said slowly. "You need to rest, relax and prepare things for the baby, you need to nest"

"Nest?" Severus frowned.

"Where the mother starts preparing the baby's room, the toys, clothes, cleaning etc where she gets worse as the due date approaches it's all instinct for her to make her home perfect for her babies and you'll start doing that too soon and I'm going to help" Sirius chuckled softly.

"She's our daughter and we'll raise her in a loving home, with proper family, together" Sirius smiled.

"And one day we'll get married?" Severus asked hopefully.

"We will" Sirius breathed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, gross" Severus chuckled nervously.

The nurse and the other boys came back in looking very grim-faced and concerned about Severus.

"Let's have a little look at you, Severus" she replied snapping on some fresh gloves and lifting up his sheet. She slid her fingers into him and wriggled them around before pulling them out, changing the gloves and feeling his bump over, smiling when the baby kicked. "No signs of labour, the pressure from the final turn of the baby caused the fluid to leak out but if you do feel any more stressed or anxious or anything gets worse I will be forced to induce you, Severus" she said calmly.

Severus looked worried.

"But of course that is an if, not a definite decision" she chuckled softly.

Severus seemed to relax somewhat.

"So what now, nurse?" Evan asked curiously.

"He's gonna have to stay here for a little while longer until these pains stop and he calms down but he's free to leave tonight if he makes an improvement" she smiled graciously.

A couple of hours passed and it was nearly ten by the time they were finally released from the hospital wing. Severus' pains had gone and he felt calmer as Sirius guided him down the stairs and the whole way to the Slytherin common room and into bed.

"Fuck" Severus breathed as Sirius helped to lay him down in bed in just his underwear.

"I'm gonna go pee and get changed, you'll be okay until I get back?"

Severus nodded.

"Good" Sirius breathed kissing him softly on the forehead before stripping into his boxers and heading into the bathroom.

Severus lay back and sighed. He should never have let himself get so anxious and bottled it up to begin with!

By Saturday morning he was feeling better but Sirius insisted he stay in bed and remain calm.

"Is there anything we can get you, Severus?" Regulus asked as he sat on the end of Severus' bed watching the boy reading a book about birthing techniques.

"No thank you, I'm just fine" he smiled gently.

"Food, drink, back rub?" Remus offered and Severus just laughed.

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer" he nodded.

"Sex?" Sirius smirked playfully making the boy blush as he rested another jug of juice down on the bedside table.

"When I'm completely better then yes, definitely" the Slytherin laughed softly.

"Bed rest for another day or so and you should be okay" Sirius flashed him a grin as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

The rest of the day went by with Severus feeling a little better, he wasn't entirely better of course he was still nervous but he was feeling better than he did before.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he slipped into bed with the boy that night.

"I'm fine" Severus smiled gently as he ran his hands over his growing baby bump.

Sirius shot him a knowing look. "Come on, Sev, you promised to talk to me if anything was bothering you…."

"I know and I do feel okay, I'm still nervous but being nervous about having a baby is normal, even I know that" the Slytherin replied wrapping his arms around Sirius and resting his cheek on the boy's chest. "I'm just tired and worrying about everything that's happened"

"You're worrying after?" Sirius frowned.

"I mean, like, when something's happened and you're nervous about what could come of it like me being induced for example" Severus said gazing up into that ridiculously handsome face.

"I understand" Sirius breathed brushing his lips across Severus' forehead. "Just try to relax and get some sleep and you'll feel better when the dust finally settles, it's because it's all still so fresh in your mind and with everything going on with that slut Lily it doesn't help"

Severus let out a bright laugh. "Slut"

"She is" Sirius smirked.

"A horrible ginger one" Severus grinned. "Who probably sucks off James Potter for money"

"Sev?"

"Mm?"

"I like your thinking" Sirius laughed.

Sunday passed in a blur and Monday morning they were heading off into their final week of term. The whole school was buzzing with the excitement of the impending Easter holiday break. People had had enough of the school year so far and were desperate for that two week break to get some rest and do revision without having more and more homework piled on top of them.

Once they were outside potions that morning, Lily started.

"He was obviously faking" she said rolling her green eyes sarcastically. "For attention, you know"

"They're all looking for attention now Potter is gone" Mary said in a disgusted tone.

"Would you give it a rest?" Sirius said sharply. "Nobody cares about you lot and what you have to say, it's annoying and completely pointless"

"Ooooh look at Black being aggressive towards women, no wonder you're gay, all gays hate women" Lily retorted earning a chuckle from her friends but the rest of the people stood rolling their eyes at her and smiling to Severus.

"It might be true that lots of gays do hate women but I don't have a problem with them, that's WOMEN, not little girls" Sirius winked to her.

Lily's face went as red as her hair. "Be quiet you horrible little boy"

"I could say the same thing to you" Sirius smirked.

People burst out laughing at that comment.

When Professor Slughorn arrived he looked between the two parties and sighed as he unlocked the door and allowed everybody in. He knew people were going to tease Severus and Sirius, not about being gay necessarily but because they were seventeen with a baby well on the way.

"Right then everyone, we haven't got long until Easter now-"

A small cheer and applause erupted from the class.

"But that doesn't mean to say we won't be doing some work" he said glancing around the classroom. "Exams begin just a few short weeks after the Easter break and everybody needs to be well prepared for what is coming to them" he explained. "This year is the year before the final N.E.W.T levels and it will count to around fifty percent of your grade, some classes more, some less, this year's exams total including course work to forty percent of your final mark so that is a big deal and I want everybody to try their very hardest"

"Yes Professor" there was a murmur of voices around the room.

"Good, now we're going to be going back over potions we have brewed so far this year, we will be learning to make proper notes, I will be giving you your homework for over the break and we will start working on building revision timetables to be sure we have them done and dusted so EVERYBODY is prepared" he said looking around the room again to all the students.

Another agreeable murmur chorused through the air.

"I feel so much better now" Severus said as he started organising his notes and checking through his note book and a few smaller rolls of parchment with his teenie tiny writing on it.

Sirius looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah, no pains, no horrible aches, baby is kicking me and moving but she's not hurting me and no more fluid escaping, my body has improved drastically now she has turned" Severus said rather brightly.

"That's great, Sev" Sirius flashed him those amazing pearly whites.

"I can start enjoying my pregnancy more again" the boy sighed happily resting a hand on his growing baby bump. "Two more days and we're into another week of my pregnancy and by the time we come back to school I'll be almost eight months pregnant"

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Not long left at all when you consider how fast time goes, just when you focus on it then it seems to slow down again"

"I know" Severus chuckled softly shooting Sirius an adorable smile.

By the end of Monday things had picked up drastically despite the fact Lily was still spitting her venom whenever possible, making comments about Severus and Sirius failing their exams because of the baby and having no lives, about Sirius being a male prostitute (which he obviously wasn't) and other nasty things that the majority of people didn't seem to want.

On Tuesday evening, Regulus was starting to feel nerves of his own kicking in….

"Seven days to go" he said quietly as they pulled on their pyjamas that evening. He glanced up at Remus whom paused mid-movement before he finished pulling his pyjama top over his head.

"You know... you don't have to be…. Like me…." Remus said slowly. "You still have plenty of time to change your mind"

Regulus shook his head firmly. "I do have a question though"

"Shoot"

"If we…. If we do have a baby then will it…. Will it be taken away from us by the Ministry or anyone else because we'll be…. Werewolves?" Regulus asked looking nervously across into Remus' face.

The dormitory was empty that night the other boys had gone down to the common room for a match of Gobstones and maybe they would even decide to sneak out for a secret duelling match.

"Why on Earth would you think that?" Remus' eyes widened drastically.

Regulus found himself blushing uncontrollably. "Because... because we might not be fit parents"

"The Ministry only remove children on the grounds of neglect and abuse, they wouldn't take a baby away from its parents for being gay, single, Werewolves, inbred, half-breeds, Muggle born or anything of the sort, Reg" Remus said quickly. "Don't be so silly about things" he added with a soft chuckle.

Regulus seemed to instantly brighten up. "Oh"

"Yes, oh" Remus started to laugh. "There are hundreds of Werewolf couples that have babies, the Ministry don't take them away on those grounds, that's not enough, they know in reality that just because someone has a condition that it doesn't make them unfit it's a bit like saying people with learning difficulties or a disability shouldn't be allowed to keep their children, Lycanthropy is serious and incurable but it doesn't impair out sense of right and wrong or how to look after children, you've read the books, gorgeous" he smiled warmly.

Regulus' face was as red as a beetroot and he moved around the bed to embrace Remus. "I feel much more relaxed now"

"Good"

"Do you want to change me?"

Remus hesitated a moment. "Yes and no, you know my concerns and that once I change you then you can't be changed back if you don't like it, it's for life or at least until perhaps someone manages to find a cure, it's very difficult to re-alter DNA once it is changed"

"Mutations" Regulus sighed.

"Precisely, I believe the Muggles have a disease somewhat similar only Lycanthropy isn't deadly or immunity weakening" Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe people with H.I.V are treated the same way"

"I don't really know anything about Muggles, I wasn't even allowed to take Muggle studies" Regulus chuckled softly.

"I had Muggle relatives so I know some stuff" Remus smiled gently. "I also know that we're fine to have a baby, we're young, fit, we have family, we'll have a little money, I'll try to get a job and stuff to tie us over and we should stay in education as long as possible"

"I completely agree" Regulus nodded. "Education is important and Severus and Sirius are managing just fine" he smiled softly.

"Exactly" Remus breathed leaning down for a kiss. "Better now?"

"Much" Regulus nodded.

"Wanna cuddle in bed?"

"Definitely"

Shortly after this incident in Severus' dormitory...

"Did you find out anything?" Evan asked as he strolled by Mulciber's bed.

"About?"

"Your parents" Evan said again.

Mulciber shot him a dangerous look. "If you're starting-"

Evan's hands shot up defensively. "No, no I'm just curious" he said quickly. "I want to know some stuff about this I've never known anyone adopted before"

"Well I doubt that I'm the only adopted person in this school's history" Mulciber sighed.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Evan asked very curiously.

"Yes but I doubt he ever thinks about it or even cares, as far as he's concerned my mum and dad are my parents and that's that" Mulciber replied sharply.

"What would you do if you found out your real parents are dead?" Evan blurted out.

"That's enough!" Avery said sharply. "If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything to him at all about it!"

Mulciber looked a little hurt. "There's nothing I can do, is there?" he said gruffly and turned onto his side pulling his covers above his head.

"Look what you've done now" Avery said angrily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry" Evan winced. "I'll go now I think…."

"Yeah, you'd better" Avery sniffed angrily.

"Mate, that was a little raw" Sirius commented when the two boy's curtains swung shut around the bed enveloping them in privacy.

"I was only curious!" Evan protested. "You can't say you aren't…."

"Well yes we are but we don't say things like that because I know how it feels to lose my parents" Severus said calmly.

"Sorry, Severus" Evan winced again.

"It's fine but Mulciber obviously doesn't understand things in the same way, he knew his parents for a couple of days until he was taken into the adoption service, he was too tiny to remember a thing, ever" Severus said slowly. "You've got to look at it from his point of view, he's probably hurting about that"

"And he's both angry and embarrassed that we all know" Sirius sighed.

"I guess the least we can do is wait for some sort of name or contact information and try to help him find his mum or dad if not both" Evan sighed.

"That is the best idea you've had in a while" Sirius grinned.

The next morning when Sirius woke there was only one thing on his mind. "Twenty nine weeks and a scan" he grinned. He rolled over and smiled to Severus' peacefully sleeping face. Sirius glanced at the time. If he didn't wake Severus up now they could be late.

"Sev" he whispered gently shaking his lover. "Severus it's time to get up"

Severus groaned with displeasure but his eyes opened anyway and he blinked up into Sirius' handsome face sleepily. "Hmm?"

"Twenty nine weeks" Sirius' face was bright with a dazzling smile. "We've got our scan today, check the baby is okay after everything"

Severus' face morphed into a happy smile and he sat up rubbing his tired eyes and yawning as Sirius wrapped his arms around his expanding waist with a grin.

"You're so cuddly and warm when you're sleepy"

"Mm" Severus chuckled softly and leaned against his boyfriend.

Fifteen minutes later and after a few playful kisses in the bathroom, they were up properly, dressed and heading off for their scan.

"Scan?" Evan asked watching them headed for the dormitory door.

"You bet" Sirius nodded.

"Good luck"

"Thanks" Severus grinned before they left shutting the door behind them.

They headed down through the common room and out into the dungeon corridor hand in hand.

"I feel good today" Sirius smiled as they strolled out into the entrance hall.

"That's good" Severus chuckled with a wink. "So do I"

"Twenty nine weeks gone, where does the time disappear to?" Sirius sighed happily.

Severus just laughed.

They reached the hospital wing and were greeted by a rather bright-looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning you two, ready for you scan today?" she asked leading them behind their usual curtain.

The hospital wing was pretty much empty today.

"So how are you feeling today, Severus?" she asked as he hopped up on the bed and Sirius was instantly involved in sorting his clothes out exposing his now even larger baby bump.

"Much better, thank you" he smiled gently watching her pull on some clean latex gloves.

"Good, all sorted after last week?" she asked as she spread the clear gel over his tummy carefully.

"Definitely" he chuckled softly.

"Right, well we're having a proper scan this week because you'll be going home at the weekend and your next scan will be when you're eight months pregnant the week you get back to school after Easter, any problems while you're away and you can contact the hospital or of course me and I will be down as quickly as possible" she nodded.

"Thanks" said Sirius and Severus together.

They watched as she pulled out her wand and tapped it to the machine three times lifting the scanner off of the hook on the side. She didn't hesitate to move it down and across Severus' tummy with a tender smile shifting it around until a clear image appeared on the screen.

"There we are, everything looks good with little Rose" she smiled.

Severus gasped and Sirius was beaming with joy.

"She's so cute!" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Indeed she is" Pomfrey chuckled. "She measures sixteen centimetres in length and weighs about three and a half pounds"

"She's getting so big now" Severus breathed his eyes flickering down to his tummy. "I might go pop!"

The other two people in the room laughed.

"You won't pop, Sev" Sirius chuckled.

"No you won't but you are going to get a good deal larger from here on out" Pomfrey smiled reassuringly. "Everything will go smoothly now, she looks perfectly healthy and still quite active in there despite the diminishing amount of space she's got in there"

"Is that okay?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, absolutely fine" the nurse nodded. "Normal"

"See, Sev, we've got nothing to worry about" said Sirius leaning down to press his lips to the top of Severus' silky black head before he turned his eyes back on the amazing little screen before them.

"From now on, Rose will gain about half an pound a week sometimes even a little more until she's born and she will be due around week thirty seven or eight. Many people say forty weeks but that is counting from the day of the last menstrual cycle or nearly two weeks overdue" the nurse explained. "If you reach twelve to fourteen days overdue I will have to induce you before you got any larger and complications could occur and such but that is fairly unlikely to happen. The majority of babies are not born on time, somewhere between five and ten percent are born on the day they are actually due, many come later, some come sooner it just depends on you and your body"

"Okay" Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "This is getting pretty exciting now then"

"Her senses are all sorted now so when she's born she will be able to hear, smell, touch, taste and see everything going on around her especially as she develops" Madame Pomfrey explained. "The only system in her body she doesn't now have fully matured is her lungs which will need a little bit more time before she's ready to breathe on the outside world properly and alone and this will happen in the next couple of weeks, most babies are completely baked and ready by week thirty seven and that's fully grown into a newborn with everything up and running perfectly so many do arrive about the or a week or so later"

"So much going on" Sirius chuckled again. "She's so busy in there and I think it's really amazing what she's been doing all this time with all this growth and complicated baby stuff"

"It really is incredible when you think about it" the nurse smiled. "But she's doing really well, tucked up nicely in there protected and comfy and you will probably be feeling some more Braxton Hicks contractions and even a couple of early pregnancy symptoms on and off, these are all completely normal and the contractions may be a little bit stronger now than they were to begin with as she develops and grows, your body is just practising for the real birth in around nine weeks-time"

Severus emitted a long, impressed drawn out breath his eyebrows disappearing into his black hairline.

"Everything looks like it's going really well in there, she's perfectly healthy" the nurse smiled tapping the machine again to listen to the baby's heart beating. "Yeah, her heart sounds excellent too"

Sirius and Severus exchanged some incredibly happy grins. It was amazing to hear and see all of this before they went away from Easter and know that she's okay and on the first week back they will be having their eight month scan that very Wednesday morning!

They all sat watching and listening to the baby moving, flickering and even kicking Severus a little making him laugh every so often for a good while longer before the nurse removed the scanner and pressed print handing Sirius a tissue in which she knew he would automatically help clean Severus up with.

"Now, are you alright, any problems, questions or concerns?" the nurse asked quickly.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another before shaking their heads. "Nope" said Sirius.

"Alright, I will see you in three weeks" she smiled handing them their photographs which they grinned to and compared the three each. "Good luck and enjoy your holiday!"

"Thanks again" Severus smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, see you soon" Sirius waved before they disappeared out of the hospital wing with their arms around one another.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" Sirius asked as soon as they were outside.

"Of course" Severus chuckled.

When they arrived in the Great Hall everybody else was already sitting eating and talking normally, they looked up and smiled when the two boys came back.

"Baby is doing great" Severus grinned passing round a scan photo.

"Wow she's getting so big" Avery commented.

"My little niece!" Regulus beamed with joy. "She's so cute"

"She is just like her dad" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to Severus' cheek and slinging an arm playfully around his shoulders. "Healthy and not a problem even after what went on after the other day" he nodded proudly.

"Perfect!" Remus smiled. "Still going to your new home for Easter then?"

"Of course" said Severus. "You two are going to your place, right?" he looked to Remus and quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah" Remus said in a light voice. "Regulus can meet my parents and stuff then too, we're looking forward to it" he smiled almost nervously to the younger boy whom blushed.

Sirius and Severus stared at them suspiciously.

During Herbology, Severus sat listening to their lecture this lesson. It was mostly the same as the other classes they'd had preparing them to take their exams.

"Look at the size of him now" Severus heard Lily Evans commenting. "He's enormous, I'd be ashamed to be that overweight"

"Don't rise to it, Sirius" Severus muttered when he felt Sirius tensing up his fists clenching together on the table. "She wants a reaction and if she doesn't get one she will just have to shut her pie hole"

"That girl pisses me off it's like she's taking James' place for the nasty shit he used to do" Sirius growled.

"And she wants a reaction, let's not give one to her" Severus smiled gently. "Who knows? He may even be telling her what to do"

Sirius' sharp intake of breath told Severus just how angry the boy was getting.

"Or not" Severus chuckled quickly trying hopefully to calm his boyfriend down a little. His fingers slipped into Sirius'. "Let's just get our own work done and we can always worry about that bitch…. Hmm…. Never" he grinned.

Sirius actually started to laugh. Severus could be so funny when he wanted to be.

On Thursday afternoon, Severus sat outside the great hall on a bench with Regulus waiting whilst their boyfriends and anyone else whom had already turned seventeen in their sixth year was doing their apparition exam.

"I hope he passes" Severus breathed.

"He should he's apparated loads before and I heard he's doing well in his lessons" Regulus smiled reassuringly. "Remus I'm more concerned about because he's had a lot less practice and he's not long turned seventeen"

"I'm sure he'll do great, Reg, he's clever" Severus said calmly.

"I wish I were seventeen" Avery sighed with dismay.

"Me too" said Evan.

"When are your birthdays?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

"June" said Evan.

"July" said Avery.

"Ah" said Regulus.

"I'm already seventeen but I'm pregnant and I don't wanna risk something going wrong in the lessons and stuff seeing as I've never apparated on my own before" Severus sighed.

They all shot him a rather sympathetic sort of look.

They sat waiting for another hour before finally people started to come out. Severus looked up hopefully when he saw Sirius.

"I passed!" the boy beamed. "I can apparate now!"

"That's amazing" Severus grinned throwing his arms around him. "Well done, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Sev" Sirius grinned cuddling his boyfriend back.

A few minutes later Remus came out with a very blank look on his face.

"How did you do?" Regulus asked he could feel his heart sinking in his chest.

"Well…" said Remus slowly.

"Oh, Remus you can always try again" Regulus smiled gently taking his boyfriend by the hand as though to reassure him it was all going to be okay.

Remus' face suddenly changed into a beaming grin. "I passed!"

Regulus let out a squeal of delight and flung his arms around Remus' neck. "Well done I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, great job, Moony" Sirius nodded.

Remus giggled as Regulus began to smother his face in sweet, hot kisses.

For the rest of the afternoon they went to the library to finish their revision timetables, set their homework out and actually begin some of it.

"If we get some done now we'll have less to do over the holidays" Sirius said as they sat reading through the next chapter of their Divination text.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have some really incredible and hot and very naughty sex whilst we're at home?" Severus asked very casually.

Sirius stopped writing and started grinning to his lover. "I was wondering when you would ask that" he breathed pulling Severus in for one of those extra playful kisses he knew the Slytherin loved so very much.

"Mm" Severus groaned softly cuddling up further into his boyfriend. "So can we?"

"We can have any kind of sex you want" Sirius chuckled. "The more sex the better it is you know!"

"Well I want a long, slow, deep fuck" Severus purred nibbling softly on Sirius' bottom lip in that sensitive little way that drove him crazy. "Then I want it fast and rough, then I was to try lots of positions, then I want to fuck you and then I want us to just get downright filthy with it"

"Sev?"

"Yes?" the Slytherin was blushing madly, his hormones were beginning to take over again and he was feeling frisky and out of control.

"I fucking LOVE those ideas" Sirius grinned.

After dinner they were sitting lounging with their friends in the common room.

"Last day tomorrow, guys" Evan yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah of this term then we have to come back after" Mulciber pointed out. "Not that it's a bad thing though I actually quite like this school…."

"I think most people do" Regulus smiled gently. "What are you guys planning to do while you're away?" he asked curiously turning to Sirius and Severus.

"What do you _think _they're planning to do?" Mulciber quirked an eyebrow.

"Umm" Regulus smirked to them.

"We do still have to break in our new bed" Sirius grinned playfully. "Hmm but I guess we'll be relaxing and getting the baby's room ready mostly" he said.

"That's cute" Remus nodded.

After a couple of hours, Sirius and Severus decided to go up early to start packing up their things.

"You know, it's more sensible if we at least make a start tonight because we just have so much crap here" Sirius sighed resting his hands on his hips as Severus used his wand to fold his clothes up neatly.

"I agree" Severus smiled opening his trunk and dumping his things inside. "Seeing as nobody is staying we'll have to take everything so people don't steal it" he sighed. "Shame really"

"I'm sure most people wouldn't steal but yeah, better to be safe than sorry" Sirius chuckled.

They stood chatting whilst they folded clothes, emptied drawers and shoved things away. Severus finally emitted a long, drawn out breath and sat down comfortably on his bed.

"I need a little rest"

"I'll carry on for you" Sirius smiled.

"No, please I wasn't asking for you to" Severus waved his hand at the boy as though telling him to simmer down a bit.

"I insist" Sirius chuckled. "I know you wouldn't ask me to do it anyway but I want to and it gets things done faster, we only have tomorrow night and early Saturday morning to pack"

"We've got a lot of stuff here too" Severus said pursing his lips a little.

"I think it's time we left a good bit of it at home" Sirius nodded resting his hands on his hips. "Things we actually really don't need can go home otherwise we're fine"

Severus nodded his agreement. "We can deal with that when we actually get home" he said opening up his spare bag and putting some items in it he would like to travel with.

"I'll be apparating us to the house now seeing as I can" Sirius chuckled. "Saves someone's parents doing it"

"Perfect" Severus nodded. Severus watched Sirius packing for a few minutes. "I feel so sorry for Mulciber by the way"

Sirius looked up. "Because of his adoption thing?"

Severus nodded. "I don't understand how anyone could give away their child especially a pureblood"

"I guess it just depends on the circumstances at the time and the type of people his birth parents were if they're not still like that" Sirius sighed. "Some people don't think the way you do and maybe aren't as strong as you or even I, Severus"

"I know, it's sad but I can understand where the fear comes from I just could never give Rose away, she's our little baby, she's my baby she's part of me and she's a part of you and I couldn't hand her over to some strangers to look after where she might resent me or never find me again"

"We aren't in that situation" Sirius smiled warmly. "We're fine, we're together and we've got a proper home to raise her in, lots of people don't have that"

"Lots of people do but they choose not to" Severus pointed out.

"That's actually very true" Sirius chuckled softly. "But people do different things for different reasons and I guess his parents just weren't ready, maybe he'll find them and all of his questions can be answered"

"Maybe but that's a big ask, I wonder if he has any brothers or sisters at school now…. It would seem likely that he would given that is he would be the oldest child and he's pure…."

"I wonder..." Sirius said thoughtfully. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Hey, you know what would be really funny?"

"What?" asked Severus.

"If he had already met a brother or sister if not more and he has no idea they're his brother or sister" Sirius said quickly.

"It would have to be someone who at least looked a little like him" Severus chuckled. "Depending on whether his parents are still together, which one he looks most like and stuff"

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Avery?" Sirius laughed.

Severus couldn't help but smirk at this. "Yes but they're nothing alike what so ever, Avery has black hair, very sort of large warm brown eyes, a warmer skin tone, he's a different build, his nose and all of his features are very different to Mulciber's"

"True" Sirius nodded with a sigh. "Plus I heard Avery say his parents were in their twenties when they had him because they're like forty now or something, Mulciber's parents were younger than that, Avery couldn't be the same age with parents a few years older if they were related"

They heard voices outside the dormitory and decided to call their little conversation quits for tonight with a simple kiss on the lips.

When they were settled in bed for the night, Severus was starting to feel extremely excited about the holidays.

"Come on, train journey home" he grinned to Sirius through the darkness.

"I'm excited"

"Me too" Severus whispered.

"Wanna make out?" Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"Sure" Severus breathed.

The next morning they were up, dressed and headed to the Great Hall basking in the excitement filling the air. Everybody was going home tomorrow and that was causing some serious vibrations of pleasure through the air.

"I haven't even started packing" Evan commented over breakfast.

"You can do it tonight and besides you don't have nearly as much stuff in there as we do" Severus chuckled.

"You've got mountains, I'm surprised you can fit it all in"

"We'll manage" Sirius smiled gently.

They sat through Divination listening to the teacher giving them hints and hips as well as passing out their revision packs to take home and work on over the holidays.

"And I want you all fresh for a test when you get back" she said calmly.

There was a groan of displeasure but at least it wouldn't be anything too strenuous.

By lunch people were rapidly growing more and more excited and with the end of the day after the last two lessons, people were about ready to give up on everything they had received so far. Even if it was only a two week holiday, people were still insanely excited over it.

By potions, pretty much everybody was ready for Easter now.

"I'm hungry" Severus yawned towards the end of the lesson. "And my back hurts a little"

"Aww, babe" Sirius pouted slightly rubbing his boyfriend's lower back.

"I also think girls are starting to try and flirt with you again" Severus chuckled softly gazing lovingly at his boyfriend.

"So what is they are?" Sirius smiled graciously. "I have a boyfriend and I love him"

"I love my boyfriend too" Severus grinned. "But I do have to admit I find it slightly cringe-worthy or amusing that they still try when they know full well that you're gay"

Sirius just laughed. "I know and I love being gay but girls find it hot"

"I guess" Severus sighed happily.

Once the class was dismissed, Slughorn called the two of them back.

"I just wanted to ask how you're getting on and if Sirius passed his apparition exam?" Slughorn asked looking happily between the two boys whom grinned to one another excitedly.

"I passed with flying colours" the Gryffindor said very proudly.

"Excellent so you're all set to go home for Easter then?"

They nodded quickly.

"Wonderful and how is little Rose, is she doing well too?" he asked his eyes flickering to Severus' bump.

"You can feel her kicking if you want" Severus offered.

"Ah, alright" the potions master nodded placing his hand where Severus was pointing to and an enormous smile breaking out across his face. "She's got some good little kicks, hasn't she?"

"Definitely, sometimes they even hurt a bit" Severus chuckled.

When Slughorn drew back he looked from one to the other and back again before he spoke. "I hope you enjoy your Easter break, any problems let me know and I'll see the both of you when you get back"

"I'll be eight months pregnant that week" Severus smiled.

"Congratulations!" Slughorn beamed before they left and went straight to dinner. Apparently the others were just too hungry to wait a few short minutes for them and were found pigging out and stuffing their faces in the Great Hall.

They dropped into their seats and Severus was shovelling the food in using his fork almost instantly.

"Someone's hungry" Regulus chuckled.

"I'm pregnant, deal with it" Severus mumbled as he shoved even more in.

After dinner they all went for a walk in the grounds before they headed back to the dormitory to hang out for a while before they needed to go up early and finish packing ready for tomorrow.

"Free at last" Avery yawned stretching his arms above his head and bringing them down around Mulciber.

"Tell me about it" Severus chuckled cuddling in closer to Sirius. "We've had one hell of a year so far"

"You'll be massive by the time we get back to school" Wilkes chuckled nodding to Severus' still growing bump.

"I know, she's gonna get quite a lot bigger, the nurse said half a pound a week!" Severus smirked.

"Bloody hell" Mulciber breathed.

They sat hanging out in general for a little while before they headed back into the dormitory.

"I can't believe I can apparate now" Mulciber grinned as he threw a few things into his trunk.

"I can't believe I'm still only sixteen" Avery pouted sadly.

"Aww but you can always take your exam in August" Mulciber pointed out pecking him softly on the cheek and smiling brightly at him.

"I guess" Avery sighed. "But I'll be one of the last people able to do it if I pass at all that is"

"You'll pass" Severus chuckled. "I'll have to take mine then too because I'm pregnant and I don't want to risk anything"

By the time they all collapsed into bed it was starting to get late. Sirius and Severus were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow….

The next morning when people woke it was a frantic mad rush to get ready to leave. Apparently Evan had fallen asleep in a huge pile of clothes and books on his dorm bed right in the middle of packing so he was in an even bigger panic today trying to get everything sorted and ready to go.

An hour later they were up, dressed, packed and pulling their things down to the Great Hall.

"Right, we're all set" Sirius said using his wand to levitate their things to the corner where they would be shipped down to the train. "Got everything?" he asked turning to Severus whom shifted his bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Great"

They headed into the Great Hall, the room was alight with students saying their goodbyes for Easter and the first years running around excitedly. Not everybody was going but it still caused a large stir between the students. Some had even taken it upon themselves to crane for another look at Severus' bump and ask how much longer he had left of being pregnant before he had the baby and whether or not he would give birth whilst away and everybody would miss it!

"I'm seven months!" he repeated for the fiftieth time that morning. "Not due yet"

When they were done eating, they all headed into the entrance hall where Evan had dragged all of his own things.

"I'll eat on the train" he said.

"Fair enough" Avery smirked as they noticed their things on their way, Evan's things were grabbed and moved to be shipped down to the train.

"You ready to get a carriage then?" Sirius asked quietly turning to Severus.

"Sure" the boy nodded. They left the entrance hall as a group and walked slowly through the grounds savouring the fact it was a reasonably mild day considering it was Scotland. It didn't take too long for them to arrive at the carriages, Sirius snatched one and helped Severus inside before he climbed in behind him along with Remus and Regulus. They snapped the door shut and sat grinning amongst themselves waiting to leave.

"It's gonna be weird not seeing you every day for two whole weeks" Regulus laughed as the carriage began to trundle towards the little village of Hogsmeade.

"I know, tell me about it" Severus sighed. "But we can meet up over the holidays' and stuff" he added.

"Sure" Regulus grinned shooting a look to Remus. Would he be ready to face people over Easter? Would he even be fully recovered by then? Regulus wasn't sure and even Remus couldn't be entirely sure how well Regulus would be for a little while.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade they got out (Sirius helping Severus rather a lot) and made their way through the village with the other guys. When they reached the train they saw their own things along with other people's being loaded onto the train.

"Come on, let's make sure we get a seat" Sirius said helping Severus onto the train and pushing through some of the people until they found an empty compartment. They went inside and sat down and waited as the other's arrived laughing and chatting happily.

"So guys, a few hours and we'll all be back in London" Avery sighed as Mulciber put his arm around him.

"Yeah, and we don't live in London" Remus chuckled looking to Regulus.

"I obviously don't" Avery grinned.

"You're from Manchester or around that area, right?" Severus frowned slightly, it was very easy to tell by the accent but it didn't mean he lived there now.

"Yup" Avery smiled.

"I'm from London and so is Regulus" Sirius said.

"Me too" said Evan.

"I'm from the south in Devon" Mulciber yawned. "Lots of purebloods are at least from London or have origins there and such"

"Where were you born?" Remus asked curiously.

"Liverpool surprisingly enough, well, that's what it says on my papers" he shrugged a little. "I thought I was born in the main hospital but apparently not" he added very awkwardly noticing just how much people were staring at him right now.

"Snape, what about you?" Avery asked changing the subject before anyone could even attempt to ask questions.

"Yorkshire" said Severus. "Originally but not anymore" he chuckled.

They all looked up out of the window as the train finally began to move, pulling out of the little station it soon gathered some speed until it hit the countryside.

After nearly an hour, Severus began to grow drowsy listening to his friends talking. Sirius leaned back pulling Severus through his legs allowing the boy to doze peacefully on him whilst the others carried on talking dropping their voices low enough so they didn't wake him.

At lunch time Sirius did wake Severus to get him to have some food which he bought several pumpkin pasties, drinks and sweets for them.

Severus of course ate his lot and went straight back to sleep.

As the day progressed and the sun started to fall lower in the sky, Regulus was becoming more and more tense.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned with concern.

"I'm just getting nervous" Regulus cringed a little.

"Oh baby, you don't need to be nervous" Remus breathed pulling the younger and smaller boy in for a cuddle. "Everything will be just fine" he smiled reassuringly. "My parents are going to LOVE you and I'm sure you'll love them too" he said brightly.

Regulus smiled into Remus' lovely face but he still couldn't help but feel tense about it.

Another hour or so passed and Sirius glanced out of the window. "I think we'll be in London very soon" he sighed glancing down at a sleeping Severus in his lap. "Come on, Sev, time to wake up" he smiled gently shaking the boy awake.

Severus groaned and buried his face in further for a cuddle"

"No, Sev, we can cuddle all night when we get home" Sirius chuckled softly. "Time to wake up now we'll be in London very soon so we'll have to get off unless you want to go all the way back to school again?"

Severus shook his head and yawned sitting himself up combing his fingers through his hair. He felt as though he'd been lazing around all day dozing on and off like a cat, travelling in this condition always made him incredibly sleepy.

Regulus was sitting wringing his hands with nerves and sweating slightly.

"Calm down, Reg" Remus chuckled.

"I just want to make a good impression but I feel sick with nerves and I'm worried I might throw up on your parents or in front of them" Regulus stammered slightly.

Remus just pulled the boy in for a kiss. "Be sick on me or behind me" he grinned. "You're gonna do great, just you watch what will happen when they lay eyes on you" he winked playfully.

Regulus blushed and felt slightly better but he was still incredibly nervous.

True to form, the train began to slow very shortly after and finally stopped in the Kings Cross station.

"Hope you guys have a great Easter" Avery grinned.

"Try not to give birth while you're away" Mulciber winked.

"Have fun!" Evan smiled.

They gathered their things and headed to the doors with their arms around one another standing behind Remus and Regulus.

Regulus was trembling slightly and emitting long, drawn out breaths every so often.

When the doors finally opened they stepped out onto the platform. Regulus stood blinking through the steam for a moment or two.

"Remus!" a woman's voice called and before Regulus could do his throwing up a woman came rushing towards them and threw her arms around her son, a man followed along eagerly behind her.

"Mum" Remus laughed as she squeezed the air out of him. When she pulled back his father gave him a hug before Remus turned his attention on his boyfriend. "Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend, Regulus" he grinned proudly putting an arm around the boy.

"Hi" Regulus flushed with a nervous, adorable smile.

Remus' mother pulled him into a tight hug of his own. "So nice to finally meet you, Regulus" she said brightly pulling back to look into his handsome face.

"I'm Emma and this is John" she said nodding to her husband whom extended a hand and Regulus shook it.

"Nice to meet you both" he said in a small, shy voice. Remus' mother was a pretty woman in her early to mid-thirties with medium length dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Remus did resemble his mother but his eyes and most of his build was like that of his father, his dad had brunette hair, a kind face, he was of the same age as Emma and looked slightly boyish rather like Remus did.

Remus glanced back over his shoulder. "And these are my friends, Severus Snape and Sirius Black whom is Regulus' older brother"

"Nice to meet you" the woman said very brightly. "Oh, yes and you're the one who is expecting" she said thoughtfully looking to Severus her eyes flickering to his bump very briefly making him flush a tiny bit.

"Yeah, seven months" Severus nodded.

"Congratulations that must be lovely" she smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs Lupin!" Sirius flashed her one of those grins. "We'd better get going so we can get some dinner tonight" he said turning to Severus whom nodded.

They hugged Remus and Regulus goodbye for now, Sirius' eyes lingering on his little brother for a while longer before they went to collect their things.

"I suppose we had better be off then too" Emma sighed. "We'll be taking the car, John will be driving seeing as I drove all the way here, Regulus have you ever been in a car before?" she asked curiously her eyes twinkling.

"No" Regulus said shaking his head with a nervous smile still playing on his face.

"It will be an exciting new experience then" she smiled.

"Remus help me get your trunks, Regulus can wait here with your mum" Remus' dad smiled gently putting an arm on his son's shoulder. Regulus wondered briefly if John had planned to say something to Remus about him but decided that Remus' parents weren't the type of people to judge or badmouth anyone, especially given Remus' condition.

"It's a little while of a journey back to the house but we'll get dinner on straight away and Remus can help you settle in" Emma smiled to Regulus.

"Thank you" he grinned.

Meanwhile out in the front of the train station.

"Come on, let's sneak around the back" Sirius said quietly dragging their trunks along to the private little area up the side. Severus grasped the handle of his own trunk as Sirius looked up and down. "Ready then?" he asked holding out his arm.

Severus swallowed and nodded with a smile as he reached out his hand clasping around Sirius' arm. In an instant they were whipped out of sight, the pressure, the pulling the strange sensations, it was horrible but as soon as it came it ended and Severus staggered into Sirius' arms dropping his trunk to the floor in the woods a little way from their own house.

"Easy" Sirius chuckled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy" Severus breathed resting his hands on his knees. "Okay, let's go" he smiled.

They walked down the lane with Sirius' arm around the boy, stopping outside where they knew their house was they checked the coast was clear before Sirius helped Severus slip through the protective charms and onto the property.

Severus' heart gave a little flutter as they walked up the path and onto their doorstep. This really was their home and they would return here again in the summer for weeks and weeks and then one day they would be living here all of the time with a baby!

Once inside, Sirius shut and bolted the door casting another charm before the torches lit up and Severus kicked off his shoes and pulled off his cloak. They left their trunks in the hallway figuring they could deal with them later.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll make some dinner for us" Sirius smiled guiding Severus into the living room.

"Sounds brilliant but I can help if you like" Severus offered but Sirius just simply shook his head.

"Nope, just you sit down and relax, keep those feet up as well before they swell again" he nodded down at them as he took Severus over to the sofa and gently sat him down. Severus pulled Sirius down for a very loving kiss before he was finally released and headed into the kitchen to wash up and make them some dinner….

Back at Kings Cross station….

"All ready then?" Mrs Lupin asked glancing at their trunks.

"Yup" Remus grinned.

"Great, come on then" she smiled and they all followed her back through the barrier and in with the Muggles passing by completely oblivious to the fact that witches and wizards were passing them all over the place.

Regulus noticed the fact that Remus' parents were instantly much different to his own, they were actually holding hands and smiling to one another as they made their way through the train station. His parents seemed so kind already, they seemed much kinder than his own before he even met them but when his mother and father took them to the train station to see them off they wouldn't even touch him they might shake his hand but nothing more than that…. Ever….

And that included whether he was looking for even just a hug or not AND if he was also close to tears.

Bad parenting on the Black family part.

Regulus sighed happily as he made his way out into the car park. They headed along the rows until they found a small, four door silver car. Regulus had no idea about cars, being a Pureblood with absolutely no Muggle knowledge what so ever, he was completely confused by them if not a little tiny bit frightened.

Remus insisted on helping his dad put Regulus' trunk and his own in the boot before they shut it over. Remus opened one of the doors and held it for Remus. "Get in then" he chuckled softly.

Regulus flushed and climbed in, Remus shut the door and moved around to the other side climbing in himself. His mum and dad shortly followed. "I-I've never been in a car before…." He said nervously glancing around him. It was surprisingly quite pleasant. He jumped slightly trembling all over just a little when Remus' dad started the engine.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "You're okay" he smiled gently taking Regulus' hand and squeezing it.

Regulus smiled but he still felt nervous, especially when the car began to reverse and turned out of the car park. They drove along a little way through London, Regulus couldn't help but gaze out of the windows at how strange everything looked and the fact he wasn't going to Grimmauld Place anymore. By the time they reached the outskirts and were heading out of the way, he was starting to feel a little drowsy.

"Your bed is all freshly changed for the two of you" John said. "I presume it's okay for you to sleep in the same bed?"

"We sleep in the same bed every night, dad" said Remus.

At Sirius and Severus' house….

"This is delicious" Severus smiled biting into Sirius' home made dinner. "You're a great cook, Sirius"

"Thank you, Sev" the taller boy grinned. "After this how about we have a nice early night and tomorrow we can have some proper fun" he winked playfully.

"Now that is the sort of talk I love to hear" Severus chuckled playfully.

A while after that and Regulus was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was half dozing for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality it was only a couple of hours.

"We're here" Remus said finally giving Regulus a tiny shake to wake him up. Regulus woke up very quickly blinking around as the car was pulling into a long driveway, the house was like an old farm house, it was pretty dark outside so they couldn't see much but Regulus could hear the sounds of sheep, cattle and other various farm animals in the distance.

"You live on a farm!?" he gasped looking to Remus whom was smiling rather proudly.

"Sort of" he replied. "It's only small it provides us with food and other produce so it saves a lot of money really and anything we don't need we take it to the market on Sunday and sell" he explained.

Regulus nodded slowly as the car pulled up in front of the house. He figured out how to open the door on his own and got out with Remus gazing up at the charming old home. It was nothing like Grimmauld Place at all from what he'd seen of it. They were out in the country, miles away from anything with what looked to be a small forest or something over the back, the whole farm was apparently well fenced off, even the front of the house too was, they had quite a lot of land it would probably be worth a good bit if they chose to sell it but why would anyone ever want to leave a house like this? "It's amazing" he breathed completely oblivious to the fact that the car was now locked and Remus and his dad were pulling up their trunks. "Oh, sorry" he gasped taking hold of his own from Remus' grasp.

"It's fine, I got it" Remus chuckled as they made their way up into the house. Emma unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Regulus was instantly greeted by the warm scent of baking, homemade foods, hay and other very sweet, Earthy smells. Sort of like Remus was naturally really. The hallway was of a relatively nice size with a small table, mirror and hooks on their left as soon as they walked in. Regulus pulled off his outer layer and kicked off his shoes along with the other's as Remus' dad shut the door and followed his mother into a room on the right just ahead of them. Regulus could already see the stairs leading up onto a higher landing and down the side of them at the far end of the hall a little half-door which presumably lead to the kitchen through another route.

"You don't mind dogs, do you?" Remus frowned as a golden retriever a border collie and a little fat pug came running to the cut off living room door where they stood looking at the boys excitedly.

"Uhh, no" Regulus blinked. He wasn't sure why he felt surprised, whatever he'd been expecting it most certainly wasn't this! He followed Remus through, the dogs were quite well behaved and just ran about their legs, the little pug was barking so Remus picked it up.

"This is my dog" he laughed. "She really likes being carried about because she's lazy" he grinned scratching behind the animal's ears.

"What's her name?" Regulus smiled gently fussing the peach-coloured dog's head.

"Princess" Remus smiled.

Regulus chuckled. "Cute name, did you pick it?"

"Yup, about two years ago now" Remus nodded.

Regulus took the opportunity to look around the spacious but very cosy living room. It was best described as the sort of place you could live in, a large old-fashioned fireplace on the left hand far wall with a worn rug, squashy red material sofa and chairs, dark brown end tables with little lamps. The walls were very sort of padded-looking, their wallpaper was a deeper shade of red but it was old and family photographs hung about the place in their frames, a few of Emma and John's wedding, some with Remus as a child or even as a teenager, real family pictures where people were smiling, hugging and looking perfectly happy. The rest of the room had a few potted plants, a wind chime by the large window with a cream voile and heavy, patterned curtains hung, there were bookcases and other assorted items about the room giving it a slightly cramped and worn feel but Regulus felt comfortable being there.

"You have a lovely home" he commented as they went into the kitchen which was once again a typical old farm house kitchen.

"Thank you" Remus smiled pecking him on the cheek as they walked in. Right in front of them was an old wooden table.

"Welcome to our home" Emma smiled brightly to Regulus.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour boys so if Remus wants to show you around or something that might be fun" John nodded to them as he stood using his wand to revolve a pan on the hob.

"Okay, come on, Reg" Remus grinned putting the dog down on the kitchen floor. "It's kinda dark to show you round the paddocks and stuff so why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you my room?" he offered. Regulus just smiled and nodded when Remus took his hand and lead him from the kitchen, through the living room and into the hall. This time they went up the stairs and crossing the landing the first room on the left was-

"The bathroom" Remus grinned pushing the door open and the lights came on.

"Nice" Regulus nodded looking around. Once again it was very nice but slightly more modern than the rest of the house.

Remus lead them alone pointing to a spare room, at the very end of the corridor was his parents room and the room on the right-

"My room" Remus grinned opening the door and taking Regulus inside.

It was a good size for a bedroom, very warm and cosy like the rest of the house, the walls were a sort of faded beige-ish yellow with a window on the far wall, a writing desk, a small bookcase and in the far right corner a small drawer cupboard with a fish tank on it filled with some brightly coloured fish. Right in the centre was Remus' large double bed with typical patchwork quilt and overly fluffed piles of pillows. On the right hand side by Regulus was a chest of drawers, a short wardrobe pressed against the wall and on the right hand wall running length ways across the room was a ballet barre. Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"Umm?"

Remus blushed furiously. "Yeah…."

Regulus wandered in gazing around, Remus' room was so nice, so cosy and old-fashioned it was PERFECT. "This is incredible, Remus" he breathed.

Remus chuckled. "Thanks again"

Regulus moved back over into Remus' arms burying his face in the boy's neck and nuzzling it lovingly. "I love your house and your parents seem so nice" he breathed.

"Thank you, Reg" Remus breathed. "See, I told you that you'd like it"

Regulus chuckled. "Nothing to be afraid of"

"Nope and give it a day or two and you'll be fully settled"

"Ready for my transformation Tuesday night?"

Remus nodded nervously and swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

An hour passed and they were finally called to dinner.

"Boys?" it was Mrs Lupin.

"Coming" Remus called.

They changed into some more comfortable, clean clothes, washed their hands and headed down to dinner. The table was all set and the dogs were standing at the bar gate outside looking into the house.

"Hello again" John smiled as they sat down to dinner.

Regulus looked at the food, he'd never had real, farm food before so fresh. Steak with gravy, steamed vegetables, mashed and roast potato and all the extra sauce trimmings. "Thank you very much" he said as they tucked in.

"Don't thank us, you seem like a really nice boy" Emma smiled warmly.

"Yes, a completely different person to your father" John commented earning a glare from his wife. Was that a sensitive subject?

Regulus didn't say anything he just smiled nervously again.

"Now boys, we just want to say that we don't mind you having sex at all just try not to wake us up, okay?" John asked looking from one to the other. Remus and Regulus' faces seemed to burst into flames and they looked down smirking with embarrassment shooting looks to one another.

After dinner they headed back upstairs, had a quick bath together, got changed and slipped into the nice warm bed.

"This is so comfy" Regulus groaned stretching himself out on his tummy. "Fuck"

"Mm, glad you like it" Remus grinned pulling him in for a warm kiss.

The door opened and Mr and Mrs Lupin came in carrying two glasses of juice and smiling.

"There you go" Mrs Lupin said resting Remus' on the bedside table closest to him as Mr Lupin did the same for Regulus. "Regulus you'll settle in soon, don't worry and we know all about the plans for Tuesday, don't worry about that either you're in good hands and if you do change your mind PLEASE tell us, okay?" she asked looking to him as she kissed Remus on the cheek and tucked him in.

"I will, Mrs Lupin and thank you for having me" he nodded sitting up a little so as not to feel too rude.

"Please, call me Emma" she smiled moving over to him and kissing him on the forehead before she tucked him in. "Goodnight"

"Night boys" Mr Lupin nodded.

"Night" they called snuggling up together under the covers as the light went out and the door closed behind the parents.

"I really love you, Remus" Regulus breathed.

"I love you too, Reg" Remus breathed. "Go to sleep and tomorrow I'll show you some really fun things about the house" he grinned.

Regulus chuckled. "Maybe even some dancing?"

Remus blushed but thanked the dark for hiding it. "Maybe even that too"

….

Sunday passed in a blur for Sirius and Severus, they spent the day relaxing in the bath pressing sweet and tender kisses over every inch of each other's bodies.

"So fit" Sirius groaned his eyes roaming over Severus' naked body when they fell into bed that afternoon. He looked as though he were quite literally drinking him in.

"Yeah? Well take me right here and right now and we can break in this incredible bed" Severus panted his dark eyes swirling with lust and desire.

….

For Remus and Regulus Sunday was much more active. That morning they were up bright and early and down for breakfast.

"Hungry?" Mrs Lupin smiled resting jam on toast and a bowl of fruit salad in front of both of them.

"Very" Remus grinned.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled as they tucked in. Mr Lupin was sitting reading the paper and Mrs Lupin was busy washing up.

Once they were done they headed outside with a grin after Regulus tried to insist he would help them clean up.

"Come on, let's get out here" Remus grinned pulling his hot boyfriend out of the door. The dogs were running around sniffing things and trailing for scents, there was a cat sitting on one of the fence posts to the closest paddock filled with three lovely horses. A dark bay one, a gypsy pony and a tall black Friesian.

"Wow they're amazing!" Regulus grinned.

"The gypsy pony is mine, maybe you could ride her this holiday?" Remus grinned and Regulus flushed awkwardly.

Right in front of the door just a few feet away was a large chicken coop filled with hens and a very large rooster.

"I think I could hear him this morning" Regulus commented as they watched the little fat hens pecking at the ground.

"Probably, he's a noisy bugger" Remus smiled.

"A bit like someone else we know" Regulus winked poking Remus' tummy playfully. The Werewolf burst out laughing and took Regulus' hand guiding him down the little track pointing over to the left where the paddock filled with sheep was. They walked a way further past a shed and found a pen full of pigs and their own shelter grunting sitting in their own filth and much.

"By the way we have goats and this one goat refuses to go into the pen, if you see it anywhere watch out because he likes to butt people" Remus said glancing back towards the house. "Look, there he is!" he said pointing towards the grey and black patchy goat standing leering at Remus' dad right up at the house.

Regulus just laughed. "He looks like a badly behaved goat" he chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much, we've got some bunnies up there too but obviously he's not interested in them" Remus sighed as they gazed over at the goat pen. T

They continued walking by the farm where there were two barns at the back, Regulus could sense the magic on them.

"Hay, tools, dad has tractors, we put the cattle in the red one when it gets cooler outside" Remus explained. "You should see this place next Christmas, it will be amazing when it snows!" he was positively beaming.

Regulus shuffled in closer embracing Remus tightly in his arms and kissing him softly on the lips. "This place is amazing, Remus, really it is truly amazing…." He breathed.

"Thanks, Reg"

"Stop thanking me" the Slytherin chuckled gently flicking Remus' nose.

"You wanna walk round some more?" Remus offered.

"Sounds like fun" Regulus nodded.

This Easter really was turning out to be completely and utterly perfect….

Monday passed in the blink of an eye for both couples, Sirius and Severus were spending the day working on their homework and chatting until evening where they sat reading and making plans for the baby's room.

"I think we should do it in a baby soft pastel pink with a lilac border or maybe a lilac ceiling" Severus said looking extremely thoughtful.

"I like that idea" Sirius grinned. "How about we get to work on it tomorrow?"

"Sounds good" Severus nodded leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips.

When Regulus woke on Tuesday morning the nerves were starting to kick in. It was early and he gazed up at where they'd left the curtains open and the red-golden sun was peeking over the horizon spilling fiery light all over the grounds of the farm. He swallowed and sighed to himself. He was ready for this even if it did feel so strange, it felt like he was leaving his old life behind and being reborn.

"Reg?" Remus mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Cuddle me" Remus breathed.

Regulus just smiled and rolled back over snuggling into Remus' warm body. The boy was so cute when he was sleeping and he was perfectly fine so Regulus was sure he would be too.

And with that Regulus did manage to drift off again.

All through the morning Remus started to deteriorate as he normally did, his skin was itchy, he was a little restless and his skin was growing paler by the second.

Regulus could see John and Emma shooting him worried looks and even a few to Regulus too and he could understand that, it was only natural that a parent would worry for their child with that condition.

….

"You seem a little distracted" Sirius commented as they stood back admiring the work they had already done on Rose's room. "Something wrong?" he frowned with concern.

"No" Severus smiled gently. "I just keep getting this weird feeling that something is going to happen today…."

Sirius shuddered. "Please don't say such creepy things" he chuckled. "What do you think is gonna happen, something with us here?" he frowned in confusion.

"No, not us, I don't know, I just feel like something is going on" Severus sighed and shook his head. "Probably nothing, maybe it's just pregnancy hormones"

"Maybe" Sirius smiled pulling the boy into his arms.

They had in fact gone with pink and lilac…..

That evening Regulus was getting fidgety, well it was closer to late afternoon really, they were having dinner a bit earlier today and nobody was speaking.

Remus looked how he normally did on the night of the full moon and very shortly he would have to head off to wherever he was going to transform especially if he was being chained down so he wouldn't hurt himself or Regulus during the whole procedure.

Once they'd finished eating, Remus glanced up at the clock and then looked out over the setting sun farm yard. "We'd better get going now then" he breathed.

Emma and John exchanged looks before they nodded.

Regulus wasn't sure where they were going until he followed them through the back door of the kitchen and down into a basement. They were right under the house and Regulus' breath caught in his throat when he saw where Remus would transform.

It was a large dome-like arena with one bench on the outside for viewing. Right in the centre was a chewed wooden post and some shackles and chains to obviously hold Remus down, a heavily bolted door lead into the room and there was a tingle of magic at work in the air.

"This is where…."

"We'll both transform" Remus smiled gently as he stripped down into his tatty old underwear. He pulled Regulus into a tight cuddle and began to kiss him passionately on the lips, their tongues soon became trapped in a heated battle for dominance.

"Regulus…. It's not too late to change your mind you know…." He said his eyes filled with powerful emotions.

Regulus swallowed nervously and smiled. "I'm ready for this, Remus" he breathed.

Remus held the boy's unblinking gaze for a moment before he nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too, so fucking much"

Remus smiled warmly before he went into the arena followed by his dad.

Regulus went to the side watching through the dome as John put the shackles and chains over Remus. They hung off him quite a bit in his human form but Regulus knew that was the safest bet for everyone and so they didn't hurt Remus when he did change.

When Remus was all set and done he watched his dad leaving and close and bolt down the door.

"R-Remus asked me earlier not to watch him change because he said it's awful and frightening…." Regulus said in a timid voice to both of the parents.

They exchanged worried looks and nodded leading Regulus back up the stairs. He glanced back over his shoulder watching Remus thrashing and screaming in agony.

On the next full moon that would be him….

A few hours passed and Regulus felt ready. It was nearly two in the morning when he was taken back down the stairs by Remus' mother whom held his hand gently but firmly at the same time.

Regulus stared through the dome watching a fully grown Werewolf standing snarling and scratching at his chains.

"Don't worry he can't get out" she said calmly.

Regulus was already dressed in his shorts and jacket. He'd chosen his biting place and stood by the door watching.

"I will be right here if you need me" she smiled. "Don't worry it's fine just don't stand too close to him, he will not attack you but he will bite you savagely and it will hurt once you're bitten and he lets go, come out as quickly as you can" she explained.

Regulus swallowed and nodded. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"Are you ready, Regulus?"

"Yes" Regulus breathed. "I'm ready…."

And with that Emma opened the door with the bolts and enchantments, it slid open and Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, letting out a deep breath he was shaking all over as he stepped inside. He head the door close but not lock behind him as he slowly crossed the arena, the sand was soft and warm beneath his feet. It was actually rather pleasant in here. Briefly he realised that he couldn't see out of the area it looked partly like mirrors and in other places just haze, it was so strange.

Maybe it was a two way mirror thing?

He stopped a few feet away from a growling Remus. He was beautiful, his long, silky palomino fur was shining in the light, those vibrantly coloured eyes were dazzling, his long ears, his striking black nose and handsome features. Werewolves were beautiful.

Slowly the lips slid back revealing long and razor-sharp teeth.

Now Regulus was terrified. He stepped closer turning to the side.

_Bye, bye, human. _He thought closing his eyes as he stuck out his leg.

The next thing he felt, instantly, like a bolt of lightly was searing pain.

Regulus cried out as those insanely sharp teeth tore into his ankle ripping his delicate, pale flesh. A large snarl erupted from Remus but he made no attempt to slash the boy. Regulus was whimpering, sobbing as he felt the wolf licking and chewing at his leg spreading more and more saliva into the wound.

Within minutes it was over, those minutes felt like days, months, weeks, no YEARS of torture before finally Regulus fell to the ground gasping at the red hot agony tearing through him. He scooted away upon instinct as Remus made a swipe at him.

No, this wasn't Remus, this was the real Moony!

He heard the door open and scrambled to his feet in pain, he looked down and the blood was running down onto his foot. It was awful!

He made his way limping badly away from the vicious snarls and howls of the Werewolf, his fiancé when a sudden dizziness and hazy feeling washed over him and he fell to his knees.

Mrs Lupin came rushing in sparing a glance at Remus before she lifted Regulus up supporting his weight over her back and guiding him out of the arena bolting and charming it closed once again….

Several hours had passed and in the early hours of the morning the moon was beginning to set.

The agony that tore through Remus' body as he cried his body shrinking, morphing and bending in impossible ways to become human again.

When it was over he slumped to his knees weak and gasping for breath.

Seconds later and his dad was at his side taking off his chains and releasing his weak, sore limbs. He barely remembered the trip back up into the kitchen.

"Are you hurt in any way?" his mother asked worriedly pulling him into her arms.

"No, mum, I'm fine" Remus breathed finally opening his amber eyes. "Regulus..." he breathed his eyes widened. "Did I bite him?" he looked from his father to his mother.

"Yes" Emma breathed nodding her face deadly serious and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Where is he?!" Remus gasped.

"Upstairs in bed, he's sleeping" she said gently.

"I'm going to see him" Remus said firmly.

He didn't care that he was naked or in pain as he pushed through the living room, through the hall and up the stairs. His heart was hammering in his chest, beating more than three needle tattoo as he struggled up the stairs gritting his teeth and hissing. He needed to see Regulus but he was terrified of what he would find when he did….

When Remus reached his bedroom door he paused a moment taking a deep breath before opening it.

And there lying tucked up under the covers was poor Regulus...

….


	32. Chapter 32

_"I'm going to see him" Remus said firmly._

_He didn't care that he was naked or in pain as he pushed through the living room, through the hall and up the stairs. His heart was hammering in his chest, beating more than three needle tattoo as he struggled up the stairs gritting his teeth and hissing. He needed to see Regulus but he was terrified of what he would find when he did…._

_When Remus reached his bedroom door he paused a moment taking a deep breath before opening it._

_And there lying tucked up under the covers was poor Regulus..._

Remus felt his heart sinking in his chest as he watched Regulus laying bundled up in the covers, his rosy lips were parted slightly, his skin was so pale, his eyebrows were lightly furrowed but he was sleeping peacefully. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and made his way over to the younger boy in their bed. Carefully and trying forcefully to ignore the pain he was in, Remus crawled up behind him, slipped under the covers and draped an arm around Regulus' slender waist.

"Hey baby" he spoke so softly.

Regulus heard him, his silver eyes opened and he gazed sleepily up into Remus' face. "You're back" he said weakly lifting an arm to touch the side of Remus' face.

Remus just smiled very gently. "How are you feeling?" he spoke softly.

Regulus lay himself back down and blinked very slowly. "I feel tired, I feel strange, I feel weak" he breathed.

"Do you feel sick?"

Regulus shook his head. "Will I be sick?"

"No" Remus breathed. "Did it hurt much when I bit you?"

Regulus didn't answer he just closed his eyes.

"Reg?"

"Yes it did" he said quietly. "But it was worth it, I don't regret a thing" he smiled surprisingly brightly for someone in his condition.

"That's good" Remus breathed smiling back at him. This was so real, it was actually happening….

"Can I ask you a question?" Regulus' eyebrows furrowed again.

"Of course, baby" Remus purred.

"Am I a full human or am I a Werewolf now?" the boy asked confusedly.

"You're still human and once the transformation is complete you're fully infected with Lycanthropy you will expect your symptoms to begin when it's all done and depending on you it could be a couple of days if not just a few hours" Remus explained. "The infection is spreading through your body changing you right now, your body will try to fight it off but it won't be able to so you will soon be a Werewolf and sometime through your transformation your eyes will change colour temporarily into your wolf eyes"

Regulus smiled warmly. "Thank you for being patient with me"

"Regulus" Remus began. "You gave up your life for me, you abandoned your family, you dropped your pureblood stereotype, you went against your school house of Slytherin, you changed your views and you even went as far as becoming a Werewolf for me…. You're incredible and I owe you so much, how can I ever measure up to you?!"

"Love me" Regulus said softly his eyes falling closed. "That's all I ask of you, love me and be kind to me and marry me and never leave me"

"I promise" Remus breathed. "I love you so much, what you've done is…. Indescribable, it's beautiful and it screams true love"

"Because I really am in love with you, I wouldn't do it for anyone else" Regulus breathed sleepily. "Always remember that"

"I will" Remus smiled warmly leaning down and kissing Regulus on his lips before he snuggled down behind him pulling the boy in for a warm cuddle.

"Remus I'm aching all over" Regulus pouted sadly.

"Me too, it's normal" Remus breathed. "You'll be okay just let yourself sleep, I'm here for you, I promise"

"Thank you" Regulus breathed. Now it was his turn to thank Remus….

Later on that morning at Sirius and Severus' home….

"Guess what today is" Severus grinned rolling over in bed to face Sirius.

"Mm, what might that be?" the Gryffindor smiled sleepily running his finger down the length of Severus' nose right to the tip.

"Thirty weeks!" Severus grinned. "I'm seven and a half months pregnant!"

Sirius let out a small, excitable squeal. "Ooh, get your book we have to read up on this!" he said very excitedly.

Severus kissed Sirius on the lips, picked up his book, turned to the correct page and began to read.

"_Congratulations it's time to do a victory dance as you've just __reached week number thirty in your pregnancy!" _He began. _"Your baby now measured seventeen inches and weighs about four whole pounds" _

"Baby is getting big" Sirius grinned. "Our little Rose" he breathed resting a hand lovingly on his boyfriend's growing baby bump. "Carry on please"

Severus chuckled softly and began to read again _"Both you and the baby are really packing on the pounds now and the baby will gradually become less active as space becomes a bare minimum in the final weeks of pregnancy. He or sh__e will be much stronger and their head should by now be facing downwards in preparation for the birth. Your Braxton Hicks contractions will also be getting a little stronger but if they suddenly start being painful or come very fast or you begin bleeding y__ou should go straight to the hospital or contact your midwife as you could be in early labour. On a nicer note, if you feel your tummy jerking sometimes your baby likely has hiccoughs, he or she can also give you a nice foot in the ribs __and he or she will __also be practising breathing, peeing, making faces and such for when they're born" _

"That's cute" Sirius smiled curling up further around Severus still massaging his bump as the boy gave a yawn. "Sleepy?"

"I'm always sleepy" Severus chuckled. "Can't help it though"

"Mm and with your sore back, your heavy bump and those ankles I'm not surprised" Sirius sighed.

"Book says I'm only going to get bigger and if the baby is gaining half a pound a week on her own that's enormous especially compared to what I used to be, I was a skinny little rake" Severus smirked.

"Well whatever help you need I am here for you, babes, I can even carry you" Sirius grinned making Severus burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, I might break your back!"

"Nah I can handle it" Sirius grinned tickling Severus' tummy under the covers. "Mm you're all warm and naked" he breathed.

"So are you" Severus grinned. "This bed really is amazing"

"This bed can do pretty much anything" Sirius winked playfully.

"Not without you in it, it can't" Severus smirked. "Can we go back to sleep for a little while though? I'm so tired…."

"Of course" Sirius grinned taking the book. "Oh look, it says we should be getting a camera ready, which we've already got, and finish the nursery for when Rose arrives" he said before he closed the book over.

"I can't wait until it's done" said Severus as they snuggled back up under the covers together. "I think I might just burst into tears thinking about it, damn these hormones!"

"Mm those hormones aren't all bad" Sirius chuckled wrapping himself snugly around Severus' back. "They're setting me off a lot of the time too, maybe it's the Animagus dog I have in me"

"Maybe it is, either way, it's hot" Severus breathed.

It wasn't long after that before they both drifted back off to sleep….

At Remus' house...

Remus was woken a few hours later by Regulus shaking under the covers, his skin was so pale it had turned grey and he really didn't look very well. He was whimpering softly and Remus knew all too well what it felt like, he'd never forget how it felt after he was bitten only Regulus was bitten by choice and not by force as a small child.

"Shh" Remus cooed softly brushing the sweaty hairs from Regulus' lovely face. "It's okay, I'm here" he didn't exactly feel great himself but he knew that right now Regulus felt much, much worse indeed.

Regulus sniffled and opened his eyes gazing into Remus' face. "I'm really sore…."

Remus felt a pang in his chest, there was very little he could do for Regulus right now and that made him feel like complete and utter shit. "Where did I bite you?"

"On my ankle" Regulus said quietly. "Your mum bandaged me up so it's alright now I guess it just hurts"

"It will" Remus breathed.

"She said she wants to change my bandages later on so you can see what you did then if you like" Regulus mumbled.

Remus swallowed and nodded. "Is it bad?"

Regulus tensed a little. "Yeah"

"Oh, Reg, I'm so sorry…." Remus whimpered tears brimming rapidly in his lovely amber eyes.

"Don't be sorry" Regulus smiled, it was weak but it was extremely genuine. "It isn't your fault" he breathed. "I got what I wanted and now we can get married and have an amazing life together, even if we are both Werewolves we have nothing to hide now, we've got nothing to be ashamed of and we're in love, nobody can spoil that, this has just sort of bonded us"

"I know" Remus smiled gently. "I just wish you weren't suffering, that would make it all perfect, if I could take all of the burden from you I would"

"Remus I understood what would be involved before this happened, I knew I would suffer but I also KNOW I'm going to be happy and so are you I'm not silly and neither are you, it was our choice and I gave you my consent to change me and make me just like you so we could be together forever and that's come true now"

Remus' heart was fluttering madly in his chest. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, kiss me?" Regulus smiled gently.

"Anything for my Reggie" Remus smirked making Regulus chuckled softly as he leaned down and brought their lips together in a warm, passionate kiss.

They drew apart slowly smiling to one another.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs Lupin came in carrying a tray with two bowls of soup and bread for them. "Hello you two" she smiled delicately. "I thought you might want some lunch, Regulus it's a good idea if you try to eat something even if you aren't hungry it'll keep your strength up"

"Thank you" he said quietly.

Remus helped him to sit up as she placed the bowl in front of him.

"If either of you need anything just give me or your dad a shout and we'll be here, Regulus I think what you've done for my son is amazing and I'm so glad he's found someone who loves him as much as you do" she smiled very warmly.

Regulus just smiled back. "Remus is amazing and he deserves it"

….

"Hey, Sev?" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Yeah?"

"You fancy inviting Remus and Regulus round tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun" Severus chuckled. "It looks like the nursery is done now anyway" he sighed gazing around at how they'd organised the little wardrobe, rocking padded lounge chair, the lovely sturdy cot with bunny rabbits engraved into it, the fluffy rug, the chest of drawers and the art on the walls and of course finally the toys. "It's lovely" he sniffled gazing around at it.

"You're not crying are you?" Sirius chuckled wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Maybe" Severus sniffled.

"Aww, emotional Sev again" Sirius grinned rocking the boy from side to side. "I think we're nearly ready for the baby now, we've just got to get some of the rest of the things like more clothes, supplies and such and we'll be done" he sighed happily.

"I know" Severus grinned looking up into his face, tears of happiness trickling down his face.

"By the way this weekend I've arranged for us to go on a day trip" Sirius flashed him a playful grin.

"Where to?" Severus frowned confusedly.

"The beach" Sirius said casually.

Severus stared at him but smiled warmly. "Sounds like fun, I hope the weather is nice!"

Several hours passed and Remus was still worrying over Regulus. It was now the evening and Emma had come upstairs with her husband to get the bandages done again.

"This might be a bit sore, Regulus" she spoke gently as she began to unwrap his ankle. Regulus was now sitting propped up in bed looking a bit worse for wear right now. He just nodded sleepily and watched as the bandages were removed.

Remus clapped a hand over his mouth fighting back the urge to vomit. He couldn't believe that this mangled mess of an ankle and part of the shin was what he had done with his very own teeth! He knew logically he was in wolf form and he didn't understand things the same was as a full human would and he did not remember a thing.

Regulus just smiled and rested a weak hand on Remus' thigh smiling at him lovingly as though to say _all for you._

Remus watched as his mother dabbed some soothing lotion on the very swollen, abused ankle before she began to wrap it firmly but not too tightly in fresh, clean bandages. The blood had seeped through the other ones a little and was now dry.

"Fuck" said Remus.

"Now" said Mrs Lupin when it was all done. "You need to stay off of that for another day or two but I don't expect you'll be in any condition to be up and doing things for at least another day if not longer" she sighed discarding the used bandages properly.

"Thank you very much for all of your help and support" Regulus said quietly. He was starting to feel all hazy again.

"We just want to make sure you've made the right choice, it was entirely your adult decision to become a Werewolf for our son but if it's definitely what you wanted then so be it" John nodded.

They left the boy's alone. Regulus was so tired and so weak he could barely keep his eyes open. He managed to tilt his face towards Remus and smile with delight.

"You look exhausted" Remus said sympathetically.

"I am" Regulus mumbled his eyes drooping. "I'm sore and tired and so weak"

"It's so normal to feel that way when changing, I can remember it myself" Remus smiled gently. "Tonight is the new moon so I'm really not feeling all that well myself to be honest"

"Boys" Mr Lupin said coming back into the room holding an envelope. "This just arrived for the two of you"

Remus took it and frowned. "Looks like Sirius' handwriting, thanks dad" he nodded.

"What does it say?" Regulus asked sleepily

Remus' eyes skimmed over the letter. "They want us to go and visit them tomorrow" he said awkwardly.

Regulus cringed and groaned with the effort of just thinking about something like that.

"I know you aren't up to it so I'll write back and tell them you're sick" Remus said pulling out a spare bit of parchment and quill and ink set.

Regulus watched sleepily as his boyfriend wrote back and opened the window his little owl flying down to collect the letter and send it off again. When Remus was done he closed the window and climbed back into bed resting the back of his hand on Regulus' forehead.

"You're burning up"

"Is that normal, am I okay?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Yes it's normal and you'll be fine" Remus smiled. "What's happening is your body is trying to fight off the infection but it won't win" he explained.

By the time they'd settled down to bed Regulus was looking worse. Remus understood exactly how the boy was feeling and how he really wouldn't be all that well tonight and Remus hated the fact there was nothing he could do to make him better.

Back at Sirius and Severus'….

"Oh, a letter" Severus commented opening the window and taking it from the bird's beak. He tore it open and began to read from where he was standing in the kitchen. "Sirius!"

Sirius came running. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes scanning over Severus' body as though looking for problems already.

"Nothing but they're not coming tomorrow" Severus said holding up the letter.

"Why?" Sirius frowned suspiciously.

"Regulus isn't very well, Remus says" Severus replied moving over and handing his boyfriend the letter. Sirius' eyes skimmed over it and he sighed.

"Well I know, how about we pop by and surprise them?" he grinned. "That might make Regulus feel a little better and I'm sure Remus' parents won't mind a quick visit"

"Well then I think we should definitely go round and see them, you know where they live?" Severus smiled.

"Yup, been there before, it's a very nice place actually, Remus lives on a little farm!"

Severus laughed.

….

During the night Remus was woken by Regulus' heavy breathing as the boy trembled all over, his eyebrows furrowed and his skin almost grey. "Shh, Reg" Remus cooed softly.

"I really don't feel very well..." the boy whimpered sadly.

Remus pulled Regulus into his arms, his skin was hot but he was still shivering. "I know you don't but it will go away soon" he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm so cold…."

"Your skin is roasting though" Remus said resting the back of his hand against Regulus' forehead. "You're still burning up"

Regulus sobbed slightly and snuggled up closer to Remus. "How long will it be before I'm fully changed?" he whispered.

"Probably about a day, maybe a little less, I remember this stage, your skin is boiling hot but you feel almost numb with cold, your ears feel like they have water in them, your vision is blurry, your who body aches really deeply, you feel so tired and so weak and like you've got flu only without the actual cold symptoms"

Regulus gave a small nod. "Yes, exactly like that"

"Just try to think positively, there's nothing really I can do apart from cuddle you and talk you through it" Remus breathed.

"That's more than enough" Regulus whispered. "I just want you that's why I'm doing all of this…. Because I just love you so much..."

"And I'm extremely grateful, if I could take the pain and illness for you I would but I can't" Remus breathed.

….

The next morning Sirius and Severus were laying cuddling in bed pressing soft, tender kisses to each other's lips.

"Mm you wanna have a little fun before we get up?" Sirius grinned softly.

"You're already playing with my nipples so nothing is going to stop me now" Severus chuckled softly right before a beautiful, deep moan escaped his parted lips.

"You're just so horny"

"I know" Severus grinned. "And you love it"

"I do indeed" the taller boy winked.

After a good hour of playing and fumbling, they got up, washed, dressed and were sitting downstairs having breakfast.

"It's coming up for ten, we should get going soon if we don't want to be there too long" Severus commented checking the time from the clock on the wall.

"Yeah let's finish up here then, babe" Sirius smiled.

They ate, drank, pulled on their shoes and cloaks (Sirius helped Severus and insisted he wear his warm Slytherin scarf) before they left, bolted and charmed the house down before heading back up the lane and into the start of the wood.

"I know you won't like me saying this but you're starting to waddle now, gorgeous" Sirius chuckled softly.

Severus' cheeks turned very hot pink. "I'm getting so huge" he flushed.

"You are seven and a half months pregnant" Sirius winked. "It looks gorgeous on you though, you look so nice and healthy and cute!"

Severus found himself blushing even more when they found their way into a private little part of the woods. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed him softly on the lips. The next thing he knew they had already apparated with their arms around each other.

That horrible apparition sensation lasted only about a second before it stopped and they were standing just along the lane of a house.

Severus was surprised, Sirius was right, it was a nice little farm! A bit run down but otherwise it was very pleasant and the sun was out today but it was silly below mild temperature as to be expected for this time of year, it was never warm in England.

They walked along the path and up to the house. Stopping at the front door Sirius paused and knocked loudly.

"Who on Earth….?" Mrs Lupin asked as she stopped helping her husband baking to go and answer the door.

When she opened it she stared in shock and surprise at the two boys. "Oh, hello"

"Hello Mrs Lupin, we're terribly sorry to intrude like this but Remus said that Regulus wasn't very well yesterday and we wanted to make sure he's okay" Sirius smiled warmly his face lighting up in the way he knew no woman (and most men gay or straight) could never resist.

She looked hesitant a moment chewing on his plump bottom lip.

"Who is it, dear?" Mr Lupin's voice came as he appeared right beside her at the door.

"Remus and Regulus' friend and brother" she said quietly looking at her husband.

Mr Lupin's face fell slightly as he looked from one boy to the other and back again trying not to stare disrespectfully at Severus' bulging tummy.

"Can we see him, please?" Sirius asked hopefully shooting them both the full force of his eyes.

"You'd better come in" the woman smiled finally a distinct look of worry crossed her face.

The boys stepped inside as Mr Lupin closed the door behind them.

"They're upstairs" Mrs Lupin nodded heading off up and beckoning for the boys to follow her.

"I get this really awful feeling that something's seriously wrong" Severus whispered as they walked silently along the landing.

"Me too" Sirius breathed squeezing his boyfriend's hand a little as they came to a stop outside of one of the bedrooms.

"This is Remus' room" she smiled. "But before you go in can I just warn you not to be too shocked by what you see?"

Sirius' heart plummeted, he exchanged frightened looks with Severus before they both nodded and he opened the door poking his head inside.

Remus looked up instantly as Sirius and Severus closed the door, their varying eyes falling on Regulus' weak and obviously very unwell form laying bundled up under the covers shivering again.

"Sirius, Severus!" Remus blinked fear clenching at his heart. This was not good.

"Hi, Remus..." Sirius spoke slowly his eyes widening as he stared at the shivering, whimpering boy. Without another word he moved to his side. "Don't stand too close because he might be contagious, Sev" he said quickly holding his arm out to keep Severus back. "It could be dangerous for the baby and for you"

Severus swallowed and nodded without removing his eyes from the obviously extremely unwell younger boy.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sirius gasped as he gently brushed his brother's sweaty hair from his face.

"He's ill and don't worry he isn't contagious" Remus said shakily.

Sirius shot him a suspicious look. "Has he been to the hospital or a medic of some kind, a nurse?"

"NO!" Remus said quickly making them both stare at him in horror.

"Look at the state of him, what's wrong?!" Sirius demanded his voice rising a little with panic. What the hell was wrong with Remus? Why wasn't he being any help at all and trying to keep Regulus here when he looked like he needed some immediate medical attention!

"He's not-" Remus' words got stuck in his throat. "He's…. he's not sick, okay?"

"No that is not okay, what's going on?!" Sirius nearly demanded before he turned his attention on his little brother again. "Hi, Reggie, it's me, are you feeling okay?"

Regulus' eyes opened slowly and Sirius leapt back with shock his mouth falling open.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Severus asked worriedly catching his boyfriend's arm. His dark eyes followed Sirius' and he gasped.

Remus swallowed and peered down into Regulus' lovely sil-

But Regulus' eyes weren't silver any more they were a startling shade of green, luminous green with vibrant gold flecks and around the very rims of the iris a pink along with around his pupils, his eyes were green, gold and pink unlike Remus' red, gold and amber eyes.

Remus thought they were beautiful.

"What the hell?!" Sirius gasped.

Regulus blinked at him and smiled weakly. "Hi, Siri"

Sirius stared at him open-mouthed for a few moments before his eyes flashed to Remus. "What's wrong with his eyes, why are they that colour?!"

Remus hesitated a moment and looked helplessly to Regulus whom was staring at him nervously.

"Regulus..." Sirius said fearfully. "What is going on?"

Regulus was silent for a few moments before he decided to speak. "I'm a Werewolf..."

The thunder seemed to come crashing down over Sirius' face, the look of shock-horror that hit him was awful. His eyes were wide and terrified, his face grew pale. Severus looked almost haunted.

"A Werewolf?" Sirius finally whispered.

"Mmhmm" Regulus managed still shivering.

Slowly Sirius' silver eyes turned on Remus and the boy looked terrified.

"It-It's not what you think, Sirius..." he began raising his hands submissively. "It wasn't an accident..."

"It wasn't an accident..." Sirius breathed. "WASN'T AN ACCIDENT?!" he shouted. "You mean you PLANNED to turn to brother into a Werewolf?!"

Remus let out a frightened choked sound. "Sirius let me explain-"

"Explain what?! How you savagely attacked my innocent little brother to make him into a monster just like you?!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius please-" Severus tried but Sirius just shook his head angrily and Severus moved over to kneel down by Regulus' face checking if he was actually okay.

"Sirius he wanted-"

"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!"

"Yes I do" Regulus said quietly. "I want Remus and I want to marry him and be with him forever, I chose to be a Werewolf..." he spoke honestly.

Remus got up from the bed as Sirius advanced on him.

"Why?" Sirius demanded. "Why would you do this to him? Why would you put him through the suffering, humiliation, shunning and agony you have to deal with?!"

"He-"

"I asked him to" Regulus forced his voice louder. "I asked him, he never mentioned for me to become one, I asked him if I could change, if he would change me!" he said trying to defend his boyfriend. Sirius turned to stare at Regulus in utter disbelief as his little brother made the feeble attempt to sit up but slumped back down on his front. It was just too much effort right now using strength he did not currently possess.

Sirius whirled back around to face Remus and seized him by the front of his t-shirt. "How long was this planned for?!" he snapped his chest heaving with the anger he had building up inside of him very rapidly now.

Remus swallowed. "About two months..."

"TWO MONTHS?!" Sirius snarled. "And you didn't even think to tell me, ask me or even consult me about this?!"

"He's not a child, Sirius" Remus said as calmly as possible. "We knew you wouldn't react well, we were going to tell you when it was done"

"What can I do to stop him becoming a Werewolf?!" Sirius snarled shaking Remus violently. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"There is nothing you can do!" Remus snapped back. "You can't cure it and you know that, Sirius, even when his body is newly infected as soon as it's done, it's done for life!"

"You RUINED his life, Remus!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius let's talk this out like adults" Remus said quickly terrified that Sirius was going to beat the crap out of him.

"I think you should give them a chance to speak, for your brother's sake" Severus said quietly.

Sirius turned his head to face Severus and the look in his eyes was near pleading. Sirius' face softened and he let go of Remus' t-shirt. The boy stumbled back a little way dusting himself off before he moved back over to the bed to check on his exhausted boyfriend. "So my brother is a Werewolf now?" he said slowly.

"Yes" Regulus breathed.

"Was there any thought put into this at all?" Sirius snapped.

"A lot, actually, I wasn't happy to do it at first but Regulus is NOT a child and he made the decision on his own, he came to me and asked me for it in a sensible way and put his point across. Now that he's changing we can get married, we can be together without having people treat him like shit for being married to a Werewolf"

"But they'll still treat him like shit because he IS a Werewolf!" Sirius argued. "This is completely stupid and ridiculous!"

"No it isn't" Remus snapped.

"He can't think for himself, Regulus you are a COMPLETE and utter IDIOT!" Sirius snarled pointing the accusing finger to him.

"Shut up, Sirius" Regulus said as coolly as he could manage right now.

Sirius stared at him.

"You never think anything other than what you want to and what you think is right, I chose to let Remus change me and I asked him to and he agreed, we did it safely and above all else…. I'm happy…." Regulus continued opening his outrageous eyes again to stare at his brother sleepily.

"Regulus..." Sirius said moving over to him and kneeling down gazing into his sickly face. "Remus is the world to me, he's my everything and he's done so much for me and I WANT to be like him, I WANT to be a Werewolf no matter what because that's how much I love him, I need him and I can honestly say that I'd die for him"

Sirius' heart broke in two and he kissed Regulus softly on the cheek. "Reg..."

"Don't call me an idiot or a kid or say I can't make decisions for myself because I can, I might only be sixteen but I'm not retarded and I understand what this entails, we've been over it a hundred thousand times, I KNOW, okay?"

Sirius looked helplessly to Severus whom smiled gently.

"I think it's an extremely romantic gesture from you both" Severus said quietly. "Think about it, Sirius, if I were a Werewolf would you want to become one so you could be like me?"

"YES!" Sirius blurted out instantly.

"There you go then" Severus smiled. "And who knows? Maybe one day they will come up with a cure for Lycanthropy and they can become fully human again but if they want to live their lives as Werewolves then so be it, it's not up to us to make decisions for other people or attempt to control them because that makes both us and them victims, who wants that? Not me and not anybody else"

Sirius pulled Severus into his arms. "Why are you always so deep?" he whispered.

Severus laughed quietly trying to keep it casual to stop it from being completely inappropriate for the occasion.

Remus smiled warmly and leaned down brushing his lips against Regulus'.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus nodded with a warm smile. "He's going to be just fine, I think by tonight he will be fully changed and getting back on his feet"

Regulus smiled up at him and closed his eyes over again.

"What about his eyes, will they stay that colour?" Severus asked curiously. "They're a little…. Chaotic"

"Or emo" Sirius added with a chuckle.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "His eyes will remain that colour for maybe a week at the most if not just a few days, they'll turn that colour whenever he becomes enraged, he changes into his wolf form or he's under immense pressure, basically whenever his inner wolf is showing through a bit the same as me and that day I attacked James" he flushed slightly at the memory. Remus was definitely no fighter.

"What will I feel like when I stop feeling so awful?" Regulus asked in a tiny voice.

"You'll be just the same person as before only your emotions might be stronger, you'll have stronger urges for things, your taste in food may change a little, you'll be feeling the effects of the moon cycle especially towards the full moon and on the new moon, you'll be pretty much the same but you'll also be stronger, faster and such but you'll see when you're done changing" Remus smiled gently.

After a little while, Mrs Lupin came back up carrying a tray of lemonade.

"Here's a drink for all of you" she said resting it down on the nightstand shooting Regulus a sympathetic look. "Are you feeling any better?" she spoke softly leaning down to the boy.

Regulus nodded slowly and opened his eyes to look at her.

A look of mild surprise crossed her fact but she regained herself, smiled sweetly at him and left the room.

"Remus?" Sirius said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier and how I treated you and for calling you a monster, it was wrong of me and I didn't mean it" Sirius said honestly.

Remus stared at him and smiled. "It's fine, you were just angry, you had a right to be" Remus chuckled softly.

"I think what you've done with Regulus and what he has done for you is extremely romantic and admirable" Severus spoke. "As long as you two are going to get married and be happy together then there's no problem with any of this, what you're doing that is…." said Severus.

"We booked a date" said Regulus.

Sirius and Severus now looked very excited.

"Twenty eighth of July" Remus grinned.

"That's amazing!" Severus grinned.

"We're going to honeymoon in August" Regulus breathed his voice becoming lighter, brighter and much happier than before.

"That's amazing, Reg" Sirius grinned gently stroking the side of the boy's face. "As long as you're happy..."

"I am" Regulus smiled opening his eyes again still shivering slightly.

"Me too" Remus breathed gazing very lovingly at Regulus.

Later on Sirius and Severus thought it was time to leave, they hugged the boys goodbye especially Regulus before they left the house and apparated back to their own. Once they were finally in they flopped down on the sofa heaving an enormous sigh of relief.

"I was not expecting this..." Sirius breathed snuggling up to Severus.

"I know what you mean" Severus swallowed. "I was expecting Dragon Pox over this..."

"I just hope that Regulus knows what he's gotten himself into, that he realises how serious this is and he doesn't regret it by the time the full moon comes around" Sirius cringed horribly at the thought of it as he knew what Remus went through each time the moon rose a full.

"He's smart" said Severus. "I'm sure he'll be fine" he smiled reassuringly.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Severus affectionately on the lips. "God, I fucking love you" he breathed gazing lovingly into those beautiful, unusual, dark eyes.

"I love you too" Severus breathed his heart fluttering in his chest. "We can both be there for Regulus when he needs us, and for Remus too"

Sirius nodded pecking Severus playfully on the cheek again. "Agreed" he grinned.

Hours passed and Regulus began shaking again. His back arching off of the bed as he gasped.

Remus knew what part this was. "Come on, Reg, just withstand it, you can do it baby!" he encouraged. "You're nearly at the end now"

"Help me!" he whimpered writhing in pain. "What's happening?!"

"Your body is completing the transformation" Remus grinned to him reassuringly. "Minutes left!"

Regulus lay there writing on the bed crying for just over an hour before finally he slumped his breathing slowed down again.

Remus stared watching with baited breath as Regulus' chest rose and fell softly before finally those gorgeous, striking wolf eyes opened again and Regulus gazed at him.

"Remus?"

"Yes, baby?" Remus whispered softly.

Regulus said up slowly and swallowed. He gazed around having never felt so strange in his life. His eyesight was better, not that it was bad before of course but now it had enhanced, colours were brighter, everything was clearer and a little sharper. He could hear more, sounds were just a little more audible and louder, his nose he could smell Remus, that hot scent of human teenage boy, his normal beautiful scent and the scent of Werewolf hovering lightly in the air. Regulus moaned.

A smile spread across Remus' face. "You're a Werewolf now" he breathed. "How does it feel?"

"I feel…. Brilliant" Regulus grinned. "Sort of, I know I'll feel worse towards the end of the month but right now I feel…. New?"

"You always will for about two weeks and you'll feel even better around the half-moon but then it will decline again" said Remus.

"Okay" Regulus nodded with understanding.

There was a soft knock at the door and Mr Lupin poked his head inside. "Dinner's ready" he said quietly looking slightly surprised that Regulus was up and looking much better than he had before.

Remus and Regulus exchanged glances before they got up and headed out of the room after Mr Lupin.

"You were right" Regulus said as he followed Remus down the stairs. "I feel physically stronger"

Remus flashed him a smile as they headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Regulus" Mrs Lupin said her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. "You're up and well!"

Regulus smiled pleasantly at her. "Yes, thank you, Mrs Lupin"

"Please, call me Emma" she winked as she dished up the dinner and rested the plates down in front of them.

Regulus found himself savouring the taste of the delicious, homemade pizza, the scents were delightfully warm and inviting and he groaned. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it" the woman smiled again.

Throughout dinner Regulus' eyes were fixated on Remus in a warm, cuddly, innocent and extremely flirtatious way.

Remus smiled back at him happy that his lover was finally feeling better.

After dinner and dessert they headed back upstairs bidding a good night to Remus' parents. Remus headed into his bedroom and Regulus slipped into the bathroom. As Remus made his way over to the window he gazed out over the farmyard with a happy sigh. It was staying lighter outside now for a good while longer and Remus felt so refreshed to be home, especially to be home with Regulus now and now that the boy was changed it made life so much easier. The next real task they had at hand would be during the summer when they would try for their first baby but for now they could just relax and concentrate on each other and getting Regulus through his first transformation at the end of the month (as of course it was now April).

When the door opened Remus looked up.

A low growl escaped Regulus' throat as he pushed the door shut behind him with his heel. He was leering at Remus in a more intensive manner than what he had done at dinner.

Remus moved forward a little.

Regulus seemed to freeze for a second before he went striding confidently up to Remus, seized hold of him by throwing his arms around the boy and tackling him onto the bed pinning him down.

Remus gasped his eyes wide as he gazed up into Regulus' lust-filled ones.

Regulus moaned again a smiled spreading across his lips in turn making Remus grin.

"Horny?" Remus breathed.

"You have no idea" Regulus growled delving down to suck at the pulse point of Remus' neck.

Before Remus could even gasp, Regulus was pulling off their clothes throwing them aside moaning, nipping and growling at Remus' skin desperate for some raw, naked contact.

Remus had never felt this surprised and sexually excited in all of his life as he kissed Regulus furiously on the lips, his inner wolf was screaming for attention as he yanked Regulus' boxers down and the boy kicked them off heatedly. He completely understood what Regulus was doing and what he felt like now because Remus could feel that massive blood surge in his body, the hormones racing through his body, the power surging through his veins. Regulus was his-

"Mate" Regulus whispered nibbling at Remus' bottom lip earning an enormous moan.

Remus had of course never been with anyone but Regulus and would never dream of such a thing! He was deeply in love with the boy and knew Regulus was exactly the same, their bodies were screaming for it, their lust was building as skin brushed skin, hands roamed, traced, felt, squeezed everywhere as Regulus started to hump at his boyfriend's groin.

Remus was flushed and sweating lightly as Regulus sucked and nibbled at his swollen nipples. Remus just could not keep his hands still or away from the boy as they moaned and rocked together.

"This might be an obvious question" Remus panted. "But do you want to do it?"

"Yes!" Regulus gasped as Remus' nails ran lightly down his sensitive neck making him arch back into the wonderful sensation.

Remus reached eagerly onto the bedside table picking up the bottle of lubricant, he handed it to Regulus whom squeezed a dollop onto his hand and reached down with two fingers massaging it around Remus' sensitive, tender hole. The boy moaned arching into the touch and spreading his legs further.

After a few minutes of preparation, Regulus was pushing himself inside.

"Hot" Remus whispered as Regulus let out a loud, animal moan sinking balls deep inside of his boyfriend.

Remus had never felt sex like this before, because it wasn't normal human sex, it was Werewolf mating. They were acting upon instinct and Regulus began to move inside of him, it felt wonderful being joined so intimately. Remus lifted his legs up, his fingers buried into Regulus' hair and he gasped, moaned and writhed under him the power of all things combined was driving Regulus wild with desire.

When they came, they came with a scream not caring who the fuck heard them.

Regulus collapsed on top of Remus panting heavily his teeth sinking into the boy's collar bone, not drawing blood or hurting him but just holding him and claiming him as his own. In a way he was marking him.

When the boy finally went soft he withdrew his soft member gently and pressed a tender kiss to the underside of Remus' jaw moaning softly before he rolled off and lay on his back beside him.

Remus took initiative and spelled them both clean and dry of sweat and other horribly itchy, sticky products.

Regulus curled up into Remus' side gazing at him lovingly in the same way he always did. Remus turned onto his side snuggling into Regulus' body pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

"That was more than sex" Remus whispered.

"It was love and bonding too" Regulus breathed. "It was so completely amazing"

"Beautiful magic" Remus breathed.

After some time they got up, changed the bed covers and snuggled up together in the dark.

"How do you feel?" Remus whispered knowing his parents had just gone to bed now, they had poked their heads in to smile at them knowingly, it was obvious they knew what the boy's had been up to, that was more than slightly evident and probably the whole of the country if not the UK had heard them at it like rabbits but still….

"I feel fine" Regulus whispered.

"Not regretting your change then?"

"Not at all" Regulus smiled warmly gently caressing the side of Remus' face. "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, Regulus" Remus breathed.

"Can I ask you something?" Regulus smiled through the darkness but Remus could see it as the faint moonlight was shining through the window on them. At this point in the month it was far too weak to bother them in the slightest.

"Anything" Remus smiled back.

"When we get married…. Can I change my name to Lupin?"

Remus couldn't hide the obvious look of surprise that crossed his face.

Regulus blushed awkwardly. "You can say no if you're uncomfortable with it or you don't want me to because we'll have the same first and last initials..."

Remus' face spread into a warm loving smile. "Baby if you want to take my surname I will be honoured" he said gently kissing the back of Regulus' hand making him squirm with delight.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed leaning in for a tender, passionate kiss….

….

They weren't the only couple getting it on that night as Sirius and Severus were rolling around in their enormous bed joined together physically and emotionally as Severus continually thrust his hips into his lover's awaiting body.

Sirius was moaning and arching into Severus' touch enjoying every kiss and every intensive sensation that washed over him as Severus brushed that sensitive, magical bundle of nerves deep inside of him. His prostate.

When they were done and collapsed into bed together cleaning up. Sirius had an enormous silly grin all over his face.

"You completely own my arse"

Severus burst out laughing. "Oh I do now, do I?" he smirked propping himself up feeling his male pride taking over slightly. He might be pregnant but he was still a boy after all….

"Yeah, your cock might be nice and big but it fits up there perfectly" Sirius purred his fingers dancing on Severus' warm chest.

The boy groaned softly and moved over to kiss his lover on the lips.

"Rose is doing a little dance too" he chuckled.

"Is she now?" Sirius grinned. "Cute little Rose!" he said tickling at Severus' tummy, his skin was so sensitive the boy burst into fits of laughter and Sirius did not stop tickling him even when he was begging and pleading with Sirius for mercy.

"Sirius!" Severus shrieked with laughter. "You're going to put me in labour!"

Sirius' hands moved away and he leaned down crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss that lasted some minutes before they finally came up panting for air. "Wanna go again?" Sirius' eyebrows rose in that challenging way no Slytherin could say no do.

"Do I ever!" Severus beamed pulling his lover down on top of him for another powerful kiss.

The next morning when both boys woke they were feeling better than ever. The whole thing with Remus and Regulus had blown over enough for them both to feel calm once again.

"Breakfast in bed for my gorgeous, Sev" Sirius beamed resting a tray down on the bed beside his lover where he lay.

"Mm thank you" Severus smiled sitting up to kiss Sirius on the lips. "What are we doing today?"

"Hmm" Sirius said thoughtfully as he watched Severus tucking in to his fruit toast. "Anything you want, babes"

"Well" Severus began. "I wouldn't mind trying out those birthing exercising and such from the books" he smiled hopefully.

"Then that is what we shall do my little prince" Sirius beamed.

Severus flushed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What's that?" Sirius asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Severus' face turned redder and he laughed nervously. "In my potions book I've been annotating it..." he began.

"And?" Sirius blinked, a small smirk was playing on his face.

"And..." Severus smirked back nervously. "I came up with a nickname for myself"

"Oh?" Sirius looked slightly surprised. "Do tell..."

Severus' blush was spreading to the tips of his eats and down his neck making his chest all red and blotchy. "Okay so I took my blood status and my mother's maiden name and combined them to come up with the Half-Blood Prince" he admittedly shamefully.

"Aww, Severus!" Sirius laughed throwing his arms around the boy. "That's so fucking cute!"

Severus' face was on fire and he hid it in Sirius' neck trying to cover his shame. "It's embarrassing and childish"

"Hey, everybody is childish even if they keep it locked away or a secret, even the Minister for Magic will be childish sometimes" Sirius grinned.

"I guess you're right" Severus said slowly.

"So come on, eat up and we'll get those birthing exercises nailed down so the time you come to squeezing out little beauty out your crack you'll already be a pro" Sirius said positively.

Severus couldn't help but smile….

The rest of the day passed and just after lunch time they had received a letter saying that Regulus was healthy and back on his feet. Well not so much back on his feet physically because they were struggling to keep him off of Remus' back. Every time the boy leaned over, bent down or even made to sit or in fact he just didn't really do anything much more than stand up or lie still, Regulus would be ready to climb on top of him for another go so they'd been spending the rest of the day (and possibly the rest of the week) in bed together until Regulus' out of control hormones settled down enough for him to actually do normal things again.

"By the way on Saturday we're going to the beach for the day" Sirius smiled casually.

"Sounds like fun" Severus grinned. "I'll be nice to go off and do something new before I get any bigger, won't it?" he said resting a hand on his very large and still growing baby bump.

"It will plus I think the sea air might do you some good"

"I hope the weather will be okay…." Severus frowned.

"Forecast says it should be lovely" Sirius smiled warmly, there was an odd twinkle in his eyes that Severus couldn't quite put his finger on….

On Friday they decided to actually pop round and see Remus and Regulus again. As soon as they were allowed in the house they were greeted by Remus and Regulus coming to see them. Remus was carrying his yapping pug, Princess under one arm and had his opposite one around his fiancé very proudly indeed!

"Regulus" Sirius grinned throwing his arms around his little brother. "Thank MERLIN you don't look anywhere near as awful as you did the other day..."

Regulus laughed sarcastically. "Thanks for the compliment, Sirius..."

"Oh shush" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better" Regulus nodded.

"Remus tells us he can't keep you off of him" Severus smirked.

Regulus' eyes shone with that feral excitement as he looked to his boyfriend once again. "Wahey!" he grinned. "He's gonna have problems getting me off him again tonight, seeing as you're here we can't do much now but later…." He winked.

Remus blushed and grinned putting the little pug down on the floor who ran around sniffing at Sirius and Severus' trousers.

"We've done it in the bedroom, the bathroom, outside, in the barn..." Regulus said counting the places off on his fingers. "You wouldn't believe how much fun it is"

"Oh I'm sure we do" Sirius winked.

They spent most of the day at their friend's house having fun, looking at the animals and going for walks. Mr Lupin even fixed all of the boys their lunch there so it was getting closer to the evening by the time Sirius and Severus actually went home.

"Well today has definitely been fun" Severus chuckled softly.

"I can agree with that" said Sirius with a sigh draping his arm around the boy on the sofa. "And just think, tomorrow we can go to the beach and have a nice walk, hang out and stuff, it'll be nice"

"I know" Severus smiled. "We've actually done a surprising amount this week, our homework is all done, the baby's room is pretty much done, the house has been tidied and cleaned, we've been to see Remus and Regulus twice..." Severus began counting thing off the way Regulus had done it himself.

"Had sex about a thousand times" Sirius chuckled and Severus flashed him a boyish grin.

"That too, of course" he winked.

Meanwhile down in Devon...

"So I got my letter today..." Mulciber said slowly as Avery made himself comfortable on his boyfriend's very large and very grand, expensive four poster bed. The posts were a deep black colour with thick carvings of beautiful serpents entwined around them elegantly. Long flowing emerald curtains hung around the bed similarly to the way they did in the Slytherin dungeons at school.

Avery smiled and rested his cheek down on one of the over-fluffed white expensive pillows. "What did it say?"

Mulciber shrugged awkwardly as he climbed up on the bed beside him. "I dunno, haven't opened it yet"

Avery frowned. "Aren't you curious to get some more information?"

"Yes I am but I wanted you to be here when I did it and I'm so nervous, this is a really big deal for me..."

"I know, where is it?" Avery asked curiously.

Mulciber reached into the bedside drawer on the left hand side of the bed and pulled out the envelope turning it over several times in his hands. "What if…. What if they apologise and say they can't find anything or they won't give any information to me about my birth parents?" he asked awkwardly.

"Then that's what they'll say" Avery smiled. "If they don't give anything then at least you tried but perhaps there might be some other way to get information on them if you really wanted, but you don't know that's even going to happen yet…. There MIGHT be something good in that envelope but you're just too afraid to open it" his warm brown eyes flickered to it.

Mulciber hesitated a moment and searched his boyfriend's face. "What do you think will happen if it's a load of shite?"

Avery sighed softly. "I'm here for you, okay? But I can't answer that question yet because we don't actually know what's in there but what's the worst that could happen? Either way you're going to live and you said it yourself that you don't want to live with your birth parents you just want to know who they are and possibly meet them and any family you might have…."

"Yeah I guess that's true" said Mulciber slowly. He chewed his bottom lip for a few moments. "Can you do it for me?"

Avery smiled. "If you want me to then yes, I will"

Mulciber nodded and handed over the envelope scooting over and laying down beside his boyfriend watching him tear open the envelope his eyes scanning the parchment.

Mulciber waited with baited breath.

"Okay" Avery said finally looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

Mulciber's eyes widened.

"We have a first name of your dad, a description of his previous and more current appearance and his first job occupation" Avery grinned watching Mulciber's face light up with hope and delight.

"He's still alive then?!"

"Yup" Avery grinned. "He was seventeen when he got your mum pregnant and turned eighteen just before you were born"

Mulciber frowned. "So he was younger than my mum?"

"I don't know, I think that's a bit odd maybe they have the dates wrong" Avery said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Mulciber looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dunno, maybe they did" he chuckled softly.

Avery allowed him to see the piece of paper his eyes glittering with interest.

"But there's no information on my mother?" Mulciber asked feeling slightly depressed over that factor.

"Apparently not so I think the best thing to do is find your dad first and see if we can find her from there"

"But we don't even know if she's alive..." Mulciber sighed sadly.

Avery pursed his lips. "We can chance it, this is decent information, it could be much, much better but it's better than nothing. We WILL find him, Nath, we just will" he smiled at the boy watching the hope rise in his green-blue eyes.

Mulciber smiled back gently. "Wanna make out?"

"I thought you would never ask" Avery grinned resting the letter down and pulling his boyfriend in for a nice tonguing session.

The next morning when Severus woke he was feeling pretty awesome to be honest. He yawned stretching out like a cat under the warm and very cosy bed covers. Sighing happily to himself he turned his face to gaze at his sleeping boyfriend and smile.

Sirius was just so beautiful, the way his skin was so pale and cool and it complimented his long, graceful dark hair, those striking but perfect eyebrows, those long black lashes and those perfect silver eyes that shone just like the moon. He was everything, he was beautiful and pretty yet masculine and rough. He was gorgeous and everybody knew it, he could pull anything off, if he wanted to go about in a dirty old torn bin bag people would think he was stunning and that was just how Sirius was.

Severus smiled to himself, it wasn't just the boy's looks but his personality had turned out to be amazing too. Severus had never felt so lucky to have anything in all of his life.

After only a few more moments, Sirius began to stir his eyes fluttering open and he smiled at Severus. "Good morning, gorgeous"

"Good morning yourself" Severus beamed.

Sirius glanced towards the window where the sun was shining warmly against the closed, pale curtains. "Looks like we're getting the weather we wanted today too"

"What more could we ask for?" Severus sighed happily.

"Mm so what do you want for breakfast, babes?" Sirius offered.

"Anything will do" Severus chuckled softly.

"Well you stay here and I'll make it for you and bring it back up" Sirius said kissing the boy tenderly on the cheek.

"I can get up, it's fine if-"

"Stay in bed" Sirius smiled gently touching the side of Severus' face before he hopped up, pulled on a top and bottoms and headed off down the stairs with a brilliant spring in his step.

Severus sighed contentedly and lay back against the warm, cosy covers. His life was turning out to be completely and utterly amazing….

Meanwhile…. At St Mungo's hospital….

The door opened slowly and Lily Evans stepped into the room shutting it tightly behind her nodding to the matron who eyed the room suspiciously.

It was small like a bedroom with a large window, a comfy bed, a table with one chair and some books and writing equipment and a wardrobe. All the edges were smoothed over and no doubt the things were charmed so nobody could hurt or attempt to kill themselves on it.

She smiled making her way over to the figure laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey" she said sitting herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, Lily" James Potter said calmly his dilated hazel eyes staring at her.

"I've brought you an Easter egg" she smiled resting it down on the bedside table.

"Thank you, I made you a card" he said reaching under his pillow and pulling out a rather oddly made but still very thoughtful Easter card.

Lily smiled gratefully. "I love it" she said simply. "So how have you been feeling"

"Pretty good, yourself?"

"Better but it's horrible not having you around at school, you wouldn't believe what those Slytherin's and traitors and doing now" she sighed rolling her eyes. "They're taking over! They actually think they're getting one over on people now, they think they bloody well run the place nonetheless!"

James shook his head tutting as he sat up slowly and leaned back on the headboard gazing at her with those dilated pupils. "Did you get my letter about what I think we should talk about?"

"Yes" she swallowed. "And I think it's a good plan"

"Did you remember to burn it?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot!"

"Good" he smiled. "I never thought of you as one"

There was a moment of silence.

"So you really want me to try and organise this thing then?" Lily asked with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes, course" James grinned nastily. "I will help you of course, I think it's a two person job"

Lily nodded with understanding. "You can say that again" she laughed lightly. "Have you chosen your next target?"

"Yes" James smirked again.

"Who?"

"Avery"

Lily's face creased with laughter, she looked near manic! "Good" she spat viciously. "He's one of the ones that I hate the most and he's had nothing bad happen to him so far, we're not going to kill him though right? He's going to be alive after this is all through?"

"Hmm, more of less" James chuckled.

There was another pause.

"So how are they treating you up in here?" Lily asked casually.

"Oh, like I'm a dangerous animal, a menace to society and all of that bull crap. You know something, Evans? I think you're the first real friend I have ever had" James sighed sadly. "It's unfair what they did to me and even though I'm through with Snivellus Snape, Slutty Black, Faggy Leftovers and scabby Lupin I'm still not done with Nut job Rosier, Snooty Mulciber or Dick Head Avery" he said casually.

Lily laughed shrilly again. "I love how you named them all like that, they deserve hell!"

"Indeed they do" James sighed.

"Are you still on medication?"

"Pretty much all day every day, no matter what I do they give it to me and this is gonna happen for a few more months yet, I may be let out in August or September if they think I've recovered enough so there's a chance I can go back to school"

"I hope so" Lily smiled. "We've got a fan club for you and we're working on that petition I told you about that might help get you back in"

"Thank you" James smiled warmly reaching out and grasping her hand.

….

"Feeling better today, Reg?" Remus grinned as Regulus rolled over and smiled at him.

"Terrific" Regulus yawned softly. "I had no idea I would feel so…. New…. After I changed"

"You'll feel like that all the time but your emotions can be a bit difficult to handle you do have to discipline yourself and have good self-control" Remus explained. "But I don't doubt you can more than handle any task that comes your way now"

Regulus smiled again rolling onto his tummy and fiddling with one of the buttons on Remus' pyjama top.

"I really feel like we've made the right choice changing me"

"Me too" said Remus. "Now let's see how you feel towards the end of the month when the full moon rises" he winked.

"I'm sure I'll still feel the same no matter what because I have you and I will forever now" Regulus breathed fluttering his eyelashes at his fiancé.

Remus smiled warmly. "I love you, Regulus"

"I love you too, Remus" Regulus breathed leaning in for a passionate kiss.

….

"Are you all ready and set to go?" Sirius asked brightly as Severus came down the stairs wearing some nice comfortable clothing. Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline when he realised what Severus had tied around his neck.

"You don't mind me wearing your scarf, do you?"

"Not at all" Sirius grinned. "It's nice to see you as a Gryffindor" he winked playfully.

Severus flushed. "I just love you and your stuff and seeing as you're not wearing it today…. "

"Mm, then am I correct in saying you might as well make yourself look hot in it?" Sirius smirked.

"I wouldn't say hot..." Severus cringed a little.

"I would" Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around the boy. "Besides you look really hot in red…."

Once they were ready fumbling around in the hallway, they set out. Once they reached the woods they apparated and before Severus even opened his eyes he could smell the fresh sea air.

"Lovely" he commented.

"Indeed you are" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus was surprised at how late in the day they were going to the beach as they wandered down the little pebbled path. He could see the waves rocking against the sand just up ahead and sighed contentedly to himself for the millionth time that day.

"It's nice round here, isn't it?" Sirius grinned.

Severus nodded his definite approval. "Yes!"

They headed down onto the soft golden sand with a happy sigh.

"I guess we're probably somewhere reasonably close to where Mulciber lives now, we're in Devon!" Sirius chuckled as they strolled along hand in hand.

"I guess so" Severus breathed.

They came to a halt at a nice spot, with a wave of his wand Sirius conjured a picnic basket full of food and a blanket to sit on. He helped Severus down to be comfy before he sat in front of him.

They ate for some time until all the food and drink was gone chatting happily and their new and completely amazingly perfect life together.

Soon after when they were sitting close with their heads together gazing out over the beautiful cool ocean watching the seagulls flying around every so often looking for scraps or morsels of food lying around anywhere.

The sun was beginning to set and the whole beach was completely and utterly perfect as the warm rays grazed over the golden sand of the beach highlighting the waves of the surf and casting a beautiful glow into the sky which was gradually becoming clear and filled with stars.

"Beautiful" Sirius whispered.

Severus' eyes were fixated on the sky above the colours bleeding and blending into one another like a beautiful masterpiece of the galaxy. Every colour you could imagine was highlighting that sky now: blue, purple, pink, orange, red, a tiny hint of green, black, silver, white, gold….

Severus looked back down and suddenly realised just how close Sirius was sitting. Their faces were inches apart and Sirius was gazing at him with absolute adoration. Severus' heart skipped a beat at the intensity of his gaze.

"Severus…." Sirius whispered searching those dark jewels.

"Sirius..." Severus whispered gazing back into his lover's face.

This was all so beautiful….

"Severus" Sirius began wetting his lips softly. "I love you so much, more than anything-"

"I love you too" Severus beamed.

"Sev…. You honestly came into my life and rocked my world, you changed it for the better, you and baby Rose" he breathed resting a hand on Severus' bump. "I love you both more than anything, you have CHANGED my whole fucking LIFE!"

Severus felt his heart swell with joy and those damn hormones brought tears to his eyes (although he might have done that himself anyway)

"I fucking love you, Sev, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Sirius breathed sliding up onto one knee and reaching into his pocket pulling out a small black velvet box.

Severus' eyes widened and the gasp that threatened to escape nearly choked him in his throat.

"Will you marry me?" Sirius spoke softly as he gazed at Severus with his stunning eyes lifting the lid of the pretty little box at exactly the right moment revealing two engagement rings with great honking diamonds on them.

Severus thought he was going to faint. "Yes..." he breathed. "Yes of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Sirius' face shone brighter than the sun and the moon combined as he took one of the identical rings from the box, lifted Severus' left hand and slipped it onto his right finger offering the boy the box.

Severus' fingers were shaking as he took the other ring holding it so delicately as he placed it on Sirius' own finger watching the beautiful clear diamonds sparkling perfectly in the light.

Sirius threw his arms around Severus sobbing into his neck. Severus could not hold back any longer as tears of joy began streaming down his face.

They remained in that position together for some time before they pulled back and Severus sat gaping at the beautiful find on his finger.

"Made from Rhodium with the very highest grade of clear diamond set with two sapphires and two rubies at the bottom, the left is a yellow diamond and the right is a pink one" Sirius explained pointing to the little decoration of the silver-coloured ring.

"Sirius they must have cost the Earth..." Severus gasped.

"You forget how much my pay cheque brings in now I'm doing so many shoots, interviews, they're selling stories about me all over the place, Sev, I can afford to buy you the best, I've been saving up especially for these rings because I know just how much they mean would mean to you and forgive me if I'm wrong but I thought you would love them"

"I do love them, Sirius" Severus breathed still gazing at the ring on his finger. He'd never seen anything so expensive in all of his life. Well, their house probably cost quite a bit more but he didn't mean it that way.

"Maybe we could get married later this year" Sirius smiled.

"Definitely" Severus whispered.

"Maybe a nice Christmas wedding?"

"Absolutely" Severus breathed gazing at Sirius in pure adoration. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected something like this. His hand flew to his bump where Rose was doing somersaults inside of him.

Sirius laughed softly. "Wanna take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure"

"Barefoot?"

"Of course" Severus whispered lovingly.

They slipped off their shoes and Sirius carried both pairs as he charmed away the picnic stuff. He softly took Severus by the hand, the contact sent shockwaves through both of their bodies.

"I can't wait to tell the others" Severus breathed.

"I wonder how they will react" Sirius chuckled.

"Most probably very well actually" Severus smiled warmly.

Forgetting all of his worries in the world, everything that had happened over the past few months. Severus and Sirius were now looking forward to the future, the return to school after Easter, helping Mulciber find his birth parents perhaps, Remus and Regulus and their new condition, their engagement, plans for their wedding, Remus and Regulus' wedding in July and of course…. The birth of baby Rose….

Severus and Sirius leaned in for the sweetest of sugar kisses as they continued to walk barefoot through the beautiful golden sand by twilight….

….


	33. Chapter 33

When Sirius and Severus arrived home that evening they were ecstatic.

Sirius carried Severus through the front door, locking and charming the door closed before they headed straight upstairs. Within minutes their clothes were thrown all over the room, their hands were spelled clean and they were buried underneath the bed covers their bodies moving together softly. Sirius moaned as he pressed himself slowly against Severus' entrance, leaning back a little to gently prod at it some more. This seemed to turn Severus on all the more and he moaned spreading his legs further apart begging for proper penetration.

"Gods, I love you" Sirius panted gazing down into Severus' brilliant dark eyes through the dim, romantic lighting.

"I love you too" Severus smiled back warmly.

And with that, Sirius pushed himself inside. Severus gasped arching his back off of the bed as he felt that slick member breeching his tight entrance and sliding halfway inside of him without hesitation.

Severus moaned very loudly, the hot, tingling sensations in his bottom were making him shiver with delight. It felt so good, so fucking good to be making love with Sirius right now especially after their engagement.

Sirius began to thrust slow and deep, it was fairly rough but at the same time to loving and gentle, he didn't hesitate to slide himself balls deep inside of Severus watching the intense, slightly surprised and thoroughly pleasured expressions washing over his face.

"Oh fuck…." He moaned lifting his legs up a little, the full sensation in his bottom was amazing, he absolutely fucking loved to be filled this way and any possible way Sirius could do it, Severus was up for it.

As they made love, Sirius' moans grew louder, his back arched, he gazed into Severus' eyes whispering his love for Severus and only ever Severus.

When Sirius finally began to pound into Severus' anus with mounting urgency, the boy let out a scream of pleasure as he came hard between them splattering white all over himself and Sirius too. It was all too much for Sirius, those impossibly tight walls constricting him to bursting point sent him spiralling over the edge almost in an out of control sort of way. Sirius shrieked Severus' name, buried himself balls deep inside the boy once again and came hard against his prostate gasping, trembling- almost vibrating inside of the boy. The new waves of pleasure earned deep throaty moans from Severus as finally his lover collapsed over him carefully avoiding his swelling baby bump.

They lay for some time panting and gazing into each other's eyes before they rolled off, cleaned up and snuggled into each other's arms.

"That was so…. Fucking…. Hot…." Severus panted when they were finally actually capable of speaking.

"Severus you amaze me" Sirius breathed gazing into that pretty face once again. "Everything about you amazes me, that little arse of yours seems to only get tighter!" he grinned watching Severus blush madly.

"Have we ever talked about tightness when it comes to you?" he smirked to Sirius. "Sometimes I have to wonder how I even got my finger up your arse" he added with a chuckle.

Sirius grinned proudly. "I was made for anal sex"

Severus chuckled and pulled the boy into a passionate, but slow kiss. When they drew apart he rubbed their noses together gently. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sirius smiled warmly. "We're engaged, we'll get married this year!" he grinned excitedly.

"I know" Severus breathed. "Tomorrow let's book a venue so we've got a date and can start on preparations now, a Christmas wedding will take lots of planning!" he chuckled.

"Yeah and maybe we can take some pointers from Regulus and Remus from their wedding, I'll bet it will be beautiful" Sirius grinned.

"I know, I wonder if they've got a theme or their robes or the rings, where it will be" Severus mused. "Remus' parents seem really nice I'll bet they'll be over the moon, they look like the type of people that would be over their son's marriage" he chuckled softly.

"Oh yes, Remus' parents are lovely, kind, generous people they will be overjoyed about it" Sirius grinned. "It seems funny that we don't have any parents to invite to the wedding"

"I know" Severus sighed.

"Oh, shit, sorry did I upset you?" Sirius asked worriedly cuddling up to Severus again.

"No I'm fine" Severus chuckled. "It's how things worked out, isn't it?" he sighed. "These things happen and I know you didn't mean it in a malicious way" he smiled warmly.

Sirius pressed his lips to the boy's cheek lovingly. "Shall I send off some notes inviting everyone round tomorrow?" he asked gazing over to where a piece of parchment lay on the small table.

Severus chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Definitely"

He watched Sirius get up and scribble things down on several bits of paper. He opened the window and waited for no more than a few moments before their owl appeared, he attached the separate pieces to the leg and smiled to it gently. "Take one to Remus and Regulus, one to Evan and one to Avery and Mulciber"

The owl gave a soft hoot, Sirius stroked her feathers, she ruffled them and they watched her take off soaring out of the window before he closed it, cleaned his hands up and slid back into bed beside Severus.

"Now then, sexy" he grinned. "Do you want to stay up and talk or go to sleep?"

"Stay up and talk for a little while longer" Severus chuckled cuddling into Sirius' figure. "Wow I can't believe that we're engaged!" he beamed with joy. "We're actually going to get married this year!"

"I know" Sirius grinned excitedly wrapping his arms around the boy. "If you'd have asked me last year or even told me that I'd be marrying you in a year and a half I would have laughed or refused to believe it"

"Tell me about it" Severus chuckled softly. "No way would I have ever expected to marry you, I never expected to even get pregnant let alone get you as a boyfriend who then proposes to me!" he grinned excitedly. "Wow!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past, I'm sorry for being rude to you, for frightening you when you were only a few weeks pregnant, for saying those awful things, for having people treat you so badly, for letting people cause shit for you and for making your Christmas kind of miserable and putting you through hell when I fell off the roof"

Severus sighed softly. "I'm sorry for harassing you, drugging you, stalking you, annoying you, getting pregnant by you, being a grumpy little emotional shit, trying to get you involved when you clearly didn't want to, putting your brother in awkward situations and then sometimes being a complete dick to you, it was very wrong of me and I knew it at the time but my emotions were fucking with my head"

"Does it matter now?" Sirius asked with a small laugh.

"No?"

"Correct answer, Sev" Sirius grinned.

Severus just laughed and then sighed happily. "Mm I'm just happy we're okay now though and we're together and a few months and we'll have the baby here too"

"I know seems so strange and with everything that happened between Remus and Regulus last week…."

Severus shot Sirius a look. "I had a feeling something was going on between them for ages but I never expected it to be something like that, ever" he breathed.

"So did I but how could anyone possibly have guessed such a thing?" Sirius began. "It's not like they ever mentioned it or even spoke about Remus' condition really or expressed any desire over it, makes me sad that Regulus didn't feel like he could talk to us about it, me especially because I'm his brother" he spoke a little sadly.

Severus just smiled supportively to him. "There was nothing you could do, if he was going to change he wanted to do it before you could have a say in it, he adores Remus and Remus loves him too they did it to be together and to get married" he smiled again. "You'd do the same if it were me"

"Yes I would but it's different because he's my baby brother and he needs to be protected"

"But he IS protected, Sirius" Severus chuckled. "Look at how well Remus cared for him, Remus' family too and the way they're both so happy, he's recovered from it and he's getting on with his life now"

"He'll be really strong now" Sirius chuckled a tiny smile curling in the corners of his mouth. "Strong and fast and agile, like Remus and I guess Remus can teach him to control things, I just hope his eyes are sorted by the time he goes back to school because they're a bit out of control right now"

Severus laughed a little. "They are but at least he's happy, now he can get married and they can get on with it and do stuff together and if other people shun them then they're shunned as a couple for the same reason not because one is a human married to a Werewolf, they both have the exact same condition and problems"

Sirius just smiled. "I love you, Severus"

"I love you too" the boy breathed allowing Sirius to kiss him softly on the lips.

A little while after that they finally decided to settle down into a warm, comfortable sleep….

The next morning Severus woke feeling very warm, relaxed and happy. It was just after ten and Sirius had brought him up some breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head" the Gryffindor grinned resting the tray down on the bed. "You had a good lie in today"

Severus smiled and yawned sleepily. "Yeah, thank you" he breathed. "What time will the other's be here?"

"Oh I got the replies earlier on, they're going to come about lunch time, just after perhaps" Sirius said as he watched Severus sipping his drink and massaging his growing baby bump. "I've got some party snacks downstairs I was thinking we could have a little do"

"Sounds like fun" Severus nodded. "I'm in"

"I wonder if they'll be very excited" Sirius mused thoughtfully as Severus tucked into his delicious breakfast foods. "People were excited when Regulus and Remus got engaged despite them obviously not approving of the blood status thing"

"Well I think they approved more than you realise, they might be prejudice people but they also go based on happiness, there's no point marrying someone just because they're pure when you're going to want to be alone and you'll be living miserably for the rest of your life, they might be from different worlds but they still really love each other and that's all that matters, Regulus gave up his life for Remus and you've done the same for me and Rose" Severus smiled warmly. "I really love you and appreciate you for that"

Sirius' heart gave a small flutter in his chest and Severus seemed to sense that, he smiled.

"So you think they'll be pretty chuffed?"

Severus nodded. "I think they'll be over the moon" he flashed a grin.

Once he was done eating they got up, washed, dressed in nicer clothes (apparently Sirius had stocked the wardrobes with more) and Severus picked out some comfortable maternity robes hanging in there to wear, they were a nice navy in colour and were very soft hanging around his bump in just the right fit!

They went downstairs and both stood setting up snacks in bowls and such on the kitchen table. Sirius waved his wand and some streamers flew through the air.

"Right, we'll greet them in the hall, take them into the living room and tell them the news then we can crack out the party!" Sirius grinned.

"I hope you brought them some alcohol, they're old enough to drink it even if I can't" Severus commented.

"Yeah, some champagne in an iced bucket over there" he said nodding onto the kitchen counter where of course there were four bottles ready to go.

They moved into the living room and sat snuggled up on the sofa stroking Severus' bump and waiting excitedly for the other's to arrive. When the time came, Sirius went to stand outside and greet them, he wasn't gone more than a few minutes before he came back with the group into the house.

Severus got up to greet them.

Regulus grinned with excitement his hands magnetically attracting to Severus' bump. "You seem to have grown in the past couple of days!" he beamed with delight. "You're so huge now!"

Severus laughed. "I'll just take that as a compliment" he grinned.

"You should" Regulus nodded.

They pulled off their shoes and cloaks and moved into the living room on invite, Mulciber, Avery and Evan all gazing curiously around their lovely, neat home.

"Nice place" Evan commented with an approving nod.

"Thank you" Sirius smiled. "But we didn't bring you here to admire the house" he began his lips curling into one of those beautiful grins as he draped an arm around Severus' waist. "No, we brought you all here to tell you something"

They were all looking very curiously at the two boys now.

Sirius looked to Severus and they beamed to one another for a few moments before holding out their left hands revealing the dazzling, beautiful, very expensive rings.

"We're engaged!" Severus grinned.

Regulus practically squealed with joy launching himself forward and grabbing Severus' hand to gasp and admire the right. "Bloody hell look at those rocks!"

"They're huge!" Remus' eyes widened.

"Congratulations!" Evan grinned applauding loudly as he stared at Sirius' ring.

Avery and Mulciber were nodding and grinning at them. "Congrats!" it was Mulciber. "Really, great, I'm happy for you" smiled Avery.

"How much did these cost?!" Regulus gasped. "Must have been a fortune!"

Sirius just chuckled. "Never mind how much they cost, it's what they symbolise that matter" Sirius nodded.

Remus was overjoyed for them and the rings were beautiful but he really wished he could have bought something like those for Regulus. Sure enough the rings he'd bought were very nice and anyone could see that, they weren't cheap or fake metal shite but they weren't as good as these outstanding things, Severus' ring probably cost more than his whole house did! He felt bad he couldn't give Regulus things like that when so obviously the boy liked them but he knew Regulus loved him, obviously he did, he just wished he could provide like that. Maybe one day though….

"I'm so happy for you both" Remus smiled. "The rings are gorgeous"

"Thanks, Moony!" Sirius grinned then gasped. "Oh but of course, we have TWO Moony's now" he looked to Regulus.

Evan, Mulciber and Avery all stopped and stared confusedly at the boy as Severus let out a loud laugh.

"What?" Avery blinked.

"They haven't told you yet?" Sirius grinned.

Regulus was blushing and Remus fidgeted nervously.

"I'm a Werewolf" said Regulus.

There was a huge pause and the room filled with awkward tension.

"What the hell?" Evan blinked confusedly, unsure he had heard the boy right the first time he'd said it.

Regulus nodded slowly. "I let Remus bite me when he was transformed, I became a Werewolf earlier this week" he smiled up at them gently his eyes flickering from one shocked expression to another and then another last one.

"They can get married now in July!" Sirius grinned calling out over the tension to try and relieve some of the pressure. "You'll all be going to two weddings this year!"

"Wow you're getting married this year?!" Avery gasped.

"Yup" Severus nodded. "We've chosen Christmas whilst them two can have summer" he nodded to the boys.

"Wow, so what does it feel like now you're a Werewolf?" Evan asked tilting his head curiously to one side.

Regulus couldn't deny that he felt worried, he was scared that they were judging him or disapproving of his new lifestyle choice but it was what Regulus wanted, who were they to judge him anyway? "I feel good, I feel strong, fast, agile, clever, I have stronger senses" Regulus chuckled nervously. "It's all very different but I still feel like exactly the same person"

"You'll feel a bit different around the time of the full moon" Remus nodded. "But apart from that you should be okay"

"I'm happy and that's all that counts" Regulus smiled moving into Remus' arms. "I don't really care what people say or think about it whether they approve or not because it was my choice and how I want to build my life from now on"

"So you let him bite you so you could get married in peace?" Mulciber frowned slightly.

"Yes" said Remus.

"Wow" the boy breathed his eyes shooting into his hairline. "It's very brave of you!"

"Sounds like something from a romantic novel" Avery nodded. "Well at least I think so…." He chuckled softly.

"I said it was very romantic last week" Severus chuckled. "We went round whilst he was still in the process of changing into a wolf"

"Oh yeah, did it hurt?" Evan asked quickly.

"It was agony towards the end" said Regulus as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Throughout I kept feeling differently, I felt really tired, ill, hot, cold, itchy, sore, weak, achy and just plain weird it wasn't nice at all but Remus looked after me, my leg still has bandages whilst it fully heals because it's my first ever bite it needs it for the support but once they come off I will be good as new apart from the scars" he said gazing down at his chewed leg.

"He did so well, he was extremely brave and patient and he came through it all fine I'm very proud of him" Remus smiled at the boy.

Regulus draped his arms around Remus' neck and leaned in for a tender kiss.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah and afterwards you practically had to use a body binding curse to keep him from humping you to death"

Regulus blushed furiously.

Remus grinned. "I'm not saying I didn't like all of that, it's just that sometimes it can be kinda hard to pee when you've got someone behind you trying to penetrate you at the same time"

Regulus covered his face with embarrassment.

"It was hot though" Remus breathed lifting Regulus' hands away and making the boy look at him. "I loved every second of it, those few days we've had better sex than ever before and it can only get better from here on out" he chuckled softly.

"We've got some party food and champagne in the kitchen!" Sirius said excitedly leading them all through.

Evan popped the cork in one of the bottles and they all cheered as he filled their glasses and they drank quickly from them nibbling at the snacks on the table.

"Well, I think this is going to be a fantastic year" Avery said brightly. "Severus will have the baby then Regulus and Remus will marry, we'll all have a great summer break then come back to school for another round of fun" he laughed. "Then at Christmas Sirius and Severus will get married" he toasted his glass into the air before drinking from it.

"So are you two going to move out once you marry?" Mulciber asked curiously looking to Remus.

"No we're going to stay at my parents until we finish school, well, that's the plan for now anyway" he laughed giving Regulus' hand a gentle squeeze. It was probably for the best that they didn't tell anyone about their plans to have a baby just now, leave them in the dark until it happened and then once the baby did come along they could tell people when they felt ready to.

Remus and Regulus smiled warmly to one another. Things were going so well for them at the moment they were on an absolute high and nothing could spoil it no matter what.

"I'm just going to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy" Severus smiled. "Then have Rose and hopefully everything will be perfect"

Sirius drained his glass, rested it down on the table and wrapped his arms around Severus cuddling him softly. "I can't wait to have my daughter here" he grinned. "I think I'm going to love being a dad"

"I can't wait to give her a cuddle" Regulus grinned. "Wait, you will let us near the baby, right?" he asked looking worriedly from Sirius to Severus and back again.

Severus and Sirius both frowned. "What?" Severus blinked. "Of course we will, why would you think we wouldn't let you near her?" he asked confusedly.

"Because we're Werewolves" Remus said slowly.

"Yes but you're only dangerous when transformed and any other time you're normal human beings" Sirius blinked.

Regulus grinned and threw his arms around his brother excitedly squeezing the life out of him.

"Reg-" Sirius gasped. "You're crushing my ribs"

Regulus let go and flushed a little bit pink. "Sorry, Sirius" he cringed. "I guess I'm a bit stronger than I used to be"

"A bit?!" Sirius laughed.

The party progressed for several hours, people were starting to collapse in the living room after Severus had given them the grand tour of their beautiful new home.

"I'm not going to lie but I'm slightly tipsy" Evan giggled as he sank down on the sofa.

"Do you want some water?" Sirius offered.

"Nah I'm fine" the boy flashed a silly grin.

By the time the party ended pretty much everyone besides Severus was a little tipsy. Sirius saw them off home to their apparition spots before he staggered back into the house, Severus put up the enchantments with his wand and they headed into the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner" Severus offered waving his wand and the dirty plates and empty bottles sorted themselves out very easily.

"I can do it, babe" Sirius tried.

"No because you've been drinking and I don't want you to spill anything or hurt yourself" Severus smiled gently as he moved over to get things out to cook.

Sirius sat and watched Severus making them some bacon sandwiches, chips and vegetables. They ate quickly before they headed up to the bathroom.

"I'm feeling quite uncomfortable" Severus groaned as they stripped and sank into the lovely warm bath together. He leaned back into his boyfriend's body. "Not too heavy am I?"

Sirius shook his head. "No of course not, but why are you uncomfortable?" he asked worriedly.

"Because the baby's feet are in my ribs now" he breathed wincing slightly. "It feels a little uncomfortable but when she kicks it hurts more than it did before, well it didn't really hurt before but now if she kicks hard it does"

"Aww, Sev" Sirius cooed pressing his lips to the top of his boyfriend's head. "Maybe a massage will help?"

Severus chuckled and nodded excitedly. "I should think so" he sighed. Severus groaned with pleasure when he felt Sirius' hands smoothing over his bump relieving the aching pressure he felt in his ribs every so often. It was great to have such an amazing boyfriend like Sirius Black….

Monday arrived and Mulciber and Avery were still staying together at Mulciber's house. It was evening and they were both lounging in his room together in their pyjamas.

"Do you ever think about what's going to happen in the future?" Avery mused. "I'd like to know what will happen to me, to us"

"I think we'll stay together" Mulciber smiled gently. "We always do"

Avery grinned. "I hope so, I really like where this has all gone for us this year, I feel better now, I feel like it was supposed to happen"

"I agree" Mulciber nodded. "And all it took was one little kiss for everything to happen so nicely" he added with a smile. "I never would have expected to have turned out the way I have with a boyfriend and stuff but I guess things don't always work out the way you planned and you can always fall for someone of the same sex"

"I think you're born this way, if you're gay you're nearly always born like it unless you choose to be gay which is difficult but not impossible I guess, I think I was born gay or bi at least you don't just completely change" Avery explained.

"Agreed" Mulciber laughed. "I used to always think that I like girls but now I know I like boys, well, just one boy" he grinned to his lover.

Avery smiled warmly at him. "Hey listen, there's something I want to try tonight" he spoke very softly.

Mulciber gazed at him curiously. "What's that?"

"Can I suck you off?" Avery blushed a little.

For a moment there, Mulciber was very surprised before his face spread into a nervous little cute smile. "I'd like that" he breathed.

Avery's face spread into a grin and he shuffled closer closing the distance between their lips.

They kissed slowly and softly before nervous fingers began fumbling with the buttons on their pyjamas. Piece by piece clothes fell away exposing naked, supple skin.

Mulciber moaned softly when he felt his boyfriend's lips pressing to the sensitive spots of his neck.

Avery's lips slowly made their way down his naked body pressing those hot kisses to his skin. Mulciber moaned softly feeling his boyfriend's lips descending leaving hot little spots in their wake.

When those lovely, tender lips reached his erection, Avery paused and moved down to the base of it pressing his lips in a sweet kiss so that soft skin between his erection and his balls. Avery's eyes flickered up catching his boyfriend's gaze as the boy propped himself up so he could watch better.

With a smirk on his face, Avery leaned up and took his boyfriend's member into his mouth sucking on it being very cautious of his teeth. He knew he was doing something right though when Mulciber let out a very loud moan his fingers moving down to stroke through Avery's long black hair.

"That feels really fucking amazing" Mulciber groaned loudly.

Avery gave a small moan in acknowledgement but it seemed to have a very strong effect on Mulciber who gasped arching a little into his mouth pushing that thick erection further into his mouth. With a smirk, Avery began to suck on his lover harder and faster he could practically feel the orgasm growing inside his boyfriend like a powerful inferno.

Within seconds, Mulciber was gently tugging at his hair. "I'm so close…." He breathed.

Avery moaned again picking up his pace a final time sucking harder and faster.

Mulciber's breathing became heavier until it hitched. He gasped his boyfriend's name as he came spilling his hot semen down the boy's throat.

Avery swallowed every drop, when his boyfriend slumped he carefully licked him clean before smiling and shuffling up the bed for a cuddle. "So" he grinned. "How was it?"

Mulciber let out a breathy laugh. "That felt ridiculously good" he grinned excitedly. "Wow"

Avery chuckled softly and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Glad you liked it"

"Can I try doing it to you?" Mulciber asked turning to face his boyfriend with a curious look on his face.

Avery grinned at him. "You're more than welcome to do that"

Mulciber grinned, leaned in to kiss Avery lovingly on the lips before he made his way down his lover's body in much the same way Avery did….

It didn't take long for Avery to cum either ejaculating down his lover's throat. Mulciber licked and sucked him clean pushing his foreskin back over the end before he curled up against his lover.

"How do you like the taste of semen?" Avery chuckled softly.

"Interesting" Mulciber smiled. "You?"

"Nice" Avery smiled back. "I enjoyed both ways"

Mulciber groaned softly. "Me too" he breathed pulling the boy in for another passionate kiss.

A little while later and they were cleaned up, back in their pyjamas and snuggled down under their warm bed covers.

"I love you" Mulciber smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Avery breathed.

….

Tuesday arrived and Sirius and Severus were up and ready heading down to London for an interview that morning.

"I hope everything goes okay" Severus breathed nervously. "I really want to earn some more money to put aside for Rose"

"Everything will go just great" Sirius chuckled. "It did the last time"

"Yeah but now it seems that more and more people are talking about my pregnancy, about male pregnancy in general, most of them are frightened of the idea of it though" Severus replied with a slight frown as he pulled on a light, summer cloak seeing as the weather was starting to get a little warmer.

"Okay, I was going to leave this a surprise but the man told me that there's a pile of fan mail for us to open that people have written there for us to collect and read, their opinions and such about the baby and the pregnancy" Sirius grinned excitedly.

Severus' face turned from shock to giddy excitement. "Really?!"

Sirius nodded with a warm smile written across his overly handsome face. "I wouldn't lie to you, Severus"

Severus now felt very excited as they left, locked and charmed the house securely. They made their way to the forest area where he took Sirius' hand and they disapparated away into London.

It didn't take them all that long to get into the Ministry, Sirius seemed to know what he was doing as they made their way into the actually Ministry itself.

Severus was very excited if not a little nervous as they passed through into the room, there were fireplaces on either side of the walls, witches and wizards were arriving through, talking, laughing and comparing newspapers together nodding their approval about something or another. Strange articles, probably.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked curiously as Sirius lead him through the Ministry lobby and by the beautiful fountain people had thrown change in for St Mungo's hospital donations.

"We are going up to some of the offices for our interview" Sirius grinned.

Severus couldn't help but people noticing them curiously as they went by, eyes falling on Severus' baby bump, even a few people very rudely pointed to it making him feel extremely self-conscious.

"Excuse me" one man said and Severus turned to him nervously. "Are you that young man expecting a baby?" he asked curiously.

Severus was surprised at how young he was, probably early to mid-twenties at the most with soft light brown hair, hazel eyes and a very slim, petite build. They had no clue as to who he was.

"Yes, I am" Severus smiled nervously. Sirius edged a little closer for more support.

"I just wanted to say that I saw your article in the magazine and I saw your photographs, congratulations, I admire you both for going through with all of this as seventeen year olds, it must be really difficult for you and to come forward and go into a magazine like that is very brave!" he grinned.

"Thank you" Severus smiled gently.

"We're actually here today to do another interview so you'll have to be on the look-out for that too" Sirius winked.

"I will and I think you've got a fair bit of support, mostly from women to be honest but I guess lots of men do not want to be pregnant so, you know" the man shrugged a little.

"Well that's understandable" Severus said slowly. "But I'm happy being pregnant, my body, my life, my choice" he said remembering distinctly how he'd once said those very words to Sirius when the boy had asked for an abortion. It seemed just so long ago now….

"Yeah, well, just letting you know you've got plenty of support" the man smiled. "Hope you have a nice day!"

They smiled and nodded back waving their goodbye's before heading straight for one of the corridors. They made their way towards the grated lift and stepped inside with their arms around one another.

"At least we don't have to take any stairs…." Severus breathed resting a hand on his very quickly growing baby bump. He felt enormous today especially with the fact people were noticing his bump from a good distance away by now.

The witch and two wizards standing in the lift with them turned to stare at Severus' tummy but Severus tried his best to just ignore their behaviour.

When they finally reached the right floor (Sirius let him know) they waddled out and made their way along the corridor past the chattering people and owls hooting. They kept walking until they reached a waiting area and some private rooms.

"Sirius Black and Severus Snape" a young wizard called their names from a clipboard.

They got up, smiled and followed him through into a cosy little interview room. It was obviously his office but it was more like a comfy sitting room with thick, plush armchairs, a little table with tea and a cosy fire crackling.

"Have a seat then, boys" he smiled gesturing to the chairs.

Sirius and Severus smiled nervously and sat down.

"You're welcome to have some tea, don't worry I haven't put anything in it, it's not that sort of interview" the man smiled gently making himself comfortable in front of them with his quill and parchment. "Now, my name is Ian and I will be your interviewer today, you both know why you're here and it's because I'm going to be publishing an article on teenage pregnancy with males, your story really sparked interest with the Ministry and seeing as we have a few offices here for newspaper printing, magazine work and such, we definitely wanted to get a hold of you both and have a private chat, how do you feel about that?" he asked looking between them.

Sirius looked to Severus as though expecting him to answer this.

"I'm happy to do it" Severus smiled. "I want people to know the reality of it and I want them to be warned that if they do decide to do what we did then it does carry some level of risk" he explained.

The interviewer seemed to jot that down a little nodding slowly with understanding. "Good, so, Sirius, how does it feel to be the father to an unborn baby when you're so obviously homosexual?"

"It feels scary yet amazing at the same time, Severus and I have sorted our problems out and we've been getting on with it, we're not children we are seventeen years old and even though we're still at school we're dealing with everything, it's not unmanageable" he smiled.

"Now this is an interesting question" the interviewer chuckled. "But how would you feel if the roles were reversed and it was you who was pregnant with Severus' child and anything that has gone on between you up until now happened the other way round?" he asked curiously.

Sirius barked a small laugh. "That is very interesting but it's also very difficult because I'm not the one who is pregnant and I honestly don't know what I would have done if it were me, at first I was frightened and convinced Severus was the one in the wrong that he was doing this on purpose to destroy my life but I think that maybe if it were him that got me pregnant I would feel the same way he did and he was very interested in me and tried his best to get my attention and keep me interested in him and the baby and I'm going to be completely honest and say I was an arse to him at times, really nasty, but I did it because I couldn't cope with the thought of losing my life and myself"

"I admire your bravery, that's why you're in Gryffindor" the man chuckled. "Now, Severus, how far along are you in your pregnancy?" he smiled again.

"Tomorrow I will be seven and three quarter months" Severus smiled gently. "Thirty one weeks then"

The man nodded with understanding writing all of this information down. "Not long to go then until the birth, how do you go about such a thing? Will you deliver in St Mungos?"

"No I'll be at school" said Severus. "Madame Pomfrey the matron has been my midwife throughout and I haven't actually been to the hospital once throughout my pregnancy because I've had her and I haven't needed anything else" he smiled. "My baby is healthy, my body is responding well to the pregnancy despite being male and it changed up enough to accommodate her, I'll give birth using the hole the potion created last year and everything should go smoothly just the same way as a normal birth"

"I see and this hole the potion created, what is it like inside of you?"

"Somewhat similar to a woman only I obviously won't menstruate, the pregnancy is very rare as my body needs to generate the cells so I can get pregnant in the first place, I would need my hormones to be spiking at the time so I could conceive and once that area appeared it began to swell, I've never read anything about it swelling but I also notice it swelling up whenever my hormones peak now so that is a symptom that a boy can become pregnant"

"Very good information" the man said. "How do you feel about the current level of research that's been done on this matter?"

"Not enough" said Sirius simply. "People are afraid to look into the unknown and study these things when they really should, just look what can happen, they knew that but they're afraid of public outcry so they don't publish enough about it"

"Plenty of underage boys or gay men could end up pregnant, just because it's rare doesn't mean it won't happen to you, you never know if you're that one person in a million because you haven't tested it, you could use that potion a thousand times and nothing happen or, like me, use it once and end up heavily pregnant it's entirely hit and miss" Severus explained holding his hands out palms in the air like balancing scales.

"They might be able to do this for the good as well not just to stop people from getting pregnant but to help people get pregnant, the potion is intended for infertile, even sterile women! But gay men can use it to create the opening and have sex with the rare side effect of a pregnancy occurring" Sirius went on. "It happens" he shrugged.

"Mm, and I know you haven't revealed the name of this potion in public, did you do that to protect other young men?" he asked looking between them curiously.

"Yes" said Severus. "A few people know because we told them but I didn't want to go posting it around because young boys might get the wrong idea and assume, like some girls do, that if they get pregnant then their boyfriend will want to stay with them and just because it happened for me doesn't mean it will happen for anyone else, it might also encourage teenagers and stuff to get pregnant on purpose with their partner because they panic and think the potion might no longer be readily available so they do it as quickly as possible to be sure they can and nobody denies them the right to a child which in some aspects is very understandable"

"How would you feel if one of your male friends got pregnant through this?" he asked curiously.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another and laughed.

"I don't think they plan to get pregnant anytime soon" Sirius grinned. "They've seen what Severus deals with, they want to live first before they have children or at least wait until after school, that's only sensible to them"

"Yes but speaking hypothetically, what would you do if they did?"

"It depends on the person and the context" Severus mused thoughtfully. "If they did it on purpose I would be surprised but I would support them because they're a friend and they're old enough to make their own decisions but if it was an accident I would be slightly irritated because they know better and they have seen me dealing with all of this stuff so they KNOW it can and will happen to people"

"Do you think you two will ever have anymore?"

Sirius and Severus looked to one another and smiled. "Perhaps" said Severus. "I'd like more children one day but I want to just have this pregnancy and give birth to my daughter and enjoy having her first" he smiled.

"It's hard to think into the future, future" Sirius chuckled. "Because we live for the shorter term future which is the birth, then the summer, then other things that are happening over the summer, then school and then our own wedding at Christmas" Sirius smiled.

"Oh so you two are engaged now then?" the man grinned excitedly.

Sirius and Severus held out their ring fingers once again.

"Such nice rings, very expensive, I assume you used the funding from your modelling jobs to pay for these then?" he asked looking to Sirius whom nodded with a chuckle.

"People keep asking for me to pose for them, apparently I'm quite popular with both the ladies and the gentlemen" said Sirius.

"Will you continue when the baby is born?"

"I don't know" said Sirius. "I want to but I don't want to disgrace her or have her feeling bad because she has a father that poses almost nude"

"But it is very tasteful and you must know that" the man said slowly. "It's not like you're stripping and having sex with other people" he said gesturing to Severus. "You've firmly told these companies no more than underwear because you have a fiancé and a family to look out for"

Sirius nodded. "Mm, yes, that's right"

"Now this might seem a very personal question but, how is your sex life?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

Severus blushed but grinned. "We have an excellent sex life" he said calmly. "We do have quite a lot of sexual chemistry together meaning from the first time we did it we just clicked together and never got bored in the slightest" he smiled excitedly.

Sirius' eyes were twinkling with excitement. "I enjoy myself, Severus enjoys himself, where's the harm in that? We're adults"

"Now I've got some fan mail here" the man said lifting a stack of letters and handing them over to the boys.

Sirius and Severus instantly began tearing them open, their eyes flickering over them.

"Some of these are very nice, mostly people congratulating us" Sirius smiled.

"Someone here says we shouldn't be allowed to have a baby" Severus said almost sadly, a hurt expression crossing his face.

"What do you say to that?" the interviewer asked as he quickly scribbled these things down.

"Screw them" Sirius laughed.

"They don't know us, just because we're two males, I'll bet we can have our daughter a better home than they ever could give their children" Severus' voice sounded slightly angry.

"I agree" Sirius nodded. "We've got money, we're getting married, we love each other, we never fight, we take care of each other, we have support and love of our friends, we've got good O.W.L grades and hopefully we'll have N.E.W.T too by next year when we finish our seventh year as we're only in sixth right now, we've got our own home, we've got everything she could possibly need, clothes, toys, bedding, general care things and we've got lots of love and cuddles to give. Does this person mean to say that a broken home, single parent with no money, no job, no partner, no nothing would be better than us just because they like the opposite sex? No!" he went on.

"You have got an excellent point there" the man nodded his agreement. "It's about who can provide the best, loving home where the child can grow up safe and happy not about age, gender or sexuality but it does seem almost all of the people against you are Muggle-born"

"Hate is a strong word" Severus laughed. "They don't know us to hate us, they just dislike what they've seen when they don't actually know a thing about us"

"I think many Muggle Born people are more likely to be religious than wizards which is fair enough but they're taking that side of things and not actually thinking about the child's welfare they see two men together and they think it's an abomination when what really is the abomination is their behaviour towards us, discrimination, rude, uncalled for, nasty and I'll bet they could do no better" Sirius smirked folding his arms across his chest like he was already challenging these readers.

The interview progressed in a similar fashion until they were finally done and they left the Ministry hand in hand feeling pretty good about themselves and very confident in what they had said and done.

They were taking the other mailings home with them to read over the next few days while they had some spare time.

By the time they collapsed into bed that night they were both feeling exhausted.

"Well, at least people are sticking up for us and backing us with this" Sirius smiled.

"Yes but the nerve of some people makes me very angry" Severus frowned a little bit. "How dare they say such things when they don't know us? Judging our parenting before the baby is even born…."

"It's only because we're gay and they're thick" Sirius nodded. "It's the Muggle-born people that have the issue with it and that's the one thing I hate about Muggles, they don't accept people for who they are, always got to pick faults and start fights over pointless things like that because they don't have anything real to worry about"

"My dad was just the same" Severus sighed. "When he was alive, of course"

Sirius cuddled Severus a little tighter. "Don't talk about him if it's going to upset you, babe" he breathed. "I don't want you in tears again…."

Severus just smiled. "Sometimes it's nice to remember back to the things that happened in the past because now they're gone and will never happen again I feel safe, I don't miss the things that did happen, the bad things but I miss my mum and I even miss my dad a little bit because they were my parents, the people I've known the longest"

"They had you and it was their chance to raise you and they did that and you turned out surprisingly well from the things you've told me they did to you" Sirius smiled. "But it's your turn now" he breathed resting his hand lovingly on Severus' growing baby bump.

Severus smiled warmly and cuddled in closer with a happy sigh. "I love you, Sirius" he breathed.

"I love you too" Sirius smiled warmly.

It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep in each other's arms….

The next morning when they woke, Severus was feeling overjoyed with what today is.

"Thirty one weeks!" he beamed as Sirius' eyes fluttered open slowly.

Sirius yawned, stretched and grinned. "Mm, this time next week you'll reach eight months" he chuckled softly. "How many weeks do we have left before you're ready to drop?" he asked looking very thoughtful for a few seconds. "Six weeks is it?"

Severus nodded eagerly. "Yes" he breathed. "I might be early or I might be late though so we can't forget that" he chuckled softly.

"True, so, where's your book? We can have a read" Sirius grinned excitedly.

Severus laughed, turned over and grabbed his book flipping to the correct page before he began to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week thirty one, you may have noticed the amount you've grown this week and that the baby is pressing down more on your bladder, this is perfectly normal even if it does have you waddling to the bathroom several times a night, or at least more frequently"_

"_Baby now measures seventeen and a half inches in length and weighs four and a half pounds! This week the respiratory system is developing for when he or she makes an exit so they can breathe on their own as it is now almost fully matured" _Severus continued with a smile.

"So cute" Sirius breathed. "Keep going, I want to hear more" he grinned excitedly.

Severus smiled and continued to read to his boyfriend _"Baby will also be gaining around half a pound a week now until the birth, it may be a little less which is completely normal and depends entirely on the birth weight of the baby" _

"_The bones in your baby's skull are fully fused together now but they are still soft and this is so he or she can slip through the tight walls of the birth canal much easier than if they were solid"_

"Now that is pretty interesting" Sirius commented thoughtfully.

"_The baby also can sense light properly and will know the difference between night and day even if when he or she is born they are likely to be up some nights screaming, if not every night" _

"Oh Sirius, I'm so happy" Severus grinned closing the book and resting it down on the bedside table. "I'm getting closer and closer to my due date and I'm nervous but really excited" he breathed. "I think it will be strange not to be pregnant anymore" he chuckled.

"Because we've been through all this and although it feels like only yesterday it also feels like years ago, you know what I mean?" Sirius smirked.

Severus nodded quickly. "It's all crazy"

"Now that I can agree with" Sirius breathed. "So, is there anything you'd like to do today?" he asked curiously.

Severus yawned looking very thoughtful for a few moments. "Well, I wouldn't mind getting laid…." He glanced to Sirius suggestively.

"Mm, well that's definitely on the cards" Sirius grinned.

"So how about we get washed, get some food then get fucking?" Severus purred.

A shiver ran down Sirius' spine and he moaned loudly. "You're on"

….

"Good morning, beautiful" Remus smiled when Regulus' eyes finally fluttered open. The younger boy looked up into his face and smiled warmly leaning in for a sweet little kiss. "Mm someone's in a good mood today" Remus breathed again.

Regulus emitted a soft chuckle and rubbed his tired eyes curling into Remus' chest and closing them again. "Only when you're around"

Remus smiled and cuddled closer to Regulus. "You're so warm and soft when you're sleepy" he breathed. "You're really adorable when you're like this" he chuckled softly.

"So I'm not adorable any other time?" Regulus pouted.

Remus laughed. "No, you're adorable ALL the time" he grinned.

Regulus chuckled softly and settled himself back down.

"Is that you going back to sleep?"

Regulus nodded and yawned softly.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle as he cuddled in closer to the boy. "Love you, baby"

"Love you too, sexy" Regulus breathed.

Remus watched as the smaller boy very quickly dozed back off to sleep.

A few hours passed and after they had their breakfast they made their way outside. Regulus stood watching almost nervously as Remus tacked up the horse they'd just groomed.

"Don't look so worried they can sense your fear" Remus smiled gently. "She'll be good to you, I'll lead her round all you have to do is sit there and enjoy yourself"

Regulus smiled nervously and nodded as Remus took the horse away from the fence she was standing by and pulled down the stirrups. "Put your foot in there, hold the front and back of the saddle and pull yourself up" the blonde boy smiled gently.

Regulus did as he was told and pulled hard dragging himself up, Remus gave him a little push to help him and he swung his leg over sitting down. Remus carefully corrected his feet so his ball of the foot was in the stirrup and his heels were down.

"Now" Remus smiled again. "Take the reins, thumbs on top, pinkie fingers come underneath so it's secure and safe" he explained helping Regulus get it correctly. "Ready to try a little walk?"

Regulus nodded with a smile and slowly Remus led the horse forward handing onto the side of her bridle. Regulus was scared but this actually wasn't too bad it was sort of comfortable in a strange way.

They walked twice around the horse paddock before going into the spare little paddock for riding in.

"Actually this is kind of fun" Regulus smiled.

"I'm pleased you like it" Remus flashed a playful grin. "Would you like to try a trot?"

Regulus looked very worried very quickly.

"This is a bit more difficult you have to keep your back straight, heels, hips, toes and stand up, sit down with the rhythm of the horse" Remus explained. "It's okay if you don't get it at first"

Regulus swallowed and nodded with understanding.

"Are you ready to try?"

"Okay" Regulus said nervously.

Remus flashed him a smile before he pulled the horse on and still held onto her bridle as they began trotting.

This felt strange, Regulus was bouncing about trying to do it but he just couldn't seem to control his legs, it was definitely nothing like standing up and sitting down it was very difficult for a beginner to do.

They got about halfway round.

"Ah, stop, it's really uncomfortable" Regulus groaned.

Remus helped pull the horse back into a walk once again. "You're doing really well, Reg" he grinned.

Regulus smiled at his lover shyly. "Mind if I get off when we get back to the gate?" he chuckled softly.

"If you really want to" Remus smiled sweetly and Regulus nodded.

Back at the gate, Remus helped his lover down before climbing up on the horse himself.

"I'm happy to watch you" Regulus laughed. "It's a lot less scary from down here"

Remus grinned. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Regulus watched as Remus walked around a few times, trotted, did some circles, weaved through the cones, went over the trotting poles and began flying round the paddock at a canter. Who knew Remus could be so talented? He'd grown up a completely different life to what Regulus had, he'd had the opportunities, the peace and quiet, the half-blood status and it was all so much nicer than Regulus' own. Sure the boy had been spoiled, pampered and treated like a little king but he'd never had what Remus had, he'd never had parents like Emma and John but now they had adopted him and he was living with the little family as part of it and they seemed to like him and Regulus didn't feel like he had to strive to be anything, he didn't have to feel the strains and pressure of being pure any longer, he didn't feel he had to impress anyone in the family, or follow traditions, he could just relax and have fun and they seemed to like him for him and pity the fact that the poor boy wasn't loved properly.

When Remus cooled the horse down and they came in, Regulus helped to give her a bath getting absolutely soaked (thanking the weather that it was actually quite warm today) before they turned her out and went back inside for a bath.

"Boys" Mrs Lupin smiled when they came through the kitchen door grinning to one another. "Wedding is all booked and set and your invitations have arrived you just have to write them out and get them sent" she nodded to the box sitting on the table with lovely pink ribbon wrapped around it.

Remus and Regulus grinned excitedly to one another and hugged tightly rocking each other from side to side.

"We could actually get some posted today!" Regulus grinned when they drew apart. "Sirius and Severus, Evan, Mulciber and Avery..."

"Professor McGonagall and Slughorn" Remus nodded. "The families of those invited, do you want to try and invite your family?"

Regulus shook his head. "Nah, we can invite Wilkes and all of the younger guys too" he grinned. "What about Pettigrew?"

Remus hesitated a moment thinking back onto things. "Yeah, I think he deserves one" he smiled gently.

They sat down pulling the envelopes from their box and taking out each pretty invitation with its soft white card and lovely gentle pink bow draped around it, they were simple and they were lovely.

Remus and Regulus spent hours writing out their invitations and sent some of them off chatting and laughing as they did it.

….

Mr Lupin came home early in the evening, after his bath and changing into some night clothes he made his way down to the kitchen for some dinner with an enormously heavy sigh. "What a day" he said calmly.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Remus frowned with concern.

"Yeah, just fine, Remus" the sighed again. "Had a little bit of trouble at work is all"

"Trouble?" Emma asked sounding very worried as she sat down with her own food.

"Just a few issues with rain in the offices, maintenance didn't show up and we had to stand around waiting for over an hour, missed our important meeting and more snide comments from another individual" John said casually as he tucked in.

Remus and Regulus looked to one another worriedly for a few moments.

"It wasn't my dad again, was it?" Regulus frowned slightly.

John looked up at the boy. "Yes it was" he smiled gently. "I didn't really want to tell either of you about it because I thought it might upset you"

"No, what did he say?" Regulus asked with a worried frown.

"Just that I'm an idiot, a disgrace to the name of Wizard, I'm a fool for taking you in, my wife is a whore, I probably live in a dirty old shack, I have no respectable blood…. The usual…." John said almost sadly.

Remus gasped, Regulus looked furious and Mrs Lupin did not look impressed at all.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour" said Regulus quickly.

"Regulus you don't have to apologise for your father's actions" John chuckled waving the boy off. "You are not like him, he has made it clear he doesn't want to have anything to do with you so you shouldn't feel obliged to apologise for a grown man's behaviour"

"He's right, Reg" Remus smiled gently. "You can't control your dad"

"I'm just glad to be away from that, I don't think this is a dirty old shack, that you're a fool or Remus' mum is a whore" Regulus smiled warmly. "I like it so much better here than I ever did at home and I've been living here a week and a half!" he laughed.

They smiled.

"Thank you, Regulus" Emma breathed. "Such a sweet boy"

"As I said, he's nothing like his dad" John nodded. "His father is an absolute menace at the Ministry I think they only keep him on out of fear and because they don't want to be caught sacking a pureblood, I'm glad I've secured my new job so I can get out of that bloody place full of hypocrites and money-hungry scum"

"You shouldn't feel forced to leave because of one silly little man" said Emma resting her hand over John's. "He's nothing but an overgrown child!"

"What choice do I have, Em?" he sighed. "If I stay he is never going to calm down, he will always have comments to make about me as he has done since the day I started working there years and years ago, he is rude, arrogant and deluded"

"Don't you worry that he might be getting away with this?" Emma frowned with concern.

"No because I'm taking myself out of that situation for the better and my new job I won't have such problems because people like that don't work there as far as I know, plus it's better pay too so it works out well for me in the end and I think if I stayed he may just end up getting me fired so why should I stay there? It isn't worth the aggravation" he said slowly.

"I'm proud of you dad!" Remus grinned.

They ate dinner relatively peacefully after that.

….

"Hey, look!" Sirius grinned as an owl fluttered down to the window. He took the envelope as the owl ruffled its feathers and sat down on the inside window sill.

Severus went waddling over to see what all the fuss was about. "Looks fancy" he commented nodding to the envelope.

Sirius tore it open and pulled out the pretty little invitation, pink and white with beautiful swirly purple writing on it. "It's a wedding invitation!" he grinned. "Regulus and Remus!"

Severus gasped. "Read it!"

Sirius opened it delicately and began to read.

_Sirius Black and Severus Snape; _

_You are formally invited to attend the wedding of; Mr Remus John Lupin and Mr Regulus Arcturus Black on July 28__th__ at the Lupin family household which will be held in a splendid marquee. You are asked to please arrive thirty minutes early at the venue and the wedding will begin at three o'clock in the afternoon and last until very late._

_No dress code and you are not required to bring anything. _

_Please complete and send back your response note, we look forward to seeing you there. _

_Remus and Regulus x_

Sirius chuckled at the way they had both signed it in their own handwriting. "That's lovely, I look forward to it" he grinned.

"It's all so official now" Severus commented. "I look forward to it" he said filling out the response card and handing it over to the owl who took off back out the window once again. He turned and draped his arms around Sirius grinning into his face.

"Maybe we should start making our wedding plans" he breathed. "Let's…. let's book somewhere and tell everybody when we go back to school on Sunday"

Sirius was grinning with excitement over Severus' idea. "Sounds like a plan, babe" he laughed kissing the boy tenderly on the lips.

When Thursday arrived people were starting to feel it was towards the end of the Easter break and on Sunday they would all be returning to school until the summer began in a couple of months.

"So where are we going today?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Dance studio" Remus chuckled.

Regulus now looked very surprised indeed. "I get to see you dance again?"

"Yup" Remus nodded. "And you can join in too if you like, just for fun" he grinned.

Regulus blushed. "I'll get all embarrassed…."

"You'll be dancing at our wedding" Remus winked playfully. "Who's to say this won't be good practice?"

Regulus laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right" he grinned.

They got in the car and Emma drove them to the dance studio. Regulus wasn't at all surprised to realise it was Muggle. They got out, she said she would wait with them inside and they headed in.

Once they were in the studio Remus was greeted by the excitable girls and the teacher.

"Remus you're back!" one blonde girl grinned. "How's boarding school?" her eyes flickered curiously to Regulus.

Remus laughed. "The usual" he shrugged a little before draping an arm around Regulus. "This is my boyfriend, Regulus" he smiled gently.

The girl looked slightly horrified and people exchanged funny looks. Apparently the Muggle world wasn't quite as advanced as the Wizarding one.

"Boyfriend?" one of the darker haired, very skinny girls behind her frowned.

"Yeah, is that a problem for you, Alice?" Remus asked coolly.

"No" the girl said bitterly.

"I always thought you were gay" said the first girl again. "It's not an issue for me though, I've seen lots of gay men come to this studio" he smiled pleasantly.

Remus and Regulus shot her a smile before the teacher entered the studio.

"Good morning everyone, it's nice to see you back, Remus" she nodded. "And we've got a new student this lesson, everybody say hello to Regulus" she smiled to the boy.

A murmur of greeting rang out as they all stared at him very curiously.

Regulus felt terribly awkward to be around all of these Muggles.

"Now everyone, we'll do a quick warm-up then some barre work to start off with" she clapped her hands together and moved over to the Muggle music player.

Regulus felt slightly fascinated by such things.

By the end of the warm-up, Regulus was surprised that he wasn't sweating very much at all, he looked to Remus who was the same. They were warm but not tired, Regulus knew that if he were still fully human he would be sweating and panting like the rest of the people in the group. When they moved to the barre's, Remus helped Regulus at the back and showed him what to do so he could follow their plié routine.

Regulus couldn't take his eyes off of Remus, the boy was doing so well and dancing so nicely, he was finding it hard to get used to doing all these things at once and keep his back straight, his hips under, his feet turned out and such….

"Very good, all of you" the teacher smiled to them all including Regulus. "Now we'll do our tendu exercises and then some centre floor work, at the end of the lesson I want Remus, Alice, Melissa, Amy, Anna, Leena and Mary to stay for their pointe class, the rest of you can stay and watch or you're free to go home"

After their tendu's which Regulus found more difficult, they moved into the centre. Everybody else was doing pirouettes but Regulus just started with the basic turns.

By the end of the lesson, Regulus was very tired. He was thankful to slump down on the floor and watch Remus putting on his pointe shoes. He smiled to Regulus before following the girls to the barre.

Regulus watched his boyfriend warming his feet up some more doing some basic exercises en pointe before they moved into the centre.

When they really got going, Regulus was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees bringing them tightly to his chest as he watched his boyfriend taking the centre, dancing fare more gracefully than the girls, so light on his feet. He was shocked when he saw Remus doing face pirouettes, his foot hitting the ground flat and flying back up again as he gained speed.

The teacher was clapping with joy and the girls looked to him in envy.

By the end of the class, Remus was sweating and breathing heavily.

"You're amazing!" Regulus beamed. "So hot"

Remus was glowing with happiness when he put his normal shoes and socks back on, shoved his things into his bag and headed out with his mother and his boyfriend.

"Bye, Remus!"

"See you in the summer!"

"Great job!"

Echoed around them.

Remus laughed when they got outside and into the car and Regulus threw his arms around him.

"You were so brilliant!" he beamed. "You have to dance like that for our wedding!"

Remus laughed. "If you want me to then I will, I could choreograph something for us and teach you something you're comfortable with.

Regulus was nodding excitedly as they made their way home.

When they reached the house, they went for a warm bath. Stripping out of their clothes they sank down into the warm, soapy water with a groan.

"I'm really aching" Regulus sighed. "All that stretching has taken it out of me I think, might have pulled a few muscles"

"Aww" Remus grinned. "I'll give you a rub" he chuckled his hands smoothing down Regulus' slender sides. "Look at my feet" he said holding one out of the water.

It looked red, sore and uncomfortable.

"Oh, Remus" Regulus said worriedly stroking his fingers over it.

"Mm, I'm fine, now let's have a good long cuddle and a proper soak" he breathed pulling Regulus to lean back against him.

A few hours passed and Mr Lupin came home once again looking furious.

"Thank goodness today was my last day!" he said after he'd changed into his night clothes as usual. "I am exhausted and that awful man has been at it again!"

"At least you're away from him now, dear" Mrs Lupin smiled as Remus and Regulus dished up the dinner.

They all sat down to eat and Mr Lupin proposed a toast to the end of his old job and the upcoming start to his new one.

"Remus and Regulus went to the dance studio in the next town over today" Emma smiled gently to them both. "They looked lovely"

"Remus in particular" Regulus smiled to the boy. "Right up on his toes spinning around, leaping all over the place, doing the splits!"

Mr Lupin laughed. "Sounds like you both had a good time of it then"

"We did" Remus grinned excitedly. "You should have skipped work and watched us"

"As it turns out I should have done" John grinned to his son.

….

Meanwhile at Mulciber's home….

"You look really nice tonight" Avery smiled as Mulciber climbed up onto his bed in a t-shirt and his underwear.

The boy flushed slightly gazing into Avery's handsome face. "So do you" he nodded to pretty much the same attire.

They shuffled closer to one another, Avery gazing down at the pattern on the bed and twirling his finger around it, Mulciber just sat watching him almost nervously. Rather shy in fact.

Slowly they both looked up into each other's faces and smiled. Tonight felt right, tonight was good, tonight was warm, romantic and private.

The wall torches flickered as they were dimmed slightly casting a beautiful, warm glow around the room making their skin stand out perfectly, so gentle and romantic it was surreal.

Very slowly, Mulciber began to lean in, his heart quickening slightly in his chest.

Could it be?

Was tonight the night?

When their lips touched it was romantic yet passionate and so hungry, their lips parted almost instantly to accept a deeper kiss but it wasn't sloppy or savage it was beautiful, slow and tender. Within seconds Avery was pulling his lover back on top of him against the pillows allowing Mulciber to push him down gently. His legs were still closed and one of his feet propped his knee hanging over his other leg but he was relaxed. Mulciber lay beside him, their bodies touching, so close and yet so far.

Hands began to roam, fingers probed curiously and moans escaped their parted lips as Avery's t-shirt was pulled up over his head and dropped aside like the piece of mere annoying fabric it was. Soon to follow was Mulciber's and they leaned down closer, Avery's legs parting a little more to accept his lover on top of him.

Skin brushed skin, hot, soft, delicate and pure as kisses grew more ferocious.

Ever since the other night they had been experimenting more with their blow jobs, they had been growing closer, growing in confidence and they'd agreed to just let sex happen.

Tonight could really be it….

Avery moaned when Mulciber hooked his fingers into the waist band of his boxer shorts pulling them down and off slowly.

Mulciber gasped when he felt Avery's long, hard erection brush against his leg. He was desperately craving more contact as his fingers teased at the boy's nipples, his lips to that hot pulse point in his neck.

Avery groaned as he pushed Mulciber's underwear off allowing him to kick them away freeing his slender, pale thighs. When Mulciber's fingers came into contact with his member he gasped loudly arching into the touch moaning when the boy slipped his foreskin back very gently with his thumb and the side of his forefinger.

Within seconds Mulciber's lips had followed those fingers, his hands gently pushing the boy's legs apart when he felt Avery's hand massaging his aching cock.

Slowly, he was pulled up to gaze into those beautiful warm brown eyes. "Do you want to make love tonight?" Avery whispered.

Mulciber swallowed his nerves. "Yes…." He whispered.

A smile crossed Avery's face as he pulled the boy down for a kiss.

A minute or so later and Mulciber's fingers and cock were coated in the bottled lubricant they'd snatched out, his fingers smoothed up his thigh and across that sensitive little anus.

Avery gasped and moaned very quietly, the sensations in his bottom tingling with every touch, with every swirl of those fingers and when Mulciber began to probe inside it was like lightning, it was amazing. "I love it" he breathed. "More"

Mulciber inserted a second finger moaning at the expressions that crossed his boyfriend's beautiful face when he began to scissor him open.

After a good amount of time, Avery was prepared. Nervously Mulciber climbed over the top of him, spelling the lube off of his hands just to be polite when he touched the boy's face. They gazed into one another's eyes when slowly Mulciber began to push in.

Avery's eyes flew open wide, his lips parted and he gasped softly feeling that long, thick member breeching his tight ring of virgin muscle and entering his body for the very first time. Avery moaned wriggling slightly, it was uncomfortable, it burned a little around the very entrance but it wasn't unbearable.

"Let me know if you'd like to stop, just say so" Mulciber breathed, his cheeks hot and flushed with arousal.

"Keep going just go slow" Avery breathed to him as the boy lovingly stroked his supple cheek.

Mulciber paused for a little while longer, partly because he wanted it to be comfortable for Avery and also because he wanted it try and control his impending orgasm. When the fire began to quell within both of them he pushed in halfway earning a gentle moan of encouragement from his lover.

"Am I hurting you?" Mulciber whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine" Avery breathed.

Mulciber smiled warmly as he began to thrust very gently into his lover's body. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Avery smiled back.

After a couple of minutes, Mulciber's pace picked up as he slipped in further about three quarters of the way inside his boyfriend's anus, the boy whimpered and spread his legs further inviting Mulciber in deeper.

The air was filled with their soft gasps and moans as Mulciber set a proper rhythm thrusting harder and faster into his lover's arse.

With one long thrust after Avery's feet left the bed, Mulciber was buried balls deep inside. Both he and Avery cried out in pleasure, Avery very loudly as his lover's member brushed against a very sensitive spot deep inside of him.

"Oh, gods…." Avery whimpered desperately.

Mulciber was moaning, thrusting, he was too far gone. "I'm close…." He panted hungrily.

"Inside" Avery moaned. "You can cum inside…."

And with that, Mulciber picked up his pace one final time until-

"WILL!" he cried out arching his back, pressing the boy further into the bed as he thrust himself balls deep inside his anus and came hard and fast filling him to the brim with his hot semen.

Avery couldn't hold on any longer, the hot waves of pleasure, that feeling of being filled and bonded so deeply and intimately was too much and he came with a cry of Mulciber's first name.

When they slumped together, panting heavily, neither of them could even speak for some time afterwards.

"I love you so fucking much" Avery breathed wincing as Mulciber withdrew his soft member.

"I love you too" Mulciber smiled warmly, his heart giving a tiny flutter of joy.

When they were finally done they decided to get up and take a bath together. Mulciber's parents were away for the night and it was still only early as they climbed into the warm, bubble bath facing one another, still flushed from the sex even some time after.

"That was amazing" Avery grinned.

"I know, I loved every second of it" Mulciber beamed.

"And I love you" Avery smirked leaning in to gently nuzzle the boy's face.

"And I love you too" Mulciber chuckled softly.

With a perfect end to a completely and utterly perfect day, the couples couldn't wait to see what was in store for them in just a few short days when they finally made the return journey to Hogwarts….

….


	34. Chapter 34

Saturday passed in a happy blur, the boys were all preparing to go back to school the following day much to their disappointment.

"It's hard to believe that the next time we come here we'll have Rose with us, in our arms" Severus breathed running his fingers over the edge of the beautiful proper cot.

"I know" Sirius breathed. "Scary but so fun" he smiled gently.

Severus nodded with a soft chuckle and turned to drape his arms around his lover's neck. "So we're all packed then?"

"Yup"

"Good" Severus breathed leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss. "We're only taking back what we actually need and the things for the baby we need, leaving everything else here, right?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Definitely, Sev" Sirius chuckled warmly. "Don't start getting all worried and nervous, I know how upset you can get"

Severus just gave a small laugh and cuddled in closer. "Hmm, so what do you want to do for the rest of today?"

"Well I know we'll be having an early night but how about we just hang about the house and enjoy ourselves today?" Sirius suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Severus breathed his hand moving over his ribs and his bump once again. "She's kicking and it feels quite rough" he groaned taking Sirius' hand and resting it over there.

Sirius' face spread into a warm smile and he leaned down for a sweet kiss once again….

….

It was drawing to the end of the day and Remus and Regulus were sitting down to their last meal at home before the summer holiday's in a couple of months. They were having a pizza feast and basically a whole bunch of crappy junk food.

"I'll miss you both so much" Mrs Lupin grinned wrapping her arms tightly around the two boys.

Regulus grinned and Remus started to laugh. "Mum!"

"But you will both write, won't you?" she asked pulling back to look at them both worriedly.

"Of course we will" Regulus smiled. "It would be rude not to"

….

When Sunday did finally arrive, people were in tears and every one of the houses was in chaos.

Sirius was insisting he fetch their things down, he would make the breakfast, he would sort things out because Severus was getting too heavily pregnant to be doing all kinds of running about just now. They washed, ate, dressed, checked for things before finally taking their stuff and heading off to disapparate. Severus took one look at their beautiful home and smiled, the next time he would see this place would be when they brought Rose home too….

They disapparated just inside the woods.

Meanwhile at Kings Cross Station….

Mrs Lupin was in tears as he hugged the boy's very tightly. Remus was no better as he was sobbing into his mother's neck, Regulus wasn't surprised at all by this behaviour because he knew that his boyfriend and his parents were obviously very close, it even brought a tear to his own eyes.

"Now you be careful and take care" she sniffled kissing Remus' cheeks before doing the same to Regulus.

Mr Lupin moved forward when she finally let go to hug them both very tightly and kiss them on the top of the head. "Not long until the summer now…."

Regulus smiled and he could see Mulciber standing a few feet away along with Avery, they were with Mulciber's parents whom hugged him tightly, ruffled his hair and shook hands with Avery. Different to Remus' parents but not cold and unloving like his own. The more he looked, the more he noticed that Mulciber wasn't alike to his parents at all. His parents both had dark hair, dark eyes and although they were white they had warmer skin tones whereas Mulciber was smaller, not short, but he was of a slender build, light eyes and dirty blonde hair, pale skin and slightly sharper features.

Sirius and Severus appeared waddling through the barrier grinning at each of their friends with Evan and his family behind them. They saw Evan holding his little brother, hug and kiss him before handing him back over to his parents.

The whistle blew as their things were loaded onto the train as a warning it was about to leave. Sirius and Severus climbed aboard not really having anyone to say goodbye to.

"You'd better get on now" Mrs Lupin nodded giving them a little push towards the train.

Everybody got on board and hurried into the compartment where Sirius and Severus were, they moved to the windows and waved eagerly to their families as the train began to move, building speed until it left the station and disappeared out of sight.

The boys sat down with a heavy sigh all smiling to one another.

"Our little group is all back together then" Avery grinned as Mulciber slipped his fingers through his own resting their clasped hands on their knees.

Regulus seemed to drape himself all over Remus to lean in for one of their cute little cuddles. "Yeah and I'm so glad all of you guys are coming to our wedding" Regulus grinned looking around the little compartment to everybody. Mulciber and Avery, Sirius and Severus and of course Evan had all accepted their wedding invites.

"I'm quite excited" Mulciber nodded.

"I've never seen a proper wedding before" Evan laughed. "It seems pretty fun and it's nice to see you actually getting married"

Remus and Regulus grinned to one another and started to kiss.

Sirius rolled his eyes playfully and smirked at them. "I guess we'll have plenty more of this when you're married then"

"By the way guys" Avery grinned looking to Mulciber.

"We had sex on Thursday" Mulciber smiled excitedly.

Gasps rang out and people started to grin.

"Did you like it?" Severus asked quickly.

"Did you have loads of fun?" Regulus winked.

"Who bottomed?" it was Sirius.

"Me" Avery flushed a little bit. "For now…."

"And yes we did have tons of great fun" Mulciber laughed playfully.

The journey back to school was long, Severus, being pregnant, was tired and kept dozing off in Sirius' lap and the other boys did respectfully try to be as quiet as possible for him.

"On Wednesday he will be eight months pregnant" Sirius explained. "He's getting really close now, five and a half weeks left until he's due"

The other boy's eyebrows shot into their hairlines.

"Really? So soon?!" Evan gasped.

"Yeah well time really does fly" Sirius shrugged a little.

"Doesn't seem like yesterday since he came back crying and telling us he'd just found out that he's pregnant" Avery chuckled softly his eyes lingering on Severus for just a moment. "Seems really strange that he's going to have a baby in just five weeks"

"Might be sooner, might be later" Sirius went on. "He could be on time, early or a little late but it won't be any longer than seven weeks because the nurse will have to induce him" he explained. "They won't let anyone go more than two weeks over their due date"

The rest of the journey passed smoothly, Severus was woken at lunch time for some food and again for a snack and a drink a bit later on, he was also woken by the baby kicking at him making him a little uncomfortable but he did let everybody have a little feel.

"Severus?" Sirius breathed when the train began to slow into Hogsmeade station. He gave the smaller boy a little shake and Severus groaned opening his eyes. "We've arrived" he breathed.

Severus' mouth folded into a little o as he yawned, he sat up, rubbed his tired eyes and blinked around. The sun was beginning to set now, it was definitely evening time.

The boys collected their things and made their way to one of the doors. When they got off of the train they went straight for the carriages knowing their things would be shipped off to the castle whilst they were eating their dinner.

Sirius and the other's helped Severus safely into a carriage where Sirius, Remus and Regulus joined him before the other's got into a spare carriage and they set off back towards the castle.

"It feels good to be back" Severus sighed happily gazing out of the window. It was a surprisingly mild evening for them.

"It feels good but it feels strange to be back as a Werewolf, everything seems…. Different…. Somehow" Regulus commented.

They all stared at him.

"Not in a bad way of course" he added with a soft laugh. "I like being a Werewolf so far and I still feel quite good, fresh, feel a bit itchy at night sometimes though"

"It's the effects of the moon cycle" Remus nodded with a smile. "It's normal, you'll feel differently towards the end of the cycle and when the new moon arrives, that's the worst day possible to be a Werewolf because it renews everything but after that day you'll feel good again"

"I remember feeling quite ill on that day" Regulus frowned slightly. "But I guess it's different when you're changing to when you actually become a wolf…."

Remus nodded slowly. "I think you'll be alright, you're brave and you're strong, you should come through it alright, your first one will be the scariest"

Regulus cuddled up to his boyfriend. "I have you so I won't be going through it alone"

By the time they reached the castle, everybody was looking forward to their dinner. When they passed through the entrance hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, everybody seemed somewhat delighted to be back.

"Good evening to you all" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of students and everybody fell silent. "I wish to welcome back all of our missing students over the Easter break and hope you had a wonderful time off, this final term will be filled with study, exams and preparation for next year, your tutors will likely speak to you especially if you are in second, fourth, fifth and seventh year and you will be expected to work hard" she went on. "But it will all be worth it in the end"

"Now" she said after a brief pause. "I will be continuing as your headmistress, Professor Dumbledore will not be returning any time soon, for those of you wondering, we have a new Transfiguration teacher to take over my previously busy schedule but he will not be arriving until tomorrow morning so those of you who take Transfiguration on a Monday will be able to meet him then, if you would like to meet him sooner than your next lesson I'm sure he won't mind you dropping by his office" she continued. "I will be continuing on a head of the Gryffindor house and headmistress, school rules are the same although we have tightened our policy on bullying, hate speech and violence, any student caught bullying, harassing or abusing another will be punished severely if not expelled, any student reported will be investigated as after everything that happened in the previous terms, we have to be certain we can control the issue, now I want you all to enjoy your dinner and have a wonderful summer term back" she nodded before sitting down.

Food magically appeared in front of them and the student's picked up in a small, excitable roar as they piled their plates high with food.

"I'm glad we have her as head teacher and not Dumbledore" Evan commented. "He didn't know a thing about what he was supposed to do to protect his students"

"He was too prejudice against Slytherin, I don't know why" Avery frowned.

"Too many people are" said Mulciber. "They think we turn nasty for no reason when that isn't true, when turn nasty when people have done something against us, we exact our revenge carefully not like those idiot Gryffindor's…."

"Hey!" Remus protested.

"That doesn't include you or Sirius" Mulciber sighed with a smirk plastered all over his handsome face.

"My old mum brought us both up to be Slytherin but obviously it didn't work for Sirius, I guess people are just different no matter what you try to do, don't judge based on family I think" Regulus smiled to his brother.

"Your 'old' mother?" Wilkes blinked confusedly.

"She's…. she's not really my mother any more, is she?" he flushed a little bit. "Remus' parents adopted me in…."

"So you're saying that Remus' mother is your new mum?" Mulciber asked slowly.

"Well, yeah" Regulus said, worried he might have said the wrong thing entirely. "Is that a problem for you guys?"

"Not at all" Remus was beaming with excitement. "I love that idea!"

Regulus laughed. "I was disowned and my parents wanted rid of me so they had Remus' parents sign some forms to say that I'm now theirs, which is great!"

"And my parents will help us get married and we can live a proper life together" Remus smiled warmly.

They finished their dinner and headed back to their dorms, Severus was too tired to hang about in the common room with the other's so he and Sirius decided to head on up to bed straight away.

When Severus came out of the bathroom there was a surprise waiting for him.

"You got me a new pregnancy pillow?!" Severus grinned gazing down at it attached tightly to the mattress, it looked so plush and warm and cosy….

"I feel you deserve it" Sirius grinned. "Go on, hop on" he said tapping Severus gently on the bum as the boy made over to it and lay himself down.

Severus groaned loudly curling himself around the lush pillow and settling into the body of it comfortably. "Come and give me a cuddle" he smiled stretching an arm out.

Sirius smiled and moved around behind the boy settling himself comfortably into the bed wrapping his arms around Severus kissing the back of his neck slowly. "Mm, so warm and cuddly"

"I am so comfortable right now" Severus chuckled. "Thank you so much"

"You can thank me by getting a good night's sleep" Sirius grinned playfully.

Severus laughed and settled down some more wriggling his legs a little with the sheer comfort of his bed. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sirius breathed.

The next morning, Sirius woke first and he actually allowed Severus to sleep in a little longer than usual before it really was time to get up and get ready for their first day back at school after the Easter break.

"Come on, Sev, time to get up" Sirius smiled gently poking the boy.

Severus groaned angrily and pulled the covers up over his head. "No"

"You have to get up or you'll be late for lessons" said Sirius.

"No"

"People will want to see you" Sirius tried.

"No"

Evan, Mulciber and Avery started laughing as they got themselves dressed.

"Don't you want to meet the new Transfiguration teacher?" Sirius tried again.

"No, and besides, we don't have that subject until later on today" Severus yawned still refusing to get out of bed.

"Come on, Sev" Sirius grinned.

"It's too comfy in here though…." Severus whined. "Let me sleep…."

"You can come back and sleep later and we can go to bed really early tonight and have a proper snuggle in here for as long as you like" Sirius offered a bright, happy smile to him.

Severus peeked out from under his covers, yawned and smiled. "Fine, but I get a massage thrown in too" he winked.

"But of course!"

Severus did finally manage to get up, washed, dressed and head down to the Great Hall with everybody else for their breakfast. They dropped into their seats meeting up with Remus and Regulus, trying to ignore the fact that Lily was straight off the bat trying to get more signatures on her silly little petition once again and doing so very loudly just for them to all hear and hate her for it.

"Don't even look at her" Mulciber yawned. "She's just trying to piss everybody off…."

They ate quickly and headed to potions without a fuss, much to Lily's obvious distaste. Although they were very pleased to note that so far her attempts to gain a decent following and have James Potter brought back to school were futile, it didn't look like he was about to make his grand return anytime soon.

"Good morning everybody, I hope you all had a relaxing Easter break and are ready to set into exam time" Professor Slughorn said in his usual chipper voice.

There was a groan of despair as students lolled around in their chairs.

"Now, we're going to be working on our revision packs today" he said waving his wand and booklets rose into the air shooting onto desks in front of people. "I want these completed and handed in by the end of this lesson I feel they will be of great use to you once they're marked and corrected if need be" he went on gazing around at them all.

People sighed, there was a shuffle as they brought their things from their bags and began scribbling and writing in their booklets, naming them carefully too.

"Severus, are you alright?" Slughorn asked as he stopped by the table, his eyes focusing on the bump.

"Yes, Professor" Severus smiled gently.

"You're getting quite big now, how far gone are you?"

"Two days and I'll be eight months pregnant" Severus grinned excitedly.

Slughorn's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "It's been that long has it? Doesn't seem so long since you came to tell me you'd found out you're expecting, my goodness life really does pass us by…."

Sirius chuckled softly. "Everything is going really well, Professor" he said. "Hopefully the scan on Wednesday will come back good and baby will be okay too so we've got nothing to worry about, soon it will just be a case of sitting back and waiting for the labour to kick in"

"I'll expect you will do just nicely when it comes to giving birth" Slughorn smiled gently. "Young, healthy person like you won't have any problems"

"Thanks, sir" Severus nodded.

The rest of the lesson went by rather pleasantly apart from the fact that Lily kept looking over her shoulder positively glaring at them, her gaze lingering a little bit longer on Avery….

During break, Severus needed to sit down and allowed Sirius to rub his lower back for him so he could rest. He'd gotten used to sitting with his feet up all over Easter and now he was back at school he couldn't do it quite so much and it was taking its toll on him a little bit.

When transfiguration arrived, everybody was feeling anxious yet excited. Who would Professor McGonagall have chosen to replace her? It had to be someone qualified, someone good and someone quite strict to be sure the job got done properly. No way would she ever pick someone that wasn't like her, she would just have to.

Would they be a man or a woman? Young, or old?

"I wonder who we're going to have" Mulciber mused.

"Has to be someone like McGonagall" said Avery. "She wouldn't choose someone opposite, would she?"

"I wonder what sort of people apply for those positions, I wonder just who gets through and on what grounds" Severus commented.

Remus kissed Regulus goodbye before they headed off to their separate lessons once again.

"Probably be an ex-Gryffindor" Evan nodded. "She's head of house"

"She's not like Dumbledore though" Remus pointed out. "Who knows, maybe she's chosen a Slytherin!"

The Slytherin's looked slightly impressed with this.

The classroom was already open when they actually arrived, making their way inside they took their normal seats amongst the excitable chatter. They would be one of the first classes to meet this new Professor, that was always an exciting task especially seeing as they had only one Transfiguration teacher the whole time they'd been there.

They could hear footsteps approaching the classroom, the door opened and their new teacher appeared smiling to them all very warmly.

Several jaws hit the floor….

"Good morning everyone" the man said resting his things down on the teacher's desk, with a flick of his wand and the classroom door closed over. "My name is Professor Lupin and I will be your new Transfiguration teacher" he smiled around to them all.

Eye's immediately seemed to turn on Remus who was gawking at his dad like never before.

"As some of you may already be away, I'm Remus' dad" he said quickly his eyes flickering to his son for a moment as the boy sat beside Evan looking completely stunned. "He of course didn't know I would be taking this job…."

"He looks like Remus, doesn't he?" Avery whispered to Mulciber. "Apart from the hair colour of course"

"I'm a bit more like my mum actually" Remus whispered back to them. "She's blonde too"

"Now we're in exam revision time we will be doing some work today on it but first does anyone have any questions?" he asked clapping his hands together and looking around the classroom.

Lily's hand shot into the air. "Will you be giving Remus extra special treatment just because he's your kid?" she said bitterly.

Mr Lupin looked very surprised. "No, I'll treat him the same way I treat everybody else as it's only fair…."

"Okay and what does it feel like having a faggot for a son?" she blinked innocently.

A few gasps rang around the room, Remus jumped angrily to his feet and the Slytherin's were shooting vicious death glares to her whispering amongst themselves.

"Detention" the man said calmly and smiled to Remus gesturing for him to sit down. The boy lowered himself back into his seat glaring dangerously at Lily Evans. "I will not tolerate such behaviour in my classroom" he smiled gently to her.

Lily turned as red as her hair and glared at him but Professor Lupin paid absolutely no attention to her.

As the lesson progressed, people slowly began to settle into the idea that Remus' father would be their new teacher even if they did seem to urgently want to gossip about it. Remus knew he would probably be the talking stock of the entire school until it blew over like most things did eventually….

"And using transfiguration, Witches and Wizards past have been able to find out many dark or valuable secrets about other people, many at the Daily Prophet years ago were put under accusation of a scandal involving illegal Animagi to stalk or root out interesting facts about people" Professor Lupin continued. "But that's all for today, next lesson we'll be covering a more in-depth study on this matter such as tracking, but it doesn't all need to be with Animagi" he said glancing to the time. "I'll see you all very soon, enjoy the rest of your day…."

The class packed away their things and got to their feet, unsurprisingly Remus went straight to his dad looking very confused. He completely ignored the people staring as he began to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be our new teacher?" he frowned in confusion.

"Because I wanted to surprise you" Mr Lupin chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless when you realise it was me" he laughed brightly to his son.

Remus just grinned. He really loved having a young dad because he was always so fun and cool.

Afterwards he went outside with their little group of friends and headed straight to lunch.

"Your dad is really young" Evan commented. "How old is he?"

"Thirty five" Remus nodded. "He had me when he was eighteen" he added with a quick smile.

They met Regulus on the way down and Remus swept the boy into his arms. "Guess who the new Transfiguration teacher is?!" Remus beamed with absolute excitement.

"Who?" Regulus asked with curiously twinkling eyes.

"Dad!" Remus laughed watching Regulus' eyes widen and an expression of shock washing over his cute little face.

"Are you being serious?!" Regulus gasped. "John Lupin…. REALLY?!" his face spread into a grin of real joy. Remus nodded slowly smirking at his fiancé playfully.

"Yeah he really is" Severus nodded. "Seems like a nice teacher if you ask me, less strict than McGonagall though…."

"I should have him this afternoon" Regulus grinned as they went to sit down in the Great Hall for their lunch.

"You should have heard what that ginger whore said about Remus earlier" Avery commented.

Regulus looked confused.

"Yeah, asked the teacher how it felt to have a faggot for a son" Avery said shaking his head with absolute distaste. "Disgusting"

Regulus' jaw dropped. "What did he do about that?!"

"Gave her a detention" Remus laughed. "She was fuming afterwards"

"She bloody well deserves it!" Regulus said wrinkling his nose with disgust. "She's a horrible little girl, fancy saying that to someone's dad? Not a good way to start the classes at all if you ask me or any human being with an ounce of intelligence…."

They ate quickly and headed out into the grounds to spend the lunch break seeing as it had now for once stopped raining.

"It's nice to get some fresh air" Severus yawned.

"It's good for you, babe" Sirius smiled. "And tonight you can get into bed in your lovely new pillow and sleep for as long as you like"

Severus was grinning with excitement.

News was spreading very quickly that Remus' father was the new Transfiguration teacher and people kept staring at him excitedly, some had even commented that his dad was quite fit. These were of course girls looking for silly crushes on their teachers which would obviously never work out.

"They're so disgusting, now their families are getting involved, I knew they were trying to take over the school!" Lily said venomously as they passed by completely ignoring her. "And those two call themselves Gryffindor's?! Ha! I laugh in their faces…." Her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

The afternoon's lessons passed smoothly and after dinner, Severus went for a quick bath then straight into his warm, comfy bed once again groaning with pleasure.

"Fucking love this pillow!" he grinned.

Sirius laughed as he settled down beside him not actually bothered by the fact they were going to bed VERY early indeed. "I'm glad"

"I really love you, Sirius" Severus breathed gazing up into that gorgeous face again.

"I love you too, Severus" Sirius smiled back.

….

Tuesday arrived and the boys were quite happy, Severus had yet another good night's sleep and was feeling extremely refreshed and healthy once again.

They were sitting in transfiguration, Mulciber was drawing patterns in his work book his mind completely elsewhere.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Avery frowned finally, not able to watch him like this anymore.

"I'm just thinking about how we're even going to try to track down my parents" Mulciber sighed almost sadly. "We don't even know where to start"

"Well we do have a name, a year of school leave and such, perhaps if we tried the library…." Avery suggested with a warm smile.

"The library?" Mulciber blinked with a tiny frown appearing between his eyebrows.

"Yes, they have all sorts of records, like year books of people that used to go here, their dates of attendance and such with a picture, perhaps we could find something out from there…." Avery went on.

Mulciber's face spread into a quick grin. "You know, you might just be right there…."

"We could go when we finish lessons today" said Avery. "I'll help you look, even if we don't find anything or get through them all today then we've at least tried and we can go back and look tomorrow or the next day…. Or the day after if you like" he grinned excitedly.

Mulciber was nodding very eagerly. "Yes please!"

"What are you two boys planning to go to the library for?" Mr Lupin asked with a smile as he arrived at their desk (he was walking around the classroom checking people's work and asking them questions to make sure they were alright).

Mulciber and Avery glanced to one another.

"We're trying to find out some information on my mother" said Mulciber.

"Oh, yes the library do hold year books you should be able to find something on her there provided she did come to this school" Professor Lupin smiled gently. "Has she done something embarrassing you want to see if there are any records left on?" he chuckled just trying to make conversation.

"No-ahh, she sort of…. Put me up for adoption when I was a baby" said Mulciber.

Professor Lupin stared. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way…." He said with a worried frown.

"No it's alright" Mulciber nodded slowly. "Not very many people know I was adopted…." He said slowly. "I'm just now trying to trace my parents and the hospital could only give me some information on my mother so far so I have to start with her…."

Professor Lupin was nodding sympathetically with understanding. "I hope it all goes well for you, if you need some help then I might be able to offer some suggestions" he nodded to them.

"Thanks, Professor" Mulciber smiled along with Avery.

After the lesson, Mulciber and Avery were both feeling much more optimistic about things that had been going on and had agreed to go to the library after lessons today.

"Two more weeks until the full moon" Remus commented as he and Regulus sat on a little bench together talking on the second floor.

"I know, I'm nervous but slightly excited" Regulus smiled.

"You really shouldn't feel excited" Remus frowned. "I know it'll be your first transformation but you have to realise how painful and frightening it is to change and to lose control of your mind, you won't remember a thing when you change back"

Regulus nodded slowly. "I know, I know what I signed up for" he chuckled softly wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. "I love you and I changed for you and I'm happy with my decision and I know that deep down you are too"

"I am happy I changed you but at the same time I'm frightened for you on your first one and I don't like the thought of you going through all of that pain" Remus said cuddling the boy closer. "I love you so much and if I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have changed you but I am desperate to marry you and I love you with all of my heart" Remus breathed.

"I love you too, Remus, please stop worrying I will be okay" Regulus smiled. "We might even be able to stop each other from biting ourselves when changed, you never know!" he chuckled optimistically.

Remus just smiled. Trust Regulus to make everything feel so much better. "Maybe over the summer our parents can watch us and tell us what we do provided we haven't attacked each other that is"

"Do you think we will attack?" Regulus asked curiously.

Remus shook his head wrinkling his nose. "Nah, I think we'll be okay, Werewolves aren't really dangerous to other Werewolves or animals when transformed it's just humans that we are a threat to which is why I had to be chained down to change you so I didn't rip you apart, Werewolves nearly always just want to bite and infect they wouldn't bite and savage and eat like most people think they do but infection is bad in itself"

"Not if you choose it" said Regulus.

"Well that's very true" Remus smiled gently.

"And once you get me pregnant everything will be perfect" Regulus breathed.

"Yes" Remus smiled back. "In August we'll start trying for a baby"

Regulus was beaming with joy.

"By the way, my dad says the Ministry have updated your file about becoming a Werewolf now" Remus said quickly. "And yes, they know it was me that changed you"

Regulus' eyes widened. "Won't they try to put you to death!?" he gasped in horror.

"No, it's not illegal to bite and infect people, look at Fenrir Greyback, he bites people for the fun of it. It's not illegal to infect but it's illegal to savage and tear apart or to be let completely out of control" said Remus. "Seeing as we'll both be very contained and away from humans this does not include us, you chose to be a Werewolf it's not like I went out of my way to attack you"

Regulus smiled and kissed Remus softly on the cheek. "I don't understand why people hate us…. Not as people but for what we are…." He said shaking his head with a frown.

"Because of the potentially extremely dangerous things we could do like ripping people apart, eating them, killing them, turning them into blood thirsty monsters…." Remus went on. "People don't realise we're not like that at any other time apart from when we're in wolf form, I don't have any urge to attack people right now, do you?"

"Nope" said Regulus.

"It's ignorance and the fact people like to have something to complain about, fear and have something to gossip about especially the newspaper and magazines" Remus went on. "They pick on us, they pick on people who have had or refused interviews with them, they pick on their colleagues and some do it to people who are not pure"

"But I'm pure _and _a Werewolf" Regulus laughed.

"You're also incredibly beautiful and clever" Remus grinned.

Regulus found himself blushing and curled further into Remus' arms to kiss the boy softly on the lips….

At the end of the day and once dinner had passed, Sirius and Severus went to the common room to do their homework, Remus and Regulus went up to their dormitory for some extra fun and the other's headed into the common room to mess around. Avery and Mulciber however had decided to hit the library like they'd been planning to do all day.

"Okay so the yearbooks are over here" Mulciber said as they walked through the rows of shelves towards the far right hand wall. They stopped when they spotted them and rested their notebook, quill and ink down on the table.

Mulciber's eyes roamed over them. "There are so many to look at"

"Where do we start?" Avery sighed his eyes roaming over the shelves. "What year did your mum leave?"

"Fifty nine" said Mulciber.

Avery nodded and picked up the first book with that year on. He flipped to the photo pages and began to look through them. "She would have started about fifty two, right? We should look through those as well…."

"Are we even sure she left in her seventh year and not her fifth or before?" Mulciber frowned.

"I think she was very likely to leave in seventh, it seems much more reasonable" Avery went on as he sat down turning the pages slowly as he checked every single name, date and house.

They had searched for almost three hours.

"I see a few people with the first name but the rest of the details don't match" said Mulciber.

"Yeah…." Avery yawned turning over one last page. "Wait a second, look at this!" he grinned pointing to the photograph of a young smiling woman.

"First name is right" Mulciber said. "Date she attended and left are right…." He breathed his eyes widening slightly. "Gryffindor house" he said slowly. "Does that add up? I'm a Slytherin…."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter, your birth father could have been Slytherin or you could be the only one in your family" Avery pointed out. "Some people are like that, plus your adoptive mum and dad are Slytherin"

"Yeah I suppose you're right" Mulciber sighed. "She still must be pretty young though"

"Maybe we should ask the teachers about her" Avery smiled gently. "We might get more answers then, Slughorn would have been teacher here then…. McGonagall, possibly Flitwick…. Binns but I doubt he'd be much use at all really, the Defence teacher is quite young, they might know something or know them, same with transfiguration"

Mulciber was grinning with excitement. He carefully stowed the year book in his bag without Madame Pince noticing before they packed up and left the library.

Once they were back in their dormitory, Mulciber sat looking at the picture of the woman with a high chance of being his birth mother. What was she like? Was she still alive? Did she marry his dad or go off with someone else?

"I don't want to sound cruel here but don't get too excited just in case it isn't her" Avery smiled gently as he sat down beside his boyfriend.

Mulciber leaned over to rest against him as they cuddled and stared at the picture of the pretty young girl. "I just feel like…. This person I'm looking at could be the woman that carried me, perhaps she gave me away for a really good reason, it sure sounds that way but I get the impression there's more to the story than this…."

"We can ask the teachers tomorrow or wait until the weekend" Avery smiled kissing him softly on the forehead.

"You're right" Mulciber nodded. He put the book back in his bag, cleaned up his hands and curled up in bed with his boyfriend. "I just feel so happy we're at least trying to find out who they are"

The next morning arrived and Sirius and Severus were up bright and early and thoroughly excited.

"Eight months today!" Severus beamed as he began pulling on his clothes smoothing his hands over his baby bump.

"Congratulations" Evan nodded. "Hope the scan goes well for you"

"Why don't you lot come too?" Sirius offered.

They all exchanged looks.

"Sure" Evan nodded.

They waited for the others to get ready quickly before the group of them headed down into the common room, Remus and Regulus were already there chatting and cuddling and ignoring the fact a few older Slytherin's were glaring at them.

"Do you two want to come to the eight month baby scan?" Severus called in passing. The two boys grinned and jumped up eagerly to follow them. They didn't stop walking until they reached the hospital wing, noticing the fact that they were walking a little bit slower now because Severus couldn't walk quite as quickly now he was getting bigger and bigger.

When they walked inside, Severus was feeling a tiny bit nervous, he could sense the same emotions from Sirius too and shot him a warm, loving smile.

"Good morning, everybody here to see the baby then?" the nurse said in a surprisingly pleasant tone. Normally she didn't like all that many people visiting but as long as it was within her six guest rule, it was mostly okay. "How are you feeling?" she asked looking directly at Severus.

"Good, tired and my back is going but I'm good" he nodded with a smile resting a hand lightly on his bump.

"Excellent, come on through then and we can get started" she said beckoning them behind their usual white medical curtain.

They followed through and watched Severus hop up on the bed and rest back against the propped pillows as Sirius moved to immediately exposed his bump.

Severus blushed when he noticed the wide-eyed stares of his friends and even when they had their mouths hanging open.

"You're getting a bit bloody huge now, aren't you?" it was Mulciber.

"Don't be so rude" said Sirius.

"I'm not he's just getting really big now" Mulciber said his eyes fixated on the still growing baby bump.

Madame Pomfrey laughed as she spread the gel around his skin with her gloved fingers. She put the cap back on, placed the gel in her pocket and picked up her wand as she lifted the scanner from the side of the ultrasound machine before tapping it three times and watching it whir into life.

They all watching curiously as she moved the scanner over and gently pressed it down on Severus' tummy moving it around until the image of the baby appeared on the screen.

Severus' face spread into a grin, Sirius looked delighted and the other's gasped and murmured their lovely comments as Rose gave a little kick to Severus' ribs again.

"She's seventeen and three quarter inches in length and weighs about five whole pounds by now" the nurse smiled moving the scanner around a little so she could see the baby better. "I can see she's fully turned and her legs are fairly high which is a good sign because it means you are very unlikely to go into labour early, she is holding fast where she is and that's how she should be" the nurse commented.

"So it doesn't matter if she kicks Severus' ribs?" Sirius frowned slightly stroking his fingers over the back of Severus' hand with his concerns.

"No, that's very normal and it won't actually cause him any harm" Pomfrey smiled. "You're now in your third trimester which is the final one and probably physically the least comfortable because the baby will grow more, you'll become heavier, you'll get larger, you might feel the need to urinate more often, sleeping positions might become more uncomfortable, you're anxious, itchy and tired all the time"

"That sounds about right" Severus laughed. "Although Sirius bought me a pregnancy pillow that helps a lot" he added.

"She's covered in a layer of vernix this week which helps protect her skin from pruning in the amniotic fluid around her and she is also developing her own immune system now" the nurse explained.

"She's busy in there then" Avery chuckled.

"She is indeed, that fine hair all over her body from previously will also be coming out too" said Pomfrey. "She's getting ready for the birth in her own ways"

"How long will it be until she's here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"A few more weeks yet, you're due in five so anytime then really" she smiled. "It just depends on your body"

"I'm excited but nervous" Severus breathed.

"You should also be thinking about your birth plan, try out some birthing exercises and find ways to relax and lie comfortably in" she went on. "Practising for when the birth arrives can really, really help ease your anxiety" she tapped her wand to the machine again and the sound of the heart filled the air. "The heart sounds good and baby looks perfectly healthy, now, back to the idea of the birth plan, how do you two feel about making one?"

"We'll be doing that then" Sirius flashed Severus an easy grin.

They sat watching the baby for a good fifteen minutes before the nurse removed the scanner and tapped to print the images off handing Sirius a tissue so he could clean Severus off.

Once his tummy was cleaned and clothes replaced, the nurse handed them their new photographs.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" she smiled looking between the two of them.

They shook their heads.

"No? Very well, your next scan will be your last at nine months, so in four weeks-time, remember you can always come back if you're worried about anything or need some questions answered, don't hesitate to do so either because it could be something serious or important and if you suspect you might be going into labour please come straight here" she smiled.

"Thanks very much" Severus grinned.

"We appreciate it as usual, Madame Pomfrey" Sirius nodded.

"My pleasure, boys" she smiled watching as the group left, huddling around Severus to look at his three little moving scan pictures.

Once they were outside they were all grinning with excitement.

"I'm so pleased everything is alright" Severus breathed.

"Now to just sit back and wait really" Sirius chuckled running a hand over his boyfriend's baby bump. "So far, so good though"

"You know we'll all help you if there's anything you need, right?" Mulciber nodded to them.

"Yeah, thanks very much" said Severus.

They headed off to Herbology in very high spirits, everything was going well so far this term for all of them. Regulus and Remus were planning their wedding and getting their lives back on track starting afresh, Mulciber and Avery were growing closer and closer with the sex and they were working really hard to find Mulciber's parents, Evan was breezing through the year as casually as possible and happy as anything and Severus and Sirius were enjoying the final weeks of the pregnancy before the baby arrived and changed their lives forever.

The rest of the day passed smoothly with absolutely no problems what so ever.

On Thursday people were feeling tired of the first week back, they were used to resting and lazing about all day and now they were in exam time the work load had increased and the lessons revision work became much heavier. They were excited for the weekend where they could kick back and relax and a week on Saturday the Hogsmeade trips were opening up again and they felt like they might want to go.

"I was looking through that old school yearbook again" Mulciber said quietly as they sat in transfiguration.

"Oh?"

"You'll never guess who I found in there" he grinned slightly.

Avery looked confused. "Who?" he breathed.

"Professor Lupin" Mulciber whispered looking excited.

Avery's jaw dropped. "So you mean he could actually know something about that girl that could be your mother?!" he hissed excitedly.

Mulciber nodded slowly, a grin playing on his face.

"You should ask him if he knows her after lesson, they were in the same house together and the same year, he must have known something, maybe he knows what happened to her, maybe he could provide us with some information" Avery breathed.

"That's what I was thinking" Mulciber chuckled playfully. "I feel like we're just one step closer to finding out who my mum us, anybody who knows her, I'm going to ask Slughorn too and Professor McGonagall if I can catch them, McGonagall was her head of house and I know she might not remember every student but she might know her if she saw her photo again…."

"Wow" Avery grinned. "This feels so real"

"I know" Mulciber breathed shakily. "I'm a little scared…."

"Just try not to get your hopes too high, okay?" Avery said gently as he rested his hand over his boyfriend's. "I don't want to sound horrible but I also don't want you to be really disappointed if it turns up nothing, if they don't remember or know her or if you get answers that you didn't want…."

Mulciber sighed softly. "I'm ready to deal with it, I'm seventeen so I think I'm pretty much old enough to know these things, especially because I've never met my mum before, maybe I won't get nice answers, maybe I won't get any answers at all but maybe I will and I want to hang onto that just for something, even a tiny shred of information is better than nothing" he breathed.

By the end of the lesson, Mulciber was feeling the anxiety of it all. He and Avery waited until pretty much all of the class had filed out, promising to meet the other guys after before they approached the teacher's desk nervously.

"Professor?" Mulciber asked clutching the yearbook nervously in his hands.

"Yes boys?" the man smiled looking up from the essay he was checking over.

"I-we- we went to the library the other day" Mulciber began.

Professor Lupin smiled to them. "Did you find anything out?"

Mulciber and Avery exchanged glances. "We think so, we found a woman who matches my birth mother's description, age, school year attendance and first name" he began. "But then we noticed something…."

"What might that be?" Lupin asked curiously.

"We noticed that you were in the same yearbook, in the same year as her" Avery grinned excitedly.

Professor Lupin looked rather surprised. "Really?"

Mulciber opened the book with trembling fingers to the marked page and held it open for the teacher to look at. "That's the woman we think might be my mum, you were in the same classes as her, did you know her?" he asked hopefully.

Professor Lupin's eyes fell on the photograph and he stared at it his face falling blank.

Mulciber's face seemed to fall when he noticed his teacher's expression. "You didn't know her?"

Professor Lupin was quiet for a moment. "I think you're going to be late to your next class"

"But Professor it's-"

"You'll be late to wherever you need to be" the man said quickly jumping to his feet. "Off you go, I'll see you next lesson" he said quickly.

Mulciber and Avery were shocked as the man ushered them out of the door without even meeting their eyes before closing it on them.

Out in the corridor Mulciber stood staring down at the photograph in his hands in shock and disappointment.

Avery smiled sympathetically to him before he wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry that happened…."

"It isn't your fault" Mulciber sighed. "Why would he do that? Why would he react so badly to that girl's photograph?" he frowned shaking his head in confusion.

"Maybe he did know her" said Avery.

"Maybe she really is dead…." Mulciber breathed staring sadly at her pretty, smiling face.

"Or perhaps something else happened to her" Avery said thoughtfully. "We should ask another teacher…. We have Slughorn tomorrow afternoon, let's ask him first he's out head of house he has to be a bit more helpful" he smiled rather optimistically.

Mulciber sighed weakly and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that"

They met back up with the other guys for the end of the day, at dinner time Mulciber wasn't feeling much better and kept glancing up at the staff table, strangely enough, Professor Lupin wasn't there….

"Where does your dad go at night?" Mulciber asked curiously looking to Remus.

"Oh, he goes home to my mum" Remus smiled. "They never spend much time apart"

Mulciber nodded slowly with understanding.

"Why?" Remus frowned confusedly.

"Just noticed he doesn't really eat many meals here" Mulciber shrugged a little averting his eyes.

After dinner they all went back to the common room, Mulciber was feeling rather down so he decided to head on up to his dormitory.

"So" Avery smirked as they slipped into bed together even earlier than Sirius and Severus normally did. "How do you fancy having a little fun tonight" he breathed his fingers walking casually up Mulciber's thigh.

Mulciber groaned and smiled up into his lover's face. "I think that might make me feel better…." He breathed.

Avery smirked and leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Sex made up for pretty much everything….

"Let's get started on that back" Sirius grinned his fingers digging wonderfully into Severus' shoulder blades and the boy groaned in his thanks.

"If you two are planning to get it on then you should go upstairs" Rabastan laughed.

"I think Mulciber and Avery are getting it on up there already" Evan winked as he came back down through the dormitory steps. "Guess I won't be getting my homework then" he added with a chuckle.

"What are they doing?" Wilkes frowned.

"I think it sounds like they're having sex" Evan yawned flopping down on the cool sofa. "By the way guys now that they're up here I want to tell you all something…."

Everybody looked to him curiously but Sirius didn't stop massaging Severus' sore back for him.

"I've kind of been seeing Avery's ex-girlfriend" Evan admitted nervously.

They all stared.

"You've been seeing Evie?!" Wilkes gasped.

"Does Avery know?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yes and no he does not" Evan chuckled warily. "I think I'd like to keep it that way to be honest…."

"I don't think he will mind" said Severus honestly. "He broke up with her because he likes guys"

"Yeah but it's still a close friend's ex-girlfriend" Evan said nervously.

"Just tell him straight out" Sirius nodded. "Better to be truthful with him than let him find out from someone else…."

"Are you sure she's not just with you because of what Avery did to her?" Rabastan frowned confusedly from where he was sitting on the rug.

"Yeah, and besides I don't even care if she is because she showed me her fantastic tits" Evan grinned his eyes going a little hazy. "Lovely…."

"Mm" Wilkes groaned. "I bet she'll suck you off…."

"I bet she will, in her own time though I wouldn't force a girl to do anything" he said simply.

"Be careful you don't get her pregnant" Severus chuckled. "Wear a condom"

Evan laughed loudly. "You're one to talk"

Severus rolled his eyes playfully. "Very funny"

Friday arrived and that amazing Friday feeling hung heavily in the air with the entire school.

Divination was pretty relaxing even if they were doing studies from their text books ready for their final exam in a few weeks.

"I've decided I want to go and talk to Professor Lupin again" Mulciber said quietly as they sat gazing lazing into the crystal ball in the middle of the table.

Avery's eyes widened. "But last time he-"

"I know what he did but I want to know why he did it" said Mulciber. "There must be something about my potential mother he doesn't want to tell me, I have to see what Professor Slughorn says this afternoon…. I just have to…."

At break time they were all sitting out in the courtyard talking and laughing. Severus could see Lily Evans waving about a petition and shouting to call people over and sign it. Their pathetic little 'club' was still running and consisted of about five members including Lily herself and her sad friends who, to be honest, didn't seem all that interested.

Severus had the feeling that Lily perhaps liked James as a little more than a friend, the same way that raving head case felt about her all these years. But that was their problem, he could only hope that James really didn't come back to school over this. He had more faith in Professor McGonagall than many of the other teachers even if she was a Gryffindor she'd earned his respect and the respect of many, many other Slytherin's.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" said woman's voice echoed through the courtyard.

All of the boys turned to stare curiously as the woman strode over to Lily her sharp eyes flickering from Lily's petition to her friends and back again.

They watched Lily say something before the women shook her head and held out her hand.

They watched as Lily very reluctantly handed over the paper and watched Professor McGonagall place it on the bench before pointing her wand to it. Within seconds it burst into flames and shrivelled to cinders before their very eyes.

The boys started laughing and grinning excitedly amongst themselves.

"There will be no more of this nonsense!" Professor McGonagall said loudly and sternly before she turned on her buckled heels and marched away leaving Lily glaring after her looking completely aghast.

"Serves the bitch right" Evan smirked nastily.

"Professor McBadarse strikes again" Avery chuckled and they all burst out laughing.

The rest of the morning lessons passed and everybody was in a good mood (except Lily of course) and at lunch time they spent it relaxing in the common room and flipping through their revision notes.

When potions finally arrived at the end of the day, Mulciber was feeling nervous once again.

They sat writing up their essays for the teacher on the potions they had brewed last lesson which had also been marked and the slips handed back to them with their grading and comments on it.

Severus sighed heavily resting a hand on his bump. "Her feet are really digging into my ribs again" he breathed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Severus just shook his head. "Not until she moved down on me then they will leave my ribs" he sighed. He shrugged off his cloak so he was sitting in his school shirt ignoring the fact a few odd people were sniggering at his tummy, he ran his hands over it and smiled. "Look, Sirius!" he gasped pointing to his bump.

Sirius looked down.

Severus flattened the material over his bump and grinned staring at it, through the skin and the very thin fabric they could see movement under it, a nudging at his bump!

"Wow…." Sirius breathed. "That's so completely incredible…."

"I know" Severus grinned excitedly. "Pregnancy really is amazing"

"You've got such a beautiful body and you're still glowing so much you look so healthy and incredible" Sirius grinned. "Let's take some more pictures of you, just the two of us privately and we don't have to show anyone if we don't want to and we can keep them as a reminder of how you looked in pregnancy"

Severus laughed and nodded quickly. "Surprisingly enough, I'd really like that idea"

The end of potions arrived.

"Guys we're going to hang back and talk to Slughorn about something" Mulciber smiled to them as they packed away their things.

"Okay, see you in the common room" said Evan as they got up and left.

Mulciber and Avery waited until everybody else had left the classroom before they approached the teacher's table.

"I'm surprised you two aren't desperate to get out and join everybody else for the weekend banter" Slughorn commented in genuine surprise as they approached his desk. Mulciber once again had the yearbook clutched in his masculine hands looking slightly worried.

What if Slughorn rejected him the same way Professor Lupin did?

They still had to get to the bottom of that….

"Professor there's something we're wondering if you could help us with…." Mulciber began.

"Oh? What's that?" Slughorn smiled gently gesturing for them to have a seat in front of them.

Avery looked to Mulciber whom hesitated a moment before he said "I was adopted and I'm trying to find out who my real mum and dad are, I-I contacted the hospital and checked my papers and got some information on my mother, basic stuff and we think we've found out who she might be but we're not fully sure"

Slughorn's eyes widened with curiosity. "Then how can I help? I will definitely offer you any assistance you might need" he smiled gently.

Mulciber flipped the book open to the correct page and handed it over to the man. Slughorn's eyes fell on the photo of the young girl and Mulciber and Avery both waited with baited breath until-

"Ah, yes I knew her!" he said brightly a smile appearing on his face. "A lovely student she was indeed!"

Mulciber's shoulders slumped with the relief that followed and he let out a long drawn out breath a smile spreading across his face.

"Miss Winters was a lovely student, a Gryffindor, she was part of my Slug Club you two sometimes attend" he smiled to them still looking at the photograph. "Very sweet, pretty young girl, very bright and caring too, talented in Charms, very talented and from what I remember she could put a nasty hex on people if they did something she didn't like" he chuckled.

Both boys smile to him hopefully.

"There was one thing about her though" Slughorn's eyebrows creased into a frown.

"What's that, Professor?" asked Avery.

"In her seventh year she was pregnant" said Slughorn.

Mulciber's heart skipped a beat, could this really be it?

"Yes, nobody found out until the last week of school, she was about six months gone by then I think, she'd kept the whole thing a secret!" he chuckled glancing to Mulciber.

"Do you know what happened to her after that, Professor?" Mulciber frowned slightly.

"Well the last I heard she'd given birth to a healthy baby boy" he replied.

"But that doesn't make sense, she couldn't have been pregnant with me…." Mulciber frowned. "My birthday isn't until later than, what? September?" he frowned confusedly.

Slughorn stared at him. "She might have given a false date of birth, there have been a few other girls who did that here, changed the date of birth to the child so nobody would find out they were the mother"

Mulciber's face washed with horror and Avery tensed horribly in his chair.

"Not to say anything bad but that's what happens sometimes…." Slughorn said slowly.

Mulciber stared blankly into space for a moment his lips parted with shock. This was sounding more and more like a likely target. He closed his mouth and nodded slowly his eyes turning back to Slughorn. "Do you have any other information on her?"

Slughorn smiled. "I have a couple of pictures of her in my office as I keep the rest of the Slug club, would you like to see them?"

"Yes please" they chimed.

They got up and followed their Professor out of the classroom which he locked, Mulciber clutched the yearbook desperately his heart pounding as Avery took his hand and they followed the older man into his office. Once inside the door was closed and they made their way over to a small display cabinet where dozens of photographs were on display.

Mulciber and Avery both recognised some of them as current students or ones that had left a few years ago, even siblings of current students too from the past.

"Here she is" Slughorn smiled lifting two photographs down of the girl.

"She actually looks like you" Avery commented as Mulciber held one staring down at the girl whom was standing beside Professor Slughorn grinning at the camera and waving in her Gryffindor school robes.

"Is she still alive?" Mulciber asked looking quickly to his potions teacher.

"I couldn't tell you, I would assume so I haven't heard of her death" said Slughorn with a tiny shrug. "I know she had one baby straight from school and got married to a man about the same time, I think it was just after and they started a new life together, I don't know if she gave her baby up for adoption or had any more though, it might be an idea to ask Professor McGonagall she was her head of house at the time so you might get some more information from her on this matter, often heads of houses know a lot more about a student than just a regular teacher does" he offered a smile.

"We were planning to ask her" Avery said quietly his eyes flickering from Slughorn back to the photograph. On the second one she was sitting amongst a small group of people. "We tried to ask Professor Lupin because he went to school at the same time, was the same age and in the same house but he didn't seem to want to say anything about her"

Slughorn shrugged his shoulders at them. "I remember him as a boy, very nice, very much the same as he is now I know at one point they were love birds, very close but she hurt him and things weren't the same since, at least during school time they weren't I have no idea what happened after that between them they might have stayed in touch for a little while, good friends they were at least…."

Mulciber and Avery swallowed glancing to one another. So that would explain his odd behaviour when they mentioned her, she'd done something horrible to him months before they'd left school.

Shortly after they thanked their teacher and left to pick up the other's in the common room. Mulciber was absolutely reeling from the information they'd given him, he just couldn't believe something like this happened to him. This doesn't happen to normal people, does it?

"Hey, what took you so long I'm starving to death here?!" Evan groaned jumping to his feet his hands on his flat, skinny stomach when they finally made their big entrance.

"Lost track of time" said Avery. "Come on if you're so hungry"

In the Great Hall the noise levels were quite high, people seemed very excitable and happy but Mulciber could not stop thinking about what Slughorn had told him.

Was this woman really his mother?

Mulciber still wasn't convinced….

"Avery?" Evan asked quietly as he sat poking at his chicken.

"Hmm?" the boy looked up his eyebrows rising into his hairline

"I'm just gonna come out and say this mate, I'm seeing your ex-girlfriend" Evan said nervously.

The others were trying not to make it look so obvious that they were watching for a reaction.

"That's cool" said Avery very calmly, he actually looked like he didn't care much for it really at all. "I hope you have a great time together" he added with a smile.

"Wait…. You don't mind?" Evan blinked slightly taken aback by this reaction.

"No, why should I?" Avery frowned confusedly. "I broke up with her, she deserves someone who will be good to her, I've found my love" he smiled to Mulciber whom smiled very warmly back. "Let her find hers" he nodded.

Evan looked surprised but flashed him a grin anyway. "Thanks, mate, you're the best!"

Avery laughed and pulled Mulciber in for a cuddle.

"I'm just glad everyone is happy and still getting along" Severus sighed stroking his fingers over his bump as he sipped his fizzy drink.

"Attention everyone, attention!" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of students.

Everybody fell silent and turned respectfully to watch her as she rose to her feet from the great throne in the middle of the table.

"I just wanted to mention that because we have been having some issues recently with silly petitions and clubs going around the school that any student caught making a petition to have an excluded student brought back early and taken from hospital will automatically receive two weeks detention" she began her eyes glancing over to the Gryffindor table. "Anybody caught making new petitions, making clubs or joining clubs will also be punished and that will be left down to our Caretaker, Mr Filch" she nodded to the man whom was standing by the doors glaring around at people suspiciously as though desperate for an excuse to punish anyone.

"This school will NOT tolerate bullying, we will not be bending the rules to please students whom do not seem mature enough to mind their own business and we will not cut back our punishment times any more, the new rules are in place for your protection and that is the protection of every student in this school, in the past we have had too many problems and these tiny little issues that arise from childish behaviour often turn out to become something serious in the end, thank you and enjoy your weekend" she flashed a smile before sitting down.

The noise level in the hall got up and the Slytherin's started to laugh watching Lily's face turn redder than her hair and robes in anger.

When they were heading out of the Great Hall, Mulciber caught Avery's arm and pulled him aside watching the other boys feeling Severus' baby bump curiously and grinning at it completely ignoring the passers-by that stared at them curiously or strangely for that matter.

When Professor McGonagall made her grand exit, Mulciber pulled Avery over to her and approached.

"Professor?" he asked.

The woman turned to face him. "Hello, what can I do for you boys today?" she asked mildly.

"Professor…. We…. We're trying to gather some information on my birth parents…." Mulciber began. He quickly explained what had happened with Professor Slughorn and flashed her the yearbook picture.

Professor McGonagall smiled to it. "Ah yes, I remember her very well, a lovely, beautiful girl she was, always good with her studies, always did her homework, very kind and considerate too, compassionate you could say" she nodded. "Yes, but I'm not entirely sure of what became of her after school but Professor Slughorn is correct, she was indeed pregnant during her final year" she frowned slightly her eyes flickering over to Severus.

"Were they related?" Mulciber frowned.

"No, no" McGonagall laughed lightly. "I knew Severus' mother too but they were not at school during the same years" she said slowly. "I think the best person to ask about this would be Professor Lupin" she smiled gently. "He knows more about this than any of us teachers"

Mulciber's heart was beating a tattoo in his chest. "Where is he?" the boy asked quickly.

"I'm afraid he'd gone home for the weekend, he doesn't stay too many nights in the castle" she said sympathetically. "You can catch him on your Monday lesson though, I'm sure he will be happy to help, tell him what you know already and that might do the trick" she said before turning on her buckled heels once again and marching away.

They watched her go before Avery looked to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck. "Whatever Professor Lupin knows, he obviously does not want to tell us"

"Then we're just going to have to find a way to get him to talk" Mulciber breathed.

Avery leaned down and brushed their lips together as the other boys laughed a little distance away at their baby kicking. "We'll get something out of him on Monday, we will indeed…."

….


	35. Chapter 35

Saturday morning arrived and everybody was using the opportunity to get some well- deserved rest in.

"Something is going on with Mulciber and Avery" Severus commented as he and Sirius lay in the warm bubble bath together that Saturday afternoon.

Sirius stretched out under the water and yawned. "I noticed that too, what do you think it might be?"

Severus sighed and shrugged a little. "No idea, I think they're still looking for his birth parents though so it's probably got something to do with that, I hope they didn't get bad news…." He frowned with genuine concern for the friends he thought of as brothers.

"I feel sorry for him, poor kid not knowing who gave him life" Sirius sighed gently as he stroked the side of Severus' face. "It must be really hard growing up knowing that"

"I know, imagine how he must feel? I mean, what if he gets bad news like his parents are dead or in Azkaban, what if they lied about him on his papers, what if something is wrong with them?" Severus frowned slightly. "He must be going out of his mind doing all of this"

"His adoptive parents should be helping him really unless there's something they don't want him to know about" Sirius replied. "In which case no wonder they're keeping it all locked away hidden and in disguise"

"Do you know something?" Severus asked slowly.

"What's that?" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"I would like to ask Remus and Regulus to be godfathers to the baby and I would also like to ask Mulciber too" he smiled gently. "I think it might be nice for him, so he knows people care and he knows he's got a solid family behind him, he must feel like he's floating around not really attached to anything or anyone at the moment" Severus said quietly.

Sirius smiled and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "I think that's a marvellous idea!" he chuckled. "It also gives us some more extended family too" he nodded his agreement.

"I don't want a religious service or anything I want signed documents" said Severus quickly.

"Agreed" Sirius nodded firmly.

"I love you" Severus grinned.

"I love you too" Sirius chuckled leaning in for yet another warm, tender kiss.

About forty minutes later and they got out of the bath, dried off and put on some lazy day clothes.

"Where's Rosier?" Severus frowned as he stretched out on his bed watching Sirius move to the end so he could rub the boy's swollen ankles to soothe them a little for his lover.

"He's gone out with his girlfriend" said Mulciber as he lay on his front on his bed gazing at that ruddy old yearbook he'd been carrying around all week that he sneaked out of the library.

Avery was laying beside him gazing at him lovingly.

"Okay, I have to ask" said Sirius finally breaking his code of silence. "Why do you keep looking in a yearbook from nineteen fifty nine?"

Mulciber looked to Avery and then was quiet for a few moments. "Because that was the year my mum left school and I've found someone that matches her name, dates and description" he explained. "This girl was also pregnant in her last year of school and had a baby boy but nobody seems to know what happened to her after that" he went on deliberately leaving out the whole part about Professor Lupin, he didn't really want everybody to know or get involved in any of that sort of stuff right now, it felt sort of private and he wanted to keep it that way.

Severus and Sirius nodded slowly with understanding.

"Well hopefully it is her and you can trace her and meet her then find out about your dad" Severus smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I hope so" Mulciber smiled back.

….

A few hours had passed and Remus and Regulus were sitting in the common room with the other guys, sprawled all over each other kissing tenderly.

"Guys we're going out to do some weed tonight" Evan said quietly after he had finally come back after spending the whole day with Evie. They'd just had dinner and were feeling pretty damn lazy right now.

"I'm in" said Regulus much to everyone's surprise. "But I won't do as much this time and I want Remus to come too" he smiled excitedly.

Remus hesitated before he nodded with a smile. "I get a little…. Odd when I do it though, just to warn people" he said slowly.

"Don't we all?" Evan chuckled.

Rabastan, Wilkes, Mulciber and Avery all agreed excitedly.

"I really want to see this but I'm not leaving Severus on his own" Sirius chuckled.

"Then come out like fifteen minutes after us, we'll have smoked plenty by then and you can sit with us outside, might see if there are any stars out to watch" said Wilkes.

"Sounds good, see if you can find Regulus and I" Sirius winked.

Everybody laughed.

"I used to love getting stoned" Severus laughed. "Can't do it now I'm pregnant but oh well, always a great laugh to watch other people I guess"

"You were a good stoner, got really chilled and got the giggled" Avery nodded to him.

Sirius laughed. "I'd love to have seen that, probably hot as fuck to be honest" he said casually.

Severus yawned and curled up into Sirius' chest deeply inhaling his warm, musky scent. He felt his bump pressing sideways into Sirius' tummy and the baby wriggle then Sirius chuckled softly.

"I can feel her kicking you" he grinned.

"Everyone should have a look at my stomach right now because they'll see her nudging me through the actual skin" Severus smiled. Nervously he lifted up his top trying to ignore the fact he looked absolutely enormous but thanking the others secretly for shielding him from view of everyone else.

They all crowded round even more and gasped and grinned.

"Look, there's a hand!" Evan grinned gently tickling his fingers over it.

Rose pulled her hand back and pressed harder into the area where Evan had just touched.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Mulciber grinned. "You can see the actual outline of her little hand and her tiny fingers!"

"She's beautiful" Sirius graced as he ran his own fingers through Severus' long, ebony locks still staring down at the beautiful growing bump that contained his baby daughter.

"Doesn't it get boring or annoying when she moves now? I get that the first time a baby kicks it's probably something special but when she's done it a million times, doesn't it get, like, boring?" Evan asked confusedly.

Severus shook his head. "It never gets boring, it's always special and amazing" he breathed. "No matter how many times she's kicked me in the past, besides, her feet are buried in my ribs now and it's kind of uncomfortable, I'm just looking for a few more weeks to pass before she slides down and pulls them out of there"

"I bet you're looking forward to actually giving birth now" said Wilkes. "You're getting massive"

"I'm going to get bigger than this" Severus chuckled.

"I want to ask this out of curiosity because it happened to me, but how do you feel about the thought of giving her away? I won't you won't but what's your opinion on it?" Mulciber asked curiously staring at Severus' bump. He wanted to know what would making someone give up their child? Severus was over a year younger than his own mother had been when she gave him away, he was a teenage boy in a similar situation only he was of lesser blood, with no parents left, a disowned pure boyfriend who stripped off for magazines and he had been through far more shit than his mother possibly could have been, so why does he keep and why did his own get rid of him?

"I could never even consider giving her up" Severus breathed gazing down lovingly at his tummy. "You form a bond with the baby inside of you, I don't know how anyone couldn't if I'm honest because it feeds from you, loves you, grows in you, moves around and kicks, changes, develops, when it's extremely tiny it relies on you for everything, even to breathe for it and it feels extremely special even if sometimes pregnancy itself can be a bit gribbly" he explained. "I could never, ever give her away she's my baby, she's part of me and she's part of Sirius too, I'd do anything for her and to protect her because she's amazing and perfect"

Mulciber knew this would be the answer but he couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Hadn't his own mother felt this way? Severus was a boy and he felt strong maternal instinct over it, or would he have paternal? Surely maternal would be much stronger.

"What about you?" Avery asked looking to Sirius.

"I would never be able to give her up, if Severus refused to keep then I would take her and go, I wouldn't let anybody else have my daughter and raise her as their own, she's mine, she's part of me like Severus said she's our baby and nothing could change that or stop me from loving her no matter what happens or what she decides to do when she's older" he said slowly. "She's mine, she's perfect and innocent and Severus is growing her, even if I were thirteen I'd still want her and would refuse to give her up for anything, not even for all the money, fame or power in the world!"

"What if you were forced?" asked Evan.

"If I were forced and thought I'd never see her again I would kill myself" said Severus simply.

Mulciber felt his heart breaking slightly. Surely his mother hadn't gone that far? She hadn't even been forced to give him away she did it by choice!

"Sorry" Severus smiled sympathetically to him when he realised how hurtful that must have sounded.

"No it's fine, I wanted to hear this" Mulciber smiled back. "I need to know these things, I'm not really getting all that far with my own mum and dad…."

"You'll find them" Sirius nodded. "Don't you worry about that"

"Thanks" Mulciber breathed reaching out a hand to gently stroke the growing bump.

Regulus and Remus were staring very curiously at the bump, Remus reached around a gently pinched Regulus' bottom. They knew that one day soon this would be them, they would be like this couple, they would definitely have a child of their own on the way. Regulus was feeling very brave and very strong, he could more than handle this if he could handle being a Werewolf and he was getting on alright with that.

Dinner passed and the time for the guys to go out was upon them. Sirius and Severus remained in the common room for a little while as the other boy's went out.

Out in the hidden greenhouse, Evan stood rolling for everybody before lighting it with his wand and passing it around.

Regulus kept watching Remus with curiosity shining in his bright eyes, he so wanted to see what Remus was like when he was high but they had to be careful Regulus didn't get into the state he was in last time because that was fucking awful and he never wanted to experience something like that EVER again.

"Here's number two" Evan grinned taking a drag before passing it around.

Regulus noticed something when they were all done, even though he and Remus hadn't smoke that much the boy looked wary and was trembling slightly. "Remus?" he asked confusedly.

"Did you hear that noise?" he whispered. "DID YOU HEAR THAT NOISE?!" he cried grabbing Regulus by the front of his clothes in a mad panic.

Everybody was staring at him, some smirking.

There was no noise.

"Remus, I think you need to-"

"It's a siren, it's getting closer!" Remus whimpered leaping around desperately.

The greenhouse door opened and Sirius poked his head through beckoning them all to come out, it was safe. They followed him, Regulus clutching hold of Remus as they went to one of the hillsides completely out of sight before they sat down.

Remus groaned softly and pushed Regulus down into the grass rolling on top of him and kissing him very deeply.

"He goes from running around screaming about noises that don't exist, to tonguing his fiancé outside" Evan slurred a little, a playful grin on his face. "That's crazy"

They watched as the two boys started grinding into one another kissing very passionately.

"Okay, I can't watch this" Mulciber laughed turning his face away a little bit so he didn't see them.

They went through a few more phases of Remus growling and acting like a kitten, an enormous grin spreading across his face as they burst into a giggling fit.

"You're not a kitty, Remus" Regulus said in a baby voice. "You're a wolf!"

"So are you" Remus laughed wrestling Regulus around in the grass.

"They're actually so cute together" Avery chuckled as he and Mulciber cuddled up together sleepily.

Evan was lying in the grass fondling himself through his trousers gazing up at the sky.

Sirius and Severus were busy making out and Avery and Mulciber decided to take it upon themselves to do the same. The smaller amount of younger boys had stayed behind in the greenhouse though.

Over an hour later they finally decided to head back to the castle having a tough time keeping Remus and Regulus quiet. They made their way back inside and snuggled down into bed with a sigh.

"At least you behaved yourself most of the time" Severus chuckled pressing a kiss to the tip of Sirius' nose.

"They let me smoke a little bit, I wasn't about to turn that down" he grinned cheekily.

Severus laughed. "You're not bad when you're high"

Sirius flashed him another grin and curled in further. "Why thank you, Severus"

Sunday passed in a boring haze, when they woke up everybody thankfully felt absolutely fine. The day passed easily with no complications.

They were sitting sleepily in potions that morning.

"Up for a lay this weekend?" Sirius asked casually as they sat working on their revision notes.

Severus looked up and smirked. "I'm up for one anytime you want" he breathed.

"Did you have any luck talking to Professor McGonagall?" Slughorn asked as he passed by Mulciber and Avery.

"She pretty much told us the same thing you did, she told us to talk to Professor Lupin…." Mulciber said quietly.

Evan looked up, his green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yeah and he really didn't seem to want to talk about it" Avery frowned confusedly. "But then again if this woman hurt him in some way he probably wouldn't want to talk about her if it really was that bad…."

"I think it might be an idea to try again, you have him today, don't you?" Slughorn asked quietly.

"Yes" said Mulciber.

"Then try again and use a different technique this time" the man nodded before walking away.

Mulciber sighed and massaged his temples with his index and middle fingers pressed together. Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just be straightforward? It was like the universe didn't want him to find his birth mother, he would take anything, his mother or his father or hopefully both of them, anything would do just great now.

After the lesson they all sat in the entrance hall under cover trying to avoid the rain like everybody else was doing.

"Rosier!" a disturbingly familiar female voice called over to them.

Evan looked up. "What?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment in private, please?" Lily Evans asked.

Evan stared at her suspiciously before he followed the filthy Mudblood away so none of the others could hear the conversation between the two.

They all exchanged looks watching curiously and very confusedly as Evan's eyes went wide and he took a step back from the girl. A small argument seemed to break out before she marched away and he came strolling back over looking stunned and pale.

"What was that all about?" Regulus wrinkled his nose with his distaste for that beastly girl.

Evan looked unable to speak for a few moments. "She asked me out" he looked as though he were about to vomit on those words.

Sirius stumbled back, Avery gasped, Severus looked confused, Remus and Regulus exchanged shocked glances and Mulciber stood shaking his head with absolute disapproval.

"What the hell?" Wilkes asked quickly.

"Yeah, I know" said Evan.

"What the fuck did you say to that?" Avery nearly demanded.

"NO!" Evan almost shouted. "I would never date that little creature, no way, she's scum not to mention the fact she's a filthy Mudblood, that's VILE!" he hissed angrily his skin turning a horrible shade of green. "I feel sick now and besides I already have a decent girlfriend!"

Everybody started to laugh and grimace combined before they headed in to their next lessons.

By the time Transfiguration came around, Mulciber was feeling very nervous again. He sat down in his seat heavily noting the fact that Professor Lupin didn't look at him once.

"He really obviously doesn't want to talk to us" Avery said quietly.

"I know" Mulciber frowned slightly. "But I'm going to do my best" he said sitting up a little straighter. "Sir!" he called.

The teacher looked up.

"Can I speak to you after the lesson, please?" Mulciber tried.

The teacher hesitated but nodded at him before turning back to the girl he was talking to about her work. Mulciber had to put him in that situation because then he couldn't refuse contact with him, he was determined to get some answers and information today whether their bloody Professor liked it or not. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

For the rest of the lesson they sat trying to concentrate on their work but it was proving very difficult with the fact that Mulciber was trembling slightly whenever he thought of his mum and dad. Who were they?

At the end of the lesson they waved the other guys off and moved over to the teacher's desk.

At first Professor Lupin did not look up but when he did he looked somewhat tense and nervous.

"Professor…." Mulciber said slowly.

"What can I do for you?" Professor Lupin asked rather pleasantly but Mulciber and Avery could both very easily see the anxiety written across his face.

Mulciber and Avery exchanged looks before Mulciber swallowed and nodded to him. "I-we-I spoke to Professor Slughorn the other day…. About…. About the picture of that girl I showed you…."

Professor Lupin's eyes widened slightly and he stood up straighter. "Oh?"

Mulciber nodded slowly before he decided to continue. "He said she was a very nice student, a pretty girl too and that in her last year here she was pregnant…." He looked desperately up into the man's face.

It was obvious that the teacher was growing increasingly uncomfortable his eyes flickering towards the door momentarily. "Yes…. She was…." He said slowly.

"He also said you were close at one point" Mulciber went on.

"I believe the term _lovebirds _was actually used" Avery spoke quietly.

Professor Lupin swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes, we were actually, now if you've come here to ask me about my school dating I don't really feel that's particularly appropriate from a teacher-"

"Professor" said Mulciber his voice shaking slightly. "I know you don't want to talk about this and I know that she did something to hurt you but she might be my birth mother and all I want to do is know who she is, I feel like I deserve to know" he said very sadly. "Everything adds up, the attendance dates, the first name, the age, the fact she was pregnant and had a little boy straight after school and I even think she looks a little bit like me…." His voice was becoming sadder and sadder.

Professor Lupin's face softened and he let out a small, soft sigh. "Okay" he said finally after some moments of horrific pause. "Okay, I will talk to you about her…."

Mulciber smiled gently and looked excitedly to his boyfriend.

"We were at school together, friends since the first time we met on the train coming here in first year, she was a lovely girl and over the years we grew closer, during seventh year we really were together properly" he explained. "Everything was going well and we were happy until something went wrong and things became very tense between us, I loved her, I really did and she hurt me as you already know and things were difficult for some time"

Mulciber nodded slowly with understanding clutching nervously at his yearbook again.

"After school she gave birth to a little boy and put him up for adoption, he was born in September of fifty nine" Professor Lupin said slowly.

Mulciber opened and closed his mouth several times. "But…. My birthday isn't until-"

"She lied on the adoption papers about him, she asked for the date of birth to be altered and celebrated on another day, I'm not sure why I never asked her"

Avery swallowed audibly. "Then, where is she now?"

But Professor Lupin held up his hand and kept speaking. "Pretty much straight after that she fell pregnant again and prematurely gave birth to another little baby, another boy but she did not put him up for adoption"

Mulciber's eyes widened. "So…. She really is my mother?" his voice was almost at a whisper, his eyes wide.

Professor Lupin just stared at him anxiously. "I think we'd better perhaps have this conversation somewhere more appropriate…."

"I want to talk now, I want to know!" Mulciber protested. "Just tell me!"

Professor Lupin hesitated a moment before he swallowed. "You'll need to have some blood tests done to be sure but I am certain she's your mother…."

Mulciber stood breathing heavily and shakily with nerves. "When did she ask for the birthday to be celebrated?" he breathed.

"November the twelfth" Lupin replied.

Mulciber looked as though he were about to faint and Avery caught him in his arms as the boy shoved the yearbook back into his bag.

"Now I think it's time we continued this another day, come to my office tomorrow evening at around eight and we can have a proper conversation then and perhaps make some nice arrangements" Professor Lupin said gathering up his things and looking to the door as though anxious to leave them alone.

Avery guided Mulciber towards the door, the poor boy had obviously had enough for one day. "Thank you" he smiled to the man.

Professor Lupin smiled back gently.

"Professor?" Mulciber asked quietly. "Can I ask you…. Is my mother still alive?" his eyes were wide and childlike, Professor Lupin just couldn't say no to that face.

"Yes, your mother is still alive and well" he smiled gently.

Mulciber smiled back and nodded to the man in thanks before they left the classroom.

Mulciber was absolutely reeling when they got outside, they went downstairs and stood out in the courtyard for a few moments breathing deeply. The boy closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. The woman he'd been looking at in the picture for these past few days was actually his mother, his birth mother and she was still alive and well. She'd had another baby, another little boy, that meant he had a brother! Everything added up perfectly.

"Are you okay, gorgeous?" Avery asked quietly as he gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's soft cheek.

Mulciber smiled and nodded happily. "I'm just in shock…. I have a mother…. And she has my brother…."

"You seem really happy about this" Avery smiled gently.

"I am" Mulciber flashed him a grin. "I have blood relatives about today"

Avery suddenly gasped. "What if your brother is here at Hogwarts, if he was premature, even if he wasn't, he would still be in the same year as us!"

Mulciber's eyes widened. "Oh shit…. I've probably already met him as well…." He breathed. "But neither of us know, well, I assume he doesn't have a fucking clue about any of this because he's likely to have said something if he did even if his mum told him not to…."

"Your mum" Avery reminded him with a smile.

Mulciber laughed and started grinning excitedly. "I have a mother, a birth mother" he breathed.

When they gained enough composure to go into the Great Hall they were feeling quite excited for tomorrow.

"Where have you two been?" Regulus asked curiously.

"They stayed behind to talk to Professor Lupin" said Evan.

"What exactly do you keep stopping behind in lessons to talk about?" Severus frowned confusedly. "It's been every lesson with him so far"

Mulciber and Avery exchanged glances. "You remember that woman I told you about, the one in the yearbook I keep thinking is my mother?" Mulciber began.

"Yes…." Said Severus slowly.

"Well, turns out…. She is!" Mulciber flashed an excitable grin.

"Oh, what's her name?" Sirius asked eagerly. "That's really good!"

Mulciber nodded quickly. "Her name before marriage was Emma Winters"

Remus spat his drink out all over the table coughing and spluttering slightly.

"Everything okay?" Sirius frowned confusedly looking to the boy.

Remus mopped up his face trying not to choke on his juice as it burned the wrong way down the back of his throat. He nodded quickly as Regulus started patting him on the back trying to clear it. "I'm fine-" he managed out with a small cough.

"Do you get to meet her soon?" Severus asked curiously.

"I-I have no idea, I only know that she's alive, she used to be close with Professor Lupin especially in their last year of school" Mulciber said slowly. "She was pregnant with me then…. We think she asked my adoptive family to celebrate my birthday on a different day, the date she gave was November twelfth…. Which is my birthday, or at least it's supposed to be" Mulciber swallowed. "She had another baby after me" he went on with a smile. "A little boy who was born prematurely" he smiled gently.

"So you've got a brother out there somewhere?" Evan grinned excitedly. "Any idea who he is?"

Mulciber shook his head. "No, but we think he could well be at school with us right now!"

They all looked amongst each other curiously as though suspecting each other of being a relation.

The rest of lunch passed and everybody was quite happy, the afternoon lessons passed in a blur and Severus was feeling quite uncomfortable that evening.

"My back is aching" he breathed. "Rose is getting quite big now…."

"You're over eight months pregnant" Sirius chuckled. "Just a few more weeks, just over four left!"

Severus grinned and leaned back into his boyfriend's touch as they sat on the bed in their boxers and t-shirts. "I'm quite heavily pregnant now, aren't I?"

"Yes you are and you should try and settle down and stop getting up to do things" Sirius smiled warmly once again.

Today in particular and yesterday, Severus had been getting up when he was supposed to be resting and checking the baby things in the drawers making sure they're all neatly in order and giving things a quick clean.

"What you're doing is called nesting" Sirius smiled gently. "Happens closer to the birth when you feel the need to clean things and make things the way you want them for the baby, perfect in fact" he nodded.

Severus blushed a little bit and laughed. "I can't help it, instinct"

"I know" Sirius breathed.

"Guess what?" said Severus.

"What?"

"I'm starting to get really horny again" Severus whispered turning around to press those sensual kisses to the column of Sirius' slender through. Sirius groaned and lay back against the pillows allowing his lover to kiss him so tenderly.

"Mm do you want to do some stuff tonight?" Sirius grinned as Severus' fingers slid up his supple thigh.

"Yes, I want to finger you" Severus purred playfully.

Sirius let out a small, naughty laugh. "Please do" he breathed.

Within minutes, Sirius' underwear was tossed aside, Severus' fingers were coated thickly in lubricant and buried inside his tight arse.

Sirius groaned arching into his lover's touch, there was nothing better than a nice pair of slender fingers up your bum…. Except maybe a nice thick cock….

Tuesday morning arrived and Severus woke to warm, wet kisses being pressed all over the back of his neck.

"Hey sexy" Sirius purred his fingers wandering up Severus' pale thigh. "You're looking hot this morning"

Severus chuckled and leaned back into his boyfriend's arms. "Thank you" he breathed. "You're looking as hot as ever as you do every morning" he spoke softly.

"You were really naughty last night" Sirius continued to purr. "Oh Sirius" he panted softly. "Touch me more…." His voice was high and sexual.

Severus found himself blushing madly and playfully reached behind and batted his boyfriend on the bum. "Say's the guy who was _begging _me to put that vibrator up your arse" he chuckled softly.

Now it was Sirius' turn to blush. "The vibrations…. They were incredible…." He breathed entangling their legs under the covers.

"Mm, nicely pleasured prostate then?" Severus smirked playfully.

"Nicely pleasured indeed" Sirius chuckled.

"Why can't we stay in bed all day long and have sex like a pair of horny bunnies?" Severus pouted sadly.

"Because we've got lessons to go to" Sirius sighed. "But I'd rather shag all day to be honest"

Severus groaned softly. "Maybe we can have a tiny little bit of fun before we go to lessons then" he purred.

Sirius grinned. "Already on it, Sev" he chuckled playfully.

….

"Are you okay?" Regulus frowned looking to Remus that morning as the boy buttoned his school shirt wrong for the third time. "Come here, let me help you" he said moving over to help the boy.

"Sorry, I'm fine" Remus smiled gently but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"You know if something's wrong or bothering you then you can talk to me, right? Soon I'll be your husband" Regulus breathed. As soon as he'd finished with the shirt, Remus pulled him tightly into his arms.

"I know and I love you so much" Remus whispered.

"Remus, you're scaring me" Regulus whispered clutching hold of the boy very tightly.

Remus just smiled. "It's nothing about you, I swear" he breathed.

"Then what's bothering you? Please tell me…." Regulus frowned worriedly.

Remus hesitated a moment. "Well it's about what Mulciber said yesterday lunch time" he began.

"About his parents?" Regulus blinked confusedly unsure of why this would be upsetting Remus so much.

"Yeah, I think I'm being a complete idiot here but the name he gave was the same as my mums name before she got married" Remus said quietly.

Regulus swallowed. "It wouldn't be possible though, you're thinking about it too much we don't know any of the dates of this woman if even if it's the same person, there could be hundreds of people with that name" he smiled gently.

"I know you're right but it freaked me out a little bit" Remus chuckled.

"I get why" Regulus smiled. "Besides, your parents would have told you, wouldn't they?"

"Well, yes" Remus grinned. "I suppose you're right actually!"

They headed down to breakfast in a much better mood….

They sat down at the table acting like their normal selves cuddling, canoodling and even feeding each other strawberries.

After breakfast they headed off to lessons quite happily.

When the lesson break arrived, Severus was feeling very tired already. "I need some rest" he breathed sitting himself down relatively comfortably on a bench. "My back is exhausted"

"Tomorrow you're only going to get more pregnant" Sirius chuckled. "Thirty three weeks" he breathed.

"I know" Severus flashed him a grin. "It's both good and not so good"

"You're telling me" Sirius chuckled softly.

"I love you" Severus smiled.

"I love you too, babe" Sirius grinned pulling the boy in for a kiss.

"Ew, you'd think they'd have some decency wouldn't you?" Lily's shrill, irritating voice rang through the air.

Severus felt Sirius tense a little under his lips but he would his fingers through Sirius' to let him know everything was okay and keep their kiss locked tightly.

"People like that have no respect for themselves" she said loudly once again. It was obvious she was just trying to provoke them….

"It's a disgrace!"

"No" Sirius whispered against Severus' lips. "The only disgrace here is the fact she hasn't been shipped off to the loony bin along with James"

Severus laughed against his lips breaking the kiss and then draped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders lovingly.

"I can't believe the Wizarding world is so tolerant of this twisted behaviour" she spat venomously.

"Neither can I" Regulus jumped in pulling Remus forward into his arms and squeezing his bottom. "I thought they locked people like you up, that's what they did to your little boyfriend wasn't it? Oh wait, he's not your boyfriend" Regulus laughed. "You're just his little lapdog, a mole he's using at school so he can find out all the hot gossip about our little group" he grinned nastily.

Everybody including Remus looked extremely impressed by Regulus' behaviour.

Lily looked very taken aback. "Be quiet, little boy!"

Regulus just laughed. "Why don't you be quiet yourself? Little whore…."

Lily looked like she was about to punch Regulus but it was time to go in, so instead they made their way back to lessons feeling extremely pleased with themselves, Regulus and Remus in particular….

The rest of the morning lessons passed and Severus kept massaging his ribs.

"Feet again?" Sirius asked softly when they were sitting in Transfiguration later that afternoon.

Severus groaned and nodded. "I hope she moves down a little bit soon"

"Do you want to relax on your pillow when we get back to the dorm later? Have a foot rub with some nice oil and do some pregnancy exercises?" Sirius offered gently massaging Severus' lower back.

"Sounds perfect, can we have snacks too?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius laughed, grinned and then nodded. "Anything for you, gorgeous" he breathed.

Severus found himself flushing just a tiny bit once again. Pink.

During the lesson, Mulciber and Avery kept looking nervously to one another and then to the teacher whom wasn't behaving any differently to how he was normally. As a normal teacher that was.

"Why does he know my mother so well?" Mulciber asked curiously. "What did she do to hurt him? Do you think maybe she wasn't a very nice person?"

Avery frowned. "No, not at all really, the teachers seemed to think she was nice"

"That's true" Mulciber sighed softly.

"Hey, are you guys talking about your mum again?" Evan asked curiously turning around to face them and resting his work on their table so it actually just looked like he was enlisting their help for something.

"Yeah, we're trying to piece this puzzle together" said Avery. "And I think we are getting somewhere but it's still a challenge"

"I'd never have been able to do this without you" Mulciber smiled warmly to him. "Your help and support means everything to me, it's really helped with pretty much everything"

Avery smiled and gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll work it all out, we'll figure out who they are and just what the fuck is going on"

"If my mum is alive maybe I can meet her" Mulciber mused. "That'd be really nice"

"So you've got a name, the fact she's alive and some interesting facts about her" said Evan. "Sounds pretty tough if you ask me but not impossible, if you need my help for anything then please just ask"

"There isn't much you can do at the moment just be supportive, I think we might get somewhere else tonight" Mulciber said slowly.

"Quite possibly and hopefully so" Avery smiled back.

The lesson passed and as they were leaving, Mulciber smiled to the teacher.

"Eight o'clock tonight, boys" he commented with a nod as they walked past.

"We'll be there" said Avery.

When the boys went to dinner they sat, Severus practically having a feast.

"You're definitely going to make yourself puke" Evan commented watching Severus piecing himself together an enormous subway sandwich with lettuce, cucumber, chicken slices, ham, pickled onions, chips, cranberry sauce, crispy bacon slices, stew and a little bit of curry sauce.

Sirius laughed. "Your body is much different when pregnant" he explained.

"Tell me about it" Severus laughed.

After dinner they headed back to the common room, Sirius and Severus lounged on the sofa watching Evan play fighting on the floor with Wilkes, it was surprisingly entertaining.

"Oi, Regulus!" said Evan raising his arms in triumph when he pinned his friend to the ground for all of five winning, mad seconds. "You, me, fight, now" he said pointing to the floor.

Regulus chuckled, pecked Remus on the cheek and got up.

They knelt facing one another on the rug in front of the fire waiting.

"Three, two, one…. GO!" Rabastan waved them down.

In a split second before anyone realised, Regulus had Evan pinned down onto the floor, the boy was trapped completely unable to move.

"Four…. FIVE!" Rabastan called. "Black wins!"

Regulus grinned, got up releasing Evan and held out a hand yanking him very swiftly on his feet. Evan was quite a strong boy and looked very surprised at Regulus' physical strength.

"Someone's been working out" he commented.

Regulus just laughed. "Not quite…. Remus is just the same"

They all glanced to Remus and back knowing exactly what they meant. Regulus had never been that physically powerful before he had changed into a Werewolf.

"Why don't you two fight?" Evan smirked nodding to Remus. "Wolf against wolf and see who comes out the alpha male"

Remus and Regulus blushed and looked to one another.

"I can't hurt him…." Remus said slowly.

"I don't want to hurt Remus either" Regulus said slowly moving to climb into his boyfriend's lap draping his arms around his neck.

"Besides I think we'd be here for quite a while, Werewolves don't tire as easily nor do they give up or forfeit" Remus explained.

"Fair enough" Mulciber laughed as he checked the time on his pocket watch. "Listen, we're off to do something, we'll see you guys later on when we get back if you're still up"

"Laters" Evan waved as they got up and made their way out of the common room hand in hand.

The whole journey to the teacher's quarters was a nerve wracking one. Mulciber was trembling slightly when they finally arrived.

"Are you going to be okay?" Avery asked quietly as they stopped outside their teacher's door. "Because if you're not ready we can always explain to the Professor or just turn back now…."

"No" said Mulciber slowly. "I'm ready" his voice came out light, shaky and breathy.

Avery swallowed and nodded slowly before he turned to the door knocking on it loudly.

There was a moment's pause before their teacher's footsteps could be heard and the sound of the door being unlocked followed by his face appearing looking rather anxious from behind the door. "Good evening" he said pleasantly. "Come in" he held the door open for them. The boys passed through into their teacher's sleeping quarters as he shut the door behind them and walked them over to the cosy little siting area.

"I apologise for my behaviour the other day" he said as the man sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the two boys. "I didn't mean to offend either of you" his eyes flickered between them.

"Don't worry, Professor" Mulciber said slowly as he sat wringing his hands with nerves, the yearbook he placed down on the floor at the leg of his chair in case they needed it again, Mr Lupin's gaze followed it the whole way down in slow motion.

"Would either of you like something to drink? I can make tea" the man offered gesturing to the boiling kettle of water by the fire and the spare, clean cups.

"Yes please" they nodded and watched as he poured them all and made the fresh drinks before they sat sipping them in silence.

"You might be able to tell that I don't spend many nights here" Professor Lupin said slowly. "I normally go home to my own house as I have…. Other responsibilities"

"Are you married?" Avery asked curiously.

"Yes" said Mr Lupin. "To Remus' mother, you might have seen her at the train station"

They both nodded.

"This job is much more pleasant than working for the Ministry, you know, if either of you are thinking about a career in that place you might want to be absolutely certain it's what you want, the job itself is alright but the people that work there are money hungry" he went on and the boys knew it was because he was nervous and hoping someone else would bring up the subject.

They smiled to him gently.

There was a short silence.

"Professor, what else do you know about my mother?" Mulciber asked finally.

Professor Lupin looked up. "That really does depend on what you want to know, Nathaniel…."

Mulciber glanced to his boyfriend then into the fire. "I just want to know who she is and why she gave me away…." He breathed sadly.

Professor Lupin was silent for a few moments. "Your mother was a lovely woman, very sweet, funny and talented, a bright witch, lovely face and an incredible personality, she was kind, compassionate and sweet to everyone no matter what they did, you couldn't fault her…." He began.

"Then why did she abandon me like that?" Mulciber's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "If she was so incredible why did she do that to me?"

"You have to understand that it was wasn't as straight forward as that" the man said calmly. "People do things for all sorts of reasons…."

"Then what was the reason?"

Professor Lupin opened and closed his mouth several times. "We'll get onto that in a bit, there's other stuff I want to tell you about first"

Mulciber swallowed and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, please continue"

Avery reached over and grasped his hand very gently, they sat together so closely supporting one another, this was an incredibly hard thing to come to terms with and deal with but they could handle it, they needed each other to get through this and even though it wasn't technically his family, it was still hard on Avery seeing his boyfriend go through with this and keeping up the support and patience during this difficult time….

"Your mother and I were inseparable at school, we spent all day every day together and we'd even sneak into my bed at night seeing as I couldn't actually go into the girls dormitory without being subjected to an embarrassing slide of shame many other males were subjected to in front of the girls they loved" he chuckled softly at the memory. "It wasn't long after the new year of fifty nine that she knew she was pregnant, she told me about it straight away and we planned to keep the baby but-"

Mulciber's jaw dropped. "You mean…."

Professor Lupin rested his cup and saucer down on the table beside him before he got up and went over to the boy kneeling down in front of him, he took Mulciber's hands looking him straight in the eye. "I'm your father…." He breathed.

Mulciber's eyes widened dramatically. "H-how can you be sure?" he breathed staring into the man's face.

"Seventeen years ago Emma Winters and I gave away a baby boy in September of fifty nine, your mother asked specifically for him to be given the birth date of November twelfth just like her own mothers, at the time your mother was frightened, she was in school and when you were born she'd just left and she wasn't right, she was terrified she wouldn't be able to cope with raising you, she faced so many struggles and for a long time she lead me to believe we were keeping you, when she told me she wanted to give you up for adoption it hurt me and we almost separated entirely for a few months then we were back together and fine close to your birth" he explained. "When you were born we looked after you in the hospital for a few days, we cared for you nicely but your mother was at her wits end and she felt forced to give you away, we were teenagers, we had little money and we were at a time in our lives we thought we could conquer the universe, that sadly never happened and we handed you over to the adoption agency, we explained we wanted a loving family to take care of you and spoil you and to conform to the wishes on our papers" he went on.

"Wishes?" Mulciber frowned slightly.

Mr Lupin hesitated for a moment. "Your date of birth was the first one, the second was that we were notified when you were adopted and that you went to a good home and the last one was the most awkward and sometimes I wish we had never have asked for it…." The man said with a soft sigh shaking his head with disapproval. "We were stupid…."

"What was it?" Mulciber asked swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat.

"We told the agency that we specifically wanted you to go to a Pureblood family that would raise you with strong values, they would be wealthy, they could give you everything we couldn't, they could spoil you rotten…." Mr Lupin said slowly.

Mulciber's eyes widened in horror "You mean I'm not…." He couldn't even utter the words.

Professor Lupin smiled sympathetically. "You're half-blood"

A sudden wave of nausea crashed over him and he looked away his breathing getting heavier. He literally felt Avery shrink away from him in horror and he felt his heart break in two.

"W-what happened to my mother?" he breathed his eyes wide with terror.

Professor Lupin paused a moment and it seemed to create dramatic effect with the boys. "I married her" he said quietly.

Mulciber gasped very loudly. "So you're still with her?"

Lupin nodded slowly looking worriedly into his son's face. "We've been married over seventeen years now"

Mulciber's eyes widened again. "Remus…." He breathed.

Mr Lupin nodded slowly with a smile. "Is your full-blooded brother" he said quietly.

Mulciber's mouth parted with shock and he stared down at his lap for a few moments. This was so surreal and shocking, it was devastating in fact. He'd not only met his birth father, the man that helped to make him but found out he was married to his mother, Mulciber was only a half and Remus was his full brother. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected anything like this….

"Would you like to meet your mother?" Professor Lupin asked quietly after that long, awkward pause.

Mulciber looked up into his father's face in utter shock. "M-meet her?" he breathed.

"I can take you on Saturday morning and you can meet her, talk to her and spend some time with her" he smiled gently.

Mulciber paused for a moment before he swallowed and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes please" he breathed. "I-I want to meet my mum"

Professor Lupin smiled to him gently. "Then I'll take you on Saturday to meet her, anybody else that wants to come and support you can" he glanced to Avery whom was staring down at his lap refusing to even look up at either of them.

"Thank you" Mulciber breathed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Does Remus know he might have a brother out there somewhere? Did you ever tell him about what happened?" Mulciber asked very curiously.

"No, we didn't" Professor Lupin spoke very slowly. "We didn't want to stress him out too much, I expect you know about his…. Condition…."

They both nodded.

"We were struggling to come to terms with it, we did everything we could to try and cure him but nothing what so ever make any difference, even a tiny bit, he was just the same"

"But you let him change Regulus!" Mulciber argued.

"Remus changed Regulus out of love, Regulus chose that path for himself, we did not choose it for Remus and he did not choose it himself, he loves Regulus more than anything in the world you'd have to be blind not to notice how much they adore one another and he's my son I would do anything to make him happy and protect him and changing Regulus allows him to marry him without any hassle or people saying that Regulus is disgusting for committing himself to a Werewolf because he is one himself" Mr Lupin explained. "If they're sure and happy that's what they want then my wife and I will respect their wishes"

"But you didn't do the same for me…." Mulciber said quietly. "You didn't protect me or do anything for me, you gave me away and threw me aside and never gave me the same treatment as you gave him!" he argued.

"We can talk about this properly on Saturday…." Mr Lupin said.

"But-"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Remus" he said again.

"Why?" Mulciber blinked confusedly, his temper beginning to rise. "Doesn't he have a right to know he has a brother?!"

"Yes he does but I feel it's a group job to tell him that, I think we should all tell him together on Saturday" Mr Lupin said again.

"But I want proof he'd my full brother!" Mulciber argued. "I want tests, I won't believe any of this until they're done!"

"That's understandable and very sensible" said Professor Lupin. "

"I can't be a half-blood!" Mulciber argued. "I just can't!"

Mr Lupin sighed softly. "Would you like to go to the nurse right now? Fetch Remus and we will have some blood tests done right now"

Mulciber swallowed and jumped to his feet. "Let's go" he said quickly. "What should I tell him?"

"Don't tell him anything" said Avery. "I'll go and fetch him for you" he smiled gently.

Mulciber looked into his face and smiled reaching over and giving the boy's hand a gentle, loving squeeze. "Thank you"

"No problem" Avery said quietly leaning over and brushing his lips against his boyfriend's cheek.

Sometimes deep inside Mulciber was touched and this time it wasn't his prostate, Avery still cared and apparently still wanted to be with his despite everything. He would of course have to speak to the boy about this later on to be absolutely certain but he knew Avery was definitely his.

They all got up and left the warm living quarters, Avery leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips before he turned and hurried down the stairs towards the dungeons. Mulciber stood with the man who claimed to be his father awkwardly.

"Let's go and wait outside the hospital wing" he said.

Mulciber nodded, struggling to look at the teacher before they turned and made their way there in silence….

Down in the dungeons….

Avery didn't even knock as he went charging straight into the younger boy's dormitory.

"Hey!" Wilkes jumped yanking his nightshirt over his head. "You could have at least knocked!"

Avery ignored him and stuck his head through the curtain where Remus and Regulus were kissing and grinning playfully.

When he yanked back the curtain they gasped their lips pulling apart with a wet sound.

"Excuse you!" Regulus frowned.

"Remus, we need you to come to the hospital wing straight away" Avery said without any hesitation in his voice what so ever.

Remus blinked. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Just put some clothes on and do it" Avery said quickly.

Remus stared.

Avery began gesturing wildly to him to get up. "Regulus can come too if he wants"

Regulus and Remus both got out of bed changing into some casual clothes before they hurried out of the dormitory following Avery swiftly along the corridor.

"What's going on?" Severus asked looking out of their door with Sirius and Evan, apparently really confused by whatever was going on.

"Tell you about it later" Avery said bluntly as he practically dragged the two boys down the stairs, through the common room and into the corridor.

By the time they reached the hospital wing they spotted Mulciber and Professor Lupin standing there looking very awkward and anxious.

"Dad?" Remus blinked confusedly. "Why were we dragged out of bed for this?"

"You weren't sleeping though" Avery smirked trying to lighten the awkward tension in the air.

Mulciber averted his eyes nervously staring at his boyfriend whom went over and took his hand stroking the back of it affectionately.

"Remus" Professor Lupin said slowly. Remus looked up into his dads face in fear. "Nathaniel and I have just been having a conversation and…." He looked to the Slytherin to speak.

Mulciber chewed nervously on his bottom lip for a moment before he approached Remus and said. "We think you might be my brother…."

Remus' lovely blue eyes widened dramatically, his lips parted and that sharp intake of breath could be heard by all. "W-what?" he breathed softly. "No, that's not possible, we're the same age!" his voice rose in panic. He looked helplessly to his dad whom was staring at him, a worried, sympathetic look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together tightly. "Dad?"

John nodded slowly looking straight into Remus' eyes.

Remus looked back to Mulciber and then to his dad again. "How?" he breathed.

"We'll talk about this later, we have to be absolutely sure so we're here to have some blood tests done" John explained.

"Blood tests?" Remus cried leaping back. "I hate those…."

"Do you want to know if he really is your brother or not?" John blinked.

Remus hesitated and nodded slowly before he turned to look helplessly at Regulus whom was apparently equally as surprised. "Reg?"

"I'll be there for you, you know I will" the younger boy smiled warmly taking Remus' hand and squeezing it tightly.

Remus smiled and nodded, he felt shocked, devastated even. How was this possible? Their birthday's couldn't possibly match…. Mulciber was pure! Wasn't he?

They made their way into the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was busy making over some of the spare beds.

"Hello Poppy, Remus is here now" Professor Lupin said quietly as they all edged their way nervously into the room.

She looked up and smiled gently to the boy, Remus hated it when people did this it made him feel like a child, like all the adults pitied him. He smiled back though just to be pleasant, Remus was never, ever rude to people no matter who they were or what they did to him….

She moved over to one of the beds, spelled her hands clean and unlocked one of the drawers in the table. They watched her take out a tray of items and snap on some clean latex gloves. "Professor" she smiled gently.

Professor Lupin moved over to sit down and Remus turned away watching her drawing the blood out.

"Squeamish?" Avery smirked.

Remus gave a small whimper. "I hate needles and I have having blood taken it hurts and it makes me feel weak"

When the blood was taken from Mulciber, Remus refused to open his eyes when it was his turn.

After the nurse had cleaned up and taken out some fresh things, he felt her clean it, belt it and Regulus wrapped his arms tightly around the boy kissing him softly and whispering to him that everything would be fine as Remus whimpered when he felt the needle go in and the slight vibration of blood being drawn. Soon enough it was all over.

"I'll take these back and analyse them" she nodded carefully carrying the three marked trays.

They sat in silence, Remus hanging tightly onto Regulus in shock. Mr Lupin stood rigid by the opposite bed in which Mulciber and Avery were sitting on their hands clutched tightly together as they waited anxiously for their results.

Down in the dungeons….

"I'm scared" said Severus. "What do you think is going on?"

"Dunno" said Sirius hugging him gently, Severus was so much more emotional with his pregnancy hormones now surging through his system. "Has to be something to do with Mulciber though, he wasn't with them and he went out with Avery earlier on for something"

"Wow" Evan said jumping onto the end of their bed with them. "I'll be shits gone down, you don't think he's hurt, do you?"

Severus shrugged a little. "Hope not, if he were then why would Avery call specifically for Remus and Regulus and not one of us or a teacher?"

"Maybe it's something to do with the Werewolf thing" said Evan.

"Most probably" Sirius nodded in his own agreement.

Back in the hospital wing….

It was quite some time before the nurse reappeared looking tidy and calm. Everybody was obviously feeling very differently.

Regulus looked worried and scared, scared for Remus and for what this meant. How could anyone just spring this on him like this? It was rash and they obviously hadn't thought very much into this. Soon he would marry into the family so this affected him too, whatever it was that was going to happen….

Avery was sitting holding his boyfriend, the poor boy had been pulled apart all over the place emotionally finding out who his dad was, who his mother was and still is, that he has a brother, is he really related to them or is this just one massive punch in the face?

Professor Lupin stood staring into space, he knew there was a risk when he took this job that he'd run into his son and that was partly why he wanted to take it, to give that opportunity a try. There was so much more to this than anything they'd said in quite a while and it was frightening really, for all of them. This result could potentially change their lives forever and nobody could possibly know how to react to news like this it just wasn't done….

Remus sat hugging Regulus tightly, his whole world could be shattered. Had he really been living a lie? Why hadn't his parents told him sooner? How the fuck was this even possible if they were the same age?! Why did they give Mulciber away and keep him? Millions of questions flashed through the boy's head like twinkling Christmas lights.

Mulciber was sitting feeling like he was being struck by lightning repeatedly and each bolt carried a different emotion. He was angry with the teacher for not telling him sooner, for confusing and upsetting him, he was sad that this result might be false and everything they'd gone through tonight and so far would be in vain, hurt by the people around him he thought he knew and for the life he never really had, he'd been living a lie quite literally for the past seventeen years! Happy that finally things might start to make sense, confused about how he was supposed to feel on this matter and worried how things would work out….

"I have your results" the nurse said simply moving over to them.

Everybody straightened up and looked to her anxiously.

"Nathaniel is the biological child of Professor Lupin and the bloods match those perfectly of a full brother from Remus" she explained. "He is your child" she looked to the teacher. "He is your full brother" she smiled to Remus.

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Mulciber began shaking quite badly unsure of how to react. He'd found part of his little family, he had a father and a younger brother, his mother was the only one left to meet, did they have other relatives? Now he was extremely curious to learn more and see what he could find out. He felt completely overwhelmed by this revelation, he'd never expected to go this far tonight but this also meant that he truly was a half-blood….

Mr Lupin took several deep breaths looking to the boy in a way he'd never looked to him before.

Avery swallowed and let out an enormous sigh of relief, this was good news, this was something and Mulciber was finally going to be reunited with his birth family.

Regulus didn't know how to react, he sat there staring around at everyone with his lips parted in shock.

Remus was trembling, it took him a few moments to calm down before he hopped off of the bed gazing at Mulciber with a nervous look in his eyes, his blonde eyebrows furrowed. Slowly he stretched out his arms opening them enough to offer an embrace to the other boy.

Mr Lupin stared at his son in surprise, Regulus watched curiously and Avery just stared.

Mulciber stared at Remus for a moment hesitating before he hopped off of the bed, tears trickling down his cheeks. He gave a hard sniff and allowed Remus to embrace him tightly feeling Remus' lips brush over his cheek.

John nodded his thanks to the nurse whom smiled and walked away leaving them to their privacy and obviously very intimate moment. He had always wondered how mild-mannered Remus would react to something like this, to know he wasn't technically an only child even though he'd been raised one for all of his life, he felt proud of the younger boy to know he was willing to accept his brother into his life like that so kindly.

Regulus was smiling, this was a shock but he knew it was for the best. He would have a brother-in-law in a few months, a new family member and he understood that this probably meant quite a lot to someone like Remus who was very family orientated.

Avery was watching the heartfelt scene knowing how emotionally draining this was for his boyfriend, he'd finally found his family, he'd gotten what he wanted after working hard and thinking very deeply about this subject. They'd done it and although he knew this wasn't the end of it, he knew how much of a weight had just been lifted for Mulciber.

When Mulciber was ready to pull apart, Remus hung on tighter crying softly into the boy making the other three males laugh, even Mulciber gave a small chuckle over it and relaxed once again.

When the time did finally come for Remus to let go, he pulled back sniffling and gazing into his brother's handsome face. "I-I can't believe it….." he said quietly and in a very soft voice. "I have a brother…."

Regulus reached out gently rubbing his lover's back supportively just letting him know he was still there.

"I have a birth family" Mulciber smiled warmly. "But how-"

"We're going to the house on Saturday to let you meet your mother" John explained once again. "Remus is welcome to come too and so are Regulus and William"

They all exchanged looks and nodded quickly with excitement.

"Everything else will be explained then" he said slowly.

They all nodded slowly with understanding, Remus and Mulciber were still crying a little bit as they looked to one another. It was all shock, shock and the overwhelming emotions they felt, neither were expecting this tonight, Remus in particular he had no clue this was going on.

They all remained there in silence for quite some time, the feel in the air was crackling with electricity nobody really knew much about, it was wonderful but exciting but so terrifying at the same time.

"It's getting late now" John said slowly after quite a long time. "I think it's time we all headed to bed"

Remus sniffed and nodded, Regulus hopped down from the bed behind him taking his hand gently, Avery mimicked it on the opposite side with Mulciber.

They turned and left the hospital wing, Remus unable to take his eyes from Mulciber and completely refusing to look at his father right now. Why the hell had this all been kept a secret for so damn long? How the hell was this fair on anyone?

When they reached the dungeons, Mulciber and Remus smiled gently to one another before they made their way into their own rooms.

Severus, Sirius and Evan looked to them anxiously as they passed in silence into the bathroom, washed, brushed their teeth and otherwise prepared themselves before going back into the dormitory, getting changed and slipping into bed pulling the curtains closed around them without a single word.

Slowly they heard the other's retreating to their own beds and the wall torches turning dim as everyone settled down for sleep.

"Avery" Mulciber whispered cuddling closer to the boy. "Just to be clear, you do still want to be with me even though I'm filth, right?"

"You are not filth" Avery breathed gently caressing the side of Mulciber's face. "Yes I want to be with you still, you deserve love and you're still the same person to me" he whispered.

Mulciber's smile was bright enough to light the entire room. "I feel emotionally so drained right now…."

"I think you should just go to sleep and you'll feel better about this in the morning" Avery smiled warmly. "I'm tired too"

Mulciber smiled and nodded.

Avery leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I love you" he whispered looking straight into those pale greyish blue eyes.

"I love you too, so fucking much" Mulciber whispered back.

Avery smiled warmly and cuddled into his boyfriend holding him close and watching him drift off to sleep….

"What do you think happened?" Severus whispered to Sirius.

"No idea but they looked devastated" Sirius breathed.

Severus frowned. "We'll find out tomorrow, I'm sure of it"

Sirius nodded and smiled kissing the boy lightly on the lips. "Tomorrow you reach another week of your pregnancy" he chuckled softly.

Severus grinned. "Can't wait"

"Neither can I"

….

"Come here" Regulus smiled as he slipped in under the warm bed covers pulling Remus into his warm, caring, strong arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"I am so shocked" Remus breathed.

"I know you are and we'll find out more soon" Regulus smiled gently.

"Why didn't my parents tell me?" he asked shaking his head and biting his bottom lip. "How could they keep something like this a secret for all of these years? How did this happen, how, what, why?"

"Shh" Regulus breathed trying to soothe the boy, Remus had a big emotional upheaval tonight and needed to rest on it to think rationally and properly tomorrow. "Let's sleep now" he whispered. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Remus smiled kissing the boy tenderly on the lips. "Thanks for being here for me"

"Don't thank me, just kiss me again" Regulus chuckled softly.

With a grin, Remus leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips before they settled down to sleep.

They had a feeling that tomorrow would be a VERY big day….

….


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Severus woke feeling rather better than he had done the previous couple of days. He stretched out under the covers like a cat and smiled turning over to cuddle up into his boyfriend's chest.

"Morning, Sev" Sirius breathed without opening his eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Severus chuckled softly. "And good morning to thirty three weeks" he breathed.

Sirius' eyes fluttered open and he smiled excitedly. "Shall we have a quick read of your book before we go to breakfast?"

Severus nodded and rolled over picking it up with some amount of effort with his now increasing weight. He turned back over and flipped to the correct page holding it open for Sirius to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week thirty three of your lovely pregnancy, you're probably feeling eager for the birth to arrive soon by now yet at the same time you don't want it to end. Well don't worry, anxiety at this point is perfectly normal just try to make sure you're sleeping will and you listen to your body and everything will be okay" _

"_The baby now measures eighteen inches in length and weighs around five and a half pounds" _ Sirius went on. _"Did you know that your uterus will be up to your ribs now and that your baby has been pushing your organs out of the way to make more room, soon the baby will even move your heart so he or she can make more room for themselves" _

Severus' dark eyes widened. "I'd really rather not know about that" he chuckled nervously.

"_Baby is entering the final stages of development quite literally just adding the finishing touches and will continue to gain more weight up until the birth" _ Sirius finished with a warm smile.

Severus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, Sirius reached backwards and dropped the book onto the table behind him so he could wrap his arms around Severus and kiss him softly.

When they pulled apart, Severus settled into Sirius' chest with a happy sigh. They remained that way for a good few minutes until it really was time to get up.

They slipped out of bed and began dressing, both Severus and Sirius shooting glances towards Mulciber and Avery's bed then back to one another.

"They're not up yet" Evan commented as he came out of the bathroom looking very fresh but still in his night clothes.

They all got ready and waited.

"I'll see if they're getting up" said Sirius moving over to the bed and brushing the curtain aside gently. "Guys?"

Avery was lying on his side, fully awake and gently stroking his fingers through Mulciber's dirty blonde hair. "We'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes" Avery said quietly.

"Is he alright?" Sirius frowned nodding to Mulciber who looked very pale.

"Yes" Avery shot him a gentle smile. "See you in a bit"

Sirius nodded and closed the curtain heading back over to the other two. "We'll meet them down there" he said finally. "Mulciber's still asleep, he doesn't look all that well if I'm honest"

Severus frowned with concern. "If they don't want us to wait…."

The three boys left the dormitory heading down to get something to eat, the events from last night still fresh in their minds….

Behind the closed bed curtains, Avery continued to stroke his boyfriend's silky hair. That poor boy had been through a lot and had even been up through most of the night sobbing and finding sleep nearly impossible.

_Avery woke at around two in the morning to a soft sobbing sound, the bed was shaking a little and he blinked himself awake. Avery sighed, Mulciber lay with his back to him, curled up in a ball with the covers drawn right around him crying quietly. With a gentle smile, Avery pulled the boy into his arms cuddling him softly and kissing the back of his neck. _

"_I'm sorry if I woke you…." Mulciber breathed. _

"_Nonsense" Avery whispered back. "It's fine" _

_The boy gave a loud sniffle and turned over into Avery's arms. "I just feel really depressed and scared…." _

"_Why?" Avery frowned his voice light and gentle. _

"_Because I'm only a filthy half now, I always thought I was pure and special but now I'm nothing more than common dirt, only one step away from being a Mudblood" Mulciber choked out. _

"_No, don't say that" Avery breathed. _

"_Why? It's what everyone else will think of me!"_

"_No it isn't" _

"_Look at me, I'm in Slytherin, everybody thinks I'm pure and as soon as they find out that Remus is my brother they will know instantly that I'm not pure" Mulciber's voice was small and frightened. This actually disturbed Avery to see him this way. _

"_To me you'll always be pure" Avery smiled warmly. "Who gives a crap what these other people have to say? They don't mean anything, they're worthless to you, you're better than them and besides the people that truly care about you will always love you and be your friends" _

_Mulciber smiled back gently. "But you're with me and I'm half…." _

"_Do you want me to break up with you or something?" Avery frowned with concern. _

"_NO!" _

"_I'm not going to so stop thinking like that" Avery smiled gently leaning in for a wet kiss. "I understand you're shocked, frightened and vulnerable. "Look at Sirius, he's with Severus who is a half and fuck, look at Regulus! He's one of the very purest with an ancient, strict family and he's not only with a half-blood but he became a Werewolf to be with him!" _

_Mulciber smiled gently. "I suppose you're right…." _

"_I know it's hard right now but it isn't the end of the world and things will get better" Avery smiled gently. "Just try to sleep or at least get some rest and you might feel a bit better in the morning" _

"_Thank you" Mulciber breathed leaning in for a soft kiss. _

Avery was very concerned, he couldn't hide that, he was nervous and frightened for his boyfriend. Mulciber wasn't dealing with this very well but it had only been a few hours he needed some time.

"Avery?" Mulciber's voice brought him back from his long train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready to get up now" the boy said quietly.

"Okay" Avery smiled.

They got up, washed, dressed and headed down to the Great Hall hand in hand. Avery knew Mulciber still wasn't feeling right and when he arrived they were still fairly early and dropped into their usual seats at the Slytherin table shooting everyone small smiles.

People smiled back but they looked at Mulciber knowing full well that the boy had obviously been up crying half the night. Whatever was wrong it probably wouldn't be right for them to pry and ask questions when he obviously wasn't comfortable with answering such things right now.

"Guys, Severus turns thirty three weeks pregnant today" Sirius grinned breaking that awkward silence.

"Getting big now, Snape" Wilkes grinned.

"Don't remind me, I weigh a ton" Severus laughed lightly resting a hand on his growing baby bump. "It's strange being so close to the end of this pregnancy"

"Still a few weeks to go yet though" Sirius grinned. "Only about four!"

A few moments later after the excitable twittering had died down, Remus and Regulus appeared but unlikely Mulciber, Remus did look a little sleepy but he was beaming and positively glowing as he sat down beside the boy flashing him a warm smile.

Regulus shot them knowing looks.

Mulciber smiled back feeling somewhat anxious as he looked into Remus' face. There was more resemblance in them than he'd originally thought. Remus' eyebrows were his own although his hair was a darker shade of blonde whilst Remus' was much brighter, Remus had very blue eyes, Mulciber's were a blue-ish grey but they were the same shape as Remus' just a little smaller, their cheeks were exactly the same, rounded and a little high, Mulciber's face was slightly sharper and traditionally handsome whereas Remus' was rounder and cuter with an air of innocence about him. Mulciber briefly wondered if he started smiling more and holding his features softer then he might look even more like Remus. Mulciber was taller and a tiny bit broader but their shape was similar, when Remus smiled to him again Mulciber could see some of himself in there and he smiled back once again.

"Guys" Remus said catching everybody's attention as the boy continued to stare into his face. "We have something we need to tell you…."

"Oh god, he's pregnant" Evan jumped in.

"No! I'm not pregnant, I was talking about Nathaniel and I…." Remus went on.

Now everybody was staring curiously. Regulus was grinning and Avery swallowed anxiously his dark eyebrows furrowed dramatically.

"What is it?" Wilkes blinked confusedly.

There was a pause.

"Well, last night we found out that…." Remus was beaming with delight. "He's my brother!" he grinned throwing his arms around Mulciber.

Everybody stared, shocked and confused.

"What did you just say?" Evan frowned slightly leaning in unsure of what he'd actually heard the Gryffindor say.

"He's my brother!" Remus grinned again. "Last night, we found out, my- OUR- dad told us about it, he told us pretty much everything then we had some blood tests done by Madame Pomfrey and….. HE'S MY BROTHER!" he grinned positively squeezing the life out of the boy.

"Remus…. You're going to break my ribs…." Mulciber gasped trying to pull loose.

Remus flushed and let go. "Sorry!"

"Wait so he's actually your brother?!" Sirius frowned confusedly. "But how? He's Pure- ohh…."

There was an awkward silence in which Mulciber tensed and dropped his eyes to his plate. Avery smiled to him and gently squeezed his hand supportively as if to say _I'm here, you're not alone._

People were staring and Mulciber was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"You're half-blood?" Wilkes asked finally breaking that deathly awkward silence.

Mulciber didn't say anything he just started picking at the fruit on his plate.

Wilkes opened his mouth to say something again but Avery glared at him very dangerously warning him not to.

"How is this possible?" Severus frowned. "You're the same age!"

"All I know is that my birthday isn't in November, it's September and Remus was premature" Mulciber said quietly.

They were all staring in shock and confusion like they'd never seen something like this before in their entire lives.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Mulciber frowned.

"Now that you've found out you're brothers" Rabastan said slowly. "You're not pure now…." He said glancing to Avery.

"He's going to meet his real mum for the first time on Saturday" Avery smiled pleasantly knowing full well what the younger boy was insinuating. "I'm going with him, and Remus is too and I expect Regulus will….?" He said turning to look at the younger boy.

Regulus nodded eagerly. "Your mum is lovely" he smiled to Mulciber. "Really kind and sweet"

Mulciber smiled gently to him, it seemed weird that one of his friends had met his mum before he had but what could he expect? He was adopted there was always a small chance of that happening….

Throughout breakfast, Sirius and Severus couldn't help but notice how happy Remus seemed about this, he was obviously enjoying the thought of having a brother and knowing Remus quite well, they knew he was a very kind, gentle person that would welcome someone easily into their home, he wasn't the type to judge and obviously he liked Mulciber.

When they finished eating they headed off to their lessons quite happily.

All morning during classes, Mulciber felt anxious like he was being watched, judged by the people around him that were completely oblivious to his new information. Soon the whole school would know, that's how things worked at Hogwarts, nothing stayed secret forever.

Sure enough, by lunch time people were starting to realise and Remus was still looking ecstatic.

"I always thought he was pure!" someone commented as he walked past them.

Slowly Mulciber pulled up his hood feeling awkward and embarrassed, partly because of all the attention but also because he'd looked down on most of these people at one time or another for being of lesser blood than he was and now he'd turned out to be half, it was all caving back in on him and he felt trapped.

"I'm worried about him" said Severus down in the common room that evening when he was sitting at the homework tables watching the boy leaning against his boyfriend sleeping by the fire.

"He does seem very down" Sirius frowned. "But let's be fair on him and say he has been through some shit and he's probably still in shock"

"That's true" said Severus. "Did you see the way the guys were with him earlier when he was talking?" he said looking to Sirius worriedly. "Like because he's now half they've lost respect for him…."

"That's awful" said Sirius. "But technically he was half before just nobody knew it…. I feel sorry for him"

"Feeling sorry for him really can't be what he wants right now, I think he wants us all to be good friends and support him and we should do that, think of what they must be thinking of Avery too" Severus went on. "They must think he's dirt for staying with him"

"Some of them, I don't think Evan does" said Sirius. "But I agree with you completely, Severus, that must be horrible to think your friends are turning on you a little bit because of that, he probably feels lonely"

Severus shot him a smile. "Let's be good friends to him then, I think that's what he and Avery need most of all right now"

Sirius smiled, nodded and leaned down to kiss the boy tenderly on the lips. "My clever little, Sev"

Severus laughed. "My sexy, Sirius" he grinned.

"You're getting really heavily pregnant now" Sirius commented gazing down lovingly at his boyfriend's bump. "Only a matter of time…."

Severus smiled warmly allowing his fiancé to feel his growing tummy. "I know, wow, think back on all those weeks we were awkward, that day in the greenhouse when you asked how far along I was and the first time you came to my dormitory to see me and you said you felt different about my bump"

"Yes and to be honest I'd gone down there angry ready to punch you and shout at you, of course I wouldn't have physically hurt you because you are expecting and I wouldn't hit a pregnant person like that no matter how angry I was but when I actually saw you it felt weird and different" Sirius commented. "You're really special to me, Severus"

Severus smiled warmly. "You're special to me too, you always have been and always will be" he breathed.

"I love you" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Severus breathed. "Oh and I've definitely decided I want to bottle feed the baby"

"That's fine, Severus" Sirius nodded. "Now I can have a turn feeding her too!" he grinned excitedly. "I'm really nervous but at the same time I want to meet her and take care of her and spoil her and love her even more than I already do"

"You're really looking forward to being a dad now?"

Sirius nodded with excitement. "Desperately so and I'm so grateful to you for doing all of this I feel like I should actually be worshipping you" he breathed gazing over Severus' figure. "You are such an incredible person, Severus, don't ever change and I'm so glad you didn't get an abortion or give the baby away, I'd have never forgiven myself for that…."

"Nothing would have made me do either of those things" Severus smiled warmly cuddling into Sirius' chest. "You know how much I love her and how much I've always loved her, it's different when she's inside you because you're sharing a body and I can feel her and she's growing and everything I do is helping her, I was breathing for her at one point like I said a while ago"

"I know and you're so brave" Sirius breathed. "So, so brave…."

"Not quite a Gryffindor though" Severus winked and then laughed.

Sirius burst into fits of laughter. "Hmm, not sure on that one, Severus!" he grinned playfully.

By the time they went up to bed, the two boys fell asleep the second their heads hit their pillows.

Thursday morning arrived and nobody seemed to be much better, if anything, Mulciber himself actually seemed a little bit worse if anything.

When Professor Lupin's lesson came about, people's curiosity increased tenfold. They watched as Mulciber and Remus entered the classroom.

"Hi, dad" said Remus the way he normally did.

Mulciber smiled and nodded to the man as he passed and went to sit down in his seat ignoring the whispering and the curious stares.

"You're dealing with this quite well now" Avery smiled warmly to his boyfriend. "I'm proud of you for doing this, just keep facing up to these people and it will all blow over eventually" he spoke softly.

"People aren't taking me as seriously as before" said Mulciber without looking up from his parchment. "They aren't taking my views ahead and they're brushing me off a little more now"

Avery flinched slightly. "Well it's-"

"It's because I'm half, I'm not as worthy as everybody thought I was previously and now my opinions don't matter so much…."

"Then maybe you'll finally get a taste of your own nasty medicine" Marlene McKinnon spat as she walked past their table to her own seat. "It serves you right, you deserve it, Lily is right about you nasty lot!"

Mulciber glared but said nothing and grabbed hold of his boyfriend as he went to leap from the table and go for the girl. "Just leave it, she's right, I did bring this on myself it's like the whole universe has come back around to punch me in the face" he sighed.

"You don't deserve it at all" said Avery. "You've done nothing wrong, these people hate us by default because they're friends with Potter and Evans"

Mulciber sighed quietly and looked worriedly into Avery's face. "I get to meet my mum in two days-time…." He breathed.

"I know, excited?" Avery grinned glad they could change the subject now.

Mulciber smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah, I'm glad but really nervous"

"I wouldn't be if I were you, even Regulus said how nice she is" Avery was sure to talk quietly enough so that Remus couldn't hear them.

"If she was so nice why did she throw me away?" Mulciber breathed dropping his eyes sadly to the table. "Why did she keep him" he said nodding to Remus. "And not me?"

Avery pursed his lips completely unsure as to how to answer that sort of question.

Mulciber sighed softly.

"You can ask her that when you meet her on Saturday" Avery smiled gently.

Mulciber smiled back and nodded. The trouble was, he had so many questions he wanted to ask her he hoped she didn't take offense at any of them. Still, why should she? She was the one who gave him away when he was only a newborn baby, she was the one who made that choice, got pregnant straight away and kept another little boy without even attempting to get him back, she never told her other son about him, she just let all of this shit continue!

A momentary pang of angry struck through his chest but it was soon replaced by a different wave of sadness. He'd sent a letter off this morning to his adoptive parents telling them he knew, that he knew about everything. He wasn't worried about their response because they of course knew he'd been adopted and would know most of the details, he couldn't wait to talk to them about it and see what they thought too.

After the lesson, they all had to help Severus down the stairs trying to shield him from the snickers from those very immature Gryffindor girls (including Lily) as they made their way down for dinner. Severus was obviously growing very tired now and did need that extra help.

"Ready to give birth?" Wilkes smirked as they finally sat down at the table.

"Not quite" Severus breathed. "But I don't know as I'm ever going to be mentally prepared to do something like that anyway"

"You're a bloke but I guess girls have the same problem" Barty commented.

After dinner they headed back to the common room, Severus managed to lure Sirius off up the stairs and into bed with him.

"I am feeling so horny today" he whispered pressing his lips softly to Sirius'. "I just don't think I can help myself, I'm too naughty" he grinned.

Sirius was breathing heavily with arousal and he gazed up into Severus' face, a silly grin plastered all over his own handsome face. "Wow…."

"Sirius, do you want to fuck me tonight?" Severus purred sliding his thigh between the boy's legs as he crawled all over him.

Sirius moaned loudly. "Yes…."

"Then why don't you take me?" Severus continued sexily. "Why don't you just get hold of me and shove your cock up my arse?"

Sirius was moaning, nearly shaking and before Severus could say anything even hotter, he'd flipped them around pushing Severus onto his hands and knees, his own flingers slipping between the boy's arse cheeks to caress his tender hole.

Severus moaned wiggling his hips slightly and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip gazing back over his shoulder at the boy, he was starting to get much too big to have sex in many other positions now.

It didn't take long to prepare Severus and when Sirius first pushed inside of him it was pure and utter bliss.

Sirius moaned so loudly even Severus was whimpering at the sound of it. "You're so hot, so sexy, Severus" he breathed.

Severus felt enormous, sweaty and disgusting but even so, Sirius was actually making him feel rather sexy. "I'm so horny" he moaned loudly.

Sirius pushed himself in deeper sliding up to the balls with one smooth, slick movement.

Severus moaned very loudly thrusting his head back a little. "Sirius" he moaned, his voice growing higher in pitch the deeper Sirius went. When he felt the curve of his boyfriend's hips hit his backside he groaned very loudly.

"You're still just as tight as the first time" Sirius growled. "So hot, so sexy, so fun…."

The air was filled with their loud gasps and moans, when they both came they were shot into ecstasy until finally Sirius withdrew himself and rolled around collapsing on his back, Severus turned shakily to lie down slowly on his side panting for breath and gazing at the stars before his very eyes.

"That was good sex" Severus grinned.

"Isn't it always?" Sirius smirked waggling his eyebrows playfully at the boy making him laugh.

"Yes of course it is" Severus grinned. "But it's just so good that I have to comment on it"

"Mm" Sirius groaned rolling over to kiss the boy softly on the lips. "I completely agree with you, Severus" he breathed.

Severus laughed and snuggled further into his boyfriend's arms happy as a pig in muck.

When Friday arrived, Severus was feeling grateful for the approaching weekend. He and Sirius had planned to go into Hogsmeade and pick up some baby things and have a drink together, just hang out casually before he got too big and couldn't physically manage the admittedly short trip into the village.

Regulus, however, was feeling the real effects of the full moon as he sat in lesson. He felt tired, itchy and generally odd. His skin felt funny, he knew he wouldn't transform until Monday evening but he was fast approaching that date. It was his first transformation and he couldn't help but feel nervous but he was still absolutely certain this was what he wanted. It wasn't like he felt horrific but he was sure he would feel worse on the day and after. Still, what was that? Nothing, not compared to love anyway. Remus had also been keeping him fully updated on what to expect and asking him very quick and careful questions to find out how he was feeling and make sure he was okay, it was obvious the boy was very worried and very deeply cared for Regulus and that made the little Slytherin happier than anything.

As he sat in lessons that morning he admired his ring gazing lovingly at it glinting in the daylight. Just a couple more months and he would marry the love of his life and everything would be perfect and then a few weeks later they would try for their first baby together. Regulus could feel his insides fluttering like tiny, beautiful butterflies with the excitement of it all. He'd long ago realised how wrong his parents were about people of lesser blood, they weren't bad, they were fucking perfection….

During Divination that morning, Severus was sitting with his feet on a spare stool as he lounged back comfortably in an arm chair. He was experiencing a quite a lot of discomfort in some ways and his ankles were swelling up again unless he kept them elevated.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Sirius asked as they sat looking through their books.

"I'm fine" Severus smiled warmly.

"Are you sure? Because if you need to have some time out of lessons or perhaps only come into them part time" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

Severus just smiled again. "I'm doing okay" he chuckled softly. "I'm just tired and huge and the weather is getting warmer and with this amount of weight I'm getting hotter and sweatier, it just isn't nice but nothing being in lessons probably won't do us that much good considering all of our exams are coming up very soon…."

Sirius pursed his lips a little but nodded and smiled anyway. "I know they are but you're having a baby and that's so much more important" Sirius said chewing his bottom lip and gazing worriedly at Severus growing baby bump.

Severus sighed and stroked his hands over it. He'd taken his cloak off and was sitting in his trousers, shirt and tie despite the fact people kept staring over at him. He was too hot, too tired and too big to even care. "I'm being so moody as well…."

"I don't think you are" Sirius frowned. "Not at all, you're over eight months pregnant, you've got a right to be"

Severus chuckled softly. "If I seem it then I apologise"

"Don't apologise just keep baby happy" Sirius smiled with a nod.

Severus glanced to make sure the teacher wasn't watching as she was busy with a small commotion over the other side of the room with Peter and his silly female partner before leaning over and kissing Sirius softly on the lips.

The morning lessons seemed to fly by in a haze and at lunch, Mulciber was starting to get agitated.

"I meet my mum tomorrow" he said quietly enough so just his boyfriend sitting closely beside him could hear. "First time, I'm so anxious…."

"Don't be, everything will be okay, we'll be with you" Avery nodded to him.

"Yes but it's still scary, this is the woman that gave birth to me and…. I've never known her, I've only known what my parents have brought me up like and not how I really am, they've kept that hidden from me and everybody else it's stressful, confusing and unfair I don't know what to think any more it's like my whole life was a lie!"

"No, come on, don't get upset" Avery said wrapping his arms around the boy who had been flat out refusing to take his hood down out of shame and hurt.

"I don't understand why they did this to me? They fucked me up big time" Mulciber went on shaking his head and putting his face in his hands. "Why does this stuff have to happen to me?"

"It's just how your life has planned out" Avery breathed gently rubbing his back. "You're a nice person, you've been well cared for, you've got friends and family of every description, you've got intelligence, looks, a great school house and grades…." Avery went on. "I know this is horrible and awfully stressful and confusing for you but you've got to look at what you have got, you've got adoptive parents that love you, a boyfriend that adores every part of you, friends who care for you and stand by you, you've found your birth parents, you're good-looking, well-fed and you've got a proper home and education, loads of kids don't even have half of that"

"Half…." Mulciber breathed again.

Avery sighed softly and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. He felt so sorry for the boy and understood he must be feeling all over the place and pretty fucked up right now, the main issue was with the fact he always thought he was pure and now finding out he's a half that must have really done some damage and Avery understood just how difficult he was finding it to come to terms with but he was going to stand by Mulciber's side through this whole ordeal, he was going to be strong and help him cope and he knew his boyfriend desperately needed someone like that in his life right now, someone that wouldn't let him down….

Remus still looked completely overjoyed at the prospect of having a brother.

"I can't wait until tomorrow" said Remus. "There's so much I want to ask my parents, so much I want to know" he said eagerly to Regulus just as they were about to part to go to their last lesson of the week.

"I know you can't and it'll be nice to see your mum again" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Mm, well we'd better get off to lessons unless we want to be late" Remus chuckled leaning in happily to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "I love you, gorgeous"

Regulus smiled warmly and pecked the boy on the cheek, almost in thanks. "I love you too, sexy" he breathed before they parted waving to one another as they made their way to separate lessons.

In potions, Professor Slughorn smiled and nodded to Severus' bump in passing. "Due soon, Severus" he smiled gently.

Severus just flashed him a smile.

"Mr Mulciber" Slughorn commented as he reached their table. "How are you feeling?" he frowned in concern looking at the boy's admittedly rather miserable face.

"I'm fine Professor" he said weakly. "I found out that Professor Lupin is my dad, meaning Remus is my brother" his eyes flickered forward to where Remus was sitting chatting with Evan and comparing notes.

Slughorn's eyes widened momentarily. "Yes, I heard something about that…. It's nice to see you've found your father"

"And that girl I showed you in the yearbook, she's my mother!" he breathed his own light eyes going wide.

Slughorn gasped softly with surprise. "I knew she'd had a baby, I knew she was pregnant and when you said…. You're the little boy she had!" he gasped staring down into his face. "Come to think of it, you do resemble her"

Mulciber's face twitched into a nervous little smile. "Thank you?"

Slughorn chuckled softly. "Have you met her yet?"

Mulciber shook his head. "Tomorrow" he said quietly.

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that, I hope everything goes well for you and her" Slughorn smiled gently.

"Thanks, Professor" Mulciber nodded.

By the end of the day, everybody settled down at the dinner table but feeling relaxed and happy that another week was finally over.

"I'm so hungry" Remus breathed as he tucked into his dinner that evening.

"Me too, is this another thing we do?" Regulus asked with a frown.

"Pretty much" said Remus. "And, well, you'll see what else when we get back to the dormitory later on" he added with a chuckle gazing softly into Regulus' eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say the arriving full moon can make Werewolves a little bit frisky" Remus winked playfully.

Regulus shuddered with excitement. "Hot…." He groaned softly.

After dinner they all went back to the common room, Severus and Sirius retreated for a warm bath to help with Severus' backache, Evan had disappeared off to go and meet his Ravenclaw girlfriend, the younger boys were playing exploding snap in a space on the floor and Mulciber and Avery were sitting in their pyjamas on Mulciber's bed.

"What time did your dad say we're going tomorrow at?" Avery asked watching his boyfriend fidgeting nervously in his lap.

"We're leaving at ten" Mulciber said quietly as he closed his eyes. "I feel really sick…."

Avery gently massaged the back of his boyfriend's back trying to soothe him. "Calm down it's only nerves"

Mulciber nodded slowly taking several deep breaths. They sat for quite some time in silence and making small talk before Mulciber finally relaxed again. "Would you mind if I tried to sleep now? I know it's only early but I feel sick and nervous and tired…."

"That's fine, I think we could both do with an early night" Avery smirked as they snuggled down in bed together. He was actually referring to the fact that Mulciber hadn't been sleeping well at all and had kept or woken him up a few times over the past couple of nights. He wasn't complaining because he knew how stressed the poor boy was with this all but he did want to get a good night-sleep even though he was almost certain his boyfriend would be waking up pretty much the same tonight as he had done every night since about Tuesday evening.

"That feels better" Severus sighed happily as Sirius dug his thumbs right into the soft tissue on his shoulder blades.

"I'm glad it's helping you, Severus" Sirius smiled gently as he pressed his lips to the top of Severus' warm shoulder.

"Sirius, how do you feel about the way I look and the way you look?" Severus asked quietly.

Sirius paused in his massage and his kissing. "What?" he asked confusedly.

"You remember earlier on today when those girls started making comments about us when we were outside Divination, well, on our way there this morning?" Severus began.

"Umm, not really I was talking to Evan at the time" said Sirius. "What did they say?"

Severus gave a small shrug and didn't say anything.

Sirius sighed. "Severus…. Please tell me…."

"They were just saying things like what is someone that is as ugly as me doing with someone as handsome and sexy as you?" Severus began then continued talking before Sirius could interrupt. "They were on about how beautiful you are, how hot, fit, gorgeous and how fat, ugly, greasy and dark I am and that really pisses me off"

"You aren't ugly, Severus, not to me anyway, I'll admit you used to be a bit greasy but you aren't any more, at least not since I've been with you" he chuckled making Severus smile very weakly but it was a start. "You're not fat you're over eight months pregnant, you haven't gained much weight anywhere else, your skin is glowing, your hair is thick and lovely, they're just some damn jealous bitches"

"I thought they might be jealous that I'm with you, not jealous of me" Severus admitted.

"I'm fairly certain a few of them wouldn't mind being engaged to me, dating me, sleeping with me or even pregnant by me but you're the one I've chosen to marry and love and shag and even though it was an accident to begin with, I like having a baby with you, Sev" Sirius smiled warmly. "Don't listen to these girls, they buy the stupid magazines, they read the interviews and they listen to gossip like they always have done and assume they know everything there is to know about me when obviously they don't" he went on. "Not very many people know me well and those people are down here in Slytherin even if they are actually Gryffindor's, one of those Gryffindor's is me" he laughed.

Severus flushed and began to laugh himself.

"Don't worry about them or what they have to say because they're nothing compared to you and they know it that's why they feel threatened by you" Sirius finished with a smile.

Severus found himself blushing some more, turned around in Sirius' legs and kissed him fully on the lips.

….

"If you don't get these fucking clothes off them I will tear them off!" Regulus snarled as he crushed his and Remus' lips together extremely passionately.

Remus was grinning and panting as Regulus pushed them both so they fell through the draping emerald bed curtains. They collapsed onto the bed tangling through the sheets as they yanked off their clothes desperate for skin-on-skin contact.

When Remus thrust inside his boyfriend he felt a powerful rush of magic through him, not as in the school kind but the lust and love kind. He was bonded and mated with Regulus in the Werewolf sense as well as the love sense and the approaching full moon was playing havoc with their sex lives making them wilder than a pair of horny virgin bunnies.

Finally after some time they were both finally done and collapsed naked and sweating into the bed.

"We should have a bath in a few minutes…." Regulus panted gazing up at the canopy over his bed. "Oh, and when we honeymoon it should definitely have a nice ceiling or bed canopy because we're only going to end up taking turns to look at it anyway!"

Remus started laughing. "Hmm , I definitely agree with you on that one"

About fifteen minutes later, Remus spelled the bed so the covers were changed, crisp and fresh before they hurried into the bathroom and jumped into the warm, soapy water grinning madly to one another.

"So tell me something" said Regulus.

"Anything" Remus smiled.

"Will I be able to remember what we did when I transform?" Regulus asked curiously. "As in, what I do as a Werewolf?"

"Yes" said Remus. "I do remember biting you but when I changed back I felt like it hadn't happened because I wouldn't be capable of doing something like that even though I knew I had done, things like that feel like a dream" he explained. "But you will be able to remember things especially if they're big enough"

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding.

"Feeling anxious?"

"A tiny bit nervous, I wouldn't say anxious, not that far" Regulus chuckled softly. "But I am sort of excited to know what it's like, I feel odd right now, I feel a little tired and all fired up but at the same time I feel calm but I feel itchy and like I want to run around and jump on things" he said wrinkling his nose with absolute confusion.

Remus smiled and nodded. "You're going through this all very well and very normally" he explained. "Some people get the effects really badly with it but most don't, you seem to be fine and I'm fairly confident you'll be okay when you transform even though it will hurt and I hope we don't fight as wolves"

"But we're bonded and stuff" Regulus blinked.

"Yes and we should be aware of that but we will still be near-wolves so we will have a feral side too" Remus pointed out. "I think we'll be alright for the most part though, that's why we're going home, because I want to make sure our parents can watch us, not that they could do very much, but just to make sure we won't need separated at school, you know" he shrugged a little.

Regulus nodded with understanding and grinned draping his arms around Remus' neck. "I did this because I love you, how does that make you feel?"

"Unworthy, special, loved, amazing, happy" Remus breathed. "Although you would have a better quality of life as a human"

"Nu uh" said Regulus shaking his head slowly. "Not true at all"

Remus frowned.

"Because then I wouldn't be marrying you and we would live unequal lives and people would ask why I'm with you just because you're a Werewolf and I'm not, even though I'm a Pure-blood it doesn't matter now because after school people will only see me for the Werewolf I am" Regulus smiled warmly.

Remus was slightly surprised but smiled and leaned in for a kiss anyway. "We'll be married and this year we will have a baby together" he breathed nuzzling the side of Regulus' nose and part of his inner cheek playfully. "I love you"

"And I love you too, so very much" Regulus breathed.

….

Throughout the night, Mulciber slept a good bit but he was awake often and wriggling. He tried to stay still sometimes even though he had once or twice woken Avery up by accident and after profound apologising had managed to fall back to sleep himself.

It was about eight when he woke shaky and feeling nauseous with anxiety. It was horrible feeling like this, how was he supposed to eat.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked quietly as he petted the boy's hair softly. "You didn't have a brilliant night…."

"I'm just nervous" Mulciber promised with a smile. "It's scary, you know?"

Avery nodded slowly kissing his temple. "I know, but you'll meet her in two hours and we'll all be just fine"

They got up, Evan was lounging on his bed fiddling with his Remembrall and Sirius and Severus were still snuggled up sleeping peacefully together with Sirius wrapped around Severus' back.

"It's easy for some, eh?" Mulciber chuckled nodding to the two boys.

Avery just smiled. He pulled on some decent, clean Wizarding robes in a nice shade of navy with some pale gold stitching in places for effect. He sat down on the bed using the mirror to comb his hair as he watched his boyfriend picking through his clothes.

"What does one wear when meeting their birth mother for the first time in seventeen years?" the boy asked confusedly.

"I guess something smart but casual" Avery said. "Something that shows her you've been well looked after all these years"

Mulciber smiled and nodded reaching into his trunk and rummaging around a little. He pulled out some long flowing black robes with green trimmings, the same colour as their Slytherin robes.

Avery smiled watching his boyfriend pull them on. "Very sexy" he smirked playfully.

Mulciber flashed him a grin then jogged quickly into the bathroom. They took their turns before they went to sit down in the common room for a while. It had taken them just over half an hour and the other's, well most of them, were still sleeping anyway.

Avery could see just how nervous his boyfriend was feeling, he sat on the edge of the sofa wringing his hands his face turned to the left to gaze into the crackling, warm fireplace.

"Stop stressing" Avery smiled gently. "You're going to be just fine I'm sure she'll like you, they adopted Regulus in didn't they?"

Mulciber nodded slowly. "Yes they took him in but they'd of course given me away…." He said slowly. "You saw Professor Lupin's reaction sometimes, he was obviously nervous around me to begin with when he first realised"

"Well he's told her…. Surely he has…." Avery frowned slightly.

"I don't think he has to be honest…. I don't think he's told her very much at all, maybe he wants to leave it a surprise" Mulciber replied.

Nine o'clock arrived and Avery tried to coax Mulciber into getting something to eat. They went to the Great Hall on the fact that Mulciber didn't actually want to get any food, he'd rather have just sit and watch his boyfriend earing rather happily to be honest.

"Why don't you try and eat something?" Avery asked worriedly. "You might feel really sick in a bit if you don't, what about some crumpets, scones, croissants?" he offered.

Mulciber shook his head slowly.

"What about…." Avery said picking up a slice of toast and a peace. "Please try and eat something" he pouted slightly. "For me"

Mulciber sighed softly, he couldn't resist that face and he did want to make his boyfriend happily. He tucked into the food very slowly.

"You can take your time we've got a good forty five minutes before we need to go and meet your dad" Avery smiled again leaning over to peck his man on the cheek.

Mulciber ate very slowly, finished the fruit and the toast and sat sipping at his tea slowly. "I feel like I'm going to heave…." He groaned putting the goblet down and resting his hands on his stomach.

"Nerves" Avery smiled resting his hand on his boyfriend's back and rubbing it gently.

Remus and Regulus appeared both looking happy and excited. "Good morning, bro!" Remus grinned dropping down beside the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked confusedly frowning with concern when he noticed Mulciber looked pale and sickly.

"I'm scared shitless to be honest…." Mulciber breathed blinking very slowly.

Remus nodded slowly with understanding. "Hey, don't worry" he smiled gently. "Everything will be okay our mum is really nice, she'll love you to bits when she sees you!" he grinned eagerly.

"She didn't the first time so what's changed?" Mulciber said bitterly.

Severus and Sirius appeared moments later dropping into their seats looking relaxed and bright this morning despite the fact Severus seemed to be growing steadily more and more enormous by the fucking day.

"You look quite pale" Severus frowned his black eyes flickering over Mulciber's frame.

Mulciber shot him a weak smile. "I'm gonna go wait in the entrance hall, guys, I feel so sick…." He breathed getting to his feet and hurrying out.

Remus instantly turned to Avery looking concerned.

"I don't think he's coping very well with any of this" Avery explained downing the rest of his tea. "The Half-blood thing has really pushed him to his limit, he feels so angry, hurt, lost, humiliated and ashamed of himself" he went on. "He doesn't know what to believe any more so if you could, can you guys please lay off of him about it?" he asked looking around at the growing bunch at the table.

"Yeah, course" Sirius nodded lightly.

Flashing a quick smile to Remus, Avery hurried from the Great Hall to find Mulciber.

….

At five to ten Mr Lupin appeared. Mulciber, Avery, Remus and Regulus were all standing in a little huddle by the entrance doors. They followed him in silence out into the grounds and finally the whole way through said grounds, through the gates and far enough out of the way so they could leave.

"Boys?" Mr Lupin nodded as Mulciber and Avery approached.

Mulciber was shaking with nerves, he felt sick and was terrified he would end up vomiting all over himself upon landing which, of course, would not be a good first impression on his mother.

"Remus knows the way" he smiled nodding to his younger son whom smiled back and took Regulus by the hand. Without another word they disapparated completely out of sight. Mulciber turned back to his father clenching hands very tightly with Avery and loosened his grip slightly worried he might be hurting him.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr Lupin asked gently.

Mulciber stared at his father's arm for a moment. Avery reached out and grasped it gently smiling to Mulciber. The boy took several deep breaths and nodded, sometimes he wished he were much braver, brave like a Gryffindor, like Sirius or Remus or even Slytherin Severus! But he wasn't. He reached out and grasped his father's arm clenching his eyes shut.

They disapparated with a tiny crack.

It was awful, apparition was a horrible, horrible sensation like being squeezed through a mangle, yanked about in every direction and having the air knocked out of your lungs all at once.

Within that same split second it was over, too long but too short at the same time and they landed with a thud on a grass verge.

Mulciber winced and rolled onto his side heaving once very hard but nothing came up. He lay there for what seemed like an eternity before a pair of familiar, soft yet very masculine hands lifted him to his feet. "Thanks" he breathed smiling into his boyfriend's face quickly as he dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" Mr Lupin asked checking the boy over quickly.

"Fine" Mulciber breathed shakily as he turned around properly.

"Good, then follow me" Mr Lupin smiled leading the boys down the dusty track. The sun was out today and although it wasn't hot it was still fairly warm weather. The dusty road with small amounts of gravel, the grass wavering at the edges and the old fences. Mulciber could sense the magic in the air as they passed some of them. Mr Lupin pulled out his wand and waved it once, they turned right onto an enormous driveway and that's when they saw it.

Mulciber gasped softly. They were approaching a lovely old farmhouse, very warm-looking, cosy and homely. It was obviously old, nothing fancy or flashy or overly expensive like in his adoptive parent's house.

They walked the whole way up the drive in silence. Mr Lupin waved his wand again as they approached the front door but Mulciber didn't know what it did, perhaps something to hide their home with?

Mr Lupin didn't hesitate to open the front door holding it for them to walk inside.

The smell of cooking wafted into the air along with the gentle smell of a warm fire, a light smell of clean laundry, fresh grass and dirt. Not in the disgusting way but in the pleasant, homely way Mulciber was far from used to.

Mr Lupin closed the door, they did the polite thing and kicked off their shoes. Neither were wearing cloaks so they had nothing to hang up.

A small group of dogs came running to the half door gazing at them in excitement, Mr Lupin smiled and pushed it open shooing the dogs away and allowing them into the cosy living room.

Mulciber and Avery walked in nervously.

"John, is that you?" a soft feminine voice called through the kitchen door.

"Yes, dear" he called back then turned to Mulciber. "If you want to come to the door with me but wait just one second" he smiled leading them through the room.

Mulciber and Avery stopped at the door, Avery kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "I'll let you go in by yourself" he whispered backing away to sit perched on the squashy old sofa watching curiously.

Mulciber glanced to him for a moment before taking a deep breath and clenching and un-clenching his hands as Mr Lupin strode on through.

"Hello, dear" he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

Mulciber was listening from outside the door very carefully to what their exchange might be like. So far it seemed very good.

"Remus and Regulus were just here a second ago, came in to see me for a second then went racing upstairs!" he laughed. "I expect that they'll stay here until after their transformation on Monday evening" she nodded.

"Yes, I expect they will" said Mr Lupin his voice filled with nervousness. "Listen, dear, I've found him…." He said slowly.

There was a pause.

Mulciber's heart was hammering in his chest.

"Excuse me?" the woman blinked confusedly.

"I found him…. He's here…. Our son!" the man breathed.

There was another pause followed by an enormous gasp, the woman's eyes widened with shock. "Our- our little baby boy is here?!" she whispered her blue eyes darting anxiously around the room.

John smiled and nodded taking his wife into his arms. "He's here and ready to meet you, do you want to see him?" he smiled pulling back enough to look down into her face.

"Yes" she breathed.

John smiled again and stepped back far enough to lean around to peer through the door. "It's alright, come in" he smiled opening it for Mulciber.

The boy hesitated a moment shooting one last look to Avery before he stepped inside the farmhouse kitchen his eyes falling upon his mother for the very first time.

The woman gasped staring into his face a look of absolute shock washing over her pretty face. Remus had been right, he did look more like her than his dad and the longer Mulciber stared with his lips parted the more he recognised himself in her appearance just like he'd done with his dad, although, apart from his hair and eyes he was very much more like his dad than Remus obviously ever was even if he did resemble the man still.

"Oh my goodness…." She breathed taking him in with her eyes, drinking him in actually. "It's you…."

Mulciber smiled nervously to her as she approached.

With a second she had flung her arms tightly around him pulling him down a little into her warm figure hugging the life out of him. Shakily he wrapped his arms back around her and could not hold anything in any longer.

Mulciber burst into floors of tears sobbing softly into her arms.

His two parents must have sensed this was not in a bad sort of way, somehow he was pushing his grief out, everything he'd felt in the past couple of weeks, everything he'd felt in the years since he'd been told he was, in fact, adopted was being let out like hot steam. Relief.

Time seemed to elapse and finally they drew back but not very far, his mother gazed into his face with tears in her eyes still holding onto his arms gently but somehow firmly too.

Mulciber was trying not to cry, to force back the tears that now trickled silently down his cheeks.

"I can't believe it's really you…." She breathed. "After all this time…."

Mulciber wasn't sure how to react.

John guided them both to sit down at the dining table as they were both shaking. Moments passed in silence.

"What is your name?" she breathed searching his handsome face.

"Nathaniel" he said quietly still staring at her in shock, confusion and utter disbelief. This woman sitting right before him was his birth mother, the woman that gave him life and never had he expected to get to meet her, especially not so soon after searching for them….

"Nathaniel" she repeated nodding slowly. "It's a lovely name" he smiled to him gently.

Mulciber smiled back. "Thanks"

Mrs Lupin gently grasped his hands with her own surveying him as though he may disappear into thin air at any second, neither flesh nor ghost. But he was real and very much alive.

"I-I didn't know I would meet you today, I didn't know where you were or who was caring for you but someone has obviously been taking really good care of you" she said indicating to his healthy normal glow and his expensive, immaculate robes. Her eyes flickered to her husband. "How did you find him? When did you find him?" she breathed.

"He found me, very quickly after I started my new job, he asked for help looking for his parents and asked me at the end of Transfiguration whether I knew of a way to help, I-I was rude to him at first, he was running about with this yearbook and he'd found your picture and I of course knew you and that's when I realised he was ours, a few days ago we had some blood tests done on Remus and I at school and they came back he's definitely ours, I knew he was just by looking at him and the fact his mother had your name, description and the hospital had given him the info we provided all those years ago…."

Mrs Lupin swallowed and nodded with understanding turning her attention back on the boy. "You're friends with Remus?"

Mulciber nodded slowly. "Not to begin with but we've been friends for a few months now, partly because he fell in love with Regulus who's still my friend"

"Regulus is a very nice boy" Mrs Lupin smiled gently. "I'm happy for them"

"So am I" said Mulciber. "They're good together"

There was a silence.

"I'm really very sorry we gave you up, you know, we've regretted it ever hour since" she said sadly.

Mulciber swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. "Then why did you do it?"

"We were young, silly, we thought we could do anything and everything, we could see the world, become high ranking Ministry officials if not one of us become Minister" said Mrs Lupin with a weak smile. "We…. Thought it would be best for you to be raised by a loving, wealthy family that could give you everything you didn't without hesitation and by the looks of things that happened" she said slowly.

Mulciber swallowed and nodded slowly. "You got what you wanted, I was adopted by Pure-bloods who raised me as their own…."

"We regret doing so, it wasn't fair on you" the woman said her face filled with remorse.

"Then why did you give me away and straight away get pregnant with Remus?" Mulciber asked rather sharply. "Why did you then keep him and not me?" he asked sadly.

They pursed their lips.

"It was because you liked him better, you chose to have him, you regretted me and when you couldn't get me back you had another one and forgot me" he said quietly.

"No it wasn't like that at all" John said gently shaking his head. "We love Remus to death but he was never an only child, we soon realised our mistake, yes, but we did not have Remus to replace you at all we had him and things were different, we'd realised what we would not become, we grew up and knew that by the time he was due everything would be fine…." She said slowly.

Mulciber swallowed and closed his eyes.

There was another huge silence.

John looked towards the living room door and Mulciber suddenly remembered about Avery.

"Is there someone else waiting back there?" the woman asked confusedly.

"Yes" said John. "Nathaniel's in a relationship, he brought his partner along for support today"

Emma looked rather surprised. "I'd love to meet her!" she said eagerly.

Mulciber looked very awkward for a moment before he got up and went to the door. They watched him call his lover forward and into the room. Mr Lupin just smiled to him in greeting and Mrs Lupin looked ever so surprised to realise that Mulciber was with another boy.

"Hello" she smiled getting to her feet and before he could even extend a hand she's embraced him in a tight hug. "You're a very strapping young man, what's your name?" she asked brightly.

"William Avery" he smiled haughtily to her.

"Yes, I know of your father" Mr Lupin nodded slowly. "Pure-blood" he said directed to his wife.

"Very nice" she smiled. "Have a seat" she gestured to the table. "Can I make anyone a drink, some tea? If I'd known you were coming I would have had time to clean up!" she said a little flustered.

Mulciber and Avery smirked to one another. "Yes please" they said simultaneously.

John laughed.

"I hope you'll be staying for dinner with us, I'll make something nice and apple pie for dessert" she said pouring them mugs of tea.

"Yes, of course we will" Avery smiled gently. "Remus and Regulus are too I assume"

"Yes they'll be spending the rest of the weekend here and will return to school on Tuesday" she said slowly exchanging glances with her husband whom seemed rather relaxed about this whole thing.

"Oh yeah, first transformation, the full moon" said Mulciber slowly.

….

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade….

"That's Sirius Black!" a young woman in her early twenties gasped pointing to him when she was standing with a crowd of her friends.

"He's so dreamy…." The girl with the exceptionally long curly black hair gawked.

"I wish he'd do fully nude" her short haired blonde friend smirked resting her hands almost arrogantly on her hips as he passed.

Severus wrinkled his nose slightly with distaste but the two boys ignored them.

"How about we go for a drink now we've been baby shopping" Sirius said as they strolled into the pub together.

"Yeah my ankles are swelling and my back is starting to hurt again" Severus breathed.

"Go and find us a seat and I'll get the drinks, no arguments" Sirius grinned leaning down to peck Severus softly on the lips.

Severus chuckled and nodded making his way over to the booth to sit down….

….

The kitchen door opened and Remus and Regulus both appeared looking worried.

"You've been down here for a long time and nobody's said anything" he said slowly. "We were worried something might have happened" Remus frowned.

Mrs Lupin smiled and held out her arms. Remus went straight over to hug and kiss her before he sat down.

Avery caught Regulus' eye before he got up and followed the boy out of the room.

"We'll give you all some privacy to talk for a while" Regulus said before they disappeared into the living room to sit and wait nervously for the result.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?" Remus asked. "Why did you tell me that I was an only child, always, you never even mentioned the possibility…."

"We didn't want to upset you…." Mrs Lupin said slowly.

"But he's my brother, I had a right to know!" Remus argued.

"Yes but we were concerned and we didn't know if he was even at Hogwarts, he could have been sent to Durmstrang or anywhere else for that matter, even Beauxbatons would have accepted him, he may not have been to school he may have been trained basically for work skill or just never attended school at all" Mr Lupin explained. "We never expected to see him again, we hoped we would but we knew there was only the possibility of it"

Remus swallowed and gazed to his brother worriedly. "But it wasn't fair on him either not knowing who you are, he's been brought up to…." He pursed his lips and Mulciber looked down shamefully into his own lap. "To hate people of his own kind, the Half-blood's he's been raised against them and Muggle-born's too…." Remus said quickly. "That wasn't fair on him!"

"We do regret it!" said John. "We wish we'd never given him away, we regret it and we're terribly sorry for everything that's happened and we didn't know how you'd react to having a brother suddenly crop up after all these years…."

"I reacted very well!" Remus said. "We might not be very close or know each other that well but we're blood brothers and I love him because he's family"

Mulciber's eyes widened. "You love me?" he breathed.

"Yes" Remus said almost in tears. "I'd love to have grown up with a brother…."

"It's not too late for you now" Mrs Lupin smiled. "You can mend things and grow together even though it's been years, it isn't too late for you, nor is it…. Is it too late for us to begin a relationship if that's what you want…." She said hopefully and almost sadly as she gazed into her son's face.

Mulciber gazed back and burst into tears again much to Remus' surprise. He'd never seen the boy like this before. Maybe they were more alike than he'd ever realised beforehand….

"Yes…. I-I'd like that…. I'm so confused and lost I want to know where I come from and who I am not who I was brought up to be, my parents obviously raised me pure and kept it a deathly secret even to me…." His bottom lip was quivering. "Now I don't know who I am, what I am or why I'm being treated this way!"

Remus wrapped his arms around Mulciber's shoulders pulling him in tightly. "You're Nathaniel, you're an adopted Half-blood with a Werewolf brother named Remus, you're clever, you're Slytherin and you're special" he breathed kissing him softly on the cheek.

Mr and Mrs Lupin looked to one another and smiled proudly.

"And you're Remus and you're exceptionally cuddly" Mulciber laughed hugging the boy tightly in return.

"You're both such nice boys" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly clasping her hands together with delight. "It was such a shame you never grew up together"

"We can mend things over, can't we?" Remus grinned hopefully to his brother.

Mulciber smiled and nodded. "I'd like that…."

"We're so sorry we missed out on everything, we really hope we can make amends for it, we've missed out on your first smile, learning to sit up on your own, your first steps, your first word-"

"Cup" he smirked. "My first word was cup"

Mrs Lupin was grinning excitedly. "And then there's the first time you performed magic even by accident, the first time you went to school, your first kiss, your first time…." She went on.

"Was only about three weeks ago" Mulciber blushed awkwardly.

Mrs Lupin and Mr Lupin were both looking overjoyed with the more they learned about their son.

"But none of this explains about Remus" he blinked.

"What do you want to know?" John asked confusedly.

"How was he born only a few months ahead of me?" Mulciber asked wrinkling his nose. "When was my real birthday?"

"September ninth, Remus was born March tenth, he was premature by a couple of months, we were terrified for him" she said looking anxiously to the younger son.

"Why was I premature, was something wrong with me?" Remus asked worriedly. He wanted to know this for when he and Regulus tried for a baby soon.

"No, no you were fine but we were in the car and your dad was driving and we…. Had a bit of an accident, a lorry drove into the side of the car and it spun out of control off the road, my labour kicked in and you were born within a couple of hours"

"Four I reckon" John nodded.

Mrs Lupin smiled gently. "Counting from the weeks and not just blocking one month onto the other I'd say you were just over six months when you were born, we were terrified we were going to lose you, you were just so tiny and fragile and the doctors hadn't given too much hope but you grew and got stronger and we stayed with you every day and then a few weeks later we brought you home and you were so beautiful and tiny" she breathed gazing fondly at the boy. "You were both such lovely little babies, pretty faces, big eyes, blonde hair…."

"Was it because you weren't married that you didn't keep me?" Mulciber frowned confusedly.

"No, married or not we would have loved to have kept you but we didn't feel like we could, it was heart breaking for us but at the time it was the right choice and you've obviously grown up well" Mr Lupin said quietly.

"Am I how you expected me to be?" Mulciber asked quietly.

They both just sort of stared at him.

"We had no idea what you would be like, we didn't know who you would turn out to be" said Mr Lupin again. "But you've obviously turned out quite well, your adoptive parents must love you very much"

Mulciber squirmed uneasily in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs Lupin frowned.

"No…. it's just I-I told them about all of this several days ago and they haven't replied to me yet, normally they send express owls on everything and I mean EVERYTHING even if it's one sentence that's barely worth it but they haven't responded to me at all" he said slowly.

"What did you say to them?" asked Mr Lupin.

"What I know" said Mulciber. "That I know you're my parents, that I'm meeting you today, that I know I'm half…." He said fear suddenly enveloping him. Was that why they hadn't responded?

Mr and Mrs Lupin exchanged worried looks and Mr Lupin looked awfully like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite manage to get it out.

Regulus and Avery slowly appeared peeking into the kitchen again.

"Shall I put some lunch on?" Mrs Lupin said and suddenly the air seemed much lighter in the room.

"I'll help" Mr Lupin offered to his wife with a warm smile.

"I'll show you around!" Remus grinned grabbing Mulciber by the hand and the grabbing Regulus and dragging them both into the farm yard.

….

"I wonder how it's all going for them" Severus sighed as they lounged now bathed and changed in the common room together.

"Beats me" said Wilkes. "Where's Evan anyway?" he asked glancing around suspiciously for the older boy.

"I think he's with his girlfriend, she wanted to show him something" Sirius yawned lazily as he stroked his fingers in a sort of amused way over Severus' growing baby bump.

"Tits!" Barty grinned.

"Don't be so crude!" Sirius said wrinkling his nose with displeasure.

Wilkes and Barty shot sideways glances to one another.

"Tits…." Wilkes said quietly.

"Excuse me?" a small voice chirped up and a tiny little first year boy appeared looking oddly relaxed and bemused.

They stared.

"What do you want?" Rabastan almost barked at him.

The little boy flinched visibly and said "Which one of you is named Avery?"

"None of us, he's out for the day, be back tonight though" Severus piped in before the others could terrify the child any more.

"Oh, okay, I'm supposed to give him this message" he said holding up a strangely written note.

"Return it to sender and try again" said Wilkes casually picking at his finger nails before he shooed the boy away with his hands.

The boy pursed his lips before scurrying out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor looking very dazed and odd.

"Well that was strange to say the least" Severus commented when he was finally completely out of earshot.

"You're telling me" Sirius laughed. "First years…. I hope I wasn't like that…."

"No you were more the naughty school kid type not terrified little baby type" Severus chuckled softly. "Very badly behaved though if you want my opinion, even before you'd gotten on the train from what I heard!"

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. "You were a little cheeky if I recall correctly" he shot one of those looks to Severus who just smirked which soon spread into a grin.

….

After lunch, Remus had taken Mulciber, Avery and Regulus up to his bedroom.

"This place really is something…." Mulciber commented gazing around Remus' tidy, pleasant bedroom. "The sort of place you can touch things"

Remus just smiled to him in thanks.

"What were you two doing up here before you came down or is that something we don't need to know about?" Avery chuckled softly.

"We were actually just making out" Remus nodded looking down at Regulus whom was now looking rather peaky.

"Full moon makes us tired and itchy and strange yet somehow oddly frisky" Regulus mused thoughtfully.

"We don't know much about that" Mulciber smiled to him.

When dinner arrived the boys headed back downstairs and sat down around the table as Mr Lupin served them all homemade puff pastry steak pie with deliciously thick, tasty gravy inside it and steamed vegetables to top it all off with.

"Thank you" Mulciber smiled gently. He was now starting to feel very hungry as he tucked into his dinner. They'd had other homemade food for lunch which was delicious and he was slowly starting to relax somewhat in this house. This was the life he'd been missing out on, the life he'd never gotten to have but Remus did.

"We'd really like it if you came to visit us a bit more often, especially now you're seventeen…." Mrs Lupin smiled to Mulciber. "I'd like…. To get to know you…." She said slowly.

"Thanks" Mulciber smiled. "I'd like to get to know you too"

When it was time for them to head back to the castle. Mulciber and Avery pulled on their shoes, hugged Remus and Regulus goodbye until Tuesday before they went to leave.

"Professor, you can stay here if you want to" Mulciber nodded to him.

"You can call me by my first name or whatever else you choose, it doesn't have to be so formal, we're related!" the man laughed pleasantly.

Mulciber flushed a tiny bit. "Would it…. Would it be okay if I called you dad?"

"Yes" the man grinned. "But I wouldn't be a very good teacher unless I knew you had gotten back safely so I'll see you there and be back soon" he nodded pulling on his travelling cloak.

"Do come and visit again" Mrs Lupin smiled throwing her arms around Mulciber very tightly.

"I promise I will" he said gently. "Mum"

The woman was positively beaming with joy, Remus and Regulus were on the stairs grinning and before Mulciber would turn to leave Remus was on him once again squeezing the life out of him.

"Remus…. Ribs!" he choked helplessly.

Remus chuckled and released his hold brushing his lips to his brother's cheek he danced back over to Regulus rather gracefully.

Mulciber quirked an eyebrow and smiled but said nothing. He'd noticed the pictures earlier of Remus dancing, he looked pretty much professional and they were all different stages, some fairly recent ones which looked like they were taken at some sort of Muggle competition. Maybe he would talk about that next time he was here and the fact that Remus had a barre in his room.

Mrs Lupin kissed her son on the cheek rather nervously before they left and made their way to the end of the drive. She stood waiting for them with the door open waving and Mulciber waved back smiling one last time before they disapparated back to Hogsmeade….

….

"You're back!" Severus called to them when they came strolling through the entrance doors. "How did it go?" he asked as they approached the boys and Professor Lupin.

"Very well" Mulciber grinned excitedly. "She was really…. Nice" he smiled again. "I'm going to visit her again as much as possible"

Sirius and Severus looked ecstatic, the other's looked pleased but Mulciber knew they still weren't past the half incident.

"Well if you two are alright I'll head back now, I'll see you in lessons on Monday" he nodded to them before he turned to leave.

That's when Mulciber caught sight of something. "Wait…." He said frowning.

The group was staring at him as he stepped forward. "Mum, dad?" he blinked confusedly at his two adoptive parents as they came walking slowly huddled up together as thought freezing into the warm entrance hall carrying what appeared to be a small suitcase.

Mulciber blinked confusedly and stepped towards them, a horrible sensation washed over him. Something wasn't right at all.

Severus and Sirius exchanged worried looks stepping back a little to give them some space. Something was obviously very wrong here….

Even Professor Lupin looked wary of them.

Mulciber made to embrace his mother but she shoved him away at arms-length then stepped back eyeing him as if he were dirty.

"We're sorry" she said slowly.

Those words almost crippled the boy with fear.

The hairs on the back of Avery's neck were standing on end.

The younger boys lifted their chins respectfully to the Pure-blood's and Severus and Sirius stared worriedly at them as though they were about to do something awful, which it looked like they were.

"Wh-"

"You have shamed us coming out so publicly like this, so shameful on our family" his adoptive father said sharply with tears prickling in his eyes.

"What did I do?" Mulciber frowned confusedly.

"Announcing that you're…. lesser…. Like that, it was not appropriate, did you not stop to think for one ounce of a second how that would reflect on us?!" the man asked rather angrily. "Selfish boy!" he spat glaring him up and down, it was like he was forcing himself to do this.

His mother was now also in tears.

"Mum-"

She shook her head. "No, I am not your mother, you are seventeen and old enough to now look after yourself, please don't come back to our home, we can taint it no longer with the blood of a beast"

Mulciber stared in horror as they turned and walked away.

When they had disappeared he was shaking terribly, his knees gave way and he fell to the ground his heart breaking in two. Silent tears began to flow down his face, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Was he even breathing?

Shock.

Anger.

Exhaustion.

Hurt.

Grief.

Mulciber was completely and utterly horrified.

Avery was at his side in a millisecond wrapping his arms around him.

Severus and Sirius were huddling together gazing in shock at them.

The younger boys did not look too perplexed by it all, almost like they agreed with it.

Mulciber felt sick to his stomach, sick with horror, he couldn't breathe.

His adoptive parents had disowned him….

….


	37. Chapter 37

_Mulciber felt sick to his stomach, sick with horror, he couldn't breathe._

_His adoptive parents had disowned him…._

…_._

Mulciber was still reeling minutes later. Sirius and Severus were at his side, granted, Severus was too big to bend down to console him but Sirius and Avery were trying to get the shaking boy to his feet. He could not move, physically could not force himself to move as his legs felt utterly numb, paralysed even!

"Come on, let's get you up" he heard Avery saying but he couldn't take it in. After everything good that had happened today this had to come along and shatter the fucking lot. He'd felt so nervous but happy, happy and relieved he knew who his parents were but it came at a terrible price….

He'd lost the two people he'd called mother and father for over seventeen years now….

Slowly it all seemed to be returning, that deep plunge in the icy water was wavering away and he was surfacing back into the warm entrance hall with a loud gasp so he fall back on his bottom with a grunt of mediocre pain.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked heaving him slowly to his feet.

Mulciber was a bit wobbly but otherwise unharmed as he stood shaking and staring in absolute shock and confusion after his parents.

Sirius turned and looked to the suitcase he pointed his wand at it and dragged it over with a cast of "Accio!"

Mulciber was in shock, tremendous shock. He felt another pair of arms around him and it took him seconds to realise it was Lupin. Professor Lupin. Without thinking he snatched out his arms wrapping tightly around his dad's waist, his real dad, the man who was obviously caring for him now he was in such trouble.

"If you need a place to stay we are more than happy to have you" he spoke softly to his son.

Mulciber gave a strangled sob but nodded slowly into his dad's chest. "Thank you…."

Sirius and Severus looked to one another exchanging sympathetic looks. Evan was standing calmly but worriedly and the younger boys just stared rather flatly and blankly at him. Mulciber knew himself they didn't approve, it was obvious, they didn't approve of him as much anymore and agreed with the fact his adoptive parents had now thrown him out.

"I thought they loved me…." He whimpered sadly.

"I'm sure they do" Severus tried. "They're pure it's hard for them…." He said slowly.

"Yeah, honestly, they are being idiots" Evan jumped in after Severus looked to him knowing he was pure and not adopted, he should know how these parents worked seeing as he still lived with them and had a little brother too. "They'll regret it"

"They abandoned me…." Mulciber choked out.

Mr Lupin was staring at Avery. A crowd had gathered and watched mostly in silence, a few people whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Lily Evans and her friends were standing sniggering to one another in the corner. Professor Lupin' eyes narrowed, he would have to see to it that they got a very fitting punishment later on when he could deal with this better. He had to get his son away from all of this. "Come on" he said gesturing for Avery to grab the surprisingly light suitcase.

Without another word he pulled his son into the grounds with Avery hurrying along beside them.

"I wonder where they're going" Evan said with a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

"Probably back to Remus' house which I guess now is Mulciber's house too" said Severus. "Wait- do we call him Mulciber now or not?"

"I think Remus will be confused if we call him a Lupin" said Sirius. "What did he say his mother's maiden name was?"

"Winters, I think" it was Wilkes.

"Should we call him that? His parents can't have been married when he was born so he could technically be either…." Sirius said awkwardly. "Maybe we should ask him when he gets back, whenever that will be I guess he's in for a pretty rough night…."

Sirius and Severus and of course, the others, turned back to see people still staring at them a mixture of rather amused expressions on their faces.

"HA!" Lily's voice roared out triumphantly. "He's gone, he's gone, he got what he deserved for hating half-blood's and muggle-born's!" she was positively beaming at the thought of one of their lot being brought down to something she would classify as justice.

"Shove off, whore!" Evan spat nastily.

"And you should be next, although, I wonder what anyone could do with an idiot like you" she sneered nastily. "You're thick, you're stupid and you're an idiot"

"You realise that all of those words mean pretty much the same thing, right?" Evan quirked a brunette eyebrow at her.

Lily turned as red as a beetroot and scowled at him. Evan just smirked triumphantly.

"I'm off to bed, I'm knackered!" he yawned stretching his arms above his head and strolling off down into the dungeons. The younger boys all exchanged looks and stalked after him in silence.

Sirius and Severus stood staring at one another. "What should we do?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I don't know as there's anything we actually can do" said Sirius. "Probably best to go to bed and try not to worry about them, send them a nice owl tomorrow morning"

"We've got lots of spare chocolate from Honeydukes" said Severus rather quickly. "Perhaps send some of that too just to cheer him up a bit, well, I don't really think that chocolate will make up for him losing his adoptive parents but I think it might just make him smile and that's something, right?"

Sirius was grinning as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms, Severus' bump pressing into his flat tummy. "You're so kind and caring, Severus" he said proudly stroking the side of the Slytherin's face.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily's voice echoed once again. "Now we've been subjected to this crap?"

"Be quiet, you!" Sirius called to her without even making the effort to turn back to face that utter waste of skin. "Shall we go back to our dormitory and have a bath, maybe even a little fun?" he smirked playfully his lovely silver eyes glittering like the platinum in their engagement rings.

Severus chuckled softly to himself. "I would love to do that, Sirius" he grinned and allowed Sirius to sweep him down into the dark dungeons.

….

When Mulciber arrived back at the house he felt like it was a homecoming. He stepped back into the familiar, lovely farmhouse and was greeted by that lovely fresh scent.

"John, is that you back?" Emma called appearing in the living room. Her eyes fell on Mulciber and Avery, Avery looking very grim-faced and Mulciber close to distraught clutching hold of both his boyfriend and his dad at the same time.

Her lips parted with shock as she stared at him. She swept forward quickly as she embraced the boy in her arms holding him close to her and looking helplessly to Avery and her husband.

"His adoptive parents showed up at the school" John said quietly hoping Mulciber wasn't really listening to what he was saying. "Disowned him for being half…. He's told them, everybody found out, disrespectful behaviour apparently, called him selfish…." He went on.

Mrs Lupin looked absolutely horrified. "You'll stay here with us, I'll make you something to eat and drink and then we'll take you up to the spare bedroom, yes, I think that will do" she said pulling Mulciber with her into the living room where she sat him down slowly.

Avery flashed her a smile and sank down beside his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him supportively.

Mr Lupin sat down in one of the armchairs and began flipping through the paper without really looking at it, just something to busy himself with really.

Mrs Lupin appeared seconds later with tea and slices of fruit cake on plates for them. They took some, thanked her and sipped and ate in silence.

Avery couldn't deny it, he was very worried. Mulciber's eyes had faded, he was slumped, he looked terrible, not in the sense he was ill because he was actually perfectly healthy but in the sense he had been torn apart emotionally by all of this. Avery knew Mulciber and despite what he had been like over the years, he was an emotional boy.

When they were finished, Mr and Mrs Lupin took them upstairs and into the spare bedroom away from the faint moaning sounds and the sound of a bed taking some level of abuse.

"Naughty boys" Mrs Lupin said rolling her eyes and smirking.

Mulciber gave a tiny, weak laugh watching his father rest the suitcase down on the floor very carefully unsure of what was stowed away inside of it.

"Think there might be a charm on that" he said nodding down to the paisley print luggage. "Probably a lot of room inside of it if I'm quite honest, loads of your things in there" he said slowly.

Mulciber swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sure Remus showed you where the bathroom is earlier" Emma said quietly and they both nodded. "Good, we'll leave you to change and get settled then" she said slowly. "Those two sound like they're about done now" she leaned back out of the room glancing off in the direction where they knew Remus and Regulus had just finished having sex.

When the door closed the two boys looked nervously to one another.

Mulciber knelt down and opened his suitcase and true as it was, there had been an expansion charm cast on the inside of it. In there he found all of his home clothes, pyjamas, even some new clothes they'd obviously bought to make sure that he wouldn't go without. It was in some ways a kind gesture but mostly it was horrific. He pulled out some pyjamas, two pairs, and handed a set to Avery.

They changed quickly and padded down into the bathroom with the toiletries bag. They washed and brushed their teeth and washed their hands very thoroughly in silence before they crept back into the bedroom, Avery nudged the door closed with his foot behind them as they made their way over and crawled into the spacious, comfy, probably never used, bed.

Mulciber settled down with a sigh, they could hear some noises coming from the bathroom and assumed it was Remus and Regulus taking a bath together. He sighed again and closed his eyes allowing Avery to gently stroke his fingers through his soft, dirty blonde hair.

"Shh" Avery breathed.

The door open and Mulciber's parents came wandering back through smiling to him gently.

"We'll let you get some sleep now, when you're ready in the morning just come downstairs and we'll have some breakfast done for you" his mother smiled giving Avery a little hug before she kissed Mulciber on the forehead and tucked him in properly.

Mulciber opened his eyes sadly to gaze up at her and settled down properly under the bedding. "Night and thank you for letting me stay" he said quietly.

"Our pleasure" the woman smiled before her husband came over to kiss the boy and hug his boyfriend before they wished another goodnight and left them in peace, finally.

Avery knew better than to talk about this, he didn't want to upset his boyfriend any more than he had done already, the boy was obviously struggling to come to terms with this and anyone in the right frame of mind would so he chose to leave it be and allow Mulciber to come round and talk about all of this when he was ready in his own time.

….

"Boys" Mrs Lupin said quietly as she slipped into their bedroom. Remus and Regulus were snuggled up under their freshly changed bed sheets.

They looked up and smiled their greetings.

"Your brother and his boyfriend are here for the night, his adoptive parents showed up at the school and disowned him because of his blood status but mainly because he told people what he was" she frowned worriedly.

"That's horrible!" Remus gasped.

"I can't believe they'd do something like that!" Regulus was aghast.

"Well Pure-blood is open minded like you are" she smiled gently stroking his fingers through the boy's hair. "He's obviously very upset so if you boys wouldn't mind just being gentle around him for a day or two until he goes back to school and until he's feeling better, he doesn't seem able to talk properly right now anyway" she went on furrowing her eyebrows with concern.

"We'll be really nice to him, don't worry, mum" Remus smiled warmly.

"Such a lovely boy" Mrs Lupin smiled. She and her husband kissed them both goodnight before they disappeared back off downstairs once again.

….

Severus couldn't get comfortable, his pillow was incredible, really, truly amazing but his back was aching, his feet were sore and swollen, he was so overweight and hot he just couldn't settle as he lay in his boxer shorts.

Sirius threw a sheet over them both pushing the duvet to the very bottom of the bed. "You need something over you, babe, you'll cool down as you sleep"

Severus swallowed and nodded turning over to face his lover. "I don't want to scare you but I think I might be going into labour soon" he breathed.

Sirius stared trying to look as impassive and thoroughly calm as possible for Severus' sake, but inside he was shaking like a leaf. "Labour?" he asked clearing his throat slightly to even keep his voice from going all high like an eleven year old girl.

"I feel so big and hot and grumpy and tired and the baby's feet…."

"Pomfrey says that her legs have to move down so she's pressing down on you before you do give birth though" said Sirius.

Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "Yeah but I still feel like I'm getting very close to giving birth" he breathed resting a hand on his bump under their thin, cotton sheet.

Sirius' eyes dropped and then widened. "Severus…."

Severus looked up curiously.

"Those nipples…." Sirius breathed literally staring at them with his mouth open. Severus found himself glancing down at them and blushing madly.

"I can't help them from looking this way…." He breathed averting his eyes shyly and blushing even more.

"Mind if I touch one?" Sirius breathed without taking his eyes off of them. They seemed bigger, pinker and thoroughly arousing, even more so than before.

Severus smiled and nodded. "Go ahead" he said and moaned arching into Sirius' touch when he felt a pair of fingers playing with one of them and gently started rolling and plucking at it. "Feels so good…." He groaned softly.

"I love pleasuring you" Sirius breathed.

Severus smiled warmly. "And I love to pleasure you" he breathed. "So tomorrow I plan to spend some time in bed with you and I'm going to suck your cock and you're going to like it" he flashed a confident grin.

Sirius blinked, surprised, but his face spread into an outstanding beaming grin of utter delight at the thought of getting a blow job. "Don't even get me started on the dirty things I'm going to do to you but I will say that you'd better watch your arse unless you want a good eight inches if not a little more stuffed up there"

Severus moaned and snuggled into Sirius' further. "Maybe I won't be watching my arse at all then" he winked playfully.

Sirius laughed. "You've really come out of your shell, almost like you've changed now I've gotten to know you"

The boy just smiled. "I think a bit of both because my personality is the same and probably always will be the same because that's one thing that doesn't change about a person but I've gotten a lot more confident, you just didn't give me the time before to get to know me" he flushed a little shyly.

Sirius smiled warmly and cuddled Severus closer. "And I regret not doing that, you're actually really quirky and great fun!"

"And you're actually really nice, kind, sweet and caring" Severus breathed. "You never seemed that way before, well, at least not to me you didn't…."

Sirius smiled and cuddled Severus right into him. "We're together now and that's all that counts and at Christmas we'll get married" he breathed.

Severus' heart was jumping for joy in his chest at the mere thought of getting married to someone like Sirius Black. It was a real dream come true….

….

Mulciber's night wasn't too bad, he was so exhausted from the emotional upheavals all week, the bad nights, the crying, the stress and strain he was done in and slept most of the night only waking up once to have a short cry before he went back to sleep.

It was morning and Remus padded along the corridor out of the bathroom. He hesitated a moment outside the spare bedroom where he knew Mulciber would be, he felt so bad for the boy and somehow like this was all his fault. How it could possibly be his fault he didn't quite know but he was compassionate and often blamed himself when others felt bad or were in peril as Mulciber so obviously was right now….

He slipped into the bedroom and made his way over to the bed. He lifted back the edge of the cover's. Avery seemed to already be awake and looked up at him as he climbed in behind his brother.

Mulciber's eyes opened and Avery mouthed the word "Remus" to him and he closed his eyes again feeling Remus' warm, strong arms wrapping around him hugging him carefully.

Much to Remus' surprise, Mulciber reached around and pulled his arms further around him holding them there allowing Remus to cuddle him properly like this in silence. After some time, Mulciber turned over to face Remus but did not ask him to remove his hands as Avery snuggled up closer behind him kissing the back of his neck softly.

….

"Come here, sexy" Sirius grinned tilting Severus' face up to kiss him as the boy leaned back down to take his long, hard member into his mouth.

Sirius moaned loudly twitching a little into Severus' mouth. "Feels so good, you're so hot" he breathed.

Severus gave a small groan of pleasure turning himself around as Sirius' hand guided him that way so his backside was pointing towards Sirius' face (and very close to it) Severus was blushing madly even as Sirius pulled his cheeks apart exposing him so delicately and intimately.

"Push your hips back a little bit, Severus"

Snape swallowed and did as he was told still twirling his tongue around that leaking, hungry slit. Severus gasped and almost choked himself on Sirius' member when he felt his warm, moist tongue twirling around his tight little entrance, the sensations were incredible, so powerful and warm and overwhelming.

Sirius was loving this, absolutely loving the desperate, needy little whimpers and moans that escaped from his boyfriend. He groaned the vibrations making Severus pant heavily, barely able to keep fellating Sirius the way he was before thanks to the amount of pleasure he was receiving but Sirius really didn't mind at all.

Slowly he began to press his tongue at the entrance pushing and probing until it slipped inside and Severus cried out. It was strange having something so soft, warm and wiggly inside of him pleasuring his bum.

It didn't take long for Severus to orgasm with a loud cry of Sirius' name before he slumped falling forward onto Sirius' member sucking him furiously until that hot gust of fluid met his throat and he swallowed it hungrily.

When they were finally up, dressed and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Sirius and Severus were feeling utterly amazing, glowing with the after effects of their orgasms and that intensive pleasure they both felt.

"Once I've had Rose then I will definitely do that to you" Severus flashed Sirius a playful grin.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I look forward to it, Sev!" he beamed.

"So" said Wilkes when they finally sat down. "Heard anything from Avery about his boyfriend yet?"

Apparently saying his name was too much to ask of the boys.

"We send them a letter and some chocolates a few minutes ago, they'll reply soon" said Severus completely ignoring their ignorant behaviour. "I hope he's not hurting too much" he frowned with concern stroking his fingers over his bump. "I don't understand how anyone could abandon and disown their own child"

Eyes flickered to his bump and they shot him understanding looks.

"You're pregnant and sentimental, we get that, but you don't seem to understand what it's like to be pure" Rabastan said coolly. "It's not about love it's all about purity, respect and honour"

"Yeah but not everybody has to conform to things like that…." Sirius said bitterly. "I'm disgusted that they can do things like that to someone they adopted knowing he was half and knowing that he's struggling, it's a shame because he really thought they would help and support him but they've just sort of dumped him on his arse and left him in a state, you people should be ashamed of yourselves for saying the things you have and for treating him the way you did, like you agree with it"

"Hey, if he thought he was still pure he would agree with it if it happened to say…. Snape for example" Wilkes interjected.

"My parents are dead, my mum was pure" Severus said rather grimly. "She obviously wasn't like that, she married a-a Muggle!" he said almost proudly even though he was disgusted by what his dad used to do and it wasn't overly keen on them, he himself would never go with a Muggle-born but still, he wasn't overly prejudice against people knowing how people treated him for his status he didn't want to be like that, oh no, and he didn't want his daughter getting those mistaken, awful ways either.

"I'm sure Remus will help take good care of him" Sirius smiled to his boyfriend. "He's good like that"

"Yeah a half-blood Werewolf is really going to teach him respect and honourable behaviour." Wilkes said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Sirius pursed his lips and looked to Evan.

"I feel bad for him, they're right in what they're saying, it isn't fair on him, he's still my friend no matter what" the boy said quickly.

"Are you becoming another disappointing, homosexual blood traitor then like Avery?" Rabastan said very coldly.

Sirius looked like he was about to get up and punch them. Evan looked startled but angry.

"Why are you being such an arse?" he asked bluntly. "These people are your friends, they aren't doing any harm!"

"Bringing shame on Slytherin I expect" Barty sniffed coolly. "You've taken this too far"

"Can we please just stop this pathetic fighting?!" it was Severus.

"Why? Frightened you might drop your half-blood brat then?" Wilkes said nastily.

That was enough and Sirius launched himself across the table. Severus cried out, Evan flung his arms over his face as the two boys wrestled to the ground. The rest of the school didn't need to scream 'fight, fight, fight, fight' because Sirius had instantly overpowered him and was knocking great lumps out of the boy!

"Sirius please stop!" Severus shouted waddling around the table as quickly as he could and grabbing a hold of the boy heaving him off.

Sirius instantly settled down and stopped flailing when he realised it was Severus holding him. "Don't you EVER talk about my daughter like that again!" he shrieked. "Don't you EVER do that or I will hurt you!"

"Shh…." Severus tried taking Sirius' face in his hands.

Sirius looked down into Severus' face and his anger seemed to melt away, the look in those lovely dark eyes decorated with immensely long, thick lashes was incredible, mesmerising even. Sirius stopped.

"Blood traitor, fighting like a filthy Muggle!" Wilkes spat blood out onto the floor. "Making a Pure-blood spill his own blood!"

"In case you haven't noticed I _am _a Pure-blood!" Sirius said loudly. "Come on, Severus, we're leaving" he said wrapping an arm around the boy's lower back and taking him back down to the dormitories.

After Sirius had cleaned up, he and Severus went to the kitchens and got a bit more food before they went to sit in the grounds for a little while in the shade to cool off in many aspects of the word meaning….

….

It was nearly eleven before Mulciber was up, dressed and ready for a light breakfast. Remus had gone to give him some privacy as well as feed the chicken's with Regulus.

When they finally arrived down in the kitchen his father made them some pancakes with a fresh, caring smile.

As they ate, Mulciber could hear and see the two boys messing around with the chicken's which seemed to be trying to climb all over them, laughing and chatting to one another. It was easy for them to smile, they hadn't been through what he'd just had to deal with, they didn't understand, they didn't know!

As soon as he looked back outside, the two boys were standing there with their arms around each other and their tongues down each other's throats.

Mr Lupin's eyes followed his gaze and he smiled happily at them. "Coming to the wedding?" he addressed the two boys.

They nodded excitedly.

"They're having it here at the house" said Mr Lupin. "I'm looking forward to giving Remus away to someone that will really look after him, he's found a right little treasure there" he said nodding to Regulus. "I'd never have thought he'd get a Pure-blood let alone a Black who changed his entire life for him!"

Mulciber and Avery smiled to one another.

"Maybe one day I'll have another son to give away to a nice young man" Mr Lupin smiled glancing to them in a knowing sort of way.

Mulciber and Avery flushed and gazed at one another for a few moments.

"Yeah, maybe one day you will" Avery breathed.

"I'd like that" Mulciber breathed gazing into Avery's warm brown eyes.

"I'm back!" Mrs Lupin called as she bustled into the room carrying a brown paper bag. "Went to get some food" she flicked her wand and a dozen more shot through into the kitchen. "I see you've had your breakfast, anything else you want to eat?"

"No thank you" said Mulciber very quietly.

"I think later on we should have a talk about what happened last night, I know it isn't nice for you but we need to make sure you're okay and you know you're welcome to stay here" she smiled looking from one to the other and back again.

They nodded slowly.

"Good, well you could go back upstairs or outside or do whatever you want today" she said clapping her hands together. "I'm sure you'll find something"

The boys made to help clear away their plates but she refused and did it herself and then they went outside to join the other two and see what they were doing today despite now looking very peaky.

….

Sunday seemed to pass quickly and back at the castle things were very awkward.

"Is-is a…." a first year girl whom looked strangely bemused asked Sirius and Severus on their way back in from the warm school grounds. "Mr Avery back yet?" she asked hopefully clutching another message in her small hands.

Severus and Sirius stared at her, it was just like what happened yesterday with that boy in Slytherin.

"No, sorry" said Sirius. "He's still away, be back soon though, okay?"

The first year looked quite frightened, looked down at her shoes then turned and ran away before they could say anything else.

"Well this is getting very odd" Severus blinked up at his boyfriend. "Confused-looking first years running about with notes for him" he frowned ever so slightly.

Sirius pursed his lips and looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Something weird is going on"

"Something weird is always going on…." Said Severus slowly. "I just hope it's nothing too serious"

By the time they collapsed into bed that night they were feeling better. Evan had also been hanging around with them a little more apparently rejected by the other boys now because of his own views on the matter with Mulciber.

….

"We understand if you can't make it back into lessons tomorrow…." Said Mr Lupin. "I can sign you out for a day if you like but I'm not sure your teachers will take too kindly to many more than that…."

"It's okay I'll go back on Tuesday for class if that's alright…." Mulciber said quietly.

"Anytime you feel ready" Mrs Lupin smiled supportively.

Mulciber had noticed that whenever he called Mrs Lupin mum she would give a beaming smile of delight and bustle around him spoiling over him even more, it was obvious she liked having her son back.

Remus was still delighted despite the fact he was now starting to look a little unwell, he gave Mulciber a hug and a kiss before he and Regulus disappeared off to bed. Mulciber and Avery hopped into their own spare bed with a sigh and cuddled up close.

"I love you so much" Avery whispered caressing his boyfriend's face very gently.

"I love you too" Mulciber breathed.

Monday morning arrived and Severus did not want to get out of bed. He groaned and he moaned and he complained and even tried to bury himself under the blankets so Sirius couldn't even attempt to drag him out.

"I'm too huge and sore and tired…." Severus groaned when they were finally on their way down for breakfast.

"I know but all of us can't be out of lessons, we should go and let the teachers know what's happening" Sirius said sensibly. "I think you're feeling worse because it's Monday"

Severus nodded with a small sigh. "You're right, that's what it is, after a fairly relaxing weekend despite all the shite that happened I do feel worse on a Monday" he said.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him tighter as they waddled into the Great Hall.

Double potions was fairly interesting, they were brewing some PolyJuice potion today but Severus wasn't touching any of the items despite them being quite safe, he was instructing Sirius very carefully of his own written instructions. Despite his first round of apprehension, Sirius soon got over it when Slughorn was laughing and clapping and praising them far more than anyone else in the group.

"Oh well done!" the man cried in utter delight. "Very, very good!"

Sirius and Severus were beaming to each other with joy.

Lily on the other hand rather fancied herself as an amazing potions student and true enough she was rather good at it but Severus was wiping the floor with her and he knew she was only good because of all the hours of practise and study he'd helped the little Muggle with.

As the morning went on, their luck continued even as they sat in Transfiguration with a poor, lonely Evan.

"I'm so bored without Remus here" he sighed heavily as they turned to face him.

"He'll be back tomorrow so you'll have him next lesson" Severus nodded lightly. "We should just cross our fingers and wish them both luck tonight as it's their first…. You know…."

Evan nodded slowly. "I think they'll be okay"

At lunch time another first year approached. At first she approached the younger boys whom even spat at her to get rid of her which was disgusting in itself before she came over to them.

"He's not back yet" said Evan. "Why do you first years keep coming?"

The girl stared at him blank and gormlessly.

Evan stared back at her before she walked away still holding the note in her hands. They watched to see if she went to sit down by anyone but she disappeared out of the Great Hall.

"Again, a different one" Severus frowned confusedly.

"I wonder what they want with him" said Sirius. "Must be important"

Evan sighed. "Hopefully he'll be back soon so he can take his bloody message and get it done and over with so those annoying kiddies don't have to bother us anymore"

By the end of the day they were tired and sitting down in their common room after dinner….

….

Mulciber had spent most of his day curled up under the bed covers not wanting to come out. Occasionally he would get up and restlessly pace the bedroom muttering under his breath and wringing his hands which caused a deep amount of upset in Avery whom thought something might be seriously wrong with him.

They'd had dinner before Remus insisted on giving his brother another hug and another kiss and dragged him down to where they would transform.

"You can watch us" he said as the two boys sank down on a bench.

Mulciber seemed to have calmed down as he gazed at the enormous concealed dome where he knew they could not escape from. He'd never seen a Werewolf before in person, he wasn't even sure completely what they looked like.

"Make sure we're okay, yeah?" Regulus flashed them a smile before he went hurrying through the dome door after Remus that Mr Lupin was holding open, he closed, bolted and charmed it when they went inside and made their way towards the centre in some very old, tatty underwear that looked like it had been stitched back together a hundred times. No point in wasting new pairs.

Regulus stood in the same gazing into Remus' face nervously, he held his arms and allowed Remus to cuddle him gently and wait for it to begin. He had no idea what to expect apart from pain, pain and losing his human mind. The thought was frightening but he still wanted to do this, he wanted to do this for his beautiful Remus.

A few minutes passed, Regulus was growing hot and uncomfortable, he was aching, his skin prickling and itching and he knew that Remus felt the same. He leaned up and brushed their lips together settled back into his chest until-

A sudden wave of pain tore through Regulus, it was like wavering through a thick haze that wasn't really there, slow motion, like water as he swayed a little on his feet losing balance from the pain. He opened his eyes looking up into Remus' terrified face.

"Regulus!" Remus gasped and a split second later the pain started washing over him he watched as little Regulus doubled up in pain. He wanted desperately to do something and help the boy, Regulus' eyes opened and they were starting green and pink again, his mind had gone and Remus' was fading too quickly to-

Mulciber and Avery watched in absolute shock-horror as the boys twisted, screamed, jerked and eventually transformed into monstrous Werewolves. Remus a large, bright palomino one with long thick fur and those startling amber eyes, Regulus a little bit smaller with long, thick, black, fluffy fur and green and pink eyes.

Wolf Remus sat down on the ground twitching with his own pain and watching the newly changed Werewolf stumble around awkwardly on his legs as the last of his transformation washed over him. He was whimpering softly with his tail between his legs.

A couple of minutes went by and Regulus started walking around sniffing at the air, Remus eyed him very closely watching the wolf skulking around his territory until finally Regulus wandered over to him sniffing at his face.

"Let's just hope they don't decide to start savaging each other" Avery breathed as they watched looking rather stricken to be seeing two real life Werewolves.

Remus seemed to decide against hurting Regulus, instead he got to his feet and they circled one another sniffing pretty much anywhere they could reach before Regulus suddenly made a leap for Remus and they sprawled rolling across the sandy floor. Instantly they were on their feet and running around playing together. Their underwear was lying in shreds on the floor once again.

It wasn't until sometime later that Remus started to get to boisterous and started sniffing around Regulus' bottom.

Regulus tucked his tail between his legs and went haring off round the sides of the enclosure. Remus however wasn't going to give up and went racing after him determined he was going to catch him.

Finally after swerving around a corner, Remus made a leap and tackled Regulus down. The wolf struggled a little as he was pulled to his feet again, Remus holding him in place with his body showing some low level of aggression as he sniffed him all over especially underneath. Regulus was keeping his tail firmly tucked between his legs, his ears flat to his head.

And then Remus decided to mount him and dry hump him very roughly.

"Oh, Merlin!" Mulciber groaned putting his face in his hands for a few moments.

"I don't think they can with his tail under there" said Avery.

Remus became frustrated and climbed off of Regulus' back panting heavily and started to nibble at Regulus' tail. When the wolf tried to walk away, Remus snarled aggressively at him and he stayed put.

Eventually Remus' nibbling was too sore and Regulus removed his tail, that split second and Remus was straight on his back humping him until-

"I think he's done it" Mulciber cringed looking away from the two wolves mating. "I had a feeling they would do this, I don't know why"

"Probably because even when they're human they're determined to do stuff like this every second of every single bloody day" Avery chuckled reaching out to touch the side of Mulciber's face. "I wouldn't mind doing this with you sometime soon"

"Becoming Werewolves?!" Mulciber gasped.

Avery laughed. "No, silly!" he grinned. "Anal sex"

Mulciber groaned at the thought of it "Sounds wonderful to me" he breathed.

They watched when the wolves were done that Remus seemed to have gotten stuck, Regulus had his teeth and gums bared snarling at him but didn't actually hurt Remus. When they could finally physically separate, Regulus went off for a roll in the sand and Remus stood watching him curiously.

They went to bed at around eleven to get some rest, Mrs Lupin kept coming down to check on the two of them every so often.

By morning, Remus and Regulus began to morph back painfully.

Regulus slumped to the ground on his side groaning in pain and Remus fell to his knees weakly soon after.

Mr Lupin unlocked their enclosure hurrying through, Mulciber and Avery had turned up, it was about their normal time to get up on a school day anyway and they were watching Mr Lupin wrap the two boys up in sheets before guiding them back up into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Mulciber asked quietly.

"Tired" Regulus yawned sinking down at the table. "I ache all over, I feel kind of irritated but fine"

"How's your backside?" Avery asked with a smirk.

Regulus frowned then a look of a wall torch firing up shot across his face. "Oh…." He blushed madly. "We did it, didn't we?"

The boys nodded.

"We didn't fight though" Remus pointed out wrapping his arms around Regulus. "That's a very good thing" he grinned.

Mr and Mrs Lupin set to work rubbing some cream on the pair of them to help their aches and pains before they were allowed to go upstairs to bed and be returned to the castle later, Avery and Mulciber however would be going back now with their teacher.

….

"How was your first transformation?" Remus asked worriedly as they cleaned up quickly and slipped into bed together.

Regulus sighed softly. "Painful and tiring but otherwise I'm absolutely fine" he smiled warmly.

"Still not regretting it?" Remus asked.

Regulus shook his head still smiling. "No, it was okay, I can't believe I actually transformed" he chuckled softly. "I became a vicious Werewolf for a night with you and everything went fine"

Remus nodded with a smile and understanding. He felt rather relieved that Regulus was actually okay and surprisingly enough neither of them were physically injured in any way. "How's the arse doing then?"

"Fine" Regulus chuckled. "Doesn't feel much like I've been fucked" he said with a playful smirk plastered all over his handsome face. "I guess that's because my body is much stronger now"

"It is" Remus grinned. "I'm happy you're doing so well, so, shall we sleep?" he asked rather hopefully.

"We shall" Regulus grinned.

….

"Are you ready then?" Mr Lupin said as Mulciber and Avery pulled on their cloaks and Mulciber packed most of his things back into his little suitcase. He'd arranged with them to come and stay over the summer after the owl he attempted to send to his adoptive parents yesterday afternoon was returned unopened but that was what Pure-blood's did, they obviously felt forced to get rid of him because he was a bad one, he wasn't pure therefore he couldn't ever really be part of the family now people knew about it, they were probably never planning to tell him he was half either….

Now it was time to go back to school and face everything he had been hoping to run away from for a good few days now.

They said goodbye to Emma with a hug and a kiss and they thanked her vigorously, especially Mulciber, for all of her hospitality and her love before they left and disapparated back to Hogsmeade.

Once they arrived back at the castle, Mulciber's heart was pounding, he pulled his hood up quickly over his head trying to hide his shame. He felt so nervous and awkward coming back here with everything that had gone on in less than a week now, everybody would stare, whisper, embarrass even make more nasty comments to him and he wasn't sure he could even take it.

"You look so nice today" Avery smiled to him as they made their way to first lesson without going into the Great Hall (as they'd already eaten breakfast at home)

As soon as people started arriving, Mulciber began to flush awkwardly and turned his back on them to look into his boyfriend's face.

"You're back!" Severus said excitedly as they approached. "Did you have a nice…. Weekend?" he asked half wishing he hadn't bothered to even ask that question.

Mulciber shot him a smile. "It was very…. Different" he chuckled softly his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Remus and Regulus still at home?" Sirius asked quickly and they both nodded. "How did it go for him?" a tiny crease appeared between his eyebrows and he was obviously very concerned for his brother's welfare after something so huge like that, it really was just another upheaval for them all not just Regulus himself or even Remus for that matter.

"Oh don't worry, he's fine" said Avery quickly. "We spoke to him this morning, they've gone to bed now and they'll be back later on, bit sore but he's okay and no damage done what so ever" he explained.

"Unless you count the fact that Remus chased him around, had a chew on his tail and then decided to hump his brains out and get himself stuck then, yeah he's fine" Mulciber smirked a little bit.

Severus laughed. "Sounds like they're the same as wolves as they are as humans then"

Sirius was smiling with amusement.

"Hey, we've been getting a bunch of annoying first years coming up to us trying to give you a message all weekend, random confused kids, if we see any we'll point them out" said Evan addressing Avery rather quickly obviously bringing the attention away from Mulciber. "Any idea what they want?"

"Not a clue" said Avery. "This all been happening since I've been gone?" he frowned.

"Yes" said Evan.

"I have no idea then" Avery sighed softly as they all made their way into the classroom.

The morning's lessons were pretty awkward if not a little rough for Mulciber. He never took his hood down once even when they were eating their lunch. He'd also noticed the way that the younger boys were having nothing to do with them and wouldn't even look at him anymore.

At dinner, Remus and Regulus made their return. As soon as they sat down, people jumped staring at their eyes. Remus' eyes they'd gotten used to but Regulus' were new.

"Wow" Severus commented wide-eyed.

"They're very bright" said Evan staring at the without blinking or taking his eyes off of them.

Regulus flushed and began piling his plate, he looked a little pale and uncomfortable tonight (which he felt because of the new moon) but no harm done any other way.

"How was it?" Sirius asked searching his brother's face worriedly his silver eyes flickering to Remus for just a moment.

Regulus laughed softly. "Fine, Remus was great too, he really looked after me and made me feel safe before and after and during we were fine, we didn't fight once although our wolf selves are much more like out human selves than I could ever have imagined" he chuckled softly still blushing a little tiny bit as he glanced with a smirk to Remus.

Remus grinned. "I'm just glad everything worked out okay, I was worried for him there but he's proving to be a good Werewolf" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah, how did it go?" Wilkes asked curiously as he and the younger boys scooted up to talk to their friend without even looking at Mulciber, not even once!

"Fine" Regulus nodded and quickly explained to everyone about the whole thing and what it was like. "I don't regret me choice at all even if it was painful and scary at first, I love Remus and we're fine together even as wolves" he was beaming. Even Remus looked ecstatic about it.

….

"Can I have a kiss?" Mulciber asked as they sat up in the dormitory at the end of the day just after dinner not wanting to see anyone.

Avery leaned over with a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. "I know today has been hard for you" he said sympathetically.

Mulciber sighed softly and wrapped himself up in his bed covers. "Hard? I'm really struggling with this here…." He breathed closing his eyes with another tiny sigh.

Avery snuggled in behind him kissing the back of his slender neck and snuggling him close. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked worriedly.

"Not unless you can stop people treating me this way, staring at me, smirking, saying I got what I deserved then no" Mulciber said again.

Avery pursed his lips a little. "I don't think I can do much about it but I can try, I think it might be best if we just face it head on and ignore it, it's like what people were doing to Severus at the beginning of the year…."

"If I'd have known he was feeling this bad about it all then I would have done A LOT more to help him because I hate feeling so worthless, disgusting and hated" Mulciber said a small quaver in his voice told Avery he was fighting the urge to cry. "I feel so bad, so stupid and embarrassed and angry with myself for saying the things I used to, I know I can't take up on them now because I am one of those people I used to make fun of and it was so wrong and stupid of me it's unreal, I'm so confused and hurt and angry that my adoptive parents raised me the way they did because I was taught to hate myself…."

"They probably never thought you'd find out" Avery said quietly.

Mulciber turned over and snuggled into his chest. "I can't thank you enough for being so patient and supportive right now…."

Avery just smiled. "Keep loving me and that's thanks enough, unlike narrow-minded people I don't care what you are, you could be a part-troll for all I care and I would still love you just the same"

Mulciber smiled warmly and sniffed trying to force back the tears in his eyes. "I love you…."

"I love you too" Avery breathed gently cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

….

The next morning Severus woke feeling very excited. It was now Wednesday and the start of another week of pregnancy. He rubbed his tired eyes, rolled over and grinned to Sirius whom was just beginning to wake up too. "Guess what?" he said eagerly.

Sirius yawned softly. "What?"

"I'm halfway through my eighth month!" Severus was beaming with delight.

Sirius grinned. "Go on then, what are you waiting for? Read some of your book to me!" he said very excitedly.

Severus laughed, turned over and snatched up the book flipping to the correct page he began to read aloud:

"_Welcome to week thirty four and you're getting very close to the birth now with only a few short weeks left to go. The baby now measured eighteen and a half inches in length and weighs six full pounds" _Severus read.

"_Very soon you should expect the baby to drop and once he or she lowers down so they are no longer kicking lumps out of your ribs and lungs, the birth will be impending within a few days or a couple of short weeks, you will know when this happens as the baby's feet will leave your ribs and lower down, you may feel heavy downstairs or a strange pressure sensation which means the baby is likely resting on your bladder, hello bathroom again! This process is called lightening"_

"_Baby will also be gaining about half a pound a week until the birth which helps regulate body temperature after the birth, the baby's body will be fifteen percent fat shortly after the birth" _he continued.

"Read some more" Sirius grinned eagerly. "This stuff is amazing!"

Severus chuckled and carried on _"Not only does the baby have firm ridges in his or her gums where the teeth will begin to break through between three months and a year old, he or she is also opening and closing their eyes and turns towards lights fully and reacts to sounds in the same way a newborn baby would, if born now baby will be ready to go out into the open world accompanied by mum and dad" _ he finished.

"Aww!" Sirius beamed pulling Severus closer to playfully kiss his cheeks. "Well done, Severus!"

"For what?" Snape laughed confusedly.

"Going through with all of this, not long left, have you felt her drop yet?" Sirius asked quickly.

Severus shook his head. "Not yet but I think it should hopefully happen soon, I guess I have a little bit longer to go then" he sighed stroking a hand over his bump as he shoved the now closed book back onto the bedside table. "Next scan is two weeks today, seems strange than in a couple of weeks I'm due and she will be in our arms soon, all this time, all these months and I'm so excited" he smiled warmly.

Sirius was grinning and kissing his face and snuggling him closer stroking his bump. Severus sighed happily and closed his eyes once again, he felt so, so lucky right now to actually be with Sirius, to have him, to have his love and have their beautiful little baby together. Severus was very excited but very anxious about the birth.

"I do think that you might be nesting though" Sirius commented stroking his fingers through Severus' hair. "You're getting very particular about things being tidy especially our beds, drawers and trunks" he chuckled softly.

"My instincts are screaming at me to clean and tidy and pick at things until they seem just right, more so as the days go on" Severus breathed.

"It won't be long now then" Sirius smiled warmly.

After breakfast they headed off to Herbology, next week they would be sitting their exam and seeing as it was now the very early days of May, exam time was getting unbelievably close. People were revising and working very hard which only added to their stress. Severus felt rather sorry for Mulciber going through all of this with troubles like that, it must be killing him if not tearing him apart at the very least!

"Next Tuesday morning you will have your written exam in the Great Hall at ten which will last until midday and then at two you will have your practical in here with me which will last precisely one hour" Professor Sprout called over their heads. "I don't want any excuses and I don't want to hear chatter during the exams otherwise you will be disqualified and any work completed will be Unclassified, you won't even get a T" she said seriously. "I expect you all to work hard and look over those revision books I gave you before Easter"

Sirius could see Lily sniggering in the corner with her friend as they gazed over at Mulciber whom either hadn't noticed them doing it or was doing a tremendously good job in hiding it. Her eyes flickered to Avery for a moment and Sirius glared at her. She was such an annoying little ginger bitch.

"Guys" said Remus as they all sat in the library that lunch (the older boys and Regulus)  
"I want to do something for everyone to say thanks for being so supportive so tonight you can all come with me to the Prefects bathroom if you feel up to it and we can use the facilities there and before you say anything, Evan, it's not a homo party" he smirked turning blue eyes on the green eyed boy whom had opened his mouth to say something crude about the whole idea.

"Sounds like fun" said Severus. "I hear that bathroom's actual bath can get deep enough and large enough to swim in" he grinned excitedly.

"It's true" Remus laughed. "Took Regulus there once before" he winked to his boyfriend.

Regulus was smirking. "That was a lot of fun!" he agreed.

By the end of the day people were feeling tired. After dinner they waited for a little while before packing some clothes, underwear and towels into their bags along with some wash things and sneaking off with Remus right the way to the Prefects bathroom upstairs.

Remus muttered the password and they slipped inside bolting the door behind them so nobody else could get in as Sirius strode over and set the taps running. Colourful, scented bubbles streamed into the air around them as well as into the swimming pool-sized bath.

Once it was filled, the taps stopped and the boys began to nervously strip down past their skivvies into full nudity.

Sirius wasn't even remotely bashful or even the tiniest bit shy as he strode over to the bath and jumped in holding his arms out for Severus helping the naked boy in whom was rather embarrassed about the size and shape of his body let alone his nipples but his friends didn't stare or comment on him just smiled pleasantly and kept their eyes mostly on his face. Which was definitely a good thing here.

Once he was in, they watched as Remus and Regulus leapt in diving under the water at the deeper end and after some playful scuffling under the water that they couldn't really see much of thanks to the bubbles, they re-surfaced and began cuddling and kissing pretty much immediately.

Evan was next to follow obviously feeling a little self-conscious about the fact he had just climbed into a rather large bathtub with six gay boys.

Mulciber and Avery were last to slide in and apparently being alone with his friends whom weren't even the slightest bit judgemental or nasty towards him was doing Mulciber some good, he seemed much happier as he draped his arms around Avery's neck and allowed the boy to put a comfortable foam float between his back and the side of the solid bathing pool as he hoisted the boy up so his legs were floating and bent near the surface of the water and it looked like Avery was trying to have sex with him as he slipped between those legs resting himself so closely to the boy, but he wasn't, even as he began to kiss him rather sensually.

After a little while, Evan had swam over to start messing around with Remus and Regulus, Mulciber and Avery seemed to be melting into one another and Sirius was busy cuddling Severus and giving him a massage too.

Severus was watching Evan and Remus and Regulus all swimming along together lazily and laughing, Mulciber and Avery seemed to have almost gone into their own little world. "We should have some fun" he said suddenly.

Sirius looked to him. "This is fun"

"Yeah but let's swim or something" Severus said rather excitedly. "Make the most of this!" he added with a tiny laugh.

Sirius grinned and watched Severus swim out into the deeper water before he followed after him.

Severus turned and smirked to Sirius admiring his body very thoroughly. The boy was simply magnificent especially when he was all wet and soapy, he was very tempting not to just grab him and start running his hands all over his body but then Evan would start complaining and Severus would have to stop anyway. So instead Severus settled for pinching Sirius' bottom and smirking at him playfully.

"Like my arse do you?" Sirius chuckled waggling his eyebrows playfully at Severus.

The boy smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. "Who doesn't like your arse?"

Sirius was grinning. "Yours is nice and full, much bigger than mine"

"That can't be a good thing for a boy!" Severus laughed.

"I think it is" Sirius winked. "So, this weekend, what shall we do?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Anything you want to do" he said.

"I'd like some kisses and cuddles and perhaps to do some revision work with you, maybe have sex or do something like that and stuff, Ravenclaw play Hufflepuff, do you want to watch?" Sirius asked in a tone that made Severus think perhaps he didn't want to go.

Severus sort of shrugged. "Not bothered really"

The bath water didn't go cold, not even when they got out two hours later, dried and hurried back to their dormitories without being seen. They thanked Remus vigorously for the lovely evening out making him blush madly with his usual bashfulness before they changed and slipped into their warm, cosy, very comfy beds.

Thursday morning and Wilkes came over to tell Avery that another very strange first year had come over to them asking to give him a folded up paper message again last night whilst they were out and they'd gone to bed by the time the boys had come back from their fun bath time together.

"This is weird" said Avery as they sat in Ancient Runes that very same day. "I wonder what all of these kids want from me"

"Someone's trying to pass along a message" said Mulciber with a frown. "I wonder who it is and what they want with you so urgently"

Avery shrugged. "No idea, not too interested either if I'm honest, it's probably a load of rude crap or something"

"About me?"

Avery shrugged a little. "Possibly and if it is then it's better I don't know about it because the next person to start I am actually going to punch them right in their annoying, smug little faces!" he said angrily shooting vicious looks in the direction of Lily Evans sitting up front.

At the end of the day they were all glad to finally collapse into bed….

On Friday morning everybody was looking forward to the weekend especially after a dozy Divination lesson where the teacher had explained they would be sitting their first exam two weeks today and they'd all better get working really hard otherwise they will fail and possibly not even be able to continue the rest of their N.E.W.T level in seventh year starting in September if they didn't get at least an 'Acceptable'.

"So that's Charms practical on Monday afternoon, Transfiguration next Friday morning for the practical and then the written in the afternoon, Herbology on Tuesday, two weeks today is the first Divination and then after that the rest of the exams" Severus sighed as he flipped through his revision notes that break time.

"This is going to be a lot" Sirius pursed his lips a little. "But I reckon I've got a good chance, I know it all!" he grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face and playfully batted Sirius' chest with the soft note paper. "Such arrogance gets you in a lot of trouble, Mr!"

Sirius laughed and sniffed proudly. "Arrogance and confidence are not the same, Sev" he winked.

They both burst out laughing.

Mulciber on the other hand was lazily flipping through a text book in his hands as Avery stood watching him, practically on top of him worriedly. People hadn't stopped laughing, making nasty comments or staring at him all week and after having three rejected letters from his birth parents he was starting to get extremely upset.

Although, having sex with his boyfriend last night really did help to brighten him up. Avery smirked to himself thinking back on it:

_Mulciber moaned so softly when Avery first pushed inside of him, he'd never had anything larger than fingers up his bottom before and it was surprisingly comfortable for him. Maybe he was one of the very lucky ones that anal sex didn't hurt even on the first time. _

"_You're beautiful" Avery breathed pressing tender kisses to his face as he began to thrust slowly and gently into his lover's body. _

_Within seconds Mulciber was shaking, gasping, moaning and whimpering with his legs in the air, the pleasure was incredible! _

_When they finally came, Mulciber had never had such a powerful, deep orgasm in his life…._

"I wonder if they're playing these exams up more than they really are" said Mulciber breaking Avery away from his amusing little day dream.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, maybe"

Mulciber shot him a suspicious look. "What were you just doing?"

"Thinking about the way you were desperately moaning my name last night over and over again, begging me to fuck you" Avery purred stroking the side of his boyfriend's face lovingly.

Mulciber blushed furiously and glanced around as though worried someone might have overheard what he was like in bed.

Avery laughed softly. "It's fine, you were so sexy I think I'm getting hard right now just thinking about it"

Mulciber's face turned into a cheeky smirk. "Well that's a different story then" he grinned.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" a blood-curdling voice rang.

The air seemed to go still and stale instantly.

Severus' blood ran cold.

Evan froze his green eyes going dramatically wide.

Mulciber flinched horribly.

Avery tensed.

Remus and Regulus looked to each other simply horrified and pale.

Sirius almost leapt into the air.

They all turned in slow motion their horrified faces meeting none other than James Potter….

James threw his head back and laughed nastily. "Surprised to see me?" he spat. "Tough, get used to it"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sirius demanded nastily.

The Slytherin's faces all turned to anger and confusion, Remus looked livid and Sirius looked as though he were about to murder the boy as he gently pushed Severus behind him blocking him from view of James.

Those hazel eyes flickered to Severus' stomach and he smirked. "I've heard you were big, Snape, but I didn't realise quite how big" he laughed nastily. "Pity"

"You leave him alone, what the fuck are you even doing back here?!"Mulciber demanded angrily. Come to think of it, Potter wasn't even in his school uniform.

James' eyes turned to him and he looked as though Christmas had come early. "And now we have you, yes I've heard all about your miserable little life, poor Mulciber his wickle adoptive parents abandoned him because they don't want him just like his birth mummy and daddy and now he's all alone with Lupin for a brother" he pouted.

Mulciber looked hurt.

Avery nearly launched at him but his boyfriend caught him. "He's not worth it!" Mulciber said quickly. "He's trying to provoke us, don't let him win!"

James laughed high and cold. "I find it hilarious that you lost everything, you thought you were pure and you've made a complete and utter fool of yourself after being so vicious to everyone of what you consider lesser blood, yeah, it's hilarious now, look at you dumped on your arse all alone and shamed, even your pathetic little snake friends won't have anything to do with you now" he said obviously referring to the younger boys.

People were crowding to watch excitedly. Lily appeared and ran to James' side throwing her arms around him for a brief few moments with delight at having him back here today.

Mulciber was glaring and hanging on tightly to his boyfriend's arms. He looked like he was about to cry but courage shot through him, enough to surprise everyone. "You know something? I might be half and I might have done bad things in the past but I'm proud of who I am and my real family because they want me and you're wrong about everything as usual! You can say what you like to me or about me because I don't care!" he said fiercely.

James stared, obviously stricken that his plan hadn't worked.

Much to their surprise there was a few cheers ringing out in the crowd and a small applause.

For the first time in a while, Mulciber actually smiled to them.

"What are you even doing back here? You complete and utter disgrace!" Evan spat.

James' eyes narrowed. "I'm here for a brief meeting with my parents and McGonagall, that old bag has taken over as headmistress now and we're discussing my return in September" he shot a nasty, toothy grin at them.

"You don't deserve to be here!" Avery said coldly. "You're a vile piece of shit and you should run back to the hospital where you belong"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going back to the hospital after this but you'd better watch your back because I'll have you" he breathed prodding Avery sharply in the chest.

That did it and Mulciber was almost knocked to the floor with the force of his boyfriend leaping at James.

There was a scream from Lily, James cried out with panic and a huge commotion set off.

"MY SON!" a fairly old woman screeched as she and her husband came hurrying down the stairs to him.

Avery let go staring at them confusedly.

The woman seized James and hugged him tightly. "Oh my poor baby!" she cried. "Are these those horrible little beasties you told me about?!" she demanded petting James' hair and glaring around at them all.

"Yes" James said putting on a fake show of sadness. "That one just tried to attack me, he's out of control, a savage!"

The woman glared. "Come on let's get you away from these horrid little bullies" she said.

"Your son is the only bully around here" Sirius called to her.

She paused a few feet away from them with her husband at her side and her son in her arms before turning sharply to face him pointing the accusing finger at him. "You're a nasty little boy who needs to grow up and stop bullying people because you've got nothing better to do with your own life than have disgusting pornographic pictures taken and brag about getting some random boy pregnant!" she spat nastily.

Sirius rolled his eyes and barked a playful laugh. "Yet your son is the one who harassed my boyfriend and punched him in the stomach WHILST PREGNANT, told everybody he tried to murder me which he didn't, called my best friend awful names and spread lies about him throughout the whole school" he said referring to Remus. "Pushed one of my other friends to the point he attacked him, called us all awful names, tried to make us out to be monsters, stalked us, made comments, turned people against us, tried to kill my little brother in a Quidditch match, threatened all of my friends and my fiance and has just made fun of my other friend for being adopted right this minute, that's why he was just attacked!" Sirius spat.

The woman glared at him before turning on her heels and marching her son and husband away in silence.

"That's right, you know he's in the wrong but you keep protecting him, nasty little brat, you're too old to handle a teenager like him!" Evan called after her.

When they were gone, Mulciber went straight down into the common room without another word and with Avery's arms around him supportively. He was obviously very upset.

Lily looked livid.

By the end of the day the entire school was talking about what went on between them all, it was very exciting.

Professor Lupin had even approached Mulciber to tell him how proud he was of him for standing up for himself like that.

This made Mulciber smile dramatically.

It was shortly after a rather pleasant dinner session when they were sitting in the common room and Avery was approached by a first year.

"I have a message for you" the boy said quietly passing a note to him.

Avery unfolded it his eyes scanning over it and he frowned. "Who is this from?"

The first year said nothing and walked away in a confused daze.

Severus stared after him suspiciously. "Another different one…." He breathed.

"What did it say?" Evan asked confusedly as Avery pocketed the note and got to his feet.

"I'm to go and meet someone right now" he said confusedly as he pulled on his cloak. "I shan't be long, keep studying!" he smiled and leaned down kissing Mulciber softly on the lips. "Love you" he smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Mulciber breathed gazing up into his lover's gentle face.

They watched him leave before they sighed and continued on with their studies….

….

Out in the grounds, Avery moved swiftly towards the edge of the forest. Who could have possibly sent that note? What did they want with him?

His suspicions were screaming as to who it was and he gritted his teeth as he made his way to the edge of the forest and disappeared inside completely out of sight.

He made his way through the trees a little way walking swiftly along the small dusty path that was usually thick with wet mud in the mirror like sticky porridge oats.

The forest was strangely silent and a cold shiver ran up the boy's spine despite it being fairly mild this evening.

The sound of a twig snapping made him freeze his heart hammering in his chest. "Hello?" he called and turned in the direction of the noise.

Nothing.

He swallowed his hand moving into his pocket pulling out his wand.

It was awful, he felt like he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck were not only standing on end up almost sparking with electricity. He was frightened.

It was like there was something moving towards him through the pitch blackness, he could sense it, practically feel it.

He was frozen with fear.

Suddenly he heard something, spotted something flash in the darkness, he whirled around on the balls of his feet just in time to see and-

An intensive pain tore through him, Avery's eyes widened dramatically and he gasped, the heat and agony flowing through his veins.

Then it was over, he slumped to the ground bleeding and in pain, he couldn't even scream….

He spotted the moon overhead through a small break in the branches of the thick, now summery trees as his eyes grew heavy very quickly and began to close.

Then there was nothing but darkness….

….


	38. Chapter 38

_Suddenly he heard something, spotted something flash in the darkness, he whirled around on the balls of his feet just in time to see and-_

_An intensive pain tore through him, Avery's eyes widened dramatically and he gasped, the heat and agony flowing through his veins._

_Then it was over, he slumped to the ground bleeding and in pain, he couldn't even scream…._

_He spotted the moon overhead through a small break in the branches of the thick, now summery trees as his eyes grew heavy very quickly and began to close._

_Then there was nothing but darkness…._

…_._

"Something is wrong" Mulciber said glancing up at the time as they went to their dormitory. "It's been over an hour now, he should have come back!" he said worriedly chewing his bottom lip.

"Relax he's probably just held up or found someone to chat to" Sirius said waving him off slightly. "He's probably having fun wherever he is"

"That's the problem" said Mulciber. "We don't know where he is…."

"I think you're reading into it too much mate" Evan frowned slightly. "He'll be okay, he'll be back very soon"

Mulciber swallowed and climbed into his bed feeling slightly nauseated with worry. Avery hadn't known who sent the note and they had no idea where he'd gone, he'd folded the note into his pocket so they couldn't even check where he'd gone to meet someone. Mulciber hoped that he hadn't done anything silly, it could potentially be dangerous wandering about Hogwarts at night….

"You look gorgeous" Sirius grinned to Severus as they curled up in bed together.

"Thank you, so do you" Severus smiled. "So tomorrow is Saturday, fancy doing something then?"

"Yeah, you" Sirius winked playfully.

Severus laughed. "Oh, I love you so much" he breathed kissing Sirius softly on the lips.

Sirius groaned happily and sank further into the kiss his tongue slipping into Severus' mouth. "I love you too" he breathed when they finally pulled apart.

The next morning when Mulciber woke, Avery wasn't in his bed. His eyes widened, panic rising in his chest as he rubbed his tired eyes and blinked sleepily around his bed curtain enclosure. He threw back the curtains and looked straight over to Avery's bed, just in case the boy had come back in the night and decided to slip into his own bed for some reason, maybe so he didn't wake Mulciber.

The bed curtains were open, the bed was fully made and had obviously not been slept in in quite some time.

Mulciber's heart froze.

He leapt from the bed, panic rising in his chest as he leaned around to peer into the open bathroom door, nothing. He turned and rushed to Evan's bed shaking the boy awake vigorously.

"What?" he groaned pulling the covers up over his head.

"It's Avery he hasn't been home!" Mulciber said quickly.

Evan paused a minute. "What? He only went out last night to meet someone…." He said sleepily.

"I know and that's worrying me, something's wrong!" Mulciber said panic rising even further within him. "You've got to help me look for him, help me find him!" he said shaking the boy again to make sure he just could not fall back to sleep.

Evan yawned and lifted the covers back as the curtains swung open around Sirius and Severus' bed.

"What's going on?" Severus asked sleepily.

Mulciber quickly explained about how Avery had not come home and he was really starting to panic now. Severus blinked several times. "Have you checked the common room?"

Mulciber hesitated a moment. "No…."

"Try there now and we'll see if it's for some reason gone to breakfast without us" Severus nodded rubbing his tired eyes and climbing out of bed, it was time they got up now anyway if they wanted to get some food….

Mulciber yanked some clothes on, went for a quick wash and brushed his teeth before racing from the dormitory before the other's even had a chance to get ready. He ran down into the common room his eyes wide hoping to see his boyfriend sitting relaxing by the fire-

Nothing.

Evan came down moments later. "Not here?" he asked with a worried frown. Mulciber just shook his head. "Wow, okay I've got a bad feeling about this…." Evan said again.

"Now you understand…." Mulciber said bitterly.

They searched the rest of the common room, the dungeon corridor, the toilets, they ran all the way up to the entrance hall and into the Great hall but there wasn't anything there. Mulciber's blue-green eyes searched the whole of the Slytherin table but still Avery was not there.

"Library?" Evan tried.

"Let's split!" Mulciber said quickly snapping his fingers together. "You go and check the library and I will go and search the grounds, he might have gotten up early for a walk, meet me back in the common room in a little while" he said quickly.

Evan nodded and hurried off towards the stairs without breakfast as Mulciber tore off out through the massive entrance doors, through the courtyard and the whole way down into the warm grounds.

Thankfully it was a warm, clear day, the sky was a bright shade of crystal blue with only a few tiny whispers of clouds as the sun shone down on them. Strange weather, really. Mulciber slowed to a walk panting for breath as his eyes roamed around everywhere. "Avery!" he called very loudly. "Averryyyyy!" he called again but there was no answer. He cursed under his breath before he looked down.

Footprints of about Avery's size were down the track towards the forest, just past the lake. Mulciber blinked and stared after them. It was worth a shot. He took a deep, nervous breath before running along the path careful not to kick up too much dirt so he could actually see where the prints lead him to.

When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Mulciber hesitated a moment. He knew he shouldn't go in there, it was dangerous, all sorts of dark beasts lived inside which could maim him at best. He swallowed and frowned with determination, he had to do this for Avery's sake, if he'd gone in there he could count on Avery to come back and save him, protect him.

"I suppose I could go in just a little way and he, he can't have gone that far in…." Nathaniel muttered to himself. He took another nervous deep breath and stepped inside creeping through the first lot of trees far enough for it to grow thicker and slightly darker.

"I'm armed!" he called out suddenly as though he may ward off any unwanted attention but there was no response. The trees waved carelessly in the light summery breeze like the place was deserted.

He continued walking mindlessly through the trees, there were still some more footprints there like someone had walked further in. He glanced back over his shoulder and swallowed, it was fairly difficult to see where he'd come from now. Maybe he should just turn-

A sudden scuffling noise caught his attention and he froze, very slowly he turned around pulling his wand from his pocket. "Hello?"

No answer.

Mulciber's heart was hammering in his chest and he began to take several steps back on the soft, lightly moist earth hoping to get closer to the exit before whatever it was caught up with him.

Everything was still for a few moments.

Mulciber glanced around him and that's when he noticed the blood on the ground and the leaves of the trees, the marks as though something had been lying there all night and he swallowed the hard lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. Something had been attacked in here.

A soft sound up ahead caught his attention, his tiny sharp intake of breath seemed to echo through the tress. Mulciber's eyes widened as something pale, almost ghostly came moving through the trees towards him. His heart was pounding his eyes were as wide as Hagrid's dinner plates

A second later and something appeared, or rather, someone.

Mulciber felt an intense amount of relief wash over him, a heavy sigh forced its way out of his lungs and his lips curled into a smile when he saw his boyfriend walking slowly towards him looking wary but pleased. It took Mulciber a moment to realise that something was wrong- no- something was _different _about Avery. He stared at the boy his smile fading a little as Avery stepped further into view, he was only a few feet away now and Mulciber could really see a change in him.

A small amount of sunlight filtered through the branches down onto Avery's form.

And he was beautiful.

Mulciber gasped staring at his lover his eyes almost bulging as the light caressed his pale but softly glowing skin, healthy but so delicate and pure as it shone like crystals, his hair was the same but somehow sleeker with deeper tones, his eyebrows smarter, he looked more grown-up, not really much older but he looked better somehow. Mulciber's eyes wandered over his frame drinking him in. He stepped forward cautiously despite the fact his instincts were screaming for him to run, he was so relieved to have his Avery back but that's when he noticed something. Avery's eyelashes were longer, thicker and blacker curling up delicately framing his blood red eyes….

Avery seemed to sense his fear and reached out grasping his wrist surprisingly gently as Mulciber lifted them in submission, he was trembling and Avery's eyes roamed unblinkingly over his frame. "Don't be scared…." He breathed.

Mulciber just stood staring at him with wide, terrified eyes, his breathing growing shallower but quicker out of sheer panic.

Avery's hand came up to gently cup the side of his face using his thumb to stroke it gently, he smiled with those rosy, fuller if not a little pouty lips. Mulciber swallowed and stared into his face.

"W-what happened to you?"

Avery was silent for a moment. "I was attacked last night, in here" he said quietly. "I came out thinking I was going to meet someone, everything was so dark and before I could even shoot a curse-" he swallowed audibly. "Now I'm a…."

Mulciber was so frightened of hearing what his boyfriend was about to say.

"….Vampire…." Avery breathed.

There was a silence broken by Mulciber's terrified, erratic breathing.

"Please don't leave me…." Avery whispered pulling Mulciber into his arms with strength that Mulciber could not fight off, not that he even tried to, he was too stunned and scared to move very much.

"I-I won't leave you…." Mulciber breathed closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "You've stood by me with my birth parents and after finding out I'm a Half-blood despite the fact most other people have been against it so I can stand by you through your transformation…."

Avery was smiling.

For some time they stood there hugging until Mulciber noticed just how much his boyfriend was shaking and seemed to be growing tense. "What's wrong?" Mulciber asked with a frown pulling back to gaze into his beautiful boyfriend's face.

"I am…." Avery swallowed deeply. "Very thirsty…." He managed out.

Mulciber hesitated a moment. "Haven't you drank any blood yet?"

"I haven't been awake all that long" Avery said quietly. "I-I could smell someone coming, I was shocked and confused and I wandered about a little, the things I can hear, smell and see are unreal and I could hear a heartbeat and smell the blood even though I knew you weren't bleeding or anything as you approached, you came in and I hadn't had a chance to feed I'm a newborn I am STARVING" his voice was strong but he was shaking all the more and staring unblinkingly into Mulciber's green-blue eyes.

"Haven't you seen yourself?" Mulciber whispered reaching up to touch the side of his boyfriend's face. "You're beautiful!"

Avery's very deeply rosy lips curled into a smile despite the fact he was still shaking with thirst. "I've seen a bit of myself in the reflection of the water, there's a stream through there" he said gesturing behind him without looking.

Mulciber was drinking in his boyfriend's appearance. His skin was immaculate, so smooth like snowy marble not a single blemish touched his skin of any kind, his hair was primped to perfection, his eyelashes were long, thick and casting shadows of the snow, his eyes were a deep blood red, so unique they were beautiful, everything about him was beautiful and perfect. "You're so, so beautiful…." He breathed.

Avery smiled gently again. "I want to show you a nice place" he said quietly taking Mulciber's hands and walking backward through the trees pulling the boy with him. They didn't walk very far until Avery covered his boyfriend's eyes and lead him down a short dip in the ground as he slid behind the boy. When they stopped, Avery uncovered Mulciber's eyes and heard him gasp.

Mulciber had never been this far into the forest before and sitting right before their very eyes was a beautiful little place, the sun twinkled down through the heavy trees, there was a small clear stream and fascinating flowers he had only heard of in Herbology as being deeply rare and beautiful, some of which were Wizarding sun flowers, beautiful almost white-yellow flowers that shone in a dazzling way in the sunlight. Mulciber stared at them, this place was so nice and relaxing it was hard to believe they were in such a dangerous forest….

He was brought back from his thoughts when Avery moved around to stand by his side again then moved in front and gently caressed his cheek softly with two slender, pale fingers. He was still shaking.

"Do you need blood?" Mulciber whispered softly.

"Yes" Avery said through almost gritted teeth.

Mulciber hesitated a moment before he tilted his chin up exposing his pale throat. Avery could see the little tracks of his blue veins against that pale, supple skin, the tiny pulse of his heart beating that beautiful red liquid through his veins, the life flowing through his veins….

"Y-you can…. You can drink some of mine as long as I'll be okay after…." Mulciber stammered slightly with nerves.

Avery hesitated a moment. "I can do it without changing you as long as I don't inject my venom into you" he said quietly. He pursed his lips for a moment pulling the boy into his arms and running the tip of his nose along that slender throat. Avery moaned softly. "You smell amazing"

Mulciber swallowed with nerves. "I love you…." He breathed spotting a pair of sharp, slim fangs protruding from his lover's lips alongside his other pearly white teeth.

"I love you too" Avery whispered.

And with that he sank his fangs into his lover's neck.

Mulciber gasped at the pain but Avery seemed to be trying to be as gentle as possible. He groaned as he felt the blood being drawn from his body, he was frightened, he was anxious, his body was screaming against it but he would do anything for his lover and he felt in debt with the care Avery had given him especially over the past few weeks. He owed him this much.

Mulciber felt himself beginning to grow weak, he reached a hand up and pushed at Avery's shoulder trying to get him off, it was like pushing a brick wall, Avery's shoulder moved a little bit but he didn't budge or release his grip, he simply moaned again and kept drinking.

Mulciber's chest was filling with panic, he kept pushing quickly and whimpering as best he could to get his boyfriend to stop but it was no good he was growing weaker by the second, he legs began to tremble and Avery held him up. Seconds later and he was feeling very faint, he was going limp in his boyfriend's arms, tears glistening in his eyes, if he was going to die now then at least he would die in his lover's arms.

A second later and everything went black….

….

"Where the hell is he?" Evan frowned checking the time again as he sat in the common room. Sirius, Severus, Remus and Regulus came wandering back down the stairs staring at him confusedly.

"Mulciber not back yet?" Severus asked with a frown and Evan shook his head.

"I have no idea where he is" Evan said quickly. "I've searched for Avery in the library, the hospital wing, the corridors, the entrance hall and the Great Hall again but he isn't anywhere in the castle" he groaned. "I'm starving I just want some breakfast!"

"Mulciber must have gone to the grounds then" said Severus rather simply.

"Yeah, he did and he told me to wait here for him" said Evan.

"Well he can't expect you to wait here all day, if Avery isn't in the castle then he must be in the grounds somewhere" Severus smiled gently.

"Yeah they're probably having reunion sex right now as we speak" Regulus chuckled and Remus shot him a playful grin.

Evan hesitated a moment. "Well I guess if he hadn't found him then he would be back right now, he was running after all…."

"So you're coming to get breakfast with us then?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

Evan got to his feet and nodded. "Yeah, I did my job and I'm half-starved to death now" he laughed resting his hands on his flat tummy. "Let's go get some food!"

By the time they got to the Great Hall neither Mulciber nor Avery had turned up but one thing to draw their attention away from their friends was the fact that people were talking about James Potter's return yesterday.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall about this after breakfast" said Sirius glancing over to the Gryffindor table where Lily was sitting looking positively delighted and chatting very loudly making a small scene so a few people were looking at her, once or twice Sirius caught the words James Potter as she spoke and he rolled his eyes.

Severus just shot her an annoyed, disgusted look. "She needs to get in touch with reality, I don't know what sick jokes her and Potter are playing but whatever it is they need to stop"

"McGonagall must be able to stop him from returning, she wouldn't let him come back if he was going to cause such shite again" Regulus frowned. "Right?" he looked confusedly to Remus whom smiled.

"I think she's sensible, she wouldn't be won over by that fake puppy pout and that false personality like his parents are" Remus explained thoughtfully. "I think she would know and she would have to contact the hospital, he already said he was going back there yesterday…."

There was a murmur of agreement.

After breakfast they all went back to the common room to set to work revising and waiting to see if the other two turned up.

"I love exams" said Severus. "But I hate the stress they cause"

Sirius looked worried. "Don't let it stress you out too much, I don't want you hurt or going into labour right in the middle of one"

Severus chuckled but it was a rather nervous one at that. "Hopefully not but you can never be too sure" he said. "I think that if I can get through as many as possible it will help, I've been handing my work in to be graded too so that has to boost my marks but still, missing exams isn't a good thing at all…."

"But Severus, you have a _very _good excuse if you do have to miss one or two" Sirius chuckled softly gently rubbing the boy's lower back with his free hand as he was still writing with the other. "You're approaching your due date, it can't be helped if you should go into labour during a lesson or something…."

"I know but I'd still rather have the worry of my exams behind me" the boy said quietly.

"You're going to do fine and when the time comes I will be holding your hand-hell I'll even hold a leg!" Sirius grinned.

Severus started to laugh and wrapped his arms playfully around the boy. "Well so far nothing but the 'nesting' is happening, hopefully will soon though" he breathed leaning in for a kiss.

"I think you'll give birth soon" said Evan staring between them. "I can feel it"

"Well, he's got to go through lightening first where the baby drops lower inside of him" Sirius explained quickly. "Once that happens it could be any day after that!" he added with a smile.

Evan chuckled. "I'm always right about these things"

Severus now looked very curious. "Even though this whole Divination, psychics thing is not logical therefore I do not normally believe in it, you make an excellent point and I would actually like to hear when you think I will have the baby"

Evan smiled and tapped his nose. "I'll say this, you won't be pregnant in a month"

Severus looked very excited. "I'm thirty four weeks now"

Evan winked again and turned his attention on his work before anyone could ask him anymore questions.

….

Mulciber felt himself fading back into consciousness. He felt tired, where was he?

He lay perfectly still on the ground, it was soft and there was a light breeze but something warm and bright was caressing his skin and heating him through his clothes. His eyebrows furrowed. He still felt very weak.

Something moved across blocking the light from shining in his eyes, he opened them slowly and blinked. "Angel?" he breathed his eyes swirling back into focus.

Avery smiled down at him but his eyebrows were furrowed together with concern. "Not quite…."

Mulciber blinked again then stared into his boyfriend's face still laying in the grass, his neck hurt a little bit but he was actually alive, he was sure he would have died….

"Are you alright?" Avery asked worriedly.

"Yes" Mulciber breathed as Avery pulled back and helped him to sit up slowly. "Just feel tired…. Where are we?" he blinked around confusedly.

"Still in the clearing by the spring from earlier, I cleared some of the branches to make more light and lay you down here after you fainted so the sun could help keep you warm" Avery said still looking nervous and very worried.

"Oh, thank you" Mulciber smiled gently.

"I am really, really sorry for what I did, it was my first time and I-" Avery was silenced by Mulciber leaning over to press a sweet kiss against his lips.

"I think it might have been much worse because I haven't eaten anything this morning" he said quietly.

Avery nodded with realisation his eyebrows relaxing and he "Ahh".

Mulciber lay himself back down in the warm grass, it really was quite pleasant sitting here. "Let's stay here for a little while longer if it's safe"

Avery nodded and moved to lie on his side next to his boyfriend gently stroking the side of his face. "It's safe, nothing, not even the Centaurs will come near me now" he said slowly. "You're so cute and I can't thank you enough for letting me have some of your blood…."

Mulciber smiled again. "I'll replenish it soon enough" he breathed.

"I think you'll have some of it back already you passed out and sort of moved a little and I think you were so tired you fell asleep" Avery chuckled softly his lips curling back to reveal his sharp fangs again.

Mulciber smiled and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. At least they were both okay now.

….

"Can we go to the Prefects bathroom again?" Regulus asked hopefully as he and Remus said in the common room by the fireplace. The fire was nearly always on in the dungeons because it could easily get much colder in there than necessary.

Remus chuckled. "We can indeed, how about tonight?"

"Definitely" the boy nodded eagerly. "Want to play some chess?"

"You're on!" Remus beamed.

At lunch they went down to the Great Hall again where Avery and Mulciber finally showed up.

They all looked up grinning expecting to see their friends strolling in normally and happy once again but their faces turned to shock and confusion when they saw Avery and how pale Mulciber looked today….

Avery sank down in his seat with his back to everyone trying to keep his eyes focused on one thing at a time and ignore the fact there were humans all around him making noises and doing their normal things. He was one of them just last night.

For a while nobody said anything, too stunned and confused to know what to do.

It was Severus who spoke first again "What happened to you last night?" he asked quietly his eyes searching Avery's very beautiful face in confusion, he'd changed it was like he'd gotten some strange makeover.

Avery was quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you back in the dormitory later on?" he asked his eyes flickering around to make sure nobody else was listening. But thankfully they weren't.

Severus blinked and nodded slowly his attention turning to Sirius who was staring at Avery with his nose wrinkled in confusion as he stared at those red eyes.

Remus and Regulus seemed to be staring at Avery very strangely and Avery stared back at them, their mouths were hanging open but they respectfully did not say anything about what they knew.

Sirius nudged Severus and Evan on either side of him to look at their reaction. Something had definitely changed that they could so obviously sense….

They ate mostly in silence from that moment on, nobody wanting to make any more comments and by the time they were done, Mulciber seemed to have quite a bit more colour in his cheeks which was obviously a good sign that he was recovering okay.

After that they went back to the common room, Severus was grateful to head back up to the dormitory and the other's followed obviously hoping that Avery might say something.

When the door was closed the room fell silent watching as Mulciber made himself comfortable on the bed sipping at a drink and watching his lover closely.

Avery paced up and down looking worried for a moment before he moved to sit beside his boyfriend. "Listen…." He spoke slowly. "Last night when I went out to find out who was sending me those messages, something happened to me…." He began.

Everybody was watching curiously, Severus and Sirius cuddled up closer together.

"I-I went into the Forbidden Forest-"

"You, WHAT?!" Remus cried out in shock.

"I went into the forest…. Anyway, I walked in a little way thinking they might be hiding inside, it was stupid of me really, I was attacked and-" he pursed his lips. "I changed, I was bitten and overnight became a-a Vampire…."

Remus and Regulus were the only two whom did not look shocked.

"Knew it" said Remus. "We can sense these things, we can smell you" he added with a tiny smile.

"And I can really smell both of you too" Avery chuckled flashing a tiny smile over to them. "I don't think this was coincidence though, I think this was all planned, someone wanted to kill me or at least make me into the undead" he swallowed his eyes dropping to the duvet cover.

"Lily" Severus said suddenly. "Potter showing up yesterday, the threats he's made in the past, my mother, Lily skulking around here doing his pathetic little bidding…. Oh SHIT, _she's _the one that did this to you, it was organised, they tried so hard to get to you!" he gasped his hands flying to his mouth in shock. "Potter has finished attacking us for the most part, well, physically at least so now he's started on you because he hadn't really done anything to you before!"

Sirius' jaw dropped.

Low growls escaped the Werewolves.

Mulciber looked hurt and Avery nodded to Severus with understanding. "I think you might be right again, Severus…."

"Fuck" Sirius breathed. "This isn't silly anymore, it isn't a game it's not just pathetic nastiness, he's trying to kill people!"

"We've got to do something" said Regulus firmly. "He's attacking people, he's having Vampire's attack people, he's using Lily to bait people off it's sick and twisted!"

"Report it" Evan said quickly. "We can't really do much else, we have to report it to McGonagall, do you still have the note?" he asked looking to Avery.

The boy checked his pockets and pulled it out, Mulciber made a grab for it his eyes scanning over it quickly. "It doesn't really seem suspicious though…."

"Do you want to know what I think?" it was Severus again now looking very serious. "I think those first years that gave that note out and kept coming back and trying, all different ones, had been put under the Imperius curse!"

A loud shocked series of gasps rang out.

"No" it was Remus.

"Disgusting!" said Regulus.

Mulciber shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Illegal!" Sirius barked.

"Unfair because now I'm dead…." Avery said rather sadly as he looked to Mulciber.

Mulciber swallowed and as he turned to look at his boyfriend everybody spotted something.

"Your neck!" Evan cried pointing to it with a shaking finger.

Mulciber's clean hand flew up to cup at it gently. "Oh, yeah, I gave him some of my blood, he was desperate and thirsty and wild, it was special and felt romantic"

"That's where you've been all morning then!" it was Regulus sounding rather exasperated. "Are you okay after that, you don't smell like you've changed or anything"

"I'm fine" Mulciber shot him a reassuring smile. "He was careful, I did faint though but mostly because I hadn't eaten and getting blood taken on an empty tummy isn't a good idea" he flushed a tiny bit.

Avery sighed with relief seeing this. "I'm extremely sorry for what I did, I won't do it again, I really won't" he said quickly shaking his hands and holding his hands up submissively. "I'll feed on animals ONLY"

Mulciber just smiled and lay himself down on the bed with a yawn. "I'm absolutely fine, I've had something to eat and that made all the difference" he flashed a playful grin.

"I want to talk to you" Remus said worriedly looking to his boyfriend.

The other's all seemed to take a hint. Severus snuggled up in his covers with Sirius to sleep, Evan and Avery headed downstairs and Regulus sat down on Evan's bed examining the things he had on his bedside table rather thoughtfully.

Remus got up and made his way over to the bed, he slipped in behind his brother and hugged him tightly as the curtains fell closed around Sirius and Severus' bed. He reached up and yanked their bed curtains closed too. "I'm really worried about you…." He said slowly.

"Why?" Mulciber blinked.

"Did you let him drink your blood partly because you feel dirty?" Remus asked with a frown.

Mulciber shook his head. "I want my boyfriend to be happy and to love me and he's stood by me why shouldn't I do the same for him?"

"You should as long as you think he's safe" Remus smiled gently. "I know that I'm one to talk biting my fiance and turning him into a Werewolf just like me but please don't let him bite you and change you or drink your blood all the time" he said worriedly.

"I'm not going to let him bite me and drink my blood, I-I want to find a way to help seal his power, he's a newborn and he told me all about it in the forest, he's having a hard time controlling himself, he's confused, thirsty and just trying to make sense of all this shite" Mulciber explained.

Remus looked very thoughtful for a moment. "I have an idea that should work but we can deal with that in a bit" he said quickly. "You've obviously gotten yourself a nice, kind, caring boyfriend that loves you very much even though he's now an immortal Vampire, he obviously cares for you deeply, don't screw it up" he smiled gently. "And if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me, I understand what it's like with people shunning you and treating you like you're a piece of dog dirt on their shoes, I'll be shunned my whole life and so will Regulus but we've got each other and we're in love and we'll be married very soon, don't feel bad because you're Half-blood, feel bad for the people that can't tolerate you for it"

Mulciber stared into Remus' face for a few moments before his face spread into a beaming smile. He hugged Remus tightly and actually kissed the boy on the cheek which surprised the Werewolf very much. "Thank you so, so much" he breathed.

Remus just grinned and cuddled him back. "My pleasure"

A few hours went by and Severus and Sirius were watching Remus chatting to Evan with Regulus in his arms in the common room.

Mulciber and Avery were sitting by the fire cuddling and smiling to one another and the younger boys were in their dormitory completely avoiding them like the plague. People had started to notice the change in Avery, girls in particular were batting their lashes at him more than they normally did but he didn't seem to be taking a blind bit of notice.

"Food" Severus chuckled softly. "He thinks they're nothing but food"

"Well he's blood-thirsty" Sirius nodded. "He's a newborn, I think it's pretty normal"

"He doesn't see Mulciber that way, I can just tell" Severus smiled warmly still gazing over at them.

Avery turned to face them and smiled. He could hear everything they were saying….

Sunday arrived and Severus was enjoying getting his back very thoroughly massages with some oils and lovely candles behind their closed bed curtains.

It was just after dinner when they sat in the romantic glow of the candles, Severus topless and allowing his boyfriend to give him a very deep tissue massage.

"Being pregnant really does put a heavy strain on your back" Severus sighed and groaned feeling Sirius' fingers pressing into it. "I don't know what I'd do without your help!"

Sirius grinned. "You'd be lying there probably in pain"

Severus shuddered at the mere thought of it all. "I thought I was going to be alone through this, wow, how difficult it would be if I were…." He breathed biting his bottom lip anxiously. "Oh, Merlin" he groaned tilting his head back a little. "She's kicking great lumps out of my sore ribs again!"

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around the front stroking Severus' ribs gently and cooing to the baby. "Hey, you're hurting him" he breathed to the bump massaging tiny circles which soon worked and the baby settled down after a small wriggle to get comfortable once again.

Severus laughed. "You really have a way with her, she must love you very much"

"She loves you too, Severus" Sirius nodded. "Little Rose will be here very soon, don't you worry and she will want cuddles and kisses and everything from both of us and we can put her in the cute outfits, take her out, use all the baby stuff, take pictures of her like we've been shooting photos of your bump every week or every few days depending on how quickly you're growing"

Severus blushed bright red. "Despite the discomfort and some of the grosser side of pregnancy troubles, I actually really love being pregnant, REALLY, love being pregnant" he breathed turning completely around to gaze into Sirius' silver, sparkling eyes.

"Maybe one day we could have another" Sirius smiled warmly as he gazed very lovingly towards the baby bump that held his daughter, Rose.

"I'd really like that" Severus breathed. "I wonder if Remus and Regulus will ever have children…." He mused rather thoughtfully.

Sirius chuckled. "Might do in a few years, can't see them doing it anytime soon though to be honest"

Severus smiled and nodded. "I want to see their wedding, I've said it a hundred, thousand times but I really want to see it…."

"We should get booking ours, look through the catalogues again" Sirius nodded.

"We could rent a beautiful big building and have it all white with snow and Christmas and ice and everything it would be magical, charms everywhere, it would have to be a Wizarding wedding of course…." Severus sighed dreamily.

Sirius nodded. "Then that is what we shall have" he grinned watching Severus' face lighting up. "Horse drawn carriage if you like too, there's a small castle in here we could look at" he said reaching for one of the catalogues on the end of the bed and showing it to Severus after he flipped to the correct page. "You like?" he asked hopefully.

Severus gasped and nodded taking hold of the catalogue for himself. "It's beautiful…."

"Let's book it then" Sirius grinned taking the order form from the back of the book and filling it out quickly stuffing it into an envelope and writing the address on it.

"Wow this is amazing…." Severus breathed his eyes wide as he gazed over the beautiful pictures of the elegant castle, the rooms decorated in various ways, the enormous main hall rather like the Hogwarts one but a bit wider with beautiful tables, chairs, glittering decorations, streamers flying through the air every few seconds….

"I can't wait to marry you, I'd marry you anywhere as long as we're together but we can afford it so let's go for full flash and have a wedding to remember" Sirius grinned pulling Severus into his arms for a soft snuggle.

They sat looking through wedding magazines and ordering a few more things for their wedding day.

"Let's give out the date tomorrow" Sirius grinned.

Severus chuckled softly. "I think that would be lovely and we can hand out the invites when they arrive and we've written them all" he added with a grin something like Sirius'.

"That, Sev, is a brilliant idea" Sirius breathed.

As Avery and Mulciber snuggled up in bed together that night, Mulciber had quite a few questions to ask his lover. "Can you sleep?"

"Yes but I don't need to" Avery said quietly. "Do you want to know the scariest part of my transformation?"

"What was that?" Mulciber blinked.

"When my heart stopped beating" Avery swallowed.

Mulciber's eyes widened but he didn't say anything he cuddled up closer still looking a little peaky but otherwise okay. "How does it feel to be in school?"

"Surprisingly enough not many of my kind can restrain themselves but everyone is different, I love my friends and I absolutely adore you" Avery smiled gently. "I don't want to ruin things in any aspect of the word, my body is screaming for me to kill, kill, kill but I won't do it I would never do it I can control myself"

Mulciber nodded and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips.

The next morning, Sirius and Severus were up, tired and heading down to the common room when they stopped in the doorway noticing Evan sitting at the homework tables with a small box.

"What's that?" Sirius blinked as he leaned over his shoulder. It was a strange pendant he was fidgeting with. "Present for your girlfriend?" he quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"No it's something for Avery" Evan said with a frown. "There, it's done" he smiled picking it up and turning to the boy as he walked in looking as immaculate and beautiful as he had done before. "I've got something for you, it'll help" he smiled handing over the box.

Avery stared down at the pendant, it was a medium sized pentagram with tiny bits engraved on it, a half moon and a star attached to the bottom and a deep blue stone set in the middle. "Thanks" he said confusedly.

"Put it on right now" Evan demanded.

Sirius and Severus shot confused looks to one another.

Avery did as he was told and as soon as it was round his neck he seemed to relax drastically. "What is this?" he breathed his eyes widening as they seemed to fade to a very warm reddish-brown again he looked no different but he seemed calmer.

"I made it" said Evan. "Took me all night and some of yesterday too" he flushed a little bit.

Everybody looked impressed.

"It'll help you control your power and your thirst it will keep you very calm for as long as you wear it, you won't be so tense or worrying you're going to suddenly kill anyone by accident, you'll still be strong and a beautiful Vampire but you won't kill anyone" he explained with a small smile.

Avery went over and hugged Evan probably a little tighter than he should have because the boy grasped and groaned in pain and was released straight away. "Sorry…. But thanks very much it's brilliant and looks very nice too" he smiled keeping his lips curled down over his sharp white fangs. "How can I thank you for this?"

Evan smirked almost nastily. "Do me one favour, if Potter comes back again then take it off and let rip on him, he's the one that did this to you anyway, well not him personally because he's a human but he had you savaged"

Avery nodded firmly, Mulciber was grinning and everybody else looked thoroughly impressed.

"You're pretty good with this whole Divination type thing, Evan" Severus smiled to him resting a hand lovingly on his bump. "Come on, let's get food baby and I are starving to death here" he chuckled.

The group turned and left the dungeons.

After breakfast they went to stand outside their potions lessons as usual waiting to be let in.

"I hope he arrives soon I need to sit down" Severus breathed resting a hand on his bump. "Just nine more days until I reach nine months pregnant and I'm due very, very soon after that…."

"I know you are, babe" Sirius breathed kissing his cheeks.

"You're not starting that again are you?" Lily spat at them as she sauntered past.

"Shut your mouth you horrible little skank" Sirius snarled.

"Who are you to call anyone a skank, Black?" she said arrogantly. "You're the one having photos of yourself naked published all over the UK for people to masturbate over, you're disgusting and you've got a baby on the way!"

"You've turned into a real bitch, Lily" said Severus coolly. "You used to be really nice and now you're horrible, you see what hanging around with Potter has done to you? It's made you cold and cruel!"

"You're a fine one to talk" she laughed icily. "Your main ambition in life is to become a Death Eater" she said so loudly that people turned around to stare at her in shock.

Severus sighed heavily putting his head in his hands and groaning with displeasure. "I am not a Death Eater nor do I have any desire to become one, I am heavily pregnant, due soon and all I want is for my child to grow up safe and happy, I am not going to do anything that would risk her future or her happiness, are you really that thick?" he said rather angrily.

Lily glared her green eyes narrowing dangerously to slits. "You don't deserve a child, that poor kid is going to grow up without a mother and just two gay faggots for dads, she isn't going to stand a chance, people will bully her all her life and two men can't even raise a baby!" she argued.

"Oi, shut up that's so offensive!" one of the Slytherin girls shouted.

"I'd love to fucking punch you right in the face!" Evan snarled. "You're a disgrace and you're just so nasty to people!"

"Has the gayness rubbed off on you yet, Rosier?" she smirked.

"Homosexuality isn't contagious!" Mulciber argued angrily. "Grow the fuck up and leave them alone, they haven't actually done anything to you and they never even go near you so just piss off and leave us in peace you annoying little brat!"

There was a loud murmur of agreement from pretty much everyone standing there apart from Lily and her bitchy friends of course.

"You've turned into a real nasty bitch!" Sirius said irritably turning his back on her and smiling at Severus trying to deflect conversation now.

"Faggots!" she spat viciously.

"Faggot and proud!" Remus grinned folding his arms over his chest.

Everybody laughed but not at Remus, at what he said and just how he said it.

"Hmph, well you're nothing special, are you, Lupin?" Lily said coldly. "You've got nothing else going for you, you're not overly intelligent you have to study really hard to get your grades because you're thick, you're ugly, you're gay, your family is really poor, your dad is nothing better than a teacher and your mother abandoned your brother and never told you about it"

Mulciber launched himself at Lily and slammed her to the floor punching great lumps out of her. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" he screamed.

Avery actually hesitated before he pulled him off of her and that was only because he didn't want to see his boyfriend get into trouble.

"Don't you ever say something like that again, don't you talk to my brother that way he's a far better person than you are, Mudblood!" he shrieked.

"And you're nothing but an adopted waste of skin that'll turn out to be a Death Eater murderer and the only person that actually pretends to give a damn about you is your sad boyfriend that's obviously gone for a porn whore makeover to try and attract someone much better-looking and your adoptive parents don't even want you the same way your horrible real parents don't, face it, nobody actually loves you or cares about you and now you've lost your Pure-blood status the words you say and insults you make are worthless and nobody takes you seriously, you're done and dusted and you know that's true and you hate it!" she snarled viciously.

"Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn's voice sounded completely aghast from behind her. She whirled around looking very worried her green eyes widening dramatically.

"Hello, Professor…." She said slowly.

He looked livid and this wasn't exactly common for Slughorn to do….

"My office, now!" he said angrily pointing off to it. She hesitated a moment before she strolled off to the office shooting angry glares back at them. He unlocked the door and allowed people in, Mulciber had turned his face away obviously trying his hardest not to cry but it wasn't working.

Avery had his arms around him, Remus was practically climbing all over him hugging him and kissing him and telling him that their mother does love him.

"If you need to take some time out you're more than welcome to do so" Slughorn said gently. "Calm down and then come back into lesson when you're ready, go and sit in the courtyard and get some fresh air it might help seeing as it's nice outside today"

"Thanks, Professor" Avery smiled gently before he lead his boyfriend away.

Remus looked furious and extremely upset. "I can't believe that little bitch!" he said angrily as they made their way into the classroom. "How dare she say such things!"

"You're not even angry about what she said about you, are you?" Severus frowned slightly as they sat down.

"No, I don't care what she says about me I'm used to it, that doesn't bother me but what she said about my brother is not excusable and she deserves a good hard punch in the face!" Remus said angrily clenching and unclenching his fists at the table alongside Evan. "I'm so mad right now!"

"Be careful or your eyes will change" Sirius said quietly.

Remus swallowed and nodded. "I don't care if they do, I'm so pissed off about this it's not fair and she'll give him some sob story about how perfect she is and completely innocent and wouldn't ever dream of saying what she's done now!" he growled with frustration.

"Everything will be fine soon" Severus smiled warmly.

Remus smiled back. "How is the baby doing?"

"Well" said Severus resting a hand on his very large bump now. "Due very soon, she's got her feet in my ribs all the time and likes to give them a good bloody kicking"

Remus laughed. "You'll have to let me give her a cuddle when she arrives, Regulus too, he'd really like that"

"Of course we will" Severus smiled warmly. "We actually want you, Regulus and Mulciber to be godparents"

Remus looked very surprised and excited by this revelation.

"No ceremony, just signing papers, okay?" Sirius went on.

"Yes, absolutely! You'll have to ask Regulus yourself, he'll be so happy" Remus' eyes were twinkling with joy. "Wow, godparents!"

Sirius and Severus exchanged looks. "We knew you'd love it" said Sirius.

When Mulciber came back in he put on a brave smile and allowed his boyfriend to comfort him by gently rubbing between his shoulders.

The rest of the day passed and when they told Regulus and Mulciber the news about choosing them as godparents the boys were absolutely ecstatic and it really seemed to have cheered Mulciber up.

Tuesday arrived and people were still talking about what happened yesterday with Lily and girls were still gazing longingly at both Sirius and Avery.

"Shoot this weekend" Sirius yawned that lunch time as they all sat in the shade under a tree in the castle grounds. "They're still trying to convince me to go fully nude but I've said absolutely no way"

Severus cuddled up closer to him as they lounged against the tree trunk itself. "I don't want to sound controlling or anything but I really don't want other people seeing parts of you that only I should see" he winked.

Sirius laughed. "So protective" he purred gently stroking the side of the boy's face.

"Guys, we have to work out what we're going to do about Potter" Regulus said quickly as he sat right in Remus' lap. "He's taken it from petty name-calling to actually trying to kill people, this can't continue we have to do something about it"

"I wonder what sort of treatment they're actually giving him in the hospital" Sirius frowned to his brother. "It's obviously not doing very much if anything at all, he's unstable and very dangerous"

"He seems to be connected to people" said Mulciber slowly.

"Many Pure-blood's are, they know everything they know everyone of importance and they know how to get people on their side, it's mostly to do with respect for their status, authority and their older Wizarding family" Sirius went on. "Think of all the people those animals we used to call mum and dad know" he said looking to Regulus.

Regulus nodded quickly. "I agree actually"

"I want this to be a safe place to have my daughter in" Severus said worriedly. "I'm going to have to leave if it isn't I just can't risk her getting hurt because of that animal"

Sirius nodded firmly in his strong agreement.

"What if he stops now" Mulciber said quickly. "He's tried to hurt and ruin you and Sirius and he made sure he got to your mother" he said to Severus. "He's hurt both Remus and Regulus and he's not touched the four of you since" he went on. "He's arranged for my boyfriend to be turned into a vampire, he's said some awful things to and about me trying to make me out to be a monster, I guess he's planned his final attacks" he finished slowly.

Everyone was staring like he'd hit the nail in the head right there.

"But what about me?" Evan said nervously. "He hasn't really done anything to me"

"He got you sectioned" Severus pointed out. "Tried to make you out to be unstable"

"But I'm not unstable" Evan said quickly. "Anyone can see that, I was pissed and stressed over how he was treating my friends then I got locked up for it and that's what made me act the way I did"

"We know" Sirius smiled gently. "But Mulciber makes a good point there, surely he has to stop"

"We've got to report him" said Severus firmly. "To the media, make him come out of his hole"

"You've got the power to do that as well" Remus said quickly. "We can back you up, other people will, the teachers might even have a say-" his smile was growing wider by the second. "I think we've really got a good, strong case here!"

"Because we have" Regulus grinned.

When it was time to go in, they set off back to their revision sessions working extra hard as they went into the second part of their Herbology exam that afternoon. So far Severus thought the first part wasn't bad at all, it wasn't exactly what one could call easy but it was still alright all things considered. As they made their way into the second part, he wasn't really feeling all that nervous at all.

By the time the end of the day came they were all happy to collapse into their beds….

The next morning Severus woke with a smile on his face, he stretched out like a cat under his sheet still snuggled down on his pregnancy pillow feeling more comfortable than ever.

"Morning, beautiful" Sirius grinned turning over and wrapping himself around Severus' warm, cosy back. He snuggled in pressing soft, wet kisses to the back of the boy's neck and inhaling his warm scent. "Someone is extremely gorgeous today"

"Yeah and it's you" Severus chuckled softly.

"Mm no I think it's you and do you want to know what else I think?" Sirius asked playfully.

"What's that?"

"I think that it is Wednesday and you're turning another week pregnant, eight and three quarter months!" he beamed with absolute delight.

Severus was grinning when he reached for his book and turned to face Sirius looking very thoroughly excited this morning. "Want me to read some?"

"I'd love that" Sirius chuckled softly watching Severus turn to the correct page, one of the last few in that weekly section of the book and began to read:

"_Baby is almost completely and entirely ready meaning you could give birth at any moment (although most do last until at least week thirty six unless they are having twins) your baby will be more than capable of surviving on his or her own if they were born today, the baby now measures just over nineteen inches long and weighs six and a half pounds" _Severus began.

"_It's perfectly normal for you to be anxious at this stage as you are very close, you should also be looking out to see if your body begins to go through the 'lightening' stage as mentioned last week and once that happens you can expect the birth very soon after. It's also normal to be having trouble sleeping and getting comfortable as you are now very large, much heavier than before and it is a bigger strain on you entire body you will also notice the swelling of your ankles and maybe even your feet and hands too are at their worst so far and may remain swollen for a few days after birth as your body will still be retaining some level of water but this entirely depends on the person" _he continued.

"_The baby's growth will slow down this week, dramatically most likely as he or she is about fully ready by the end of the week and will be ready to pop out of you" _Sirius read quickly.

"_You should also expect those powerful nesting urges to organise and clean to hit an all-time high when you are very close to the birth, your body is telling you to scrub everything and make sure it is perfect for when the baby does arrive, it isn't overly essential but it can't be helped. You may feel tired but your will also be feeling the urge strong enough to have energy to do whatever it is your body wants you to but you must make sure you are getting more than enough sleep as your body will require it when the time comes to go into labour" _Severus said with a smirk.

Sirius barked a laugh as Severus closed his book.

"Thirty five weeks pregnant" Severus sighed softly. "I'm huge and I want to clean the bed posts right now but I won't"

"I'll get that little cot set up for us to use if she does come along soon instead of waiting until you feel her slide down" Sirius smiled gently touching the side of Severus' face.

"Thank you, I'll help too" Severus smiled warmly.

A little while later they were up, dressed and heading down to the Great Hall with the other boy's.

"I've been out hunting at night" Avery said quietly to their little group. "Helps with my thirst along with the pendant" he smiled to Evan.

"I wrote a letter of complaint to the Daily Prophet" said Sirius. "Sent it off earlier, told them all about this massive fiasco"

"We don't have much actual physical evidence to say it's them though" Evan said quickly. "We need to have something to show them other than just our word"

"Our memories" Severus breathed his eyes widening. "We can prove it with our memories the things we've seen, the things he's said and done along with Lily!"

They all looked mildly surprised but very excited.

"Have I ever told you that you're a genius, Severus?" Sirius grinned wrapping his arms around the boy.

Severus flushed madly when their whole group agreed with Sirius.

The end of the day arrived faster than they could have expected, they were feeling tired and a little stressed about the exams they'd been through and the upcoming ones. They had to do three exams next week as well which didn't help at all as they'd just found out.

Severus groaned as he lay against Sirius sprawled on one of the sofas in the common room, he closed his eyes wishing this week would just hurry up and end already.

"Don't stress yourself out too much you don't want to end up going into labour" Sirius said worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Severus breathed. "I'm not very stressed I'm just tired and grumpy and uncomfortable and very hormonal it's very frustrating especially when it's warm I'm huge, aching, sweating and itchy all the time"

They all looked to him sympathetically.

"You've done so well, Severus I'm really proud of you" Regulus smiled. "All those weeks when you were upset and tired and ill and you kept telling me about how you were sick of everything and now look how far you've come" he flashed a playful grin. "You're my best friend and you always will be and I know you can get through this final hurdle, you're strong enough" he nodded.

Severus smiled warmly to him. "Thanks, Regulus!" he beamed.

Regulus had secretly been watching every part of Severus' pregnancy, not just because he cared for the boy on a brotherly level but because he really wanted to know something about it, he'd learned some things about pregnancy and he knew that in only a couple of months it would be his turn. Three more months until they started trying and hopefully he would manage to conceive from Remus, they would be starting their own family with a tiny little baby inside of him and he needed to get as much information as possible for when it happened, Severus' pregnancy was extremely helpful in that manner.

"But do you know something?" Severus smiled warmly. "Despite all the difficult, awkward and not very pleasant parts of pregnancy I wouldn't change it for anything, I wouldn't give up being pregnant and having my little baby for the world" his dark eyes were twinkling with joy.

Regulus grinned to him very brightly. "That's amazing, Severus" This only enforced the idea that he definitely wanted to have a baby this year.

Severus sighed softly massaging his bump only for his hand to be replaced by Sirius', Rose was kicking again and it was hurting a bit.

Then next day passed in a blur and they were thankful when Friday did finally arrive. Severus was still feeling very pregnant and was finding it very hard getting up and down the stairs all the time so the teachers had agreed he only had to attend lessons part time and should have Sirius with him wherever he went.

Professor Sprout eyed his bump nervously during classes, Professor Lupin smiled to him sympathetically but kept shooting glances at his tummy and Slughorn seemed very wary of Severus and didn't want him to move around too much. It was only natural they were nervous for Severus going into labour and probably didn't want his waters to suddenly break all over their classroom. Filch really would not be happy if that happened either….

As they sat in Divination, a group of girls including Lily kept staring over at Avery and whispering amongst themselves. Girls and some boys had been staring at him, the girls longing for him as theirs and the boys either wanting to sleep with him or hating him for attracting the attention, he still didn't get quite as much as attention as Sirius did because that boy was an all-rounder as well as being beautiful whereas Avery was quiet, Slytherin and extremely beautiful but in an intimidating, scary sort of way. They'd noticed he was avoiding the sun, not because he would burn or anything (he wouldn't) but because whenever he stepped into the sun he suddenly looked absolutely terrifying, beautiful but a few people froze with fear when they caught sight of him walking through the grounds with Mulciber the other day.

"I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow" Mulciber said when they sat in the common room that evening. "Remus and Regulus and Avery are all coming, we're going to tell them about the transformation" he smiled gently before they headed off upstairs to bed.

Nobody else in the school knew what was actually wrong with him except maybe Lily and Potter really didn't count as he wasn't technically in school anymore.

Sirius had also been having some trouble getting a hold of Professor McGonagall as she was very busy with her headmistress duties.

"I feel so good" Regulus moaned sliding into Remus' lap behind their closed bed curtains.

Remus smirked playfully, rested his hands on Regulus' backside and groaned when he realised the boy had no underwear on. "After something a little sexy then?" he smirked cheekily.

Regulus blushed and nodded excitedly. "Show me who's boss" he smirked wiggling his hips seductively.

Remus was grinning. "So you're finally going to let me be human alpha then?"

"Nope" Regulus laughed. "So I'm going to tell you to fuck me instead of asking for it"

Remus growled with excitement and yanked his boxers down when Regulus leaned up enough for him to do so. "You'd better lube yourself up and sit on my cock before I lose control, grab you and fuck you dry"

Regulus purred. "I don't think it would hurt me even if you did" he breathed reaching for the lubricant bottle.

….

"So we go to the shoot tomorrow and we're coming straight back then" said Sirius as Severus settled down comfortably in bed on his nice, comfy pillow with a happy sigh.

"We can stay longer if you want to" he replied.

"I'd rather get back and get your feet up" Sirius said worriedly. "I know you want to come so I won't stop you from doing that as long as you feel that you're physically up to it because you are getting quite huge" he said his eyes dropping to Severus' bump as he crawled in beside the boy.

"I feel fine" Severus smiled reassuringly. "I'd tell you if I felt funny or anything"

Sirius smiled back and nodded. "I love you" he grinned.

"I love you too" Severus breathed.

The next morning he and Sirius slept in a little later as they did every Saturday, washed, dressed, Sirius put his fancy underwear on for his photo shoot and they headed down to the Great Hall with the other boys.

"How are you feeling now?" Severus asked Avery as he sank down slowly and very gratefully into his bench seat beside Sirius and Regulus.

"I'm feeling okay" Avery swallowed a little picking out some food. "Physically I feel incredible I can run so fast, I'm incredibly strong, I'm immortal but without this pendant on I feel wild and blood-thirsty I guess it's because I'm only a very young Vampire" he sighed softly. "I just don't want everybody in the school finding out"

"We're going to tell Professor McGonagall this afternoon" Mulciber explained. "She needs to know and we want to report it, report what Potter caused"

"People are obviously very suspicious of you" Sirius said quietly. "They look at you and notice a change"

Avery swallowed and nodded slowly. "The way they smell doesn't help, bleeding or not I can still smell their blood and it can be difficult to ignore"

"You're doing remarkably well though" Evan said quickly.

After breakfast they headed off to get a carriage into Hogsmeade village and once they arrived, Sirius was helping Severus slowly along the lane supporting him as much as he could as the boy leaned back when he waddled along.

When they arrived in the pub, Severus was grateful to get a seat in the room and watch his boyfriend disappear behind the screen before reappearing moments later in a nice, sexy, black thong.

Severus chuckled watching hungrily as his boyfriend climbed up on the bed and sat perched on his side his left hand propping him up as he gazed back over his shoulder sexily at the camera.

"Wonderful, people really love to see you" the woman grinned. "We have so many letters asking about you even from other companies who want you in their books too!"

Sirius laughed and the photographer took a picture of that.

When they were finally done, they went downstairs for a drink of Butter beer before stopping off at Honeydukes to get some sweets and making their way back to the castle on Sirius' orders that Severus was to put his feet up today.

By Saturday evening they were both feeling tired, Remus had taken them all to the Prefects bathroom again and upon seeing his boyfriend naked for the first time since his transformation a week ago, Mulciber's jaw dropped.

"Wow…."

Avery smiled to him and slipped into the water with the others, his boyfriend stood frozen and very naked on the spot before he came to his senses enough to climb in making them all laugh.

….

Sunday afternoon arrived and Sirius and Severus were out for a walk in the warm, sunny grounds.

"We should really be studying" Severus sighed as he gazed out over the beautiful scenery.

"We should but we do need a break too" Sirius pointed out. "Just a couple more days and you're nine months pregnant, you shouldn't be working so hard and it's difficult enough to tear you away from organising all of our school robes in purchase history order"

Severus blushed. "I can't help it"

"You've even been making people take off their shoes and put them neatly just inside the door, you've even cleaned all the floors!" Sirius laughed.

Severus smirked. "All for baby" he said resting a hand on his bump.

They went to sit down in the shade of their favourite tree, Sirius helped Severus down comfortably and the boy sighed heavily.

They were sitting there chatting for quite some time before Severus let out a small gasp his hand flying to his bump.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sirius cried practically leaping a foot in the air, his eyes wide and ready to search for the problem and take some action on it too.

Severus clenched his eyes shut for a moment and shifted around making himself comfortable. "I think…. The baby has just moved down" he breathed.

Sirius relaxed somewhat but his eyes seemed to only be getting wider as he stared at his boyfriend with his perfect pink lips parted ever so slightly.

"The baby has slid down I can feel her pressing down on me" Severus breathed. "I'm not in labour though but her feet have come out of my ribs!" he said very happily.

Sirius relaxed but he knew what this meant.

The birth was impending….

….


	39. Chapter 39

Monday seemed to pass by in a rapid blur and Severus was feeling no better by the time Tuesday came around. Ever since he had felt the baby move down 'lighten' inside of him he'd been extremely anxious about when he would go into labour. Tomorrow would be his nine month and very final scan but would he even make it to then to have the baby?

Sirius kept smiling to him in lessons and gently massaging his lower back, it was obvious how nervous Severus was he was very heavily pregnant now and he was struggling to get along with his normal tasks now but with the added pressure of the absolutely impending birth it was stressing him out.

They sat out in the courtyard at break, Severus on a bench allowing Sirius to rub his lower back.

"Baby is really pressing down on me" he breathed. "I feel so heavy like she's about to fall out of me at any moment" his dark eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Sirius couldn't deny that he was worried about Severus, not just because of his anxiety but because of his labour, the baby, his health and he was anxious to become a dad even if he was really excited about it.

"You're going to be just fine" Sirius said quietly kissing the back of Severus' neck softly.

"I'm so uncomfortable, Sirius…." Severus groaned leaning back further into his touch. "I'm hot all the time and I look fucking enormous in my school shirt and I'm bulging in every direction-"

Sirius let out a playful purr his eyes sparkling excitedly making Severus laugh.

"But I'm sweaty, stressed, angry, sore, tired, swollen and fat" Severus said a little more seriously this time swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Shh it's all going to be fine, the baby will arrive very soon and you'll be comfortable again" Sirius breathed.

"Not whilst I'm screaming through labour and struggling with contractions" Severus shivered slightly with his nerves.

"Your bump looks a little lower, Severus" Regulus commented when they sat in the common room that evening shortly after dinner. It was still pretty early and being too tired and grumpy to bother doing any more revision, Severus was lounging on the sofa trying to cool off a little bit.

"Baby has dropped down" Sirius explained. "It's what happens very shortly before the birth"

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. "Can I have a last little feel then?"

Severus smiled and gestured lazily to his bump as he sprawled out on his back leaning against Sirius on that cool black sofa.

Regulus smiled and leaned over touching Severus' baby bump.

"Watch" said Sirius gently bunching up Severus' t-shirt exposing the bottom of his bump. He drew his fingers along it casually and everybody watched as a little print of a tiny hand appeared pressing on his skin from the inside.

Regulus gasped his face spreading into a beaming grin.

"Wow!" Mulciber beamed, Avery was nodding with a smile too.

Evan looked quite impressed and Remus moved closer and gently tickled his fingers over it watching closely once again as the baby pulled back and pressed harder against Severus' tummy.

"Aww she's so cute" Regulus grinned happily. "I can't wait to have a cuddle I'll bet she'll be all warm and soft and snuggly" he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"You sound like a complete girl" Evan chuckled eyeing the boy almost suspiciously.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "So a boy can't be excited about a baby too?"

"Of course he can but without the squealing and clapping and cuddle talk" Evan smirked again.

"I'd like to have children" Mulciber said quietly.

Everybody stared at him in absolute surprise.

"Really?" Sirius blinked staring at him very oddly as though he'd come out with some foreign, alien language.

"Yeah" Mulciber found himself blushing awkwardly as though this was something too taboo for guys to talk about.

They all sort of looked curiously to Avery whom rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I can have children provided the person I have them with remains a human so the child will be born human and not a vampire" he explained with a small, nervous smile. "And yes I'd like children"

Mulciber looked a little put-out as though Avery had just said he didn't want to have children with him in particular.

"Who do you want to have children with?" Evan asked curiously.

Avery grinned a smile broad enough to show his sharp, white fangs and they shrank back a little in fear. He wrapped his arms tighter around Mulciber. "I want to have them with Nathaniel" he smiled kissing the boy softly on the cheek.

Mulciber was grinning madly at this.

They went upstairs early for bed. Severus stripped down into a t-shirt and his boxer shorts and lay curled on top of the covers wriggling around unable to get himself comfortable. He sighed heavily and groaned. "I am so big and heavy and uncomfortable I try to move and I get stuck"

Sirius smiled sympathetically and lay down beside him in just his underwear.

Severus eyed him a little enviously. "I'm so jealous of the fact you're all slender and skinny and sexy and I'm enormous and sweaty you can get all comfy and stuff" he pouted sadly.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, he pulled Severus into his arms for a lazy, playful kiss. "I happen to find you absolutely beautiful, sexy and perfect" he purred stroking his fingers through Severus' long, silky, black hair. "I love you so much and I can't wait to help you give birth" he smiled warmly.

Severus snuggled up closely gazing at Sirius was adoration in his eyes.

"And then when you're healed up and ready for it again I will make such love to you it'll blow your mind and you won't know anything anymore, you'll forget how to speak and you'll forget your own name…." he growled kissing Severus' cheek softly.

Severus moaned going limp in Sirius' arms. "You can do whatever the hell you want to me" he breathed.

Sirius growled again his eyes flashing with excitement. "You can do whatever you want to me too" he smirked cheekily. "And I mean that"

Severus chuckled pulling Sirius in for a hot, passionate kiss. "I want to lick your arse and bury my tongue so far inside of you you'll scream"

Sirius moaned loudly biting his bottom lip with that look in his eyes that made Severus' crotch want to explode.

"You've got to stop doing that because it turns me on so much" Severus purred sexily. "It drives me mad and you know it, Sirius" he added with a little smirk on his glowing cheeks.

Sirius smirked and chuckled softly snuggling himself into Severus' frame. "Severus I love your body so much even if you don't, especially when you say you don't because then I get to prove to you just how hot and super sexy you really are" he purred.

Severus was glowing with delight. "I can't wait to marry you" he breathed.

"I can't wait to marry you either" Sirius grinned back. "I can't wait to take your hand and we'll be together in marriage"

Severus was grinning with joy when he pulled Sirius in for a passionate kiss pressing their bodies close. He felt so fortunate to have a lovely boy like Sirius in his arms that he would have a baby with and marry.

….

Behind closed bed curtains, Mulciber and Avery were making out softly. Mulciber's arms were around his lover's neck holding him gently above him as they lay in their t-shirts and underwear all warm and soft and cosy.

"You're so sexy" Avery purred as Mulciber raked his fingers through his hair. "You're so soft and cuddly"

Mulciber smiled warmly against his boyfriend's lips. "And you're so, so beautiful…."

Avery smiled softly their lips barely apart, Avery's fangs showing over his red, kiss-swollen lips. "I know that I'm still a newborn vampire, I know it's scary but if you're comfortable with it and feel ready then maybe you'd let me make love to you….?" He whispered softly caressing the side of his boyfriend's supple cheek.

Mulciber's eyes were misty with arousal, his cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen and pouty from their slow but so deeply passionate kisses. "I feel comfortable with it" he breathed.

Avery smiled warmly again his eyes focused on those soft lips before he drew them into another loving, tender kiss.

Minutes later and they were naked and thrusting with one another, Mulciber's legs were bent and in the air, his arms around his boyfriend's neck moaning desperately into his kisses. He was being gentle with his passionate thrusting, his rhythmic bucking of his hips as they made such love was incredible….

….

The next morning when Severus woke he was feeling tired, crappy, stiff yet happy. Today was the start of his ninth month of pregnancy and he could literally give birth any day now.

Sirius seemed to be feeling much the same way as when he woke he was all over Severus cuddling him and kissing him despite the fact it was very warm in there.

"I can't wait to see baby today, this scan will be the last time we see her inside of you before she's born" Sirius breathed.

"I know I can't wait but at the same time I'm going to really miss seeing her on the scans and enjoying pregnancy despite all the shit that goes on throughout it" Severus chuckled with a smile. "But I know it will all be worth it when I get to cuddle my beautiful baby Rose for the very first time"

Sirius smiled warmly and brushed his lips over Severus' forehead. "How about we get up and go see her then?"

Severus' eyes flickered down to his enormous baby bump and he smiled once again. "I'd like that"

They were up, washed, dressed and Severus gulped down a goblet of water as the others were getting up. Evan was viewing his Divination potions text book as he tried to dress himself laying it open on the nightstand.

"Studying hard?" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah" Evan mumbled lazily. "Gotta make a good grade or my mum won't be impressed"

"Then why are you studying, like, three hours before the exam?" the boy quirked an eyebrow resting both hands on his heavy bump feeling the baby pressing heavily down on his lower body.

"I normally do great" Evan shrugged a little. "Besides, I've had other things on my mind recently…."

"Ooh, like what?" Sirius smirked.

Evan rolled his eyes back at him and sighed. "Tonight's the night" he said simply his cheeks turning a tiny bit pink.

Severus and Sirius just stared in confusion.

"What?" Severus furrowed his eyebrows.

Evan was quiet for a moment as though pondering it over slowly before he finally said. "Tonight's the night I lose my virginity"

Mulciber and Avery were up and grinning with excitement, Severus stood clapping and Sirius was nodding proudly at him.

"Well, well, well looks like you're in for a bit of fun then" Sirius grinned.

Evan went red to the tips of his ears. "Shut up…." He said playfully.

Severus laughed. "Well we'd better get going now, we've got our last scan"

Evan looked up. "Oh yeah, congratulations you're nine months gone now!" he grinned.

Severus blushed and smiled kindly. "Yeah" he sighed massaging his bump a little. "Sev could give birth anytime now!"

Sirius laughed. "Let's just get you to the hospital wing and make sure she's okay" he nodded leading Severus from the room away from the chorus of kind "Good luck!" before the door swung shut behind them.

"You were really great in bed last night you know…." Mulciber purred kissing Avery softly on the lips as they stood in the bathroom finishing having a wash in their school uniform.

Avery chuckled softly opening the packet and popping two tiny white circular pills into his mouth that had arrived early yesterday morning. Apparently Evan had sent for him, they were blood tablets they provided him with similar tastes and chemicals from blood without him drinking any and were used to help keep vampire's calm which was what Avery really needed right now especially with the way Mulciber liked to drape himself over him, the scent of his blood was amazing and Avery appreciated that Mulciber couldn't understand how difficult it had been at first not to seize him and drink more of his blood but thanks to Evan the pendant was really helping to chill him out and these tablets would make sure that he did not attack Mulciber or anyone else in a wild fit of thirst.

"So were you" Avery breathed gently stroking the side of his lover's face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mulciber shook his head still smiling brightly. "Nope, not at all"

"Good" Avery grinned. "I do want you to tell me if I do hurt you by accident at all because I want to know how rough I'm being I'm still a newborn vampire" he breathed leaning down for a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. Every time he touched Mulciber the boy seemed to be melting into him now and this made him incredibly happy.

….

As Severus and Sirius reached the hospital wing they were all full of nerves as they clutched at one another.

"Are you ready?" Sirius smiled to him and Severus nodded eagerly. They made their way into the room and as usual were greeted by a smiling Madame Pomfrey.

"Last scan today, boys" she said brightly. "Feeling excited?"

"Yeah, but I think the baby has definitely moved down now her feet aren't in my ribs and she's really pressing on me heavily, more so as the days pass" Severus frowned as Sirius helped him up onto the bed behind their draping white medical curtain.

"Yes I would expect you are and that means the birth is imminent" she said snapping on some fresh latex gloves.

Sirius quickly exposed his lover's bump helping make him comfortable despite his size and weight. He moved around to hold Severus' hand supportively.

They watched as she carefully felt around his tummy and she nodded slowly. "Okay, she has moved down and she is pressing on you heavily now I would say the birth should happen within the next week, when did you feel yourself drop?"

"Sunday" said Severus nervously swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat.

"Yes, definitely you'll be in labour sometime between last Sunday and the end of next week" she nodded.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another nervously but smiled as she spread the gel over his tummy and tapped her wand three times to the top of the machine. It whirred into life as she put her wand in the front pocket of her white matron apron and lifted the scanner holding it above his tummy.

"Ready to see little baby Rose inside you for the last time?" she smiled rather warmly.

They both nodded with a grin and she pressed the scanner down moving it around, their eyes focused on the monitor screen until the picture of the baby appeared.

"Aww" Sirius sighed. "She's so beautiful" he grinned watching her kick her legs a couple of times inside his lover.

Severus was almost in tears. "I can't believe that by the end of next week she'll be in my arms, my fully grown baby" he sniffled.

Sirius gazed at Severus with a look of such love it was unbelievable. He kissed his forehead, stroked his cheek and turned his eyes on the screen once again.

"Baby weighs just over six and a half pounds and measures about twenty inches and as you should know by now from reading your pregnancy book, she is fully developed and ready to come out" the nurse smiled sweetly to them.

Sirius' face was glowing with happiness, Severus had tears trickling down his cheeks but Sirius kissed them away softly. "Aww, Sev"

Severus let out a small sob. "Hormones"

The nurse chuckled and turned her attention back on the monitor screen moving it around so they could see the baby better and even check out her little hands and feet. "She seems perfectly healthy, good size and normal weight, no abnormalities…." She pulled out her wand and tapped the machine again, the sound of her heart filled the air. "And her heart is still fine"

Severus was grinning. "I can't believe this is my last scan"

"It seems your last scan and your first are the most emotional" the nurse smiled. "I remember you really were in shock on your first one"

"And I never had Sirius with me" Severus breathed blinking slowly up into his boyfriend's face before his eyes fell to his bump where she was scanning it and finally returning back to the monitor screen.

They sat watching for a good fifteen or twenty more minutes before the nurse finally removed the scanner, Rose disappeared from the screen for the very last time and the next time they would see her she would be in their arms fully born.

Sirius cleaned Severus up and replaced his clothes before she handed over their new pictures which they remained grinning at for a few more moments.

"Before you go I'd like to take your blood pressure and just have a little check underneath you" she smiled again. "If you could please drop your trousers, hold your legs up and lie back and I can get to work" the nurse smiled removing her current gloves, spelling her hands clean and giving them a little wash.

Severus was blushing madly and not just because he was a bit too hot. Sirius jumped at the chance and pulled Severus' trousers down along with his boxers. Severus lifted his legs as the nurse moved in closer for a better look.

Sirius smiled to Severus as he tolerated being touched around there before she pulled back and changed her gloves again gesturing for him to replace his clothing.

A minute or two later and he was sitting up with the nurse taking his blood pressure.

"Everything is all normal and set, you're about ready to have this baby" she smiled gently.

"Thanks very much for all of your help, nurse" Sirius smiled gently.

"Yes, thank you very much" Severus nodded to her as Sirius helped him slowly down from the bed onto his feet.

"My pleasure" she smiled.

When they were outside the hospital wing, Sirius pulled Severus into a kiss and a beaming smile. "You are so amazing and special for doing all of this, Sirius" he breathed hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I'll be there for you, through all of it"

Severus was smiling, he was glowing and he'd never felt so happy in his life. "Everything is almost perfect for us, when Rose comes along we'll have a new little baby in our arms and she will be perfect and everything will be perfect and then we can get married" he sighed dreamily.

Sirius was grinning so broadly at that statement and he chuckled. "I can't wait" he said brushing some of the hairs from Severus' face and kissing him softly on the nose. "Neither can I" he said softly.

They made their way slowly downstairs, Severus found the staircases a bit of a task and had to stop at the bottom stroking his bump and sweating before he could make it into the Great Hall. He was too hot, too heavy, too overweight, too itchy and sore and swollen everywhere, he felt like a big fat cushion and was sure he looked even worse.

"Hey how did it go?" Remus asked eagerly when they appeared in the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Severus was a little pink in the face and obviously sweating but otherwise okay. "Perfect, I'm about due anytime now" he smiled resting his hands on his large bump and gazing fondly at it.

"Yup, we're really excited" Sirius added with a quick nod..

"I can't believe the birth is so close" Regulus grinned. "It'll be different and a little strange when you have a baby" he added with a small chuckle.

"I know tell me about it" Severus chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it though, it's good we have the summer to help us get a routine, recover and relax until we start back for seventh year in September"

….

By break Severus was feeling heavier and sleepier, they had exams again today after break and he was getting some fresh air and putting his feet up before he had to sit in the exam conditions for two hours which to a heavily pregnant person, was a nightmare and a half.

"Do you think you can manage it?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be okay" Severus nodded.

"They'll let you sit it out if you really can't because those desks are pretty small and hard and you're pretty big and it's hot and they might not open the windows because of outside noise…." Mulciber said slowly.

Severus groaned resting his forehead against Sirius' shoulder. "That is not even funny!"

"I think you should sit this exam out then, babe" Sirius smiled to him gently. "The teachers will understand you're not in any physical condition to sit in an exam hall at a desk for over two hours"

Severus hesitated but nodded slowly. "I feel so bad…."

"Aren't you going to your exam then either?" Avery frowned slightly.

"I'll stay with him, he's more important than my exam" Sirius smiled warmly.

"No it's okay" Regulus jumped in. "I'm only a fifth year, I don't have an exam today my O.W.L's are mostly next week and I've done some of them already so I can stay with Severus throughout the exam" he grinned eagerly.

Everybody looked at him, Remus wrapped his arms around the boy kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Sirius hesitated. "What if he goes into labour? The baby has lowered down inside of him and he could go into labour at any moment, even right now" he said worriedly his dark eyebrows furrowing together.

"If that happens I'll make sure someone comes and tells you and I get him to the hospital wing as quickly as possible" Regulus grinned again allowing Remus to kiss his cheek and cuddle him from behind.

"Well…." Sirius looked very hesitant, not over the fact that his brother would be looking out for his boyfriend, he fully trusted Regulus but he was afraid of Severus going into labour and he missed it.

"Sirius, go to your exam it's so important and just because I can't be there doesn't mean to say that you shouldn't be" Severus smiled up at him warmly. "I'll be fine with Regulus, I trust him and I know you do too, we'll sit about and I can rest my feet and my back"

"And who knows" Regulus chuckled. "Maybe I'll even give him a little back massage to help!" he grinned playfully.

"So kind" Remus was beaming kissing his face. "I'm very proud!"

Regulus was looking very excited.

Sirius looked anxiously towards Severus. "If you're certain then okay but if anything happens at all even if you're just worried come straight to me and I will drop my exam and come to you, Severus" he said seriously.

Severus smiled and nodded quickly looking into those lovely silver eyes.

"Definitely, we promise" said Regulus a tiny smirk appearing on his handsome features.

Sirius smiled and kissed Severus softly on the lips. "Okay, I'll go" he breathed. Severus' face lit up the moment he said this, he looked delighted and Sirius knew that even if Severus had to sacrifice some of his grades he didn't want his boyfriend to do the same even if they were having a baby together and getting married at the end of this year….

After the break the guys were heading off to their exam. Severus kissed the life out of Sirius wishing him the best of luck as Regulus did to Remus before they headed back inside, Sirius was looking worried but not so much about the actual exam, more about Severus giving birth whilst he was in there….

"So, anything you want to do?" Regulus asked with a friendly smile. "Wanna stay out here or go inside?"

"Stay out for a bit, it's a nice day and then go inside in the common room, hopefully it'll be a little bit cooler in there considering it's in the dungeons" Severus chuckled softly. "I just hope they're all doing okay in their exams" he said with a worried frown.

"They'll be fine" Regulus waved his hand and rolled his eyes lazily. "I'm nervous for Remus but he's worked so hard for this I'm sure he'll come out with a good grade in the end"

"Oh I think he will" Severus agreed with a nod. "He's rather intelligent"

"Yeah and can I tell you a secret?" Regulus asked looking hopefully to Severus as he sank down slowly on the bench beside him.

Severus was looking very curious now. "What is it?" he blinked his dark eyes at the younger boy.

Regulus smirked and flushed a little. "Since becoming a Werewolf I've been feeling so hot for \/,l,Remus, even more so than before and that's really saying something" he chuckled softly his cheeks turning increasingly pink. "Every time I see him I want to rip off his clothes and have him on every surface possible, flat or not" he growled his eyes flashing.

"Because you're both the same you're together, engaged and mated" Severus chuckled. "You love him and your sex drive has obviously increased"

"Do you know what I mean when I say I just want to tear off his clothes and run my hands over his naked body and feel every inch of him, his skin is so soft and sexy everything about him screams sex all the time, everybody knows it" Regulus purred.

"Well I'm not into Remus that way he's just a friend to me and he's Mulciber's brother but I can agree with the last bit he is just one of those people that everything is naturally sexy without trying" Severus chuckled softly.

Regulus was grinning. They sat chatting for quite some time before they decided to head on into the common room.

"Do you ever have those nights where you just lay away and talk to Sirius for hours?" Regulus sighed almost dreamily.

"Well, it's a little bit more difficult when you're pregnant because I get so tired but yeah, sometimes" Severus smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" said Regulus. "I do them with Remus and he's so lovely and kind and sweet and I know I'm talking about him a lot but I love him so much…."

Severus just smiled. "I know how you feel, I love Sirius more than anything and I can tell by the way Remus looks at you he adores you"

Regulus' face was glowing with delight.

At the end of the exam time they went straight outside the Great Hall and Sirius came charging out barging people out of his way as he tried to get to Severus, once he reached him he flung his arms around him so tightly and a split second later, Remus was straight onto Regulus too.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Sirius breathed.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just fine, Sirius" he grinned.

They stood talking for a little while in which Severus and Regulus told them all about their Remus conversation.

Sirius burst out laughing. "I wonder what would happen to Regulus if you decided to start wearing skimpy underwear, Remus"

"He would explode" Severus smirked.

Both Remus and Regulus started blushing madly.

….

It was mid-afternoon and the boys were waiting outside the library for Remus and Regulus to fetch something before they went down to dinner.

"Hey there's Evie" Evan smiled glancing over to where he girlfriend sat on a bench just around the corner from them.

"Ooh, doing it tonight" Mulciber winked playfully making the boy blush.

"Shut up" Evan laughed. "I'm gonna go and say hello to her" he nodded before walking away and heading over.

He had only taken a few steps when Evie and her friends had burst into fits of laughter and he stopped staring at them.

"Are you kidding me?" she smirked. "I'll I'm going to do is take his virginity then dump him on his arse" it was Evie!

Evan stood staring in horror, he could feel his friends tension behind him knowing that they'd heard this. Now he felt confused and embarrassed.

"Ew, why would you sleep with him anyway?" her friend asked in a hushed voice. "He's so creepy and average"

"He's not ugly" Evie mused. "Girls just don't like him though, he's not the sort of person you want as your boyfriend" he said finally.

"Why?"

"I dunno"

"Is he all clingy and needy and pathetic like that?" the girl frowned confusedly.

"No he isn't he's just annoying, boring, Slytherin and I just don't think he would look that great naked, he's not really got the figure for it to be honest" Evie said quietly.

"Then why are you going to sleep with him?" the girl asked shaking her head.

"To be honest because I want to get laid and second of all someone has offered me a bit of cash if I do it and dump him and I just figured, hey, I'm gonna dump him anyway so who loses it out it?" Evie laughed.

"It's still sex with someone like him though" the girl said wrinkling her nose with disgust. "He's not exactly overly confident"

"No and I doubt I'll feel much of it to be honest because I'm sure he has a small cock" Evie giggled.

Evan just felt himself go numb all over, Evie and her friend got up and walked away down the other end of the corridor completely unaware that Evan and his friends had stood and heard the entire conversation. Without another word he turned and walked off down the corridor back where he'd just come from towards the Slytherin dungeons. Nobody tried to stop him knowing full well he probably wanted some space right about now to be alone….

Remus and Regulus came out of the library looking happy, cheerful and very much in love. Their faces fell a little when they saw the expressions on their friend's faces.

"Who died?" Regulus blinked.

"Technically, me" said Avery staring off after Evan rather worriedly. "But you wouldn't believe what we've just heard some bitch say about Evan…." He began.

Remus and Regulus looked very confused which soon turned to shock when the boy's told them what Evie had said about him.

"That's so awful" Regulus gasped.

"I'll bet it was James that gave her money to do something that awful" Remus said firmly.

"I can agree on that" Sirius jumped in. "I don't think anyone else would except maybe Lily…."

"Yeah because she did ask him out, remember?" it was Severus.

"But that was likely only on orders from Potter to try and screw him up like he's done the rest of us" Mulciber said slowly glancing worriedly to his boyfriend. "I feel really sorry for him though" he added with a small sigh of sadness.

By the end of the day everyone was tired and when they all sat down to dinner, Severus decided to flash his baby scan photo around.

Evan was sitting with them and he seemed mostly his usual self but he was rather quiet tonight. Nevertheless he took the scan photo and smiled at it. "She's very cute" he grinned before he passed it along to Avery sitting opposite.

"Thanks" Severus smiled. He felt like he should make a comment on the Evie situation.

After dinner they were heading out into the entrance hall when someone caught their attention.

"Hey" Evie smiled to Evan when now that they looked closely at it they realised it seemed slightly false somehow. "Don't forget, meet me by the stone circle tonight at half eight" she winked cheekily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it" Evan smiled gently before she hopped along to go and be with her smirking friends.

Evan didn't look at anyone as he headed down into the dungeons and straight to his dormitory.

They all followed him up there frowning with concern.

"Evan, mate, you're not really going to go tonight, are you?" Mulciber asked worriedly.

"No" the boy said quietly as he sat down on his bed staring at his shoes.

"Then why did you say-"

"Because I want to try and make her feel shitty the way she obviously made me feel" Evan said quietly. "I'm not going to meet her and give her my virginity knowing she's planning to do that to me!"

"You'll find someone else" Severus smiled moving over and resting a hand on the boy's shoulder supportively. "What she said isn't true and you're a nice person there's some girl out there that wants you and will treat you right"

Evan forced a tiny smile back. "Yeah, I just feel kind of humiliated right now so if you guys don't mind, could you give me some privacy please?" he swallowed the lump that had appeared welling up in his throat.

"Okay" Remus smiled gently. "I hope you feel better soon, we'll be downstairs if you need us"

"Thanks" Evan nodded before they all turned and left him in peace.

"I feel absolutely horrible now" Sirius swallowed. "He looked like he was going to cry"

"It's none of our faults though" said Avery pursing his lips a little. "He's been hurt the best thing to do is let him heal himself over and he'll be back to normal in no time"

"What if Evie tells people that shit she said about him when she realises he hasn't turned up?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Then we'll be there for him" Severus smiled warmly. "And help to prove that it isn't right because he's a nice boy and he does deserve much better"

"I feel a bit sad for him because now he's on his own again" Mulciber winced slightly. "We're all in couples and he doesn't have a girlfriend"

"He is a tough guy he'll cope" Avery smiled reassuringly. "He'll find someone new when he's ready and gets over this whole thing, I'd be pretty upset if someone said that stuff about me…."

Mulciber smiled, leaned into his touch and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth.

They sat chatting for a while longer before the time approached that Evan should have technically been leaving out to go and get laid by his girlfriend, whom obviously he was now not dating but she did not know this as of yet.

Surprisingly enough, Evan came strolling down the stairs wearing that tatty old t-shirt and joggers he usually wore on extreme lazy days, when he was ill or in a serious mood. Severus guessed this could be a day for all three, technically.

"Hey" Regulus smiled gently.

Evan stared. "Please don't start being all sensitive around the subject with me" he said as he sat down quickly beside Remus.

"We're just worried is all…." Sirius frowned.

"I'm fine" Evan flashed a smile before glancing anxiously to the clock.

"Don't you even think about going to meet her" Mulciber said sternly. "She's a pathetic little slut"

"I'm glad I never slept with her now" Avery nodded quickly. "She really is a whore and she's desperate and she's going to treat you like shit"

"I'm not it was just that I was quite looking forward to tonight and now it's off then…. I dunno I guess I just feel a bit stupid for believing the crap she said to me" Evan shrugged a little fidgeting his hands in his lap. "We can't always have the best things in life but we sure can try!"

Severus chuckled. "Perhaps we'll help you find a new girlfriend if you'd like that?" he smiled almost hopefully.

Evan hesitated a moment and shook his head firmly. "No thank you, I don't want another one just yet, I don't like being alone but I guess that being alone would be far better than being treated like a piece of shite"

Remus put his arm around the boy supportively. "We're all here for you, mate" he smiled.

Evan smiled back. "Thanks" he breathed.

"Maybe you should try swinging for blokes next time round" Sirius teased.

This did not have the desired effect on Evan, he jumped to his feet angrily. "So because I'm shit with women you think I should just give them up and go for men?!" he cried.

Everybody was staring in shock.

"No that wasn't what I was saying at all, it was only a joke…." Sirius said nervously.

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Calm down" Avery breathed. "No need to get so upset about it…."

Evan looked hurt, furious and dejected. He stormed back upstairs with tears glittering in his green eyes.

When he was gone everybody exchanged worried, nearly frightened looks….

By the time they went up to bed, Evan had long missed his chance with Evie and when they peeked through the curtains he was lying face asleep, breathing softly with his lips parted behind his closed emerald bed curtains.

….

The next morning brought about Thursday and it was madness, pure and venomous madness.

….

"Guys I'm sorry for the way I acted last night it was out of line" Evan said giving Sirius a nudge in the dormitory. "I didn't mean to be so rude I was just….. upset, you know?"

Severus smiled to him and Sirius nodded his head slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Forget about it, shit happens and I'm sure that's what James wanted to happen, he wanted us to all get upset and fall out" Sirius said with a casual smirk. "Don't let her bother you, she's nothing more than a worthless slut and she doesn't deserve you"

Evan headed down to breakfast with the other's grinning quite happily.

….

They were sitting at the breakfast table chatting about the Divination exam for tomorrow when something happened, something they had not thought of or had even crossed their minds.

"Oh and his cock is _so tiny_ it's like a little cocktail shrimp!" Evie's voice rang very loudly through their ears.

A couple of people turned to stare at her in surprise because that really wasn't normally breakfast conversation.

"He's a real pervert too, couldn't keep his hands off my boobs, wouldn't leave me alone, even asked for anal…." She said loudly again. "Evan Rosier, disgusting pig!"

"Ew, you didn't actually sleep with him though, did you?" her dark haired friend wrinkled her nose again in absolute disgust.

"Of course not, he's got more tentacles than the giant squid!" Evie said again.

A few of the girls sitting around looked shocked at shot filthy looks to Evan.

"He's a virgin for a reason" she went on very loudly. "Because he has no manners and no cock"

"He wasn't anywhere near you last night!" Mulciber said loudly banging his fists down on the table. "He didn't so much as look at you yesterday!"

Now people looked very excited at this revelation. Evan on the other hand looked pale and hurt.

Evie turned and glared at him sharply. "Who are you to comment? You're his friend so of course you're going to stand up for him, he's a pervert and will end up a sex offender before long" she said again.

"You've already said he's a virgin!" Avery argued. "He hasn't touched you we know that for a fact!"

"Ah so you're trying to get him to jump on the Homo Express now too?" she laughed nastily. "Pathetic, come on girls let's get away from these freaks" she said loudly and with that they sauntered off to the Ravenclaw table with their noses in the air.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked worriedly to Evan.

"I'm fine" Evan didn't sound particularly fine at all but they let it be there knowing he obviously did not want to talk about this right now.

By break it had spread all over the school that Evan was a baboon with no manners and only sex on the brain when anyone who knew him knew that wasn't true at all.

"Pervert"

"Sick freak"

"Animal"

"Rapist"

Girls would spit such vile words at him as they passed him in the corridors but no amount of arguing or calling them back at their own words would help because they had set their minds to it and nothing would change that.

"I feel like such an idiot" Evan said at lunch looking downright depressed. "Everybody is making such horrible comments about me calling me ugly, fat, stupid, pervert and I know it sounds so superficial and retarded but it actually really hurts because I know I've done nothing wrong to these people and they don't even know me, I could understand if I'd been bullying them or I had done those things because then I would deserve it but I know that I actually don't…." he explained. "Sounds stupid for a guy to be saying this but, you know" he added with a small shrug.

"No it doesn't" Severus smiled gently. "Don't let other people hurt you that way, they aren't worth it and we all know you keep your hands to yourself and don't go around trying to rape the virgins"

"I am a virgin" Evan laughed. "Pretty pathetic I know…."

"It's not pathetic at all" Severus smiled gently. "You'll have sex with someone when the time is right"

"Yeah and take it from us we know when the time is right" Mulciber chuckled softly.

Evan smiled gently. "Thanks I feel a little bit better now"

For the rest of the day things stayed pretty much the same and Evan was still rather miserable but the guys promised that soon enough his problems would vanish and he would stop being the centre of attention.

"I don't know how I'm going to manage tomorrow" Severus chuckled. "In that exam room with this huge baby bump and all that Divination work to do"

Sirius laughed. "You'll be fine I'll look after you"

"Thanks" Severus smiled gently. As soon as his head hit the pillow that night he was fast asleep.

Friday arrived and things had not been improving for Evan over breakfast. The girls were turning their noses up at him in disgust everywhere he went. It really wasn't his fault and he knew that but it was very discouraging that he might not ever have a girlfriend again because of one cruel psychopath that was involved with that James Potter.

"I always had him sussed as a bit of a freak" Lily said loudly when they were standing outside Divination waiting to go in for their exam. "He's disgusting, rude, prejudice and he just loves himself way too much!"

"Shut up!" Evan snapped to her. "You don't know me or anything about me!"

"You had your hands all over Evie that poor girl is nearly traumatised by you, you deviant pervert!" Lily hissed nastily. "There's something wrong with every member of your little group"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well then why did all of us witness Evie saying she'd been paid to sleep with me and then dump me?" Evan said coolly. "That's not what a girlfriend does she agreed to do it because of the money and because she wanted to get laid again, bit of a slut if you ask me"

The girls (and boys) looked very intrigued by this revelation.

"Seriously?" one of the girls from Slytherin asked very curiously.

"Yeah we heard her saying it yesterday afternoon outside the library" Sirius went on. "We're all witnesses to that and to how awfully that bitch over there has treated us then she has the cheek to call us for shit!" he tutted angrily. "Such a little sket"

"Call me that again and I will hex you, Black"

Sirius just laughed. "Don't care, do what you like your little charms are feeble, bitch" he waved her off angrily. Lily turned red with rage.

The exam took a while but it was okay, the questions were vague but Severus managed it thankful he was sitting by the window which they were actually allowed to open today and massaging his bump checking over his written answers. He felt so heavy, so uncomfortable and just so tired he could lay down and sleep in a dark room all day but of course he had to still take his exams and tomorrow he could get into bed for as long as he wanted and just sleep the rest of the weekend away.

During the exam, Sirius kept shooting him small smiles and suggestive winked making Severus smirk and laugh silently. The teacher was paying little or no attention to them so they may have even gotten away with whispering to one another but they weren't so sure that they wanted to risk being thrown out of their sixth year exams….

"Leave your papers on the desk and you may leave the room" she said mysteriously.

Nobody argued, they wanted out of this fucking classroom, it was too hot and despite the window being open it was the only one, the fire was on, the chairs were material and it was getting very stuffy with all the incense burning.

"I'm surprised that woman hasn't suffocated herself yet" Sirius chuckled as they headed down into the rest of the castle once again.

"Can we get something to drink please?" Severus breathed heavily. "I'm way too hot"

"Of course, babe" Sirius grinned.

After the break came the rest of the morning lessons, they were pretty casual because they were all allowed to sit and do some work for their upcoming exams and sit around with one another chatting and comparing revision notes, it was pretty casual and had the heavy feel of the last few days of term in it but of course they still had just a couple of weeks left to go.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Mr Lupin asked quietly as he came over to the table they were working at during lunch time in the library. He looked very concerned for Mulciber and Avery.

"Yeah, much I've got my blood tablet and my necklace" he nodded giving it a gentle tug showing it to his boyfriend's father. "It's helping me so much, we can all thank Evan for that he's talented I reckon he should do this for a living"

"He's a very…. Divination sort of boy" Mr Lupin chuckled softly.

"Yeah but he's having a rough time of it these past few days" Mulciber explained.

"Really?" his dad blinked. "What's happened? Nothing too horrible I hope…."

They looked to one another and both launched into the explanation of Evie and what she had said, done, James Potter and the whole virgin thing. Mr Lupin nodded slowly and paused every couple of seconds in thought.

"I see, well he's better off alone than with a girl like that, your mother calls them tarts" he chuckled softly to Mulciber whose face spread into a beaming grin.

….

In potions later that afternoon, Severus was feeling so heavy and uncomfortable as they sat over the burners in the cauldrons. Sirius was doing the work and allowing Severus to sit with his feet elevated to help with the swelling in his ankles.

"Soon, babe" Sirius smiled warmly. "Soon you'll give birth"

"I know" Severus sighed. "But why do I get the horrible feeling that I will be pregnant for another week?" he groaned.

"Well the nurse said maybe just over a week" Sirius flashed a playful grin at him. "I guess it could be more but I'm sure it will happen very soon, don't worry I will take good care of you when it does happen"

"I honestly do not have a clue what I would do without you, Siri" Severus gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. "You're so good to me and so special…."

Sirius looked delighted. "Well, as soon as you feel anything let me know and I'll do my best to help you even if I am a little bit nervous about becoming a dad"

Severus laughed. "Well so far I can't feel anything much so I'm pretty sure that my labour is yet to start"

Sirius chuckled softly. "I love you so much, Sev" he smiled warmly.

"I love you too" Severus breathed.

….

That evening after dinner they had decided to take this weekend off of revision, Severus was too hot, too tired and too angry to bother. They were lounging around in the common room chatting to one another.

"Another three weeks or so left until the summer" Mulciber grinned. "Cannot fucking wait"

"I can agree with you there" Regulus chuckled gazing to Remus very lovingly.

"Yeah" Remus grinned to Regulus. "And you're coming to live with us too for the first time, it'll be so exciting!" he was positively beaming.

Mulciber still continued to smile. "I am looking forward to being with my real family for the first time but I still miss my adoptive one"

"Haven't they sent you any letters or anything?" Regulus frowned slightly.

"Yeah" said Mulciber. "They sent me one asking me to change my surname…." He said quietly.

There was an awkward and horrible silence where the other boys sat looking disgusted.

"That's awful" said Severus.

"Really unfair on you" said Sirius. "You've done nothing wrong here they're the ones being so fucking ignorant towards you it' completely ridiculous that just because they're pure they're allowed to treat someone this way!"

"That's the way the Pure-blood world works and you know that, Sirius" Mulciber sighed slightly. "Oh well…."

"Become a Lupin" Remus said quickly. "Change your name to match mine! Regulus wants to change his name after marriage!" he was beaming in delight to his boyfriend.

Sirius and everyone else looked shocked.

"You're changing your name to Lupin?!" Sirius asked quickly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Regulus asked stiffly.

Sirius stared for a moment before he flung his arms around Regulus hugging him closely and squeezing him oh so tightly. "FUCK, REGULUS!" he roared.

Other people had turned to stare at them in horror expecting to see something much worse than what was actually happening there.

"You're happy?" Regulus blinked trying to struggle free from his brother's grip. Sirius seemed to take a hint and put him down still beaming with excitement.

"Of course I'm happy I'm really pleased you want to give up your name!"

Regulus blushed and laughed nervously.

By the time the boy's actually climbed into bed that night after a small excitable celebration which actually also included Mulciber whom had said he would think about it and probably change his name to Lupin when he was ready, probably for the new school year to start in September, he just wasn't quite ready to give up his past and his life yet. Which was fair and nobody had expected him to do so on such a short whim….

….

As usual, Severus woke the next morning earlier than he would have liked to, around seven am actually, feeling hot and uncomfortable. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes tossing and turning and kicking off his sheet despite the fact he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. After several long minutes he groaned and decided to give up on the idea of sleep.

"Babe?" Sirius groaned sleepily. "It's seven ten…."

"I can't sleep" Severus breathed sitting himself up slowly and crossing his legs. He felt tired but he was restless and itchy and he just knew this was him up and set for the day, he could sense it.

"You can sleep longer though" Severus smiled leaning over to brush his lips over Sirius' temple and push that long, silky black hair from his lover's face.

"No, I'm up" he smiled gently sitting himself up slowly with a small yawn his hands smoothing over his bump feeling the baby wriggling around and kicking inside of him as usual in the mornings….

Once Sirius was actually awake they sat chatting for a little while before breakfast….

"After we have some food can we please go for a walk in the grounds? It really helps me" Severus smiled gently.

"Anything" Sirius grinned leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Come on then, up, washed and dressed" he laughed.

Severus heaved himself up still grinning and Sirius reached over and slapped him playfully on the bum before yelped and waddled into the bathroom.

Sirius sat back on the bed for a few moments and sighed. He really was truly lucky to have Severus in his life. With a smile on his face, Sirius got up and began to dress himself….

In the bathroom Severus had just been to the toilet, washed his hands and was currently brushing his teeth remembering back to those very early pregnancy days where just the thought of toothpaste would make him want to gag horribly but now it was fine and even sort of refreshing at times.

He sighed rinsing his mouth out, the burning sensation in the back of his hips was growing, it felt like a deep, warm aching pain, almost like a cramping and he groaned. Not even up an hour and the pains were starting again.

With another groan, Severus left the bathroom and began to dress himself his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Once they were ready they headed off down to the Great hall for breakfast just the two of them before anyone else from their dormitory was down yet.

There were quite a few people in the Great Hall, judging by the air of the chatter people were deciding whether or not to go to Hogsmeade today. Sirius and Severus obviously had absolutely no intention what so ever to go.

"How do you think you did in Divination?" Sirius asked curiously as Severus sat nibbling at some pineapple still feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh not so bad, that subject is harder than it seems but in the sort of way you're either talented or you're not, Evan will do great though" Severus replied calmly.

"Yeah that seems to be his thing" Sirius chuckled. "You know you aced potions, perfectly, definitely an O!" Sirius laughed.

Severus grinned the heat growing around his navel. "I think I did okay, you did well too you do well in all of your subjects"

"That is of course very true" Sirius sniffed proudly. "Anything else you wanna do today?"

"No I'd just like my walk" Severus smiled gently.

Sirius chatted most of the way through breakfast, Severus smiled and nodded and dropped comments in whenever he felt necessary but in truth he wasn't feeling all that great today. He was hot, angry, sore, aching, he felt funny and he was so frustrated and grumpy for what seemed like no reason at all.

The other's all arrived shortly before they'd finished eating.

"You two going anywhere then?" Evan asked with a small frown as they got to their feet.

"Just a nice walk in the grounds" Sirius smiled gently draping an arm around Severus' waist. "It helps Severus a lot with his pregnancy problems" he explained.

"Ahh, yeah, we know" Mulciber smiled gently.

"We'll probably come and find you when we're done here" Remus grinned.

"Yeah, we could use a little exercise" Regulus jumped in.

"I could use staying out of the sun so I don't terrify people, thankfully I don't burn though" Avery chuckled softly.

They all grinned and rolled their eyes before Sirius and Severus left the Great Hall.

As Severus was passing through into the entrance hall the discomfort was growing worse, his eyebrows were very lightly furrowed and he kept his jaw clenched shut.

They made their way out into the grounds at a nice, slow waddle pace so that Severus could keep up easily.

The sun was glowing and warm overhead and Severus was grateful to sit down under the shade of their favourite tree. He sighed resting his head against Sirius' shoulder, if he hadn't been so enormous and disgustingly uncomfortable and sweaty he was so sore the pains were growing worse and had been done for over an hour now.

They'd sat in the grounds for almost an hour.

"I wonder what the guys are doing" Sirius mused.

Severus' breathing was growing laboured, his eyebrows were furrowed tightly together and his lips squeezed together in a little pout, his dark eyes were closed.

"I hope they haven't gotten into another fight with that ginger tramp" Sirius frowned slightly. "She really needs to sort herself out I don't know why she hasn't been admitted into the fucking hospital like her sad little boyfriend" he added with a sigh.

"Dunno" Severus breathed.

"I still feel pretty bad for Evan and sort of for Avery too after his life being changed so drastically like that, two weeks ago now" Sirius tutted. "Shame really…."

Severus' breathing was growing heavier, his teeth were slowly starting to grit. "Sirius…."

"Yes, babe?" Severus smiled happily.

"I don't want to scare you but I think…. I think I'm in labour…." Severus said quietly.

At first Sirius wasn't sure he'd heard correctly, his smile was still all over his face.

Suddenly Severus whimpered clutching at his bump his whole body going tense and his legs shaking quickly.

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically, his face lost all colour and dropped with shock-horror.

"Help me…." Severus whimpered.

Sirius was frozen for all of two more seconds as Severus sank his teeth into his bottom lip sobbing at the pain and clutching his bump desperately.

"Oh sweet bloody Merlin!" Sirius cried his hands gripping at his hair with sheer panic. He leapt to his feet and heaved Severus up too, the boys legs were shaking and going weak as he began to sob desperately his eyes squeezed shut.

"Severus, oh shit, Severus you've got to walk, we have to get you to the nurse right now!" Sirius' voice was all high and he sounded rather like a frantic, squealing piglet.

Severus would have noticed him shaking and his breath coming in short, squeaky bursts if it hadn't have been for the small pop that sounded and a gush of fluid splattered through his thin trousers onto the dusty ground below their feet.

Sirius looked like he was about to go into hysterics.

"S-Sirius I need to sit down…." Severus panted clutching the front of his boyfriend's robes.

Sirius was shaking. "Here" he said nervously reaching into his bag and pulling out the spare cloak they had brought with them (they had a little bag filled with bits just in case they needed them) he tossed it on the ground so it sprawled out and lowered Severus down as the boy cried again with the pain. "We need to get you to the hospital wing" his voice was filled with panic but it was obvious he was trying to force himself to remain calm.

"Sirius you don't understand…." Severus breathed his eyes wide as he looked up into his lover's face.

Before Sirius could ask a terrible scream escaped his lover's throat, he writhed a little and tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"The baby's coming now, right now!" Severus whimpered.

Sirius thought he was going to faint. He glanced nervously back at the castle. "I don't think so, maybe the other's will be here in a second and can help me get you to the nurse so you can give birth up there…."

Severus was frantically shaking his head, every so often which did seem to be growing rapidly closer he would scream, writhe, clutch his stomach in pain. "HELP ME!" he cried. "The baby is coming now, she's coming now!" he whimpered desperately.

Sirius was panicking. "A-Alright, I'll take a look, okay?" he swallowed as he pulled Severus' bottoms and underwear down. He gently lifted up Severus' legs, the boy looked very red, puffier and was leaking fluids and a little blood from that region. Sirius snatched up his wand and spelled his hands clean.

Severus cried out with agony as that hot balling sensation struck him like a hot knife through his stomach, the pain was radiating into his back and down his legs. It was agony, he felt like he was on fire, he felt sick, he was soaked in sweat. "The baby, the baby!" he cried again clutching his tummy and arching his back against the tree in pain.

Sirius swallowed and propped Severus' legs up over his shoulders. "Can you do a really big push for me on your neck contraction?" he asked shakily.

Severus was breathing fast, erratic and nodding his head frantically.

"Breathe with me, Severus" Sirius said inhaling through his nose deeply and slowly and then exhaling in much the same manner.

Severus mimicked Sirius' breathing until he screamed in agony when the next contraction put his body under attack. "It hurts, it hurts so much it feels like I'm being stabbed, like all my insides are knotting together!"

"Shh, shh it's going to be okay, baby" Sirius breathed reaching out and gently touching his face. "Next contraction on three" he said.

Severus was nodding, soaked in sweat, tears and other fluids.

"One…. Two…."

Severus screamed in pain when the contraction hit.

"THREE, PUSH, Sev, Push!" Sirius cried desperately.

Severus screamed and screamed but pushed down as hard as he could gritting his teeth and clutching harshly at the cloak beneath him nearly ripping it to shreds.

Sirius looked down between his legs his eyes widening.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Severus panted heavily, he looked tired, he looked ill and he was sweating so heavily.

"Oh, shit, Severus you really are giving birth!" Sirius breathed.

"Please don't leave me, please help me!" Severus whimpered.

"Sev, have you been in labour all morning!?" Sirius' voice went all high and girly again with panic.

Severus screamed through another contraction his chest heaving when it finally released its cruel bonds on him. "I was in pain, hot pain, sore, uncomfortable and stuff but I didn't know I was in labour…." He panted heavily.

"Okay, well-"

Severus screamed again.

"PUSH!" Sirius cried.

People who had come out into the grounds were pointing, staring and talking amongst themselves but they weren't coming too close out of fear or something else like that.

"Oh shit…."

"GUYS!" Regulus' voice called out as he and the other's came tearing across the grounds towards them.

Sirius looked back at them and Severus looked up, they were both terrified.

"Oh shit…." Avery breathed his eyes going wide. "Is he in labour?!"

"Yes!" Sirius squealed turning his attention back on Severus.

A small trickle of blood ran down the inside of Severus' thigh and he cried out again very loudly when another contraction hit.

"GO AND GET THE NURSE RIGHT NOW THE BABY IS COMING OUT AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sirius shouted.

Mulciber glanced to Avery and together they ran back through the grounds, Avery of course having to use a human speed because of attention and because he couldn't leave Mulciber behind like that. Evan went with them but Remus and Regulus stayed.

"I'll hold your hand" Remus said firmly taking Severus' hand. "Squeeze it when you need to, okay?"

Severus was sobbing, tears streaming down his face but he looked to Remus and nodded frantically.

"Okay, Severus" said Sirius as Regulus knelt down beside him. "Push again on your next contraction, okay?"

Severus was whimpering, sobbing but he did nod quickly.

Seconds later the contraction hit, Severus screamed but Remus gave his shoulder a push, Regulus was clapping his hands together.

"Go on, Severus!"

"PUSH!" Sirius cried.

Severus screamed, and pushed and screamed some more until finally the contraction gave and he slumped down breathing heavily looking almost faint.

"I can see it!" Sirius said excitedly. "I can see the head!"

"Me too!" it was Regulus looking very excited.

"In the bag, there's a little fluffy towel" Sirius said quickly and Regulus didn't hesitate to open it and snatch it up handing it over to his brother whom put it right against Severus ready to catch the baby in.

Severus looked exhausted, panicked and very distressed. Another contraction hit and he screamed pushing down so hard he was arching and Remus was thankful he had Werewolf strength because he was sure he might have broken his hand otherwise!

But Severus pushed without being told, screaming in agony as he felt the baby sliding further down inside of him. The horrible roasting hot sensation, the burning agony around that entrance was awful the baby felt just too big.

"You're doing so well, Severus" Sirius said as more of the head came out. "So, so well keep it up, you look beautiful" he smiled warmly.

Severus' face washed with a beaming smile for a few moments but only until another contraction hit.

"PUSH, PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!" Sirius cried out.

"Go on, Severus you're doing it, look!" Regulus was beaming trying to cheer him on.

"Squeeze my hand" Remus grinned.

Severus pushed as hard as he could the pain was tremendous it felt like he was being torn apart, he nearly screamed feeling the baby move down inside of him again.

"She's coming out, she's really coming out!" Sirius said quickly.

Another contraction hit and Severus screamed forcing himself down but not through the whole thing until he went limp panting heavily and looked a bit dazed from exhaustion.

"Come on, Severus, you can do this" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Look, they're coming!" Regulus shouted jumping to his feet and turning around to point right towards the castle sort of in the distance now.

Remus looked up at him.

"Severus just one big push and the baby will be here, you can do it, push as hard as you can and do not stop" Sirius swallowed. "Do it for me, for us and for the baby one last push and I can hold enough to pull her a little and get her out of you"

Severus was crying now. "I can't…."

"Yes you can, you can do this, Severus" Sirius grinned.

Severus stared into those beautiful silver eyes for a moment. "I trust you" he breathed.

Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus screamed when the contraction hit and no matter how weak and tired he was feeling he pushed and he pushed and he screamed and he screamed feeling the baby pushing down those shoulders practically splitting through his body.

Sirius pulled and Severus cried out feeling the baby fully slide from his body, feet and all.

It was over and Severus slumped but gazed down his body stretching to see. His legs slipped wide and spread from Sirius' shoulders and in Sirius' hand there was his daughter. A sob escaped his throat but one of happiness.

Sirius gazed down at the little girl in his hands for the first time, she gave a small sob and he looked up to Severus showing her to him. "Born at nine twelve, Saturday the eleventh of May" he breathed.

Sirius and Severus burst into tears, Regulus' eyes were glistening and he was grinning and Remus looked extremely happy too.

The other's came running over and gasped when they saw the baby lying in the towel wriggling and Sirius was wiping her off very gently.

"Oh my goodness this is a surprise" the nurse chuckled softly when she saw the baby. She rested her bag down on the floor and opened it quickly spelling her hands clean and snapping on some sterile gloves. "A very big well done to Severus and a big well done to you to, Sirius for helping him through this" she beamed to them both as she reached over and cut the cord allowing Sirius to finish wiping off the tiny baby and wrapping her properly in the towel holding her for just a few seconds before he turned his beaming smile on Severus with tears trickling down his cheeks of happiness. He passed her over carefully to Severus whom had burst into tears as he held the little baby close to him gazing down into her face.

"She's beautiful" Regulus smiled gently.

"Yeah" Remus nodded his agreement. "Looks just like Sirius too" he chuckled his eyes flickering to the small crop of dark hair she had.

Severus gazed down into her lovely little face, her tiny features, she really did look the spitting image of Sirius and even when she opened her big baby-blue eyes which would definitely change in a few months-time, he felt his heart melting in his chest.

"Oh wow" Evan grinned.

"She's so adorable" it was Mulciber.

"Very nice, Severus, good job!" Avery nodded holding his breath because of the blood.

They all sat in silence smiling and gazing at the baby for a few moments allowing Severus to cuddle and kiss her.

"Severus you have to deliver everything" the nurse nodded moving between his legs.

Severus now looked worried. "WHAT?!"

"It's just called the after birth, it's everything that was nourishing the baby, the placenta and such" she explained quickly. "You might want to pass the baby to someone whilst you do this" she said.

"Okay…."

Sirius Jumped at the chance and carefully lifted the baby from Severus' arms sitting down closely beside him and kissing the baby on the forehead. "You're so beautiful" he grinned and then turned to Severus and kissed him softly on the cheek. "And so are you"

Severus was beaming, positively beaming.

The nurse did something with her wand and Severus flinched horribly a wet noise coming out.

Mulciber turned his face away, Avery covered his nose and mouth clenching his eyes shut.

"Gruesome" Evan spluttered a little cringing horribly.

Whatever it was, neither Sirius nor Severus wanted to see it and their eyes were focused on the little wriggling baby in Sirius' arms.

"We should probably get you back inside soon, Severus" the nurse chuckled softly. "You must be exhausted and baby will need some proper clothes" she smiled.

Severus nodded slowly. "I don't think I can walk that far…."

With another wave of her wand the nurse conjured a wheelchair and very carefully, Regulus and Remus stood Severus up wrapping the cloak around his legs to shield his privates before they lowered him rather easily into the wheelchair with a smile.

Severus sat there and made himself comfortable before Sirius passed the baby down to him and Severus was in tears at the sight of her once again.

Sirius had never seen him look so happy and he could understand and relate to it, the baby was beautiful, she was here and she was theirs. Everything was just so perfect and that enormous amount of protective paternal love Sirius felt for her was shocking and the adoration and respect he felt for Severus was pretty strong too….

Sirius volunteered and pushed Severus down towards the castle, the people that were standing around gasped, stared, some pointed but some actually clapped at them when they passed and saw the baby in Severus' arms.

The others were following along behind them carrying their bag and looking very proud of Severus.

When they arrived in the entrance hall, people stopped, stared and gasped.

"Congratulations!" one girl called.

"Well done" some random boy shouted.

Severus was beaming with joy and he could feel the happiness radiating off of Sirius as they made their way as a group into the dungeons.

"Oh, Severus!" Professor Slughorn beamed and they stopped alongside him.

The man leaned down and began grinning broadly at the little tiny baby. "Oh, she is lovely, look at those tiny fingers" he smiled.

Severus was growing happier and happier by the second. "Her name's Rose" he breathed.

"It suits her perfectly" Slughorn smiled gently.

They thanked him and made their way through the rest of the dungeons and into the common room, not stopping even when people jumped up to stare at the baby and Severus whilst they passed and headed up into the dormitory.

As soon as they got inside, Sirius lifted Severus so he was sitting on their bed.

"Would anyone else like to hold her whilst I get changed?" Severus asked with a smile glancing around.

"Me, me, me!" Regulus beamed leaping forward before anyone else could say anything. "I'll do it!"

Severus smiled and gently and very carefully handed Rose over to her uncle.

Regulus was beaming a he held her close and he gave a small wriggle. "Oh she's so tiny and sweet" he breathed.

The nurse pointed her wand to the baby and muttered something, numbers appeared above her head in golden writing. "She weighs six pounds and eight ounces, perfectly normal and healthy for her weeks" she smiled warmly.

Severus was beaming as Sirius slowly helped the sore, exhausted boy into his favourite nightshirt, his long, soft grey one he'd had for years and slipped him slowly between the covers and tucking him in a little.

"You did so well, Severus" Sirius breathed gently stroking the hair from Severus' face. "You pushed so hard and looked so, so beautiful"

Severus was smiling so lovingly into Sirius' gorgeous eyes. "I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too, Severus, how can I ever thank you for carrying and giving birth to Rose?" Sirius whispered.

"Love me and marry me and make us both happy" Severus whispered.

Sirius smiled and pulled Severus in for a tender yet passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart the nurse was smiling to them and now the baby had circulated to the last person holding her, Mulciber.

"You'll be pleased to know that she's normal and healthy" Pomfrey smiled gently as Mulciber moved over and gently lay the baby back in Severus' arms with a smile on his face.

"She really is lovely, Severus"

"Thank you" the boy grinned.

"Now I think it's time she had some milk" the nurse nodded.

Sirius jumped at the chance to be helpful, he got the bottles out, put them through the steriliser and under Madame Pomfrey's instructions, he began preparing the bottled milk for her. When it was done and ready he handed it baby bottle over to Severus.

"Put it to her lips, tilt it up so she doesn't get any air in it and she'll take to it" the nurse explained.

Severus did so and let out a small noise of joy when the baby took the bottle into her mouth and began to suckle. "I think she's really hungry"

"Yes she will be and how are you feeling, Severus?" the nurse smiled again.

"Exhausted, sore, aching, sweaty, disgusting, torn to shreds but I'm happy" he smiled warmly.

"Yes but if you notice any copious amounts of blood leaking, any sharp pains happen or anything you may be concerned about or feel might be unusual don't be afraid to come to the hospital wing or send someone to come and fetch me and I will come straight to see you" she nodded. "I must go now, the baby is fine and you're obviously doing well, anything at all just pop up and get me and we can get it sorted straight away, I have other students to see to today but I wish you luck and congratulations she's a beautiful baby" the nurse smiled.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" Severus grinned.

"My pleasure" she smiled before she turned on her heels and left the dormitory.

Everybody crowded round Severus gazing at the baby as Sirius picked out some clothes for her to wear.

The baby drank until she finished all of her milk, Severus sat her up and burped her like he knew he was supposed to do anyway and nothing came back up. He grinned.

Now Sirius seemed to want to have a go at something, he reached for the baby and with a smile on his face, Severus handed her over and watched as Sirius unwrapped her and nervously began to dress her.

"She's so tiny I'm scared I'll hurt her" he cringed a little. "Look at these tiny fingers!" he beamed.

"Look at her nose" it was Remus. "She's so cute"

"Aww, I feel sorry for all the boys she will go to school with, break their hearts she will with that beautiful face and parents to raise her right like you two" Mulciber grinned looking from the baby to Sirius and Severus whom had never looked so overjoyed in their lives.

"Dad might want to see her, is that okay?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah, teachers can come visit maybe later but for now I am so bloody tired" Severus chuckled softly.

Sirius chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss Severus softly on the lips now that the baby was fully dressed in her nappy and her little one piece baby grow and her tiny pink hat and little pink socks. Sirius carefully wrapped her in a light pink cotton blanket and passed her back to Severus whom was grinning with joy, tearing up in fact.

"I love her so much…." He breathed. "I can't believe she's finally here, I can't believe I'm not pregnant anymore…."

"She's lovely, Severus" Remus nodded his agreement. "And hey, now you won't be so overheated and such"

"But I'm in absolutely no condition to do anything even though I wasn't in labour all that long, it was pretty quick actually maybe we should look at the book about that I am still tired that was shocking and stressful, tiring and extremely painful" Severus explained.

"Look at her little feet" Mulciber smiled reaching over and gently tickling one of them.

"All these months of pregnancy have finally really paid off" Severus breathed unable to take his eyes off of his baby in his arms. "I love her so bloody much I'd do anything for her"

"She's amazing, really, truly incredible, Severus" Sirius breathed. "Why don't you have a cuddle with her and get some rest now, you look shattered"

"I'm more than that" Severus laughed lightly as he lay back against the headboard with a pillow behind him and cuddled his baby.

"Beautiful baby Rose" Sirius smiled warmly kissing her again then kissing Severus softly on the lips gazing at him with such a fondness one could not describe it but to people watching it was intimate and loving the way Sirius was looking at Severus right now.

The other boys looked to one another and smiled. There was still so much more left to come and with people coming to visit today and the end of term just days away they couldn't wait to see what would happen….

….

_((Authors note: Hi guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading through this story so far I hope you've been enjoying it! A massive thanks to everyone who took the time to review it I really appreciate that. I just want to say that the story is not over yet and yes, you are getting a sequel ^_^ I look forward to seeing you guys soon!))_


	40. Chapter 40

A little while later and Severus had settled down to sleep when Sirius sat on the end of the bed cradling Rose in his arms, funnily enough she was sleeping peacefully too and the other guys still had not left.

By now it had of course spread all over the school that Severus had the baby and much to Evan's relief this had trumped the whole thing about him going around thanks to Evie. Well, really, he had to blame Potter for that at least now the attack on him was done and dusted with and completely and utterly over, nothing else would happen he could be sure about that and besides it could have been much worse.

"Is she a Black or a Snape?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius frowned slightly. "Hmm, that's a tough one, Rose Black sounds prettier but it's up to Severus, I don't know what he would want and we haven't given her a middle name he might like to do that" he smiled gently. "We at one point were considering combining our names but they don't go together well enough to do that, maybe we'll make one up, we'll see" he nodded.

Sirius sighed softly and gazed lovingly at Severus. "He's so tired, he wasn't in labour that long but he was in pain for a couple of hours so it could have started even from before the time he woke up" he explained. "But after his waters broke it was maybe half an hour until she was born?"

"Wow he had her pretty quickly then" Evan commented his brunette eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yeah he did and he was in so much pain I felt awful for him, he didn't have any pain relief or anything but thankfully the birth was quite quick, I've read that some people are in labour for several days, some only mere minutes it just depends" Sirius shrugged a little and leaned down to kiss Rose's pretty face again. "Animals are lucky they aren't usually in labour very long"

"She's so tiny and sweet" Mulciber smiled. He'd washed up and changed and was now gently holding her tiny fingers examining them closely. "How do you feel now you have her here and you watched Severus give birth?" he asked curiously.

Sirius' face washed with the warmest glow of a smile. "I feel absolutely incredible, I feel amazing, I feel loved and I feel so much love and respect for Severus. I feel so much love towards beautiful baby Rose, I care about them both deeply and now I'm holding my daughter in my arms she's my baby she's not some random person's she's a little me and she's mine and Severus' and he went through so much to have her even when I was horrible to him I just can't believe I'm holding her now and she's all snuggly and warm" his eyes were glistening with fresh, hot tears of happiness.

Regulus and Remus looked to each other and smiled leaning against one another, Remus' arms curling around Regulus.

Mulciber moved over and leaned into the cot smiling at the sleeping, tiny baby girl. "My little goddaughter is so cute" he grinned.

Everybody smiled.

A few hours passed and Sirius got up to feed the baby not wanting to wake Severus when he was obviously exhausted. The other guys stayed hanging around until finally there was a little knock at the door.

Avery answered.

"Oh, hello Professor's" he said gently looking back over his handsome shoulder at the rest of the room.

Sirius was awake and looked up with a smile as he cuddled the baby in his arms with Severus, awake but dozing sleepily beside him.

"Is it alright if we come in for a quick visit to see the baby?" Professor McGonagall asked hopefully her sharp eyes were glittering in a surprisingly soft manner.

"Yeah, sure" Sirius flashed a gentle grin and Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Lupin came in looking eagerly at the baby.

"Oh isn't she lovely" Professor McGonagall smiled making her way over to them holding a small bouquet of bright flowers. She reached for a tall, empty glass, cast water into it and placed them inside. "A congratulatory gift" she nodded.

"Thank you" Sirius smiled gratefully and turned his attention on Severus. "Are you still sleeping?"

Severus gave a small yawn and shook his head sitting up slowly wincing a little at the discomfort it brought about. "Hello" he smiled.

"A very big well done to you, Severus, after all these months you've finally had your little baby, how does it feel?" McGonagall asked curiously as Sirius gently handed her over to his teacher.

"It feels amazing, I am sore and exhausted but I don't care, not when I have her" he said his dark eyes fixed on the baby. "She's my little baby and I carried her and gave birth to her" he breathed shaking his head slightly as though he could not believe what he'd done.

Sirius chuckled softly wrapping his arms around Severus and kissing him softly on the cheek. "I ADORE you" he breathed cuddling Severus closer.

"She is such a pretty little thing" Slughorn chuckled.

"You must be so proud" said Mr Lupin, they felt like they could actually mostly call him Mr Lupin rather than Professor because he was, after all, Mulciber and Remus' dad and that was their friend so maybe they had more right to be closer to him than other people did except maybe they should show a little more respect than that in class though. "I remember the feeling of holding your tiny newborn in your arms and knowing that it's just your baby, nobody else's but yours" he smiled gently.

Severus smiled back to him warmly.

Mulciber looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat very hard. Did his dad feel that about him when he was born?

Mr Lupin put his arm around Mulciber giving him a gentle hug then beckoned for Remus and Regulus too. "And even though Regulus isn't biologically mine we've adopted him as ours and see him as a son too" he smiled greatly. Remus was beaming, Regulus looked so grateful, happy and wanted and Mulciber was glowing his cheeks turning pink with joy.

Severus and Sirius snuggled up together as Severus held the baby close to him holding her tiny left hand and smiling at her lovingly. After some time he passed the baby to Mr Lupin who in turn after a few minutes passed her over to Professor Slughorn.

They stayed for a while longer visiting before the three of them left giving both boys their best wishes for the baby.

"Shall we go and get you some food?" Avery offered. "Can't imagine you being up to going down to get anything at the moment…."

Severus smiled to him as he cuddled the baby closer giving her another bottle. "That would be really kind of you, I don't think I can physically make it down there let alone deal with people crowding and staring at the baby and maybe even asking annoying questions" he breathed.

"How are you feeling though?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"I feel fine in myself but I'm tired, sore and kinda weak" Severus replied.

Sirius smiled gently and rubbed Severus' back softly. "I'll look after you, Sev, you're going to be just fine in a couple of days but for now you rest and at night I'll get up for feeds until you feel better again" he smiled gently.

Severus was beaming. "I can manage-"

"No, you're to rest you've done all the hard work being pregnant and giving birth so now it's my turn to take over and really help you, she's my daughter too, babe" he chuckled softly kissing Severus on the forehead.

A short while later and the boys disappeared downstairs, all of them, to have their food but they did in fact bring some back for Severus and Sirius.

"Everybody is talking about you, loudly" Remus chuckled.

Severus did not look surprised but he smiled. "As expected"

"He did an amazing job today" Sirius said proudly as he carefully stroked Severus' hair whilst they ate. "I'm so proud of him, I never thought that I would have any of this and now look at our lives" his smile spread into a grin as he continued to gaze at Severus whom was still eating but watching Sirius rather happily. "We've got so much to come this year it's unreal, we're going into our seventh year after the whole summer off in our home, the three of us, as a family, then we've got our wedding, Christmas, new year, her birthday, exams then we're leaving school for good!" he was positively beaming. "So much to do right now"

Regulus and Remus smiled to one another knowingly. They had their lives planned out too but not quite to the same extent.

"And we've got to finish this year, have our wedding, more transformations together, perhaps a tiny honeymoon, our summer off together at my parent's house then back to school next year" Remus breathed his eyes focused into Regulus' twinkling slightly. They were still not planning to mention the baby until it all happened.

"And we've got, well, to finish this year, help you guys out, get everything sorted with our lives, especially him" Avery chuckled looking to his boyfriend. "Then we've got our summer off to relax and get over this year, next year is our seventh and we've got plenty of weddings and stuff to attend to, not as much as everyone else but I guess it's a start"

"Yeah but the only thing we're all not looking forward to is when James Potter comes back…." Severus said hesitantly.

Everyone went silent for a moment then began murmuring their agreements.

"Hopefully that won't be until our whole new chapter, in September" Sirius chuckled softly.

They finished eating and sat cuddling the baby, even after dinner Severus held her close and just could not take his eyes off of her.

Madame Pomfrey popped back shortly before bedtime to make sure everything was going okay and sure enough, it was.

"Any problems or worries and come straight back to see me" she nodded.

"Thanks so much for all of your help" Severus smiled to her once again. "We appreciate everything you've done for us these months and probably will continue to do in the future" he added with a small chuckle.

The nurse smiled. "My pleasure" and left them alone.

After she had gone back to the hospital wing, Severus lay with the baby cuddled into his chest as he sat gently stroking her back.

"I love her so much, Sirius…."

"I know you do" Sirius smiled snuggling closer so he could be a little part of it. "She's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, stunning and perfect" he breathed.

The others were standing smiling at them. The little scene of their pretty family was so gentle and beautiful none of them really wanted to disturb it.

"We're going to be going now, need to get to bed sometime" Remus smiled nodding as he got up.

"Best of luck, we'll come and see you tomorrow morning sometime, Rose is beautiful" Regulus breathed.

"Thanks so much, guys" Severus smiled.

"Wanna come over for a cuddle?" Sirius offered.

Regulus went straight over to embrace his brother and Severus and Remus crowded around to carefully and quietly hug the three of them as well.

When they drew apart they breathed their goodnights before leaving them in peace shutting the door quietly behind them.

Mulciber, Evan and Avery were already in their pyjamas settled on their beds. Mulciber and Avery were sitting very closely together snuggling and smiling lovingly to one another.

Evan was obviously still dealing with the shit that had happened to him, everything that had gone on with those bitches and all of the fucking problems he faced with pretty much everything now. They'd ruined any chance of a proper relationship with anyone for now at least but maybe next year he would find someone….

When it really was time for bed, Severus burped the baby after she'd finished her bottle then passed her over to Sirius allowing him to place her down gently in her cot and set her adorable new mobile turning, it twinkled and made tiny noises like a soft bell music. It really was very special and beautiful like a true newborn's stuff.

Sirius smiled to her as the wall torches dimmed and he slipped into bed beside Severus pulling the obviously very sleepy boy into his arms. "You're not pregnant anymore" he breathed.

Severus smiled. "I know, feels weird but after everything I went through it was entirely worth it" he breathed. "I love her, Sirius and I have to thank you for giving her to me, for getting me pregnant and now we have a baby and a whole life to look forward to together" he smiled wider.

Sirius smiled back. "I love you so fucking much" he breathed leaning in to kiss Severus on the lips.

"I love you too" Severus smiled.

"Now it's time for you to go to sleep" Sirius said quietly allowing Severus to rest and relax back into his soft, warm bed covers. "You're exhausted and need your rest now so your body can heal and soon enough you'll be back on your feet once again"

Severus smiled and yawned sleepily his mouth folding into a tiny o just like his daughters did. "Goodnight, Sirius" he breathed.

Sirius smiled down at him once again. "Goodnight, beautiful" he whispered.

It didn't take Severus more than two whole seconds to drift into a warm, comfortable sleep….

….

The next morning Severus was woken later than usual, he felt dazed, cosy and incredibly warm. Everything was so soft and comfy it took him longer than usual to even open his eyes and when he did the sight of Sirius sitting next to him cooing over their baby brought an instant, warm, dazzling smile to his face.

He'd had the baby, it hadn't been a dream at all, he'd actually given birth to her a full day ago now, she was here, his little beautiful baby Rose.

"Good morning" Mulciber smiled over to him from where he and Avery were folding things into their trunks. Even though there was still a couple of weeks left of terms they were getting things sorted now because from past experience it could turn into madness very quickly trying to get packed and set to go home so close to leaving time.

"Morning" Severus smiled gently.

Sirius instantly looked to Severus and smiled tilting the baby so Severus could see her making him smile even more.

"I'm sorry I slept so heavily…." Severus flushed a little sitting up slowly. The sting had gone but he still felt tired and achy and a little puffy in odd places.

"It's fine, I told you I would take care of things" Sirius chuckled.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really" said Sirius. "She's had a couple of bottles, changed her twice and nothing else has happened really"

Severus smiled again. "Alright" he said rubbing his tired eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

Sirius held out the baby passing her comfortably over to Severus.

"Hello, beautiful" the boy grinned very cheerily. "And how are you today?"

Sirius was smiling as he watched Severus kissing her face, touching her tiny fingers and positively beaming down at her, he felt another intensive wave of affection for the boy and tears sprang into his eyes.

Severus looked up to grin at Sirius then frowned with concern. "Everything okay?"

"It's just how you are with her, she's our baby and you and Rose and…. And…." He said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Severus leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Seems like your emotions are getting the better of you when it comes to the baby" he smiled warmly.

Sirius blushed but nodded his agreement anyway. "Who knew babies could be so emotional, how are you feeling by the way?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just fine" Severus smiled. "Better than yesterday but I still have a way to go, maybe tonight a nice warm bath would be good and then tomorrow maybe even, dare I say it, a walk" he chuckled.

Sirius made a fake shocked expression then the two of them started to laugh together.

"Did the baby wake either of you two up?" Severus asked when he finally settled down again and looked to Avery and Mulciber.

"No she's a quiet little thing" Avery smiled gently. "Very nice too"

"He was giving her a cuddle a little while before you woke up" Sirius explained.

Severus smiled and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind with me being…. Well…. You know and all…." Avery said awkwardly, almost hesitantly actually.

"It's fine" Severus smiled. "You're still my close friend and I can trust you especially with that necklace on, you didn't try to hurt me when I was bleeding giving birth, you held your breath and ran away, I saw that and it makes me certain you are not dangerous or harmful"

"I would never hurt my friends or family or friend's babies or whatever" Avery nodded.

"Especially not after everyone chose to stand by you" Mulciber added in. "We all care about you"

Avery was smiling warmly and very lovingly at him. "And I am in your debt forever, quite literally"

Mulciber flushed, chuckled and batted him very lightly and weakly on the chest.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you did punch me really hard" Avery grinned wide enough to show the sharp ends of his fangs.

Mulciber smirked again. "Yeah that's what you keep saying…. But one day…."

"One day when you become a vampire too then things will be very interesting" Avery winked playfully.

"You plan to become a vampire?" Evan jumped in looking up from where he was lounging on his bed still in his pyjamas reading a Wizarding fiction book.

"Yeah, one day" Mulciber smiled gently to him. "But there's things I want to do as a human first…."

"Like what?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yeah it would be so cool to become a vampire, you'd be so fast, strong, agile, intelligent, you'd be gorgeous for a guy, you won't age, you'd live forever and stuff, there's literally no limits to what you could do so why do you actually want to stay human when you have the choice to change tomorrow?" Evan asked very excitedly.

Mulciber smiled to him nervously. "Well…. This might sound completely stupid to you, Evan but maybe Sirius and Severus would understand it better than I'd…. I'd actually like to have a baby" he said quietly dropping his face to hide his blush but it didn't really work.

"Aww!" Severus was beaming with joy. "That would be amazing!"

Avery was smiling gently. "But for us to have human babies, he would have to remain human seeing as I can no longer be a human, if I get him pregnant in the future then the child will be a human but as a vampire it is possible but whether the potion or the magic would work the same is a different story, also the baby would be a vampire child and we've talked this through that we want children who are humans then one day they can make the choice whether we change them or not when they're old enough so they don't have to be vampire by default and we can raise them fairly and properly"

"Not even a half-vampire?" Evan blinked.

"Very rare" Avery explained. "Not common at all it's usually divided into the two sections, one or the other, human or vampire very rarely a cross between the two"

"Wow, I did not know that" Evan said thoughtfully. "But I guess it's smart and makes sense that you wait and do the things you want to whilst you're human before you change because that would change your whole entire live forever, quite literally, forever"

"Mm and if any of you ever want to be changed then I will change you provided you have thought about it for at least a few weeks if not months, a year would be preferable and I can make you a vampire and you will be the same" Avery said slowly gazing around the room. "It will be like we will all live together forever if you did"

Severus and Sirius smiled to him.

Evan looked curious but smiled very calmly.

Mulciber looked a cross between nervous and excited but he just smiled simply too.

A few hours passed and after they had brought some food up for the boys to eat, they went down to the common room for a while leaving Sirius and Severus alone properly with their daughter like they needed to be.

"It feels sort of horrible in a way not to have any parents to share her with" Sirius commented. "Not that I want mine anywhere near her poisoning her innocent little mind but I feel like I want to share her with people and show her off and be so proud of her and make people jealous of her"

Severus smiled and let out a soft laugh watching the baby dozing in her cot for the first time. "She's beautiful and I want people to see and know her too but that's not in it for us so we've got to deal with what we have and people will love her as soon as they lay eyes on her we don't even need to be related to them because she's beautiful, tiny and an innocent little baby"

Sirius smiled back warmly. Severus was always right about these things.

After lunch that the other's brought up, they put the baby down for a sleep and lay cuddled in bed together seeing as Severus wasn't physically capable of much else.

"Sev?" Sirius breathed.

"Mm?"

"Maybe we should go home from school early" Sirius said quietly.

Severus looked up at him in surprise. "Early?"

"Yeah, get home with the baby we've done as many exams as we can do now we've got the baby and you aren't up to getting about all over the place and face it, it would drive you insane to leave her right now if you're feeling the same over that as I am…." Sirius went on.

Severus' black eyes widened dramatically. "Of course, I would scream and tear my hair out, I can't leave my daughter so soon after having her! She's only a day old!"

Sirius nodded with understanding. "I know"

"I think we may as well stay here" said Severus. "There's about two weeks left of term if that so there's no point going home soon when it's probably going to be another week before I'm up to it"

"Have a think about it then" Sirius smiled gently. "We can always go home after one week"

Severus smiled and brushed his lips over Sirius' cheek. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Sirius"

Sirius was beaming with delight. "That is sort of my job, Severus, because I love you so much I want you to have the best of the best of everything" he added with a chuckle.

Severus smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. "You're so silly sometimes…."

Sirius smirked and leaned in for a proper kiss on the lips.

….

When evening drew in, Remus and Regulus popped back to see them and have a little cuddle with Rose.

"Aww, my niece is lovely!" Regulus was beaming as he kissed her cheeks and snuggled her close. "She's all warm and soft and snuggly!"

Severus chuckled softly gazing at them both.

"Are you two not coming back to lessons tomorrow then I take it?" Remus asked curiously with a slight smirk playing on his face.

"Definitely not" Sirius grinned. "We can't and won't leave the baby and Severus isn't fit enough yet, he needs his rest"

Remus nodded with understanding. "I thought about as much"

"Is there anything that either of you need like food and stuff?" Regulus offered but they shook their heads. "Okay, well we'll come up and see you during the day whenever we can and we'll bring you food and stuff" he offered with a small smile.

"Thank you very much, Reg" Sirius grinned.

"No problem" Regulus nodded back.

"We'll keep tight-lipped about everything that's happened for you guys" Mulciber smiled too.

"Thanks very much" said Severus. "We'd appreciate that we don't really want people all over us making speculations and stuff especially if they should start making horrible comments and I can easily think of at least one person currently in this school who would do such a thing…." He trailed off.

Lily.

When they left, Sirius went in to draw a bath for them both.

"Will you be okay watching her for a little while?" Severus asked worriedly as he gazed down at the baby in the cot. "If not I guess we could take her in the bathroom with us, we could take her in the bath with us too but I'm too sore and I need a proper bath and to get all this nasty stuff off my legs and that…."

"Severus" said Avery.

Severus looked up.

"Stop worrying" he chuckled again. "We're perfectly capable of watching the baby and if she needs cuddled, changed or fed we can manage that"

"Yeah especially me because I have experience with children from my little brother" Evan nodded. "I spend loads of time with him over the summer"

"Well…. If you're sure…." Severus said hesitantly.

The bathroom door opened and Sirius appeared smiling. "Bath's ready, Severus" he said moving across the room to take Severus by the arm and steady him just in case he couldn't walk properly thanks to the weakness currently in his leg muscles.

Severus smiled down into his daughter before he turned and made his way into the bathroom with Sirius whom shut the door behind them….

When the door was closed, Sirius turned to Severus with a smile on his face. He'd lit some candles all around the edge of the bath and the sides of the room it looked so beautiful and incredibly romantic with the warm, deep water and the soapy bubbles.

"I thought you deserved a little treat after yesterday morning" Sirius smiled gently.

Severus was gazing around him almost in awe.

"Come on, let me undress you" Sirius breathed reaching out and slowly unbuttoning the front of Severus' grey nightshirt. When it fell to the ground there was obviously some staining and a little blood in the lower back of it where Severus had been sitting on it but none of it was fresh.

When the material fell to the floor, Severus was blushing madly with embarrassment. His body was obviously not as nice as it could have been. His tummy was still a little swollen, he still looked about four or five months pregnant with a bit of a fat roll, his feet and ankles were swollen, his skin was itchy and his nipples were fucked up.

"So beautiful" Sirius breathed gently kissing Severus on his neck. "If you were up to it I'd make love to you right now" he purred caressing the side of Severus' soft, pale face.

Severus felt that little flutter in his chest. "You're so lovely, Sirius"

The boy chuckled softly. "Because I love you and I want to see you happy and I am really only being perfectly honest with you…."

Severus smiled again and wrapped his arms around Sirius' slim, naked waist. He tucked his hands into his lover's boxer shorts and pushed them to the ground. Sirius stepped out of them.

"Come on" Sirius smiled pulling back enough to gently take Severus' arms once again. "Let's get in and get you cleaned up again"

Severus smiled and allowed Sirius to lead him to the edge of the bath. Sirius hopped in first and then gently held Severus as he helped the boy lower into the water. Severus' cheeks were still glowing with shame over his appearance but Sirius genuinely did not seem to mind, he seemed happy his face and cheeks were glowing with joy.

When he sank into the warm water he groaned with pleasure.

"I don't think I've ever had such a nice bath" he grinned.

Sirius chuckled. "Because you're tired and sore and now you've had the baby your body wants to heal itself, Pomfrey said last night that entrance will take quite a long time to heal because it's been open so long and it's been torn slightly when you gave birth"

Severus nodded. "Yeah but I just want my weight down and the puffiness and swelling to go away, I'm still retaining some water obviously"

"Mm, well come here and let me soap up your hot, naked body and get you all nice and clean and feeling really good again" Sirius grinned taking a new wash cloth out of the packet and dunking it deep under the warm soapy water.

Severus smiled and opened his legs allowing Sirius to slide the cloth between them to wash him knowing full well he could trust his fiance.

….

Meanwhile in the dormitory Rose had woken up and Mulciber had her and was cuddling her sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed. She wasn't crying or anything just making a few noises occasionally. "She's so tiny and cute it's funny how humans can make other humans when you think about it, isn't it?"

"Yeah now that you mention it in that way I guess so" Avery nodded with a smile.

Avery sat watching Mulciber cuddling and cooing over the baby and found a warm smile washing over his face….

….

In the bathroom, Sirius and Severus were sitting so closely together in the warm water pressing very slow but very loving and tender kisses to each other's lips in the warm, romantic glow of the candles. The water was perfectly warm, the bubbles hovered nicely on top of said water giving off a gentle scent and everything was so perfect and relaxing and just so calm it didn't feel quite real.

"This is lovely" Severus whispered their lips barely a millimetre apart.

Sirius smiled gently against his boyfriend's mouth. "I was hoping you would like it" he breathed. "You definitely deserve a nice treat"

"Mm well after being bathed, massaged and kissed I feel like I've had more of a treat than I actually deserve" Severus chuckled softly.

Sirius leaned in for another kiss gently cupping the side of Severus' face so lightly he barely felt the skin there.

When they drew apart Severus sighed softly. "But we should probably get out soon we've left Rose with the other's and I'm worried about her…." He said glancing anxiously over towards the door.

"Severus"

The boy looked back to Sirius with his black eyebrows still tightly furrowed together.

"Relax, I'm sure she's just fine, she's not crying and when she was making noises a few minutes ago someone obviously picked her up" Sirius smiled gently. "She's fine and you need to relax here for a bit it's good for you and it's good for your body to get better like this"

Severus swallowed slightly and nodded, he knew Sirius was right he still just felt anxious and agitated about being away from his baby so soon after giving birth to her, she was, after all, only a day old.

When they did eventually get out, Sirius dressed Severus in some proper long pyjamas and actually put some underwear and socks on him too. Severus slipped his beautiful ring on having not wanted it to get damaged or anything by the water and Sirius slid his back on too before they made their way quietly back into the dormitory.

Evan was holding Rose on his bed and chatting away to her quietly, Mulciber and Avery were smirking at him.

"He's good with kids" Sirius nodded as Evan looked up, grinned and got up still carefully holding little Rose as he made his way over to Severus again.

"Thanks, she's fine, she woke up by Mulciber grabbed her and he's been looking after her pretty much this whole time" Evan explained looking back over at the boy whom was blushing ever so slightly as he handed the baby to Severus.

Severus was beaming as he took his daughter back into his arms. "Hello, gorgeous!"

"Thanks very much, guys" Sirius smiled around nodding to them all.

"Our pleasure, she's a great kid" said Mulciber nodding back at him.

Severus made his way over to the cot and after a quick cuddle and a kiss he placed the baby very gently down into her cot and tucked her back in smiling at her before he slipped into his own bed with a little help from Sirius as he still wasn't fully better yet.

Sirius hopped in beside him grinning and pulled Severus into his arms. "Are you feeling less over heated then?"

Severus smirked and nodded. "Definitely, now I feel almost back to normal temperature again now I've dropped her weight, a little blood, plenty of fluid and my water retention will very slowly start to go down" he added with a heavy sigh. "I still don't feel completely better at all but it's close enough" he chuckled softly.

Sirius smiled and tucked Severus in properly under his covers. "Then I think that you should get some rest, get some sleep and you'll be feeling back to normal entirely very soon" he breathed kissing Severus on the forehead.

Severus smile and closed his eyes and with one tiny sigh he was fast asleep….

….

On Monday morning the other's had to get up for lessons and exams. They tip-toed around the dormitory trying not to wake any of them up and did bring them back some fruit and such for breakfast they could eat when they woke up.

They did wake two hours later than normal to Rose crying quietly. Sirius was on his feet, picked her up and cuddled her closely.

"Good morning beautiful, don't cry" he whispered bouncing her gently in his arms trying to soothe her crying. "Want some food? Do you want your milk?" he asked.

Severus sat up and quickly mixed said milk passing it over to Sirius whom gave her the bottle and that instantly stopped any crying.

"I'll change her" Sirius smiled.

"I'll dress her then" Severus nodded with a chuckle.

"Any better this morning?"

"A little" Severus smiled again. "Still very tired and a bit sore and obviously my body is nothing like it was before I got pregnant but still, it's a start" he said.

Sirius nodded with understanding.

At lunch the other's came up with some food for them and once they'd finished eating and Rose had woken up from her nap, Severus said something that surprised Sirius.

"I want to go for a little walk today"

Sirius stared.

"Just maybe to the common room or the entrance hall, I want to get some exercise, stretch my legs and get some air" said Severus.

"If you're absolutely certain you're up to it…." Sirius said hesitantly.

"Positive" Severus smiled kissing the boy on the cheek as he got slowly to his feet. Sirius watched him walk across the dormitory, slowly but he was steady and his legs seemed to be doing okay with it. "I'm okay, I'm fine we can go for a walk" he smiled.

Sirius grinned and stood up stretching he combed his fingers through his hair and moved to set up the pram for the very first time. Severus stood watching with a smile as he straightened his clothes quickly and reached into the cot to lift the baby out. Rose was fully awake and wriggling as Severus held her close.

Soon Sirius was ready and lined the pram with bedding and pushed it over to Severus whom smiled and gently lay the baby down in it kissing her nose before drawing himself up with a smile for her. Sirius moved aside letting Severus push the pram not just for the fact he gave birth to her and should push her first but because it might be better for him to have something to lean on a little.

They packed a few things in a baby bag just in case of emergency and made their way out of the dormitory.

There were a few students sitting in the common room mostly reading or working on something for school or their exams but when Sirius and Severus arrived it was a whole different kettle of fish. They turned, stopped, stared, mouths hung open.

Severus and Sirius really did try not to meet any eyes just for the sake of no conversation with people that took very little or no interest him them what so ever normally, now they had a kid people would want to get involved with their lives so much more purely for the fun of the gossip and stuff like that. Something to tell their friends, perhaps.

They headed out into the dungeon corridor and then out into the entrance hall. Sirius had his arm around Severus' lower back and supported him carefully as they walked at a slower pace than normal.

"Are you sure you're alright? You've had no painkillers or anything, Severus…." Sirius said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm still a bit sore and achy but that bath really helped" he smiled. "Just walk slowly and we'll be okay"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly the last thing he wanted right now was for Severus to hurt or strain himself too much too soon after the birth and end up taking forever to get better, he didn't want to see the poor boy suffer any more than he already had.

"Oh wow a baby!" one girl squealed as they appeared.

There were quite a few people in the entrance hall apparently having just come from their exam. People immediately broke out into a whisper, stares, gawking, the usual really and Sirius and Severus grew slightly uncomfortable, Severus in particular as he wasn't used to attention.

People seemed to be eyeing them warily as though unsure if they should or even could approach without being shot down or attacked by Sirius or something.

One brave second year girl from Hufflepuff came running over though grinning excitedly and was peering in at Rose before they could do anything. "Oh wow she is so pretty!" she squeaked. "Look at her tiny face! What's her name?!" she asked so brightly grinning up at them.

"Rose" Severus smiled.

The girl's grin seemed to widen. "She's gorgeous, congratulations on having her!"

"Thank you" Severus felt himself blush slightly at the compliment.

They walked past her slowly, Severus turned and they made their way just outside into the courtyard for a little while.

"Sirius, Severus!"

They turned to see Regulus and Remus hurrying towards them.

"Hi, guys" Sirius grinned.

"Hey, so you're out!" Regulus laughed.

"You must be feeling so much better then" Remus was nodding.

"Sort of" Severus chuckled. "Just fancied a walk and some fresh air, the exercise will do us good and might even help to get rid of all this water, weight and bloating" he added.

"Very true" said Remus.

"How's everyone else treating you apart from the stares?" Regulus asked searching their faces curiously but almost worriedly.

"Okay" Severus nodded.

"We haven't really seen that many people yet, mostly they've stared and whispered things we can't hear. Speculating as usual then I guess but what else could be expect really?" Sirius chuckled softly. "We are yet to run into that little scab of a girl"

"Lily" Regulus said bitterly.

"Whore" Remus practically spat.

After that they decided to take Rose back inside trying to ignore the awkward stares and people craning their necks to see Severus' swollen tummy and into the pram to get a good look at Rose. As they passed a couple of people seemed to be exchanging money either with grins or groans of dismay. Apparently they'd been placing bets on the baby or something.

They did however smile, nod and thank those that wished them well and complimented the baby though.

….

Tuesday arrived and Sirius and Severus held up in their dormitory. Severus was still feeling tired and sore even when he absolutely insisted he get up in the night and feed the baby and made Sirius get back into bed no matter how much he tried to argue against it.

It was time they were getting up for school in the morning when Sirius was woken by a soft sound. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled to himself when he realised what it was.

Severus very quietly singing the baby to sleep.

With a small, silent yawn Sirius turned over and gazed up at Severus lovingly.

Severus caught sight of Sirius smiling at him, flushed and stopped singing. "Sorry…."

"What do you have to apologise for?" Sirius frowned but his smile was still fully intact.

"For waking you up" Severus breathed finding a smile working its way onto his own face.

Sirius chuckled softly. "Don't worry about things like that" he breathed blinking a few times very slowly. "I'm up, I can't believe I slept through that, what happened?" he asked stretching his arms out and yawning again.

"Nothing much really" Severus mused gazing back down at the baby in his arms. "She woke up with a few grumbles about half an hour ago so I picked her up and started singing to her and she liked it and settled down and she's sleeping now but I carried on to make sure she stayed that way and wasn't dozing or anything and would wake up the second I stopped"

Sirius was grinning madly by now. "You realise how adorable that makes you?"

Severus was blushing all the more now, even though Sirius had been complimenting him for months now he still wasn't entirely used to it. "It would be nicer if you sang to her I'm sure your voice is much better than mine, it has to be with a face like yours" he smirked.

Sirius laughed quietly. "If you really want me to sing to her then I will"

"Next time she wakes up it's your official duty" Severus nodded firmly.

"Official duty, huh?" Sirius waggled those dark eyebrows playfully.

Severus started to laugh but tried to stifle himself so he didn't wake little Rose up. "If I don't stop laughing then it will be your indefinite duty within the next couple of seconds you know"

Sirius was smirking then waggled his eyebrows again. "Anything you want to do today?"

"Maybe go in the common room for a while" said Severus.

"Sounds good to me" Sirius nodded. "Feeling okay now?"

"Not entirely but it has only been a couple of days, I think Madame Pomfrey is coming by tomorrow to make sure we're doing okay and to check on Rose, she wants to take a look at me too to make sure I'm okay"

Sirius smiled again and kissed Severus' neck softly sending a shiver of those radiant tingles down his neck and into the rest of his body. "Just two more weeks then home" Sirius breathed. "We can handle that, right?"

Severus nodded. "Unless you do actually want to go earlier…."

"Have you thought about that?" Sirius frowned slightly.

"Yeah but I also don't want to leave the guys and have our bed empty here in the dormitory, I want to see the year out with everybody intact" said Severus.

Sirius nodded with understanding. "I know what you mean"

They put Rose back to bed before they sat watching everybody getting up and dressed and ready for school.

"We might come down for dinner today" Severus commented before everyone left.

They all stopped and turned to stare at them open-mouthed.

"What?" Evan blinked stupidly.

"I second that…. What?" Sirius asked turning his full attention on Severus once more.

"I want to go to the Great Hall and eat and I think maybe by later on I will be feeling up to it again, I want to be normal again and it might help me recover faster" Severus said hopefully.

"Or set you back even worse than before" Mulciber commented.

Severus shrugged a little. "I'm willing to do that, I feel it's worth taking the risk for"

Sirius looked rather impressed. "Well okay, if it's what you really want then I'm not going to disagree and try to stop you from doing it then" he chuckled.

Severus smiled warmly.

….

Pretty much the whole day passed sitting in the dormitory, they ate the food they were brought, they napped, tidied, packed some things away, talked, bathed and cared for Rose every second of the day.

When it was time for dinner to arrive, Severus managed to pull on some slightly tidier comfy clothes, clean ones at best before they left with Rose in her Moses basket which Sirius insisted on carrying claiming that Severus was most definitely not up to such a difficult task so soon.

"Are you ready?" Mulciber asked them gently as they stood by the door ready and waiting to go and get some dinner. They were all more than willing to help Sirius and Severus out even by collecting more food for them for several more days yet if not until the end of term but Sirius and Severus looked to one another and smiled broadly.

"We're definitely ready" said Severus.

Avery nodded to them and straightened up obviously ready to act as a guard for them with his impeccable speed, balance, coordination and strength there was no way anything or anyone could possibly hurt them.

They left the dormitory, Severus clinging onto Severus out of nerves and just to be double safe on his balance.

Evan stood to Severus' right with Mulciber and Avery in front of them protecting them and down in the common room, Remus and Regulus took up position behind them effectively barricading them all in so no harm could come to any of the three of them.

"It's nice having a baby around" Regulus commented as they made their way up into the busy entrance hall. Busy with other people making their way to the Tuesday night dinner.

Remus looked to Regulus with a secret smile and a wink giving his hand a small squeeze too. Regulus understood this perfectly, it was such a simple statement that gave him so much joy, it easily meant that it would be their turn soon….

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall people were staring at them in shock and probably a good deal of curiosity too but Severus was feeling a little too nervous about all the attention to meet eyes. The sank down into their seats with the baby on the bench between them as they tucked into their dinner. Severus was eating somewhat less than normal, just a little less as his appetite wasn't quite as great as before with the strain on his body but he did feel concerned that it would return again soon and he may really struggle to ever keep that weight down again, then what would Sirius think of him? How attractive….

Evie walked in with her friends staring over at them but Evan turned away with a blank, distant look in his eyes turning his head but his green eyes were frozen in place. It was scary, almost….

"He still hasn't forgiven her" Mulciber whispered to Avery as dessert appeared on the table.

"I know but can you blame him? What that girl did was unspeakable!" Avery whispered back.

Evan glanced up at them and they exchanged brief smiles. He knew his friends were talking about him and even pitying him but he didn't mind, he loved them as his friends and respected them as his brothers and visa-versa so he never wanted to fight with them because he just knew that they weren't actually saying anything bad about him especially not behind his back.

"Look what the cat dragged in!"

Severus actually did groan rather loudly than he would have liked to do when he heard that near painful voice echoing through the air.

Nobody even batted an eyelid at Lily Evans as she stood glaring at them in her most attitude-filled pose yet.

"What the hell do you want?" Sirius asked coldly.

A smirk twitched in the corner of Lily's mouth but she remained stationary as her eyes, the colour of vile toxic waste, fell on the Moses basket but she could not see the baby. Upon instinct, Severus turned it away from her.

"Aww, don't want other people to see your kid, that because you're afraid of saying what we all know to be true?" she said coldly.

People were starting to look at her but in confusion rather than anything else.

"I don't want to hear it" said Sirius flatly. "Whatever you have to say you can piss off right now"

"But it would be an awful shame to not get it all out in the open, wouldn't it?" she said her eyes narrowing to slits. "Bet that kid isn't even yours, Black" her voice was filled with so much bitterness and hatred it made Severus feel physically sick.

If the baby wasn't present at that given moment, Sirius would have slammed his fists down on the table, leapt over it and would proceed to tear great lumps of her skanky hair out but he used all of his strength to ground himself on the table shaking with pure rage at her to the point his lips turned pale and his eyes shone with vibrancy.

Remus' mouth fell open but not in shock, in anger.

Regulus was shaking his head and glaring her down.

Evan shot her the dirtiest look he could muster and from someone like Evan that was a near deadly thing to do.

Mulciber and Avery stared at her, stared in pity and pity was by far worse than hatred, merely stating it openly was enough to publicly humiliate a person, especially someone on the lowest end of the ranking scale like Lily.

A few people gasped but mostly the bitchiest of girls and a mixture of first years, a few people shook their heads at her in disgust and her friends stood petting their hair and flipping it arrogantly.

"Say whatever you like but she IS Sirius' child I've never been with anyone else, I have never, EVER slept or kissed anyone else but him and anyone who is close to me would know that because they have been there with me even before my pregnancy, they alone knew what I went through and how much I cared for him and I'm not ashamed to admit that now at all because I'm going to marry him" Severus said perfectly calmly, his eyes were not cold but filled with emotion.

Lily seemed so disturbed by what he had just said she took a frightened step back, one could only describe it as fear mixed with shock, maybe surprise actually….

"But of course you wouldn't know love or understand adult complications, would you?" Sirius said bitterly. "You wouldn't understand what it's like to have children or a family or even a real life because you're sad and alone and other than Potter you have NOBODY around you to love or care for you" he went on. "You might be willing to put it about with any guy you think you fancy at the time but other people are different and just one look at that baby and you can tell she's mine, she resembles me perfectly"

Lily seemed to be struck with a bolt of lightning, an idea, something had hit her with realisation and now her lips curled nastily in a way James Potter's used to when he was about to say something terribly vicious. "True…. But wait, doesn't your little brother, Regulus resemble you so much?" she cocked her head to one side.

The girls around her gave false giggles.

"If you really want proof anyone can use Legilimency on us, examine our memories and know I never slept with Severus I've only ever been with Remus, I'm his best friend and I know for a fact that baby is my brother's" Regulus argued back.

Remus sat beside him nodding firmly his agreement.

"We were all there" said Mulciber. "We knew how he felt"

"He was offered sex from other people and he turned it down" said Avery.

"Sirius was his all alone before they even got together" Evan said finally. "And your words mean nothing to them, spiteful, mad jealousy"

Lily looked furious.

"What has James Potter done to you?" Severus said slowly shaking his head and pursing his lips to white.

"He's shown me the light" Lily laughed lightly.

"He's made you into a bitch, a really nasty piece of work and you should be ashamed of yourself now" said Sirius rather angrily.

Lily looked stunned.

"Stay away from me and stay away from my family" Severus said slowly rising to his feet. He didn't care if he was sore, tired or anything his instincts were screaming. "You are to never come near us again or be involved I will make sure they haul you away with your sad but for some reason precious little boyfriend, Potter. You are a cow, a nasty little mare, a dirty fucking tramp and you know it so run along and stop trying to make other people's lives a misery just because your own isn't worth living"

There was a silence.

Then there was a roar of cheers and people clapping to them and grinning, some even chanted his name in the same way they had done for Remus that time ago.

Lily turned on her heels and stormed out of the Great Hall almost in tears with shame written across her face and that's when Severus knew that he had won.

He had fucking won.

When Severus lowered himself back into the chair, Sirius was beaming at him. He quickly turned to check on his daughter whom through all the commotion had not once woken up or even stirred. Thankfully newborn babies were good like that.

"I'm so proud of you" Sirius breathed leaning over to pull Severus in for a loving, swift kiss on the lips gently holding him by the back of his neck.

Remus and Regulus were clapping to them with smiles on their faces.

"I think we're actually getting a bit of a fan base" Mulciber chuckled nodding over at the people whom were smiling to them excitedly.

"From the things I've overheard people saying recently it hasn't just been us that have been suffering at the hands of that Lily cunt" Avery said leaning across the table to be closer to them. "She's done all sorts of things to other people"

"It's partly her fault you died" Sirius swallowed but caught himself before he dared to shoot Avery a sympathetic look, the sort of look he knew that the boy would definitely not want.

Avery swallowed but sighed softly looking thoughtful for a few more moments before he could say anything else. "But she's made a huge mistake there because when she and Potter are here together again in September they don't seem to have realised what they have created with me, a dangerous, blood-thirsty killer and I could easily destroy them at the simplest flick of my wrists and you have me as your friend and brother and I'm going to protect everyone sitting here at this table right now, all of you, all of us" he said firmly a smile large enough to show them his deadly fangs spreading widely across his amazingly beautiful face.

To outside people it sounded dangerous, malicious and even deadly but to them it was family. They were Slytherin and Slytherin may appear something on the outside but inside they were raw and strong to the core and were fiercely protective of their little families blood or not and that's what those boys had created, like a pack, they were ready to fight for one another from the start. People hated them, they thought of them as Dark Art fanatics, dangerous, abusive, bullies but in reality they did not understand them deep down and even the Gryffindor house had nothing on how immensely loving any Slytherin could be….

After a pleasant end to their dinner they headed back to the common room and even sat by the fire for a little while. Everybody had to spell their hands clean as Sirius lifted Rose out and cuddled her to his chest before passing her alone to Avery whom was smiling at her, even though they could see his fangs he was posing no threat to her or doing it in a dangerous way.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another.

"It's good for her to grow up around such a diverse group of people" Severus commented.

"Diverse?" Evan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes" Severus smiled.

Evan looked a little bit confused once again. "Elaborate please?"

"Well, he means like I'm pure-blood Gryffindor and he's a half-blood Slytherin, his uncles are both Werewolves a pure-blood Slytherin and a half-blood Gryffindor, both pure's have defied all odds and abandoned their positions and families to be with the people they love which is a fair old rarity in the Wizarding world. One godparent was adopted and had a whole family fiasco and went from false pure to perfect half in seconds and his boyfriend is a newborn vampire and the final friend is a strict Pureblood with a thing for Divination" Sirius chuckled softly. "And finally everybody here wants to protect her fiercely even after everything we've all been through this school year, it's good for her to know that not all vampire's want to kill every human they see and drain them"

Avery smiled at this.

"Or that everyone is raised fairly and true to who they really are but become someone so much better with time" he nodded to Mulciber whom nodded and smiled back.

"And people with rare talents make excellent friends" he winked to Evan whom chuckled and saluted them.

"Or their uncle is immensely emotionally stable and strong and fiercely brave for a Pure-blood Slytherin" he said to Regulus whom blushed slightly. "And that the love of said uncle's life even turned him into a Werewolf so they could be together and marry, so many homosexual relationships too as well as straight ones" his eyes wandered around.

….

Wednesday passed in a blur and the only interesting things that happened were when Mulciber, Evan, Avery and Remus told them about the Transfiguration exam they had missed and Regulus about his Charms practical which he was sure he did so well in and finally a little while later and true to form the nurse showed up, took the baby's weight which was fine and checked Severus over only to tell him he was doing very well and healing properly before she said her goodnight and left them in peace.

Thursday and they went for another small walk into the courtyard and around it enjoying the mild day and light cool breeze being careful to keep the baby well covered up before heading back inside once again. They did it so they wouldn't run into anyone apart from at meal times which they had now begun attending both breakfast and dinner without any problems.

Lily was also sitting with her back right to them obviously to be an extremely ignorant little mare as usual but that was just fine with everybody else, they didn't want to see, speak to or hear from her ever again and if she magically disappeared into thin air over the summer, even better. But that was not very likely at all….

On Friday that usual feeling was in the air only people seemed much lazier as the days drew on and on.

"Oh look" Sirius commented that morning at breakfast. "I've just got a letter and they want us to do an interview in a few weeks on the birth of the baby and such" he grinned passing it over to Severus.

Severus' dark eyes scanned the parchment which had been officially stamped and hand written. "Wow…." He breathed.

"Do you think that's something you'd like to do?" Sirius asked curiously.

The other guys were watching them as they ate.

"Yes, not just because of the fat pay cheque they're offering for it but because I still want to get word out and I like knowledge so I think it's good for people studying this kind of thing to learn about births from male pregnancies, it doesn't happen in the Muggle world because it just isn't possible there nor will it ever be possible but in our world it more than is" Severus smiled down at the baby sleeping in the basket beside them. She'd just had her bottle and was more than content.

"I think she's grown actually" Evan commented as he leaned over to gaze in at her. "But she will do, very quickly"

"Soon she'll be a whole week old" Sirius breathed gazing in at her lovingly and biting his bottom lip. "I can't believe she's really here"

"I can't believe I still look kind of pregnant" Severus chuckled softly.

"You've gone down a little bit over the past day or maybe so" Sirius commented looking at his boyfriend's tummy.

"My feet have" said Severus giving them a wiggle under the table for good measure. "They now don't look like great fat slabs of meat, pigs rump"

Sirius barked a laugh and the other's either smirked or snickered.

"Congrats, Severus" Wilkes said nodding to him and Sirius as they passed but his eyes were vacant and he passed too quickly for them to really say anything in return.

Sirius just shrugged his shoulder when they had disappeared out of the Great Hall and well out of sight….

"You only look about…. Five months pregnant now? Maybe four?" Avery said thoughtfully tilting his head to one side musing to Severus about his size. "Not as big as the other day"

"I think my water is going down slowly" Severus breathed.

"That weight will fall off of you especially if it's just water, another week and you'll be less than half that size" Mulciber smiled and nodded.

This was exactly what Severus wanted to hear, he grinned and thanked the boy kindly.

"Can I see what it feels like?" Evan asked curiously. "It was kinda hard with the baby inside but now she's out….?"

Severus laughed and allowed the boy to move over and feel his tummy.

"Squidgy" Evan commented.

Severus blushed furiously.

Soon all of their hands were feeling his now not pregnant tummy but he didn't really mind, they weren't being nasty or criticising him in any way and Severus knew that plain and simple. Some people were shooting them odd looked and raised, questioning eyebrows as they tore up their breakfast bread but Severus cared nothing for this.

They spent all morning with Rose cuddling her, kissing her, putting little outfits on her and they even showed Regulus how to give her a bottle which he seemed absolutely delighted by.

"When she starts smiling it will be amazing" Severus breathed without taking his eyes off of his baby.

"How old are they when they start doing that?" Avery asked with a tiny frown.

"About six weeks" Evan jumped in. "I know this because of my little brother, he's only three, nearly four now"

People looked impressed and nodded to him in a strange sort of thanks or acknowledgement of their impression.

"We've been working hard on our wedding by the way" Regulus chuckled softly as he sat the baby up and Sirius helped show him how to burp her properly. "Can't wait, once we get home we can have our robes fitted for the big day"

"We're looking forward to it" Sirius smiled.

"I can't wait to see a gay wedding" Evan grinned excitedly. "Don't take it in a weird or offensive way though, okay?"

Remus laughed. "Of course we won't it's natural to be curious about something that deviates from the norm even in our world"

….

On Saturday morning Sirius and Severus had everybody round and were opening bottles of fizzy apple juice or grape juice and handed it around to all of their friends in champagne goblets.

"A toast to one week of age, baby Rose!" Severus beamed holding his glass up to the baby lying on their bed sleeping on her front as she quite often did.

"Baby Rose!" they all gave a quiet cheer before downing their drinks and pouring out more.

They had already eaten their breakfast and it was actually the time when she had been born.

"Just over one week left to go of term" Regulus sighed. "I'm excited to be out for summer, you guys?"

"More than excited" Mulciber laughed. "I get to stay with my brother and my real parents now"

"Had any more thoughts on your name yet?" Sirius asked curiously as he sipped at his drink.

Mulciber made an odd gesture somewhere between shrugging and shaking his head. "I dunno, it's weird but still…."

"You'll get used to it soon" Avery chuckled. "If you don't want to change it you could do a massive rebellion thing and maybe even confront your adoptive parents"

Mulciber looked hesitant. "They will hate me forever"

Sirius slung his arm around Mulciber in an overly friendly gesture. "Mate, I hate to break it to you but they've kind of disowned you, trust me I have experience on these things, people will like you for standing up to the whole pure-blood mania"

"Really?" Mulciber asked hesitantly. "Are you sure?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Look at what happened to me afterwards" he said gesturing to Severus and then the baby and then his arm moved in a huge circle above his head. "Just look at my life, look at Regulus and Remus, people don't hate them except our parents"

"I still love my adoptive parents and they must love me somewhere deep down even if they hate to admit it…." Mulciber said his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Yes and that is not your fault and you can't help the way you were born so never blame yourself, they chose you and then chose to throw you out of fear, I don't want to upset or offend you but they are weak human beings" Sirius said.

Everybody else around him nodded.

Mulciber gripped his goblet tightly then realised what he was doing, his eyes widened and he calmed his grip not wanting to break it and cut all of his hand open right now. That would not be appropriate at all.

"I agree with him" Avery smiled. "You're amazing and you deserve better and with your birth parents and your brother you've got more than that right there"

Remus was grinning excitedly at him. "I love you!"

Mulciber smiled and blushed. "I love you too" he said very kindly.

Everybody was very happy at that little party.

"This celebration isn't about me or my parents, either sets, or anything but baby Rose" Mulciber grinned holding his grape juice to the baby. "Gorgeous little girl, can't wait to see her grow up with two brilliant parents like Sirius and Severus"

"And all of the uncles surrounding her" Severus nodded to him with a smile. "Blood or not we'll always be family"

That afternoon after lunch they were all sitting outside for a while. The had carefully helped a tired and sweaty Severus to the proper grounds. When they arrived he stopped and stared at the tree just a few feet away, the tree he had given birth under just one short week ago….

"The memories, huh?" Sirius smiled gently rubbing the tops of his boyfriend arms as Severus clung onto the big handle of the push chair.

Severus nodded slowly with a smile. It was an amazing place, to him it was practically sacred but also terrifying and disturbing, scary images flashed before his eyes of the agony, the sweat, the sun, the blood, the gore, the vampire being present even though he did care for Avery, Sirius' strained voice, his legs on his lover's shoulders….

This would definitely be something that Severus would never, ever forget especially in any sort of hurry!

They moved over and Sirius took the pram as they gave some room for Severus to step forward and kneel down carefully in the place he had the baby. His eyes flickered to the bark of the tree where someone had deeply engraved something.

_On Saturday May 11__th__ 1977 a beautiful baby girl named Rose was born to Sirius Black and Severus Snape right under this very tree at twelve minutes past nine in the morning. Congratulations from Regulus, Remus, Will, Nathaniel, Evan and all the rest! May Hogwarts be your home forever. _

Severus was in floods of tears his hand covering his mouth shakily as he stared at it. This was incredible, such a mark of affection, such a nice surprise, something so intimate was about it.

Within a few seconds all of his friends were around him, Rose was in his arms and he gazed at her so lovingly then to the mark in the tree then back again. "I love all of your guys so much, you know that right?" he sobbed.

The baby started to wriggle and Sirius gently lifted her into his arms and passed her along to Remus to give Severus a cuddle as he himself was shaking too much with the sobs and the tears. This past week had been so emotional for all of them and now they were reliving it. Everybody was having the flashbacks of everything that had happened.

The labour, the morning before of the waking up. Sirius' were so vivid, he could see his beautiful, amazing Severus waking up sore and tired and flushed and sweaty. He was exhausted from his pregnancy, hot from the weather and his size but he looked amazing no matter what condition he was in, he was still glowing. The smiles on his faces throughout his pregnancy, their first real kiss back in the dormitory when he was only seventeen weeks pregnant and the sight of his little bump for the first time.

Sirius was sobbing so much he'd even dragged Severus right down onto the ground but the visions were so strong now of their first time, Severus' birthday, when people realised, that day of the wild screaming and madness that happened, his brother, everything his brother did and Remus and the Slytherin friends, yes, friends! How he had watched Severus grow, the times Severus had woken in the night feeling sore or restless, anxious or his tummy was a little upset, the times they had slept peacefully, his happy little face when Sirius kissed him and told him he loved him and that incredible feeling that washed over him when Severus returned it, the patience, the everything from Severus, the shit they went through with Remus, Regulus and the Werewolf thing. Everything they had gone through with the proposal, the house, the loss of his parents and now everything was coming to him. Even tiny little memories of things, the way Severus ate, the way he looked when he was dreaming sometimes, the expressions on his face, every little detail of his pregnancy, every time they made love.

It was all amazing.

Avery was seeing everything, Severus breaking down when he told them he was pregnant, offering him sex, offering him friendship and a shoulder to cry on, offering him everything, helping and protecting him. Wanting to beat the living daylights out of Sirius for the way he treated him, trying to keep Severus on track, becoming friends with Sirius- something he thought he would never do- the whole pregnancy, the experience, the emotions and the effect it had on him as a person too and as a vampire after he'd changed and then seeing Severus there screaming in labour, the baby coming out of him, the blood, running to get the nurse, barging people to the floor on his way.

Mulciber was seeing Severus crying, screaming, shouting, the explosion and the showdown between him, Sirius and Potter that time when James had realised Sirius was the father. Everything, the way they had judged Sirius wrong.

Evan was gazing at them, seeing every kiss, the way their relationship had evolved, the chances they'd given one another and the level of trust they had.

Remus and Regulus were sobbing, Regulus could see the most the way Severus had confided so many intimate details with him, the way they had talked, shared info, cared for one another, become close and as best friends, Regulus had understood Severus clearly when other people didn't so much. They were now family, seeing him in labour screaming in pain, seeing his brother trying to cope, seeing his brother in hospital and Severus at his side trying desperately to care for him and love him. The mornings when they fed one another and laughed for no reason.

Remus could see the massive things blowing up in high definition, the happiness, the love, the strain, the friendship, the support, the help, the trust, the anxiety, the pregnancy and the way they had always treated each other and he and Regulus so fairly. They were family now, he could see Sirius making silly faces at the baby even though she was too tiny yet to laugh or even smile at them, the way he would kiss her and cuddle her and fuss over her making Severus laugh sometimes when he did it.

Severus was breaking down more and more with everything. He had been hit with it, everything was so fast and strong he could barely make out what he was seeing. His eyes were focused on that beautiful little paragraph that would remain in their tree forever. Everything that went on between him and Sirius even before this all started in the summer, the innocent times last year and now the hot steamy sex, the baby being conceived, the struggles and strains the birth and now this. Family and love and Severus would forever cherish that.

It took quite some time for them to calm down and by the time they did, Regulus, Evan and Avery had to help them to their feet and straighten up, cast their hands clean and use his wand to sort out the dirt on their clothes.

Remus handed the baby to Severus whom smiled to her and Sirius dived under the pram to grab a camera from the bag they had been carrying around. First he shot a picture of the tree writing then a picture of Severus and the baby then one with Severus, Rose and the tree then the camera was passed around all over the place so they could get loads of different shots with people and the baby and the tree then eventually everyone was in and the camera was on top of the pram with a timer that went off at a flick of Sirius' wand behind Evan's back cleverly hidden and disguised.

By the time Sirius and Severus collapsed into bed that night with Rose safely fed, changed, bathed and tucked preciously into her little bed neither of them actually needed to speak with the love they felt for one another right now.

Mulciber and Avery lay behind their closed bed curtains stroking one another's faces lovingly and kissing slowly but tenderly.

Evan lay behind his curtains dozing off. He didn't feel all that lonely at the moment even after all that shit that had happened, his friends were his family and they surrounded him closely in the dorm and just the thought of them was enough to easily keep him going. He smiled to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

Remus and Regulus were not hard to please they lay in their bed together making out but not sexually in a loving way, slowly and beautifully.

Tonight was the nigh everybody was in one of those emotional, loving and careful moods.

There was hardly any time left, just over one week and they would be heading home on the train and they would live together as a family with so much to look forward to.

Severus sighed and pulled Sirius in for a very passionate kiss. He for one could not wait to get out of the school for this year and get ahead on his summer holidays.

Sirius sighed happily and welcomed Severus' kiss with ease. If one thing was for sure, he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen to them next with their beautiful baby Rose….

….

_((Authors note: I think I forgot to mention that the story will run through most of their summer before it's marked as completed then the sequel will be up. Thanks for reviewing etc and I hope you're as excited about the next update as I am!))_


	41. Chapter 41

The week following what happened at the tree in the grounds had passed and it was the night before they were due back on the train to go home for the summer holidays. It might have been exciting, relaxing and fun but people were running around mad trying to get everything.

"I'm pretty thankful I've gone down a bit now" Severus breathed. "I can't believe Rose is two weeks old" he added with a smile.

Sirius chuckled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You look amazing, honestly, you do" he breathed.

Severus flushed a little bit with happiness not embarrassment. "Still got a way to go but I'm happy the pain has gone and my ankles are normal again and my tummy seems to have lost the water retention but I've now got no excuse to be this big" he sighed gazing down at himself.

"Severus, it's fine" Sirius smiled him reassuringly giving him a tiny rub between the shoulder blades. "And besides, if you really want to you can do some exercising when we get back home to work it off and lose the weight"

Severus smiled and nodded quite eagerly. "I'll definitely be doing that" he chuckled.

Sirius kissed him on the lips.

"Right, looks like we're all packed" said Mulciber standing back to survey his work.

"Oh good, maybe you can help us by holding Rose. She won't settle in her bed she just wants cuddles but we can't get packed very easily if we're holding her" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, bring her here" Mulciber grinned holding out his arms. Sirius moved over and handed the baby to him with a smile and Mulciber began to coo over her as usual.

Severus smiled as Sirius walked back over and they began to pack their trunks and all the baby things away quite easily. "We'll have to take the cot down in the morning and just travel with her in the Moses basket" he said quickly nodding to them. "We don't need the push chair though and the rest of the stuff can go"

"I'll pack a travel bag with things for her that'll last the journey home" Sirius said jumping at the chance with a grin.

Severus smiled lovingly to him. "You're really enjoying being a dad now, aren't you?"

"I love being a dad" Sirius grinned playfully. "I love everything about being a dad even if she wakes up in the night or I'm really tired or it's my turn to change her I don't mind I love every minute of it because she's my little baby and I love her"

"She's a tiny you" Severus breathed continuing to gaze at his boyfriend.

"She's also part of you too, half and half" Sirius nodded to him. "But even though it's hard work looking after a newborn baby I'm just loving every minute of it, I really do, Severus" he beamed.

Severus felt his heart melting in his chest. He understood exactly how Sirius felt on this subject, he absolutely adored little baby Rose too, she was his everything along with Sirius and they both means the world to him and nothing would ever change that. "I feel so lucky to have had a baby with you and not some horrible guy that wouldn't be this way" he breathed.

Sirius was beaming as he leaned over and kissed Severus softly on the lips even pausing packing the baby bag for tomorrow to do so. When they drew apart they nuzzled each other's faces before they returned to the task at hand.

Mulciber was sitting on his bed with Rose cuddling her and kissing her cheek, she was such a nice little quiet baby and so adorable too.

"Have any of you opened your exam results yet?" Avery asked curiously sitting down on the bed beside Mulciber.

Evan shook his head looking very worried, Severus and Sirius smiled but shook their heads too.

"Shall we do it now then, all together?" he asked hopefully glancing around.

"Well" said Sirius. "Okay"

They all reached for their slips and tore open the envelopes. Mulciber lay Rose down on the bed in front of him so he could read his own.

There was a silence.

"O in Potions, E in Transfiguration, O in Defence, E in Divination, E in Ancient Runes, O in Charms and O in Herbology" Severus was beaming with delight before he turned to Sirius.

"I go straight Outstanding's!" he beamed and Severus threw his arms around him with delight grabbing the paper to marvel at it.

"My boyfriend is a bit of a clever one" he chuckled handing it back to Sirius.

"Mine are five O's and an E" Avery nodded.

"Three E's and Three O's" Mulciber grinned.

"Well done, guys" Sirius nodded to them before they turned expectantly to Evan whom looked slightly grim in the face. "What's wrong?" Sirius frowned his face falling slightly.

"Huh? Oh nothing I was just reading" Evan smiled stuffing his results deep into the pocket of his plain black cloak he'd wear tomorrow to travel home in.

Severus waved his wand and his trunk snapped and bolted itself up tightly. He could see Evan didn't appear to want to talk about his results so he was going to make conversation and get on with things to try and deflect some of the attention from the poor boy. "We can put the rest of the things into your trunk tomorrow seeing as mine is full" he said to Sirius.

Mulciber put his results away along with Avery's and picked Rose back up again smiling at her.

Evan turned his back on them to fidget around with the things on his bedside table trying to hide the fact he was almost in tears. He felt like an idiot, he felt like all those people that called him thick and stupid not long ago were right that he was a dumb arse and now he'd just proven them right.

When Rose was tucked up in her cot, their things were packed, they were bathed and ready to go, Evan slipped in behind his closed bed curtains and sighed gazing at the exam results through the dim lightly.

Potions: Acceptable. Transfiguration: Acceptable Herbology: Dreadful Divination: Outstanding. Ancient Runes: Dreadful Charms: Acceptable.

He'd done terribly. He'd still be able to carry on with his subjects next year as he'd already done half his N.E.W.T levels but he would desperately have to fight to drag them up, it was a definite possibility for most but Evan was worried he wouldn't be able to and he'd have disgusting grades from the exams and fail everything.

….

The next morning it was madness. The boys packed the rest of their things, washed, dressed, secured their luggage and got Rose ready to go. They searched the dormitory to make sure they'd left nothing behind before they made their way down into the Great Hall for breakfast with the others.

Their things were all put in the entrance hall which Sirius insisted on dealing with whilst Severus carried the baby in her pretty, pink Moses basket.

They dropped into their seats for the last time this year and began piling food on their plates. The noise in the room was growing as people said goodbye to one another. The seventh years were practically in tears over their final meal at Hogwarts and their last ever train ride home before they were to get on with the rest of their lives.

"I wonder how it will be next year" Regulus mused as they ate.

"Probably kinda weird and crazy like this year" Remus chuckled.

"This year has been insane" Severus smirked looking from Rose to Sirius and back again. "At the start of the year no way did I ever think I'd have a fiance and a baby and would be going home to our house we have together"

"With no parents on either side" Sirius commented.

Severus smiled and nodded his agreement. It was a new start and he knew that Sirius didn't mean anything offensive by it what so ever so he wasn't going to be upset by it.

Remus leaned over and kissed Regulus on the cheek knowing he'd technically lost his mum and dad too and then smiled to his brother on his other side knowing he'd lost his adoptive parents but gained two biological ones that loved him and a brother too.

Once they'd all finished eating they headed off to go and get to Hogsmeade to get on the train home….

….

The train whistle blew and they all climbed aboard grinning excitedly to one another. Remus and Regulus hurried on first to get them all a compartment to sit in.

"I might only turn into a sixth year next year but it's still my final year" he said to Remus before anyone else came in.

Remus smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "Because you'll be pregnant and I'll be leaving Hogwarts after seventh" he breathed.

Regulus smiled and nodded. "Exactly and even if hypothetically I didn't fall pregnant all year then I would want to leave so I could work and help you, I'd like to see you dance, Remus" he added.

Remus was smiling and snuggled Regulus in closer. "Maybe one day I could go professionally but my condition makes things difficult for shows"

"You're amazing and you deserve it, you've had training and can easily have some more" Regulus encourage just as the other's all appeared through the compartment door.

"Who's had what training?" Mulciber asked dropping into a seat by the window as Severus and Sirius moved to be on Regulus' left hand side on that opposite bottom window.

"Remus has had ballet training" Regulus explained. "I want to see him dance professionally sometime even if it is just for a little short while" he gazed to Remus in adoration. "He's a beautiful dancer"

They looked somewhat surprised at this revelation then turned to Remus as though asking for verification of what Regulus had just said.

Remus blushed. "I've been dancing ballet since I was tiny, I guess you could say I'm kinda good at it"

"Kinda good, he's amazing he can dance on his toes for ages and do pirouettes and everything, he's so elegant and graceful and flexible" Regulus practically purred the last word.

The guys laughed quietly not wanting to wake the baby.

"Can see why you like flexibility then" Avery smirked. "More sex in bendy positions"

"Anal is hot" Remus blushed grinning to Regulus.

"And don't we all know it" Sirius grinned.

"Except me, I'm straight and I've never even had sex let alone do anal with someone" Evan blushed a little bit at his own comment.

"Plenty of time for sex" Mulciber smiled to him gently. "You should wait until you find the right person that you love though, all of us did" he said nodding around. "And that's fairly uncommon for guys, well, many feel that way they just don't like to admit to it because they think it isn't cool but I don't think it's different for straights than gays, straights just feel the need to be arseholes, not all of them look at you but still, you know what I mean…." He went on.

"I know and I'm not offended" Evan smiled. "I know what guys can be like the younger guys are all straight and they can be dicks when they want to be it's when sex gets involved or introduced then things change"

"Not for us it didn't" said Remus. "But that's because we loved each other and were sure we wanted to share our first time together before we went that far" he explained. "It was right and we wouldn't have had it any other way" he added with a small, kind smile.

Evan nodded slowly with understanding. "I just want a nice girlfriend who will maybe have sex with me sometime in the future but that doesn't look likely seeing as that Evie bitch ruined any chance I had with any of the girls at school"

"Why not find someone out of school?" Mulciber tried.

"Are you crazy?" Evan quirked a worried eyebrow suddenly. "If I did all I would find is marriage hungry pure-blood girls, not that I want anyone less I don't but I don't want some girl that only wants me for my sperm…." He said slowly his green eyes dropping down to his lap. "I want to be treated nicely in the same way I'd treat someone else…."

"You'll have no trouble finding someone when the right person comes along then" Severus said trying to remain optimistic.

"Thanks" Evan smiled gently to him.

A few hours passed and the train sped through the countryside on its way back to London.

Rose woke up shortly before lunch wanting a cuddle and a bottle which Severus allowed Regulus to give to her seeing as he was so keen to look after her.

"I'm gonna miss you when we're away" he pouted sadly to her. "Yes I am, and so will Remus but we'll see you as much as possible, okay?"

Severus leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder gazing lovingly up at the boy. It was nice to have so many people that actually truly did care for and love their baby. She already had a good, strong, solid family.

After they had their own lunch and Rose was being cuddled by everyone before she lay back down for another nap.

Remus pulled Regulus into his lap so the boy was straddling him and tilted his face down for a tender, passionate kiss.

Mulciber and Avery cuddled up closer together kissing softly.

Evan rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Sirius and Severus snuggled up together considering taking a short nap just to refresh themselves.

….

Several hours later and the sun had moved across the sky setting slowly as the train pulled into the station.

They gathered their things and made for the doors, as they parted, Mulciber felt close to tears.

"Hey, I'll be round to see you tomorrow" Avery breathed wrapping his arms around the boy as they stood on the station platform.

"I'll give you the best blow job of your life" Mulciber breathed.

Avery chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. "Sounds good to me, I'm going to really miss you tonight…."

"I know and I'll be missing you too" Mulciber swallowed. He opened his eyes and could see his real mum and dad standing a few feet away, apparently Mr Lupin had gone home on Friday night when the rest of the school had broken up. It was now Saturday evening. "I love you so fucking much"

"I love you too, gorgeous" Avery breathed pulling back to kiss him very tenderly on the cheek.

Remus and Regulus had disappeared to get their trunks and came back with Mulciber's too moving over to Remus' parents. Mrs Lupin grabbed a hold of them embracing them very tightly.

"I missed you both" she spoke softly. "Now I've got you back for the whole summer, Nathaniel too" she beamed.

Mulciber and Avery drew apart and kissed one last time before they moved to their separate families.

As they left the platform, Remus slung an arm around his brother comforting him somewhat as they left the station.

Once outside, their mum and dad loaded the trunks and bags into the boot of the car before they all climbed inside. Mulciber was very confused as he got into the car and sat on the end with Remus in the middle, he felt even anxious about being in a Muggle car but Remus rested a hand on his thigh reassuring him it was all okay.

"Regulus was a little worried about travelling in a car too" he chuckled.

Regulus grinned and nodded. "I was kinda scared" he flushed a little.

Mr and Mrs Lupin got into the car and slowly they began to back out of the space.

Mulciber reached for and grabbed tightly at Remus' hand sitting very tensely. He squeezed his eyes shut as they pulled out of the station.

….

"Got everything?" Severus smiled to Sirius.

"Yes, shall we get going then?"

Severus nodded. They watched Avery and his parents disappearing out of the platform and watched Evan extending his arms for his little brother to run into them. He grinned and scooped the little boy up.

Sirius and Severus smiled to one another before they headed for the exit.

"Have a good summer!" Severus called to him.

"We'll see you soon!" Sirius grinned.

"Have a good one, guys!" Evan nodded before they disappeared and headed through the crowds with the baby and their luggage, out of the train station and around a corner

The two boys and the baby waited until they were certain nobody could see them before they took hands and Sirius made them disapparated quickly to the woods by their home location….

By the time they walked in the door and locked the house down again, they were tired from the travelling and more than ready to have a bath and get into bed.

"I'll give her a bottle now then" Severus smiled moving over to sit on the sofa for the first time with Rose. He couldn't believe it, he actually couldn't believe that it was now summer and he was at home with his beautiful baby and Sirius. All these nine months of trouble, trauma, stress and pregnancy and he'd give birth to his baby girl and she was here with them being beautiful in their arms and now they had the full summer off with her to enjoy it and maybe he could even get his weight down a little while he was at it.

"Okay and I'll stick some dinner on, anything you'd like in particular?" Sirius smiled shrugging off his cloak and spelling his hands clean the same way Severus did the minute he stepped in the door not wanting to risk the germs with the baby.

Severus just smiled sweetly. "Entirely up to you" he breathed.

Sirius chuckled softly then leaned down kissing Severus softly on the lips before he made his way into the kitchen allowing the boy to sit and feed the baby in peace.

Half an hour later and Severus had finished feeding the baby, he wrapped her in a blanket and lay her carefully on the sofa as Sirius brought in some dinner, two bowls of thick soup, bread and crackers.

"Thought you might not want anything heavy after travelling all day" he smiled resting it down between them as they sat on the floor with Rose sleeping behind them.

"Thank you" Severus grinned helping himself hungrily. "So how about we get Rose ready for bed and we go up and have a nice warm bath together then?" he offered raising his eyebrows slightly.

Sirius smirked and nodded eagerly. "I'd love that, babe" he grinned.

Severus smiled to him and they chatted about what they might like to do over the summer as they continued eating their dinner….

….

Meanwhile in the car, Mulciber was still feeling nervous and a little stressed which was probably only natural for a wizard who had been raised pure and had never known anything like a car in his life let alone being driven home in one for several hours. They had been going a while now and Remus was hugging him and Regulus tightly trying to make sure that they were both okay. Regulus was pretty relaxed after getting used to this over Easter but Mulciber was not.

"We'll be there soon, how long left, dad?" Remus called to his father in the front seat (his mother was driving).

"About fifteen minutes" the man replied.

Remus smiled to Mulciber again. "You've been in here for a while now you're alright, fifteen minutes and we'll be home again"

"Yeah and we've done Nathaniel's room up nicely for him to make it a little more personal seeing as he's going to be living with us from now on we wanted to make him feel at home but if you don't like it we can go to the shops and pick out some new stuff" Mr Lupin smiled quickly back over his shoulder at the boy.

Mulciber's cheeks were glowing slightly. "Wow, thanks, you didn't need to go to any trouble just for my sake…."

"Nonsense you're our son and we've missed out on so much of your life already we don't want you sleeping in a 'guest' room so it's now yours and your boyfriend can come and stay round whenever he likes he's more than welcome too" Mrs Lupin beamed at them.

"He's coming tomorrow, isn't he?" asked Mr Lupin.

"Yeah he's gonna be missing Nath tonight" Remus grinned to his brother. "They're inseparable"

Mulciber was glowing with happiness as to just how kind his family were being to him.

It didn't take long for the car to pull into the familiar driveway. Mulciber sat gazing up at the house in awe this was his home now, not some fancy pure-blood house, not some enormously grand and expensive place but a homely, cosy little farmhouse with all the trimmings. Somewhere he could really live and the life he should have been brought up in instead of the one he'd gotten by mistake.

When the car finally stopped, they all got out, Mulciber quite glad to be out of it for now so he could let it all sink in. He gave his mum a hand with the trunks along with Remus and Regulus before they all went into the house together as a little family and locked the door behind them.

"Let me show you your new room" Emma smiled gently to him as she flicked her wand and beckoned the trunks to follow her.

Remus and Regulus grinned and knew it was probably best to let the boy have some alone time with his mother so they followed their dad into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Remus asked curiously.

Mulciber swallowed and followed his mum up the stairs. He'd been fairly settled when he stayed here before but he'd come out of that for a couple of weeks and was now going to have to settle himself back in.

Mrs Lupin dropped Remus' and Regulus' things off in Remus' room first before she took Mulciber to his bedroom, she opened the door and allowed him inside following after.

The walls were a soft cream colour with a checked blue and navy bedspread on the double bed, the curtains had been changed to a shade of greyish blue with darker blue, white and black thin patterned lines on them, simple but nice and very boyish. On the windowsill sat a vase of fake flowers that they'd obviously charmed to give off a nice, light scent and a fluffy white rug had been placed on the floor. By the looks of things they'd also bought him some pyjamas, slippers and a dressing gown too.

Mulciber walked around the room gazing at things, it had been touched up with some simple decoration and such, they'd obviously spent money on him and even though it was nowhere near as expensive, designer or anything of the sort compared to what his adoptive parents bought him the sweet gesture meant more to him than anything that cost ridiculous amounts possibly could.

Mulciber smiled warmly and moved back across the room to embrace his mother tightly. "Thank you for looking after me"

The woman seemed mildly surprised by this gesture but she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around her son tightly in return kissing the side of his neck. "I know it isn't much but we hoped you'd like it…." He said quietly.

"I love it" Mulciber breathed pulling back to look into her face tears glistening in his eyes. "It means a lot to me" he smiled gently.

Mrs Lupin gently cupped his face and beamed at him. "I'm glad, now how about we get some dinner in you it's still reasonably early so you can do whatever you want or perhaps go to bed early, if you'd like a bath you're more than welcome to have one anytime you wish there are clean towels in the top of your wardrobe" she said gesturing to the piece of furniture. "Or of course we have some in the airing cupboard next to mine and your dads room"

"Thanks but what about Remus and Regulus? Won't they feel left out if you've got me all these things?" the boy asked with a slightly concerned frown. He didn't want to make Remus feel like he was pushing him out of his own home.

"Oh of course we bought them some new things too" the woman laughed brightly. "And that reminds me, if you look in the top drawer of your bedside table there are some things in there you might like for when William stays round" she gave him a subtle wink.

Mulciber blushed furiously but nodded slowly. "Thanks, mum"

She smiled at this.

….

Sirius and Severus had finished bathing Rose together, although she was still only very tiny she seemed to enjoy being in the bath water like most small children did. She was dried, changed and dressed in her pyjamas before they both rocked her to sleep and placed her in her proper big cot which she must be thankful for after sleeping in a Moses basket all afternoon.

The two boys smiled to one another as they left the door open and made their way into the bathroom. They quickly drew a warm bubble bath and climbed in naked together, Severus wanted to get in quickly so Sirius didn't see his fat roll.

"Don't be so nervous, Sev" Sirius smiled taking the boy's hands and lifting them away from his tummy. "You look fine"

Severus smiled back at him, trust Sirius to make things better but he still felt very unattractive. "I'm just kinda big and my stomach isn't how it normally is I've gained lots of weight…."

"Your swelling has gone down now though so you've gone down huge amounts from what you were" Sirius pointed out his eyes hovering on Severus' tummy even though he couldn't really see all that much of it thanks to the water and the thick layers of scented bubbles.

"Yeah and now I'm fat" Severus winced a little.

"Nonsense" Sirius chuckled waving him off playfully. "You're great and if you were healed enough you know I would be all over you humping your brains out" he added with a sensual little wink.

Severus laughed. "You and your humping"

"Yes, now, come here and give me a proper cuddle" Sirius grinned grabbing Severus before he could protest about his weight anymore and pulling him into his arms cuddling him tightly and smothering him in loving kisses.

….

After dinner, Mulciber did go upstairs for a quick bath, he relaxed back into the warm, soapy water after washing his hair through and sighed happily. He was home, finally home for the summer with his family. This time last year he would never have dreamed to be here or to even have met his true parents but now he had and he was fucking living with them! He still felt a small pang of sorrow whenever he thought of his adoptive parents disowning him like that but all those nights Avery had spent chatting to him, stroking his hair, kissing his nose and telling him they were obviously not worth his time then and they never would be for disowning their son which they chose over something like that.

Mulciber smiled to himself as he got out of the bath, wrapped a fluffy white towel around himself and used his wand to quickly dry off his hair so it was blonde and fluffy by the time he went back into his room.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and dressed quickly, he heard Remus and Regulus running on by his door going past on their way to the bathroom obviously to jump in the bath together now they knew he was done in there and out. In his new comfy pyjamas and socks he headed downstairs to see what his parents were doing.

His mum and dad were both sitting in the living room with their arms around one another chatting. That was another strange thing about this lovely house, his parents were together and loved one another and had been together for so many years and been through so much shite together over him and Remus' birth and the Werewolf fiasco. His adoptive parents did seem to love each other but it wasn't on this level of intimacy and they didn't seem anywhere near as close but that was the pure-blood way of things, many pure-blood's did not love their spouse they married out of honour and because it was expected of them and had children for similar reasons and to say they've got. His parents could not have children together so they adopted him and raised him as a pure when he in fact was not and the more he thought about it the more he realised he should have been brought up here as a half but that was too late to dwell on and the only thing he could really do now would be to make up for it by becoming his true self now he knew who he actually was and where he came from. The person he was born to be.

"Evening" John nodded to him as he came wandering in and sat down nervously on the sofa.

"Don't look so worried" Emma smiled to him. "We're not going to bite you"

Mulciber smiled back to her. "First night here and I don't know what's acceptable in this house"

"Well we don't have any rules" said John. "I find setting rules only encourages them to be broken, you're seventeen now, Remus is grown too and Regulus as well, Remus never had rules and we've never once punished him for anything he's done" John explained.

"What your dad means is that if you want to sit about in your pyjamas then you're free to do so, if you want to swim in the little lake then you can, if you want to play with the animals then go ahead, if you're hungry or thirsty just go and get yourself anything you like, take a bath whenever you want and if you need something from the shops don't hesitate to tell us and we'll get it for you" Emma said quickly. "If you want your boyfriend round then let him, any of your friends just let us know they're coming though if you know they are and if you want to have sex then you can do that too we won't try to stop you"

"Wow" Mulciber laughed lightly a grin spreading across his face.

They both shot him confused looks.

"It's just that my adoptive parents set all kinds of rules on me like I could never go downstairs in my pyjamas, I was not to wear Muggle clothes especially if people were round and I could only have them on if I was ill, Any friends that came round had to be pure-blood only, I couldn't do anything inappropriate or that might corrupt my mind to a lesser status, No Muggle items, I had a few chores to do sometimes as well, I had set meals and wasn't really allowed to snack between them I could get drinks though it's just so different here it's nice" he smiled gazing fondly around the cosy sitting room. "I feel relaxed and like I can do stuff without being screamed at or beaten-" his eyes widened when he realised what he'd said particularly because his mum and dad sat bolt upright with a very loud gasp.

"They beat you?!" Mr Lupin said gritting his teeth and the edge of the chair angrily.

Mrs Lupin looked as though she were about to be sick.

Mulciber looked very worried. "Uhh, yeah, just when I did the things on that list I gave you, stuff I did wrong…."

"Stuff you did wrong?!" Mrs Lupin gasped, horrified. "None of that is wrong! If you're hungry, eat, wear whatever clothes you like, wear those pyjamas downstairs and to breakfast or dinner, no chores unless you want to do anything like feed the chickens, help with anything, clean your room, you can have anyone you like round regardless of status, any Muggle items you want use or have them the same with anything they would class as corruption you can have because we don't want to restrict your learning or your tolerance to other people"

Mulciber swallowed and grinned to her.

"Did they hurt you!?" Mr Lupin asked quickly.

"Sometimes, just forget I said anything I didn't mean to upset anyone or look for any pity at all…."

"We know you weren't, sweetheart, we want you to be able to talk to us and I feel terrible now, worse than before about giving you away to people who beat you…." Mrs Lupin was practically in tears and Mr Lupin looked very much the same.

"No, they didn't beat me all the time" Mulciber said quickly his eyebrows furrowing. "Just when I did something-"

"You did nothing wrong" Mr Lupin said quickly.

Mulciber felt bad, he got up and hurried over to his mum embracing her tightly, he climbed onto the seat with them draping his legs over them and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you" he said very quickly. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal…."

"We left you to people that would beat and abuse you not cuddle and adore you" Mr Lupin said sadly looking to his wife. "We were so, so stupid for doing that we should have cared for you, cuddled you and loved you the same way we did Remus, we didn't have much and still don't have too much but my new job is paying well now and we do try" he said slowly. "We didn't think we could ever be enough for such a nice baby, we didn't think you've appreciate us, that we'd ever be enough for you"

"I loved my adoptive parents, they raised me, spoiled me, showed me a very aristocratic way of life but they did it in the wrong way and they were good to me but they were strict at times, they loved me because they couldn't have one of their own and you wanted me to go to people that would spoil me and have plenty of money, I have lots of savings in my Gringotts vault they can't take away from me so maybe I can pay something towards my keep?" he offered almost hopefully.

"No" Mrs Lupin said shaking her head. "You're our son, our responsibility but it is very kind of you to offer, save your money for when you should need it in the future, perhaps if you get married or should have children or want a house of your own" she smiled sniffling a little trying to calm herself down.

Mulciber smiled warmly to her "I'm looking forward to my life now that I know who I am and where I stand"

They smiled at him as Remus and Regulus came back through the door in their pyjamas.

Remus actually looked very excited when he saw they were all hugging. He made his way over pulling Regulus with him climbing in pulling Regulus into his lap and trying to hug everybody.

"Remus has always been one for cuddling" Mrs Lupin chuckled wrapping her arm around him and keeping the other on Mulciber.

When they were all done, Mulciber decided to head up to bed. When he'd been kissed and tucked in he lay in the darkness gazing out across his bedroom, yes that's correct, HIS bedroom. He smiled softly to himself, he did miss Avery though but he'd see him tomorrow and hopefully things would be much nicer.

….

The next morning, Sirius and Severus were up, dressed and sitting together cuddling Rose softly.

"As much as I hate to say this, I'm still not feeling up to doing sit-ups" Severus sighed as he picked at some guacamole and crackers. "I'm still hungry a lot…."

"You gave birth two weeks ago, nobody expects you to be out running, jumping, sit-ups, weights and such yet" Sirius smiled to him. "Besides, you know you're gorgeous just the way you are so eat whatever you like" he winked playfully.

Severus laughed. "Easy for you to say, you're a sex symbol"

"In my eyes, so are you" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Anything you want to do today?"

Sirius shook his head. "You?"

"Dunno, how about we start getting our summer homework done and dusted so we can spend the rest of the holiday's relaxing and maybe take some days out?" Severus tried.

"Sure, Rose is still only tiny so she sleeps a lot anyway" Sirius nodded.

"I love you so much" Severus breathed.

"And I love you so much too, Severus" Sirius grinned sweeping the boy into his arms and kissing him very passionately on the lips.

They had never been so happy.

….

It was mid-morning when the door went, Mulciber leapt to his feet grinning eagerly and yanked it open.

"Morning!" Avery was positively beaming as Mulciber allowed his boyfriend inside and looked confused to see him carrying a fairly large cardboard box of something.

"Morning" Mulciber grinned.

Avery put the box down and grabbed his boyfriend dipping him and kissing him making him squeak and blush madly.

"Ah, hello!" Mr Lupin smiled as he came down the stairs with a pencil behind his ear from doing the crosswords. His eyes dropped to the box. "What's that?" he asked confusedly.

Avery hesitated a moment. "I think I need to talk to everyone together about this…." He said slowly.

Mr Lupin searched his face and nodded allowing them into the living room ignoring the dogs running about their feet. Mulciber felt worried as he followed his lover into the living room, Avery dropped his night bag down on the armchair and placed the box down on the floor in the centre of the room as Remus, Regulus and Mrs Lupin appeared with John.

There was a pause.

"Okay so last night when I came home we were just having dinner when there was a knock at the door…." Avery began.

They all lowered into chairs staring at him in curious confusion.

"And it was your adoptive mum and dad" he continued looking straight into Mulciber's face.

The colour all drained from Mulciber's face and he stared warily at Avery opening and closing his mouth several times like a goldfish unsure of what else to say. "Oh…."

"They brought some things round seeing as they don't have a clue where you live now and I didn't tell them anything when they arrived" Avery went on nervously.

Mulciber swallowed his eyes dropping to his shoes. "What did they bring?" he asked quietly fully aware of the pairs of eyes fixated worriedly on him but he was going to ignore that for now.

"They thought you might like your baby photos, they said either I took them or they would burn them" Avery continued.

Mulciber looked very hurt.

"A huge row broke out, my parents started shouting at them, they said I was disgracing my pure-blood name and heritage and all that kind of stuff but they eventually left, I agreed to take the pictures in and my dad dropped me off here today with them because I thought you might like them"

Mulciber squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed nodding slowly. "Yes, you were right I do want them…."

Avery smiled to him gently knowing how hurt he must be feeling right now at this being brought up. He felt bad about making him sad but the pictures had to come here they were his after all and he was coming here today anyway, better to get it done and over with now than later.

"Excuse me" Mulciber said quietly as he turned and left the room heading straight for his bedroom.

Avery sighed softly his shoulder slumping and his eyebrows furrowed together a little.

"Go on up after him and see if he's okay" Mrs Lupin smiled and nodded towards the door after her son.

"Thank you, Mrs Lupin" he said before he shot out of the room straight up the stairs. He paused outside his boyfriend's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in" Mulciber mumbled and Avery slipped inside smiling somewhere close to sympathetically to his lover.

"Hey, I'm sorry I upset you back there" Avery commented as he moved over to the bed and climbed up behind his boyfriend pulling him into his arms and kissing the back of his neck.

"It's okay, what else did they say when they turned up?" Mulciber asked quietly.

"They said they had no clue where you're living and they don't care so they dropped it off with me knowing that I am so disgraceful that I will still be bedding you so I can bring the stuff to you, I've also brought your stuff in my bag"

Mulciber frowned slightly. "Aren't you staying?" he breathed.

Avery smiled to him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm a little stressed at the moment" he whispered. "After last night I mean"

Mulciber relaxed into his kisses and allowed himself to be rolled onto his back.

"My parents are starting to think you're not good for me…." Avery whispered.

Mulciber's pulse quickened and a horrible crawling sensation wormed its way up his neck, his skin prickled horribly. "But we've-"

"I know what we've done" Avery breathed. "And I know what's happened from it, because of what we did thinking it was for the best…."

A gasp escaped the boy's throat and his eyes widened.

"Do me a favour"

"What's that?" Mulciber asked in a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Have sex with me today" Avery said rather flatly.

Mulciber blinked. "That's not the usual way you ask for it" he chuckled leaning up to catch at Avery's bottom lip with his teeth.

Without another word, Avery grabbed the boy and pressed him down hard into the bed.

Mulciber gazed up into his face wide-eyed when he saw that intensive, hungry look. His heart was hammering in his chest and he began to sweat slightly with nerves. "I-"

Avery's lips began pressing up the side of his neck, the grip on his shoulders grew tighter as the boy's breathing increased into his skin.

Mulciber was feeling far from aroused at that very moment, the only thing he really felt was fear mixed with a tiny hint of confusion. When Avery's knee forced his thighs apart and he began to yank off the boy's clothes until he was in his underwear, Mulciber began to shake horribly.

"Come here, sexy" Avery purred leaning back to gaze into Mulciber's face.

Their eyes met and Avery leaned down brushing their lips together tenderly when all of a sudden Mulciber let out a cry of what sounded like pain.

"Ohh" he hissed.

Avery pulled back staring confusedly into his boyfriend's face. "Did I hurt you or something?"

Mulciber clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "No, ah- sit up please!" he gasped.

Avery sat up quickly allowing Mulciber to get onto his knees still kneeling on the bed. He watched as the boy slipped a hand into the front of his boxers shoving them all the way down. The colour seemed to drain from Mulciber's face and when he pulled the fingers out they were covered in blood.

Avery covered his nose and mouth as he stared at it, not just because of what he knew it was but also because it was blood and he was a newborn vampire.

"I have to go to the hospital…." Mulciber breathed stumbling off of the bed.

Avery jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room after him holding his breath and clutching the boy's shoulders as he helped the boy whom was now bent double out of the front-

"What's going on?" Mrs Lupin asked quickly as she appeared in the doorway.

Remus and Regulus came creeping up behind her peering at them curiously, their faces soon washed with concern when they saw the blood on Mulciber's hand and the fact he was bent in two.

Avery swallowed and Mulciber groaned quietly with the pain.

"Hospital…." The boy panted.

"JOHN!" she cried and the man appeared almost instantly at her side looking frightened. There was a mad panic and rush before they all headed out of the door and disapparated at the end of the driveway….

….

"Ugh, I am not looking forward to being in seventh year" Severus yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Me neither, with all this summer work I dread to think what actual school will be like" said Sirius. "Although if I'm going to continue modelling I guess N.E.W.T exams won't be too beneficial to me…."

"True but you'll want something different in the future and you don't want people to see you as a dumb model with nothing to show from seven years of education, lots of people never go to school or are only ever trained in trade work and barely learn any magic, think of the squibs too!" Severus smiled. "If you get some great qualifications behind you people who read the magazines will know you're more than just a pretty face like the rest of us do"

Sirius was beaming. "You have a great point, Sev…."

"Hmm so how do you fancy a full English fry-up for dinner?" Severus grinned getting to his feet and stretching himself upwards.

"Full English for dinner?" Sirius grinned excitedly to him. "I wouldn't say no to that!" he laughed playfully.

"Then I'll get right on it" Severus winked pecking him on the cheek before he rinsed off his hands and used his wand to pull out all the things they needed and set to work cooking it for them gazing lovingly over at Sirius in the process.

"By the way, Remus and Regulus said we can wear anything we like to their wedding" Sirius commented snapping his fingers at the sudden thought.

"Can we go naked then?" Severus teased playfully giving his bum a wiggle.

Sirius burst into fits of laughter. "You're so silly sometimes it's unimaginable from someone like you!" he beamed.

"I'm serious, we could be the couple that stand out a wedding, I've heard there always is one besides the marital ones" Severus grinned.

"You wouldn't have the bollocks" Sirius winked.

"Try me" Severus pouted slightly.

They both burst out laughing.

"How about we just wear some nice simple dress robes?" Severus went on. "Nothing too flashy perhaps in pastel colours seeing as it is a summer wedding"

"Sounds good to me, should we go and get fitted tomorrow then?" Sirius asked.

"Great, any idea what colour you'd like?"

"Blues might be good, it's supposed to be lucky to wear blue or yellow to a wedding" Sirius shrugged a little. "At least, that's what I've heard"

"Well yellow makes me look sickly and washed out so how about we go for blue?"

"Blue is fine for me too" Sirius grinned.

"You'd look sexy in an elephant's ball sack cloak…." Severus smirked playfully.

"Oh, Severus!" Sirius roared with laughter and Severus had to quickly hiss at him to make him shush before he woke the baby.

In the end they both collapsed into silent giggle fits on the kitchen floor.

….

"On the Seventh we've got a little family and friends invitation dinner party going on at the house" said Mrs Rosier as Evan stood in the kitchen eating some of the cookies his dad had just made with his mother's help.

"Oh?" said Evan.

"Yes and there will be some nice young ladies there too" she smiled to him a tiny glimmer in her eyes.

Evan rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not those pure-blood fanatic girls that dress up really posh and stand as though they've been under some sort of princess training and tell you how much they want to get married and have a baby by the time they're sixteen…."

"Evan, those are the type of girls most boys of your status dream about" the woman blinked.

"It's true, son" Mr Rosier agreed with a nod.

Ike (Evan's little brother) was sitting at the table playing with his toys watching them talking.

"But they'll marry for nothing but your status, money and sperm!" Evan argued. "They don't want to actually love you and fair enough some of them have their own money too but still…."

"Evan, with your grades you aren't going to get much better" said Mrs Rosier rather sadly. "I'm sorry but we love you and we want to see you with someone noble and right for you, someone that can give you a good fortune and a comfortable life not some teenage hussy from the street!"

"Unless he's already got a secret little girlfriend he doesn't want us to know about" Mr Rosier chuckled waggling his eyebrows at them in a very similar way to how Sirius did.

This made Evan groan even louder with despair. "I did have a girlfriend but it turns out she was only faking being with me and planned to take my virginity and dump me to humiliate me and when I overheard her saying that I didn't go to see her that night and she took it as we'd broken up, which we had, and spread it round school that I molest her, tried to rape her and I'm homosexual…." He sighed his cheeks glowing with humiliation.

They stopped and stared at him looking both outraged and horrified.

"What a horrible little brat!" Mrs Rosier snarled. "You're better off away from someone like that, nope, I think you will do better to pick one of the lovely ladies at the dinner party, some of them will be quite pretty" she smiled warmly to him.

"That's right, son, they're very eligible girls and you are a very eligible boy" Mr Rosier smiled.

"And Martyn I am warning you if you DARE start winding anyone up this time I will take my shoe to you!" she hissed pointing her finger accusingly at her husband.

Ike laughed and clapped his hands eagerly. "Go, mummy!"

Evan struggled to contain his explosive laughter. The last party they'd had his father had started a fight with another man and they ended up in the punch bowl fighting like Muggles. His mother had gone mad and locked him out of the house for three days after that. In the end it was rather amusing though especially for the kids and younger people watching them….

"Hey I told you that he started it making pathetic remarks about my wife!" Martyn argued back.

"When someone does something like that you ignore them you do not grab them by the face and proceed to plant said face into a table full of buffet food" Sylvia said rolling her eyes impatiently at the man and tutting slightly.

They could all see a tiny smile creeping into the corners of her lips.

Mr Rosier shot a cheeky wink to his son and they both smirked to one another ignoring the fact that Ike was still clapping cheerily at the dining table….

….

"Mr Mulciber?" the nurse' voice rang out as she walked into the exam room.

Mulciber was lying propped up in a bed in St Mungo's hospital, a strange device strapped to his wrist and a few empty goblets of potions on the nightstand he'd had to drink very quickly when he first came in.

He looked up with tears welling in his eyes, his face was so pale and he still clutched helplessly at his stomach whilst his boyfriend sat in the guest chair staring at him strangely.

"Hello I'm Dr Karen" she said gently and offered a hand to him which he shook weakly. "I've got your test results here and the results of the quick scan they performed whilst you were unconscious" she said slowly. "I'm sorry to say there's nothing more we can do…."

Mulciber's face turned to horror and tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "No-"

"The best way forward is for us to give you some pads, check you for another hour or so and let you go home tonight with some pain relief" she said slowly.

"So you mean-"

"I'm sorry but the baby's gone" she smiled sadly.

Mulciber's hand flew to his mouth as he began to choke back his sobs.

Avery looked down at the floor his eyes flashing.

"It's a very common thing to happen, there have been very rare cases of it happening to boys as this is such an uncommon occurrence but thanks to those boys at your school who had the baby people from other countries have been sending in odd bits of data that help with research here" she smiled a little more optimistically. "The good news is that there's no damage done to you and as a normal cycle would continue but seeing as you don't have that wait at least one month and you may use the potion and try again, it doesn't increase your risk of it happening again"

Mulciber was sobbing. "Why did this happen?!"

"It could be any number of things such as a problem with the mother like infection, problems with the reproductive system, problems with the immune system attacking the baby, dodgy eggs or illness but your tests have come clear so the other option is a chromosome problem with the baby like it did not have enough of there were far too many or it wasn't developing normally so it was the body's natural way of terminating the pregnancy as it was for the best" she explained. "You're young, fit and healthy so you've got nothing to worry about now or in the future if you should want to try again" she gave an optimistic smile.

"What should I do now?" he whimpered sadly.

"The best thing is to relax, rest, a nurse will come to see you in a little while to discharge you and send you home with a little bag of things like potions, pads, an information sheet and such and make sure there's someone who can take you home and look after you for the next week or so" she smiled.

"How long till I stop bleeding?" he whispered squeezing his eyes shut.

"Between five to fourteen days is most common" she replied. "It's a horrible thing to deal with but people need to be aware of what happens and what to look out for I wish they would teach you more up at that school" she sighed. "It's dealing with another issue though and people don't like facing it but it happens and it's fairly common" she smiled. "I know it must be hard but no need to feel discouraged. If your bleeding has stopped by a week today come back in a week on Monday and we'll squeeze you in for a check-up to make sure you're good to go if not just come in a day after you stop bleeding as we'll sort you out" she smiled brightly.

"What will the baby look like?" he breathed.

"It will look like a blood clot, just a chunk so you won't see anything gruesome" she said quietly.

Mulciber nodded slowly sniffling slightly.

"I will leave you two alone for a little while, do you want me to send your family in?"

"Yes please…."

"Okay" she said before leaving the grieving boy in peace.

Avery got up from his chair and Mulciber looked up at him hopefully as he made his way over to the bed.

The door opened and Emma, John, Remus and Regulus came in looking horribly confused and extremely worried indeed.

Remus made his way over and gave his brother a gentle hug unsure on whether or not he could actually cuddle him or not. "Hello" he smiled gently.

Mulciber was silent for a few moments before he said. "I had a miscarriage…."

They all stared at him in absolute horror.

Remus looked as though his heart had broken in two, Regulus stared at him painfully and with sympathy, Mrs Lupin was on the verge of tears, Mr Lupin was fighting his own back and Mulciber couldn't even look at Avery as Remus embraced him carefully again.

"Are you alright, though?" Mr Lupin asked calmly as they all shuffled in a little bit closer to be around him.

"I'm fine just a bit sore, tired and extremely upset I'd only found out today about the baby…."

"How far along were you?" Regulus asked gently.

"Four or five weeks the nurse said when she first checked me" he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"And this is all your fault" Avery said coldly.

Mulciber looked confusedly up into his face. "What?"

"You were carrying the baby and it died inside of you, therefore it must be your fault it died" he snarled.

"Excuse you!" Mrs Lupin hissed, aghast and angry.

Mulciber looked horrified. "But you heard what the doctor just said!"

Avery shrugged. "I knocked you up and you couldn't manage to keep it" he snarled nastily. "And to think I was considering leaving my family for you, they told me you would disgrace me further in time and look what you've done now, made me look impotent!"

Mulciber was so shocked and hurt he hadn't a clue what to say.

"I think you'd better leave!" Regulus said sharply.

Avery sneered at him and turned back on Mulciber pointing the accusing finger in his face. "It's your fault the baby is gone, you were nothing but an experiment of homosexuality to me, nothing but cheap and easy sex, you've ruined everything and now I don't want to ever see you again!" he snarled dangerously and with that he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room.

Mr Lupin looked as though he and his wife were about to hunt him down with an axe even though it wouldn't do him any damage what so ever.

"Just leave it" Mulciber sobbed breaking down in horrible tears. "Just leave him…."

They all looked to him pitifully.

….

Just over an hour had passed and the nurse came back with a white pharmaceuticals bag filled with stuff and a release form she offered to him to sign.

Mulciber had cried himself raw and signed it quickly pushing back the covers.

Remus and Regulus were instantly there to help him as they helped him into the rest of his clothes and shoes and steadied him on his feet.

Mr Lupin conjured a wheelchair with his wand and they lowered him into it, Remus grabbed it and insisted he would push him out of the hospital in it.

The nurse gave him the bag, wished him well and allowed them to leave, once they were outside they disapparated back to the house….

….

It was deadly silent when they returned to the house. Nobody spoke, they had all been crying and Mulciber sat hugging his hoodie as Remus wheeled him into the living room.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat, darling?" Mrs Lupin spoke very softly.

Mulciber shook his head. "Can I just go to bed, please?"

"Of course" she smiled helping him out of the wheelchair and up the stairs.

"I'll fix us a quick bite to eat and you two can go up and visit him when your mother has finished, mother's know how to fix these things" Mr Lupin smiled gently leading them by the shoulder into the kitchen.

Upstairs, Mrs Lupin found a pair of the new briefs she'd bought mixed in with the boxers she'd got for him too a little unsure as to what he'd want to wear. She lined them for him, poured his potions out and helped him pull on some clean pyjamas, cleaned up his hands and tucked the sad boy into bed as she gently petted his hair.

"Everything will be okay you've got us all around you to look after you" she smiled gently.

Mulciber swallowed and closed his eyes as she began to sing to him gently like a child.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird and if that Mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…." _

After they'd eaten, Remus and Regulus were upstairs hanging around outside the door listening to her singing to him cuddling one another.

"I feel terrible for him" Remus breathed.

"He lost his baby and his boyfriend in one hour…." Regulus said sadly.

"We'll have to keep him company and take really good care of him" Remus said quickly and Regulus nodded his agreement.

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Shoot" said Remus.

"Does this put you off trying for a baby with me in August?" Regulus asked his eyebrows knitting together worriedly.

"No" Remus smiled gently. "The chances of it happening to someone at our age are very slime, we're Werewolves we're EXTREMELY sturdy and there have been no reported cases of it ever happening to Werewolf parents even with human children because we're built for survival and strength and protection it was just incredibly unfortunate it happened to him" he breathed. "I still want to try for a baby with you though and August should definitely be enough time to conceive and then go on from there to be far enough gone to announce without hurting him"

Regulus smiled warmly. "I wonder if he'll get back with Avery"

"I hope not after the way he treated him"

"So do I but he really loves him…." Regulus breathed.

Remus sighed softly and cuddled Regulus further into his arms. "In a few weeks he'll begin to feel better and maybe we can get him out doing stuff and so involved in the wedding and eventually in time find him a nice, new boyfriend"

"Nothing will probably ever make up for losing what he's lost tonight but if he can be happy again then he deserves it" Regulus smiled warmly.

Remus leaned down and kissed Regulus on the lips. "So thoughtful"

"So sweet" Regulus chuckled.

Mrs Lupin appeared and smiled to them gently, she looked like she'd been crying for her son again. "You can go in now, he's been asking to see both of you"

They nodded and headed inside going over to the bed and laying down on either side of him cuddling up closely to him.

"Stay with me tonight, won't both of you?" he asked weakly.

"Of course" Remus breathed kissing him softly on the cheek.

….

The next morning Sirius and Severus were up, bright, happy and heading out with Rose for a fitting.

"I do not know what we should do about her clothes, do you think we should just buy her a dress in her month sizing? She seems to fit the normal sizes of newborn 0-3 months so we should get her something like that for their wedding" Sirius mused as they bolted down the house and headed along the garden path with the pram and Rose in it.

"I think she should wear something cute and pink with roses on it" Severus grinned. "Very fitting, don't you think?"

Sirius nodded his agreement.

They disapparated and made their way into Diagon Alley. The shops weren't too busy that morning as they strolled along the street, there were a few kids from school who were eager to get out and get shopping for things they either weren't allowed to have in school or spend gift money and welcome home gift vouchers from family and friends at the end of the summer term.

"This year has been madness" Severus chuckled as they headed into Madame Malkin's.

"Good morning" the woman smiled as they headed inside, they were the only customers at this hour. "What can I help you and little-?"

"Rose" Severus smiled.

"Rose with" she grinned. "A lovely name"

"Thank you" said Sirius. "We're going to our friend's wedding in late July and we want to get our robes sorted now, it's a gay wedding…."

"How exciting, any length, fabric or colour you have in mind" she said gesturing around the shop.

"Umm, long and a pastel blue perhaps?" said Severus.

"Of course" she said.

They parked up the pram and Severus hopped up on a stool first as she flung the fabric over his head and began pinning, tucking and fixing it to his figure.

"I might have lost some weight by then I hope so can you make it a little tighter?" Severus blushed quickly.

"As you wish" she smiled. "You're not really overweight at all though, sir" she commented. "Especially not so soon after having a baby"

Severus found himself grinning at this compliment. "I still hope to get back to my original weight though"

"Oh don't we all" she laughed.

When they had both had their fitting and their robes were finished and collected they headed out to find a dress for Rose, get some lunch and do a bit of shopping.

"I reckon we should get some food while we're out" said Severus.

"Hey, Sev!" Sirius turned to him suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Look at us being grown-ups!" Sirius laughed.

Severus grinned. "With a baby and a house and a list of food shopping!" the boy beamed.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing today" Sirius mused his eyes twinkling happily as they made their way along the street.

"Evan is probably going to be in bed all day, Remus and Regulus will be in bed but not sleeping like Evan will be, Avery might be hunting or watching Mulciber do stuff and Mulciber will be reading or hanging out" Severus said thoughtfully.

"We should go and visit them soon, how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good or we could drop by later"

"Great" said Severus with a smile.

….

When Mulciber woke that morning he felt tired, groggy, sore and a little nauseated. His eyes were a little puffy and pink from the crying he'd done last night and during the night but Remus and Regulus were around him and were up pouring him potions and choosing his clothes for him with warm smiles.

Even though smiling was a bit too painful for Mulciber right now, seeing them being so kind to him was enough to make him feel even the tiniest bit better.

Once he'd taken his potions, gotten up, washed and dressed in some comfy Muggle clothes, they helped him down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen nobody said anything, Mrs Lupin smiled to him as she rested some blueberry pancakes down before him. "I know how much you like these" she smiled again.

"Thank you" he breathed.

"Perhaps next week sometime you'd let me take you out somewhere for a little while" Mr Lupin said brightly. "Father and son bonding sort of thing"

Mulciber smiled to him weakly and nodded. "Okay, thanks" he wasn't sure of what else to say but the words 'father and son bonding' made a heavy weight drop into his stomach even though he knew the man had not meant it in any bad way at all.

"Can I dance for you today?" Remus offered with a grin. "I'll go en pointe and if you want I'll even wear tights and fashion a tutu" he laughed playfully.

Regulus was grinning and nodding at this idea.

"That would be good entertainment" Mulciber smiled gently. "How about after breakfast then?"

Mr and Mrs Lupin exchanged hopeful smiles.

Remus was so excited he could barely contain himself and stuffed down his breakfast so fast a normal person would have choked before he darted upstairs to get ready and warmed up.

"He loves his dancing" Regulus nodded to Mulciber.

When he was finished eating a drinking, his mum and dad gave him a cuddle and a small pat on the back before Regulus helped him very slowly up the stairs. It was fairly late morning now, well, closer to lunch but they had an excuse to be up so late in the day, really they did.

"Okay, come on in" Remus grinned and Regulus helped Mulciber inside slowly.

Remus gently took his brother's arm and helped him up onto their bed.

"Are you sure you want me on here when I'm bleeding and at risk of it going through onto the bed?" Mulciber winced slightly.

"You're my brother of course I don't mind" Remus chuckled. "Make yourselves comfy then" he said waving a hand at them and they shuffled around a little and sat back to watch.

Remus danced beautifully even in pink tights, pink pointe shoes, a pink vest and yes, he had fashioned himself a skirt from a piece of pink cloth over his pink warm-up shorts but somehow he managed not to look too ridiculous even with a pink ribbon in his blonde hair.

Despite the pain, torture, emotional stress Mulciber actually found himself smiling with amusement and even laughing when Remus purposely made himself look extremely girly.

After a while they didn't hear the noise downstairs even after getting Mulciber back into his own cosy bedroom. He stood by the window gazing out at the dark grey clouds hanging over and the rain lashing down around them.

….

"I think you'd perhaps better leave the little baby down here" Mrs Lupin said at nearly a whisper smiling to Rose as Sirius and Severus stood looking very confused. They'd managed to pick Evan up on their way too.

"W-"

"Trust us on this one" Mr Lupin winked.

Sirius shrugged and handed Rose over before the three of them headed off up the stairs where they met Remus and Regulus outside the boy's door. They looked upset.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Why in gods' name are you wearing a tutu?" Sirius blinked.

"He's been dancing to cheer his brother up" Regulus smiled very weakly.

They looked confused again and before they could say anything Remus had knocked on the door.

"Sirius and Severus are here to visit us, they want to see you"

"Do they know?"

"No"

"Send them in, please" Mulciber said quietly as he moved to lay down curled on his side clutching his sore tummy on top of his bed covers still fully dressed.

Remus moved aside to allow the three of them in slowly.

Mulciber looked up, his face was still pale and his eyes a little pink from where he'd cried again just earlier on.

The door closed.

Mulciber sat up slowly gently touching his tummy and exhaling and closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

They all stared at him worriedly.

"So yesterday I found out that I was pregnant…." He began slowly. "But I lost it…."

Sirius gasped, Evan looked upset and Severus moved forward with tears in his eyes to embrace the boy kindly.

"I'm so, so sorry to hear that" he breathed.

Mulciber wrapped his arms back around the boy. "I know you can better understand my situation because you've had a baby but I feel like a piece of crap…."

Severus began to rock him gently as he sat down on the bed and Sirius and Evan moved to his side and behind touching his shoulder or arm supportively.

"I feel so alone even though I'm not…."

"Shh" Sirius breathed gently. "You're not alone in this, you have all of us"

"How far along were you?"

"Four to five weeks" Mulciber swallowed.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment trying to fight back the tears and swallowing the hard lump in his throat. He could never have imagined losing Rose.

"Remus and Regulus have been helping me and looking after me and entertaining me, show them some twirls, Remus" he said quickly looking to his brother and it was obvious he was trying not to get upset.

Remus smile and began to turn en pointe, went into arabesque and did some simple steps for them all lifting his arms gracefully like a swan.

They all gave a round of applause and Remus bowed to them twice and gave a quick courtesy and blew them all a kiss with a cheeky wink making each and every one of them laugh.

They sat for quite some time miserably.

"Where's Rose?" Mulciber asked with a hard sniff blinking around his bedroom confusedly.

"She's downstairs" Evan said quietly. "Your mum and dad thought it might be best just in case…."

"Did they tell you?"

"No they didn't say a thing just that it would be best to leave her down there" Sirius smiled gently.

Mulciber nodded slowly. "Can I see her?"

Sirius and Severus exchanged looked.

"I just, I miss her she's a lovely little baby" he smiled to Severus hopefully.

"Of course, I'll get her" he said getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Where's Avery?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Gone" Mulciber said bitterly. "Dumped me, ran off, gone…."

Sirius and Evan looked stunned by this revelation of news.

"He's an awful person" Regulus said coldly his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "Awful, disgusting, vile, pathetic excuse for a man"

"Said it was his fault he had a natural miscarriage even though they're common and natural" Remus swallowed. "Not his fault in the slightest and that was proven, it was so early the baby wasn't formed yet either so even if it was his fault, which it wasn't at all in the slightest, it probably wouldn't have a heartbeat"

Mulciber sniffled sadly and nodded slowly.

Severus reappeared and smiled to him gently. "Avery" he breathed as he carried Rose over and placed her in Mulciber's arms. "He's a dick"

Mulciber said nothing but instead he grinned at the baby through tear-filled eyes. "Hi there, beautiful!"

They all exchanged smiles.

"I missed you and your soft little cuddles" his voice was light, high and bright.

"I think she might recognise you, look, she's opening her eyes to see you" Sirius beamed.

"Aww" Mulciber laughed then sniffed a little. "Are you staying for a while today with your parents? I can't wait until you're old enough to play games and laugh and stuff and maybe your dads will let me teach you fun stuff about how to become a Slytherin for when you're big enough to go to school and get sorted into the best house possible!" he grinned.

"Oi" Sirius winked. "She might be a Gryffindor like me"

"I'm hoping for a Slytherin" Severus grinned and everybody laughed.

A few hours passed and by the time Sirius and Severus went home, Mulciber seemed a little bit better.

Tuesday came and went and he was curled up in bed all day refusing to move.

Wednesday arrived and it was the full moon, he was still bleeding but he went downstairs to watch their transformations. He was stunned by how they looked, stunned by their size, stunned by their fur and their eyes as he watched the two Werewolves running around mad chasing and playing together. It wasn't quite as amusing for him when Remus furiously tries to penetrate Regulus but the rest of the time it was and he did actually get a good few hours sleep on that bench.

In the morning he helped them when they changed back and got up the stairs, he helped them to bed as best he could before curling up in his own bed for half the day himself, not because he was tired, which he wasn't but because he missed Avery, he missed him so much even though he'd been really awful to the poor boy he still wanted to hug him and kiss him and let Avery know he still loved him but obviously that wasn't possible now.

….

By the time the weekend arrived, June was upon them, the weather was clearing up and Rose was another week older.

"The book says three more weeks and she should be learning to smile" Severus grinned.

"I'm really looking forward to it" Sirius sighed happily.

On Sunday, Mulciber woke up feeling much better. His bleeding had stopped and because that was over it felt like a weight had been lifted. He'd passed the clot a few days ago and secretly snapped a picture that he knew he would possibly never look at but wanted to because he felt he should and had to really.

"Mum" he said that afternoon when he was helping her wash the dishes actually by hand like Muggles for once in his life.

"Yes?"

"We should go to the hospital tomorrow for my check-up"

"Have you stopped bleeding then?" she asked quickly.

"Yes"

She turned with a smile on her face and embraced her son. "I love you so much and I am so proud of you" she breathed.

"I love you too, mum" he smiled gently wrapping his arms around her in return.

Even though he wasn't looking forward to it once it was done and dusted he could slowly start to move on from it. Maybe he should try to contact Avery or get someone to take him to see him, maybe the boy was just upset, maybe they could reconcile.

A huge part of him though thought he could not forgive the boy for what he had said and done but for now he just wanted to try to enjoy the rest of his summer with his friends and most importantly, his family….

….


	42. Chapter 42

The trip to the hospital on Monday morning came and went and Mulciber was thankfully given the all clear. He went home with his family feeling extremely relieved that it really, truly was over with and he was healthy, normal and could get on with his life again. That entrance would be closed in a matter of days now everything had completely come out of him and it would heal and when he felt ready at some point he could try again.

Avery had not been in contact, no letters, no messages via anyone, no howlers, no visits, no nothing and that hurt Mulciber very deeply, just over a week ago he'd been carrying his unborn baby and now he'd lost both of them in a matter of minutes on one night.

That evening he was feeling miserable and when he went upstairs his mother had drawn him a bath and helped him strip and climb into it. His dad brought him a towel as he sat and allowed his mum to wash his hair for him. Emotionally he was too drained to fight anyone anymore, he was a little tired after what his body had gone through and he just felt sad and down which didn't help anything to begin with but there was one thing, he did feel ready to move on now it was all gone and well away from him, he was ready to move on and become happy again.

"If you should ever need to talk to one of us, you know your dad and I are more than happy to listen and support you, right?" she spoke gently as she rinsed the soap from his hair.

"Thank you" Mulciber smiled warmly. "And I-I want a new start from now on, no going back over the past, no dwelling on the bad things that have happened or what should have been or should not have been done, I want to use this summer to relax and become a new me and I'd like everyone around me to move on from the stuff they've had difficulties with too" he said.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" she chuckled softly.

By the time he tucked up in bed he was starting to feel better, he could cope, he was strong and he was Slytherin. He was DETERMINED to defeat this, he was not going to become depressed or anything over it, he was going to fight back and move on and become a better person because of it and with Avery he knew he'd done nothing wrong and when it came to the pregnancy even the doctor told them both he'd done nothing wrong. At least he hadn't known about it too much before in advance and maybe one day he could have another although he wasn't so sure he wanted to have one with Avery after all this, even if the boy did want to reconcile he was sure he probably couldn't trust him again….

….

The next morning and he got up, washed and dressed himself happily in a pair of his nice but casual Wizarding robes he ate his breakfast listening to conversation and even putting the effort in to making some himself despite the fact he was still in a quiet mood. After that he went into the living room when Remus and Regulus went outside the feed and play with the chickens, after some minutes his parents came wandering through.

"I thought maybe we could look through some of my old baby photos" Mulciber smiled gently as he pulled the large box in front of him.

They smiled to him and nodded kneeling down on the floor.

"We were hoping you might ask us to look, we didn't want to just go rummaging around through your things" Mr Lupin chuckled as they began lifting out old stuffed bears, baby blankets, photo albums, pictures in frames.

Both parents broke down a little when they saw the earliest pictures of Mulciber when he had been brought home from the hospital, the ones where he was only a few days old wearing all sorts of expensive little outfits, cute bear suits, bunny suited, blue fluffy coats, bunny slippers, kitten mittens very adorable little outfits any baby would be cute wearing but even Mulciber had to admit he was a sweet little thing.

They'd noticed over the years his eyes seemed to grow more vacant with emotions but when they looked at him now they could see so much more in him the more he opened up to them and to Remus too.

"Always a handsome boy" Emma smiled as she looked through the pictures of him. "Would you mind if we put some of these up around the house?"

Mulciber smiled and shook his head. "Go for it as long as you pick nice ones"

"Aww, what about this adorable one of you in the bath?" Mrs Lupin laughed making him blush madly.

"They didn't circumcise you?" John frowned slightly.

"Uhh, no?"

"I thought it was a pure-blood thing that lots of families do" John replied.

"Nope, it's a Muggle thing and I think that rumour was started by those who were trying to establish themselves as pure years ago when they were being heavily discriminated against, more so than now and they could claim anyone who hadn't been done was not pure, didn't catch on though, at least that's what my adoptive parents said, the true families knew they were of high blood status without that sort of evidence" he explained. "And please don't put pictures of me in the bath up all over the house" he groaned and blushed.

"Don't worry we only said that to try and embarrass you" John teased and Emma started to laugh. "That's what parents do, when your kids get old enough and you have all this incriminating evidence we just have to share it"

Mulciber couldn't help but laugh.

….

On Wednesday they were all really excited when Sirius and Severus came round, Mulciber was delighted to see Rose again and they all sat down in the cosy living room with drinks whilst Mulciber played with the baby on her play mat on the floor and the other's sat chatting.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon then?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Uhh, we're not sure yet" Remus said hesitantly.

"Yeah, maybe just to the seaside for a weekend or something" Regulus nodded.

Sirius and Severus looked to one another and smiled knowingly.

"Well" Severus began. "We've got an early wedding present for you" he said excitedly.

"Oh you didn't need to get us anything" Remus chuckled blushing a little.

"We were thinking you might like to go on a nice honeymoon somewhere special" Sirius grinned pulling out a thick envelope and handing it over to them.

"Oh, Sirius…." Regulus breathed looking shocked, excited and bewildered all at once. "You didn't need to spend that much on us…."

"He didn't, I chipped in some of my book advance to cover it too" Severus winked.

"YOU'VE GOT A BOOK?!" Remus gasped excitedly.

Mulciber looked up and grinned madly. "Wow, about the whole pregnancy thing, right?"

"Yup, got a great deal on it too and it'll be published by the end of the summer and the publishers were going crazy for it because there aren't any other male pregnancies like that especially with so much drama and with our ages, you guys all get free copies though" Sirius chuckled. "Before official release date" he added with a wink.

"Wow after paying for our honeymoon you'd think we should at least be able to buy your book" Remus chuckled.

"Wait and see where you're going yet, might be somewhere awful and miserable and rainy and cold" Severus rolled his eyes sarcastically with a smirk playing on his features that sent Sirius into playful fits of laughter again.

"Yeah, Remus, hurry up and open it!" Mulciber beamed.

Remus and Regulus grinned excitedly to one another before they both tore the envelope open and pulled out the contents.

"We're going to Bora Bora?!" Regulus gasped. "Are you joking?!"

"Of course not, legit tickets already booked and fully paid for, dates and times on there you'll be going for a week in early August where the temperature will be around thirty so not too hot and the least rainy month of the year so no threats there either, you'll be staying in the luxury Wizarding area where there are NO Muggles so your relationship will be fully tolerated, you'll be staying in one of the huts that is actually in the shallows of the ocean and you'll have people waiting on you hand and foot" Sirius grinned.

"We've also booked you in for spa treatments including massages, meals delivered to your quarters and a do not disturb sign so you two can have all the hot honeymoon sex you like" Severus grinned.

Remus and Regulus looked more than excited. "Thank you so much" Remus breathed. "This is-"

"Look inside there's a booklet too that shows you exactly where you'll be staying and stuff too" Sirius grinned.

Regulus pulled it out and gasped as the crystal blue ocean, the perfect clear sky, the sunshine blazing down, the tropical plants, animals, fish, birds, the people all smiling, the rooms looking beautiful, the golden almost white sand….

Mulciber was holding Rose and came over to grin at it. "Wow, that looks amazing! Congratulations!" he beamed at them.

"You'll be going a day after the wedding" Severus explained. "So the twenty eighth of July and you'll be arriving back on about the seventh of August so it's actually ten days, think you can manage that?"

They were nodding and grinning eagerly before they literally threw their arms around the boys squeezing all the air and life out of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" they chanted excitedly.

"What's going on in here then?" Mrs Lupin asked.

Remus leapt to his feet showing everything to his mother who gasped and proceeded to thank Sirius and Severus as their father did when he came in looking pretty pleased about it all too.

"But what about your honeymoon?" Remus asked confusedly wrinkling his nose a little. "You're getting married at Christmas"

"Ours is already booked too" said Sirius. "We're going to Hawaii next year" he added with a soft chuckle.

"And we're so excited for it" Severus added with a grin. "And we've also got a surprise for you as well" he said turning to Mulciber and pulling something from his bag, another envelope, and handed it over to the boy.

He lay Rose down on the mat again and tore it open grinning at it. "You didn't need to do this, I hardly deserve anything so special…."

"It wasn't expensive just a little weekend break to Paris, you're booked to go in September and you can take someone else with you whoever you like just for a short getaway" Sirius nodded. "Don't complain or argue just take them and grin and have fun on it, you deserve it after the shit you've been through this year and we thought it might be nice to get you something instead of blowing the money we're earning on stuff for us and ridiculous amounts of stuff for Rose that we'll never even use we thought that we may as well make a good friend smile"

"Well it's worked" Mulciber grinned, he moved over to hug them both. "And I'll do as you wish and accept with no arguments and pay you back by having a good time on the trip, I'll ask Evan if he wants to go, he's coming over on Sunday after his family dinner party on Saturday night" he nodded.

They all smiled.

By the time they'd gone home they were feeling pretty excited and pleased with everything they'd done. They didn't want to flaunt anything they had and they wanted to get Remus and Regulus the perfect wedding gift and they knew if they were going to stay in a cottage down south in the drizzly, windy and as usual, cold weather for their fucking honeymoon there'd be no point having one and they would not be able to afford someone posh or fancy so they thought they'd treat them, besides, it costs less for Wizards to go on holiday than Muggles because they have planes, Wizards have portkey's. We have portkey's.

"I feel really good" Severus smiled when they'd finally changed Rose and put her down to sleep that same night. "I feel like we've done a good thing for our friends"

"They're practically family to us, soon they all will be and they're all definitely family to little Rosie here" Sirius smiled gently. "I feel like we've picked their spirits back up because that house seemed utterly deflated and morbid but now they're all bright and happy again, I know it doesn't make up for anything but it gives them all something extra to look forward to and probably takes some relief from the parents"

"I agree" Severus nodded and smiled leaning over to kiss Sirius on the lips. "Wanna have really superhot, amazing, slippery and naughty oral sex and let me finger you?" he offered speaking in a light, casual voice and tilting his head to one side mischievously.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Why, Severus, I believe I would" he grinned falling into bed with the boy….

….

By the time the weekend came around, Mulciber was feeling much his old self. He was still hurting big time but because he could suppress Avery, the boy had gone, he'd been horrible to him and all the bedding had been changed, all the clothes washed, everything sorted, everything he'd done had been rinsed away down the drain it was all gone and nothing was left to hurt him anymore. He could move on from his life and learn from the mistake of dating his best friend-turned vampire who had obviously lost interest in him.

It was mid-morning on Saturday when the door went and Remus answered it. Mulciber wasn't really paying attention until there was a loud commotion and plenty of shouting that's when he recognised the voice.

Avery.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Avery roared.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mr Lupin bellowed. "If you lay one finger on ANY of my family I will have you carted away by the Ministry!"

"You can all come and watch me make a fool of myself if you want to!" Avery snarled storming off up the stairs and of course they all followed straight into Mulciber's room.

The boy refused to even look at Avery when he came in.

"Hi"

"Get out"

"Let me explain myself"

"If you've come to apologise, save your breath, nothing excuses what you did to me" Mulciber said coolly. He was so angry right now it was unreal, so hurt, so betrayed and he didn't even want to look into the face which caused him all the pain to begin with.

Avery sighed softly. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you and yes, I know it's no excuse and nothing will ever excuse it BUT I just want to let you know I was so angry with you because my parents were upset over your adoptive ones doing that, they've been making my family out to be blood-traitors, scum, diseased, monsters and such. My grandfather died the other week and I kept it a secret and…."

Mulciber turned to him and sat up a little staring sympathetically into his face. Maybe there were excuses for some things, maybe some behaviours could be somewhat justified in the end even if they were cruel, horrible and unusual. Maybe sometimes there really was something that we needed to forgive and forget in the end.

"I kissed someone else…."

Or not.

Mulciber slumped back down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he swallowed. He didn't feel the need to even cry, he didn't want to cry, he had no tears left in him especially after the week he'd had. The closeness with his parents, his brothers, the photo's being put up proudly on display, the trip out with his father to learn Muggle tricks around the farm which he'd enjoyed but enjoyed spending time with his dad more, hearing stories from his mum, the two visits from Rose and the gift from Sirius plus all the relaxation, treats, cakes and spoils. He wasn't about to let it be ruined by a piece of scum like that.

"I never slept with them or did anything more than a kiss" Avery continued.

"You're disgusting, you make me sick!" Regulus hissed nastily.

Avery spared him a glance. "I make myself sick as well especially with what I'm about to say"

"Just spit it out" said Mulciber, coolly.

"I wouldn't lie to you and you know that"

"Correct, but you've also treated me like dirt and that night I lost the baby you were practically trying to rape me and you were physically hurting me" Mulciber said flatly. He felt no shame, he had no shame, Avery was the one that had to be ashamed about this.

There was a gasp.

"I know and for that I apologise but this other person…."

"Let me guess, they're perfect, they're pure, they can give you everything, they prove you not to be a disgrace, they're probably more fertile than I am, they might not even be human so no threats of hurting them, they're possibly even a girl too, am I right?"

Avery nodded slowly.

"I knew it and of course there's going to be the icing on the cake that you've fallen in love with her and you're no longer attracted to boys" Mulciber sighed heavily.

Avery fidgeted and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry though…."

"Okay, well, I wish you two the best, what's her name? Is she pretty? Does she have huge boobs?" Mulciber said in an almost bored sort of voice just the way he said it upset Avery.

"I just wanted you to know from me rather than find out from someone else later" Avery said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me and breaking my heart, bye I guess" he said turning his face away not because he wanted to cry but because he was simply dismissing his ex-boyfriend.

Avery moved over to the bed but Remus and Regulus snarled at him and he stepped away again and left the room shooting a sad glance back at the bed before he zipped out of the front door and vampire speed and away again.

When he was gone and the door closed, Remus went over to give him a warm cuddle. He was surprised that Mulciber sat up for it and actually smiled, he didn't look sad or like he was going to cry at all.

"I'm not going to let someone like him make a fool out of me, I'm not going to be upset over it, he's not interested in me then fair enough, not all relationships last I guess mine really was just an experiment for him like he said, sad but these things happen" he sighed softly.

"You'll find a very nice young man somewhere that will love you for you and treat you perfectly and never hurt you in any way shape or form" Mr Lupin smiled to him. "And if he does, you tell me or your mother and we will hunt him down and cut off his penis"

Mulciber started to laugh. "Mum, dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to change my surname too" he grinned.

Remus let out a squeal of excitement, Regulus was clapping eagerly and the two parents were beaming with joy.

"We'll go to the Ministry in a week or two then I'll get us an appointment!" Mrs Lupin said excitedly as she hurried off to write and make preparations for it.

Mulciber couldn't help but smile with happiness. He'd never felt better than he did right now at this moment….

….

That evening, Evan found himself getting up from his nap to bathe, change and put on his best, most expensive robes, comb his hair and mould it to a tidy style even though it was fairly long and very teenage but that was the least of his worries. It was now the seventh and that awful dinner party he was NOT looking forward to in the slightest.

Maybe he could sneak off somewhere for a nap or smoke that bit of pot he had hidden in the bottom of his trunk in his bedroom, that would sure make things a little more interesting….

"Evan the guests will be here in two minutes flat!" his mother called up the stairs of the grand, MAGNIFICENT home. "I hope you're ready"

Evan swore under his breath. "Coming mum!" he said before tramping out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Ah, you look handsome the ladies will be eating you up" she beamed clapping her hands at the sight of her son. She herself had her soft blonde hair tied up and pinned perfectly in a high pony tail with curls hanging down the sides, her make-up done to perfection, a beautiful satin emerald gown to the floor with extremely expensive jewellery. His father was in dress robes of the finest quality with his brown hair primped up and fixed and his little brother was in something very similar.

The door rang and their little house elf answered bowing low and allowing the guests into the house.

"Oh, welcome, welcome!" Sylvia beamed kissing them on the cheek and shaking hands with people.

Evan smiled and nodded acknowledging people and within a minute the girls came in each one more made up than the last eyeing him hungrily as though the prize for winning the contest was his testicles on a silver, diamante platter.

Dinner happened early then it would be snacks all evening. Evan sat a little away from his parents, the girls who could get near him would and their parents would question him to try and see how worthy he was for their daughters.

"How well did you do in your school exams this year, Evan?" the mother of the blonde girl (Anastasia) who was sitting right beside him gazing at him hungrily asked.

"I got an Outstanding in Divination and a dreadful in pretty much everything else" the boy shrugged lazily.

The woman looked thoroughly disappointed. "I see, and what about other curricular activities?"

"What curricular activities?" Evan blinked shovelling food into his mouth.

The woman sighed. "No Quidditch, clubs, Prefect badge…. Head boy….?"

"Nope" Evan yawned rather rudely. "Just hanging out with my friends, one of them was pregnant last year you know, had a little girl and named her Rose, she's lovely" he smiled to his fork. "And the other, Sirius Black whom you've probably met-"

The mention of his name had the girls' eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Knocked him up, he's now a near-nude professional model and he's marrying his boyfriend this Christmas and his little brother, Regulus, is getting married next month to his half-blood boyfriend, Remus" he grinned. "And my last friend was adopted when he was a baby and raised as pure but found his birth parents and Remus is his blood brother and he's a half now and he was sexually confused for a while but he decided, you know what, I like cock!"

The way Evan was talking made everybody at the table stare at him in horror.

"Well…. That's nice to hear about your friends, now what about you?" the brunette girl with very long curly hair sitting opposite him (Natalia) asked curiously.

"Yes, do tell us something about you?" the girl sitting next to her with shortly cropped dark hair (Holly) batted her lashes at him.

"Uhh, I'm Evan, I'm seventeen in a couple of weeks, I'm in Slytherin, I'm extremely pure and I'd say I'm a generally nice guy" he shrugged a little. It wasn't really enough to satisfy them but the looks on their faces was more than enough.

There were a few other boys at the end of the table looking blank and irritated, when it was going to a certain person's house (male or female) they would be the centre of attention from the opposite (and very occasionally) same sex too and the other's that attended were somewhat of 'leftovers' for if nobody succeeded, they were nearly always pure too.

Once They'd had dinner, dessert and light conversation, pretty much everyone made their way out into the garden where a nice gazebo had been set up with snacks and house elves and people waiting on them in white suites with funny little bow ties. The sun was still up but on its way down casting pretty colours across the sky.

"Hey, sexy" Anastasia said stalking around Evan like a cat with her prey. "Would it make you more interested in me if I were to show you my boobs" she said gently tugging on the neck of her dress which was cut fairly low anyway showing off her huge rack until she exposed a nipple.

They were standing just outside the door and off to the side so nobody could actually see them unless they looked really hard.

Evan swallowed and she grinned showing her sharp, white teeth exposing her breasts fully.

"I'd make a really good wife you know, big hips for baring children, I can cook, I have plenty of money, I'm pure through and through, we're also related to the Selwyn family you know…." She went on. "With boobs like these who wouldn't want me?"

"Any guy that wants a woman with some class and dignity…." Evan muttered glancing away from her hoping nobody could see this, the last thing he wanted was to be accused to feeling her up or anything again right here where all their parents were.

"Stop playing hard to get, do you want to feel them?" she asked grabbing his hands and placing them on her large chest. "Imagine sliding your cock between them, letting me touch your cock, suck it, ride it all night long"

Evan snatched his hands away and marched away from her. "No thank you" he said simply.

He'd barely gotten away before he was cornered by Holly whom was intent on steering him behind one of the water features obviously for a snog which he avoided like the plague. Natalia came along and kept winking at him and feeling his arms complimenting his muscles but she didn't bother him too much especially when she allowed him to slip away.

Another girl cornered him and tried using the boob trick which failed instantly.

Evan was sweating by the time he reached his parents.

"Oh and here he is now, fighting them off with a stick, are you?" Sylvia laughed to the two couples they were talking to.

"That Anastasia girl whacked out her chest and offered to blow me!" he said loudly with a frown.

Sylvia and Martyn stared at him horrified.

"Evan!" his dad hissed shaking his head vigorously.

"She told me to imagine her riding me, no class and no dignity!" Evan went on wrinkling his nose with distaste.

"That's my daughter you're talking about" the woman standing just behind him said.

Evan stared. "Keep her on a lead next time, will you? She's preying on guys a bit too much"

The woman looked horrified as Evan walked away and was grabbed by two girls and dragged behind the bushes.

"Ever seen two girls get off?" they said.

"Not in person" Evan said flatly.

They began touching each other and Evan almost sighed, he knew it wasn't real even if it was fun and interesting to watch, he knew they were doing it as a way to try and get into his pants and a ring on the finger of whichever one he liked best but it wasn't going to work. He walked away when he grew bored of seeing them kissing each other's breasts.

"Having trouble, eh?" one of the boy's smirked and Evan groaned going over to their group hoping it would keep the girls away for a while.

"Yeah, Melissa and Abigail just bombarded me with lesbian antics behind the bush, didn't touch them though" Evan sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't mind it if they paid some attention to me but rules are rules and it's your house" the boy shrugged a little taking a sip of his drink.

"Trust me, when the time comes and it's your house you won't be feeling so happy about it" Evan chuckled. "The type of girls here are hungry for marriage, money and your sperm so don't fall into their traps no matter how heavily the path is laden with lesbians and breasts" he warned gently.

The boy shrugged. "I can live with that"

Evan stood chatting to them for a while longer before he snuck off to his room, snatched his pot and went on the balcony to smoke it.

"Mind if I have a drag?" his dad's voice rang out making him jump out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" he hissed dragging on it again before he handed it over.

"You'd better not let your mother catch you out here with this" his dad warned taking a drag or two before handing the joint back to his already stoned son.

Evan shrugged. "I need it after tonight, these girls are savages here, I'd say there are much nicer ones at school but thanks to my ex they all think I'm a pig"

"If these girls aren't doing it for you then in a few months we can have another, if you haven't found one by Christmas we can hold another party" his dad offered.

Evan chuckled. "If you like, these type aren't very dignified even trying to get off with each other to impress me, I think some of the other guys are happy about it though and wish it was happening to them until they realised how deep they'd get in with marriage and babies and stuff so soon after it, just one touch of a boob and suddenly you've got a ring on your finger and eight kids running around"

His dad laughed a little too loudly, probably because of the weed. "You'll realise one day" he sighed patting his son on the back. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe that's Mr Nott down there and he owes me a favour"

"In other words you're going down there to punch his lights out" Evan said flatly.

"Correct you are, son!" the man grinned. "Want to join me and even help out a little?"

"No thank you"

"Alright, see you later then" his dad waved cheerily before heading off inside.

"Oh, dad?"

"Yes?"

"If they realise you're high and ask you where you got the pot from, tell them Anastasia gave it to you" Evan smirked a little.

"You got it!" the man said before he skipped away whistling leaving Evan to stand there and laugh waiting until finally it kicked off and his mother appeared throwing hexes all over the place.

Just another typical pure-blood evening.

He could hear them bickering downstairs then Anastasia's parents yelling at her and dragging her away with the front of her dress down exposing her to everyone.

"Serves you blood well right you dirty mare" Evan smirked smoking the rest of his weed and dipping the end in a goblet of water before turning and heading back inside blowing smoke rings as he went.

And by the time he got into bed that night his mum had fallen out with his dad, his little brother was dreaming happily and he felt very thoroughly relaxed.

….

Sunday arrived and as promised, Evan went round to visit the guys and told them all about the party last night.

"I never knew pure-blood's had such strange parties" John laughed with amusement. "I do agree with you though that those girls don't sound like the type you want to marry, trust me, I married a good one" he grinned squeezing Emma's bottom playfully.

"John!"

"By the way, Evan, want to come to Paris with me for the weekend in September?" Mulciber asked eagerly.

"Okay, why?" the boy blinked confusedly.

Mulciber quickly explained about Sirius and Severus.

"Oh, yeah alright sounds good" he grinned. "No Avery then?"

They hesitated before Mulciber quickly explained about that little incident too.

"Ah, I see" Evan nodded slowly with understanding. "At least you know where you stand and who you are now" he smiled.

Mulciber definitely nodded his agreement with a smile.

….

Another week had dragged on by and Sirius and Severus had been busy caring for Rose and making plans for their wedding and, of course, having plenty of oral sex. Just because he couldn't do anal yet didn't mean that Severus wasn't capable of using his mouth on his lover….

Sirius had also learned the joys over and over again of being rimmed and now Severus wasn't pregnant he could do it all the more.

"It's Evan's birthday in two days" Sirius commented. "He said we can go to his to see him, Rose too"

"Sounds great" Severus grinned. "Tuesday the sixteenth then?"

Sirius nodded quickly.

"I thought so" Severus smiled and sighed happily. "I can't believe Rose is about five weeks old now" he breathed gazing down into his daughter's cot. "She's grown, she's gained weight and everything"

"I know it's amazing, isn't it?" Sirius beamed. "I was cuddling her this morning while you were still asleep and I think she might have tried to smile at me almost, she opened her mouth and pulled a face at me like she was happy but didn't quite know how to smile yet"

Severus' heart fluttered in his chest and he gaze Sirius a look to match it. "Aww"

"She's so cute" Sirius beamed. "And next month my little baby brother gets married" he mused with a small sigh. "My brother is actually getting married to a wonderful guy that loves him deeply"

"Both emotionally and physically" Severus smirked and Sirius burst out laughing.

"You've been making me laugh so much recently, Severus, what's going on?" he grinned.

"I dunno" said Severus pushing the boy down and draping himself over his lap. "I just feel better, relaxed and so happy to finally have a baby and now all of our worry and stress is over we can just have a nice summer together with Rose" he grinned giving his man a cuddle. "You're so sexy too and I like making you laugh"

"Mm thank you, Severus" Sirius breathed. "And I think you might have lost a little weight to be honest, you seem a bit slimmer"

Severus was beaming with absolute delight. "I'll bet you're just saying that though…."

"No I really mean it, you're slimmer than you were, jump on the scales in the bathroom or something and you'll see how much weight you've dropped"

Severus smiled and snuggled into Sirius' arms. "I think that maybe in a few days or around next weekend I'll be up for having sex again" he breathed. "You know, proper wet, slippery, naughty, anal sex" he winked.

Sirius grinned and pulled Severus backwards so they were lying on their bed sprawled out. "I like that idea very much" he purred.

Severus smirked and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss….

….

That evening, Mulciber was feeling a little bit down as he went for a walk in the farmyard with his brother and Regulus. It had been a couple of weeks since he lost the baby now and it was sort of a remorse thing, a grief thing. A day hadn't gone by when he hasn't thought of yet and all the possible outcomes if he hadn't have had the miscarriage.

"How are you feeling?" Regulus asked gently as they stood by the horse paddock watching them graze.

"Better" Mulciber smiled a little. "I'm ready for a new me"

Remus and Regulus looked excitedly to each other. "How about you get a makeover?" Remus asked quickly. "Like a haircut, some new clothes, new style and such"

"I don't want to cut my hair off but I think I'd like some clothes" he smiled. "Perhaps a trim for the hair though…."

Remus smiled. "Let us come with you to pick out some stuff in a few weeks or whenever you want, you'll feel so much better for it"

"You're right" Mulciber smiled gently.

….

Monday arrived and Sirius and Severus wrapped up Evan's present and spent the day mostly just lazing about the house apart from the trip to the shops to get some more food and Severus did even manage to do some light exercises with Sirius' help and when he stepped on the scales and measured his waist he knew he'd lost a little weight which made him smile very happily.

"I hope Mulciber is feeling okay" Sirius said as they sat in the living room together that evening having a drink.

"I feel terrible for him it makes me want to cry whenever I see him" Severus said sadly. "I know I can't because it would upset him and make him feel bad but he lost a baby and I know what it feels like to be pregnant and have that taken away from you for no reason must be awful…." His eyes welled with tears.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus tightly trying to support him. "Hey, shh, he's alright, it's horrible and incredibly sad but there's nothing we can do about it, he'll come round and be better soon in his own time"

"I feel like I want to do things for him though to try and make it better" said Severus.

"So do I, I think that Remus and Regulus are feeling the same and Evan too, Reg told me Evan has been sending lots of owls to check he's doing okay but obviously he hasn't been directly asking about any of it" Sirius replied pressing their cheeks together.

"The subject is too sensitive for most" Severus breathed.

"We're taking Rose round there every week, twice a week and he's enjoying that and I think she's making him feel better they have a connection he's like family to her" Sirius smiled gently.

"I know and she seems to like him very much because he's so good to her and I think she's bringing the grief out of him in a positive way" Severus grinned up into his face. "I'm so proud of her even though she has no idea what she's doing"

Sirius laughed. "She is very amazing I will say that and yeah I agree, she's helping him grieve and he'll be fully and completely better in his own time" he nodded.

….

The next day they were all getting ready. Sirius and Severus had their dinner and washed up, got Rose ready and left the house for Evan's party with a gift from them and a smaller gift supposedly from Rose to give to him too.

Regulus, Remus and Mulciber left the house carrying their presents grinning excitedly and disapparated down to London.

….

The door went and Evan bounded over yanking it open revealing the guys all standing beaming at him wearing nice party robes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all grinned excitedly making their way inside and handing him his presents so he was laden down with them.

"Whoa, okay, thank you guys very much!" Evan laughed putting them down on the floor and he began tearing them open.

From Remus and Regulus he got some interesting books on Divination and Dragonology. From Sirius and Severus he got a lovely knitted jumper with his name stitched in small letters in emerald threat on the right side of the chest, from Rose he got a box of sweets and from Mulciber he got a lovely shirt that would coincidentally match the jumper the others had gotten for him.

"Thanks everyone, they're really nice gifts" Evan grinned standing up and setting them all down carefully in a neat pile on the side table. "You wanna come through? Mum invited some girls round and some of her friends kids, we have food though" he added brightly.

They followed him through his house and out into the back garden where sure enough there were balloons tied up, streamers, banners, food, people waiting on them and a gazebo tent just like they had a normal pure-blood parties.

"Help yourselves to anything" said Evan.

"Oh, Evan, are these your school friends?" Mrs Rosier smiled moving over to them excitedly.

"Yes, here's Remus and Regulus" he said to them and she shook their hands kissing their cheeks. "Nathaniel"

"Oh, yes, Nathaniel" she smiled shaking his hand and kissing his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, I saw one of the letters Evan sent to you it must be terrible" she said sympathetically.

Mulciber swallowed and nodded forcing out a smile. "It's very hard for me to come to terms with"

"And let me tell you, from what I've heard about you, you can definitely do much better than William Avery" she smiled.

Mulciber found himself genuinely smiling this time.

"This is Severus and Sirius and their daughter, Rose" Evan said nodding to them.

"Hello!" she beamed. "I hear you have a book coming out? I shall have to buy a copy or two" she said shaking their hands, kissing their cheeks and tickling Rose's tiny little face. "She's beautiful by the way"

"Thank you" Severus grinned.

"Now you can all help yourselves to refreshments but I must go and find your father I don't trust him as far as I can throw him when there are other men about because he just picks a fight with them" she said brightly smiling at them all before hurrying off to look for her naughty husband.

They were all standing smirking.

"Your mum is really nice" Mulciber smiled gently.

"Thanks, she's a little crazy though" Evan flushed.

"What does your dad do to these people exactly?" Sirius asked with a slight frown. "I've met him before and my dad used to trash talk him occasionally but never said what he actually did…."

"He usually picks fights or winds other people's fathers up until they start on him, finds it amusing" Evan nodded sipping at his drink. "Does anyone want one?" he asked and without getting a reply he waved his wand with a grin and bottles of Butter beer shot through the air to them all.

"You're seventeen now, of course!" Severus beamed. "Congrats!"

"Thanks and in August I can finally get my Apparition licence" Evan chuckled opening another and taking a swig from it. "So how's everyone else been then?"

They stood chatting for a little while before a small boy came running over tugging on Evan's robes to be picked up.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is my little brother, Ike" he said lifting his brother up and the boy waved at them.

"HIIIIII!" he grinned excitedly.

"Hello" Remus chuckled. "He's cute"

"Yeah he's four this year, aren't you?"

Ike nodded happily.

"Oh Merlin! Is that Sirius Black?!" a girls voice called out.

They all looked up and spotted a small group of girls dressed obviously to impress as they came strolling over to them giggling excitedly and flipping their hair.

"We love your magazine pictures" the first girl said resting her hand arrogantly on her curvaceous hips.

"You're really hot" another commented.

"Thank you, have you met my fiance, Severus, and my daughter, Rose?" he asked brightly showing them both off.

The girls smiled to them but looked somewhat disappointed as girls did when they realised that actually he was gay, engaged and had a baby.

As the party progressed they ate, chatted, drank and hung around. There were plenty of people to talk to and even some brave adults approached Sirius and Severus to congratulate them or ask general questions about the pregnancy and their baby having seen things about it in magazines before now.

By the end of the night, Evan had an enormous birthday cake with fire birds shooting out of the burning candles as people sank and fireworks erupted over their heads in lovely patterns most in emerald and silver all zooming around to form the number seventeen and finishing with an enormous BANG.

"Thanks for coming, guys, hope you had a great party!" Evan waved to them as they all headed off home for the night.

"We did, hope you enjoyed your birthday!" Sirius called.

"Have a good one!" it was Mulciber.

"See you soon" Severus smiled.

….

Wednesday passed in a blur and on Thursday Sirius and Severus decided to make a trip that Severus felt anxious about.

Sirius had decided to surprise him with it, he didn't want poor Severus being startled and anxious at the thought of it impending so he decided it would be best to get up and spring it on him for the day, get up, dressed and out before any arguments could happen.

They were going to Spinners End.

"Are you angry with me?" Sirius asked quietly as they strolled tightly together down the street from where they had apparated to beyond some private overgrown trees just down the lane.

The place was pretty deserted and only a Muggle woman dragging three screaming, poorly-dressed children up the street to her grubby home could be seen.

"No" Severus breathed clutching Rose tightly to his chest under his jacket. "I'm just surprised this is happening is all…."

"I wanted to bring it on you like this because I didn't want you sleepless with anxiety over it and before you try to say you wouldn't be we both know you would" Sirius smiled gently.

Severus did crack a smile at that comment knowing that his lover was more than right about him in that sense. "I guess you were only looking out for me and doing what's best…. Rose too…." He smiled gently.

"Precisely, is this it?" he asked nodding to where Severus had stopped and was staring up at the small terraced house right on the end of the street.

"Yes, this is it" he swallowed.

They made their way up to the door and Severus unlocked it carefully with his wand using a spell he knew of well before they slipped inside shutting the door behind them….

The house was run down to say the least. It wasn't necessarily dirty but the carpet in the hallway must have once been a soft beige colour, thick and fluffy had been worn away so the floorboards could be seen underneath, it was dirty and scavenged. The white patterned wallpaper was peeling back from the walls and cob webs hung heavily from the dusty ceiling and hanging light bulb which, no surprise, did not have a shade over it. Straight ahead of them was the staircase, grotty, damaged and Severus noticed that the railings were a little smashed up as though someone had hit them with something years ago.

"My dad" Severus explained. "One drunken fit when I was thirteen, threw a hammer at me and ended up smashing up the stairs with it in a fit of rage when it missed…. Did it with his fists" he swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding, he didn't want to make a comment as he didn't actually want to upset Severus but the more he looked around the more of those parents he saw. The broken end table collapsed at the bottom of the stairs with an old phone book and a broken Muggle telephone on it.

They made their way through the door to the left and into the living room, it was tiny more like a cramped study with a smashed television set, a dusty book case, the carpet was non-existent here just the old wooden floorboard were visible. There was a small coffee table that had a lump missing from one of the legs, beer bottles were strewn all over it and there was a small two-seater, threadbare sofa against the wall closest to them on the right with a simple, sunken matching armchair next to it. The only source of light came from the dirty, grotty window with its scabby, once white, net curtains and the bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"It hasn't been left all that long" Sirius said quietly.

"Oh believe me, I think someone came in and tidied it after they died" Severus chuckled. "It was much worse before"

Sirius stared at him in shock and followed his lover through the door behind the armchair on the right hand wall into the tiny kitchen.

It was stuffy, damaged and old. The tiles on the floor were coming up, the dining table so miniscule it could barely fit two people was covered in a heavy layer of dust with old bottles on it. Smashed plates were about the floor, cupboards with doors hanging on their hinges, some completely off and the store cupboard filled with washing was covered in spiders and dust.

Sirius was shocked at just how many containers of alcohol there were about along with the odd cigarette roll-up butt or two and one overflowing ash tray. "Did your dad smoke?"

"Sometimes, he had this thing about not throwing stuff away and hated it when my mum tried to clean up, said it was too suspicious and magical for his liking" Severus said with a weak smile. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Sirius swallowed, smiled gently and nodded back before following his boyfriend through the other door and out into the hallway. He was wary of climbing the small stairs out of fear they would collapse upon first glance but they did seem sturdy enough when he actually got up there. They headed up and there were three rooms on the tiny landing. The first one the door was wide open revealing a musty old dark navy carpet covered in dust and beer bottles and in some places, ash. One large double bed sat in the middle of the room, clothes were strewn about all over the place including plenty of men's dirty underpants and the doors were dangling by a thread from what could only be described as a wardrobe. There was a small, grotty window but the black curtains were drawn tightly closed around them blocking out all light and there didn't seem to be any lighting in this room other than that.

The second room was an even tinier bathroom with one small off-white bathtub, a tiny toilet and a cramped little sink for washing hands. The tiles were peeling from the floor and the window wasn't exactly clean covered in dead flies but it seemed to be the cleanest place in the whole house.

The last room Sirius knew what it was without asking and when they stepped inside, Sirius sighed.

Severus' bedroom.

It was a tiny room with only a broken bed completely collapsed through with a thin, springy mattress that looked almost worn through and a thin tangle of bed sheets. He had a damaged, dusty cupboard to store what looked like second hand and even women's clothes. His window wasn't as bad as the others and it looked like he had once tried to keep this place reasonably clean.

When Sirius looked to Severus he was biting his bottom lip horribly.

"I didn't really want you to see this place in this condition…." The boy said slowly. "It makes me feel ashamed"

Sirius felt awful so he carefully embraced the boy in his arms. "Severus, this is not your fault, none of this house is your fault plus I did want to see where you came from"

"Now you know I came from a shit hole" Severus said miserably as he cradled Rose closer. "This house is a disgrace and there was nothing I could do about it"

"Shh, you're alright and besides it's only worse because it hasn't been cleaned, if it was cleaned and fixed up then it might not be too bad" he smiled gently.

Severus let out a weak laugh.

"How about we take it as our project this summer to come here when we can and scrub this house clean and who knows, maybe you could even find someone that is willing to rent it if it's in good enough condition, how's the area?"

"Safe but obviously it looks grotty and it's near a deserted factory which has been that way since before I was born, a spinning mill really" Severus explained. "They're all Muggles around here, Sirius…."

"Well, it was just a though" Sirius said quietly.

"I'd like to do it though sometime" Severus smiled. "You could be right, it's no actually a bad place it's just rough and dirty and damaged"

Sirius was grinning. "A lick of paint, a good scrub down, a touch of magic and this place would be quite nice for somebody to live in again"

Severus swallowed and nodded with a smile.

"It's YOUR house now, Sev, not theirs, it can be a hobby project and it could even bring you in some more money, you can never have too much money and with it you can do what you like it'll be like a job for you" Sirius said brightly.

"Yeah, you're right, it would" Severus chuckled then grinned.

Sirius leaned in for a kiss.

They stayed there for a little while, Sirius followed Severus and Rose around and jotted down notes of things Severus wanted done, wanted to decorate, replace, scrub and have fixed.

By the time they left the house, Severus was actually smiling.

"This was a really good day, Sirius" he smiled.

"I thought you might like to come back here, I didn't know if it would upset you but has it helped any seeing your childhood home?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"A bit, I can focus on the future now and I just- I just CAN'T let it look that way anymore, I'm a new person now with a proper home and I want to get rid of all the terrible memories there by making it good" Severus smiled brightly.

"Well we can go home now and you can draw up some plans, look in some booklets and whenever you want we can go to the shops and pick some bits up to get to work and I'm sure someone like Mulciber or my brother wouldn't mind having Rose for the day" Sirius winked playfully.

Severus couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes, you're definitely right there, Siri!" he beamed.

Sirius leaned in and kissed Severus softly on the lips. "I love you so fucking much, Severus" he breathed gazing lovingly into those eyes with something more than adoration.

Severus gazed back and smiled too. "I love you too, Sirius, more than anything and I don't know where I'd be or who I would be without you I'd probably be an empty shell of a person"

Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips holding his chin gently between his thumb and index finger. "No more bad talk, now, let's get home and get some dinner on, how does pizza sound tonight?"

"Brilliant, why don't we get a takeout?"

"Perfect!" Sirius barked a laugh.

They made their way to a spot just beyond where they apparated to earlier on and disapparated back to their own home with loving smiles on their faces….

….

On Friday morning, Mulciber woke up around eight in the morning and unsurprisingly, Remus and slipped into bed with him probably not all that long ago. Regulus joined too and was sleeping behind the boy whom was curled around Mulciber's back hugging him like a lazy kitten fast asleep.

Mulciber sighed happily and relaxed allowing Remus to hold him, it was nice he had a brother whom obviously cared so much about him, nice he had a proper family and he could also technically class Regulus as his brother too seeing he had officially been adopted and was their son now too and soon he would be a brother-in-law as well.

Time sure flies when you're having a dramatic yet fun time….

Now the 19th of June, the weather was improving, it was already halfway through the month and the wedding was arriving on July 27th, not all that far away to be honest especially with all the preparations. In fact, Mulciber had been invited to go order their flowers a week from today, two weeks on Monday they would be going for a fitting including Mulciber, the day after that they were going to look at more table decorations and catering it was all a very exciting time and he was helping them storyboard, organise everything, contact people, accept invitation RSVP's and such. It was busy work being labelled the best man by Remus.

Mulciber had never considered himself an overly cuddly person until now, he enjoyed it, he did especially after everything that had happened making him feel as though he pretty much HAD to be cuddled and kissed by people to make things better. Remus was his blood brother but Remus would hug anyone that would stand close enough to let him, he was always up for it no matter what.

He allowed sleep to overcome him….

They were woken about half nine by Mrs Lupin popping in the door.

"Again?" she teased resting her hands on her hips when she saw the three of them in the same bed together.

"It was Regulus' idea yesterday…." Remus mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, well, no harm done but Nathaniel has a big day ahead of him today" she grinned her brown eyes twinkling excitedly.

Mulciber looked up and smiled. "Today I change my name!"

"Yes and Remus and Regulus are going to the Ministry with all of us and we'll come back home and celebrate, I've invited your friends along too and they'll be here this evening to have dinner with us, I believe they're bringing the little baby too" she replied. "So come on, up, up, up!"

The three boys groaned, smiled but dragged themselves lazily out of bed.

Once they were washed, dressed and downstairs they had their breakfast and Mr Lupin came in wearing some decent robes.

"Right, once we're there we'll probably have a few minutes to wait, we'll need you two to act as witnesses for the signing and it'll be done and over with pretty quickly" he explained. "Nervous?" he asked glancing to his son, Mulciber.

Mulciber blushed and nodded a little swallowing his pancakes. "Just a little"

"It's a big day" Mr Lupin chuckled softly.

"We're very pleased you want to change your name" Mrs Lupin added with a smile and a nod as she refilled his tea.

"It's time for a new start and a new me and starting from today I will no longer be Nathaniel Mulciber I will be Nathaniel Lupin" he grinned excitedly.

"That sounds great!" Regulus beamed.

"I like it, has a nice ring" Remus nodded his agreement.

"Well that settles it then" Mulciber grinned. "My old life is behind me and I'm starting a new one at seventeen, feels really good despite everything"

His mum and dad looked to one another, they were so angry with Avery for what he had done to their eldest son but they knew they couldn't do anything about it and it wouldn't hurt Avery if they did. Besides, they were not the sort of people to actually do anyone any harm or damage to begin with so it didn't matter anyway.

When they had finished eating and drinking and were ready, they followed in a little line out of the house and to the end of the drive where they disapparated.

….

In London it was busy, Mulciber had never really seen too much of the Muggle side of things he had always been kept away from it out of fear- which he now realised- to be a way of keeping the 'half-blood' status out of him. Trying to keep him as pure as possible and keep his status a true secret even from him but now it was all out in the open no matter what people said, to Mulciber it was just simply water off a ducks back!

They made their way to one of the phone booths and Mulciber went in first with his dad, they checked the coast was clear before making their way down into the Ministry sinking deep beneath the ground.

Mulciber had never been here or even travelled this way before.

Once they were down there they stepped out of the way and waited for only a couple of minutes looking at each other until Remus, Remus and Emma arrived looking excited.

"That was pretty fun" Regulus grinned.

The two boys walked along with the other three hand in hand gazing around and pointing at things as they passed the fireplaces filled with people whoosing in every few seconds, some even as long as ten seconds apart, on their way to work that morning.

It was Friday and apparently in some departments it must have been a 'casual' dress down day as a few people were wearing funny hats like something from a Wizarding Christmas cracker. One tiny little stumpy man even wore a hat of a stuffed bird as large of his head that shouted the time every five minutes or so and screeched horribly when anyone tried to touch it!

They made their way into the lobby past the fountain where a few people tossed odd coins in as they passed.

People were pretty much minding their own business reading the Daily Prophet, chatting to one another, a small group of Witches were cackling together, a few maintenance workers were busy looking gruff and irritated as a man shouted at them and pointed towards the stairs for them to possibly go up and fix something in an office.

They passed through and made their way down one of the short tunnels into another area where their wands were checked, weighed and marked in before being handed back.

"This way I believe" said Mr Lupin holding his wife's pretty, delicate little pale hand as they walked through several corridors and got into a lift.

They went up three floors and Mulciber couldn't help but stare warily at a woman whom was holding a crate at arms-length that kept emitting flames every so often like there was an animal trapped inside. On the second floor she leapt from the lift as the flames managed to ignite her hat and she ran out with a shriek. Before the doors closed, Mulciber could see some people rushing to help her so it was all alright to in the end.

They went up another few floors before finally the five of them got out.

Mr Lupin put his arm around his son's shoulders and smiled down at him as they walked as a family with Mrs Lupin holding Remus and Regulus both very tightly and their fingers entwined.

They made their way to a little waiting area, Mrs Lupin spoke to the receptionist, a tall, skinny, older Witch whom told them to wait a little bit they had someone in there at the moment.

"Feeling okay?" Remus smiled to his brother gently as Regulus draped his arms around his neck.

"Just nervous" Mulciber said letting out a long, shaky breath. "I'm fine" he added with a tiny smile.

Remus nodded to him and turned to kiss Regulus lovingly on the lips. "I love you, beautiful" he breathed.

"I love you too, gorgeous" Regulus whispered back as they nuzzled one another's faces.

They had to wait half an hour before finally a young man walked through the archway door and smiled clapping his hands together when he saw them.

"Good morning, Nathaniel Mulciber?" he said looking between them all with curious light brown eyes.

Mulciber stepped forward nervously.

"Good if you and your parents and witnesses would like to come through here, we're ready for you now" he smiled gently.

They looked to one another and took a deep breath nodding, Mulciber walked forward first following the man into the large and fairly open room.

Inside was a woman sitting taking notes and an older man sipping a goblet of water and watching them curiously as they were invited to sit down with a gesture and a kind smile.

"Alright so here we have the deed poll for the Wizarding World, it states that the given name Nathaniel Mulciber will be legally changed to Nathaniel Lupin as that of his birth parents" the young man began touching the writing with the tip of his long quill. "Is that correct?"

Mulciber leaned over and smiled nodding quickly.

"Good, today's date is Friday they 19th June 1977, if the two parents would sign on either of these boxes please" he said pointing to them.

Mrs Lupin moved forward first taking a quill she dipped it carefully in the ink and signed before allowing her husband to do the same thing.

"Good and now the two witnesses to sign, you are….?" He asked looking confusedly at them both.

"Remus Lupin his biological brother" Remus smiled proudly.

"Regulus Black, fiance of Remus Lupin and recently adopted son of Mr and Mrs Lupin" Regulus introduced himself quickly but very proudly.

"Oh yes I believe I heard about your story from your parents, your father works for the Ministry, doesn't he?"

"He's not my dad anymore" Regulus said slowly. "But yes, he does"

The man nodded quickly with understanding. "Please sign on these two lines, both of you" he said pointing at them.

They signed in turn and sat down smiling to Mulciber.

"And now it's time for you" he smiled. "Take a quill and print your name below first, full name, and then sign above with your current name and below it print and sign with your new name"

Mulciber took a shaky breath, got up and smiled to his parents and brothers before he took a quill and did just as he was instructed.

By the time the last of the words were written he felt like a different person, he rested the quill down with a smile. It felt like another great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

They thanked the man and left the room grinning, Mrs and Mr Lupin hugged him along with Remus and Regulus before the man came back out with a laminated official copy of his new name and signature.

"Thanks very much!" Mulciber grinned.

By the time they got home, they changed, washed up and had some lunch.

"I can't believe it, you're no longer Mulciber!" Remus laughed playfully.

"I know, I wonder what people at school will say" he chuckled.

"Who cares what they say, you're a Lupin now!" Regulus grinned.

"And next month Regulus will be too" Remus leaned over nuzzling the side of Regulus' face. At this statement, Regulus turned a beaming smile on Remus.

"I'm so excited!"

"Oh you're changing your name too?" Mr Lupin asked mildly surprised but still smiling.

"Remus said it would be okay if I wanted to…." Regulus blushed nervously.

"It's fine" Mrs Lupin grinned. "You know you're already part of our family"

"We consider you a son" Mr Lupin nodded his agreement resting his drink down.

"And I consider you a brother" it was Nathaniel with a warm smile.

….

When that evening drew in, sure enough Evan arrive first bearing a small box of chocolate and then Sirius and Severus came with a bottle of champagne.

Remus popped the cork and they all cheered. Mr Lupin shot some streamers from the end of his wand around the room and tiny pops echoed as confetti exploded in the air around them as the drinks were poured and they held their glasses in the air.

"To Nathaniel Lupin, back home with his family, a Lupin at last!" Mr Lupin toasted high.

"Here, here!" everybody chanted before taking a drink and raising them again.

"To my big brother, together at last and even though we've been through so much, him in particular, everything is finally starting to get better for all of us!" Remus grinned. "Three cheers for him!"

They roared their cheers and sipped again.

"To my oldest son, the bright little baby I missed for so many years, shortly after his birth I was blessed with another beautiful baby boy and now they're together again and we're a true family we could not be any happier!" Mrs Lupin said.

When the friends had toasted to them they all sat down to dinner with another glass.

Evan very quickly became a little giggly and chatty but nobody minded.

They had a full meal of roast beef, pork, chicken, gammon with farm fresh vegetables, potatoes, scrambled egg and all the trimmings. For dessert came chocolate fondue with fruit to dip under it and cakes, biscuits and other party foods.

Nathaniel was sitting cuddling Rose whilst Sirius and Severus chatted to Mr Lupin about their new home as the man was very keen to ask them questions about it, they'd even invited them all round soon whenever they wanted to come.

Evan was sitting playing a quick game of exploding snap on the floor with Mrs Lupin and Remus and Regulus were sprawled on the sofa behind Sirius and Severus heavily making out.

"You know something?" Evan asked looking up from the game Mrs Lupin had just beat him at with a grin as he turned to Nathaniel. "I think everything is going to be okay from now on"

His words stunned the boy and he knew exactly what Evan meant. Everything that had happened before meant nothing now, their lives were improving, things were changing and nothing bad could hurt them. What happened with Avery and the baby had hurt him very much but now it was all gone there was no trace of anything Avery had left in ruins when he'd left him for a woman and the fact he'd decided Mulciber was nothing more than a play thing until he found someone better, he could get over him now and recover and heal.

Nathaniel did wonder if ever he would entirely heal but with family and friends like these he couldn't wait to see.

That evening when Sirius and Severus went home grinning and Evan was a little too tipsy so he camped out on their sofa, Remus and Regulus had gone up to bed obviously with the intentions of lovingly shagging each other's brains out, Nathaniel went to bed happy.

Things were definitely running in his favour now.

And there was one other thing that all of them could definitely and absolutely agree on and that was the heavy duty excitement for the rapidly impending wedding for Remus John Lupin and Regulus Arcturus Black….

….

"Sirius?" Severus asked when they'd had a wash and gotten Rose settled in her cot for the night.

"Mm?"

"I think tonight maybe we should…." Severus trailed off at a whisper his lips moving to brush softly against the pale, hot, tender skin of Sirius' neck.

A shudder ran through Sirius' body. "What's that?" his lips curled into a tiny smile.

Severus chuckled softly kissing his way up Sirius' slender neck and along his jawline to reach his beautiful, rosy lips. "Make love"

Sirius gave a small, soft moan. "Yes…."

"And you're going to bottom" Severus grinned wickedly in that way that drove Sirius WILD with desire.

Sirius let out a deep purr and fell backwards onto the bed his legs spread. "I'm more than happy to go for that, Sev"

It barely took any time at all for their desire to overcome them and Severus was thrusting into Sirius deeply and roughly. Sirius was struggling to contain the desperate little whimpers as he lay on his back, head thrust back into the pillows, legs bent in the air with Severus on top of him their bodies rocking together heatedly with no threat of hurting a now non-existent baby bump.

When they finished, Severus came with Sirius' voice falling off of his kiss-swollen lips filling his lover to the point Sirius was trembling and though he was about to explode as he shot his hot streams of semen between them.

By the time they were cleaned up and collapsed into bed, they had not felt this good in a while.

Severus snuggled up into Sirius' chest now ready to play submissive after his extremely dominant sex over his lover. He kissed him sweetly on the tip of his small nose.

"I love you so, so much, Severus" Sirius breathed.

"I love you too" Severus smiled warmly. "I can't wait to see what the rest of the summer has in store for us"

"Neither can I" Sirius breathed.

"And I sure can't wait until that wedding!" Severus beamed.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Me too, Sev, me too"

And with that they drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms dreaming of all the exciting and fun times soon to come….

….


	43. Chapter 43

On Saturday, Rose reached six weeks of age and had changed noticeably. She was bigger, had gained a little more weight and was much more alert she would look around, wriggle, make gurgling noises, chew her fingers and was even attempting to make a tiny smile. She slept mostly through the night but did wake them up crying sometimes and would cry occasionally for no reason but other than that she was very quiet, very happy and very calm and she seemed to love Sirius and Severus immensely.

Sirius and Severus were still very much in love, they spent the morning cuddled up in bed together kissing and caressing each other's faces and after a cuddle with Rose, changing her, dressing her and giving her a bottle they headed downstairs for their own breakfast.

"Sometimes I think I should have breast fed her" Severus mused as he chewed some toast.

"Why?" Sirius asked feeling a little tiny bit confused by this statement, it was the first time he'd ever really brought it up after the birth.

Severus shrugged a little. "I love her so much and I want to bond with her and breast feeding is supposed to be really good for them"

"Bottle feeding isn't bad at all, Sev" Sirius chuckled. "It just costs more, is more hassle, isn't natural mother's milk, is at the perfect temperature for them and has anti-bodies and stuff like that from nature which bottled doesn't have but they are heavily formulated and the best for babies" he smiled reassuringly. "Look at her, she's growing so well" he beamed to his daughter dozing in her Moses basket on the chair.

"She is" Severus smiled to her fondly. "But I think maybe if we have more kids then I would probably breast feed them, unless you want to have a try for pregnancy?" he asked looking curiously and as innocently as possible at Sirius.

The boy laughed. "What an odd statement but perhaps when we're ready to have another I might like to try"

Severus smiled to him gently. "I would be strange, wouldn't it?" he laughed. "Think back to when you found me outside the library last year and I told you that I was pregnant, wow what a change…."

"I know" Sirius breathed his eyes widening. "I was an ignorant kid and a monster back then"

Severus shook his head firmly. "No you weren't, you were just very confused…."

Sirius barked a playful laugh. "I guess so, so how about we have a nice relaxing day in the house? Maybe I'll even join you in a work-out?" he asked tilting his head to the side hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Severus chuckled leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

On Sunday, Remus had Regulus and Nathaniel and was teaching them to dance. He'd warmed them up, stretched them out and Nathaniel had only agreed to it because Remus said it would help get him in better shape. He'd shown them all his toned but slender legs, slim but strong v shaped torso and the immensely high, rounded arches in his feet and they were impressed with it. He said just doing the work out and some basics would help tone them up and make them much fitter so that's what he was doing in his bedroom.

"Okay now rise, really push into it and think of a piece of thread attached to your hair and pulling you up high, straight and tight, really stretched and drop those shoulders, hold your arms right and relaxed hands in fifth position…." Remus spoke gently looking at them, he gave Regulus' rounded bottom a pinch making him squeeze but he refused to falter.

"You're both doing really well, actually" Remus smiled warmly. "And relax down again, plié and then you can relax and shake out your legs"

Nathaniel breathed a hefty sigh of relief and sank to the floor rubbing his legs. "I'm sweating…."

"Can we go and get a drink please, teacher?" Regulus smirked raising his hand and pouting a little.

Remus laughed. "Alright, let's all go" he nodded.

They got up and headed downstairs to have a drink and sat around the table to cool down after a few light stretches to make sure they did it properly. They pulled some thicker clothes on too.

"Not heard anything from Avery then?" Remus asked gently fidgeting with his goblet of lemonade.

Nathaniel shook his head. "No and I don't care if I do, he's fucked off with some girl now so he's the one that ruined our relationship and it's clear we're not getting back together again, he hurt me and I'll bet if I hadn't have conceived he would have left me long before, he's a vampire, he can sense things" the boy sighed gently.

"Are you still upset?" asked Regulus.

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, not upset at all because I did nothing wrong and I can't change what happened, any of it, I can't change the miscarriage or falling in love with my ex-best friend and I also can't change his feelings towards me so I'm just going to have to get on with it now, I'll get over him, it's been a few weeks and I'm getting over him already because I just can't completely forgive him for what he's done…."

"You're very mature" Remus said cocking his head to one side. "It's good that you're talking though because for a while there you seemed so upset and like you were suppressing it we were scared of hurting you" he said worriedly looking to Regulus whom swallowed.

"You won't hurt me, I've ready to talk about it, I think I handled it in the best way possible he's the one that went nuts and did this and he's gone off happily now to live his own life and I'm happy for him that he's found someone and to be honest, he's set me free now and I can live a normal human life with my friends and family and maybe meet someone more like me who will appreciate me and treat me kindly and the way I want to be treated and the way I think I deserve to be treated, not like that, and the part that hurts me the most is that he was all going to stay here over the summer, he was in love with me, he was still kissing me and he'd already kissed a girl and was falling for her, he lied to me and told me he loved me when perhaps he never did" the boy swallowed as Remus pushed a slice of cake he'd just cut with his wand across the table to him.

"There's some amazing, wonderful guy out there for you and he'll do anything for you and will cherish and adore you when you two meet it does just take some time" Regulus smiled gently. "Some people are lucky and find it immediately like Remus and I and Sirius and Severus but others have to kiss a frog or two before they find their prince" he chuckled.

Nathaniel smiled to him gratefully.

"You've been reading those Muggle stories in my bedroom, haven't you?" Remus smirked.

"I hope you don't mind, I've never read anything like them before" Regulus blushed madly.

Remus laughed. "Of course I don't mind"

"Hey, if they make him come out with brilliant advice like that then maybe I'll have to read them sometime too" Nathaniel winked playfully and they all burst out laughing.

….

A few days passed and on Wednesday, Severus woke up to the sounds of Rose gurgling in her cot as she did every morning. He smiled to himself and stretched out yawning sleepily and rubbing his tired eyes.

Sirius had nestled himself into his back and was kissing the back of his neck softly. "Severus you're so sexy" he breathed entangling their legs under the covers.

They lay cuddling together for a little while before Rose' noises began to get louder and Severus slipped out of bed to smile at her and lean over. He lifted her up and made his way back over to the bed sitting down in the space where his covers had been pushed back a little.

"Hey, beautiful" he grinned to her.

The Rose did something that made both Sirius and Severus grin.

She smiled, really and properly smiled.

"She's smiling…." Sirius grinned his voice was high and light. "She's actually smiling at us" he breathed leaning up closer to Severus and gently stroking her pretty dark hair.

Rose smiled up at him brightly again with her pretty, sparkling eyes.

"I'm so proud" Severus beamed. "She's finally smiling, after all these weeks!" he looked excitedly to Sirius.

"I know it's a huge step forward, a milestone actually" the boy chuckled gently tickling her feet through her one piece pyjama set.

The boys were absolutely delighted.

For the whole day, Rose continued to smile more and more and would wriggle and kicked her legs excitedly whenever either of them cooed over her and especially so if both did.

….

By the time Friday came around, Remus, Regulus and Nathaniel were heading off to the wedding fitting. They went to a specialist rather than Madame Malkin's.

"Good morning, the Lupin party is it?" the young woman on the shop counter asked looking up from where she had her wand pointed to a towering stack of shoe boxes in the other corner.

"Yes" Remus and Regulus grinned nodding eagerly.

"Excellent, would you like to get started?" she smiled and they nodded following her through further into the shop. It was one of those specialist fitters and wedding shops that ran a 'only by appointment' service which was good for them meaning they didn't have the threat of disturbances or other customers coming in to demand things.

They went into the back and Nathaniel was called forward first to hop up on the stood in his slim fitting robes.

"Any particular colours?" the woman asked looking between Remus and Regulus.

"Lilac" Remus grinned finally. "We decided on lilac for him" he nodded.

"Very well" the woman smiled moving to get several different fabrics. She came back and allowed them to have a feel.

"I like this one, it's softest" Remus smiled and Regulus felt his and nodded his agreement.

"Yes, definitely this one" said Regulus and the woman smiled moving to put it aside and she pulled out her wand and began taking Nathaniel's measurements very carefully. When she was done she asked him to remove his robe (which he did) and she threw the fabric over his head and began pinning it, fixing it and even belting it using her wand to secure it in places.

"I like it" Regulus grinned when it was all secured into place. "What do you think?" he asked meeting Nathaniel's eye to try and see what he truly thought in case he wanted to lie to hide it because he didn't actually like the wedding robes.

The boy smiled and nodded "They're nice, light for summer too, will look good for the wedding" he said gently touching the soft fabric it had the lightest sheen of silver through it and looked expensive and lovely even though, obviously, the clothes were not that dear. "Let me pay for it and it'll save you some money" he said turning to them both. "I have more than enough to buy one robe on me, use the money for something else" he smiled to them.

They hesitated a moment.

"But we should be the ones to buy it seeing as it's our wedding you're going to" said Regulus as the boy stepped down from the stool and carefully pulled the robes over his head and slipped his own one back on.

"Nonsense, let me get it and I'll even get some shoes to wear as well" he chuckled. "Put the money towards some nicer wedding robes for yourselves or the flowers or shoes or whatever you like" he smiled gently.

They hesitated again.

"I'm serious, do it"

"Well, alright then" Remus chuckled. "Thanks very much" he nodded.

"No problem"

Nathaniel sat and watched them both during their fitting of their lovely robes, he found the colour to be very matching especially for Remus whom it looked adorable on before they selected their shoes, accessories, paid and left the shop heading. The three of them went for ice creams before heading home once again.

….

Severus put Rose down for a nap in her nursery and slipped back into the bedroom where Sirius was busy folding their clothes into their dresser drawers. He smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Sirius chuckled. "Something you want?"

"Sex?" Severus grinned hopefully and Sirius whirled around and lifted Severus up easily into bridal style.

"Now you're all healed up we can make up for all those lost weeks and I want to make so much love to you for everything you've done" Sirius purred carrying Severus over to the bed and kissing him on the lips lovingly.

Severus groaned softly and tilted his head back a little allowing Sirius to suck on the side of his neck playfully. "Let's just fall into bed…." He breathed huskily.

Sirius' silver eyes flashed with excitement. He would never pass up sex with his beautiful lover….

….

That very same evening it was the night of the full moon. Remus and Regulus had some food and when the sun was going down they headed down into the family basement where they knew the enclosure would be ready for them.

"I'll come and watch if that's alright" Nathaniel said quietly as he followed them and his parents downstairs underneath the house.

"That's great" Remus nodded. "Just a little nervous about people watching me transform because it is so painful" he swallowed.

"I'm your brother and I'm not judging either of you on this" he said honestly his eyes flickering between the two of them. "I like watching the two of you playing, it's fun" he added with a soft chuckle.

They smiled to each other and nodded before giving him a hug each and heading into the enclosure in just their underwear. Mrs Lupin bolted and charmed the door heavily guarded and bolted down so there was no chance of their escape before she moved over to sit with Nathaniel and his dad.

"Would you two like something to drink? I'm thirsty" Mrs Lupin offered.

"Yes please" they nodded and she got up to head off upstairs into the kitchen once again.

The two men sat watching Remus and Regulus huddled together in their little arena before they began to tremble, jerk, cry out in pain and begin to thrash. Nathaniel respectfully averted his eyes and closed them so as not to see their actual transformations knowing that they were both a little bit sensitive to that sort of thing.

A few moments later and they were transformed huddled together whimpering and hunched over as the last of the pain trembled through their aching bodies.

"That must be really painful to just transform your whole body like that" Nathaniel breathed watching them slowly begin to sniff around in the sand.

"I remember when Remus was little and he would cry after every one and refuse to get up off the floor we would carry him upstairs, bathe any wounds he had and put him to bed and sit with him all day until he felt better, sometimes for two or three days at a time" Mr Lupin smiled weakly. "But he loves Regulus very, very much" he nodded with a tiny smile. "Regulus is so good for him and loves him in return and will look after him he chose to be like Remus and I have a lot of respect for that and for his bravery"

"Remus and Regulus are perfect together you can see it in the way they look at each other and Regulus has changed since he fell in love with Remus he isn't prejudice, he's stronger, happier and he actually smiles, Remus has helped him so much" Nathaniel smiled warmly. "And I guess Remus has gotten much more confident, happier and such too since getting with Regulus he's not the same quiet, shy person he was before, well he is quiet and shy but not to the same extent and he allowed us all in Slytherin to get to know him and we think he's great"

Mrs Lupin came back with their drinks and they all sat sipping them watching the Werewolves sniffing around the floor and digging occasionally at things.

And by the time the sun rose the next morning (Saturday 28th June) Remus and Regulus collapsed to the floor groaning in pain and sweating slightly.

Nathaniel was woken by Mr Lupin going in and wrapping two towels around the naked boys and helping support them both back inside and up the stairs. He followed with his hands gently on Remus' back trying to help as much as possible as they went up the stairs.

They were in pretty good condition and after a drink, some toast and a quick bath to ease their aches they collapsed into bed together.

"I slept all night down there" Nathaniel chuckled softly. "So I'm going to stay up"

"Alright, would you like to come to the shops in the village with me this morning?" Mrs Lupin asked brightly. "I've got to sell some of our excess milk, truffles, eggs and such and pick up some more food"

"Okay, mum" Nathaniel smiled and headed off upstairs to get dressed.

….

"Are you coming to the shoot today, Severus?" Sirius asked happily as he slipped on his hot pink thong.

Severus groaned gazing at him. "Wouldn't miss it" he chuckled softly. "You look really hot today" he purred playfully. "I love it when you wear a thong it makes your bum cheeks so plump and look like they're being squeezed"

Sirius chuckled softly. "You really like giving me anal, don't you?"

"And you don't like receiving?" Severus quirked an eyebrow with a smirk playing on his face.

"Of course I like receiving" Sirius winked. "I like being teased and played around with a little first, makes me feel super dirty"

"Mm, well, do you think your little friends at the shoot would mind you being abused a little before they take your picture?" Severus smirked his dark eyes twinkling playfully in a way that earned a deep throaty groan from Sirius as the boy climbed onto the bed.

"They don't have to know" he breathed crawling over Severus and bringing their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

"Now that is fucking naughty" Severus grinned against his lover's lips.

After a good hour of Severus giving it to Sirius until he screamed, they had a wash, got dressed, dressed Rose and gave her a bottle before they left the house and disapparated to the shoot location.

They were greeted as per usual by the same familiar, smiling female face whom shook their hands and looked positively delighted at the mere sight of Rose in her pram.

"Oh my goodness isn't she lovely!" the woman grinned leaning down to take a better look at her. "You waited long enough, all that time and energy well spent I think!" she beamed and nodded to Severus. "Well done, must have been difficult a boy of your age being pregnant and actually giving birth to a baby let alone having her now"

Severus smiled and nodded gently. "All worth it though of course…."

She smiled and nodded before leading them into the room where Sirius would be modelling today.

There was a slight twist to today. Sirius wouldn't just be modelling in his underwear and nearly nude, he would also be modelling clothes.

"And you get to keep everything you model today as a thank you from the companies they are made by, if you wear them, people will be desperate to buy them" the woman chuckled. "If Sirius has it, the whole world has to have it, they love you!"

Sirius flashed her a dazzling grin gently tossing his hair gracefully from his eyes. The photographer actually snapped a picture before they had even finished.

"Perfect!" she beamed clapping her hands together with excitement.

Severus sat back with Rose facing him and pointing away from Sirius as the boy stood leaning in the door frame in a royal blue, silk shirt, studded leather jacket, loose fitting dark jeans and biker boots. He looked so careless and elegant, Severus found himself sighing like one of those annoying fan girls he despised so much that drooled all over his boyfriend's pictures and attempted to hit on him at every opportunity. Severus could be just as big of a bitch as any of them could, if not more especially when he was pregnant because he was fuelled on hormones and there wasn't a damn thing any of those sluts could do about it. Severus smirked to himself at the thought of it as he watched Sirius modelling some lovely elegant dress robes in front of a plain backdrop.

Outfit after outfit was changed and Sirius looked so amazing, by the time they were done they thanked the photographer and the people there before heading off for a nice quiet evening at home.

"You looked amazing today" Severus smiled as they settled down in the bath that evening.

"Thank you, Sev" Sirius grinned. "Not too shabby yourself"

Severus blushed a little too much at this compliment. "I've lost a little more weight, I think by the time the wedding comes I will be nice and slim again" he grinned hopefully. "Well, I can dream, right?"

"You've gone down quite a few sizes, you don't look pregnant at all anymore you've just got a little bit of chubbiness round your tummy, it's cute, I like it" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus blushed the chuckled and ran his hands up Sirius' legs under the warm, soapy water. "Thank you but I still want to get back to my original size this summer" he breathed gazing up into that overly handsome face.

"Whatever you want, Severus" Sirius smiled gently touching the side of his lover's face.

….

Nathaniel had spent most of the day helping his mum get the shopping, doing a few odd jobs on the farm with his dad and taking food and drinks up to Remus and Regulus, not because he was asked to but because he wanted to help them. Never before in his life would he ever have suspected he would be playing nurse to a pair of Werewolves but his brother was one and slowly enough he was becoming more sympathetic and understanding of their conditions, he could see they went through a lot physically over this and how painful it must be but also how much love was involved for Regulus to do something like that for Remus. He only wished that he could find someone that nice to fall in love with him, not a Werewolf of course but someone who would love him, be kind to him and treat him with respect.

It was true, he missed Avery but there was very little he could do about that now, the boy was gone and had run off with a girlfriend, had cheated on him whilst he was pregnant and dumped him when he miscarried. It was like he was hoping that would happen just as an excuse to run off with her and start a life with her, he found him repulsive and wanted to be with a female instead.

"I feel so embarrassed" he breathed laying down on the sofa gazing up at the ceiling with one of the cushions behind his head. "So humiliated and stupid, why did I not see this coming?"

"See what coming?" his dad asked as he came strolling into the living room with a mug of tea and the paper.

"Nothing"

"Come on, talk to me I'm your dad, what's up?" the man smiled gently in a very similar way to how Remus smiled. It made Nathaniel relax somewhat and smile back, it just had that effect on people.

"Just thinking about Avery" he said slowly.

A tiny flash of anger sparkled in those blue eyes and the man sipped his drink and nodded. "I hope you aren't feeling bad over what happened, you shouldn't be sorry or feel bad about it at all it's him that should be the one to apologise and him that should be the one to feel terrible about what he's done" Mr Lupin explained. "He treated you poorly, cheated and ran off with some girl when you lost his baby, he must have also kept the fact that he knew you were expecting a secret from you"

Nathaniel's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah and I think he was hoping I would miscarry so he could run off with his little girlfriend…." His voice was filled with hurt. "Still, I'm not going to cry" he breathed sitting up and wiping his eyes. "I won't let him hurt me anymore, I've thought about this enough, I wasn't going to bottle it up and be in pain and suffer in silence I wanted to think it all through and now he's gone with her to be a 'respectable' pureblood, I'm left here on my own" he sighed softly.

"You're worth a million of him" Mr Lupin smiled and nodded. "And this might sound very typical and what lots of people say but you will find a wonderful guy that will love you for everything you are and everything you aren't and he will not cheat on you, get you pregnant and leave you, say terrible things to you or hurt you physically or emotionally, he will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and respect you with everything he has"

Nathaniel's cheeks were glowing as he moved over to hug his dad. He felt much happier now, it meant more coming from his parents than other people.

….

Sunday passed and on Monday they went to get the flowers.

Sirius and Severus had come along too with Rose just so they could meet up and hang out for a bit.

Tuesday arrived and they went for the catering enjoying themselves feeding one another and letting people wait on them hand in foot until they finally decided what food they would like for their wedding dinner and the buffet snack table afterwards.

On Wednesday (and now July 2nd), Sirius and Severus went to the shops to pick out the paint and the handy books for specific spells that would help them fix up Severus' old house. It was going to be a great project for them to keep them busy during the summer even though there didn't seem like much point to it, on Monday Nathaniel had already agreed to have Rose with Remus and Regulus at their house when they began working on the house by the end of the week, they knew it was good for him to spend time with her.

"I think he wants a baby himself" Severus said as they browsed over the bathroom colours of duck egg blue, pastel yellow, deep ocre, light green and sky blue.

"Well, he did get pregnant he had to have taken that potion" Sirius said slowly as Severus chose a soft pastel blue shade.

"Yeah but I think he still wants one the way he is with Rose and how he seems to be pining for something" Severus said quietly. "He's lonely but if he got pregnant before he must have wanted one and now he has lost a baby he's probably desperate to get one"

"I feel really bad for him now" Sirius said slowly. "He's alone and grieving, hurt and if he wants a baby now he can't have one very easily on his own…."

"Maybe someone will be kind enough to give him a baby, someone who's single and wouldn't mind him carrying and having their baby" Severus said quietly. "I dunno, I don't think he's the type to ask he'd be too embarrassed he seems to like to keep things private"

"Maybe they will" Sirius sighed. "He's plenty old enough if he does choose to have one though"

"I know" Severus breathed as they moved along to the living room colours. "How about we get wallpaper for the living room? Something nice and clean, something green"

"Green?" Sirius laughed and Severus shot him a look.

"Yes, green, but not for Slytherin because I've heard it's very inviting to have a nicely decorated green living room when trying to get tenants if that's what we should choose to do"

Sirius laughed again. "Well if green is the colour you'd like I think the stuff with the floral-type patterns would be nice with some soft green curtains and a voile"

Severus leaned over and pecked Sirius on the cheek. "I like that idea" he grinned lifting the things with his wand. "Now onto the kitchen"

….

On Thursday, Nathaniel was desperately writing things down on the lists he'd made. He'd even set up a board in his room where he was writing things down in a marker pen list. "Okay so we have the flowers, catering, venue, person to marry you two, your robes, my robe, the invitations are all sent out now…." He continued.

"We need music, perhaps some entertainment, someone on the door to check the invitations and act as security when we're all inside…." Regulus filed on and Mulciber added them to the list below the things that had been already crossed off and done.

"Refreshments like a bar, that wasn't included with the catering" Remus sighed softly. "My dad is going to duplicate the tables and such we have but we haven't really got any table decorations, a seating plan or anything organised…."

"How are you two arriving?" Nathaniel asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully with the back of the pen.

"Well I'm going to be staying here, we've agreed that Regulus will go with Sirius and Severus for the night so I get ready at home with my parents and he gets ready with his brother" Remus smiled warmly looking to Regulus and giving the boy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We haven't got our wedding rings yet, nor the underwear for our wedding night…." Regulus looked suggestively to his lover.

Nathaniel chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No bridesmaids?"

"Nope" said Remus.

"We need to get a guestbook" Regulus said suddenly snapping his fingers. "A cake, fireworks…."

"We have a lot to do, the wedding is in, like, twenty four days" Nathaniel said his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"We'll go today and order the cake, at the weekend we can get the rings and the underwear…." Remus said again looking very thoughtful.

"I'll take care of booking the security" Nathaniel said very quickly and helpfully.

"We can pick up a guest book while we're out at the weekend" Regulus nodded. "There's plenty of time to do the seating arrangements but we still don't know everybody that's coming yet, I hope they hurry the fuck up and answer I hate it when they're slow"

"There's only a couple left" said Nathaniel. "It shouldn't be too much bother"

"The rest we can get done in the next week or so" Remus smiled gently and pecked Regulus on the lips.

"You've got that incredible honeymoon to look forward to as well" Nathaniel grinned excitedly. "Plenty of sun, sea and sex"

Regulus groaned with pleasure at the mere thought of it. "We can't wait"

….

By the weekend, Sirius and Severus had already begun work on his parents' old house. They decided to tackle the bathroom first just in case either of them needed the toilet whilst they were there.

Sirius stood moving his wand in a circular motion as he cast Reparo on the toilet and then hit in several times over with Scourgify.

"Good, I think this will come up pretty nicely" Severus said carefully directing the roller with his wand the plaster the walls thickly with the paint. "Ceiling is done we just need to get some good flooring down and after the sink and bath have been cleaned up this place should be fit for use"

Sirius pointed his wand to the sink, the bath, the tops and the window (they had already cleaned out the toiletries, beer bottles, tooth brushes and such) "The taps have been running hot water for a good while now so they're clean and safe to use" he explained.

….

On Saturday morning, Remus and Regulus were up, dressed and heading out to get their things for the wedding.

They stood in the jewellers feeling a little nervous.

"I wish I could buy us the most expensive rings in here" Remus sighed as they moved over to a cheaper section.

"Why?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

"Because they're big, they're fancy, they're posh and they're everything people dream of" Remus said quietly.

"Not me, I just dream of marrying my wonderful fiance" Regulus beamed. "Besides, I'm putting some money towards it, you forget I'm pure and have a bank load of fucking money to spend, I can afford to splash out a little" he chuckled.

"Yes but I don't want you spending too much on them" Remus smiled gently. "I wish I could give you what you deserve and that's the most expensive and fanciest of things"

"You don't need to because your love is worth more than those thing ever will be" Regulus beamed as they gazed in at the beautiful rings.

"You know which ones I like?" Regulus said after a few moments of silence.

"Which ones?" Remus asked tilting his head curiously.

"The ones with the Sapphires" Regulus beamed. "They make me think of your eyes, they're beautiful" he breathed gazing through half-lidded eyes at his boyfriend.

Remus chuckled slowly. "Then those are the ones we shall get" he breathed and gestured for the man working there to take them out. He carefully slipped the ring on Regulus' finger and was beaming. "Perfect fit"

Regulus beamed as he slipped Remus' ring on. "Looks amazing on you, that colour is great!"

Remus laughed and they took off the rings placing them on their little satin wraps. "We'll take them" he grinned

After they'd finished with the rings, they slipped off into an underwear shop large enough for them to run around away from each other and pick their undies and by the time they came out both of them were bright red in the face and determined to keep their bags concealed from one another.

"I couldn't stop imagining you in all those skimpy little underwear sets" Remus purred as they arrived back at the house some seconds later. "I can't wait to undress you and kiss all over your body"

Regulus grinned excitedly. "You'll have to just wait and see then, won't you?" he chuckled playfully.

….

On Sunday, Evan's parents wanted to talk with him again.

"We're having two families over for dinner on Wednesday and they'll be bringing their daughters" Mrs Rosier began.

"So?"

"So they'll want to talk to you whether or not you wish to speak with them" she carried on.

"It's not that I don't want to speak to them it's that they're usually a bunch of stupid, ignorant sluts that, as I have said before, only want me for my sperm" Evan replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't want someone like that, I want someone normal"

"Not all of them are going to be like that" Mr Rosier said slowly.

"Oh yeah? Where did you and mum meet then?"

"At school" said Mrs Rosier slowly. "But we'd met long before now, we just want to see you in a nice relationship with a nice person being happy, we don't want to see you all alone and miserable especially now you're getting older and soon you'll be grown" she smiled gently. "You might get invited to things on your own and you don't want to look lonely, do you?"

"But it's not about that, mum!" Evan groaned. "It's about me and what I want"

"I know that, dear, but you do want someone, don't you?" she tried.

"Yes but-"

"Then just give these girls a chance" Mr Rosier sighed heavily. "If I hadn't have been with your mother at your age I would have jumped at the idea of lots of pretty girls trying to be with me" he grinned earning a dirty look from his wife. "Alright, I met your mother and she was the love of my life"

"I get that but I don't want to be with someone and sit there all tight-lipped looking down our noses at people and making small talk over tiny bowls of crappy expensive foods" Evan said lounging across the opposite sofa with a heavy sigh. "I'm seventeen, not seventy!"

"You're of age" Mr Rosier pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me, dad, I'd completely forgotten….." Evan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Just be polite to them and if I catch you smoking that pot again there will be trouble" his mother said pointing the accusing finger at him.

Evan's eyes flickered to his dad for a moment and his mother (being an intelligent woman) caught on instantly.

"Oh, Martyn! You didn't…."

"Evan gave it to me" he said quickly pointing the finger to his son.

Evan's mouth fell open with surprise. "Traitor!" he said playfully.

"Evan go upstairs to your room, please, I'd like a little word with your father about his childish behaviour…." She said her eyes flashing slightly as she glared at her husband lounging beside her on the sofa.

The man's face fell and he tried to conceal a smirk.

With a sigh, Evan got up and headed back upstairs. Why couldn't he just find someone and get a nice relationship going with a decent human being?

….

On Monday Nathaniel woke and could not make himself get out of bed.

This wasn't because he was tired, ill or anything like that but because he couldn't make himself get up. Today was not a good day for him, today was a rather bad day actually.

Today was Avery's seventeenth birthday.

Did it count now that he was a vampire? Did anything count for him? He'd barely age he looked fully grown now and he would only 'mature' enough to look like a man in his later teens after that he would freeze forever. Did he need to celebrate his birthday anymore? His family would want to. They'd made plans for today, just the two of them, a romantic day out followed by a passionate night…. But that was all gone now, washed away forever and Nathaniel sighed heavily with hurt.

It was the early hours of the morning but the sun was up it was just weak and Remus came padding into the room silently only moments after he'd woken. The boy crawled into bed and snuggled up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"It's his birthday today" Nathaniel whispered sadly as he closed his eyes.

Remus tensed a little but soon relaxed again. "Just don't think about it, he's not worth the hurt, remember?"

"I guess so" he sighed softly. "Where's Regulus?" he frowned a tiny bit.

Just at that moment Regulus appeared slipping into bed beside Remus.

"In the toilet" the younger boy yawned before settling down.

"Can we go back to sleep?" it was Nathaniel and the other two nodded their easy agreements before finally the three of them drifted off into a warm, comfortable sleep.

For most of the day the boy was not very lively, he seemed rather deflated and was agitatedly looking at the clock whenever possible. Remus and Regulus had tried to get him to join in with things, had tried to include him but he just wanted to lay on his bed all afternoon and brood over everything that happened.

He'd stopped being upset hours ago, he'd stopped really thinking about Avery too much but he was thinking about everything else. What would school be like next year with him there and their relationship broken in ruins? Would the girl be there too? What would people think?!

Nathaniel groaned, what is Potter came back? He would be over the moon at this idea.

It was that same evening shortly after dinner. Remus and Regulus were upstairs in the bath, Mr and Mrs Lupin were outside taking a walk together hand in hand to check on their animals and Nathaniel was sleeping on the sofa.

The seventh of July had arrived and was passing slowly, much too slowly for his liking but sleeping was helping wash it all away….

It was then that nobody would notice the figure standing outside the house, nor would they notice when it sped swiftly and silently inside the front door shutting it with complete and utter ease so not even a bat would be able to hear it softly click shut.

Nobody noticed either when the figure slipped into the living room and stopped staring down at Nathaniel's sleeping figure draped softly in the fluffy sofa throw to keep him more comfortable rather than warm….

Slowly he made his way over holding a small bouquet of flowers. He held them behind his back and gently began to shake the figure awake.

When Nathaniel's eyes fluttered open he groaned still in that semi-awake state unsure of whether or not he was dreaming as Avery's face floated blurrily into view for a few seconds.

"Hey" that familiar voice spoke softly.

Nathaniel's brain had finally registered its waking state and his eyes snapped wide open. His lips parted and he shrank back into the sofa wide-eyed and frightened. A tiny sound escaped his throat but no words would come out.

Avery smiled very gently to him and held out the flowers resting the thorn-less roses in their wrappings on top of his blanket.

"What are these for?" the boy asked stupidly staring confusedly at the flowers.

"For you" Avery said quietly.

Nathaniel was quiet for a moment. "Why are you here? Did you come back to hurt me again?"

"No"

"Did you want to rub salt into my wounds some more? How about inflict some more bruises on me?" Nathaniel said coldly watching the vampire through the corner of his eyes.

"No I-"

"Or did you come just to make sure that I'm in my place as a dirty half-blood human?" Nathaniel said very bitterly and quickly swallowed that lump that had welled rapidly in his throat like one does when you're getting upset and trying to disguise it as being bland.

Avery sighed heavily. "Won't you let me speak?"

"Why should I? You never let me speak!"

There was a silence.

"I came here because I wanted to apologise…." Avery said quietly. "It's been just over a month now…."

"Since you broke up with me, screamed in my face and I lost OUR baby" Nathaniel said closing his eyes trying to hide the fact he was trembling slightly trying to desperately fight back his tears.

A pained expression crossed Avery's face. "I am more sorry than you'll ever know for the things I said to you and the things I've done, it was cruel, twisted and wrong of me…."

Nathaniel's eyes snapped wide open and he looked straight into Avery's face, tears trickling down his face. "You lied to me, you cheated on me, you used me for sex and for company, you got me pregnant then accused me of it being my fault I miscarried our baby, you ran off with a girl and left me here alone, you embarrassed me and you bruised my fucking arms!"

Avery hung his head with something close to shame.

"Why?" Mulciber demanded.

Avery looked up with a slight frown on his beautiful face.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you then come back here tonight on your birthday?" Mulciber sniffled slightly wiping the tears from his pale cheeks.

"Because I have made a HORRIBLE mistake…." Avery said slowly. "I can't believe I'd been so stupid…."

Mulciber glared.

"I treated you so badly and you didn't deserve it, it wasn't your fault you lost the baby at all and I knew that I was just very stressed out at the time…."

"Stop making excuses, that isn't fair!" Mulciber snapped.

Avery remained silent his eyes flickering to the roses again. "Look at them" he said quietly.

Mulciber obeyed. "They're red roses, pretty"

"Yes and what do they symbolise traditionally?" Avery breathed.

Mulciber's eyes widened. "Love?"

Avery swallowed and nodded slowly. "I still love you…."

Mulciber's eyes widened even further and he sat up the covers falling back. He reached forward to cup Avery's cheeks in his hands and gazed into his face as the boy straightened up and leaned closer to him so their faces were almost touching. "What about your girlfriend"

"Gone" Avery whispered.

"But-"

"We kissed twice, we went out to a family thing together as a couple but we never saw each other or really contacted, I broke up with her because I realised what a horrible mistake I'd made in leaving you" Avery spoke quietly looking straight into Mulciber's eyes, his own filled with remorse and perfect honesty. "I've missed you so much it hurts me a lot…."

"But you like _girls_" Mulciber said quietly searching his ex-boyfriends face.

"I like both, I do like girls far more than guys though" Avery managed. "But I _love_ you way more" he whispered. "I love you so, so much you are my first love and we've been together through so much…."

"Yes but if it doesn't feel right then we shouldn't be together"

"It feels right for me, what about you?"

Mulciber swallowed. "Yes, but I-I just can't trust you straight away like that, I can't put all my faith into you and then you go and do something to hurt me again, you know?"

Avery nodded slowly with understanding. "I know and I understand, I thought you might say something like that…."

There was a moment's pause where slowly, very slowly they leaned in until their lips touched softly but very passionately.

"What is going on in here?!" Mrs Lupin's voice rang out.

They boys pulled back sharply as Remus and Regulus came running into the room and stared at them wide-eyed.

"How did you get in my house?" Mr Lupin demanded rather aggressively.

"Dad he-"

"I'm very sorry, sir, but the front door was unlocked and he was sitting there sleeping I just HAD to talk to him so I let myself in, I know it was wrong but I give you my deepest apology" Avery said seriously laying a hand on his chest.

"Your hand on your chest means nothing seeing as your heart does not beat" the man said smoothly.

Avery turned to stare at Mulciber ignoring the Werewolves growling softly behind him. "I guess if you want to be together again then…. After all this and the trouble and you need security and…. And…." He said slipping his fangs out over his soft lips.

Mulciber's eyes widened.

"I'll have to change you" Avery said quietly. He leaned in but at a surprising speed, Mulciber grabbed the blanket and yanked it up to his mouth shrinking away from Avery and crying out a sharp "No!"

The vampire halted but stayed where he was staring down at him.

"No…. don't change me…." Mulciber whispered his eyes wide with fear as he trembled all over.

Avery looked confused. "What?" he frowned slightly.

"Don't change me" Mulciber swallowed.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be a vampire…." Mulciber breathed staring into those warm brown eyes. That's when he noticed that Avery was still wearing the little trinket that Evan had made for him.

Avery sat back slowly and stared at the boy in absolute confusion. "Why not?" he breathed, his fangs still bared.

"I want to stay human" Mulciber swallowed. "At least for now…."

There was a silence in which they could hear the wolves growling again at his back.

"But you're weak, you're dependent and fragile, you're mortal" Avery said looking even more confused. "Why wouldn't you want to be a vampire?" he blinked his large eyes at the boy.

"You know why" Mulciber said quietly. "And that's not the only reason…."

Very slowly, Avery slipped his fangs away and nodded.

Mulciber took the opportunity to pass the roses to his mum whom agreed to go and put them in a vase of cool water for him and she left the room.

"You can't get back with him" Remus blurted out. "You just can't"

Mulciber looked helplessly to his brother and Regulus stood nodding his very firm agreement beside the boy. "But I-"

"He lied to you, cheated on you, accused you of losing the baby and it being your fault, he dumped you, he said awful things to you, he physically hurt you and now he's come crawling back here with his tail between his legs because his new girlfriend won't give it up to him" Remus said coolly. "He was awful to you and after everything you said about moving on you're willing to just let him jump back into bed with you?!" he said in utter disbelief.

"I love him…." Mulciber said quietly.

"I am not going to hurt him again" Avery jumped in quickly. "I made a very big mistake, yeah things didn't work out with my girlfriend but I'm here now for him and that's what matters"

"It didn't matter when I was left for over a month alone mourning our baby" Mulciber muttered but everybody heard him very clearly. "It didn't matter if I was sore, in pain, how I felt physically or emotionally, you just left me there to miscarry alone!"

"Stop being so ridiculous and sentimental about it!" Avery snarled.

"That's it, get out of my house!" Mr Lupin roared.

"Do you actually want to be with him or do you just not like the idea of being alone?" Regulus jumped in pursing his lips at the boy. "Do you really love him and want to be with him so much so that you'd be willing to marry him?"

Avery hesitated big time.

"Didn't think so" Remus said flatly.

Mulciber looked very hurt.

"I love him still and I can't stand the thought of him being with anyone else…." Avery breathed.

"But it's okay for you to run off with someone and he's only allowed to sit here and cry over the fact you're with someone else? He's not allowed to move on with his life and fall in love again?" Remus went on.

"Think about it" said Regulus. "And I mean really, really think about it. You don't want to be with him and you bloody well know you don't"

Mulciber swallowed and closed his eyes resting his hands on Avery's shoulders, he knew what they were saying was true and the lack of straight answers from Avery was only proving them right, he knew his brother loved him and he was doing this along with Regulus to make sure he was safe and for his own benefit, they just didn't want to see him hurting so much again.

Avery was quiet for a moment before he stood up and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Mulciber cried getting up and running after him.

"What?"

"Don't go…." Mulciber said sadly tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I just can't-"

"Can't what?"

"Can't be with you" Avery breathed.

"But I love you" Mulciber whimpered sadly. "Please don't do this to me again…."

"I'm sorry…." Avery breathed leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips.

"But that's it, you're not sorry, you never are sorry" Mulciber sniffled sudden anger welling up in his chest. "You always hurt me, you do this to me and you break me and I just can't let it happen again, I can't!"

A flash of anger crossed Avery's eyes.

"I do love you and I want to be with you, give me one last chance, please?" Mulciber sobbed grabbing hold of the front of his ex-boyfriend's robes.

"I love you too" Avery breathed.

"Then stay and hold me and kiss me" the boy said helplessly.

"But as I've said, I can't be with you, I love you and I care for you deeply and you're my first love but…. My family, my reputation, your family, my sexuality, the fact you don't want to be changed, you're only a fragile little human and you're so emotionally vulnerable mean I just can't be with you" Avery said almost sadly.

"You don't even feel any sort of remorse, do you?" Mulciber said coldly releasing his hold on the boy. "You came here and fucked with my head now you're off home to have some fun with the next pure-blood you meet!"

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"But it's true…."

Avery paused again and Mulciber sighed heavily. "I really love you and I want to be with you, why won't you look past a few stupid fucking things to be with me"

"Because you're lesser than I am" Avery said.

The words hurt more than Mulciber could have ever expected them to. "Right" he nodded slowly allowing the realisation to finally sink in. "Okay"

Avery leaned in and kissed him again then as he drew back his fangs slipped out over his supple, rosy lips.

Mulciber was frozen with fear.

"You're the only human I've ever fed from…." Avery began as he stepped slowly towards the boy. Mulciber was backing up quickly looking absolutely terrified.

"I don't want anyone else to be with you…." He said again.

"Please…." Mulciber whimpered. "Spare me…."

Avery smiled gently and in a flash Mulciber let out a blood-curdling scream as he was slammed back into the wall. Stars erupted before his eyes and agony tore through his neck as those fangs sank deeply into his throat. He screamed again feeling the blood being drawn rapidly.

Footsteps came thundering towards them but Mulciber couldn't see any of it. He'd already passed out….

….

"Remus, Regulus, get him upstairs" Mrs Lupin instructed quickly. "John, go and get my ointments from the kitchen supply cupboard" she said to her husband. The man nodded and hurried away as the two boys lifted an unconscious Nathaniel from the floor carrying him off up the stairs.

The two boys heaved him into his bedroom and gently lay him down on the bed, Remus pulled off his clothes and Regulus took some tissues trying to mop up the blood that was trickling down his pale neck and onto his collarbone.

"I can't believe Avery did this…." Regulus said quietly.

"I can" Remus replied quickly. "He came here hoping to bed my brother, hoping everything would be fine straight away and he could use him until his next little piece came along, he didn't really want to be with him and I'm glad it went no further than a kiss or lasted more than a couple of minutes or it could have really hurt him" he swallowed staring as his brother as his mum and dad came charging back into the room.

"Good, you've stripped him" she said quickly resting some potions and creams down on the edge of the bed. She wrapped him in the covers. "Got to keep him warm, he's lost a good bit of blood he'll be feeling chilly when he wakes"

"He'll be okay, won't he, mum?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, he'll be okay I really don't think Avery would have wanted to kill him or even tried, he's still alive just unconscious and very weak" she smiled gently as she moved over and set to work on his mound whilst the men all watched.

….

Severus was startled awake from where he and Sirius had dozed off on the sofa that same evening by a loud banging on their front door.

"Must be one of the guys" Sirius yawned getting to his feet as the banging resounded once again. He got up, stretched and headed out into the hallway unlocking, charming and opening the door.

Avery barged straight in without a word and headed into the living room wringing his hands out.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked his dark eyes narrowing coolly.

"I know you're both mad at me for what I've done to Mulciber…." He said slowly.

"Didn't he tell you?" said Sirius. "He changed his surname to Lupin, he's not a Mulciber anymore"

"Oh" Avery looked faintly surprised. "But anyway, I've done something really bad…." He said slowly.

They stared not looking even remotely surprised.

Avery quickly explained what he'd done tonight by going to the Lupin household, talking to Mulciber, giving him the roses, kissing him, saying all those things then what happened with his family and how he left him crying again and then- "I drank his blood until he fainted, on purpose…."

"That's twisted!" Sirius growled his silver eyes flashing angrily. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"Anger, jealousy, spite and because he smelled, so, so good" Avery breathed hanging his head with shame. "I regret it…. Somewhat"

"You should regret it entirely" Severus spat. "Look at what you've done to him and now you could have killed him! Did he deserve any of that?!"

"No he didn't, I was such an idiot…." Avery breathed.

"Then why have you come here?" Sirius asked very bluntly.

"Because I have nowhere else to go, because I need some advice and I want my friends back…." Avery groaned moving over to sink down on the sofa beside Severus putting his head in his hands.

Sirius and Severus sighed with sympathy and exchanged looks.

"You can stay here tonight but you're not to go anywhere near Rose" Sirius said simply.

"Rose?" Avery blinked up at him.

"I'm not risking you hurting my little girl like you hurt your ex-boyfriend" Sirius swallowed but stood his ground. "I don't care if you're a vampire I will protect her with every fibre of my being"

"Me too" Severus jumped in.

"I would never touch Rose, vampire's won't hurt baby humans" he said looking rather hurt. "Besides, I really like Rose she's a nice baby, everybody talks about how sweet she is" he smiled gently.

"But still…." Sirius said slowly. "You can stay down here tonight, help yourself to anything you need"

"I won't need anything I'll perhaps just go to sleep" Avery said quietly. "Thanks for letting me stay here by the way" he smiled gently.

"Right, well, you can repay us by sending Nath a massive apology" Severus said seriously as he got to his feet and fetched the spare sofa throw. "You can use this as a blanket, there are already cushions on here…."

"Thanks and yes, I will send him a huge apology, he deserves nothing less" Avery nodded slowly. "I can't believe I hurt him like that again…."

"You loved him, you adored him, you slept with him and everything and now you're just not interested?!" Sirius said shaking his head and pursing his lips in much the same disapproving way that Regulus did. "I don't buy that, you can't just fall out of love with somebody like that especially someone that was so good to you and cared for you deeply…."

"I do love him though" Avery said quietly. "He's my first love but under the circumstances we just can't be together, he wants to be a human for now and have babies and get married and be all close and cuddly and not worry about anything, not worry about my family or what people think or any of it!"

Sirius nearly hit him across the face. "I left my fucking family! I left my fucking friends for Severus, my house, everything I had I left it for him so don't you dare tell me about circumstances! Look at what we've been through and we're still together and very much in love, we're getting married! What he wants is normal, what you're saying is completely insane!" he argued forcibly.

Avery sighed. "But-"

"We're going up to bed" Severus said quickly turning and taking Sirius by the hand. "Goodnight" he said before they headed off upstairs to bed leaving him alone downstairs.

Avery sighed again and lay down on the sofa pulling the throw over him, he didn't need it but it was comforting and made him feel slightly better and safer, he was a vampire, he was always safe but it didn't stop him from feeling insecure sometimes especially with everything that was going on right now….

….

The next morning it was very early when Nathaniel woke, well it wasn't so much woke as he came round.

His head hurt, he felt tired, he felt sick, groggy and like he'd been swimming underwater for far too long. He let out a soft groan and tried to lift himself up but he felt too weak and became light-headed so he had to lay back down again. There was a stinging sensation in his neck but he ignored it trying not to think about what happened last night with Avery.

"Good morning" Remus smiled as he entered the room carrying a tray of food. "Here's your breakfast" he said resting it down on the bedside table and moving to gently slide his brother up into a sitting position with plenty of large pillows behind him for support.

"Morning" he said weakly as Remus gently rested the tray of food onto his lap.

"I'll help you" he smiled gently spooning what looked like soup up and holding it to his mouth.

Nathaniel blushed at being treated this way but accepted it anyway as Regulus came in carrying a small box.

"New bandages, yours need changed in a couple more hours, mum and dad are coming up to see you very soon, they're worried" Regulus smiled gently.

….

Sirius and Severus went downstairs that morning with Rose who was gurgling away in her basket to find Avery lying on the sofa still sleeping. As soon as they entered the room he sat up and stared at the bright-eyed and fully awake.

"Morning" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks" Severus said. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Maybe just some water" Avery sighed getting up and following them into the kitchen.

He sat at the table sipping at his water watching the other two make their breakfast and eat. They'd already given Rose a bottle so he watched her lying in the basket wriggling around and blowing bubbles. He smiled at her, she really was very cute.

"So what are you going to do today?" Severus asked quietly.

Avery looked up. "I'm going to send him an apology then maybe if there's anything either of you two need doing I could do it for you to help make up for the bad things I've done, I want to redeem myself" he smiled hopefully looking from one to the other. "I don't need to feed after what I did last night, I'm still very full and I'm not thirsty right now…."

Sirius and Severus looked to one another.

"You can help us out by coming with us to get Severus' parent's house decorated and fixed up, it's our project and we need someone to collect some bedroom paint, wallpaper paste and some tiling for the bathroom floor" Sirius said. "We're going to take Rose to Evan seeing as obviously the others can't have her just for a few hours and we'll get to sorting things out"

"Okay, sounds far, has Evan agreed to this?"

"Yes, we sent him an owl about an hour ago, he got back straight away, he's eager to have her" Severus nodded.

….

Mrs Lupin was busy nursing her son's neck as gently as she could despite the fact he was groaning with protest but unable to do anything besides lie there and frown whenever it hurt a little.

"It hurts a little now but soon it will be better" Remus smiled gently as he crawled in beside his brother.

Nathaniel smiled very warmly at Remus.

The door opened and Mr Lupin and Regulus came in carrying something rather enormous.

"This just came for you" Regulus sighed as they dropped a human-sized teddy bear into the corner at the foot of his bed. Nathaniel stared at it confusedly. Regulus moved over and opened the envelope for the first time holding the paper in front of his face.

Nathaniel groaned and closed his eyes trying to turn his face away but because of his mother and the pain he couldn't. "Don't want to see it…."

"How about if I read it out to you, that must help a little bit" Regulus smiled gently and scanned his eyes over the paper. "_I'm so sorry for what happened last night and I know a simple apology won't cut it but I never meant to hurt you I've just not been able to cope with losing you seeing as you always have, and always will be, a big part of my life. If I hadn't cocked things up it might be so much different now but I've learned my lesson the hard way and I will never treat you so badly again. I'll understand if you cannot forgive me after this and we may never be able to repair our bond but I just want you to know I am deeply sorry for everything I've said, done and implied. I love you so much forever and when I say forever I really do mean forever, I hope maybe sometime in a few months we can sit down and talk when this might have all blown over. You mean everything to me and I also want you to know that I did not try to kill you at all I was just angry and stupid. Love, Will x"_

By the end, tears were trickling down his cheeks, Mr Lupin looked furious, Remus was pursing his lips and Mrs Lupin's eyes were flashing.

"Whatever anyone wants to say, please don't say it" Nathaniel choked out.

….

When Wednesday arrived, Evan was not impressed. Today was the day of the dinner and he would meet the girls that would be hunting him like rabid Wolverine's and he a one-legged baby bunny rabbit.

"I hope you're putting something nice on, Evan!" Mrs Rosier said tapping lightly on his bedroom door but, being respectful of her son's privacy, she did not open it. "If I have to come in there and dress you I will, I've already dressed your father!"

"I'm wearing robes, mother!" he called back with a heavy sigh on his lips.

He ran a comb through his hair fixing it tidily before he sighed heavily again and headed off down the stairs pocketing his wand just in case.

It was shortly after his mother had finished inspecting him when the door went and the house elf rushed to answer it bowing low as the people stepped inside. Mr and Mrs Selwyn appeared first with their eldest child, their son, and two daughters, one of which was in her late twenties the other at nineteen. They were considerably older than Mr and Mrs Rosier though.

"Oh hello!" Mrs Rosier beamed. "Come in, come in!"

Mr Rosier ushered them into the sitting room offering them an array of drinks. The youngest daughter shot Evan a playful wink. At nineteen she would be DESPERATE as hell to find a nice husband.

Moments later after the usual gaggle and silly voices and false laughs the door went again and this time Mr and Mrs MacNair, a young couple obviously younger relatives of the Ministry worker, Walden MacNair, they came along with their three daughters.

"I want you to meet, Angelica" the woman said gently resting her hands on her shortest daughters shoulders whom of course had long, flowing blonde hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks and huge blue eyes grinning falsely at him.

"Nice to meet you" he said without shaking her hand.

They seemed to sense he wasn't interested and moved on.

"This is Sophie" her father said nodding proudly to the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Evan smiled and nodded once and they moved on quickly again to their last daughter. "And this" said her mother. "Is Lucinda"

"Alright" he said calmly.

"Right then, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, would anyone like a drink?" Mrs Rosier offered.

By the time dinner did come around, Evan was sitting with the girls all around him gazing at him hopefully and doing silly things like knocking over the pepper shaker or dropping their fork on their plate so it clattered, blushing and giggling furiously as though hoping he might fish it out or something but Evan just smiled blandly and carried on eating.

"So, what kind of girls are you interested in then?" Lucinda asked finally as the main course was being served up.

Evan had to think fast, these girls were all pure, rich, well-cared for, spoiled, educated and they were all practically drooling over the thought of having a husband whom was just the same and honouring their families, having children and proving their purity and boosting the status of the pure-blood. He would have to say something to tear it all down into burning ruins immediately. "Half-blood's"

They gasped and sat back in their chairs staring at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Is everything alright down there?" Mr Rosier called down to them.

"Just fine, dad" Evan said casually as he carried on eating.

The dinner progressed a little on the quiet side from then on.

"So, why would you want to date someone lesser? Someone who is not of equal blood to you?" Sophie asked curiously.

Evan shrugged a little. "Better treatment, less stress, more grateful, look past my status and my family, more personality and they don't always want to immediately get married and have fifty kids by the time they're eighteen, plus they aren't expected to have any of those things, they're free and the thought of being free seems kinda fun" he mused scratching his chin a little and nibbling on some hot chicken dipped in warm, thick gravy.

"But you'll dishonour your family, ruin your name, your reputation, breed with filth" Angelica said almost sharply. "Why would you do that?"

"He's too young to know better" said the nineteen year old.

"I'm not a child, I just don't want to date any of you because you only want me for my money, my family and my sperm, none of you would love me for who I am or ever look past any of that and I know this because your families brought you here hoping I would take to one of you like the party we had here a few weeks ago which ended in disaster just the same way as tonight will" Evan said honestly stabbing a potato with his fork and popping it into his mouth.

"You're a horrible person!" Sophie gasped.

"No, I'm honest, there's a difference" Evan said quietly.

After dinner and dessert where the girls sat glaring at Evan, they all went into the living room to sit, talk and drink alcoholic beverages. The girls didn't stop trying it on with him even when they went to leave they all shot him suggestive looks and gave him winks and told him to write.

Evan would never be writing to any of them.

….

A full week had passed and on the sixteenth of July, preparations for the wedding were getting out of control. With only eleven days until the big day, everybody was wild with the schedule.

Nathaniel was back on his feet again, he was sure he would have a small scar on his throat but apart from that he was starting to feel better in himself. This week Avery had sent him a small card with 'I'm sorry' written on it and a huge box of chocolates which he had sat and ate because they did look delicious. Should he forgive the boy? COULD he forgive the boy?

He just didn't know right now.

"I've just been to check on the cake" said Mr Lupin walking in the front door with his things all ready. "Progress is excellent it will be done perfectly on time and arrive here the night before" he said to everyone.

The living room was in shambles, there was a chicken in the bathroom, the goat kept trying to come into the house and Mr Lupin had forgotten to shut the sheep pen properly and they were running riot all over the yard, it took Mrs Lupin and Nathaniel over an hour to get them all back in their pen and thanks to a certain goat they were having to leap out of the way to avoid him head butting them every five minutes or so.

"I've packed my bag already with things I need to take to Sirius'" Regulus said quickly. "I'm ready to go when the time comes"

"My robes are in my wardrobe in their suit bag" Nathaniel said quickly.

"I'm going shopping with your dad to get our things this weekend seeing as it's only Wednesday" Mrs Lupin said quickly.

"Today I'm going to check all the locks on the animal pens and make sure nothing can escape whilst the wedding is on" he said. "I'll clean them out the day before and we'll get everything erected for the wedding"

"So will we" Regulus smirked and Remus started to blush and laugh.

"Everything and everyone is booked so all you need are the finishing touches and to pack for your honeymoon which maybe you should do sooner rather than later" Nathaniel smiled looking up from his list at the kitchen table.

….

On Friday, Sirius and Severus went out for the day to the seaside. They were in a pretty remote area, the sun was beaming down and Rose was in her pram as they walked across a small, wooden walkway over the soft golden sand.

"I think this time off is doing us so much good" Sirius sighed as they stopped to sit in the shade for a little while. "I feel so much more relaxed and the thought of school seems just so far away even though it really isn't"

Severus smiled and leaned against his lover cosily. "I agree, we've had no drama, no stress, no problems and soon my parent's house will be ready to do whatever we like in it"

"I know, maybe we should rent it out or something" Sirius said slowly.

"Maybe Avery would like it" Severus chuckled his agreement.

"Maybe he would, he still seems awfully upset about Nath though…." Sirius said quietly.

"He is, and even though he's done so much wrong I still can't help but feel a little bad for him, he's very confused" Severus said slowly. "It must be strange being bisexual and a pure-blood whom knows he should date pure women but is in love with a half-blood male whom he's gotten pregnant at one point"

"Yeah but he's being a coward and he knows it, I've told him this so much and he agrees with me and just sends more gifts" Sirius said. "Today he said he was going to send him a big bouquet of flowers, don't know what that'll go down like but he seems to think it might be charming, people usually send flowers to other people when they're sorry, right?"

Severus nodded slowly. "Although, I don't think they will make up much for what he's done, especially attacking him like that, he's a human and he has no defence against someone like Avery at all"

"He has Remus and Regulus there and if I know one thing it's they can easily fight Avery off, two Werewolves are pretty damn powerful even when they aren't transformed"

"Yes, I agree, Remus proved that to us a few months back at school with Potter" Severus nodded slowly and spoke very quietly.

"Potter" Sirius groaned. "He'll be back, won't he?"

"I don't doubt it" Severus sighed sadly and Sirius wrapped his arms around him. "He'll be back with that big fat head of his, that nasty mouth and that putrid scab of a girlfriend"

Sirius barked a laugh. "I like how you described her, that's funny"

Severus chuckled softly. "It's true, she's a horrible little tramp and only he would date someone like that with such nasty eyes and a spiteful, poisonous mouth"

"Because he is the same"

"Because he's the same" Severus nodded slowly. "I don't know, I just have a feeling that this year is going to be madness" he breathed gazing up at the clear, blue sky thoughtfully. "With Rose at school and our wedding, and Potter and Scabby running riot everywhere, Remus and Regulus being married and I wonder what the hell will happen with Avery" his eyes widened slightly.

"Last thing he said about it was he was looking for a job" Sirius said slowly.

Severus sighed heavily.

They sat in silence for a few moments watching Rose wriggle in her sleep then settle back down easily again.

"It's only just over a week left until the wedding" Sirius said slowly. "My little baby brother is getting married, MARRIED!" he grinned excitedly.

"I know" Severus laughed. "I think it's wonderful and once he's married and they leave school they'll have children"

Sirius smiled gently gazing down at his daughter in the pram then he looked to Severus. "I'm excited for when he gets to feel that sensation of holding your baby for the first time" he breathed.

"Yeah it will be lovely when they do" Severus smiled gently.

They spent the rest of the day together talking, laughing, walking, eating and collapsing in roaring laughter over the silliest of things. They were in love and getting on perfectly well they just could not wait to get married.

As the sun set, Severus was reminded of when Sirius proposed to him on a romantic little beach a while back when he was still pregnant over Easter.

"I love you so much, Severus" Sirius breathed. "We got engaged on a day like today…."

Severus' heart swelled with joy. "I love you too, Sirius" he breathed leaning in for a tender, passionate kiss.

All was well.

….

As the weekend came tearing through and out the window in a flash it was only three days until the wedding. Everybody in the Lupin household was going off their heads with madness about everything being ready on time but Remus and Regulus were overjoyed.

"We'll be married in just a couple of days" Remus breathed as he and Regulus snuggled into bed together.

"Finally" Regulus beamed. "I have been looking forward to marrying you for so long now"

"Me too, Reg, I'm going to miss you terribly that one night we're apart" Remus pouted sadly.

"So will I but just thing, it will bring us luck for our wedding" Regulus grinned.

Remus leaned down and kissed him very softly on the lips. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Regulus breathed.

That night they curled up together asleep in each other's arms dreaming of their imminent wedding and the very exciting remainder of the summer to come….

….


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning Remus and Regulus woke feeling very excited even if tonight would be the full moon. With only two days to go to their wedding they still had preparations to get through and things to sort out.

"Tonight is the full moon" Remus breathed, both he and Regulus were looking a bit pale and peaky but thanks to the upcoming wedding and the thought of having stuff to do was very exciting and helping get them through things.

"I know" Regulus smiled gently. "Then tomorrow we have the new moon and the afternoon after we get married" the excitement in his sleepy voice rose as he spoke on. "I can't wait I'm just so excited"

"I know but the sad thing is we'll be spending tomorrow night apart" Remus pouted a little.

Regulus sighed softly and nodded sadly. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it when I meet you at the altar" he grinned excitedly.

Remus perked up at this idea. "So how about we have a little snuggle, get some breakfast and then get a good look at the rest of the things we need to do before the wedding?"

Regulus nodded eagerly and snuggled into Remus further with a tiny, happy sigh. Life was working out so perfectly for them now.

….

"Sev?" Sirius called as he sat on their bed giving Rose her bottle, she was smiling more now and even starting to let out the tiniest beginnings of a laugh.

"Yeah?" Severus called back from the bathroom.

"You made a really beautiful baby" Sirius grinned.

Severus let out a small laugh. "I didn't make her on my own, Sirius!"

"I know but you grew her and she came out of you" Sirius spoke very brightly. "I'm really grateful we have her" he breathed as Severus came back into the room with a smile.

"And you like dressing her up in all those pretty clothes, to think she will be able to wear that gorgeous dress in two days to your brother's wedding" Severus chuckled.

"I know I'm really excited" Sirius grinned.

"Merlin's balls, we sound gay" Severus laughed moving to sit down beside Sirius and gently tickle the side of Rose' cheek. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him brightly when Sirius set the bottle down and lifted her up for a burp.

"Well after the amount of abuse my backside has gone through since we came home I think there's absolutely no doubt that we're gay" Sirius winked playfully.

"I thought you liked it" Severus smirked his very dark eyes twinkling softly.

"I do" Sirius chuckled. "Makes up for the amount of anal time you missed giving me when you were heavily pregnant"

"That sounds strange" Severus commented flopping back against the fluffed pillows and pulling faces at Rose watching her smiling at him again and he started to laugh.

"Strange?" Sirius sounded confused.

"Yeah, when I was pregnant" Severus chuckled softly. "There'd been months referring to me as being pregnant not when I was pregnant" he grinned. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Definitely" Sirius chuckled. "You terrified me when you told me you were pregnant, I nearly crapped myself"

Severus smiled gently and sat back up stroking Sirius' lower back. "I'm sorry about that" he pouted a little. "I was going to tell you in a better way but you scared me and I thought you were really going to hurt me and I didn't want the baby to suffer"

Sirius smiled and leaned over kissing him on the lips bringing Rose for a cuddle between the two of them. "We have her now and I'm glad I'm here" he breathed.

"So am I" Severus smiled warmly. "We've got to get some food shopping today, stop by and see Evan and then come home and have a little private time where you actually get to be on top" he winked cheekily and Sirius let out a soft, curious purr.

"Sounds like we have a good day planned then" Sirius smirked.

"Indeed we do" Severus breathed leaning in for another kiss before they hopped up with Rose and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

….

Nath woke feeling sleepy but better, after everything with Avery he was sure he was starting to move on now, he had to be, the boy had hurt him tremendously but he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He wasn't going to go running back when Avery snapped his confused fucking fingers, no, he was going to move away from that, Avery obviously had no fucking idea what he wanted and if he couldn't choose straight away then he obviously didn't truly want him.

He yawned, stretched out under the covers and climbed out of bed, today they would begin preparations for the wedding and erect the enormous tent the boys would marry in and set down the floor and the tables, tomorrow they would move onto decorations and such there was so much lying about and so much to do he was glad to have something to take his mind off of this whole awful mess right now anyway.

So he got up, dressed and washed up before heading down for breakfast with a genuinely cheerful smile on his face. Right now the main thing to concentrate on was his brother's wedding and future happiness, that's all that mattered over these next few days….

"Good morning" Mrs Lupin smiled to him as he joined the breakfast table and sat down beside Remus. She moved over and placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Good morning" he smiled back rather brightly. "Thank you"

"You still helping me sort things out today?" Mr Lupin asked hopefully looking to his son.

"Yeah" he grinned.

….

A few hours went by and Sirius and Severus had been to get the food shopping, dropped it all off at the house putting it away and making some lunch before they stopped for a break with Rose and then made their way to Evan's house.

"Excited about the wedding then?" Evan grinned as they all sat down in the living room and Sirius handed Rose over to him for a cuddle.

"Yeah, I'm feeling nervous, my little brother is actually getting married" Sirius grinned. "It'll be a pretty big day seeing him walk down the aisle, he's staying at our place the night before so he can get ready with me and we can take care of him, I look forward to seeing him married though" he mused thoughtfully.

"They're perfect together" Severus commented. "Their marriage is for keeps, definitely"

"Oh, I agree" Evan chuckled. "And if it were down to my parents I would be the next one to marry"

"What's happened now?" Severus smirked.

"They just keep pushing me to find someone, anyone, they want to see me happy, in a relationship and engaged, it's a pure-blood thing" he waved his hand off slightly and looked to Sirius.

"Yeah I'm glad I got out of that and found someone decent for myself" Sirius chuckled. "My parents knew they wouldn't be able to control me enough to get me to meet lots of girls"

"Mine just asked me to be polite to them and meet them and perhaps choose one they're not that pushy but it's obvious they want me to, I'm seventeen with nobody and I'm not even close to getting engaged, plus I'm a virgin" Evan pointed out.

"Nothing wrong with that though" said Sirius. "Despite what people think, you'll do it when you're ready not when you're forced"

"Yeah but it still seems a little sad that a boy of seventeen can't even get into someone's underwear let alone get engaged…." Evan said slowly. "My friends are all getting married"

"Nath isn't" Severus jumped in. "He's just broken up with his boyfriend whom knocked him up a while back and none of us had a clue any of that was going on"

"Yeah but that's not the same" Evan sighed again. "And that was completely awful for him he did not deserve anything close to that kind of abuse from Avery, I don't know as I can even be friends with that vampire after this" his voice rose a little in anger.

"We're all pissed, Avery stayed at ours for a while he comes back to visit every couple of days" Severus said slowly.

"Where is he now?" Evan asked curiously.

"Renting my parents old house until he can get a job and pay for a place of his own, he's seventeen now" Sirius replied quickly. "I don't know what he plans to do after that but he's sending gifts as apologises all the time but I dunno how far he thinks he's going to get with that"

"If I were Nath I would never forgive him for what he's done" Evan said slowly.

"Neither would I" said Severus. "But it's his choice if he can ever forgive Avery and get things back to normal plus that guy needs to stop and think about what he really wants regardless of his parents and friends and family and whatever"

"I'm pure but if I fell madly in love with someone who wasn't and I really, truly wanted to be with them I would just go" Evan said slowly. "I don't understand people that take love for granted because at least they had it to begin with…."

Sirius and Severus exchanged looks.

By the time Sirius and Severus went home they were feeling better after hanging out with Evan casually playing games and cuddling Rose all day.

….

Nathaniel stepped back to admire the enormous snow-white marquee fully erected and stable at the side of the house. The long fencing draped in beautiful bows and pink and white streamers had been put up as well as the dance floor and beautiful wooden flooring for everybody to stand on. The chairs and tables had been stacked inside and the altar was close to being fully set up.

"I think we've done a pretty good job" Mr Lupin grinned resting a hand on his son's shoulders.

Mrs Lupin was busy sorting the potted flowers out and pruning the bushes. "I could use some help finishing all of this off tomorrow if either of you have a second, those two will likely be resting most of the day"

"I'll do it" Nathaniel offered quickly. "I'm more than happy to help" he added with a tiny smile.

"Such a sweet boy" his mother grinned brightly to him then glanced back at the house.

"Dinner is probably ready by now" Mr Lupin said quickly. "Let's go inside"

They went in and ate quickly and Nathaniel followed Remus and Regulus down under the house. He went and sat on a bench waving at them as they disappeared into the dome smiling back at him in their underwear.

When the door was bolted down and charmed fully locked, he sat watching and waiting as Remus and Regulus cuddled up together holding one another until moments later they began to change, snarling, whimpering, crying out and thrashing as their bodies twisted and morphed angrily into their temporary forms for the night.

….

In true words, Nathaniel was somewhat jealous of Remus and Regulus for their upcoming marriage. Not because it was them getting married and he wasn't jealous in a nasty way just mildly jealous that it wasn't him. It should have been him marrying someone, he'd figured for a while back there that it would always be Avery he would marry, he'd gotten pregnant by him. The mere thought of their dead child brought tears to his eyes and he snatched his face away squeezing his eyes shut tightly for a few moments until he regained composure enough to watched Regulus lying on the floor and Remus scratching about and digging around him. If Regulus was willing to go this far, little, tiny, nervous Regulus Black for his love then why wasn't all-powerful, dangerous, vampire, Will? Why couldn't he love Nath as much as Remus loved Regulus or Sirius loved Severus?

The word coward screamed through his mind and he quickly covered his ears in a feeble attempt to block it out. It wasn't something he was willing to even think about let alone deal with right now….

By morning the sun rose and the wolves changed back into their human forms.

Nathaniel was waiting for them with a large sheet in his open arms as he went into the arena where Remus and Regulus were standing huddled together whimpering softly. He gently embraced them both wrapping the sheet around them and leading them carefully back upstairs into the house. Werewolves really weren't such bad people at all.

When Remus carefully lowered into a chair he reached over and pecked his brother on the cheek in thanks before they tucked into their breakfast.

"Tomorrow is the big day then" Mrs Lupin said excitedly. "The wedding" she added with a grin.

Remus and Regulus shot beaming smiles to one another.

"Plenty to do today as well" Mr Lupin chuckled glancing to Nathaniel.

"I'm more than happy to help" he smiled gently.

After breakfast, Remus and Regulus headed off upstairs and Mr Lupin went to lay out the chairs, Nathaniel decided to help his mother finish with the potted flowers to be sure they were great and in their places ready for tomorrow. The sun was out and it was beautiful day, forecast for the near future too so they were sure they would get a lovely day tomorrow as well as they sat pruning the flowers, potting them, arranging them and setting them in their places.

When they were finished they went inside the wedding tent to help Mr Lupin decorate all of the chairs, tables, the place cards, the finishing touches.

They worked all day until everything was close to done and they could head back inside, have their dinner early.

Remus and Regulus were down and looking better but the usual effects of the new moon were lingering around.

After dinner Remus and Regulus snuggled up together on the sofa tightly awaiting Sirius' arrival soon to take Regulus to their house for the night.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Remus said sadly as he snuggled Regulus closer gently petting his long, silky, black hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Regulus breathed hugging his fiance tighter. "But I'll meet you tomorrow at the altar"

"Yes" Remus smiled very warmly his eyes twinkling with happiness. "I'll meet you exactly there tomorrow…."

Regulus leaned in and kissed Remus so softly, tenderly and lovingly on the lips but the kiss soon grew very passionate as their tongues rolled together and they seemed to be melting into one another both physically and emotionally until Sirius cleared his throat slowly sucking them back out of their little dream land.

They blushed and glanced to him still clinging hold of one another.

Remus and Regulus followed Sirius to the door stopping for another hot kiss on the lips and a very loving embrace.

"I love you so much" Regulus whispered.

"I love you too" Remus breathed and with one last hug and kiss on the lips, Sirius slung Regulus' bag and suit bag over his shoulder and lead his little brother from the house with an arm around the much smaller boy's shoulders.

Remus watched him go looking both happy and sad at the same time and watched him wave blowing kisses to one another before Sirius disapparated with his brother holding tightly onto his hand.

When they were gone he sighed and sloped back into the house shutting the front door as his dad bolted it down behind him and he wandered into the living room sitting on the edge of the sofa looking as though he had no idea what to do with himself.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Nathaniel offered sitting down next to him knowing that his brother would be feeling very lonely and lost without Regulus here for the night.

Remus smiled and nodded quickly and they went off upstairs to muck about for a bit.

Mr and Mrs Lupin sighed and smiled to one another.

….

When Sirius arrived in the area just beyond their home, he caught Regulus as the boy staggered a little upon landing. "You okay, Reg?"

Regulus nodded and allowed Sirius to lead him off to the house, once they were inside the door was bolted, locked and charmed down before he made his way a little shakily and slightly pale from the apparition into the living room where Severus was sitting giving Rose her bottle.

"Hey" the boy smiled gently. "You okay?"

Regulus nodded quickly as Sirius hung the suit on the back of the door and dropped Regulus' actual bag beneath it.

"You can go in the big spare room with the nice double bed, make yourself at home, if you want anything to eat or drink just go in and have it we've got plenty" Sirius smiled shrugging out of his cloak and moving to sit beside Severus kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, thanks" Regulus smiled sitting himself comfortably in and armchair with a soft sigh. "I miss Remus already…."

"Aww, come here and have a cuddle then" Sirius smiled opening his arms out to the boy. Regulus smiled, got up and snuggled right into his brother's lap nuzzling his face gently. "Tomorrow you'll wake up, get ready then go and marry Remus" he breathed.

"I am so excited" Regulus was beaming as he sat admiring his pretty engagement ring. "I love Remus more than anything in the world and I can't wait to be married to him" he breathed.

Sirius chuckled and hugged Regulus softly. "You give lovely cuddles, Reg" he breathed and Regulus only snuggled in closer affirming what Sirius had just said. "Sev does too" he grinned to his lover whom smiled back. "And Rose of course" his eyes dropped to where the baby was dozing in Severus' warm arms.

Regulus smiled then sighed softly, he felt tired and irritated and his skin was a bit sore and annoying thanks to the new moon tonight.

"Are you alright, Reg?" Sirius asked worriedly after some moments of silence.

"Mm, yeah, new moon tonight, that's all" Regulus breathed.

"You're so tiny, why are you so tiny?" Sirius chuckled cuddling his brother tighter, he felt sorry for Regulus dealing with the shit from the full moon every month but he knew and understood full well that it's what the boy wanted and that he wanted to have his life that way and be with Remus and tomorrow he would finally marry that wonderful boy and that made Sirius very happy even though to begin with he wasn't even remotely impressed that Regulus had become a Lycanthrope, a Werewolf….

Regulus laughed into his brother's chest. "Why are you so tall?"

"I don't know, Reg, I guess I take after dad more than you do, he's pretty tall"

"Mum isn't small either, she's taller than me"

"You're only about five two though, Regulus" Sirius pointed out with a playful pat on the bum then he decided to lean over and kiss Severus softly on the lips.

After a while longer, Regulus felt tired and after accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Severus he headed off upstairs with his bag and got ready for bed, he climbed into the big double bed and sighed resting his hand on the opposite pillow as he lay flat on his tummy. He missed Remus so bloody much, even though the house was warm and the bed was extremely cosy and filled with cushions and pillows, it still felt somehow empty without his boyfriend there too.

"Hey, you ready to sleep now?" Severus asked poking his head quietly through the door.

Regulus sat up a little and smiled as the boy came creeping in obviously being careful so as not to disturb Rose whom Sirius was putting to bed right at that very moment. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So I just want to say congratulations and best of luck in married life for tomorrow" Severus smiled gently. "I'm really happy you're getting married, you know, after everything we've all been through this past year, I'm pleased we're finally on track"

"Me too" Regulus grinned. "And thanks for being such a great friend to me, Severus"

Severus chuckled. "I can return that thanks too"

"Are you going to make a speech tomorrow?" Regulus asked rather hopefully and Severus smiled nodding quickly.

"I wouldn't be a true friend to you if I didn't"

Regulus reached out and gave Severus a friendly hug. "I can't wait to see you marry my brother in December, think, you're marrying the guy of your dreams, the one you wanted from the start it's all coming true!"

"Like a fairy tale" Severus laughed. "We sound like such children but even with all the bad things that have happened I guess you're right, it is like a fairy tale"

Regulus sighed softly and nodded a cheeky grin on his handsome face. "Yeah but it hasn't all been good" he went on. "Look at Mulciber and Avery and what happened with them…. I mean…. They broke up and lost a baby…." He breathed sinking his teeth into his bottom lip his eyebrows furrowing together worriedly. "And poor Evan, look at his life now too!"

Severus nodded and bowed his head a little as a small sign of respect and pity for the boys. "I guess not everyone gets their happy ending"

Regulus sighed.

Sirius came stalking into the room like a cat moments later on his toes, he sat down beside Severus and kissed him on the lips snaking an arm around the boy's lower back again. "Sev saying good luck?"

Regulus nodded and smirked looking from one to the other and back again.

When Regulus finally curled up in bed last night and snuggled down drifting off to sleep (thanks to both the full and the new moon it was much easier than expected despite his immense about of epic excitement for tomorrow) he just couldn't wait to marry Remus….

….

Back at the Lupin household….

"Can I sleep in with you tonight?" Remus asked as he slipped into his brother's room in his pyjamas.

"Sure" Nathaniel smiled gently climbing into bed and holding the covers back for Remus to slip in too. "Still feeling a bit sore after the full moon last night?" he asked with a tiny crease of a worried frown.

Remus shook his head. "No actually just the new moon is bothering me a little bit…."

"You'll be okay by tomorrow" Nathaniel promised with a smile.

"I know and I'm so excited, however will I sleep?" Remus laughed cuddling in closer. "You know something?" he began slowly after a brief pause. "I'm really pleased to have you as my brother even though we never used to get alone, even though you used to sometimes be kinda horrible to me…. Awful, if not, but you're actually a really great person with a brilliant personality and I'm sorry we couldn't be friends before this happened"

Nathaniel smiled warmly. "I'm sorry about it too but we can't change the past, we're friends now and brothers and living together and we have the same parents" he chuckled softly. "Isn't it amazing just how much life can change in the space of one year" he sighed his eyes wandering over to where the enormous teddy bear still sat alone in the corner with a tiny smile on its large, fluffy face.

"You miss him, don't you?" Remus asked quietly shaking Nathaniel from his momentary stupor.

"It's not that I miss him it's that after everything that happened I really thought he would end it nicely with me, I never expected to be dumped so suddenly like that I always figured that if he wanted to break up with me he would just sort of sit me down and tell me not scream in my face and turn his back on me after a miscarriage, hell, I never even thought he would turn his back on me after I got pregnant but it's obviously not what he wanted…."

"Why exactly did he turn up on that night?" Remus breathed searching his brother's face curiously.

"I think he did it just to hurt me…." He sighed softly.

Remus cuddled tighter knowing that his brother was now probably quite upset. "Is there anything at all you miss about him or the relationship?" he asked somehow both curiously and pitiful at the same time.

"The sex?" Nathaniel smirked widely enough for it to show his white teeth. He looked mischievous.

Remus let out a small, joyful laugh.

"This might sound really bad right now, but I'm actually gagging for it" Nathaniel chuckled.

Remus smirked. "I'd say that's pretty normal rather than creepy"

Nathaniel sighed softly. "Ah well, none of these next few days are about me and my inability to get laid, they're all about you and your love and your wedding" he smiled. "Let's go to sleep now, I'm knackered after all that prep"

Remus smirked. "Thanks for that by the way"

"No problem, anything to help out my brother" Nathaniel grinned.

….

Remus didn't find it overly hard to sleep that night thanks to the new moon making him tired and a little uncomfortable which was surprising considering he was so excited about his wedding. He did stay up until gone midnight watching the seconds tick past into his wedding day before he finally allowed sleep to overcome him.

….

That morning Mr and Mrs Lupin crept into the bedroom and smiled gently to the two boys. It was early but they watched and sure enough, Remus began to stir soon after.

"Good morning" Mrs Lupin smiled gently.

Remus gazed over at her, rubbed his eyes and smiled back. "Morning, today is-"

"Your wedding day!" Mr Lupin was beaming with delight as Nathaniel sat up and grinned down to Remus too combing his fingers through his hair.

"And that means we only have a few hours to get you ready and get everything else sorted" Nath said eagerly.

Remus laughed, stretched himself out and sat up. "I'm ready for whatever you want to do to me" he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You might want to save sentences like that for tonight" Nathaniel winked playfully and everybody started to laugh. "It will be your wedding night after all…."

Remus blushed madly but grinned and got up anyway.

….

"Good morning" Sirius and Severus beamed making their way into Regulus' room where he was sitting on the bed gazing at his ring. He looked up and smiled when they walked in.

"I wasn't sure if I could come and see you guys because you might have been asleep and I didn't want to wake the baby or anything" Regulus said as they made their way over carrying Rose, to the bed.

Sirius laughed. "Well, you'd better be getting up now we've got lots to do to get you perfect for when Remus sees you"

Regulus smiled and slipped out from under the covers. "I'm ready"

"Let's go get some breakfast then" Severus grinned and they headed off down the stairs.

….

After a light breakfast of pancakes, plenty to drink and a quick chat, Mr Lupin ran through the final preparations he needed to make.

"If we go out and do them about lunch time everything will be great for when people start arriving" he said glancing around the table at every member of his family.

"Okay, now, let's get you in the bath" Mrs Lupin smiled running her fingers through her sons silky blonde hair.

Remus looked up at her and smiled.

They headed upstairs, Mrs Lupin drew the bath and Remus stripped without being even remotely bothered by his nudity and slipped into the warm, deep water allowing his mother to soak his hair as Nathaniel stood in the doorway with his arms folded and smiling.

"What are you smirking about?" Remus chuckled to him.

"Nothing, I just can't believe the wedding is finally here, it seemed to far off and now we're actually on THE day" he replied.

"I'm so excited" Remus breathed as his mother carefully massaged scented oiled shampoo into his hair it smelled of musky roses and jasmine and it was lovely.

"This will keep it perfumed a little through the day" she smiled. "It'll make it shine like anything too so it will also be easy to style, how would you like to wear it?"

"Just a bit neater than I normally do" said Remus. "I don't want to completely transform too much because I like being more natural for a guy and Regulus likes it when it's long and floppy"

Nathaniel snickered in the doorway.

Remus sat and closed his eyes allowing his mother to wash him with a smile on her face, rinsing his hair clean.

"How is everything?" Mr Lupin said popping his head round the door behind his older son.

"Going smoothly" Mrs Lupin said. "We've got plenty of time"

Remus stood up after soaking in the soapy water for a few more minutes and his mother helped wrap him in a pink fluffy towel leading him back into his bedroom. Remus sat down on the bed grinning excitedly as his dad stood carefully drying his hair very quietly with his wand, the warm air brushing over his skin was nice as his brother carefully lifted the suit bag from the wardrobe and hung it over the back of the door.

"I haven't seen you in your dress robes" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly. "I don't want to see until you're getting married, I want the whole experience of it"

"Then I'll help dress him if he doesn't mind" Nath smiled gently without opening the suit bag.

"Thank you, I will go down and make sure the last of the things are ready, everything is in place and I get myself ready, John, make sure you do the same very shortly we only have two hours to go…."

"I will, dear" he nodded pecking her on the cheek.

Once Remus' hair was dry, his mother left the room after kissing him softly on the cheek and his dad moved over to his drawers.

"Are you going to wear your underwear for tonight all day or keep it in here until later?" he asked calmly.

"Keep it in here, it's been washed through and I don't want to have it on all day it's a bit…. Racy…." He flushed madly.

"Alright then, any preference?"

"Baggy white boxers" Remus smirked and they both shot him funny looks. "What? You're supposed to be a virgin on your wedding day, sort of, so I might as well wear at least SOME white…."

They laughed again and Mr Lupin handed the boxers to Remus which he slipped on and quickly rubbed himself down with a towel.

Shortly after, Mr Lupin left the room saying he would go and get washed and ready now quickly and finish off things so his wife and Nathaniel could get the chance to ready themselves too.

"So, how about we get you dressed then?" Nath smiled gently after the door had closed.

Remus stood up again and smiled nodding to his brother eagerly. He watched as he unzipped the bag and carefully pulled out the elegant and rather beautiful baby pink dress robes. They were very modern, typically long, nice smooth collar and fitted with a small bowtie too.

Nathaniel was unbelievably careful when he helped Remus slip into them without wrinkling them and he fixed, tweaked and picked at them until they hung PERFECTLY on him. He stepped back with his hands resting on his hips and nodded. "You look great!"

"Thank you"

"Oh, one second" Nathaniel grinned reaching into the drawer and pulling out one of Remus' overly frilly garters with ribbons and slipped it sexily up his brother's leg. "There, now you're perfect" he grinned. "Regulus is going to love it"

Remus flushed and giggled out his thanks.

"Now for your hair and smellies" Nathaniel chuckled moving over and sitting Remus down.

Remus watched in the mirror as his brother carefully styled his hair in a casual but very smart and attractive look with a bit of scented mousse (the same as his bath stuff) and moved it into a nice style suitable for the wedding. He helped Remus with his other scented things before watching the boy slip on his neat socks and new shoes and stand grinning at his reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you so much" he beamed slinging his arms around Nathaniel's waist.

"My pleasure, I'd better run now, it sounds like mum and dad are out of the bath and I need to get in there quick, there's only an hour and a half to go!"

Remus laughed and patted his brother on the back waving him off as he hurried from the room a somewhat of a small panic.

….

Regulus was having a good day, he sat in the bath allowing his brother to bathe him, wash his hair, get him out in a white fluffy towel, dry him, help him into his beautiful soft pink robes (the same as Remus'). Sirius dusted him down and sat him down as he carefully tweaked his face and sorted his hair so it fell elegantly and in a manner that suited a pure-blood perfectly.

It was straight but it was full and hung with the layers showing, lazily but textured and nice around his face framing it beautifully. It was very aristocratic for long hair.

When they were finally done and Sirius stopped singing and humming to himself he turned his little brother to face the mirror and the boy gasped.

"I look…. Different" he breathed gently touching his high cheekbones with his supple fingertips. "I look smart, I look grown-up, I look-"

"Ready to get married" Sirius finished with a graceful smile.

Regulus smiled proudly in the mirror. "What did you put on my face my skin is glowing?"

"Just some creams and potions and such"

"Of my brewing" Severus smirked.

"Well thank you very much, Severus" Regulus breathed turning around to admire himself. "Thanks so much, both of you, I could never have turned out so well today if it weren't for either of you" he flushed a little more his light rose dusting his cheeks making him smile even brighter. "I'm really pleased with all of this and so grateful to you both for everything you've done"

"It's the least I can do for my little brother" Sirius chuckled.

Regulus hugged him in thanks and headed down to the kitchen for something to drink as Sirius and Severus hurried to get themselves ready.

Regulus was waiting until there was only one hour to go before the wedding until they came downstairs, Sirius in his new black dress robes with snowy white bowtie and patent black shoes, Severus in black but with and emerald green shirt, sleeve cuffs, collar and bowtie, he also wore a green wizards hat too. Rose was wearing a beautiful little white and pale yellow dress with little 3D satin roses on it in a combination of the two colours and tiny pink petal tips with little pale green stems, it was long and she looked lovely. Severus also had a small bag on his shoulder in a discreet black obviously filled with baby things and Regulus watched as Sirius pushed her pram out and pulled out his wand grinning madly and waggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Watch this" the boy chuckled and pointed his want to the pram. Decorative artificial flowers shot from the wand along with some small streamers and laced themselves around the pretty pram decorating it beautifully for the wedding.

"Wow that looks great" Regulus beamed stepping closer to admire it. He gently took Rose' tiny hand and she smiled at him. "Look, Rose, you're all pretty!"

Rose let out a tiny baby laugh and Sirius and Severus were gazing at her so proudly.

"She's lucky to have parents like you" Regulus smiled gently.

Sirius smiled to his brother for a little while before grabbing him and pulling him into his arms. "Let me give you away"

"Give me away?" Regulus laughed into his chest.

"Yes, you're my little brother and you're going to marry my friend and everything will be a bit different, you'll be his and he will be yours, so please just let me" Sirius smiled warmly.

Regulus swallowed and nodded up into his brothers face. He stretched up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Regulus" he breathed tears welling slightly in his eyes. "Now come on" he said quickly checking the time on his pocket watch. "We need to make sure we've got everything, thirty minutes to go"

Regulus couldn't help but smile.

….

Nathaniel went hurrying off up the stairs straightening his robes. The guests were arriving, his mother and father were outside greeting them and showing them to their seats along with the security.

A band had arrived and were playing soft violin music and the pianist was sitting smartly nodding to people as she waited for the wedding to begin.

"Everybody is coming now, Remus" he grinned excitedly.

Remus' head turned and he nodded to his brother looking very impressed. "You scrub up well"

"I could say the same about you" Nathaniel laughed as he gazed down at his lovely lilac dress robes. He'd pushed his hair back so it wasn't hanging in his face and he looked very smart. He walked over and placed a snowy white rose in Remus' top pocket. "For luck…. And because it really brings out the robes" he chuckled softly.

Remus quickly rubbed some more scent around himself. "I suppose you'd ought to go down and carry on greeting the guests"

"No, I'm walking you down then mum is giving you away" he smiled warmly.

Remus was beaming with joy.

….

"Hello, have a nice time, please take a seat on any of the rows you like, some seats are reserved at the front but they have name tags" Mr Lupin smiled gently showing people the way inside.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs Rosier" Mrs Lupin grinned. "How are you?" she asked clasping the woman's hands.

"Delighted" the woman beamed batting her long eyelashes at him, her blonde hair was pinned to perfection with curls hanging down, her make-up was immaculate (she probably had a professional in) and her dress was long, sweeping, plain but a gentle emerald colour.

Her husband was wearing a darker green and black dress robes and was standing to attention with Ike under his arm wearing something similar.

"I'm guessing Remus and Nath are still getting ready?" Evan laughed to them.

"Yes, Nathaniel will be walking him down when the time is ready" Mrs Lupin smiled to him sweetly. "You're in the first row on the left hand side" she said nodding over to the beautiful rows of snowy white chairs set immaculately in line in two sets next to the beautiful altar.

"Thank you, we look forward to the celebration" Mrs Rosier smiled before heading inside beckoning her son and husband with her keeping her eyes on them both sharply at all times.

Shortly after Evan, Wilkes arrived with his family, his tall, strapping father wearing navy blue robes, his mother a long, beautiful turquoise gown, his little sister wearing a pretty summer dress with a sash.

Rabastan arrived, his brother was not with him they specifically asked for no Death Eaters but he had come with his mother dressed in a black and white set of robes with a long blue tie and his hair combed back smartly and greased, his mother was wearing a pretty yellow dress.

A few girls from Slytherin arrived giggling excitedly wearing long pretty dresses and long formal gloves.

Barty came next smartly dressed in grey with his parents.

"Oh, look dear!" Mr Lupin said as Mr and Mrs Pettigrew came hurrying along with Peter in front of them grinning excitedly wearing a powder blue set of robes which didn't quite fit him but they were close enough, they all wore nearly the same outfit apart from the woman's was a dress.

"How long till the wedding?" Peter asked quickly.

"Twenty minutes" Mr Lupin nodded. "Sit wherever you like"

They went inside and were shortly followed by Marlene McKinnon and her family all wearing pastel colours, she herself with her long brown hair was wearing a pastel yellow, her little sister in soft red, her mother in green, her father in blue.

"Welcome, Professors" Mrs Lupin beamed as McGonagall and Slughorn came walking along, McGonagall was wearing a lovely long blue dress with a sash, her black hair was scraped back and on top of her head sat a blue and white witches hat. She looked nice. Slughorn was typically wearing silver and green.

"John, how lovely today is" she smiled. "I cannot wait to see Remus and Regulus marry, I've been looking forward to it for a while now"

"As have we" John chuckled.

"Where do we sit?" Slughorn asked curiously.

"You have seats at the front on the far right hand side" Mrs Lupin nodded. "Enjoy yourselves!"

They nodded, said goodbye and best of luck before heading to their seats chatting excitedly.

When there was only five minutes to go, Remus was in his room wringing his hands a little.

"Nervous?" Nathaniel chuckled.

"A little but I'm more excited" Remus nodded sipping his drink. "We should get down there now" he said glancing out of the window where he could see the flags and the top of the beautiful marquee outside of it.

Nathaniel nodded, straightened Remus' robes and kissed him on the cheek. "I want to wish you best of luck for your wedding" he smiled gently. "And your whole marriage even though I really don't think you'll need it"

Remus chuckled. "Thanks I appreciate everything you've done for me"

They smiled to one another, tears glistening in their eyes before they both sniffed and regained composure. Remus rested his hand gently on his brother's extended arm and they headed downstairs.

"I feel like such a girl" Remus blushed.

"You don't look like one, you look like a proud, grown man on his wedding day" Nathaniel nodded as they stepped out the front door into the beautiful sunshine.

It was a beautiful day, only the faintest whisper of a smoky, pure white cloud in the vividly bright blue sky. The afternoon sunshine was blazing but it wasn't too warm, it was just nice. When they walked around the side of the house, Remus gasped.

The marquee stood proud, strong and tall, snowy white and glowing in the sunshine, tiny golden rays glistening through it. The flags wavered in the breeze. The grass was greener than green could be, the flowers adorned, simply overflowing in their little pots all along the walkway of a stunning pink carpet. Red, green, blue, pink, purple, orange, gold, silver, white, and even multi-coloured ones stood perfectly bright and to attention. Remus knew his father must have cast a charm to ward off insects because if there wasn't on the bees would be having a field day with the strong floral scent in the air.

The music, oh he could hear the elegant music of the band and if he craned his neck he could just see the band dressed smartly in their perfect long black dresses, their black and white dress robes with little black bowties, their hair slicked back, smiles on their faces. The pianist in her suit, very smart and white with a witches hat on top, the piano glossy and perfect.

….

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius smiled taking his little brother's hand.

"I'm ready" Regulus breathed exhaling slowly.

They left the house, locked and bolted it down before making their way to the area to apparate. Regulus closed his eyes and felt that awful sensation of being squeezed through a tiny tube wash over him, now he knew what it felt like to be a fat lump of toothpaste exiting a tiny hole.

….

"It's beautiful" Remus whispered, he could see his parents, his mother looking beautiful her long hair sweeping and wavy wearing a pretty blue dress, his father wearing a wonderful purple set of dress robes looking handsome and young, they looked like the young couple marrying.

"Remus!"

Remus' head snapped to the side when he heard that voice.

And there he was.

Regulus stood approaching with a hand on Sirius' arm wearing his gorgeous dress robes, his black hair glossy and shining in the sunlight, his face bright and beaming with joy.

Remus went weak at the knees just looking at him and Nathaniel had to hold him for more support. Remus had never seen anyone look so handsome or beautiful in his life.

When they arrived, Regulus had tears in his silver eyes, his knees were trembling slightly and he looked like he were about to go down on his knees and bow at Remus' feet.

"You look amazing" Remus whispered his eyes roaming over his fiancés frame.

"You look more than amazing" Regulus managed drinking Remus in.

The band seemed to have noticed them, it was three o'clock and they let out a deep trumpeted sound as though royalty were approaching and the two boys smiled to one another.

Severus nodded to Sirius and smiled before hurrying inside with Rose, they left the pram outside charmed to the fence under the shade for now as he went in and walked slowly down the aisle as planned with Rose in his arms.

A small chorus of 'aww' and 'she's adorable' and 'what a beautiful baby' echoed through the air and Sirius' heart swelled with pride as he saw Severus take his seat.

A few moments later when everyone was settled and silent, the priest-like woman nodded to them discreetly out of the window and they smiled.

Remus and Regulus swallowed as they walked, without touching just holding onto their brother's arms beside one another. They looked to each other and smiled warmly.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered.

Regulus looked to Remus again. "I've never been more ready in my life" he whispered as they walked up the pink carpet and into the tent.

The pianist straightened up, flicked her wrists and the wedding march echoed perfectly through the air, the violins played softly and it was so gentle as the boys appeared beaming, tears in their eyes in the tent.

Everybody remained in their seats as planned as the two boys walked.

Mrs Lupin clasped her hands together over her chest beaming with joy as she watched her sons heading down the aisle walking very slowly together side by side.

Mr Lupin was mopping at his face and the guests were letting out soft gasps, grins and 'awws' at the boys as they walked.

Remus and Regulus let out the occasional soft giggle.

Time seemed to be passing so slowly but racing at the same time.

Inside the tent was immaculate, the floor was a simmering non-slip wood, the chairs sat PERFECTLY without any form of fault what so ever, there were some small steps up to the gorgeous altar, tall, white and framed, adorned in beautiful coloured flowers like outside only these were mostly Roses, his mother grew them, Remus knew that but they still must have cost some money.

Severus was beaming at the front nodding to them proudly, Rose was smiling, Wilkes was smirking at them with his arms folded in a way that said they was impressed, Rabastan nodded to them with well-wishes, Barty was smiling, other people from school were grinning, Peter looked delighted and quite a few people were clutching their tissues about ready to dab at their eyes when the tears began to flow.

As they hopped up the small steps (still not touching and slightly apart) Sirius gently rested a hand on Regulus' cheek.

Mr and Mrs Lupin walked along the aisle hand in hand, Mr Lupin nodded to the boys before he took his seat. The crowd watched as Nathaniel smiled to Regulus and lifted Remus' hand kissing it gently before he walked down to his own seat practically handing him to his mother.

Mrs Lupin straightened up and smiled to Sirius whom smiled back. The boys turned around glancing and smiling to one another for a brief second as Sirius kissed Regulus' cheek, smiled to Remus and lifted Regulus' hand out holding it there.

Remus got his own kiss on the cheek before Mrs Lupin lifted his hand and lovingly placed it in Regulus'.

Sirius turned and smiled one last time making his way quietly to his seat beside Severus and sitting down perfectly, still smiling at them.

Mrs Lupin held their hands in a soft clasp for a few seconds before she withdrew and made her way to her own seat dabbing at her eyes with her husband. She clutched his hands and watched.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two young men in matrimony" the woman began to speak. "I will ask all of you which are present that if you know of any lawful reason why these two lovebirds may not marry then speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was a pause.

Not a peep could be heard as the two boys glanced around the room them smiled to one another fondly.

"Perfect" the woman smiled moving closer to them her dusty pink and white robes swaying slightly as she gestured for them to face one another and take hands. "And now for the reading of the vows"

Remus sniffled and took both of Regulus' hands in his own.

The crowd waited on the edges of their seats, you could hear a pin drop on the room.

"Regulus" Remus began slowly. "From the moment at school, on the stairs, that twelfth day in December, I knew you were the one for me" he began without even using a piece of paper to prompt him. "And after everything we've been through, every difficult time, every stressful situation, every amazing time, those amazing dates, the fun times, the hassle we'd been through, the tears, the fears and the changes" he nodded slowly.

Everybody close to them knew what that meant, Regulus' Werewolf transformation.

"It was all leading up to this moment, this perfect, perfect day" Remus smiled tears glistening in his eyes. "And eye-" he began to sob quietly. "I love you-so, so- m-much…. And I-I-"

Tears were trickling down Regulus' cheeks as Remus began to giggle and cry with joy at the same time.

The crowd gave a small 'aww' and a chuckle.

Both Mr and Mrs Lupin were in tears, Sirius was wiping his cheeks and Severus looked close to crying his eyes out as well.

"I love you so much and I-I want us to-to be t-t-together f-forever" Remus swallowed trying to solve himself as he sniffed and tried to blink away his tears only shedding them further down his face. "I may not be the greatest, smartest, best-looking, or richest man on the planet but I vow to treat you with absolute respect, honour and adoration. I vow to care for you in sickness and in health, I vow to look after you, protect you, love you and trust you with everything. I vow to remain faithful to you, to help you and to make you feel as special as you make me feel"

Remus was in floods of tears when Regulus began to speak.

"Remus" he sobbed out. "I love you more than anything in the world, I change my life, I changed who I was, I changed everything to be with you and not once have I ever regretted it" he went on. "I-I- I adore you, everything about y-you" he sobbed. "You make me feel like there's always hope in the world, that I'm special, that I'm loved and cared for and I vow to never dishonour you, I vow to remain faithful to you, kind, caring, as respectful as you deserve, to love you, care for you in sickness and in health, stand by you, protect you, trust you absolutely and to be there for you…. Always…."

They were both in floods of tears and they had been letting out nervous and joyful little giggles whilst they spoke but nobody interrupted except the odd chuckle when one of them had to pause to recite what the woman said to them.

"And now for the rings" she smiled. Reaching a hand out slightly and beckoning to the room.

Mulciber got up and made his way over holding the box of the two beautiful rings in it out. She took the box and he smiled and went to sit back down, tears streaming down his face.

Remus took one first.

"Do you, Remus John Lupin, take Regulus Arcturus Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked softly.

"I do" Remus smiled holding Regulus' left hand gently and holding the ring just in front of his finger.

"Do you promise to have and to hold, honour, love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he smiled again with a tiny nod then slowly placed the ring on Regulus' fingers.

Regulus had never looked happier in his life, his smile was radiating around the room.

"And do you, Regulus Arcturus Black, take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour, love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" she asked softly again.

"I do" Regulus grinned slipping the ring onto Remus' finger where it glistening beautifully in the light.

"Then by the power vested in me" she said her hand resting and hovering above their joined ones. "I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband" she smiled.

Remus and Regulus crushed their lips together the split millisecond the words came out of her mouth.

The room stood, tears were flowing, people were sobbing, an enormous applause sounded.

Mr and Mrs Lupin hand their wands out as the photographer discreetly continued to shoot more pictures as the flower petals rained down on the two kissing boys. Regulus up with his arms around Remus' neck, Remus' around his waist.

Finally they drew apart resting their cheeks together, beaming, tears on their cheeks but everybody was in applause still. The band kicked off the music louder, funky tunes began to play with the excitement rallying people more and more. Sirius stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled above the roar of the crowd.

Slowly the boys moved so their arms were around one another and walked back down the aisle a little way facing the rest of the simply ENORMOUS tent.

The dance floor was set up, the sashes for the chairs were in a white wooden storage chest hidden behind some more potted flowers. The crowd turned their backs to the front and Mr and Mrs Lupin shot the chairs swirling around their head, the sashes flying out in a beautiful display knotting and flowing over the chairs as they landed in their exact, appropriate places around the little round tables which also landed around everyone on the floor.

When the applause died down, Mr Lupin called over the crowd.

"Food will be served in about ten minutes, if everyone would like to take their allocated seats, drinks are on their way" he said.

At the prospect of food people seemed very excited but they were still grinning at Remus and Regulus.

Sirius had rushed forward and flung his arms around his little brother sobbing into him. Severus was at his side beaming and crying and Rose was smiling too.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Wilkes laughed wiping his eyes and clapping for them very loudly.

Barty laughed and sniffled discreetly turning his head away along with Rabastan so people couldn't hear.

Evan jumped up and ran to his friends hugging them and shaking their hands as people began to take their seats, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Remus turned, still grinning, and made his way with his new husband over to the head table. They sat down right in the centre with the draping, snowy white table cloth, the long candles, the beautiful plates and cutlery, the elegant name cards.

Mr and Mrs Lupin sat a little way down, Nathaniel sat on Remus' left and Sirius on Regulus' right along with Severus (whom took a bottle out for Rose quickly) as she was behind them. Evan sat beside him and everybody was chatting excitedly and smiling over to them calling their congratulations.

"I've never been so happy" Remus beamed.

"Neither have I" said Regulus cuddling into him. "Fucking hell look at that massive stack of gifts!" he breathed nodding over to the hidden table over the back where there were tons of wedding gifts and an open guest book for people to sign later during the after party.

"We'll have to make sure we thank people very thoroughly after this" Remus chuckled feeling slightly amazed that people did such a thing.

"We're married!" Remus beamed as the food and drinks arrived and people tucked into the delicious, well-cooked, tender chicken, gravy, vegetables, the prawn cocktails set on each table, the dipping crackers, the salad, all the choices for them. It was like Christmas as they began to eat and sipped their drinks.

"I know" Regulus smiled so warmly it made Remus' heart melt all over again. "And just you wait until tonight and wow we have our honeymoon tomorrow!" he beamed excitedly.

Remus looked delighted.

After their dinner and dessert of trifle, pie, ice cream, gateau, pudding and other such things and the guests had all been very well fed. Sirius stood and chinked a spoon to the side of his glass.

The room fell silent and everybody turned to stare.

"So now it's time for the speeches and the toast" he smiled. Sirius paused for a few moments as everyone settled and sat looking at him as he filled his champagne glass. "To my little brother, Regulus, who's been there for me and with me all these years, through thick and thin and I am so unbelievably proud of him and overjoyed he married such a wonderful guy" he said smiling to Remus. "Regulus deserves all the happiness in the world and he's found someone amazing that will treat him right and he's happy, anyone can see they're happy and that's all that matters in a case like this"

"Aww" everyone said raising their glass to Regulus and taking a small sip.

"And to Remus, for being an amazing friend, a great guy and the perfect man for my brother to marry. He's kind, sweet, considerate and I know I've given my brother's hand to the right person" he smiled. "To Remus Lupin, everybody"

"To Remus Lupin" they nodded.

"So now, it's customary for me to reveal some embarrassing or silly things about my brother and his marital partner, oh yes, Remus and I have had some fun times, times at school in our Gryffindor dormitory where we ran from teachers, pulled pranks, escaped and caused all sorts of mayhem that I'm sure Professor McGonagall remembers" he grinned nodding over to her.

The woman blushed slightly and laughed. "You were a terrible boy, Sirius" she grinned playfully. "Don't bank it all up on Remus"

"That's right, he got made prefect!" Sirius chuckled. "And then there's my little brother hanging down in Slytherin getting totally the wrong reputation from school when actually he's a hard worker, he's kind, nice and he's perfect for Remus even though when he was younger he used to tell tales to mum on everything I did, but who's perfect?" Sirius shrugged and grinned. "So here's to Remus and Regulus Lupin, because I do believe Regulus is changing his name" he said looking to his little brother.

Regulus grinned and nodded very eagerly.

Remus stroked the back of his hand with his soft thumb.

"Remus and Regulus Lupin and their marriage, here's to many happy years in eternity together to come" he said raising his class.

The crowd toasted and drank as Mulciber drank his quickly. The glasses were refilled and he stood up.

"Now Remus is my brother but we haven't always been that way" he smiled gently. "Only recently we found out we are brother as I was adopted, at first I was stunned but coming to know him is amazing and anyone can see what a generous, lovely man he really is" he began.

Remus smiled.

"We haven't always gotten along so perfectly but we are now and watching Remus and Regulus getting together, loving each other and going through all sorts of stuff these past seven or eight months is incredible, they really are perfect for one another, no matter what happened they never fought, argued or broke up, they kept going and fighting and they really are the PERFECT married couple and I wish them all the best with their lives together, may they forever have a wonderful marriage" he said raising his glass and drinking again.

They toasted.

Severus got up. "I just wanted to give a small speech about Regulus, my best friend, he's like a brother to me and I remember back when I was pregnant, still not all that far gone and he confessed he was in love with Remus I was shocked but I urged him to go for it and, do you know what? He did and now they're getting married all these months on. I can honestly say that when they say forever, they really do mean forever, their age means nothing I haven't seen people twice their age as deeply in love as they are" he smiled then sat down.

"How sweet" one of the girls from school said.

Mr Lupin got up. "Remus, my son" he smiled to the boy and have him a tiny nod. "Born very prematurely and against all odds he survived and now today is his wedding day" the man smiled warmly gazing around at everyone. I am so proud of him for everything he has accomplished, everything he has learned, gained and done and most of all, I am so happy for him that he's found his true love"

Mrs Lupin's turn came and she was almost in tears. "Remus, my second born child, such a wonderful, amazing boy and I am thrilled to see him marry such a lovely, sweet, boy" she spoke gently in her soft voice. "They really do truly deserve all the happiness and love in the world and I look forward to see them going through life together as a married couple in love" she finished with a smile and sat back down.

Remus got up slowly. "I want to give a little speech about my new husband" he began. "Regulus is the most incredible person in the world, he has done EVERYTHING for me, he has done silly little things to help me out to very extreme lengths for me" he smiled down at him. "I could never be more grateful to anyone and I can't wait for us to spend our lives together, I know we will always be together even in death because this boy-" he said gesturing to Regulus. "Gave up his life, his family, his friends, his house, his everything to be with me and in my eyes he's the definition of perfect" Remus was in tears again and had to sit down as Regulus hugged him tightly then stood up.

"What can I say?" he breathed and clapped his hands together. "The wonderful things people have already said about Remus are not enough, they don't even compare to how kind, wonderful and gentle he really is, I've never met someone who is so genuinely nice ALL the time and really is honest, loving and respectful. I couldn't ask for a better husband and I just want to say how much I love Remus, forever" he breathed and sat down.

Everyone was in tears once again as the toasts and speeches ended.

After some time of chatting and the music had started up, they began to pour a few of their first proper drinks and sat around or mingled standing about talking for a while.

Remus kissed Regulus on the cheek, quickly did something under the table then moved to the floor.

"I look forward to seeing you perform" Regulus grinned watching the boy carefully tying his pointe shoe ribbons.

Remus grinned to him. "I choreographed this dance just for you" he breathed kissing the boy again as he got up.

Ten minutes passed and Remus, with his robes tucked into his tighter trousers beneath moved up onto the stage at the far end of the room.

Mr Lupin put his wand to his throat. "If everybody would like to turn their attention or make their way over to the stage, Remus will be performing a beautiful piece of ballet he choreographed himself for Regulus" he said over the heads.

There was another murmur of excitement as everyone got up and moved over giving some space.

Regulus moved to the very front and Remus gestured for him to sit on the edge of the stage and watch him.

The sunlight still shone through but Mrs Lupin closed a few of the pale shutters dimming it a little as Remus moved up the stairs and stood poised and waiting to go. He was obviously warmed-up and ready and stood looking graceful as the music started.

Everyone fell silent watching the boy walk elegantly a little way across the stage, move into a plié then his arms up to fifth, he rose onto pointe and moved across the stage ending in an arabesque his leg moving impossibly high.

There was a gasp, Remus could see some of the people from school and his friends watching in shock and awe (but not in a bad way) as he danced so beautifully. He focused his eyes on Regulus as he did an enormous grand jete across the stage and did a small pirouette on demi-pointe.

They matched him move gracefully, walking, leaping, his arms moving like liquid satin, his body long and graceful like a swan as he jumped, walked and breezed across the stage.

He moved to the centre, plied and took off pirouetting en pointe, his leg bending outwards slowly as he kept going his arms raising like a swan until finally he came to a stop and bowed.

The applause was phenomenal, Regulus jumped up and threw his arms around the boy, fresh, hot tears glistening on his cheeks.

"That was beautiful" he whispered.

"Thank you" Remus smiled warmly. "All for you"

"I love you so much" Regulus breathed.

"And I love you too" Remus smiled warmly leaning in for a kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to make out way to the dance floor for the first dance" Mr Lupin called gently again….

Remus and Regulus stepped down from the stage, Remus nipped quickly behind a small screen shedding his trousers and changing carefully from his pink satin pointe shoes into his regular shoes before reappearing, his dad hurried off to collect the things safely so they didn't get lost of possibly even stolen (the horror) and took hands leading their way onto the dance floor, the crowd had gathered in a large circle around them and were waiting with smiles on their faces as Remus rested his hand on Regulus' waist and they curled into one another gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

The music started up, soft, slow and gentle as the two boys began to sway in time to it, Remus sighed softly gazing into Regulus' beautiful platinum-coloured eyes.

Regulus leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together, everything seemed to zone in around them, nothing mattered to them right at that moment but each other. The crowd was in tears again watching them dancing but they didn't hear anything, the music to them was playing quietly, it was just them and nothing more.

"I love you so, so much" Remus breathed.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled back his heart practically melting in his chest.

When the music began to pick up, they unwound themselves from such and intimate position as other people began to make their way onto the dance floor.

A good hour passed filled with people coming over congratulating them, hugging them, wishing them well and such.

"Thanks for coming" Remus kept smiling.

"Hey, guys" Evan grinned as he slouched over carrying a glass of champagne in his hand. "Just wanted to say congratulations and best of luck, the ceremony was brilliant and bloody hell, Remus, I didn't know you could dance like that!" his green eyes flickered to Remus.

"Thanks, Evan" Regulus grinned. "How are things going for you?"

"Oh not so bad actually" he chuckled as Nathaniel came over grinning. "Look" he said pointing to his face. "I got my nose pierced"

They all peered in closer for a better look.

"Wow that's amazing I love it!" Nathaniel grinned excitedly.

"That's really cool and unique" Regulus nodded his agreement.

"Suits you" said Remus.

Sirius and Severus came over with Rose grinning and kissing their cheeks and admiring Evan's nose.

"This is an amazing wedding, guys" Sirius beamed. "The ceremony was gorgeous, the dancing was perfect and the food was delicious!"

Remus and Regulus looked to one another, cuddled closer and laughed. "That's what we like to hear!" said Remus brightly.

After a while of chatting and laughing and more people approaching to congratulate the boys, they separated for a little while.

Nathaniel went off on his own as Evan stood talking with Wilkes and the younger ones knowing they were still being a little funny with him, he didn't really want to get involved in all that hot mess drama today, for everyone else's sake not just his own to be honest. He went over to the bar and got himself a drink sitting down and sticking his bum out a little.

He wanted to get laid, he didn't want to sleep around with someone random though he wanted to be with someone and maybe this was his chance?

"Today is so perfect" Remus breathed as the long buffet tables become adorned with food of every description.

"I know, the cutting of the cake will happen soon" Regulus smiled glancing out of the door where the sun was slowly beginning to set in the evening. He frowned slightly. "Oh no"

"What is it?"

"Avery" Regulus swallowed.

Remus turned around and sure enough, there was the boy standing on the pink soft carpet staring at them with his hands up submissively in a sort of defeat.

Remus and Regulus exchanged worried looks before slipping outside, hand in hand as they headed over to him.

"What are you doing here? You said you weren't coming" Remus spoke calmly eyeing the boy with great dislike.

"I know and I came here to congratulate you both and apologise for missing the wedding" he smiled looking between them. "May I see your rings?"

They flashed the sapphire rings.

"They're beautiful" he smiled sweetly.

Regulus sighed softly. "I suppose you want to join the party for a little while then?"

Avery nodded slowly. "I'd like to if that's alright with you two of course…."

They exchanged looks.

"It's fine with us" said Remus. "Provided you leave Nathaniel alone, he doesn't need to know you're here and he doesn't need to talk to you again"

Avery nodded quickly with understanding. "I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise"

"Okay then, have fun" Remus smiled a little and Avery headed inside. When he was gone, Remus and Regulus exchanged almost nervous looks before they headed back inside.

The younger boys were okay with Avery but Evan walked away from him quickly.

"I like your nose piercing!" Avery called after him but Evan didn't even turn around. He was obviously still disgusted with the boy over what happened with-

And there he was, sitting at the bar on his own drinking green alcohol but looking quite happy, was Mulciber.

He glanced over to where Mr and Mrs Lupin stood staring at him with angry expressions on their faces but he didn't say anything, he smiled to them gently and walked away into the crowd for now.

People were up dancing, some singing, laughing, chatting and generally having fun. The younger guys were wandering around chatting up some of the pretty girls, some of the parents were sitting at tables drinking, hiccoughing and laughing with one another.

Remus and Regulus had picked at some of the buffet food and decided to stop drinking after feeling a bit giggly and silly.

"I don't want to spoil tonight" said Remus.

"Neither do I, just wait, I'm going to make such love to you that you may never walk again" Regulus smirked playfully.

Remus blushed, butted his pretty, long lashes and giggled softly. "Come on, let's go and have another dance" he breathed pulling Regulus onto the dance floor.

Sirius and Severus were sitting at a table chatting away to Evan's and Remus' parents about Rose, obviously, and about general life things that adults with kids could do.

Avery on the other hand was wandering around the room, trying not to let too many women try and flirt with him. His eyes were focused on Nath pretty much the whole time. He watched as the boy got up and went over to the buffet table and start nibbling at some food. He glanced around anxiously making sure nobody could see and sure enough, nobody was looking and surely wouldn't notice if he went over for a little chat. So he slipped on over and stood behind Nathaniel for a few seconds watching him eating quietly on his own.

"Hey"

Nathaniel jumped a little and whirled around his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" his voice was shaky and nervous.

"I came for the after party, just to wish Remus and Regulus a good marriage" he said calmly.

"Then why are you talking to me?" Nathaniel asked quickly his hands slowly making their curled way up his chest.

"Because I just wanted to say hello and make sure you're doing okay" Avery blinked.

"I'm fine no thanks to you" the boy said bitterly.

A few moments passed in silence between them and Avery stepped closer, Mulciber's hands flew around his throat and he cowered down letting out a tiny, frightened yelp like a wounded animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you or drink your blood" Avery breathed a very hurt expression crossing his face. "Please don't be afraid of me and cower from me…."

"Can you expect anything less after what you did to me?" Nathaniel snarled backing up a step and bumping into the table. His eyes widened.

Avery wetted his lips thoughtfully for a moment his lovely, perfect black eyebrows knitting together anxiously. "No, I can't" he began softly. "But I was hoping maybe you could forgive me…."

"Forgive you?!"

Avery said nothing.

"You expect me to forgive you after all of this?!" Nath cried. "You humiliated me, you hurt me, you abused me, you dumped me when I lost our baby, you blamed me for the death, you screamed at me and you drank my fucking blood without permission, you drank it to the point I passed out and was injured for days!"

"And I am more sorry than you can imagine for that" Avery swallowed. "Just let me-" he reached out but Nath yelped and cowered again so Avery just pulled him into a hug straightening him out against his body as he did so. "I've missed you so much I can't stop thinking about you…."

"And yet you continually hurt me, abuse me, make me cry and stuff…." Nathaniel muttered bitterly.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Stop sending me so many gifts"

"That would really make it better?" Avery pulled back a little and quirked an eyebrow. "Look, if you really don't want to get back together then…."

"Get back together?" Nathaniel breathed his eyes widening. "I didn't know that was even an option"

"What if it was?"

Nathaniel hesitated a moment, his cheeks were blushing, his eyes were wide but he frowned and shook his head. "No, I can't…."

"Why not?" Avery blinked. "You're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"No…. are you?"

"Don't be silly, of course I'm not" Avery said quickly. "What do you take me for?"

"You've done it before, cheated on me…."

Avery pursed his lips. "I was an idiot" he spoke slowly.

"You sure were" Nathaniel mumbled angrily.

"But I haven't been with anyone since her, I didn't even fully get with her, I haven't kissed or slept with anyone else…."

"How am I supposed to believe a word you say?" Nathaniel said sharply.

Avery took the tops of his arms and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I am not lying to you" he said very slowly.

Nathaniel searched his familiar, lovely, warm brown eyes and swallowed. Avery wasn't kidding, he really was being honest.

"Would you like to go and get a drink?" Avery offered after a moment of silence.

Nathaniel swallowed and nodded and they headed over to the bar. Before he could speak, Avery ordered him a good drink and placed it in his hands.

"Drink up" the boy smirked sipping at his own.

They sat in silence for a little while drinking until Avery shifted a little closer glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was looking at them. "I know what you're after" he purred into his ex-boyfriend's ear.

Nathaniel swallowed a mouthful of his drink. "And what might that be?"

Avery paused for a moment of dramatic effect. "Sex…." He breathed.

Nathaniel gasped softly. "H-how would you know anything about that?"

Avery chuckled softly by his ear. "As soon as I approached you I could sense it, I could _smell _it from you and I know how desperately you want to get fucked tonight…."

Nathaniel finished his drink and turned to face Avery his lips parted slightly and his cheeks flushed. Avery smirked and downed the rest of his drink. "Another round? Or would you like to take this somewhere a little more…. Private…." He purred leaning in a little closer.

Nathaniel hesitated a moment, his head felt fuzzy. He opened his mouth to speak when Remus' voice called over the heads of the crowd.

"It's time to cut the cake!"

He hopped off the stool and headed over to where the enormous, beautiful cake covered in decorative iced flowers was. It was pink and snowy white and perfect for them.

The photographer was clicking away madly as they both took the knife in their hands, grinned, kissed and then cut into it.

The crowd cheered and Nathaniel clapped with a smile on his face along with Avery.

When the cake was cut the music continued on and people had some cake and headed back to dancing and chatting excitedly.

Remus and Regulus had a small crowd of people around them laughing and chatting.

Sirius and Severus were putting Rose in her little pram in a corner cooing at her proudly. Evan was with his dad and the younger boys were still going about flirting with the prettiest of the pretty girls.

Avery leaned down to purr in Mulciber's ear again. "How about we take this somewhere more private now then?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "You only want to have sex with me"

"Maybe I do, but I can sense that you also want to have sex with me" Avery chuckled softly in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Get me another drink" Mulciber swallowed.

Avery grinned flashing his white, thin, sharp fangs and disappeared appearing again seconds later handing it over to the boy whom downed it, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him from the marquee.

When they were outside they ran until they reached the barn and collapsed back into the hay making out heavily….

….

Evan sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe his friend would be so silly as to go and sleep with the boy after everything he'd been through. Still, if he really wanted sex and didn't want to get back with Avery he would probably be secure in that sense because Avery was obviously a very confused young man.

"Hey, where did my brother go?" Remus asked confusedly glancing around as he and Regulus made their way over.

Evan shrugged. "Ran off somewhere with Avery"

Remus' eyes widened. "We have to stop them" he said immediately looking to Regulus whom gave a firm nod. He drew his wand and they ran from the tent.

"Lumos Maxima!" Remus called and the light flooded the area.

They hurried along and heard sounds coming from the barn. They nodded to one another and slipped inside the light completely flooding the barn.

There they both were, entangled in one another, Avery's fangs bared as he tried to pull Mulciber's underwear off.

"Get off of me!" he cried.

Remus pointed his wand to Avery. "Reducto!" the spell hit the boy but seemed to bounce off and burst open a large bale of new, fresh hay beside him.

Avery stared. "This isn't what it looks like…."

"Leave" Regulus said firmly.

Avery hesitated a moment before he pulled up his boxers, dropped his robes and left the barn at vampire speed.

Nathaniel pulled his robes down and swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry if I spoiled anything"

"You haven't" said Remus shaking his head with something close to relief. "We're just glad you're okay"

Regulus nodded his firm agreement.

Nathaniel smiled and followed them back to the tent.

After a little while of dancing and eating, Nathaniel sobered himself up some more.

"There you are" his mother smiled carrying a picnic basket full of things. "Would you go up to Remus' room now and set it all up for their wedding night?"

"Of course, mum" Nathaniel smiled.

"You can take someone sensible and helpful with you" she added with a warm smile of her own.

The boy nodded and took the basket, grateful to have something else to focus on besides what he had just done with Avery. He looked around, craning his neck all over the place looking for someone until his eyes fell on Evan sitting at a table alone sipping some fire whiskey.

"Hey, fancy helping me with something?" he grinned approaching the boy.

Evan eyed the basket warily. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Come up to Remus' room with me and help me get it ready for tonight" he grinned.

Evan laughed and got up. "Sure" he nodded and followed the boy from the tent.

….

"We'd probably ought to go in an hour or so" Sirius yawned checking the time on his pocket watch. "How is Rose doing?"

"Still sleeping soundly despite all the noise" Severus chuckled. "But that's little baby's for you"

Sirius smiled and leaned over pulling Severus into a passionate kiss. "In a few months this will be us, you know that, right?"

Severus nodded very excitedly. "And I look forward to it more and more with each day that passes" he grinned. "Our wedding will be much different though, this is a fun summer wedding, ours will be a Christmas, winter one" he chuckled softly and Sirius nodded his definite agreement. "Beautiful though, they've done a fantastic job!"

Sirius nodded excitedly. "They most certainly have" he breathed leaning in for another passionate kiss.

….

Upstairs, Nathaniel spelled his hands clean and gestured for Evan to do the same, rolled up his sleeves and straightened up the bed.

Evan took the champagne glasses and the bottle, placed them on the bedside table and carefully began to straighten up anything that had been left behind earlier.

"They're going to toss the bouquet in a little while" Nathaniel chuckled softly.

"They're actually going to do that?!" Evan grinned, he was frankly slightly surprised they would.

"Yeah, well, this is Remus and Regulus we're talking about, they love stuff like that, it's kinda traditional too and the crowd will love it" Nathaniel shrugged a little. "All in good fun I guess"

"I wonder who will catch it" Evan mused.

"Well, anyone who's still single can get in the crowd for it" said Nathaniel. "I might join them"

"You?!" Evan smirked as the boy opened the box of red rose petals for the bedding.

Nathaniel shrugged a little. "Gays can get married too…."

Evan smirked and they stood grinning at each other for a few moments before Nathaniel grabbed a handful of petals and tossed them onto the bed.

Evan helped and soon the room was ready and immaculate for them, they stopped in the doorway to gaze back at it with a sigh.

"You know, I'm really sorry about you and Avery, I know we haven't had much of a chance to talk about any of this but I really feel bad for everything he's done" Evan said quietly.

"Thank you" Nathaniel breathed softly. "And I'm sorry we haven't spent all that much time together this summer"

Evan chuckled softly. "Come round one day then"

"You can come here too" Nathaniel grinned. "Remus and Regulus are going on their honeymoon tomorrow morning and they'll be away for a good while"

Evan smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you, you're a great mate and you're always fun to hang out with"

Nathaniel smiled and they headed back to the wedding party.

….

"Okay everyone, line up!" Remus called as the two boys appeared. "Any single guys and girls out there?" he called.

There was a chorus of cheers.

"Step forward onto the dance floor" he called pointing to it from where he was standing on the stage, they gathered a good few feet back from where he was waiting, the girls and as Nathaniel and Evan appeared, Nathaniel appeared too.

The girls were giddy, excitable and silly giggling to one another ready to catch it and many of them had obviously been drinking.

Sirius and Severus sat back grinning and watching them all pushing and shoving over it as Remus and Regulus stood grinning and holding a small bouquet of flowers between their hands.

"Okay are we all ready?" Regulus called to them.

"Yes!"

Remus and Regulus leaned in, kissed one another on the lips and turned around. They paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect before they flung the flowers behind them.

There was a mad rush and panic, clawing and scrambling as the bouquet fell down.

And it fell straight into the hands of Nathaniel Lupin.

Everybody gasped, girls groaned and whined with disappointment stamping their feet and pouting with anger and jealousy at the boy.

Nathaniel held it up in the air grinning and laughing madly, he even gave a slightly tipsy twirl.

Mr and Mrs Lupin both looked overjoyed and shot one another excited looks at the prospect their son could soon be married before it all finally stopped.

"Congratulations!" Remus shouted from the stage.

The music went on and everybody danced until it grew late and they started to say their goodbyes.

"It was amazing, thanks for having us!" Wilkes grinned.

"Best wedding ever!" Rabastan shot them a thumbs up.

"You should throw a party just for the hell of it and we'll all definitely come back!" Barty said a little tipsy but otherwise okay.

Remus and Regulus, flushed, laughed and thanked them saying goodbye to their families.

Evan moved over and hugged them all kissing their cheeks. "Have an amazing night and honeymoon, you're great friends of mine and I'm so pleased to see you finally married" he beamed with joy. "Congratulations on everything, I'll see you all soon" he smiled and nodded to Nathaniel before he and his family left.

"Reg" Sirius grinned as he and Severus came over pushing Rose in her pram. "Come here" he grinned throwing his arms around his brother, tears glistening in his silver eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sirius" Regulus beamed with delight.

"Look, you're all grown-up and married now!" Sirius laughed pulling back to admire the boy. "I'm so proud of you and I wish you both the best of luck although I'm sure you won't need it" he smiled to Remus sweetly.

"The wedding was incredible, really great, it suited you both perfectly and you looked so happy" Severus smiled warmly. "Even little Rose enjoyed herself" he grinned.

They laughed.

"We'd better get going now, Rose needs to get to bed and so do we" Sirius chuckled as Remus' mother handed them plenty of cake to take home with them.

Sirius and Severus leaned down and kissed them on their cheeks, shaking hands with Remus and clapping him on the arm.

"Take care of my little brother" Sirius smiled to him.

"Rest assured that I always will" Remus smiled back watching as they flashed one last smile and left.

"Have a great time on your honeymoon tomorrow!" Severus called before they disapparated and left for home.

When the last of the guests had gone, Mr and Mrs Lupin yawned transfiguring some of the tables into beds.

"That's great, dad" Remus looked curiously at him.

"Well, I'm your transfiguration teacher for a reason" the man winked playfully with a smirk playing on his handsome features.

"Are you still going to teach us in September?" Remus asked curiously tilting his head to one side.

"Yup"

They grinned.

"I'm proud" Mrs Lupin smiled draping herself onto her husband.

"Well, I expect you boys want to get heading off upstairs for your own special night" the man chuckled looking between the two, hugging, blushing boys.

"Yeah, are you going to be okay down here?"

"Absolutely, Remus" Mrs Lupin nodded.

"Okay, thanks for everything" Remus smiled warmly.

"Yes it was an amazing day" Regulus breathed as they all exchanged hugs and kisses.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourselves, you got what you wanted and you're happy" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly. "The day isn't over and you've got your honeymoon tomorrow" she nodded checking the time on her watch. "Go and have some fun"

They grinned to one another before taking off in the direction of the house.

Nathaniel sighed softly watching them go before he turned to his parents and hugged them settling down on a bed gazing up at the top of the marquee. Things were going pretty well but he did have to wonder just who he would marry….

….

Back at the house, Remus and Regulus locked the front door but tore upstairs in a tangle of lips, tongues, fingers and all sorts.

"Give me five minutes to get ready" Regulus purred snatching his bag of new, washed underwear up from Remus' bedroom floor.

The boy chuckled, his eyes glittering excitedly. "I've got something sexy of my own to put on, I hope you like it…." He purred his eyes falling half lidded.

Regulus purred and winked pressing their lips together before he slipped into the bathroom to change.

Remus knew he probably didn't have much time and Regulus was overly eager tonight which delighted him even further so he opened his drawer. Pulled off his wedding robes and put them down in the corner before he yanked his boxers down, spelled his hands clean and climbed into his new underwear laying down on the bed amongst the rose petals massaging oil on his backside making it look even plumper and more delicious than before and Remus knew that he really did have a great arse.

Only a couple of minutes later and Regulus slinked back in the door gazing at Regulus his eyes swirling with love and lush, cocking his leg slightly.

Remus' jaw hit the floor and carried on going when he saw what Regulus was wearing.

A skimpy little lace belt with a tight little g-string underneath of pure snow white, those gorgeous suspenders holding onto his garters, frilly white socks and frills around his wrists which Remus noticed he could lace Regulus tied with the ribbons on them, they were much tougher than they looked.

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip drinking Remus' in as the boy stood up breathing heavily wearing something similar with a lacy, racy, frilly belt in pastel pink, very soft, like their wedding outfits, matching perfectly actually, the ribbons were very heavy and so were the frills sliding down the suspenders, past the rosy garters and down to his stockings.

Remus smirked wrinkling his nose slightly with delight as he turned, bent over slightly and stuck his bottom out.

That was it, the sight of that backside being squeezed so tightly in that underwear was more than he could handle and Regulus launched himself at Remus tackling him back onto the bed crushing their lips together passionately.

For a while it was all lips and tongues until Regulus began to devour Remus' nipples, moaning and growling as the boy writhed under his touch, his lips slid down over his flat, hot tummy and he easily slipped off the belt and turned Remus over to kiss and squeeze his backside.

Remus was moaning and groaning and writhing biting at his pillow as Regulus slipped the g-string down and off kissing his backside, spreading his cheeks and savaging his tiny rosebud hole.

Remus was moaning and screaming as the boy teased his fingers into that hole, Remus stuck his wand to Regulus' mouth, it turned hot then cold cleaning it as the boy slipped his cock down into his mouth into his throat, pleasuring him from both ends until finally he withdrew his fingers, coated Remus' entrance and his cock in lubricant before he thrust mercilessly inside without any hesitation what so ever.

Immediately Remus was writhing, screaming, moaning, yellowing and cursing calling Regulus' name desperately as the boy pounded into his tight entrance.

"I love you so much" Regulus panted out as he held himself balls deep and continued to quickly and roughly pound into Remus' entrance.

"I love you too" Remus managed, his eyes were unfocused, he was shaking, writhing and shrieking in pleasure as finally Regulus' orgasm his spraying a fountain of hot semen into his bottom filling him past the brim so it trickled down inside of him and leaked out before he'd even withdrawn.

Regulus collapsed over Remus and slowly withdrew his soft member as they panted together furiously.

"That was amazing, Regulus" Remus breathed tilting his chin to smile into the younger boy's flushed but incredibly happy face.

Regulus flashed him a silly grin as he swirled in the aftermath of his orgasm, literally basking in it but before he could even manage so much as a reply, Remus had grabbed him and flipped them pinning him into the bed.

"Now it's my turn to ravage you completely" Remus grinned.

Regulus moaned. "I'm more than ready for you, sexy" he purred fluttering his dark eyelashes sexily.

And so Remus did and Regulus was screaming the place down so loudly they were sure the people outside could hear them but neither of them gave a shit as they made love over and over again in all different positions that evening barely having time for a break.

When they finally did collapse into sleep they were more in love and happier than ever. Their wedding day was truly the best day of their lives and they couldn't wait to go on their honeymoon tomorrow and have the rest of the summer to enjoy and try for a baby….

….


	45. Chapter 45

The sun rose over the beautiful farmyard, the marquee still up from yesterday, they green, green grass wavering in the breeze with the dozens of beautifully coloured flowers. It caressed over everything it touched glistening and shimmering through the window casting a beautiful, soft glow over Remus and Regulus' sleeping faces.

Several hours passed until it was actually a decent enough time for them to wake.

Remus' eyes fluttered open and he sighed softly smiling at the sleeping boy next to him. Yesterday, the wedding, the sex- oh fuck the sex….

He watched the younger boy sleeping for a little while until finally Regulus began to stir, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled warmly when he realised Remus was right there beside him as always. "Good morning"

"Good morning, husband" Remus grinned. He watched Regulus' happy little face light up. "Our first morning as a married couple, how do you feel?"

"Incredible" Regulus chuckled. "You?"

"Amazing" Remus breathed snuggling in for a little cuddle and kissing Regulus' cheeks tenderly. "Mm…."

Regulus leaned in and brushed their lips together sleepily. "We should get up" he mumbled checking the time lazily. "We need to get ready to get our port key to Bora Bora"

Remus smiled and nodded his agreement stretching out like a cat under the covers. "Ten days in paradise as our honeymoon, thank Sirius" he chuckled softly.

Regulus nodded and smirked. "Yes, thank Sirius"

They got up, had a quick bath and pulled on some light summer clothes which consisted of denim shorts and baggy t-shirts. Their things were already downstairs but they combed the room looking to make sure there was absolutely nothing else they wanted to take before they made their way downstairs hand in hand and into the kitchen with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Good morning" Mrs Lupin beamed resting plates of blueberry and golden syrup pancakes on the table in their places along with fried bacon and extra trimmings in bowls for everyone to help themselves to. "How did you sleep?" she asked brightly.

"Very well" Remus grinned.

"Perfectly" Regulus nodded his agreement and sat down smiling at Nathaniel. "Was it okay out in the tent"

"Oh yes it was quite pleasant seeing as it was such a warm night" Mr Lupin nodded from over the top of his paper that he hadn't gotten a chance to read yesterday what with all the festivities going on. "Although at times we could hear you two…."

They blushed furiously.

"We're sorry" Remus mumbled.

"Don't be, wedding nights can get a little bit out of control at times" Mrs Lupin chuckled shooting just one of THOSE looks to her husband whom grinned excitedly.

"You had me right before you got married didn't you?" Nathaniel said quietly.

"Yes we did" Mrs Lupin smiled gently. "It would have been absolutely perfect if you had have been there…."

Nathaniel smiled back but continued to eat his breakfast in silence, it was obvious he was still feeling a little bit anxious and hurt about that which they could understand as it was very normal and to be expected, he'd been through a lot of stress and trauma over his parents and his adoption thing this year, it took time to get over it.

"A little bird tells me that Avery turned up and was chasing you again last night" Mr Lupin said slowly.

Remus and Regulus dropped their eyes to their plates. Mrs Lupin grew uncomfortable and Nathaniel jumped so badly his fork screeched across the plate.

"Oh, umm, yeah…." He said anxiously his hands shaking slightly.

"You don't need to be afraid to talk to us about anything to tell us about these things we're your parents and we'll love and support you no matter what you decide to do with your life" Mrs Lupin spoke softly. He looked up and smiled at her nervously.

"He came to talk to me and have a bit of a party" Nathaniel began. "He got me drunk and tried to convince me to sleep with him but I didn't do it" he breathed keeping his eyes shamefully on his plate of half-eaten breakfast. "When we got into the barn and Remus and Regulus found us, I was pushing him off I'd changed my mind I was drunk and I didn't know any better at the time but when I actually thought about it and we were alone I was scared and I didn't want to be intimate with him again when after the wedding he would just up and leave and probably not come back until he wanted a bit more fun" he said chewing sadly on his bottom lip.

"He's gone now" Remus smiled gently. "You caught the bouquet last night, you're next to get married" he grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder who it will be" he mused.

Nathaniel chuckled softly. "Hopefully someone kind that will treat me properly and not like a piece of scum on the bottom of their shoes or a sex toy to be picked up and played with then thrown aside for a little while when they get bored"

"You're not a sex toy" said Mr Lupin. "You're a considerate, cunning, kind boy and you can do so much better than someone like that Avery character"

Nathaniel smiled gently. "Thanks"

….

After breakfast they picked up their things, kissed their goodbyes and headed off to the location to get their port key.

Once they arrived they checked the time and when it began to glow they grasped the handles and a split second later they were being hurtled out of sight.

….

"Last night was just perfect, Severus" Sirius purred as they lay naked in bed together that morning.

Rose was still tired from yesterday and was thankfully sleeping in, they weren't going to wake her up and disturb her and have her grumpy and crying all day so they left her to doze.

Severus looked up into his fiancés face and smiled warmly resting his chin on the boy's naked, pale chest. "It was indeed" he breathed.

"Mm and for once you actually let me on your back" Sirius chuckled playfully.

Severus flashed a grin. "I really do enjoy having a bit of bum sex with you" he chuckled playfully.

"Oh believe me, Sev, you have no idea just how much I enjoy doing it with you" Sirius beamed. "So, what do you feel like doing today?"

Severus looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I fancy going out somewhere, seeing as it's early how about we go to the beach for the day?" he asked glancing at the window where the sun was sliding up through the sky very slowly and beating down on everything was a warm blaze. The sky was clear of clouds and it was already quite warm.

"I think that would be very nice, another trip to the beach" Sirius chuckled softly. "We can get some shopping too" he nodded.

"Sounds like fun" Severus chuckled.

They got up, had a wash, pulled on some clothes and carried Rose and some of her things downstairs still asleep in her cot, they'd lifted her with their wands into her Moses Basket so she could remain sleeping for a little while longer as Sirius made them food and drinks of the morning.

"I really love these chocolate croissants" Severus mused as Sirius opened the window and allowed an unfamiliar grey owl to drop their post on the ledge and fly off again.

"Oh, Sev, our Hogwarts letters" he said passing the one addressed to Severus over to the boy.

They tore them open their eyes scanning the lists.

"How about we go tomorrow and get these things? It's Sunday today" Severus yawned slightly.

"Sounds good to me" Sirius nodded. "I'll owl Evan and Nath and see if they want to come with us too" he smiled.

"Okay, should we invite Avery?" Severus frowned slightly.

"I don't know, what do you think, Sev?" Sirius asked warily.

"I think if we invite him then he won't come but if we don't invite him he will feel like we don't want him there, which to be honest, would be better if Nath decides that he wants to go with us too…." Severus replied stirring at his goblet of tea.

"I think we'll just send him an owl and tell him we're going then he won't need to feel alone or anything" Sirius smiled gently. "You're most likely right, Sev, he won't come, this has happened before" he chuckled softly pulling out a few leafs of parchment and writing the notes down.

Once they were sent he sat down watching Severus feeding the baby.

"You know, Severus, I really love having a baby around" Sirius smiled gently. "And you're so good with her she really loves you"

"Not just me, you're good with her too and she adores you" Severus smiled gently.

Sirius' face spread into a beaming smile of absolute delight.

….

Remus and Regulus landed spinning and slumped down on the floor staggering around on their feet on the beautiful island of Bora Bora. Their feet hit the small plaza ground and they clutched at one another chuckling softly.

"That wasn't so bad" Regulus grinned and Remus let out a laugh.

"Good morning and welcome to the island of Bora Bora!" a young man with tanned skin and cropped dark hair beamed to them in welcome. "My name is Joanis and I will be one of the people here to serve you during your stay on this wonderful island" he grinned again.

Two young women came over and placed garlands of beautiful tropical flowers around their necks and bowed to them with a smile and short dance of greetings.

Remus and Regulus looked to one another excitedly.

"What are your names, let us get you checked in" the man said snapping his fingers and two other young, slim men came running to collect their baggage.

"Remus and Regulus Lupin, it's our honeymoon" Remus grinned following the man inside one of the larger buildings as the men stood waiting in the shade, unmoving but smiling with their things.

"Oh such a wonderful time, when did you marry?" the man asked curiously checking them off on a long roll of parchment and taking a large plastic card.

"Just yesterday afternoon" Regulus beamed clutching at Remus' hand excitedly.

"Congratulations to you both" he said drumming his fingers on the wooden worktop.

The room was lovely, large and tall with the reception area, a garland of grass hung around it with typical hotel things. Books flapped their way around the room landing in the shelves. Comfortable chairs sat about with coffee tables, crystal windows, ornaments and quiet, tropical music played. Through the back they could see it was an open corridor with wide stone steps leading down a little way obviously into a bar and eating area then out the back would be a place for entertainment.

"You are in our private honeymoon hut" the man said beckoning them to follow him out of the reception and into the blazing sunshine.

It was a good thirty degrees celcius which was incredibly hot compared to what they were used to, the breeze was light and warm and everything was green and tropical. Despite the sun, the grass was rich and thick, flowers of every colour, even ones they had never seen before grew everywhere but at the same time they were neat and tidy, it looked effortless but it must have taken some amount of work for it to look this way. They followed the man through the plaza and a young woman came over wearing a tight uniform dress for the island and carrying a tray with two cut pineapples filled with a tropical juice drink, cherries, slices of other fruits were on a long cocktail stick and it had a few small pieces of ice in it.

Remus and Regulus took one each and thanked her as they followed them man down a beautiful stone path towards the beach area.

When they arrived they gasped. It was a wooden pier with two large wooden huts joining onto one another on stilts in the crystal blue ocean, there were very little waves, the water was so still and peaceful it didn't look real, almost like jelly. The sand beneath the water was very close to white and when they turned their heads to the left they could see a private stretch of beach with immaculate sands, luxury sunbeds, tall umbrellas for shade and it was all so shockingly beautiful and peaceful they trembled slightly.

The man handed pressed the card to the door then tapped his wand to it twice before it clicked and opened, he handed the card to Remus and smiled before pushing it wider open.

"This is your honeymoon suite" he smiled. "The maid will clean your room each day, the sheets are five hundred thread count Egyptian cotton and will also be changed daily. At the side of the bed if you need anything day or night at any time press the card to it and an attendant will be here immediately to assist you, for example if you would like some food at three in the morning you may have some, if you need more water or juice then you may have some, alcoholic beverages, condoms, anything you require we will get for you" he explained watching them wandering around the hut.

Inside it was cooler than outside, shaded with a window that had a beautiful view of the ocean. The bed was enormous, a double with the sheets immaculate, pink rose petals on the cover, fat, fluffed pillows, tall dark wooden nightstands with oil lamps, a chandelier above with real candles. Remus looked at it questioningly.

"Nothing will catch fire" the man explained noticing his expression. "And if you go through that door you have your own bathroom with a shower, a bath, toilet, sink, fresh towels every day, all the luxuries you may ever require" he smiled.

"This is amazing" Regulus breathed sitting himself down on the bed as the young men came in holding their bags and placed them down by the door.

"I inspect EVERYTHING that comes into this hotel, I will inspect each and every bottle, every tiny scrap of food, everything we order and everything that is here is prepared fresh and accurately, I keep this place spotless so you have no concerns about the food or anything" he smiled.

"Wow this is just incredible" Remus breathed shaking his head and gazing at the beautiful floor, the soft rug, everything was so stunningly clean and beautiful here, it was pure.

"The bar is open all day from nine in the morning and around the clock, I have people on nights so again if you need anything you need only ask one of us, you can come and get some dinner whenever you wish and your lunch or we will bring you trays of food here or on the beach or wherever you are every so often" he smiled.

"Could you just bring us the trays please?" Remus asked politely.

"Of course, sir" the man nodded. "We shall leave you in peace to settle and take a look around, come up to the reception and see if you'd like to go on any of the trips or activities we run throughout the weeks"

"Thanks again" Regulus waved watching them leave.

As soon as they were gone, Remus pulled him into his arms and began to kiss him passionately pressing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. When they drew apart they were both panting slightly.

"Wow" Regulus grinned. "That kiss was amazing and this island is amazing too" he chuckled.

Remus smiled. "I know, how about we get changed, get some cream on and go have a nice lye on the beach?" he raised his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.

"Sounds brilliant to me!" Regulus nodded excitedly.

….

"Okay Evan and Nathaniel are going to meet us outside the Owl Emporium tomorrow morning at half ten" Sirius nodded as Severus finished dressing Rose.

"That's fine" the boy smiled gently. "We'll be on time"

Sirius nodded quickly and waved his wand tidying up the kitchen. "I'll watch Rose, while you get the rest of the stuff if you like" he offered holding his arms out to take the baby.

Severus grinned and passed her over to Sirius before kissing his cheek and heading off up the stairs to get their money and such.

After about twenty five minutes they made their way out of the house and disapparated hand in hand to the seaside for the day.

….

When Remus and Regulus were changed, they took hands and carried their own beach towels along the small wooden walkway, locking their door they headed down through the beautiful sunshine onto the perfect golden, shimmering sand.

The attendants were there helping them get comfortable on their sunbeds, they brought drinks, dipping crisps, snacks, treats for them as the two boys sipped and ate and massaged the cream manually into each other's skin shooting playful and suggestive smirks.

A few hours breezed on by with the boys stuffing their faces, drinking, snoozing and chatting until finally Regulus decided to do something.

"You want to go and swim in the sea?" he grinned excitedly.

Remus sat up and pulled off his sunglasses. "I thought you'd never ask"

They got up and Regulus tore off down the beach at a surprisingly fast rate but now he was a Werewolf things like that would obviously change for him. Remus took off after him and without hesitation they went running through the water until it was deep enough to swim in and they were all over one another tickling, laughing, splashing and kissing.

They spent the rest of the day basking in the warm, crystal blue ocean water, relaxing on the beautiful, satin-soft sands, relaxing in the sunshine for a little and cuddling in the shade until they went back to their room, showered off and headed back to the reception for dinner and entertainment.

"Good evening, boys!" the man grinned. "Would you like a private space to have dinner or join the other couples from the holiday side of the resort, Witches and Wizards though of course…." He offered.

"Let's join in" Regulus smiled gently.

"Very well, sir" the man bowed slightly and snapped his fingers calling another man to take them through to the entertainment zone.

They followed him down the corridor, the wall torches were burning various colours like royal blue, ruby red, emerald green, bright cold, magenta pink and even pure white as they moved to sit at their own little twosome table. The chairs were pretty, little metal decorative ones lined with cushions and padding, the table had a sweeping golden cloth on it decorated with a tiny candle and the waiters came running to bring them their plates, water, juice, bread, offer them an array of alcohols from a tray and calling their promises of a feast within the next couple of minutes.

"This is pretty amazing here, isn't it?" Regulus grinned laying a napkin over his lap. He wore black cut-off trousers and a smart white shirt whereas Remus wore a pale pink shirt and white cut-offs.

"I know, really fancy" Remus grinned. "I'm not used to this kind of service"

Regulus chuckled. "Apparently most of the people here are, look, I think many of them are pure or just overly rich" he breathed tipping his head in the direction of the married couples of all ages sitting laughing, chatting and eating. There were no real families but two couples had a baby, most of the people did look to be wearing very expensive clothes and there was another gay couple here but they were much older than Remus and Regulus were.

The little eating plaza was beautiful, stunning black railings all around the side, they were higher up sitting in the side of the hills, the patterned slabbing on the floor was articulate, the tables were perfect, the wall torches burned and the sun was setting in the horizon washing the sky with streaks of blue, red, orange, gold, bright yellow, white and black, it was a masterpiece and it was stunning, diamond stars glittered brightly and Remus reached over the table to take Regulus' hand.

"I really do love you, Regulus" he breathed gently stroking the back of the boy's hand with his own thumb.

"I love you too" Regulus smiled warmly. "And I really do mean that, fuck, we're married now!" he was positively beaming.

"I know and it was the best decision and best day of my life" Remus breathed.

"I can definitely agree with you there, Remus" Regulus chuckled softly.

Music was playing softly in the background from a live, native band as the food arrived and it was everything, chicken, beef, pork, lamb, gammon, fresh vegetables, sauces, dips, chips and gravy of all kinds. They also had a bowl of prawns to share and tucked in hungrily trying some of everything.

When they were done the plates disappeared as soon as they were empty and dessert appeared on the table by magic, chocolate cake, ice cream, strawberry tart, cheesecake, éclair's, trifle and they ate the lot. Once it was done the plates disappeared and the waiters came back.

"Is there anything else you would like?" they asked quickly.

"No thank you" Remus chuckled. "We're very full" he said looking to Regulus whom exhaled slowly and nodded with a grin.

"So much good food" he chuckled.

"Alright, shall I keep the drinks being sent over?" the man offered and they nodded, thanked him and relaxed into their seats watching two young women appear with torches. They went onto the stage and danced juggling them by magic without their wands.

By the time Remus and Regulus got back and collapsed into bed that evening they were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows….

….

Monday morning appeared and Sirius and Severus were up, washed, dressed and fed along with Rose before they made their way off to Diagon Alley to get their school things and meet their friends.

"Where are you off to today then?" Mrs Lupin smiled as her son quickly ate his breakfast.

"I'm going to pick Evan up seeing as he doesn't have his apparition test for another two weeks and then we're going to meet Sirius, Severus and Rose in Diagon Alley to get our school stuff" he quickly explained off.

"I think it's wonderful you're going out with your friends and doing something without Remus and Regulus being here" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly. "Isn't it wonderful, John?"

"Definitely" the man smiled. "And if any of them want to come round sometime they're more than welcome to" he nodded.

"Thanks, dad" the boy grinned before he kissed his mum and dad on the cheek. "I'm off then, I'll be home later on for dinner"

"Have fun" they called as he hurried off out the door.

….

"Hey guys" Severus grinned as he and Sirius approached them, as promised, outside the owl emporium of Diagon Alley.

"Hello" Evan chuckled. "Seems funny without Remus and Regulus, doesn't it?"

"A little" Sirius nodded. "Who needs to get what first?" he asked looking around at them.

"I need money" said Nathaniel.

"Me too" it was Evan.

"We could use another withdrawal" Severus nodded and Sirius smiled running his fingers along the handlebar of the pram he was pushing. Rose slept peacefully inside.

They made their way off to Gringotts and Severus waited in the foyer with Rose until they came back, their pockets jingling with fresh gold and grins on their faces. Sirius went over to him and draped his arm around the boy's waist kissing him lovingly on the temple.

"You look really nice standing there" he grinned making the boy blushed a little bit.

"Thank you" he smiled. "You look nice all the time" he added with a soft chuckle.

Sirius grinned haughtily and nuzzled Severus' face again lovingly. "So where are we all off to first then?"

Evan checked the time on his pocket watch. "I think it might be best if we went to the bookshop first because it's going to get really busy about lunchtime" he said slowly.

"Alright then" Severus nodded and they turned and left the bank, Sirius helping him get the pram down the white steps. "It feels weird going back to school after everything that's happened these few weeks and months, doesn't it?" he mused as they headed down along the street.

"Yeah, you and Sirius together and had a baby and she's growing more and more every time I see her" Nathaniel grinned down into the pram at Rose. "Avery and I breaking up, Evan still pretty much the same, Remus and Regulus are married, seventh year so it's our final and other stuff too…."

"I'm just ready to get a new life" said Nathaniel as they headed into the pretty much empty bookshop. "I'd love to just get on with my last year, do well, have fun and maybe find someone new, I'd like that" he smiled gently as his eyes roamed over the shelves. "Here's the books we need" he said pointing to the shelf right in front of him.

They all stood picking over the books in silence for a few moments, Sirius and Severus kept exchanging looks. They wanted to mention Avery, they wanted to mention what he'd said to them yesterday but they weren't sure how to manage it.

"I know you guys want to talk about me or tell me something but you're worried about how I'll react" Nathaniel said quietly as he picked up a few extra books for reading.

"It's not that it's just…." Sirius trailed off looking helplessly to Severus whom cringed a little bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"We just…. We don't want to upset you is all" Severus smiled carefully.

"You won't" said Nathaniel.

"Avery got a job" Sirius blurted out. "At the Ministry"

Nathaniel looked a little surprised but he shrugged anyway. "Good for him" he smiled pleasantly. "Now maybe he can move on with his life and leave me in peace"

"You really want that?" Severus asked curiously.

"Actually, yes I do" Nathaniel smiled watching them pick out their own books. "I want him to go away and be happy and find someone else that suits him and that can cope with him, I think he needs time to really have a think about who and what he wants from life, he's going to live forever so he can take as much time as he needs, I just want to be happy and be with someone that is going to love me and…. I really wanted a baby this year-" he cut himself off suddenly pursing his lips and heading over to the counter to pay for his things without his friends.

"I think it still hurts him" Evan said slowly. "I think he's in pain over the baby"

"He definitely would be" Severus breathed. "I couldn't imagine going through something like that, it must be incredibly traumatic for him"

"Yeah" Evan said again. "But that's the first time he's even actually mentioned the baby and wanting a baby at all" he shook his head slightly chewing on his bottom lip.

"I suspected he might still want one" said Sirius. "Despite the weeks that have passed it hasn't been that long since he lost the baby, about two months at the most I think…." He went on.

"Poor guy" Evan said sympathetically. "He's lost so much yet still has a smile on his face"

"He's a strong person" said Severus. "I've always known that he just has difficulty with things sometimes"

Nathaniel finished paying and said quickly about going to wait for them outside whilst they finished their selections and paid as hurriedly as they could. Once outside they found him sitting on one of the stone steps outside the shop.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked bending down and resting a hand supportively on his shoulder. "We didn't mean to upset you if it's anything we said…." His eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"No it's just me being silly" the boy forced a smile and got up lifting his bag with him. "Where to next?"

The other's thought it best not to mention any of this again so they smiled and suggested getting the new ink and quills and parchment for the year.

"I'm getting kinda hungry" said Evan when they left the supply shop. "Can we grab some food?"

"Sure and it's about time for Rose to have her next bottle anyway" said Severus quickly glancing up at the time.

So they went and sat down and grabbed some snacks like pumpkin pasties, sweets and ice cream whilst Nathaniel gave Rose her bottle and snacked on some stuff for himself too. When they'd finished, he put Rose back in her pram, kissed her forehead and headed off with the other guys to pick up the rest of their school bits.

….

"I love the beach" Regulus sighed happily as he lay dozing in the shade that afternoon.

"Me too" Remus breathed turning onto his front to gaze better at Regulus whom was laying in pretty much the same position. "You look great by the way"

"Thank you" Regulus chuckled softly. "You're not so bad yourself" he smirked to the boy.

"Mm so they're having an Indian food night tonight in the plaza" Remus went on. "Do you like Indian food?"

"I've never really tasted it before to be honest" Regulus flushed a tiny little bit. "Being a pure-blood my parents were always very strict about our food being the traditional roasts and stuff only at school have I ever tasted spicy foods and pizza and stuff"

"Well it's usually pretty spicy, mainly chicken" said Remus. "If you like hot or spicy food you'll love Indian"

"Well I'm willing to try anything" Regulus grinned suggestively and Remus looked more than excited at this revelation.

"Oh I know you are" Remus winked playfully making Regulus blush even further.

"My arse is willing to try anything too" Regulus smirked wrinkling his nose slightly making Remus moan very softly.

"And don't I know it" Remus purred playfully reaching over to stroke his lover's cheek. "I am so lucky and grateful to have you, Reg"

"And I'm lucky and grateful to have you too, Remus" the boy smiled back. "In a couple of weeks we can try for our baby, just think, Remus, our little baby!" he said his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"My husband" Remus beamed leaning over for a kiss. "From what Severus let slip, if you swell up around that hole it means you're full of hormones and therefore extremely fertile" he explained. "We need to watch out for that and we'll do it on the day of the new moon it will give your body the extra boost we might need"

Regulus nodded quickly with understanding. "We should have no trouble getting pregnant" he breathed.

Remus shot him a beaming smile. "I love you so much, Regulus"

"I love you too, Remus" the boy smiled back leaning over himself this time for a sweet, tender, kiss on the lips!

….

"So you're going to come round on Friday, right?" Nathaniel smiled as he apparated them both to Evan's house in London later that day.

"Definitely, anything you want me to bring?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Maybe your wand" he said slowly.

"Okay then and hey, listen" Evan began gently touching his friends arm. "I'm here for you, okay?" he spoke softly. "Anything you need to talk about or get off your chest, I'm here, I see everyone else has someone like Sirius and Severus, Remus and Regulus and then there's just…. Just us so if you ever need someone to confide in that isn't part of all that or just a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you" he smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Evan" Nathaniel smiled before watching the boy head off into his house and wave from the door before he shut it behind him.

Nathaniel sighed, turned and disapparated back home.

….

"Seems funny without Remus and Regulus here, doesn't it?" Sirius commented as they sat down to their dinner that evening. "I mean, they've always been here and we've always done stuff with them or as a full group"

Severus chuckled. "Yeah but they won't be away for very long" he smiled. "They'll be back later next week"

"I hope they're having a good time" said Sirius.

"I'm sure they are, ten days at a luxury resort, the honeymoon private area of a tropical island like that?! Who wouldn't?" Severus smirked. "Oh and to think we will be going to Hawaii for our honeymoon" he sighed softly.

"It will be perfect, babe" Sirius grinned. "A nice relax in the sun and the sand after a beautiful Christmas wedding" he sighed wistfully. "But the thing I look forward to most is the wedding ceremony because I get to marry you" he smiled taking Severus' hand and kissing the back of it softly.

Severus' cheeks turned rosy and he leaned over kissing Sirius softly on the lips.

"But first we've got to get through some of our seventh year with Rose" Sirius went on. "It's a big year, our final year actually"

"I know" Severus smiled. "But we managed through my pregnancy perfectly so we should be able to get through our seventh year with no trouble what so ever"

"I agree, Sev" Sirius smiled back. "And so long as I have you everything will be perfect even if it could potentially be a little difficult or stressful"

Severus placed his hand over the back of Sirius' and smiled lovingly into those beautiful silver eyes. He'd never felt so lucky to have a guy like Sirius to call his own.

….

Indian night on Bora Bora went exceptionally well, Regulus sampled pretty much everything and found he enjoyed it although not in large quantities. They went back for the public entertainment of some sort of music show and went to bed that night happy.

….

Three days passed and Thursday brought about the end of July. August was well on its way meaning there was only one month left until school started.

Remus and Regulus were thoroughly enjoying their honeymoon; on Tuesday they went diving to see the tropical fish and they were having a sea food dinner that night, Wednesday was Greek night and they had gone to their own private pool for the day rather than the beach and enjoyed massages, pampering, delicious fresh fruits and drinks served ice cold all day long with their very own assistants.

At night they'd been making love so gently and slowly it was incredibly passionate, they slept until dawn where once or twice they'd gotten up to view and take pictures of the beautiful sunset casting an array of pinks, gold's, soft blues, purple, and orange across that crystal-clear water.

….

On Friday morning Nathaniel got up, dressed, tidied his room and ate his breakfast sitting back to wait for Evan's dad to drop him off for the day.

It was true, he felt bored and lonely being on his own even though it was nice to get some alone time with his parents, his mum had sat and played games with him on Tuesday and clothes shopping on Wednesday and yesterday his dad taught him to ride a horse which frightened him a little but it was still good fun.

He was looking forward to spending some time with a guy his own age to be honest, now it was August and there was only a short time left until school started, he wanted to make the most of the rest of his summer even though he would like to relax too.

He wasn't kept waiting much longer and sure enough Evan did turn up on time. There was a knock at the door and he ran to answer it eagerly to his friend's grinning face.

"Hey!"

"Hi, come in" Nathaniel said opening the door wider and stepping aside letting the boy in.

"It's warm out there today" Evan said stretching his arms above his head as his friend lead him through into the kitchen.

"I haven't really been outside much yet except to help with the chickens" the boy smiled. "Mum, dad, Evan's here" he said turning his attention on both of his parents whom were still sitting in the kitchen doing various little jobs.

"Good morning" Emma smiled brightly. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she offered sweetly.

"No thank you, Mrs Lupin" Evan said politely shaking his head.

"Such a polite boy, please, call me Emma" she chuckled.

"So what are you two up to today then?" Mr Lupin asked barely glancing up from his paper to speak to them.

"Just gonna hang out, go for a walk, play some games and talk and stuff" Nathaniel shrugged a little. "You wanna take a walk first? You've never walked around here before…."

"Sounds cool" Evan nodded quickly and followed the boy outside into the warm but gentle sunshine.

They walked for some time chatting generally about school and the people going back, wondering about the Sorting Ceremony and stuff.

"I am very concerned about this year if I'm honest" Evan said as they sat on Nath's bedroom floor fidgeting with and picking at his watch trying to fix it up for him.

"Why?" Nathaniel frowned confusedly.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh at me?" Evan asked almost worriedly.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Nathaniel asked shaking his head and wrinkling his nose confusedly.

"Trust me on this one…."

"Well, all right, I promise" Nath shrugged a little. "What's wrong then?"

Evan hesitated a moment still picking with the watch. "I pretty much failed everything…."

"What? No…. you can't have done" Nathaniel frowned slightly.

"I got Dreadful on almost everything and I didn't want to fully tell you guys about it because I am really ashamed of it…." Evan said sadly unable to even look up at his friend. "I know you guys all did so well with your grades and I came out looking like a real thick one"

Nathaniel pursed his lips and shook his head. "Don't be silly, you're not stupid"

"Actually, I really am" Evan said quietly. "I worked really hard, I spent nights up studying and thinking about it, I read every question carefully on my written exams, I made sure I listened clearly to everything that was instructed in the practical sessions and the only one I did well in was my O in Divination" he went on. "The rest are Acceptable and Dreadful, it's disgusting and embarrassing I bet even Pettigrew got higher than that shit"

Nathaniel was staring at Evan very sympathetically he knew Evan had tried hard at his exams but sometimes it wasn't good enough. "You did your best that's all anyone can ask for"

"My best is fucking DREADFUL…. Quite literally as well" Evan sighed sadly resting the completed watch project down on the wooden floor between them.

"How about this year I help you study and we WILL get your grades up, they won't throw you out of your subjects because you've done half of them now but we can get them higher" Nathaniel smiled hopefully. "It'll just take some work is all…."

"A lot of work" Evan said quietly.

"So what? I'm not laughing at you and if you don't want to tell anyone we can keep this between us" Nathaniel smiled. "You're my friend and you're being there for me so I owe you something and If I can help you get at least an E in your exams then that's something" he grinned excitedly.

Evan laughed. "Okay but you don't owe me and if you do help me then I will do something for you, I'll think of some way to repay you for everything you're doing for me" he smiled warmly.

"You don't need to do that"

"I want to, let me, okay?" Evan chuckled.

Nathaniel hesitated a moment pursing his lips once more. "Alright"

….

The rest of Friday passed and on Saturday, Remus and Regulus went to the small tropical beach market where they bought souvenirs for themselves and their family and friends. They had their lunch down on the beach and then went for a swim in the beautiful ocean. That night they joined in with all the dancing and fun after an enormous dinner of various foods the would normally eat at home.

Sunday they went back to the private pool and enjoyed rubbing oil on one another far too much really, they walked along the beach at sunset and went back to a dinner of Chinese food and entertainment.

….

When Monday arrived it brought about a fresh new week, Evan and Nath were hanging out again today, Remus and Regulus were enjoying themselves on a tour of the island and Sirius and Severus had no idea what to do with themselves.

"I am really sorry this is a few days late…." Avery spoke as he handed over the rent to them. "My job and stuff"

"Doesn't matter" Sirius smiled gently taking the money from him. "We understand"

"I'll see you guys next month" he smiled and headed away from the house before anyone could stop him.

Sirius and Severus sighed exchanging looks. They had to wonder if Lupin and Avery would ever sort things out to become at least civil again….

….

"This island is beautiful" Regulus breathed as they got off from their little boat ride and followed one of the very friendly guides up a shaded pathway.

There were beautiful flowers everywhere, the whole place was blooming with vibrant colours, gorgeous smells, thick greenery, deep crystal-clear ocean, perfect skies, beaming sunshine, everything was just so beautiful.

"Maybe one day we could afford to come back here" Remus mused thoughtfully.

"I sure hope so" Regulus beamed. "And maybe to some other places, in the future of course when the children we have are grown"

Remus shot him a loving smile.

They continued to walk as the guide explained about everywhere, showed them small, hidden caves, beautiful sights from the hills, fascinating nature and wildlife, the exotic birds until finally it was time to head back.

They showered, changed and headed off for their own private entertainment that evening with their Italian dinner.

….

On Wednesday Severus curled up in Sirius' arms on the sofa. "I've still got this funny feeling about Remus and Regulus, you know…." He spoke so quietly at first Sirius hadn't realised he'd even said one word.

"Really?"

Severus gave a tiny nod. "I dunno, just a feeling"

"Anything you think we should do about it?" Sirius asked stroking Severus' hair feeling highly curious about this subject they had actually been talking about for months now.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Nah I think it's just what they're doing on their honeymoon, probably too much sex or something, I do wonder how they love the island though"

"Oh I think they will love it plenty" Sirius grinned.

There was a small pause whilst they kissed.

"By the way, did I tell you what Avery said today when he dropped off the rent?" Sirius asked quietly.

Severus frowned up into his face and shook his head confusedly. "No, something wrong?"

"Not really" said Sirius slowly. "But he…. He sort of isn't coming back to school in September…." He said rather awkwardly.

Severus sat up straight and stared into his boyfriend's eyes. "What do you mean he isn't coming back?"

"His work is full-time and he wants to get away from it all, take some time out and maybe go back next year and finish his N.E.W.T levels, the exams bodies and boards are going to be the same pretty much forever so he can get away with it if he likes…." Sirius explained.

"He wants to get away from his ex, doesn't he?"

"I think maybe he does but not for his own sake, for Nath's" Sirius replied. "I think he wants to stay away from him and give him a fair chance at his last year"

"Did he say something about that?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Sort of" said Sirius. "He mentioned it all being too fresh with the guy and he didn't want to pour salt into open wounds"

"Or create new ones" Severus winced a little and Sirius nodded his agreement. "I just hope Nathaniel takes it well"

"He should do, Sev, it won't do him any harm, maybe he will even get to move on, there are quite a few gay guys in the school, maybe one of them is nice and right for him" Sirius smiled rather optimistically and Severus laughed.

"Yeah I completely agree with you there, maybe the younger guys will get over everything too, maybe Potter won't return, maybe Lily will get to fuck and maybe Evan will find a nice little girlfriend too"

They looked to one another and burst out laughing.

….

After a day at the private pool playing in the glistening, clear water, laying on the expensive, wooden sunbeds lined with thick padding, being handed fresh fruits and foods at will along with delicious cocktails and other various non-alcoholic drinks, rubbing oil on one another, making out and enjoying themselves, the two boys headed to the beach for the afternoon then a quick walk around the plaza enjoying the scenery and taking some last daylight pictures before they headed back to get changed for their last evening there.

….

"Remus will be back tomorrow" Nathaniel commented as they sat down to dinner that evening.

"I know, looking forward to seeing him again?" Mrs Lupin smiled watching her son tear apart chunks of bread and dip them in his soup before eating them.

"Yeah, I like spending time with you both alone but I'm feeling a bit lonely without him and Regulus around" the boy chuckled. "Especially when they come into my room pretty much every morning for a cuddle regardless"

"Aww, well he loves you" Mrs Lupin smiled again. "It'll be awful when the four of you go back to school" she said rather sadly.

"We'll come back to visit all the time, mum" he grinned.

….

That same evening, Remus and Regulus left their beautiful little hut.

"I've got a surprise for you" Remus breathed walking them along that little pier and down onto the beach in their evening clothes. Remus wore white cut-off trousers again and a pale pink t-shirt with his flip-flops and a necklace. Regulus had a blue t-shirt on with some beige shorts and grinned following Remus confusedly yet curiously down onto the amazingly soft sand.

They walked along until Regulus saw just where Remus was taking him and he gasped.

"Oh, Remus…." He breathed his eyes widening dramatically.

Remus laughed and pulled Regulus over.

He'd organised for a pretty little table draped in dried grass with a small assortment of flowers on the table and in baskets around them. Waiters and Waitresses stood around them grinning and holding trays of drinks and their wands.

Remus pulled a chair out for Regulus and when he sat pushed him back under the table before he sat down himself and allowed a pretty waitress to help him with his own.

Regulus was beaming as the sun began to set across the horizon sending deep waves of the softest gold's, oranges, pinks, lilac, purple, blue, red and even in some places white through the sky setting the water on fire as it lapped so lightly against the beautiful shores. The air was light and warm and the breeze brushed their skin so lightly they weren't even sure it was really there.

"Drinks, sirs" one of the men said carefully pouring them their drinks with his wand.

They sipped and waited as their starters of fresh island salad and prawn cocktails arrived and they tucked in.

"Remus this is perfect for our last night here" Regulus smiled warmly as the starters were cleared away and the main course of tender chicken and other assortments of food with delicious light gravy and sauces appeared for them to choose from.

Remus just blushed, grinned and lifted a crisp dipping it in some garlic sauce he leaned over and pushed it into his boyfriend's mouth earning a small giggle.

They sat eating, gazing at one another and even feeding one another for some time until finally dessert arrived.

The sun was setting lower in the sky and beautiful glistening diamonds appeared overhead through the paint-streaked horizon. The dark, clear sky was appearing and the black seeped to navy bleeding delicately into the vibrant pastels. It truly was a magnificent sunset.

They ate and ate and ate the delicious chocolate cake, chocolate fondue, tarts, pastries, ice cream, jelly, apple and cherry pies with custard. Anything they wanted, they sipped their drinks until they were bloated and full feeling sleepy.

They sat watching the sun for quite some time together in silence cuddling.

"Do you fancy going for a walk on the beach?" Remus offered raising his eyebrows slightly.

Regulus grinned and nodded getting up, they draped their arms around one another, kicked off their shoes and walked along the smooth, white-golden sands for some time.

"I can't wait to show everyone our pictures tomorrow" Regulus breathed. "The ones we took tonight are gorgeous, they'll be so jealous!"

Remus started to laugh. "I'll be jealous of the next people that get to come here" he grinned. "It's amazing I definitely want to come back one day"

"Me too" Regulus smiled warmly as they walked down further allowing the warm waters to lap at their toes.

Remus stopped walking and pulled Regulus into his arms, he leaned in closer tilting the boy's chin up and cupping his cheek slowly drawing him into the most tender and passionate of kisses.

When they did pull apart and eventually return for some more drinks and supper, they headed back to the hut to make love one last time on the island before they returned home the following morning….

Thursday morning had arrived and the boys were packed, checked the hut and took one last look before they made their way along the pier, the attendants happily following them along carrying their things too.

"I really hope you enjoyed your stay here on Bora Bora" the man grinned as two young ladies rested some lovely garlands of tropical flowers around their necks. "Please DO come back and visit again"

"Oh we definitely will" Remus beamed looking merrily to his husband.

"Yes, we plan to come back in the future" Regulus added with a smile.

"Very good, have a complimentary drink before you leave" the man smiled and another two ladies brought them the cut coconut and pineapple drinks, they chinked them together, finished the drinks, checked out and with one last look at the beautiful island they grabbed the port key and were whisked away home.

….

Nathaniel lay curled up sleeping on the sofa, he'd gotten up early wondering when his brother and brother-in-law were coming home but apparently not quite that early. He'd eaten, drank, washed and dressed before curling up under a blanket and sleeping with his head on one of the sofa pillows.

"That's them!" Emma beamed making her way excitedly through the living room when she heard the door knock.

Moments later and Nathaniel was woken by the sounds of Remus and Regulus greeting their mother with calls and kisses when they walked through the door.

She helped them through as he blinked and sat up with a small yawn.

"You're a bit brown, Remus" Mr Lupin chuckled taking in his son's appearance. "You've caught the sun a little bit too, Regulus" he nodded to the boy in greeting.

"I don't usually tan, I have a cool skin tone" Regulus chuckled softly.

"You both look lovely" the woman beamed. "How was it?"

Nathaniel got up and raced to them throwing his arms around the pair of them tightly. "I missed you guys!"

They laughed and hugged him in return. "We missed you too!" it was Regulus.

"Yeah" Remus smiled when they drew apart. "Island was beautiful, we have pictures, look!" he grinned pulling out the fat wallets of pictures the hotel had developed for them by magic that morning.

Mr and Mrs Lupin and Nathaniel crowded around and gasped and nodded their excitement as they looked at the beautiful shots of the flowers, the birds, animals, the ocean, them doing various things, the underwater camera of the fish, the beach, the sunsets, a sunrise, the plaza, food, entertainment, honeymoon hut.

"Seems like you were very spoiled over there!" John chuckled as Regulus pulled out the little gifts they'd brought back for them all.

"Thanks!" Nathaniel grinned holding his trinkets.

….

One full week had passed since they returned from the honeymoon and the excitement was beginning to die down a little bit now.

Remus and Regulus were happily married spending their days hanging out at the house, sunbathing occasionally and spending lots of time with Nathaniel doing various farm duties, games, going for walks, going to the shops and stuff.

Evan had also come round that following Monday with Sirius, Severus and Rose coming on the Tuesday.

"Oh my little brother is all married and brown" Sirius grinned pulling his brother in for a very tight cuddle.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe when you get married I should do the same hugging thing to you!" he grinned.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Still a few months to our wedding but it is taking a lot of planning" he nodded smiling to Severus. "How did you manage it in such a short space of time"

"Well, my parents helped" Remus explained. "Neither of us were pregnant or had a baby or anything we just sort of did it" he added with a soft chuckle.

"You did an amazing job" Severus nodded to them. "The wedding was beautiful and those pictures you've taken are amazing!"

This sent their faces up in flames.

….

The week really had passed on the Thursday and with only a week until the full moon, Remus had placed the order in for something very special indeed.

That evening he and Regulus were sitting on their bed in their pyjamas grinning to one another.

"Do you feel nervous?" Remus asked curiously.

Regulus let out a slightly shaky breath but grinned anyway. "A little bit, I mean, who wouldn't be nervous?" he said glancing briefly towards the door. _"A baby"_ he added with a tiny whisper knowing that his brother-in-law was only in the bathroom and even if he did have good hearing, Regulus was sure he still wouldn't be able to hear that. "It's sort of a huge change in our lives"

"I know and I do feel somewhat nervous but I'm really excited, curious and other stuff too" Remus nodded. "We'll do it the day after on the Friday evening" he breathed. "That's why I ordered it now so it would definitely be here on time"

Regulus nodded with a smile and took Remus' hands in his own giving them an excitable squeeze. "I can't believe it, we're days away from trying for our first baby, DAYS, Remus"

Remus laughed and pulled the boy back onto the bed for a cuddle and a kiss. "I know and fingers crossed my little swimmers manage to knock you up!"

"Fingers more than crossed" Regulus beamed.

….

On Friday, Sirius and Severus had already started to repack their trunks, even though they wouldn't actually be leaving for school for two weeks yet they had so much to pack, they had even bought bigger trunks to fit everything in for Rose as well as them too. They had been sitting reading through some of their new books at night together cuddled on the sofa to give themselves a good heads start with the work in the new school year and packed them carefully and very tightly in along with their bits and their clothes and other such essential for actual school.

"This is hard going" Severus breathed rubbing his forehead as he picked over some of the bits they had strewn across the bedroom floor, they were trying to be as quiet as possible with Rose sleeping in her cot just a few feet away.

"I know" Sirius sighed, his head perked up when he heard the front door knock. "That's Evan, he said he would come round and watch Rose whilst we did the packing" he yawned getting up to answer the door.

A minute or so later and he was back with Evan Rosier whom walked over to the side of the cot and grinned happily at the baby. "Hey, Rose!" he breathed as she wriggled and kicked her legs at him smiling happily.

Sirius chuckled and grinned to Severus kneeling down beside him and helping him choose what needed to go into the trunk and what could stay behind.

"I promised Regulus some of my old books for this year, most have annotations that really help with the exam work and stuff but I did okay and it'll save him some money" Severus smiled gently as he placed all of his sixth year books in a pile.

"That's really lovely of you, Severus" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Yeah, well he wanted them and I promised him I'd help him last year, I've asked him and he still wants them so I'll drop them round to him when we go next" Severus smiled warmly.

"Sounds cool" Sirius nodded. "Dunno what to do with mine, maybe we should keep them for reference in case we ever need some" he chuckled and placed them on the mostly empty little, long bookcase in the room they were saving for extra books they didn't need downstairs.

"Good plan" said Severus smiling over at Evan whom was tickling Rose and making her laugh brightly.

"I can't believe she's about three months old now" Evan grinned. "She's grown and she's all bright and alert and listens, smiled, laughs and stuff" he chuckled. "What a lovely little baby, is she going to be alright in the dormitory though?"

"Yeah, definitely" said Severus nodding very quickly. "She sleeps through pretty much every night and if she wakes it's just a few little noises and nearly always goes back to sleep herself"

"Aww" Evan grinned to her.

"She can scream when she wants to she has a slight temper on her at times" Sirius grinned. "But apart from that she's lovely all the time and those tantrums don't happen very often"

"Well they all have those" Evan nodded. "I remember what my little brother was like when he was a baby" he mused thoughtfully.

….

Saturday came and went and on Sunday they went over and dropped off the school books.

"That's so much, Sev!" Regulus grinned. "These are in brilliant condition as well"

"I look after all my new books" Severus smiled warmly. "Even the ones that aren't so great will do, I trusted them and they didn't fail on me but remember you still have to do the work as well"

"I will" Regulus chuckled giving him a friendly hug.

"So how's married live?" Sirius smiled warmly to him and Remus as they all sat around the kitchen table having drinks and snacks.

"Wonderful" Remus breathed gazing very lovingly at Regulus. "We've been married just over three weeks now, I know it's early to say this but not once have I even considered regretting it, best decision I've ever made"

Regulus was beaming and leaned against his lover happily. "I can agree with you there, Remus" he whispered softly.

"I'm pleased you two are happy, and your transformations are okay?" Sirius asked looking mainly to Regulus whom was paling slightly with the upcoming of the full moon.

"Brilliant" the boy said brightly. "Not a problem so far and we don't hurt ourselves because we have each other"

"And does Professor McGonagall know….?" Severus asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah my dad told her" said Remus awkwardly. "She's fine with it, we'll be back in the shack" he shrugged a little. "Again, we have each other so everything will be all cool and stuff"

"Sounds like everything is going well for you" Sirius smiled warmly glancing out the window. "And your brother has made a new best friend by the looks of it" he smirked nodding to Nathaniel and Evan messing around in the chicken coop.

Remus laughed. "Oh yeah, I think he just sees Evan as another single guy that doesn't have the same 'baggage' or whatever as we have because we're married and you two are engaged with a baby so it's good for him that he has someone"

"Have you tried finding someone for him?" Severus asked worriedly. "He does seem very lonely at times"

"He does but whenever I bring up the subject of a new boyfriend or suggest finding someone for him when we get back to school he seems to go a bit funny like he doesn't want to talk about it, I think to be honest he's feeling pretty anxious about what everyone will say when they find out what happened between him and Avery…." Remus said slowly looking to Regulus whom swallowed seriously and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be concerned over that? Nobody knows the guy is a vampire but they will know as soon as they go back to school that something is wrong when they aren't together anymore" Regulus responded.

"Avery isn't coming back" Sirius blurted out glancing at Nath out the window again. "He has a full-time job, did I tell you that?"

Remus and Regulus sighed inwardly and looked down at the goblets in their hands.

"I think that might actually benefit him" said Regulus sipping at his drink carefully. "I think it's best if they aren't anywhere near each other, I do get the impression he's over the guy though"

"Yeah I think so too but he's still got that whole first love thing going on so of course he will go weak for Avery whether he still wants him or not" Remus pointed out.

They all nodded their agreement and turned to stare at him and Evan out the window, Evan with a big fat white chicken on his head.

….

Monday and Evan had come back round again to see Nath, they'd spent a good while out in the farmyard smoking pot and laughing together like best friends.

"What are they doing out there?" Mr Lupin frowned craning his neck out of the kitchen window to try and see what they were up to together.

"What does it look like they're up to?" Remus smirked watching as Evan took a draw and handed it to his brother.

"Smoking something" Mr Lupin sighed. "I should probably go out there and stop them…."

"Oh, John, leave them, they aren't doing any harm" Mrs Lupin sighed. "As long as they aren't doing it at school they aren't going to hurt anyone sitting out there doing it"

John nodded. "Anything for you, dear"

When they both did eventually come in they looked very high and ate every scrap Mr and Mrs Lupin fed them.

….

Tuesday and it was the day before the full moon, Remus and Regulus' little potions had arrived that morning and they were feeling very thoroughly excited.

"Two days, Remus" Regulus whispered when they were curled up in bed that evening. "Just two more days and we can have a baby, that's the day after tomorrow!" he said eagerly.

"I know, fuck its gone fast!" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah but it's the summer, the summer always flies by then school comes and drags on week by week" Regulus smirked. "But think, I really hope we get pregnant…."

"We will, Reg" Remus beamed. "You'll see"

Regulus smiled and leaned in to kiss Remus softly on the lips….

The next morning and they of course snuck down the landing and crawled into bed with a sleeping Nath whom welcomed them in happily and allowed them both to snuggle into him.

"You've got the full moon tonight, guys" he breathed huskily with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah" Regulus chuckled. "But actually it's nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be from what Remus said, it's agonisingly painful and it's quite terrifying and sore when you wake up and there's the feelings of the approaching full moon and the new moon the night after but actually being a Werewolf isn't so bad and the time in between isn't bad either at all really"

Remus nodded with a smile. "It's much different to how it used to be when I was transforming alone it really has helped me being with you, Regulus"

Regulus was beaming with joy.

"I'm also happy that you don't have to suffer the way I did either and maybe sometime soon they will make a potion to make the transformations just that little bit easier" Remus said very optimistically.

"Yes, maybe they will" Regulus beamed.

Nathaniel chuckled and nodded his agreement with them both.

The day moved on by, Mrs Lupin was slightly frantic about them going to get the rest of their school things in a few days, frantic about them leaving her again, frantic about the full moon.

"Calm down, mum, we're going to be just fine" Remus smiled to her at dinner that evening.

"I just worry about the three of you so much" she said sadly.

"You don't need to" Regulus said reassuringly touching her arm. "We've all got each other and we always will do"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay at school?" she asked looking directly into his silver eyes.

"Absolutely" Regulus smiled warmly. "There's no reason at all why we won't be just fine in the Shrieking Shack together"

"And I'll take care of them, we've promised to come back and visit as much as possible, we're going to write and if something is even slightly wrong we'll all write and let you know" Nath said quickly. "Dad will be with us as well and coming home most nights and you have the dogs and animals and stuff, you're safe here"

"Oh I know I'm definitely safe" the woman beamed. "I'm more concerned about my four men being without me"

After dinner Remus and Regulus stripped down into their tatty, patched up underwear their mother or father fixed pretty much every full moon and make their way downstairs into the basement.

Remus and Regulus hugged their mother, father and Nath before hurrying into the dome to stand cuddling one another before they transformed. This would be their first marital transformation and in some ways they were most definitely looking forward to it. They waited and after some time the transformations for the night began….

….

The next morning, the sun rose over the hills shining over the stunning farmyard. The cows lowed, the rooster called and the animals woke for a day of relaxing grazing and such.

Remus and Regulus transformed back into their human forms and collapsed into the sand tired but otherwise unharmed.

Nathaniel did his job in running in to wrap them up in blankets and help support them both upstairs into the house. He helped rub ointment into their skin and heated ointment into their sore, aching joints and watched them eat before helping the pair of them back upstairs to bed.

"You take very good care of them" Mrs Lupin smiled warmly.

"Thanks" Nathaniel breathed with his own warm smile.

….

Later on that evening, Remus and Regulus had eaten their dinner and said they'd like some private time alone in their bedroom.

When they got upstairs they had a quick, warm bath and headed into the bedroom in their boxers and t-shirts gazing at one another lovingly.

"So tonight's the night" Regulus breathed trying to ignore the sensations of the new moon happening outside.

"Tonight's the night" Remus smiled back sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the vials of potion on the bottom of the bed. "I have to ask, are you absolutely sure you're ready because once it's done it's sort of done and if you wake up tomorrow or in a week or two regretting it then we can't exactly erase it" he asked his eyebrows creasing with concern as Regulus smiled and crawled onto the bed beside him.

"Remus, I've been ready for months now" Regulus said quietly. "I'm ready for this, we're married, do you feel the same?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent yes" Remus smiled.

Regulus flashed him a warm smile before he turned and picked up the file, he pulled the cork out and held Remus' gaze as he tipped the strawberry potion down his throat. For a few moments nothing happened and Remus' eyebrows rose until Regulus clutched his stomach shaking and gasping in pain.

"Fuck…." Regulus choked out.

Remus' eyes widened dramatically and he reached his hands out to cup and hold his boyfriend as the boy gasped and trembled in pain for a few minutes before it all stopped.

"Ew my skin was crawling that was horrible" Regulus winced.

Remus cringed a little but nodded with a smile.

They undressed and Remus slipped his clean fingers underneath. "You aren't very swollen yet, you are a bit but not that much"

Regulus pulled him down and they made out for a minute or so. "I have an idea" he said getting up suddenly and looking to the window. He slipped out from under his husband and moved over to the window gazing out, Remus clapped off the wall torches and the silvery glow of the moon hit Regulus.

Remus winced watching him stand there for two or three minutes before Regulus turned to star at him, his eyes were enormous and shining like the moon, his lips were parted and he was breathing heavily.

"Regulus?" Remus whispered as the boy approached slowly.

Suddenly Regulus grabbed Remus by the shoulders and flipped them around so Remus was on top of him. "Touch me…. Down there…." He whispered.

Remus did and gasped. "Fuck, Reg, you're enormous"

Regulus grinned. "I'm so horny" he panted slightly.

Remus was smiling his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Are you ready for my cock then?"

"Get. Me. Pregnant" Regulus growled grabbing Remus around the back of the neck and pulling him down crushing their lips together tightly in a hot, passionate kiss.

They made love using that entrance, three, maybe four times that evening before they finally collapsed together in bed curled under the covers in the dark.

Neither of them needed to say anything as Remus stroked his husband's adorable little face, their pale skin glowing beautifully in the soft light that did glimmer through the curtains.

"I love you so much, Regulus" Remus whispered sleepily as they finally settled down with their faces close together.

"I love you too, Remus, so, so fucking much" Regulus breathed back.

And with that they drifted into a warm, comfortable sleep….

Two days went by and Remus and Regulus spent most of their time curled up in bed, it was Monday and they would have six more days before returning to school on the first (Sunday).

"Remus…." Regulus breathed as they sat in their room that afternoon, Nathaniel was off at Evan's house trying to help barricade him away from the lusty, marriage-hungry females his family had round for a small gathering that evening and their parents were out in the village buying some food.

"Mm?" Remus looked up from the book he was reading to survey his husband's expression. Regulus had closed his book and rested it down in front of him fidgeting his fingers together looking at Remus with a smile on his face.

"I didn't want to say anything sooner but the other morning I felt something…."

Remus blinked.

"I felt something happening inside of me" Regulus breathed.

Remus frowned slightly with hopeful confusion.

"I can sense it, Remus, I've conceived" Regulus breathed a smile lighting up his face.

Remus' face sparked and ignited with a beaming grin. "Oh, Regulus, are you sure?" he whispered throwing his arms around the boy very excitedly.

Regulus nodded madly and laughed. "I'm a Werewolf, I have instincts, I can sense things like that and I know what's happened inside of me, obviously I have only just conceived so nothing will happen for some time yet, but oh, Remus, I'm pregnant" he breathed hugging Remus tighter.

"In a couple of weeks we can do a test" Remus grinned pulling back to gaze into that face, tears glistening in his eyes. "And then we will get you some treatment, we'll start those pregnancy vitamins right away, right now in fact" he said nodding to the drawer where they were hidden. "We'll know for sure then"

Regulus grinned and leaned over to kiss Remus softly on the lips. "Thank you, Remus"

"What for?" Remus blinked feeling slightly confused but very thoroughly happy.

"For completing me"

Those words made Remus burst into floods of tears of joy.

….

"So is he, like, your boyfriend?" one of the blonde girls with long, perfectly straight blonde hair and a tiny heart-shaped face asked as she glared Nathaniel up and down at Evan's house.

"No, he's my best mate" Evan said looking taken aback. "Would it matter if he was?"

"Uhh, yeah, pure-blood's aren't allowed to be faggots" she said nastily rolling her eyes.

Her two friends the brunette and the black-haired girl pouted and nodded their heads in a very overly exaggerated manner with their agreement.

"Two of our friends are pure, one is engaged with a kid by a gay guy and the other one just married another guy" Evan said slowly swilling his drink in the glass as he glared the girls down.

"Oh yeah, those kids who just published that book" the blonde said rolling her eyes again. "Attention much?"

"You're very ignorant, do you know that?" Nathaniel said angrily.

The girl looked him up and down and rolled her eyes again with a tut. "Why are you even here anyway? You're not pure, you're not on the same level as us…." She said very bitterly.

Nathaniel was very slightly upset about this, not because of what she said but because he used to be like that, because he once thought he was pure and it was still a tender spot for him. "I might not be pure but at least I'm nice to people and respect them, you've got the manners of an animal" he said coolly.

The girl gasped and glared at him. "How DARE you speak to me like that you piece of FILTH!" she snarled angrily placing her glass down.

"Leave him alone" Evan said angrily. "He's done nothing wrong, you can't just go around insulting people and thinking you'll get away with it because you're some spoiled little brat!"

The girl looked even angrier.

"He's my best friend and I won't let you talk to him like that, he's here being nice and kind to people even though obviously some are not treating him the same way" Evan said quickly. "Just because he's half doesn't mean he's filthy, you might want to take a whiff of your own B.O before you go around criticising other people"

Nathaniel choked on his drink with laugher.

The girl looked horrified and clamped her armpits down at her sides, her friends cringed horribly behind her.

She stormed away after that looking furious.

Evan and Nath were left in fits of laughter.

"You sure told her!" Nathaniel grinned.

"She deserves it" Evan said with a grin. "Aint nobody treating my friends that way!"

Nathaniel beamed at him. "So are we still on for Paris next month then?" he asked very hopefully.

"Yeah, have you booked our dates yet?" Evan asked curiously.

"Yeah, we go on Friday the twenty seventh and get back on Sunday evening of the twenty ninth" he nodded quickly in response.

"Sounds great to me" Evan chuckled. "I wonder what there is to do in Paris…." He mused. "Sure was kind of Sirius and Severus to pay for it for us, if I'd known you really wanted to go somewhere I would have taken you, it would only be fair seeing as they've paid for Remus and Regulus on that expensive honeymoon and they have a kid, wedding and their own honeymoon to do as well as school stuff…."

Nathaniel smiled. "That's sweet of you" he said sipping at his drink again. "They did it out of the blue to try and cheer me up after what happened with the baby…."

Evan swallowed and looked into his friend's eyes. "I've told you I'm here if you want to talk about it"

"Maybe we'll talk when we're in France" Nathaniel chuckled.

"Alright then" Evan smiled back.

For the rest of the evening, Evan and Nathaniel kept a good alliance together, Nathaniel would help deflect the women and their rude, scavenging advances on Evan and Evan would make sure everybody treated his friend with deep respect and kindness.

Mr and Mrs Rosier were very nice to him and even Ike wanted a cuddle off of him when he left.

"See you on Sunday" Nathaniel waved referring to the train ride to school from Kings Cross.

"Yeah, see you then!" Evan nodded with a single wave before the boy disappeared into the night, home.

….

On Tuesday, Severus came home ecstatic.

"How did you do?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I PASSED!" he beamed with joy. "I am licensed to apparate and disapparated whenever I should please" he sniffed proudly flashing a small card to his lover.

"Well done, Sev!" Sirius grinned gathering the boy up in his arms and twirling him around making him laugh. "This calls for a celebration!" he said putting Severus back on his feet and clapping his hands together.

Severus grinned again and followed his lover into the kitchen where he popped the cork on a bottle of wine and poured them their glasses.

"Congratulations" he said chinking their glass goblets together before they downed their drinks and poured another still smiling at one another.

….

Wednesday passed in a happy blur, Remus and Regulus were overjoyed and taking it very easy, Sirius and Severus were still celebrating, Evan was fighting the horny girls- STARVED of marriage- away from him, Nathaniel was hanging out with his brothers and spending time with his biological parents before school started again, he would miss them both but at least he could visit his mother and he would have his dad with him.

Thursday and Mrs Lupin took the boys to Diagon Alley to finish school shopping, Nathaniel bought some bits he thought were fun and some extra books to read and some study things that would help him as well as helping Evan with their final year at school.

Remus and Regulus got their standard things.

On Friday, everybody was starting to feel that whole end of summer thing.

It was warm out to Remus, Regulus and Nathaniel were out in the garden catching the last few of the summer rays.

"Would you guys mind if I took my shorts off?" Remus asked lazily as he kicked back in the warm but not too strong sunshine.

"Fine by me" Regulus purred.

Nathaniel shrugged a little. "I'm not bothered and I'm not looking" he yawned resting his hands behind his head.

Remus- whom had no qualms about being naked around his family- stripped off and lay back in the sun with a happy sigh.

Regulus whom was in the shade soon followed suit and Nathaniel eventually joined them.

"Want some drinks?" Mr Lupin said as he came over and tried not to look at them resting the tray down for them all to have some fresh, homemade lemonade from it.

"Thanks, dad!" said Remus taking two glasses and passing one to Regulus.

Regulus and Nathaniel covered their bits whilst they had their drinks but not Remus, oh no, he just lay there naked as the day he was born.

They sipped their drinks, Regulus spent some time in the shade and they relaxed on the farm for the rest of the day.

….

That evening, Sirius and Severus were getting ready for bed. Sirius stood waiting for Severus to come in wearing his short nightshirt and nothing on underneath.

Rose was already asleep when Severus walked in and Sirius grabbed him pulling him into his arms.

"Come on, Sev, let's play" the Gryffindor purred happily kissing his lover's cheeks naughtily.

Severus let out a laugh. "Someone is a bit horny tonight" he winked up at the taller boy.

"I'm more than horny, Sev" Sirius grinned pulling the boy through the darkness back onto the bed and settling Severus on his hips shucking out of his boxers. "Mm, I fancy doing something…. A bit…._different_ tonight" he purred sexily.

Severus gave a small giggled. "And what might that be?" he asked curiously his eyes falling half-lidded.

Sirius beckoned him down and whispered something into his ear.

Severus gasped. "Are you sure?" his eyebrows knitted together with concern. "Because-"

"It'll be fine, Severus" Sirius smiled. "You'll fucking LOVE it" he grinned.

Severus blushed madly and nodded quickly. "I'm all up for it"

"Oh, I know you are" Sirius smirked as Severus leaned down for a kiss….

….

Saturday was their final day of the summer holidays, tomorrow morning at exactly eleven o'clock they would be heading off back to Hogwarts leaving their families behind to start their new year.

Remus and Regulus were packing, well, mostly Remus as he insisted that Regulus did not do very much.

Nathaniel had already done his packing with help from his mum.

"I really do love you, Nathaniel" she smiled to him as he snapped his trunk shut. "I mean it, I really do love you, you're my son" she breathed.

Nathaniel was smiling warmly and leaned forward to hug her. "And I love you too, mum" he breathed. "And dad and Remus too, I never thought I would have a proper biological family like this that loved me unconditionally and for all of this and that I am extremely grateful"

The woman smiled and hugged him tighter rubbing his back gently.

Sirius and Severus were pretty much done, they would sort out the rest of Rose's things in the morning and their things were all set, packed and downstairs ready to go.

Evan was pretty much ready too.

….

That evening when everyone settled down together for their dinner, it was sad but at the same time, Remus and Regulus couldn't help but feel happy.

"I am going to miss all of you so much" Mrs Lupin said sadly. "Tomorrow I will promise not to cry" she said with tears in her eyes.

John hugged her.

"We love you, mum" the three boys grinned.

"And I love all of you too" she breathed over their homemade steak and gravy puff pastry pie and farmhouse vegetables for dinner.

That evening when they all settled into bed, Remus and Regulus were once again stroking each other's faces lovingly.

Emma was being cuddled by her husband feeling sad and lonely they were all leaving.

Nathaniel was out like a light the second his head hit the pillow.

Evan was sleeping peacefully, quite excited to be going back to school where he wouldn't be having to deal with these stupid pure-blood thirsty bitches all day long.

Sirius and Severus were curled up sleeping in each other's arms.

….

"So I'll meet you on the platform tomorrow morning at half ten then?" Lily Evan's voice rang through the still night air.

"Of course, just as promised" James Potter's eyes twinkled through the darkness as the girl stepped out of his front door. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"I'm just dandy" she smirked. "Anyway, it'll be fun this year what with you returning to school and all, you've missed…. So much…. Whilst you've been unfairly locked away" she said very lightly.

James Potter smirked nastily. "And I intend to make sure the whole entire school knows EXACTLY who the fuck is top dog again…."

Lily smiled to him before she disapparated into the night.

….

End of Book One.

….

**Hi everyone! So this is it, the end of The Half-Blood Prince! **

**After a good eight months of writing this story it feels strange for it to finally be over with, but it isn't over yet because the sequel is well on its way! The sequel will also be called 'Taking Flight' and I will get it posted very shortly (if you're reading this after a few days/weeks/months then it's already up) Feel free to message me for a link, keep checking up or add me to an author favourite/follow to receive an alert when it is posted **

**I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of my lovely readers (and the annoying, abusive trolls too) each review has been read and appreciated and I hope to hear from you guys during the sequel. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, still so much more to come. Feel free to message me anytime if there's anything you have to say. Bye for now, everyone! ^_^**

…**.**


End file.
